L'Héritier des Black
by Arianeth Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter est Orion Black. Venez découvrir les aventures de notre élève de Durmstrang préféré. Etendez votre lecture à la magnifique fiction de Firephoenix8 dont les détails sont troublants de réalisme. Couple principal : HPxLV
1. Disclaimer

Auteur : _FirePhoenix8_

.

Traductrice : _Arianeth Callisto Malfoy (alias Arianeth ex Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami)_

_.  
_  
Rating :_ M (Slash Mature contents)_

_.  
_  
Couple : _Harry Potter X Lord Voldemort_

_.  
_  
Résumé : _AU. __Harry s'échappe de chez les Dursley alors qu'il est âgé de dix ans et est recueilli par l'évadé d'Azkaban Sirius Black. Sa vie entière change alors qu'il découvre peu à peu son destin. Durmstrang, Arts Noirs, Duels, Pouvoirs, Héritage, Horcruxes, Hallows, Tom, Grindelwald. Dark Fic ! HPLV_

_.  
_

Note de la traductrice : _Je fais une grosse pause avec mes fics et traduire une déjà complète me reposera complètement. Cette fic est tout simplement magnifique par son détail, l'ascension d'Harry au pouvoir etc… j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Merci à FirePhoenix8 de m'avoir permis de la traduire et de la partager avec vous. Vous aimez les Harry rebelles et surtout pas influençable mais qui reste très très crédible, bienvenue sur cette fic. C'est une perle anglaise qui a aussi sa suite que je vous traduirai également. __**Vous remarquerez que je ne traduis pas les lieux ou les noms propres, de un parce que j'utilise toujours les noms anglais et de deux parce que la plupart je me souviens plus de la traduction française.**_

_**.  
**_

Note de l'auteur : _I don't really know what to say to them, just that I hope they enjoy the fic and of course, that it's available to them in their native language thanks to you!__  
[Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi leur dire, j'espère juste qu'ils apprécieront la fic et bien sûr, te remercier car si la fic est disponible en Français c'est grâce à toi !]_

_.  
_

Disclaimer : Les _personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à FirePhoenix8. La traduction de __l'Héritier des Black__ et les droits de traduction pour la suite (ndlt : __Vindico Atrum__) m'appartiennent._

**Pour tous les anonymes et même ceux inscrits **

**Page FACEBOOK Associé à mon compte auteur pour être prévenu **

**https : / www . facebook . com/ groups / 218744081567100/**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 – Trouver un père & plans pour une nouvelle vie**

**.  
**

Harry Potter était couché dans son petit lit de camp, dans le placard sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive. Il tremblait entre deux sanglots, et pouvait sentir la douleur de son dos où son oncle l'avait sans cesse battu avec sa ceinture. Il n'avait que dix ans et se demandait déjà combien de temps encore il pourrait endurer tout ça.

Il était habitué à recevoir un tel traitement, à chaque fois que son oncle ressentait le besoin de se soulager de son stresse, mais ce qui avait failli se passer aujourd'hui lui faisait comprendre ce qui allait arriver, et il avait peur. Jamais son oncle ne l'avait touché de cette façon avant.

Quand sa tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient sortis pour faire du shopping, son oncle l'avait battu parce qu'il avait été trop lent quand il lui avait demandé de lui apporter la bouteille de bière. Après ça, il avait commencé à toucher Harry en disant qu'il devait être un bon garçon et faire plaisir à son oncle. Heureusement, il avait commencé juste au moment où ils avaient entendu sa tante et son cousin entrer dans la maison. L'oncle Vernon avait rudement envoyé Harry dans le placard et lui avait dit qu'ils finiraient ce qu'ils avaient commencé plus tard.

Harry n'était pas un garçon stupide. Loin de là. A l'école, il se cachait de son cousin et ses amis en allant dans la bibliothèque, sachant que ce serait le dernier endroit où son cousin entrerait volontairement. Il passait tout son temps à lire. Il pouvait s'échapper de la réalité dans ses livres, et satisfaisait sa curiosité en lisant des textes scientifiques, où pleins de choses magnifiques étaient expliquées. Il s'était toujours demandé comment les choses fonctionnaient ; pourquoi le soleil se levait chaque jour, comment l'électricité alimentait la lumière et les appareils, comment son corps marchait, entre autres choses. Chaque jour, une nouveauté le rendait curieux et il trouvait ses réponses dans ses livres.

Il avait appris, il y avait longtemps, qu'il ne pouvait rien demander à sa famille. Il était devenu ami avec la bibliothécaire et elle lui permettait toujours de prendre quelques livres à la maison, où il les cachait vite sous son lit de fortune. Il était vraiment très intelligent mais faisait toujours attention à avoir des notes médiocres en classe, parce que s'il en avait de meilleures que Dudley, il recevait un traitement pire encore. Il avait l'habitude de lire ses livres chaque nuit et se retrouver dans un monde qui était magique à ses yeux.

'Magique', c'était un mot qui ne pouvait pas être prononcé dans la maison des Dursley. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son oncle devenait vert de rage quand ce mot était prononcé, et pourquoi la mâchoire de sa tante se serrait et ses yeux devenaient froids. Il avait aussi appris à ne jamais mentionner les choses qu'il pouvait faire.

Depuis le plus jeune âge, il avait compris que sous l'effet d'un stresse intense ou d'une émotion forte, il pouvait faire des choses inexplicables. Il pouvait disparaître d'un endroit et apparaître à un autre quand il fuyait Dudley et ses collègues ; il pouvait créer une boule de lumière qui planait dans l'air pendant qu'il lisait dans la nuit ; et il pouvait se faire léviter jusqu'au lit de camp quand il était trop épuisé par le manque de nourriture ou la perte de sang. Au début, il avait essayé de trouver des réponses dans ses livres, de trouver pourquoi il pouvait faire ces choses, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé un seul mot à ce sujet.

Il avait trouvé ce genre de choses seulement dans des romans de fantastiques qui parlaient de mondes magiques et de créatures fantastiques. Mais il avait arrêté de les lire depuis longtemps, parce que ça ne faisait que lui donner envie d'appartenir à l'un de ces mondes, d'être l'un de ces personnages. Donc il avait limité ses lectures à des choses utiles.

Le petit garçon avait aussi pris le temps d'exercer ses capacités inexplicables, et maintenant, il pouvait au moins les contrôler un peu mieux. Il pouvait consciemment les utiliser quand il le voulait. Il ne pouvait faire que des choses mineures, mais il devinait qu'avec de l'entraînement ça deviendrait meilleur.

Mais qu'étaient ces capacités spéciales ? Ca ne pouvait pas être de la magie. Son oncle hurlait toujours que la magie n'existait pas et il avait appris à ne pas le contredire.

Les traitements qu'il subissait n'étaient rien. Harry s'y était habitué et il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour se comporter comme son oncle et sa tante voulaient qu'il se comporte, dans le but d'éviter la punition. Il faisait le petit-déjeuner, le repas du midi, et le diner ; il s'occupait du jardin ; et il lavait les sols et les salles de bains… et il s'en foutait. Ca avait toujours était ainsi et il ne connaissait pas d'autre vie. Mais aujourd'hui, son oncle avait fait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qu'il savait ne pas être bien.

Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision qui changerait sa vie. Il devait choisir de rester ou partir.

Harry secoua sa tête alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. S'il restait, son oncle essaierait de le toucher encore et cette fois personne ne l'interromprait. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal pour un oncle d'essayer de toucher son neveu de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais vu l'oncle Vernon toucher Dudley ainsi, et la menace évidente de représailles, s'il disait à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passait, indiquait clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal à ce sujet. Heureusement, rien ne s'était passé excepté la caresse étrange dans ses cheveux et son dos, mais il était clair qu'il voulait plus.

Il s'assit droitement, grimaçant en sentant la douleur courir le long de son dos.

Non, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il était traité comme un serviteur ; battu, affamé, et habillé avec les vêtements déformés de Dudley, vieux, et des T-shirts et pantalons bien trop grands. Et maintenant il y avait eu la promesse d'une nouvelle forme de menace. Il devait partir.

Habituant son esprit à l'idée, ses yeux verts scintillèrent de détermination derrière ses vieilles lunettes cassées. Harry grimaça encore quand il se leva de son lit. Avec des gestes prudents, il sortit son vieux sac à dos de sous le lit, et y mit quelques uns de ses vêtements, ainsi que quelques uns de ses livres intéressants.

Il réussit à ouvrir silencieusement la porte du placard et il se faufila sans bruit dans le hall. Harry resta calme, écoutant les sons bruyants venant du salon. Il savait que sa famille était là et regardait la télévision, comme ils le faisaient chaque soir. Il n'entendait aucune autre voix sauf celles qui venaient de la télévision.

N'entendant pas de bruit de pas, il sut que les Dursley n'étaient pas conscients de ce qu'il essayait de faire. Prudemment, Harry empoigna son sac à dos plus fermement dans sa main, et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte principale.

Il attendit devant ; n'ouvrant pas la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits sonores venant du poste de télévision. Il eut sa chance quand il entendit le bruit détonant des mitraillettes, et après un sursaut nerveux à l'ouverture de la porte, Harry sortit rapidement hors de la maison.

Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes courtes lui permettaient, le soleil était presque couché. Il se sentait fatigué mais il savait qu'il devait continuer. Harry balança son sac à dos sur une épaule, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ravaler un gémissement de douleur, et il agrippa la ceinture de son pantalon extra large d'une main, lequel pendait précairement sur ses hanches, menaçant de glisser, le faisant presque trébucher alors qu'il courrait dans la rue déserte.

Au moins, il avait atteint la fin de Privet Drive, où il y avait un parc, et de l'autre côté, l'autoroute. Harry s'arrêta pour récupérer son souffle et s'assit sur le bord de la route. Il savait que son absence ne serait pas remarquée avant le lendemain, depuis qu'il en avait fini avec toutes ses corvées, il aurait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait.

Maintenant qu'il était parti, il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il était seul, ne savait pas où aller, et n'avait pas d'argent. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Si son oncle lui mettait la main dessus après sa fugue, il savait qu'il serait battu quasiment à mort. Non, il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

Mais comment un garçon de dix ans pouvait-il survivre dans les rues ? Où trouverait-il de la nourriture ou un abri ?

Harry sentit un tel désespoir et tellement d'incertitudes qu'il ne put empêcher de calmes sanglots. Il enroula ses bras fins autour de son corps alors que le froid du soir commençait à s'établir, et pour la énième fois dans sa vie, il souhaita avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui.

Il fut surpris quand il sentit un museau mouillé toucher sa main. Il réajusta ses lunettes cassées sur son nez pour regarder le gros chien noir en face de lui, qui poussait son museau dans sa main. Il n'avait jamais vu le chien dans le quartier et l'animal était vraiment fin, sa fourrure noire était couverte de saletés.

_« Et qui peux-tu être ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. »_

Le chien lécha la main d'Harry et remua la queue. Cela fit Harry pouffer de rire, pendant qu'il essuyait ses larmes avec sa manche effilochée.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant encore le chien avec curiosité.

_« Je suppose que tu es seul, comme moi, avec personne pour prendre soin de toi. Personne qui t'aime. As-tu été battu comme je l'ai été ? »_

A ces mots, le chien arrêta de lécher sa main, et regarda Harry avec une expression étrange pour un animal.

Harry soupira. Il savait que parler à un chien n'était pas normal, mais il se sentait si seul… il ressentait le besoin de partager ses inquiétudes, même en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de l'animal qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

_« Je suppose que tu pourrais venir avec moi, mais le problème est que je n'ai nulle part où aller. »_ dit Harry misérablement. _« Je me suis juste enfui de la maison. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai marre de supporter les coups de mon oncle et les commentaires méchants. Je préfère la vie des rues plutôt que continuer à vivre avec eux. »_

Il secoua la tête et son regard se perdit alors qu'il murmurait _« Je me demande si j'ai encore une raison de vivre. »_

Harry resta silencieux dans sa dépression morose. Il prit ses genoux dans ses bras et jeta un coup d'œil au chien. Il se retrouva à regarder dans des yeux gris qui le contemplaient silencieusement.

Soudainement, le chien aboya et bougea vers lui. Harry eut un mouvement de recul alors que le chien avançait. Il y avait quelque chose de très étrange dans l'intensité des yeux gris du chien.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit quand le chien commença à changer devant ses yeux. Ca s'était passé si rapidement qu'il avait juste eu le temps de cligner des yeux. A un moment, il y avait un gros chien noir, et après, un homme maigre habillé en haillons et qui le regardait.

Harry glapit et se mit sur ses jambes pour fuir l'étranger.

Alors qu'il essayait de fuir, il sentit des bras attraper ses épaules, et quand il fut sur le point de crier, une main se pressa sur sa bouche, et il fut rapidement étreint par derrière.

Harry lutta de toutes ses forces, bougeant pieds et mains, mais la prise de l'homme était sans relâche et ses cris étaient tus par la large main sale pressée fermement contre sa bouche.

Il entendit un murmure urgent _« Fais-moi confiance »,_ et soudainement il sentit comme si son corps était pris dans un tube. La sensation s'arrêta rapidement et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était debout face à l'homme, dans une rue qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Harry jeta des coups d'œil rapides sur les côtés et vit qu'il y avait une rangée de maisons devant eux, et qu'ils étaient tous seuls dans la rue. Il se demandait quelle serait la prochaine action. Il était à la fois apeuré et appréhensif par l'homme en face de lui, sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et finalement décida qu'il était temps de prendre la fuite.

Abruptement, une main attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne puisse faire un essai.

_« Harry, Harry je t'en prie écoute-moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal, »_ dit rapidement l'homme en haillons.

Harry recula autant que la prise de l'homme le lui permettait.

_« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Et que… quoi… ? Vous étiez un chien ! »_

Il secoua sa tête. Avait-il imaginé cela ? Que se passait-il ? Qui était cet homme et comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Harry était sur le point d'essayer de fuir encore, mais la prise de l'homme l'arrêta, et il se raidit lorsque l'homme lui parla encore.

_« Harry, mon nom est Sirius Black. Je suis… je suis ton parrain, » _dit doucement l'homme aux cheveux noir.

Le corps d'Harry se tendit, et il cria furieusement.

_« Vous mentez ! Je n'ai pas de parrain. Je n'en ai pas ! Si j'avais un parrain, il m'aurait pris, et il ne m'aurait pas laissé avec les Dursley ! Il aurait pris soin de moi ! »_

Une expression douloureuse apparut sur le visage émacié de l'homme. Les yeux gris lancèrent à Harry un regard perçant, et il dit d'un ton implorant _« J'aurais aimé t'élever… mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai été emprisonné. Je me suis échappé pour te voir. Je devais savoir si tu allais bien. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter… »_

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Emprisonné ? Cet homme était-il une sorte de criminel fou dangereux qui venait de s'échapper d'une grande prison ? En tout cas il en avait bien l'air. Il portait des vêtements gris en lambeaux, il avait de longs cheveux noirs remplis de crasse ; et il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des années.

Sirius Black regarda son filleul avec un air implorant et vit qu'Harry ne le croyait pas. Il venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban depuis une semaine et avait passé tout son temps à chercher Harry. Il n'avait pas pensé à aller le chercher chez la sœur de Lily. Pas avant qu'il n'entende des sorciers sortant du Leaky Cauldron dire qu'ils se demandaient où était le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, puisqu'il n'était pas dans une famille sorcière. Quand il avait entendu cela, il avait vite compris que Dumbledore avait emmené Harry chez les Dursley, et il avait voulu réduire le vieux fou en pièces.

Toute personne ayant connu Lily savait que sa sœur la haïssait, méprisait la magie, et qu'elle rendrait la vie d'Harry misérable. Heureusement, il savait où vivait la sœur de Lily, puisqu'il l'avait accompagnée une fois pour rendre visite à Pétunia, quand Lily avait voulu améliorer sa relation avec sa sœur et en l'invitant à son mariage. James était très occupé par ses devoirs d'Auror et Sirius avait pris un jour de congé pour y aller avec elle. Ca avait fini avec Pétunia qui criait à Lily des horreurs sur son anormalité et Lily pleurant dans ses bras. Ils avaient été jetés hors de la maison par le muggle obèse avec lequel Pétunia s'était mariée. Il aurait voulu leur jeter un sort jusqu'à la folie.

Quand il avait trouvé Harry assis dans la rue, il avait été plus choqué que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Harry était un petit garçon fragile avec des contusions sur son visage et ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le fils de James Potter aurait été réduit à ça. Il avait senti une colère froide en entendant Harry parler des coups qu'il avait reçus. Et son cœur s'était serré quand Harry avait dit qu'il n'avait personne et qu'il ne savait pas si sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Il avait décidé qu'Harry vivrait avec lui. Au début, il avait juste voulu savoir si le garçon allait bien, sans révéler qu'il était, car il ne pouvait pas offrir grand-chose au garçon. Il était un échappé d'Azkaban, et il devait d'abord régler et planifier ce qu'il avait à faire, avant de prendre soin de son filleul. Mais après avoir entendu Harry et sachant que le petit garçon avait prévu de vivre dans les rues, il savait qu'il devait prendre Harry avec lui. Même s'il devait vivre la vie erratique d'un homme recherché.

Les résolutions de Sirius se renforcèrent et il dit d'un ton plaidant _« Harry, je pourrai tout t'expliquer une fois que nous serons installés. Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans les rues. S'il te plait, viens chez moi et je t'expliquerai tout. Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. »_

Harry regarda dans les yeux de l'homme - Sirius, c'était ça ? – et vit la profondeur des émotions contenues, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux gris. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et regarda prudemment autour de lui. Ils étaient complètement seuls. S'il criait à l'aide, quelqu'un l'aiderait-il ? Et si oui, est-ce que cet homme fou le blesserait ou le ferait se taire ? L'homme le tenait toujours fermement par l'épaule, et à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de s'enfuir, l'homme l'avait arrêté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et une fois encore, il n'avait nulle part où aller.

_« O… Ok »_ dit Harry incertain. Il se raidit et dit avec détermination, _« Mais si je ne vous crois pas, je partirai de mon côté. »_

Il savait que c'était sa meilleure option. Ecouter cet homme fou et attendre l'opportunité de s'enfuir. Il obéirait, comme il avait toujours obéi à son oncle et sa tante, dans le but d'éviter la punition, puis il s'échapperait. Et cet homme pouvait être un criminel, peut-être un meurtrier échappé… l'homme avait l'air faible mais il était quand même plus fort, pour ne pas dire plus vieux et plus grand, qu'il ne l'était. Donc, il ne pouvait pas se battre, mais il pouvait attendre la chance parfaite pour s'enfuir.

Sirius sourit au garçon. C'était plus le Harry auquel il s'était attendu. Il admirait la méfiance du garçon et ses preuves d'indépendance.

_« Très bien. Maintenant mets-toi à coté de moi et regarde ces maisons. La mienne va apparaître devant nous, et c'est assez drôle de voir comment ça se passe. »_

Harry le regarda avec appréhension. De quoi l'homme parlait-il ? Ses suspicions semblaient se confirmer. Cet homme était fou. Il commença à penser qu'il avait accepté trop rapidement d'écouter l'homme quand, soudain, les maisons en face d'eux débutèrent bruyamment à se déplacer et à bouger sur les côtés, et une maison commença à grandir entre elles.

La mâchoire d'Harry s'ouvrit alors qu'il regardait le spectacle.

Sirius gloussa à l'expression de son filleul. C'était assez fascinant de le voir se passer pour la première fois. Même s'il détestait la maison, c'était assez pratique vu tous les boucliers de protections et les sorts qu'il y avait. Ses parents avaient réellement été un couple de bâtards paranoïaques.

Il prit la main d'Harry et alla ouvrir la porte. Il tourna le loquet en or rouillé, et ouvrit la porte, tirant Harry derrière lui alors qu'il entrait dans la maison.

C'était vraiment sombre. Sirius sortit la baguette qu'il avait volée à un sorcier bourré, et prononça 'Lux' pour allumer tous les chandeliers de la maison. C'était assez déprimant et vraiment sale ; il y avait beaucoup à faire pour faire de cet endroit un endroit viable. Il fit entrer Harry dans la maison quand les cris commencèrent.

_« TOI ‼ COMMENT OSES-TU REVENIR ? HONTE DE MA CHAIR ! TRAITRE DES NOBLES BLACK ! »_ Hurla le portrait dans le hall.

_« Oh Merlin, »_ grogna Sirius. _« Je l'avais oubliée elle. »_

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui était enraciné au sol avec un air incrédule sur le visage.

Se tournant vers le portrait, Sirius cria plein de mépris, _« FERME-LA, ESPECE DE VIEILLE SORCIERE ! »_

Sirius ferma rapidement les rideaux sur le portrait et les cris s'arrêtèrent.

Il secoua sa tête en murmurant dans un souffle, _« Je dois penser à un moyen de l'enlever. Elle nous rendra fous. »_

Il conduisit son filleul, qui était étrangement calme, à la cuisine et prononça un fort 'Scourgify' pour nettoyer la table et deux chaises.

Harry s'assit, alors que son esprit s'agitait avec tout ce qu'il avait vu. Une maison était apparue et avait grandi de nulle part ; un portrait venait de parler ; et Sirius utilisait un bâton et disait des mots bizarres, faisant des choses se passer… juste comme quand il voulait que des choses se passent…

Il ne savait pas quoi penser, et tous ses plans pour s'échapper loin de l'homme quittèrent son esprit alors qu'il considérait tout ça sous un autre angle. L'homme pouvait faire des choses comme ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avant qui était comme lui. Et son oncle lui avait toujours dit qu'il était un anormal, et que personne d'autre n'était comme lui ; qu'il était le seul anormal. De plus, même avant de rentrer dans la maison, il avait senti quelque chose dans l'atmosphère qui lui semblait familier ; il sentait un étrange mais pas désagréable picotement sur sa peau.

Sirius s'assit face à Harry et vit le regard sur le visage de son filleul. Le petit garçon était intelligent. Il ressemblait exactement à James. Un James émacié, petit et fragile, mais la ressemblance était claire. Mais les manières d'Harry étaient comme celles de Lily. Elle pensait toujours avant d'agir ; elle ne fonçait jamais tête baissée pour faire des choses gryffindoriennes. Un sourire triste se peignit sur son visage à son souvenir.

Il regarda le petit garçon, et dit calmement. _« Harry, tu dois me croire. Je suis ton parrain mais j'ai été incapable de prendre soin de toi. Après le meurtre de tes parents… »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire par, meurtre ? »_ L'interrompit Harry, regardant l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. _« Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture parce que mon père était saoul. Et il a crashé la voiture dans une autre, tuant ma mère et aussi la famille de l'autre voiture. »_

_« QUOI ! Qui t'as dit ces mensonges ? »_ Dit Sirius en se levant abruptement. Il commença à faire les cents pas devant Harry en disant furieusement. _« James n'a jamais été un alcoolique ! Et il n'aurait jamais été responsable de la mort d'une famille de muggles ! James et Lily ont été tués par Lord Voldemort et ils étaient l'un des couples les plus puissants du monde sorcier de notre temps. Qui a osé… ? »_

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et il leva les yeux sur l'homme avec des yeux écarquillés. _« Sorciers ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

Sirius le regarda avec un air étrange sur le visage. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et enroula ses mains sur celles fines d'Harry. _« Harry, tu es un sorcier. Tes parents étaient des sorciers. »_

L'incompréhension sur le visage d'Harry lui fit réaliser.

_« Par la barbe de Merlin, ils ne te l'ont jamais dit ! Ces muggles dégoûtants. Tu peux faire de la magie comme je l'ai fait avec ma baguette. »_

Sirius sortit la baguette qu'il avait volée et la donna à Harry, qui la prit dans ses petites mains, la regardant longuement et pensivement.

_« Les sorciers font de la magie avec une baguette. Nous utilisons des incantations pour que notre magie fonctionne à travers la baguette. Tu m'as vu le faire. »_

Harry acquiesça, ses pensées tournoyant encore plus dans son esprit alors qu'il fixait la baguette dans ses mains.

Il leva les yeux sur l'homme et dit incertain, _« Je peux faire de la magie ? »_

Sirius resserra la prise sur les mains de son filleul, et dit avec un petit sourire. _« Oui. »_

Harry cligna des yeux. Après quelques minutes, il dit d'un ton hésitant. _« O… Ok. Je suppose… je suppose que ça peut expliquer pas mal de choses… »_

L'homme – Sirius, se rappela-t-il – avait dit qu'il pouvait faire de la magie. Son oncle avait tort. La magie existait. Peut-être que la maison était apparue devant lui parce que c'était 'magique', et peut-être que le portrait parlait parce que c'était 'magique' aussi. C'était trop bien pour être honnête, mais n'avait-il toujours su qu'il était spécial ? Que ses capacités étaient un don et non quelque chose dont il devait avoir honte, différemment de ce que sa famille avait dit ? Oui, il avait su que ses 'capacités' étaient spéciales, et maintenant il savait pourquoi. Il était un sorcier. C'était surprenant, mais pourtant, il le croyait facilement. Ca expliquait tout.

Il se sentit heureux, plus encore quand il se souvint que Sirius avait dit qu'il était son parrain. L'homme aurait-il menti à ce sujet ? Il préférait le croire. L'homme avait l'air sincère. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils légèrement.

_« Que sont les muggles ? »_

Sirius soupira. Son filleul était complètement néophyte du monde sorcier. Il avait tant à expliquer. Puis sa mâchoire se serra de colère. C'était la faute de Dumbledore ! Comment le vieil homme avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Il se calma et se prépara à dire à Harry le plus possible.

_« Les muggles sont ceux qui n'ont pas de magie dans le sang. Ils n'ont pas nos 'capacités', comme ces gens chez qui tu as vécu. La majorité ne connait pas notre existence. Et c'est mieux ainsi, sinon ils auraient peur de nous et nous chasseraient. »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son filleul, qui semblait comprendre, dont il continua. _« Il y a longtemps, nous vivions avec eux, mais ils ont commencé à avoir peur de nos pouvoirs, et ce qu'ils ont appelé la chasse aux sorcières a commencé. Les muggles ont commencé à nous tuer. Dans le monde magique, il a été accepté qu'on s'éloigne d'eux. Des sorts puissants ont été utilisés, et maintenant toutes nos villes possèdent des sorts contre les muggles. Ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver et nos maisons restent cachées également. Il y a des communautés magiques dans tous les pays et nous avons des écoles pour entraîner les jeunes sorciers tels que toi. Notre ministre de la magie prend garde de maintenir notre existence inconnue aux muggles, bien que je pense que le premier ministre muggle soit au courant de notre existence, mais ne puisse en parler à personne. »_

Sirius regarda Harry pour voir si le garçon avait compris. Harry, bien qu'il vit que l'homme s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, était trop surpris et ça le rendait incapable de prononcer un mot alors que son esprit enregistrait chaque chose que Sirius venait de lui divulguer.

Cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Un monde secret entier existait ? De personnes comme lui, qui pouvaient faire de la magie ? Le cœur d'Harry commença à battre rapidement à cette perspective magnifique. Il n'était pas anormal ! Si c'était vrai, il y en avait d'autres comme lui. D'autres qui pourraient le comprendre, et peut-être… peut-être se soucier de lui.

_« Il y a tellement de chose à te dire »_ dit Sirius. _« Mais la chose la plus importante est que tu es le fils de James Potter, qui était un grand sorcier et un Auror. »_

Harry regarda l'homme avec une expression perplexe sur le visage, et Sirius lui lança un petit sourire de compréhension.

_« Un Auror est un sorcier qui attrape d'autres sorciers qui ont commis des crimes. »_

_« Comme un policier ? »_ S'enquit Harry, avide d'en savoir plus à propos de son père et du monde magique.

Sirius sourit. _« Oui, mais les Aurors sont même plus importants que ça dans nos communautés. Ils doivent être de vraiment puissants et forts sorciers. C'est l'un de nos plus prestigieux métiers dans le monde magique, bien que le prix soit élevé. » _Il sourit aux souvenirs, et ajouta, _« et l'entraînement brutal. »_

Harry lui lança un regard rapide et dit calmement. _« Vous étiez un Auror. »_

_« Oui, j'en étais un » _dit Sirius en le regardant avec surprise.

« _Et à propos de ma mère ? »_ demanda Harry calmement.

Une expression douloureuse s'inscrivit sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'il répondait, _« Ta mère était Lily Evans. Elle était une médicomage, comme un docteur – je pense que c'est ainsi que les appelle les muggles –. Elle était une née de muggles. Ses parents étaient muggles mais elle était née avec la magie. »_

_« Ok, » _dit Harry lentement, essayant de tout comprendre correctement.

Sirius lui sourit. _« Je vais essayer de tout expliquer le plus clairement possible. N'aies pas peur de poser des questions. » _Harry acquiesça et Sirius continua. _« Comme je l'ai dit, ta mère était une née de muggles, donc quand elle a eu onze ans, elle a reçu sa lettre d'Hogwarts. Hogwarts est l'école de magie britannique. Les nés de muggles sont encore en minorité mais ils sont acceptés dans notre société. Avant que tu sois né, les temps étaient dangereux. Beaucoup de sangs purs, ça ce sont des sorciers qui n'ont pas de sang muggle dans leurs lignées, pensent que les nés de muggles ne devraient pas avoir le droit de rentrer dans notre société à cause du danger représenté si notre existence venait à être découverte. Il y avait un sorcier noir nommé Lord Voldemort qui voulait tuer les nés de muggles à cause de ça, et il avait un groupe de partisans appelés les Deatheaters. C'étaient des sorciers noirs qui suivaient ses ordres. Mais il y avait d'autres sangs purs et sangs-mêlés – ceux avec du sang sorcier et muggle – qui se sont opposés à lui. Ton père était un sang pur, de la lignée des Potter. Lui, ta mère et moi, parmi d'autres, étions membres d'un groupe appelé l'Ordre du Phénix. »_

Harry comprit rapidement toutes les informations, et mit les renseignements de côté pour une lecture plus approfondie. Sirius le regardait, comme s'il demandait la permission de continuer, et il lui sourit avec reconnaissance et fit un hochement de la tête.

_« L'Ordre a été établi par Albus Dumbledore – le directeur d'Hogwarts – d'abord pour se battre contre un précédent Lord Noir, et plus tard pour se battre contre Voldemort et ses Deatheaters. Il y a eu des heures très sombres et nous étions largement en surnombre parce que beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières étaient trop effrayés par Voldemort. James et Lily étaient particulièrement ciblés, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux vraiment puissants et formaient un couple de sang pur et née de muggle, ce qui allait contre les croyances de Voldemort. Un temps après que tu sois né, Dumbledore a convaincu James de se cacher avec Lily et toi. Je ne sais pas particulièrement pourquoi Dumbledore était si certain que les Deatheaters viendraient pour eux, mais il avait raison. James, Lily et toi viviez dans une petite maison à Godric's Hollow. Et ils ont pris un Gardien du secret. Un Gardien du secret est utilisé dans un sort de telle sorte que seule cette personne peut dire aux autres où un endroit particulier est situé. Au début, James m'a demandé d'être le Gardien du secret mais je pensais… »_

Les poings de Sirius se serrèrent et son visage s'assombrit. _« Je pensais que ça serait mieux si Peter Pettigrew était choisi. Il était notre ami et était le choix le moins évident, parce que j'étais le meilleur ami de James et un Auror également, donc j'avais plus de chances d'être capturé. Je… je le regretterai toute ma vie. Nous savions qu'il y avait un espion parmi nous, et je pensais que c'était Remus. Remus était aussi notre ami, mais il était un loup-garou. »_

Harry sentit comme si son esprit était en surcharge et qu'il fonctionnait à sa capacité maximum. Il frotta son front en essayant de tout assimiler. Il perçut que Sirius insinuait que ce Pettigrew avait fait quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais. Mais il voulait savoir ; il voulait savoir la vérité à propos de ses parents et comment ils étaient morts. Et une autre chose attira son attention. Sirius ne venait-il pas de dire quelque chose à propos d'un 'loup-garou ? Il y avait des films sur eux. Certaines personnes aimaient les regarder.

'Pas des gens' se dit Harry, 'ce sont des muggles' et il se surprenait pour faire déjà la distinction. Mais il avait toujours su qu'il était différent du reste… spécial, quelque part.

Interprétant mal le visage surpris d'Harry, Sirius sourit. _« Oh oui, ils existent. Ils sont catalogués comme étant des créatures noires et ils se transforment à chaque pleine lune et devienne des bêtes féroces qui attaquent tout le monde. Mais Remus a toujours été gentil et généreux, mais je pensais stupidement que ça aurait pu être lui puisque Dumbledore l'avait envoyé chez les meutes de loups-garous pour négocier une alliance. Je pensais que peut-être ils l'avaient convaincu de se retourner contre nous. » _Il soupira, et continua, _« Bien, seulement Lily et James savaient que nous avions changé de Gardien du secret, donc personne ne savait que Peter était celui qui a trahi tes parents. »_

Sirius s'arrêta, et puis gronda furieusement, _« Peter était un Deatheater et a dit à Voldemort où vous vous cachiez. Je suppose que ce rat crasseux était réellement fier de donner à son maître une telle information. »_

_« Attendez ! » _dit Harry était sur le point de continuer. _« Qu'est-ce qu'un Death… avez-vous dit Deatheater ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, et c'est quoi Voldemort ? »_

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit, et il dit avec une voix tentée de haine, _« Voldemort, où Tu-sais-qui, comme les sorciers et sorcières effrayés l'appellent, était un sorcier noir très puissant. Un sorcier noir est… bien, je t'en dirai plus, plus tard. Mais Voldemort était un Lord Noir, ça signifie qu'il avait un groupe de partisans, qui étaient noirs aussi, la majorité d'entre eux, bref. Ses partisans étaient appelés les Deatheaters et étaient marqués par lui. Tu peux en reconnaître un par la marque noire sur leur bras gauche. C'est une sorte de… comment les muggles appellent ça ? Ah oui. Une sorte de tatouage, un tatouage magique. »_

_« Ok, »_ dit Harry lentement, en assimilant le tout. _« Mais pourquoi les gens ont-il si peur de lui ? »_

_« Avaient peur de lui, »_ dit Sirius en grimaçant. _« Heureusement il est mort. Mais je suppose que certains tremblent encore de peur s'ils entendent son nom. Voldemort était vicieux et sans cœur. Lui et sa petite bande de partisans ont tué des milliers de sorciers et sorcières. Il y avait une guerre et c'était terrible. »_

_« Voldemort est mort ? »_ dit Harry intéressé. _« Comment ? »_

Le visage de Sirius se tordit de chagrin. _« A Halloween, quand tu n'avais qu'un an, Voldemort est arrivé à Godric's Hollow et a tué tes parents. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu as survécu. Il a essayé de te tuer avec le sort de la mort – c'est un sort magique qui tue instantanément – et ça a rebondi et l'a tué à la place. Et ne reste de ça que ta cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur ton front. »_

Sirius regarda son filleul. Les yeux d'Harry étaient humides et il retraça sa cicatrice avec un doigt, mais le garçon restait silencieux.

Un sorcier noir avait tué ses parents ? Et avait essayé de le tuer et il avait survécu ? Harry secoua sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ses parents étaient morts et lui avait survécu ?

_« Tu as été déclaré le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et le Sauveur du monde sorcier parce tu as tué l'un des plus grand Lord noir de notre temps, » _dit Sirius calmement. _« Mais je suis allé trop vite. Cette nuit d'Halloween, je revenais du bureau et je suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow pour voir James. Quand je suis allé là-bas, une partie de la maison était détruite et j'ai vu ton père… mort dans l'entrée. »_

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius, mais il se força à continuer. _« Je… je vous ai cherché Lily et toi. Tu étais dans ta chambre, elle était morte devant ton berceau. Je pense qu'elle t'a protégé contre Voldemort et il l'a tuée en première avant d'essayer de te tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Voldemort te voulait mort. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il voulait James et Lily parce qu'ils étaient connus comme étant ses opposants. Rien n'est resté de Voldemort, la chambre a été totalement détruite et les murs étaient noircis et tombaient en ruine. Et tu étais couché, regardant ta mère… »_

La voix de Sirius se rompit et son corps était légèrement secoué de sanglots. Harry pouvait voir les larmes tracer un sillon sur les joues sales de Sirius.

Harry se sentait engourdi. Il saisissait complètement ce qui venait de lui être dit. Il était si choqué par tout ça ; c'était trop. Mais il était content que Sirius lui dise tout, sans garder de secrets. Il l'avait traité en adulte et il lui en était reconnaissant. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues mais il voulait en savoir plus.

Sirius s'agenouilla face à lui et était en train de pleurer ouvertement. Il semblait tellement dévasté, tellement coupable. Harry ressentit un fort attachement pour lui. Il s'agenouilla devant l'homme et l'enlaça par la taille. Sirius répondit à son étreinte pendant que de faibles sanglots secouaient son corps émacié. Mais Harry avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

_« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »_ Murmura-t-il contre la poitrine de Sirius.

Il sentait une telle rage contre Peter, l'ami de ses parents qui les avait trahis, mais il avait besoin de contrôler ses émotions et d'apprendre le reste.

_« J'étais fou de tristesse et de rage, »_ dit Sirius. _« Je t'ai sorti de la maison et Hagrid est venu. Il était un membre de l'Ordre et avait été envoyé par Dumbledore. Dumbledore avait mis un sort sur la maison pour l'alerter s'il y avait un problème, afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je t'ai donné à Hagrid. »_

Il regarda Harry avec des yeux teintés de chagrin et de culpabilité, et ajouta, _« Merlin, je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû te prendre pour que tu vives avec moi ! J'étais tellement fou. Tout ça c'était ma faute ! Je t'ai laissé avec Hagrid parce que je voulais trouver ce traître et le tuer. J'ai passé la nuit entière à le chercher et je l'ai finalement trouvé le lendemain dans le Londres muggle. Ce sale crasseux voulait se cacher. Je lui ai fait face et, avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, ce connard de traître a détruit le quartier entier tuant vingt muggles, coupant son doigt, et s'est transformé en rat pour s'échapper. »_

Harry se força à penser clairement. _« Que voulez-vous dire par se transformer en rat ? »_

_« Comme ce que j'ai fait quand je me suis transformé en chien. Nous trois, James, Peter et moi étions des Animagi, nous pouvons nous transformer en animaux. Mais personne ne le savait. Tu comprends, c'est illégal d'en être un sans être enregistré, et nous ne l'avons jamais fait. Donc tout le monde a cru que j'avais tué Peter, puisqu'il ne restait qu'un doigt, et que j'avais tué les muggles aussi. Les Aurors sont vite venus et j'ai été appréhendé et envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, » _sortit rapidement Sirius, comme si le dire plus vite adoucirait la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

_« J'étais tellement fou de rage que je n'ai pu convaincre personne de mon innocence et je me sentais tellement coupable que je pensais que je le méritais. Azkaban est une prison sorcière. Dès lors, j'ai été là-bas. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai vécu si longtemps grâce à ma forme animagus. La prison est gardée par des créatures maléfiques appelées les Dementors, ils se nourrissent de tous les sentiments heureux en toi, et beaucoup de prisonniers sont devenus fous après quelques mois dedans. Mais je n'avais pas de sentiments heureux en moi ; mon meilleur ami et la femme que j'aimais avaient été tués et c'était de ma faute. J'ai utilisé ma forme animagus pour me défendre des Dementors pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se nourrir de mon âme. Quelques semaines auparavant, j'ai commencé à rechercher des moyens pour m'enfuir. J'ai continué à penser à toi et au fait que tu pensais sûrement que j'avais trahi tes parents. Je pensais que tu avais été élevé en sorcier et, comme tel, tu aurais cru comme tout le monde que j'étais un traitre. Je suis finalement revenu à la raison, j'étais transformé, je me suis glissé entre les barres et je t'ai cherché. Je voulais tuer Peter en premier, mais quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais avec les Dursley, je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien avant. »_

Sirius fit une pause puis grogna, _« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Dumbledore t'aurait laissé à eux. Je serai venu te chercher bien avant maintenant si ça avait traversé mon esprit. Tout le monde savait que Pétunia haïssait ta mère et la magie ! »_

Harry réfléchit calmement à toutes ces informations que Sirius venait de lui dire. Finalement, il pensa à la dernière partie. Le directeur Dumbledore était celui qui l'avait placé avec les Dursley, même en sachant qu'ils haïssaient les sorciers.

Mais pourquoi ? S'il était devenu si important pour le monde magique en causant la défaite de Voldemort, pourquoi avait-il été laissé pour compte dans une famille muggle ? Pourquoi le directeur ne s'était-il pas assuré qu'il allait bien ? Tout cela fit naître un ressentiment en lui. Il devrait réfléchir à cela une fois qu'il serait seul. Il avait tant de choses à penser. Pourquoi le sortilège de mort ne l'avait-il pas affecté ? Comment était-il possible pour un bébé de tuer un puissant sorcier tel que Voldemort. Il en savait si peu à propos du monde que Sirius venait de lui décrire. Il était résolu à en apprendre autant que possible et le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais il se sentait exténué après avoir tout entendu. Et son dos blessé lui faisait toujours mal. Tant à analyser, tant à apprendre…

Sirius regarda Harry et vit son expression pensive. Il avait été surpris par l'impassibilité d'Harry durant son récit. Le garçon avait pleuré et l'avait étreint, mais il agissait comme un adulte. Quel genre de vie avait vécu le garçon pour agir si calmement en de telles circonstances ? Tout garçon normal aurait éclaté en sanglots et aurait pleuré pour ses parents, et n'aurait surtout pas été capable d'entendre plus de choses si sombres et violentes. Au lieu de ça, Harry avait voulu en savoir plus et l'avait réconforté, alors que ça aurait dû être le contraire.

'Il a tant souffert et il est pourtant si fort. Il est remarquable.' Sirius sentit un fort sentiment de fierté pour le garçon. Mais il repensa à comment il avait trouvé Harry. Son filleul s'était enfui de chez les Dursley et était couvert de bleus. Quand il avait étreint le garçon, il avait senti Harry se dérober mais le garçon avait vite caché sa réaction. Harry avait dit qu'il avait été battu mais il était déterminé à en savoir plus.

_« Harry »_ dit Sirius calmement, _« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfui de chez les Dursley ? »_

Instantanément, il sentit le petit garçon se tendre dans ses bras.

Harry s'échappa de l'étreinte et regarda Sirius. Cet homme s'était tellement ouvert à lui. Il avait souffert pendant si longtemps. Il était son parrain et apparemment, il voulait le prendre avec lui. Il lui devait la vérité.

Il prit une inspiration profonde. _« Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit quand vous étiez un chien. Tante Pétunia ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé et me faisait faire toutes les corvées de la maison. J'étais traité comme un serviteur, je vivais dans un placard, et j'étais rarement nourri. Dudley m'utilisait comme un sac de punching ball, mais le pire c'était Oncle Vernon. Il m'a toujours appelé anormal et vous savez déjà qu'il m'a menti à propos de mes parents. Il me battait régulièrement pour plusieurs raisons valables selon lui. Mais même ça, je me suis habitué. Mais récemment… »_

Harry hésita pendant un moment, et décida d'être complètement honnête. _« Cette nuit c'était la première fois que ça arrivait mais j'ai eu peur que ça se passe encore. Après les coups il a commencé à me tou… toucher. » _Il eut du mal à mettre les mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Donc il prit une profonde inspiration une fois encore et continua. Il n'osait pas regarder Sirius, il avait son regard fixé sur le mur derrière. _« Il a commencé à caresser mon dos et il disait des choses bizarres. Ca m'a vraiment fait peur. »_

Sirius le prit rapidement dans ses bras une fois encore, puis se souvint que le garçon avait des blessures dans son dos quand Harry laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Il ressentit tellement de rage, d'impuissance et de haine.

_« Oh Harry. Harry, je suis… Que… Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Il se retenait vraiment d'aller trouver ce muggle et le torturer lentement, mais il devait savoir si quelque chose de plus s'était passé. Par Merlin, il irait éviscérer le muggle s'il avait sexuellement abusé de son filleul.

Harry pouvait sentir la colère de Sirius et une sorte de chaleur parcourut toute sa poitrine. Personne ne s'était intéressé à lui avant. Et cet homme était sorti de nulle part et l'avait pris avec lui. Il avait une vraie famille maintenant. Tellement de fois il avait rêvé d'un parent perdu qui viendrait et le sauverait des Dursley, mais il avait abandonné ce rêve depuis longtemps.

_« Ma tante et mon cousin sont arrivés et Oncle Vernon m'a rapidement envoyé dans le placard. Mais il a promis qu'il continuerait ce qu'il avait commencé. Ses gestes m'ont apeuré… je savais que ce n'était pas normal, que ce n'était pas bien, parce qu'il n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec Dudley, mon cousin… et je savais que je serais incapable de l'arrêter s'il essayait encore. Donc j'ai décidé de m'enfuir. » _Harry haussa ses épaules, et ajouta, _« Je ne laisse pas grand-chose derrière moi de toute façon. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront contents de mon départ. »_

Sirius remercia Merlin que rien de plus ne se soit passé. Il avait senti un profond sentiment de soulagement. Mais Harry avait beaucoup souffert tout de même. Par les dieux, il arrangerait tout ça. Il prendrait soin de lui. Il devait au moins ça à James et Lily. Sirius prit le menton d'Harry pour qu'il puisse voir les yeux de son filleul. Ces yeux, les yeux de Lily. Son cœur se serra.

_« Harry, je suis là pour toi maintenant. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je prendrai soin de toi. Aucun enfant n'aurait dû subir ce que tu as subi. Je n'ai pas grand chose à t'offrir. Je suis en cavale et je ne peux pas sortir librement, mais je veux que tu vives avec moi. Je pourrai te parler de tes parents et du monde magique. Et je ne permettrai à personne de t'éloigner de moi encore une fois. » _

Harry sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il avait quelqu'un maintenant. _« Merci. »_

Il se racla la gorge, et ajouta avec excitation, _« J'adorerai vivre avec vous et je veux apprendre tout ce que vous pouvez me dire. »_

Sirius sourit. _« Très bien, allons trouver quelques chambres et laisse-moi regarder tes blessures. Je n'ai pas de potions dans la maison mais j'enverrai des hiboux demain pour en avoir. »_

Il vit la curiosité dans les yeux d'Harry et l'envie du garçon d'en savoir plus. Il avait tant à apprendre à son filleul. Il gloussa. _« Je t'expliquerai tout à propos des hiboux et des potions demain. Maintenant nous devons nous reposer. »_

Ils se levèrent et allèrent calmement au second étage. Sirius installa Harry dans la chambre de Regulus, il utilisa sa baguette pour nettoyer la chambre, draps et couvertures de lit. Il fit enlever à Harry son T-shirt et fut horrifié par les marques de ceinture qu'il voyait. Il se retint assez pour ne pas commencer à crier. Il prit simplement une serviette mouillée de la salle de bains et commença à nettoyer les plaies avec du savon.

Il n'y avait rien de plus dans la maison. Demain il devrait demander de l'argent par hibou à Gringotts, pour acheter de la nourriture et d'autres choses par hiboux également. Merci Merlin, les gobelins se foutaient de traiter avec des condamnés, ce qui importait était le business avec eux, et après tout, il était le chef de la maison des Black maintenant. De plus les hiboux ne pouvaient pas être filés jusqu'à Grimmauld Place grâce aux puissants sorts de protection.

Il couvrit Harry et embrassa le front de son filleul. Demain serait un long jour.

Harry se réveilla en sentant qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Il se souvint des événements de la veille et sourit. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis qu'il avait vécu avec les Dursley. Tant de choses avaient changé. Il savait qu'il était. Il avait un but dans sa vie. Il voulait tout apprendre de la magie et serait un puissant sorcier comme ses parents. Il prendrait ses propres décisions et ne permettrait jamais personne d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui, comme Dumbledore en avait eu. Sa vie ne serait jamais dictée par d'autres.

Il avait passé la nuit à penser à tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit, et il voulait en savoir plus à propos de Voldemort et ses partisans, et plus à propos du problème entre sangs purs et nés de muggles. Sirius avait dit que Voldemort et ses partisans étaient des sorciers noirs. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? La magie était-elle classée dans différentes catégories ? Ca lui importait peu de toute façon, le savoir était le savoir, et n'était pas mauvais. Avoir des connaissances l'aiderait dans le monde magique. Plus il en savait sur tous les types de magie et plus il serait à même de se protéger des autres. Il ne laisserait jamais plus personne le blesser ou le battre.

Il avait aussi pensé à Dumbledore. Au début, il avait été confus, mais à la fin, la colère prévalait sur toutes les autres choses. L'homme l'avait laissé avec des muggles. Sirius avait dit que quiconque connaissait sa mère savait que sa sœur haïssait la magie. Donc pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il abandonné là-bas ? Pourquoi personne n'avait vérifié qu'il allait bien ? Spécialement s'il était aussi célèbre que Sirius lui avait dit.

Ca le mit en colère, et il était parvenu à la conclusion que le sorcier appelé Dumbledore avait évidemment manipulé les événements de telle sorte qu'il grandisse en ignorant l'existence du monde sorcier. S'il était si important, il aurait dû apprendre la magie le plus tôt possible, et aurait dû être élevé dans son propre monde ; et non laissé à l'abandon dans une famille qui haïssait la magie et le qualifiait d'anormal. Et il savait que Sirius était furieux contre Dumbledore pour les mêmes raisons. Il se demanda également comment le chef de l'Ordre pouvait permettre l'emprisonnement d'un de ses membres sans procès…

Sirius se réveilla et grogna quand il réalisa qu'il était dans la maison de ses parents. Il avait juré, longtemps auparavant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais hélas, quand les temps sont durs, des exceptions doivent être faites.

Il sourit en se rappelant qu'il avait son filleul avec lui. Il se donna une nouvelle mission dans la vie. Quand James et Lily étaient morts, il s'était senti comme s'il n'avait plus de raisons de vivre. Il s'était laissé cantonner dans son chagrin dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Il réalisa, maintenant qu'il avait été vraiment égoïste. Harry avait eu besoin de lui et il avait abandonné le garçon aux mains de Dumbledore.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais suspecté les manipulations de Dumbledore. Il avait toujours eu une grande confiance dans le vieil homme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il n'aurait pas de procès et que personne n'avait demandé à ce qu'il en ait un. Il s'était brièvement demandé dans sa cellule, pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé de procès pour lui. Mais maintenant la question importait parce que Dumbledore avait interféré dans la vie de son filleul la rendant pire.

Il avait peut être été à Gryffindor mais il reconnaissait une tactique de Slytherin quand il en voyait une. Après tout, il avait été élevé comme un Black ; il n'y avait pas de meilleurs entraînements que ça pour préparer à faire face à la réalité de la vie et à faire face à la vraie nature des autres.

Ce que Dumbledore avait fait était sans doute possible une tentative immorale afin qu'Harry lui soit reconnaissant de tout ; une enfant ignorant était facilement manipulé et pouvait accéder à ses volontés. Il était sûr que la plupart des personnes dans le monde magique serait horrifié d'apprendre qu'Harry avait été élevé comme un muggle, sans connaître ses racines sorcières. Leur sauveur réduit à un muggle ! Ils crieraient au scandale.

Dumbledore avait clairement voulu que le garçon lui soit reconnaissant de tout et apprenne que ce qu'il voulait qu'il apprenne. Il était évident que Dumbledore avait peur qu'Harry devienne un garçon plein de confiance, indépendant et totalement sûr de soi comme l'avait été James. Et quel meilleur moyen de détruire cette issue que faire vivre Harry dans une famille haïssant les sorciers ?

Il se fit le serment d'apprendre à Harry tout ce dont le garçon aurait besoin pour prendre ses propres décisions. Quand son filleul grandirait, il aurait un lourd fardeau sur les épaules. Dumbledore essaierait de faire de lui le symbole de la Lumière et de l'avoir sous son contrôle. Et les sorciers noirs essaieraient de le rallier à leur cause. Tout le monde croyait qu'Harry deviendrait un sorcier puissant. Et il savait, tout au fond de lui, que Voldemort pourrait revenir.

Quand il avait été Auror, il avait souvent entendu, par des sorciers capturés, que Voldemort avait planifié de devenir immortel. Personne ne voulait vraiment croire ça, mais il avait assez de connaissances des Arts Noirs pour savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Voldemort serait capable de s'assurer une certaine immortalité. Il y avait tant de sorts obscurs et d'horribles rituels pour rendre une personne difficile à détruire. Et le fait que le corps de Voldemort ait été réduit en cendres prouvait qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Le sort de mort laissait le corps intact après tout. Harry devrait combattre Voldemort dans le futur, ou au moins les Deatheaters restants.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait les manipulations de Dumbledore et la façon dont les muggles avaient traité Harry, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rester le Gryffindor étroit d'esprit qu'il avait été. Pour le bien d'Harry, il devrait accepter son côté noir et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait à son filleul. Même si ça incluait quelques sortilèges noirs puisqu'aucun sort, dit du bien ne pouvait faire face à un Deatheater.

De plus, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir foi dans les idéaux de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait des préjugés contre les familles noires et les Arts noirs. Il avait toujours abhorré les Arts noirs parce que sa famille avait voulu le forcer à les suivre, mais ça pourrait être utile à Harry, pour sa protection. Et il était secrètement d'accord avec beaucoup de Sangs purs sur le fait que les muggles étaient très dangereux et que les nés de muggles représentaient une brèche dans la sécurité. Bien sûr, ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il pensait qu'ils devaient être tués, ou qu'ils étaient inférieurs, mais une solution devait être trouvée.

Il n'avait pas connu beaucoup de muggles avant, mais ce que l'oncle d'Harry lui avait fait n'avait jamais été entendu dans le monde magique. Les sorciers chérissaient leurs enfants et ne les aurait jamais battus ou sexuellement abusés. Il y avait tellement peu de sorciers comparés au muggles que le bien-être des enfants était une priorité absolue. Encore plus dans les familles de Sang pur, qui n'avaient habituellement qu'un ou deux enfants puisqu'il était convenu pour eux que plus d'enfants diluaient la puissance magique dans la lignée. Et une plus grande importance encore était donnée à l'héritier de la famille.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais levé la main sur lui. Ils avaient tyranniquement demandé à ce qu'il adhère à leurs idéaux et croyances mais il n'avait jamais été blessé d'une quelconque façon. Il n'avait jamais réalisé cela. Les enfants des familles noires étaient de vrais trésors plus que dans les familles de la lumière ; puisqu'ils donnaient plus d'importance à la lignée et à la puissance des héritiers, et parce que pour eux, un héritier était irremplaçable. Et il était complètement d'accord avec ça.

Harry était assis dans la bibliothèque qu'il avait trouvé durant l'introspection de la maison.

Il se levait tôt et avait vu que Sirius ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Sa curiosité l'avait conduit à errer dans la maison faiblement éclairée. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait fasciné. Il avait rencontré des choses vraiment bizarres et légèrement effrayantes : un mur couvert de têtes de quelques types de créatures bizarres, avec de grands yeux et de larges oreilles vertes pointues ; une main rampant dans un tiroir ; un parapluie fait à partir d'une jambe d'une immense créature entre autres choses.

Il pensait qu'il avait vu une ombre bouger autour de lui, mais après avoir attendu un moment pour voir si quelqu'un apparaîtrait, et après n'avoir rien entendu, il avait continué son inspection. Il avait également vu beaucoup de portraits de sorciers ronflant et de sorcières endormies, tous ressemblaient un peu à Sirius. Il supposa que ça devait être ses ancêtres. Il trouvait fascinant que les portraits soient vivants et puisse interagir avec les vivants. La magie était simplement magnifique.

Finalement, il avait trouvé une bibliothèque et il s'était directement senti comme chez lui. C'était immense et il y avait énormément de livres qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de 'noirs' ; faisant déjà quelques références à ce que Sirius lui avait dit sur les sorciers noirs. Ca ne lui semblait pas si mauvais.

Les livres étaient vraiment intéressants et ils contenaient tous des images mouvantes qui décrivaient les sortilèges et rituels. D'autres étaient plus violents et criaient ou se plaignaient quand on les ouvrait. Il décida de les lire quand il en connaitrait plus à propos de la magie. La plupart des sorts étaient faits pour causer des blessures aux autres ou montraient comment faire un duel contre un autre sorcier.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ceux qui étaient utilisés pour la torture, mais selon Sirius les sorciers dehors connaissaient toutes ces choses, donc il devait l'apprendre pour être préparé. Il sentait déjà qu'il était loin derrière les autres enfants qui avaient grandi dans le monde magique, donc il devait rattraper le niveau. Heureusement, il lisait vite et apprenait rapidement ; parce qu'il était habitué à lire quand il avait vécu avec 'les muggles', comme il avait commencé à les appeler.

Harry était en train de lire le livre appelé 'La vraie histoire des Arts Noirs' et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Ca racontait l'histoire de Morgane et de son enfant Mordred, et comment ils avaient été ceux qui s'étaient le plus profondément plongés dans les Arts noirs comme personne avant eux ; comme un moyen de se préserver des muggles qui avaient commencé à se retourner contre eux. Ca expliquait comment Morgane s'était disputée avec Merlin à propos des dangers encourus s'ils révélaient leurs capacités aux muggles, puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude de détruire tout ce qui leur faisait peur pour ou était plus puissant qu'eux. Les muggles avaient commencé à créer leurs religions pleines de préjugés qui jugeaient les choses inexplicables comme étant maléfiques, et comment la chasse aux sorcières débuta, clamant qu'ils étaient des envoyés du diable. Voyant que Merlin refusait de se dissocier des muggles, elle prit Mordred avec elle dans une île loin des côtes qui était maintenant connu comme étant l'Angleterre. Et Morgane avait fondé son propre groupe de sorciers et sorcières, qui croyaient en la puissance de la nature et des forces magiques.

Harry était fasciné et était totalement d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait fait. Après tout, elle avait raison, énormément de sorciers avaient été torturés par des muggles qui les avaient accusés de travailler pour le diable quand ils étaient surpris à faire de la magie. Il pensait même que ce par quoi elle était passé pouvait être appliqué maintenant, puisque les Dursley étaient l'incarnation parfaite des muggles qu'elle avait rencontré à son époque.

Morgane avait découvert que la magie venait de la nature et que les sorciers étaient plus connectés à la Terre que les muggles, puisque les sorciers n'avaient pas refoulé le flux de magie qui affluait de la Terre. Mordred chercha plus profondément et trouva un type de magie pure et forte qu'il nomma Noire, qui était dure de contrôler mais qui donnait aux sorciers des pouvoirs sur la nature et ses créatures. Ce fut ainsi que les Arts noirs étaient nés et que leur groupe de sorciers furent connus comme Sorciers noirs. Ils utilisaient la magie pour perfectionner leurs corps et leurs esprits, et pour contrôler d'autres êtres. Ils ne l'avaient pas utilisée pour des buts abjects jusqu'à ce que les muggles commencent à persécuter les sorciers. Puis Morgane concentra leurs études sur la magie pour créer des sorts offensifs pour les aider contre l'attaque des muggles, et ils inventèrent beaucoup de sortilèges noirs pour avoir une chance contre les muggles.

Harry lisait profondément quand il remarqua qu'il y avait un portrait accroché au dessus de l'âtre, qui était réveillé et le scrutait. Il leva les yeux dessus et vit un sorcier à l'allure royale qui portait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux perçant d'un gris foncé et une présence imposante. Il était habillé dans des robes noires et vertes d'un tissu riche qui semblait être la dernière mode des siècles avant. Le portrait était assis dans son trône mais ne disait rien.

Harry se demanda s'il devait lui parler. Mais il décida de continuer à lire. S'il dérangeait, le portrait le lui ferait sûrement savoir.

Sirius avait cherché son filleul depuis un moment maintenant et ne savait plus où l'enfant avait pu aller.

Il avait vérifié dans les principales chambres et quartiers de la maison et les avait tous trouvés vides. Il avait même vu Kreacher rôder furtivement dans les parages mais n'avait pas payé attention à cet horrible elfe de maison. Cet elfe était trop corrompu pour lui plaire. La vénération de cette créature pour sa mère lui donnait des nausées, et il était un elfe complètement inutile ; ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêter de nettoyer et faisait de son mieux pour désobéir aux ordres de Sirius.

Sirius était perplexe. Les endroits qu'il n'avait pas vérifié étaient les chambres où seules les personnes ayant du sang des Black pouvaient entrer ; pour n'importe qui d'autre, les portes n'apparaissaient pas. Et les chambres contenaient généralement les portraits des Black, des héritages, et des livres. Il savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir les portes de ces chambres, mais après avoir cherché pendant deux heures et appelé Harry, il décida de les vérifier tout de même.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, il fut complètement ébahi.

Il y avait Harry, totalement immergé dans un livre des Arts noirs, et avec le portrait d'Arcturus Black qui l'examinait.

Comment avait-il réussi à entrer dedans ? Et pourquoi Arcturus ne lui ordonnait pas de sortir ?

Arcturus Black était l'un des ancêtres les plus vénérés. Il était un totalitaire strict qui n'avait pas de patience avec les enfants et qualifiait toute personne impure mais intelligente ou assez puissante comme étant un gaspillage.

Sirius avait méprisé ce portrait quand il était plus jeune et il devait admettre qu'il l'avait toujours intimidé. Le vieux sorcier avait été extrêmement puissant à son époque et avait été à la tête de la maison des Black pendant deux siècles. Arcturus avait également été le leader des familles de sangs purs quand ils avaient formé des coalitions politiques contre le bannissement des Arts noirs. Et le sorcier avait réussi, puisque c'était bien après son époque que la plupart des Arts noirs avaient été interdits en Angleterre.

Il secoua sa tête, et s'approcha de son filleul. _« Harry je te cherchais. Comment es-tu entré à l'intérieur ? »_

Harry sursauta en arrêtant sa lecture ; c'était tellement intéressant qu'il n'avait pas entendu Sirius entrer.

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? J'ai simplement trouvé cette bibliothèque quand j'ai inspecté la maison. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en colère parce que j'ai visité la maison, » _dit-il d'un ton incertain. _« J'ai trouvé la maison vraiment intéressante et je voulais en voir plus. Puis j'ai trouvé cette bibliothèque et j'ai lu des livres. J'adore lire et j'en sais si peu, que je pensais que ça ne ferait rien si je lisais quelques uns de ces livres. »_

Harry vit que Sirius semblait surpris, et ajouta rapidement, _« Je voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes questions. Après ce que vous m'avez dit hier j'avais pleins de questions et ces livres sont simplement fascinants ! »_ Il était incapable de contenir son excitation alors qu'il continuait précipitamment, _« Ils expliquent tellement de choses : notre histoire, et comment les Arts noirs se sont développés, et tous ces sorts incroyables qui ont été inventés. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de lire. »_

Il s'arrêta avec un petit sourire, mais s'inquiéta en voyant que Sirius restait simplement debout devant lui à le regarder.

_« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »_ Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. _« Je suis désolé si je ne devais pas entrer. Je demanderai votre permission la prochaine fois. »_

Harry fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Sirius s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour arrêter son action.

_« Je suis désolé Harry. Ne le prends pas ainsi. Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi si tu veux lire ces livres, bien que je doive te dire quelles sections éviter, parce que certains livres sont vraiment dangereux. Mais Harry, est-ce que tu veux dire que tu es simplement entrer dedans ? »_

_« Oui, pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? » _Demanda Harry en levant des yeux confus sur son parrain.

Sirius détourna les yeux et commença à marmonner, _« Ce n'est pas possible… comment est-il entré… il n'aurait pas pu… pourrait-il… »_

Il se tourna vers Harry et dit calmement, _« Seule une personne du sang des Black aurait pu trouver cette pièce. »_

Harry s'immobilisa.

_« Comment suis-je rentré alors ? » _Dit-il en essayant de trouver un sens à ce qui venait d'être dit. _« Je ne suis pas un Black. Je suis un Potter ! Peut-être que dans la lignée des Potter il y a du sang des Black ? »_

Soudainement le portrait grogna et Sirius se tourna vers lui.

_« Que sais-tu ? » _Gronda Sirius.

_« Surveille ton ton, jeune homme. Tu as toujours été un enfant impudent et ignorant, »_ dit Arcturus Black narquoisement.

_« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, Arcturus. Pourquoi as-tu grogné ? »_ Demanda Sirius d'une voix tranchante. _« Comment est-il entré ? »_

_« Comme si je devais répondre, » _ricana Arcturus_. « Mais étant donné que le garçon est aussi curieux, je te dirai juste que l'idée d'un Black mélangé à un Potter-j'adore-les-muggles est juste ridicule pour ne pas réagir. »_

_« Epargne-moi tes préjugés, vieil homme. Dis-moi juste comment il est entré ? Je sais qu'il n'y a eu aucun Black dans la lignée des Potter. »_

_« Je suis peut-être un vieil homme, mais je ne suis pas aveugle comme tu sembles l'être, »_ rétorqua méchamment Arcturus. _« Il me semble que le sang des Black circule trop faiblement en toi si tu ne peux pas le sentir. »_

Harry les avait attentivement écoutés pendant leur joute verbale et avait atteint des conclusions confuses. Il décida d'intervenir.

_« Hum… excusez-moi Monsieur Black, »_ dit Harry poliment, essayant de ne pas se tortiller sous le regard sévère du portrait. _« Je ne peux arriver qu'à la conclusion que j'ai du sang des Black en moi… mais ce n'est pas possible ! »_

Il ne savait pas comment continuer sans blesser Sirius, mais décida de suivre le fil de son idée. _« Ce qui voudrait dire que soit ma mère avait du sang des Black dans sa lignée, ce qui n'est pas le cas puisque Sirius m'a dit qu'elle était une née de muggles… ou que mon père avait du sang des Black… ou… ou que mon père n'était pas James Potter, mais quelqu'un de votre lignée. Et il ne reste que Sirius comme possibilité, et que c'est… » _Hésita-t-il et il se tourna vers Sirius. _« Ou peut-être que vous avez des frères ou des cousins ? »_

_« Au moins le garçon est plus sensé que toi, » _railla Arcturus en regardant Sirius.

Sirius ne lui prêta pas attention et regarda son filleul. _« Non, Harry, je n'ai eu qu'un frère et il est mort bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. Et Lily ne peut pas être de la lignée des Black puisque je suis la branche principale et que je l'aurais su s'il elle avait été une Black éloignée, parce que la tapisserie… »_

Soudainement, Sirius pâlit et chuchota avant de sortir de la pièce,_ « Je reviens. »_

La réaction de Sirius rendait Harry confus. Il leva les yeux sur le portrait et dit incertain, _« Je suppose que c'est un moyen pour lui de savoir qui est de la lignée des Black ? »_

_« Tu as l'air très intelligent gamin, »_ dit Arcturus brusquement, _« Et je peux sentir la puissance en toi, mon petit. Tu feras un héritier acceptable. »_

_« Vous sous-entendez que je suis un Black, »_ chuchota Harry pour lui-même alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque soudainement Sirius le prit pour une étreinte des plus chaleureuses.

_« Oh Merlin c'est vrai ! Je ne me suis jamais permis d'espérer… je l'ai tellement souhaité… mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça puisse être possible, » _Dit Sirius avec franchise dans les cheveux d'Harry. _« J'ai tant envié James pour ça… je ne peux pas y croire… »_

_« Sirius, que voulez-vous dire ? S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi, » _Plaida Harry. Il pensait connaître la réponse mais il n'osait pas espérer non plus.

Sirius plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, et ses yeux imprimèrent longuement les traits d'Harry dans sa tête.

_« Mais tu ressembles tant à James… »_ Chuchota Sirius. Il fit une pause et sembla prendre une décision. _« Harry viens avec moi. Je dois te montrer quelque chose »_

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce et Harry vit instantanément une énorme tapisserie couvrir le mur entier. Elle représentait un arbre composé d'innombrables branches et de petites fleurs blanches. Après une inspection plus profonde, il put voir des noms et des dates sur chaque fleur. Il réalisa que c'était un arbre généalogique. Et puis il remarqua la magnifique écriture argentée en haut : 'La Plus Noble Maison des Black'

Sirius était en train de suivre l'un des branchages du bout de son doigt et s'arrêta sur une fleur blanche qui semblait avoir été brûlée.

_« Tu vois Harry, il y avait mon nom ici. Ma mère l'a brûlé lorsque je me suis enfui de la maison. Je ne suis jamais revenu avant-hier, et je n'avais pas regardé la tapisserie après que tu sois né… je ne savais pas, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit… »_

Harry regarda ce que Sirius pointait et vit une fleur près de la sienne où était écrit : 'Regulus Arcturus Black'. Puis il vit une délicate branche venant de la fleur faite pour Sirius et il vit une petite fleur blanche en dessous avec les mots : 'Orion Sirius Black,' et en dessous, il y avait la date de son anniversaire.

Harry déglutit et son esprit évaluait les possibilités. Maintenant il savait ce que Sirius suspectait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, si ? Ca pouvait être juste une coïncidence. Il ne voulait pas y croire sans preuve. Il ne voulait pas être déçu et avoir mal si ce n'était pas vrai.

_« Mais Sirius, ca pourrait être une coïncidence. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je ressemble à James Potter et Lily était mariée à lui, pas à vous… et elle… »_

Sirius baissa les yeux sur Harry et Harry vit que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes contenus. Il ressentait tellement de choses pour l'homme maintenant. Il souhaitait tellement que ça soit vrai.

Sirius prit les petites mains d'Harry dans les siennes, et dit calmement _« Harry, j'aimais ta mère énormément. Elle a été la seule femme que j'ai toujours aimé. Nous nous sommes vus en secret pendant un très long moment. James s'était entiché de Lily depuis le début, mais elle ne pouvait pas le supporter avant notre septième année à Hogwarts. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, il était mon meilleur ami. Donc quand j'ai décidé de sortir avec ta mère, nous ne l'avons dit à personne. Nous avons été ensemble pendant trois ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe avec moi. Les temps étaient noirs et dangereux, elle était une née de muggles et j'étais un Black. J'avais déjà abandonné les préjugés de ma famille, mais c'était trop dangereux pour elle et moi si les sangs purs découvraient notre relation. Donc elle a décidé de tout arrêter. Je comprenais, mais ça m'a profondément blessé. »_

Il prit une inspiration et continua, _« Elle est sortie avec James. Même si c'était vraiment dur pour moi, James était extrêmement heureux et j'ai appris à l'accepter. Mais dès fois, j'essayais de la voir, je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle. » _Il sourit et puis il ajouta avec un pincement de cœur, _« Nous avons continué à nous voir de temps à autres après Hogwarts. Jusqu'au jour où elle a vraiment mis fin à toute relation en m'annonçant qu'elle allait se marier à James. Juste après nous avons appris que Lily était enceinte. Je n'ai jamais remis en question le fait que tu sois le fils de James… »_

Son visage était dévoré par la tristesse et il dit, _« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a fait ça. Si elle avait porté l'enfant d'un Black, Voldemort et ses Deatheaters serait devenu une menace pour elle et toi. Et en grandissant, tu aurais eu sur tes épaules la pression de l'héritage des Black et les Deatheaters auraient voulu que tu les rejoignes. Lily ne savait pas combien de temps la guerre allait durer et elle ne voulait pas ce futur pour toi. Donc je pense que quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle a rompu avec moi et a accepté la proposition de James. Je sais qu'il lui avait proposé le mariage depuis pas mal de temps, mais elle a toujours repoussé pour mon bien. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire. Et quand tu es arrivé, elle n'a pensé qu'à te protéger. »_

Sirius passa une mais dans les cheveux d'Harry. _« C'est vrai que tu ressembles à James. Un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel. Elle était vraiment intelligente et puissante. Je pense qu'elle a fait un rituel du sang pour que tu lui ressembles. Mais ça peut être inversé maintenant que je le sais. »_

Il regarda Harry incertain, comme s'il attendait son accord. Harry acquiesça juste, trop perdu pour parler, alors que sa poitrine se serrait avec espoir.

Sirius continua calmement, _« J'ai tant envié James qui avait tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré. Je ne peux même pas être en colère contre elle. Elle a fait ça pour toi et grâce à elle, je t'ai toi. Elle t'a reconnu comme mon fils. Tu vois, elle a utilisé un rituel nominal et t'a appelé Orion Sirius pour que la tapisserie ait accès à l'information. Ces rituels sont seulement fait par des familles de sangs purs noires, James ne lui aurait jamais demandé de faire ça. Elle était la seule qui savait comment je voulais appeler mon fils. »_

Abruptement, Sirius enlaça fermement Harry, le soulevant même du sol. Avec des larmes de bonheur, il chuchota fortement, _« Tu es mon fils… j'ai un fils ! »_

Harry enlaça son père en retour et pleura de joie silencieusement contre son torse. Il avait un père… il avait un père. Rien ne pouvait être mieux que cet instant.

Les semaines passées avaient été hautes en couleur. Sirius avait été souriant et plein d'énergie. Il voulait passer chaque heure avec son fils. Plus il connaissait le garçon et plus il l'aimait.

Il avait déjà pris l'habitude de l'appeler et de penser à lui comme étant Orion ; il avait toujours pensé que c'était un prénom magnifique. Et il était fier d'Orion. Le garçon avait un esprit aiguisé, il était soigné et patient, et adorait lire. Orion lui rappelait tant Lily que son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il regardait son fils. Et Orion semblait plus heureux que jamais auparavant.

Il savait que l'enfant voulait une vraie famille et Orion n'hésitait pas à lui montrer son affection. Il avait passé tout son temps à lui parler du monde magique, des Maraudeurs, Hogwarts et Lily ; en parlant d'elle, il arrivait dès fois qu'il s'arrête lorsque le chagrin devenait trop fort. Il avait déjà commencé à lui apprendre les coutumes de sangs purs et l'histoire de la famille Black.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait appris ces choses à son enfant, considérant le fait qu'il s'était rebellé contre ça toute sa jeunesse. Mais maintenant qu'il était un père, il voulait que son fils, qui était l'Héritier de la Noble Maison des Black, soit prêt à assumer son titre. Il sentait que c'était une obligation de bien préparer son héritier. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était préoccupé d'être l'héritier, mais maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux ses parents, et quel déception ça avait dû être pour eux.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il regrettait. Il avait eu de sacrés bons souvenirs en vivant avec James et en étant chez les Gryffindor. Il n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde. Mais maintenant il était plus mature et il était responsable d'un bien-être autre que le sien, il voulait que son fils soit le meilleur et qu'il soit préparé à traiter avec les sangs purs.

Le lendemain de la 'découverte' – comme ils s'y référaient avec sourire – il avait trouvé le contre sort qui neutraliserait le rituel du sang de Lily et révélerait la véritable apparence d'Orion.

Après avoir fait des recherches qui lui assuraient qu'il ne blesserait pas le garçon, il invoqua le sort et fut émerveillé de ce qu'il vit. Orion était un vrai Black. Il possédait tous les traits de caractéristiques des Black : la douceur, des cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulés ; des petites fossettes ; le nez patricien ; une peau de porcelaine ; et un corps mince. Et, heureusement, Orion avait gardé les yeux verts de Lily.

C'était l'une des caractéristiques qu'il avait espéré que son fils garderait. La bonne chose était aussi que la vision d'Orion avait été restaurée. Heureusement, les Black, contrairement aux Potter avaient toujours eu une vision parfaite. Orion était toujours petit pour son âge, et imputait cela aux jours qu'avait passé Orion chez les Dursley. Mais il s'assurerait dorénavant que le garçon mangerait plus et serait assez rassasié avant de sortir de table.

Sirius avait fait parvenir tout type de potions et les avait utilisées pour guérir les plaies et les cicatrices d'Orion. Il avait même noté qu'Orion se comportait différemment. Ca le faisait sourire quand il reconnut qu'Orion imitait sa façon de marcher et bouger. Le garçon était plus confiant et montrait déjà son indépendance en décidant quels livres il voulait lire.

Après une discussion avec Orion sur les Arts noirs, Sirius céda finalement à l'entêtement et aux plaidoyers de son fils et permit à Orion de lire les livres de la bibliothèque des Black. Mais Orion devait appeler Sirius lorsqu'il voulait lire ceux qui étaient dangereux. Ainsi Sirius pourrait être dans la pièce avec lui, juste pour être sûr que son fils pourrait s'en sortir avec eux. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes.

Au début, il avait été inquiet qu'Orion étudie les Arts noirs, même s'il savait qu'Orion avait besoin de savoir qui étaient ses ennemis. Mais après, il avait compris qu'Orion était très bien capable de discerner les sorts utiles des sorts maléfiques. Il avait prêté sa baguette à Orion pour qu'il s'entraîne, sachant que le Ministère n'avait aucun moyen de détecter la magie d'un mineur grâces aux protections des Black. Et il avait déjà planifié une sortie pour acheter une baguette propre à Orion.

Ils avaient également beaucoup parlé de leur futur. Ils partageaient un avis similaire sur Dumbledore, ce qui amusait grandement Sirius, prouvant une fois encore que le garçon était intelligent et perspicace. Et il fut décidé que ce serait risqué qu'Orion aille à Hogwarts.

Sirius dit à Orion ses soupçons à propos du retour possible de Voldemort, et de plus, il avait été décidé qu'Orion devrait allé à Durmstrang ; où il apprendrait plus le duel et les Arts noirs que nulle part ailleurs, et où il pourrait être en contact avec les types de sangs purs qui supportaient Voldemort, le faisant ainsi passer plus inaperçu.

Voldemort aurait du mal à soupçonner que l'Héritier de la Maison des Black puisse être Harry Potter. Quel meilleur moyen pour son fils d'être caché aux yeux et aux sus des sangs purs que d'être sous leurs nez ? Et ça avait été l'idée d'Orion. Sirius en venait à croire que si son fils avait été à Hogwarts, il aurait été à Slytherin. Et, étrangement, ça ne lui aurait pas déplu. A la place, ça le décontractait, sachant que le garçon pourrait être assez rusé dans le futur.

Sirius avait également dit à Orion qu'il pensait qu'ils devraient quitter l'Angleterre et aller au manoir des Black à Moscou. Les Black avaient plusieurs propriétés dans différents pays, mais Sirius savait que à Moscou, moins de questions seraient posées, et personne n'irait dire aux anglais qu'ils avaient un évadé d'Azkaban chez eux.

La communauté magique à Moscou était le centre de la de la communauté magique de l'Est de l'Europe, et était bien plus large et varié que celle d'Angleterre. Ils étaient aussi singulièrement loyaux aux familles de sangs purs qui avaient des racines plus ancrées dans le pays. Et les Black étaient une de ces plus anciennes lignées à avoir des intérêts là-bas. En effet, presque toutes les familles de sangs-purs qui en valaient la peine avaient des manoirs à Moscou, puisqu'elle avait été la vieille capitale du monde magique avant la guerre avec Lord Grindelwald. Et le manoir Black avait même de meilleures protections que celles de Grimmauld Place, puisque la magie pure dans l'atmosphère les renforçait.

Orion avait accepté parce qu'il avait lu des choses sur Moscou et était très excité à l'idée de voir la ville, car c'était la plus large communauté magique qui acceptait ouvertement les sorciers noirs et lumineux. Et ça représentait une opportunité d'apprendre des sorts que peu de Britanniques connaissaient.

Il avait aussi expliqué à son père qu'il voulait avoir la liberté de décider de son propre camp dans la guerre. Il était d'accord avec les deux camps sur des aspects, et il avait besoin d'interagir avec plus de sangs purs et de sorciers noirs afin de se faire sa propre opinion.

Il ne savait pas s'il considérait le côté noir comme une façon de se rebeller contre Dumbledore – qu'il n'avait pas rencontré mais il était certain qu'il était le sorcier à blâmer pour ce qu'il avait enduré avec les Dursley – ou s'il était réellement en train de considérer la possibilité de les supporter. Peut-être que c'était juste de la curiosité due au besoin d'en apprendre plus avant de prendre parti.

Il avait honnêtement dit à Sirius que même si Voldemort avait tué sa mère et James, il considérait ça comme un acte de guerre et que c'était compréhensible. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas les tactiques de terreur de Voldemort ou les croyances dans l'extermination des nés de muggles. Mais il n'aimait pas les manipulations de Dumbledore et les préjugés contre les Arts noirs et la naïveté à propos des muggles, donc il n'était toujours pas convaincu et ne savait pas qui supporter.

Et il comprenait qu'il aurait éventuellement à choisir, parce que même s'il était Orion Black aux yeux du monde, il savait que tôt ou tard il serait entraîné dans la guerre. Que ce soit parce qu'il était un Black ou parce que quelqu'un aurait découvert qu'il était le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu.

Sirius au début avait été surpris et inquiet que son fils prenne les choses si froidement. Mais comme Orion avait expliqué ses opinions avec minutie et conviction, Sirius comprenait que son fils essayait toujours d'analyser les choses rationnellement. Et il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Orion soit tout chamboulé de la mort de Lily. Orion ne l'avait jamais connue, et de plus, il ne pouvait pas complètement ressentir sa perte. Mais Sirius était nerveux de voir que son fils considérait le camp de Voldemort comme une possibilité. Néanmoins, il assura rapidement à Orion qu'il le supporterait et le suivrait quel que soit le camp qu'il choisirait. Mais Sirius pointa aussi un problème, Voldemort avait voulu tuer Orion spécifiquement et qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi, et que cette information était vitale pour eux.

Donc Sirius avait proposé qu'il devait prendre contact avec quelques familles de sangs purs et de vieux Deatheaters, et entrer dans leur cercle de telle sorte qu'il puisse récupérer les informations qu'ils savaient ; parce qu'ils étaient ceux qui avaient entendu toutes les rumeurs des raisons de l'attaque de Voldemort. Sirius ne pensait pas qu'il aurait des problèmes pour rentrer dans la sphère, parce qu'il était à la Tête de la Maison des Black, et parce que tout le monde, excepté les Deatheaters de Premier ordre, pensait qu'il était celui qui avait trahi les Potter en les livrant à Voldemort. Et il pourrait traiter avec les Deatheaters disant que son séjour à Azkaban l'avait fait réaliser les erreurs qu'il avait faites.

Orion n'était pas très heureux de ces nouvelles découvertes et n'aimait pas que son père prenne de tels risques, mais reconnaissait qu'ils avaient besoin de plus d'informations, donc il céda et accepta les plans de Sirius.

Un problème qu'avait soulevé Orion était qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le fils de Lily Evans ou même que sa mère n'était pas une sang-pure, sinon il ne pourrait pas se faire sa place dans le cercles des sangs-purs. Donc il ne savait pas quoi répondre si on le questionnait sur sa mère.

Sirius prit du temps pour considérer ça. Si du sang était pris d'Orion pour révéler son ascendance, seul le nom des Black apparaîtrait. Puisque ces potions ne reconnaissaient que les lignées de sorciers, et ça révèlerait 'inconnu' s'il ne trouvait pas la lignée partenaire. Mais Sirius ne connaissait pas toutes les potions qui existaient en ces jours, il pourrait y en avoir de nouvelles meilleures et qui révèlerait qu'Orion avait du sang de muggle dans les veines et peut-être même qu'un sort obscure pourrait faire de même. Il n'avait pas de solutions pour ça. Il avait seulement dit à Orion qu'il devait être prudent.

Mais à propos du nom de sa mère… Sirius se souvint avoir rapidement eu une aventure avec une sorcière française qui était venue visiter l'Angleterre avec sa famille. Il l'avait rencontré chez les Potter et leur 'histoire' avait duré quelques semaines. Elle venait une petite famille de sang-pur en France. Il avait appris plus tard, qu'elle et ses parents – qui étaient la dernière branche de la lignée – avaient été tués dans un raid de Deatheaters. Bien. Son nom était Véronique Valcroix.

Orion pourrait dire qu'elle avait été sa mère et qu'elle était morte peu après sa naissance. Et que sa nurse l'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat. _« Ce n'est pas très loin de la vérité, étant donné mes conditions de vie, »_ Commenta Orion avec acidité. Ca collerait avec les résultats de la potion puisque les Valcroix étaient une famille moindre qui pourrait ne pas être connu. Et si une potion ou un sort détectait le sang muggle dans ses veines, Orion pourrait dire que ça venait de la lignée des Valcroix. Aussi longtemps que ça ne montrait pas à quel pourcentage son sang était muggle, ça serait une explication crédible.

Le problème qui restait toujours était la cicatrice d'Orion. Il était trop facile de la reconnaître comme la cicatrice d'Harry Potter et ils voulaient mettre autant de distance possible entre eux et cette vérité. Orion serait plus en sécurité, autant de Voldemort que de Dumbledore s'ils croyaient toujours que Harry Potter vivait dans les rues de Londres.

Ils avaient parlé au portrait de Phineas Nigellus, qui avait été très intéressé de rencontrer l'Héritier des Black, et il leur avait dit que Dumbledore était déjà au courant qu'Harry s'était enfui et que plusieurs sorciers le recherchaient à Londres, mais n'avaient rien trouvé.

Orion réfléchissait toujours au problème que leur causait la cicatrice et demanda à Sirius s'il n'y avait pas un sort noir ou un rituel de sang qui pouvait cacher la cicatrice, même si ça ne la retirait pas de façon permanente. Sirius ne savait pas, donc Orion passa les dernières semaines à rechercher des informations dans la bibliothèque, pour trouver quelque chose qui les aiderait, pendant que Sirius mettait en place leur départ.

Sirius écrivit des lettres à Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang, en lui disant qu'il attendait la lettre d'acceptation de son fils à l'école dans un an. Et il envoya une lettre à Gringotts, demandant un transfert de tout leur argent à leur bureau à Moscou ; les laissant savoir qu'il prenait les commandes de tous les coffres et propriétés des Black puisqu'il était à la tête de la Maison des Black. Et il donna clairement comme information que personne ne devait être au courant des mouvements de ses coffres sinon il ferait son affaire autre part. C'était une menace inutile, mais il l'avait faite juste au cas où.

Quelles que soient les choses qui l'emmenaient à penser à Orion, il souriait. Ce qui était choquant était que le portrait de sa mère et Kreacher commençaient à aimer le garçon après avoir vu sa véritable apparence et découvert que le garçon passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier les Arts noirs. Et le fait qu'Arcturus accepte Orion avait fini d'intégrer le garçon à la famille.

Le portrait de sa mère était plus gai que jamais – si on pouvait considérer qu'elle était capable d'être contente – et avait fortement déclaré que finalement la famille Black aurait un héritier de valeur et que Orion était la seule chose que bien qu'avait réussi son raté de fils, Sirius. Elle tolérait presque Sirius et il savait qu'elle le faisait seulement pour le bien d'Orion. Ca le surprenait toujours autant de voir son fils discuter sortilèges avec elle, et plus encore, de la voir sourire gentiment au garçon.

Orion passait également beaucoup de son temps à parler calmement avec Arcturus. Le vieux sorcier sévère appréciait vraiment Orion, et Sirius se demandait si Arcturus savait que le garçon était un sang-mêlé. Sirius ne pouvait jamais entendre ce dont ils parlaient, mais ça semblait leurs plaire à tous les deux. Il avait déjà assuré Orion en lui disant qu'Arcturus avait aussi son portrait au Manoir Black.

Le garçon charmait tout le monde. Sirius aimait penser que c'était de sa personnalité qu'Orion avait hérité. Mais il savait qu'Orion était assez différent de lui. Ca le rendait perplexe parfois.

Son fils pouvait être mignon et charmant quand il le voulait, mais il était plus souvent calme et introverti. Orion pouvait être plein d'esprit et marrant, mais parlait toujours calmement et gentiment. Son fils était en train de gagner de la confiance et une estime de soi, et était très beau, mais ne se ventait jamais et n'était pas arrogant. Il était très intelligent, et avait acquis beaucoup de connaissances à travers ses lectures, mais ne les exposaient jamais. Orion aimait les Arts noirs, et pouvait être froid au besoin, mais il y avait toujours une douceur et une innocence en lui. Le garçon était assez complexe.

Sirius n'avait pensé à l'entraîner de suite aux duels, parce qu'Orion était trop jeune. Mais après l'avoir suivi dans la maison, après avoir écouté les douces persuasions d'Orion, il céda finalement et promit qu'il engagerait un tuteur quand ils seraient installés à Moscou. Orion partit avec un sourire satisfait.

Mais Sirius se sourit à lui-même, même en sachant que son fils le menait par le bout du doigt.

Deux semaines plus tard, tout fut prêt et Orion eut un rude adieu avec sa grand-mère – c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi – parce qu'elle n'avait pas de portrait dans le Manoir de Moscou.

'Merlin soit loué que le Manoir soit du côté de mon père de la famille Black, et que je n'aurais pas à avoir cette vieille sorcière sous le nez,' pensa Sirius avec un profond soupir de soulagement et un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il envisageait d'apprendre à son fils comment jouer au Quidditch.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – Installation à Moscou & la baguette magique  
**

**.  
**

Kreacher avait utilisé ses pouvoirs d'elfe pour les faire transplaner au Manoir des Black, dans la communauté sorcière de Moscou, avant de revenir rapidement au Grimmauld Place, auprès de sa maîtresse adorée.

Sirius ne savait pas comment Orion réussissait à se faire obéir de Kreacher. Cet elfe fou semblait maintenant ne répondre qu'au garçon, et quand Sirius avait essayé de lui ordonner de défaire les valises, la sale créature avait juste marmonné quelque chose dans sa barbe en lui lançant un regard noir. Il voulut céder à son envie d'accrocher la tête de l'elfe à Grimmauld Place. Mais Orion aimait les créatures vicieuses et avait réprimandé Sirius dans sa façon si inconsidérée de traiter l'elfe. Quand Sirius avait protesté, indigné, arguant que l'elfe ne le traitait pas mieux, il fut cloué par le regard que lui avait lancé Orion. Il arrivait parfois que Sirius ne sache plus qui était l'adulte dans leur relation.

Sirius et Orion étaient maintenant debout au beau milieu du grand hall du Manoir des Black, alors qu'Orion regardait autour de lui les yeux écarquillés.

Sirius devait admettre que le manoir était impressionnant. Heureusement, le manoir avait une équipe d'elfes de maison qui étaient plus disposés que Kreacher. Ils avaient été très bien accueillis par les trois elfes de maison qui avaient pris leurs affaires pour les mettre dans la chambre du chef de famille pour Sirius et dans la deuxième plus grande chambre pour Orion. Les elfes de maison étaient calmes et obéissants, avaient été dans la famille depuis longtemps et étaient restés dans le manoir.

De plus, le manoir avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait pour être viable, même si personne n'était venu depuis plus de vingt ans. Heureusement, le côté paternel de la famille était le côté le plus modéré de la lignée des Black et le manoir n'était pas décoré en noir et avec des choses horribles comme à Grimmauld Place.

Il sortit Orion de sa stupeur et lui fit visiter l'endroit.

Depuis l'extérieur, le manoir était blanc, moyennement grand, comme un palais slave avec ses tourelles et les plusieurs dômes d'or. C'était une grande propriété avec des bois et un lac. Avant, il y avait des chevaux dans les étables, même un pégase, mais maintenant c'était vide. Avant que Sirius ne s'enfuit, son père avait l'habitude de les emmener faire un tour lui et Régulus, chaque hiver.

Sirius se souvint de ces jours. Ils avaient été les seuls souvenirs joyeux de son enfance. Son père était plus détendu quand il n'était pas sous l'influence de sa femme et il se permettait de laisser tomber sa façade froide quand il emmenait les garçons pour de courtes vacances d'hiver.

Avec un faible sourire, Sirius racontait quelques anecdotes de son enfance à lui et Régulus alors qu'il montrait les environs à Orion. Orion avait été extrêmement excité quand Sirius lui avait raconté que son frère et lui avaient l'habitude de se courser, et Sirius pensa que peut-être il pourrait acheter un cheval à Orion pour son anniversaire.

Il voulait aussi apprendre à Orion comment voler sur un balai. Sirius n'avait pas été aussi talentueux que James, mais il sentait que son fils manquerait une part importante de son enfance s'il n'apprenait pas comment jouer au Quidditch.

Ils revinrent au manoir et Sirius lui montra plusieurs chambres. A l'intérieur, les sols et les colonnes de marbre étaient blancs, et chaque chambre était décorée dans un ton de couleurs différentes. La chambre du maître était fait dans des tons de bleus sombres et la chambre d'Orion était appelée la chambre Emeraude, car elle était décorée dans des tons de verts foncés avec des touches de bleu.

Sans surprise, bien que Sirius soupire à la fois d'amusement et de résignation, Orion lui demanda rapidement son chemin pour la bibliothèque. Il emmena son fils dans la pièce vaste et ovale. Elle était composée de panneaux en acajou sombre, de hauts plafonds et plusieurs étages chacun recouverts d'un nombre infini de livres. C'était plus large que la bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place et Sirius supposa qu'il ne verrait pas son fils avant un bon petit bout de temps.

Présentement, ils étaient en train de se reposer sur des fauteuils dans le petit salon principal, buvant du thé que les elfes de maison leur avaient apporté.

_« Cet endroit est magnifique ! Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé si grand. Pourquoi la famille a-t-elle vécue au Grimmauld Place quand il y a ça ? »_ S'enquit Orion avec curiosité. Il était enchanté par tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Sirius soupira. _« Tu dois te souvenir que le monde magique a été touché par la guerre depuis les années 1940. Depuis ce temps, les Black ont décidé de résider en Angleterre, parce que c'était plus sûr et nous venions ici seulement pour l'hiver et de courte période de temps. La guerre contre Lord Grindelwald était brutale, et a duré plusieurs années, mais heureusement, le manoir ne peut pas être détruit par des forces extérieures, donc il est resté indemne. »_

_« Grindelwald, » _songea Orion fortement. _« Dis m'en plus sur lui. »_

_« Et bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment écouté ce qui avait rapport à l'histoire de la magie, »_ dit Sirius avec un sourire mutin. _« mais je peux te dire que Gellert Grindelwald était un sorcier noir qui est venu de Durmstrang. Il a recruté bon nombre de ses partisans là-bas. Les russes ont été ses alliés pendant un moment, donc tu trouveras encore des partisans ici, même maintenant. Grindelwald était considéré comme un enfant prodige. Je pense qu'il a été l'un des sorciers les plus puissants des temps modernes. Il a commencé par former un petit groupe de suivants à Durmstrang, et quand il a eu son diplôme, il a passé quelques temps en Angleterre et dans d'autres pays européens. Il est celui qui a commencé le mouvement anti nés de muggles. Grindelwald croyait que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux muggles et aux nés de muggles, et que nous avions le droit de les gouverner, dans le but de créer un monde meilleur. 'Pour le plus grand bien' était son slogan. Il était considéré comme étant un grand leader et un orateur très habile, et il a convaincu un bon nombre de personnes avec ses discours passionnés. »_

Il fit une pause et demanda, _« je suppose que tu connais des choses sur les guerres muggles ? »_

Orion acquiesça. Il avait lu beaucoup de livres sur la première et seconde guerre mondiale, et en savait un peu.

Sirius continua, _« Donc, au début, Grindelwald avait fait une alliance avec le leader muggle, Hitler, je crois qu'il s'appelait ainsi. Je pense que Grindelwald a manipulé le muggle pour qu'il détruise son propre peuple. Des millions de muggles furent tués, et Grindelwald a utilisé ça pour prouver que les muggles étaient dangereux et violents, et que les sorciers devaient prendre le contrôle dans le but de créer un monde pacifiste. Grindelwald avait le support de l'armée d'Hitler et sa propre armée de sorciers était grande. Les communautés anglaises et françaises étaient unies pour s'opposer à lui, mais ils étaient totalement en sous-nombre. Après que la défaite de l'armée muggle par les muggles anglais et américains, Grindelwald a commencé à perdre des partisans. »_

Il fit une nouvelle pause pour s'assurer que son fils le suivait, et avec une étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux due à l'esprit vif de son fils, il dit, _« La guerre a continué pendant quatre ans, et beaucoup de communautés sorcières ont été décimées, et les sorciers étaient fatigués de se battre. Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que Grindelwald était invincible en duel et que peu de personne égalaient sa puissance. Albus Dumbledore était connu en Angleterre comme étant un très puissant sorcier, et ce depuis sa jeunesse, les anglais l'ont supplié de se battre en duel contre Grindelwald. Ils croyaient que Dumbledore était la seule personne qui pouvait égaler les pouvoirs de Grindelwald. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais Dumbledore et Grindelwald ont combattu seuls, alors que les armées étaient restées à l'écart, et il avait été stipulé que celui qui gagnait le duel gagnerait la guerre. J'ai entendu dire que le duel avait duré pendant douze heures. Finalement, Dumbledore a défait Grindelwald qui a été fait prisonnier. Je pense qu'il est toujours vivant. »_

_« C'est impressionnant, » _dit Orion le souffle court. _« Qu'un seul sorcier puisse commander tant de personnes et avoir de tels pouvoirs ! Et Dumbledore l'a vaincu. Il doit être le sorcier le plus puissant de notre époque, non ? »_

_« Beaucoup croient ça, » _répondit Sirius. _« Il est très influent en Angleterre et il a fait un très bon travail dans la direction d'Hogwarts. Dumbledore est considéré par beaucoup comme le Lord Blanc ; bien qu'il ne semble pas avoir d'ambitions politiques. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup d'influence au ministère et au Wizengamot. Et tout le monde le respecte pour avoir vaincu Grindelwald. Mais il est méprisé par bon nombre de familles noires qui pensent que Grindelwald était sur la bonne voie. Voldemort et ses partisans se sont particulièrement opposés à Dumbledore. Je sais que Voldemort a une vendetta personnelle contre Dumbledore, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »_

_« Et que sais-tu du passé de Voldemort ? » _Demanda Orion avec un intérêt enthousiaste. Il avait beaucoup lu sur Grindelwald dans la bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place, et il y avait énormément d'informations sur lui mais pas beaucoup ne mentionnaient le passé de Voldemort, et ça l'intriguait profondément.

_« Honnêtement, pas grand-chose, »_ admit Sirius. _« D'où vient Voldemort est un mystère. Je sais que c'est un sorcier anglais, mais je ne sais pas où il a eu son éducation magique, et je ne connais pas son vrai prénom. Il est simplement apparu à un moment, réutilisant quelques idéaux de Grindelwald. Et les sorciers noirs insatisfaits se sont ralliés à lui. Après la défaite de Grindelwald, une très mauvaise réputation a été faite aux Arts noirs. Donc ils ont été bannis dans la plupart des pays, et les sorciers noirs étaient emprisonnés pour son utilisation, même s'ils ne l'utilisaient pas contre d'autres sorciers. »_

_« C'est injuste ! »_ S'écria Orion farouchement.

Sirius soupira et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux. _« Je dois admettre qu'il y avait beaucoup de préjugés et beaucoup étaient convaincus qu'ils ne le méritaient pas. Les sorciers avaient peur que l'histoire se répète, donc ils ont prohibé toute l'utilisation de la magie noire pour se prévenir la montée au pouvoir d'un autre Lord noir. Et sujets à une telle répression, les familles noires devaient se cacher sans être capable d'utiliser librement leur magie. Donc quand Voldemort est apparu, il a immédiatement gagné leur support. Il était jeune et très puissant, un égal potentiel à Dumbledore. »_

_« J'ai entendu dire que Voldemort était aussi très charmant et beau, » _dit Sirius de mauvaise grâce, _« et il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Slytherin. Donc il était le Lord noir idéal pour les familles noires désespérées. Heureusement, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé face à face contre lui dans un combat, mais il était grandement craint parmi nous, les Aurors. Et quand nous nous battions contre les deatheaters, nous laissions toujours Voldemort à Dumbledore. »_

Il s'arrêta pour regarder son fils lequel était silencieux. Orion avait un air fasciné, et Sirius réalisa que son fils était hautement curieux et intéressé par Voldemort. Sirius fronça les sourcils, et à cet instant, se souvint des mots d'Orion qui disait qu'il ne savait pas à qui apporter son support : que ce soit Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Même si Voldemort avait tué sa mère et James, Orion pensait encore à une alliance possible avec ce monstre. Cela fit frissonner Sirius. Il avait dit à son fils qu'il le suivrait, mais il pria Merlin que le garçon n'envisage pas sérieusement de prendre le parti de Voldemort. Le sorcier avait été vicieux et sadique, et semblait être ne rien connaître des émotions humaines.

_« Et Dumbledore ne pouvait pas battre Voldemort ? Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald dans un duel singulier, et il s'est battu plusieurs fois contre Voldemort, et pourtant, n'a pas pu le défaire ? »_ demanda Orion, avec une étincelle de fascination dans ses yeux verts.

C'était impressionnant, pensa Orion. Quel type de pouvoirs avait Voldemort si Dumbledore n'avait pas été capable de le battre ? Et Voldemort était peut-être l'héritier de Slytherin ! Qui savait quel type de magie il avait à sa disposition. Il s'était informé sur Slytherin et savait que l'homme avait créé des sortilèges que seul lui pouvait utiliser. Des sorts en fourchelangue. Des sorts écrits dans des livres, écris dans ce langage, que seul une personne de la lignée de Slytherin et avec des capacités de fourchelang pouvait lire.

_« Oui, c'est exact. Dumbledore n'a jamais été capable de défaire Voldemort. Seul toi l'a pu, » _dit Sirius, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cela sortit brutalement Orion de ses rêveries. Il avait oublié ça. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il n'était pas puissant – pas encore, se dit-il à lui-même. Comment avait-il pu faire ça s'il n'était pas aussi puissant que Dumbledore, et un simple bébé !

_« Non, sérieusement, »_ dit Orion en secouant sa tête.

Sirius sourit à ces mots.

'Père peut être si immature dès fois,' pensa Orion amusé. Mais il continua, _« Comment est-il possible qu'on en connaisse si peu sur Voldemort, s'il est si puissant ? Il doit être plus puissant que Dumbledore s'il ne peut pas être vaincu. Et ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Voldemort n'a pas de sens. Je n'étais qu'un simple bébé sans pouvoirs ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Ca a pris tout le monde par surprise. Mais peut-être que Lily a fait quelque chose… »_

_« Oui, oui »_ l'interrompit Orion impatiemment et avec agitation. _« Même si elle a fait quelque chose, et même si tu m'as dit qu'elle était une sorcière puissante, elle n'était pas l'égale de Voldemort ! »_

Sirius recula. Parfois son fils pouvait être si insensible. La façon dont Orion parlait de la mort de Lily, en analysant juste les faits, sans montrer d'émotions pour sa mère assassinée… Mais peut-être était-il injuste avec le garçon, Orion ne l'avait jamais connue. Il ne savait pas quelle femme gentille et adorable elle avait été, quelle lionne elle était quand il s'agissait de défendre ceux qu'elle aimait, et quelle chaleur et amour elle projetait autour d'elle…

Sirius stoppa son train de pensées. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de se faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre dans la douleur à chaque fois qu'on la mentionnait. Il soupira et ramena ses pensées à ce qu'Orion avait dit.

_« Je sais qu'elle n'était pas son égale, » _dit Sirius calmement. _« Mais elle a peut-être utilisé un sort de protection sur toi… bien que ça n'aurait pas été assez contre le sort de mort. Mais peut-être, que le fait qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour te protéger a quelque chose à voir avec ça. »_

_« Oui, j'ai considéré ce fait quand tu m'en as parlé, »_ rétorqua Orion. _« Mais Père, j'ai cherché des informations dans la bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place, et j'ai trouvé quelques livres qui expliquaient le type de magie basé sur le sacrifice et l'amour. Ils disent que ça peut protéger quelqu'un, mais que ça ne peut pas arrêter la mort ! Si Voldemort m'avait lancé un sortilège de torture ou de découpe, alors la magie qu'elle a invoquée m'aurait protégé. Mais il a utilisé un sortilège de mort, et rien, pas même la magie de l'amour, peut stopper ça. J'ai déjà vérifié dans plusieurs livres et ils sont tous catégoriques dessus. »_

Orion soupira. Il détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit d'Halloween. Quel type de magie avait été invoqué pour sauver sa vie et mener à la fin de Voldemort ? La plupart de ses recherches avaient été sur ça, et il était revenu les mains vides. Mais tous s'accordaient à dire que le sortilège de mort ne pouvait pas être arrêté, et il était anormal qu'il ait survécu. Il grimaça. Oncle Vernon se serait senti content de savoir qu'il avait raison.

Sirius pouvait voir que c'était un grand problème pour son fils et que ça pourrait devenir une obsession. Mais réellement, ce que son fils avait fait n'avait pas de pareille, et il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur ça.

Il décida de changer de sujet et continua sur un problème plus pratique. _« Et bien, que veux-tu faire maintenant, mon petit chiot ? »_

Orion sourit. Il adorait ce surnom, et son père avait commencé à l'utiliser quand il voulait qu'il se sente plus léger.

_« Je voudrais apprendre comment devenir un animagus, »_ dit Orion en souriant pour lui-même. 'Alors Père qu'as-tu à répondre à ça.'

Sirius grogna. Ce garçon ne savait qu'étudier et pas s'amuser. Il se serait attendu à ce que son fils lui demande des conseils sur la façon de faire des farces à quelqu'un, ou comment avoir une fille, ou des trucs comme ça. Et bien, devenir un animagus suivait un processus ardu, mais les avantages étaient certainement amusants.

_« Orion, je suis sûr qu'il y a des livres dans la bibliothèque à ce sujet, et je peux te parler de ma propre expérience, » _dit Sirius. _« Mais avant, nous devant aller en ville et acheter des choses dont nous aurons besoin. Tu utilises de vieux vêtements de Regulus quand il était jeune, et mon fils ne peut sortir sans être bien habillé. Donc dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin. »_

Orion rit chaudement. Son père était assurément vaniteux et s'occupait beaucoup des apparences.

_« Très bien, j'ai besoin de vêtements, tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'apprendre comment voler, donc nous avons besoin de balais. Et… heu… laisse-moi réfléchir, ça serait assez utile si j'avais… je sais pas… hmmm, comment dire, une baguette ? » _dit Orion moqueusement.

Sirius sourit largement. _« Okay, allons-y alors. J'ai aussi besoin de vêtements d'hiver. On ne peut pas prétendre savoir ce qu'est l'hiver si on a pas expérimenté l'hiver russe.»_

_« Père, attends, et comment on fait pour ma cicatrice ? Je n'ai pas trouvé de sort qui permettait de la dissimuler, » _lança Orion inquiet. Il avait fait quelques recherches, mais n'avait pas trouvé de solution permanente.

_« Mmm, je suppose que tu devras porter un chapeau pointu, » _dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Orion le regarda de façon incrédule. Si son père pensait qu'il trainerait dehors avec un chapeau ridicule, il se mettait le doigt dans le nez.

Sirius rigola devant l'expression épouvantée de son fils. Et il était celui qui était constamment accusé d'être vain !

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit chiot, j'ai un joli chapeau élégant et en fourrure ce qui est commun ici, et ça couvrira ton front. Je t'aiderai à trouver une solution permanente quand nous serons de retour. »_

Après ça, ils se préparèrent pour leur première excursion dans le Moscou magique. Son père l'emmena sur l'aire de transplanage et ils apparurent dans un joli petit café. Orion pouvait voir beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières, habillés de lourdes capes en fourrures et avec des couleurs choquantes, visible au kilomètre à la ronde. Certains utilisaient le même chapeau qu'il portait et aimait assez d'ailleurs puisqu'il était extrêmement chaud et doux. D'autres avaient de longs cheveux plusieurs fois enroulés autour de leurs têtes ou des chapeaux ressemblant à des animaux bizarres. Certains, à la place de manteaux, utilisaient plusieurs couches de robes et de sorts de chaleur autour de leurs corps.

C'était un showcase bizarre de la mode sorcière, et alors qu'ils marchaient, Sirius continuait de pointer des gens et de lancer des remarques drôles à son fils. Orion devait étouffer son rire. Etre avec son père était comme avoir à ses côtés un petit frère hyperactif, et il adorait ça.

Ils sortirent du café et ils atteignirent un parc plein de gens, où il y avait une grande fontaine d'eau au centre. Sirius poussa Orion vers la fontaine, et au regard interrogateur de son fils, il lui lança seulement un regard de sadique avant de le plonger dedans.

_« Qu'est-ce qu… ? »_ Commença à dire Orion alors que son père l'avait poussé dans la fontaine.

Mais sa bouche fut vite remplie d'eau et il sentit une force autour de lui l'attirant irrémédiablement dedans. Il eut l'impression de tomber dans une baignoire géante, sans fond, ou encore un puits sans fin. Et aussitôt que ça avait commencé, ça s'était arrêté, et il se trouvait dans une fontaine normale. Il sortit, s'attendant à être trempé, mais vit rapidement dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, qu'il était complètement sec. Il regarda autour de lui, et il vit la tête de son père à la surface de l'eau, et son corps suivit rapidement. Sirius sortit paisiblement de la fontaine et rejoignit son fils.

_« C'était… intéressant. Je te rendrai la pareille pour ça, » _dit Orion à Sirius, qui lui souriait de façon espiègle.

Sirius gloussa. Il adorait la magie ; il était si simple de faire des farces !

Orion regarda rapidement autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient au début d'une très large rue couverte de neige. Elle était remplie de magasins de styles architecturaux différents, mais le style prédominant était le style slave, qui se montrait par des dômes pointus de différentes couleurs. Certains avaient des zébrures, d'autres des points, d'autres encore étaient fait de verre et avaient des objets mouvants à l'intérieur, qui représentaient le type de magasins que c'était. Il avait déjà vu un dôme avec une chouette voletant à l'intérieur, et un autre avec plusieurs vif d'or volant dedans, et encore un qui était formé comme un chaudron qui effectuait des rotations infinies… C'était comme s'il était entré dans un conte de fées bizarre et il adorait ça. C'était son monde et il s'y sentait à sa place.

Heureusement, plusieurs magasins avaient leurs noms écris dans plusieurs langues, et les domestiques étaient habituellement cultivés en Angleterre.

D'abord, ils allèrent acheter des vêtements. Sirius insista pour choisir les vêtements de son fils, arguant qu'il avait de bien meilleurs goûts et qu'Orion avait besoin de prendre des leçons. Orion gloussa d'amusement et permit son père de se divertir ainsi.

Ensuite, ils achetèrent un hibou chacun. Orion avait choisi un large aigle noir, qui avait une expression menaçante, mais il avait instantanément aimé, et l'oiseau semblait de s'être rapidement habitué à lui. Orion le nomma Arès, en référence au dieu grec de la guerre. Sirius, à la place, acheta une magnifique et élégante chouette blanche et l'appela Aurora, en référence à la déesse grecque de l'aube, comme son fils.

Au magasin de Quidditch, Sirius acheta deux Nimbus 2000, des robes de Quidditch et le coffre de balles.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au magasin de baguettes magiques de Grégorovitch. Sirius avait expliqué que Grégorovitch était l'un des meilleurs fabricants de baguette et qu'il avait des magasins dans plusieurs pays européens.

Heureusement pour eux, Grégorovitch aimait rester dans son magasin principal, et ils furent reçus par lui. C'était un vieil homme, avec une longue barbe grise, et de courts cheveux ; mais il semblait avoir une énergie illimitée alors qu'il tendait mille et une baguettes à Orion. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient dans le magasin, et pourtant, Orion et Grégorovitch n'avaient pas trouvé une baguette qui les satisfaisait, alors que cela faisait longtemps que Sirius en avait trouvé une compatible.

_« Eh bien, mon garçon. Nous avons fait le tour de la plupart des baguettes de mon magasin. Je peux juste dire que cela ne m'est pas jamais arrivé avant, » _dit Grégorovitch, alors qu'il restait immobile avec un intense air de réflexion sur son visage. Il transperça Orion de son regard, et songea, _« Peut-être… peut-être, nous pouvons essayer… Oui, pourquoi pas, peut-être que ça vous est destiné… »_

Grégorovitch les quitta précipitamment et alla dans son arrière-boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut, tenant prudemment une longue et fine baguette blanche, elle était magnifique.

Orion la prit, et sentit instantanément sa magie le picoter et courir dans tout son corps, alors qu'elle se mélangeait avec la baguette. Il sentit une chaleur l'entourer et sa magie vibrer puissamment en lui. La vibration devint plus forte et il eut l'impression d'être rempli d'une magie débordante. Cela s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il était sur le point de se consumer. Il semblait que sa magie voulait exploser par vague. Orion commença à s'inquiéter et essaya de la contrôler. Mais la vibration et le battement continuèrent d'augmenter et la pression s'intensifia. Quand il fut sur le point de faire tomber la baguette, ça s'arrêta soudainement. Seul un picotement plaisant resta.

Pour sûr que cela n'était jamais arrivé avec les autres baguettes magiques. Il était encore un peu inquiet et submergé par la puissante de la magie qu'il avait sentit avant que ça s'apaise.

Grégorovitch le regardait avec un regard scrutant et indéchiffrable. Quand il vit qu'Orion le fixait à son tour, le vieux sorcier changea d'expression, et dit calmement, _« Elle vous a assurément choisi. C'est assez unique. Je l'ai faite par expérience et je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un serait capable de la contrôler. C'est pourquoi les autres n'ont pas marché pour vous. Les baguettes magiques usuelles n'ont qu'un élément principal. Cette baguette en a deux, mais pas seulement ça. En effet, quand je l'ai faite, je savais ce que j'étais en train de créer, mais je n'ai jamais pensé… ehem… eh bien, elle possède une conjugaison très puissante de deux éléments fantastiquement opposés : une larme de phénix et du venin de basilic… La Vie et la Mort. »_

Grégorovitch resta silencieux et une fois encore perça Orion de son regard.

'Vraiment, cet homme doit-il réellement paraître si dramatique ?' pensa Sirius. Il était encore assez secoué par la quantité phénoménale de pouvoirs qu'il avait senti émaner d'Orion, quand son fils avait eu son premier contact avec la baguette. Et il pouvait voir qu'Orion était aussi inquiet.

Orion acquiesça simplement et caressa la baguette. Il sentait encore la chaleur de son pouvoir. Son corps était toujours perceptif à la magie l'entourant ; il la sentait dans l'air, chez les sorciers, dans les maisons, et dans les objets magiques. Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle vague de pouvoirs. Ca l'avait effrayé, mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait ressentir ça de nouveau. Ca avait été suprême.

Ils payèrent et partirent, alors que les yeux de Grégorovitch suivirent Orion jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du magasin.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, ils furent exténués. Orion souhaita une bonne nuit à son père et alla dans sa chambre. C'était une chambre princière. Orion adorait les couleurs : vert et bleu. Il se défit de ses vêtements et caressa sa baguette.

Elle était incroyablement belle à ses yeux. Il monta dans le lit et la tint contre sa poitrine. Il sentit encore une fois la chaleur…

'Gaia... Gaia...'

Orion ouvrit brutalement ses yeux quand il entendit le doux soupir appelant son nom, et il regarda autour de lui déconcerté. Rien, il était seul. 'Gaia ?' L'avait-il imaginé ? Il se concentra pour voir s'il réentendant le soupir. Rien. 'Je dois vraiment être fatigué', se dit-il. Et sans autre pensée, il laissa la baguette sur la table de nuit.

Alors que les minutes passaient, il tournait dans son lit incapable de dormir. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec la baguette ou à cause d'une autre chose.

'Devrais-je le regarder ? Essayer de l'ouvrir ? Non, quand je l'ai découvert dans la chambre de Regulus, je m'étais dit que je n'essaierais pas de l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus dessus. Cela possède vraiment une magie très puissante. Je l'ai senti dès que je l'ai eu en main. Mais je sais déjà ce que c'est… j'ai trouvé sa description dans un de mes livres. Uhmm, oui, mais considérant le propriétaire originel, ça pourrait être dangereux de l'ouvrir… Circé, je veux juste le sentir encore dans ma main !'

Il tendit son bras et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il était là. Il le prit et le regarda. Les gravures étaient de l'art et le délicat serpent d'argent formant la lettre semblait être comme vivant. Il sentit le pouvoir contenu dans le médaillon et ferma les yeux.

Orion s'endormit avec le médaillon de Slytherin dans sa main et avec un sourire de contentement sur son visage.

_A Suivre..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Réintégrer la société**

**.  
**

La semaine suivante, Sirius et Orion firent des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Black pour trouver un sort qui cacherait la cicatrice d'Orion. Finalement, Orion trouva un sortilège utilisant le sang et qui agirait comme un très puissant sort de glamour, cachant sa cicatrice. Bien que le livre prévienne que le sort serait inefficace contre une créature magique ayant la capacité de voir au-delà des sorts de glamours. Orion s'entailla la paume et massa sa cicatrice de son sang en psalmodiant le sort. La seule façon d'annuler le glamour était de faire la même chose en incantant le contre-sort, donc c'était une solution parfaite.

Orion passa la plupart de son temps à lire et à apprendre des sorts, et il avait déjà commencé à se renseigner sur la transformation animagus. Il savait maintenant, quelle potion boire pendant ses sessions d'entrainement et qu'il devrait passer de longues heures à utiliser sa magie pour transformer lentement ses membres en ceux de l'animal qu'il voulait devenir.

Il avait réfléchi pendant des heures au sujet de l'animal qu'il voulait. Un aspirant animagus choisissait habituellement un animal envers lequel il se sentait compatible, et Orion se demandait quel animal pouvait le mieux le représenter. Il ne voulait pas être un gros animal, parce qu'il pensait qu'il serait utile de choisir quelque chose de discret, qui lui permettait de s'échapper facilement.

Après une intense réflexion, il se décida sur les oiseaux. Il se renseigna sur eux, et Orion trouva que les aigles étaient le symbole de puissance, courage et immortalité depuis des temps immémoriaux, et que leurs instincts de prédateurs l'avantageraient.

Il dédia chaque jour, trois heures de son temps pour essayer le processus de transformation de son corps. C'était douloureux et ça requérait beaucoup de concentration et de contrôle sur sa magie, et il avait seulement été capable de changer un de ses pieds en griffe. Mais son père lui avait dit que les Maraudeurs avaient mis trois ans à compléter la transformation, et que pour lui, être capable de faire ça en une semaine était exceptionnel, donc qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Pendant que son fils était occupé avec ses études, Sirius passait la plupart de son temps à planifier comment entrer dans la société de sang pur. Ils étaient en janvier, et ça lui laissait seulement jusqu'à septembre pour contacter les familles de sang pur, car Orion irait à Durmstrang pour sa première année. Heureusement, les sangs purs adoraient assister aux événements et fêtes prestigieuses, et la réunion sociale d'hiver se tenait toujours à Moscou, cependant, beaucoup de familles de sang pur devaient sûrement être déjà arrivées dans la ville. Maintenant, il avait seulement besoin d'être invité à leurs rassemblements.

A contrecœur, il écrivit à sa cousine Narcissa. Il savait que son fils tirerait des avantages à être lié aux Malfoy. Ils étaient l'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur, et même s'il méprisait Lucius Malfoy, il reconnaissait que l'homme était un sorcier puissant avec beaucoup de contacts utiles en Angleterre.

De plus, Malfoy avait fait partie des Deatheaters de premier ordre, donc il détenait des informations de valeur. Sirius devait agir avec précaution, car les Malfoy savaient qu'il n'avait jamais trahi les Potter, mais il était confiant en sachant que Lucius Malfoy ne raterait pas l'opportunité de sceller une alliance avec lui ; car en tant que Chef de la Maison des Black, il possédait beaucoup de pouvoir, de prestige et une fortune immense. Pour ne pas mentionner le fait, qu'il pouvait renier l'appartenance de Narcissa et son fils de la famille des Black s'il le désirait.

Quand il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, avant de rencontrer Orion, il avait soif de vengeance et avait planifié de déshériter Bellatrix et Narcissa. Ce qui aurait très certainement heurté ces femmes dans leurs fiertés. Il avait prévu d'être là au moment où Bellatrix aurait découvert le pot aux roses ; sa rage et ses cris…

Pendant ses premiers mois à Azkaban, il l'avait raillée et l'avait faite furieusement fulminer et cracher de douces insultes, ce qui était assez facile. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa cellule, mais sa rage était toujours audible. Mais alors que les années passaient, il l'avait entendue de moins en moins. Il était assez certain qu'elle était devenue plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pendant son enfance, il l'avait méprisée, alors qu'il lui avait préféré Narcissa. Bellatrix était puissante et intelligente, mais elle était vicieuse et cruelle, et quand il fut réparti à Gryffindor, elle avait rendu sa vie impossible. Après s'être enfui de chez lui pour vivre chez James et ses parents, il ne l'avait jamais revue, sauf sur le champ de bataille. Elle était toujours près de Voldemort, s'aplatissant devant lui comme la pathétique deatheater qu'elle était.

Sirius soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ca serait dur pour lui de contenir le mépris qu'il ressentait pour eux. Mais il devait essayer, pour le bien de son fils.

Il écrivit finalement à Narcissa, disant qu'il espérait pouvoir combler l'abîme entre les familles parce que depuis son évasion d'Azkaban, il était à la tête de la Maison des Black et qu'il espérait récupérer sa place dans la société. Il lui dit sa rancœur vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, et que durant son incarcération à Azkaban, il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à sa vie et les choix qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse. Il expliqua qu'il avait compris que maintenant en tant que Black, il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à son héritage, et qu'il avait appris à l'accepter ; et qu'il souhaitait abandonner la cavale pour le bien de son fils. Il mentionna brièvement comment il avait découvert l'existence d'Orion à sa sortie d'Azkaban, ajoutant le fait qu'il voulait apporter à son héritier ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il savait que Narcissa s'adoucirait à ces derniers mots. S'il y avait quelque chose de bon chez elle, c'était bien le fait d'être mère. Elle avait toujours profondément fait passer le bien de son bébé avant tout.

Après avoir envoyé la lettre à Narcissa, il écrivit aux autres Slytherin qu'il avait connu à Hogwarts. Il se demandait s'il devait également écrire à Remus. Il avait envie de revoir son vieil ami pour s'expliquer, et voir comment Remus allait. Mais Remus avait toujours était un homme de Dumbledore et il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore sache qu'il essayait de rentrer en contact avec lui. Cependant, il décida d'envoyer une lettre un peu plus tard.

Sirius commença aussi les leçons de vol d'Orion, et à leur amusement, l'enfant volait sur le balai comme s'il était né dessus. Le corps souple de son fils et ses réflexes rapides faisaient de lui un prodige du balai.

Ces leçons furent ses moments préférés de la journée. Ils avaient beaucoup ri et avait fait des courses, et quand il regardait Orion, il sentit un fort sentiment de fierté et d'amour en lui, ce qui le rendait reconnaissant vis-à-vis de ceux qui lui permettait de partager la vie avec son fils. Il avait pensé que sa vie s'était arrêtée à la mort de Lily et James, mais maintenant, il voyait combien il avait eu tort. Son fils était sa nouvelle raison de vivre, et il chérissait chaque moment de cette nouvelle vie passée ensemble.

Orion était assis dans la bibliothèque, lisant 'Sorts informulés qui feront trembler vos ennemis', pendant qu'il jouait avec le médaillon qui pendait à son cou, quand il entendit son père entrer dans la pièce vaste et ovale. Il cacha rapidement le médaillon sous sa chemise. Il n'avait pas dit sa trouvaille à son père parce qu'il avait peur qu'il le lui prenne, en lui disant probablement qu'un héritage de Slytherin était trop dangereux à garder. Mais il adorait le médaillon, c'était son trésor. Il le portait toujours, et adorait sentir le pouvoir étrange du médaillon picotant contre sa poitrine.

_« Orion, j'ai reçu une lettre de Narcissa, »_ dit Sirius en s'asseyant face à son fils.

Il avait dit à Orion tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les Malfoy pour le préparer à leur rencontre, mais beaucoup de choses pouvaient encore être fausses, et il était légèrement inquiet.

_« Ils sont arrivés il y a une semaine au Manoir Malfoy de Moscou, et les rencontres mondaines sont sur le point de commencer. Le premier rassemblement sera à leur manoir et nous sommes invités à y assister. Je t'ai déjà appris le protocole des sangs purs, et nous avons acheté plusieurs robes officielles, donc nous sommes assez prêts. La première rencontre sera très importante. Tu dois te comporter comme l'héritier des Black et tu auras besoin de garder un masque de froideur. Tu entendras peut-être beaucoup de choses que tu n'aimeras pas mais tu ne devras pas réagir. Nous avons tous les deux un rôle à jouer, et c'est vital pour toi de t'adapter ; il ne faut pas qu'il devine qui tu es vraiment. Je suis sûr qu'ils poseront beaucoup de questions sur ton enfance et ta mère, donc soit prêt. »_

_« Oui, Père, je sais déjà quoi dire, » _Dit Orion confiant. _« Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Il sentait réellement qu'il était prêt. Ca allait être sa chance de se faire des amis de sangs purs et ça allait être son entrée dans la société. Il s'était déjà renseigné sur les plus importantes familles, et savait comment se comporter, et quels idéaux supporter.

Sirius sourit. Son fils était intelligent, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son fils joue son rôle. Bien que ce que pourraient dire les Deatheater sur les Potter et Voldemort le trouble. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait affecter Orion. L'enfant était habituellement calme et posé mais les Deatheater étaient connus pour leurs propos crus.

Il se pencha et caressa les cheveux d'Orion. _« Très bien, je sais que tu n'auras pas de problèmes, mon petit chiot. Et je serai là pour toi tout le temps, on y arrivera. »_

Sirius regarda les magnifiques yeux émeraude de son fils. Lentement, il se leva et enlaça son fils.

_« Je t'aime, tu sais. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu es un garçon formidable et tu me rends fier. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à avoir un fils, après la mort de ta mère, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était finie. Mais maintenant… »_ Il fit une pause et puis continua, sa voix tremblant d'émotion profonde. _« Tu es le soleil de ma vie, ma raison de vivre… »_

Orion sentit de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il savait que son père l'aimait, il pouvait le dire par les regards qu'il lui envoyait et les câlins qu'il recevait. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était aimé et chéri.

Il rendit fortement l'étreinte de son père. _« Je sais papa. Et je t'aime aussi. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré. Jamais je ne me serai attendu à avoir un père. Je pensais que je serai toujours seul, mais tu m'as pris avec toi et… »_

La voix d'Orion s'évanouit alors qu'un sanglot bloqué dans sa gorge menaçait d'éclater.

_« Chuuut, chuuut, je sais ce que tu veux dire, »_ ajouta doucement Sirius, en essuyant tendrement les larmes de son fils. _« Je serai toujours là pour toi. »_

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la réception. Orion était habillé d'une élégante robe verte sombre, qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et ça lui allait impeccablement bien. Ses cheveux légers et noirs allaient jusqu'à ses oreilles et étaient joliment coiffés. Et de sa posture émanait de la confiance et de la dignité.

Sirius portait des robes bleues et riches et l'anneau des Black certifiant de son statut. Le dernier à l'avoir utilisé avait été son père avant sa mort, et il avait été gardé dans le caveau des Black à Gringotts. Les gobelins lui avaient envoyé l'anneau quand il avait affirmé son contrôle de toutes les propriétés et caveaux des Black en tant que chef de la Maison des Black.

Quand ils furent prêts, Sirius les fit transplaner devant le manoir des Malfoy. Les barrières de protections du manoir avaient été adaptées au transplanage des invités, et la porte principale s'ouvrit instantanément devant eux. Ils furent conduits par un elfe de maison et ils entendirent un bruit fort venir du salon principal sur leur droite. L'elfe les emmena devant la porte et leur demanda d'attendre.

Ils virent l'elfe entrer pour les annoncer, _« Le chef de la Maison des Black et son Héritier. »_

Orion se sentir nerveux et grisé. Ca y était. C'était le début de sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'Héritier des Black. Il remercia le médaillon pour le sentiment de calme qu'il ressentait à travers sa poitrine, et il suivit son père à l'intérieur.

L'immense pièce était décorée somptueusement et elle était remplie de sorciers et sorcières richement habillés se parlant ou étant assis sur des fauteuils en fourrure pendant qu'ils parlaient de façon animée. Il y avait une armée d'elfes de maisons qui servaient des apéritifs ou des verres de boissons sur des plateaux d'argent, et une douce musique pouvait être entendue en arrière son.

Ils furent reçus par Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme et une femme aussi beaux.

Elle avait de longs et légers cheveux blonds, tenus parce qui semblait être une broche en diamants. Elle portait une robe bleue qui luisait avec la lumière des grands chandeliers au plafond. Elle avait des traits délicats et fins, et des yeux bleus clairs. Et elle avait une posture fière, alors que la grâce de ses mouvements était un délice pour les yeux.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme grand et bien bâti qui avait de longs cheveux couleur platine et portait des robes riches et grises. Ses manières étaient viriles et fortes, et il arborait un visage froid et arrogant. Il tenait une longue canne noire, avec une tête de serpent argentée et qui avait des émeraudes à la place des yeux. Cela titilla l'intérêt d'Orion. Il pouvait sentir la magie venir de cette canne comme un picotement sur sa peau. Il soupçonna soudainement la raison. La baguette magique du sorcier devait être dans la canne, et c'était assez intelligent de sa part, car en emmenant toujours sa canne avec lui, le sorcier serait toujours capable de sortir rapidement sa baguette, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Lucius tendit sa main à Sirius et dit officiellement, _« Bienvenue, Lord Black. Je suis enchanté de votre présence ce soir. »_

_« Merci, Lord Malfoy, »_ dit Sirius en prenant la main de Lucius. _« J'ai été très content d'être invité à votre réception. »_

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Réception de Sangs-purs**

**.  
**

_« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sirius, » _dit Sirius en relâchant la main du sorcier.

Lucius fit un léger hochement de la tête. _« Laissez-moi donc étendre la même courtoisie et vous demander de m'appeler Lucius. » _Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Narcissa et ajouta, _« Je pense que vous connaissez déjà ma femme. »_

Sirius embrassa galamment la main offerte de Narcissa. _« Il est bon de te voir, cousine. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te parler. »_

_« Merci Sirius. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, »_ dit Narcissa avec un sourire froid sur son beau visage.

Elle tourna son regard curieux sur Orion et Sirius vit que Lucius attendait également la présentation avec un sourcil haussé.

_« Voici mon fils, Orion, »_ dit Sirius en gardant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Orion s'avança, fit un léger geste de la tête et dit poliment, _« Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, Lord et Lady Malfoy. Vous avez un manoir magnifique. »_

Lucius dévisagea son visage avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

_« Ainsi vous avez découvert votre fils. Il a les traits des Black. »_ Avec une expression dégoûtée sur son visage froid, et en continuant de scruter Orion, il demanda, _« Et vous avez dit dans votre lettre qu'il vivait dans un orphelinat muggle ? »_

_« Oui. Sa mère a été tuée quand il était un bébé et il n'avait pas d'autres parents connus. Donc il a été mis sous la garde de muggles. Quand j'ai appris son existence, je l'ai trouvé dans un orphelinat muggle et je l'ai pris avec moi. »_

_« Oh, pauvre enfant. Ca a dû être affreux pour toi de vivre avec des muggles dégoûtants, » _dit Narcissa, alors que ses yeux s'adoucissaient en regardant Orion.

Le garçon était magnifique et ressemblait vraiment à Sirius quand il était plus jeune. Elle sourit au garçon, et ajouta, _« Si j'avais su, nous t'aurions pris avec nous. Aucun Black n'aurait dû être forcé de vivre avec de telles immondices. »_

Orion lui fit un petit sourire, il l'aimait bien, et il dit calmement, _« Ce n'était pas si mal. Ils ne m'aimaient pas particulièrement et me disaient que j'étais anormal, mais je savais que j'étais spécial et que ce que je pouvais faire n'était pas si mal. »_

Lucius fit claquer sa langue et dit narquoisement, _« Ces muggles repoussants, qualifier un enfant sorcier d'anormal. On devrait leur donner une bonne leçon. Je suis content que vous l'ayez trouvé Sirius, ainsi il pourra s'épanouir dans son propre monde. » _Il lança à Sirius un regard perçant avec ses yeux froids et argentés. _« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. J'étais intrigué par certaines choses que vous avez mentionnées dans votre lettre. Laissez-moi présenter Orion à mon fils, ainsi ils pourront rejoindre les autres enfants et je vous présenterai quelques unes de mes connaissances. »_

Sans attendre la réponse de Sirius, il appela un elfe qui passait et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« Elfe, emmène mon fils ici. »_

_« Oui, maître, » _couina la petite créature avant de disparaître dans la masse.

_« Et tu dis que sa mère était une Valcroix ? Est-ce de là qu'il tient ses yeux ? » _S'enquit Narcissa. Le garçon avait des yeux impressionnants. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle teinte de vert.

Sirius savait qu'elle poserait des questions sur les yeux de son fils. D'habitude tous les Black avaient des yeux allant dans le gris ; c'était une sorte de marque de fabrique des Black qui s'était toujours avérée.

_« Ca vient de son côté de la famille. Elle avait des yeux bleus, je pense que cette caractéristique était du côté de sa mère. »_

Ce qui était vrai, la mère de Véronique avait était une Montcour dont la marque de fabrique était les yeux verts, seulement ce n'était pas la même teinte qu'Orion. Il espérait simplement que personne ne ferait le rapprochement avec les yeux de Lily. Heureusement, peu de sangs purs l'avait connue, néanmoins, il était certain que les chances qu'on le découvre n'était pas nulles.

Pendant ce temps, Orion vit un petit garçon de son âge se diriger vers eux. Le garçon devait être Draco. Il semblait être une version plus petite de Lucius, bien qu'il puisse reconnaître les traits de Narcissa sur le visage du garçon. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds platines, des yeux gris pâles et un visage fin et pointu.

_« Voici mon fils, Draco, » _dit Lucius, sa canne sur l'épaule de son fils. _« Draco, voici ton oncle Sirius Black et son fils Orion. »_

Le garçon se tenait fièrement devant son père et leur fit un petit signe de la tête. Il tendit sa main à Orion. _« Je suis content de te rencontrer. »_

Son père lui avait déjà dit qu'il allait rencontrer son cousin au second degré, et qu'il devait obtenir du garçon le plus d'informations qu'il pouvait. Il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon qui ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier jusqu'à récemment, et qui était devenu l'héritier des Black du jour au lendemain.

Orion prit la main de Draco et lui fit un petit sourire. _« Moi aussi, j'étais impatient de te rencontrer. »_

_« Draco, emmène Orion rencontrer quelques uns de tes amis, »_ Ordonna rapidement Lucius.

Orion se tourna vers Sirius. _« Père, puis-je aller avec Draco ? »_

_« Oui, tu peux y aller, » _répondit Sirius en lui souriant.

Narcissa déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son fils et remit ses cheveux en place, au grand amusement d'Orion et à l'ennui de Draco. _« Allez-y les enfants, et amusez-vous. »_

_« Laissez-moi vous présenter à quelques personnes qui sont impatientes de vous rencontrer, » _dit Lucius à Sirius. Il se tourna vers sa femme et dit d'une voix veloutée. _« Ma chère, nous y allons. »_

Draco prit la main d'Orion, en marmonnant contre les mamans collantes, il l'emmena vers le coin de la pièce, où Orion put voir un groupe d'enfants parlant de façon animée alors qu'ils étaient assis de larges et élégants fauteuils.

Orion put sentir les regards sur lui et entendre les murmures des sorciers plus âgés alors qu'ils passaient devant eux.

_« … le fils de Black… vivant avec des muggles… échappé d'Azkaban… a trahi les Potter en révélant où ils étaient au Lord Noir… le bâtard des Potter a disparu… on dit qu'il vit dans les rues… on ne l'a pas trouvé… ce parasite doit être mort… »_

Au début, il avait eu envie de les frapper, puis un petit sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres. 'Si seulement ils savaient.'

Ils atteignirent le petit groupe d'enfants, qui regardaient maintenant Orion avec intérêt. Draco prit les devants et fit les présentations.

_« C'est Orion, le fils de Sirius Black… »_

_« Sirius Black ? Celui qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban ? » _L'interrompit un garçon dégingandé.

_« Comment a-t-il fait ? Personne ne s'est jamais échappé de là-bas, »_ demanda immédiatement une fille au visage carlin.

_« Laissez-moi vous le présenter avant de le bombarder de questions, » _claqua Draco. Il voulait qu'Orion se sente bien. Le garçon semblait être intéressant et il voulait devenir son ami. Son père aimerait ça aussi.

_« Orion, voici quelques uns de mes amis, »_ dit Draco. Il se tourna vers un garçon aux cheveux noirs, une peau mâte et des yeux bleus sombres. _« C'est Blaise Zabini. » _Il se tourna vers la fille au visage carlin qui venait de parler et vers une fille assez large et laide. _« Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode. »_

_« Théodore Nott, »_ dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon grand et fin qui avait posé la première question. _« Kara Kavsir, »_ continua-t-il en se tournant vers une jolie fille avec de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux noirs. _« Evander Fornax, » _en montrant un garçon avec de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux noisettes. _« Viktor Vlonski, » _dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête à un beau jeune homme avec de longs cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux marrons. _« Calypso Rosier, »_ indiqua une petite fille avec de larges yeux noirs et de courts cheveux bruns. _« Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, »_ dit-il en montrant deux larges garçons qui prêtaient plus d'attention à ce qu'ils étaient en train de manger que la conversation autour d'eux.

Une fois fait, Draco prit élégamment place sur l'un des sofas au milieu du petit groupe d'enfants.

Orion fit un signe à chacun d'eux et sourit. Il reconnut beaucoup de noms de famille cités dans ses livres des lignées les plus anciennes.

Il prit place à côté de Blaise, et leur jeta un coup d'œil. _« Je suis content de tous vous rencontrer. Maintenant, si vous avez des questions… ? »_

_« Oui, ton père, c'est Sirius Black ? » _Demanda Pansy. _« Celui qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban il y a un moment ? »_

_« Oui, » _répondit Orion. _« Mais avant que tu demandes, Père ne m'a jamais dit comment il s'était échappé. Il n'aime pas parler de ça. »_

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire que son père était un animagus. Personne ne devait savoir ça, ça pourrait être utile dans le futur.

_« Où as-tu vécu pendant tout ce temps ? » _Demanda Calypso Rosier avec curiosité, ses yeux reflétant son intelligence l'inspectaient de façon astucieuse.

Orion soupira. _« Je vivais dans un orphelinat muggle. »_

Des halètements et des murmures mécontents agitèrent le groupe.

_« Mais tu es un sang-pur, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda Théodore Nott, avec un profond air renfrogné sur son visage.

Orion prétendit être offensé. _« Bien sûr ! Ma mère était Véronique Valcroix, une sorcière française de sang-pur, mais elle est morte quand j'étais un bébé. Je n'avais pas d'autres parents, donc ma nurse m'a laissé dans un orphelinat. »_

_« Mais tu es un Black, pourquoi la mère de Draco ne t'a pas pris avec elle ? » _dit Millicent Bullstrode.

_« Ne sois pas stupide, Milly, ils ne savaient pas son existence, »_ cingla Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Personne ne le savait. Je suis né avant que mon père ne soit envoyé à Azkaban et puis ma mère est morte, »_ expliqua calmement Orion. Il avait appris ce petit discours par cœur et l'avait répété plusieurs fois avec de pouvoir le dire de façon convaincante. _« Environ un an après ma naissance, ma mère lui a écrit à mon sujet, mais à cette époque, les lettres n'étaient pas autorisées à Azkaban, donc ça a été envoyé aux gobelins de Gringotts, qui ont mené les possessions de mon père et ses affaires pendant qu'il était emprisonné. Quand il est sorti, la première chose qu'il a faite était d'aller à Gringotts vérifier ses caveaux, et c'est là qu'il a eu la lettre. Il m'a recherché pendant une semaine, et m'a trouvé à l'orphelinat et m'a pris avec lui. Et me voilà. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ta mère ne l'a pas dit à ton père avant ? » _Demanda Millicent perplexe.

_« Les temps étaient dangereux en Angleterre. Père pense qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vive avec lui pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais quand elle a découvert qu'il avait été emprisonné, elle a dû décider qu'il devait savoir, » _dit Orion en soupirant. _« Mais c'était déjà trop tard. »_

Plusieurs d'entre eux acquiescèrent mais il vit Draco le regarder intensément. Orion lui lança un sourire et le blond lui répondit par un petit.

_« Ca a dû être terrible pour toi de vivre avec des muggles, » _dit Draco en frissonnant horrifié. _« J'aurais été mort de dégoût si ça avait été moi. »_

_« C'était horrible. Ils détestaient toute mention de magie et disaient que j'étais anormal à chaque fois que je faisais de la magie instinctive. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. Il y a des choses pires, » _dit Orion incapable de retenir un petit frémissement à la pensée de l'oncle Vernon le touchant. Il vit les yeux rétrécis de Draco sur lui, et il changea rapidement de sujet et demanda au groupe, _« A quelle école sorcière vous irez ? »_

Apparemment c'était la bonne question à poser, car tout le monde commença à parler de façon excitée sur leurs projets d'école.

_« Milly, Théo, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Draco et moi allons à Hogwarts ! » _intervint Pansy excitée. _« Je viens de recevoir ma lettre. »_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. _« J'aurais préféré aller à Durmstrang, où ils enseignent les Arts noirs. Père dit que Hogwarts est en disgrâce depuis que Dumbledore en est devenu le directeur. Il a lui-même été là-bas mais il dit que le niveau a baissé depuis, parce que ce vieux fou amoureux des muggles devient sénile. »_

_« Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu veux aller à Durmstrang ? » _dit Orion en haussant un sourcil. _« J'y vais. »_

Draco le regarda avec surprise.

_« C'est vrai ? Je croyais que t'irais à Hogwarts, » _dit-il en essayant de cacher sa déception. _« J'ai essayé. J'ai supplié ma mère de me laisser aller à Durmstrang. Père veut que j'y aille, mais ma mère dit qu'elle me veut près d'elle. »_

Des ricanements et des gloussements se firent entendre dans le groupe.

_« Tu as toujours été le fils à ta mère, Draco »_ fit Blaise moqueusement, avec un sourire narquois sur son visage hâlé.

_« C'est pas vrai ! »_ Cingla Draco offensé. _« Elle est juste surprotectrice. » _souffla-t-il. _« Mais maintenant qu'Orion va à Durmstrang, peut-être que je pourrais la convaincre de me laisser y aller. » _Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la possibilité.

_« Non Draco, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »_ Cria Pansy. _« Tu m'as dit que tu irais à Hogwarts avec moi ! »_

_« J'irai où il me plaît, Pansy » _Claqua Draco ennuyé.

_« Mais nous devons être ensembles, » _rétorqua Pansy alarmée. _« Nous allons être mariés ! »_

De forts ricanements et des rires éclatèrent, alors que la plupart des garçons essayaient de se retenir. Il était bien connu que Pansy n'abandonnerait pas sa prise sur Draco si facilement.

_« Oui, Draco, »_ siffla Evander Fornax entre deux rires dérisoires. _« Honte à toi d'abandonner ta charmante future épouse. »_

_« Nous n'allons PAS nous marier ! »_ S'écria Draco en colère et embarrassé. Pansy devait toujours se faire à cette idée !

Cela amusa hautement Orion. _« As-tu vraiment une petite femme, Draco ? Et tu essayais de me cacher ça ! »_

_« C'est pas vrai ! » _dit Draco exaspéré. _« Ma mère en parle avec Mrs. Parkinson, mais rien n'a été décidé ! » _Il se tourna furieusement vers Pansy et ajouta, _« Et quand bien même, ce ne sont que des discussions. Rien est sûr avant que nous n'ayons dix-sept ans et beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver d'ici là. »_

_« Mais Draco, tu sais que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ! »_ se plaignit Pansy.

Evander Fornax ne put plus se retenir et explosa de rire bruyamment, alors qu'Orion ricanait. Il adorait voir Draco perdre de sa superbe. Le teint de Draco changea dans un ton de rouge très intéressant.

_« Attends juste que ton père commence à planifier ton mariage, » _dit Draco en se tournant vers Orion. _« J'espère que ce sera à un Troll ! »_

_« Moi, marié ? » _dit Orion en haussant un sourcil. Il rigola. _« Mon père ne me forcerait jamais pour un mariage arrangé. »_

Draco rit vicieusement. _« Ton père t'a sûrement déjà parlé des traditions des sangs purs. Tu es l'Héritier de l'une des plus importantes familles sorcières. Bien évidemment que tu auras un mariage arrangé destiné à fortifier la lignée ! »_

_« Ca ne fait rien, » _dit Orion d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main. _« Je ne compte pas me marier. Je n'aurais pas le temps. »_

Il ne voulait pas encore penser à ça. Il le savait que c'était une tradition chez les familles de sangs purs de commencer les négociations maritales à l'âge d'onze ans. C'était un processus long et fastidieux qui finissait habituellement lorsque l'enfant atteignait sa majorité à dix-sept ans. Mais beaucoup de choses se passeraient dans sa vie, et il était sûr que la guerre en serait une et qu'il serait en plein milieu. Il doutait que son père se soit préoccupé de son mariage, et il savait qu'il ne serait jamais forcé d'accepter quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas.

Draco était sur le point de rétorquer quand Calypso Rosier regarda Orion curieusement, et elle dit calmement, _« Tu penses que quelque chose va se passer. Tu as dit que tu n'auras pas le temps. Donc tu t'attends à ce que quelque chose se passe. Tu ne crois pas que la guerre est finie. »_

Tout le monde devint calme et sérieux. Ils étaient tous des bébés quand la guerre s'était abruptement finie, mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient des parents qui étaient morts ou avaient été emprisonnés, et ils avaient entendu l'histoire par leurs parents.

Orion aurait voulu se frapper lui-même pour son dérapage. Il devait être plus prudent, Calypso, au moins était très maline et perceptive, et Draco n'était pas loin derrière.

Il répondit avec prudence, _« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais c'est une possibilité. Il n'y a pas eu de vraie fin. Il reste beaucoup de monde des deux côtés et les problèmes qui ont entrainé la guerre n'ont pas été résolus. »_

Draco renifla. _« C'est une façon diplomatique de dire qu'ils ont tué beaucoup d'entre nous et qu'ils ne nous permettront pas de pratiquer notre magie librement. Qu'ils nous ont forcés d'abandonner l'étude des Arts noirs en appelant ça des arts diaboliques. Et qu'ils autorisent les nés de muggles à briser nos coutumes avec leurs cultures dégoûtantes, et salir nos lignées avec leurs faibles magies. »_

Beaucoup acquiescèrent. Kara Kavsir, qui était restée calme la plupart du temps, dit d'une voix douce, _« Ma tante a été tuée pendant un raid d'Auror, et ma mère continue de la pleurer la nuit. Elle n'avait que vingt ans quand elle a été tuée, et elle était la seule sœur de ma mère »_

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.

_« Ma mère a été tuée quand j'étais un bébé, »_ dit Calypso calmement. _« Elle s'est battue contre des Aurors qui essayaient d'envahir notre manoir, et mon oncle aussi est mort, en essayant de la protéger. »_

Orion tourna son regard sur elle. _« Ton oncle qui est mort, était-ce Evan Rosier ? »_

Sirius lui avait dit que Rosier avait été un deatheater de premier rang et l'un des meilleurs duellistes de cette époque, et que l'Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody avait été celui qui l'avait vaincu. Mais il n'avait pas su que Rosier était mort en essayant de protéger la femme de son frère. Il était sûr que son père ne le savait pas non plus. Sirius lui avait un peu parlé de ses batailles quand il avait été Auror, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit sur les types de raids dont ils parlaient maintenant. Il se demandait comment le camp de la lumière pouvait prendre autant de vies quand ils accusaient le côté des Ténèbres d'êtres des meurtriers sans scrupule.

_« Oui, »_ dit Calypso tristement. _« Mon père n'était pas dans le pays et les Aurors sont venus envahir le manoir des Rosier parce qu'ils pensaient que nous gardions des documents du Lord Noir et faisions les plans de bataille là-bas. Mon oncle Evan était l'un des partisans les plus fidèles et ils soupçonnaient qu'il vivait avec nous. Quand ils sont entrés, ma mère m'a faite prendre la poudre de cheminette avec mon elfe pour aller chez mes grands-parents, et elle est restée derrière pour aider mon oncle Evan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon père n'aime pas en parler. Mais je sais que oncle Evan a essayé de protéger ma mère, mais ils étaient en sous-nombre. Ils ont tous les deux été tués. »_

Ses larmes s'étaient taries des années auparavant. Mais elle sentait toujours le désir pressant de vengeance. Ca lui faisait mal de voir son père si déprimé ; perdant un frère et une femme et gardant un bébé à sa charge. Elle adorait son père de tout son cœur mais elle voyait qu'il n'avait toujours pas guéri de ses blessures.

_« Je suis désolé, »_ dit Orion doucement. _« J'ai entendu dire que ton oncle avait été un grand duelliste et un sorcier puissant. »_

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Ca l'impressionnait de la voir parler si ouvertement de l'appartenance d'Evan Rosier aux partisans du Lord Noir. Mais il supposa que c'était seulement à des réceptions de sorciers noirs que de tels sujets de discussions étaient lancés si facilement.

Calypso lui sourit tristement.

_« Oui, c'est vrai. Père dit qu'il a tout appris de lui. Après la guerre, mon père est devenu le professeur des Arts Noirs à Durmstrang. J'y serai avec toi, » _dit-elle en essayant de détourner la conversation de ce sujet douloureux.

Orion comprit rapidement ce qu'elle essayait de faire. _« C'est super ! Je commençais à croire que je serai seul. »_

Cela était évident que le père de Calypso enseigne à Durmstrang, même s'il était riche. Après la défaite de Voldemort, nombres de familles se cachaient par peur d'être punies. Et Durmstrang avait ouvert ses portes à beaucoup de leurs enfants et quelques parents qui voulaient être en sécurité. Son père lui avait dit qu'Igor Karkaroff avait trahi des deatheaters quand il avait été arrêté par les Aurors et que ça l'avait conduit à la liberté, mais que le sorcier aidait encore beaucoup d'entre eux en leur donnant un refuge protégé par les barrières impénétrables de Durmstrang.

_« J'y vais aussi. Kara et Evander également. »_ dit Viktor Vlonski. Il était resté silencieux la plupart du temps, observant le nouveau garçon, et pour l'instant, il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il serait intéressant de l'avoir comme camarade de classe à Durmstrang.

_« C'est injuste. Je vais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Père, » _fit Draco ennuyé. Beaucoup de ses amis allaient à Durmstrang. Sa mère pourrait sûrement s'en sortir s'il n'est pas près d'elle !

_« Non, Draco »_ Cria Pansy. _« Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! »_

La plupart des garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel en ayant pitié de Draco. Pansy était une gentille fille qu'on aimait bien avoir près de soi, habituellement, mais quand elle était en compagnie de Draco, elle devenait collante et insupportable. La pauvre petite assumait déjà son rôle de future femme de Draco et elle faisait son possible pour le lui rappeler, même si Draco avait raison et que rien n'avait encore été conclu.

_« Je ne discuterai pas de ça avec toi Pansy ! Pense ce que tu veux, »_ cingla Draco en lui tournant le dos.

'Ca va t'arriver,' dit-il à Orion en bougeant seulement les lèvres, alors qu'il lui envoyait un sourire narquois en secouant la tête.

Draco renifla ennuyé. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle commencé les négociations avec les Parkinson ? Pourquoi la mère de Pansy ne s'était-elle pas tue ? La plupart de ses amis avaient le même problème aussi, mais leurs familles étaient très discrètes à ce propos, et ses amis ne savaient pas qui étaient les candidates, et les candidates ne disaient rien non plus. Mais connaissant Mrs Parkinson, il savait que la vielle peau était si extatique à l'idée de sa fille mariée à un Malfoy, qu'elle avait dû courir en parler à sa fille et à n'importe qui l'écoutant dès que les négociations avaient été commencées.

Mettant de côté ses ressentiments, Draco se tourna vers le groupe. _« Voulez-vous aller dans mes appartements ? Nous y serons plus à notre aise et je pourrai vous montrer ce que mon père m'a acheté pour mon onzième anniversaire. »_

Le groupe acquiesça et suivit Draco hors de la salle de bal. Orion vit son père parler à un grand groupe de sorciers qui semblait être dans une discussion très sérieuse. Il se demanda comment son père se dérouillait. C'était la tâche la plus dure. Beaucoup seraient suspicieux face à son soudain intérêt sur la société de sangs-pur.

Ils prirent le grand escalier en marbre du hall d'entrée, et Draco continua de commenter et les portraits qu'ils passaient, lesquels ressemblaient énormément à Lucius et lui.

Après une longue marche et plusieurs bifurcations, ils atteignirent la chambre de Draco. Elle était faite dans des tons de gris et bleu et était vraiment très large. Il avait un bureau avec une bibliothèque dans un des coins, et un très large et magnifique lit au milieu, avec des rideaux d'un velours bleu sombre. Il y avait un espace avec une table basse et plusieurs sofas, et ils prirent place là. Orion regarda le plafond et vit qu'il y avait des peintures magiques de dragons énormes et vraiment très réalistes, qui se chassaient les uns, les autres et lançaient du feu de leurs bouches.

Draco vint vers eux en tenant fièrement un balai de course. _« C'est un Nimbus 2001 et il n'est pas encore sur les marchés. Mon père l'a eu spécialement pour mon anniversaire. Je me suis entraîné depuis longtemps et je veux entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école. Père dit que si j'arrive à entrer dedans, il ferait don de balais à l'équipe. Habituellement les balais de l'école sont épouvantables. »_

Orion le prit prudemment dans ses mains. _« C'est vraiment bien. J'ai un Nimbus 2000 et mon père vient juste de m'apprendre comment voler. »_

_« Tu joues à quelle position ? » _Demanda Blaise.

_« Je joue juste avec mon père donc je n'ai jamais fait de vrai match de Quidditch, mais je jouais poursuiveur et attrapeur, » _Répondit Orion. _« Bien que je préfère être un attrapeur. »_

Il adorait voler, et au début, il n'avait pas trouvé le Quidditch si intéressant, mais quand Sirius l'avait fait essayer au poste d'attrapeur, il avait été enchanté. Il adorait voler librement avec son père le chassant. En tant qu'attrapeur, il avait le temps de voler au lieu d'être préoccupé par le souaffle et le score. Il devait juste éviter les cognards et apprécier le temps passé dans les airs. Il avait également des réflexes très rapides et une vision aiguisée, donc la plupart du temps, il trouvait le vif d'or rapidement. Il prenait habituellement son temps pour voler avant de rechercher le vif d'or parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la partie se finisse trop vite.

Kara acquiesça.

_« Tu as la carrure d'un attrapeur, » _dit-elle avec un petit rougissement.

_« Tu as déjà vu son corps, ma petite Kara ? »_ dit Evander avec un large sourire.

Kara rougit encore plus et Orion lui fit un clin d'œil.

_« Evy, espèce d'idiot ! Je disais ça seulement parce que les attrapeurs sont agiles et qu'il a le corps d'un attrapeur ! »_

_« Ne m'appelle pas Evy ! »_ répondit Evander embêté. Il détestait ce surnom, c'était trop fille. _« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Ton cousin est un grand attrapeur et il est super grand ! »_

_« Pourquoi tu préfères ça ? Les attrapeurs ne font pas grand-chose, »_ dit Calypso à Orion.

Honnêtement, le Quidditch l'ennuyait. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui était si fascinant à ce propos. Une poignée d'enfants volant autour d'une stupide balle. Réellement, n'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire de mieux de leur temps ?

_« T'es folle ? Ce sont les joueurs les plus importants ! Ce sont ceux qui peuvent gagner le match à eux seuls ! » _Dit Draco excité. _« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais Orion, nous devrions nous retrouver pour nous entraîner ensemble. D'habitude je m'entraîne seul. Mais j'aime aussi jouer comme attrapeur. C'est la meilleure position ! »_

Orion sourit à son enjouement. _« Oui, j'aimerais bien ça. Peut-être que nous pourrions former une équipe. Combien d'entre vous jouent ? »_

_« Je joue comme batteur. J'aime la violence, »_ dit Viktor Vlonski avec un sourire narquois.

_« Je ne joue pas mais je pense que Vince et Greg pourraient faire de bons batteurs aussi, »_ dit Théodore Nott, _« et je pourrais essayer comme gardien. »_

Crabbe et Goyle grognèrent et Orion supposa que c'était leur façon de dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Theo.

_« Je pense que je pourrais être un poursuiveur, mais je ne suis pas très bon, »_ dit Evander.

Orion se tourna vers Pansy et Millicent. _« Vous voulez jouer ? »_

_« Non. Une lady n'a pas à jouer au Quidditch, » _dit Pansy en levant le nez. _« Ma mère m'a dit ça. »_

Millicent leva les yeux au ciel. Dès fois Pansy avait des idées tellement ridicules. _« J'ai joué un peu avec mes frères. Je pourrais être attrapeuse aussi. »_

_« Nous avons seulement besoin de plus de poursuiveurs, »_ lança Draco. Puis il se tourna vers Blaise. _« Tu pourrais essayer. »_

_« Non merci. J'aime pas trop le sport. Je tiendrai compagnie à notre chère Pansy pendant qu'elle encouragera son cher mari, » _rétorqua Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

_« Très bien, ne joue pas ! »_ Claqua Draco. Pourquoi tout le monde remettait-il ça sur le tapis ? Ils encourageaient seulement cette fille folle !

Orion se tourna vers Kara, et dit avec un large sourire, _« Tu pourrais être poursuiveuse, tu as la carrure aussi. »_

Kara souffla. Ils n'allaient pas laisser tomber. _« Très bien, je peux essayer. J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch et j'ai joué poursuiveuse parfois avec mon cousin. »_

_« Qui est ton cousin ? »_ Demanda Orion. Il avait entendu la remarque d'Evander qui disait que son cousin était un grand attrapeur.

_« Viktor Krum, »_ répondit Kara. _« Il est en troisième année à Durmstrang et joue pour l'une des équipes. Il est vraiment bon et veut devenir un attrapeur professionnel. L'équipe de Bulgarie le surveille déjà, mais il est encore trop jeune pour jouer pour eux. »_

Alors que son cousin Viktor avait une bonne réputation à Durmstrang et aussi dans son pays natal, la plupart des gens n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui. Mais elle l'avait vu en action et il était impressionnant. Elle savait qu'il deviendrait un grand attrapeur un jour.

_« Génial, »_ dit Draco content. _« Je vais dire à Père que nous allons jouer sur le terrain de Quidditch. La plupart d'entre nous restons à Moscou jusqu'à Mars, donc nous aurons le temps de programmer pleins de parties. »_

_« Bien, »_ lança Calypso. _« Maintenant que chacun a son équipe, peut-être que nous pourrions parler de choses plus importantes. »_

Orion haussa un sourcil en la regardant. _« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »_

Il l'aimait bien. Elle semblait vraiment intelligente et sérieuse, et il pouvait dire qu'elle avait un esprit vif. Il ressentit une certaine compatibilité envers elle.

_« A propos de vos avis sur la guerre, »_ dit Calypso de but en blanc.

_« Non pas encore ! »_ Chouina Pansy.

Viktor Vlonski se tourna vers eux avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage, et demanda au groupe, _« Pensez-vous réellement que le Lord Noir a été vraiment vaincu ? »_

Tout le monde resta silencieux et grave.

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ dit Calypso son front se fronçant sous la réflexion, _« mais je pense que ce n'est pas normal qu'il ait été si facilement défait. »_

Elle s'était plusieurs fois posé la question. Elle savait que si le Lord Noir revenait, son père le rejoindrait. Il n'avait pas été un deatheater avant, mais elle savait que maintenant, avec son frère et sa femme si brutalement tués, il sentait le besoin de vengeance et elle comprenait ça. Elle n'en savait pas trop au sujet du Lord Noir, mais elle était d'accord sur beaucoup de ses croyances.

_« De ce que mon père m'a dit, c'est possible qu'il revienne, »_ lança Draco. _« Père dit qu'il était l'un des sorciers noirs les plus puissants à avoir vécu, et il était l'héritier de Slytherin aussi ! »_

Viktor acquiesça et chuchota comme pour dire un secret, _« J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il était immortel. Qu'il s'était fait des choses pour être imbattable. »_

Son père, bien que n'étant pas un deatheater, avait toujours été un supporter du Lord Noir, et admirait grandement le sorcier. Et les rumeurs courraient par milliers sur le Lord Noir et ses pouvoirs.

Orion était vraiment très intéressé d'entendre leurs opinions, elles reflétaient ce que leurs parents savaient, et il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

_« Mais il a été battu par un simple bébé, »_ dit-il. _« S'il était si puissant, comme ça se peut ? »_

Draco grogna. _« Père dit que c'était un plan élaboré de Dumbledore. Il n'est pas possible qu'un bébé ait pu défaire le Lord Noir. »_

_« Mais ça s'est passé. Harry Potter a survécu avec une simple cicatrice sur le front et le Lord Noir est mort, »_ dit Calypso calmement. Ca l'avait toujours intrigué de savoir comment ça avait pu se passer ainsi et elle en était toujours perplexe.

_« Ca aurait pu être un accident magique, »_ rétorqua Draco. _« Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Mais je doute que le bébé Potter ait des pouvoirs spéciaux qui l'ont sauvé. Ca devait être un accident. »_

Blaise grogna. _« Allons, Draco. Je t'ai plusieurs fois entendu japper à propos de l'incroyable Harry Potter et combien il devait être un sorcier puissant. » _Il envoya à Draco un sourire moqueur, et ajouta, _« Et combien tu étais impatient de le rencontrer. »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais impatient de le rencontrer ! »_ Cingla Draco embarrassé. _« Je suis juste curieux à son sujet, c'est tout. »_

Il était vraiment fasciné par le conte de fées d'Harry Potter et comment il avait vaincu le Lord Noir. Il croyait que le garçon devait être quelqu'un de spécial et que peut-être il pourrait être son ami, mais il n'admettrait ça devant personne.

Orion sourit à Draco. _« Que penses-tu lui dire si tu le rencontres ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ dit Draco en se renfrognant. _« Je pense juste qu'il pourrait être quelqu'un d'intéressant à rencontrer. »_

_« C'est l'euphémisme de l'année, » _dit Viktor Vlonski. _« Presque tout le monde veut le rencontrer. Tout le monde le veut de son côté. »_

_« C'est vrai. »_ dit Calypso. _« Dumbledore le veut pour être le héros de la Lumière et nous voulons qu'il nous comprenne. »_

Orion se tourna vers elle. _« Et ne pas l'utiliser comme un objet ? Et ne pas en faire devenir l'esclave du Lord Noir ? »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils. _« Je pense qu'il y a des sorciers noirs qui voudront ça, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit simplement un jouet contre les Arts noirs. La situation est assez dure, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de gens contre nous. Il devrait être libre de faire ses propres choix dans la guerre. Sans être manipulé par l'un ou l'autre des côtés. Mais j'espérais qu'il pourrait au moins nous comprendre. »_

Orion lui sourit. Oui, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup en fait. Elle restait assez impartial en considérant le fait que sa famille ait été tuée par le côté de la Lumière, et elle semblait honnêtement vouloir donner une chance à Harry Potter.

Draco fronça les sourcils en regardant Orion. Il l'avait vu souvent sourire à Calypso et l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Pourquoi Orion lui donnait-il tant d'attention ? Orion était son cousin et devrait rechercher son attention !

_« Mais ça ne fait pas vraiment de différence, non ? »_ Intervint Theodore Nott. _« Le garçon s'est enfui maintenant, et si Dumbledore lui met la main dessus, il n'y aura aucun moyen de le soustraire à ce qu'ils ont planifié pour lui. »_

_« Oui, mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, »_ Siffla Kara Kavsir. _« Ils ont dit qu'il pourrait être mort. »_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit, »_ dit Calypso calmement. _« Mais quelque chose me tracasse. Pourquoi s'est-il enfui de chez lui ? Avec qui vivait-il et que s'est-il passé pour qu'il s'enfuie ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été élevé dans une famille sorcière ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, » _dit Draco. Il s'était déjà posé ses questions là. _« Père dit que Dumbledore était celui à qui on avait attribué la garde, et que la vieille chouette a décidé de l'endroit où il l'enverrait. Personne ne sait avec qu'il vivait. »_

_« Il n'y a pas grands choses que nous sachions de lui et c'est vraiment ennuyeux, »_ soupira Pansy. _« Nous devrions parler d'autre chose. »_

Calypso resta calme dans ses pensées intérieures, alors que le reste d'entre eux continuaient leur petite discussion.

Evander et Viktor commencèrent à dire à Orion quelques petites choses sur Durmstrang, et Draco rapporta l'autre cadeau que son père lui avait donné, pour le montrer à ses amis. Il était extrêmement fier de son cadeau et voulait leur montrer.

Un instant plus tard, Draco apporta un large panier et s'approcha du groupe.

_**« Esssspèce d'infernale petite vermine. Ssssi tu continues de me balanccccer comme ça je vais te mordre pour voir ssssi tu aimes ça ! »**_

Orion entendit la voix sifflante et regarda autour de lui pour en découvrir la source. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué.

Draco s'assit et posa le panier près d'Orion.

_**« Pose-moi juste et laissssse-moi ssssortir ! Pourquoi m'a-t-on donnée à un tel maître sssssi jeune et inexpérimenté ? »**_

Orion haussa les sourcils jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ca venait du panier !

Draco ouvrit le panier et sortit un magnifique serpent argenté.

_« C'est un serpencendre, élevé magiquement et modifié, donc elle ne mourra pas même si elle pond ses œufs, » _dit Draco fièrement. _« Je l'ai appelée Sylvana. Père me l'a donnée et m'a dit que je serai sûrement dans la maison de Slytherin, et qu'en tant que tel, je devais avoir un serpent en familier, même si je ne suis pas autorisé à l'emmener à Hogwarts. »_

Plusieurs de ses amis la regardaient intéressés. Et il vit Orion la caresser.

_**« Quel genre de sssserpent es-tu ? Je ne sssavais pas que les sssserpencccendre pouvaient parler aux ssssorccciers, »**_demanda Orion avec curiosité.

Des halètements se firent entendre dans la chambre.

Sylvana s'éleva pour regarder le garçon avec surprise. Son maître l'avait emmenée à un fourchelangue ! Lui était au moins un maître de valeur ! Elle goûta la peau du garçon avec sa langue.

_**« Je t'aime bien, jeune homme. Peux-tu être mon maître maintenant ? Je n'aime pas l'autre ; il ne ssssait pas prendre ssssoin de moi. »**_

Orion se tourna vers ses amis. Ils le regardaient avec surprise.

_**« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je ne vais pas te la prendre Draco, malgré ce qu'elle a dit. »**_

Draco se leva de son siège avec surprise, envoyant le panier et le serpent au sol. Il pensait s'être trompé au début, mais il venait de le confirmer !

_« Tu es un fourchelang ‼ Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »_

**« **_**De quoi tu parles ? »**_ dit Orion les yeux écarquillés.

_« Tu le fais encore ! Tu parles le fourchelangue ! » _Cria Draco grandement agité et excité.

_« Par la barbe de Merlin, je vais appeler les adultes, »_ dit Pansy rapidement avant de se ruer vers la porte.

Orion se leva toujours sous le choc. Bien sûr ! C'était pour ça que les autres ne payaient pas attention à ce qu'elle avait dit. Après s'être renseigné sur la lignée de Slytherin, il savait ce qu'était un fourchelang, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé en être un lui-même ! Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il n'avait pas le sang de Slytherin en lui. Et quel idiot il avait été ! C'était le genre de choses qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent.

''Trop tard maintenant,' pensa-t-il avec un grognement.

Il se tourna vers Draco qui le regardait avec excitation et dit calmement, _« Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de serpent avant. Je pensais qu'elle était un type spécial de serpencendre qui pouvait nous parler. Je pensais que vous compreniez ce qu'elle disait ! »_

Viktor Vlonski le regarda les yeux écarquillés. _« C'est incroyable. Ca fait des siècles qu'on a pas connu de fourchelang ! Le Lord Noir était le seul connu, et avant lui, des siècles avant il y en avait un autre. »_

Calypso lança un regard perçant à Orion avec ses larges yeux noirs. _« Comment pouvais-tu ne pas savoir ? Tu ne t'es pas entendu ? »_

_« Pour moi c'est comme si je parlais dans un anglais standard ! »_ dit Orion avec agitation. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent et cette fichue Pansy qui était partie pour ramener d'autres personnes. _« J'ai entendu sa voix, et pour moi c'était de l'anglais aussi. Je n'étais pas conscient que je parlais un langage différent ! »_

_« C'est impressionnant. Père sera si excité ! Il avait toujours voulu être un fourchelang lui-même tu sais, »_ dit Draco avec un large sourire. Il était impatient de voir la réaction de son père face à son ami fourchelang. C'était un abilité tellement prisée. 'Tout le monde l'enviera,' pensa-t-il content.

Orion grogna, cachant sa tête dans ses mains, pendant que Sylvana s'enroulait d'elle-même sur son bras et sifflait des mots réconfortants. Ca allait être vraiment une très longue soirée.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – L'appel des sorciers noirs**

**.  
**

Sirius était assis parmi un groupe de sorciers noirs qui l'auraient fait frissonner de dégoût dans son ancienne vie.

Lucius venait juste de finir de le présenter à Romulus Rosier, Venerian Vlonski, Neron Nott, Theobald Kormegov, Richard Parkinson, Xander Fornax, Arthemius Arlov, Konstantin Kavsir, Algernon Wilkes, Jeremy Goyle, Alexander Crabbe, Theodore Travers et Thorfinn Rowle. Et parmi cela il ne se souvint que de Nott, Wilkes, Travers et Rowle qui avaient été traduits en justice pour avoir été actifs en tant que deatheaters mais qui avaient été relâchés à cause du manque de preuves accablantes, ajoutant à cela leurs supplications disant qu'ils avaient été sous le sortilège de l'Imperius. Et il supposa que le reste avait été des partisans de Voldemort.

_« Donc, tu as finalement ouvert les yeux, Black ? »_ dit Travers méchamment. _« Tu n'es plus le petit chien chien de Dumbledore ? »_

Sirius se tourna vers lui et se retint de bondir sur le sorcier détestable. Il savait ce qui allait venir et y était préparé. _« J'ai eu pas mal d'années pour réviser mon opinion sur Dumbledore. Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas levé un petit doigt pour me sortir d'Azkaban a fait le tout. Je ne le suivrai plus cette fois. »_

_« Et pourquoi l'as-tu suivi avant ? »_ dit Kavsir avec intérêt. _« Tu es un Black. Pourquoi as-tu tourné le dos à ta famille et ton héritage ? »_

Sirius soupira. _« J'étais jeune. La plupart de mes amis faisaient partie des partisans de la Lumière et je suis tombé sous les manipulations de Dumbledore. Je dois avouer que je n'aimais pas trop ma famille, et quand on m'a donné l'opportunité de m'éloigner d'eux, je l'ai prise. Même si ça signifiait aller contre tout ce pour quoi j'ai été élevé. »_

_« Tu étais un Auror, »_ dit Nott en grognant dédaigneusement. _« Tu as tué nombre de sorciers noirs et tu as aidé à leurs captures. Et maintenant tu voudrais revenir et être l'un de nous ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais tué personne, »_ dit Sirius furieusement. _« J'étais un Auror et je me suis battu dans les combats, mais je n'étais pas responsable des meurtres. Dans une bataille on ne s'arrête pas pour savoir si l'ennemi est blessé, on continue de se battre ! »_

_« Mais ça n'explique pas ton soudain retournement de veste, »_ intervint Rosier calmement.

_« A Azkaban j'ai eu le temps d'être déçu par le côté Lumineux, » _dit Sirius. _« J'ai vu et entendu beaucoup de choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir sur ce à quoi je croyais. »_

Il n'avait pas tant que ça modifié la vérité. Il avait entendu beaucoup de prisonniers être punis par les gardes et il suspectait également qu'ils avaient fait des choses terribles à Bellatrix, car elle était restée très calme après son premier mois d'emprisonnement. Mais quand il était là-bas, il ne s'était pas arrêté à ça. Il pensait qu'ils méritaient d'être à Azkaban, c'étaient des meurtriers après tout, mais il ne cautionnait pas la torture de prisonniers.

Il continua de parler, _« Et maintenant que j'ai un fils, je veux qu'il connaisse sa famille et ses racines. Je veux qu'il ait une chance de faire ses propres décisions. »_

_« As-tu vu les deatheaters qui ont été emprisonnés ? Est-ce que tu sais comment ils vont ? »_ demanda Wilkes. Il avait beaucoup d'amis qui étaient à Azkaban et il s'était toujours senti coupable qu'ils souffrent alors qu'il continuait de vivre sa vie.

_« J'en ai vu quelques uns quand ils sont arrivés, » _dit Sirius. _« et j'ai entendu leurs voix plus tard. Je me souviens avoir vu les gardes trainer Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, les Lestrange, Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jr., Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Marcus Mulciber, Ian Yaxley, Gerard Jugson et Antoine Avery. J'ai bien peur qu'une majorité d'entre eux n'aient plus tout leur esprit. Les Dementors sont particulièrement intéressés par les sorciers noirs et ils se nourrissent d'eux un long moment quand on arrive pour la première fois. »_

Sirius réprima un frissonnement. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris des prisonniers pendant que les Dementors se nourrissaient de leurs âmes. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'oublier un jour. Ses nuits étaient criblées de cauchemars de cette période.

Beaucoup d'entre eux frissonnèrent à la mention des Dementors. Ils faisaient parties des créatures noires les plus craintes et la seule pensée d'être leurs proies les rendaient appréhensifs.

Lucius le regarda en plissant les yeux. _« Alors comment as-tu survécu ? Tu as été à Azkaban pendant dix ans et pourtant, tu sembles aller très bien. » _dit-il en abandonnant le vouvoiement.

_« Et comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir ? » _S'enquit Kormegov avec un fort accent russe. _« Personne ne s'est jamais échappé d'Azkaban avant. »_

Sirius leur fit un sourire narquois. _« Ce serait trop simple. Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je vous révèle tous mes secrets, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, »_ dit Lucius en lui envoyant un sourire froid. _« Mais c'est très étrange que tu te sois échappé et que les autres sorciers noirs, qui sont bien plus puissants que toi ne l'aient pas pu. »_

Sirius éclata de rire. _« Quelle est ta théorie ? Que Dumbledore m'a aidé à sortir ? Il croit que je suis celui qui a trahi les Potter ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas toi ? »_ dit Parkinson le sourcil levé. _« J'ai pourtant cru que tu a été emprisonné pour ça. »_

Sirius vit Lucius lui sourire méchamment. Il devait leur dire la vérité parce que Lucius savait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait trahi les Potter et peut-être que quatre autres des anciens mangemorts le savaient aussi. S'il mentait maintenant ça pourraient avoir des conséquences pour le futur.

_« Non, ce n'est pas moi. J'étais ami avec les Potter. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je soutenais la Lumière. J'ai été emprisonné parce qu'ils croyaient que j'avais tué Peter Pettigrew. C'est lui qui a trahi les Potter et les a livrés à Voldemort. »_

_« Ne dit pas son nom, » _Siffla Lucius en le regardant avec des yeux flamboyant de colère. _« Si tu es sincère dans tes envies de revenir de notre côté, tu devras apprendre à le respecter et à l'appeler le Lord Noir, au moins en notre présence. »_

_« Je m'excuse. Je ne suis pas habitué à l'appeler ainsi, »_ dit Sirius. Il devait faire attention à ses mots et mieux jouer son rôle. Lucius ne cessa pas de scruter le moindre de ses mots et le sorcier était très pointu.

_« Et tu supporteras volontairement le Lord Noir même s'il a tué tes chers amis ? »_ dit Travers d'un ton sarcastique et acide.

Sirius l'ignora et répondit pour tous. _« Je souhaite accepter mon héritage et devenir un sorcier noir. Je ne supporterai plus la Lumière, mais je ne pense toujours pas que je pourrai être un partisan actif de votre Lord Noir. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui et avant de devenir l'un de ses suivants j'aurais besoin d'être convaincu sur ses idéaux et ses méthodes. »_

_« C'est une façon délicate de dire que tu restera neutre, » _pointa Rosier. _« Le Lord Noir représente nos meilleurs intérêts. Il était le seul sorcier noir assez puissant pour être notre leader et se dresser contre Dumbledore et ses laqués. Mais pourtant, tu n'es pas convaincu. Que veux-tu pour l'être ? »_

_« Je comprends ce que tu dis, mais j'ai vu beaucoup de mes amis mourir pendant la guerre. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ça, » _dit Sirius avec honnêteté. _« Je suis peut-être d'accord avec le Lord Noir sur certaines de ses croyances mais je n'aime pas particulièrement ses méthodes. J'ai besoin de voir par moi-même quels sont ses plans. Je ne cautionnerai pas un bain de sang. »_

S'il disait qu'il supportait Voldemort à cent pour cent, personne ne le croirait et ils soupçonneraient ses vraies motivations. Il devait faire comme s'il était passé par un processus graduel avant de devenir un de ses partisans. Il ne voulait toujours pas en devenir un, mais il pensait que dans le futur ça pourrait être avantageux pour lui d'être un deatheater, dans le but de donner à son fils de meilleurs informations et de meilleures chances dans la guerre. Il devait juste aller au-delà de ses scrupules.

_« Oui, vous les partisans de la Lumière vous nous pointez toujours du doigt en disant que nous sommes des tueurs sans états d'âme et des tortionnaires, »_ dit Kavsir rudement. _« Pourtant vous n'admettez pas que vous faites pareil. Dans une guerre, la violence fait partie des deux camps qui finissent par en être immunisés et qui deviennent de plus en plus cruels et barbares. Mais nous sommes toujours accusés d'être ceux qui commettent des crimes insidieux alors qu'en réalité nous ne faisons que contre attaquer. Je crois que c'est hypocrite d'attendre de nous que nous nous défendions juste alors que l'autre camp tue nombre d'entre nous. Bien sûr nous répliquerons de la même façon si ce n'est plus cruellement ! »_

_« Je comprends ton raisonnement, »_ dit Sirius, pendant qu'il essayait de rester calme et de contrôler son tempérament et sa témérité. _« mais la Lumière n'a jamais utilisé ces horribles sorts que les sorciers noirs utilisent même en temps de guerre. Ils n'utilisent pas de sorts pour torturer et tuer les autres. »_

Rosier rit vicieusement. _« Es-tu réellement si naïf, Black ? La Lumière n'utilise peut-être pas ce genre de sortilèges horribles, comme tu les nommes, mais ça ne les empêche pas de tuer sans scrupule. Et ils n'utilisent pas ces sorts parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas les incanter avec succès et ont trop peur du pouvoir que ça implique. Ils n'ont pas le type de sang magique en eux pour être capable de contrôler les malédictions que nous utilisons sans être consumés par la magie après. Ils ont peur des Arts Noirs parce qu'ils sont magiquement trop faibles pour les contrôler. Et sans oublier qu'ils sont toujours en surnombre par rapport à nous, ce n'est que justice d'utiliser les Arts Noirs contre eux. Nous aurions été exterminés si nous avions utilisé la magie blanche pour nous défendre ! »_

_« Donc tu dis que la fin justifie les moyens ? » _Contra Sirius en secouant la tête. _« Je ne peux pas accepter ça facilement. »_

_« Et pourquoi pas puisque l'autre camp fait pareil ? »_ dit Lucius en lui lançant un regard perçant avec ses yeux légèrement gris et froid. _« Dumbledore manipule tout le monde pour atteindre ses buts, sans considération envers ceux qui souffrent pour. Tu en es un excellent exemple. Il ne t'a jamais donné le bénéfice du doute. Il t'a utilisé et quand ton utilité a expiré, tu as été mis sur la touche comme une chaussette sale. Il a envoyé le rejeton des Potter vivre avec des muggles qui ont sûrement dû tourmenter le garçon juste assez pour qu'il s'enfuie. S'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour le garçon, il l'aurait laissé dans une famille de la Lumière. »_

Il fit une pause, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure façon de continuer. Il pouvait voir que Black avait le potentiel pour devenir un grand allié. Black était un sorcier brillant d'une lignée très ancienne et puissante, mais le sorcier avait besoin que ses œillères concernant la guerre et le côté de la Lumière explosent. Black ne soutenait peut-être plus Dumbledore mais le sorcier avait toujours une façon de voir les choses très naïve.

Lucius décida de continuer, sachant que Black s'inquiétait certainement de l'enfant de ses vieux amis, néanmoins, il pourrait l'utiliser pour lui faire voir son point de vue.

_« Tout le monde sait que les enfants sorciers souffrent quand ils ne sont pas élevés dans un environnement magique. La magie interne de l'enfant a besoin de se nourrir de la magie environnante pour se développer. Si on laisse un enfant sorcier dans un endroit sans magie, alors sa magie ne peut pas se développer proprement ; elle deviendrait instable et l'enfant serait magiquement faible. Il est clair que la vieille chouette voulait juste un petit jouet ignorant et malléable et très facile à manipuler. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas compris ! Que le côté de la Lumière avec toutes ses morales est juste aussi vicieux et cruel que ce qui nous est imputé ! »_

_« Si, je vois ce que tu veux dire, »_ dit Sirius le visage sombre. _« Je reconnais que le côté de la Lumière a fait beaucoup de choses pendant la guerre que l'on peut lui reprocher et que la faute est partagée pour toutes les morts qu'il y a eu. Je sais déjà que Dumbledore n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance et je ne le supporterai plus avec ce qu'il nous a fait à Harry et moi. Ses motivations sont ambigües. Mais ça ne signifie pas que si je ne soutiens pas Dumbledore c'est que je dois soutenir le Lord Noir. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tous vos arguments sont valides mais je ne peux pas consciemment suivre quelqu'un sans connaître ses véritables plans. Et vous ne m'avez rien dit sur ça non plus. De plus, une chose que vous avez omis de mentionner, tous, c'est que c'est le Lord Noir qui a commencé la guerre. Il est celui qui a eu recours à la violence. »_

_« Et que t'attendais-tu à ce qu'il fasse ? »_ intervint Fornax brutalement. _« Il a vu combien le monde sorcier était sens dessus dessous et il voulait le changer au mieux. Il était le seul sorcier noir assez puissant pour faire la différence. Peut-être que tu ne t'en es pas assez rendu compte dans ta jeunesse, puisque tu t'es enfui de ta famille, mais nous vivons dans une répression silencieuse qui dure depuis plusieurs siècles. »_

Le sorcier secoua sa tête et ajouta furieusement, _« L'expérimentation des Arts Noirs a été interdit en Angleterre depuis tant de temps que beaucoup de nos enfants commencent à perdre leurs capacités magiques parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'entraîner à la magie qu'ils portent dans leurs sangs. Peu de pays européens le permettent même maintenant. La Russie est presque la seule exception et c'est seulement parce que la communauté de sorciers noirs est si large ici, que la Lumière n'oserait pas déclencher une guerre contre eux. Mais ils l'ont fait dans tous les autres pays où les sorciers noirs étaient en sous-nombre. Tu peux sûrement comprendre que nous devons pratiquer notre magie librement pour le bien de nos enfants et l'avenir de nos lignées. »_

_« Je n'étais pas conscient que les familles noires perdaient leurs pouvoirs, »_ dit Sirius calmement.

Lucius lui envoya un regard froid et dur. _« Et pourtant si. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'admettrait Dumbledore, bien sûr. Il dit se battre contre le mal dans sa croisade contre nous. Mais la vérité est que le problème de notre perte de pouvoirs est notre inquiétude principale. Entre eux qui nous empêchent l'usage de la magie noire, et le sang de muggles qui entre dans nos veines, nous devenons de plus en plus faibles à chaque génération. Si nous ne faisons rien pour arrêter ça, bientôt notre sang sera si dilué et la magie si faible que nous ne pourrons plus accomplir les desseins de nos ancêtres en vue de nous rendre plus forts et plus sains. Nos soi-disant préjugés contre les nés de muggles vient du fait que nous souhaitons maintenir nos coutumes, de telle sorte que nos enfants se souviennent ce que nous sommes ; notre besoin de fortifier notre magie noire ; et le danger que représente les muggles en cas de découverte de notre monde. »_

_« Tu demandes ce qu'étaient les buts du Lord Noir, et bien voilà, »_ dit Rosier en regardant Sirius intensément. _« Il a compris nos problèmes et voulait aider les familles noires afin qu'elles redeviennent ce qu'elles ont jadis été, avant que la peur des Arts noirs et les préjudices ne s'installent. Il était conscient du fait que nos sangs et pouvoirs s'affaiblissent et il avait peur de notre extinction. »_

_« Et à propos des ses idées comme quoi il faut tuer tous les nés de muggles et les muggles ? »_ dit Sirius avec une expression têtue sur le visage. _« Cela ne semble pas nécessaire si vous voulez réellement juste fortifier vos lignées. »_

_« Le Lord Noir avait une vendetta personnelle contre les muggles, »_ dit Lucius calmement. _« Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi, au-delà du fait connu qu'ils soient une menace contre tous les sorciers, qu'ils soient de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres. Il a plusieurs fois mentionné le fait que si les muggles découvraient notre existence, ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous tuer, et que malgré notre magie, nous serions en sous nombre pour nous prévenir d'un massacre. Sa principale opposition à l'entrée des nés de muggles dans notre société est qu'ils permettent à leurs familles muggles de connaître notre existence, ce qui nous met en danger. Mais il n'a jamais pensé que nous devions tuer tous les muggles. Il y en a bien trop. Il voulait simplement une séparation nette, et les nés de muggles s'y sont opposés._

Il fit un geste de la main dédaigneux et ajouta nonchalamment. _« Sa solution était de ne pas donner d'éducation magique aux nés de muggles. Ce n'était, peut-être, pas la meilleure solution, mais c'était la seule alternative faisable à cette époque. Si les nés de muggles n'étaient pas autorisés dans nos sociétés, ou au moins à apprendre notre magie, alors les muggles resteraient inconscients de notre existence. Mais Dumbledore lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied en admettant les muggles dans notre communauté. C'est pourquoi, le Lord Noir devait prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Mais il avait planifié de se pencher sur une meilleure solution une fois qu'il aurait gagné la guerre. Les choses sont hors de contrôle avec les nés de muggles, il était donc trop tard pour adopter une solution passive. Et même si une solution pour la brèche dans la sécurité était trouvée, le problème reste qu'on ne peut pas mélanger notre sang avec le leurs. Afin que nos enfants conservent leurs magies noires, ils ont besoin d'être le fruit d'une union de deux familles noires et de sang pur. Même si nous avions un enfant avec un sorcier de la lumière ou sorcière, la puissance de l'enfant serait plus faible. Notre type de magie ne se mélange pas bien avec la magie blanche et encore moins avec ceux qui n'en portent pas. »_

Sirius acquiesça. Il savait que les préjugés contre les nés de muggles tenaient ses racines dans la brèche dans la sécurité qu'ils représentaient. Et il était d'accord sur le fait que les muggles pouvaient être dangereux pour eux. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à l'extinction des familles noires. Il avait toujours pensé que ses parents étaient des puritains sans état d'âme avec des préjugés fous et infondés sur les nés de muggles. Ce que Lucius venait d'expliquer prenait tout son sens mais il devrait se renseigner lui-même pour s'assurer du bien fondé des idées. Mais ça ne donnait toujours pas aux sorciers le droit de torturer et de tuer le nés de muggles et les muggles.

_« Je suis peut-être d'accord avec vous sur certains points, » _dit calmement Sirius, _« et je dois avouer que je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé avant. Je voyais seulement vos préjugés en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons. Mais maintenant que j'ai un fils qui porte le sang des Black, je veux que ses descendants soit aussi forts magiquement que possible afin de perpétrer la lignée des Black. Je vais donc méditer sur ce que vous m'avez dit et je vais y réfléchir. Bien que je comprenne mieux les motivations du Lord Noir, ainsi que ce pourquoi vous vous battez, si la guerre éclate, je ne rejoindrai votre camp que si vous vous retenez de tuer les nés de muggles et les muggles. Je ne vois aucun avantage à tirer et ça ne ferait que détourner les autres sorciers de votre cause. »_

_« Oui, nous savions que ça nous portait préjudice pendant la guerre, »_ dit Lucius sévèrement, _« mais aux événements exceptionnels, mesures exceptionnelles. La situation est juste aussi mauvaise qu'avant. Peut-être même pire puisque nous n'avons pas réglé le problème des nés de muggles et que l'opposition contre nous est très virulente et répandue. Mais durant la prochaine guerre, nous planifierons cela bien mieux et nous ne ferons rien qui tourne l'opinion publique contre nous plus que de nécessaire. »_

Lucius resta calme alors qu'il songeait à leur discussion. Black avait pointé un argument très valide : toutes ces tortures de muggles créaient plus d'opposition. Mais il méprisait complètement les muggles et les croyait sincèrement inférieurs. Il avait participé à certaines des tortures infligées mais seulement à ceux qui avaient fait quelque chose aux sorciers, mais il y avait certains deatheaters qui le faisaient juste pour s'amuser et le Lord Noir l'avait autorisé trouvant ça lui-même distrayant parfois. Mais c'était une bonne idée de se retreindre dans le but d'obtenir plus de partisans.

Dans l'esprit de Sirius tournait toutes les informations qu'ils lui avaient donné et Orion et lui auraient beaucoup de choses à débattre, et beaucoup de recherches à faire si ce qu'ils avaient dit était vrai. Mais il voulait savoir quelque chose qui était bien plus important, et seuls ces sorciers pouvaient lui donner la réponse.

Il se retourna vers le groupe et dit calmement, _« J'apprécie que vous ayez partagé votre point de vue avec moi, ainsi que d'avoir éclairci vos positions. Mais nous parlions comme si la prochaine guerre était sur le point de commencer. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »_

_« Tu ne crois quand même pas que le grand Lord Noir a été tué par le morveux des Potter, n'est-ce pas Black ? »_ dit Travers avec un reniflement méprisant.

Lucius envoya un regard glacial et menaçant à Travers qui fit immédiatement son effet, puisque Travers détourna son regard de Lucius et Sirius et resta calme. Lucius fit claquer mentalement sa langue d'insatisfaction. Il n'y avait pas de raison de se braquer contre Black, ils le voulaient de leur côté après tout. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait discuter des plans du Lord concernant l'immortalité. Black semblait honnête mais ça ne faisait pas pour autant de lui quelqu'un de loyal à leur cause, ils ne devaient pas dévoiler leurs secrets. Il était intiment convaincu que leur Lord reviendrait. Le Lord Noir leur avait assuré incessamment son invincibilité et le fait qu'il avait pris des mesures pour son retour si quelque chose lui arrivait. Personne ne savait quelles mesures, puisque le Lord Noir les avait fait taire d'un regard menaçant et des Crucio bien envoyés aux deatheaters qui étaient trop curieux pour leurs propres biens. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait y arriver, c'était leur Lord.

Juste quand Lucius fut sur le point de répondre quelque chose de plaisant sans dévoiler d'informations, il vit une petite fille avec de courts cheveux noirs se ruer vers eux.

Richard Parkinson se tourna vers la fille et dit furieusement, _« Pansy, qu'est-ce que cela ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis très occupé ? »_

Pansy prit le temps de récupérer son souffle. C'était tellement excitant.

_« Désolée Père, mais vous devez venir ! Orion… il… et… vous devez venir et voir ! Vous ne me croiriez pas sinon ! »_

Sirius se leva et s'inquiéta de cet éclat. _« Est-ce que mon fils va bien ? Est-ce que quelque chose lui est arrivée ? »_

Pansy secoua simplement sa tête, tremblant devant l'attention que lui portaient les adultes.

_« Et bien, parle,__ enfant ! »_ Commanda Lucius de façon acide en se levant également. Il espéra que rien n'était arrivé au garçon, rien de bon n'en résulterait de Sirius sinon.

Pansy ne fut absolument pas dérangée par le ton de sa voix ; elle adorait être au centre de l'attention et faisait tout pour. Peu de personnes s'occupaient de ce qu'elle avait à dire et elle profitait donc de cette opportunité.

Après s'être assurée que les adultes l'écoutent –les expressions exaspérées de certains ne l'ennuyant pas du tout- elle prit la main de son père, et dit d'une voix importante, _« Vous devez venir avec moi. Ils sont dans la chambre de Draco. Vous devez voir par vous-même. Suivez-moi. »_

Lucius renifla presque d'ennui, mais les Malfoy ne reniflaient pas ni ne faisaient de choses si communes et inélégantes que cela, il haussa simplement un sourcil à son attention. Cette petite laideur ! Narcissa était-elle folle en commençant les négociations pour avoir sa main ? Il respectait Richard Parkinson, il était un associé intelligent, mais Pansy avait clairement hérité de sa mère, qui était une sorcière de sang-pur superficielle qui n'était intéressée que par des frivolités. Il aurait une sérieuse discussion avec Narcissa. Il voulait quelqu'un de puissant et intelligent pour Draco. La lignée des Malfoy avait besoin d'un sang magiquement fort et cette fille ne le possédait de toute évidence pas.

Les sorciers dont les enfants étaient avec Draco suivirent la petite fille excitée jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent Orion avec la tête dans ses mains et un serpent sifflant enroulé à l'un de ses bras ; Draco Malfoy parlait de façon animé à un Orion qui ne répondait pas ; et les autres enfants regardaient Orion pensivement. C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir.

Sirius s'approcha de son fils, et dit immédiatement avec inquiétude, _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Orion leva la tête de ses mains et regard Sirius avec un air déprimé.

Que dirait son père à propos de sa capacité ? Le mépriserait-il pour ça ? Il savait que les autres seraient excités et envieux. Et il se foutait de la capacité en elle-même. C'était utile et peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir quelques livres en fourchelangue, bien qu'ils soient durs à trouver. Mais son père avait déjà beaucoup de choses dont il devait s'occupait et détestait les Arts Noirs, et c'était de la magie noire sous sa forme la plus pure. Son père essayait de rester impartial et lui permettait d'étudier les Arts Noirs, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimerait que son fils ait une capacité si noire.

Draco regarda Orion et vit ses doutes concernant sa capacité. Est-ce que le garçon était fou ? S'il était un fourchelang il l'aurait crié au monde et se serait réjoui de voir tous ces sorciers le regarder avec envie et respect. Orion devait être fier de sa capacité au lieu de la cacher !

_« Montre leur ! Montre leur ce que tu peux faire, Orion ! »_ dit-il excité.

Orion leva les yeux sur les sorciers debout face à lui. Il y avait Lucius Malfoy qui le regardait avec impatience ; il reconnaissait les autres, Vlonski, Rosier, Fornax, Nott, Parkinson et Kavsir, puisque leurs enfants étaient là.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

_**« Tu devrais être fier d'être un fourchelang, mon petit, »**_siffla Sylvana en reculant sa tête pour le regarder. _**« C'est un honneur d'en être un et tu ne devrais pas te ssssentir honteux. Cela montre ton pouvoir. »**_

Orion se tint droit. Elle avait raison. Il en était fier et son père comprendrait que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il fixa les yeux du serpent et siffla solennellement, _**« Tu as raison, Sssylvana. **__**Je ssssuis fier d'en être un. Merci. »**_

Il entendit des halètements venir des adultes. Il leva les yeux et vit son père le regarder bouche bée et… était-ce de la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux gris sombres de son père ? Il tourna rapidement son regard sur Lucius. Il ne voulait pas voir son père le craindre, cela l'avait blessé profondément. Lorsqu'il vit la mâchoire ouverte du patriarche Malfoy avant de revêtir rapidement une expression nonchalante, il gloussa presque. Sa révélation en valait la peine juste pour voir Malfoy Sr. perdre contenance. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, qui le regardaient avec intérêt.

_« Tu es un fourchelang, »_ chuchota Sirius les yeux écarquillés.

Orion acquiesça. _« Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. Quand Draco nous a montré son familier. »_

_« Attends, Black, »_ dit Lucius en plissant les yeux. _« Tu veux dire que ton fils était un fourchelang et que tu ne le savais pas ? »_

Sirius acquiesça tout en maintenant son regard sur le visage de son fils. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Les Black n'avaient jamais eu de fourchelang dans leur lignée ! Ils l'auraient annoncé au monde s'ils avaient eu des ancêtres fourchelang. Et Lily ne venait pas d'une lignée de sorcier. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Lucius tourna son regard calculateur sur Orion. _« Et bien, tu es bien plus que ce que tu sembles être, jeune Black. »_

Ce garçon était un mystère, l'héritier inconnu d'une des plus puissantes et anciennes familles noires ; avec une capacité dont certains tueraient pour l'avoir, l'incluant lui-même, et assez jeune pour être proprement élevé et entrainé. Il décida rapidement de prendre le garçon sous son aile. Il travaillait déjà sur le père de l'enfant, mais le garçon semblait promis à quelque chose de plus grand, bien plus grand que le patriarche des Black qui avait déjà des idées arrêtées. Ce garçon pourrait être moulé et utile à leur cause.

Orion ricana presque devant le ton condescendant de Malfoy, et il pouvait pratiquement voir ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Il ne se laisserait pas manipulé et utilisé. Si Malfoy pensait qu'il serait si facilement malléable il allait le sentir passer. Mais il devait la jouer cool. Deux personnes pouvaient jouer à ce jeu. Il pourrait utiliser Malfoy lui aussi. Le sorcier était puissant et pourrait lui apprendre beaucoup de choses.

_« Oui, à ce qu'il parait, »_ dit Orion calmement en envoyant au sorcier un petit sourire.

Draco regarda son père puis Orion. Quelque chose se passait. Il savait que son père sauterait sur l'occasion de mieux faire connaissance avec Orion. Mais Orion était trop calme considérant le fait qu'il était tellement paniqué à l'idée que sa capacité soit révélée. Qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête d'Orion ?

Lucius se tourna vers Sirius et dit avec désinvolture, _« Tu devrais lui trouver un tuteur. Draco en a déjà un et je peux te le recommander. Ton fils a besoin d'entraînement, et compte tenu de sa nouvelle capacité, il serait mieux de commencer sur de bonnes bases. »_

Sirius, qui était toujours un peu secoué mais qui avait réussi à s'y faire, répondit calmement. _« Oui, j'en cherchais déjà un. Je te serais reconnaissant si tu me donnais les références du tuteur de ton fils. »_

_« Peut-être qu'il serait plus amusant pour les garçons s'ils étudiaient ensemble avec le tuteur, »_ dit Lucius, qui n'était pas prêt à relâcher sa prise sur Orion. _« Ton fils pourrait venir au manoir pour ses leçons, et j'ai beaucoup de livres qui traitent des fourchelangs qui pourraient l'intéresser. Je suis assez intéressé par le sujet moi-même et j'ai une jolie collection. »_

Le sorcier se tourna vers Orion lui demandant implicitement son avis.

Orion pouvait voir que son père hésitait à accepter la proposition, donc il répondit à sa place, _« Merci, Mr. Malfoy. J'adorerai ça. »_

_« Très bien, » _dit Lucius avec un sourire froid. _« Je vais arranger ça avec ton père. »_

Draco se tourna vers Orion et dit avec excitation, _« C'est super ! On va bien s'amuser ensemble ! Mon tuteur m'a dit que j'étais plus avancé que les garçons de mon âge, » _se flatta-t-il.

_« Ne te vante pas, Draco. Ca ne se fait pas, »_ dit Lucius rudement en envoyant à son fils un regard dur et froid. Son fils était trop extroverti parfois. Draco avait besoin d'apprendre à garder son calme et à toujours conserver son sang-froid, sans se vanter. Les Malfoy doivent toujours être arrogants et fiers mais ils ne doivent pas le montrer si ouvertement, car ça ouvrait des voies pour attaquer le personnage.

_« Oui, Père, »_ dit Draco avec une petite voix, mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de bonheur, et Orion lui sourit chaudement ce qui Draco lui rendit au centuple.

Sirius décida de prendre les rênes. Orion et lui avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire sur sa conversation avec les sangs-purs qui venait de se finir puisqu'il voyait bien que Lucius n'avait pas l'intention de parler du retour possible de Voldemort.

_« Très bien, »_ dit-il à Lucius. _« Je t'écrirai pour arranger les leçons. Il est tard, je vais ramener Orion. » _Il s'adressa à son fils. _« Allez Orion, tu dis au revoir à tes amis et on y va. »_

Orion se leva et ses amis se rassemblèrent. Ils se mirent d'accord pour s'écrire et organiser leur premier match de Quidditch aussitôt que possible. Ils se reverraient aux diners et réceptions suivants durant la saison hivernale.

_« Merci pour tout, »_ dit-il à Draco en lui souriant avec affection alors qu'il lui tendait une main. _« J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée et je te remercie de m'avoir présenté tes amis. »_

Draco la prit et lui sourit. _« Merci d'être venu. Je me suis aussi beaucoup amusé. J'espère que nos parents arrangeront vite nos leçons. »_

_« Moi aussi. Il me tarde, »_ dit Orion sincèrement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait un tuteur et étudier avec Draco serait plus amusant que d'étudier seul. A son avis, la compétition amicale poussait toujours l'autre à donner le meilleur de lui.

_**« Essst-ce qu'on ssss'en va, jeune maître ? »**_siffla Sylvana avec impatience. _**« Dites à l'autre garçon de vous donner les choses qu'il a acheté pour moi. Particulièrement la ssssouris en mousssse. La sssseule chose qu'il ait bien fait. »**_

_**« Je ssssuis désolé, Sylvana, mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Tu appartiens à Draco et je ne peux pas t'emmener. **__**Ca ne sssserait pas gentil. Mais je viendrai te voir presssque tous les jours. »**_

Draco le regarda avec curiosité. _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »_

Sylvana siffla de mécontentement mais Orion n'en tint pas compte.

_« Rien, elle me disait juste au revoir, »_ répondit Orion légèrement sec. Il ne voulait pas prendre Sylvana à Draco. L'autre garçon semblait être content et fière de l'avoir et il ne voulait pas ruiner cela. Il rendit Sylvana à Draco et leurs fit ses au revoir.

Après que Sirius et Orion aient quitté tous les sorciers et sorcières qu'ils avaient rencontrés à la petite fête, ils transplanèrent immédiatement à leur manoir, tous les deux sachant qu'ils avaient beaucoup à se dire.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Choisir son camp**

**.  
**

Quand Sirius et Orion atteignirent le Manoir des Black, ils s'assirent dans la pièce principale et se racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris à la réception. A eux deux, ils eurent une bonne idée de ce pour quoi se battaient les familles de sang-pur.

_« Beaucoup de choses qu'ils ont dites sont vraies, Père. J'ai beaucoup lu au sujet de l'histoire de la magie noire et ces livres mentionnent que notre type de magie est très différent de la magie blanche et que toute sa contenance se trouve dans notre sang. Ils disent que la magie noire a été découverte par Morgane qu'elle avait trouvé un type de magie qui venait de la source brute et pure du noyau magique de la Terre. Les livres expliquent que seuls des sorciers avec un certain type de sang étaient capables de la contrôler. Ce sont ceux qui deviennent des sorciers noirs. Et ils ne peuvent seulement s'unir qu'entre eux dans le but de transmettre le sang à leurs enfants. Donc maintenant, on comprend d'où viennent leurs idées puritaines, »_ expliqua Orion à son père. _« Ce que je ne savais pas est que ma magie ait pu être altérée et sous développée due à mon enfance chez les muggles, »_ dit Orion avec inquiétude. Les explications de Lucius concernant le pourquoi un enfant sorcier devait seulement vivre dans un environnement magique le préoccupait. Y'aurait-il des effets sur lui ? Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu consciemment lui faire ça ? Il ressentait une telle furie contre le vieil homme.

Sirius, sentant la consternation de son fils, répondit, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit chiot. Je ne pense pas que ça t'aies affecté. De ce que tu m'as dit sur tes accidents de magie, il semble que tout se soit développé de la même façon que pour un enfant de ton âge. Et tu étais même capable de la contrôler, cela montre donc clairement que ta magie est très forte et stable. Merci Merlin, tu n'as pas été touché par cela. »_

Orion acquiesça, c'était vrai. Donc peut-être que sa magie allait bien. Orion continua, _« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. »_ dit-il et changea de sujet, _« D'après eux, ils ont raison de se battre pour leurs droits de pratiquer les Arts Noirs. S'ils ne s'entraînent pas, ils perdront leurs capacités de contrôle sur la magie noire et plus tard ça signifiera que nous aurons perdu une source majeure d'une magie puissante. J'aurais fait pareil pour garder ma capacité à modeler la magie de la terre. Je ne voudrais pas non plus le perdre. »_

Sirius fit claquer sa langue,_ « Peut-être, mais ils ont quand même beaucoup tué et Voldemort était un sociopathe, peu importe ce qu'ils disent. Les deatheaters torturaient des muggles pour s'amuser et tuaient des nés de muggles parce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre solution pour eux. Ce n'est pas juste. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Oui, mais la Lumière a tué aussi et ils ont opprimé les sorciers noirs depuis longtemps. Bien sûr qu'une révolution meurtrière était nécessaire pour changer les choses. On peut difficilement dire qui sont les innocents dans une guerre. »_

Sirius se tourna vers lui, alarmé,_ « Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Bien sûr qu'il y avait des innocents : les enfants, les femmes et les sorciers qui sont restés neutres ! Et les muggles aussi ! »_

Orion grogna, _« Les muggles ne sont pas si innocents, »_ cingla-t-il. En voyant l'inquiétude de Sirius grandir il continua rapidement, _« As-tu oublié ce que ma famille muggle m'a fait ? Ce que mon oncle a essayé de faire ! Tu as toi-même dit que ça n'arrivait pas dans le monde magique, que notre culture prévenait que ce genre de choses n'arrive. J'ai vécu avec des muggles toute ma vie et leur culture permet que ce genre de choses arrive tout le temps ! Mes voisins m'ont vu affamé et battu et ils n'ont pas levé un petit doigt pour m'aider ! Il y en a peut-être qui s'en inquiétait mais généralement, ils ne pensent qu'à eux ! Et ma famille me battait parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais anormal. Que penses-tu qu'il se passera s'ils nous découvrent ? Ils seraient terrifiés et voudraient nous tuer immédiatement, d'un clignement d'œil. Ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi puissants que nous mais ils ont la technologie et la connaissance des sciences. » _Au regard incompréhensif de Sirius, il expliqua plus en détail, _« Ils ont des armes qui peuvent nous tuer en appuyant sur un bouton ! __Je __sais de quoi je parle. C'est une connaissance répandue et commune chez les muggles. »_

_« Je comprends que tu aies été maltraité, Orion, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut tous les tuer ! » _dit Sirius. Il ne savait pas que le mépris d'Orion pour les muggles était si profondément ancré et ça l'inquiétait.

_« Je ne dis pas qu'il faut les tuer. Ca serait stupide puisqu'ils répliqueraient et nous tueraient facilement. Je dis juste que je suis d'accord avec les sangs-purs à propos du besoin du secret et de la séparation nette. Et je crois aussi que notre culture ne devrait pas être teintée par la leur ! Je ne veux pas de culture qui autorise les enfants à être battus et violés ! »_ dit Orion furieusement. Son père ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Orion avait toujours des cauchemars où son oncle le touchait, et qu'il se réveillait terrorisé et en pleurs la nuit. Combien il se haïssait d'être si faible et de craindre un muggle.

_« Je peux être d'accord avec la séparation mais les sangs purs n'ont pas dit que Voldemort voulait aussi régner sur les muggles. Il tenait les mêmes propos que Grindelwald, et il croyait en notre supériorité et notre droit de régner sur le monde. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec ça ! » _S'exclama Sirius.

Orion décida d'être honnête. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qu'il pourrait exprimer librement ses idées. Il espérait simplement que son père pourrait comprendre. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce que son père avait dit à propos de Grindelwald, _« Je suis d'accord dans certaines mesures. Nous sommes supérieurs parce que nous contrôlons la magie de la nature, nous pouvons la plier à notre volonté et parce que nous avons une culture qui fait que nous nous traitons mieux entre nous, »_ et Orion se corrigea rapidement quand il vit que Sirius était sur le point d'argumenter sur ce point mettant 'le conflit Ténèbres-Lumières de côté'.

Orion continua, _« Mais j'accepte aussi le fait que les muggles aient étudié un aspect de la nature que l'on nous a octroyé. Ils ont la science et les mathématiques qui leurs permettent d'expliquer beaucoup de choses. Et nous pourrions apprendre de ça. Mais au-delà de ça, je crois réellement qu'il serait possible pour nous de régner un jour. Pas maintenant, parce que nous sommes trop peu nombreux, mais j'aimerais envisager un monde où nous vivrions tous en paix et ensemble. Avec tout le monde pratiquant librement la magie et sans avoir peur d'être tué pour ça. Et cela ne pourra se faire que si nous contrôlons les muggles. Je ne dis pas que nous devrions faire d'eux des serviteurs ou des gens inférieurs, juste nos égaux, sans qu'ils ne nous craignent. »_

En voyant l'expression dubitative de Sirius, Orion poussa le problème plus loin, _« Ne vois-tu pas que le monde a déjà été ainsi un jour ? Avant l'époque de Merlin, les sorciers étaient hautement regardés et occupaient de grandes positions chez les muggles. Ils étaient les guérisseurs, les leaders spirituels, ceux qui étaient en contact avec la nature et autant les muggles que les sorciers vivaient ensemble avec acceptation et respect. C'est le monde dans lequel je voudrais vivre. Sans que nous cachions qui nous sommes et sans être menacé à cause de ça. »_

Sirius sourit, _« Tu es un grand idéaliste. » _Puis il devint sérieux. _« Mais tu ne peux pas croire que Voldemort est celui qui rendra ça possible. Il cautionne la torture des muggles et Lucius lui-même a admis qu'il avait une vendetta personnelle contre eux. Voldemort semble vouloir faire d'eux nos esclaves, pas nos égaux. »_

_« Voldemort voulait nous protéger d'eux. Les sangs purs t'ont dit qu'il ne voulait pas leur déclarer la guerre parce qu'il savait qu'il serait défait. Peut-être que sur un long-terme, il espérait comme moi qu'ils pourraient être contrôlés. Mais ses idées semblent pareilles aux miennes, et tu es toi-même d'accord avec certaines d'entre elles. Ce sont ses méthodes que tu n'aimes pas et ça peut être changé. Si ses buts sont similaires aux nôtres, nous pourrions nous allier à lui en échange il écouterait nos conseils sur ses méthodes. »_ dit Orion.

_« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il t'écouterait ! Tu es un enfant et c'est un despote qui ne partage pas le pouvoir ! »_ dit Sirius en commençant à élever la voix. Il ne voulait pas qu'Orion recherche réellement à nouer une alliance avec le monstre ! Il pourrait facilement y avoir un retour de flamme et Voldemort était vicieux avec ses propres partisans, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

_« C'est vrai, mais il respecterait un sorcier puissant et j'ai le temps d'en devenir un. Et tu oublis que je suis Harry Potter. Il doit croire que j'ai quelques pouvoirs intéressants. Et si son ennemi lui offre une alliance, penses-tu qu'il refuserait ? Je suis d'accord, c'est dangereux mais je serai bien préparé, »_ dit Orion.

_« Ta confiance m'inquiète, Orion. Comment peux-tu dire que tu seras assez puissant dans le futur pour être capable de te protéger de lui ? Il pourrait juste te tuer et en finir avec ça ! Pourquoi rechercherait-il une alliance avec toi ? »_ dit Sirius. Son fils avait vraiment des idées dérangeantes et des ambitions disproportionnées. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette confiance soudaine en ses pouvoirs. Il n'était qu'un enfant !

Orion résista à l'idée d'être offensé. Il savait que son père avait un bon argument mais Sirius n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait pris sa baguette. Sirius ne savait pas comment sa magie avait surgi en lui et l'avait rendu conscient de sa source magique interne. Il tenait sa baguette chaque nuit et se concentrait sur le flux de sa magie. Il pensait que c'était un puits sans fond qui attendait d'être exploité. Il pouvait le sentir courir dans ses veines, dans sa peau. Il avait essayé d'en trouver la fin mais n'avait su que voir que sa magie continuer son expansion quand il se concentrait assez longtemps. Il était déterminé à continuer ses méditations et continuait à se concentrer sur sa source interne pour être capable de contrôler une telle magie. Il ne savait pas si les autres sorciers pouvaient faire de même, mais d'après ses lectures, peu de sorciers pouvaient utiliser leurs sources internes dans une telle mesure. Beaucoup n'étaient même pas conscients de sa présence et dépendaient juste de leurs mots stupides et de leurs baguettes magiques pour incanter un sort. Et il pouvait déjà faire un peu de magie sans baguette. Il continuait de s'entraîner, seul dans sa chambre et n'avait pas dit à Sirius tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il lui laissait croire que c'était la magie accidentelle qu'il avait utilisé chez les Dursley et que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. C'était son secret qu'il savait spécial. Il savait qu'il pourrait être puissant et il était prêt à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement pour atteindre son but. _« Quand l'heure sera venue, si je ne me sens pas assez puissant, je ne l'approcherai pas, Père. Je dis juste que c'est une possibilité. Je ne ferai rien sans avoir entièrement mesuré les conséquences. Mais je me préparerai. »_

Sirius était légèrement plus rassuré. Mais il lança un coup d'œil suspicieux à Orion qui lui sourit gentiment en retour.

_« Il y a quelque chose que Lucius t'a dit que je trouve vraiment bizarre. Il a dit que Voldemort avait une vendetta personnelle contre les muggles et qu'il savait que les muggles pourraient facilement nous tuer. On dirait que Voldemort connaissait bien plus les muggles que les sorciers normaux qui généralement ne leurs prêtent pas d'attention. __On dirait que Voldemort les connaissait personnellement. __Peut-être même qu'il a vécu avec eux ? »_ demanda Orion. Quand il avait entendu pour la première fois le commentaire de Lucius, son esprit avait dérivé sur toutes les possibilités qui impliquaient une telle connaissance et en était arrivé à la conclusion que Voldemort avait sûrement dû vivre avec eux. Et que les muggles avaient dû lui faire quelque chose de terrible pour qu'il les haïsse. Aucun sorcier de sang-pur n'aurait pu vivre avec des muggles ou savoir qu'ils pourraient tuer facilement des millions de personnes. Donc la seule option qui restait était que Voldemort était un né de muggles, ce qui n'était pas possible puisqu'il était un fourchelang, ou sa vraie famille l'avait abandonné, ce qui semblait également improbable. Peut-être était-il un sang-mêlé, comme lui, forcé de vivre avec ses parents muggles ? C'était une idée intéressante et qui expliquerait sa haine des muggles.

Sirius grogna à l'idée de son fils, _« Voldemort était un sang pur, il a toujours crié leurs croyances et il n'aurait jamais vécu avec des muggles. C'est une idée ridicule, Orion. Il était juste parano et les haïssait parce que, comme un mégalomaniaque, il les considérait comme sans valeur, » _dit Sirius en croyant à ses paroles.

Orion hocha juste la tête, mais ses soupçons concernant le passé de Voldemort restaient. Ca expliquerait tant de choses. Et s'il connaissait la technologie des muggles, il aurait été un leader qui aurait considéré ce facteur avant d'attenter quoi que ce soit contre eux. Il n'aurait pas été comme Grindelwald qui pensait que les muggles pouvaient facilement être vaincus. Il aurait pris en compte les faits et aurait pris son temps pour tout planifier. Orion soupira. Tant de choses à penser. Il espérait juste que Voldemort n'avait pas eu dans l'idée de devenir un sorcier complètement fou avec des illusions de grandeur. Ils avaient besoin d'un bon leader, capable de penser rationnellement et qui connaissait autant le monde muggle que sorcier.

_« Enfin bref, peut-être que nous serons assez chanceux et qu'il restera mort. Le monde aurait un instant de répit, » _dit Sirius avec espoir.

Orion se tourna sévèrement vers lui, _« Tu penses ce que tu dis ? Et laisser la magie noire tomber dans l'oubli ? Même si Voldemort ne réapparait pas – et je t'ai déjà dis que tous les enfants à la réception étaient certains qu'il reviendrait parce que leurs parents le leur avait dit – on ne peut pas permettre l'extinction des familles noires. __Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Nous parlons de nous-mêmes. __Je sais que tu ne te considères pas comme un sorcier noir mais c'est dans ton sang ! Tu ne peux pas y échapper. La seule chose que tu fais c'est t'affaiblir et pour ma part, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je ne pourrais pas vivre heureux dans un monde où ma magie est illégale et où elle est qualifiée de diabolique. Je ne resterai pas assis à attendre que ça se passe ! »_

_« Bien, très bien mon garçon ! Au moins un Black sensé ! » _dit le portrait d'Arcturus Black, qui était resté silencieux et concentré sur leur conversation du début à la fin.

Sirius se tourna vers lui et cingla, _« Ne l'encourage pas ! J'espère que tu ne lui as pas monté la tête pendant tout ce temps. Je peux voir maintenant d'où il tient ses idées. C'est un enfant et je ne le laisserai pas être utilisé par le côté noir ! »_

Orion répondit calmement, _« J'ai discuté avec Arcturus, mais je suis capable d'avoir mes propres opinions et il n'a pas essayé de me laver le cerveau ou quelque chose comme ça. Il m'a juste parlé de sa propre expérience. Et outre cela, ce n'est pas parce que je suis d'accord avec les buts du camp des Ténèbres que je serai leur pantin. Je veux juste les aider. Nous aider puisque nous en faisons partie ! »_

Sirius se sentait frustré. Orion était très têtu et avait déjà des idées fixes sur le problème et planifiait déjà son implication dans la guerre. Il n'était qu'un enfant et Sirius voulait lui épargner ça. Mais il avait promis à Orion qu'il le laisserait faire ses propres décisions. Il semblait juste qu'Orion avait rapidement pris sa place parmi les familles de sang pur et en était content. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'Orion s'intègre si bien. Il ne se sentait lui-même pas à l'aise avec eux. Et Orion serait toujours entouré par eux et à Durmstrang il apprendrait les Arts Noirs. Il semblait qu'Orion prenait le chemin vers les Ténèbres et il s'inquiétait de ce que son fils pourrait devenir. Peut-être qu'Orion serait mieux avec Dumbledore ? Mais non, Dumbledore avait prouvé qu'il n'était qu'un manipulateur. Et Orion aurait besoin des connaissances des Arts Noirs dans le futur. Son propre sang le lui demandait. Il se sentirait incomplet sans. De la même façon que Sirius s'était senti incomplet pendant un long moment, mais Sirius avait réussi à le rendre agréable. Il espérait juste qu'il serait là pour équilibrer les inclinaisons d'Orion vers le côté noir.

Le lendemain, Sirius s'arrangea avec Lucius pour les leçons d'Orion et Orion commença à passer quatre heures chaque jour avec Draco et son tuteur.

Le vieux tuteur était Ry Ragnarok, un sorcier noir connu qui passait ses jours de retraite à enseigner aux enfants au sang pur et riches. Il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs et était hautement recherché. Orion l'aima immédiatement et parfois allait lui parler après la classe.

Orion et Draco chahutaient ensemble. Ils faisaient une compétition pour savoir qui serait le premier à effectuer le sort de la bonne façon, et ils adoraient discuter de leurs leçons après, alors qu'ils partageaient un excellent repas que Narcissa avait emmené pour eux. Lucius ne venait presque jamais les voir mais Orion l'avait vu observer la classe quelques fois. Il se demandait ce que le sorcier pensait. Sylvana aimait rester aux côtés d'Orion pendant les cours, l'ennuyant hautement mais Draco ne semblait pas en faire cas. Il semblait plutôt qu'il aimait Orion parler le fourchelangue et l'encourageait toujours à le pratiquer.

Ragnarok leur avait appris un peu de Potions, d'Arithmancie, de Runes Anciennes, des Enchantements et de la Métamorphose et les deux excellaient en cours. Orion se rendit compte qu'il était particulièrement fort en Enchantements et en Métamorphose alors que Draco préférait les Potions et les Runes anciennes. Mais les deux étaient très intelligents et n'avaient pas de mal dans les sujets. D'habitude c'était Orion qui réussissait à incanter un sort du premier coup alors que Draco prenait plus de temps pour y arriver, mais la camaraderie entre lui et Draco était si bonne et naturelle qu'aucun sentiment de rancœur ou de jalousie ne naquit.

Ils venaient juste de finir une leçon compliquée d'Arithmancie quand Ragnarok s'approcha d'Orion. Lorsque le tuteur avait appris la capacité de fourchelang d'Orion, il avait été extatique et lui avait dit qu'il lui trouverait quelques livres qui pourraient l'aider.

_« Orion, j'ai finalement les livres que je vous ai promis. Ils sont extrêmement anciens et ils appartiennent à la collection d'un de mes chers amis. Donc j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas les garder. Mais vous serez enchanté de savoir qu'ils ont été écrits en fourchelangue. Mon ami ne peut les lire mais n'en comprend pas moins leur valeur. Vous pouvez les prendre avec vous pour une semaine et les lire, »_ dit Ragnarok à Orion en lui tendant trois livres vraiment vieux.

Orion les prit avec révérence et regarda leurs titres. Il pouvait voir les étranges lettres formant les mots. Il supposa que c'était du fourchelangue sous sa forme écrite. Il lut : 'Sorts noirs uniquement pour les fourchelangs, La lignée de Salazar Slytherin' et 'Les rituels en fourchelangue pour l'âme'. Orion était choqué. Est-ce que le propriétaire avait la moindre idée de ce qu'étaient ces livres ? Ces livres étaient exceptionnels !

_« Merci, maître Ragnarok. Je prendrai grand soin d'eux, » _dit Orion à son tuteur. Il connaissait un sort qui pouvait copier des livres dans d'autres vierges et espérait seulement qu'il marcherait avec ceux-là. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse lire ces livres en seulement une semaine et il devait les avoir ! _« Puis-je vous demander qui en est le possesseur ? »_

Ragnarok lui lança un petit sourire entendu, _« Disons simplement que c'est quelqu'un qui vous a rencontré et qui voudrait vous aider. »_

Orion réfléchit à ces paroles. Ca ne pouvait être aucun des sangs purs sinon ils auraient fait un grand show en lui donnant les livres. Donc il se demandait qui ça pouvait être.

_« Que disent-ils ? __Quels en sont les titres ? »_ S'enquit Draco excité. Parfois il enviait Orion pour cette capacité mais ils étaient devenus de si bons amis et Orion ne s'en ventait jamais, donc sa jalousie avait rapidement été atténuée.

Orion regarda Ragnarok comme s'il demandait la permission et vit le vieux sorcier secouer sa tête. Il comprenait que Ragnarok ne voulait pas que tous sachent ce que contenaient les livres. Le vieux monsieur devait sûrement suspecter ce qu'ils étaient, mais ça l'attristait de devoir mentir à Draco. _« Hmmm, ça parle de l'Histoire du Fourchelangue, Comment prendre soin de Serpents Magiques et l'Histoire de Salazar Slytherin. »_

Draco renifla déçu. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire que ça ! _« Bof, c'est __juste inintéressant. J'ai des livres dans ma bibliothèque qui en parlent. »_

Orion acquiesça juste.

_« Bien les enfants. Commençons la leçon. __Je veux que vous lanciez un 'Accio' sur ces tasses sans renverser d'eau. Vous connaissez déjà les mouvements de baguette, donc c'est à vous, »_ dit Ragnarok.

Draco avait acheté sa baguette chez Ollivander en Angleterre et avait fièrement dit à son tuteur et Orion qu'elle contenait un cœur de Dragon comme composant essentiel et qu'elle était bonne pour les Arts Noirs et les Potions. Quand Orion avait montré sa baguette à Ragnarok, le vieux sorcier ne l'avait pas touchée, l'avait juste regardée avec révérence et n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Quand Draco avait demandé à Orion ce qu'elle contenait, il avait juste répondu qu'elle était composée avec des larmes de phénix. Etant donné la réaction de Ragnarok face à la baguette et ce que Grégorovitch lui avait dit, il avait ressenti le besoin de garder cette information pour lui seul.

Orion réussit rapidement à appeler la tasse à lui sans éparpiller son contenu et attendait patiemment que Draco finisse. Quand la leçon fut terminée, Draco courut faire un compte rendu complet à son père au sujet de ce qu'il avait appris et Orion resta avec Ragnarok.

_« Excusez-moi, Maître Ragnarok. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous poser une question, »_ dit Orion.

Ragnarok répondit, _« Oui Orion, allez-y. »_

_« La plupart des sorts que vous nous avez enseignés sont très intéressants mais je me demandais si vous pourriez peut-être nous apprendre à les faire sans baguette ou au moins silencieusement, » _dit Orion. Pour être honnête, il commençait à se lasser des leçons et voulait essayer de la magie sans baguette comme celle qu'il avait utilisée pendant ses nuits d'apprentissage et Ragnarok pouvait l'aider.

Ragnarok le regarda étrangement et dit, _« Vous ne seriez pas encore capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette ni les sorts non-dits. Vous êtes trop jeune pour avoir assez de contrôle sur votre magie et réussir. »_

Orion devint nerveux. Devait-il révéler qu'il pouvait déjà faire quelques sorts sans baguette ? Il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Ragnarok. Il décida de prendre un risque et espéra que le sorcier ne serait pas offensé par sa requête. _« Puis-je vous dire un secret ? Accepteriez-vous un serment de sorcier avant que je ne vous le révèle ? »_

Ragnarok le regarda avec surprise et curiosité. Un de ses bons amis lui avait dit qu'il pourrait trouver le garçon intriguant et spécial. Mais ce que le garçon disait implicitement à propos de sa magie ne pouvait être vrai. Il était bien trop jeune. Mais considérant la baguette qu'il avait, peut-être que ça l'était. Il se décida à aider le garçon donc il accepta le serment. Il promit de ne pas divulguer ce qu'Orion était sur le point de lui dire ou de parler de la magie d'Orion avec quiconque lui poserait des questions et attendit avec anticipation la révélation du garçon.

_« Merci de me faire confiance, Maître Ragnarok. Je vous ai demandé de pratiquer de la magie sans baguette parce que je peux déjà en faire un peu et je voulais aller plus loin dans mon entraînement avec des sorts plus compliqués. Je me suis entraîné seul mais certains sorts sont durs et je suis sûr que vous pourriez m'aider afin que j'apprenne plus vite. Voulez-vous m'aider ? » _Demanda Orion avec une petite voix implorante.

L'esprit de Ragnarok tourna à vive allure. Son ami avait raison. Ce garçon était extraordinaire. Un tel contrôle pour un si jeune âge. Pouvait-il être l'élu ? Il n'osait pas y croire. S'il l'était, c'était son devoir d'aider le garcon ; il avait fait un pacte voilà longtemps. _« Oui, je peux vous aider. Mais personne ne doit savoir. __Pas même votre père. __L'avez-vous déjà dit à quelqu'un ? » _Demanda-t-il avec urgence.

Orion le regarda avec surprise. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que le vieil homme ne lui disait pas. Il avait vu son visage changer brusquement d'expression et il ne pouvait se décider sur ce qu'il exprimer maintenant. _« Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne et je ne pensais pas le faire. »_

Ragnarok se calma, _« Bien, bien. Je peux vous l'enseigner mais pas avec l'autre garçon. Nous devons le faire seuls et personne ne doit le découvrir. Je vais y réfléchir et je vous en informerai. »_

Orion sourit, heureux, _« Merci, je ferai de mon mieux pour apprendre vite. »_

_« J'en suis sûr, »_ murmura Ragnarok.

Le reste de la journée il passa son temps à voler avec Draco et à parler du premier match de Quidditch qu'ils avaient organisé pour le weekend. Ils étaient vraiment excités et s'étaient entraînés ensembles. Draco était vraiment un bon attrapeur et Orion adorait ce temps passé avec lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami avant et Draco était rapidement devenu le sien. Il lui manquerait à Durmstrang. Draco avait déjà supplié sa mère et alors que Lucius lui apportait son soutien, Narcissa avait était catégorique et Draco dut admettre sa défaite et accepter le fait qu'il aille à Hogwarts. Orion essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui racontant quelques aventures des Maraudeurs au château – sans mentionner la carte, la cape d'invisibilité ou leurs capacités animagus bien sûr – et Draco changea vite d'avis sur Hogwarts.

Orion était aussi très intéressé par Hogwarts et espérait juste qu'il pourrait le voir un jour. De ce que son père lui avait dit, c'était vraiment un château très ancien avec beaucoup de secrets et il souhaitait pouvoir l'explorer. Il se demanda également ce qui était arrivé à la cape et à la carte. Sirius lui avait dit que la carte avait été confisquée par Filch et était encore en sa possession et heureusement le squib (cracmol –je crois) n'avait aucune idée des réelles capacités de la carte. Et Sirius avait dit à Orion qu'il soupçonnait la cape d'être en la possession de Dumbledore puisque le vieil homme l'avait demandé à James avant sa mort et ne l'avait jamais rendue. Ca rendait Orion seulement plus fou de colère. Cette cape était légalement à lui. Il n'était peut-être pas le fils de James Potter mais il avait des droits légaux sur ses caveaux et ses possessions dû au fait qu'il soit Harry Potter. C'était encore une chose de plus contre Dumbledore. Il se demandait si Dumbledore lui aurait rendu la cape s'il avait continué d'être Harry Potter. Il s'était renseigné sur les Capes d'Invisibilité et pensait que c'était un objet magique très intéressant. Il devrait essayer de la récupérer puisque peu existaient et étaient très chères.

Le weekend suivant, Orion, Draco et leurs amis rirent et volèrent en essayant de battre l'autre équipe de Quidditch.

Viktor Vlonski ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il aimait la violence. Le garçon était un batteur excellent et il avait presque désarçonné Draco de son balai. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas fait grand-chose autre que d'essayer d'envoyer les cognards à Orion mais ils étaient trop lents pour être une menace.

Kara se révéla être une très bonne poursuiveuse et l'équipe d'Orion gagnait grâce à elle. Théodore était un gardien normal mais arrivait quand même à arrêter quelques tirs de Kara.

Millicent était de loin une meilleur gardienne et avait arrêté bon nombre d'attaques d'Evander, faisant dire à Draco que le match était injuste car l'équipe d'Orion était composée des meilleurs joueurs. Ce qui ne fit que causer la mutinerie de Théodore et Evander contre lui et le match fut gagné par Orion alors que Draco était trop occupé à se défendre contre ses propres partenaires en colère.

Quand le match fut fini, Orion s'envola vers Pansy, Blaise et Calypso, qui étaient couchés dans l'herbe alors qu'ils regardaient le jeu. Pansy avait encouragé Draco pendant toute la partie et Blaise l'avait raillée pendant ce temps. Calypso était restée complètement hors du jeu et lisait un livre.

Orion descendit de son balai en semi-volant et atterrit à côté de Calypso.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lis qui est si intéressant ? »_ Demanda Orion.

_« Je me renseigne sur les Fourchelangs, »_ dit Calypso calmement en se tournant pour le regarder.

Orion éleva un sourcil, _« Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? » _La fille ressemblait à un détective.

_« Qu'il est impossible pour toi d'en être un ! La lignée des Black n'a jamais possédé la capacité de Fourchelang pas plus que les Valcroix, »_ répondit Calypso. Face au silence d'Orion, elle continua, _« N'es-tu pas curieux de savoir comment tu peux en être un ? Vraisemblablement ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse l'expliquer ! »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Bien sûr que je suis curieux. Mais j'ai déjà fait des recherches et je n'ai rien trouvé non plus. Donc je vais juste accepter cet état de fait et continuer à me renseigner et peut-être qu'un jour je découvrirai quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant, je veux apprendre comment l'utiliser plus que sa source. »_

Calypso soupira et hocha la tête de compréhension, _« Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu devrais t'entraîner et en tirer avantage. Je pourrais demander à mon père s'il connait des livres en Fourchelangue pour toi. J'en doute parce qu'ils sont peu nombreux et très chers, mais peut-être qu'il en connait quelques uns. »_

_« Merci, j'adorerai ça, »_ dit Orion. _« Maintenant parle-moi de Durmstrang. Evander et Viktor ne pouvaient pas m'en dire beaucoup parce que Kara dit que tu es celle qui connait tous ses secrets. »_

Calypso grogna légèrement, _« C'est difficile, et par ailleurs, je ne peux pas t'en dire tant que ça. c'est interdit à ceux qui connaissent Durmstrang d'en parler avec les autres. Tu verras bien quand t'y seras. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel, _« Je ne demande pas à connaître les barrières magiques ou la façon d'être réparti, je veux juste en savoir un peu plus. Savoir où c'est par exemple. »_

Calypso réfléchit, _« Peut-être que je pourrais t'en parler puisque tu y seras dans quelques mois. Elle est sur l'île de Bornholm, qui fait partie de la région danoise Hovedstaden. L'île appartient au Danemark mais est située dans la mer Baltique, au bout des côtes suédoises. Tu dois passer par Saint Petersburg et prendre un bateau jusqu'à Bornholm. C'est une ville sorcière puisque des sorts repousses-muggles ont été incanté sur l'île voilà longtemps. D'habitude il fait vraiment très fois mais tu t'y habitueras. »_

_« Merci, c'est bon à savoir. Je devrai prendre mes chaussettes de trop, » _dit Orion avec un clin d'œil.

Calypso rit légèrement et leva les yeux sur Draco qui s'approchait et s'assit entre eux, les séparant.

_« De quoi vous parliez ? »_ Demanda Draco aux deux.

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« J'peux pas le dire, les secrets de Durmstrang. »_

Draco renifla dégoûté, _« Très bien, on verra si vous recevrez une lettre de moi quand je serai à Hogwarts. »_ Il n'aimait pas rester sur la touche, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de secrets entre Orion et Calypso.

Blais, qui écoutait leur conversation, la rejoignit. _« Allons, allons, Draco. Tu seras trop occupé à prendre soin de ta petite femme pour ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire à tes amis ? »_

Orion se moqua et Draco se tourna vers eux, furieux. _« Arrêtez ça, c'est pas drôle ! »_

_« Bien que si, Drakichou, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire sardonique. Ce qui fit exploser de rire Evander et Viktor qui venaient juste d'arriver et Kara et Calypso gloussèrent. Pansy jeta un regard noir à Orion. Orion avait vu toute l'affection que portait Pansy à Draco et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourmenter le pauvre garçon.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Se préparer pour Durmstrang**

**.**

Suivant les plans de Ragnarok, Orion dit à son père qu'il avait besoin de leçons de Potions supplémentaires et que son tuteur viendrait les weekends au manoir Black. Donc Orion avait des cours normaux avec Draco en semaine, assistant aux dîners et aux soirées, et jouant avec ses amis, et passait ses weekends à pratiquer la magie sans baguette avec Ragnarok et lisait les livres en fourchelangue qu'il avait réussi à copier.

C'était déjà mars et il avait grandement avancé dans la pratique de la magie sans baguette. Ses leçons avec Ragnarok étaient déjà finies, puisque le sorcier n'enseignait que pendant les vacances, mais il pouvait déjà faire les sorts de première année et avait plus de contrôle sur sa magie qu'avant. Mais il pensait toujours que ce n'était pas assez. Il n'avait pas encore incanté de sorts noirs, bien qu'il en ait lu et il lui tardait d'apprendre à les utiliser et particulièrement sans baguette. Mais Ragnarok avait refusé de lui enseigner les Arts noirs. Il avait dit qu'il avait d'abord besoin d'apprendre les sorts normaux et s'entraîner à garder le contrôle de sa magie avant de s'immerger dans les Arts noirs, cela parce qu'ils requéraient bien plus de puissance magique et de discipline et s'il commençait trop tôt, ça pourrait être désastreux pour lui. Donc Orion lui obéit et limita ses études des Arts Noirs à la lecture de la vaste bibliothèque des Black.

Orion avait fini de lire _La lignée de Salazar Slytherin._ L'auteur du livre n'avait jamais donné son nom mais le livre avait été écrit en 1700. L'auteur avait conclu que la lignée de Slytherin s'éteindrait à sa mort, puisqu'il était le dernier restant de cette lignée et n'avait pas fourni de progéniture. Le dernier descendant de la famille de Slytherin, bien que l'auteur ait parlé des Gaunt, qui selon les recherches de l'auteur, étaient mort dans la pauvreté et personne ne savait grand chose d'eux. L'auteur avait aussi reporté la rumeur selon laquelle Slytherin aurait eu un bâtard avec une femme muggle, bien que cela n'ait jamais été prouvé, et l'auteur pensait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une rumeur visant à discréditer le sorcier aux idées anti-muggle, donc la seule possibilité qu'il restait était que soit il était un Gaunt, ou qu'il était un né de muggle descendant du bâtard de Slytherin, si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Il se fit la réflexion que personne n'avait fait de recherches sur la famille de Voldemort. Mais il devinait qu'il était l'un des seuls chanceux d'avoir ce livre et de pouvoir le lire. Dans la bibliothèque des Black, la plupart des livres sur la lignée de Salazar Slytherin n'allaient que jusque dans les années 1600 disant que la lignée s'était trop diluée après ça et était devenue intraçable. Ces livres ne mentionnaient même pas les Gaunt. Donc, Voldemort était-il un Gaunt ou un né de muggle dont le sang avait été mixé avec celui de Slytherin ? Orion pensait que le plus logique était que Voldemort vienne des muggles. Ce qui expliquerait ses connaissances des muggles, puisqu'il doutait que les Gaunt aillent jusqu'à interagir avec les muggles. Ils étaient soi-disant très fiers de leurs ancêtres et n'avaient de contacts avec personne hors de la famille, pas même avec les autres sangs purs. Mais s'il était un né de muggle, comment Voldemort avait-il découvert qu'il était l'héritier de Slytherin ? Il avait dû baser ses idées sur autre chose que le fait qu'il était un Fourchelang. Orion n'arrivait pas à trouver une conclusion convaincante.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour d'hiver et Sirius et Orion étaient au bal de Konstantin Kavsir. Comme d'habitude, Sirius était avec le groupe de sorciers qu'on lui avait présenté chez les Malfoy et Orion avec son groupe d'amis.

Pansy, Millicent, Theodore et Blaise parlaient joyeusement de Hogwarts, pendant que Kara, Evander et Viktor discutaient de ce qu'ils savaient sur Durmstrang. Calypso restait calme jusqu'au moment où ils l'ennuyèrent pour avoir plus d'informations sur Durmstrang et Draco essayait de rester loin de Pansy à chaque fois qu'elle le collait. Draco était de mauvaise humeur ces derniers jours et Orion pouvait dire que le garçon était encore très en colère d'être forcé d'aller à Hogwarts.

Orion se tourna vers Draco et lui sourit chaudement, _« Draco, allons. Hogwarts est fascinant et tu t'y amuseras. »_

Draco lui lança un regard noir, _« Oui, mais tu iras à Durmstrang et tu apprendras les Arts Noirs. Je serai coincé à Hogwarts avec la vieille chouette et je serai incapable d'incanter un simple sort noir sans être expulsé de l'école ! C'est injuste ! »_

Orion soupira. Il comprenait son ami. Il se serait senti pareil si son père l'avait envoyé à Hogwarts. Il aurait haï les limites que lui aurait imposées Dumbledore et aurait encore plus détesté le fait de ne pouvoir pratiquer sa magie librement. _« Je sais Draco mais ton père t'a déjà promis de t'apprendre les Arts Noirs pendant les vacances et je t'écrirai pour te dire ce que j'ai appris. J'espère que je pourrai t'envoyer quelques uns de mes livres mais ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi si quelqu'un s'en rend compte. Mais quand nous nous verrons je te montrerai les sorts et nous les ferons ensemble ! »_

Draco lui fit un petit sourire. _« Vrai ? Tu m'écriras tous les jours et tu me diras tout ce que tu as appris sur les Arts noirs ? »_

Orion rit, _« Peut-être pas chaque jour mais j'écrirai aussi souvent que je le peux. Et j'espère que tu feras pareil. Je suis vraiment curieux à propos d'Hogwarts et je voudrais tout connaître dessus ! »_

_« Bien sûr que je t'écrirai ! Ca sera ennuyant là-bas sans toi, »_ finit Draco dans une petite voix.

Orion l'enlaça fortement et chuchota contre le cou de Draco, _« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Mon premier et mon seul meilleur ami. »_

Draco resserra l'étreinte et répondit doucement, _« Merci. Tu es aussi mon meilleur ami. »_ Draco relâcha Orion et dit de façon excitée, _« Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'aux vacances. Tu devras tout m'apprendre ! Ne rien oublier ! »_

_« Draky, on a pas encore commencé l'école et tu penses déjà aux vacances ? » _se plaignit Pansy.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, _« Oui parce que je sais que j'apprendrai des choses plus intéressantes pendant les vacances avec mon père et Orion qu'à l'école. La vieille chouette devrait être virée ! Il gâche vraiment notre éducation ! »_

_« Ecoutez-moi ça, »_ dit Blaise et Theodore en souriant.

Draco se tourna fièrement vers eux, _« Père dit qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour faire virer Dumbledore. Il fait partie du comité d'administrateurs de l'école, vous savez »_

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, _« On sait Draco, »_ continua-il moqueusement, _« Ton père est merveilleux, puissant, parfait, sage… »_

_« Le modèle masculin des sangs purs, »_ continua Orion en souriant largement.

_« L'homme envié par tous les sorciers et désiré par toutes les sorcières, »_ continua Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil conspirateur à Orion. Kara et Calypso gloussèrent.

_« Le modèle pour nous pauvres sorciers. Etre admiré et vénéré. »_ dit dramaticalement Orion. Le reste du groupe, excepté Pansy, ricana.

Draco donna une tapette à l'arrière de la tête d'Orion. _« Et bien, tout est vrai, »_ renifla Draco avec dédain. Blaise prenait toutes les opportunités pour taquiner Draco mais ça l'ennuyait qu'Orion fasse de même. Son père était réellement l'un des sangs purs les plus importants et puissants et inspirait le respect et l'envie partout où il passait. Et Draco voulait juste être comme lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Orion ne partageait pas son effroi mêlé de respect envers son père. Il savait qu'Orion respectait Lucius mais il n'était pas intimidé par lui. Et son père lui posait toujours des questions sur Orion et ses capacités. Il avait parlé à son père de leurs leçons et aussi qu'Orion apprenait plus vite mais il n'avait pas vu Orion faire quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire. Il pensa à l'intérêt de son père pour son ami.

_« Bien sûr que ça l'est, Draky ! »_ dit Pansy en jetant un regard noir à Blaise et Orion et en caressant la tête de Draco, _« Ne les écoute pas ! Ils sont juste jaloux. Mère dit que les Malfoy sont la famille de sang pur la plus distinguée ! »_

_« Dégage, Pansy ! »_ cingla Draco en enlevant sa tête de la prise de Pansy. Quand serait-il libéré de Pansy ? Si elle ne pouvait être que son amie, il l'aimerait sans doute bien plus. Elle le défendait toujours et acquiesçait aveuglément à tout ce qu'il disait. C'était vraiment ennuyant !

Le reste rit juste à la scène. Orion se tourna vers Calypso qui regardait avec amusement Pansy et Draco. Il avait développé envers elle une amitié réellement profonde. A chaque réception, ils prenaient le temps de se parler et de discuter de leurs idées sur le monde sorcier. Draco les interrompait parfois mais ça l'ennuyait vite et les laissait à leurs discussions. Ils avaient presque lu les mêmes livres et aimaient se lancer des défis dans les débats. Orion découvrit qu'elle s'attendait aussi à être impliquée dans la guerre puisque son père rejoindrait certainement Voldemort et elle voulait être là pour lui. Elle planifiait de s'y préparer et voulait exceller dans les Arts Noirs. Il hocha la tête et lui répondit pratiquement la même chose. Donc ils se mirent déjà d'accord pour étudier et s'entraîner ensemble à Durmstrang.

_« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Calypso se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire, _« Je pars demain. Père veut que nous passions quelques temps au manoir Rosier avant de retourner à Durmstrang. Nous n'y allons pas beaucoup et ça me manque. »_

Orion acquiesça. Ca devait être dur pour Romulus Rosier de retourner à l'endroit où sa femme et son frère avaient été tués, mais il comprenait le désir de Calypso de revoir le manoir, être capable de voir les affaires de sa mère. _« Je suis content pour toi. J'espère que tu m'écriras souvent. Nos discussions me manqueront. Je vais m'ennuyer de tes remarques intelligentes. En fait tu vas me manquer tout court. » _dit-il en lui souriant.

Calypso rougit légèrement et répondit doucement, _« Merci. Tu me manqueras aussi. Mais on se reverra bientôt à Durmstrang. C'est seulement dans cinq mois. »_ Elle adorait passer du temps avec Orion plus que tout. Elle adorait les autres aussi mais ils ne prêtaient généralement pas attention à ce qu'elle disait et elle avait trouvé en Orion un ami intelligent et à l'écoute et ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait développé un petit quelque chose pour lui, mais comment n'aurait-elle pas pu ? Il était vraiment gentil avec elle, avait un esprit aiguisé qui était parfaitement moulé au sien et avait lu autant qu'elle, ce qui était vraiment rare. Il était aussi très beau et elle pouvait voir qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de puissant ; et ses capacités de fourchelang lui donnait déjà un avantage certain sur les autres.

Evander, Kara et Viktor se tournèrent vers eux. _« As-tu déjà réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez ? »_ demanda Viktor à Orion avec un sourire narquois. _« Elle semble être sur le point de te révéler ses secrets les plus profonds. »_

Calypso rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. _« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je lui ai dit la même chose qu'à vous. Où se trouve Durmstrang et comment y aller. Informations que vous aurez dans vos lettres bientôt, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous continuez de poser des questions. Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous dire ! »_ dit Calypso exaspérée.

_« Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Caly »_ dit Evander. _« Il a seulement dit ça pour te voir rougir, »_ raconta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Calypso renifla de dédain. _« Bien, mais ne m'appelle pas Caly sinon je t'appelle Evy, »_ dit-elle en souriant narquoisement. Elle savait que Evander détestait ce surnom, il pleurnichait toujours qu'il était bien trop homme pour avoir un surnom de ce type.

Evander prit sa main et l'embrassa galamment. _« Marché conclu, princesse rougissante. Je ne ruinerai plus jamais un prénom tel que le tien. »_

Viktor se tourna vers le groupe. _« Donc, êtes-vous tous prêts pour Durmstrang ? »_

_« Et bien, on ne peut pas l'être plus, non ? On ne connait pratiquement rien de l'école. Et ils ne nous ont pas envoyé la liste avec les livres, »_ dit Kara.

_« On sait qu'ils nous apprendront les Arts Noirs et peut-être ses branches les plus obscures, »_ dit Orion.

Viktor se tourna vers lui, _« Tu penses que les rumeurs sont vraies ? Qu'ils apprennent la nécromancie aux élèves les plus vieux ? »_ Il regarda Calypso s'attendant à une réponse, qui ne fit que causer un plissement de yeux et de lèvres.

Orion répondit, _« Je ne sais pas mais ça serait vraiment super qu'ils le fassent. C'est la chose la moins connue des Arts Noirs et j'ai lu que seules quelques personnes avaient la possibilité de l'apprendre. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune référence dans notre bibliothèque. »_

Viktor acquiesça, _« Oui. J'ai demandé à mon père et il ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus. Juste que les nécromanciens sont peu et ne révélaient jamais qu'ils étaient. On pourrait très bien en connaitre un et ne jamais le savoir parce qu'ils ne l'admettraient jamais ! »_

_« C'est logique. Si les sorciers noirs sont déjà regardés avec suspicion et crainte, imagine comment les nécromanciens seraient traités ! Tout le monde a peur d'eux parce nous en savons si peu sur eux et parce qu'ils détiennent supposément un pouvoir que seuls eux sont capables de contrôler, »_ dit Orion excité. Les nécromanciens étaient un vrai mystère à ses yeux et il était vraiment très curieux à leur sujet. Rien que d'imaginer le pouvoir qu'ils avaient ! Ils devaient sûrement manipuler la magie de la Terre directement pour ouvrir une porte sur le monde spirituel. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

_« Et bien, je dois avouer que même moi j'en ai peur. Nous ne savons absolument rien d'eux et leurs valeurs, et leur magie doit être la plus noire, »_ dit Kara en frissonnant.

_« Tu parles comme une sorcière de Dumbledore, » _dit Calypso, et Kara tiqua comme si elle avait été profondément insultée. _« Que leur magie soit la plus noire signifie seulement qu'ils sont plus proches de leur magie interne et de la vraie source de la magie noire. Il n'y a aucune raison de les craindre à cause de ça. Ce sont des sorciers noirs, comme nous, seulement assez puissants pour contrôler un type de magie supérieur. »_

Orion acquiesça totalement d'accord. _« Oui, cela ne peut être qu'une mesure de leurs pouvoirs. Peut-être qu'il y en avait bien plus avant que nos lignées ne commencent à s'affaiblir. Et je ne pense pas que nous devrions être inquiets de leurs valeurs non plus. Nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'un nécromancien qui aurait tué tout le monde, si ? Ils semblent vivre leurs vies sans se soucier du reste. Donc je ne vois aucune raison de les craindre. Au contraire, ils devraient être respectés. »_

Le reste acquiesça alors que Kara semblait incertaine.

_« De toute façon, s'ils enseignent la nécromancie ce sera pendant la dernière année, quand on arrivera à contrôler les Arts noirs, »_ dit Viktor.

Evander hocha la tête, _« Oui, mais je me demande ce qu'ils enseignent de plus. »_

_« Je suppose qu'il y a des classes standards et peut-être une classe de rituels ou un truc du genre. Peut-être la magie du sang, »_ dit Orion.

Viktor était d'accord. _« Oui, c'est possible. »_ Puis il continua plus excité. _« Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ont un club de duel ! J'ai entendu des rumeurs plusieurs fois et ça doit être vrai puisque les diplômés de Durmstrang sont toujours de très bons duellistes ! »_

Le groupe commença à murmurer des choses avec excitation. _« Ca serait trop bien ! »_ s'exclama Evander.

_« Qu'est-ce qui serait super ? »_ demanda Draco au groupe. Pendant tout ce temps il avait parlé d'Hogwarts avec les autres et maintenant les deux groupes s'étaient remis ensembles.

_« Qu'il y ait un club de duel à Durmstrang, »_ dit Viktor avec un sourire narquois.

Draco renifla de dédain, _« Je suis sûr qu'Hogwarts aussi en a un, ils n'auraient pas pu oublier une chose si importante. »_

Orion essaya de détendre la situation avant que Draco ne se fâche de devoir aller à Hogwarts, _« Je suis sûr que t'as raison. Dumbledore ne serait pas assez fou pour ne pas préparer ses étudiants à la vie en dehors de l'école. Que ce soit en temps de paix ou de guerre, un sorcier doit toujours apprendre comment se défendre. »_

Draco sembla apaisé, _« Oui, je suis sûr qu'Hogwarts en a un, »_ dit-il avec confiance. _« Et comme ça on pourra faire un match Hogwarts contre Durmstrang durant les vacances. Nous pourrions organiser un tournoi entre nous ! »_

Les garçons, Calypso et Millicent semblèrent être d'accord pour l'idée.

_« Mais ça sera si ennuyant ! Nous pourrions faire des choses bien mieux durant nos vacances, Draco ! »_ dit Pansy.

Millicent leva les yeux au ciel, _« C'est le meilleur moyen de nous entraîner aux sorts, Pansy ! »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas distingué pour une Lady de se battre en duel ! Ma mère m'a dit que seule des sorcières de classe moyennes se saliraient les mains de cette façon. Le duel est pour les sorciers ! » _S'écria Pansy.

Calypso grogna, _« Et qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière est vraiment autorisée à faire alors ? Selon ta mère, une bonne sorcière peut difficilement faire grand-chose sauf s'asseoir chez elle et boire le thé ! »_

Pansy lui envoya un regard noir et prit un air pompeux, _« Peut-être qu'avoir été élevée par un sorcier ne t'a pas aidé à avoir les bases pour être une bonne sorcière et tenir ton rang de sang-pure. Je suis sûre que ta défunte mère serait très déçue de l'éducation que ton père t'a donnée. »_

Pansy eut à peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Calypso était déjà debout et criait. _« Comment oses-tu dire quelque chose contre mon père ! Sale vache ! »_

Elle était sur le point de se jeter sur Pansy quand Orion l'intercepta rapidement en l'enlaçant et en lui murmurant à son oreille, _« Ne l'écoute pas. Ton père t'a élevée afin que tu deviennes une grande sorcière indépendante. » _Orion lança un coup d'œil à Draco très significatif qui comprit l'idée et éloigna Pansy.

Calypso lui répondit toujours en tremblant de colère, _« Elle pense que les sorcières ne sont bonnes qu'à s'asseoir à la maison, porter les gosses et regarder l'herbe des jardins grandir ! Est-ce que tu penses comme elle ? » _Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Orion lui répondit calmement en caressant ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, _« Bien sûr que non ! Ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Elle a été élevée pour devenir la femme frivole d'un quelconque sang-pur. Tu ne peux pas te comparer à elle. Je sais que tu seras une grande sorcière. Je serai très fier de t'avoir à mes côtés au cours de duels. »_

Calypso leva les yeux sur lui, _« Merci. Je sais que tu penses ce que tu dis. »_

_« Bien sûr que je le pense, Calypso. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontrée et être indépendante fera de toi une grande personne. »_ dit-il sincèrement.

Calypso lui envoya un sourire rayonnant.

Peu après que les invités commencèrent à quitter la fête et Sirius vint chercher Orion pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Il fit ses aux revoir à ses amis en promettant de leur écrire vite et enlaça fermement Draco et Calypso.

Les mois se succédèrent et Orion manquait de ses amis. Arès avait été très occupé en faisant des allers et retours avec les lettres d'Orion à Draco et Calypso. Orion passait la plupart de son temps à pratiquer ce qu'il avait appris avec Ragnarok, spécialement la magie sans baguette. Son entraînement pour être un animagus se passait aussi vraiment très bien et il arrivait maintenant à transformer ses bras en ailes et ses pieds en griffes. Il avait des problèmes avec la tête et le reste de son corps mais il savait qu'il y arriverait bientôt avec de la patience et de l'entraînement. Il avait commencé à lire '_Sorts noirs uniquement pour les fourchelangs'_, qui avait été écrit par Seth Slytherin, le petit fils de Salazar Slytherin, si l'on se référait à la lignée de Salazar Slytherin. Mais il découvrit que bon nombre des sorts étaient très avancés et qu'il ne pouvait continuer sans en savoir plus sur les Arts Noirs. Donc il reporta à deux ans plus tard sa lecture des deux livres restants, en espérant que Durmstrang lui aurait apporté les connaissances requises pour qu'il comprenne mieux les livres.

Sirius avait été très occupé par ses affaires avec les gobelins et les autres sangs purs. Maintenant qu'il était à la tête de la famille des Black, il avait le devoir d'augmenter leur valeur et acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il faisait du bon travail et parfois expliquait à Orion ce qu'il faisait.

Le trente et un juillet, Sirius emmena Orion à Paris pour fêter son onzième anniversaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'aller dans la communauté magique de Paris donc ils passèrent leur temps du côté muggle. Orion avait instantanément aimé la ville. Sirius l'avait emmené au Louvre où ils avaient passé des heures à regarder les artéfacts égyptiens, certains étant des objets magiques même si les muggles n'en étaient pas conscients, mais pas assez importants pour que le ministre de la magie français s'en saisisse. Dans la soirée, ils allèrent à l'Opéra et Sirius donna à Orion un petit anneau avec le sceau des Black. Il expliqua que c'était un héritage familial et que la tradition voulait qu'il soit transmis à l'héritier des Black au onzième anniversaire. Sirius lui dit qu'il l'avait eu avant qu'il ne soit déshérité et il l'avait gardé au caveau des Black pendant tout ce temps. Orion l'avait adoré et le portait à son auriculaire droit ; et ne l'enlevait jamais. Quand ils atteignirent le manoir des Black à Moscou, Orion vit que ses amis lui avaient envoyé des cadeaux. Calypso lui avait donné quelques livres dont elle lui avait déjà parlé et qu'il n'avait pas lus et Draco lui avait envoyé Sylvana. Dans sa lettre, il disait que le serpent avait été d'une sale humeur depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Moscou et qu'il pensait qu'Orion s'occuperait mieux d'elle. Sylvana fut extatique en levant sa tête hors du panier et en voyant Orion. Il s'habitua vite à marcher avec elle enroulée autour de son bras. Sirius avait été quelque peu nerveux face au serpent au début, mais quand il vit que le serpent semblait adorer le garçon, il se relaxa.

En août, Orion reçut finalement sa lettre de Durmstrang spécifiant les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour l'année à venir. Ils achetèrent les livres et les robes dans le Moscou sorcier. Les robes de Durmstrang étaient d'un bordeaux sombre avec de la fourrure où le blason de l'école était cousu du côté droit de la poitrine. Le blason de Durmstrang était un bouclier bleu foncé avec un Wyvern jaune, qui était un dragon avec des ailes possédant deux grosses piques et une queue ornée de piques. Il acheta également de courtes capes pour des occasions officielles et plusieurs bottes en peau de dragon.

Aujourd'hui c'était le trente août et Sirius et Orion iraient le lendemain à Saint Petersbourg, où Orion retrouverait Evander, Kara et Viktor, ainsi que le reste des premières années pour prendre le bateau qui les mèneraient à Bornholm. Orion avait déjà fait ses valises et était en ce moment même assis sur son lit en train de jouer avec Sylvana, et pensait au lendemain avec excitation. Il était nerveux au sujet de la répartition. Personne ne savait comment ils seraient répartis dans les différentes maisons. Ils ne savaient même pas quelles étaient les maisons, ou s'il y avait des maisons tout court. Sirius lui avait expliqué comment ça se déroulait à Hogwarts voilà longtemps et il se demandait si Durmstrang fonctionnait de façon similaire. Calypso avait été très vague à ce sujet.

Orion commença à jouer avec son médaillon. Il le portait toujours durant les nuits et sentait le pouvoir qui s'en dégageait. Il avait débattu avec lui-même un long moment pour savoir s'il devait l'ouvrir ou non. Même Sylvana lui avait sifflé de l'ouvrir afin d'en savoir plus dessus. Il le prit et le regarda. Le « S » formé par le serpent bougeait continuellement et avait un effet hypnotique sur lui. Il décida de l'ouvrir maintenant : 'Dedans pour une noise, dedans pour un gallion'.

Il l'ouvrit lentement le médaillon et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait un portrait d'un jeune homme plutôt mignon qui avait dans la vingtaine. Il avait des cheveux noirs et ondulés et des yeux d'un bleu intense qui semblaient l'inspecter.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_ Demanda le jeune homme vivement.

Orion était surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir devant lui un portrait magique. Il n'en avait jamais vu un petit. Mais il pouvait voir maintenant que le jeune homme bougeait et qu'il semblait y avoir une chambre derrière lui. _« Je suis Orion Black, qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« Un Black ? »_ demanda le portrait sans répondre, il semblait froncer les sourcils, _« Tu n'aurais pas dû être capable de m'ouvrir. Seul moi peux ouvrir le médaillon, »_ dit-il en regardant Orion avec soupçons.

_« Vous ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Comme le vrai vous qui vit ? » _Demanda Orion confus.

Le jeune homme lui envoya un regard noir, _« Bien sûr celui qui vit. Maintenant dis-moi, comment as-tu eu ce médaillon ? »_ Exigea-t-il de savoir.

Orion commençait à être agacé. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le portrait soit en colère contre lui ! _« Je ne vous dirai rien tant que vous ne me direz pas qui vous êtes. Je vous ai déjà dit mon nom, donc il est juste que vous me dîtes le vôtre. Sauf si vous voulez que je vous referme ! »_

Le jeune sorcier se renfrogna et semblait considérer quelque chose. Après un moment, il prit un visage calme et dit, _« Je suis Tom Marvolo Riddle. »_

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre8 : Le médaillon & la chambre des murmures**

**.**

Et bien, cela semblait être un nom muggle très commun, pensa Orion, sauf le nom du milieu… Où avait-il déjà vu le nom Marvolo avant ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées.

_« Es-tu en train de me dire qu'un enfant comme toi a mon médaillon ? » _ demanda Tom avec impatience.

Orion lui envoya un regard noir, _« Je ne suis pas un enfant ! »_ renifla-t-il indigné. Il ne se considérait honnêtement pas comme un. Selon lui il était passé par tant de choses qu'il était rapidement devenu mature. Le poids sur ses épaules d'être Celui-qui-a-survécu et sa place dans la guerre ne faisaient qu'intensifier le sentiment qu'il était bien plus vieux que son âge.

Tom grogna élégamment, _« Allons, petit. Tu as l'air d'avoir neuf ans. »_

Orion répondit toujours plus indigné, _« J'en ai onze ! Et je ne me suis jamais senti comme étant un enfant ! »_

_« Peu importe, »_ dit Tom en faisant un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, _« Dis-moi juste comment tu as obtenu mon médaillon ! »_

Orion fut sur le point de répondre quand Sylvana sortit sa tête de sa manche et siffla, _**« Ah très bien, jeune maître. Vous avez finalement ouvert le médaillon. »**_

_**« Je ne ssssais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Il est extrêmement embêtant. Je vais devoir reconsssidérer le fait de le rouvrir. »**_Répondit Orion en sifflant de mauvaise humeur. Il entendit Tom déglutir faiblement. Encore une fois, pensa Orion. Ca commençait à devenir très agaçant cette manie. Ils déglutissaient toujours et le regardaient étrangement. Il regarda Tom et vit qu'il était en train de le scruter de façon perçante avec ses yeux bleus sombres.

_« Tu es un Fourchelang, »_ dit-il pensivement. Puis il demanda, _« Es-tu mon descendant ? »_

Orion resta calme. Son descendant ? Pourquoi pensait-il… _« Vous êtes aussi un Fourchelang ! C'est pourquoi vous pensez que nous sommes liés ! »_

Tom lui sourit narquoisement. _« Oui, j'en suis un. __Et c'est la seule raison qui explique que tu aies été capable de m'ouvrir. »_

_« Wow ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré un autre Fourchelang avant ! __Tout le monde croit que je suis le seul qui reste ! » _Dit Orion excité. Un autre juste comme lui ! Impressionnant ! Peut-être pourrait-il lui apprendre quelques sorts !

Tom le regarda d'un regard perçant, _« Que veux-tu dire, garçon ? N'y a-t-il pas un autre sorcier noir avec des capacités de Fourchelang ? »_

Orion cingla, _« Aucun qui ne soit en vie ! »_

Tom pâlit et Orion lui sourit narquoisement en réalisant soudainement. Oh, il savait maintenant ce que Tom avait voulu savoir. C'était tellement évident, _« Vous pensiez à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Tom eut un mouvement vif de la tête et le regarda férocement et gronda, _« Oui. Que sais-tu de lui ? »_

Orion regarda calmement Tom. Pourquoi était-il si intéressé sur Voldemort ? _« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »_

_« Réponds juste, petit avorton ! »_ dit Tom agité.

Orion haussa simplement son sourcil. Il tenait les cartes du jeu. _« Dites moi d'abord pourquoi vous voulez savoir et je vous dirai tout ce que je sais sur lui. »_

Tom lui envoya un regard renfrogné, _« Je le connaissais à mon époque. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, »_ finit-il calmement.

_« Etiez-vous l'un de ses partisans ? Comment était-il ? »_ dit Orion incapable de cacher son enthousiasme. Peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre plus sur Voldemort au travers de Tom.

Tom lui sourit sardoniquement, _« Pourquoi ? T'intéresse-t-il ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! __C'était l'un des plus grands mages noirs qui ait vécu ! » _s'exclama Orion.

Le sourire de Tom se transforma en un sourire amusé. _« Et tu veux juste être comme lui ? »_ Demanda-t-il moqueusement.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel, _« Bien sûr que non. Un Lord Noir est assez. Je veux juste l'aider, »_ dit Orion sincèrement. Il avait pris la décision d'être honnête. Un médaillon qui ne pouvait être ouvert que par lui, selon Tom, lui assurait le fait que même entre d'autres mains, le portrait ne pourrait divulguer leurs secrets.

Tom devint sérieux. _« Que veux-tu dire par l'aider ? __Dis-moi juste ce qui lui est arrivé ! »_

Orion soupira, _« Il a été tué il y a dix ans. C'était au summum de la guerre. Il a attaqué les Potter et quand il a envoyé le sort de mort sur le fils âgé d'un an, ça a rebondi sur lui et l'a tué instantanément. »_

Tom fronça les sourcils et devint silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Orion, _« Pourquoi le sort n'a-t-il pas affecté le bébé ? Avait-il des pouvoirs spéciaux ? »_

_« Peut-être, »_ fit Orion avec un sourire caché. _« Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, mais le bébé a survécu et Voldemort est mort. »_

Tom eut de nouveau un sourire sarcastique et répondit calmement, _« Oh, il n'est pas mort. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« La plupart d'entre nous ne pensent pas qu'il le soit, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il ne soit pas mort ? »_

_« Nous ? __Qui sont 'nous' ? »_ Demanda Tom curieux.

_« Les sorciers noirs, bien sûr ! La majorité croit qu'il reviendra tôt ou tard et ils l'attendent juste, »_ répondit Orion.

Tom lui fit un vrai sourire qui semblait illuminer tout son visage, _« Donc il a encore ses partisans ? »_

_« Quelques uns d'entre eux, oui. Beaucoup ont été envoyés à Azkaban ou se sont cachés. Les temps ont été très durs quand il est mort, » _dit Orion tristement.

_« Cela sera arrangé à son retour, » _dit Tom confiant.

_« Mais, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il reviendra ? »_ Demanda Orion en fronçant plus les sourcils.

Tom eut un sourire caustique et répondit simplement, _« Je sais qu'il reviendra. »_

Orion renifla pour montrer son exaspération et décida de poser les questions qui se formaient dans son esprit. _« Etiez-vous l'un de ses partisans ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Tom laconiquement.

_« Et que vous est-il arrivé ? »_ Demanda Orion.

_« Oh, je dois être en vie quelque part, »_ répondit Tom avec un sourire supérieur. Puis il devint sérieux, _« Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu avais ce médaillon et pourquoi tu es capable de l'ouvrir. »_

Orion soupira. _ « Je ne suis pas lié à vous. Je suis un Black et je n'ai jamais vu votre nom sur notre arbre généalogique. J'ai trouvé le médaillon dans notre maison. »_

Tom prit une expression pensive et essaya de trouver une solution, _« Pourquoi le médaillon était-il dans la maison des Black ? »_

Orion haussa les épaules, _« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi cela importe-t-il ? Peut-être que vous l'avez donné comme cadeau ou quelque chose du genre. »_

Tom renifla dédaigneusement, _« Je n'aurais jamais offert mon médaillon. »_

Orion le fixa d'un regard perçant, _« Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui est si spécial à votre propos ? »_

Le visage de Tom blanchit, _« Rien. Je sais juste que je ne l'aurais jamais offert. Je l'aimais bien trop. »_

Orion renifla, _« Allons, pensez-vous vraiment que je suis stupide ? __Vous n'êtes pas un médaillon __normal. Je peux sentir le pouvoir. »_

Tom le regarda sérieusement. _« Est-ce vrai ? »_

Orion le regarda sans expression, _« Oui, je suis toujours capable de percevoir la magie autour de moi. »_

_« Hmm, et tu es un Fourchelang et tu es capable de l'ouvrir. Bien que tu sois un Black, »_ dit Tom en le regardant avec curiosité.

Orion hocha juste la tête. Il pensait à ce que Tom lui avait dit. Il avait été un suivant de Voldemort et semblait le connaître et il avait eu le médaillon de Slytherin… et son nom était Marvolo… et il était aussi un Fourchelang… Orion déglutit et leva ses yeux sur Tom. _« Vous êtes un Gaunt ! »_ s'exclama-t-il, _« Les Gaunt utilisaient le nom 'Marvolo' parfois pour nommer leurs fils et ils étaient des Fourchelangs, et vous aviez le médaillon de Slytherin. Vous êtes un Gaunt et vous êtes certainement lié à Voldemort ! »_ dit-il victorieusement.

Tom haussa un sourcil surpris. Comment un petit garçon pouvait-il être si près de la vérité ? Au début, il avait pris le garçon pour un gamin impudent qui avait trouvé son médaillon grâce à la chance et avait réussi à l'ouvrir par accident. Ca l'inquiétait grandement que le médaillon ait été pris de son repère. Puis le garçon était devenu à ses yeux un Fourchelang, assez puissant pour percevoir le pouvoir de la magie noire émanant du médaillon. Il était clair pour lui que le garçon était spécial d'une quelconque manière que ce soit s'il pouvait également ouvrir le médaillon. Selon le garçon, ils n'étaient pas liés mais alors pourquoi pouvait-il l'ouvrir ? Puis le garçon avait été capable de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle et arriver à la conclusion qu'il était un Gaunt relié à Voldemort ! Il devait être prudent dans ses paroles ou le garçon découvrirait facilement qu'il était une partie de Voldemort lui-même !

Orion continua d'énoncer ses pensées, _« Mais pourquoi vous appelez-vous Riddle ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas gardé le nom Gaunt ? »_

Tom se renfrogna et claqua, _« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »_

Orion le regarda et continua de spéculer, _« Et vous avez un nom muggle… vous êtes un sang-mêlé ! »_ dit-il en réalisant soudainement, _« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les Gaunt puisse copuler avec les muggles ! __Donc ma théorie était correcte ! Voldemort a sûrement dû aussi être un Gaunt ! __Et il était aussi un sang-mêlé ! Ce qui expliquerait tout ! » _dit-il excité.

Tom lui envoya un regard des plus noirs. Le garçon était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Il devait le perdre, _« Voldemort n'était pas un sang-mêlé ! »_ dit-il indigné, _« J'admets que je suis un Gaunt et un sang-mêlé mais il était un sang pur ! »_

Orion pencha sa tête sur le côté, _« Alors comment êtes-vous reliés ? »_

Tom se calma, _« C'était un cousin distant. »_

Orion le regarda suspicieusement. _« Quel était son vrai prénom ? »_

Tom poussa un grognement de fureur. _« Je n'ai pas à te le dire. Tu m'as assez importuné avec tes questions ! »_

Orion recula. Il avait été si excité qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il manquait d'égard vis-à-vis de Tom. Il voulait que Tom l'apprécie, il pourrait lui en dire plus sur Voldemort et il sentait qu'il pouvait être honnête avec lui. _« Je suis désolé, »_ dit-il d'une petite voix, _« Je ne pensais pas vous embêter. Mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par Voldemort et je voulais juste en savoir plus sur lui. Mais je ne poserai plus de questions auxquelles vous ne voudrez pas répondre. »_

Tom soupira prudemment. Il avait besoin du garçon à ses côtés, il était entre ses mains après tout, et le garçon était vraiment promis à un grand avenir. Et il devait attendre patiemment que son autre lui obtienne un autre corps. Il devait être vivant quelque part puisque le médaillon existait toujours. Peut-être qu'il pouvait être un peu conciliant. _« Ecoute, je n'aime pas parler du passé de Voldemort. Je te dirai juste qu'il était un Gaunt, tu en as découvert beaucoup après tout. Et il était un cousin distant. On va faire un marché, tu vas me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre et à Voldemort et je t'en dirai plus sur lui. »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Très bien, marché conclu. »_ Orion bailla. _« Mais on devra continuer un autre jour. Il est vraiment tard et demain je vais à Durmstrang ! »_

_« Une sage décision. __Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à Hogwarts ? »_ Demanda Tom.

Orion renifla dédaigneusement. _« Et être sous le joug de Dumbledore ? Non merci. »_

Tom eut un petit rire à ces mots, _« Je vois que nous partageons la même opinion à son sujet. »_

Puis il demanda gravement, _« Donc le vieil homme vit encore ? »_

Orion le regarda, _« Oui. Le connaissiez-vous ? __Etiez-vous allé à Hogwarts ? »_

Tom grogna avec ressentiment. _« Tutoies-moi et oui, je le connaissais. »_

Orion décida de ne pas pousser le bouchon. _« Bonne nuit Tom, à bientôt. »_

_« Bonne nuit Orion, »_ chuchota Tom alors qu'Orion fermait le médaillon.

Il le posa sur sa poitrine et s'endormit sereinement.

Le lendemain Sirius et Orion transplanèrent dans le Saint Petersbourg magique et ils furent entourés d'enfants avec leurs parents. Il y avait un grand vieux bateau qui attendait que les premières années embarquent et la ligne avait déjà été formée.

Orion essaya de repérer des gens dans la foule et put voir Evander et Viktor.

Orion se tourna vers Sirius, _« Père, je vois mes amis. Je leur ai promis que je les trouverai et que nous embarquerions ensemble. »_

Sirius soupira. Le temps de la séparation était venu et il était un petit peu inquiet du changement qui se passerait chez Orion en apprenant les Arts Noirs à Durmstrang. Il lui avait dit lui-même que c'était la meilleure option mais il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec la situation entière. Si seulement il avait pu convaincre Orion d'aller à Hogwarts. Il l'avait rapidement mentionné et Orion avait refusé catégoriquement et n'avait plus jamais voulu en reparler.

Sirius enlaça fermement son fils et dit, _« Je veux que tu m'écrives souvent et que tu me dises si tu as des problèmes. »_

_« Oui, Père. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, » _murmura Orion contre le torse de son père.

Sirius décoiffa gentiment ses cheveux. _« Je sais. C'est juste que je ne vais pas te voir pendant quatre mois et je me suis habitué à t'avoir autour de moi. Tu vas me manquer. »_

Orion resserra l'étreinte, _« Tu vas me manquer aussi. Mais on se verra à Noël. Je viendrai au Manoir des Black et nous passerons tout notre temps ensemble. »_

Sirius acquiesça, brisa le câlin et dit en souriant, _« Et bien, amuse-toi bien à l'école et écris-moi si tu veux faire une farce à l'un de tes professeurs. Je pourrai te donner des idées excellentes. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, _« Je doute que j'aurais du temps pour les farces mais si j'en ai le besoin, je suis sûr que je planifierai tout ça avec toi. »_

Sirius s'exclama avec une expression moqueuse et horrifiée sur, _« Il y a toujours le temps pour les farces ! »_

Orion lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger bisou sur la joue de son père, _« Prends soin de toi, Père. Et promets-moi que tu me diras comment ça se passe avec les sangs purs. »_

Sirius lui sourit en retour, _« C'est évident. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirai tout. Allez, vas-y, tes amis t'attendent. »_

Orion lui fit rapidement un dernier câlin et plaça Sylvana autour de son cou, puisqu'elle lui avait dit avoir une meilleure vue de cet endroit. Il prit sa valise et la cage d'Arès et alla voir Evander et Viktor.

Le voyage sur la mer dura deux heures et Viktor, Evander, Kara et Orion avaient passé le temps en jouant à la bataille explosive dans l'une des chambres du bateau. Il y avait environ trente premières années et ils avaient tous formé des petits groupes et jouaient ou parlaient sur des tables différentes.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement Bornholm, une vieille sorcière les reçut et les organisa en groupe pour monter dans les calèches qui les conduisirent à Durmstrang. Ils avaient rencontré Calypso sur le quai et elle était montée avec eux. Quand ils atteignirent l'école, Orion était ébahi. Durmstrang était un très vieux et sombre château médiéval avec d'innombrables tourelles et pleins de terres accolées. Il sentit instantanément la magie crépiter sur sa peau et il n'avait jamais senti un tel concentré d'énergie émanant d'un seul endroit auparavant. Tous les premières années étaient excitées et se parlaient, notamment du château et du peu qu'ils connaissaient. Orion entendit l'un des garçons dire qu'il avait été supposément été fondé à l'époque de Merlin et que c'était l'un des plus vieux châteaux existant, plus vieux encore qu'Hogwarts. Bientôt, les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrirent et un sorcier aux cheveux noirs semblant avoir autour de la cinquantaine d'année et possédant une expression assez sévère s'avança vers eux.

_« Bienvenue, les enfants. Je suis Maître Devon Kragen, le Maître des Potions de Durmstrang. Suivez-moi dans le grand Hall et vous serez répartis. Laissez vos affaires, les elfes les emmèneront dans vos chambres lorsque vous serez répartis. »_ Dit-il en se retournant pour ré-entrer dans le château.

Les enfants le suivirent nerveusement dans le grand Hall. Quand Orion rentra, il vit que c'était une énorme pièce carrée avec un plafond arqué et qui semblait briller grâce à une lumière dorée. Il y avait une grande table ronde élevée par une plateforme au milieu de la pièce, apparemment occupée par les professeurs. Autour se tenaient sept tables en forme d'anneau pour chaque année. Il put distinguer trois types de robes légèrement différentes dans la mer d'étudiants. La seule différence de leurs uniformes était le blason sur leur poitrail gauche.

Tous les étudiants assis les regardaient et Kragen les emmena sur la droite et s'arrêta devant une porte noire solide. Kragen se tourna vers eux, _« C'est la chambre des Murmures. Vous devrez entrer individuellement et écouter ce que les voix vous disent. Ils vous feront savoir à quel Ordre vous appartenez et quand vous sortirez, je placerai le blason sur vos robes et vous pourrez vous asseoir à la table des premières années. » _Et avec ça, il prit l'une des filles près de lui et ouvrit légèrement la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur doucement. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit le visage pâle et chuchota quelque chose à Kragen. Kragen acquiesça et tapota ses robes de sa baguette et un blason en bronze avec un visage de Gorgone apparut sur ses robes. Elle alla calmement s'asseoir à la table des premières années. Chaque élève suivant fit la même chose pendant que les autres attendaient patiemment leurs tours. Aucun n'osait parler.

Calypso, Kara, Evander et Viktor étaient déjà passés avant Orion et il avait vu que Calypso et Viktor avaient une hydre en or en blason tandis que Kara et Evander avaient une chimère en argent. Ce fut finalement son tour et Kragen prit son bras et le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce sans un seul mot.

Orion était au milieu d'une petite pièce sombre et circulaire, entourée des piliers noirs et solides et il y avait des voiles noirs sur les murs, tournoyant dans les airs. Il pouvait entendre de bas murmures venant de partout et il resta calme, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose dans les airs et vit plusieurs formes transparentes et blanches tournoyer autour de lui. Les poils de sa nuque s'hérissèrent et il commença à être nerveux. Puis, il entendit les voix. Elles étaient à peine audibles et il tendit l'oreille pour entendre mieux.

_« Il est l'élu, »_ chuchota une voix masculine.

_« C'est impossible, c'est trop tôt. Ils n'ont pas prévu sa venue avant plusieurs autres décennies, » _fit la voix terreuse d'une femme.

_« Ils n'en étaient pas conscients, mais c'est lui. Je peux le sentir, »_ répondit la voix masculine.

La voix de la femme répondit avec agitation, _« Qu'ont-ils fait ? C'est trop tôt ! »_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient fait exprès. Quelque chose a changé, autre chose s'est passé, »_ chuchota la voix mâle.

Orion pouvait à peine les entendre mais il se demandait de quoi ils parlaient. Tout d'un coup, deux formes se matérialisèrent devant lui. C'était des formes ressemblant à des fantômes blancs qui flottaient dans les airs et il put distinguer que l'un d'eux était une petite femme âgée avec de longs cheveux noir et des yeux sombres. L'autre était un homme bien bâti, plus jeune qu'elle, avec des traits similaires et une expression sévère.

La femme s'adressa à lui en première, le regardant directement dans les yeux, _« Nous t'attendions. Mais tu es autre chose, inattendu… »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_ demanda Orion avec un froncement de sourcils incertain.

La femme était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand l'homme l'interrompit sèchement, _« Dépêche-toi, Mère. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure. »_ Puis il se tourna vers Orion, _« Dis à ton professeur que tu appartiens à l'Ordre des Hydres, »_ dit-il en commençant à s'altérer.

_« Attendez !__Qui êtes-vous ? »_ Dit Orion en levant une main en essayant d'empêcher l'homme de partir.

L'homme se tourna vers lui avec un regard scrutateur mais resta silencieux.

La femme se tourna vers Orion et lui sourit finement, _« Tu sauras quand nous trouver. »_

Les deux commencèrent à disparaître et Orion dit rapidement, _« Vous trouver ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas, »_ dit-il exaspéré. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient partis.

Orion resta au milieu de la chambre en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Les voiles restaient sans mouvement contre les murs de pierres et la chambre était complètement silencieuse. Ils étaient définitivement partis. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Ils étaient des esprits ou quelque chose du genre, comment pouvait-il les trouver ? Que voulait-elle dire en disant qu'il était inattendu ?

Orion secoua sa tête et sortit de la chambre. Kragen lui lança un regard mauvais et dit, _« Vous avez pris du temps. »_

Orion ne s'en formalisa pas et dit juste, _« Je suis un Hydra. »_

Kragen le regard avec un froncement de sourcils avant de tapoter ses robes de sa baguette et un blason avec une hydre de sept têtes prit place dessus.

Orion alla jusqu'à sa table et s'assit parmi ses amis. La salle à manger était maintenant très bruyante, un fort contraste avec la chambre et il était encore un peu confus de cette expérience. Il devrait penser à ce qu'avaient dit les voix, particulièrement ce qu'elles disaient avant qu'ils n'apparaissent devant lui.

Calypso lui donna un coup de coude, _« Orion, tu vas bien ? »_

Il se tourna vers elle, _« Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? »_ demanda-t-il.

_« Que j'étais une Hydre, »_ répondit-elle, _« Comme toi il me semble. »_

_« Rien d'autre ? »_ Demanda-t-il et elle secoua sa tête, _« Qui sont-ils ? Je ne pouvais pas les reconnaître. »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils, _« Que veux-tu dire par le fait que tu ne pouvais pas les reconnaître ? Ce ne sont que des voix qui décident de l'Ordre à laquelle tu appartiens. »_

Orion se tendit et chuchota urgemment, _« Tu ne les as pas vus ? »_

Le froncement de sourcils de Calypso s'intensifia, _« Les voir ? Non, ce sont juste des voix, Orion. »_ Elle lui lança un regard perçant. _« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »_

Orion secoua seulement sa tête, _« Rien. »_

Elle était sur le point de rétorquer quand la salle devint silencieuse et qu'ils virent un homme d'environ cinquante ans avec des cheveux sombres et gris et une barbe courte se lever de la table des professeurs. Tous les élèves se turent pour l'écouter.

_« Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année d'éducation magique et bienvenue aux premières années de Durmstrang. Je suis le directeur Karkaroff et maintenant que vous avez été répartis, le maître de votre Ordre va vous donner votre emploi du temps après le dîner. Chaque Ordre représente différentes capacités, sang magique et niveau de puissance. Les Hydres apprendront les formes les plus noires des Arts Noirs et quelques leçons sont seulement enseignées à partir de la cinquième année et vous serez testés pour voir si vous avez la capacité magique de les maîtriser. Les Hydres ne sont pas autorisées à parler de leurs leçons spécifiques aux personnes hors de leur Ordre. Vous êtes prévenus, »_ quelques protestations se firent entendre des premières années des deux autres Ordres mais le regard noir de Karkaroff les fit se taire, _« Ceci est pour votre protection. Les Arts Noirs sont vraiment très puissants et ne peuvent pas être appris par ceux qui n'ont pas la puissance et la capacité de les contrôler sans être consumé par eux. » _Il marqua une pause pour laisser l'information s'ancrer dans leurs esprits et continua quand personne n'osa faire de remarque, _« Vous aurez classe avec les élèves de votre Ordre et toutes les premières années assisteront aux classes de tronc commun. Vous vivrez tous ensemble avec les premières années. Certaines leçons seront réservées à un certain Ordre et si vous ne correspondez pas à l'Ordre, vous ne pourrez y assister, aucune exception ne sera faite. L'éducation de Durmstrang est très intense et requiert de la discipline et une envie d'apprendre. On attend de vous que vous excelliez dans vos classes et aucun échec ne sera toléré. Vous avez le soutient de votre Maître d'Ordre et vous en remettre à eux au moindre problème. Après le dîner, les préfets vous escorteront de votre côté du château. Aucun étudiant n'est autorisé à errer dans le château après neuf heures. Je vous souhaite un bon semestre. »_ dit-il avant de s'asseoir.

Des plats de tous les types apparurent à leur table et les étudiants commencèrent à manger gaiment en parlant. Orion était perdu dans ses pensées et il pouvait sentir les yeux de Calypso sur lui mais elle respectait son silence et le reste ne l'obligeait pas à parler non plus.

Quand ils finirent leurs dîners, trois professeurs s'approchèrent de leur table et leur demanda de former leurs ordres. Orion vit Romulus Rosier aller vers les Chimères, alors que Devon Kragen allait vers les Gorgones. Il supposa qu'ils étaient les Maîtres des Ordres. Il regarda son groupe. Ils n'étaient que cinq à être des Hydres. Ils étaient de loin le plus petit Ordre. Son groupe était constitué de Viktor, Calypso, un beau garçon avec des cheveux noirs allant aux épaules et des yeux bleus légèrement inclinés qui les regardaient avec un sourire narquois, et un garçon tout fin avec de courts cheveux noirs qui semblait scruter les gens en permanence. Orion vit un homme grand et corpulent s'avancer vers son groupe. Il avait de long cheveux noirs épais et des yeux marron sombres. Il semblait être entouré d'une aura ténébreuse et mystérieuse et ses mouvements étaient fluides et contrôlés. L'homme leur fit face, les regarda pendant un moment avant de s'adresser à eux.

_« Je suis Maître Vulcan Vagnarov. Je suis le Maître de l'Ordre des Hydres, »_ dit-il d'une voix basse et crispée, _« J'apprends la Nécromancie à des Hydres choisies de sixième ou septième année. Donc vous n'aurez pas classe avec moi avant quelques années, et seulement si vous passez le test permettant d'entrer dans ma classe. Mais ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte à la moindre question ou problème que vous rencontrerez. Voilà vos emplois du temps pour la première année, » _dit-il en leur tendant des parchemins noirs avec une écriture argentée, _« comme le Directeur Karkaroff vous a informés, vous ne pourrez pas discuter de vos leçons en dehors de l'Ordre. Vous irez en classe de tronc commun avec toutes les premières années, et les classes spécifiques, vous irez seuls. »_

Le groupe acquiesça et Vagnarov hocha la tête en retour avant de se tourner et partir. Le groupe inspecta leurs parchemins. Orion pouvait voir que les classes en tronc commun étaient Introduction aux Arts Noirs avec Romulus Rosier ; Histoire des Arts Noirs avec Hymir Helheim ; Métamorphose avec Echineas Elgar ; Sortilèges avec Artemisa Arloy ; Potions avec Devon Kragen ; Créatures Magiques avec Jola Magni ; Botanique avec Nicor Nigyn ; Runes Anciennes avec Dionysus Decimus ; et Arithmancie avec Dominik Janus. C'était une quantité de matières ! Karkaroff ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que leurs études requerraient beaucoup de discipline. Il continua de lire et vit finalement que les deux classes exclusives aux Hydres étaient Introduction aux Rituels de Sang avec Gudrun Helgard et Introduction à la création de Sorts Noirs avec Galatea Ilythyia.

Le garçon avec des yeux bleus légèrement inclinés se tourna vers eux, _« J'aime déjà notre première matière, »_ dit-il en léchant ses lèvres. _« Rituels du sang, ça semble… exquis, »_ il termina sa phrase avec un sourire hautain.

Orion le regarda avec des yeux perçants. Quel étrange choix de mots. Il tendit sa main au garçon et dit, _« Je suis Orion Black. »_

L'autre garçon le regarda silencieusement et son sourire narquois s'agrandit. Il prit la main d'Orion presque en la caressant. _« Enchanté de te connaître, Orion. Je suis Lezander Zraven. »_

Calypso haleta et Orion se tourna vers elle avec un regard inquisiteur. Mais elle ne le regarda pas, elle fixait le visage pâle de Lezander.

Orion se tourna vers Lezander qui les regardait simplement avec amusement. Le garçon eut un large sourire et Orion réussit tout juste à retenir son glapissement. Lezander avaient de longues et tranchantes incisives et leurs souriait moqueusement.

Il sembla que Calypso ne pouvait plus retenir son affirmation plus longtemps. _« Tu es un vampire du clan des Zraven, »_ dit-elle presque comme une question.

Lezander eut juste le coin de sa lèvre qui se leva et hocha la tête.

Viktor ne sembla pas déconcerté par tout cela et dit, _« Je suis Viktor Vlonski et c'est Calypso Rosier, »_ dit-il en montrant Calypso qui regardait toujours Lezander.

Lezander répondit dans un léger ronronnement, _« Enchanté de vous rencontrer tous les deux. »_ Puis il se tourna vers le dernier garçon, _« Et qui peux-tu être ? »_

Le garçon rendit son regard à Lezander, _« Je suis Loki Njord, »_ dit-il courtement avant de redevenir silencieux et de les ignorer.

Viktor dit moqueusement, _« Et bien, honoré de te connaître aussi. »_

Loki l'ignora complètement et reprit son air renfrogné. Orion secoua simplement sa tête et se tourna vers Lezander avec curiosité, _« Donc tu es un vampire. J'ai n'ai jamais entendu parler de vampire qui allait à une école de magie avant. »_

Lezander verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux d'Orion, _« Oh, c'est déjà arrivé pourtant. Mais c'était des siècles auparavant. Je suis le premier né dans notre clan depuis plus de quatre siècles. »_ A la question silencieuse d'Orion, il s'expliqua, _« Nous avons des vies extrêmement longues, certains nous considèrent même comme des immortels comparé à votre durée de vie, » _dit-il sardoniquement, _« et c'est pourquoi nous avons rarement d'enfants. Le peu de clans avec du sang sorcier, comme le mien, envoient leurs héritiers à l'école de magie pendant leurs enfances. »_

_« Et à propos de tes… besoins ? »_ Essaya de dire Calypso avec délicatesse.

Lezander sourit davantage à son visage pâle, _« Mon envie de sang ? Je peux facilement le contrôler. Notre clan est le plus ancien, et aussi le plus puissant. Nous pouvons contrôler nos… besoins, » _dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, _« Si on le désire. »_

_« Et qu'en est-il du soleil ? »_ demanda Viktor. _« Est-ce que ça vous affecte ? »_

Lezander fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, _« Pas du tout. Nous n'avons pas été affecté par le soleil depuis des siècles. »_

_« Combien de clans ont du sang sorcier ? Ton clan ne semble pas interagir avec les sorciers puisque presque personne ne vous connaît, pourquoi cela ? »_ demanda Orion.

_« Actuellement, il n'y a que deux clans avec du sang de sorcier. Nous ne nous mélangeons pas avec les sorciers parce que la raison pour laquelle il ne reste que deux clans est que des siècles auparavant, nous avons été chassés par des sorciers de la Lumière qui nous considéraient comme une aberration de la nature. Nous avons disparu du monde magique et ne nous exposons que lorsque nous envoyons un de nos enfants à l'école de magie. Mais il y a peu de risques pour moi à Durmstrang. C'est une école de magie noir et de plus, nous y sommes admis de bon cœur. »_

Orion hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il n'avait jamais cessé de considérer les autres espèces noires. Il les avait idiotement considérés comme la plaie des sorciers noirs. Il se jura de se renseigner plus sur eux et de découvrir quelles autres espèces étaient exclues du monde sorcier.

Un préfet de septième année les interrompit et emmena les premières années dans l'une des tours où ils vivaient tous ensemble. La salle commune était large, avait plusieurs cheminées et était décorée de tapis et tapisseries rouge sombre et noir, au plus grand plaisir de Lezander. Plusieurs portraits de sorciers et sorcières de haut-rang étaient accrochés au mur. Orion partagerait une chambre avec Viktor, Lezander et Loki alors que Calypso devait rester avec quelques filles des Chimères, incluant Kara.

Orion tomba sur son lit, fatigué, et ferma ses rideaux de lit. Il ouvrit le médaillon et expliqua brièvement à Tom sa journée. Il était trop fatigué pour converser jusque tard dans la nuit et dit bonne nuit à Tom en lui promettant de lui parler de tout en détail bientôt.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chap****itre 9 : Durmstrang & Tom**

**.**

Le jour suivant, ils commencèrent le trimestre hivernal avec Métamorphose avec le reste des premières années. Orion avait toujours adoré la matière et avait facilement fait le travail demandé par Maître Elgar. Le professeur avait été extatique et l'avait félicité pour ses performances. En Sortilèges, lui et Calypso avaient été les premiers à réussir à chaque fois leurs sorts du premier coup, au plus grand plaisir de Maîtresse Arloy, et maintenant Evander et Viktor s'amusaient à taquiner Orion en disant qu'il était le chouchou des professeurs. L'histoire des Arts noirs avait été totalement ennuyante pour Orion, puisqu'il avait beaucoup lu sur le sujet, mais il écoutait avec attention ce que Maître Helheim disait puisque ce dernier avait mentionné l'exil de créatures noires comme les vampires ou les loups-garous du monde magique.

Orion, Kara, Viktor, Evander, Calypso et Lezander allaient ensemble à leur quatrième cours de la journée. Lezander s'était facilement intégré au groupe et Kara semblait être un peu effrayée par lui, Calypso quelque peu méfiante tandis que les garçons l'appréciaient plus. Ils atteignirent la classe des Arts Noirs et ils prirent des places devant. Romulus Rosier entra dans la classe et ils se turent.

_« Bienvenue à l'Introduction des Arts Noirs. Comme vous le savez, les Arts Noirs ne peuvent être appris à la légère et vous devrez passer par un processus long pour que votre magie s'habitue à son usage. Cette année, nous commencerons par étudier des sorts mineurs et nous apprendrons la théorie de sorts plus puissants. Vous apprendrez comment les invoquer durant le reste de l'année. Les sorts noirs marchent de façon totalement différente des sorts de la Lumière. Quand vous invoquez un sort de la Lumière, vous avez seulement besoin d'un certain mouvement et de l'incantation du sort. Au contraire, les sorts noirs dépendent de l'intention de celui qui lance le sort et de son contrôle sur la magie. Pour invoquer un sort noir, vous devez désirer le résultat et le voir clairement dans votre esprit. Pour les sorts les plus puissants vous devrez avoir recours à votre magie interne, diriger la magie vers votre baguette et utiliser votre volonté pour qu'il fonctionne. Il est important que vous pratiquiez chaque jour vos sorts noirs, puisque vous avez la puissance de les utiliser dû à votre sang, et plus vous vous entraînerez et deviendrez familier avec eux, plus vous aurez de contrôle dessus. Les sorciers qui n'ont pas de sang magique noir et qui se plongent dans les Arts noirs seront très vite surpassés par eux et leurs esprits et corps en souffriront les conséquences. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez incanter un sort puissant à votre niveau, cela pourrait être tout aussi dangereux pour vous. C'est pourquoi je vous invite à pratiquer les sorts mineurs tous les jours et lentement nous commencerons à en utiliser de plus puissants. » _dit Rosier pour présenter la classe.

_« Maintenant, page dix de votre livre et nous commencerons par voir un peu les types de sorts noirs. »_ Continua-t-il pendant que les étudiants tournaient les pages de leurs livres, _« Les sorts noirs peuvent être catégorisés en plusieurs groupes dépendant de la raison pour laquelle ils ont été invoqués. En terme général, il y a les sorts offensifs et défensifs ; les sorts pour la transformation humaine ; pour le contrôle de l'esprit et la protection ; l'invasion de l'esprit ; l'amélioration d'une capacité corporelle ou mentale ; et la garde. Certains de ces sorts seront enseignés à certains Ordres dans des classes spécialement faites pour eux. Dans cette classe nous nous focaliserons sur les sorts offensifs et défensifs. Les sorts peuvent aussi être regroupés selon la façon dont vous les invoquer : nous avons les sorts sans baguette, les sorts informulés et les sorts réguliers nécessitant une baguette. Un sorcier puissant peut apprendre à utiliser la plupart de ses sorts de façon non-verbale à l'exception de sorts très puissants et offensifs, mais la magie sans baguette requiert un niveau suprême de contrôle et de puissance, même pour des sorts mineurs et quelques sorts puissants sont impossibles à faire sans baguette. Nous nous entraînerons aux sorts non-verbaux en troisième année et la magie sans baguette sera évoquée dans les dernières années. La plupart d'entre vous ne serons capables de faire que quelques sorts mineurs mais c'est normal. »_ Rosier marqua une pause et regarda la classe, _« Quelqu'un a-t-il une question ? »_

Orion leva la main, _« Apprendrons-nous les Impardonnables, Monsieur ? »_ Demanda-t-il. Certains murmures enthousiastes se firent entendre dans la classe.

Rosier le regarda sérieusement et répondit, _« Comme vous le savez, les Impardonnables sont illégaux dans la plupart des pays et ce sont trois des sorts les plus puissants de la Magie Noire. Ils sont appelés Impardonnables parce qu'ils sont devenus très populaires durant la dernière guerre. Nous en apprendrons plus sur la théorie cette année, mais en troisième année, vous apprendrez à les utiliser sur des mannequins à des fins éducationnelles. Ces sorts ne doivent pas être pris à la légère et vous sont simplement enseignés pour votre protection. La plupart d'entre vous seront incapables de les invoquer mais il n'y aura pas de quoi en avoir honte. Il y a bien d'autres sorts offensifs qui pourront être utilisés. »_

Evander leva la main et demanda avec excitation, _« Quand aurons-nous des duels, Monsieur ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un club. »_ Les étudiants commencèrent à parler entre eux excités à l'idée.

_« Il y en a un et j'en suis le responsable, mais vous ne pourrez y accéder qu'en deuxième année. »_ répondit Rosier.

Des murmures de mécontentement se firent entendre. Rosier les fit se taire d'un regard. _« Vous avez besoin d'être mieux préparés et d'apprendre plus de sorts noirs afin d'en tirer le plus d'avantage. Il n'est pas question d'y participer en première année. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la plupart des sorts que vous apprendrez cette année vous seront utiles dans le club de Duel. Donc vous devriez vous concentrer dans leur apprentissage cette année ainsi vous pourrez vous exercer dans un vrai duel pendant votre seconde année. »_

Le reste de la classe se passa en lisant le livre tandis que Maître Rosier continuait d'expliquer plus de choses sur la magie noire et ses sorts. Orion pensa que c'était fascinant et que ça deviendrait vite sa matière préférée.

Le groupe sortit content de la classe et alla dans la Hall pour se restaurer.

_« Ton père est un prof impressionnant, Calypso. Le club de Duel de l'année prochaine sera fabuleux, » _dit Orion en s'asseyant pour son repas.

Calypso sourit, _« Merci. Il adore enseigner. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait imaginé finir en prof, »_ dit-elle en riant.

_« Mais à quoi faisait-il référence en parlant du contrôle et de l'invasion de l'esprit ? »_ demanda Viktor.

Orion répondit, _« Je pense que ça s'appelle l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie. Je l'ai lu quelque part et ça dit que l'Occlumencie permet d'organiser ton esprit et de le protéger afin que l'on ne voie pas ta mémoire. Tu crées une sorte de mur mental qui protège tes souvenirs et tes pensées. Et la Légilimencie c'est quand tu envahis l'esprit d'un autre pour voir sa mémoire. »_

Calypso acquiesça, _« Ils sont supposés être des Arts très noirs et c'est vraiment difficile de l'accomplir. »_

_« Mais ça doit être diablement efficace dans un duel. Imagine si tu peux utiliser la Legilimencie pour voir le sort que ton adversaire est sur le point d'invoquer ! Ca serait fantastique ! »_ dit Orion avec excitation.

_« Tu penses qu'ils vont nous l'apprendre ? Il avait dit qu'ils l'apprendraient à quelques Ordres, » _dit Lezander à Orion.

_« Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que oui. Et si non, on pourra toujours l'apprendre de nous-mêmes. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont des livres dessus dans la bibliothèque, »_ répondit Orion.

Lezander esquissa un sourire narquois et amusé, _« Toi et tes livres. J'ai déjà vu que tu avais une pile immense de livres d'un côté de ton lit. T'es un tel petit rat de bibliothèque, »_ dit-il avec un large sourire.

Evander et Viktor rirent. _« Orion et Calypso ont toujours leurs nez collés dans les livres, c'est pourquoi ce sont les chouchous des professeurs, »_ dit Evander gaiment.

Orion renifla de dédain, _« Il n'y a rien de mal à être un 'rat de bibliothèque' et je ne suis pas un chouchou, et je ne suis pas petit ! »_ dit-il indigné.

Lezander sourit moqueusement et dit, _« J'ai au moins une tête entière de plus que toi. »_

_« Juste quelques centimètres ! Et je grandirai bien assez tôt, tu verras, »_ répondit Orion en jetant un regard noir à Lezander. La vérité était que Lezander était bien plus grand qu'Orion et qu'il détestait un tel désavantage, il espérait seulement grandir assez vite. Il commença à remplir plus son assiette.

Lezander rit quand il vit l'assiette d'Orion, _« Tu penses vraiment qu'en te gavant tu grandiras plus vite ? »_

Orion rétorqua, _« Je peux essayer, non ? »_

_« Tu deviendras gras, »_ le taquina Lezander.

_« Non c'est pas vrai ! Et je prévois de faire des exercices de toute façon, » _renifla Orion.

Lezander haussa un sourcil, _« En faisant quoi ? »_

_« Et bien, j'ai emmené mon balai et je pensais voler pendant un moment chaque jour après les cours sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai entendu dire que c'était ouvert à tous les étudiants quand les équipes avaient fini leurs entraînements, »_ répondit Orion.

Viktor se tourna vers lui excité, _« C'est une excellente idée. Je viendrai avec toi ! »_

Calypso murmura en levant ses yeux au ciel, _« Les hommes et leurs balais… »_

_« Pourquoi, ma petite Calypso, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »_ dit Evander avec un clin d'œil.

Les autres garçons rirent et Kara gloussa. Calypso se tourna vers eux sans comprendre, _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

Evander rit de plus belle, _« Tu es si innocente que ça en est mignon ! »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils et Orion eut pitié d'elle et plaça son bras à ses épaules, _« Il te taquine juste, n'y prête pas attention. »_

_« Aah, et voilà que s'en vient son chevalier à l'armure brillante, pour la protéger sa vertu et son innocence ! »_ dit Viktor en leur souriant largement.

Calypso rougit et Orion lui lança un regard noir. Lezander regarda le couple et fronça les sourcils, _« Est-ce que tous les deux… ? »_

_« Et bien, la petite Calypso ici présente à un crush pour Orion et Orion adore la câliner, »_ dit Evander en faisant un clin d'œil.

Calypso devint toute rouge et Orion claqua, _« Laisse-la tranquille. Nous sommes amis. Il n'y a rien de mal à être de proches amis. Et je la câlinerai autant que je veux sans que tu ne nous taquines avec ça ! »_

_« Relax, mec. Pas besoin de se mettre en colère, on comprend, nous allons vous laisser votre intimité, »_ dit Evander en souriant à Viktor qui explosa de rire.

Orion soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. _« Allons-y. Nous avons Création de Sorts dans dix minutes. »_

Le groupe se dirigea vers leur classe en plaisantant et en se taquinant. Lezander regardait particulièrement Calypso et Orion et Evander et Viktor continuait de les titiller parfois. Evander et Kara se séparèrent du groupe pour aller à leur classe et le reste continua jusqu'à atteindre leur salle.

Comme d'habitude, ils prirent une table de devant, dû à l'insistance de Calypso. Ils virent le garçon à la mine renfrognée, Loki, qui était assis seul à l'arrière. Dès qu'ils s'assirent, le professeur entra. C'était une femme magnifique avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette. Viktor se raidit sur sa chaise et la reluqua. Calypso renifla agacée en voyant sa réaction.

_« Bienvenue à votre première classe d'Introduction à la Création des Sorts de Magie Noire. Je suis Maîtresse Galatea Ilythyia, »_ dit-elle avec une voix mélodieuse, _« Vous pouvez m'appeler Maîtresse Galatea, »_ dit-elle avec un sourire. _« La création de sorts noirs est une matière très importante qui requiert la connaissance profonde des Runes Anciennes et de l'Arithmancie. Puisque vous les étudiez en parallèle, cette première année sera pour la plupart théorique. Et au fur et à mesure de votre avancée dans les autres matières, vous appliquerez vos connaissances pour comprendre les bases de la création de sorts. La création de nouveaux sorts est extrêmement importante puisqu'il reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir en magie et que les Arts Noirs n'ont pas de limite de possibilités. C'est pour le bénéfice de la communauté sorcière Noire que nous avons besoin d'inventer de nouveaux sorts offensifs et défensifs, de sorts plus puissants pour garder nos propriétés et pour guérir nos corps, pour en nommer que quelques uns. Plusieurs zones de la magie n'ont pas encore été exploitées. Par exemple, nous n'avons pas de sorts pour voyager dans le temps et relier les époques, avec leurs capacités limitées. Nous n'avons pas de contre-sorts contre plusieurs malédictions offensives ou de sorts pour neutraliser beaucoup de poisons. Dans cette classe on vous donnera les outils pour être capable de créer des sorts et pour vos examens à la fin de chaque année, excepté la première, on attendra de vous que vous présentiez un sort de votre invention. »_

Elle marqua une petite pause et continua, _« Maintenant, comme vous le savez, les sorts sont habituellement incantés avec la prononciation d'un mot ou d'un mouvement de baguette, mais dans le cas de sorts noirs, vous avez aussi besoin de concentrer votre magie et d'avoir une intention. Les sorts ont un composant physique, qui est le faisceau de magie que vous voyez venir de votre baguette quand vous incantez un sort, et un composant psychologique, qui est celui qui permet à votre esprit de contrôler votre magie et d'utiliser la puissance de votre volonté pour concentrer votre magie et la modeler dans le composant physique du sort. L'arithmancie est utilisée pour représenter le composant physique du sort et les Runes sont utilisées pour représenter le composant psychologique. Les Runes sont des symboles magiques qui sont imbibés de magie, en liant votre magie à votre esprit et en faisant en sorte que votre magie répond quand on les lit ou les écrit voire même en y pensant. De plus, le premier pas dans la création de sort est l'établissement des objectifs. Vous déciderez de ce que vous voulez que votre sort fasse, l'intention cachée. Ensuite, vous écrirez les combinaisons de Runes qui représentent l'action et qui permettra à votre esprit de convoquer votre magie et de la transformer. Après, vous utiliserez l'Arithmancie pour donner à votre magie une structure physique. Quand vous aurez vos équations arithmantique vous devrez les combiner avec vos Runes et ainsi créer un système d'équations avec des nombres et des Runes. »_

_« Ce système doit alors être traduit en un mot ou séries de mots. Le latin est le langage le plus utilisé le plus communément pour cela, comme une langue par défaut, mais vous pouvez utiliser n'importe quelle langue. Maintenant, comment passez-vous de vos équations à l'incantation ? Et bien, les Runes aident aussi à cela. Les Runes mélangés aux nombres donneront à votre esprit l'ordre indiquant ce qu'il doit faire avec votre magie dans le but de produire le sort. Donc quand vous lisez vos équations, votre esprit analysera l'information et vous devrez vous concentrer totalement sur votre magie interne tandis que la magie commencera à vibrer et obéir aux ordres de votre esprit. Tandis que le sort se produit, vous devez vous concentrer sur le langage choisi et trouver le mot qui représente le mieux le processus entier. Votre esprit liera ainsi le mot à l'action et après de l'entraînement, vous serez capable de dire l'incantation et votre magie y répondra pour produire le sort, si vous avez fait les autres étapes correctement. Des mouvements de baguette peuvent être ajoutés à l'incantation pour aider à produire le composant physique du sort. Comme vous le voyez, c'est un très long processus où une concentration profonde et une forte méditation jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez le mot correct. La partie la plus importante est de réussir à bien établir le système d'équations. Après ça, votre magie y répondra et vous aidera avec l'incantation. Un bon sort sera facile à utiliser et à apprendre. C'est pourquoi la plupart des créateurs de sorts choisissent le latin pour les incantations, car la majorité des sorciers le connaisse et leurs esprits et magie sont déjà habitués à former le lien entre le mot latin et le résultat désiré. »_ En voyant les regards perdus des étudiants, elle sourit, _« Maintenant, je sais que ça peut paraître extrêmement complexe mais vous l'apprendrez pas à pas et vous verrez dans quelques mois que ce sera plus clair. »_

La leçon continua sur plus de théories au sujet des créations de sorts et ses utilités et à la fin Orion sentit que son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait jamais vu un sujet aussi compliqué. Il avait compris une bonne partie mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que créer un sort était si dur. Même si le professeur avait dit que c'était extrêmement important et que c'était enseigné à Durmstrang, peu de sorciers dédiaient leurs vies à la création de sorts et c'était important pour les sorciers noirs de les partager. Le groupe quitta la salle de classe lentement traînant des pieds comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Tous arboraient des expressions épuisées.

_« Par la barbe de Merlin, de quoi parlait cette sorcière ? J'ai lâché l'affaire après qu'elle ait commencé à mentionner les Runes et les nombres, »_ dit Viktor avec une grimace.

Orion rit, _« Je sais ! C'est extrêmement complexe. J'espère juste qu'elle a raison et que dans quelques mois nous verrons le bout du tunnel. »_

Calypso dit, _« J'ai trouvé ça fascinant. Imaginez combiner les nombres, les runes, les langages et les mouvements de baguette le tout en un et créer un sort qui marche ! »_

Orion acquiesça, _« Je suis d'accord. Mais nous devrons vraiment étudier dur et bien écouter en Runes Anciennes et en Arithmancie. Ca ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que ces deux pouvaient être reliées, c'est assez magnifique ! »_

Viktor se tourna vers eux désabusé, _« Etes-vous fous tous les deux ? Est-ce que vous l'avez entendue ? Nombres et Runes, et esprits et magie interne… c'est insensé ! Elle se met le doigt dans le nez si elle croit que je peux faire une telle chose. Je vais sûrement être bloqué à la première Rune ! Et vous jappez joyeusement sur ô combien c'est fabuleux et fascinant. C'est fou, voilà ce que c'est ! »_

Orion et Lezander rirent et Calypso regarda Viktor avec désapprobation.

Lezander dit avec arrogance, _« Tu as peut-être raison, mais nous sommes des Hydres et ils nous ont choisis pour l'apprendre, donc ils doivent croire que nous avons la capacité. »_

Viktor renifla de dédain, _« Je vais devoir parler à ces petites voix encore une fois alors. »_

Orion rit et mit son bras à ses épaules, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Vicky, nous y arriverons. »_

_« Vicky ! __Tu me tues, mec, tu me tues. »_ dit Viktor avec un large sourire, en plaçant sa main sur son cœur.

Lezander dit avec un sourire narquois, _« Et bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi il invoque des pierres, c'est notre petit Ori après tout ! »_

Orion lui lança un regard moqueur, _« Ori peut-être mais je ne suis pas petit ! »_

Lezander rit et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Orion, qui se tortilla pour échapper à ses mains, _« Hey ! Mes cheveux, Lez ! »_

_« Tellement illusoire ! Tellement illusoire ! »_ Sourit Lezander.

_« Pas illusoire. J'aime juste mes cheveux comme ils sont, avec mon élégant dégradé tout lisse, »_ répondit Orion avec un large sourire, il eut un mouvement de la tête faisant ses cheveux s'envoler.

Viktor et Lezander rirent et Calypso gloussa, _« Allons les gars, nous avons cours maintenant. »_

Le groupe rejoignit Evander et Kara dans la classe de potions. Orion soupira, les potions n'étaient pas son fort mais il devait faire de son mieux et avoir au moins de bonnes notes même s'il savait qu'il ne deviendrait jamais maître des potions. La classe devint vraiment intéressante et bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment bon à l'aspect pratique de la concoction de potions il comprenait très bien la théorie cachée derrière le mélange des propriétés magiques des ingrédients et trouvait que c'était vraiment une matière utile. Calypso avait un talent naturel pour les potions et Viktor n'était pas loin derrière. Lezander préférait taquiner Orion en chuchotant des choses et Orion devait envoyer un coup de coude à Lezander à chaque fois que Kragen se tournait vers eux.

Ils finirent finalement leur premier jour et allèrent diner. Ils parlèrent au sujet de leurs cours en commun et de leurs professeurs. Viktor décrivit avec animation les formes de Galatea à un Evander hautement intéressé alors que Calypso et Kara levaient les yeux au ciel. Et Lezander essayait d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Orion jusqu'à ce qu'Orion réplique en disant que Lezander ressemblait à une fille avec ses longs cheveux brillants.

Lezander répondit avec un sourire sarcastique et supérieur, _« Les filles les envient mes cheveux ! »_

Calypso renifla avec dédain et Kara le regardait avec admiration. Kara était maintenant plus tranquille près de Lezander puisqu'elle avait vu qu'il n'était pas du tout sur le point de lui sauter dessus et de sucer son sang à sec et avait passé beaucoup de son temps à pouffer de rire avec le groupe des filles des Chimères assises près d'elle lesquelles lui jetaient des coups d'œil. Lezander leur faisait parfois des clins d'œil, causant des rires niais de ce côté de la table.

Après le diner, Calypso annonça son envie d'aller faire un tour la bibliothèque et Orion et Viktor partirent faire quelques tours sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le reste resta dans la salle commune.

Le jour suivant, ils eurent Créatures Magiques, Botanique, Runes anciennes, et Arithmancie. Orion quitta les deux dernières classes en comprenant mieux ce que Galatea avait dit dans son cours et était plus confiant à l'idée de réussir dans cette matière sans trop de problèmes. Il avait étudié les Runes Anciennes et l'arithmancie avec son tuteur Ragnarok, et alors qu'il n'excellait pas contrairement à Draco, maintenant il connaissait les applications importantes que l'on pouvait avoir, il se concentra plus en cours et commença à l'aimer beaucoup. Il souhaitait ardemment exceller dans cette matière, alors il avait emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque pour pousser les recherches plus loin durant la nuit. Il y était resté toute la journée. C'était énorme et contenait des sections spécialisées dans les Arts Noirs et ses branches obscures. Il donnerait tout pour mettre la main sur la plupart des livres qui avaient piqué sa curiosité. Il avait quitté joyeusement la bibliothèque avec cinq livres et décida d'en lire cinq chaque semaine, ainsi il aurait le temps de lire la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque le temps qu'il reste à Durmstrang.

Orion, Calypso, Viktor et Lezander entrèrent maintenant à leur dernier cours de la journée, Rituels de sang. Comme d'habitude, Loki resta de son côté et s'assit tranquillement seul. Orion s'était posé des questions sur le garçon. Il semblait être toujours de mauvaise humeur et les avait refoulés lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de le faire parler. Viktor et Lezander l'avaient vite ignoré alors que Calypso et Orion spéculaient sur lui. Un petit homme chauve entra dans la pièce et tapa sa baguette sur le bureau pour avoir leur attention.

_« Ceci est la classe d'Introduction aux rituels de sang et je suis maître Gudrun Helgard. C'est une classe magique très avancée, mais puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de connaissance d'autres matières, elle est enseignée pendant les deux premières années d'école, afin d'avoir le temps de vous enseigner d'autres matières dans vos autres années. Mais je vous assure qu'après ces deux ans, vous aurez une connaissance complète sur tout ce qui peut être utile dans des rituels de sang. Les rituels de sang peuvent être utilisés pour beaucoup de choses, comme pour lier une autre personne à vous, acquérir temporairement les attributs magiques de créatures magiques, créer des sorts de protection pour un objet ou un personne, créer des barrières de protection durables, transformer le corps et même acquérir la capacité magique d'un autre sorcier. Ils peuvent être séparés par des rituels réversibles ou pas. Ces derniers sont habituellement les plus puissants et ceux dont on doit faire extrêmement attention et considérer toutes les conséquences avant de s'embarquer dans de tels rituels, puisque les effets ne peuvent être défaits. De plus, apprendre comment surmonter un rituel de sang nous apprendra aussi comment s'en protéger. Maintenant, tournons la page… »_

Quand le groupe quitta la classe, ils étaient tous excités et discutaient de son intérêt. Orion devait admettre que ces rituels étaient très utiles, presque chaque partie du corps pouvait être transformée et la partie sur l'acquisition des capacités magiques de créatures et de sorciers avait été fascinante. Il ne pouvait attendre d'en savoir plus sur le sujet.

Lezander s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille, _« Je pense que Calypso complote pour avoir ton sang afin d'obtenir tes yeux verts. »_

Orion rit et tapa Lezander à la tête, _« Crétin. Tu es juste jaloux qu'elle ne convoite pas tes cheveux. »_

Lezander rit, _« Bien sûr que si, c'est juste qu'elle préfère le paquet entier, »_ dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Orion grogna de rire, _« Je pense que tu la confonds avec Kara. »_

_« Aaah, chère Kara. Oui, elle semble plus à l'aise avec moi maintenant, »_ répondit Lezander avec un sourire narquois.

_« Tu l'as complètement envoutée, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire rusé.

_« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Ca s'est passé naturellement, je ne peux pas l'empêcher, c'est mon charisme naturel, »_ répondit Lezander en regardant dans les yeux d'Orion.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et sourit largement, _« Oui, oui. Tu es un vrai charmeur. Viens Roméo, allons diner. »_

Lezander le regarda avec curiosité, _« Roméo ? »_

Orion rigola, _« Un personnage muggle. Peu importe, »_ dit-il en faisant un geste de la main nonchalant.

_« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais lire des livres muggles. C'est vraiment particulier. Comment les as-tu obtenus ? »_ demanda Lezander.

Orion aurait pu se frapper lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fourché ainsi. _« Mon père m'a donné un livre une fois. J'étais juste curieux et je l'ai lu. C'est pas grand-chose. »_

Lezander le regarda suspicieusement mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

La semaine suivante se passa de la même façon et ils eurent des cours de vol le jeudi après la classe. On leur apprit que ceux qui étaient intéressés par le Quidditch devraient en parler à leurs Maîtres d'Ordre afin de passer les essais. Viktor alla vers Vagnarok avec excitation pour savoir si une place de batteur était disponible et Orion avait été tenté d'essayer à la position d'attrapeur. Mais après que Calypso ait énuméré le nombre de devoirs qu'ils auraient et la tonne de lecture qu'ils devraient faire, il revint sur sa décision et se dit qu'il pourrait essayer une autre année quand les devoirs seraient moins lourds. Il planifiait toujours de continuer ses entraînements de vol donc il n'était pas si mauvais.

C'était la nuit de vendredi et la première semaine d'école venait de se finir. Orion était couché sur son dos dans son lit et venait juste d'ouvrir le médaillon et l'avait placé sur sa poitrine, après avoir placé un sort de silence sur ses rideaux. Il n'avait pas parlé à Tom depuis lundi et se sentait un peu coupable pour ça.

_« Bonjour Tom, »_ dit-il.

_« __Et bien, et bien ! __Regardez qui a décidé de m'honorer de sa présence, » _dit Tom froidement.

Orion dit, _« Je suis désolé. Ca a été une semaine folle et j'ai étudié pendant les nuits. Je te promets que la prochaine fois ne prendra pas tant de temps. »_

Tom resta silencieux le regardant avec une expression de pierre.

Orion soupira, _« Bien, je voulais juste te parler de l'école mais on pourra parler un autre jour, quand tu le voudras, »_ dit-il en s'apprêtant à refermer le médaillon.

_« Attends ! »_ dit Tom en le regardant. _« Bien, raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé ! »_

Orion cacha son sourire, _« Et bien, j'ai été réparti chez les Hydres, connais-tu les Ordres ? »_ demanda-t-il à Tom qui secoua simplement sa tête, _« Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup, seulement qu'il y en a trois et que l'Ordre des hydres, selon Karkaroff, est la plus puissante, nous avons des classes spéciales à notre Ordre et tout… »_

Tom l'interrompit, _« Qui est Karkaroff ? »_

_« Oh, c'est le Directeur, ne le connaissais-tu pas ? Hmmm, mais peut-être qu'il était plus jeune que toi… »_ répondit Orion.

_« Pourquoi l'aurais-je connu ? __Est-ce que tu veux me dire qu'il est un Deatheater ? »_ dit Tom.

Orion acquiesça, _« Oui, c'en est un. Quand es-tu né ? »_ demanda Orion avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser et c'était une question intéressante puisqu'elle lui donnerait une idée de l'âge de Voldemort et aussi quelles personnes Tom était susceptible de connaître.

_« En 1927, »_ répondit Tom en levant le menton avec arrogance.

Orion s'étouffa, _« T'es vieux ‼ »_

Tom se renfrogna, _« Pour un sorcier, ce n'est rien. »_

Orion dit ahuri, _« C'est la fin de 1991 donc tu dois avoir 64 ans ! »_

_« Oui, j'ai calculé ça aussi, »_ dit Tom stoïquement.

_« Donc ça veut dire que tu avais dix-sept ans en 1944, donc tu as vécu la première guerre avec Grindelwald. L'as-tu déjà rencontré ? »_ demanda Orion intéressé.

_« Peut-être que oui, »_ dit Tom avec un sourire narquois.

_« Et de quoi il avait l'air ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Etait-il aussi puissant qu'on le dit ? Imbattable en duel ? »_ Demanda Orion excité. Tom était une bonne source d'information ! D'avoir vécu une période si excitante !

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit encore, _« Es-tu intéressé par tous les Lords Noirs ? »_

Orion renifla de dédain, _« Et quoi si je l'étais ? Je n'aime peut-être pas ses méthodes mais il était très puissant et je suis d'accord avec certaines de ses idées. »_

Tom fronça les sourcils, _« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ses méthodes ? »_

Orion le regarda avec ébahissement, _« Allons, l'éradication de tous les muggles ? C'est insensé ! »_

Tom lui lança un regard noir, _« Ne me dis pas que t'es un amoureux des muggles, garçon. »_

Orion rigola, _« Loin de là, mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour considérer une guerre contre eux ! Et de puis, ils ne méritent pas de mourir. »_

Tom s'écria, _« Ils sont les déchets du monde, bien sûr qu'ils méritent de mourir. Les sorciers ne devraient pas se cacher des muggles, nous devrions contrôler le monde ! »_

_« Je suis d'accord que nous ne devrions pas nous cacher et que nous devrions cacher le monde, mais je ne crois pas que tuer les muggles est une façon de faire. Ils n'ont peut-être pas la magie mais ils ont des armes ! Tu as vécu la guerre muggle, tu as sûrement pu voir qu'ils ont une force indéniable, et qu'ils sont largement en surnombre. Ils nous tueraient facilement ! »_

_« Hmm, peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devrions abandonner entièrement. Nous devrions construire une armée assez forte pour les vaincre et développer des sorts nécessaires pour tuer en masse, »_ répondit Tom calmement.

Orion lui lança un regard alarmé, _« Mais nous ne devrions pas les tuer ! Ce sont des gens comme nous ! »_

Tom fit claquer sa langue dédaigneusement, _« Ce sont des êtres sans valeurs qui devraient s'incliner devant nous. Ils menacent notre culture et nos communautés, ils teintent notre sang avec leurs sang-de-bourbes et ils nous sont complètement inutiles. Pourquoi devrions-nous les épargner ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête tristement, _« Ne me dis pas que Voldemort partage ton opinion sur le sujet. »_

_« Bien sûr que si, c'était l'un de ses buts, »_ dit Tom.

_« Je pensais qu'il serait plus raisonnable, qu'il ne torturait les muggles que s'ils avaient fait quelque chose contre un sorcier, pas juste pour le sport ‼ A-t-il tué des sang-de-bourbes juste pour ça aussi ? »_ demanda Orion avec agitation.

Tom dit glacialement, _« Tu ne devrais pas t'en inquiéter, il a fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. »_

Orion s'assit sur son lit et amena le médailla plus proche de son visage, _« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait ! Ne vois-tu pas que beaucoup de sorciers neutres se sont opposés à lui à cause de ses méthodes cruelles et les meurtres de nés de muggles. Il a seulement donné aux sorciers noirs une mauvaise réputation ! Les nés de muggles ne méritent pas d'être tués, »_ quand il vit que Tom était sur le point d'objecter, il continua, _« Je suis d'accord qu'ils teintent notre culture et que leurs sangs ne devraient pas se mélanger avec celui des familles noires parce que nous perdrions notre puissance sur un long terme, et le fait qu'ils représentent un problème de sécurité pour nous, mais d'autres solutions peuvent être trouvées ! Ils sont nés avec la magie et en tant que tels, ont été choisis pour la porter et devraient avoir le droit de la pratiquer. Ils peuvent se mélanger aux sorciers de la lumière et aider la communauté magique à s'agrandir. Nous ne serons jamais capables de contrôler les muggles en étant si peu. Si nous autorisons les nés de muggles, notre population s'agrandira et en temps et en heures, nous serons peut-être assez nombreux pour y arriver. Je pensais que Voldemort essayait de trouver une solution modérée pour ça et qu'il ne tuait que par nécessité. »_

Tom le regarda calmement, _« Il a fait des plans concernant le problème des nés de muggles une fois qu'il aurait pris le contrôle. Mais il n'allait pas leur donner les mêmes droits qu'aux sangs purs. Et il n'allait définitivement pas épargner les muggles. »_

Orion soupira, _« Mais s'il ne leur donne pas les mêmes droits, il y aura toujours une opposition contre lui, toujours avec la menace d'une contre-attaque des sorciers blancs. Le meilleur serait d'intégrer complètement les nés de muggles et de séparer nos communautés de celles des muggles jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez fort pour nous défendre contre eux. Et de plus, tu ne peux pas réellement croire que tous les sorciers n'étant pas des sangs-purs puissent avoir des droits plus faibles ! Tu es un sang-mêlé toi-même ! »_

Tom se renfrogna, _« Je suis peut-être un sang-mêlé, mais dans un tel cas, seul la puissance importe. Si un sang-mêlé est assez puissant pour avoir de la valeur, il devrait avoir les mêmes droits que les sangs-purs. De plus, je suis de la lignée des Gaunt, mon sang est très puissant et ancien, dans des cas comme ça des exceptions pourraient être faites pour autoriser les lignées de se mélanger et les purifier afin de les augmenter magiquement. »_

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi en se qui concerne purifier les lignées de sorciers noirs, mais pas sur le problème des nés de muggles. Si tu veux contrôler le monde, tu dois faire des concessions et donner aux sorciers de la lumière quelque chose qui les satisfera. Si tu commences par renier les droits des nés de muggles, les sorciers de la lumière ne resteront pas simplement assis. Tu n'auras pas la paix si tu commences par discriminer et ce dont nous avons besoin est d'une société stable où chacun est content et n'aura aucune raison de prendre les armes. Le même problème est apparu chez les muggles. Tu ne peux pas tous les tuer et les sorciers neutres et de la lumière se ligueront contre toi pour t'en empêcher. Nous devrions séparer notre communauté de celle des muggles jusqu'à ce que le temps arrive où nous tenterons de partager le monde avec eux, »_ dit Orion résolument.

Tom grogna, _« Tu parles comme un enfant. Tu as peut-être un point sur le problème des nés de muggles mais les muggles devraient être éradiqués. Les sorciers ne vivront jamais en paix avec eux. Les muggles n'acceptent pas les gens différents d'eux et ils essaieront de nous tuer quand ils nous découvriront. Le risque est trop grand. »_

_« C'est pourquoi je crois que tout devrait être traité avec prudence, et seulement quand nous serions assez fort et nombreux pour nous défendre contre eux. Mais pendant ce temps, on devrait les laisser tranquille. Tu ne peux pas aller tuer des muggles comme ça et quand le temps viendra pour la transition il faudra faire en sorte que ça se passe avec le moins de sang versé que possible. Ils devraient être graduellement informés de notre existence et leur faire comprendre que nous pourrions apprendre les uns des autres. Dans les premières époques de Merlin, nous vivions en paix avec eux et étions respectés par eux. Nous devrions essayer de récupérer ce statut, »_ dit Orion.

Tom rit vicieusement, _« Oui et ils ont pratiquement causé notre extinction. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux muggles. Ils sont capricieux, traîtres et vicieux quand ils sentent que quelqu'un est plus puissant qu'eux. Ils se sentiraient menacés par nous même nous utilisions des méthodes diplomatiques et ils essaieraient de nous utiliser pour leurs propres bénéfices en exploitant notre magie ou ils nous tueraient sans y réfléchir une seconde. »_

Orion soupira prudemment, _« Je suppose que t'as raison sur ce point là, mais il doit y avoir une façon. Il doit y avoir une façon de faire en sorte que sorciers et muggles puissent vivre ensemble librement et en sécurité. »_

Tom fit un geste nonchalant de la main, _« Tes rêves ne sont pas réalisables. Tu devrais te préoccuper plus de notre sécurité plutôt que d'essayer de t'intégrer à eux, de plus leurs sangs et leur culture ne doivent pas se mélanger aux nôtres. »_

_« Je sais ça et les familles noires ne feraient jamais ça. Je veux juste un monde de paix qui admette les deux mais qui maintienne nos lignées noires pures. Laissons les sorciers de la lumière se mixer aux muggles et perdre leurs pouvoirs, »_ dit Orion avec un large sourire.

Tom lui rendit son sourire, _« Ca serait tellement bien fait pour ces bâtards. »_

Orion soupira. Il devrait réfléchir plus en détails au problème. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de Tom au sujet des muggles mais il devait y avoir un moyen. Il ne voulait pas tuer les muggles, il ne les aimait pas particulièrement mais ils ne méritaient pas la mort et ça causerait plus de problèmes que de solutions. _« Bref, parle-moi des Deatheaters que tu connaissais, peut-être qu'il y en a toujours en vie, » _dit-il en changeant de sujet.

_« Bien sûr qu'ils sont en vie, je ne suis pas si vieux ! »_ dit Tom indigné, _« Je connaissais Walburga Black, par exemple, et Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier. »_

_« Ma grand-mère et les parents de ma tante ! Ils étaient des Deatheaters ? »_ demanda Orion avec intérêt.

_« Ni Walburga ou Druella, ils étaient des soutiens, mais Cygnus était un deatheater. Il y avait aussi Abraxas Malfoy, qui venait d'avoir un bébé, et Elgus Rosier, Leopold Lestrange, Perseus Prince, et bien d'autres. Sont-ils en vie ? »_ demanda Tom.

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Je ne sais pas pour les Prince, mais Abraxas Malfoy est mort, ainsi que le patriarche des Black, Rosier et Lestrange. La plupart de leurs enfants sont en vie et sont devenus des deatheaters, les as-tu connus aussi ? »_

_« Seulement quelques uns et comme bébés, je n'ai pas de souvenirs très précis après 1956. Parle-moi d'eux, sont-ils toujours loyaux au Lord Noir ? » _Demanda Tom.

_« Oui. Alors… Abraxas Malfoy a eu Lucius Malfoy qui est entré dans le cercle des deatheater de premier ordre pendant la première guerre. Elgus Rosier a eu Evan et Romulus Rosier. Je pense que Evan Rosier était la main droite de Voldemort, mais il a été tué par des aurors. Son frère est vivant mais il n'était pas un deatheater de la première guerre, juste un soutien. Leopold Lestrange a eu Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, les deux étaient des deatheaters mais ils ont été capturés et sont toujours à Azkaban. Cygnus Black a eu Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda. Bellatrix est entrée dans les deatheaters de premier ordre et elle était aussi la favorite du Lord Noir, elle s'est mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange mais elle est en ce moment à Azkaban aussi. Narcissa s'est mariée à Lucius et est une supportrice. Et Andromeda s'est mariée à un né de muggle et soutient la lumière, »_ dit Orion, Tom fit claquer sa langue de dégoût, _« Je ne connais pas trop la lignée des Prince, je ne connais pas de Prince de mon âge. Et Walburga Black a eu Sirius – mon père – et Regulus est devenu un deatheater à un très jeune âge mais a été tué jeune aussi. »_

_« Et ton père était-il un deatheater ? » _Demanda Tom.

Orion marqua une pause, _« Hmm, non. Mais il soutient maintenant le Lord Noir, »_ essaya-t-il de dire de façon convaincante.

Tom lui envoya un regard suspicieux, _« Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr. »_

_« Si ! C'est juste qu'il était du côté de la lumière pendant un temps avant qu'il ne découvre leurs manipulations et puis il est revenu vers le côté noir, »_ répondit Orion.

_« Un Black du côté de la lumière ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »_ demanda Tom horrifié.

Orion montra des signes d'impatience, _« Et bien, il a été réparti à Gryffindor, »_ à ces mots Tom claqua une fois encore de la langue, _« et il avait des amis là-bas qui supportaient la lumière dans la guerre. Mais il a été envoyé à Azkaban et pendant son emprisonnement il a réalisé ses erreurs. Quand il s'est enfui, il est venu me chercher et maintenant il supporte les ténèbres. »_

Tom le scruta avec insistance, _« Pourquoi a-t-il été envoyé à Azkaban, et que veux-tu dire par venir te chercher. Où vivais-tu ? »_

_« Il était ami avec les Potter et tout le monde a cru que c'était lui qui les avait trahis et tués ainsi que des muggles, »_ dit Orion.

_« Et ce n'était pas lui ? »_ demanda Tom suspicieusement.

Orion hésita. Devait-il dire la vérité, après tout peu savaient que Sirius était innocent. Mais si le vrai Tom connaissait Voldemort il saurait que Sirius avait été innocent, et non peu importait, le médaillon n'irait le dire à personne, _« En effet. Il a été accusé à tort et Dumbledore ne s'est même pas battu pour un procès. C'est une partie des raisons pour lesquelles il supporte les ténèbres. »_

Tom acquiesça et grommela. _« Dumbledore a toujours utilisé les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et s'en débarrassait quand ils devenaient des fardeaux. »_

Orion le regarda avec une expression perçante, _« Que t'a-t-il fait ? »_

Tom cingla, _« Rien. Maintenant dis-moi où tu vivais avant que ton père ne soit relâché d'Azkaban ? »_

_« Et bien il n'a pas vraiment été relâché. Il a été condamné à perpétuité mais il s'est échappé, »_ dit Orion avec un large sourire.

Tom haussa un sourcil, _« Impressionnant. »_

_« En effet. Peu importe, ma mère est morte quand j'étais très jeune et je n'avais pas de parents connus, considérant le fait que mon père était en prison avant ma naissance et qu'il ne me connaissait pas j'ai été mis dans un orphelinat muggle. »_ dit Orion calmement.

Tom le regarda surpris et dit doucement, _« Tu as vécu dans un orphelinat muggle ? »_

Orion le fixa avec surprise. Il s'était attendu à un grand éclat d'indignation et de dégoût venant de Tom, pas à cette douce réponse. _« Oui, »_ répondit-il.

Tom sembla triste un instant puis son visage se durcit, _« Et tu protèges encore les muggles ? Que s'est-il passé, as-tu été choyé par de vieux muggles ? T'ont-ils fait croire qu'ils se préoccupaient de toi ? »_ dit-il moqueusement.

Orion cingla en colère, _« Je n'étais pas choyé ! J'étais battu et il… »_ la voix d'Orion s'évanouit et il haussa les épaules.

Tom lui lança un regard intense et dit doucement, _« Qu'ont-ils fait ? »_

Orion le regarda. Tom pouvait facilement faire dire à Orion ses secrets quand il parlait avec cette douce voix. Mais il n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Tom semblait faire ça quand ça lui convenait, quand il voulait en savoir plus. Ca le rendait furieux de voir que Tom pouvait si facilement prétendre s'inquiéter pour lui quand il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Orion savait qu'il avait une faiblesse lorsque les gens faisaient semblant de s'inquiéter pour lui, parce qu'il avait besoin de ça, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé et chéri et ça pourrait être désastreux pour lui s'il commençait à y croire. Il répondit avec colère, _« Rien ! Rien ne s'est passé ! __Je les hais, ok ! Je les hais et je suis content de m'être enfui ! »_

Tom le regarda silencieusement, _« Mais tu continues de penser qu'ils ne méritent pas de mourir, même après la façon dont ils t'ont traité, tu les protègerais ? Tu ne chercherais pas à te venger ? »_

Orion hésita, _« Je… je ne sais pas. J'y ai pensé. Merlin, parfois je souhaitais pouvoir leur rendre la pareille, revenir et leur montrer que je ne suis pas anormal. Que j'ai des pouvoirs qu'ils n'auront jamais et les faire se sentir aussi petit et insignifiant qu'ils m'ont fait me sentir. Mais tous les muggles ne sont pas ainsi, il y a des muggles qui nous acceptent, qui nous traiteraient avec équité. Et ceux-là ne méritent pas de mourir. »_

_« Il n'y en a pas, »_ railla Tom. _« Au moment où ils connaitront nos pouvoirs, ils nous discrimineront et essaieront de les chasser de nous. »_

Orion murmura, _« Est-ce là ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi ? Est-ce là la raison pour laquelle tu les hais et tu voudrais les tuer ? »_

Tom se tendit et ses yeux devinrent froids, _« Peut-être, il ne sert à rien de revenir sur mon passé. »_

Orion lui répondit furieusement, _« Mais je t'en ai parlé ! Je t'ai parlé de mon enfance et tu ne veux pas partager la tienne avec moi. Si tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi fais en sorte que ce soit réciproque ! Je ne serai pas celui qui sème les pois ! »_

Tom lui fit un sourire narquois, _« Oh, mais tu ne m'as pas raconté, non ? Tu as mis de côté la partie la plus douloureuse. Quand tu diras la vérité, l'entière vérité sans demi-mots, je te raconterai mon enfance. Je te raconterai pourquoi j'ai appris à les haïr depuis mon plus jeune âge et pourquoi je suis convaincu que la seule solution et de les tuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient soumis aux sorciers. »_

Orion soupira. Tom avait raison. Il avait été injuste ; il avait voulu que Tom lui donne sans rien recevoir en retour. _« Ok, peut-être que je te raconterai un jour. Je n'aime pas parler de mon passé non plus. »_

Tom hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et changea de sujet, _« Donc, t'étais en train de me parler de Durmstrang et des cours, qui est le directeur ? »_

Orion sourit, reconnaissant de ne plus parler de l'autre sujet, _« Oh, c'est Igor Karkaroff. Il était un deatheater avant mais… hmmm, »_ il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que Tom sache la trahison involontaire de Karkaroff, Tom avait été proche de Voldemort après tout et il ne pensait pas qu'il pardonnerait facilement à Karkaroff.

_« Oui ? Continue, »_ dit Tom avec un sourire encourageant.

Orion renifla intérieurement. Et voilà Tom qui continuait d'être aimable et gentil. Le jeune homme était un maître de la manipulation, _« Très bien, je vais te dire la vérité. On essaye d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Tom acquiesça et Orion continua, _« Karkaroff a été arrêté par les Aurors un an avant que Voldemort ne soit vaincu et il a trahi la plupart des deatheaters qui sont actuellement à Azkaban afin d'en réchapper lui-même. »_

_« Quoi ? »_ S'écria rageusement Tom, _« Ce bâtard de traître, je lui ferai regretter d'être né ! »_

Orion était un peu choqué. Etait-ce son imagination ou la puissance du médaillon l'avait piqué lorsque Tom devenait en colère ? Quel type de médaillon était-ce ? C'était tellement particulier. Un médaillon dont les pouvoirs étaient connectés aux sentiments du portrait renfermé ? Et quand bien même, un portrait ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments ? C'était vraiment étrange.

_« Calme-toi, il y a une explication pour tout. »_ dit Orion de façon apaisante, _« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait fait ça volontairement. Tu dois savoir que quand il a été relâché et devenu le Directeur de Durmstrang, il a aidé beaucoup de Deatheaters à se cacher en leur donnant à eux et leurs familles la protection de Durmstrang. Est-ce là l'action d'un homme qui les a tous trahis ? »_ Tom s'était calmé mais ne semblait pas enclin à pardonner si facilement, Orion continua, _« Beaucoup de ceux qu'il a aidé le soutiennent et disent qu'il a été torturé et battu avant son procès. Mon amie Calypso, la fille de Romulus Rosier, dit qu'elle a entendu son père dire à quelques sorciers que Karkaroff insistait sur le fait qu'ils l'aient drogué avec du Véritaserum dans son repas. Rosier le croit et je pense pareil. Il a été un excellent directeur pour autant que je sache et en a aidé beaucoup. »_

Tom acquiesça, pas convaincu et dit, _« Nous verrons. »_

Orion répondit, _« Il ne mérite pas d'être puni et j'espère que quand Voldemort reviendra, il lui donnera une chance et ne le tuera pas avant de l'écouter. Karkaroff aura peur pour sa sécurité si le Lord Noir revient et il a assez enduré, »_ dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Tom éleva un sourcil, _« Tu es trop compatissant. Un leader ne peut pas se permettre d'être ainsi avec ses partisans. Il doit régner d'une main de fer ou ils ne le respecteront pas et ne lui obéiront pas. »_

_« Peut-être, mais un leader sera aimé et suivi volontairement s'il montre qu'il a un bon jugement et ne punit que ceux qui le méritent réellement. Un bon leader ne devrait pas régner que par la peur, »_ répondit Orion convaincu.

Tom rétorqua moqueusement, _« Un leader n'a pas besoin d'être aimé, »_ il cracha le mot, _« Il a besoin d'être obéi sans questions. Pendant une guerre, tu ne peux pas permettre que tes partisans réfléchissent à ce que tu dis, ça serait une considérable perte de temps, et les plans de bataille pourraient être contrés. »_

_« Je suis d'accord avec ça, mais des partisans aveugles et apeurés ne sont pas non plus une solution. Il devrait y avoir une balance. Ils devraient lui obéir implicitement mais aussi se sentir protégés, sentir que le leader se préoccupe d'eux et ne risquerait pas leurs vies de façon inconsidérée et que leurs punitions soient méritées, »_ répondit Orion.

Tom railla, _« Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre de telles choses. »_

_« C'est faux. J'ai beaucoup lu sur les guerres, stratégies et comment motiver ses soldats. Pense juste à quel genre de leader tu voudrais suivre. A quel type de personne tu donnerais ta loyauté indéfectible librement et sincèrement ? Je détesterais découvrir que la personne que je suis et admire m'utilise juste sans se soucier de mon bien-être. Qu'il soit cruel sans raison et torture sans penser. Un leader doit penser à ses actions et leurs conséquences sur le moral de son armée avant d'agir. Il doit comprendre que ses partisans ont besoin d'être motivés. Un soldat content qui croit réellement en sa cause et son leader, pourra déplacer des montagnes. Une armée motivée qui a un leader qu'elle admire, ne peut être stoppée, » _dit Orion. _« Je ne dis pas qu'il devrait être tout dégoulinant de sentiments, il devrait être stricte et exigeant mais il devrait montrer un bon jugement et faire croire à ses partisans que leurs opinions sont prises en compte, qu'on se préoccupe d'eux. »_

Tom semblait pensif, _« Tu as peut-être un point, mais cela dépend du type de la guerre. Des mesures strictes doivent être prises dans des temps dangereux. »_

Orion balaya sa phrase d'un mouvement de la main, _« Il n'y a pas d'excuses pour abuser de tes propres partisans, quoi que tu dises. »_

Tom ne répondit pas.

Orion décida de demander quelque chose qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis longtemps déjà. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et dit, _« Tu ne m'as jamais dit quelle profession tu avais. Qu'es-tu devenu après avoir quitté l'école ? »_

_« Que suis-je devenu ? »_ dit-il avec un sourire amusé, _« Je suis devenu puissant. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Mais je n'ai rien lu à ton sujet. Es-tu devenu célèbre ? »_

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit, _« Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. »_ Face à l'expression curieuse d'Orion, il continua, _« J'étais insatisfait de ce que j'ai appris à l'école. J'étais très bon en Arts Noirs et je les ai étudiés de mon côté pendant un temps. Donc quand j'ai quitté l'école, j'ai passé plusieurs années à voyager à l'étranger et à apprendre sur la magie. Je suis allé en Egypte, Roumanie, Albanie, Russie… tous les pays avec des racines magiques anciennes où ils pratiquaient les vrais Arts Noirs. Je les ai tous appris et je me suis efforcé de devenir puissant, et j'ai réussi. »_

Orion était fasciné en pensant à tous les endroits où il était allé, toutes les connaissances qu'il devait avoir acquises, _« C'est impressionnant. J'adorerais faire ça. Voyager et apprendre par moi-même tous les Arts perdus et toutes les connaissances interdites. Tu as vraiment dû devenir extrêmement puissant ! »_

Tom hocha la tête avec un sourire supérieur.

_« Quand as-tu rejoint Voldemort ? Est-ce que tu le connaissais déjà avant ? »_

_« Je le connaissais à peine ; c'était un cousin éloigné et rien de plus. Mais quand je suis revenu de mes voyages j'ai entendu parler de lui et j'ai rejoint sa cause, »_ répondit Tom laconiquement.

Orion demanda excité, _« Oui, et quoi d'autre ? Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Rappelle-toi que mon portrait a été fait au début des années cinquante. J'ai des souvenirs que de ce temps là. Voldemort avait ses partisans mais il n'a pas agi avant longtemps après. Je crois qu'il a utilisé ces années pour étudier les Arts Noirs lui-même. Il avait à peu près mon âge. Je me souviens qu'il avait planifié de construire lentement une armé pour s'emparer du monde magique et libérer les familles noires de leur oppression. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Tu en sais plus que moi sur ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard, »_ dit Tom avec patience.

Orion dit avec déception, _« Oui, j'oublis toujours ça. Et bien, je n'en sais pas bien plus. Juste qu'il est apparu aux environs des années 1970 et a rallié les deatheaters. Avant ils n'étaient pas connus. Des gens ont commencé à disparaître et le monde magique a commencé à prendre peur et à croire les rumeurs concernant un nouveau Lord Noir. Au milieu des années 70, il s'est allié aux Géants et la guerre a vraiment commencé. Il avait une grande armée mais ils étaient encore en sous-nombre face aux sorciers de la lumière. Dumbledore a formé l'Ordre du Phénix pour se battre contre lui. Il est dit que Dumbledore était le seul sorcier dont Voldemort avait réellement peur. »_

Tom l'interrompit furieusement, _« Il n'a jamais eu peur de Dumbledore ! C'était juste une vieille chouette qui était trop faible pour comprendre ce qu'était la vraie puissance ! »_

Orion haussa ses sourcils, _« Oui, peut-être. Mais ils ont fait plusieurs duels à de nombreuses occasions et aucun n'a gagné. »_ Tom s'en moqua, mais Orion continua, _« Bref, la guerre est devenue vicieuse et beaucoup ont été tués. Voldemort était à son apogée quand il a décidé d'attaquer les Potter le 31 octobre 1981. Ils étaient des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait été ses cibles depuis quelques temps. Comme je te l'ai dit avant, quelque chose s'est passé et Harry Potter a survécu et le corps de Voldemort est devenu poussière en recevant son propre sort de la mort… Ce qui est assez particulier aussi, puisque le sort laisse habituellement le corps intact. Voldemort a dû faire des rituels… »_ dit Orion pensivement.

Tom pouvait voir l'esprit de garçon s'activer, et décida de le sortir de ses pensées. Vraiment, ce garçon était très intelligent. _« Oui, il était puissant. Maintenant, parle-moi du rejeton des Potter. Où est-il maintenant ? Où étudie-t-il ? Est-il puissant ? Est-il le petit héros de Dumbledore ? »_

Orion répondit après s'être fait une note mentale de rechercher ce que Voldemort aurait pu faire à son propre corps. Orion sourit narquoisement, _« Il a disparu. »_

Tom haussa ses sourcils et lui intima urgemment de continuer.

_« Personne ne sait où et avec qu'il vivait, mais il n'a définitivement pas vécu dans une famille sorcière, »_ dit Orion.

Tom l'interrompit avec un grognement, _« Typique de Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ça. »_

Orion acquiesça aux suppositions de Tom, _« Oui, tu as raison. Dumbledore était celui qui s'est occupé de lui après la mort de ses parents et a décidé de l'endroit où le garçon devait vivre. Plus tôt cette année, il a été rendu public que le garçon s'est enfui de la maison de ses tuteurs qu'il est recherché. On suppose qu'il vit dans le Londres muggle sans savoir qu'il est. Il n'est pas à Hogwarts. »_

_« Pensent-ils qu'il soit mort ? »_ demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Peut-être que certains oui, mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore n'abandonnera pas si facilement, »_ répondit Orion en cachant son sourire. C'était marrant de raconter ces choses.

Tom grogna, _« Bien sûr que non, Dumbledore fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour récupérer son héros. Tu m'as dit avant ça que les sorciers de la lumière le considéraient comme leur héros et Dumbledore ne laissera pas passer l'opportunité de l'avoir à son service. »_

Orion hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui, _« Oui, je pense pareil. J'ai pitié du garçon, vraiment. »_

Tom haussa un sourcil, _« Oui, peut-être doit-il être pris en pitié. Il deviendra leur marionnette bien assez tôt. »_

_« Mais peut-être peut-il s'échapper de leurs griffes ? »_ demanda Orion avec un sourire moqueur.

_« Et bien, j'en doute. Quand ils mettront leurs mains sur lui, ils lui laveront le cerveau et il fera tout ce qui lui est dit de faire. S'il a vécu avec les muggles il sera si reconnaissant à Dumbledore de lui avoir fait découvrir le monde magique qu'il deviendra son petit animal de compagnie. Il ne connaitra pas les Arts Noirs ou la répression des familles noires et il ne verra que ce que les sorciers de la lumière lui permettront de voir, »_ dit Tom.

_« Oui, peut-être. Mais n'es-tu pas d'accord qu'il serait bénéfique pour nous de l'avoir de notre côté ? »_ demanda Orion. C'était un problème important. Tom semblait penser comme Voldemort et s'il voulait donner à Harry Potter une chance ça pourrait indiquer qu'un jour peut-être, il pourrait dire à Voldemort la vérité sans être tué avant d'avoir prouvé qu'il était de leur côté.

Tom fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, _« S'il pouvait être persuadé, alors oui. Ca serait un grand coup de poing pour la Lumière d'avoir leur sauveur contre eux, »_ dit-il en finissant sa phrase par un sourire malicieux.

Orion fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait sa manière de le dire. _« Je ne pensais pas à l'avoir de notre côté juste pour l'utiliser ! Il devrait être respecté et lui permettre de participer à la guerre comme un égal, pas juste un partisan ! »_ dit Orion avec colère.

Tom le regarda impassiblement, _« Et qu'a-t-il fait pour le mériter ? Il a causé la mort du Lord Noir et nous a renvoyés à des décennies en arrière. »_

_« Ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était juste un bébé qui a survécu. Voldemort ne devrait pas s'amuser à tuer des bébés ! »_ dit Orion agité.

Tom renifla de dédain, _« Il a sûrement dû avoir une bonne raison de faire ça. Tu devrais montrer un peu de respect. »_

Orion voyait rouge, _« Je me fiche de ses raisons ! Le garçon ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir pour ça ! Voldemort a tué ses parents ! Il a tué sa mère ! Le moins qu'il mérite est qu'on lui donne une chance de décider de son camp dans cette guerre et d'être traité comme un égal par les autres ! __Et pas être manipulé ! Pas être utilisé ! »_

Tom cracha, _« Le garçon était un Potter. Les Potter ont toujours été des sorciers de la lumière qui méprisent les Arts Noirs et adoreraient nous voir morts. Ses parents ont mérité ce qui leur est arrivé. C'était la guerre, gamin, des gens meurent. Les Potter étaient dans l'Ordre du Phénix selon ce que tu m'as dit, en tant que tels, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. »_

Orion retenait ses larmes, _« Son père était un Potter, mais pas sa mère ! __Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Elle était une médicomage ! __Et ce n'est pas la faute du garcon s'il est un Potter. Est-ce que tu le condamnes juste à cause de son nom ? Tu ne lui donnerais aucune chance ? » _Il n'avait jamais été si émotif à propos de la mort de sa mère avant maintenant. Il avait pensé tristement à son sujet et qu'il aurait aimé la connaître mais il n'avait jamais pleuré sa mort. Il se sentait distant de ça. C'était jusqu'à maintenant. Personne n'avait dit de choses si cruelles sur sa mort. Tom ne semblait pas déconcerté par la mort inutile de sa mère, il avait soigneusement dit que c'était la guerre et que des choses comme ça se passaient. Et Orion savait que c'était vrai, il savait que sa mère avait été dans l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'elle avait pris des risques en connaissance de cause. Mais ça lui faisait toujours mal ; de savoir que sa mort n'était pas nécessaire, que Voldemort aurait pu épargner sa vie s'il l'avait voulu, puisqu'il avait été sa véritable cible.

Tom le regarda pendant un moment et demanda suspicieusement, _« Pourquoi es-tu si remonté à ce sujet ? Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de ce qui est arrivé au rejeton ? »_

Orion se figea. Il avait été un idiot. Sans son tourment émotionnel il s'était mis à découvert. Il devait vite rectifier cela, _« Je me fiche de ce qui lui est arrivé ! Mais j'ai de la sympathie à son égard. Ma mère est morte aussi et je ne l'ai jamais connue. Je n'ai connu mon père que récemment. Je comprends ce par quoi il doit passer. Et je pensais seulement à ce qui était le mieux pour le côté Noir ! Je pense qu'il peut devenir un atout si on lui en laisse la chance. Si on ne le blâme pas pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas le contrôle et s'il n'est pas utilisé puis rejeté. Certains pensent qu'il va devenir puissant ; il est de notre intérêt de l'avoir de notre côté volontairement. Voldemort devrait considérer de faire de lui son égal, »_ dit-il résolument.

Tom haussa un sourcil, _« Considérer un simple garçon son égal ? » _Il rit vicieusement, _« Es-tu fou ? »_

Orion cingla, _« L'âge n'a rien à voir avec ça. Si le garçon à la puissance, pourquoi pas ? Il l'a tué après tout, non ? »_ Orion sourit cruellement, _« Le grand Lord Noir terrassé par un simple bébé. Penses-tu toujours qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ? »_

Les yeux de Tom devinrent des fentes et il grogna férocement, _« Ca a dû être un accident magique. Le Lord Noir n'aurait jamais pu être si facilement battu ! »_

Le sourire d'Orion s'accentua, _« Je suis d'accord. Il n'aurait pas pu être si facilement battu… mais il n'aurait jamais un accident de la sorte se produire non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait jamais été si imprudent. N'était-il pas brillant ? N'était-il pas imbattable ? Et tu penses qu'un tel sorcier se serait ainsi trompé ? Non, non. Je ne pense pas. Et je doute que tu y croies aussi. Ne m'as-tu pas posé des questions sur le garçon et ses pouvoirs ? Il me semble que tu soupçonnes que le garçon soit spécial, sinon pourquoi s'y intéresser, »_

Tom répondit sardoniquement, _« Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il devrait être traité différemment des autres. Si le garçon considère vraiment de se tourner vers le côté noir, ce qui est grotesque vu qu'il est, pourquoi aurait-il une place spéciale ? »_

Orion se calma et répondit doucement, _« Qu'est-ce qui serait nécessaire pour lui pour être considéré comme un égal ? Pour qu'il ne soit pas un simple partisan mais quelqu'un qu'on écoute et respecte ? »_

Tom le regarda suspicieusement, _« Tu sembles avoir un haut intérêt pour le future du garçon. »_

Orion fit un geste nonchalant de la main et répondit calmement, _« Comme je te l'ai dit avant, je pense qu'il pourrait être utile. Et de plus, j'aimerais connaître la réponse à ces questions moi-même, puisque je planifie d'être un partisan du Lord Noir et que je n'ai aucune intention de me rouler à ses pieds. »_

Tom lui répondit moqueusement, _« Tous ses partisans doivent lui montrer un respect propre, »_ puis il rit malicieusement, _« Et de plus, tu veux être son partisan ? Tu es juste un petit garçon ! »_

Orion lui rendit son rire moqueur et dit avec un air supérieur, _« Oh, pas juste son partisan. Je ne m'incline devant personne. Je serai son égal. »_

Tom explosa de rire, _« Son égal ! Il n'a pas d'égal, »_ puis il ajouta vicieusement, _« En tout cas pas un petit garçon comme toi ! »_

Orion n'était pas déconcerté, il verrait, il lui montrerait. Il répondit simplement, _« Réponds juste à ma question. De quoi a-t-on besoin pour devenir sa main droite ? Si en effet personne ne peut être son égal. »_

Tom devint sérieux. Etait-ce réellement les ambitions du garçon ? A un si jeune âge, déjà penser à comment devenir la main droite du Lord Noir ? C'était ridicule. Mais il admettait que le garçon était puissant, extrêmement intelligent, et déterminé. Et il apprenait les Arts Noirs jeune. Il pourrait être une bonne prise pour le Lord Noir. Il répondit sincèrement, _« La puissance. La puissance supplante tout. __Même ton âge peut être oublié si tu prouves ta puissance, et que tu as assez de ressources et de compétence. Si tu contrôles les arts les plus noirs, si tu possèdes le sang le plus noir, si tu as assez de sang-froid pour faire ce qui est nécessaire et assez intelligent pour être reconnu dans la magie la plus noire, tu auras de la valeur. »_

Orion hocha la tête et dit laconiquement, _« Très bien. Je serai prêt. »_ Avec ça, il envoya à Tom une bonne nuit et passa le reste de la nuit à planifier ce qui devait être fait.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Les reliques de la Mort**

**.**

La semaine suivante, Orion reçut une lettre de Sirius et de Draco. Sirius ne racontait rien de très passionnant, seulement que le portrait de Phineas Nigellus espionnait pour eux dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'il avait raconté que le vieil homme n'avait pas abandonné les recherches pour retrouver Harry Potter, bien que certains professeurs aient déjà exprimé la pensée qu'il soit déjà mort.

La lettre de Draco avait été vraiment intéressante et hilarante. Pauvre Draco, être bloqué dans une école de la lumière. Draco s'était plaint de combien les professeurs désavantageaient les étudiants venant des familles noires et combien les autres maisons méprisaient les Slytherins. Il ne cessait de se plaindre d'une fille née de muggles, Granger ou quelque chose du genre, qui avait peu de puissance mais qui était très cultivée. Draco disait que cette fille était extrêmement agaçante et montrait toujours qu'elle avait des connaissances et qu'il était sûr qu'elle serait inutile sur un champ de duel, où c'était la vraie puissance qui était en jeu. Selon Draco, tous les professeurs étaient contents d'elle, puisqu'elle était le symbole de la valeur des nés de muggles, et ils ignoraient Draco alors qu'il faisait de même dans leurs cours.

Draco était aussi en colère parce que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était complètement inutile. Il disait que Quirrell était un sorcier qui portait un turban ridicule et qui était effrayé de sa propre ombre et qu'ils n'apprenaient rien d'utile. Il continuait d'expliquer que le seul professeur qui semblait les favoriser était Severus Snape. Son Parrain. Draco n'en savait pas beaucoup sur son parrain, seulement qu'il avait été un Deatheater pendant la première guerre et qu'il avait été déclaré innocent à son procès avec le support de Dumbledore. C'était la partie qui avait le plus intéressé Orion. Il n'avait pas vu Snape dans les rassemblements de sangs purs et il était assez sûr que ce n'était pas un nom de famille de sang pur. Snape était-il un sang pur ou un sang-mêlé ? Se sentait-il redevable à Dumbledore et avait donc changé de camp ou était-il toujours loyal au camp des ténèbres ? Selon Draco, le sorcier était un brillant maître des Potions, donc il serait avantageux de l'avoir de leur côté. Il se souvint de Sirius parlant péjorativement de Snivellus Snape et de combien les Maraudeurs s'étaient joués de lui sans cesse. Il s'était senti désolé pour le sorcier à ce moment-là, il savait que James Potter et Sirius avait été extrêmement cruels avec lui. Il se souvenait aussi que Sirius avait dit quelque chose sur le fait que Lily ait été amie avec Snape mais qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos à son plus grand plaisir lorsque Snape l'appelait sang de bourbe alors qu'elle le défendait. Il écrivit à Draco en lui en demandant plus sur les véritables allégeances de Snape et lui raconta aussi une partie de ses cours avec les autres élèves.

Draco semblait aussi avoir une vendetta contre un Weasley, ce qu'il trouvait extrêmement amusant. Les Weasley étaient une famille pauvre mais haut placée dans l'estime des sorciers de la Lumière et avaient des préjugés très clairs contre les Arts Noirs et étaient étroits d'esprit. C'était la mauvaise chance de Draco d'en avoir un dans son année. Draco avait aussi exprimé sa déception sur le fait qu'Harry Potter ne se soit pas montré. Il disait que la plupart des enfants avaient attendu avec anticipation de rencontrer le garçon mais qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Dumbledore ne semblait pas préoccupé mais Draco pensait que c'était très bizarre. Orion sourit en lisant ça. Si Draco découvrait un jour la vérité sur la véritable identité d'Harry, il aurait à faire face à une grande fureur.

Les mois suivants étaient passés rapidement et Orion était devenu l'un des chouchous des professeurs, à l'exception des Potions où Kragen avait pris Calypso comme sa protégée. Les cours préférés d'Orion étaient les Arts Noirs, Création de Sorts, Rituels de sang et métamorphose. Tom l'aidait avec les Runes Anciennes et l'Arithmancie et il était actuellement le meilleur dans la création de Sorts Noirs. Tom avait été fasciné par la matière quand Orion lui en avait parlé. Orion apprit que Tom était allé à Hogwarts et qu'ils ne lui avaient presque rien appris sur les Arts Noirs, et que donc il avait dû apprendre par lui-même. Orion découvrit rapidement que le jeune sorcier était brillant. Quand il étudiait dans la nuit, il laissait toujours le médaillon ouvert et Tom développait ses connaissances sur les matières pour ne pas mentionner les livres. Il aurait fait un excellent professeur. Tom faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui-même et il adorait discuter avec lui. Ils se disputaient toujours sur les nés de muggles, les muggles et comment être un bon leader, mais ils convinrent du fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux des points valides. Heureusement, Tom ne se moquait plus des ambitions d'Orion quant à devenir un sorcier aussi puissant que le Lord Noir.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient bientôt et il y avait plusieurs choses qu'Orion n'avait pas encore résolues. Il avait fait plusieurs recherches sur les types de rituels que Voldemort aurait pu effectuer sur lui-même et qui aurait eu pour conséquence que son corps soit réduit en cendre après que le Avada Kedavra l'ait touché, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Il ne savait toujours pas quel type d'objet magique était le médaillon et il n'avait aucune idée de comment trouver les deux esprits de la chambre des Murmures. Il avait pensé à utiliser des manuels de nécromancie pour voir s'il pouvait y trouver des rituels d'appel qui pourraient l'aider mais il découvrit que ces livres étaient férocement gardés par Vulcan Vagnarov et que le sorcier avait refusé de lui en prêter un, arguant que s'il en avait la puissance, il apprendrait la nécromancie en sixième année. Mais Orion n'abandonna pas ; il décida de rechercher le moindre signe dans le château.

Orion venait juste de sortir de la salle commune pour l'une de ses tournées tardives dans le château à la recherche d'indices quand Lezander prit son bras, _« Et où est-ce que tu allais exactement ? Tu disparais plusieurs soirs par semaine, » _dit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté, _« Est-ce que tu as des petits rendez-vous au clair de lune avec Calypso ? »_ demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Orion rit, _« Non, je n'ai pas une telle chance, »_ dit-il avec un clin d'œil, _« J'aime juste me promener dans le château. »_

Lezander lui sourit, _« Allons, allons, Ori. Tu dois sûrement rechercher quelque chose. »_

_« Peut-être, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire sarcastique.

Lezander sourit largement, _« Très bien, ne dis rien. Un peu de compagnie te dérangerait-il ? »_

Orion considéra cela, _« Tu es le bienvenu, peut-être pourras-tu détecter quelque chose que je ne peux pas. »_

Et sur ces mots, ils partirent, _« Qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement ? »_ demanda Lezander avec curiosité, _« Je ne veux pas fouiner, je demande juste pour t'aider à chercher. »_

Orion soupira et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, _« Eh bien, je ne sais pas exactement, juste un indice de quelque chose. Une chambre cachée peut-être ? Ou un passage inconnu ? »_

Lezander acquiesça et ils continuèrent de marcher dans le château. Il était presque huit heures et demie du soir et le château était presque vide puisque la plupart des étudiants restaient dans leurs salles communes. Ils tournèrent et entrèrent dans une partie du château qui était peu utilisée.

Orion observa Lezander, ils étaient réellement devenus proches et il pouvait facilement dire que lui et Calypso étaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Il aimait beaucoup les autres aussi, mais il ne sentait pas la connexion qu'il sentait avec Calypso et Lezander. Lezander avait rapidement découvert qu'Orion était un Fourchelang et il s'asseyait toujours sur le lit d'Orion pour l'écouter parler avec Sylvana. Quand Orion lui avait demandé pourquoi il aimait écouter, Lezander avait simplement dit que c'était beau, comme une chanson murmurée à son oreille. Orion avait secoué sa tête. Ils avaient l'habitude de flemmarder sur son lit pendant qu'il jouait avec Sylvana et qu'ils parlaient de leurs vies et de ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans le futur. Orion découvrit que Lezander était le fils du maître Vampire du Clan Zraven et qu'il était préparé à prendre la position de chef dans le futur. A son tour, il avait dit à Lezander son ambition de devenir un sorcier noir puissant pour aider à annihiler la répression contre les Arts Noirs et les familles de sang pur.

Orion se tourna vers lui, _« Est-ce que tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit la nuit dernière ? Sur le fait que je pensais que le Lord Noir allait bientôt revenir et combien je souhaitais l'aider. »_ Lezander hocha la tête, _« Et tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé si ton clan le soutiendrait. Ne l'aimez-vous pas ? »_ Demanda Orion.

Lezander regarda Orion dans les yeux, _« Nous restons habituellement neutres dans les conflits sorciers. Si l'on intervenait dans une guerre, ça attirerait de nouveau l'attention sur nous, et nous voulons éviter cela pour notre propre sécurité. »_

_« Oui, mais comment allez-vous réclamer votre liberté si vous ne faites rien pour ? Je comprends le besoin de ne pas être mêlés à la communauté sorcière en temps de paix mais ne devriez-vous pas vous battre pour vos droits ? Pour être capable de vivre parmi les sorciers ouvertement et sans crainte. »_ dit Orion.

Lezander fronça les sourcils, en signe de réflexion puis répondit, _« Le problème est que ni la lumière ni les sorciers noirs ne nous ont offert un bon marché. Les sorciers de la lumière ont généralement des préjugés contre nous et nous considèrent comme des monstres buveurs de sang, et le côté noir a seulement essayé de nous utiliser comme des machines à tuer sans nous offrir quoi que ce soit en retour. »_

_« Mais pendant le premier règne de Voldemort, n'a-t-il pas tenté une alliance avec vous ? Je sais qu'il avait le soutien des géants et qu'il avait aussi essayé d'avoir le soutien des loups-garous, donc j'imaginais qu'il avait aussi approché votre clan, »_ dit Orion.

Lezander hocha la tête, _« Il l'a fait. Il nous a offert de droits égaux aux sorciers une fois qu'il aurait pris le contrôle du monde magique mais il en demandait trop en retour. »_

Orion lui lança un regard perçant. _« Qu'a-t-il demandé ? »_

_« Et bien, comme d'habitude, que nous nous battions aux côtés des Deatheaters et ses partisans. Les vampires ont de très rapides réflexes, comme tu peux l'avoir constaté, »_ dit Lezander avec un sourire narquois. Orion renifla juste, il avait eu assez de preuves de ce fait. A chaque fois que Lezander le taquinait et qu'Orion faisait un geste physique pour répliquer, le vampire évitait toujours sa frappe amicale et immobilisait facilement les bras d'Orion. _« Et nous sommes aussi immunisés contre quelques sorts, nous ne sommes pas facilement blessés donc nous faisons d'excellents combattants. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il a demandé quelque chose que nous ne donnerions jamais ; quelque chose qui a bien trop de valeur. »_

_« Allez, dis, qu'a-t-il demandé ? »_ demanda Orion excité.

Lezander le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment, _« Il a demanda du sang du Maître. »_

Orion pencha sa tête sur le côté, _« Le sang de ton père ? Pour quoi faire ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu te souviens des leçons de Rituels de sang, quand Maître Helgard expliquait les rituels faits pour acquérir les capacités d'une créature magique ? »_ Orion hocha la tête et Lezander continua, _« Et bien, si tu faisais ce rituel avec le sang d'un vampire, spécialement avec celui du Maître Vampire, tu allongerais ta vie naturelle pour des siècles et tu vieillirais très lentement. Ton corps s'immuniserait également contre les maladies, guérirait les blessures rapidement et tes pouvoirs augmenteraient. »_

Orion était ébahi, _« Et il a demandé le sang de ton père pour faire le rituel ? »_

Lezander rit, _« Pas seulement ça, penses-tu, nous ne lui aurions pas donné le sang même si ce n'était que pour le rituel. Mais il voulait que mon père donne son sang de façon naturelle. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire de façon naturelle ? »_ demanda Orion en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Pour un transfert parfait du sang d'un vampire à un sorcier, le vampire doit boire du sang du sorcier puis donner le sien. Ca ne transforme pas le sorcier en vampire, ça lui donne juste notre longévité et les autres choses que j'ai mentionnées. Pour transformer quelqu'un en vampire, ce que nous n'avons pas fait depuis un millénaire, le vampire doit drainer la personne jusqu'à la porte de la mort puis lui donner son sang. Ce que le Lord Noir voulait était la première option, où il aurait été drainé de son sang qu'un petit peu. Mais nous ne faisons jamais ça à un non-vampire, puisque le processus crée un lien entre le vampire et l'autre personne. C'est comme notre lien de mariage. Nous le faisons habituellement quand nous avons choisi un autre vampire comme notre partenaire de vie. Et bien sûr, mon père l'a déjà fait avec ma mère. Mais même avec ça, il aurait pu le faire avec une autre personne s'il le voulait vraiment. Mais notre Clan a pour règle de ne jamais s'engager à un non-vampire. Et mon père n'aurait jamais accepté de donner au Lord Noir de tels pouvoirs, » _expliqua Lezander.

_« Wow, c'est fascinant. __Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça. C'est compréhensible que le Lord Noir ait demandé ça, il aurait été pratiquement immortel et indestructible, »_ dit Orion.

_« Oui, exactement. Et nous ne voulions pas créer quelqu'un de si puissant. Il était déjà extrêmement puissant alors imagine s'il avait subi le transfert ! Rien ne nous garantissait qu'il ne se retourne pas contre nous plus tard. Donc nous ne pouvions accepter le marché et le Lord Noir était catégorique sur le fait que ce soit sa demande principale. Donc il a abandonné, » _dit Lezander.

_« N'a-t-il pas insisté ? »_ demanda Orion.

Lezander sourit affreusement, _« Oh, oui. Père m'a dit que le Lord Noir a commencé à offrir toutes sortes de choses quand il a vu que Père n'était pas d'accord. Il a continué d'envoyer des émissaires avec de meilleurs marchés, jusqu'à ce que Père lui fasse comprendre que c'était un point non négociable. Le Lord Noir n'a pas osé nous attaquer. »_

Ils continuèrent de marcher silencieusement. _« Hmmm, je pense que nous sommes perdus, »_ dit Orion en regardant autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette partie du château. Il regarda Lezander et vit qu'il avait ses yeux fixés sur l'un des murs du couloir dans lequel ils étaient.

Lezander leva le bras en le pointant du doigt, _« Est-ce que c'est le signe que tu recherchais ? »_

Orion suivit son doigt et vit qu'il pointait un coin voilé dans les ténèbres. Il ne pouvait rien voir. Il avança vers le mur et lança un _Lumos_. Il sentit Lezander se poser à ses côtés. Ca y était. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il recherchait mais c'était certainement quelque chose. Sur le mur se trouver un petit symbole gravé dans la pierre. C'était un cercle inscrit dans un triangle avec une ligne verticale passant par le milieu. _« Je n'ai jamais vu ce symbole avant, »_ murmura Orion.

_« Moi non plus, »_ répondit Lezander. _« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? »_

_« Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais il semble que ça a été fait par quelqu'un, peut-être l'un des élèves ? »_ dit Orion.

Lezander retraça la marque de ses doigts, _« C'est vieux. Regarde comment c'est gravé. Les coins sont noirs, comme si ça avait été gravé il y a des siècles. »_

Orion acquiesça, _« Oui, tu as raison. Lez lance un Lumos. Je vais utiliser des sorts qui pourront nous en dire plus dessus. »_

Lezander hocha la tête et fit ce qui lui avait été demandé pendant qu'Orion pointait sa baguette sur le mur en disant _Revelatio._ Rien ne se passa. Orion continua d'utiliser plusieurs sorts mais aucun ne donna d'information sur l'âge de la marque, l'auteur, pas plus qu'ils ne révélèrent des secrets sur la chambre derrière. Orion soupira de frustration. _« Ca n'ouvre pas non plus les portes secrètes. Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour savoir si l'un des livres la mentionne. »_

Ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres et Orion ferma les rideaux de son lit et lança un sort de silence. Il ouvrit le médaillon.

_« Bonjour Orion, »_ dit Tom amicalement, _« Comment s'est passé ton contrôle d'Arithmancie ? »_

_« Bien, bien, j'ai eu efforts remarquables, »_ dit Orion nonchalamment, _« Je dois te demander quelque chose. »_ Il prit un morceau de parchemin et dessina le symbole qu'il avait vu.

Tom le regardait avec curiosité. Orion prit le morceau de parchemin et le montra à Tom, _« Est-ce que tu reconnais ce symbole ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Tom le regarda et tourna ses yeux bleus sombres sur Orion, _« Où as-tu vu ça ? »_

_« C'est sur l'un des murs de l'école, »_ dit Orion excité, _« Tu le reconnais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Tom répondit calmement, _« C'était la marque de Grindelwald. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Il était un étudiant ici donc il l'a peut-être gravé lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce que ça représente ? »_

Tom se fit pensif, _« Je ne pense pas que ça représente quelque chose, c'était juste un symbole que Grindelwald a choisi pour sa cause. »_

Ca n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi Grindelwald aurait gravé un symbole qui n'aurait rien de spécial pour lui ? Les gens utilisaient généralement des symboles qui représentaient leurs désirs, leurs ambitions, pas seulement une forme qu'ils aimaient. Mais Tom avait semblé honnête quand il avait dit qu'il ne savait pas.

Aujourd'hui ils quittaient l'école pour les vacances de Noël. Orion allait passer ses vacances avec Sirius au Manoir des Black, puis il passerait un jour au Manoir des Malfoy en Angleterre pour voir Draco, sur l'insistance de ce dernier.

Après le voyage sur la mer, Orion et son groupe d'amis arrivèrent à Saint Petersburg. Il pouvait voir que Sirius l'attendait patiemment. Il fit ses aux revoir à ses amis et le rejoignit.

Sirius sourit largement en le voyant, _« Coucou mon petit chiot. Tu as grandi, »_ dit-il en enlaçant Orion.

_« Réellement ? »_ fut la réponse étouffée d'Orion, _« Suis-je plus grand ? »_

Sirius rigola, _« Oui un petit peu, »_ dit-il en mettant le désordre dans ses cheveux, _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me souviens qu'à ton âge j'étais un peu petit aussi, mais j'ai beaucoup grandi juste après. »_

Sirius les fit transplaner directement dans le grand Hall du Manoir des Black et Orion alla dans sa chambre pour défaire ses valises. Un moment plus tard, Sirius entra.

_« Orion, que voudrais-tu faire pendant tes vacances ? »_ demanda Sirius.

Orion s'assit sur son lit et y pensa, _« Je ne sais pas. Ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas de programme prévu sauf de passer un jour au manoir Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »_

Sirius s'impatienta un petit peu, _« Et bien nous verrons, je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions aller à Godric's Hollows. »_

Orion se tendit et le regarda intensément, _« Tu veux aller voir la tombe de maman ? »_ demanda-t-il calmement. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ça. Voir sa tombe rendrait le tout plus réel. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment ça.

Sirius soupira et s'assit à côté de lui, _« Nous n'irons pas si tu ne veux pas y aller. C'est juste que je n'y suis pas revenu. Je n'ai pas revu la maison depuis cette nuit et je n'ai jamais vu sa tombe. Je voulais y aller par moi-même mais je pensais que ça pourrait être bien si tu venais aussi avec moi. Ca a été ta première maison et tu devrais avoir un endroit où te recueillir pour elle. »_

Orion hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Son père avoir besoin de faire le deuil et alors qu'il n'était pas très excité à l'idée de voir sa tombe et ainsi ressentir cette douleur inconnue d'avoir perdu un être cher, il soutiendrait son père. Il se tourna et sourit à Sirius. _« Très bien, allons-y, »_ puis il fronça les sourcils, _« Mais ça ne sera pas dangereux pour toi ? Ils te recherchent toujours après tout. »_

Sirius lui fit un large sourire, _« Mais ils ne recherchent pas un grand chien noir. »_

_« J'avais oublié ça ! »_ dit Orion heureux, _« Oh, et j'ai presque réussi à compléter ma transformation ! »_

Sirius le regarda avec surprise, _« Vraiment ? C'est impressionnant ! »_

Orion hocha la tête fièrement, _« Oui, j'ai déjà le corps, les ailes et les griffes. Je dois juste transformer la tête. C'est toutefois la partie la plus douloureuse, mais je peux faire sortir des ailes sur ma tête, et mon menton ! »_

_« C'est excellent, petit prodige, »_ dit Sirius en souriant, _« Quand tu seras capable de te transformer complètement, nous pourrons sortir dans la forêt. Enfin, tu voleras et je courrai. On verra qui est le plus rapide, »_ dit-il en souriant plus largement.

Orion leva les yeux sur lui et sourit narquoisement, _« Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je te bats ? »_

Sirius laissa un petit rire moqueur, _« Pourquoi, l'honneur de distancer le grand Padfoot ! Je dois quand même te dire que même Prongs ne pouvait me battre dans mes grands jours. »_

Orion passa le reste de sa journée à raconter à Sirius tout ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école et avec ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler des cours qui étaient exclusifs aux Hydres mais il lui parla des Arts Noirs et du reste. Il détecta l'inquiétude sur le visage de Sirius quand il lui dit excité que Romulus Rosier lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une capacité si naturelle aux Arts Noirs pour une personne si jeune, mais il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'importance. Il savait que Sirius avait toujours des réserves envers les Arts Noirs, mais il s'y habituerait bien assez tôt.

Le jour suivant Orion et Padfoot prirent la poudre de cheminette pour aller dans un café à Paris et de là, ils se rendirent au seul pub de Godric's Hollow. Ils avaient décidé de le faire en deux étapes juste au cas où les Aurors anglais suivaient les trafics de poudre de cheminette. Orion suivit Padfoot hors du pub et vit que Godric's Hollow était un joli petit village recouvert de neige. Orion commença à traverser le village quand il entendit Padfoot couiner. Orion se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait et arrêta sa course. Le mémorial qui avait été au milieu de la place avait été transformé en une statue de trois personnes. Il les reconnut immédiatement. C'était James Potter et sa mère avec une représentation bébé de lui-même dans ses bras. Il entendit Padfoot couiner et vit comment il avait le haut de sa tête au pied de la statue de Lily. Il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il ressentait. Ca pouvait être décrit comme un sentiment de nostalgie mélangé à de la mélancolie. Mais il les mit de côté et s'approcha de Padfoot. Il caressa gentiment sa fourrure et chuchota à l'oreille du chien _« Père, je sais que ça doit être douloureux, mais si quelqu'un nous voit à fixer sa statue, ils deviendront suspicieux. » _Mais Padfoot ne semblait pas répondre, donc il l'attrapa par le cou pour le faire bouger. Padfoot couina encore mais continua de bouger. Orion le suivit jusqu'à l'église et ouvrit les portes du cimetière pour lui.

Il pouvait voir Padfoot avancer péniblement dans la neige devant lui et il commença à regarder quelques tombes. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une pierre tombale très rognée et il s'arrêta surpris, _« Ca ne peut pas… »_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il approcha de la pierre et essuya la neige dessus. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas trompés. La marque de Grindelwald était bel et bien engravée dans la pierre. Il la retraça de ses doigts et regarda le nom inscrit dessus Ignotus Peverell. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Peverell avant, et cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi Grindelwald aurait-il choisi pour marque la croix d'un quelconque sorcier qui semblait avoir vécu des siècles auparavant ? Etait-il un descendant ? Si oui, pourquoi les Peverell étaient-ils si importants pour que Grindelwald choisisse fièrement leur marque ?

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand Padfoot prit gentiment sa main dans sa mâchoire et l'éloigna. Il suivit stupidement son père jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent deux tombes en marbre blanc. Il bougea pour lire les gravures : James Potter, né le 27 mars 1960, mort le 31 Octobre 1981 ; Lily Potter, née le 30 janvier 1960, morte le 31 octobre 1981 ; et en dessous : Le dernier ennemi qui doit être détruit est la mort.

Orion s'agenouilla au côté de Padfoot et l'enlaça fortement. Il pouvait sentir son père trembler sous lui et pouvait entendre ses pleurs bas. Orion ne put réprimer ses larmes plus longtemps et les laissa couler librement. Il les essuya silencieusement et resserra sa prise sur la fourrure de Padfoot. Maintenant il comprenait qu'il avait eu besoin de voir ça et de pleurer librement pour elle. Cette sorcière lui avait tant donné : l'opportunité de vivre en échange de sa propre vie. Même avant sa naissance, elle avait voulu le protéger contre les Deatheaters en effaçant sa véritable parenté. 'Que penserait-elle de moi si elle savait que j'étais en train d'étudier les Arts Noirs ? Que j'ai embrassé mon héritage de sang ? Aurait-elle compris ? Son sacrifice serait-il vain si je les rejoignais ? Si je soutenais son meurtrier ?' Il avait l'impression que son cœur était déchiré en deux. Il avait été si sûr de faire le bon choix avant. Que la seule chose qui importait était de préserver les familles noires et leurs magies. Mais à quel prix ? Devait-il trahir les idéaux de sa mère ? Rendre sa mort et son sacrifice sans signification ?

Il sentit Padfoot lécher ses larmes et il se tourna pour le regarder. Il y avait une douleur et une tristesse si immense dans ses yeux gris hantés. 'Se pardonnerait-il jamais ? Me pardonnerait-il si je soutenais réellement Voldemort ?' Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce qui était clair avant était maintenant pris dans un tourment émotionnel.

Il se releva épuisé de sa position précédente et détourna son regard des tombes. Il se sentait si incertain maintenant. Il erra entre les rangées de tombes et lut les noms sans se concentrer. Il reconnut beaucoup de noms de famille de la lumière. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lire ce qui était écrit sur une des tombes en marbre noir et couverte de lichen. Kendra Dumbledore et sa fille Ariana. Il se raidit et regarda rapidement les dates. Ils devaient être des parents de Dumbledore ! Tante ou cousin ? Ou mère et fille ? La fille était morte vraiment très jeune. Comme c'était étrange. Les enfants sorciers ne mourraient pas si jeunes d'habitude. Presque toutes les maladies avaient des potions pour les soigner.

Padfoot lécha sa main et Orion le regarda. Il se sentait si faible. Orion dit d'une petite voix plaintive, _« Je veux partir, Père. __Je ne veux pas voir la maison. S'il te plaît. »_

Padfoot acquiesça et lécha sa main une fois encore avant de se diriger vers les portes du cimetière.

Cette nuit Orion tomba lourdement sur son lit. Son esprit était confus et il ne vit que des noms, des marques, des statues et des tombes. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et il ne voulait pas parler à Sirius de ses doutes, il ne comprendrait pas. Il ouvrit son médaillon et le plaça sur sa poitrine comme à son habitude pour que Tom le regarde directement dans les yeux.

_« Tu as une sale tête, »_ dit Tom avec un petit sourire narquois. _« Tu as trop fait la fête à Noël ? »_

Orion soupira et répondit fatigué, _« Pas exactement. »_

Tom fronça les sourcils au ton de sa voix.

_« Je suis allé voir la tombe de ma mère, »_ dit Orion doucement.

Tom semblait en colère, _« Ton père t'a emmené sur sa tombe pendant les vacances de Noël ? Il essaye de faire quoi là ? D'enterrer tous les sentiments de félicité qu'on ressent à Noël ? »_

Orion lui fit un petit sourire triste. _« Je ne pense pas que c'était son intention mais j'ose dire que c'est réussi. Il n'était jamais allé là-bas lui-même et je comprends son besoin de voir sa tombe mais je ne pensais pas être autant affecté. »_

Tom l'enjoignit à continuer.

_« Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné le fait qu'elle a été tuée dans un raid de deatheaters ? »_ dit Orion en regardant dans les yeux de Tom.

_« Ah, je vois, »_ répondit Tom courtement. _« Tu te sens coupable parce que tu as prévu de devenir un partisan mais maintenant que tu as expérimenté la dure confrontation avec le passé, ça t'a fait te souvenir qu'ils ont tué ta mère. Donc tu les blâmes pour sa mort et tu ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec eux maintenant ? »_ dit-il froidement.

Orion plissa les yeux. _« Et bien, c'est un sentiment naturel, non ? __T'attends-tu à ce que je les rejoigne en sachant que je vais à l'encontre de ses volontés ? Que je rejoindrai ses meurtriers alors qu'elle est morte pour moi ? »_

_« C'était une sorcière noire de sang pur, non ? Pourquoi irais-tu contre sa volonté en suivant le Lord noir ? »_ demanda Tom calmement.

Orion fit une pause, _« Parce qu'elle était neutre. Elle vient d'une famille noire mais elle ne soutenait pas directement le Lord Noir. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie pour moi. »_

_« Ce qu'elle voulait pour toi n'a pas d'importante. Ce qui importe c'est ce que tu veux. Ou bien tous ces plans dont tu me parlais pour soutenir le Lord Noir et ainsi mettre fin à la répression de toutes ces familles étaient juste des fantasmes de petit garçon, »_ dit Tom durement.

_« Non ! Je pensais chaque mot que je disais, »_ dit Orion en serrant des dents, _« Mais je ne peux pas ignorer le fait qu'ils l'ont tuée ! »_

Tom lui dit narquoisement, _« Oui, ils l'ont tuée. Et c'est arrivé à bien d'autres des deux côtés de la guerre. Que crois-tu qu'est la guerre, gamin ? Un terrain où les deux côtés ne font que se chasser ? Des gens meurent en guerre, c'est seulement naturel. »_

Orion sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue et chuchota, _« Comment peux-tu être si insensible ? Penses-tu vraiment que je puisse penser si froidement à son sujet ? Juste une autre perte de guerre ; une seule à ajouter aux milliers de morts, sans nom, pas de visage, pas de valeur ? »_

_« Les émotions te rendent faible, »_ s'écria Tom furieusement, _« Si tu veux réellement être un sorcier noir puissant recherchant une position élevée dans les rangs du Lord Noir, tu devras te débarrasser de cette naïveté. Tu ne tiendrais pas un jour si tu deviens sensible à chaque mort. »_

Orion explosa de colère, _« NOUS NE PARLIONS PAS DE N'IMPORTE QUELLE PETITE MORT ! NOUS PARLIONS DE LA MORT DE MA MERE ! »_

_« Et c'est quelque chose que tu dois surmonter ! »_ Répondit Tom en colère, _« Oui, elle a été tuée par ton propre camp. Oui, elle ne voulait pas que tu deviennes un deatheater. Oui, tu vas contre sa volonté et ses idéaux. Mais tu ne peux pas à la fois remplir tes aspirations et vivre selon ce qu'elle voulait pour toi ! Tu dois faire un choix ! Soit tu deviens un sorcier sans importance essayant de suivre les plans qu'elle avait pour toi ou tu deviens un grand sorcier noir puissant et tu remplis tes ambitions ! Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie en essayant de plaire à tout le monde ! Ce qui compte, c'est seulement ce que tu veux ! »_

Orion marqua une pause. Oui, c'était le creux du problème. Soit il suivait prudemment ses plans et devenait le puissant sorcier qu'il savait qu'il pourrait être et changeait le monde sorcier pour le meilleur. Ou, il vivait selon les attentes de sa mère et Sirius et devenait un sorcier de la lumière ou neutre permettant au statut quo de rester. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ca irait contre son sang et sa magie. Il voulait se battre pour la préservation de la magie noire. Il ne pourrait jamais s'asseoir idiotement et regarder les sorciers blancs prendre définitivement le pouvoir.

En voyant l'expression pensive d'Orion, Tom continua doucement, _« Si tu décides de continuer tes plans, tu devras faire le deuil de sa mort. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer de choisir ton propre chemin, même si ça va contre tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait voulu que tu fasses tes propres décisions et ainsi être la meilleure personne que tu puisses être. »_

Orion acquiesça, _« Oui, tu as raison, »_ Il leva les yeux sur Tom, _« Je ne peux pas penser que je la trahis. Je ne peux pas aller contre mon sang et mes idéaux, même si ils diffèrent des siens. Elle m'a donné la vie et je l'utiliserai pour créer un monde meilleur pour ceux de mon côté. »_

Tom hocha la tête et sourit intérieurement. Oui, le garçon serait parfait. Il était toujours trop compatissant mais quand il réfléchissait à un problème, il pouvait penser clairement. Tom avait décidé d'aider le garçon dans ses ambitions, puisqu'il pourrait être un grand atout pour le côté noir. Et une de ses priorités était d'ouvrir les yeux du garçon sur la réalité de la vie. Orion devait être rude et avait besoin d'avoir un contrôle parfait de ses émotions. Les faibles ne restaient pas longtemps parmi les deatheaters, et il voulait que le garçon réussisse. Il s'était reconnu en lui parfois : brillant, puissant, leader et ambitieux. Orion manquait seulement de rudesse. Mais il l'aurait.

Orion passa les jours suivant dans la bibliothèque des Black, ignorant calmement les complaintes de Sirius lui disant qu'il ne devrait pas ouvrir un livre pendant ses vacances. Ce qu'il trouva là le surprit d'autant plus. Selon _Les Plus Anciennes Lignées et Leurs Plus Mystérieux Descendants_, Ignatus Peverell avait eu deux frères aînés : Antioch et Cadmus. Ignotus avait été le seul à avoir un fils et il était l'ancêtre des Potter, avec aucune relation à la lignée de Grindelwald. Alors, pourquoi Grindelwald utiliserait-il la marque d'une des plus grandes familles de la lumière ? Ca n'avait aucun sens : un Lord Noir utilisant la marque d'une famille blanche ? Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le fait qu'Antioch Peverell était brièvement été mentionné comme étant le premier détenteur de la **Baguette de la mort. **Qu'était la **Baguette de la mort** ? Ca sonnait comme une baguette, mais pourquoi ce nom ? Et il ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres références sur les frères ou la **Baguette de la mort** dans n'importe quel livre. Il décida de questionner Maître Helheim, lorsqu'il retournerait à Durmstrang.

Orion était très content d'avoir battu Draco aux échecs. Ils venaient juste de rentrer du dîner avec les parents de Draco et il était content que le patriarche Malfoy ait apprécié ses cadeaux. Il avait donné à Lucius des boutons de manchette de couleur émeraude, faits sur de l'argent et un miroir de l'héritage des Black à Narcissa. Sirius avait dit que ça avait appartenu à sa mère et qu'il était content de s'en débarrasser. Il avait offert à Draco le dernier modèle de vif d'or d'entraînement et un livre sur les Arts Noirs très complet, avec presque tous les sorts qu'Orion avait appris ce semestre, que Draco avait vite pris pour jeter un œil dedans. Lucius lui avait offert un livre semblant très cher et qui parlait exclusivement des Impardonnables et Narcissa lui avait donné de magnifiques robes vertes sombres avec de petits et délicats dragons d'argent brodés dans les boutonnières. Il avait reçu des plumes de paon miniatures qui corrigeaient automatiquement et un jeu d'échec avec lesquels ils jouaient avec Draco.

Le dragon d'Orion venait juste de manger le troll de Draco quand Draco lui demanda avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Qui est Lezander à qui tu continues d'écrire ? »_

Orion sourit, _« Oh, il est génial. C'est mon meilleur ami, »_ quand il vit la douleur vive dans les yeux de Draco, il rectifia, _« à l'école. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est un vampire et il est vraiment intéressant. Je ne savais rien sur les vampires et leurs sociétés et coutumes sont fascinantes. »_

_« Je ne vois pas ce qui est si impressionnant sur eux, »_ se renfrogna Draco. _« Ils se nourrissent de nous, tu sais ? On est leurs petits snacks. »_

Orion rit, _« On ne l'est pas. Ils se nourrissent de muggles et ils ne les tuent même pas, ils les drainent un tout petit peu. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. »_

_« Tu sembles passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, »_ dit Draco encore plus renfrogné.

Orion leva les yeux avec curiosité, _« Et bien oui. C'est mon compagnon de chambre et nous parlons pas mal pendant les nuits. C'est la même chose pour toi, Blaise et Théo non ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas pareil, »_ renifla Draco. _« Ils font toujours d'autres trucs. Les seuls qui restent vraiment collés à moi sont Vince et Greg. »_

_« Tu les gardes comme gardes du corps contre le grand méchant Weasley ? »_ Demanda Orion en souriant largement.

Draco renifla de dédain, _« Comme si je ne pouvais pas gérer cet idiot moi-même. Réellement, tu devrais entendre les choses qu'il dit. Il parle à peine l'anglais. Et tu devrais voir ses vêtements, »_ dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Orion explosa de rire, _« Tu es tellement snob, Draco. »_

Draco lui sourit moqueusement, _« Et quoi si je le suis ? Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça. »_

_« Bien sûr que non, ange de piété, »_ répondit Orion avec un large sourire, _« Ah, tu n'as pas fini de me raconter l'incident du Troll. »_

_« Et bien, nous étions au milieu de la fête d'Halloween quand l'imbécile de Quirrell est venu en courant en disant qu'il y avait un Troll dans les donjons et puis il s'est évanoui comme ça au milieu du grand Hall, »_ dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, _« Puis, Dumbledore nous a dit de retourner dans nos salles communes ! »_ Dit-il avec indignation, _« Je veux dire, il venait juste d'être informé qu'il y avait un Troll dans les donjons et il renvoyait les Slytherins là-bas ! »_

_« Une conspiration claire et nette, »_ dit Orion en souriant.

Draco renifla de dédain, _« Hum, oui. Bien évidemment, le professeur Snape est venu nous voir et nous a dit d'aller avec les Ravenclaws et puis il est parti avec le reste des professeurs. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé, » _dit-il avec une voix conspiratrice, _« mais ils disent que la sang-de-bourbe était dans l'un des cabinets en train de pleurer quand le Troll l'a trouvée. »_

_« Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? »_ demanda Orion.

_« La belette avait dit quelque chose sur elle. Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien. Bref, McGonagall et le professeur Snape ont entendu des bruits venir du cabinet et ils sont arrivés juste à temps. Dommage, si tu veux mon avis, »_ dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux, _« Puis les professeurs ont assommé le Troll, l'ont sortie et ils ont attendu que Dumbledore arrive. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel, _« Allons Draco. Pauvre fille. Elle a dû être terrifiée. Allait-elle bien ? »_

Draco fit claquer sa langue à son palais, _« Qui s'en occupe ? »_ dit-il face au regard d'Orion, puis il continua, _« Oui, elle allait bien. Quelques égratignures. »_

_« Ils ont trouvé comment un Troll a réussi à entrer ? »_ demanda Orion avec curiosité.

_« Non, personne n'a d'indice. __Ils ont vérifié toute l'école mais n'ont rien pu trouver. »_

_« C'est un peu étrange, non ? Les barrières d'Hogwarts ne permettraient pas à un Troll d'entrer. Quelqu'un a dû le laisser faire et les seules personnes qui peuvent modifier les barrières sont les professeurs, »_ dit Orion en fronçant les sourcils à cette pensée.

Draco devint sérieux, _« Mais pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? Ca n'a pas de sens. »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Les professeurs allaient en plus forcément l'empêcher de faire du mal, »_ Orion continua le fil de ses pensées, _« Peut-être une diversion ? »_

_« Mais pour quoi ? »_ dit Draco en haussant les sourcils, _« Rien ne s'est passé. »_

_« Tu n'as rien entendu d'autre ? Tu n'as pas demandé à ton parrain ? »_ demanda Orion.

_« Bien sûr que si, »_ renifla Draco, _« Mais il ne voulait rien me dire ! Il m'a juste dit de rester hors des problèmes, »_ une expression pensive vint s'inscrire sur son visage, _« Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il semblait boiter après l'incident. »_

Orion haussa un sourcil, _« Boiter ? Tu penses qu'il s'est blessé quand les professeurs ont assommé le Troll ? »_

Draco fronça les sourcils, _« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Mais aucun des professeurs n'était blessé et il est vraiment un sorcier puissant donc ça n'a pas de sens que les autres n'aient rien eu et que lui oui. »_

_« On tient peut-être quelque chose, »_ dit Orion.

Draco se tourna vers lui alarmé, _« Tu penses que le professeur Snape a laissé le Troll entrer ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Non, pas lui. Je pense pas qu'il aurait risqué ta sécurité. Et les autres professeurs sont sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Est-ce que Quirrell est le seul nouveau prof ? »_

Draco hocha la tête puis rigola, _« Tu ne peux vraiment croire que ce fou a quelque chose à voir avec ça ! »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que tu sais où il était quand les professeurs ont quitté le Grand Hall ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est resté avec lui ? » _répondit calmement Orion.

Draco resta silencieux, _« Je pense qu'ils l'ont juste laissé au sol. Nous étions les derniers à partir et je ne me souviens pas avoir vu d'autres professeurs. __Mais Quirrell n'aurait pas pu le faire ! Il a peur de sa propre ombre ! »_

Orion ne fit pas de commentaire. Il lui semblait que Quirrell était un suspect évident mais ça ne lui posait pas plus de problème que ça.

Il quitta le manoir Malfoy en souhaitant à Draco d'avoir un bon semestre et rentra au manoir des Black pour ses derniers jours de vacances.

Orion se leva alors que leur première leçon d'histoire des Arts Noirs du semestre venait de se terminer et il dit à ses amis qu'il devait demander quelque chose au professeur et qu'il les verrait après le diner. Il s'approcha de Maître Helheim en voyant qu'ils étaient seuls.

_« Excusez-moi, Maître Helheim. Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider, »_ dit-il.

_« Bien sûr, Monsieur Black, »_ dit le petit sorcier, _« Je vous écoute. »_

_« Je… j'ai trouvé dans un livre une référence à la Baguette de la mort et je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire ce que c'était, »_ dit Orion.

Helheim haussa ses sourcils, _« La baguette de la mort ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on trouve dans les livres, »_ dit-il en jetant un regard perçant à Orion, _« La baguette de la mort, la baguette de la destinée et la baguette de Sureau sont des baguettes qui sont survenues sous différents noms à travers les siècles. On peut croire qu'elles ne sont qu'une et que ce qui les rend si spéciales est le fait qu'elles soient présumées imbattables. Il y a même une légende sur la baguette. »_ Helheim marqua une pause, _« Avez-vous entendu le conte des trois frères ? »_ demanda-t-il. Orion secoua sa tête et Helheim continua, _« C'est un conte d'enfants qui raconte l'histoire de trois frères qui utilisent leurs baguettes pour créer un pont au-dessus d'une rivière et ainsi se soustraient de la mort. Donc la Mort apparaît devant eux et les récompense d'une surprise pour chacun d'eux. L'aîné des frères demande une baguette qui gagne des duels pour son possesseur, donc la Mort crée une baguette à partir d'un vieil arbre et lui donne. Le deuxième frère demande le pouvoir de rappeler ceux qui sont morts. Donc la Mort prend une pierre de la rivière et lui donne en lui disant que la pierre a le pouvoir de ressusciter. Finalement le plus jeune des frères lui demande quelque chose qui lui permettra de quitter cette place sans être suivi par la Mort. Et la Mort lui tend sa propre cape d'Invisibilité. Après cela, les frères continuent leur voyage et se séparent. L'aîné des frères se vante de sa baguette de Sureau et bien un autre sorcier le tue dans son sommeil et la lui vole. Donc la Mort a pris le premier frère. Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère utilise la pierre de Résurrection pour ramener la femme qu'il a aimée. Mais elle n'appartient pas réellement au monde des vivants et souffre. Donc le second frère se tue pour la rejoindre. Le seul frère que la Mort n'a pas pu trouver est le plus jeune, qui enleva sa cape d'invisibilité seulement sur son lit de mort pour la donner à son fils en attendant calmement que la Mort vienne le chercher. »_

Orion était fasciné par l'histoire. Il avait déjà ses suspicions et ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit possible.

_« Donc vous voyez, cette ancienne histoire se réfère à trois objets, ou reliques, qui, si ils sont réunis, fera de son possesseur le maître de la Mort. Et ils sont connus comme étant les Reliques de la Mort, »_ expliqua Helheim.

_« Et c'est vrai ? »_ demanda Orion.

Helheim rigola, _« Non, ce n'est juste qu'une histoire d'enfant qui a dû être inventée à partir de la légende de la baguette de Sureau. Il y a un fil historique de baguettes puissantes et certains croient que ça pourrait être la vraie Baguette de Sureau. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est seulement une légende. Il n'y a aucun fait qui prouve que la baguette existe. Et encore moins dans le cas de la Cape d'invisibilité et de la pierre de Résurrection. »_

Orion hocha la tête et remercia le professeur. Il sauta le dîner et alla dans son lit, sortant le livre qui mentionnait les frères Peverell. Il relut le passage les concernant. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. L'histoire coïncidait parfaitement avec les frères Peverell. Ignotus, le plus jeune, avait été le seul à vivre vieux et avait eu un fils. Antioch et Cadmus étaient morts jeunes et le livre avait déjà mentionné le fait qu'il avait été le supposé maître de la Baguette de la Mort. Ce qui signifiait qu'Ignotus était celui qui avait eu la cape d'invisibilité… Orion hoqueta. Les Potter étaient ses descendants et James Potter avait eu une cape d'invisibilité ! Mais ça ne pouvait être. Ca devait être une coïncidence. Aucune cape d'invisibilité ne pouvait marcher si longtemps. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il demandé à la voir ? Les capes d'invisibilité étaient rares et chères mais Dumbledore ne pouvait être intéressé à l'une d'entre elle juste à cause de ça.

Le vieil homme devait sincèrement croire dans les Reliques de Mort ! Avait-il demandé à voir la cape pour vérifier si c'était la relique de la légende ? Ca semblait absurde mais un sorcier comme Dumbledore ne se tromperait pas sur un conte d'enfants. Et Grindelwald avait utilisé la marque d'Ignotus. La marque ! … un triangle… un cercle ! Le cercle représente la pierre de Résurrection !... Et la ligne verticale est la Baguette de Sureau ! Donc il reste le triangle… bien sûr ! La cape d'invisibilité ! Dumbledore et Grindelwald croyaient tous deux aux reliques de la Mort ! Et Grindelwald s'en préoccupait spécialement puisqu'il était allé jusqu'à gravé leur marque sur les murs. Les avait-il recherchés ? En avait-il trouvé ? Et puis que voulait dire être maître de la Mort ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Grindelwald les voulait ? Pour réunir les trois objets et devenir le maître de la Mort ? Que voulait-il faire avec ? Les utiliser pour conquérir les mondes sorciers et muggles ? Apparemment. Mais c'était insensé ! Mais ça devait être vrai si deux sorciers si puissants y croyaient. Est-ce Voldemort aussi les avait recherchés ? Tom ne savait rien dessus donc peut-être que Voldemort si. Mais si c'était vrai ça voulait dire que les Peverell étaient simplement trois sorciers talentueux qui avait crée trois objets magiques très puissants. Donc la cape de James était définitivement l'une des Reliques et elle était en ce moment en possession de Dumbledore. Qu'en était-il de la baguette et de la pierre ? Est-ce que Grindelwald les avait trouvées ?

Orion réfléchit au problème. Il n'avait rien entendu sur quelque chose d'imbattable… imbattable ! On disait de Grindelwald qu'il était imbattable en duel ! Sûrement que ça ne pouvait pas être si simple… mais ça pouvait ! L'homme semblait avoir été obsédé par les Reliques et avec sa puissance et ses ressources il devait avoir découvert la Baguette de Sureau ! Mais il avait été battu… Dumbledore ! Dumbledore pouvait-il avoir la Baguette maintenant ? Il avait battu Grindelwald. Donc Dumbledore avait-il volé la baguette après le duel ? Ca serait si ironique. Le leader de la lumière Volant la baguette d'un autre sorcier juste pour être le possesseur de l'une des Reliques ! Tout le monde décrivait Dumbledore comme un vieux sorcier paternel avec aucune ambition pour lui-même. Mais le voilà qu'il volait l'une des reliques pour lui ! Et pas qu'une seule ! Il avait aussi volé la cape ! Enfin, il ne l'avait pas volée mais il ne l'avait pas remise dans le caveau des Potter non plus. C'était voler dans un sens. Impressionnant ! La vieille chouette était juste autant ambitieuse que sa Némésis ! Oh, l'ironie de la vie. Cela montrait juste qu'il n'y avait pas de distinction entre les façons d'agir de la lumière et des ténèbres. Tant d'hypocrisie !

Mais devait-il tenter d'obtenir les reliques ? En avait-il besoin ? Pas vraiment. Il y avait des sorts pour devenir invisible et il n'utiliserait pas la pierre de résurrection pour ramener quelqu'un… bien que s'il étudiait la nécromancie peut-être aurait-il d'autre usage pour la pierre ? Ca semblait être l'arme parfaite pour un nécromancien. Cadmus Peverell avait-il été un nécromancien ? Sûrement s'il avait été capable de créer la Pierre. Fascinant ! Et la Baguette de Sureau, ça c'était utile. Oui, peut-être devrait-il essayer de les collecter s'il en avait l'occasion. Et la cape était légalement sienne après tout.

Il s'endormit en pensant aux reliques et à une façon de les obtenir.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Pierre philosophale & Remus**

Orion s'ennuyait comme jamais. C'était la deuxième semaine de juin et ils venaient juste de finir la semaine d'examens. Les professeurs ne leur avaient pas donné beaucoup de devoirs et il avait déjà fini ses essais. Il était sûr d'obtenir Optimal à tous ses examens. Il avait étudié dur et avait trouvé les tests faciles. Sa quête des reliques de la Mort était dans une impasse. Il savait que Dumbledore avait la baguette de Sureau et la cape d'invisibilité, mais comment pouvait-il les récupérer ? La seule façon d'obtenir la Baguette était de défaire Dumbledore en duel et il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas la connaissance de sorts nécessaires pour réussir cela. Il avait repoussé cette tâche pour le moment où il serait assez puissant. Et il ne pourrait pas récupérer la cape d'invisibilité sans révéler à Dumbledore qu'il était Harry Potter, et il ne ferait jamais cela. Donc la seule solution qui restait était d'aller à Hogwarts un jour et la voler du bureau de Dumbledore. Tâche également impossible. Mais au moins, il savait où étaient ces reliques. Ce qui l'ennuyait était qu'il n'avait réellement aucune idée d'où se trouvait la Pierre de Résurrection. Elle n'était pas mentionnée dans les livres qu'il avait lus et il n'avait pas un seul indice. Il avait pensé à demander l'aide de Tom mais il se ravisa. Il avait confiance en Tom pour beaucoup de choses mais il était toujours un partisan de Voldemort et s'il lui disait, il risquait que Tom révèle ce secret à Voldemort. Et il ne voulait pas que Voldemort soit au courant. Les Reliques lui donneraient un avantage sur lui et il aurait besoin de ça pour prouver qu'il avait de l'importance.

Il était en ce moment couché dans son lit en train de paresser lorsque soudainement sa cicatrice commença à lui faire mal. Orion fronça les sourcils. Ca n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il l'avait Presque oubliée. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne pouvait pas voir clairement. Il se tendit quand il sentit un sentiment intense de bonheur qui ne venait pas de lui. Que se passait-il ? Sa cicatrice commençait à le lancer sérieusement et il se sentit comme si son esprit s'échappait de la réalité. Il agrippa le duvet de ses mains en sentant une sensation intense de douleur dans son front. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il tomba dans les ténèbres.

Où était-il ? Il ne pouvait plus sentir son corps et ne pouvait plus rien voir. Il se sentait exalté. Pourquoi suis-je heureux ?

Il entendit une voix murmurer derrière lui. _« Le miroir est la clé pour trouver la Pierre, »_ la voix fit une pause, _« Faire confiance à Dumbledore pour trouver quelque chose de ce genre… mais il est à Londres… je serai loin lorsqu'il reviendra… »_

Qui était en train de parler ? Il ne pouvait pas se tourner, il n'avait pas de corps ! Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait à voir avec ce qu'il se passait ?

_« Je vois la Pierre… je la présente à mon maître… mais où est-elle ? »_ disait la voix. _« Je ne comprends pas… est-ce que la pierre est dans le miroir ? Dois-je le briser ? »_

Orion sentit la colère et l'impatience et il s'entendit parler pour la première fois, _« Laisse-moi regarder dans le miroir, »_ commanda une voix forte.

_« Maître, vous n'êtes pas assez fort ! »_ dit la voix à l'arrière de sa tête.

Maître ? Se demanda Orion. Qui lui parlait ?

_« J'ai assez de force pour ça, »_ il s'entendit répondre agacé.

Quelque chose était en train de se passer maintenant. Il pouvait voir la lumière comme si quelque chose avait été retiré de son visage. Quand ce fut fini, il vit un miroir devant lui et un reflet. C'était l'arrière du corps d'un homme et sa tête… Orion hoqueta mentalement. Le reflet était un visage blanc distordu avec des fentes en guise de narine et le regardait fixement avec des yeux rouges perçants. Il vit le visage du reflet froncer les sourcils. Etait-ce son visage ?

Orion se murmura à lui-même, _« C'est le miroir du Risèd. Comment Dumbledore avait-il caché la Pierre philosophale dedans ? »_

_« Je savais que tu serais incapable de rester bien loin. Ta faiblesse pour le pouvoir t'a rendu prévisible, T… »_ fit une voix calme et Orion se tourna brusquement et vit Dumbledore pointant calmement sa baguette sur lui. Il se sentit enragé, un désir manique de torturer le vieil homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sol suppliant pour qu'il ait pitié.

Orion s'entendit siffler furieusement à Dumbledore, _« Vois ce que je suis devenu ? Ombre et vapeur… je n'ai de forme que lorsque je partage le corps d'un autre… mais il y a toujours eu ceux qui volontairement me laissent entrer dans leurs cœurs et esprits… Le sang de Licorne m'a renforcé ces dernières semaines et une fois que j'aurai l'élixir de vie, je serai capable de me recréer un corps… et tu seras trop aveugle pour remarquer que j'ai été dans ton école tout ce temps. Donne-moi la pierre, Dumbledore et je rendrai ta mort douce. »_

Il vit Dumbledore secouer tristement sa tête vers lui, _« C'est ta propre faute. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour ressusciter mais je ne te permettrai pas de revenir. Tu n'as pas de place parmi les vivants. T… »_

Orion rit vicieusement, _« Tu penses que tu peux m'arrêter, Dumbledore ? Tu as toujours été trop faible pour me défaire. Et qu'est-il arrivé à ton sauveur vieil homme ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était mort comme un muggle sans valeur dans les rues de Londres. Il n'y a plus personne pour s'opposer à moi maintenant, »_ puis il ordonna. _« Quirrell, TUE-LE MAINTENANT ! »_

La seconde suivante, Orion sentit qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, lequel se tourna pour faire face à Dumbledore. Il était à peine conscient des sorts qui volaient, quand soudainement il ressenti une douleur intense, comme s'il avait été déchiré de part en part. Il cria et se sentit quitter le corps et flotter dans les airs…

Une douleur intense le traversa par la cicatrice, comme si sa tête était sur le point de se fendre en deux ; il cria, lutta de tout son être contre les bras qui essayaient de le maintenir en place. Il entendit des mots apaisants être chuchotés à son oreille et il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda droit dans les magnifiques yeux bleus pâles qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Orion se tendit et réalisa que c'était Lezander qui le berçait et qu'il était de retour dans son lit à Durmstrang.

_« Orion, tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu criais et te débattais dans ton lit. Je ne pouvais pas te réveiller, » _dit Lezander inquiet.

Orion mit sa main sur sa cicatrice invisible et la frotta. Ca démangeait mais la douleur était partie. Il se sentait hébété et confus. Que s'était-il passé ? Où avait-il été ?

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ dit-il en tremblant, _« J'avais mal… tellement mal, »_ il sentit les bras de Lezander se resserrer autour de lui et Orion s'y accrocha, _« Je n'étais pas ici, je n'étais pas moi-même, »_ chuchota-t-il.

Lezander caressa sa nuque et murmura de façon apaisante, _« Tout va bien. C'est fini maintenant. »_

Orion hocha simplement la tête de façon absente. Il pensait à ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Il avait été dans le corps d'un autre, il était sûr de ça. Et ce visage, cet horrible visage défiguré avec des yeux rouges. Il frissonna. Qu'avait-il dit ? La pierre philosophale… l'élixir de vie ! Le sorcier avait tenté de voler la pierre philosophale pour créer l'élixir de vie et recréer un corps ! Et Dumbledore l'avait su et l'avait attendu. Comment Dumbledore avait-il appelé le sorcier ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Avait-il seulement entendu un prénom ? Quirrell ! Le visage défiguré était à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell ! Quirrell portait toujours un turban selon Draco. Le sorcier avait partagé un corps avec Quirrell pendant tout ce temps ! Qu'avait-il dit ?... Il avait bu du sang de licorne pour survivre. Donc un sorcier avait possédé Quirrell tout ce temps. Mais qui était-il ? Qu'avait-il dit à Dumbledore ? Que Dumbledore était trop faible pour le défaire, que le Sauveur était mort… Orion haleta. Ils avaient parlé de lui ! A propos d'Harry Potter ! Le sorcier avait dit qu'il était maintenant sans opposition… Voldemort ! Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était Voldemort ! Voldemort était vivant ! Orion fronça les sourcils. Pas complètement. Il n'avait pas de corps. Mais il était capable de posséder quelqu'un ? Que s'était-il passé pendant le duel ? La douleur, cette intense douleur, la sensation d'être déchiré, de flotter dans les airs… Dumbledore avait tué Quirrell ! Et Voldemort… s'il avait expérimenté tout cela du point de vue de Voldemort cela signifiait que Voldemort avait été séparé du corps de Quirrell… et qu'il errait sous forme de spectre… il était toujours vivant ! Son âme, son esprit, peu importait ce que c'était, flottait quelque part.

Est-ce que Voldemort était vivant depuis tout ce temps ? Sûrement, sous forme d'esprit. Il avait attendu toutes ces années l'opportunité de regagner son corps, pour revenir. Son corps avait été réduit en cendres cette nuit d'halloween il y a de cela plusieurs années, mais son âme avait perduré ! Cela prouvait les rituels que Voldemort avait faits de son vivant pour être immortel ! Voldemort avait fait quelque chose pour que son âme survive à la destruction de son corps ! Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle magie. Tant de pouvoir, tant de magie noire, pensa Orion avec émerveillement. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait été capable de survivre à la mort par l'esprit. Personne ne survivait à la mort par période. Orion fronça les sourcils, mais lui aussi avait survécu. Il avait survécu au sortilège de mort avec une simple cicatrice… sa cicatrice… sa cicatrice l'avait démangé avant qu'il ne plonge dans la réalité de Voldemort. Il avait été Voldemort, ressenti sa rage et sa colère. Circé, sa cicatrice avait été le lien ! C'était un lien vers Voldemort ! Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Si Voldemort avait été vivant sous forme d'esprit tout ce temps, pourquoi sa cicatrice avait-elle formé un lien maintenant ? Orion retourna le problème dans tous les sens. Voldemort avait obtenu un corps physique, donc d'une certaine façon il avait été plus complet et plus puissant que sa forme d'esprit. Mais il avait partagé le corps de Quirrell toute l'année. Donc pourquoi le lien s'était-il formé aujourd'hui ? Juste avant de devenir Voldemort, juste avant le lien, que s'était-il passé ? La cicatrice l'avait lancé et… du bonheur ! Il avait été extrêmement heureux. Voldemort avait été heureux parce qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir la pierre philosophale. Sentiments ! Le sentiment intense de victoire de Voldemort avait été le déclic pour que le lien se forme !

Il avait un lien direct à Voldemort ! Que s'était-il donc passé cette nuit d'Halloween ? Les cicatrices résultant de malédiction ne créaient pas de lien entre la victime et l'envoyeur ! Orion haleta. Et si ses capacités de fourchelang lui venaient de Voldemort, dû au lien ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il était un fourchelang alors qu'il n'était pas un descendant de Slytherin. Quoi d'autre s'était transféré entre lui et Voldemort ? Et qu'est-ce qui avaient causé la cicatrice et le lien formé entre eux ? Orion était complètement perplexe. Il n'avait aucune hypothèse pour expliquer cela. Orion soupira. Mais le problème était qu'il était là.

Je suis lié à lui lorsqu'il a un corps. Je suis lié à lui selon l'intensité de ses émotions. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Si Orion pouvait se plonger en Voldemort, est-ce que Voldemort pouvait se plonger en lui ? Pouvait-il envahir son esprit ? Si oui, au moins, il ne pouvait le faire sans récupérer un corps. Devrais-je avertir quelqu'un de l'existence partielle de Voldemort ? Devais-je le dire aux sangs purs pour qu'ils le recherchent et l'aident à récupérer un corps ? Orion montra des signes d'impatience. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt pour Voldemort. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour pouvoir lui tenir tête et demander d'être traité comme un égal. Il n'était pas prêt pour la guerre. Non, il ne le dirait à personne. Mais le temps avançait vite. Voldemort était dehors et il essaierait vite de regagner un corps. Par Morgane. Je dois m'entraîner. Et sur ces dernières pensées, Orion s'endormit exténué dans les bras de Lezander.

Orion venait de passer la soirée à la soirée de fin d'année. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident de Voldemort et Orion avait utilisé son temps libre à apprendre de nouveaux sorts noirs utiles au duel. Tom avait été d'une grande aide et lui avait appris beaucoup de sorts obscurs, bien qu'il ait été assez suspicieux lorsqu'Orion avait fait de grands efforts pour apprendre aussi vite que possible. Mais Orion remarqua que les soupçons de Tom disparurent aussitôt qu'ils avaient commencé à apprécier leurs leçons. Comme il se l'était promis, il n'avait rien dit à personne à propos de l'existence de Voldemort ; pas même à Tom, ni à Lezander, ni Sirius. Lezander était resté inquiet depuis le soir et il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus le garçon. De plus, comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'il savait que Voldemort était vivant ? Comme pour Sirius, il ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse sa connexion avec Voldemort. Il pensait que ça serait trop pour son père. Il lui dirait simplement au moment où Voldemort acquerrait un corps. Pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer à son rôle de partisan, comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Orion entendit quelqu'un appeler son prénom et se tourna pour voir Calypso et Lezander, qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

_« Orion, tu n'as presque rien mangé. Tu vas bien ? »_ demanda Calypso inquiète.

Orion soupira, _« Oui, je vais bien. Je pensais à quelques petites choses. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils et dit dans un petit murmure, _« Tu sembles absent depuis cette nuit et tu as toujours l'air épuisé. Est-ce que c'est à nouveau arrivé ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Non. J'ai juste étudié et pratiqué mes sorts toutes les nuits. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, »_ dit-il nonchalamment.

Lezander répondit, _« Mais pourquoi tu continues d'étudier alors que tu as passé tes examens avec Optimal ? »_ il fronça les sourcils et verrouilla ses yeux dans les yeux d'Orion, _« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »_

Le froncement de sourcils s'intensifia et il demanda urgemment, _« A propos de la guerre ? Tu penses que ça va bientôt arriver ? »_

Calypso semblait alarmée mais resta silencieuse.

Orion acquiesça et Lezander demanda avec un regard suspicieux, _« Cette nuit tu as vu quelque chose qui t'a effrayé. Quelque chose qui t'a fait croire que la guerre était à nos portes. »_

Orion marqua une pause. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Lezander, même s'il le voulait. Son ami serait touché par la guerre et son clan devait se préparer, mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler du lien. Mais il pouvait au moins prévenir ses amis sans se vendre. _« Oui. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais s'il vous plaît comprenez-moi. Mais j'ai des raisons de croire que ça arrivera plus tôt que prévu. Et nous devons être prêts. »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et Lezander hocha la tête et serra brièvement le bras d'Orion, _« Je ne poserai pas de questions. Mais je serai là pour toi peu importe pour quoi. »_

Calypso acquiesça en regardant toujours pensivement, _« Nous serons tous les deux là Orion. Et si tu crois que ça va bientôt arriver, nous devrons étudier plus durement et nous préparer. »_

Orion leur sourit chaudement et sentit son esprit s'alléger. Avec de tels amis à ses côtés, lui faisant confiance implicitement, le soutenant, il sentait qu'il pourrait aller contre tout ce que le destin mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le douzième anniversaire d'Orion et Sirius était actuellement assis dans son bureau au manoir des Black. Son fils occupait toutes ses pensées. Orion était revenu de sa première année avec de bonnes notes et avait passé ses vacances au manoir des Black avec lui. Mais il était inquiet. Il s'enfermait pendant des heures dans la bibliothèque des Black et s'entrainait toujours aux sorts noirs et autres. Il semblait obsédé par l'entraînement jusqu'à l'épuisement et quand Sirius l'avait questionné, il avait simplement répondu qu'il avait besoin d'être préparé. _« Préparé pour quoi ? »_, lui avait-il demandé et sa seule réponse avait été _« Guerre »_, et son fils avait continué son entraînement et ses études refusant d'obéir à Sirius au niveau du repos et du profit des vacances. Sirius était vraiment inquiet. Au début des vacances, Orion avait exprimé ses croyances visant à penser que la guerre approchait mais il refusait de dire pourquoi il le pensait. Sirius savait que son fils croyait qu'il devait en faire partie, mais il n'était encore qu'un garçon ! Il ne devrait pas s'entraîner et s'inquiéter de la guerre. Il devrait jouer et profiter de son enfance ! Mais Orion était très déterminé et sérieux et il n'écouterait pas les arguments de Sirius disant que si la guerre commençait, il n'y participerait dû à son âge. A ces moments-là, Orion haussait simplement son sourcil et secoua tristement sa tête.

Sirius soupira. Que faire avec le garçon ? Il s'immergeait dans les Arts Noirs et Sirius avait peur de le perdre. Il se souvenait de ce jour où ils avaient visité la tombe de Lily. Le garçon avait pleuré pour elle pour la première fois et avait semblé déchiré. Ce qui avait donné à Sirius une petite lueur d'espoir que son fils reverrait ses ambitions de supporter totalement les Arts Noirs. Ce jour avait été très dur pour eux deux. Mais le jour suivant, Orion avait semblé complètement détendu et résolu. Il n'avait plus revu aucun des doutes qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son fils. Son fils avait continué dans ses plans de devenir un supporter des Ténèbres et avait fait comprendre à Sirius qu'il devait maintenant décider de son implication dans la guerre. Ils avaient déjà planifié que Sirius deviendrait un partisan dans le but d'obtenir des informations des Deatheaters mais Orion lui avait dit qu'il devrait bientôt décider du camp à qu'il donnerait sa véritable loyauté. Et Sirius ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Oh, il était d'accord avec les sangs purs sur plusieurs aspects et il aiderait Orion mais comment pouvait-il donner sa loyauté à ce monstre ? Le même monstre qui avait tué sa Lily et détruit sa vie ? Et comment Orion pouvait-il supporter d'aider leur meurtrier de sa mère ?

Donc Sirius avait pris une décision désespérée. Il y avait de cela quelques mois, il avait commencé à écrire à Remus. Ca avait été vraiment difficile. Au début il n'avait pas reçu de réponse mais il avait continué d'envoyer des lettres expliquant que Peter avait été le traître même s'il ne pouvait pas le prouver. Quand il avait finalement écrit la vérité sur Orion, qu'Harry Potter était son fils et qu'il l'avait sauvé des Dursley et qu'il voulait que Remus le rencontre, il avait enfin reçu une réponse. Remus avait paru septique au début mais alors que Sirius avait commencé à lui parler de ce qu'il se passait, Remus avait finalement accepté de venir au Manoir des Black pour leur rendre visite.

Et aujourd'hui, il verrait Remus pour la première fois en onze ans. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Orion mais il espérait que Remus l'aiderait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il aurait une bonne influence sur Orion et il donnerait à Orion un autre point de vue.

Orion était dans la bibliothèque, lisant le livre de Lucius sur les Impardonnables. Il se souvenait que Maître Rosier avait dit qu'ils les apprendraient en troisième année, mais il était impatient de les apprendre. Tom avait été surpris quand Orion lui en avait parlé et il voulait les pratiquer. Orion avait au début semblé assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire de mal et d'entraîner la mort d'animaux. Donc il s'entraînait seulement à l'imperium et avait fait des recherches sur les deux autres malédictions. Il avait été agréablement surpris en voyant qu'il arrivait facilement à pratiquer l'imperium. Il pouvait se faire obéir des rats quels que soient les ordres et il pensait toujours à la façon de pouvoir l'utiliser sur les humains en sachant que ça serait bien plus dur. Il fut surpris dans ses lectures et cacha rapidement le livre quand Sirius entra et s'assit sur l'accoudoir en face de lui.

_« Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, Orion »_ dit Sirius calmement.

Orion haussa un sourcil surpris. Il avait complètement oublié ! Il avait été tellement absorbé par son entraînement et ses études que le temps était passé très vite.

_« Je… »_ Sirius semblait hésiter. _« J'ai invité quelqu'un que j'aimerais que tu rencontres. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Son père semblait nerveux pour quelques raisons, _« Qui c'est, Père ? »_

Sirius se fit impatient puis regarda Orion droit dans les yeux et dit avec détermination, _« Remus Lupin. »_

Orion se leva de son siège, _« Es-tu devenu fou, Père ? Tu as emmené Lupin ici ! C'est un homme de Dumbledore ! Il va te livrer aux Dementors et m'emmener à Dumbledore ! Comment as-tu pu être si stupide ? »_

Sirius se leva en colère, _« Surveille ton ton, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton père. »_

Orion le regarda surpris. Sirius ne lui avait jamais parlé si froidement. Il avait peur, réalisa Orion. De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait prendre de tels risques et inviter Lupin dans un endroit si sûr.

Quand Sirius vit Orion marquer une pause, il dit plus calmement. _« Orion, il ne nous livrera pas. Je lui écris depuis plusieurs mois et je lui ai tout expliqué. Je ne sais pas s'il me fait confiance mais il veut te voir et m'a promis qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. »_

Orion se tourna vers lui et essaya de ravaler la réplique cinglante qui lui venait, _« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne t'a pas menti ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il n'est pas allé voir Dumbledore et lui a montré tes lettres ? Oui qu'elles ont d'abord été interceptées par les Aurors ? »_

_« J'ai utilisé des sorts qui ont rendu les lettres intraçables et que seul Remus peut lire. Et j'ai confiance en Remus, il ne dira rien à personne, »_ répondit Sirius.

Orion dit furieusement, _« Mais moi non ! Tu nous mets tous en danger… »_

Il fut interrompu quand un elfe de maison apparut et dit, _« Maître, Remus Lupin est arrivé. »_

Sirius soupira et hocha la tête, _« Dis-lui d'entrer. »_

Orion se tendit et prit discrètement sa baguette. Il se tourna vers la porte. Un grand sorcier avec des cheveux châtains, un visage émacié et des vêtements usés entra et s'arrêta près de la porte. Ses yeux évaluaient Sirius puis se tournèrent vers Orion. Orion vit ses yeux ambrés s'écarquiller. Orion lui rendit le regard et retint un reniflement de dédain.

Remus fit un petit pas en avant et dit doucement, _« Il te ressemble. Il a les yeux de Lily, »_ dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius. _« Tu ne mentais pas. »_

Sirius secoua sa tête et sentit ses émotions remonter à la surface. _« Remus. Mon vieil ami. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu dois me croire, je n'ai jamais trahi Lily et James. Ce que j'ai dit dans mes lettres était l'entière vérité. Nous avons changé de gardien du secret, c'était Peter. »_

Remus acquiesça mais semblait encore incertain. Sirius fit un pas vers lui et l'enlaça. _« Je t'en prie, crois-moi. Tu es le seul ami qu'il me reste. »_

Orion vit Remus hésiter mais il rendit l'étreinte à Sirius. Il entendit Remus dire, _« C'était si difficile pour moi de croire que tu nous avais tous trahi, mon cher ami. Mais les preuves étaient toutes contre toi. »_

Orion ne put plus se retenir et cracha furieusement à Remus, _« Mais vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt pour demander un procès, non ? Vous avez suivi Dumbledore comme un bon petit chien et ne vous êtes même pas inquiété d'avoir la vérité de votre cher ami. Vous avez laissé mon père rôtir à Azkaban ! »_

Les vieux sorciers se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et Sirius s'exclama, _« Orion ! Ce n'est pas… »_

Mais Remus lui fit signe de s'arrêter et dit d'une voix douce et triste, _« Tu as raison, Orion. J'étais tellement consumé par la mort de mes amis et par la traîtrise de l'un de nous que je n'ai pas… » _sa voix s'évanouit et il se tourna vers Sirius. _« J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais jamais trahi James et Lily. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? »_

Le visage de Sirius s'adoucit et il dit, _« Tu es tout pardonné. La chose importante est que maintenant tu saches la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir que tu pensais toujours que je les avais vendus à Voldemort, »_ puis il devint triste, _« Mais j'étais responsable. C'était mon idée de faire de Peter le gardien du Secret. Je pensais… je te soupçonnais. Pardonne-moi. Nous savions qu'il y avait un espion dans l'Ordre et je pensais que tu t'étais retourné contre nous pour soutenir la cause des loups-garous du côté de Voldemort. »_

Remus serra le bras de Sirius. _« Ce n'était pas ta faute. Aucun de nous n'a pensé à soupçonner Peter. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il était capable de cela. Il avait toujours été si faible et si peu sûr de lui-même. »_

Sirius hocha la tête et dit férocement, _« J'ai été un tel idiot. J'ai laissé Harr… Orion avec Hagrid et j'ai recherché Peter. Je voulais le tuer ! »_

Remus acquiesça tristement. _« N'importe qui aurait fait pareil. »_

Sirius répondit avec agitation. _« Mais il s'est enfui ! Je l'ai laissé s'enfuir et j'ai laissé mon seul enfant dans les mains de muggles qui l'ont battu et abusé… »_

Orion se tourna coléreusement vers son père et dit, _« Tu as dit à Lupin ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Dursley ? »_

Sirius le regarda et répondit, _« Oui, je devais lui dire tout ce qui lui ferait comprendre pourquoi je t'ai récupéré, pourquoi je… »_

_« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »_ cracha Orion. _« Je te l'ai dit en te faisant confiance ! »_

Remus se tourna vers lui, _« Orion, s'il te plaît. J'ai insisté pour savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant de rencontrer ton père. Je ne briserai pas ta confiance. »_

Orion renifla de dédain, _« Ma confiance ? Vous ne l'avez pas. Vous êtes un laqué de Dumbledore et vous m'emmènerez à lui à la première occasion que vous aurez si vous ne lui avez pas déjà dit. Dites-moi, je vous prie, devons-nous nous attendre à une visite des Aurors bientôt ? »_

Sirius semblait en colère mais Remus répondit calmement, _« Je ne dirai rien à personne à propos de toi et Sirius, Orion. J'ai eu la preuve que Sirius disait la vérité à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Je comprends pourquoi Sirius ne veut pas que Dumbledore sache à ton sujet. Je ne suis peut-être pas d'accord avec quelques uns des choix qu'il a faits pour toi mais je respecterai les souhaits de ton père. »_

Orion dit moqueusement, _« Oh réellement ? Et quels sont ces choix ? Êtes-vous inquiet du fait que j'aille à Durmstrang ? Attendez-vous de moi que j'aille à Hogwarts et devienne une marionnette de Dumbledore ? »_

Remus le regarda silencieusement et répondit, _« Oui, je ne pense pas que Durmstrang soit un environnement propre pour toi. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à assumer le rôle de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et battre Voldemort. Et peut-être que Dumbledore oui. Nous ne pouvons en être certains. »_

Orion rétorqua sarcastiquement, _« Vous, peut-être, n'êtes pas sûr de cela mais laissez moi vous assurer que Dumbledore ne me recherche pas dans tout le monde muggle juste pour son plaisir. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il m'a laissé chez les Dursley ? Même en sachant que ma tante avait haï ma mère et méprisait la magie. Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé ignorant de qui j'étais réellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le jour où je me retrouve reconnaissant envers lui de me montrer le monde magique, de me sauver de ma famille haie, pour me modeler en un héros parfait et pour que je me batte contre un sorcier noir si puissant que même lui ne peut le défaire. Est-ce que ça sonne comme s'il avait mes meilleurs intérêts en tête ? »_

Remus fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, _« Je pense qu'il t'a laissé chez les Dursley pour te donner une enfance tranquille, »_ Orion renifla de dédain à cela mais Remus continua, _« Sans l'attention constante d'être Celui-qui-a-Survécu. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que tu prennes la grosse tête. Je pense qu'il t'a laissé chez les muggles pour qu'ainsi tu ne puisses pas être trouvé par les Deatheaters. Mais je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il aurait pu trouver une meilleure famille pour toi. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait manipulé la situation comme tu l'as présenté. Et maintenant il veut seulement te trouver pour ta propre sécurité et pour t'aider à te préparer en cas où Voldemort revient un jour. Tu es le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu et Voldemort te recherchera pour te tuer. Tu as besoin de la tutelle que Dumbledore peut te fournir pour te défendre contre Voldemort et ses Deatheaters. »_

Ah, donc son père ne lui avait pas parlé de ses plans ? Orion sourit moqueusement, _« Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'aurais besoin de me défendre contre eux ? » _à l'expression surprise de Remus son sourire s'accentua, _« Je suis l'Héritier des Black. Personne ne sait que je suis Harry Potter et ma cicatrice n'est même plus visible. Et je ne planifie pas le fait de laisser quelqu'un savoir ma véritable identité, encore moins Dumbledore. De plus, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de la tutelle de Dumbledore quand j'apprends la magie la plus puissante à Durmstrang ? »_

_« Mais tu apprends les Arts Noirs. Ce n'est pas une éducation propre pour toi, Orion. Tu as besoin d'apprendre ce que Dumbledore peut t'enseigner. Et je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses éviter d'être impliqué dans la guerre. Voldemort est plein de ressources et rude, il découvrira ton identité et Dumbledore peut le mieux te protéger de lui. Le camp de la lumière peut te sauver des Deatheaters, »_ dit Remus.

Le sourire narquois d'Orion s'élargit, _« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'être sauvé d'eux quand je prévois d'être l'un d'entre eux ? »_

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit. Sirius envoya à Orion un regard empli de reproches et intima à Remus de s'asseoir.

Orion regarda de façon amusé le visage de Remus changer d'expression alors que son père lui disait les choix d'Orion et ses plans pour le futur.

_« Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, Sirius ! »_ S'exclama Remus avec agitation quand Sirius finit de parler, _« Tu permets à ton propre fils de devenir un partisan de ce monstre ? Il a tué James et Lily, Sirius ! Il a tué des milliers de muggles et de nés de muggles ! »_

Orion répondit calmement, attirant l'attention de Remus de son pauvre père qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, _« Il ne m'autorise pas à quoi que ce soit. C'est mon choix et seulement à moi de le faire, »_ quand il vit Remus sur le point de répondre, _« Vous ne l'aimez peut-être pas, Lupin, mais je suis un sorcier noir. C'est dans mon sang et dans ma magie. Je ne tournerai pas le dos aux familles noires et à leur cause pour la liberté. Je ne renierai pas qui je suis vraiment. Vous avez-vous-même vécu dans la répression toute votre vie, juste parce que la lumière considère les loups-garous comme des créatures noires dangereuses. Êtes-vous réellement satisfait du monde sorcier tel qu'il est aujourd'hui ? Il y a tant de répression et les sorciers noirs sont juste un groupe de plus. Mais ils font quelque chose pour changer ça. Et je les aiderai. »_

Remus fronça les sourcils et dit, _« Je comprends ton point de vue Orion. Je voudrais vivre dans une société plus tolérante mais Voldemort n'est pas la réponse ! Lui et ses partisans sont des meurtriers vicieux qui plongeront le monde dans une ère de ténèbres et de morts ! »_

Orion rit, _« On vous a lavé le cerveau, Lupin. Avez-vous déjà parlé à un sorcier noir ? Connaissez-vous seulement leur combat ? Ils ne veulent pas tuer tous les muggles et les nés de muggles, ils veulent seulement préserver leurs lignées et leur magie et être séparés des muggles pour leur propre sécurité. J'admets que les méthodes de Voldemort ont été cruelles dans le passé, mais il était un leader d'une révolution et il n'y a pas de changement sans que le sang ne coule. »_

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent et il dit d'une voix inquiète, _« Tu penses que c'est une justification pour toutes les morts dont il est le responsable ? Même si ce que tu dis est exact, et que les familles de sang pur noires veulent simplement se préserver et exercer librement leur magie, ce n'est pas une excuse pour tuer ! »_

Orion le regarda de son regard vert perçant et répondit furieusement, _« Et la lumière n'a pas tué aussi ? N'ont-ils pas torturé des deatheaters capturés et effectué des raids sur des maisons en tuant les familles y résidant ? »_ quand il vit que Remus secouait sa tête, il cracha, _« Vous êtes un aveugle, Lupin. La plupart de mes camarades de classe à Durmstrang avaient des parents tués par la lumière. Et je ne parle pas simplement de parents reliés aux Deatheaters, je parle de mères qui protégeaient leurs familles, des tantes qui n'étaient que des partisanes aux idéaux, des pères qui se battaient pour que leurs enfants puissent vivre dans un monde où ils ne seraient pas discriminés à cause du sang noir qui coule dans leurs veines. »_

Remus resta silencieux et dit d'une petite voix, _« S'ils ont été tué c'est sûrement dû à la folie de la bataille, et n'a pas été fait intentionnellement. Et la lumière n'a jamais utilisé des sorts aussi vicieux que les ténèbres utilisent, ils n'ont jamais eu recours aux tactiques de terreur que les ténèbres emploient. »_

Orion bougea nonchalamment sa main, _« Ils n'ont peut-être pas utilisé des sorts aussi puissants que les ténèbres et c'est simplement parce qu'ils n'en sont pas capables, mais ils tuent aussi systématiquement que les ténèbres le font. Je peux vous l'assurer. Et ce n'était pas au milieu de la bataille. Les exécutions avaient été totalement prévues à l'occasion de raids. » _Orion se rassit dans sa chaise et continua, _« Laissez-moi vous faire partager ce qu'un ami m'a récemment raconté. Laissez-moi éclairer la lumière sur le pourquoi les deatheaters les plus redoutés sont devenus si fous et cruels. Vous devez vous souvenir, je pense, de Bellatrix Lestrange ? »_ Remus acquiesça avec une expression surprise et il vit son père froncer les sourcils, et il continua, _« J'ai découvert récemment que bien que Bellatrix ait toujours était particulièrement douée en duels, elle n'a pas toujours été si vicieuse. Juste huit mois avant que Voldemort ne vienne me tuer cette nuit d'Halloween, un groupe d'aurors mené par Frank Longbottom, sont entrés au manoir des Lestrange à la recherche de Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus. Comme attendu, le combat a débuté entre eux et même si le couple était en sous nombre ils réussissaient à tenir. Mais Bellatrix était inhabituellement lente dans ses attaques et semblait bouger avec difficulté. Peu de temps après, Frank Longbottom, a incanté un puissant sort de découpe qui l'a ouverte de la poitrine à la hanche. Son mari l'a rapidement attrapée et a ordonné à l'un des elfes de maison de transplaner avec elle, puisque les Aurors avaient placé des sorts anti-transplanage mais que les elfes ne sont pas touchés par eux. Il est resté pour empêcher que d'autres sorts ne touchent sa femme pendant que l'elfe l'a prise et quand il a vu qu'elle était parti, il a fait une percée dans les rangs des aurors et a réussi à s'enfuir du manoir et à transplaner. Il était à peine vivant, d'après les dire. Bellatrix a été soignée mais elle n'en est pas ressortie indemne. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois et elle a perdu le bébé. Le sort l'a blessée si profondément qu'elle ne pourra jamais plus avoir d'enfants. Dès lors, elle est devenue rude et vicieuse, tuant n'importe qui se trouvant sur son passage. Je pense qu'elle est devenue folle d'avoir perdu son bébé et de savoir que plus jamais elle n'en aurait. Puis le Lord Noir a été vaincu et Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix ont trouvé les Longbottom. Elle a torturé l'auror qui était la cause de la mort de son bébé jusqu'à la folie, »_ il marqua une pause. _« C'est un récit fidèle de ce qui lui est arrivé. Calypso Rosier l'a entendu de l'elfe de maisons qui a sauvé Bellatrix des années auparavant. Son père est le cousin de Rodolphus et l'elfe est venu à lui après l'emprisonnement des Lestrange. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est exempte de fautes mais je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça aux Longbottom. »_

Orion regarda son public. Il vit de la compassion dans les yeux de Remus et de la compréhension dans ceux de Sirius. _« Donc vous voyez, Lupin. Rien n'est blanc ou noir. A la fin, les deux côtés se battent pour le pouvoir et protéger les siens. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les bains de sang mais je suis conscient que ça arrivera et que je considère la lumière comme les Ténèbres responsables des morts de la dernière guerre. Il n'y a pas de distinction dans les méthodes, juste dans la magie employée. Et les ténèbres utilisent simplement la magie qui leur a été confiée à leurs naissances, la même que la mienne. Je leur appartiens et ils auront mon soutien complet. A n'importe quel argument que vous aurez, j'aurai un contre-argument et une infinité d'exemples pour le prouver. C'est mon choix et je l'ai déjà fait. Je vous demande de le respecter. »_

Remus acquiesça silencieusement et Orion se leva de sa chaise, hocha rapidement la tête vers lui et quitta la pièce aux deux sorciers.

Remus resta avec eux les deux semaines suivantes mais ne redit plus rien à Orion concernant le choix de son camp et Orion apprit à se décontracter près de lui et était content de voir son père heureux et sans réserve. Il n'avait pas vu Sirius si brillant et en santé depuis longtemps et il remercia intérieurement Remus pour ce changement. Il se rendit compte que Remus était vraiment un sorcier gentil qui semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il n'était pas aussi étroit d'esprit qu'il avait pensé au début. Remus admit qu'il comprenait la cause des sorciers noirs et qu'il voulait que les loups-garous aient les mêmes droits que tous, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas consciencieusement supporter un autre camp que la lumière. Il dit honnêtement à Orion que si la guerre recommençait ils seraient opposés sur le champ de bataille. Et Orion comprenait ses positions. Remus avait été élevé comme sorcier de la lumière, et comme lui, il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à ses racines. Ils se séparèrent amicalement avec la promesse de s'écrire et Remus l'assura qu'il ne dirait rien sur lui et Sirius. Orion le remercia et sourit intérieurement à la pensée que les plans de Sirius ne s'étaient pas déroulés aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Il avait vite comprit que Sirius avait invité Remus pour avoir un allié dans la tâche de convaincre Orion à réviser son soutien à Voldemort. Pauvre Père, pensait-il amusé, je me demande quand il réalisera que c'est inutile

Orion regardait avec intérêt tous les magasins du Londres sorcier. Orion avait passé la dernière semaine de ses vacances au manoir Malfoy et Draco avait demandé à Orion de l'accompagner pour aller acheter ses livres pour sa seconde année à Hogwarts. Orion avait rapidement accepté après que Draco lui ait énormément parlé de Diagon Alley. Narcissa était restée à la maison et ils y étaient allés avec Lucius. Ils avaient déjà été dans le Knockturn Alley chez Barjow & Beurk où Lucius avait donné à Mr Borgin une liste d'objets noirs qu'il voulait vendre puisque le ministère faisait de plus en plus de perquisitions. Orion s'était demandé où Lucius gardait ses petits trésors. Draco avait joué les capricieux pour un artéfact magique appelé la main de la gloire mais Lucius avait répondu d'une voix sèche qu'il l'aurait que s'il revenait chez lui avec des notes meilleures que la sang-de-bourbe de Granger. Draco s'était enfermé dans sa mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Ils marchaient en ce moment-même dans Diagon Alley.

« Père, j'ai besoin d'aller chez Flourish&Blotts pour mes livres, » dit Draco à Lucius.

« Très bien, je viendrai avec toi. Il semble y avoir du monde, » répondit Lucius avec une expression dégoûtée et commença à avancer vers la foule pour essayer d'entrer. La foule sembla se séparer en deux pour lui permettre de passer et ce sans un mot. Lucius leur envoya des regards froids et marcha en faisant entendre sa canne à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas.

Les garçons le suivirent à l'intérieur et Orion regarda la longue file de sorciers semblant attendre quelque chose. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il vit une énorme bannière magique d'un sorcier blond qui faisait un clin d'œil à tous les clients qui passaient par : GILDEROY LOCKHART signera des copies de son autobiographie MAGIE MOI.

Gilderoy Lockhart entra lentement à la vue de tous, s'assit à la table envahie de larges photos de son propre visage, tous clignant de l'œil et souriant de toutes ses dents à la foule. Un petit homme irritant tournait autour de lui pour le prendre en photo avec un grand appareil photo noir qui fumait à chaque flash. La foule se mit à applaudir.

_« Mesdames et messieurs, »_ dit-il fortement en faisant de calmes signes de la main. _« Quel moment extraordinaire ! La publication de la première édition de ma nouvelle autobiographie Magie moi ! Le moment parfait pour moi pour faire une petite annonce dont j'avais la connaissance depuis un petit temps ! J'ai le grand plaisir et la grande fierté de vous annoncer qu'en Septembre, je serai le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'école de sorcier de Hogwarts ! »_

La foule s'embrasa et applaudit et Orion vit Draco regarder avec horreur la liste des livres où Orion voyait qu'il y avait plusieurs livres écrits par Lockhart. Orion rigola moqueusement, pauvre Draco, il n'avait définitivement pas de chance avec les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Draco se renfrogna et s'exclama, _« C'est injuste… »_

Il fut interrompu par un garçon roux qui se tenait devant eux, _« Oh, c'est toi, » _dit-il en regardant Draco comme s'il était quelque chose de déplaisant sur sa chaussure. _« Ca me surprend de te voir sortir avec un ami. Ne s'est-il pas rendu compte du petit con et mauvais que tu es ? »_ dit le garçon en ricanant et en montrant Orion.

_« Pas aussi surpris que toi de te voir dans un magasin, Weasley, »_ grinça Draco. _« Je suppose que tes parents vont devoir se priver de manger pendant un mois pour payer tout ça. »_ dit-il en indiquant les livres qu'il avait dans les bras.

Le garçon devint rouge et laissa tomber ses livres dans le chaudron de sa petite sœur qui était derrière lui, et il commença à avancer vers Draco. Orion se tendit et bougea à côté de Draco pour l'assister si le besoin était quand un grand homme roux arriva jusqu'à eux en disant, _« Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il y a trop de monde, allons dehors. »_

_« Et bien, et bien, et bien… Arthur Weasley, »_ ricana Lucius qui s'était tourné et avait placé une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

_« Lucius, »_ dit Mr Weasley en hochant la tête froidement.

_« J'étais entendu dire que vous étiez très occupé au ministère, »_ dit Lucius. _« Toutes ces perquisitions… j'espère qu'il vous paye les heures supplémentaires ? »_

Lucius regarda dans le chaudron de la petite fille et sortit dans l'amas de livres une très vieille copie de « Métamorphose, guide des débutants.

_« Apparemment non, »_ dit Lucius. _« Mon cher, quel est l'utilité d'être en disgrâce au nom de sorciers s'ils ne vous payent même pas bien. »_

Monsieur Weasley rougit fortement et dit, _« Nous avons une idée très différente de ce qu'est une disgrâce du nom de sorcier, Malfoy. »_

_« Clairement, »_ dit Lucius, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les autres enfants aux têtes rousses qui venaient vers eux. _« J'aurais pensé que vous auriez arrêté de vous reproduire lorsque le peu de salaire que vous gagnez ne suffit même pas à vous nourrir correctement… »_

Il y eut un gros bruit de métal qui tombe à terre ; Mr Weasley s'était jeté sur Lucius, le plaquant contre une étagère de livres. Une douzaine de livres de sorts lourds tombèrent sur leurs tête ; il y eut un cri, _« Vas-y, papa ! »_ venant des deux grands jumeaux aux cheveux roux ; La femme de Mr Weasley hurla hystériquement, _« Non, Arthur, Non ! »_ : la foule les entoura : _« Messieurs, je vous en prie… s'il vous plaît ! »_ cria l'assistant, et une voix plus puissante retentie. _« Dispersez-vous, allez, laissez-moi passer… »_

Orion retenait Draco et il ricana narquoisement à la famille de roux. Comment ils avaient attaqué Lucius physiquement comme de vulgaires muggles ! Les sorciers ne devaient pas se comporter de la sorte. Bien sûr, ce que Lucius avait dit était hautement insultant mais il n'avait pas physiquement menacé l'autre sorcier. Il aurait pu répondre de façon cinglante et défendre son honneur avec des mots et ne pas avoir recours à un moyen si bas. Il voyait maintenant ce que voulait dire Lucius lorsqu'il avait dit que les sorciers de la lumière n'agissaient pas mieux que les pires des muggles.

Un homme gigantesque avec une barbe et des cheveux hirsutes avançait vers eux dans la mer de livres. En un instant, il sépara Mr Weasley et Lucius. Mr Weasley avait la lèvre fendue et Lucius Malfoy avait été touché dans l'œil par un livre. Il tenait toujours le vieux livre de métamorphose de la petite fille. Il l'envoya dans son chaudron, ses yeux brillants de malice malfaisante.

Orion fit un geste pour aider Lucius à se lever mais il s'arrêta en voyant que Lucius avait mis deux livres dans le chaudron, pas seulement celui qu'il avait pris.

_« Tiens, gamine… prends ton livre… c'est le meilleur de ce que ton père peut t'offrir… »_ dit Lucius en s'arrachant à la prise du géant. Il rejoignit Draco et Orion et ils sortirent du magasin.

Ils marchèrent dans Diagon Alley à travers les sorciers et il entendit Lucius dire froidement, _« Il va payer cet affront. Quel culot ! Oser m'attaquer en public ! »_

Ils retournèrent au Manoir Malfoy et Orion fit ses aux revoir aux Malfoy, il ferait sa rentrée le lendemain à Durmstrang et il devait encore faire ses valises.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Chambre des Secrets & Karkaroff**

Orion et ses amis entrèrent dans la large pièce où ils auraient leur première leçon au club de Duel. C'était la seule matière en plus qu'ils avaient cette année et les leçons exclusives aux Hydres étaient restées les mêmes puisque c'était que lors de leur troisième année qu'il y aurait une nouvelle matière pour les rituels de Sang. La pièce était immense et avait une plateforme élevée en son centre. Orion pouvait voir toutes sortes d'armes sur l'un des murs et était surpris de cela. Les sorciers ne se battaient presque jamais avec autre chose que leurs baguettes. Certains portaient des dagues et d'autres petites armes, mais ils étaient peu et c'était considéré comme indigne des sorciers d'utiliser des armes muggles.

Romulus Rosier était debout au milieu de la plateforme et s'adressa à eux avec une voix claire et forte, _« Bienvenue à votre première leçon de Duel. Comme vous le savez, vous vous entraînerez ici à la pratique des sorts noirs que vous aurez appris dans les autres matières. Dans cette classe, vous ferez des duels avec un partenaire et ce avec des règles claires et aucun sort de mort, aucune malédiction qui pourraient estropier, ou des sorts qui pourraient blesser l'esprit. Dans un duel, vous devez être conscient de ce qui vous entoure et l'utiliser à votre avantage, une fois par semaine, vous aurez ce cours à l'extérieur, où vous pourrez utiliser tout ce qu'il y a autour pour vous aider. Se battre en duel n'est pas seulement une mesure de puissance et de pouvoir entre deux sorciers ; un sorcier avec un esprit aiguisé et inventif peut gagner un duel contre le plus puissant des sorciers qui utiliserait juste des sorts usuels. Pour être un grand duelliste, vous devrez rester les pieds à terre et utiliser votre compétence, votre imagination et la connaissance de vos sorts pour supplanter votre rival. » _

Il marqua une petite pause et continua, _« Comme vous pouvez le voir à votre droite, il y a une variété d'armes avec lesquels vous vous entraînerez également, »_ il vit des airs dégoûtés et expliqua son intention, _« Ce ne sont pas des armes muggles, mais des armes sorcières qui étaient utilisées à l'époque. Les sorciers de nos jours ne s'embêtent pas à apprendre à utiliser une autre arme mais je vous invite à en choisir une et à apprendre comment l'utiliser puisque ça pourrait vous sauver la vie si jamais vous vous perdez votre baguette contre un adversaire. Ces armes ont des propriétés magiques. Par exemple, certaines pointes de dagues sont enduites d'une potion qui paralyse votre adversaire quand il est blessé, il y a un fouet qui crache des flammes, et une épée avec une lame qui a été plongée dans une potion qui aveugle l'ennemi lorsqu'il est blessé, juste pour en nommer quelques unes. Vous apprendrez comment utiliser plusieurs de ces armes et comme vous protéger d'une attaque contre elles. A chaque leçon vous vous mettrez avec différents camarades ainsi vous apprendrez à improviser et à vous habituer à différents styles de combat. A la fin de chaque année, un tournoi de duel est organisé entre chaque année. Vos notes pour cette matière dépendront de ce que vous ferez au tournoi. Je vous encourage à observer les autres années pour apprendre d'eux aussi. Maintenant, choisissez votre partenaire pour cette leçon et nous commencerons à pratiquer vos sorts défensifs… »_

Le reste de la leçon se passa avec des étudiants combattant avec leurs partenaires choisis et avec Rosier passant d'une paire à l'autre et donnant des conseils sur comment tenir sa baguette et maintenir une bonne position. Orion était avec Lezander et eut du mal à contrer sa vitesse et ses réflexes, mais alors que Lezander avait une meilleure agilité qu'Orion, il n'avait pas sa connaissance des sorts et Orion réussit finalement à battre Lezander avec un sort d'aveuglement bien placé et un puissant sort de pétrification. Après le cours, beaucoup durent aller à l'infirmerie pour que les sorts soient annulés et les blessures guéries. Ca avait été une grande leçon et Orion était satisfait de la façon dont Rosier l'enseignait. Il n'épargnait pas les élèves et leur avait dit qu'ils devaient s'habituer à la douleur et combattre en l'apprivoisant. Orion avait voulu pratiquer des sorts en fourchelangue qu'il avait lu dans _Sorts Noirs uniquement pour les fourchelangs _que son tuteur Ragnarok lui avait donnés. Mais les seuls qui connaissaient ses capacités de Fourchelang étaient ses amis et leurs parents et il pensait qu'il serait plus sage de révéler sa capacité lorsqu'il en aurait vraiment besoin. De même pour la magie sans baguette. Donc il utilisa simplement les sorts qu'il avait appris l'année dernière et ceux auxquels il s'était exercé pendant les vacances.

Le groupe alla dîner tout excité et discutant de leur première leçon de duel et dès qu'Orion fut assis, Calypso se tourna vers lui et chuchota avec une expression sérieuse, _« Tu avais raison. Quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'as-tu entendu ? »_ Il vit Lezander se pencher plus et il lança un sort qui empêchait les autres d'entendre.

Calypso les regarda silencieusement et dit, _« Les chefs des familles noires se sont réunies juste avant le début du trimestre. Mon père et moi avons passé quelques semaines au manoir Rosier et il les a invités. Je n'ai pas pu en entendre beaucoup mais je pouvais reconnaître la voix de Lucius Malfoy. Il est celui qui a parlé le plus longtemps. Il avait des plans sur pied. »_ Puis elle fronça les sourcils, _« Ton père ne t'a rien dit de ça ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Non. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait été invité au meeting. Je pense qu'il me l'aurait dit sinon. »_

Lezander lui demanda d'une voix inquiète, _« Mais, Calypso, tu sais pourquoi y'a eu ces meetings ? »_

Calypso secoua brièvement sa tête, _« Non. Mais il facile de deviner que ça impliquait la guerre et le Lord Noir. J'ai réussi à en voir quelques uns partir et ils semblaient tous excités et nerveux. Et mon père est allé aux manoirs des autres pour des rassemblements aussi. Ils ne se seraient jamais réunis si régulièrement pendant ces vacances s'ils ne planifiaient rien. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Tu penses qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de faire revenir le Lord noir ? » _ Quelqu'un avait-il découvert que l'âme de Voldemort se trouvait dehors quelque part ? Voldemort avait-il fait connaître son existence à certains de ses deatheaters ? Il était pourtant certain qu'il aurait attendu d'avoir un corps avant de les contacter puisqu'il ne voulait pas se montrer si faible et sans pouvoir. Mais qu'étaient en train de préparer les têtes des familles noires s'ils ne savaient pas que Voldemort était de retour ? Voldemort leur avait-il laissé un moyen de le ramener ?

Calypso répondit, _« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais si c'était vrai pourquoi aurait-il attendu maintenant pour l'utiliser ? »_

_« Peut-être qu'ils attendaient le bon moment, quand les gens s'y attendraient le moins. Ca fait plus d'une décennie et les familles noires devaient d'abord arranger leurs vies après la guerre. Peut-être que maintenant ils se sentent prêts à reprendre la guerre. Après tout, la plupart des familles noires ont des contacts au ministère de la magie, ils ont dû attendre la bonne opportunité, »_ dit Orion. _« Mais je me demande pourquoi c'était Malfoy qui parlait le plus. Ca semble indiquer qu'il est le cerveau du plan. Et quand j'ai passé du temps avec lui pendant les vacances, je n'ai rien pu percevoir de différent dans sa façon d'agir. »_ Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Bien qu'il semblait en colère contre la nouvelle législation que le ministre anglais de la magie était sur le point d'adopter. Je l'ai entendu se plaindre du fait qu'Arthur Weasley avait avancé un nouvel Acte pour les Muggles qui les protègerait et punirait sévèrement les sorciers qui leurs faisaient du mal. Peut-être que Malfoy est en train de faire saboter le vote et qu'il rencontre les autres pour tout planifier ? »_

_« Peut-être. Ils l'ont déjà fait avant. Mais la façon dont ils se rencontrent, si secrètement et si rapidement me fait penser que c'est quelque chose de plus sérieux et important. Et de plus, seuls ceux qui ont été reconnus comme deatheaters et supporters du Lord Noir se sont rencontrés chez moi. S'ils planifiaient vraiment de saboter la constitution muggle, ils auraient rencontré les autres familles noires aussi, »_ répondit Calypso.

Orion se tourna vers Calypso et vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils profondément plongée dans ses pensées et il lui demanda, _« Tu as dit qu'ils semblaient excités et nerveux. Je suppose que renverser la constitution muggle ne les ferait pas se sentir ainsi. Donc tu dois avoir raison. Mais s'ils planifiaient réellement de faire revenir le Lord Noir, pourquoi se sentiraient-ils nerveux ? »_

Calypso sortit de ses pensées et soupira, _« Et bien, autant ils veulent le retour du Lord noir, autant personne ne sait comment il va réagir face à eux. Ils étaient ses partisans mais n'ont pas essayé de le ramener pendant tout ce temps. C'est vrai que dans un premier temps, les familles noires voulaient remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vies et rétablir leurs noms et fortunes mais le Lord noir sera furieux contre eux. Et il était vraiment un leader strict qui punissait ses partisans facilement et sans pitié. Je pense qu'ils veulent qu'il revienne parce qu'il est notre meilleure chance contre Dumbledore et les autres sorciers de la Lumière, mais ils sont conscients qu'ils n'en ressortiront pas indemnes. »_

Orion se renfrogna et dit férocement, _« J'espère que le Lord Noir réalise que les familles noires ont fait du mieux qu'elles ont pu. Il ne peut pas attendre d'eux qu'ils abandonnent tout et dédient tout leur temps à trouver un moyen de le ramener. Et il ne devrait pas les punir à cause de ça. Ils avaient aussi d'autres responsabilités, comme prendre soin de leurs familles et maintenir leurs positions dans la société. Je sais que Lucius Malfoy a dédié beaucoup de son temps à influencer le ministre anglais de la magie pour amoindrir les lois contre la magie noire et diminuer les perquisitions chez les sorciers noirs. Ce genre de travail était aussi très important et prenait du temps. Je trouverais ça vraiment injuste si le Lord Noir ne voyait pas le travail fait et se mettait juste en colère parce qu'ils ont pris trop de temps pour le faire revenir. »_

Calypso rit légèrement, _« Oh Orion, tu es si naïf parfois, » _Orion renifla dédaigneusement, c'était toujours ce que lui disait Tom et il ne voyait pas ce que être rationnel avait à voir avec être naïf. Elle continua de dire, _« Quand le Lord noir était un sorcier puissant qui régnait sur tout, il était sans merci. Aucun ne niera qu'il travaillait pour le bénéfice des familles noires et que le travail fait par ceux comme Lucius Malfoy a aidé notre cause, et le Lord Noir comprendra et appréciera ça, mais il les punira quand même. Il a toujours attendu beaucoup de ses partisans et il devra ré-établir sa position en les punissant d'avoir pris trop de temps. Pour moi, il est clair qu'il sera d'abord furieux et qu'il n'écoutera pas ses explications. Après seulement, il sera peut-être satisfait de tout ce qu'ils ont fait, mais il ne sera pas pour autant moins dur avec eux. »_

Orion se renfrogna, non convaincu que la façon du Lord Noir de traiter ses partisans soit justifiée, _« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être si blasée à ce propos, Calypso. N'es-tu pas inquiète de ce que le Lord Noir pourrait faire à ton père ? »_

Calypso fit un geste nonchalant de la main, _« Mon père sait comment le Lord Noir traite ses partisans, de même que le reste, accepte ça comme sa façon de diriger. Les Lords Noirs n'ont jamais été des êtres très compassionnels et qui câlinent leurs partisans. Les sorciers noirs attendent de lui qu'il agisse ainsi. Je crois que si le Lord Noir agissait différemment un jour, beaucoup le verrait comme un signe de faiblesse. Je pense que c'est dur pour toi de comprendre ça parce que tu n'as pas été élevé par une famille noire mais nos façons d'interagir entre nous sont différentes des sorciers de la lumière. Les sorciers de la lumière veulent un leader comme Dumbledore, qui prône l'amour et la compassion et ils aiment être traités ainsi. Si tu donnes un leader comme Dumbledore aux familles noires, ils le couperaient en pièces. Ils le considèreraient comme étant faible et inapte à régner. Les sorciers noirs veulent et ont besoin qu'un leader soit rude et qui fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour les mener à la victoire. Ils ne sont pas intéressés d'être pouponnés par leur leader, ils sont intéressés par la victoire et gagner une guerre contre de tels personnes, nous avons besoin d'un leader qui n'ait pas peur de faire souffrir ses partisans quand ils font des erreurs ou qui n'ait pas peur de faire des bains de sang. La guerre sera cruelle et les sorciers noirs n'en attendent pas moins. »_

Orion soupira. Elle lui disait exactement ce que Tom avait essayé de lui expliquer tant de fois. Et il réalisa que c'était vrai. Les sorciers noirs se montraient froids et se foutaient de ce que pouvait arriver aux autres. Même aux membres de leurs propres familles. Ils prenaient réellement soin des uns et des autres mais ne le montraient pas puisqu'ils considéraient que montrer des émotions était un signe de faiblesse et ainsi ils attendaient de leur leader qu'il agisse en conséquence. Il supposa qu'ils ne voudraient pas d'un leader compatissant mais tout de même, il n'était pas très confortable avec l'idée de Voldemort torturant ses partisans à tout va. Mais il devina qu'il devrait apprendre à l'accepter s'ils pensaient tous comme Calypso et Tom.

Les mois suivants passèrent très vite et Orion avait finalement réussi sa transformation complète en Animagus. Il pouvait facilement et sans douleur devenir un grand aigle noir qui, à son plus grand amusement, avait toujours ses yeux verts. Il s'échappait parfois de la salle commune et allait jusqu'à la volière pour voler ave c Arès. Il ne l'avait dit à personne sauf Sirius et se sentait vraiment fier d'y être arrivé. Il avait aussi commencé à pratiquer le Cruciatus sur des rats qu'il avait transformés en pierre. Il supposa qu'il se disait ainsi que n'étant pas vivants, sa culpabilité à torturer des êtres vivants ne serait pas mise en cause, mais il savait qu'il devrait bientôt faire fi de ses scrupules. Tom semblait vraiment fier de lui et lui avait dit qu'il avait un excellent contrôle du sort mais qu'il devrait commencer à pratiquer l'Avada Kedavra aussi. Orion était encore réticent mais il l'avait déjà fait sur deux rats vivants afin que Tom arrête de pester et ce qu'il avait ressenti en invoquant la malédiction l'avait effrayé. Quand il avait commencé à apprendre le Cruciatus, il devait se concentrer pendant un long moment et devait désirer faire mal contre sa volonté. Mais après de longues heures d'entrainement, il était capable de le faire sans y penser vraiment et il sentait sa magie crépiter à chaque fois qu'il l'invoquait. Mais avec le sortilège de mort c'était différent. Il avait pensé qu'il voulait la mort du rat et dans la seconde il avait sentit une énorme montée de pouvoir courir tout son corps et avait vu un grand filin de magie vert sortir de sa baguette et tuer avec réussite le rat du premier coup. Tom avait été extatique et l'avait félicité pour ça, et Orion s'était laissé aller aux compliments de Tom puisqu'il en donnait rarement mais après coup, il se sentait inquiet. Jamais un sort n'avait fait que sa magie interne surgisse à travers lui ainsi. Il s'était senti puissant et supérieur, et il avait aimé ce sentiment et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait lu que le sort de mort était l'une des malédictions les plus puissantes et qu'il ne pouvait pas être utilisé par un sorcier de la lumière qui n'avait pas le sang pour le contrôler puisque le sort causait une fracture de l'âme si l'on n'était pas un sorcier noir. Dans le cas des sorciers noirs, leurs magies répareraient l'âme avec un peu d'aide, donc il n'était pas inquiet par cet aspect. Ce qui l'inquiétait était qu'il avait facilement et du premier coup réussi le sort et combien il s'était senti puissant. Il avait envie de le ressentir encore et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les sorciers noirs adoraient lancer de tels sortilèges si obscurs et noirs.

C'était le lendemain d'Halloween et Orion se demandait pensivement s'il devait continuer de s'entrainer au sort de mort alors qu'il était en train de manger, lorsqu'un hibou noir vola vers lui et laissa tomber une lettre près de sa tasse. Orion la prit et vit qu'elle venait de Draco. Il se demandait ce que l'autre garçon avait à lui dire puisqu'il avait reçu une lettre de lui, il y avait seulement quelques jours, dans laquelle il exprimait simplement son mécontentement avec Lockart et ses batailles incessantes avec le dernier fils Weasley. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant la lettre. Il fit tomber sa fourchette et vit que Calypso et Lezander le regardaient inquiets. Il leur chuchota urgemment, _« Quelque chose s'est passé à Hogwarts hier. Allons dans la salle commune où nous pourrons en parler avant que les autres ne finissent le diner. »_

Calypso et Lezander acquiescèrent et le suivirent hors du Grand Hall. Ils avaient atteint leur salle commune et ils s'assirent dans l'un des coins les plus éloignés. Orion se tourna vers eux, _« Draco m'a écrit pour me dire que finalement quelque chose d'excitant s'était passé à Hogwarts, » _dit-il en secouant sa tête amusé, puis il redevint sérieux, _« Hier, après la fête d'halloween, ils ont trouvé , la chatte du concierge d'Hogwarts, accrochée à un mur et elle semblait morte. Quand Dumbledore est arrivé sur place, il a dit qu'elle avait été pétrifiée. »_

Lezander l'interrompit et haussa un sourcil, _« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui est si fascinant à ce propos ? Ton pauvre ami doit bien s'ennuyer si c'est ça qui l'excite. »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir, _« Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, Lez. C'était ce qui était écrit sur le mur qui était excitant à ses yeux. En lettre, de ce qu'il a supposé être du sang, il y avait écrit le message suivant : La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde. »_

Lezander semblait sceptique mais les yeux de Calypso s'écarquillèrent et elle demanda rapidement, _« La chambre des secrets ? Celle que les rumeurs disent avoir été construite par Salazar Slytherin ? »_

Orion hocha la tête et au regard perdu de Lezander il expliqua, _« Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que j'ai lu sur Hogwarts, Lez, mais je pense que je connais Salazar Slytherin, »_ Lezander hocha la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était un vampire mais il n'était pas complètement ignorant du monde sorcier, de plus tout le monde savait qui avait été Slytherin. Orion continua, _« Et bien, d'après les rumeurs, Salazar aurait construit une chambre cachée dans Hogwarts, et les autres fondateurs n'en auraient rien su. Selon la légende, il y avait un grand monstre dedans qui lui obéirait seulement à lui et à ceux de sa lignée. Avant de quitter l'école, il scella la chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son véritable héritier arrive à l'école. De ce que nous en savons, Slytherin était le seul fondateur qui reconnaissait le danger d'accepter des nés de muggles à l'école puisque c'était l'époque où les muggles pratiquaient la chasse aux sorciers. La version de la légende des sorciers de la lumière est qu'il a laissé ce monstre pour que son héritier puisse lui ordonner de purger l'école de tous les nés de muggles. Mais les sorciers noirs croient qu'il a simplement laissé la créature au cas où les muggles attaqueraient et ainsi son héritier pourrait l'utiliser pour défendre les sorciers du château. »_ Orion marqua une pause. _« Mais en définitive, selon la légende, la créature fera tout ce que ordonnera l'héritier de Slytherin. S'il demande de tuer les nés de muggles, il le fera, et s'il lui demande de défendre le château, il le fera. Ca dépend des souhaits de l'héritier. Donc dans ce cas, autant la lumière que nous pouvons avoir raison. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils, _« Et tu crois que la légende est réelle ? »_

Orion répondit incertain, _« Je ne sais pas, mais selon Draco les professeurs semblent assez secoués. Mais son professeur d'histoire leur a dit que le château avait été vérifié de nombreuses fois et que personne n'a jamais trouvé une chambre secrète et que c'était seulement une légende infondée. »_

Calypso se tourna vers lui, _« Ca aurait pu être une blague. Peut-être que l'un des Slytherin l'a fait pour rire au dépend des autres maisons. »_

Orion secoua sa tête. _« Je ne pense pas. Draco m'a dit qu'il ne savait rien dessus et que les Slytherins n'en savent pas plus, bien que ça les amusent énormément. Weasley et ses deux chiens, Seamus Finnegan et Dean Thomas, étaient ceux qui ont trouvé le chat. Le concierge les a accusés d'avoir fait ça mais Draco est convaincu qu'un tel crétin n'aurait pas pu faire cela et je suis d'accord avec lui. Il a écrit à son père pour le demandait s'il savait quelque chose mais la seule réponse qu'il a reçu était de rester éloigné de tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer et de ne pas poser de questions, Draco était assez boudeur à ce sujet, »_ dit-il en souriant mais il redevint rapidement sérieux, _« C'est vraiment étrange. Au début du trimestre, on spéculait sur le fait que les chefs des familles noires étaient en train de comploter quelque chose et maintenant, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Et Lucius Malfoy dit à son fils de ne pas interférer ? »_

Lezander haussa ses sourcils, _« Tu penses que c'est ce qu'ils planifiaient ? Une blague idiote pour effrayer les sorciers noirs ? »_

Calypso répliqua sarcastiquement, _« S'ils se cachent derrière ça ce n'est pas une blague. Quelqu'un est en train d'ouvrir la Chambre des secrets. »_

_« Mais nous ne savons même pas si elle existe ! Et qui est là pour ouvrir la chambre des Secrets s'il n'y a pas de descendants vivants de Slytherin ? »_ s'exclama Lezander.

Orion pâlit. Il y avait deux descendants vivants. Et bien, un était à demi vivant sous une forme spectrale mais Tom était le descendant de Slytherin aussi. Est-ce que le vrai Tom était derrière tout ça ? C'était absurde, il ne savait même pas si le vrai Tom était vivant, de plus qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier de soixante-quatre ans gagnerait à ouvrir la chambre ? Comment serait-il entré à Hogwarts d'abord ! Il devrait parler à Tom aussi tôt que possible. Orion regarda Lezander. _« Il y a le Lord Noir. Nous savons qu'il était l'héritier de Slytherin. »_

Lezander répondit avec agitation, _« Mais il n'est plus vivant ! Et si les sangs purs l'avaient ressuscité de quelque manière que ce soit, je doute qu'il perdrait du temps à ouvrir la chambre des Secrets, si jamais ça existe. Il rassemblerait ses deatheaters et planifierait la guerre au lieu de s'adonner à de stupides jeux d'enfants ! »_

Orion hocha la tête. Oui, c'était vrai. Et au-delà de cela, ca ne pouvait pas être Voldemort, il était seulement une simple âme. Il se tourna vers Calypso, _« Est-ce que tu sais si les deatheaters ont eu d'autres rassemblements ? Est-ce que tu as vu ton père sortir habillé ainsi ? »_

Calypso secoua sa tête, _« Non. Mais même, je suis sûre que le Lord Noir n'est pas de retour. Père me l'aurait dit. C'est autre chose. Mais il est clair que Lucius Malfoy sait quelque chose sur ça. » _Orion hocha la tête et elle continua, _« Il a dit à Draco de ne pas interférer et il était celui qui était à la tête du complot au début du trimestre. Je me demande juste ce qu'il souhaite accomplir avec ça. »_

Ils tournèrent et retournèrent le problème dans tous les sens sans trouver d'explications plausibles. Orion leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'assit sur son lit après avoir lancé des sorts de silence. Il ouvrit le médaillon excité.

_« Hello, Tom. Quelque chose s'est passé et j'ai pleins de questions pour toi, »_ dit-il rapidement.

Tom haussa un sourcil et Orion continua, _« Est-ce que tu as des fils ou des petits-fils ? »_

Tom semblait choqué et il rit, _« Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi tu poses la question ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils déçu, il avait tant pensé à cette théorie, mais il demanda, _« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Peut-être que tu as eu un fils après que tu ais été fait et que tu ne connais simplement pas. »_

Tom répondit calmement, _« Je l'aurais senti… j'aurais su. Je n'ai pas de fils, »_ finit-il en grognant et en se renfrognant.

Orion fronça les sourcils. Tom venait de laisser sous-entendre qu'il l'aurait senti. Comment un portrait pouvait-il sentir s'il avait un fils vivant quelque part ? Il regarda Tom et vit qu'il était encore en colère contre lui d'avoir laissé échapper ça. Que cachait-il ? Quelle était la véritable nature du médaillon ? Sa curiosité le rongeait et il voulait questionner Tom mais le jeune sorcier n'était déjà pas content et il voulait d'abord en savoir plus sur la chambre des Secrets. Donc il n'était pas question que Tom se renferme en continuant sur ce sujet.

Orion soupira, _« Très bien, tu n'as pas de fils ou de petit fils. Donc tu reconnais que tu es le dernier héritier de Slytherin sans compter le Lord noir ? »_

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent de suspicion et il rétorqua, _« Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Tu as dit que quelque chose s'était passé. Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Orion fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux noir et dit, _« La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. »_

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent et un sourire narquois et triomphant se dessina sur son visage avant de revêtir rapidement un visage sans expression, _« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ? »_ dit-il calmement.

Les yeux d'Orion brillèrent et il cracha, _« Ne joue pas au crétin avec moi, Tom. Tu dois savoir quelque chose sur ça. Tu étais l'héritier de Slytherin et tu as été à Hogwarts. L'as-tu jamais trouvée ? »_

Tom sourit sardoniquement, _« Pourquoi te le dirai-je si je l'avais trouvée ? »_

Les yeux d'Orion se plissèrent, _« Réponds simplement à ma question ! C'est important ! Il y a quelqu'un qui ouvre la chambre et selon toi, ça ne peut pas être ton descendant puisque tu n'as jamais eu de fils et je sais que ça ne peut pas être le Lord Noir puisqu'il n'est pas encore revenu, donc qui c'est ? »_

Tom haussa son sourcil et répondit calmement, _« Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je sache qui c'est. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que la chambre existe. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui l'ouvre, tu ne devrais pas interférer, c'est pour le mieux. »_

Orion soupira et se calma, _« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'interférer. Je pense que les familles noires sont derrière ça et qu'il doit y avoir une raison, mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent gagner de ça ? Et comment ouvrent-ils la chambre s'ils ne sont pas les héritiers de Slytherin ? »_

Tom resta silencieux et l'observait simplement et Orion soupira de frustration, _« Peux-tu au moins me dire quelle créature il y a dans la chambre ? »_

Tom le regarda et dit avec détermination, _« Je ne te dirai rien à ce sujet. Tu devrais oublier ça. Ca ne te concerne pas et qu'importe ce qu'il se passe ce sera pour le bénéfice des Ténèbres. »_

Orion vit que Tom n'avait plus envie de parler sur le sujet et il lui dit bonne nuit avant de refermer le médaillon. Tom savait évidemment ce qu'il se passait. Il avait été à Hogwarts donc il avait sûrement trouvé la chambre. Il devrait découvrir si elle avait déjà été ouverte dans le passé. Orion y pensa encore et encore et ne put apporter plus de lumière sur les événements actuels. Lucius Malfoy semblait être derrière ça. Mais comment une personne qui n'était pas l'héritier de Slytherin pouvait-il être capable d'ouvrir la chambre ? Et comment l'ouverture de la chambre pourrait être au bénéfice des sorciers noirs comme l'avait dit Tom. Juste pour avoir un monstre dans Hogwarts commandé par quelques sorciers noirs ? Juste pour tuer quelques nés de muggles ? Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt sauf celui de faire peur aux sorciers de la Lumière. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le monstre. Ce qui était important c'était qui le faisait. Tom s'était montré triomphant quand il avait entendu que la chambre avait été ouverte. Orion fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ça l'importait tant ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui ? Si ça avait été son petit-fils qui avait ouvert la chambre, il aurait pu comprendre que Tom soit fier, mais Tom lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas de fils ni de petit fils, donc par qui Tom pensait que la porte avait été ouverte ? Maudit soit Tom de ne pas lui faire confiance !

Le weekend suivant, Orion et ses amis spéculaient sur le problème mais ne purent trouver de réponses à leurs nombreuses questions. Calypso avait demandé à son père mais Romulus Rosier était resté les lèvres scellées et avait gentiment dit à sa fille de s'occuper de ses affaires et de ne pas discuter de ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas obéi et continuait d'en discuter avec ses amis. Orion avait répondu à Draco, lui demandant si la chambre avait déjà été ouverte dans le passé mais Draco lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé dessus. Les professeurs ne disaient rien, sauf que la Chambre n'existait pas et qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger. Mais Orion ne le croyait pas et devenait de plus en plus frustré au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Le dimanche, il reçut une autre lettre de Draco. Colin Creevey, un petit Gryffindor qui aimait la photographie avait été pétrifié. Orion se demanda quel monstre ça pouvait être. Il ne connaissait pas de créature magique qui pouvait pétrifier leurs proies. La plupart les tuaient simplement.

Les mois continuèrent à passer et Orion se concentra sur ses études et son entrainement. Il avait écrit à Sirius lui expliquant ce qu'il se passait et son père semblait très inquiet et intima à Orion de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il continuait de rencontrer les sangs purs mais aucun ne lui avait mentionné ce qu'il se passait à Hogwarts. Il lui dit que ce qu'il se passait à Hogwarts semblait mauvais pour Dumbledore et que plusieurs parents étaient inquiets pour la sécurité de leurs enfants et en colère contre Dumbledore et son incapacité à arrêter les attaques. Orion en apprit plus dessus lorsqu'à la mi-décembre, Draco lui écrivit tout excité en lui disant qu'un autre né de muggle, Justin Fitch, Fletchey et le fantôme de Gryffindor avait été pétrifiés. Orion était amusé par les vantardises de Draco sur le fait qu'il était content d'être à Hogwarts, qu'il était sûr que rien de si excitant ne se passait à Durmstrang et il s'amusait grandement au dépend des autres maisons qui semblaient terrifiées alors que les Slytherin étaient contents de savoir que le monstre ne les attaquerait pas puisqu'ils étaient tous des sangs purs.

Orion passa ses vacances de Noël avec Sirius et était en ce moment assis dans le petit salon où Sirius l'avait informé du fait qu'il n'irait pas chez les Malfoy cette année.

Orion se tourna furieusement vers son père, _« Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ? J'ai promis à Draco que je lui rendrai visite et je dois parler de beaucoup de choses avec lui. S'il te plait, Père, laisse-moi y aller. »_

Sirius soupira impatiemment et dit, _« D'après tes dires, Lucius Malfoy est impliqué dans quelque chose et je ne veux pas que toi aussi. Pour cette fois seulement obéis-moi. »_

Orion se renfrogna, _« Peu importe ce que Malfoy fait, je suis sûr que c'est pour notre bénéfice. En plus, ce n'est pas la faute de Draco, tu ne devrais pas m'interdire de le voir. »_

Sirius le fixa de son regard perçant et de ses yeux gris et dit, _« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Draco ? »_

Orion se rassit surpris, _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Draco ? C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, tu le sais ! »_

Sirius fit courir une main dans ses cheveux ce qui fit sourire Orion puisqu'il avait la même habitude, _« Je ne savais pas si je devais t'en parler, mais Narcissa Malfoy m'a contacté. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le fasse. Je suppose que j'ai oublié les traditions des familles noires au sang pur et ça m'a pris par surprise d'être impliqué dans de telles négociations. »_ Sirius regarda Orion et le vit froncer les sourcils. Il prit une inspiration profonde et continua, _« Elle a commencé les négociations au nom de Draco pour ta main. »_

La mâchoire d'Orion s'ouvrit largement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il haleta, _« Quoi ? »_

Sirius continua d'expliquer, _« Comme tu le sais, les familles noires de sang pur commencent des négociations secrètes pour marier leurs enfants quand ils atteignent les onze ans, habituellement les négociations se terminent quand ils ont dix-sept ans. Ce sont des mariages arrangés dont le seul but et de relier les lignées égales en pureté du sang dans le but de produire des héritiers puissants et de faire que les richesses des deux familles ne soient plus qu'une. Dans ce cas, les Malfoy ont commencé les négociations avec moi pour que Draco et toi soyez mariés dans le futur… »_

Orion l'interrompit franchement, _« Mais je ne veux pas me marier ! Je n'aime personne de cette façon ! » _Orion marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils, _« Bien, je ne sais pas si j'aime quelqu'un… mais comment peuvent-ils vouloir que Draco et moi soyons liés si Narcissa voulait la fille de Parkinson ? Et comment Draco pourrait-il se marier à un garçon ? Ce n'est pas… ça ne peut pas… » _La voix d'Orion s'évanouit et il regarda son père avec incertitude.

Sirius le regarda et lui demanda, _« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Orion ? Si tu es déjà certain de ne pas aimer les garçons, je ne te marierai pas à un garçon. Je déteste les mariages arrangés et je ne te forcerai jamais… »_

Orion l'interrompit avec des yeux écarquillés, _« Aimer les garçons ? Je ne sais pas… »_ sa voix s'évanouit puis il dit d'une voix basse, _« Mais ce n'est pas normal, non ? Je ne devrais pas aimer les garçons… »_

Sirius le regarda étrangement et dit, _« De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a rien de mal si tu aimes les garçons. Je suis conscient que tu es trop jeune pour savoir quel sexe tu préfères… »_

Orion secoua sa tête confus, _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il n'y a rien de mal ? Les sorciers… acceptent-ils les couples de même sexe ? »_ demanda-t-il incertain.

Sirius haussa ses sourcils, _« Oui, pourquoi ne le devraient-ils pas ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Mais les muggles ne les acceptent pas. Ils considèrent ces gens là comme des gens bizarres et anormaux. »_

Sirius secoua tristement sa tête, _« Ah ça expliquerait pourquoi tu étais si surpris. Mais dans le monde sorcier c'est une chose commune et ils ont toujours été acceptés. Dans le cas des familles noires de sang pur, ils ne se préoccupent pas du genre non plus, seul la pureté et la puissance compte pour les partenaires de leurs enfants. C'est pourquoi je pense que les Malfoy te veulent pour leur fils. Je suspecte que Lucius ait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Aucun doute, quand il a appris que tu étais un fourchelang et considérant le fait que tu es aussi l'héritier des Black, il a clairement dit à Narcissa qu'il te voulait pour Draco. L'union des fortunes entre Malfoy et Black serait avantageuse pour lui et l'union des lignées pourraient résulter d'un héritier puissant. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si je dois permettre aux négociations de continuer. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves dans les griffes de Lucius, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas que tu ailles chez les Malfoy pendant les vacances… »_

Orion l'interrompit, _« Un héritier puissant ? Mais comme un couple de deux hommes pourraient avoir des enfants ? » _demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Sirius le regarda surpris, _« Tu ne le sais pas ? Je suppose donc que les muggles n'ont pas trouvé de solutions ? » _Orion secoua sa tête et Sirius continua, _« Il y a plusieurs façons de le faire. Il y a un rituel du sang qui unit le sang du couple et crée un fœtus qui est alors placé dans l'utérus d'une sorcière qui offre son aide au couple. Habituellement, c'est une amie proche du couple et bien qu'elle ne soit pas la mère naturelle, elle reste généralement proche du couple et du bébé après la naissance. Puisqu'il serait vraiment cruel de la séparer du bébé qu'elle a porté pendant neuf mois, elle assure généralement le rôle de marraine et participe à l'éducation du bébé. Une autre façon de procéder est que l'un des deux prenne une potion pour lui permettre de porter un bébé. » _Orion renifla fortement et Sirius rit, _« Oui, ce n'est pas très confortable pour un sorcier et la transformation est extrêmement douloureuse. Mais il n'y a pas de changement extérieur visible. Il est capable de porter l'enfant sans problèmes et quand le temps viendra, le bébé sera extrait du corps par des médicomages sans qu'il n'y ait de blessures pour le porteur. Donc tu vois, dans le monde magique, ça ne représente pas de problèmes. »_

Orion répondit, _« Oui, je comprends. Mais peu importe, comment les Malfoy peuvent-ils décider de la personne que Draco épousera s'ils ne connaissent pas ses préférences ? »_

_« Et bien, idéalement, on devrait se marier à quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous attire, mais comme je te l'ai dit, dans le cas des familles de sang pur, ils font des mariages arrangés pour rendre les lignées plus puissantes. Une fois que le couple a produit un héritier, ils peuvent avoir des amants. C'est quelque chose de courant, ils le font discrètement, mais puisque les mariages sont arrangés, ça ne pose pas de problème. Et le couple devient habituellement des amis. Donc même si Draco préfère les femmes, les Malfoy pourraient le marier à un sorcier s'ils considèrent que c'est le mieux et Draco se plierait parce qu'il le verrait comme son devoir. Une fois qu'ils auraient un héritier, Draco pourrait être libre d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il aime, » _expliqua Sirius.

Orion soupira, _« Mais c'est froid et calculé. Se marier à quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas et même une personne qui ne t'attire pas. Mais je pense que je comprendre pourquoi ils le font. Si notre magie devient plus faible, notre priorité est d'avoir les enfants les plus puissants à chaque génération qui passe et je suppose que la façon la plus efficace est le mariage arrangé. »_

Sirius hocha la tête, _« Oui. C'est la tradition des sangs purs. Mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé et j'ai refusé de me plier aux plans de ma mère, cependant, je ne t'enjoindrai pas à faire de même. »_

Orion dit sincèrement, _« Je n'ai jamais considéré le mariage avant. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je veux me marier un jour, il y a tant de choses qui doivent être faites… je ne sais même pas si j'aime les garçons ou les filles ! »_ Puis il leva les yeux sur son père, _« Mais je suppose que je devrais avoir un héritier pour préserver la lignée des Black, j'ai raison ? »_

Sirius soupira impatiemment, _« Je ne veux pas que tu sois forcé d'avoir des enfants, mais oui, ça serait important pour moi. Je voudrai savoir que notre famille continue de prospérer et j'adorerai être grand père, »_ dit-il avec un sourire.

Orion lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête, _« Je comprends. Je ne voudrais pas être le dernier Black non plus. Nous sommes l'une des plus anciennes et pures lignées de sorciers noirs et c'est important que ça continue ainsi. Nous sommes peu comparés aux familles de la lumière. Et je pense que c'est le mieux que je m'unisse à un sorcier ou une sorcière venant d'une lignée puissante aussi. Donc je te laisse les négociations. Au moins, j'aime Draco comme un ami et je sais que nous pourrions y arriver si nous devions vivre ensemble. »_

Sirius fronça les sourcils, _« Je comprends que c'est l'un de tes amis, mais les intentions de Lucius m'agacent. Il est vrai que la lignée des Malfoy est l'une des plus puissantes et l'unir une fois encore à celle des Black la rendrait plus pure et plus puissante mais Lucius est vraiment très sournois. Je pense que tout ce qui lui importe le plus est d'avoir la capacité de fourchelang dans sa lignée et c'est pourquoi il t'a choisi. »_

Orion haussa un sourcil et répondit calmement, _« C'est évident, j'aurais fait la même chose si j'avais été lui. Je ne vois pas matière à s'inquiéter. Tu peux continuer les négociations, je te demande juste que lorsque les temps seront venus, tu me laisseras savoir qui sont les candidats et que tu m'autoriseras à choisir moi-même. Je prendrai ton opinion en considération aussi mais j'aimerais au moins choisir quelqu'un avec qui je sais que je pourrais devenir ami. »_

Sirius hocha la tête avec acceptation et dit, _« Très bien, je continuerai les négociations avec Narcissa si tu le veux. Et je regarderai les autres familles pour trouver un parti idéal. Et soit certain que je ne te forcerai jamais à te marier à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Tu pourras choisir toi-même. »_

Orion lui sourit chaudement puis demanda avec inquiétude, _« Penses-tu qu'ils l'aient dit à Draco ? Ca serait si bizarre pour moi de lui parler s'il savait… »_

Sirius rit, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit chiot. C'est juste bizarre parce que tu n'y es pas habitué mais je ne pense pas que ça gênerait Draco. Il est conscient que sa mère négocie avec plusieurs familles. Mais ne soit pas inquiet, je doute qu'ils lui aient dit. Les parents ne le disent généralement pas à leurs enfants puisque les négociations durent des années et plusieurs choses changent, donc c'est mieux que les enfants restent ignorants de ce qu'il se passe. On leur dit généralement lorsqu'ils atteignent les dix-sept ans. En effet, ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Parkinson est une brèche dans l'étiquette et je pense que Lucius n'est pas très content de cela. »_

Orion sourit et dit, _« Juste promets-moi de ne jamais considérer quelqu'un comme Pansy, s'il te plaît. »_

Sirius éclata de rire, _« Promis. »_

C'était le début de Mai quand Orion découvrit finalement ce qu'était la créature dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait reçu une autre lettre de Draco qui lui disait triomphalement que son père avait réussi à convaincre les gouverneurs d'Hogwarts de l'incompétence de Dumbledore et que Dumbledore avait été évincé de son poste de directeur. Orion s'émerveilla de la réussite de Lucius mais c'était trop tôt dans sa vision des choses, en continuant sa lecture, il découvrit que la née de muggles Granger et une autre fille avaient été pétrifiées. Ce qui piquait son intérêt était la blague de Draco qui disait que la fille s'était regardée dans son miroir quand elle avait été pétrifiée, sans doute pour réussir à discipliner ses cheveux. Puis tout devint clair pour Orion. Colin Creevey et son appareil photo. Justin Fitch-Fletchley et le fantôme, Granger et le miroir… ils n'avaient jamais directement regardé la créature ! Ca avait toujours été à travers quelque chose et maintenant, il comprenait que ce n'était pas une créature qui pouvait pétrifier, mais s'en était une qui pouvait tuer avec son regard et une qui pétrifiait si on ne la regardait pas directement. Le créature était un basilic ! La joie d'avoir résolu le mystère s'évanouit rapidement et se transforma en confusion quand il lut que Rubéus Hagrid, le gardien des sceaux de Hogwarts avait été accusé d'être derrière les attaques. Draco lui expliqua que le Ministre Fudge et quelques Aurors l'avait arrêté et qu'il allait être envoyé à Azkaban puisqu'Hagrid avait été celui qui avait ouvert la chambre cinquante ans plus tôt. Dans le passé, Dumbledore s'était battu pour son innocence et Hagrid avait perdu le droit d'utiliser une baguette pour toujours. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres suspects, ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques et avait appréhendé Hagrid avec l'espoir que les attaques arrêteraient. Il imagina Draco renifler dédaigneusement à l'idée que cette grande brute puisse ouvrir la chambre des Secrets et Orion était d'accord avec lui. Il était presque sûr que si quelqu'un avait ouvert la chambre cinquante ans avant ça devait être Tom et qu'il avait réussi à faire porter le chapeau à Hagrid. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir à cela. Il était content que Tom n'avait pas été découvert mais ça l'attristait de savoir qu'un homme innocent souffrait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il ne dit rien à Tom de ses découvertes. Il doutait que Tom lui en dise plus sur le sujet de toute façon.

Le vingt-neuf mai, Orion était assis dans son lit en train de parler avec Lezander. Il avait déjà dit à Calypso et lui ses découvertes et ils décidèrent d'attendre patiemment d'autres nouvelles. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus que de spéculer sur l'identité de la réelle personne qui était derrière les attaques.

_« Orion, quel sort comptes-tu présenter à l'examen de la Création des Sorts noirs ? Je t'ai vu travailler sans cesse dessus mais tu ne me l'as pas encore dit, »_ demanda Lezander avec agacement.

Orion rit, _« Je t'ai dit que ce serait une surprise. Je ne l'ai pas encore fini. J'ai déjà les équations et je travaille à trouver le bon mot pour l'incantation. Assez curieusement, j'arrive toujours avec un mot en fourchelang mais je ne veux pas l'utiliser puisque je ne veux pas que les professeurs sachent. Mais je suppose que ça prend son sens, considérant le sort. »_

Lezander répondit avec amusement, _« Tu ne seras pas capable de le cacher encore bien longtemps. Je pense que tu devrais juste le leur dire, les professeurs en seraient excités… »_

Mais Orion ne réussit pas à entendre les derniers mots de Lezander. Sa cicatrice commença à picoter douloureusement et il ressentit une douleur perçante à travers tout son corps. Il sentit son esprit s'envoler. Il agrippa rapidement la robe de Lezander et chuchota, _« Oh, Merlin, ca arrive de nouveau… s'il te plaît, ne me lâche pas… » _La dernière chose qu'Orion vit était les yeux bleus et pâles de Lezander regardant les siens.

Il se réveilla dans sa conscience et ressentit instantanément un sentiment de triomphe. Il entendit un rire froid et perçant faisant écho dans les murs. C'était son rire. Il vit qu'il était dans une large chambre, surplombée d'ombres avec de grands piliers formés comme des serpents. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps à ses pieds. C'était une petite fille en robe noire avec des cheveux roux. Orion haleta mentalement. C'était la fille Weasley. Il la reconnut après l'avoir vue la dernière fois dans la boutique de Diagon Alley. Que faisait-elle là ? Il sentit un sourire narquois se former sur son visage et bougea la fille de son pied.

Il s'entendit dire froidement, _« Merci, petite fille. Ta pathétique existence aura trouvé un meilleur usage dans ta mort que dans ta vie. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te trouveront jamais ici et pleureront sur ton sort sans jamais savoir que c'était toi, qui m'aidait même sans le vouloir, à pétrifier tous ces sangs-de-bourbe. »_

L'esprit d'Orion se glaça. La fille était morte ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ? Il voulait crier mais se retint. Ca devait être Voldemort et il avait besoin de restreindre ses émotions s'il voulait éviter d'être découvert.

Il bougea et vit qu'il y avait un petit livre noir ouvert près de la fille mais il continua de marcher jusqu'à atteindre une statue immense et ancienne. Le visage possédait une barbe fine qui tombait presque au bas du visage. Et la statue regardait face à elle. Orion le reconnut immédiatement. C'était Salazar Slytherin ! Il était… Voldemort était dans la chambre des Secrets !

_**« Salazzzzar, le plus grand des quatre, révèle-moi ton passssage, »**_ s'entendit-il siffler en fourchelang. Et le bas de la statue se sépara dans un bruit assourdissant. Un passage grand ouvert devant lui.

Il mit rapidement ses mains devant et conjura sans baguette une flamme au dessus de sa paume. Il avança et commença à marcher dans le passage. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il marcha mais il vit finalement une lumière à la fin du passage. Il vit qu'il était arrivé dans une petite cave qui donnait sur une petite ville. Ca devait être Hogsmead, pensa Orion surpris. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment faible et il pouvait sentir sa cicatrice pulser une fois encore. Il soupira de contentement quand le soleil toucha sa peau et chuchota, _« Je suis finalement de retour. __Oh, je __peux te ressentir. Je te trouverai bientôt et nous fusionnerons et deviendrons plus puissant qu'avant ! » _Dit-il en souriant victorieusement.

Orion se demanda avec confusion de qu'il parlait. Qui sentait-il ? Fusionner ? Ce fut sa dernière pensée alors qu'il ressentit une douleur puissante à travers sa cicatrice et il sentit les ténèbres l'embrasser alors qu'il résistait au besoin qu'il avait de crier de douleur.

_« Orion ! Orion ! __Réveille-toi, s'il te plait ! » _C'était une voix désespérée à son oreille. Orion ouvrit ses yeux et vit Lezander au dessus de lui. Il ouvrit sa bouche et sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il avait sûrement dû mordre sa langue en voulant s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Il tenta de se mettre debout mais retomba sur son lit. Il eut du mal à se concentrer et pouvait toujours ressentir son front lui faire mal. Ce n'était pas parti aussi vite qu'en première année. Il se sentait épuisé et pouvait à peine bouger.

Lezander l'enlaça fortement et dit doucement, _« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »_

_« Il est de retour, il est vivant. »_ chuchota Orion avec une voix rauque. Soudainement, il émit un lent sanglot et commença à trembler. _« Il a tué la fille… elle était déjà morte. Oh Merlin, pauvre fille… »_

_« Chuuuut, chuuuut. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, tu verras, » _chuchota Lezander à son oreille pour le calmer pendant qu'il massait sa tête et le berçait.

Orion se tourna vers lui et attrapa fermement le visage de Lezander dans ses dernières forces. Il regarda dans ses yeux et lui cria de, _« IL N'AURAIT PAS DU LA TUER ! ELLE ETAIT INNOCENTE ! » _Il vit le choc de Lezander et le lâcha. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre sa fatigue plus longtemps et plongea volontairement dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla le lendemain et parla peu aux autres. Lezander le regarda soucieux et ses yeux le suivaient partout. Il se sentait coupable pour son éclat. Ce n'était pas la faute de Lezander. Il soupira et après le petit déjeuner il prit rapidement Lezander à part.

_« Lez, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus hier. Ce n'était pas ta faute et j'étais fatigué… »_ commença à dire Orion.

Lezander lui attrapa gentiment le bras, _« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_ Il le regarda avec hésitation et lui demanda d'une petite voix, _« Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

Orion commença à secouer sa tête mais s'arrêta. Il devait tant à Lezander. Il méritait de savoir la vérité, du moins, une partie de la vérité. On ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'il se passait. Voldemort était de retour et il avait un corps. Lezander devrait informer ses parents aussi tôt que possible. Orion lança un sort de silence autour d'eux et dit, _« Le Lord Noir est de retour. »_ Il vit les yeux de Lezander s'écarquiller et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour dire quelque chose mais Orion continua rapidement, _« S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je le sais c'est tout. Il a un corps physique et je crois qu'il va bientôt commencer à rassembler ses partisans. Ton père doit être mis au courant. Il doit se préparer. »_ Lezander acquiesça de façon absente. Et Orion le laissa là.

Il passa le reste de la journée sans vraiment payer attention à ses cours. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Voldemort pouvait s'être retrouvé au milieu de la Chambre des Secrets et comment la fille des Weasley était entrée dans l'équation. Il pouvait encore sentir les larmes rouler sur ses joues quand il pensait à elle. Il ne l'avait pas connue mais elle avait semblé petite et fragile ainsi couchée sur le sol froid de la chambre des Secrets. Et Voldemort n'en avait strictement rien eu à faire. Mais il n'avait pas vu Voldemort la tuer. En effet, le corps de la fille avait semblé intact. Comment était-elle morte ? Voldemort n'avait pas eu de baguette, donc il n'avait pas pu la tuer avec le sort de mort. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'elle était plus utile dans sa mort que dans sa vie. Sa mort avait évidemment permis à Voldemort de ressusciter et de récupérer un corps, mais comment ? Il avait aussi dit qu'elle l'avait aidé avec les pétrifications. Est-ce que l'esprit de Voldemort l'avait possédée comme il l'avait fait avec Quirrell ? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. La fille aurait dû présenter une manifestation physique de lui s'il l'avait possédée si longtemps, comme ça s'était passé avec Quirrell, et quelqu'un s'en serait rendu compte. Orion fronça les sourcils. Voldemort avait dit qu'il avait ressenti quelqu'un dehors. Qu'ils fusionneraient et qu'ils deviendraient plus puissants que jamais… les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait. Mais peu après il secoua sa tête. Non, il n'était pas possible qu'il parle de lui-même. Il y avait seulement l'esprit de Voldemort et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à entrer dans le corps de la fille et l'avait utilisée pour obtenir un nouveau corps. Il rédigea rapidement une lettre à Sirius en lui disant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'était plus question de nier son lien avec Voldemort. Son père avait besoin de tout savoir. Donc il expliqua tout ce qu'il venait de voir et ses soupçons. Il intima son père à se préparer et à considérer son rôle dans la guerre. Leur temps était compté et ils avaient besoin de planifier et de traiter les choses avec prudence à partir de maintenant.

Il reçut rapidement une lettre de Draco disant que Dumbledore avait récupéré ses fonctions de Directeur d'Hogwarts depuis la disparition de Ginevra Weasley et que les professeurs l'avaient réellement cherchée dans tout le château mais qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. La plupart pensaient qu'elle était morte et les enfants dans le château étaient terrifiés. Mais les attaques s'étaient arrêtées et les enfants pétrifiés s'étaient réveillés quand on leur avait donné une potion de restauration à base de mandragore. Il avait aussi dit que Gilderoy Lockhart s'était enfui d'Hogwarts. Apparemment, il s'était vanté de pouvoir retrouver la fille et quand les autres professeurs lui avaient laissé les responsabilités, il avait fait ses affaires et était parti. Orion leva seulement les yeux au ciel. Le sorcier avait été évidemment un imposteur.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Tom de sa vision. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait arriver à se retenir d'hurler sur le portrait. Il se sentait encore troublé et angoissé de l'expérience qu'il avait fait, qu'il savait qu'il s'en prendrait à Tom. Mais il devrait lui faire face bientôt pour lui demander des réponses.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'il avait eu sa vision et ils auraient leurs examens la semaine suivante. Il avait finalement fini son sort pour la création des sortilèges et s'entrainait à ses sorts noirs offensifs pour le tournoi de duel qui allait avoir lieu la semaine après les examens. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, fatigué, et décida de confronter ses démons. Il ouvrit le médaillon et regarda Tom avec méfiance.

Tom lui fit un petit sourire. Il était de bonne humeur depuis qu'Orion l'avait informé que quelqu'un avait ouvert la chambre des Secrets. Ca mettait seulement Orion de plus en plus en colère.

Orion rendit à Tom un sourire froid et dit glacialement, _« Le Lord Noir est de retour. »_

Tom haussa ses sourcils et sourit largement, _« Déjà ? A-t-il déjà convoqué ses deatheaters ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête et ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à être des fentes, _« Tu savais que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la chambre. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »_

Tom le contempla impassible et répondit, _« Je ne voulais pas que tu interfères. Les choses semblaient se passer en douceur et il n'y avait pas de raison que tu le saches. »_

Les yeux d'Orion se remplirent de colère et il cria, _« DOUCEMENT ? __IL A TUE UNE PETITE FILLE ! CE N'EST PAS AINSI QUE JE DEFINIS DOUCEMENT. __TU LE SAVAIS ? TU LE SAVAIS QU'IL TUERAIT UN ENFANT POUR REGAGNER UN CORPS ! »_

Les yeux de Tom se durcirent et il ricana, _« C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu serais devenu hystérique juste comme tu l'es maintenant. »_ Il releva son menton et continua d'un ton supérieur, _« Oui, je soupçonnais qu'il aurait besoin de faire quelque chose comme ça. C'était nécessaire pour lui d'avoir un autre corps. Tu ne devrais pas t'attarder dessus. »_

Le corps d'Orion tremblait de rage et il siffla, _« Bien sûr que je m'attarde dessus. Et toi aussi tu le devrais et tu peux être sûr que le Lord Noir mérite de s'attarder dessus chaque seconde du reste de sa vie ! Il aurait pu trouver une autre façon ! Il y aurait dû avoir une autre façon qui n'impliquait pas le sacrifice d'une vie innocente de onze ans ! » _Il vit Tom remettre ses sourcils en ordre de façon condescendante et il sentit des larmes de rage et de frayeur sur ses joues et il cracha, _« Que Morgane te maudisse, Tom ! »_ Puis il baissa ses épaules et dit d'un chuchotement défait, _« Elle était innocente. »_

Tom répondit d'une voix froide, _« Le Lord Noir a fait ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon. Toi et les familles noires vouliez qu'il soit de retour pour mener la Révolution, et bien voilà, il l'est. La fille aurait pu mourir pendant la guerre de toute façon. Au moins maintenant sa mort a été utile à notre cause. »_

Orion secoua tristement sa tête et dit d'une voix douce et fatiguée, _« Il n'y a pas d'excuse. »_ Il rit hystériquement, _« Par les dieux, est-ce que ce sera toujours ainsi, Voldemort tuant toutes les personnes qu'il veut et ce qu'il reste de nous inclinant nos têtes en soumission et en disant que c'est pour la cause, et nous ne devrions pas questionner sa folie ? »_

Tom grogna, _« Il n'est pas fou ! Il n'est juste pas conduit par les émotions comme toi ! Tu es faible, »_ cracha-t-il. _« Tu ne deviendras jamais quelqu'un si tu recules devant l'idée de faire du mal aux autres, si tu te limites parce que tes actions pourraient causer la mort de quelqu'un. La grandeur n'est pas sans prix. Si tu n'es pas préparé à faire ce qui doit être fait, tu devrais arrêter de rêver et accepter que tu ne seras jamais capable de contribuer à cette guerre. Tu seras plus un fardeau qu'une aide pour les sorciers noirs qui veulent se battre pour leurs droits. »_

Orion cilla à ces paroles. Et il dit d'une voix tremblante, _« Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. J'ai besoin d'aider. Je sais que je peux aider. Mais je… je ne pourrai jamais tuer un enfant, Tom ! » _dit-il avec désespoir.

Tom soupira avec méfiance et regarda dans les yeux brillants de larmes d'Orion. Il pouvait voir tellement d'émotions dans ces orbes émeraude, un tel besoin de justifier ses actions et de croire que c'était pour le bien des sorciers noirs. Les yeux du garçon étaient comme une fenêtre directe sur son âme. Ils étaient si beaux dans sa douleur et sa frayeur. Il dit doucement, _« Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin de tuer des enfants et si tu ne le veux pas, tu ne le feras pas. Mais ne juge pas et ne condamne pas les autres pour avoir différentes priorités. Les priorités du Lord Noir était de revenir et il a fait ce qui était nécessaire afin d'accomplir cela. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas ses méthodes mais c'était les seules disponibles ce moment-là. Il n'a pas besoin de justifier ses actions, ni devant toi, ni devant personne. »_

Orion hocha rapidement la tête. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Tom, autant il voulait s'énerver contre le médaillon, le fermer et ne jamais reparler à Tom, autant il avait besoin d'informations et des conseils que Tom pouvait lui fournir, spécialement maintenant que le Lord Noir était de retour. Donc il ravala sa colère et avec autant de sang-froid qu'il avait récupéré, il dit, _« Très bien. Je ne veux plus discuter de la mort de cette fille avec toi. Nous avons différentes opinions mais je comprends ton point de vue. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. »_ Il lança à Tom un regard perçant, _« Le Lord noir a dit qu'il sentait quelqu'un quelque part et qu'ils fusionneraient pour devenir plus puissant que jamais. A qui faisait-il référence ? »_

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent mais ils devinrent vite des fentes suspicieuses et il gronda, _« Comment le sais-tu ? Comment peux-tu possiblement savoir ce qu'a dit le Lord Noir ? »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Nous avons tous nos secrets, Tom. Tu n'es certainement honnête avec moi que lorsque ça t'arrange, attends-toi donc à ce que je fasse de même. Je ne vais pas te révéler mes sources. »_

Tom ricana et dit arrogamment, _« Tu ne sais rien. Tu cherches juste des informations. »_

Orion haussa simplement un sourcil et dit de façon taquine, _« Et bien, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point j'en sais mais sois certain que c'est bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. Le mot qu'il a utilisé est vraiment particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Fusionner… je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire par cela. Les sorciers ne fusionnent pas, je pense qu'il parlait plus de façon spirituelle… »_ dit Orion en ricanant. C'était une théorie absurde et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit et ainsi voir la réaction de Tom pour savoir s'il était loin de la vérité. Il fut surpris quand il vit Tom pâlir à l'extrême. Par Mordred, c'était vrai ! Voldemort voulait fusionner son âme avec celle d'une autre. Est-ce que cela était-il même possible ? Mais avec qui ? Voldemort ne considèrerait jamais quelqu'un qui mériterait assez de faire fusionner leurs âmes. Ca laissait donc une seule autre solution plausible qu'il avait écartée en premier. Voldemort fusionnerait avec lui-même ! Il avait parlé au pluriel en disant qu'ils deviendraient plus puissants que jamais. Le seul qui avait été plus puissant que lui selon les règles basiques de Voldemort, c'était Voldemort lui-même. Orion fronça les sourcils. Mais il avait tellement sûr que l'esprit qui avait possédé Quirrell avait était le même que celui qui avait possédé la fille des Weasley. Il semblerait qu'il s'était trompé. Le Voldemort de la Chambre des Secrets avait été différent de celui qui était encore en train de se cacher sous forme d'esprit. Il n'avait pu jeter qu'un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Voldemort, il pouvait au moins en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Donc il y avait deux âmes de Voldemort. Et l'une d'entre elles avait réussi à récupérer un corps et rechercher l'autre parti de son âme pour fusionner. Orion secoua sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Comment cela était-il possible ? Deux âmes indépendantes pour un seul sorcier ? Avait-il d'une façon ou d'une autre dupliqué son âme ? Orion était sans aucun indice. Il ne savait rien de la magie de l'âme. Il espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus dans la classe de Nécromancie de Vulcan Vagnarov, si jamais il était accepté. Il soupira. Il semblait que ça allait rester un mystère pour lui. Il devrait être patient. Le fait important était que Voldemort était sur le point de revenir et de redevenir actif bientôt.

Tom ricana, _« Tu en ressors toujours avec des théories extravagantes, Orion. Je me demande d'où est-ce que tu tires ces idées. »_

Orion lui renvoya un sourire mutin, _« Ah, mais généralement j'ai raison, non ? Et je pense que cette fois encore j'ai raison, comme toujours. »_ Orion marqua une pause et sourit largement et de façon narquoise, _« Le Lord Noir a deux âmes, ou peut-être une seule âme divisée en deux ? »_ se hasarda-t-il.

Les yeux de Tom devinrent de petites fentes et il grogna fermement, _« Ne prétends pas savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui ! Ta théorie est complètement ridicule et infondée. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, garçon ! »_

Orion rit sans vraiment ressentir de sentiment, _« J'ose dire que ta réaction a juste confirmé ma théorie si folle, »_ il redevint sérieux. _« De quoi as-tu peur Tom ? As-tu peur que je divulgue le petit secret du Lord Noir à tous mes amis ? Que le mystère de son immortalité soit dévoilé par moi ? N'aies crainte, je ne le dirai à personne. Maintenant que je sais la vérité, maintenant que je suis sûr qu'il a divisé son âme en deux et qu'il va fusionner avec l'autre pour nous revenir, je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder sur le sujet. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il s'est fait pour accomplir une telle chose. »_ Ce qui était un mensonge complet, bien sûr, se dit Orion amusé, _« La seule chose qui me préoccupe est ce qu'il va arriver. Et j'aurai besoin de ton aide, »_ dit-il en lançant un regard perçant à Tom.

Tom se calma et répondit nonchalamment, _« Tu es seulement en train de spéculer. Tu n'as pas de preuves pour ta théorie ridicule. »_ Orion fit simplement un geste dédaigneux de la main et Tom le regarda silencieusement avant de continuer, _« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? »_

Orion haussa son sourcil, _« Tu sais quelles sont mes ambitions, Tom. Le Lord Noir va bientôt rappeler ses deatheaters et mon père deviendra un partisan. Je veux être capable de protéger mon père ainsi que moi-même du Lord Noir en lui offrant mon alliance. Je veux être capable d'avoir mon mot à dire dans cette guerre. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'inclinerai pas devant lui et je ne lui permettrai pas de blesser ceux que j'aime. Mais je lui offrirai mon allégeance. Je voudrais que tu me donnes des conseils afin que je puisse accomplir tout cela. »_

Tom renifla de dédain, _« Il ne te considèrera jamais comme son égal. Ce que tu demandes est impossible. »_

Orion répondit de façon arrogante, _« Pas même si je connais son petit secret ? »_

Tom fixa fermement ses yeux sur lui, _« Tu ne pourras jamais le lui dire ! Il te tuera s'il soupçonne que tu en sais trop ! »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il avait détectée dans la voix de Tom ? De l'inquiétude pour sa sécurité ? Orion le rassura rapidement, _« Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il n'est pas le seul qui détient des cartes dans le jeu que nous sommes sur le point de commencer. Il est peut-être plus expérimenté et plus rude que moi, mais je ne suis pas sans atout. J'ai beaucoup d'informations et avec tes conseils, je pourrais traiter les choses prudemment avec lui. Et en plus, peux-tu honnêtement me dire que je ne suis pas assez puissant ? »_

Tom hésita puis répondit sincèrement, _« Tu sais que tu es très puissant pour ton âge et si tu continues à t'entraîner et à apprendre comme tu le fais, tu deviendras un grand sorcier noir et puissant. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras devenir aussi puissant que lui, mais tu manques de sang-froid. Tu es trop facilement influencé par tes émotions et je ne pense pas qu'il considèrera vraiment ta proposition en voyant que tu n'es qu'un garçon. Il verra peut-être le potentiel en toi si tu lui montres tes pouvoirs et il sera intrigué par tes capacités de fourchelang mais ne pense même pas qu'il te traitera différemment du reste. Et tu vas devoir à retenir ta langue si tu es en sa présence ! Il ne permet aucune forme d'irrespect et d'antagonisme de la part de ses partisans ! »_

Orion hocha simplement sa tête. Oh, ce cher Tom ne connaissait même pas la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Il ne lui avait jamais montré tous les sorts noirs qu'il pouvait faire sans baguette et il devenait plus fort chaque jour qui passait. Il avait arrêté de s'inquiéter de cette vague de puissance qui venait à lui à chaque fois qu'il utilisait le sort de mort et il avait appris à l'embrasser, à la contrôler. Il pouvait déjà contrôler sa magie interne et la diriger dans les sorts qu'il voulait lancer, et ils étaient bien plus puissants que ceux des sorciers normaux. Si Tom pensait qu'il était puissant, il était sûr que ça irait à Voldemort s'il démontrait toutes ses capacités magiques. Il n'avait même pas encore réussi à atteindre ses limites. Mais une chose était vraie, il n'était pas assez rude ou cruel pour pouvoir lui faire face. Mais il avait décidé qu'autant il pourrait être lui-même devant ses amis et ceux qu'il aimait, autant il pouvait apprendre à devenir rude avec les autres, particulièrement avec Voldemort. Si lui et ses deatheaters ne respectaient seulement qu'un sorcier noir cruel et vicieux, il en deviendrait un sans se perdre lui-même. Et à propos d'apprendre à tenir sa langue, et bien, il supposait qu'il pourrait travailler dessus en premier. Mais il ne deviendrait pas un partisan le suivant aveuglément et il n'arrêterait pas de contrarier Voldemort s'il ferait quelque chose qui le blesserait ou les personnes qu'il aimait.

Les examens étaient finalement terminés. Orion avait excellé dans tous ses tests et Maîtresse Galathea avait été perplexe puis très contente quand il avait montré son sort. Il avait finalement décidé de lui donner une incantation en fourchelang. Maintenant que la guerre recommençait, il n'y avait plus de raison de garder secrète sa capacité et il commencerait ainsi une rumeur qui irait jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort et qui jouerait en sa faveur. Laisser Voldemort savoir qu'il était avant de se présenter à lui, lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Il avait crée un sort qui conjurait un énorme basilic magique qui obéissait seulement aux commandes du lanceur fourchelang. Son idée, bien sûre, était venue de la découverte de la créature dans la Chambre des Secrets et le sort pourrait être hautement utile. Elle était apparue les yeux fermés, évidemment, et il lui avait ordonné de détruire un des bureaux où les étudiants n'étaient pas, ce qu'elle avait fait de sa mâchoire puissante. Il avait adoré l'expression qu'il avait vue sur les visages de ses amis et professeurs. Ils avaient été très alarmés au début puis encourageaient la créature. Les sorciers noirs adoraient simplement les créatures puissantes, encore plus les basilics, Reines des Serpents.

Orion marchait seul et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'il vit le Directeur Karkaroff s'approcher de lui. Il eut un petit froncement de sourcils. Le Directeur n'interagissait généralement jamais avec les étudiants directement. Il attendit que le sorcier vienne jusqu'à lui et Karkaroff s'arrêta face à lui, le dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

_« Mr. Black, »_ dit Karkaroff avec une pointe d'accent slave, _« J'aimerais vous parler d'un sérieux problème. Pourriez-vous m'accompagner dans mon bureau où nous discuterons plus calmement ? »_

Orion hocha la tête et marcha silencieusement à côté de Karkaroff. Pourquoi tout cela ? Avait-il des problèmes parce que son basilic avait détruit une propriété de l'école ? Sûrement pas. Ce n'était pas comme si le bureau n'aurait pas pu être réparé d'un simple _Reparo._

Ils atteignirent le bureau de Karkaroff dans l'une des plus grandes tours de l'école et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Orion vit que c'était une large pièce remplie d'objets noirs et une grande bibliothèque sur le côté. Ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils était qu'il y avait de nombreuses valises remplies et que son bureau et les étagères étaient vides. Karkaroff venait d'empaqueter ses affaires !

Soudainement, Karkaroff se mit face à lui et lui dit, _« J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à votre propos, Mr. Black, et je vous ai observé et j'ai suivi vos progrès ces deux années et c'était la confirmation dont j'avais besoin. » _Il marqua une pause et dit prudemment, _« J'aurais souhaité avoir plus de temps. Je pensais que je serai là pour voir votre développement et vous aider. Mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps. » _Il eut un petit frisson et releva sa manche gauche, il montra son bras à Orion et Orion haleta en voyant la marque noire encrée dans la peau de Karkaroff. Karkaroff dit, _« Elle est devenue de plus en plus noire cette année et je ne peux l'ignorer plus longtemps. Je suppose que vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifie. »_ Orion hocha silencieusement la tête. Karkaroff mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit un collier avec un pendentif en forme de triangle. Il le plaça au cou d'Orion. Puis il chuchota avec urgence, _« Portez-le toujours. Quand le temps viendra, le portoloin s'activera. »_

Orion lui demanda confus, _« Où me mènera-t-il ? Et quand cela arrivera-t-il ? »_

Karkaroff répondit rapidement, _« Lorsque le temps viendra, il s'activera. Il vous enverra vers quelqu'un qui pourra vous donner plus d'informations. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. »_

Karkaroff agrippa brusquement les épaules d'Orion et les serra douloureusement. Il regarda fermement dans les yeux d'Orion, _« Je sais ce que vous êtes, ce que vous êtes destiné à devenir. Vous devez réussir, vous êtes notre dernier espoir. Si vous ne pouvez le faire, personne ne le pourra et tout sera perdu. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils en confusion et Karkaroff le relâcha, il lui tourna le dos et scella ses valises qui étaient déjà pleines. Il lança un sort qui les fit disparaitre et il attrapa une cape en fourrure qu'il revêtit. Il se tourna une fois encore pour faire face à Orion et dit tristement, _« J'aurais souhaité avec plus de temps. Il y a des décennies de cela, j'ai juré de vous aider mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le moment excepté le fait que ce que vous a dit Maître Helheim sur les reliques de la Mort n'est pas une légende. Ils sont réels, ils sont à vous. Recherchez-les. »_

Karkaroff fit un pas en avant et attrapa le menton d'Orion et verrouilla leurs yeux, _« N'ayez craintes de vos pouvoirs, embrassez la puissance. Ils ne vous blesseront jamais. »_

Sur ces derniers mots, Karkaroff fit volte-face et attrapa une pierre qui était le seul objet sur son bureau. Le directeur disparut dans un pop quand le portoloin s'activa et Orion se tenait aveuglé au beau milieu du bureau maintenant désert.

Il prit le collier que Karkaroff lui avait enfilé et regarda le pendentif. La marque de Grindelwald. Le pendentif était le même symbole qu'il avait vu sur les murs de l'école. La représentation des reliques de la mort.

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Le lien & Occlumencie**

Les jours suivants, Orion fit à peine attention à ses amis. Il pensait toujours à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Particulièrement à propos de ce que Karkaroff lui avait dit. Il savait déjà que les reliques de la Mort étaient réelles mais Karkaroff avait dit qu'elles étaient à lui et qu'il devait les rechercher. De quelle façon les reliques de la Mort étaient-elles liées à lui ? Pourquoi était-il important qu'elles soient en sa possession ? Ce qui le troublait était que Karkaroff avait dit qu'il savait ce qu'il était, quelle était sa destinée. Mais que voulait-il dire par cela ? Il était Orion Black, rien de plus et rien d'autre. Karkaroff ne pouvait pas parler de son statut de Garçon-qui-A-survécu, personne ne savait qu'il avait été Harry Potter et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas parler de la destinée que les sorciers de la lumière voulaient qu'Harry Potter remplisse, de tuer Voldemort et de les sauver si le Lord Noir revenait. Non, Karkaroff faisait référence à autre chose. Et Karkaroff avait aussi dit qu'il avait fait le serment de l'aider des années auparavant, comment cela se pouvait-il puisqu'il n'était pas encore né ? Il ne comprenait pas. Puis il se souvint des deux esprits dans la chambre des murmures, ils avaient dit quelque chose de similaire… qu'il était l'élu… l'élu pour faire quoi ? Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient attendu mais qu'il était inattendu, différent. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Etait-il possible que Karkaroff les ait connus et qu'ils lui aient dit quelque chose sur lui ? Il décida d'être patient pour éviter la frustration qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus à cause du peu qu'il savait alors que ça le concernait. Les autres savaient évidemment quelque chose sur lui qu'il ne connaissait pas mais maintenant que Karkaroff était parti, il ne pourrait le demander à personne. Il se demanda s'il devait porter le pendentif comme Karkaroff l'avait intimé de faire. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir un portoloin qui l'emmènerait qui savait où à un moment inattendu. Pouvait-il être dangereux pour lui ? Mais Karkaroff avait semblé sincère dans son envie de l'aider et il ne pourrait de toute façon pas avoir d'autres réponses. Donc il lança un charme sur le pendentif pour que celui-ci ait l'air d'une petite pierre en onyx noire et décida de toujours le porter. Il espéra juste que le portoloin s'activerait bientôt. Il avait besoin de réponses.

Quand l'école apprit que Karkaroff s'était enfui, les rumeurs coururent furieusement parmi les étudiants. Vulcan Vagnarov avait rapidement pris la responsabilité de Directeur et tout était revenu à la normale mais Orion remarqua certaines inquiétudes chez les professeurs. Il savait pourquoi Karkaroff était parti, quand Voldemort était devenu plus fort en possédant la jeune fille ou peu importait ce qu'il lui avait fait, la marque noire était lentement devenue de plus en plus noire et quand il avait récupéré son corps, il était clair que les deatheaters verraient qu'il était de nouveau de retour. Il se demanda ce que les deatheaters pensaient de ça. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres visions donc il devinait que Voldemort n'avait pas fusionné ses deux âmes et n'avait pas encore contacté ses partisans. Il espéra juste que Karkaroff réussirait à rester loin des griffes de Voldemort et ainsi s'expliquer sur ses mots sans se faire tuer. Le pauvre sorcier avait aidé tant de monde et il ne méritait de mourir de la baguette de Voldemort.

Le Tournoi de Duel avait été annulé puisqu'il aurait dû avoir lieu le lendemain de la fuite de Karkaroff et le Directeur était celui qui ouvrait généralement le tournoi. Comme un signe de respect pour l'ancien Directeur, Romulus Rosier avait décidé de l'annuler et seulement de tester les étudiants lui-même. Orion ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir déçu ou soulagé. Avec toutes ces choses qui lui étaient arrivées, il était content d'avoir un peu de répit. Il fut excellent dans son duel contre Rosier, bien qu'évidemment il n'ait pas gagné. Il n'avait pas utilisé tous ses pouvoirs de toute façon, donc il ne se sentait pas découragé, et Rosier l'avait félicité pour son contrôle et sa créativité.

Quelques jours plus tard, Orion était assis au banquet de fin d'année et jouait de façon absente avec sa nourriture. Le seul à qu'il avait dit que Voldemort était de retour était Lezander mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas le dire à Calypso aussi. Il supposait qu'elle l'apprendrait quand Voldemort appellerait les deatheaters et son père viendrait à lui pour en devenir un, mais elle était son amie et lui avait toujours dit ce que faisait son père à elle ainsi que les autres sangs purs, même quand son père lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Donc il se devait d'être honnête avec elle. Il se tourna pour la regarder. Elle semblait inquiète à propos de quelque chose et jouait nerveusement avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Il se pencha sur elle et chuchota, _« Calypso, pourquoi as-tu l'air si inquiète ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? »_

Calypso perdit le fil de ses pensées mais lui envoya un sourire éclatant. Elle répondit d'une voix lente, _« Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe. Père est beaucoup sorti cette dernière semaine et c'est très inhabituel pour lui. Il ne fait jamais ça tant que le trimestre n'est pas terminé. Je me demandais si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce que les chefs de famille planifiaient au début de l'année. Et en plus, tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Chambre des Secrets n'a jamais été résolu. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé la fille et les attaques se sont arrêtées, mais que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que leur plan a échoué ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'ils se rencontrent de nouveau ? »_

Orion sentit Lezander se tendre près de lui et il le regarda. Lezander semblait incertain et lui lança un regard qui signifiait que c'était à lui de prendre la décision de lui dire ou non.

Orion soupira et lança rapidement un sort d'illusion autour d'eux. Calypso leva des yeux curieux sur lui et dit, _« Je crois que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Karkaroff m'a demandé de le voir le jour où il est parti, »_ Orion vit Lezander froncer les sourcils, il ne lui avait pas raconté cela, _« Je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi il me l'a montrée mais il m'a montré son bras gauche et la Marque Noire était complètement noire et visible. Il disait implicitement que ça signifiait que le Lord Noir était de retour. Ce qui aurait du sens puis c'était planifié par les chefs de famille. Je pense que l'on peut dire avec certitude que leur plan était un succès et que le Lord Noir va bientôt rappeler à lui ses deatheaters. »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Mais pourquoi Karkaroff aurait-il voulu te parler à toi ? Et pourquoi t'aurait-il informé du retour du Lord Noir ? Tu n'es qu'un étudiant. »_

Orion marqua une pause, _« Oh, il voulait juste me parler de mes capacités de fourchelang. Il en avait entendu parler par Maîtresse Galatea et il était curieux. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a montré sa marque. Peut-être pour expliquer pourquoi il prenait la fuite. Il devait se sentir coupable d'abandonner l'école. »_

Calypso hocha la tête. Elle semblait le croire mais il vit Lezander le regarder avec un froncement de sourcils. Orion soupira mentalement. Bien sûr que Lezander serait plus méfiant, il savait à propos de ses visions et il savait qu'Orion avait su que le Lord Noir était de retour avant que Karkaroff ne s'enfuie.

_« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les sorciers noirs de sangs purs se réunissent, »_ dit Calypso sincèrement, _« Les deatheaters ont dû voir leurs marques noires et ont dû y réfléchir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient déjà vu le Lord Noir. Mon père me l'aurait dit puisqu'il va demander à en devenir un et il m'a promis de me le dire dès que ça arriverait. Je me demande ce qu'attend le Lord Noir ? »_

Orion répondit, _« Je ne sais pas mais je suis inquiet de la tournure que prendront les choses à son retour. Nous sommes très jeunes et nous voulons tous deux être impliqués dans la guerre. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions faire grand-chose si le Lord Noir reprend la guerre maintenant. »_

Calypso rigola, _« Oh, je ne serai pas dissuadée par mon âge et tu ne le devrais pas non plus. Je ne pense pas que le Lord Noir me permettra de devenir un deatheater, il n'a jamais pris de partisans si jeunes, mais nous pouvons aider de plusieurs façons. Et en plus, ça fait déjà un an que nous nous préparons pour la guerre. Je sais que tu t'es entraîné aussi et que tu es un très bon en duel, Orion. Et la guerre est partie pour durer plusieurs années donc notre temps viendra. Et je ne pense pas que le Lord Noir commencera la guerre immédiatement. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis sa chute et les sorciers de la Lumière sont plus puissants que jamais. Il a toujours été un brillant stratège. Je pense qu'il va prendre son temps et caché son retour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à frapper. »_

Orion hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait raison. Il ferait pareil s'il était dans la position du Lord Noir. _« Tu as raison. Ca serait un désavantage pour lui s'il laissait les sorciers de la Lumière connaître son retour, spécialement Dumbledore. Dumbledore le dirait sûrement au ministère et rassemblerait l'Ordre du Phoenix. Plus longtemps il ignorera le retour du Lord Noir, le mieux ce sera. »_ Orion fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de quelque chose. Dumbledore avait Snape et Snape avait la marque noire. Est-ce que Snape avait déjà dit à Dumbledore la réapparition de la Marque noire et ce que ça impliquait ? Est-ce que Dumbledore était déjà au courant ? Et avec l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, Dumbledore ferait vite le lien et réaliserait que Lord Noir était réellement de retour.

Calypso vit son froncement de sourcils et demanda, _« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »_

Orion décida d'être honnête, _« Et si Dumbledore était déjà au courant ? »_ Calypso haussa un sourcil et il continua, _« Est-ce que ton père t'a déjà parlé de Severus Snape ? »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils en tentant de se souvenir, si elle avait déjà entendu ce nom avant et répondit, _« Je pense qu'il était un deatheater pendant la première guerre, non ? »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Oui, il l'était mais dans son procès il a été défendu par Dumbledore. Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait espionné pour lui pendant tout ce temps et Snape a été acquitté et est allé à Hogwarts. Il est actuellement leur Maître des Potions. Je me demande juste chez qui va sa véritable allégeance. S'il était réellement l'espion de Dumbledore, il lui aura parlé de la marque et Dumbledore doit sûrement déjà suspecter le retour du Lord Noir. Ce qui nous serait assez préjudiciable. »_

Calypso acquiesça et dit, _« C'est vrai. Mais nous ne pouvons pas être certains des allégeances de Snape. Peut-être qu'il espionnait Dumbledore sur les ordres du Lord Noir aussi. Je ne pense pas que le Lord Noir se serait fait si facilement berner par un de ses deatheaters. J'ai entendu dire de mon père que le Lord Noir était un très puissant Légilimens et qu'il scannait fréquemment les esprits de ses partisans afin de se débarrasser des traîtres. »_

Orion pâlit instantanément. Il n'avait pas su ça ! Par Merlin, Voldemort découvrirait qu'il était le Garçon qui a Survécu à l'instant où il scannerait sa mémoire ! Et Sirius ! Sirius ne pouvait pas prétendre être un de ses partisans s'il n'en sentait pas vraiment l'envie. Voldemort le tuerait aussi !

Ils continuèrent de parler au sujet du Lord Noir et à quoi ressemblerait la guerre mais Orion prêta à peine attention à la discussion. Aussitôt que la fête fut terminée, il dit rapidement à ses amis qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et il intercepta Maître Sylvanus Selvans alors qu'il quittait le grand Hall. Il avait entendu dire d'Hydres plus âgés qu'il enseignait l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie.

Le grand sorcier blond le regarda avec curiosité, _« Oui, mon garçon ? Puis-je vous aider ? »_

Orion montra des signes d'impatience. Comment pourrait-il expliquer son besoin d'apprendre l'Occlumencie à un si jeune âge ? _« Excusez-moi, Maître Selvans. J'ai entendu dire que vous enseigniez l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie et je me demandais à partir de quelle année vous enseignez ? »_

Selvans hocha un sourcil et regarda le blason d'Orion sur ses robes et dit plus relaxé, _« Ah, vous êtes une Hydre. Et bien, dans ce cas je peux vous dire que vous aurez cours avec moi à votre quatrième année. »_

Orion déglutit. C'était dans beaucoup trop de temps ! Il ne pourrait pas attendre ! Il regarda de façon plaidante dans les yeux noisette du sorcier et dit, _« Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de l'apprendre aussi vite que je peux. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? »_

Selvans fronça les sourcils, _« Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de l'apprendre maintenant ? Vous êtes trop jeune pour être concerné par cela, »_ puis il lui sourit, _« Si vous êtes si fasciné par les arts vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, les années passeront vite et bientôt vous serez dans mes classes. »_

Orion secoua sa tête avec désespoir et agrippa le bras du sorcier plus vieux, _« Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne peux attendre si longtemps ! Vous devez m'aider, je vous en prie ! »_ Orion réalisa qu'il avait été irrespectueux en attrapant le bras du professeur et le relâcha, _« Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi. »_ dit-il doucement et en baissant la tête.

Selvans prit le menton d'Orion entre ses doigts et releva son visage et lui demanda avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Orion répondit doucement, _« Orion Black. »_ Il fut surpris de voir un éclair de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Selvans.

Selvans relâcha le menton d'Orion et dit avec un hochement court de la tête, _« Je vous aiderai. Venez dans mon bureau demain matin avant que vous ne quittiez l'école et je vous donnerai des livres que vous pourrez étudier pendant l'été. Le trimestre prochain, vous aurez des leçons particulières. Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de les apprendre maintenant mais sachant cela, vous devrez me donner votre attention complète et travailler dur si vous voulez les maîtriser dans une période de temps réduite. Je les enseigne normalement pendant deux ans et ce n'est pas facile. Beaucoup n'ont pas la capacité de les maîtriser. »_ Orion hocha la tête et Selvans le contempla attentivement et dit, _« Si votre besoin est vraiment urgent, je peux vous recommander un tuteur pour l'été. »_

Orion répondit avec gratitude, _« Merci, maître Selvans pour votre aide. Je suis intéressé par le fait d'avoir un tuteur aussi cet été. »_

Selvans acquiesça et répondit, _« Très bien, venez demain matin à mon bureau et je vous donnerai son nom et des informations pour le contacter, ainsi que les livres. »_

Orion fut fortement enlacé par Sirius dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol de Saint Petersburg.

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que c'est à nouveau arrivé ? »_ Demanda Sirius en le portant et en chuchotant avec inquiétude.

Orion leva les yeux sur son père et lui sourit chaudement, _« Non. »_ Il savait que Sirius avait sauté aux murs quand il lui avait écrit qu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa dernière vision et dans celle de sa première année. Sirius lui avait répondu extrêmement inquiet mais avait dit que le mieux serait qu'ils en parlent en face à face. Donc ils n'en avaient pas fait plus mention dans leurs lettres.

Ils arrivèrent par la poudre de Cheminette au manoir des Black et ils s'assirent dans le petit salon où ils burent de la bièreaubeurre.

Sirius se tourna vers lui et demanda tristement, _« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant que tu avais un lien avec Voldemort ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit lors de ta première année quand c'est arrivé pour la première fois ? »_

Orion baissa la tête en signe de culpabilité. Il avait entendu l'air blessé dans le ton de la voix de Sirius et il regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit avant. Il répondit d'une petite voix douce, _« Je suis désolé Père, mais je sais ce que tu ressens à propos des Arts Noirs et je pensais que… que tu n'aimerais pas ça que j'ai une connexion avec Voldemort… je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais… »_

Sirius se leva et leva son fils de l'accoudoir sur lequel il était et l'enlaça, _« Oh mon petit chiot. Je suis désolé si mes réticences vis-à-vis des Arts noirs t'ont fait penser que je serai en colère contre toi pour quelque chose comme ça. Ta connexion avec Voldemort n'est pas de ta faute, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Ca ne dérange pas tant que ça que tu étudies les Arts Noirs. Je me fiche si tu deviens finalement un sorcier noir ou si tu planifies de soutenir Voldemort. Seul m'importe ton bien être. Je t'aimerai et me soucierai de toi peu importe ce qui arrive. Tu es ma joie, Orion et je veux que tu puisses venir me voir dès que tu as un problème. »_

Orion sentit ses yeux se mouiller et il agrippa son père plus fortement et chuchota, _« Merci papa. Ton soutien et ta compréhension signifie le monde pour moi. »_

Sirius les emmena sur un canapé large et ils s'assirent ensemble. Il attrapa les mains d'Orion et lui demanda, _« Tu es certain que Voldemort est de retour ? »_

Orion soupira et répondit, _« Oui. Et tu connais ma théorie sur le fait que c'est une autre partie de l'âme de Voldemort qui a récupéré un corps. L'âme qui avait tenté de s'approprier la pierre philosophale se cachait quelque part et le Voldemort corporel le recherchait afin de fusionner leur âme. Je pense que la fusion serait complète et qu'ils ne seraient plus qu'une entité. »_

Sirius fronça les sourcils de confusion, _« Mais tout ce truc sur les deux parties d'âme, c'est très étrange. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une telle chose était possible. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Moi non plus, mais il l'a fait. Et les deatheaters savent qu'il est de retour. »_

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et le regardèrent alarmés, _« Comment le savent-ils ? Est-ce que Voldemort a appelé ses deatheaters ? »_

_« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le fera avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau complet. Mais je… » _Orion marqua une pause. Devait-il dire à son père ce qu'il s'était passé avec Karkaroff ? Il comprenait le besoin de lui dire tout ce qu'y avait rapport à Voldemort mais c'était quelque chose de différent. Il savait tout au fond de lui que personne ne devait savoir. _« Le directeur Karkaroff a demandé à me voir avant de s'enfuir. Il voulait me parler de mes capacités de fourchelang mais la partie importante est ce qu'il m'a révélé sur la marque noire. Elle est réapparue et il a expliqué que ça signifiait que le Lord Noir était vivant. Et que les autres deatheaters verraient leurs marques aussi et sauraient que le Lord Noir serait bientôt parmi eux. »_

Sirius soupira avec prudence, _« Donc il n'y a plus de doutes. La guerre va commencer. »_

Orion hocha la tête puis une pensée lui apparut et il hoqueta, _« Par Merlin, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire ! »_

Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. _« Orion, je pensais que tu avais compris que tu pouvais me faire confiance… »_

Mais Orion l'interrompit et dit avec agitation, _« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Voldemort est un Legilimens ! Si jamais tu es en sa présence, il sera capable de voir tes souvenirs. Il verra cette conversation. Il découvrira que tu es au courant pour ses parties d'âmes ! Il te tuera à la seconde ! Par Morgane, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je t'ai mis en danger ! »_

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et il dit d'une voix apeurée, _« Il découvrira que tu es le fils de Lily dans mes souvenirs aussi. Il saura que tu es le Garçon qui a survécu. »_

Orion hocha la tête et dit de façon urgente, _« Oui. Père, tu dois apprendre l'Occlumencie avec moi. C'est vital. J'ai le nom d'un sorcier noir qui pourra nous l'enseigner. Nous devrions dédier tout notre temps à apprendre cet art aussi rapidement que possible. »_

Sirius hocha sa tête, _« Très bien, je vais de ce pas écrire au tuteur. »_

Orion le regarda sérieusement et dit, _« Quels sont tes plans pour la guerre ? »_

Sirius soupira, _« Ton lien avec Voldemort change tout. Nous ne pouvons nous échapper maintenant et c'est important pour toi que tu sois bien vu de lui. S'il découvre un jour le lien qui vous unit, il pourrait te faire du mal. Pas seulement parce que tu peux voir en lui mais parce qu'il saura que tu as été Harry Potter. Tu as dis dans ta lettre que tu pensais que l'Occlumencie pourrait aider par rapport au lien aussi, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il le découvre de toute façon. Donc le mieux est que s'il le découvre un jour, notre famille soit dans ses faveurs. S'il est sûr que nous sommes ses partisans loyaux, il sera moins enclin à te blesser. »_ Il marqua une pause et dit avec prudence, _« Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous si je devenais un deatheater pour prouver le soutien de notre famille. »_

Orion agrippa la main de Sirius et dit avec inquiétude, _« Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Je ne pense pas que tu sois conscient de toutes les choses où tu vas devoir participer. Tu devras apprendre les arts noirs. Tu devras utiliser les impardonnables. Est-ce que tu es vraiment prêt à ça ? » _

Sirius fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, _« Je suis conscient de ça. Et s'il te plaît, ne crois pas que je me sacrifie pour toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et nous savons tous les deux que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je connais déjà quelques sorts de magie noire et mon entraînement en tant qu'Auror m'aidera. J'ai vu les horreurs de la guerre. Je suis préparé pour ça de nouveau. Je sais que je devrai jouer mon rôle mais je suis un Black. Voldemort me considèrera comme un atout et j'aurai le soutien de Lucius Malfoy et de Bellatrix. Il tentera sans doute d'attaquer Azkaban pour faire libérer le nombre de ses partisans qui sont là-bas actuellement. Ma cousine me soupçonnera au début mais je pense qu'après elle sera plus qu'enjouée que je tourne ma veste. Elle sera une alliée de valeur. Et Malfoy aussi, considérant les négociations de mariage entre toi et Draco. Ils sont tous les deux dans le Premier Cercle de deatheaters et ca sera avantageux pour nous si j'en deviens un aussi. Je pourrais te fournir des informations surtout s'il recherche Harry Potter. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Nous devons connaître ses plans. »_

Orion hocha tristement la tête. Il savait que c'était vrai. Ils avaient besoin d'informations internes et ils avaient besoin de prouver qu'ils soutenaient Voldemort mais il était inquiet pour le bien-être de Sirius. Il avait peur que Sirius craque sous la pression et la culpabilité d'être un deatheater. Voldemort l'enverrait faire des raids. Sirius aurait probablement à tuer les sorciers de la lumière. Il ne savait pas si son père était prêt à ça.

Orion lui dit doucement, _« Tu seras sûrement forcé de te battre contre l'Ordre du Phoenix. »_

Sirius inclina sa tête et chuchota, _« Je sais. »_ Puis il leva sa tête, _« Ils me considèrent déjà comme un traitre de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient de problème pour me tuer. C'est juste… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je devais faire face à Remus un jour. Je ne pourrais jamais le blesser et je sais qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas, mais que pensera-t-il quand je lui dirai que je suis devenu un deatheater ? »_

Orion attrapa gentiment la main de son père, _« Je pense qu'il comprendra quand tu lui expliqueras que tu le fais pour me protéger. Il t'adore et il connait mes plans. Je pense qu'il soupçonne déjà le fait que vous serez dans des camps opposés sur le champ de bataille. Mais il m'a dit qu'il comprenait ma position donc je pense qu'il comprendra la tienne aussi. »_

Sirius hocha la tête, _« Je ne sais pas quand lui dire… »_

Orion l'interrompit, _« Tu ne pourras le lui dire que lorsque Voldemort fera son retour public. Si tu lui dis avant, tu forceras Remus à choisir entre le dire à Dumbledore ou garder ta confiance. Ce serait injuste pour lui. Et tu ne peux pas lui parler non plus de ce que nous savons sur Voldemort ni mes visions. »_

_« Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, »_ répondit Sirius.

Orion se rassit et dit, _« Je pense que Dumbledore le sait déjà et il doit être en train de rassembler les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. » _Sirius le regarda surpris et Orion continua, _« Snape aurait pu lui montrer sa marque. »_

Sirius ricana et répondit méchamment, _« Snivellus est un traitre. Il a toujours été et sera toujours un deatheater. » _Puis il grogna, _« Oh Merlin, je vais devoir endurer sa présence aux réunions de deatheaters ! »_

Orion se moqua de son père, _« Oh, Père. Je pense qu'il est temps d'enterrer la hache. »_

Sirius répondit avec indignation, _« Jamais ! C'est un sorcier mauvais. Toujours chercher à lancer des sorts sur les gens et utiliser les sorts de magie noire. »_

Orion secoua sa tête amusé, _« Il t'a lancé un sort parce que tu avais coincé le pauvre homme à un trois contre un. Et en plus, tu utiliseras des sorts de magie noire aussi. Tu devras au moins essayé de faire une trêve. » _Puis il dit sérieusement, _« Mais garde toujours à l'esprit qu'il travaille peut-être pour Dumbledore. Ne lui fais pas confiance une seule seconde. »_

Sirius bafoua, _« Tu peux être sûr de cela. Je ne ferai confiance à Snivellus que lorsque je pourrais lui éclater la figure. »_

Orion se souvint de quelque chose et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il hoqueta, _« Pettigrew. Tu risques de croiser le chemin de Pettigrew. »_

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit et ses poings se serrèrent. Il cracha férocement, _« Rien me m'empêchera de le tuer à l'instant où je poserai mes yeux sur lui. Ce sale rat aura ce qu'il mérite. »_

Orion dit alarmé, _« Non, père, tu ne peux pas ! Voldemort ne sera pas content si tu fais ça ! Il te soupçonnera. Tu dois agir comme un deatheater loyal ! »_

Sirius se tourna vers lui furieusement, _« Tu en demande trop, Orion ! Je ne peux pas permettre à l'homme qui a causé la mort de ta mère de vivre sa vie impunément ! »_

Orion agrippa désespérément les robes de Sirius, _« Très bien, je comprends. Mais ne l'attaque pas sans avoir demandé en priorité la permission à Voldemort ! Je ne pense pas qu'il te permettra de le tuer mais il te laissera sûrement le punir. Tu ne peux juste pas le faire de ta propre initiative. Voldemort est très strict avec ses deatheaters et n'aime pas quand ils agissent de leurs propres chefs. »_

Sirius fronça les sourcils, _« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »_

Orion marqua une pause. Il savait ça et bien plus encore grâce à ses conversations avec Tom. Il apprenait la dynamique des deatheaters et c'était à la fois complexe et fascinant. Voldemort les avait totalement sous son contrôle et il y avait peu de détails à se souvenir pour demander une faveur, comment s'adresser à lui en fonction des circonstances, comment gagner sa confiance, pour en nommer que peu.

_« Mon amie Calypso Rosier m'en a parlé, »_ répondit Orion calmement.

Sirius hocha juste la tête, _« Très bien. Je t'écouterai. Mais j'aurai ma revanche peu importe comment, » _grogna-t-il.

Orion était satisfait puis changea de sujet, _« Comment vas-tu réussir à devenir un deatheater ? »_

Sirius lui sourit narquoisement, _« Très simple, Lucius essaye de me convaincre depuis longtemps, je n'ai qu'à lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis. Je suppose que je devrai lui écrire avant que le Lord Noir ne fasse son retour ainsi il ne soupçonnera pas que je le fais par intérêts mais parce que je crois réellement à leur cause. Une fois que Lucius saura que je veux devenir un partisan, il informera Voldemort et je serai appelé. »_

_« Ok, on fera ça comme ça. Je vais aller dormir, le jour a été long. Bonne nuit, Père, »_ dit Orion en se penchant pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Sirius attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher de se lever et dit avec un sourire, _« Tu as besoin d'un prénom. »_

Orion le regarda comme s'il était fou, _« Un prénom ? J'ai déjà un prénom ! »_

Sirius rigola, _« Pour ta forme Animagus. Je pensais à Fluffywings, » _dit-il avec une trace de malice.

Orion s'étouffa et s'indigna, _« Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas doux ! Je suis un grand aigle noir menaçant, » _dit-il en boudant.

Sirius gloussa et ébouriffa ses cheveux, _« Et Blackwings, alors ? »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Oui, j'aime ça. Merci. »_

Le mois suivant, le tuteur que Selvans avait recommandé à Orion vint au Manoir des Black pour leur apprendre l'Occlumencie. C'était un vieux sorcier noir appelé Benedictus Beneren. _« Un sorcier noir nommé Benedictus. Quelle ironie tout de même ! »_ Avait dit Sirius amusé. Orion n'eut pas de mal à apprendre puisqu'il avait lu tous les livres que Selvans lui avait donné, mais Sirius semblait avoir du mal. Orion lui avait même prêté ses livres mais ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Beneren leur avait dit qu'il avait fallu s'y attendre. Tous les sorciers n'étaient pas capables de l'apprendre et on ne pouvait y faire grand-chose. Ou l'on était né avec cette capacité ou l'on ne l'était pas. Sirius devrait continuer à s'entraîner pour qu'au moment venu il puisse quelque peu protéger son esprit mais il ne serait jamais capable de repousser l'invasion d'un puissant légilimens. D'un autre côté, Beneren dit qu'Orion était pleins de promesses et que s'il continuait à s'entraîner et à méditer il pourrait le maîtriser complètement.

Orion reçut des lettres de ses amis et celles qui l'intéressaient le plus étaient celles de Calypso. Elle disait que les plus importants deatheaters avaient recommencé à se rencontrer puisqu'ils s'attendaient à ce que le Lord Noir refasse surface à tout moment. Ils avaient déjà unis les ressources et planifié beaucoup de changements au ministère de la Magie. Leur principal objectif était de faire en sorte que les politiciens soient sceptiques concernant le retour de Voldemort. Ils savaient que Dumbledore bougerait les masses dès qu'il découvrirait le pot aux roses donc ils avaient commencé une campagne de dénigrement contre lui : convaincre les officiels du ministère que Dumbledore devenait sénile, appuyant sur la disparition de Ginevra Weasley et les pétrifications des nés de muggles, indiquant son inhabilité à trouver la chambre des Secrets pour prévenir des attaques et qu'ils n'avaient jamais attrapé le réel coupable, pour montrer que Dumbledore n'était plus capable de garder Hogwarts en sureté et qu'il devenait trop vieux.

Il lui répondit en lui demandant comment cela se faisait qu'elle en sache autant et elle avait fièrement répondu que son père voulait qu'elle devienne un deatheater et qu'il pensait qu'il était important de lui apprendre leurs manœuvres politiques pour qu'elle voit comment ça se montait. C'était réellement fascinant. Les deatheaters étaient vraiment très malins et pleins de ressource. Oh il savait que les deatheaters les moins importants étaient des brutes sans cervelle qui aimaient les bains de sang, mais le premier cercle de deatheaters et ceux qui avaient de bonnes positions étaient vraiment des sorciers admirables.

Les semaines suivantes, Orion était absorbé par son livre d'Occlumencie et était assis dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'une forte douleur traversa son front. Il eut à peine le temps de crier pour prévenir son père en sentant que son corps était comme déchiré. Il cria de toutes ses forces et son corps commença à convulser violemment alors que la douleur s'intensifiait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait puis il vit des images dans son esprit… Il venait juste de finir de boire une potion et de faire tomber la fiole… son corps commençait à trembler mais il grinça des dents et commença le rituel d'incantation en fourchelang… il vit la silhouette d'une grande personne cachée par une capuche glissant vers lui… il continuait de répéter des mots qu'il ne pouvait discerner… il tomba à genoux et agrippa la terre en essayant d'empêcher que ses bras ne se brise alors que son corps commençait à trembler violemment… la silhouette pénétra son corps et il cria de douleur… il sentit une énorme douleur se diffuser à travers tout son corps et sentit combien il commençait à changer… il commençait à avoir peur que quelque chose se soit mal passé… la douleur était trop intense… il s'évanouit finalement.

Orion prit une très large inspiration et ouvrit ses yeux. Son corps lui faisait mal partout et il avait l'impression d'avoir été marché dessus par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Il vit qu'il était couché sur Sirius et qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Sirius avait ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, et respirait bruyamment en essayant de restreindre Orion.

_« Je pense… je pense que Voldemort vient juste de fusionner, »_ dit Orion d'une voix rauque.

Sirius le relâcha et l'aida gentiment à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il fit courir sa main sur le front mouillé d'Orion et dit, _« Oui, je pensais que c'était effectivement le cas. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête puis cilla à la douleur qu'il ressentit en bougeant. En voyant cela, Sirius appela immédiatement un elfe de maison et lui demanda de rapporter un verre d'eau et quelques potions de leur stock.

Après qu'Orion ait pris ses potions, il se coucha sur le canapé et dit, _« C'était différent des autres visions. J'ai vu des flashs de ce qu'il s'est passé de son point de vue mais je n'étais pas en lui. Je ne veux même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il a dû ressentir si ce que j'ai senti était qu'un petit extrait. Je pense que c'était la potion qu'il a prise qui m'a empêché d'expérimenter tout cela comme si j'étais réellement lui. Il a aussi utilisé un rituel en fourchelang mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre les mots. » _soupira Orion et il regarda tristement Sirius, _« Est-ce que tu vas bientôt aller à lui ? »_

Sirius s'assit face à lui et dit, _« Probablement. Lucius croit déjà que je veux être un partisan et tu sais qu'il m'a confié qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que le Lord Noir revienne bientôt. Comme tu le sais aussi j'ai assisté à quelques réunions ces derniers mois et ils commencent à me faire un peu plus confiance. J'aurai pleinement leur confiance quand le Lord Noir me marquera. Et je pense que ça arrivera bientôt. Aucun doute que Lucius n'hésitera pas à se vanter d'avoir pu ramener le chef de la famille de la Noble Maison des Black de leurs côtés, »_ dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Orion rit, _« Oui, ca serait bien dans son genre. » _Puis il ajouta avec un sourire, _« Tu commences vraiment à t'entendre avec lui, non ? »_

Sirius renifla de dédain, _« Il m'a aidé dans quelques affaires et m'a dit à propos des deatheaters et tout ça, mais c'est tout. C'est toujours le même Lucius rusé et cherchant son propre intérêt. »_

Orion gloussa, _« C'est ok si tu l'apprécies. Je pense réellement que c'est un homme bon. » _Sirius ronchonna mais Orion continua, _« C'est un grand stratège politique et un géant financier. Et je sais qu'il aime Draco et croit que ce qu'il fait est pour le bien de Draco et son futur. Je pense que toi et lui avaient plus en commun que ce que vous ne croyez. Vous faites tous les deux ça pour vos fils. Il est juste plus froid et sur ses gardes que toi, mais c'est normal considérant le fait qu'il a toujours été au plus près des sorciers noirs alors que tu étais avec les sorciers de la lumière. Donc tu ne devrais pas le juger si durement. »_

Sirius soupira, _« Je sais. Je peux dire qu'il essaye de me connaître mieux mais je suis toujours méfiant quant à ses motifs. Je suppose que je pourrais être un peu plus aimable et ouvert vers lui sans rien révéler d'important. »_

_« Oui, je pense que ça serait super. Tous les sorciers noirs ne sont pas mauvais, tu sais. Tu dois être capable de voir le bon en eux aussi. Ils méritent leurs chances, »_ dit Orion.

Sirius hocha sa tête mais il attrapa la main d'Orion et dit avec urgence, _« Nous savons maintenant qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que je ne vois Voldemort. Et je n'ai pas été capable d'apprendre l'Occlumencie. Tu as très bien réussi et Beneren dit que dans quelques mois tu seras capable de protéger ton esprit, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et je n'ai pas des mois de toute façon. Il n'y a qu'une solution possible. »_

Orion leva les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils et l'intima de continuer.

Sirius fixa ses yeux à ceux de son fils et dit avec résolution, _« Tu devras me faire oublier certains de mes souvenirs. »_

Orion sursauta de son siège et dit, _« Quoi ? Es-tu fou ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »_

Sirius répondit calmement. _« Tu as appris comment effacer les mémoires dans tes matières, non ? »_

_« Oui, mais ce n'est pas… »_ répondit Orion.

Sirius l'interrompit, _« Donc il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. »_

Orion soupira et répondit prudemment, _« Très bien. Quels souvenirs veux-tu que j'efface ? »_

_« Tout ce que tu m'as dit concernant l'esprit de Voldemort et son lien avec toi. » _Il hésita un moment et sembla s'armer lui-même de courage et ajouta, _« Et ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta mère. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il s'écria, _« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Je ne peux pas effacer tes souvenirs d'elle ! Tu l'aimais ! »_

Sirius attrapa ses épaules et dit avec difficulté, _« Oui, je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours, mais c'est quelque chose qui peut te mettre en danger. S'il voit un seul souvenir d'un moment intime entre nous, il saura que tu es Harry Potter. Tu devras aussi effacer les souvenirs de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés et comment nous avons découvert que tu étais mon fils. »_

Orion secoua sa tête dans un déni désespéré, _« Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je refuse. »_ Puis il leva les yeux sur son père et dit, _« Et en plus, ne trouvera-t-il pas ça bizarre que tu ais tous ces trous dans ta mémoire ? Il soupçonnera quelque chose. »_

_« Non, j'ai déjà pensé à ça. Je peux facilement expliquer ça en disant que c'était une partie des effets que les dementors avaient sur moi. Comme tu le sais, ils se nourrissent de souvenirs heureux et avec le temps, les souvenirs s'altèrent et disparaissent quand on s'en est nourri depuis trop longtemps, » _répondit Sirius.

Orion se libéra de son père et cria, _« Je m'en fiche ! Je ne le ferai pas ! Je ne t'effacerai pas les souvenirs de ma mère ! »_

Sirius se tourna vers lui furieusement et dit, _« Tu le dois ! Mes souvenirs pourraient causer ta mort ! »_

Orion agrippa les robes de son père et dit avec des larmes, _« S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne me demande pas ça. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas être celui qui est responsable de l'effacement des derniers souvenirs heureux que tu as eu avec elle… tu l'aimes. »_

Sirius le regarda tristement mais répondit avec détermination, _« Je suis désolé, fils. Mais tu dois le faire. Il n'y a pas d'autres façons ! »_

Orion s'arrêta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il dit avec excitation, _« Oui c'est ça ! C'est mentionné dans l'un de mes livres d'Occlumencie. Il y a des bassines magiques appelées les pensines qui te permettent de ranger tes souvenirs. Tu prends chaque souvenir avec ta baguette magique, ce sont comme des filins argentés, et tu les places dans la pensine. Et tu n'auras aucune mémoire de ce souvenir ! C'est la solution parfaite ! »_

Sirius fronça les sourcils en pensant, _« Oui… pensines… je pense que j'en ai entendu parler. »_ Puis il sourit à Orion, _« Excellent ! Je vais voir où je peux m'en procurer une. »_

Mais Orion redevint rapidement triste, _« Mais tu ne te souviendras pas d'elle quand même. Je ne pourrais plus parler d'elle avec toi, tu ne connaitras pas mon lien ou que je suis le Garçon qui a Survécu. Tu ne sauras pas réellement qui je suis, »_ dit-il d'une voix douce et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

Sirius soupira et l'enlaça, _« Je saurai que tu es mon fils, je saurai que je t'aime. Ce qui me chagrine c'est que tu ne pourras pas te confier à moi avec ce qu'il se passe avec ton lien. Ca pourrait être dangereux. Mais je pourrais toujours récupérer ces souvenirs. A chaque fois que nous aurons besoin de parler de toi, je pourrai les récupérer et me souvenir que tu étais Harry Potter, que tu es le fils de Lily. »_ Il attira Orion et sourit à son fils, _« Donc tu vois, ce n'est pas si mal. Nous pourrons toujours parler honnêtement entre nous. Tu ne pourras juste plus me dire des secrets sur Voldemort. Je me fiche d'avoir un esprit ressemblant à un gruyère. »_ dit-il avec un sourire.

Orion eut un petit rire et hocha la tête, _« Très bien. Tu as raison, c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste. Tu devras mettre beaucoup de sorts de protection sur ta pensine juste au cas où quelqu'un essaye de forcer l'entrée du Manoir des Black. »_

Sirius répondit, _« Ce qui est impossible, je te l'assure, mais je le ferai tout de même. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et dit, _« Mais attends, il n'y a pas le besoin pour toi d'être sans tes souvenirs à chaque fois, enlève-les juste avant les réunions de deatheaters. »_

Sirius secoua sa tête, _« Mais nous ne pouvons pas deviner si nous rentrerons quelqu'un capable de pratiquer la Légilimencie sur moi. »_

Orion répondit avec conviction, _« N'importe quoi, il n'y en a pas tant que ça qui le peuvent. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être sans. Enlève-les juste avant les réunions avec les sangs-purs ou les deatheaters et ca sera bon. »_

Sirius réfléchit mais finit par acquiescer.

Orion fronça les sourcils et dit avec inquiétude, _« Et pour Remus ? Il sait pour nous. Et maintenant que j'y pense, si Voldemort est un Légilimens, ça aurait du sens que Dumbledore en soit un aussi, sûrement aussi puissant. »_

Sirius lui sourit largement, _« Ah mais les loups-garous sont des Occlumens naturels. » _

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et dit ébahi, _« Ah bon ? »_

Sirius acquiesça, _« Oui, avec leurs premières transformations, ils acquièrent beaucoup de caractéristiques du loup et l'une d'elles est la barrière de l'esprit. Les vampires sont aussi des Occlumens naturels si je ne me trompe pas. »_

_« Wow, c'est impressionnant, » _dit Orion. Les vampires aussi ! Lezander était chanceux ! Et il se sentait plus en sécurité puisqu'il savait pour ses visions.

Sirius cherchait dans sa poche et il prit ce qui semblait être un petit miroir en argent. Il le donna à Orion et dit, _« Je suis allé à Grimmauld Place pour récupérer ça. Je veux que tu le prennes à Durmstrang avec toi. C'est un miroir à double sens. J'ai le deuxième. Si tu as besoin de me parler, dis simplement mon prénom ; tu apparaîtras dans mon miroir et je pourrais te parler à travers le tien. James et moi les utilisions quand nous étions séparés pour les retenues, »_ dit-il en souriant avec tristesse.

Le treizième anniversaire d'Orion se passa calmement. Orion ne pensait pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à célébrer considérant les temps qui s'annonçaient et il avait convaincu Sirius de passer son anniversaire ensemble au manoir. Sirius lui avait offert un Eclair de Feu, un nouveau balai qui venait juste de sortir sur le marché. Et ils avaient passé la journée à voler paresseusement dans leur propriété. A son grand soulagement, Orion remarqua qu'il avait eu une poussée de croissance et qu'il était plus grand et Sirius lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un jeune homme. Orion ne se regardait jamais réellement dans le miroir donc il passait rapidement les changements de son corps. Son visage était plus masculin et avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines. Ses joues étaient plus marquées et sa mâchoire plus forte. Ses yeux semblaient être plus larges et ses cheveux noirs atteignaient ses oreilles. Ses épaules étaient plus carrées et étaient plus musclées. Orion devait avouer qu'il avait une nouvelle stature impressionnante.

C'était la veille de son retour à Durmstrang pour sa troisième année quand Orion entendit un grand bruit provenir du bureau de Sirius. Il courut rapidement jusqu'à la pièce et vit Sirius jeter son verre contre la cheminée en agrippant férocement un journal. Sirius semblait livide de rage et Orion l'approcha lentement.

_« Père, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que ça va ? » _ Demanda Orion avec inquiétude.

Sirius tourna ses yeux perçants sur lui et dit d'une voix tremblante de colère, _« Il sera à Hogwarts. »_ Et il tendit le journal à Orion.

Orion le prit et vit que c'était un journal anglais, le Daily Prophet. Il vit une large image bougeante de la famille Weasley et selon le gros titre ils avaient gagné un prix et étaient allés en Egypte pour rendre visite à leur fils, Bill Weasley. La famille ne semblait pas très heureuse, il pouvait le dire car ils souffraient encore grandement de la disparition de leur seule fille et il sentit des remords. Il secoua sa tête pour clarifier ses pensées et essaya de comprendre pourquoi son père était si en colère. _« Que veux-tu dire ? » _demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius s'avança vers lui et arracha le Daily Prophet de la main d'Orion et pointa furieusement son doigt sur le plus jeune des Weasley. Sirius siffla, _« Pettigrew. Regarde le rat que ce garçon tient. C'est Pettigrew. Je le reconnaitrais n'importe où. Il lui manqué un doigt. »_

Orion regarda de plus près l'image et vit en effet que Ron Weasley portait un vieux rat avec un orteil de patte manquant. Il leva la tête pour regarder son père et dit avec prudence, _« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »_

Sirius rit de façon maniaque, _« Aller à Hogwarts, bien sûr ! Je le trouverai quand le garçon dormira et je capturerai Peter et je le tuerai lentement, »_ dit-il vicieusement.

Orion regarda son père alarmé et dit, _« Tu ne peux pas aller à Hogwarts ! Les dementors te recherchent toujours ! Et il y a aussi Dumbledore ! »_

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas inquiet, _« J'utiliserai ma forme animagus. Ils ne me détecteront pas. »_

Orion attrapa le bras de son père avec urgence et dit, _« Non ! __C'est trop dangereux. Laisse Remus s'occuper de lui. __Tu sais qu'il a écrit que Dumbledore l'avait engagé comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Parle-lui de Pettigrew et laisse-le le capturer ! »_

Sirius s'écria, _« Non, Peter est à moi ! Remus ne se vengera pas, il ne fera que le livrer ! »_

_« Mais c'est parfait ! Il livrera Pettigrew aux Aurors et ton nom sera rétabli ! »_ répondit Orion.

Sirius secoua violemment sa tête, _« Je me fiche que mon nom soit rétabli ! Je vais devenir un deatheater de toute façon ! »_

Orion était en train de désespérer, _« Tu peux le tuer ou tout ce que tu veux quand tu le verras à une réunion de deatheaters. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ailles à Hogwarts et que tu risques de te faire capturer ! »_

Sirius rit une fois encore sans sentiment, _« Je connais Peter. Il ne reviendra pas à Voldemort. Il est en bien trop en sécurité là où il est. Si Remus essaye de le capturer et qu'il rate, il s'échappera. Peter réalisera qu'il a été découvert et qui sait où il ira. Peut-être qu'il reviendra vers Voldemort, ou peut-être pas. Je ne peux pas perdre cette opportunité ! »_

_« Je t'en prie, Père. Tu ne peux pas aller à Hogwarts ! Tu dois réaliser cela. Ca ne vaut pas le coût ! Planifions cela d'une meilleure façon. Nous trouverons une meilleure solution ! »_ dit Orion avec frénésie.

Sirius regarda Orion et sembla se calmer, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit chiot. Rien ne m'arrivera. »_

Orion secoua sa tête et agrippa les épaules de Sirius, _« Non ! Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait, écoute-moi. J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne ferai que m'inquiéter si tu va risquer ta vie alors que je suis à Durmstrang. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité ! S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne tenteras pas de capturer Pettigrew pour l'instant. Promets-moi que tu vas attendre ! »_

Sirius semblait incertain et confus. Il hocha juste la tête. Orion le regarda suspicieusement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le croire. Sirius était vraiment quelqu'un au sang chaud et tendait à ne pas penser avant d'agir impulsivement. Orion soupira lourdement et espéra que son père ne briserait pas sa promesse.

_A suivre…_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Le retour du Lord Noir**

Orion et les autres Hydres étaient assis à leur premier cours de Transformation Humaine. C'était le cours qui avait remplacé les Rituels de sang et ils continueraient la création de Sorts noirs. L'art de la Guérison et l'astronomie avait été ajoutés à leurs matières de tronc commun et Orion se demandait comment ils étaient supposés tout apprendre avec autant de cours. Et il avait aussi ses leçons privées d'Occlumencie avec Maître Selvans. Il doutait d'avoir le temps de manger grand-chose ou de dormir énormément cette année.

_« Bienvenue en cours de Transformation Humaine, »_ commença à dire le vieil homme à la barbe blanche, _« Je suis maître Isidore Golmirn. Vous aurez ce cours pendant les deux prochaines années et vous serez heureux de savoir que certaines choses que vous avez apprises dans la matière des rituels de sang vous serons utiles pour ce cours. Dans les rituels de sang on vous a appris comment modifier votre corps en utilisant le sang de créatures dont vous voulez avoir les caractéristiques. Dans cette classe vous apprendrez comment le faire sans avoir besoin de sang ou d'un rituel. En effet, des sorts peuvent être utilisés pour transformer des parties de vos corps en celles d'animaux ou de créatures magiques pendant une certaine période. Habituellement, les effets de ces sorts ont une durée plus courte que si vous utilisiez un rituel de sang mais ca a l'avantage de pouvoir faire ce sort n'importe quand, sans avoir à collecter du sang, et c'est plus rapide puisque vous n'avez pas à préparer de rituel. »_

Il marqua une petite pause et continua, _« Pensez à une situation où vous devriez respirer sous l'eau il y a un sort qui peut être lancé pour vous donner temporairement des branchies. Considérant le fait que peut-être vous devez fuir un adversaire vous pouvez utiliser un sort qui transformera votre bas du corps en celui d'un cheval. Il y aura peut-être aussi une fois où vous aurez besoin de voir dans la nuit vous pourrez utiliser un sort pour que vos yeux soient ceux d'une chouette. Ce ne sont que quelques exemples de la transformation humaine. Les sorts de transformation humaine sont utilisés pour changer seulement une partie de votre corps. Pour se métamorphoser complètement en un autre animal vous devrez apprendre comment devenir un animagus. Ceux d'entre vous qui sont intéressés peuvent commencer à l'apprendre en quatrième année avec moi. Maintenant, pour apprendre ces sorts vous devez d'abord imaginer la partie de votre corps que vous voulez changer et les caractéristiques de l'animal que vous voulez imiter. Vous aurez besoin de méditer pendant un long moment et éventuellement vous serez capables de transformer lentement la partie désirée de votre corps. Après beaucoup d'entraînement, vous serez capable de lancer le sort et changer instantanément votre corps. Tournons la page… »_

Orion et ses amis quittèrent la salle de classe avec animation et allèrent diner dans le grand Hall. Orion regarda les autres étudiants et vit immédiatement qu'ils étaient plus excités que d'habitude. Plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés et chuchotaient entre eux et il sentit une certaine énergie dans l'air, comme si tout le monde attendait anxieusement que quelque chose se passe. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des parents et des amis proches qui étaient des deatheaters ou des partisans non marqués. Il supposa que la rumeur de la réapparition de la marque s'était propagée parmi les sangs purs et que les enfants étaient en train de spéculer dessus en attendant des nouvelles du retour du Lord Noir. Il se tourna pour regarder ses amis et vit que Lezander portait une expression inquiète Calypso s'assit avec confiance et une nouvelle détermination dans ses yeux Evander jacassait, clairement non concerné Viktor s'assit avec une expression résolue et sérieuse ce qui était assez inhabituel pour lui même Kara semblait moins excitée. Orion soupira, ils allaient tous être affectés par le retour du Lord Noir et la guerre imminente. Il espéra seulement que ses amis et leurs familles survivraient sans dommages. La guerre allait être vicieuse et il ne put empêcher un sentiment de terreur en pensant que s'ils perdaient la guerre, il perdrait tout ce qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il ne pouvait imaginer un monde sans les merveilles des Arts Noirs et la pureté de sa magie sans sangs purs noirs et leurs anciennes coutumes et leurs cultures uniques sans le sentiment de leur appartenir quand il était avec eux.

Lezander se pencha plus près de lui et chuchota, _« Mon père veut te remercier pour l'avoir prévenu du retour du Lord Noir. Il voudrait te rencontrer. »_

Orion se tourna vers lui, surpris, _« Ton père veut me rencontre moi ? Le maître vampire du clan Zraven veut me rencontrer moi ? » _dit-il d'une voix montrant son ébahissement.

Lezander gloussa chaudement, _« En effet. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi,_ » dit-il en regardant intensément les yeux d'Orion.

Orion chuchota alarmé, _« Tu ne lui as pas dit pour… tu sais… les visions ? »_

Lezander secoua sa tête et répondit sincèrement, _« Je ne briserais jamais ta confiance. »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Merci. Quand voudrait-il me rencontrer ? »_

Lezander sourit largement, _« Je pense que c'est à la fin de l'année. L'été prochain serait le mieux, puisque je pense que tu veux passer Noël avec ton père. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Oui, merci. Dis à ton père que je suis honoré par sa demande et que j'accepte avec joie. »_

Lezander serra rapidement sa main et acquiesça.

Calypso se tourna vers eux et demanda, _« Vous murmurez quoi ? »_

Lezander fit un geste de la main nonchalant et dit, _« Oh comme d'habitude. La guerre, le Lord Noir, les deatheaters. »_

Calypso se tourna vers eux et dit avec excitation, _« Oui, ce sont vraiment des temps excitants que nous vivons. Pouvoir témoigner du retour du Lord Noir c'est vraiment superbe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait si vite. »_

Orion fit un petit bruit et Calypso se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils et Orion s'expliqua, _« Je ne sais pas si j'appellerais ça excitant. Je pense que le meilleur mot approprié est dangereux, » _soupira-t-il, _« Je comprends que c'est notre chance mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous allons grandement souffrir. La guerre n'est pas un jeu. Je suis conscient des pertes qu'on subira. »_

Calypso secoua sa tête et dit avec détermination, _« Peu importe le prix si on gagne la guerre et notre liberté. »_

Orion répondit doucement, _« Oui, je pensais ça aussi mais je me demande si je pourrais payer le prix de la vie de mes amis ou de mon père juste pour gagner la guerre et atteindre la conclusion que ça ne valait pas le coût. Je pense parfois que je préfèrerais la paix, même si ça signifie maintenir le status quo, plutôt que de risquer la vie de ceux que j'aime. »_

Calypso agrippa furieusement sa main et dit, _« Tu ne peux pas penser ça Orion. Nous sommes tous volontaires pour risquer nos vies pour créer un futur meilleur pour notre race. Tu ne peux pas penser d'une façon si défaitiste alors que la guerre n'a même pas commencée. Tu dois être fort. »_

Orion hocha la tête et répondit, _« Je comprends ça, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de risquer la vie de ton père, Calypso ? »_

Calypso se calma mais répondit avec résolution, _« Oui. Il veut se battre pour notre cause et je le respecte. Je sais qu'il sera dans des conditions extrêmes, je sais que peut-être… » _ elle avala et continua d'une voix douce, _« Je sais que je pourrais le perdre pendant la guerre, mais il se bat pour moi et je me battrai pour lui et nous nous battrons tous les deux pour les sorciers noirs. Je suis prête à le payer de ma vie si ça signifie qu'on gagnera cette guerre. »_

Orion lui sourit et dit, _« Je t'admire grandement pour ça. Tu es plus forte que moi. »_

Calypso secoua sa tête, _« Non, je ne le suis pas. Je te connais, Orion. Je sais que tu deviendras quelqu'un de grand. C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup parfois, » _elle eut un petit rire, _« Tu es encore plus idéaliste que moi et je sais que tu es prêt à te battre pour nos convictions. Je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour aider notre genre à gagner. »_

Orion pensa à tout ça. Oui, il était convaincu qu'une révolution était nécessaire et il voulait que les sorciers noirs défassent les sorciers de la lumière afin d'être libres et il sacrifierait sa vie pour voir cela arriver. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était prêt à la possibilité de perdre son père, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas la certitude que Sirius donnerait la sienne pour la cause, une certitude que Calypso avait vis-à-vis de son père. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit était très vrai, il ne pouvait pas avoir des pensées si défaitistes et pessimistes alors que les combats n'avaient pas commencé. Il devait être fort et apprendre à se relever des pertes qu'il aurait à subir. Il serra gentiment sa main et dit, _« Tu as raison, bien sûr. Je donnerai ma vie pour nous voir réussir et j'apprendrai à être fort et à faire face à tout ce qui se dressera devant moi. »_

Calypso sourit chaudement et pressa à son tour sa main, _« Tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai toujours avec toi. Je me battrai toujours à tes côtés. »_

Lezander plaça sa main sur celle d'Orion qui enserrait celle de Calypso et ajouta, _« Moi de même. Je t'aiderai autant que je le pourrai, Orion. »_

Calypso haussa un sourcil et dit, _« Mais tu es un vampire. Je pensais que tu ne t'impliquerais pas. »_

Lezander se renfrogna et grogna, _« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas le protéger. »_

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda juste Lezander et Orion avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

Orion répondit simplement d'une voix douce, _« Merci à vous deux. Je vous protègerai toujours aussi. Vous m'êtes aussi chers que mon propre père. Vous êtes aussi ma famille. »_

Cette nuit Orion était couché dans son lit et jouait gentiment avec Sylvana, un sourire sur son visage parce qu'il pensait à Lezander et Calypso. Il ne leur avait pas menti. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'ils étaient aussi proches de lui que Sirius. Il les aimait énormément et ça avait soulagé son cœur quand ils avaient tous deux prêtés allégeance. La réaction de Lezander l'avait aussi surprise. Ses yeux bleus pâles avaient brillés quand il avait dit qu'il protègerait Orion même si on n'attendait pas des vampires qu'ils soient impliqués. Il se posa des questions sur les sentiments protecteurs qu'il avait vers lui. Lezander l'avait toujours gentiment réconforté après ses visions et il était le seul avec qui Orion avait pleuré ouvertement. Il sentait qu'il pouvait réellement être lui-même avec Lezander. Il sentait qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir aux émotions sans qu'il pense qu'il était faible. Il était si différent de Tom. Tom pouvait aussi être gentil mais il l'était rarement, il préférait confronter Orion et s'énervait toujours contre lui parce qu'il était trop émotif. Mais Orion devait admettre qu'il l'avait aussi beaucoup aidé, puisqu'il le rendait plus fort. Et il avait aussi réalisé que Tom s'inquiétait pour lui à sa façon. Tom ne le disait jamais mais il pouvait le deviner par les regards inquiets qu'il lui donnait et le doux ton de sa voix qu'il employait parfois. Orion devait admettre que Tom était un puzzle et qu'il était fasciné par lui. Il était très complexe et difficile à déchiffrer. Il dénigrait ceux qui montraient leurs émotions et considérait l'amour comme une faiblesse au lieu d'une force, mais il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il se croyait. Il s'inquiétait du genre noir, il s'inquiétait pour le succès et la sécurité d'Orion, et il s'inquiétait du futur du monde sorcier. Il était un idéaliste aussi, un idéaliste plus rude, mais pas des moindres. Et Orion devait admettre qu'il appréciait profondément Tom aussi. Ce qui était assez marrant considérant le fait qu'il n'était qu'un portrait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand tout d'un coup il sentit une énorme douleur traverser sa cicatrice. Il haleta de douleur et pensa, _« Pas encore, s'il vous plaît… » _avant de plonger dans les ténèbres.

Il était dans une petite pièce assis sur une chaise qui semblait être un trône qui était élevé sur une plateforme basse. Des formes encapuchonnées commencèrent à apparaître. Chacun d'eux portaient un masque blanc qui couvrait partiellement leurs visages. Un par un, ils avancèrent, lentement, prudemment, formant un demi cercle autour de lui. Il se leva de son trône silencieusement et les attendit. Il put compter environ une trentaine de Deatheaters.

Puis l'un des Deatheaters tomba à genoux, rampa vers lui et embrassa le bas de ses robes noires. _« Maître… maître…, »_ murmura-t-il.

Les deatheaters derrière lui firent de même chacun d'eux s'approchèrent à genoux et embrassèrent ses robes, avant de reculer et de se relever, formant un cercle silencieux. Orion voulait s'échapper de cette humiliante scène de soumission.

Il y avait plusieurs trous dans le demi-cercle, comme s'ils attendaient d'autres personnes. Il regarda leurs visages.

_« Bienvenue, Deatheaters, »_ dit-il calmement. _« Douze ans… douze ans depuis notre dernière rencontre. Et pourtant vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si c'était hier, nous sommes toujours unis sous la marque noire alors. Ne le sommes-nous pas ? »_

Personne n'osa répondre.

_« Je ressens de la culpabilité,_ » dit-il. _« Il y a tant de culpabilité dans l'air. »_ Orion sentit la colère monter en lui.

Un frisson courut dans le demi-cercle.

_« Je vois que vous êtes tous entiers et en bonne santé, avec vos pouvoirs intacts – apparaître si rapidement ! Et je me demande, pourquoi ce groupe de sorciers n'est jamais venu aider leur maître, à qu'ils avaient juré une loyauté éternelle ? »_

Personne ne parla. Personne ne bougea.

_« Et je me réponds à moi-même, »_ chuchota-t-il, _« qu'ils ont dû me croire brisé, ils pensaient que j'étais parti. Ils se sont confondus parmi mes ennemis, et ils ont plaidé l'innocence, et l'ignorance, et l'enchantement… et puis je me demande comment ont-ils pu croire que je ne reviendrai pas ? Eux, qui connaissaient le chemin que j'ai pris il y a bien longtemps pour prévenir d'une mort physique ? Eux, qui avaient eu la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs ?... et je réponds, peut-être qu'ils croyaient qu'un plus grand pouvoir pouvait exister, un qui aurait pu vaincre Lord Voldemort… »_ dit-il en leur lançant un regard perçant, _« Peut-être ont-ils juré allégeance à quelqu'un d'autre… peut-être cet amoureux des muggles et nés de muggles, Albus Dumbledore ? »_ Orion sentit sa colère s'intensifier et il sentit le besoin de punir ceux qui n'avaient pas cru assez en sa puissance pour revenir.

A la mention du nom de Dumbledore, les membres du cercle se tendirent, et quelques uns marmonnèrent en secouant leurs têtes.

Il les ignora, _« C'est une déception pour moi… je m'avoue déçu… »_

L'un des hommes s'avança soudainement, brisant leur demi-cercle. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il s'effondra aux pieds de Voldemort.

_« Maître ! »_ S'écria-t-il, _« Maître, pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-nous ! »_

Il commença à rire mais il ressentait une furie froide. Il leva sa baguette. _« Crucio ! »_

Le deatheater au sol gémit de douleur et trembla ; et Orion voulait lui crier d'arrêter de torturer son propre partisan. Mais il savait qu'il devait rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être détecté. Il ravala son cri et continua à observer silencieusement ce qu'il se passait.

Il leva sa baguette. Le deatheater torturé resta au sol en haletant.

_« Lèves-toi, Wilkes, »_ dit-il doucement. _« Lèves-toi. Tu as demandé le pardon ? Je ne pardonne pas. Je n'oublie pas. Douze longues années… je veux douze années en re-paiement et je vous pardonnerai. »_

Il approcha un sorcier sur sa droite. _« Lucius, mon vieil ami, »_ chuchota-t-il, s'arrêtant devant lui. _« Tu m'as aidé à récupérer un corps. Bien que je me demande si tu savais réellement que ce journal le ferait. T'en étais-tu juste débarrassé afin de nettoyer les preuves de ton association avec moi ? Ou bien savais-tu qu'il m'aiderait à revenir ? »_

Journal ? Quel journal ? Pensa Orion confus. Puis il se souvint du livre noir ouvert près du corps de la fille Weasley. Et il se souvint comment Lucius avait placé deux livres au lieu d'un dans son chaudron chez Flourish & Blotts. C'était donc le journal qui avait aidé l'âme de Voldemort à regagner un corps ? Mais comment ?

_« Mon Seigneur, je soupçonnais que le journal vous aiderait. Je me souviens quand vous me l'aviez donné et vous m'aviez dit que c'était une clé de votre immortalité. Vous m'aviez fait un grand honneur et je voulais vous aider à revenir. »_ fit la voix de Lucius Malfoy derrière le masque.

_« Ah mais seulement lorsque ça t'a arrangé. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utilisé avant si tu voulais réellement mon retour ? »_ dit-il doucement mais Orion pouvait sentir une énorme colère en lui. Il espéra seulement que Lucius ne serait pas puni aussi. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Il en était venu à respecter son ainé et pensait qu'il avait beaucoup fait pour leur cause.

_« Mon Seigneur, j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir de l'influence au ministère de la magie. Je préparai le terrain pour votre retour… » _dit Lucius.

Il l'interrompit, _« Nous verrons cela. »_ Il marqua une pause et dit calmement, _« Ainsi vous n'avez pas renoncé aux vieilles méthodes, face au monde vous montrez un visage respectable. Vous êtes toujours prêts à mener des tortures sur les muggles, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Orion sentit son cœur se serrer. Torturer des muggles ? Lucius ? Non, pourquoi feraient-ils une chose si cruelle et inutile ? Oh Merlin, ils ne devraient plus le faire ! Orion se glaça abruptement quand il sentit l'esprit de Voldemort sursauter. Voldemort l'avait-il senti ? Il resta aussi calme qu'il le put et vida son esprit.

Lucius acquiesça silencieusement.

Et il continua de dire, _« Tu as peut-être travaillé à l'infiltration du ministère de la magie mais tu aurais dû diriger tes forces à me faire revenir plus tôt ! Tu m'as déçu mais tu ne seras pas puni… j'attends de toi que tu sois encore plus fidèle dans le futur. »_

_« Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur, bien sûr… vous êtes trop bon, merci… »_ répondit Lucius.

Il se déplaça et s'arrêta, regardant une place assez large pour trois personnes qui séparait Lucius de la personne suivante.

_« Les Lestrange auraient dû être ici, »_ dit-il calmement. _« Mais ils sont à Azkaban. Ils ont été loyaux. Ils ont préféré aller à Azkaban plutôt que renoncer à moi… Quand Azkaban sera ouverte, les Lestrange seront honorés au-delà de leurs rêves. Les Dementors nous rejoindront… Ils sont nos alliés naturels… nous rappellerons les géants bannis… j'aurai le retour de mes serviteurs dévoués et une armées de créatures que tous craindront. »_

Il s'avança de nouveau. Il passait devant certains sans rien dire et à d'autres il leur parlait.

_« Et ici, »_ dit-il en s'arrêtant devant deux larges personnes masquées, _« Nous avons Crabbe… tu feras mieux cette fois, n'est-ce pas Crabbe ? Et toi, Goyle ? »_

Ils s'inclinèrent maladroitement et en murmurant des « oui ».

_« Oui, maître… »_

_« Nous le ferons, Maître… »_

_« De même pour toi, Nott, et toi Travers, »_ dit-il toujours calmement en passant devant les personnes après Goyle.

_« Mon Seigneur, je me prosterne devant vous, je suis votre plus fidèle… »_ dit Nott.

_« Ce sera tout, »_ claqua-t-il.

Il atteignit le plus grand trou, et il resta devant comme s'il pouvait voir les personnes debout face à lui.

_« Et ici, nous avons six deatheaters manquants… trois morts à mon service. Un, trop lâche pour revenir… il le paiera. Un qui croit m'avoir quitté pour toujours… il sera tué, bien sûr… et un qui a toujours montré une grande loyauté et reste à Azkaban, »_ dit-il calmement.

Orion fronça les sourcils mentalement. A qui faisait-il référence ? Il devait sous entendre que celui qui était trop lâche devait être Peter Pettigrew et son cœur se serra quand il réalisa que celui que Voldemort pensait qu'il l'avait quitté pour toujours et qu'il voulait donc tuer était Igor Karkaroff. Mais qui était celui qui était particulièrement loyal et restait à Azkaban ?

Il se tourna et fit face au dernier deatheater, _« Ah, et ici nous avons notre espion, »_ dit-il avec un sourire froid _« Bien que je me demande qui tu as bien pu espionner. Je dois confesser que je suis assez surpris quand j'ai appris que Dumbledore a témoigné pour toi au procès. Il a dit que tu avais espionné pour lui tout au long. Et tu as travaillé comme son maître des Potions. T'a-t-il convaincu d'espionner pour lui une fois encore, est-ce là la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu à moi, Severus ? »_

Orion haleta mentalement. Severus Snape. Dumbledore devait justement l'avoir envoyé pour cela comme l'avait suspecté Voldemort.

_« Mon Seigneur, je vous suis toujours resté fidèle. Je suis resté avec Dumbledore pour rassembler des informations sur lui pour votre retour. J'étais sûr que… »_ commença à dire Snape.

Il sentit une grande colère et leva sa baguette lentement, _« Crucio ! »_

Orion pouvait même sentir l'intensité de la magie noire que Voldemort utilisait pour que le sort soit plus puissant que la normale. Orion était ébahi par ses pouvoirs, il pouvait ressentir la magie interne de Voldemort frétiller et le remplir et Orion relâcha involontairement ses sentiments. C'était si puissant, si désirable. Orion le sentit tout autour de lui et succomba au sentiment de plaisir. C'était comme lorsque lui lançait le sort de mort. La même intensité, le même sentiment.

Snape se recroquevilla au sol et son corps commença à trembler violemment. Il semblait essayer de retenir ses cris mais après quelques minutes de plus, il céda et sortit de sa gorge un horrible cri paniqué qu'Orion savait qu'il le hanterait pour quelques nuits encore. Ca ramena son esprit à ce qu'il se passait et il ne voulait plus le voir. Il voulait échapper à cette terrible scène.

Il arrêta le sort et dit rapidement _« Legilimens ! »_

Et Orion fut plongé dans l'esprit de Snape avec Voldemort. Il pouvait voir les souvenirs par flashs et était juste capable d'en discerner quelques uns… un flash d'un jeune Snape assis à la bibliothèque avec une magnifique fille aux cheveux roux, le regardant longuement… une femme aux cheveux noirs l'enlaçant alors qu'un homme marchait vers eux et les menaçait de sa ceinture… Snape embrassant les robes de Voldemort en disant, _« Mon Seigneur, j'ai entendu une prophétie… » _Snape brassant du Véritasérum et planifiant de l'utiliser sans que Dumbledore ne s'en rende compte… Snape espionnant Dumbledore et pensant longuement au retour de son seigneur… puis soudainement ça s'arrêta et Orion se sentit retiré de l'esprit de Snape.

Orion put à peine donner du sens à ce qu'il avait vu. Il devrait y penser plus tard. Il devait observer ce qui allait se passer.

_« Tu dis peut-être la vérité. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant de mon retour ? A-t-il de nouveau rassemblé l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »_ demanda-t-il calmement.

Snape se leva en tremblant et inclina sa tête, _« Non, Mon Seigneur. Il ne suspecte rien. »_

_« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me trahir une fois encore, Severus. Ma patience avec toi n'est pas infinie. Tu dis que tu as rassemblé des informations sur le vieil homme, j'espère pour toi que tu me dis la vérité. J'attends de toi un rapport complet au prochain rassemblement. Tu me résumeras ce que tu as découvert sur tous les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, même s'ils ne se sont pas encore regroupés. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait les dernières années. » _

Snape s'inclina plus et dit, _« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur, je suis à vos ordres. »_

Il siffla, _« Oui, tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir, Severus. »_

Puis un silence se fit. Puis quelqu'un parla.

_« Maître, nous aimerions savoir… nous aimerions que vous nous le disiez… que s'est-il passé cette nuit d'Halloween ? »_ dit Lucius avec révérence.

A ce moment Orion se concentra avec attention. Oui, il était plutôt curieux lui aussi.

Il marcha paresseusement devant son trône, de telle sorte que tous les yeux soient sur lui.

_« Vous savez, bien sûr, qu'ils ont appelé Harry Potter, le vainqueur ? »_ dit-il doucement, _« Vous savez tous que cette nuit, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et mon corps, j'ai essayé de le tuer. Sa mère est morte en tentant de le sauver et lui a involontairement fourni une protection que je n'avais pas vu venir, je dois l'admettre… je ne pouvais pas le tuer. J'ai mal calculé mon attaque, mes amis, je l'admets. Mon sort a été dévié par une femme qui a fait un sacrifice et il a rebondi sur moi. »_

Orion devait s'empêcher de renifler lourdement de dédain dans l'esprit de Voldemort. C'était des conneries. Orion savait parfaitement que le sacrifice de sa mère n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ait survécu au sort de mort. D'innombrables livres de magie noire statufiaient bien qu'aucun amour ni sacrifice pouvait stopper le sort de mort et il était sûr que Voldemort le savait aussi. Mais il imaginait que Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'admettre devant ses partisans. Il ne pouvait admettre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment Harry Potter avait survécu ou qu'il puisse avoir des pouvoir que n'avait pas Voldemort et dont il était inconscient.

Il continua de parler, _« Aaaah… douleur après douleur, mes amis rien n'aurait pu me préparer à cela. J'ai été littéralement arraché de mon corps, j'étais moins qu'un esprit, moins que le plus faible des fantômes… mais pourtant, j'étais en vie. Ce que j'étais, je ne le sais même pas… Moi, qui suis allé plus loin que n'importe qui sur le chemin de l'immortalité… Vous connaissez mon but : conquérir la mort. Et maintenant, j'ai été testé, et il semble que l'une des mes expériences ait bel et bien fonctionnée… puisque je n'ai pas été tué, bien que le sort aurait dû. Peu importe, j'étais aussi faible et sans pouvoir que la créature la plus faible vivante, et sans aucun moyen de m'aider… parce que je n'avais pas de corps, et chaque sort qui m'aurait aidé requerrait l'usage d'une baguette… Mais grâce au journal j'ai été capable de revenir. Je ne vous parlerai pas de ses propriétés. C'était juste une de mes expériences. Mais ça a marché et cela m'a permis de récupérer mon corps actuel. »_

Orion fronça mentalement les sourcils. Il ne leur avait pas dit la vérité. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait essayé de voler la pierre philosophale ou que c'était une autre partie de son âme qui avait regagné un corps en utilisant le journal. Il comprit que Voldemort ne faisait même pas confiance à ses propres partisans. Il voulait évidemment garder secret l'information concernant ses deux parties d'âme qui étaient sa clé pour l'immortalité. Mais de quelles expériences parlait Voldemort ? Et il avait dit qu'il y en avait plusieurs… Si le journal était juste l'une d'entre elles, où étaient les autres ? Avait-il effectué des rituels de sang ? S'était-il lancé des sorts ?

Il continua, _« Mais je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun doute dans l'esprit de chacun. Harry Potter a échappé à la mort par chance, par le sacrifice de sa mère, et non pas à cause de pouvoirs qu'il détiendrait. Mais j'ai appris que le garçon s'était enfoui de chez ses gardiens muggles. C'est qu'il doit être mort puisque même Dumbledore n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur lui. Mais peu importe, nous devons en être sûrs. L'une de nos priorités est de découvrir s'il est toujours vivant et de le capturer si c'est le cas. Je ne peux permettre qu'il retourne auprès de Dumbledore. »_

_« Mon Seigneur, si je peux me permettre… Quels sont vos plans concernant le garçon s'il est vivant et que nous le capturons ? »_ Demanda Snape.

Il regarda Snape silencieusement et dit calmement, _« Il devra être converti ou mourir. Il est l'icône de la Lumière et en tant que tel il pourrait les rallier à lui. S'il est converti à notre camp alors la Lumière aura un grand choc et tombera dans le désespoir. S'il n'accepte pas, alors il devra être purement et simplement éliminé. »_

Orion était surpris. Ce que Voldemort lui avait dit était exactement ce que Tom avait répondu quand il lui avait posé la même question. Mais peut-être ne devait-il pas être si surpris, c'était après tout l'action la plus logique qu'il avait. Et ça lui donnait de l'espoir de savoir que Voldemort ne le tuerait pas à vue s'il découvrait un jour la vérité et s'il prouvait qu'il était réellement du côté des Ténèbres.

Ils continuèrent de parler de leurs plans pour cacher le retour du Lord Noir et Voldemort écouta les rapports de Lucius et des autres qui avaient fait un grand progrès dans l'infiltration des institutions du ministère. Voldemort avait aussi mentionné qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas Azkaban maintenant car il ne voulait pas alerter les sorciers de la Lumière de son retour, mais qu'il commencerait les négociations avec les Dementors et à planifier l'attaquer, même si ça ne se passerait que dans un an.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs plans, Orion se fatiguait énormément et avait commencé à perdre pied, sans être capable de prêter attention. Il commença à sentir son esprit se détacher et se laissa aller.

Il se réveilla en hoquetant et vit qu'une fois encore il était couché dans son lit en enlaçant fortement Lezander. Ca devenait une habitude, pensa Orion avec amusement. Il s'écarta un peu pour lever les yeux sur Lezander qui avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Lezander dit doucement, _« Il faut que ça s'arrêter. Tu cris et gémis de douleur à chaque fois que ça arrive. »_

Orion chuchota, _« C'est contrôlable et en plus c'est utile. Je peux avoir de meilleures informations… »_ Il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux.

Lezander fronça les sourcils, _« Tu vois le Lord Noir dans tes visions. C'est comme ça que tu as su en première année que quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver et c'est comme ça que tu as su en seconde année qu'il était revenu. »_

Orion ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais Lezander soupira et continua, _« Je pensais ce que je disais au dîner. Je veux t'aider, je veux te protéger. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider avec ça si tu me disais… »_

Orion l'interrompit et dit tristement, _« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Lez. Personne ne sait sauf mon père. »_

Lezander le regarda désespérément et dit d'une voix pleine d'émotions, _« Mais tu souffres. __Je t'… __Tu m'es important, Orion. Je veux t'aider. Je ne te trahirais pas. Je suis un vampire, je suis neutre. Ca m'importe peu de quel côté tu es. Il n'y a que toi qui m'importe. »_

Orion réfléchit au ton de voix de Lezander et sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais ça réchauffait son cœur d'entre Lezander dire de telles choses. Il lui sourit affectueusement et répondit, _« Je te remercie. Tu m'es important aussi. Mais c'est compliqué. Je suis réellement du côté Noir, mais… »_ Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il révéler son secret à Lezander ? Il lui faisait confiance et il savait qu'il était neutre et en plus il n'avait aucune raison de le trahir, et personne ne serait capable de pénétrer les barrières de son esprit.

Lezander l'enlaça plus fortement et dit doucement, _« Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. »_

Orion leva les yeux sur les pâles orbes bleus qui le regardaient avec d'intenses émotions, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il sentait le besoin d'être honnête avec lui. Lui dire ses problèmes et trouver le réconfort dans ses bras. Il avala nerveusement et dit dans un chuchotement, _« Je vois le Lord Noir dans mes visions. C'est arrivé seulement deux fois avant cette fois là, j'ai vu bien plus que ce que je ne le voulais réellement… »_ sa voix s'éteignit et il frissonna en se souvenant des cris de Snape alors qu'il était sous le sort du Cruciatus. Il ferma les yeux mais il pouvait toujours le voir se tortiller et convulser de douleur, ses cris terribles raisonnants dans ses oreilles. Orion laissa échapper un petit sanglot et Lezander caressa gentiment son cuir chevelu. Orion rechercha plus de contact. Il continua d'une voix tremblante, _« Je l'ai vu torturer ses deatheaters. C'était horrible, c'était cruel et pas nécessaire. Mais je savais que ça serait comme ça. J'aurais dû être préparé. »_

Lezander répondit, _« Je ne pense pas que beaucoup puisse voir ça et ne rien ressentir. Orion, c'est seulement naturel que tu te sentes ainsi. Ca a dû être affreux. »_

Orion lui fit un petit sourire. Lezander comprenait si bien ses sentiments.

Lezander demanda avec inquiétude, _« Mais pourquoi ça t'arrive à toi ? Est-ce que le Lord Noir te tourmente exprès ? Est-ce qu'il te connaît ? »_

Orion réprima un rire, _« Non, il ne le fait pas exprès. Il n'en est même pas conscient. Et je pense qu'il me torturerait ou qu'il me tuerait s'il le découvrait. »_ Puis il marqua une pause et prit une décision qui changerait beaucoup de choses, _« Ca arrive à moi parce que je suis… je suis lié à lui. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Orion soupira impatiemment. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, pas maintenant. _« Je ne peux rien dire de plus. C'est pour ma sécurité ainsi que la tienne. Je peux juste te dire que ce lien me permet d'accéder à son esprit parfois. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça fonctionne. Mais habituellement ça vient avec une grande douleur au début. Et j'ai peur… » _Il se tut et un autre frisson parcourut son corps. Il dit dans un petit chuchotement, _« J'ai peur qu'il soit capable de regarder dans mon esprit également et qu'il découvre le lien. Il pourrait vouloir me faire du mal à travers et je ne pense pas que je puisse l'empêcher de le faire. »_

Lezander soupira et dit, _« Oh, Orion. Pourquoi ces choses doivent-elles t'arriver à toi ? »_ Il posa sur lui un regard triste et demanda, _« Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour te protéger ? »_

_« J'ai appris l'Occlumencie. C'est la seule chose qui puisse m'aider. Mais je ne saurai jamais si c'est assez ou si je suis assez fort pour créer des barrières qui le repousseraient, » _répondit Orion.

Lezander fronça les sourcils et sembla penser à quelque chose. Il regarda dans les yeux d'Orion et le contempla calmement. Puis il dit avec douceur, _« Je pourrai peut-être t'aider avec ça un jour, »_ ses yeux pâles brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'identifiait pas et il chuchota en serrant Orion plus fortement, _« Si un jour tu me le permettras… »_ Il déglutit nerveusement et dit, _« Si un jour tu res… »_ mais Lezander semblait incapable de continuer et le silence s'installa.

Orion fronça les sourcils mais ne brisa pas le lien entre leurs regards. Lezander le regardait avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux, avec une telle émotion qu'Orion ne pouvait comprendre. Ils restèrent silencieusement couchés sur le lit d'Orion pendant un long moment. Orion était trop fatigué pour bouger et Lezander semblait content de n'avoir qu'à le tenir dans ses bras en le câlinant et Orion s'endormit.

Le jour suivant, Orion se réveilla la tête dans le brouillard. Il pensa à Voldemort et à son journal, à propos des autres expériences qu'il avait mentionné, au sujet de Snape qui criait sur le sol, aux magnifiques yeux de Lezander remplis d'émotions, ses caresses gentilles et la sensation de confort et de sécurité qu'il ressentait avec lui, de ses discussions avec Tom et ce qu'il devrait lui dire, à Sirius et à sa promesse de ne pas partir après Pettigrew, et finalement aux souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Snape. Et puisque c'étaient les seules pensées qu'il était capable d'avoir, il décida de se focaliser dessus. Donc il s'assit sur son lit après les cours et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait vu.

La première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le jeune Snape regardant longuement une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Et il ferma ses yeux et se concentra pour que les images s'éclaircissent. Elle était belle et elle avait une aura de gentillesse et d'amour autour d'elle. Elle avait des traits délicats et ses yeux étaient magnifiques… ils étaient… ils étaient d'une couleur verte si intense… indescriptibles… Orion écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Elle avait ses yeux ! Il hoqueta quand il se souvint des photos que Sirius lui avait montrées de Lily. Elle était plus vieille dessus mais la ressemblance était indéniable ! C'était sa mère ! Snape regardait sa mère ! Il l'avait aimée ! Ils n'avaient pas seulement été amis comme Sirius l'avait dit. Oh, Merlin. Et elle s'était mariée à sa Némésis d'enfance. Ca devait le tuer de l'intérieur.

Orion fronça les sourcils. Et Voldemort l'avait tuée. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Snape avait changé de camp ? Pourquoi était-il venu à Dumbledore ? Qu'avait dit Dumbledore pour le convaincre ? Est-ce que Dumbledore utilisait l'amour de Snape pour sa mère pour l'enchainer à lui ? Est-ce que Dumbledore était capable d'utiliser l'amour d'un homme de cette façon ? Orion hocha la tête. Oui, il croyait que Dumbledore pouvait faire cela sans remords. Et il justifiait cela de façon pathétique. Mais c'était la pire des manipulations. Oh, il ne pensait pas que Snape avait été difficile de convaincre puisqu'il avait sûrement dû être assez détruit par sa mort et Voldemort était à blâmer…

Orion fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Snape avait été un espion bien longtemps avant que Voldemort ne la tue, si ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore pendant le procès était vrai. Alors Snape n'avait aucune raison d'aller vers Voldemort si elle n'avait pas encore été tuée. Ce qui pouvait seulement signifier qu'elle avait été en danger et que Snape voulait la protéger, donc il était venu vers Dumbledore pour trouver de l'aide. Et Dumbledore avait utilisé son amour pour elle et avait demandé en échange de son appui que Snape espionne pour lui. Orion grogna de colère. Ce sale manipulateur. Prendre l'avantage sur Snape d'une telle façon. Ca le rendait malade. Mais une chose n'était pas claire. Pourquoi Snape avait-il eu peur pour elle ? Elle était dans l'Ordre du Phoenix et elle était une née de muggles, mais il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose en particulier qui devait avoir rendu Snape certain qu'elle serait attaquée, comme elle l'avait effectivement été.

Orion hoqueta. Snape savait pourquoi Voldemort les avait attaqués ! Il savait pourquoi Voldemort voulait tuer Harry Potter ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ce qu'il s'était toujours demandé était connu de Snape !

Qu'avait dit Sirius… ? Que soudainement Dumbledore avait demandé aux Potter et aux Longbottom de se cacher. Dumbledore n'avait pas donné de raison, il leur avait juste dit qu'il était certain que Voldemort allait les attaquer. Snape avait apparemment dit à Dumbledore la véritable raison ! Et la vieille chouette n'avait pas dit ce qu'il savait à sa mère ou à James Potter. Ce bâtard avait gardé l'information pour lui ! Information qui aurait pu être utile, qui aurait peut-être pu sauver leurs vies ! Orion sentit une fureur froide monter contre le sorcier. Mais bientôt il se calma quand une autre pensée fit irruption dans son esprit : qu'est-ce que les Longbottom avaient à voir avec ça ? Est-ce que l'information de Snape avait été incomplète sur les personnes ciblées ? Et les cibles avaient été des bébés. Voldemort avait juste voulu le tuer… ce qui signifiait qu'il avait aussi voulu tuer le fils des Longbottom… quel était son nom ? Il se souvint des lettres de Draco que le fils Longbottom était un Gryffindor et qu'il trainait parfois avec Weasley… Neville ! Neville Longbottom. Donc il avait également été ciblé. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il eu pour cible des bébés ? Il était clair que Voldemort avait d'abord voulu le tuer lui et avait certainement planifié de tuer Neville. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens qu'un sorcier aux pouvoirs de Voldemort tue des bébés pour le plaisir. Pourquoi s'était-il senti menacé par une paire de bébés ?

Orion était frustré et ça l'énervait que Dumbledore sache les réponses à ces questions. Dumbledore et Snape étaient probablement les seuls vraies personnes à connaître les raisons de Voldemort. Et Dumbledore avait gardé ces informations vitales qui auraient pu sauver la vie de sa mère, pensa Orion sombrement. Et Dumbledore avait évidemment joué sur la culpabilité de Snape et sa tristesse d'avoir perdu sa mère pour qu'il reste loyal au camp de la lumière. Dumbledore avait été incapable de protéger les Potter mais avait laissé Snape porter toute la responsabilité. Snape était de toute évidence toujours du côté de Dumbledore. Et il le comprenait. Voldemort avait tué la femme qu'il aimait et Dumbledore avait dû tourner les choses de telle sorte que Snape se sente fautif ce qui n'était pas le cas puisque Dumbledore avait été incapable d'assurer la protection de Lily en échange des services de Snape. Snape ne voyait apparemment pas que Dumbledore était aussi à blâmer pas seulement pour ça mais aussi pour utiliser l'amour de Snape d'une telle façon et pour avoir caché des informations à Lily.

Orion ne connaissait pas la raison mais sa mère avait eu le droit de connaître toute information la concernant elle ou son fils. Elle avait eu le droit de connaitre les vraies raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort voulait son fils mort. Orion savait de Sirius qu'elle était très intelligente. Peut-être aurait-elle pu trouver une solution pour eux si elle avait su ce que Dumbledore avait refusé de partager avec eux. Et Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit de cacher de telles informations à sa mère et à lui-même de toute façon ! Ces informations les concernaient ! Ca le concernait lui ! Que Morgane maudisse cette vieille chouette ! Il ne serait jamais manipulé par Dumbledore ! Le vieux sorcier avait de toute évidence aucun remords à utiliser les faiblesses et sentiments des gens pour atteindre ses objectifs. Orion ne tomberait pas dans ses jeux et manipulations.

Pauvre Snape, pensa Orion tristement. Il devait tellement se haïr et Dumbledore devait encourager ces sentiments afin qu'il reste fermement opposé à Voldemort. Orion soupira. Mais Voldemort était aussi à blâmer. Snape n'avait réellement personne vers qui se tourner. L'un avait tué la femme qu'il aimait et l'autre le manipulait pour son propre bénéfice. Comme lui, pensa Orion. Mais il avait déjà fait son choix. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Voldemort d'avoir tué sa mère mais il pourrait peut-être comprendre s'il connaissait les raisons. Et il la comprenait un peu maintenant sans en connaître les détails. Voldemort avait pensé qu'il était une menace et était venu le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour cela. Oui, c'était cruel de tuer un enfant mais c'était la guerre et il avait été considéré comme un ennemi, une menace à la cause des sorciers noirs. Alors pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il attendu qu'il grandisse ? En occultant le fait qu'il s'agissait de lui la cible, la logique était d'éliminer l'ennemi le plus tôt possible. Donc il comprenait ça. Et sa mère s'était mise en travers de son chemin. Brave, charmante Lily, pensa-t-il tristement. Elle s'était tenue face à la peur de tous les sorciers, sans armes, et avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Il sentit une larme lui échapper. Oh maman, combien je t'aime, pensa-t-il. Il soupira et continua à réfléchir. Il avait besoin de trouver la vraie raison. Il avait besoin de le savoir au cas Voldemort découvrait un jour qu'il était Harry Potter. Il avait besoin de savoir si c'était quelque chose que Voldemort convoitait ou si c'était quelque chose en quoi il croyait fermement.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il devrait penser à un moyen d'obtenir cette information plus tard. Il fit jongler son esprit sur ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Snape. Ah oui. Snape espionnant Dumbledore et attendant avec impatience le retour de Voldemort. Orion ricana. Evidemment c'étaient de faux sentiments et peut-être de fausses images… mais ça signifierait que Snape était un puissant Occlumens. Et bien, ça ne semblait pas impossible. Snape était un sorcier noir très puissant, peut-être qu'il avait la capacité d'être un Occlumens à la hauteur des capacités de Legilimens de Voldemort. Peu importait, il n'y avait rien d'utile dans ces souvenirs.

Les souvenirs suivants étaient ceux d'une femme pleurant et tenant un très jeune Snape dans ses bras et un homme avançant vers eux avec une ceinture à la main. Orion déglutit mentalement. Il était clair que c'était sa mère qui le protéger des agissements de son père. Un autre point commun avec Snape, pensa Orion tristement. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu de mère protective pour le protéger des abus de l'oncle Vernon, l'enfance de Snape semblait aussi mauvaise que la sienne. Mais c'était étrange en soi. Si Snape était un sang-pur, son père ne l'aurait jamais blessé… les sangs-pur prenaient grand soin de leurs enfants…

Et le dernier souvenir… qu'est-ce que ça avait été ?... Ah, Snape embrassant les robes de Voldemort et disant… disant… une prophétie ! Snape avait entendu une prophétie ! Orion fronça les sourcils. Les prophéties n'étaient pas des choses très utiles. Elles causaient plus de mal que de bien à son avis. Elles pouvaient être remplies ou non il n'y avait pas de futur certain ça indiquait juste un chemin possible que le futur pouvait prendre. Et plusieurs fois, celles que l'on pouvait remplir étaient des prophéties qui avaient la réponse dans leurs énoncés : ce qui signifiait que ces prophéties se remplissaient parce qu'un sorcier idiot l'avait entendue et la prenait littéralement, déclenchant la réaction en chaîne qui entraînerait la prophétie alors que le sorcier n'avait rien fait et avait juste ignoré la prophétie alors rien ne serait arrivé et la prophétie ne serait jamais devenue réalité. Oui, les prophéties étaient réellement des pièges. Donc Snape en avait entendue une et l'avait dite à Voldemort… Orion se demanda de quoi elle avait pu parler. Si Snape l'avait dite à Voldemort, ça signifiait que ça concernait soit Voldemort personnellement, soit la guerre… concernait Voldemort… Et Snape avait entendu la prophétie… Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent. Cela pouvait-il être possible ? Etait-ce la solution ? Sûrement pas ! Non, non, non. Orion ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas croire que sa mère était morte à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Est-ce que Voldemort avait été assez stupide pour croire réellement en une prophétie sérieusement ? Savait-il qu'en agissant dessus il l'enclencherait ? Avait-il été réellement si idiot ? Orion soupira. Et bien, il ne savait pas réellement de quoi parlait la prophétie. Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit la raison pour laquelle Voldemort ait fait de deux bébés ses ennemis. Peut-être que la prophétie disait quelque chose d'autre… bien que tout cela ait un sens. Quelle autre information aurait pu convaincre Voldemort que certains bébés auraient pu être dangereux ? Donc peut-être que la prophétie avait dit quelque chose à propos de bébés et la menace qu'ils représentaient pour les sorciers noirs… ou une menace pour Voldemort. Orion soupira pour la énième fois. Si ça avait été le cas, Voldemort était un fou. Orion renifla dédaigneusement. Réellement, prendre une prophétie au sérieux ! Il pensait que Voldemort était au dessus de tout cela. Bien que cela importait peu pour lui. Il en avait rien à fiche de la prophétie. C'étaient que des conneries et il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait avoir dit quelque chose de bien important de toute façon.

Orion resta couché après avoir revécu les souvenirs de Snape. Ils lui avaient donné beaucoup d'informations mais aussi beaucoup de questions. Mais il trouverait les réponses en temps et en heures. Il se focalisa sur d'autres choses qu'il avait vues à la réunion de deatheaters. Il se souvint de leur peur et comment ils avaient embrassé les robes de Voldemort alors qu'ils étaient à genoux la façon dont Voldemort les torturait alors que c'était inutile les accusations injustes de Voldemort sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas travaillé à le faire revenir plus tôt et il commença à sentir son sang bouillonner de rage. Tom l'avait prévenu du déroulement des rassemblements mais les expérimenter était assez différent. Il ouvrit le médaillon comme à son habitude et le posa sur sa poitrine.

_« Salut, Tom »_ dit-il.

Tom lui fit un sourire rapide et répondit, _« Salut Orion. Quelles nouvelles as-tu pour moi ? »_

_« Le Lord Noir a réuni pour la première fois ses deatheaters hier, »_ répondit Orion.

Tom souriait largement maintenant, _« Bien. Au moins, il sera capable de commencer à préparer la guerre. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Oui. Et je voulais te remercier d'avoir essayé de me préparer à cette réunion. J'aurais pas été capable de le supporter si je ne m'étais pas attendu… »_

Tom l'interrompit férocement, _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par préparer la réunion ? Tu n'y as pas participé ! »_

Orion haussa un sourcil, _« Non en effet, mais j'ai vu et entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, »_ répondit-il calmement.

Tom plissa ses yeux et dit avec calme, _« C'est impossible. Tu n'es pas un Deatheater donc il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi d'assister aux rassemblements. »_

Orion fit un geste nonchalant de la main, _« Oh, il y a des façons et des façons. Ca importe peu… »_

Tom cingla, _« Bien sûr que ça importe ! Si tu veux continuer de recevoir mon aide, tu vas me dire maintenant comment tu arrives à espionner une réunion de deatheaters ! »_

Orion sourit narquoisement, _« Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire quand tu gardes toi-même pleins de secrets ? »_

Tom lui envoya un regard noir et dit, _« Je ne te cache pas de secrets. »_

Orion rit, _« Oh je t'en prie, Tom. Si c'était vrai, me dirais-tu ce que tu es réellement ? »_

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent et il gronda, _« Je suis un portrait. »_

Orion secoua sa tête amusé, _« Tu dois certainement croire que je suis un crétin si tu penses que je suis si naïf. Tu n'es pas un simple portrait. La puissance du médaillon augmente quand tu es en colère, »_ dit-il et il pencha sa tête sur le côté, _« Ce qui est vraiment particulier considérant le fait que les portraits n'ont pas de sentiments. Donc comment les pouvoirs du médaillon pourraient-ils être connectés à tes sentiments et ton humeur ? »_

Tom resta silencieux et lui lança un regard noir et Orion gloussa, _« Maintenant… je ne vais pas de te pousser à me dire quoi que ce soit. Soit seulement juste et ne t'attends pas à ce que je te révèle mes secrets. Et en plus, on va faire un marché. Je te raconterai ce qu'il se passe pendant ces réunions de deatheaters que « j'espionne » et tu me donneras tes conseils. De cette façon nous aurons tous les deux ce que nous voulons. »_

Tom se renfrogna mais répondit, _« Très bien, j'accepte. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Bien, environ trente deatheaters ont transplané dans la chambre et ils ont commencé à s'incliner aux pieds du Lord Noir et ont embrassé ses robes, »_ dit-il en grimaçant, _« C'était vraiment humiliant pour eux et entièrement dégoûtant pour moi de voir de tels sangs pur si fiers se rouler à ses pieds. »_ Il secoua sa tête, _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Lord Noir requiert une telle chose de ses deatheaters c'est trop. »_

Tom cingla, _« C'est le marquage du respect. Ils savent qu'il leur est supérieur et doivent donc agir en conséquence. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Il n'est pas supérieur, seulement plus puissant. Et ça ne lui donne pas le droit de traiter les autres comme de la merde. Nous sommes tous des sorciers noirs et nous devrions nous respecter. »_

Tom secoua sa tête, _« Je t'ai déjà expliqué ça, Orion. »_

Orion soupira et dit, _« Je sais ! C'est juste que c'est horrible de voir des sorciers que j'admire, comme Lucius Malfoy par exemple, agir de façon si soumise ! Pourquoi le Lord Noir a-t-il constamment besoin de marquer sa « supériorité » sur tout le monde ? Le simple fait qu'il prenne du plaisir à voir les autres se rouler pathétiquement à ses pieds semblent indiquer une faiblesse de personnalité, comme s'il n'était pas réellement confiant de sa propre valeur… »_ dit Orion perdu dans ses pensées.

Tom cracha furieusement, _« Bien sûr qu'il est confiant par rapport à ses pouvoirs et sa valeur ! Et il le prouve en demandant le respect de ses deatheaters ! »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Il ne demande pas le respect il demande la soumission et l'humiliation. Non, je pense que j'ai raison sur son personnage. Il se sent incertain de sa supériorité sur les sangs-purs noirs de quelle que façon que ce soit… »_ Orion pencha sa tête sur le côté et demanda, _« Es-tu sûr qu'il n'est pas un sang-mêlé ? Ca expliquerait certainement son complexe d'infériorité… »_

Tom devint livide de fureur et hurla hystériquement, _« IL N'A PAS UN COMPLEXE D'INFERIORITE ! »_

Les sourcils d'Orion atteignirent presque la ligne de ses cheveux. Il essaya d'adoucir son aîné, _« Très bien, Tom, pas besoin de monter sur ses grands chevaux. Je ne faisais que spéculer… »_

Tom respirait toujours de colère mais semblait se calmer un peu et fit simplement un rapide hochement de tête.

Orion interpréta cela comme un signe pour qu'il continue, _« Il était furieux contre eux parce qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de le ramener avant ce que je trouve extrêmement injuste considérant le fait que beaucoup d'entre eux ont beaucoup joué pour une amélioration de la vie des sangs purs. Heureusement, il ne s'en est pas pris à Lucius. »_

Tom fit un geste nonchalant de la main, _« Et bien, c'était évident qu'il serait en colère contre eux à cause de ça. Ca fait douze ans et je suis sûr que les deatheaters auraient pu le ramener plus tôt que maintenant s'ils l'avaient réellement voulu. Ils méritaient toute punition que le Lord Noir aurait décidée. »_

Orion se renfrogna, _« N'importe quoi ! Ils avaient leurs propres vies à remettre sur pied, Tom ! Tu ne peux pas attendre d'eux qu'ils vivent et respirent pour le Lord Noir ! »_

Tom lui dit calmement, _« Ils lui ont juré une loyauté éternelle, il est évident que leur première priorité aurait dû être de le ramener. »_

_« Et je suppose que tu es également d'accord avec le fait qu'il lance des Crucio sur ses deatheaters ! »_ dit Orion d'une voix tremblante, _« Qu'il ait torturé Snape avec un Cruciatus si puissant que le pauvre sorcier se tordait de douleur et hurlait d'agonie pendant presque dix minutes ! Et je peux encore entendre ses cris dans mon esprit ! C'était horrible ! C'était cruel et barbare ! »_

Tom ricana et dit avec arrogance, _« Il le méritait. »_

Orion tremblait de rage et de rancœur. Avec tout ce qu'il savait sur Snape maintenant, il ne pouvait supporter la façon dont il avait été torturé. Snape avait été vraiment brave de revenir auprès du Lord Noir en sachant qu'il serait soupçonné et puni, mais il l'avait de nouveau fait pour que Dumbledore ait un espion et venger la mort de Lily et ça le peinait qu'il souffre toujours pour cela. Et Voldemort en avait ajouté à ses souffrances inutilement.

Il sentit une petite larme lui échapper et il dit furieusement, _« Merlin, pourquoi je finis toujours par retenir mes larmes quand je parle avec toi ? Et tu me méprises encore plus pour ça ! Je ne peux pas te parler de ces choses, tu ne comprends pas ! Lez semble être le seul qui s'intéresse vraiment à ce que je ressens. Il est le seul qui me comprend ! »_

Tom se renfrogna sombrement et dit, _« Qui est Lez ? »_

Orion cracha avec venin,_ « Tu sais qui il est. J'ai déjà mentionné avant que Lezander est mon meilleur ami. »_

_« Ah, le petit vampire. Et dis-moi s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire qu'il n'y a que lui qui te comprenne ? Le seul qui s'intéresse à ce que tu ressens ? »_ Siffla Tom lentement.

_« Il m'a aidé quand je suis revenu du rassemblement, ok ? Il m'a compris quand je sanglotais à cause de ce que j'ai vu. Il ne considère pas que mes émotions me rendent faibles ! Il comprend que ce n'est pas facile pour moi et m'a réconforté ! »_ dit Orion en s'emportant passionnément.

_« Alors c'est ton petit ami ? »_ commenta moqueusement Tom.

La mâchoire d'Orion s'ouvrit en grand et il hoqueta, _« Quoi ? »_

Tom grogna, _« Tu es tout mielleux quand tu parles de lui. Tu devrais t'écouter, c'est pathétique. Chouiner comme une petite fille sur son crush. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Un crush ? Tom pensait qu'il aimait Lezander de cette façon ? Il repensa au sentiment agréable qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il était proche de Lezander. Comment Lezander était toujours là pour lui et combien il aimait qu'il caresse ses cheveux en chuchotant des mots apaisants à ses oreilles. Est-ce que le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour Lezander était de l'amour ? Peut-être, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre. Il n'aimait la compagnie de personne autant que celle de Lezander. Si, il aimait aussi la compagnie de Tom, même quand il devenait méchant. Mais il supposa que c'était différent, Tom était un portrait. Il repensa à Lezander. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait de cette façon ? Un flash des yeux de Lezander traversa son esprit. Ces magnifiques orbes bleus pâles le regardant avec émotions… Orion hoqueta. Lezander l'avait regardé amoureusement, exactement comme Snape regardait sa mère. Lezander l'aimait ! Et il… ces yeux, ces mains gentilles courant dans ses cheveux, la façon dont il s'occupait de lui… oui, Orion devait admettre que peut-être il aimait Lezander de cette façon aussi ! Il se sentait euphorique et nerveux à la fois. C'était une révélation, d'être finalement capable de nommer ce sentiment qui grandissait près de Lezander. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre avant mais qui maintenant était clair.

Orion sourit machiavéliquement et dit dans un doux chuchotement, _« Tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que je l'aime ! Merlin, je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant. Ca a été si graduel… mais il s'intéresse à moi, la façon dont il me regarde… je pense qu'il m'aime aussi… »_

Tom renifla de dégoût et dédain et cracha, _« L'amour ? »_ il rit vicieusement, _« Tu penses qu'il t'aime ? Ou que tu l'aimes ? C'est ridicule. »_

Orion se tourna furieusement vers lui et dit d'une voix blessée, _« Et qu'est-ce qui est si ridicule à propos de tout ça ? Que quelqu'un s'intéresse réellement à moi ? Que quelqu'un puisse même m'aimer ? Est-ce que je mérite tant que ça de ne pas être aimé, Tom ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour de toute façon ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà importé plus que toi ? »_

Le visage de Tom s'assombrit et il commença à dire quelque chose lorsqu'Orion l'interrompit, _« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux plus te parler. Je te dirai ce qu'il s'est passé au rassemblement une autre fois. Salut. » _Et sur ces mots, Orion referma rapidement le médaillon et le jeta dans sa table de nuit.

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Premier amour**

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'Orion ne soit assez calme pour reparler à Tom. Orion raconta froidement et en quelques mots ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la réunion et ignora les tentatives de Tom de parler ce qui était précédemment arrivé.

D'un autre côté, il avait débuté à observer Lezander plus prudemment et il commença à réaliser qu'il trouvait l'autre garçon attirant. Lezander était bien sûr beau mais ce qui attirait Orion était le fait que Lezander montre qu'il se préoccupait de lui. Lezander essayait toujours de le toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre et ses yeux le suivaient. Il s'intéressait toujours au bien-être d'Orion et écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait. Lezander l'avait plusieurs fois surpris à le regarder et Orion avait rapidement détourné son regard. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment agir autour de Lezander et avait commencé à l'éviter.

Un jour, Lezander en eut assez de son comportement étrange et il l'attira dans un coin alors qu'ils quittaient la salle des Arts Noirs.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Orion ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Tu me parles à peine, »_ dit Lezander en fronçant les sourcils.

Orion s'agita sans être sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il dire à Lezander ? Qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait peut-être l'aimer ? Mais il avait trop peur d'être rejeté. Qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était prêt pour une relation ? Qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de sortir ensemble puisque la guerre allait bientôt commencer et qu'il ne voulait pas mettre Lezander en danger ?

Lezander vit la nervosité et l'hésitation d'Orion et il plaça gentiment ses mains sur les épaules d'Orion et dit doucement, _« S'il te plaît dis-le moi. Je ne peux pas supporter la distance qui se crée entre nous. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »_

Orion regarda dans ses yeux et fut envoûté. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer les yeux de Lezander avant cette année ? Ils irradiaient tellement de chaleur et d'intérêt. Orion prit une profonde inspiration et dit avec hésitation, _« Je… je pensais à quelque chose que tu m'as dit après ma vision… tu sais… à quel point tu tenais à moi… »_

Lezander répondit calmement, _« Je pensais chaque mot. »_

Orion acquiesça et dit avec une nouvelle résolution, _« Oui, mais je ne t'ai pas dit que je tenais aussi à toi… très profondément. »_ Orion se tendit et n'entendit pas de réponse de Lezander. Il leva les yeux sur lui et vit que les yeux de Lezander étaient écarquillés et qu'il souriait avec affection.

Lezander se pencha plus près d'Orion et chuchota, _« A quel point ? »_

Orion s'agita une fois encore mais Lezander raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules. Orion babilla incertain, _« Euh… je t'aime beaucoup… mais pas que ça… c'est plus… euh… tu sais… plus qu'un ami… »_

Le sourire de Lezander s'accentua et il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Orion et chuchota, _« Quelque chose comme ça ? »_ demanda-t-il avant de déposer très légèrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Orion.

Le choc d'Orion s'intensifia quand les lèvres de Lezander recouvrirent les siennes et il sentit quelque chose crépiter en lui. La sensation était si chaude et bienvenue qu'il s'y abandonna. Il se relaxa et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Lezander. Elles étaient chaudes et douces mais quand il sentit la langue de Lezander retracer ses lèvres il s'écarta légèrement et murmura, _« Je… je ne sais pas ce que je fais… je l'ai jamais fait avant… »_ dit-il en se sentant maladroit.

Lezander lui sourit gentiment et caressa ses cheveux, _« J'ai voulu ça pendant si longtemps. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression si tu n'es pas prêt. Je peux attendre. »_

Orion pencha sa tête sur le côté avec confusion. _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que ça fait longtemps que tu attends ça ? »_

Lezander gloussa, _« Les vampires deviennent matures plus rapidement que les sorciers. Ca fait un petit moment maintenant que je t'aime ainsi mais je n'étais pas certain de ce que tu ressentais pour moi, donc je ne te l'ai jamais dit, bien que j'étais tenté de le faire parfois. »_

Orion hocha la tête et bredouilla, _« J'aimerais essayer d'être avec toi… je veux dire, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour quoi que ce soit d'intime… mais je veux être plus proche de toi… ce que je ressens à tes côtés… ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant… »_

Lezander lui sourit chaudement et dit, _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Et je ne te forcerai pas à quoi que ce soit de physique, »_ et il ajouta avec un petit sourire joueur, _« Nous, les vampires, sommes des êtres vraiment passionnés, »_ et à ces mots Orion rougit légèrement et les yeux de Lezander étincelèrent d'amusement, _« Mais nous irons aussi loin que tu le voudras. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus est d'être avec toi et non ce que je pourrais avoir de physique avec toi. Donc si tu veux juste te coucher sur le lit ensemble et parler, c'est ok pour moi. »_

Orion lui sourit avec reconnaissance et répondit, _« Merci, j'aimerais qu'on y aille lentement. »_ Puis il hésita un peu et ajouta dans un murmure quasi inaudible, _« Mais ça me dérangerait pas qu'on s'embrasse encore… »_

Lezander rit, l'enlaça fortement et dit à son oreille, _« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu seras embrassé fréquemment alors. »_

Orion lui sourit timidement et Lezander prit son menton et le leva. Il plaça un doux et gentil baiser sur les lèvres d'Orion qui sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Réellement, pensa Orion hébété, s'embrasser était génial… j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps…

Lezander brisa le baiser et lui dit, _« Allons en cours avant que quelqu'un ne remarque notre absence, »_ puis il sourit largement avec une teinte de malice et chuchota, _« Nous pourrons reprendre cette séance de baisers cette nuit. »_

Orion acquiesça et ils allèrent en cours.

Les mois suivants furent réellement sublimes. Orion oublia la guerre, Voldemort, les deatheaters, ses nombreuses questions non résolues… et appréciait juste le temps passé avec Lezander. Ils se couchaient toutes les nuits sur le lit d'Orion et parlaient d'eux entre deux baisers et caresses avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas allés très loin mais ils se sentaient tous les deux contents de leur relation. Orion ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour Lezander. Il se sentait en sécurité et aimé, il se sentait compris, admiré et désiré et il savourait ces sentiments. Et il s'efforçait de faire que Lezander se sente également ainsi. Il adorait retracer légèrement les traits de visage de Lezander et caresser gentiment ses longs cheveux magnifiques. Il adorait suivre une ligne de baisers partant de son cou jusqu'à sa bouche. Il adorait l'enlacer dans la nuit et lui parler de ses inquiétudes et plans pour la guerre. Il ne s'était jamais senti si complet auparavant.

Calypso remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose se passait entre eux et posa la question, ils lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Au début, elle avait paru triste et délaissée mais alors que les semaines passaient, elle les félicita sincèrement et leur souhaita le meilleur. Orion se sentait parfois coupable parce qu'il passait plus de temps avec Lezander qu'elle, mais quand il le réalisa, il commença à prendre plus de temps pour parler avec elle seule et lui montrer que même s'il était dans une relation, elle était toujours aussi importante pour lui, donc leur amitié n'avait pas grandement souffert de cela.

Calypso s'entrainait dur pour son futur rôle de deatheater et Orion s'entrainait parfois avec elle. Elle était vraiment un bon duelliste dû au nombre de sorts qu'elle connaissait par ses lectures de livres sur les Arts Noirs, mais Orion devait admettre que sa puissance à lui était bien supérieure. Orion continuait de s'entraîner aux impardonnables, ce qu'ils avaient également commencé à apprendre dans leurs cours d'Arts Noirs, et maintenant il était capable de les utiliser de façon informulée, ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Rosier avait haussé ses sourcils de surprise lorsqu'Orion les avait utilisés pour la première fois avec succès en cours et Calypso avait été très enjouée pour lui et avait essayé encore plus fort de les réussir, ce qu'elle arriva à faire avec le Cruciatus et l'Imperius. Orion n'avait plus peur de ses pouvoirs, grâce à ce que Karkaroff lui avait dit mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait plus connecté à sa magie que jamais. Maintenant il sentait sa magie surgir qu'importait le sort de magie noire qu'il utilisait et immédiatement, un sentiment de puissance et de plaisir courrait dans son corps et il accueillait ce sentiment plutôt que de s'en inquiéter. Il comprenait aussi mieux le livre _Les sorts noirs pour les fourchelangs uniquement_ et il l'avait presque terminé, il était quasiment capable de lancer tous les sorts appris dans le livre.

Il avait fréquemment des visions des réunions de deatheaters mais il avait réussi à cacher sa présence à l'esprit de Voldemort en utilisant l'Occlumencie pour élever des barrières mentales à chaque fois qu'il observait ce qu'il se passait. Voldemort regagnait sa puissance donc aucun raids n'étaient prévus, ils rassemblaient juste des informations sur l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Aurors et planifiaient et exécutaient des manœuvres politiques. Il devait admettre que même si Voldemort lançait un crucio sur un deatheater n'ayant pas répondu à ses attentes pendant la mission assignée, il semblait que ses partisans étaient plus disciplinés et efficaces. Et Orion devait finalement admettre cela à Tom. Orion en était venu également à admirer le géni de Voldemort. Il était sans conteste le sorcier noir le plus puissant et il connaissait des sorts que personne ne connaissait, mais il était également un brillant stratège et les plans pour influencer le ministère de la magie étaient vraiment inspirés. Ils comprenaient vraiment les faiblesses, l'égoïsme et les désirs de l'être humain. Il avait également intronisé beaucoup de nouveaux deatheaters. Romulus Rosier en était déjà devenu un et il avait aussi été présent pour l'intronisation de Sirius et était content que Voldemort l'ait considéré comme un plus dans ses rangs sans le punir de quoi que ce soit. Voldemort avait assigné Sirius la mission de trouver Harry Potter, cela parce que Sirius avait connu les Potter et que donc il avait un intérêt personnel à retrouver le garçon. Orion avait trouvé cela très amusant et remercia Merlin que Voldemort était conscient que ce n'était pas une tâche facile et que Sirius revenait les mains vides aux réunions. Il se demandait juste combien de temps ça prendrait avant que Voldemort ne s'impatiente et ne demande des résultats. Il se demanda ce que Sirius pouvait faire pour prolonger la situation.

Tom était la seule chose qui attristait Orion. Il continuait de lui parler après ses visions et quand il étudiait et s'entraînait seul, mais il était devenu distant et froid avec lui depuis qu'Orion lui avait raconté qu'il était en relation avec Lezander et qu'il en était heureux. Orion ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Tom et le vieux Tom lui manquait, celui qui l'encourageait dans ses ambitions et qui discutait joyeusement avec lui de ses cours et des livres qu'il avait lu et qui lui donnait une vision de l'Art noir puis approfondie encore que n'importe quel professeur. Les sourires de Tom lui manquaient, cette étincelle dans ses yeux et ses mots doux, parce qu'ils avaient été vraiment rares et spéciaux par le passé mais maintenant inexistants. La compagnie de Tom tout simplement et il se sentait abandonné et privé de quelque chose. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie.

La veille des vacances de Noël, Orion décida d'apaiser la situation avec Tom. Il ouvrit le médaillon et le plaça sur son torse tout en restant sur son lit.

_« Bonjour Tom »_ dit Orion doucement.

Tom hocha à peine la tête et Orion soupira. Orion le regarda tristement et dit, _« Qu'est-il arrivé entre nous, Tom ? Tu me parles à peine. Tu écoutes seulement mes rapports sur les réunions de deatheaters mais tu ignores mes tentatives pour avoir une discussion normale. Ne t'intéresses-tu plus à ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie ? »_

Tom ricana, _« Et pourquoi ça t'inquiète tant ? N'as-tu pas dit que Lezander était le seul qui s'intéressait à toi ? Qui te comprenait réellement ? Il me semble juste que tu n'as pas besoin de moi maintenant. »_

Orion haussa ses sourcils et répondit sincèrement, _« C'est ce que tu penses ? Que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu me manques ! Ca me manqué de parler avec toi, de passer du temps avec toi ! »_

Tom grogna et dit, _« Ce qui te manque ce sont mes conseils en ce qui concerne les deatheaters. Tu n'as besoin de moi que pour ça. »_

Orion secoua sa tête et répondit avec véhémence, _« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es mon ami et tu es important pour moi, pas seulement pour l'aide que tu pourrais me fournir, mais parce que tu m'importes vraiment. On se connait depuis longtemps et je t'ai dit des choses que personne ne sait et je te fais confiance dessus. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie parce que j'ai grandi habitué à ta compagnie et que je l'apprécie, pas parce que je veux t'utiliser ! »_

Tom le regarda en silence et répondit calmement, _« C'est ainsi que tu me considères ? Comme un ami ? »_

Orion soupira, _« Je sais que tu méprises les sentiments, mais oui, je te considère comme un ami et bien plus encore, tu es mon confident, mon mentor. Je peux être honnête avec toi vis-à-vis de la guerre, encore plus qu'avec Lezander parce qu'il n'est pas un sorcier noir et qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je pourrais sacrifier ma vie pour atteindre nos buts, »_ répondit sincèrement Orion.

Tom gronda férocement, _« Ce garçon t'enchaine. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Tom dit avec colère, _« N'as-tu pas réalisé que depuis que tu as commencé cette relation avec lui, la guerre ne te concernait plus et que tu es distrait ? Tu ne t'entraînes pas aussi dur que tu le devrais et tu perds du temps précieux. Il n'est pas le seul qui s'inquiète pour toi ! Tu dois être prêt à interagir avec les deatheaters et le Lord Noir, tu ne peux pas te permettre… »_

Orion l'interrompit avec un petit sourire, _« Donc tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »_

Tom se renfrogna et répondit, _« Oui. Je ne te dorlote peut-être pas ni ne te gâte, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. »_

Le cœur d'Orion fit un petit bond et il sourit chaudement à Tom, _« C'est bon à savoir parce que moi aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'on se batte, Tom. Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Lezander mais j'ai continué à m'entraîner. C'est vrai que j'ai été quelque peu distrait au début mais Calypso m'a fait reprendre mon entrainement et je me prépare. Je suis plus avancée maintenant qu'auparavant et je m'améliore chaque jour qui passe. Je n'ai pas oublié mon futur, je veux toujours les mêmes choses. » _Orion soupira et continua, _« C'est juste que j'ai aussi besoin de Lezander. Il me donne ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais la façon dont il me traite rend juste les choses meilleures, tout est plus simple. Tu connais un peu mon enfance, Tom. Ce n'était pas plaisant. Personne ne m'a jamais montré de l'affection et c'était quelque chose que je voulais depuis longtemps le sentiment d'être aimé. Et maintenant que je l'ai je ne peux pas le laisser partir. »_

Tom se renfrogna et chuchota, _« Lezander n'est pas le seul qui peut te donner ça. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et le regarda bizarrement, _« Il est le seul qui semble le vouloir. »_

Tom fit claquer sa langue mais ne répondit rien. Il regarda seulement intensément les yeux d'Orion et Tom se perdit dans les orbes émeraude. Il pouvait voir le besoin d'Orion d'être aimé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour le garçon. Oh, il était aussi passé par cette phase au début, quand il n'était qu'un enfant, mais il avait bien vite appris la réalité de la vie et avait découvert que ça avait été totalement inutile d'espérer cela. Personne ne s'était réellement intéressé à lui. Les muggles de l'orphelinat s'étaient juste moqués de lui et l'avaient abusé parce qu'il était bizarre ensuite il avait été un Slytherin isolé quand son statut de sang-mêlé avait été découvert. C'était juste après qu'il ait prouvé qu'il était l'étudiant le plus brillant et le plus puissant et qu'il avait prouvé être l'héritier de Slytherin que ses camarades avaient commencé à s'intéresser à lui et à l'approcher, et ça avait été leur propre intérêt, pas parce qu'ils s'intéressaient réellement à lui. Et en plus, il avait appris à considérer son besoin d'être aimé comme une faiblesse. Et dans le cas d'Orion, il avait également pensé que c'était une faiblesse au début. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Orion était profond, il le savait, mais sa magie devenait plus puissante quand il utilisait ses sentiments. Donc peut-être qu'il pouvait utiliser son amour de cette façon aussi, peut-être que ça pouvait le rendre plus puissant. Ca l'énervait juste qu'Orion pense qu'il n'y ait que son petit vampire qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Orion mais il en était venu à réellement apprécier ce petit être comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne. Le garçon était un mystère : il était beau mais inconscient de cela, il était brillant mais pas prétentieux, il était immensément puissant mais ne prenait pas avantage de cela, et il était sensible et aimant mais pouvait devenir déterminé et froid quand c'était requis. Et Tom voulait parfois être celui qu'attendait Orion, même s'il n'aimait pas admettre cela. Mais cela pouvait être très dangereux et potentiellement désastreux. Donc il ne dirait jamais ses réels sentiments. Des sentiments contre lesquels il s'était longuement battu. Mais il avait décidé qu'il pourrait au moins montrer à Orion qu'il s'intéressait à lui, que Lezander n'était pas le seul. Donc il répondit, _« Peut-être aujourd'hui mais ça pourrait être différent dans le futur. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres personnes qui viendraient à t'aimer, »_ soupira-t-il et il continua, _« Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi, Orion. Je t'encourage à t'entraîner plus et à considérer le problème plus sérieusement. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. A quoi Tom avait-il pensé ? Il avait semblé perdu dans ses pensées et Orion avait vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais quelle en était la cause ? Et que voulait-il dire en disant que dans le futur ça pourrait être différent ? Que d'autres pourraient l'aimer ? Orion clarifia ses pensées et répondit, _« Ok. Je suis conscient que le temps passe vite. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dériverai pas de mes plans. »_

Tom hocha la tête, satisfait de cela pour le moment.

Orion avait décidé de rester à Durmstrang pour les vacances de Noël. Tom lui avait fait réaliser qu'il avait négligé son entraînement. Il s'était entraîné mais pas autant qu'il aurait dû et le meilleur endroit possible pour continuer l'entraînement était Durmstrang. Une raison en plus était que Calypso restait aussi et son père allait lui enseigner des sorts obscurs et elle avait dit à Orion qu'il pourrait rester pour qu'ils les apprennent ensemble. Donc il avait parlé à Sirius en utilisant le miroir à double sens et ce dernier lui avait donné la permission de rester à l'école considérant le fait qu'il serait aussi très occupé pendant les vacances. Puisque la mission Harry Potter ne se déroulait pas très bien, Voldemort lui avait assigné ainsi qu'à d'autre, la tâche de contacter les sorciers noirs de Russie afin de gagner leur support. Donc Sirius passerait le plus clair de son temps à rencontrer des sorciers noirs et ne serait pas capable de voir Orion plus que cela. A la satisfaction d'Orion, il remarqua que Sirius ne semblait pas insatisfait dans son rôle de deatheater. Orion savait que Sirius adorait être occupé et se sentir utile et ça lui donnait la chance de l'être. Et Sirius était vraiment une personne extrêmement sociable, donc cette nouvelle mission était idéale pour lui. Orion se demanda seulement combien de temps durerait le contentement de Sirius, parce que pour le moment ils étaient en période de « paix » et c'était calme mais quand Voldemort ferait son retour public, Sirius devrait participer à des raids et les choses deviendraient vicieuses et violentes et il était évident que Sirius arrêterait d'aimer son rôle de deatheater. Il espérait juste que Sirius pourrait le supporter.

Il reçut aussi des lettres de Draco l'urgeant de venir au Manoir Malfoy mais Orion refusa poliment. Il avait réellement besoin de temps pour s'entraîner mais il se sentait un peu coupable parce que ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco. Mais lui et Draco étaient restés en contact avec leurs lettres fréquentes. Draco allait bien comme d'habitude et avait réussi à battre la fille Granger dans quelques classes à son plus grand plaisir. Il savait déjà que le Lord Noir était de retour. Lucius l'entraînait et lui avait collé en un tuteur en Arts Noir, ce qui contentait grandement Orion. Il détestait penser que Draco aurait un désavantage face aux autres élèves qui étaient allés dans des écoles noires. Draco deviendrait sûrement un deatheater important, juste comme son père, et il avait besoin du meilleur entrainement possible dans les Arts Noirs.

Orion était assis près de Lezander au festin de bienvenue célébrant la fin des vacances de Noël et Lezander lui chuchotait des choses qu'il aimerait faire avec lui une fois la nuit tombée. Orion rougit légèrement au grand amusement de Lezander et Orion répliqua discrètement en caressant le bas de dos de Lezander.

Lezander haussa un sourcil et ronronna, _« Si tu continues ce que tu es en train de faire, Orion, tu devras être prêt à faire face aux conséquences quand je t'aurais seul. »_

Orion gloussa chaudement, _« Oh des promesses, des promesses. »_

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement du couple, _« Vous deux êtes complètement nian nian depuis le début de l'année. Va-t-on devoir bientôt vous féliciter pour les noces ? »_ dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Orion se tendit. Il n'avait jamais planifié cela mais maintenant il réalisait que peut-être Lezander et lui ne pourraient jamais être formellement ensemble. Lezander était un vampire et ils s'unifiaient qu'avec leur propre espèce. Lezander lui avait dit cela l'année dernière, et Orion avait également besoin d'un héritier au sang pur et Sirius était actuellement en train de négocier son mariage avec quelques familles de sorciers noirs. Il regarda Lezander et vit qu'il était aussi perdu profondément dans ses pensées. Quels étaient les plans futurs de Lezander concernant leur couple ? Etait-ce sérieux pour lui ou juste le temps qu'il trouve la personne qui lui était destinée ? Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de leur futur ensemble et Orion devait admettre qu'il voulait être avec Lezander. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer avec personne d'autre. Il en était venu à réellement aimer Lezander, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais exprimé fortement, et ça le troublait de se dire qu'il pourrait le perdre à cause des devoirs qu'ils avaient envers leurs propres genres.

Lezander le regarda et sembla comprendre ses pensées. Il prit les mains d'Orion et caressa gentiment ses paumes avec ses pouces. Il chuchota doucement, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Orion. Nous en parlerons ce soir. »_

Orion hocha tristement sa tête. Soudainement, le directeur Vagnarov se leva de son siège à la table des professeurs et demanda le silence. Il dit d'une voix profonde, _« J'espère que vous avez apprécié vos vacances de Noël et que vous êtes prêts à étudier dur pour ce semestre. J'ai une annonce à faire qui illuminera certainement votre journée, »_ il marqua une petite pause scanna le corps étudiant de ses yeux. Tout le monde était silencieux, attendant impatiemment les nouvelles. Il continua, _« L'année prochaine, nous aurons l'honneur de participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »_ A cette annonce, les étudiants commencèrent à chuchoter avec excitation mais Vagnarov les fit taire d'un regard et il continua, _« Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, le tournoi des trois sorciers a d'abord été établi il y a sept cent ans comme une compétition entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie européennes : Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chaque école, et les trois champions s'affrontaient dans trois tâches magiques. Les écoles accueillaient à tour de rôle le tournoi tous les cinq ans, et il a été établi que c'était un excellent moyen d'établir des relations étroites avec des sorciers d'autres nationalités et également quelle école entraînait le mieux ses étudiants, »_ dit-il avec un sourire narquois, _« Durmstrang est l'école qui a gagné le plus de coupe du tournoi dans l'histoire et j'espère ne pas être déçu à cette occasion. Le tournoi s'est arrêté en raison de nombreuses morts mais je suis content que le ministère de la magie ait surmonté ces petits problèmes et ait accepté de réinstaller la tradition. Le tournoi des trois sorciers prendra place à Hogwarts et les étudiants sélectionnés iront là-bas en octobre. La sélection des trois champions aura lieu à Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera de quel étudiant est le plus à même de compéter pour la coupe du tournoi, la gloire de leur école, et mille Gallions comme prix personnel. Il y a toujours des négociations en cours en ce qui concerne l'âge des ceux qui pourront participer. Certains, »_ dit-il en ricanant, _« croient que seuls les étudiants d'un certain âge, dix-sept ans ou plus, devraient être autorisés à mettre leurs noms pour participer. »_

Plusieurs étudiants grognèrent outrés à ces mots et Vagnarov leva sa main pour les faire taire, _« Je sais que la restriction est injuste mais rien est encore fixé. A Durmstrang, nous croyons que la puissance et la capacité n'ont rien à voir avec l'âge, donc notre ministre bataille dur pour qu'il n'y ait pas cette restriction, mais rien ne sera encore certain avant la fin de cette année. Laissez-moi-vous assurer que des étudiants de tout âge pourront participer à notre sélection. Nous voulons les meilleurs représentants pour l'école et Maître Rosier sélectionnera un groupe de trente étudiants qui s'affronteront au tournoi de duel de cette année qui se passera en Juin juste après vos examens, et le top dix vainqueurs des duels seront ceux de la délégation de Durmstrang. J'ai foi en nos étudiants qui pourront ramener à Durmstrang la coupe des Trois sorcier une fois de plus pour prouver au monde que notre école est la meilleure, »_ finit-il fièrement et les étudiants l'ovationnèrent et l'applaudirent.

_« C'est super ! »_ dit Viktor avec excitation, _« Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons pouvoir nous battre pour avoir une place dans la délégation de l'école. Le tournoi de duel sera féroce cette année ! »_

Evander acquiesça et répondit, _« Il me tarde d'y être. Ca serait tellement cool d'être à Hogwarts ! »_

_« C'est une grande opportunité de montrer la supériorité de notre école sur les autres. De leur montrer ce que les sorciers noirs peuvent produire, »_ dit Calypso qui demanda ensuite à Orion, _« Ne voudrais-tu pas y aller ? »_

Orion acquiesça et dit, _« Je pense que ça sera très intéressant. J'ai toujours voulu connaître Hogwarts, le château semble être fascinant. » _Il était en train de penser à tout ce que Draco lui avait dit sur le château, particulièrement sur la Chambre des Secrets. Ca ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça de devenir le champion de Durmstrang mais il voulait être sélectionné pour leur délégation. Ca lui donnerait l'opportunité d'explorer le château et de trouver la Chambre des Secrets. Il voulait voir le journal de Voldemort et apprendre ce que c'était, comment il l'avait aidé à regagner un corps.

Viktor se tourna vers lui incrédule, _« Ce qui est fascinant est de gagner le tournoi des trois sorciers ! Imagine être le champion de Durmstrang et nous ramener la coupe. Etre reconnu et proclamé le plus puissant jeune sorcier de la génération ! »_

Lezander se tourna vers eux et demanda, _« Vous pensez que la restriction d'âge vient de qui ? Ca semble être injuste. »_

Calypso ricana, _« Dumbledore, bien sûr. C'est tellement lui. Maître Vagnarov a raison, je suis sûre que notre ministre fera en sorte de l'éliminer, ou peut-être l'atténuer. Nous sommes autant capable que certains étudiants plus âgés, ce ne serait pas juste pour l'école de limiter leurs candidats de cette façon et je pense que Vagnarov en est conscient et que c'est pourquoi il fera face à Dumbledore dans les négociations au moins pour atténuer les restrictions et accepter des étudiants de notre âge. »_

Kara répondit en gloussant, _« J'espère juste faire partie de la délégation. J'ai entendu dire que les garçons de Beauxbatons sont à tomber par terre. »_

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et Evander la taquina, _« Tu regardes déjà d'autres garçons, ma petite Kara ? Lezander a réussi à mettre la main sur Orion et tu abandonnes déjà tout espoir ? »_

Viktor éclata de rire et Kara rougit et lança un regard noir à Evander, _« Et bien, Lezander n'est pas le seul qui mérite mon attention et j'ose dire que je ne pourrais jamais te considérer à tomber par terre ! Tu es toujours en train de m'enquiquiner ! »_

Lezander lui fit un clin d'œil et Orion lui lança un regard moqueur. Lezander gloussa et lui dit doucement, _« Jaloux, amour ? Tu sais que mes yeux ne se posent que sur toi. »_

Orion renifla de dédain mais lui rendit son sourire. Viktor se tourna vers Kara et dit de façon suggestive, _« Je pourrais être ton être rêvé, _mon cher,_ »_ puis il se tourna vers Calypso et dit en faisant jouer ses sourcils, _« Et pour toi aussi, ma petite Calypso. J'ose dire que je peux être assez présent pour toutes les deux. »_

Calypso ricana et dit, _« Merci pour l'offre mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Il y a des choses plus graves que de s'occuper de garçons. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et chuchota, _« En effet, ce qui me fait juste me demander pourquoi ils rétablissent le Tournoi des sorciers maintenant. »_

Calypso se tourna vers lui et dit, _« Et bien, seuls des sorciers noirs connaissent le retour du Lord Noir et ils ont fait en sorte d'être sûrs que les gens du ministère soient complètement inconscients de cela. »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Oui, mais je suis certain que Dumbledore le sait déjà ou du moins le suspecte. Pourquoi accepterait-il de maintenir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en des temps si dangereux ? »_

Calypso ricana de plus belle, _« Ce serait juste ce dont les sorciers de la lumière auraient besoin, une occasion heureuse et festive qui peut les empêcher de penser réellement à la réalité du monde. Si Dumbledore le sait, comme tu le suspectes, je pense que c'est aussi pour établir Hogwarts comme refuge pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient. L'académie de Beauxbatons était principalement une école sorcière de la lumière également, et je suis sûr qu'il prendra l'opportunité de rallier la directrice à son côté, ainsi que quelques uns des étudiants. »_

Orion hocha la tête perdu dans ses pensées, _« Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Mais est-ce que tu penses que les Deatheater feront quelque chose pendant le tournoi ? Ca semble être la parfaite occasion pour causer quelques peurs et annoncer le retour du Lord Noir. »_

Calypso le regarda pensivement et répondit, _« Ouais, en effet. Je n'ai rien entendu venant de mon père donc je ne sais pas s'ils ont planifié quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûre non plus s'ils sont prêts à faire une annonce si tôt. Ils voudront peut-être attendre un peu plus. »_

_« Hmmm, peut-être, mais à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, deux ans seront déjà passés depuis le retour du Lord Noir. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille attendre si longtemps… »_ répondit Orion non convaincu.

Calyspo soupira, _« Oui, c'est sûr. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que mon père me le dira et je te le dirai aussi. Ca nous concerne tous »_

Orion sourit chaudement et dit doucement, _« Merci, Calypso. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi. »_

Calypso rougit un petit peu et répondit, _« Tu sais que tu le peux, comme je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi. »_

Orion l'enlaça et chuchota, _« Oui. » _

Lezander haussa simplement un sourcil non impressionné par l'interaction entière et Orion gloussa quand il le vit et lui fit un petit sourire narquois, _« Qui est jaloux maintenant ? »_

Cette nuit, Orion et Lezander étaient restés dans le lit et Orion se tourna pour regarder Lezander et dit, _« Est-ce que tu te souviens ce que Evander nous a demandé ? »_

Lezander hocha la tête et Orion continua avec hésitation, _« Ca m'a fait penser à notre futur. Nous n'en avons jamais discuté, tu sais ? Et peut-être que c'est un petit peu tôt, nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais… »_

Lezander l'interrompit en disant doucement, _« J'y ai aussi pensé. »_ Puis il caressa gentiment la joue d'Orion et chuchota, _« Je t'aime Orion. Je l'ai su dès le début. »_

Orion sentit son cœur déborder et il embrassa tendrement Lezander. Il sentit la langue de Lezander retracer ses lèvres et il entrouvrit sa bouche pour lui en donner l'accès. Il sentit la langue de Lezander explorer sa bouche et un sentiment de chaleur courut dans tout son corps. Orion, hébété, commença à caresser la langue de Lezander avec la sienne et ils se perdirent dans le baiser pendant plusieurs minutes. Orion fit courir sa main dans les cheveux de Lezander et Lezander caressait gentiment son dos. Orion le rapprocha et intensifia le baiser. Après quelques minutes de plus, il brisa le baiser, souriant avec amour à Lezander et dit doucement, _« Je t'aime aussi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant mais je l'ai réalisé il y a quelques temps. » _Puis Orion devint triste et demanda, _« Mais que va-t-il nous arriver ? Ta famille acceptera-t-elle ta relation avec moi ? »_

Lezander soupira et l'enlaça, _« Je ne sais pas. Tu te souviens qu'au début de l'année je t'ai demandé de rencontrer mes parents pendant l'été ? » _Orion hocha la tête et Lezander continua, _« Et bien, je voulais te présenter à eux pour qu'ils te connaissent, pour qu'ils puissent voir ce que je vois en toi et ainsi être à même d'accepter notre relation. Nous n'étions pas ensembles à l'époque mais je dois admettre que j'avais déjà planifié de te convaincre de sortir avec moi. » _Il brisa l'étreinte et fit un petit sourire narquois à Orion, _« J'étais certain que tu ne pourrais pas résister à mes charmes très longtemps. »_

Orion rit et le frappa doucement sur l'épaule, _« Crétin. Comment aurais-je pu te résister avec la façon dont tu me regardes et caresses mes cheveux ? J'ose dire que tu m'as séduit de la façon la plus méprisable. Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi avec tes mots doux et tes gentilles caresses, »_ dit-il en lui souriant largement.

Lezander gloussa, _« Je dois dire que je suis content que ma séduction ait marché. »_ Puis il devint sérieux et continua, _« J'ai déjà parlé de toi à mes parents. Ils soupçonnent quelque chose à cause des lettres qu'ils reçoivent de moi. Ma mère dit que je ne parle que de toi. »_ dit-il en souriant largement. Puis il soupira et dit, _« Elle semble être heureuse pour moi et veut te rencontrer mais mon père a plus de réserves. Tu sais que je serai le Maître Vampire de mon clan dans le futur et en tant que tel, j'aurai plein de devoirs à remplir. Il ne pense pas que tu sois un parti adéquat pour moi. Il ne pense pas que tu seras accepté par les autres vampires ou que tu seras assez fort pour régner avec moi. »_

Orion écarquilla ses yeux et hoqueta, _« Régner avec toi ? »_

Lezander regarda dans ses yeux et répondit, _« Oui, mon compagnon devra se tenir à mes côtés et m'aider à régner sur le clan. »_

Orion s'assit et baissa les yeux sur Lezander et dit avec agitation, _« Mais je ne peux pas régner avec toi ! Merlin, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai aussi des devoirs à remplir pour mon propre genre. Tu sais que je participerai à la guerre, tu sais que je veux mener les sorciers noirs. Je serai engagé à leur cause et je ne peux pas juste disparaître avec toi et les abandonner ! »_

Lezander s'assit également et fronça les sourcils, _« Ils pourront sûrement réussir sans toi, Orion. Je sais que tu es l'héritier des Black et tout mais tu seras juste un Deatheater de plus. Si tu veux aider le côté noir, tu peux le faire en aidant les vampires. Nous sommes des créatures noires et nous devons aussi trouver notre place dans la société. Nous sommes autant oppressés que les sorciers noirs. J'ose dire que nous sommes même plus opprimés qu'eux. »_

Orion secoua sa tête désespérément, _« Je sais que les vampires sont aussi opprimés et je sais aussi que je veux aider ton genre mais tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas seulement l'Héritier des Black ! Je suis bien plus ! Je… »_ sa voix s'évanouit et il regarda Lezander qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils profondément. Il prit une inspiration profonde et chuchota, _« Je suis quelque chose qui me force à participer à la guerre. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Ca a rapport avec ton lien au Lord Noir ? Je suis sûr que c'est unique mais tu ne penses quand même pas que ça te force à être son allié. Tu seras seulement un deatheater en plus, il ne considèrera pas comme spécial, il te mettra en danger en t'envoyant dans des raids contre la lumière. »_

Orion secoua sa tête frustré et décida qu'il était arrivé à un chemin de croix dans sa vie. Il devait prendre une décision maintenant. Soit il cachait la vérité et il risquait que Lezander soit furieux à cause de son entêtement, soit il révélait qu'il était réellement et faisait comprendre à Lezander qu'il avait un destin bien plus grand que celui d'être un simple deatheater. Orion regarda profondément dans les yeux bleus pâles de Lezander et dit. _« C'est en parti à cause du lien, mais c'est bien plus que ça. Ce que je suis ne me force pas à prendre le côté du Lord Noir, je le fais pour des convictions personnelles. Mais je ne serai jamais un simple deatheater en plus. Je ne lui permettrai pas de me traiter autrement que comme son égal. »_

Lezander ricana incrédule et Orion attrapa ses robes pour le rapprocher, _« Je suis son égal en puissance, Lezander. Je crois que c'est complet maintenant. Je sais que mes pouvoirs le sont. Je sais que je serai même plus puissant que lui le temps venu. Et quand il me connaîtra et qu'il saura qui je suis, il le réalisera aussi. »_

Lezander haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et Orion dit doucement, _« Je suis celui qui l'a défait la première fois. Je suis celui qui lui fait secrètement peur et qu'il recherche alors que nous parlons. »_

Les yeux de Lezander s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il hoqueta, _« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »_

Orion le regarda intensément et répondit, _« Je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. J'étais Harry Potter. »_

_A suivre…_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Sauver un père**

Orion le regarda intensément et répondit, _« Je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. J'étais Harry Potter. »_

Lezander secoua sa tête en signe de déni et dit avec agitation, _« Non !... La cicatrice… Tu es Orion Black ! »_

Orion serra son poing et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa peau s'ouvrir et de petites gouttes de sang tomber. Il porta sa paume ensanglantée contre son front et murmura le contre-sort pour son glamour de camouflage. Il savait que ça avait marché quand il entendit Lezander hoqueter.

Lezander bredouilla, _« Tu… tu es lui ! Comment ? Tu n'es pas Orion Black ! »_

Orion nettoya son front avec son autre main et relança le glamour. Puis il regarda Lezander et répondit, _« Je suis réellement Orion Black. Mais je suis aussi Harry Potter, »_ il soupira et continua, _« C'est une très longue histoire mais Lily Potter, née Evans, était ma mère. Elle était mariée à James Potter mais elle aimait réellement Sirius Black, mon père. J'étais leur fils mais elle n'a jamais dit la vérité à mon père pour me protéger. Tu connais le reste de l'histoire, j'ai vaincu Voldemort et je suis devenu le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le sauveur de la Lumière, » _dit-il avec un ricanement puis son visage s'assombrit, _« Dumbledore m'a laissé aux mains de ma tante muggle. Lily Evans était une née de muggles. Ma tante et sa famille méprisent la magie et ils m'ont traité de façon horrible. Je ne souhaite pas parler de ça, »_ coupa-t-il puis il continua, _« Mon père s'est échappé d'Azkaban et est venu me retrouver, car il était le parrain d'Harry Potter et il était inquiet pour moi, je m'étais déjà enfui de chez ma tante et il m'a récupéré. Nous avons découvert plus tard que j'étais réellement son fils et je suis devenu Orion Black. Je suis l'Héritier des Black mais je suis aussi Harry Potter et avec tout ce que cela implique. »_

Lezander était abasourdi. Son esprit était ravagé et il n'arrivait à pas penser clairement. Après un petit moment son esprit accepta ce qu'Orion venait juste de lui apprendre et il répondit avec agitation, _« Mais alors tu dois tuer le Lord Noir ! »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je suis un sorcier noir, Lezander, et je crois en ce qu'il fait. »_

Lezander agrippa les robes d'Orion et dit avec inquiétude, _« Mais il voudra te tuer ! Quand il découvrira que tu es Harry Potter, il te tuera instantanément ! Tu es son ennemi ! »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Non, je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour le braquer contre moi et il le sait. Il croit que je suis en ce moment quelque part dans le Londres muggle, comme le reste des sorciers. Je l'ai entendu le dire, dans l'une de mes visions, qu'il essaierait d'abord me convertir à leur côté et si je refusais alors il me tuerait. Donc tu vois, j'ai une chance d'être son allié. Mon père est déjà un deatheater pour prouver le support de notre famille et il l'a fait pour que Voldemort me donne l'opportunité de prouver ma loyauté. Je pense que j'ai de grandes chances de devenir quelqu'un de très important dans leurs rangs. Je serai son égal et je l'aiderai à mener les Ténèbres dans la guerre, »_ finit-il avec conviction.

Lezander secoua sa tête et dit tristement, _« Oh Orion. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être toi ? Mais tu n'as pas réellement besoin de participer ! Tu pourrais les soutenir à distance. Je ne sais pas encore si les vampires prendront position mais tu pourrais être l'envoyé de Voldemort chez les vampires ou quelque chose comme ça si tu insistes sur le fait que tu doives être dans ses rangs ! »_

Orion le regarda tristement et répondit doucement, _« Ce n'est pas assez, Lezander. Tu me demandes d'abandonner mon genre et de venir avec toi. J'adorerais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés mais tu dois voir que j'ai les mêmes responsabilités que toi. Il n'y a aucune façon d'éviter que je fasse partie de la guerre et pour être honnête, je ne le souhaite pas ! Je veux me battre ! »_

Lezander l'agrippa et dit avec désespoir, _« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dois risquer ta vie pour eux ? Il y a d'autres façons ! »_

_« Non ! Je sais que tu es content d'être neutre mais je ne le suis pas ! Je ne retournerai pas ma veste, ils sont comme moi ! »_ répondit Orion frustré. Puis il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Et il y a quelque chose en plus… Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça signifie ou ce que je suis supposé faire… »_ Il leva les yeux sur ceux inquiets de Lezander et dit, _« Tu sais que Karkaroff m'a vu avant de partir. Il m'a dit quelque chose… Il a dit que j'étais destiné à devenir quelque chose, que j'étais leur dernier espoir et que je devais réussir… je ne sais pas à quoi il faisait référence mais ça n'avait rien à avoir avec le fait que je sois le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Je pense que ça concerne la guerre. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils et répondit, _« Mais ça aurait pu ne rien dire ! Tu ne sais même pas de quels espoirs il parlait. Karkaroff pouvait aussi bien se référer aux sorciers Noirs qu'aux sorciers de la lumière. Et tu ne leur dois rien ! Tu pourrais tous les ignorer ! »_

Orion attrapa la main de Lezander et dit, _« Je pense qu'il se référait aux sorciers noirs, il en est un lui-même après tout. Mais peu importe. Je ne souhaite rien ignorer. Je suis un sorcier noir et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que les Ténèbres gagnent la guerre, »_ hésita-t-il à dire puis il ajouta doucement, _« Il y a autre chose… J'aurais certainement besoin de me marier à un sorcier noir ou une sorcière… je dois avoir un héritier au sang pur. »_

Lezander agrippa rudement les épaules d'Orion et gronda coléreusement, _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en disant que tu devras te marier à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu joues avec moi depuis tout ce temps ? Je suis juste quelqu'un que tu utilises avant que tu trouves un autre compagnon ? »_

Orion s'arracha à sa prise et répondit avec véhémence, _« Non ! Ne pense jamais ça ! Je t'aime ! Je veux être ton compagnon ! Je veux juste être honnête avec toi… Mon père suit les traditions de sang pur et il négocie mon mariage à une personne de sang pur. Tu dois comprendre que pour fortifier la lignée des Black je dois avoir un héritier avec quelqu'un de mon propre genre ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un de mon choix. C'est seulement une formalité et une façon d'avoir un enfant. Je peux passer ma vie avec la personne que je veux après avoir eu un héritier. »_

Lezander rit sans joie, _« Et tu penses que je te permettrai d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? D'avoir une relation avec un autre sorcier ? TU ATTENDS DE MOI QUE J'ATTENDE PATIEMMENT QUE TU BAISES OU QUE TU TE FASSES BAISER PAR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ? » _hurla-t-il crument sous la colère.

Orion hoqueta sous le choc mais répondit furieusement, _« Et toi ? N'as-tu pas non plus besoin d'un héritier ? Penses-tu que ton père va te féliciter quand tu vas lui dire que tu m'as choisi comme compagnon ? Moi, pas même un vampire ! Ton père ne va-t-il pas se préoccuper de sa lignée non plus ? »_

Lezander respira profondément pour se calmer et répondit, _« Des vampires se sont déjà liés à des sorciers dans le passé. C'est pourquoi les vampires de mon clan sont aussi des êtres magiques. Les réserves de mon père sur toi ne sont pas à cause de ta lignée mais parce qu'il croit que seul un compagnon vampire sera assez fort pour être capable de régner avec moi. »_

Orion soupira avec impatience, _« Oui, et c'est le réel problème, non ? Tu as besoin d'un compagnon constamment à tes côtés. »_ Il regarda Lezander tristement et dit avec des larmes dans les yeux, _« Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, Lez. Je ne pourrais pas être à tes côtés tout le temps, je passerais beaucoup de temps à planifier des choses pour la guerre et pour me battre. »_

Le visage de Lezander s'adoucit et il enlaça Orion fortement, _« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es le compagnon parfait pour moi. Je ne veux que toi. Mon père verra que tu es assez fort et puissant. Les autres vampires n'oseront pas s'opposer à toi. Nous trouverons une façon. Si tu dois participer à la guerre, je te protègerai et je t'aiderai… Nous trouverons une façon d'être ensemble… Je suis sûr qu'il existe un moyen… »_

Orion brisa l'étreinte, sourit chaudement et répondit, _« Merci, Lezander. Merci pour de comprendre que je souhaite m'impliquer dans la guerre. Je veux aussi aider les vampires. Je ferai tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour libérer les créatures noires. »_

Lezander l'embrassa avec urgence et Orion laissa ses inquiétudes fondre dans la passion qu'il ressentait. Orion n'était pas sûr s'ils surmonteraient tous les obstacles sur leur chemin mais il décida seulement d'apprécier le temps passé avec Lezander et de s'occuper des choses qui fâchaient plus tard. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'embrasser et à se caresser.

Le mois suivant, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble et étaient encore plus câlins entre eux qu'avant mais Orion remarqua que Lezander était encore inquiet et ils n'avaient pas rediscuté de leur futur ou d'une façon pour qu'ils puissent être ensembles alors que Lezander avait besoin d'un compagnon pour régner à ses côtés. Lezander semblait vouloir éviter le sujet et Orion devina que le temps voulu, ils trouveraient une solution et il ne voulait pas mettre la pression sur Lezander ou ne voulait pas être mis sous pression par lui pour qu'il abandonne ses ambitions, donc il suivit la ligne de conduite de Lezander et ne reparla plus du problème.

C'était un jour de février quand Orion reçut le Daily Prophet pendant son petit déjeuner. Il s'était abonné dans une librairie à Moscou afin qu'on lui envoie le Daily Prophet par hibou et ce, depuis que le trimestre avait commencé pour qu'il puisse apprendre ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre considérant le fait que la plupart de l'activité de deatheaters se passerait là-bas. Mais l'article du jour le fit s'étouffer.

La Une disait en grandes lettres : _« Sirius Black vu à Hogwarts »_ et une photo mouvante d'étudiants aux visages terrorisés devant un portrait inoccupé qui semblait avoir été découpé en pièces. Les petites lettres sous l'image disait que la photo avait été prise par Colin Creevey, un étudiant d'Hogwarts, et quand il lit l'article, Orion apprit que le portrait d'entrée était celui de la Fat Lady de Gryffindor. L'article expliquait que la Fat Lady avait dit que Sirius Black avait essayé d'entrer dans la chambre commune des Gryffindor mais que quand elle lui avait refusé l'accès parce que le mot de passe était vieux d'une semaine, il était devenu furieux et avait commencé à l'attaquer. Les professeurs avaient rapidement cherché dans le château mais n'avaient trouvé aucun signe de lui et bien vite le Ministre Fudge était arrivé en amenant avec lui des Dementors qui resteraient autour d'Hogwarts pour patrouiller. Ca faisait quelques années depuis que Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban et les gens avaient commencé à croire qu'il était peut-être mort donc la recherche s'était amoindrie. Mais cet événement avait entraîné les Aurors à revoir leurs recherches et les Dementors avaient pour tâche de le capturer et de le ramener à Azkaban où on lui donnerait le baiser du Dementor.

Orion était plus que furieux en finissant de lire l'article et s'enfuit du Grand Hall sans donner d'explications à personne. Il rejoint sa chambre et sortit son miroir à double sens de sa malle et il cria, _« Sirius Black ! »_

Après un moment il vit le visage débraillé de son père dans le miroir et Orion dit furieusement, _« A quoi pensais-tu, Père ? Tu m'avais promis que tu n'irais pas à Hogwarts ! Et quelle est la première chose que je lis dans le Daily Prophet ce matin ? Que tu as été vu en train d'essayer d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffindor et maintenant il y a des Dementors partout qui veulent te donner un putain de baiser ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ETRE SI STUPIDE ? TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! »_

L'image de Sirius dans le miroir soupira et dit, _« J'ai mal calculé mon coup. Je pensais que le mot de passe était toujours valide. Je n'aurais pas été vu s'il n'y avait pas eu ça. »_

Orion répondit furieusement, _« On s'en fout ! Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, tu entends ! La place grouille de Dementors maintenant, tu ne peux pas t'y risquer de nouveau ! »_

Sirius hocha sa tête fatigué et murmura, _« Je sais. Je serai plus prudent la prochaine fois. »_

Orion le regarda incrédule et cria, _« Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ? TU NE PEUX PLUS ESSAYER ! »_

Sirius dit avec un petit sourire triste, _« Oui, mon petit chiot. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'irai bien. »_

Orion le regarda suspicieusement et demanda, _« Tu ne le referas pas ? »_

_« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, »_ répondit Sirius calmement et résigné.

Orion soupira de soulagement, _« Très bien. Tu vas bien ? Tu as été blessé ? »_

Sirius lui sourit chaudement, _« Je vais bien, rien ne m'est arrivé. »_

_« Et comment avancent les choses pour tes missions ? »_ demanda Orion avec intérêt.

Sirius ricana, _« Bien, bien sûr je n'ai pas pu trouver Harry Potter, juste que des pistes m'ont fait supposer qu'il était mort ou qu'il vivait dans les rues. Et comme pour convaincre les sorciers noirs de se joindre à nous, ça s'est très bien passé. C'était un jeu d'enfant. Quand nous leur avons dit que le Lord Noir était sur le point de revenir, ils ont soit tremblé de peur soit directement accepté de nous aider. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Excellent. As-tu d'autres nouvelles ? »_

Sirius grimaça, _« J'ai reçu une beuglante de Remus pour me dire que j'étais un idiot. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Et bien, il a raison pour cette fois. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Sait-il pour Pettigrew ? »_

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit, _« Non. Il suspecte quelque chose mais je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi j'étais à Hogwarts. Et tu ne lui diras pas non plus ! Ce rat s'échappera s'il soupçonne Remus de quelque chose. »_

Orion soupira résigné et rétorqua, _« Ok, je ne lui dirai pas. Mais ne me fais pas regretter ma décision ! »_

Sirius hocha simplement la tête et dit avec prudence, _« Voldemort a posé beaucoup de questions sur toi. »_

Cela piqua l'intérêt d'Orion, _« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui, Lucius lui a dit que tu étais fourchelang, »_ se renfrogna Sirius, _« c'est pourquoi Voldemort m'a questionné sur toi et ta mère. Je pense qu'il est en train d'essayer de savoir si tu fais partie de la lignée des Slytherin à travers la lignée des Valcroix. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Je n'ai eu aucune vision où Voldemort te questionnait sur moi… bien que je suppose que le lien ne s'active pas à chaque fois qu'il rencontre ses partisans. Je dois avoir loupé quelques réunions… »_

_« Oui, d'après ce que tu m'as dit je pense que tu as raté beaucoup de réunions. Mais je crois que c'est ne peut pas te faire de bien d'être constamment dans son esprit, »_ répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Je suppose que tu as raison. Peu importe, qu'a dit Voldemort sur moi ? »_ demanda Orion.

Sirius dit d'une voix inquiète, _« Il est intrigué par toi, bien sûr, et il a aussi entendu dire de Romulus Rosier que tu es un étudiant brillant et puissant de Durmstrang. Je ne sais pas ce que sont ses plans en ce qui te concerne mais je l'ai vu interroger Rosier à ton sujet, bien que je n'aie pu entendre que quelques mots, assez pour me laisser comprendre qu'ils parlaient de toi. »_ Sirius regarda Orion et dit sincèrement, _« Ca me préoccupe, cet intérêt que Voldemort a développé te concernant. »_

Orion fit un geste nonchalant de sa main, _« Ca joue en ma faveur. S'il s'intéresse à moi, je pense qu'il sera plus susceptible de considérer ma proposition. Et quand je le rencontrerai, ce sera d'une façon encore plus égale. »_

Sirius renifla d'un air non convaincu.

_« Comment ça marche avec la pensine ?Tu fais bien attention à retirer les souvenirs importants de ton esprit chaque fois que tu le rencontres lui ou les deatheaters ? »_ demanda Orion.

Sirius hocha la tête, _« Oui, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes jusqu'à présent. Voldemort a utilisé la Legilimencie sur moi une fois et m'a cru quand je lui ai expliqué le pourquoi de mes trous de mémoires. C'est réellement une solution parfaite. »_

Ils parlèrent encore un peu au sujet des cours d'Orion et du tournoi des trois sorciers. Sirius n'en avait pas entendu parler durant les réunions de deatheaters, mais il n'avait pas été appelé à chacune d'entre elles. Sirius souhaita bonne chance à Orion pour le tournoi de duel et lui demanda de le contacter si quoi que ce soit d'important se passait dans ses visions.

En mai, les étudiants furent informés des trente personnes sélectionnées pour participer au tournoi de duel. Orion était content d'apprendre que Calypso, Lezander, Viktor et lui étaient les sélectionnés de leur année. Le reste était des étudiants plus âgés qu'Orion connaissait à peine.

Le mois passa, durant lequel les quatre s'entraînèrent ensembles de façon incessante pour se préparer à la série de duels. Orion devait admettre qu'ils étaient tous plutôt bons et espérait juste que lui et ses amis seraient sélectionnés pour la délégation.

Le six juin, le tournoi de duel commença. Orion s'était déjà battu avec Lezander, Viktor et Calypso. Lezander avait été dur à battre mais il avait réussi à lancer sur lui un sort de flammes bleues qui avaient formé une prison de glace autour de ses pieds et mollets, restreignant sa mobilité, ce qui était l'avantage majeur de Lezander. Puis il l'avait étourdi en concentrant sa magie pour que le sort soit plus puissant puisque les sorts normaux n'affectaient que peu les vampires. Viktor avait été plus facile et il l'avait défait sans incidents. Et Calypso avait joué de ruse. Elle avait intelligemment lancé sur lui un sort qui bloquait sa langue et qui l'empêchait de lancer des sorts verbaux. Mais Orion excellait aussi dans les sorts non verbaux et sans baguette, bien qu'il ne veuille pas montrer toute l'étendue de ses capacités. Donc il avait lancé de façon non verbale le contre sort, ce qui avait semblé surprendre Calypso et il avait pris avantage de son inattention pour incanter des cordes magiques qui avaient attaché ses poignets et chevilles, l'immobilisant efficacement. Il l'avait facilement désarmée après cela. Il s'était défait d'autres candidats sans trop de problèmes et était maintenant face à Viktor Krum. Son ainé était un duelliste déterminé mais il était relativement lent et le corps élancé d'Orion lui permettait d'esquiver beaucoup de sorts assez mesquins. Krum avait déjà lancé le Cruciatus une fois, ce qu'il avait adroitement évité, et maintenant Orion venait de lui envoyer plusieurs sorts de découpe. Alors que Krum était occupé à lancer des boucliers de protection, Orion siffla en fourchelang un petit sort fort utilise qui conjurait un petit serpent qui glissa rapidement vers Krum et mordit sa cheville. Krum poussa un cri perçant et tomba rapidement au sol dormant lourdement. Les professeurs et étudiants le félicitèrent de tous leurs cœurs pour ce tournoi mené à bien et ils allèrent tous dans le Grand Hall pour diner et fêter sa victoire.

Après cela, Orion quitta rapidement le Grand Hall et dit à Lezander qu'il allait en informer son père. Une fois qu'il était dans son lit, il ouvrit le médaillon.

_« Tom, j'ai gagné le tournoi de duel ! »_ dit Orion avec excitation.

Tom lui sourit, _« Evidemment. Félicitations. As-tu utilisé ce sort en fourchelang que je t'ai enseigné ? »_

Orion acquiesça, _« Oui, c'était super ! Krum s'est juste endormi au milieu de la plateforme de duel. Il semblait effrayé par la morsure, »_ gloussa-t-il. _« Il est encore à l'infirmerie en train de dormir. »_

Tom sourit narquoisement, _« Il ne va pas se réveiller pendant encore deux jours. »_

Orion rit, _« Oui, j'espère qu'il ne me détestera pas pour ça. Je dois en parler à mon père. Je te reparle bientôt ! »_

_« Bien joué. Je suis fier de toi, »_ répondit Tom chaleureusement.

Orion lui fit un sourire radieux et ferma le médaillon et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Il alla à sa malle et sortir son miroir et dit, _« Sirius Black ! »_

Orion fronça les sourcils quand les minutes passèrent et qu'aucune image n'apparut. Il essaya plusieurs autres fois et commença à s'inquiéter du fait que Sirius ne réponde pas. Son père savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il aurait son tournoi de duel. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Il vérifia le miroir pour voir s'il y avait des dégâts mais ne trouva rien d'anormal. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Que se passait-il ? Soudainement, un soupçon effrayant lui vint à l'esprit et il courut hors de la tour.

Il tomba sur Calypso et Lezander dans le hall.

Lezander vit son air désespéré et demanda inquiet, _« Que se passe-t-il Orion ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Orion était hors de lui et répondit rapidement, _« Je ne sais pas ! J'ai essayé de contacter mon père en utilisant le miroir mais il ne répond pas. J'ai peur… je dois aller au manoir pour voir s'il est là ! »_

Il fit une tentative pour bouger sur le côté et continuer de courir jusqu'à trouver un professeur qui pourrait l'aider mais avant qu'il ne puisse repartir Calypso attrapa son bras, _« Allons voir mon père. Tous les professeurs ont leurs cheminées connectées au réseau de poudre de cheminette. Je suis sûre qu'il t'autorisera à utiliser la sienne. »_

Orion la remercia rapidement et ils coururent. Ils atteignirent le bureau de Rosier en haletant et Calypso dit le mot de passe pour baisser les barrières de protection. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent Rosier lisant calmement un livre en buvant un verre d'Ogden.

Rosier leva les yeux sur eux et sourit à Orion, _« Oh, Orion, je dois te féliciter sur tes talents de duelliste. Ce sort en fourchelang était vraiment pratique… »_

Orion l'interrompit rapidement, _« Pardonnez-moi, Maître Rosier, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je dois aller au Manoir des Black maintenant ! »_

Rosier se leva de son siège et fronça les sourcils, _« Et bien, si vous le devez je ne vais pas vous retenir. Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Non, Merci. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien et que mon père est quelque part dans le manoir, mais je dois m'en assurer ! »_

Rosier se tourna vers sa fille et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur mais elle haussa seulement les épaules.

Orion ne leur prêta pas attention et attrapa à pleine main de la poudre de cheminette qui était dans un vase au dessus de la cheminée. Il entra dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre en disant rapidement, _« Manoir des Black, Moscou, Bureau du maitre ! »_

Les flammes vertes l'enveloppèrent bientôt et il atteignit vite l'autre côté. Il sortit promptement du bureau de Sirius et nettoya ses robes. Il regarda autour de lui de façon frénétique mais ne vit aucun signe de son père. Il courut jusqu'au hall d'entrée et cria mais il n'entendit aucune réponse.

Il appela un elfe qui apparut directement face à lui, _« Vous avez appelé, jeune maître ? »_

_« Oui, où est mon père ? »_ demanda Orion désespéré.

L'elfe joua avec ses vêtement et répondit, _« Le maître est parti il y a quelques heures, il n'a pas dit où il allait. »_

Orion commença à jurer quand il entendit une voix constater, _« Je pense qu'il est allé à Hogwarts. »_

Orion sentit son cœur sombrer et il se tourna pour voir le portrait principal d'Arcturus Black. _« Etes-vous sûr, Arcturus ? »_ s'écria-t-il.

Arcturus hocha rapidement la tête et répondit, _« Oui mon fils. Ton père était obsédé à l'idée de revenir à Hogwarts depuis sa dernière tentative ratée. »_

Orion ragea, _« Maudit soit-il ! Il sait qu'il y a des Dementors qui l'attendent ! Il m'avait promis qu'il n'y reviendrait pas ! »_

Arcturus haussa un sourcil, _« Depuis quand ton père tient-il ses promesses ? »_

Orion regarda le portrait avec tout le désespoir du monde, _« Je dois aller à Hogwarts et m'assurer qu'il va bien. »_

Arcturus acquiesça et dit, _« Utilise la poudre jusqu'à Hogsmead. La cheminée du bureau de ton père est connectée au réseau international. »_

Orion le remercia rapidement et retourna au bureau. Il attrapa la poudre de cheminette et s'arrêta en essayant de se souvenir de ce bar où les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude d'aller pendant leurs weekends à Hogsmead. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... Putain, quel était son nom !... quelque chose sur les balais… oui, il se souvenait ! Il entra dans la cheminée et cria, _« Les trois balais, Hogsmead, Angleterre ! »_

Il sortit de la cheminé et vit que le pub était vide. Il y avait une sorcière blonde et formée derrière le bar qui nettoyait quelques verres. Il courut vers elle et demanda le souffle court, _« Avez-vous une cheminée connectée au réseau de cheminette des professeurs de Hogwarts ? »_

La sorcière fronça légèrement les sourcils, _« Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? »_

Orion se renfrogna et répondit furieusement, _« Dites-le moi seulement ! C'est extrêmement important ! »_

La sorcière renifla et dit, _« Vraiment, les jeunes de nos jours… »_

Orion n'était pas d'humeur à traiter avec elle, et n'avait ni le temps, donc il brandit sa baguette et lança un sort de magie noire, _« Veritas Revelio ! »_

La lumière bleue pale toucha la sorcière en pleine poitrine et ses yeux se voilèrent. C'était un sort qui forçait l'autre personne à répondre par la vérité à n'importe quelle question pendant quelques minutes.

_« Avez-vous votre cheminée connectée à celles des professeurs d'Hogwarts ? »_ demanda Orion rapidement.

_« Oui, »_ répondit-elle d'une voix monotone.

Orion demanda, _«Est-ce que je peux utiliser la connexion pour entrer dans le bureau ou dans la chambre d'un professeur ? »_

_« Non, les barrières d'Hogwarts empêche cette utilisation, »_ dit-elle.

Orion jura et commença à désespérer, _« Puis-je utiliser la cheminée pour parler à un professeur ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit-elle.

Orion hocha la tête de satisfaction et lança un _Obliviate_ et l'assomma rapidement.

Il se tourna vers la cheminée et s'agenouilla en face. Il mit sa tête dedans et jeta de la poudre en disant, _« Chambre du Professeur Lupin, Hogwarts ! »_

Sa tête fut bientôt entourée de flammes vertes et il ouvrit ses yeux en se sentant arrivé. Il regarda autour de lui et cria, _« REMUS ! REMUS ! »_

Bien vite Remus apparut dans la pièce et s'arrêta surpris quand il vit la tête flamboyante d'Orion dans sa cheminée, _« Que fais-tu là, mon petit chiot ? »_

Orion soupira de soulagement et dit avec urgence, _« Remus, mon père est revenu à Hogwarts pour rechercher Peter Pettigrew, »_ il vit Remus écarquiller les yeux et il rajouta rapidement, _« Pettigrew est le rat de compagnie de Ron Weasley. Je suis sûr que Sirius est sous sa forme animagus et le cherche. Il doit être dans le château ou aux alentours. Vous devez l'aider ! Vous savez que les Dementors patrouillent dans l'école ! »_

Remus hocha la tête et répondit, _« Oui, je m'en occupe. Où es-tu ? »_

_« Je suis aux trois balais, »_ répondit Orion.

_« Très bien, reste là-bas. Je viendrai avec Padfoot aussitôt que je le trouverai. »_ dit Remus rapidement avant de courir.

Orion remercia Merlin pour Remus et quitta la cheminée.

Il se leva et regarda dans le pub incertain. Est-ce que Remus serait capable de trouver Sirius à temps ? Il s'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait en être certain et Remus aurait peut-être besoin d'aide s'il rencontrait les Dementors. Mais comment pourrait-il entrer sur les terres d'Hogwarts sans être élève ni parent ? Les barrières ne lui permettraient pas. Mais son père avait déjà réussi… bien sûr ! Sa forme animagus ! Les barrières ne distinguaient pas les animaux des sorciers sous forme animagus !

Il courut hors du pub et se transforma rapidement en BlackWings. Il vola aussi vite qu'il le put mais était déjà très fatigué du tournoi de duel et il sentait son énergie être drainée. Il se concentra plus et continua de voler jusqu'à Hogwarts. La nuit tomba vite mais il pouvait heureusement voir parfaitement grâce à sa vision d'aigle. Après dix minutes de vol frénétique il atteignit la forêt d'Hogwarts et put voir le château juste en face de lui. Il vola au dessus de la forêt en se demandant où son père était. Etait-il dans Hogwarts ? Mais s'il était déjà arrivé quelques heures avant, il aurait déjà dû trouver Pettigrew et revenir à la maison. Puisqu'il était toujours ici, ça voulait dire que le rat l'avait vu et s'était enfui et que Sirius devait le chasser dans la forêt.

Orion vola plus bas et scanna la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup voir parce qu'elle était dense. Il regarda autour de lui et put voir des ombres noirs voler… les Dementors ! Ils étaient prêts ! Orion vola désespérément dans la forêt et évita adroitement les branches qui survenaient sur son chemin. Il perdait espoir et devenait désespéré en distinguant deux formes en face de lui. Un grand homme et un autre plus petit. Ca devait être eux ! Il vola directement vers eux et se retransforma à mi vol. Orion atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux. Sirius tournait le dos à Orion et il put voir Pettigrew frissonner en face de lui. Orion sortit sa baguette et la pointa face à lui. Il n'avait pas encore été remarqué. Il avança tranquillement.

_« Pensais-tu réellement que je ne te trouverai pas Peter ? »_ Grogna Sirius d'une voix basse. _« Pensais-tu que tu resterais impuni pour tout ce que tu as fait ? »_

Peter était en train de renifler et dit avec pathétisme, _« Sirius, je n'ai jamais voulu trahir James et Lily, ils étaient mes amis ! Tu es mon ami… »_

Sirius trembla de rage, _« N'OSE MÊME PAS PRONONCER LEURS NOMS ! TU N'AS JAMAIS ETE NOTRE AMI ! __COMMENT AS-TU PU, PETER ! COMMENT AS-TU PU TRAHIR LILY ET JAMES POUR VOLDEMORT ! »_

Peter tremblait de peur quand il entendit le nom de Voldemort et Sirius rit vicieusement, _« Quoi, effrayé par le nom de ton ancien maître ? »_ dit-il, _« Je ne te blâme pas, Peter. Les deatheaters ne sont pas très contents de toi, non ? »_

Orion atteignit Sirius et plaça gentiment une main sur son épaule mais maintint sa baguette dirigée contre Pettigrew dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés et Orion le regardait fixement. Sirius avait sursauté et s'était tourné pour le regarder et dit avec surprise, _« Que fais-tu ici… »_

Mais Orion l'interrompit rapidement puisqu'il avait vu Pettigrew faire un mouvement et il cracha, _« N'essayez même pas de vous enfuir, sale rat ! Je vous tuerai au moindre mouvement ! »_

Peter couina et Sirius se retourna pour regarder Peter et siffla avec du venin dans la voix, _« Tu as vendu Lily et James à Voldemort. Le nierais-tu ? »_

Pettigrew éclata en sanglots. C'était horrible à regarder, il était comme un bébé chauve et déformé.

Soudainement ils entendirent une branche craquer près d'eux et Orion essaya de voir qui, gardant sa baguette face à lui. Il vit Remus venir vers eux et soupira de soulagement. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Pettigrew.

Quand Pettigrew vit Remus il poussa un cri perçant, _« Remus, sauve-moi ! Ils essayent de me tuer ! Sirius et le garçon ont été envoyés par Tu-Sais-Qui pour me tuer ! Sirius est celui qui a trahi Lily et James ! »_

Remus pointa sa baguette sur lui et grogna, _« Tu me dégoûtes, Peter. Je connais la vérité. Tu étais l'espion tout ce temps ! »_

_« NON ! __C'ETAIT SIRIUS ! »_ cria Pettigrew désespérément.

Sirius se précipita en avant sur lui mais Remus l'intercepta et dit calmement, _« Ne nous mens, Peter. Tu auras de meilleures chances si tu avoues maintenant. »_

Peter sanglota et dit, _« Remus, Remus, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Le Lord Noir… tu n'as pas idée… il a des armes que tu ne peux imaginer… J'étais effrayé, je n'ai jamais été brave comme Sirius et James. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a forcé… »_

_« NE MENS PAS ! »_ Hurla Sirius, _« TU LUI AS DONNE DES INFORMATIONS UN AN AVANT QUE LILY ET JAMES NE MEURENT ! TU ETAIS SON ESPION ! »_

_« Il… tout le monde le rallie ! »_ hoqueta Pettigrew. _« Qu… qu'aurais-je gagné à m'opposer à lui ? »_

Remus hocha la tête, comme si c'était toutes les confirmations dont il avait besoin et regarda Sirius avec détermination. Sirius lui renvoya son hochement de tête et ils se mirent épaule contre épaule, baguettes levées. Orion bougea sur le côté, enveloppé par les ombres. C'était leur proie, c'était leur vengeance.

_« Tu aurais dû réaliser, »_ dit Remus calmement, _« que si ce n'était pas Voldemort qui te tuerait, alors ce serait nous. Adieu, Peter. »_

Soudainement un _« Expelliarmus »_ fut crié et les baguettes de Remus et Sirius s'envolèrent de leurs mains pour atterrir dans celle d'un sorcier qui venait d'apparaître par le même chemin que Remus avait pris. Il était grand et raide et était couvert des pieds à la tête d'une grande robe noire. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs graisseux et un large nez crochu. Orion le reconnut immédiatement. Orion se tendit et le pointa de sa baguette et ne bougea pas de sa place. Il n'avait pas été détecté et ça marchait à son avantage. Il avait besoin de savoir d'abord ce qu'allait faire Snape.

_« Et bien, et bien, et bien. Qu'avons-nous là ? »_ dit Snape avec un ricanement triomphant, _« Je reviens juste de ton bureau, Lupin. Tu as oublié de prendre ta potion cette nuit, donc je t'ai ramené un gobelet. Et heureusement pour moi, je t'ai vu sortir de ton bureau et je savais que tu me mènerais à ton ami… »_

_« Severus… »_ Commença Remus, mais Snape l'interrompit.

_« J'ai dit au directeur encore et encore que tu aidais ton vieil ami Black à entrer dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve, »_ dit Snape, ses yeux brillaient de contentement. _« Je suis intéressé de voir comment Dumbledore prendra ceci… il était tellement convaincu que tu étais sans défense, tu sais, Lupin… un loup-garou apprivoisé… »_

_« Severus, tu fais une erreur, »_ dit Remus avec urgence, _« Tu n'as rien entendu, je peux expliquer, Sirius n'a pas trahi les Potter… »_

Snape rit vicieusement, _« Oh, je vois ça. Je suppose que le traître est Pettigrew ? »_

Remus hocha la tête confus et Sirius continua en sifflant doucement, _« Black n'a peut-être pas travaillé avec le Lord Noir dans le passé, mais il le fait maintenant et il mérite de retourner à Azkaban. »_

Remus fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour regarder Sirius qui avait dramatiquement pâli. Il semblait que Remus n'avait pas été mis au courant de son intronisation au sein des deatheaters, pensa Orion.

Mais il en avait vu assez. Orion sortit calmement des ténèbres, pointa sa baguette sur Snape et dit, _« Accio baguettes ! »_

Les baguettes de Remus et Sirius volèrent hors de la main de Snape et Orion les attrapa au vol rapidement et les rendit à son père et Remus.

Snape le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés mais ils se plissèrent et il grogna, _« Et qui es-tu, garçon ? »_

Orion haussa un sourcil et répondit, _« Je trouve cela intéressant que vous souhaitiez capturer un camarade deatheater, Snape. Que dirait le Lord Noir sur ça ? Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez encore longtemps tromper le Lord sur vos véritables allégeances si vous faites capturer des deatheaters. Bien que si vous vouliez satisfaire Dumbledore, vous pourriez prendre Pettigrew ici. »_

Snape siffla furieusement, _« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, petit insolent. Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin. »_

Orion ricana et dit, _« Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas menacer ceux que j'aime. Ne laissez pas mon âge vous tromper, je pourrais vous défaire en un clignement d'œil. »_

Snape rit vicieusement et Sirius s'approcha d'Orion et dit, _« Orion, c'est assez. Nous devons terminer ceci… »_

_« La seule façon dont tu vas finir, Black,_ » cracha Snape, _« c'est de ma baguette si tu ne te rends pas. »_

Sirius se tourna furieusement pour faire face à Snape quand un nuage bougea dans le ciel laissant leur emplacement être éclairé par la lueur de la lune.

Il y eut un terrible grognement. Et Orion se tourna vers sa source. Il vit Remus trembler rigidement et comprit immédiatement à quelle potion avait référé Snape. La potion Tue-Loup, et il avait dit que Remus ne l'avait pas prise cette nuit. Remus était sorti rapidement sans la prendre. La tête de Remus lui faisait mal, comme son corps. Ses épaules se voutèrent. Des poils poussèrent sur son visage et ses mains, qui se transformaient en pattes.

Orion entendit les autres hoqueter et les prises sur les baguettes se resserrer. Et le loup-garou hurla, faisant claquer ses mâchoires, Sirius disparut du côté d'Orion. Il s'était transformé. L'énorme chien noir était là. Alors que le loup-garou avançait vers eux, Padfoot l'attrapa au cou pour le repousser loin d'Orion. Ils étaient bloqués, mâchoire contre mâchoire…

Orion avança vers eux et eut un cri perçant, _« NON ! »_ Avant que Snape ne l'attrape violemment par l'épaule et le fasse reculer.

_« LACHEZ-MOI, CRETIN ! __JE DOIS L'AIDER ! »_ cria Orion en vain en se débattant.

_« Reste calme, gamin ! On doit partir ! »_ grogna Snape en emportant Orion avec lui.

Orion regarda autour de lui et vit que Pettigrew s'était retransformé en rat et qu'il s'enfuyait, _« Pettigrew ! Il s'échappe ! »_

_« C'est le dernier de nos soucis ! »_ siffla Snape.

Orion regarda frénétiquement autour de lui mais ne pouvait pas voir Padfoot ou Moony, ils devaient être entrés dans la forêt. Mais il put entendre un couinement. C'était Padfoot ! Il lutta contre Snape de toutes ses forces et réussit à se libérer. Il se tourna vers lui en colère et il vit Snape essayer de faire un mouvement vers lui pour le capturer et il pointa sa baguette sur lui, _« N'essayez même pas ! Vous allez me laisser partir maintenant ! Retournez à votre château ! »_

Snape grogna, _« Tu dois venir avec moi, espèce de fou ! »_

_« JE NE LAISSERAI PAS MON PERE FAIRE FACE A UN LOUP-GAROU SEUL ET MOURIR ! »_ hurla Orion.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent et il fronça les sourcils, _« Ton père ? »_

_« Oui, idiot ! »_ grogna Orion, _« Et ne pensez même pas que le Lord Noir n'entendra pas parler de tout cela ! »_

Les yeux de Snape se fendirent et il bougea pour prendre sa baguette mais avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre, Orion hurla, _« Stupefy ! »_ et Snape fut repoussé en arrière et tomba au sol inconscient.

Orion ne perdit pas une minute de plus et courut en direction du couinement qu'il avait entendu. Il courut pendant ce qui lui sembla être des années et ne trouva personne. Il était extrêmement inquiet à propos de la condition de son père et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement.

Soudain, il entendit un grondement venir de sa droite et il fit face à Moony. Il rassembla toute la magie interne qu'il put et siffla en fourchelang, _« Sssomnient sssserpentssssortia ! »_ Et le petit serpent qu'il avait conjuré contre Krum sortit de sa baguette et glissa vers Remus et le mordit. Le loup-garou tomba au sol instantanément et endormi. Orion ne savait pas combien de temps il dormirait considérant le fait qu'il était un loup-garou mais il espéra que ce soit au moins pour quelques heures.

Il continua de courir et vit une figure couchée face contre le sol. Il s'arrêta et ressentit un sentiment intense de froid venir vers lui. Orion sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Le froid pénétrait sa peau plus profondément. C'était en lui, dans son cœur… il leva les yeux et vit au moins une centaine de Dementors. Il s'agenouilla rapidement près de son père et chercha son pouls. Il était à peine vivant. Le combat contre Moony lui avait beaucoup pris. Il sentit la froideur dans sa poitrine et il entendit quelqu'un dans son esprit…

Quelqu'un criait, criait dans sa tête… une femme…

_« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en prie pas Harry ! »_

_« Ecarte-toi, espère ce folle… écarte-toi, maintenant… »_

_« Pas Harry, je vous en prie, non, prenez-moi, tuez moi à sa place… »_

Orion hoqueta à la recherche d'air et regarda autour de lui et vit les Dementors au dessus de son père retirant tous souvenirs heureux de son père. Orion sentit les Dementors revenir vers lui et il chercha frénétiquement dans sa tête le sort qu'il avait lu pour les repousser… mais il ne pouvait pas penser clairement… il était fatigué… tellement fatigué… qu'était-ce ?... Qu'était le sort… deux mots… oui ! Il se souvint soudainement. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra, ignorant son environnement. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, ses plus heureux… Quand il avait appris qu'il était le fils de Sirius… Sirius l'avait enlacé et pleuré sur son épaule… il sentit une grande chaleur courir dans son corps et il continua de se concentrer sur les souvenirs. Il se laissa submerger et ouvrit les yeux et brandit sa baguette en hurlant, _« Expecto Patronum ! »_

Deux formes corporelles de blanc immaculé sortir de sa baguette et il regarda avec fascination comment le magnifique Phoenix et la merveilleuse et grande Basilique chassaient les Dementor qui s'enfuirent paniqués. Il baissa les yeux sur sa baguette et chuchota, _« Vie et mort… »_

Orion rampa jusqu'à son père et garda sa tête contre sa poitrine. Orion soupira de soulagement en entendant le bas battement de cœur d'Orion. Il commença à se sentir somnolent… il était tellement fatigué… tellement drainé… s'il pouvait juste dormir un moment… juste un instant… puis Orion sentit comme si on avait mit une couverture chaude sur lui et il ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour voir son basilique s'enrouler autour de son corps et le Phoenix en face de lui, ailes ouvertes, créant un bouclier protecteur pour lui. Ils irradiaient de lumière et de chaleur. Il leur sourit avec fatigue.

Soudainement, il entendit des pas sur le sol et des gens approcher. Il s'assit avec un grand effort et prit son père dans un bras et l'autre tenait sa baguette. Il se sentait exténué et drainé. Dans la même journée, il avait participé pendant des heures au tournoi de duel, et était venu à la rescousse de son père. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore. Les patronus étaient encore avec lui et il sentit soudainement sa magie se régénérer par leur présence et il leur sourit avec gratitude. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que sa magie était en train de faire, mais il était reconnaissant. Il vit Snape venir, suivit par un sorcier avec une longue barbe et une robe violette qu'il identifia comme Dumbledore. Derrière eux se tenaient cinq sorciers en robes rouges et Orion déduit que c'étaient des Aurors. Il vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquiller en voyant les patronus s'évanouir rapidement dans les airs.

Avant qu'Orion ne puisse protester, un des aurors lança un _« Expelliarmus ! »_ et sa baguette s'envola de sa main. Orion se leva en tremblant devant son père, qui était toujours inconscient et leur lança un regard noir.

Dumbledore fit un pas en avant et dit gentiment, _« Mon cher enfant, laisse-nous t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu sembles épuisé. »_

Orion ricana et répondit, _« Et mon père ? »_

_« Les aurors vont s'occuper de ton père, »_ répondit Dumbledore doucement.

Ah, donc Snape avait déjà informé Dumbledore que Sirius était son père. Est-ce que Dumbledore savait aussi que Pettigrew avait été ici ? Que Sirius était innocent des accusations que l'on portait sur lui ?

Orion arqua un sourcil et dit, _« Pourquoi devrait-il être pris par les Aurors s'il est innocent ? »_

_« Il porte la marque noire, je suis désolé de te le dire mais il n'est pas innocent, »_ dit Dumbledore en secouant sa tête tristement.

Orion cria en colère, _« IL ETAIT INNOCENT DES CRIMES QUI LUI ONT ETE IMPUTES ! __ET VOUS LE SAVIEZ ! IL N'A RIEN FAIT D'ILLEGAL ! »_

Dumbledore le regarda avec impassible et répondit calmement, _« Peu importe, il est un deatheater maintenant. »_

_« CA NE FAIT PAS DE LUI UN CRIMINEL ! »_ rugit Orion.

Un des aurors s'avança et gronda, _« Assez ! Nous prenons Black et tu t'écartes, garçon, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. »_

Avant qu'Orion ne puisse répondre, un autre Auror conjura des cordes autour de ses poignets et autour de son cou pour que ses mains restent bloquées. Orion lutta férocement mais c'était vain, son corps était trop fatigué et il n'avait plus assez d'énergie.

Les autres aurors attrapèrent Sirius et lui mirent des menottes magiques aux pieds et aux chevilles et lancèrent un _« Levicorpus »_ pour l'emmener avec lui.

_« LAISSEZ-LE ! __IL EST INNOCENT ! » _cria Orion en luttant. _« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »_

Dumbledore lui dit tristement, _« Mon cher enfant, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais c'est nécessaire ton père est un deatheater. »_

Orion lui gronda dessus mais son attention fut détournée quand il vit un Auror presser un portoloin contre la main et il disparut.

_« NON ! __RAMENEZ-LE ! »_ cria-t-il. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils utilisent un portoloin ! Il pensait qu'ils allaient le prendre en utilisant le sort du Levicorpus ! Il avait planifié d'agir quand le temps serait bon et prendre Sirius avec lui, mais maintenant, il ne le pouvait plus ! Il tomba dans le désespoir et s'effondra contre l'Auror qu'il le tenait. L'Auror relâcha sa nuque et l'attrapa par les aisselles pour le tenir mieux.

Orion savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il pouvait voir sa baguette reposée à terre à quelques mètres de lui et les seuls qui étaient entre eux étaient Dumbledore et Snape, qui parlaient entre eux dans de petits chuchotements. Il ferma ses yeux et concentra sa magie interne. Il était épuisé mais sa magie semblait vivante en lui, comme si son seul besoin était de tourbillonner en lui pour ne pas décevoir son possesseur et maître. Il se concentra sa magie dans les paumes de sa main. Quand il la sentit assez puissante, il ouvrit ses yeux et lança un sort non verbal et sans magie pour enlever les cordes autour de ses poignets. Il sourit narquoisement quand elles devinrent poussières. Les aurors n'avaient rien remarqué et Orion lança rapidement et sans baguette _« Petrificus Totalus ! »_ suivit immédiatement d'un _« Accio baguette »._

L'Auror tomba au sol comme une planche et Snape et Dumbledore coururent vers lui les yeux écarquillés. Orion ne perdit pas une seconde et pointa sa baguette sur eux et lança un sort noir qui couvrait les deux de bulles noires qui ne leurs permettraient pas de voir à travers. Certain qu'ils ne verraient pas sa transformation, Orion se transforma en BlackWing et s'enfuit du château. Le vol semblait infini mais il atteignit finalement l'entrée principale d'Hogwarts et se retransforma. Il courut rapidement et chercha un chemin vers les donjons.

Orion entendit quelqu'un crier, _« Hey, toi là ! Que fais-tu debout à cette heure de la nuit ? Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps ! »_

Orion se tourna et se trouva devant un grand garçon fin et roux avec un badge de préfet. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et grogna, _« Quel est le chemin vers les donjons ? »_

Le garçon répondit moqueusement, _« Ecoute. Je suis un préfet et tu ne peux pas me parler ainsi… »_

_« Ferme-là ! »_ Cingla Orion, _« Dis-moi comment atteindre les donjons ou par Merlin je te jure que même tes parents ne pourront pas te reconnaître ! »_

Percy Weasley se renfrogna face au garçon devant lui mais il répondit froidement, _« Va droit devant et tourne à droite. Tu verras des escaliers descendre. Ils te mèneront aux donjons. »_

_« Merci, »_ dit Orion avant de courir. En arrivant aux donjons, il respirait lourdement et pensait que ses jambes ne seraient plus capables de le porter plus.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit un énorme portrait de Salazar Slytherin. C'était le portrait qui gardait les dortoirs de Slytherin selon les lettres de Draco ! Le portrait ne parlait supposément jamais, on avait juste à dire le mot de passe et il accordait l'entrée. Mais Orion n'en avait pas ! Il regarda le portrait silencieusement, qui lui lança un regard noir malicieusement. Orion décida d'essayer et siffla en fourchelang, _« Laisssez-moi entrer. »_

Le portrait de Slytherin écarquilla des yeux et siffla en retour, _« Qui es-tu garçon ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu par icccci. »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir et répondit franchement, _« Laissssez-moi jusssste entrer ! C'est urgent ! »_

Mais le portrait ne semblait pas pressé, et il demanda avec curiosité, _« Es-tu mon héritier ? Je penssssais qu'il n'en ressssstait qu'un. »_

Orion désespérait ils pouvaient revenir à n'importe quel moment maintenant et Sirius avait certainement été directement ramené à Azkaban, il avait besoin d'agir rapidement ! Il regarda le portrait et répondit en criant pratiquement, _« Non, je ne le sssssuis pas ! Laissssez-moi entrer ! J'ai bessssoin d'entrer maintenant ! »_

Le portrait de Slytherin l'inspecta prudemment puis hocha la tête. Le portrait comment à bouger et Orion se dépêcha d'entrer et il entendit Slytherin lui siffler, _« Tu es mon hér… »_

Orion ne s'en occupa pas et il hurla dès qu'il était entré dans la salle commune, _« DRACO ! __DRACO ! SORS S'IL TE PLAIT ! »_

Après un moment il entendit un mouvement sur le côté et vit Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy sortir d'une porte sur sa droite. Ils étaient en pyjamas de soie et le regardaient incrédule. Les deux avaient quelque peu grandis depuis la dernière fois qu'Orion les avait vus, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour de telles frivolités.

Draco hoqueta, _« Par la barbe de Merlin, Orion, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

Orion lui agrippa le bras et lui demanda, _« Est-ce que tu as toujours le portoloin qui t'emmène au Manoir Malfoy ? »_

Draco acquiesça confus et Orion le supplia, _« Je t'en prie, tu dois me le donner ! »_

Quand il vit que Draco était sur le point d'argumenter, Orion l'agrippa plus fermement et dit désespérément, _« Je ne peux t'en dire plus maintenant, je te le dirai plus tard. Mais tu dois m'aider ! Je dois voir ton père maintenant ! C'est le seul qui puisse m'aider. Je t'en supplie, Draco ! »_

_« Très bien, attends là, je reviens. Mais dis à mon père que ce n'était pas ma faute et que tu m'as forcé ! »_ dit Draco avant de disparaitre derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Orion secoua la tête amusé et s'effondra fatigué dans l'un des canapés de cuir. Blaise le scrutait silencieusement et il était reconnaissant de cela. Il ne voulait parler à personne.

Un instant plus tard, Draco revint avec une petite figurine sculptée d'un dragon. Orion murmura, _« Toi et tes dragons… »_

_« Hey ! __Je te fais une faveur ! »_ renifla Draco indigné.

Orion sourit exténué et dit doucement, _« Je sais et je te remercie. »_ Puis il ajouta avec urgence, _« Tu ne dois parler à personne de cela ! Encore moins à Snape ou Dumbledore ! Tu ne m'as pas vu ! Promets-le ! »_

Draco fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. Blaise également.

Orion attrapa la figurine et se sentit aussitôt transporté.

_A suivre…_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Rencontrer Voldemort & Azkaban**

Quand il arriva, Orion trébucha et se rattrapa avant de tomber au sol. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans l'entrée principale du Manoir Malfoy. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Lucius Malfoy sortir d'une pièce, habillé dans son attirail de deatheater.

Lucius le remarqua directement et éleva élégamment un sourcil, _« Orion, que fais-tu là ? Et comment es-tu rentré ? »_

Orion courut jusqu'à lui et dit avec frénésie, _« Monsieur Malfoy, vous devez m'aider ! Les aurors ont appréhendé mon père ! »_

Lucius fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Que veux-tu dire mon garçon ? Comment l'ont-ils capturé ? »_

Orion soupira de frustration. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! Mais s'il voulait de l'aide il devrait expliquer certaines choses, donc il répondit rapidement, _« Il est allé à Hogwarts, il voulait capturer Peter Pettigrew… pour l'emmener au Lord Noir, »_ ajouta-t-il. Pas besoin de dire que Sirius voulait prendre sa revanche sur la mort des Potter, pensa-t-il. Il vit Lucius hausser un sourcil incrédule et Orion continua rapidement, _« Il est juste allé là-bas ! Peu importe pourquoi ! Et il y avait des Dementors… mais finalement il a été pris par les Aurors. Ils ont utilisé un portoloin ! Ils l'ont ramené à Azkaban et je ne sais pas combien de temps il reste avant que les Dementors ne lui donnent le baiser ! »_

Lucius semblait être dans ses pensées et après un moment il répondit, _« Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire. Je peux influencer le ministère pour qu'il ait un procès. »_

Orion secoua sa tête désespéré, _« Ce n'est pas assez, ça prendrait trop de temps ! Vous devez m'emmener au Lord Noir ! C'est le seul capable de faire quelque chose ! »_

Lucius le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, _« Je ne peux pas emmener un enfant à une réunion de Deatheater ! Je ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un qui n'est pas un deatheater, pas sans la permission du Lord Noir. »_

Orion attrapa fortement le bras de Lucius et s'écria, _« IL SERA EMBRASSE A N'IMPORTE QUEL MOMENT MAINTENANT ! __JE ME FOUS DU PROTOCOLE ! VOUS DEVEZ M'EMMENER AU LORD NOIR ! »_

Lucius lui lança un regard perçant et grogna, _« Le Lord Noir nous punira tous les deux sévèrement si je t'emmène avec moi ! Tu dois le comprendre, »_ dit-il plus gentiment, _« Laisse-moi dire au Lord Noir ce qu'il s'est passé et lui demander son aide. »_

_« Je me fous qu'il me punisse ! Et si vous demandez le soutien du Lord Noir ça prendrait trop de temps pour qu'il se décide ! Vous êtes déjà sur le point d'aller à un rassemblement de deatheater, emmenez-moi ! Je sais que je peux le convaincre d'agir ! »_ répondit Orion franchement.

Lucius ricana, _« Petit fou. Tu penses que le Lord Noir va t'écouter, un simple enfant ? Tu devrais me laisser m'occuper de ça. C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse te proposer. »_

Orion secoua sa tête de désespoir et finir par prendre une décision. Il leva les yeux sur Lucius et dit avec détermination, _« Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy, mais vous ne me laissez pas d'autres choix. »_ Il vit Lucius froncer les sourcils à ses paroles et il sortit sa baguette et cria, _« Impero ! »_

Il sentit immédiatement sa magie jaillir en lui et sortir de sa baguette. Un vague familière de pouvoir et de plaisir parcourut son corps. Quand le sort toucha Lucius, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagit, Orion sentit immédiatement son esprit se connecter à l'autre. Il n'avait pas essayé le sort de l'imperius sur des humains mais il était ravi de voir que ça marchait. Les yeux de Lucius fixaient un point perdu, restait debout sans bouger d'un poil. Orion ordonna, _« Vous allez nous faire apparaître en présence du Lord Noir et vous allez me tenir de telle façon que la première chose qu'il voie soit votre corps qui cachera le mien. »_

Lucius fit robotiquement un pas en avant et pressa Orion contre son torse d'un bras et de l'autre il attrapa sa canne. Orion eut la sensation d'être aspire dans un tube et ils transplanèrent dans une pièce faiblement illuminée, il la reconnut grâce à ses visions. Lucius les avait fait apparaître de telle sorte qu'il soit à sa place dans le cercle mais son dos était tourné au Lord Noir, ce qui l'empêchait de voir Orion. Orion vit que le reste des deatheater étaient déjà arrivés.

Il entendit une voix froide et autoritaire dire, _« Quelle est la raison de ton retard, Lucius ? » _puis il ajouta doucement mais avec colère, _« Comment oses-tu me montrer ton dos ? »_

Orion chuchota à Lucius, _« Relâchez-moi. »_ Lucius obéit mais son corps protégeait toujours Orion de Voldemort et Orion ne pouvait le voir.

Orion dit calmement en faisant un pas sur le côté, _« Il ne répondra pas sauf si je le lui dis. »_ Il leva les yeux pour regarder Voldemort et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il s'était attendu à un sorcier vieux de soixante ans par là, pas à un sorcier au milieu de ses trente ans et un corps fort bien portant. Sa peau était trop pâle pour être naturelle et ses yeux intensément écarlates mais ça le rendait plus fascinant et rare. Il était vraiment beau et avec des traits très masculins et des cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés qui retombaient élégamment dans son dos. Non, Orion ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce sorcier, pas après avoir l'horrible visage distordu au dos de la tête de Quirrell. Il se demanda… Se pouvait-il que les deux âmes aient deux âges différents ? Et que le résultat de la fusion soit un homme d'âge moyen ? Ce qui voulait dire que l'âme du journal devait être vraiment jeune… probablement encore dans l'adolescence… il y avait aussi quelque chose qui semblait familier à Orion. Mais il supposa qu'il ressentait ce sentiment à cause du lien qu'il avait avec lui. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Orion était cette aura incroyablement noire et puissante qu'il pouvait voir émaner du sorcier. Orion était déjà très sensible aux magies autour de lui et des autres, mais il n'avait jamais vu une telle puissance, pas même en présence de Dumbledore. C'était intoxicant, addictif même.

Voldemort était assis dans son trône et avait les yeux plissés sur lui. Orion pouvait voir du coin de ses yeux que les deatheater pointaient leurs baguettes sur lui mais qu'ils n'osaient rien faire sans la permission de leur Lord.

Voldemort se leva et dit dans un lent sifflement coléreux, _« Qu'est-ce que cela ? Qui es-tu et quel sort as-tu utilisé sur Lucius ? »_

Orion verrouilla son regard à celui de Voldemort. Il répondit doucement, _« Je suis Orion Black. »_ Il vit les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquiller et continua, _« J'avais besoin de vous voir aussi vite que possible et monsieur Malfoy n'était pas d'accord pour m'emmener ici donc je l'ai mis sous l'Imperius. »_

Orion entendit des sifflements furieux venir du reste des deatheaters et il se tendit attrapa discrètement sa baguette. Il avait sa main tenant sa baguette prête si le besoin était.

Voldemort semblait le scruter, le perçant de ses yeux rouges. Après un moment, il ordonna, _« Relâche-le. »_

Orion fit un rapide mouvement de baguette et Lucius regagna sa raison. Il se tourna férocement vers Orion, faisant un mouvement pour t'attraper et cracha, _« Impudent morveux ! Comment as-tu osé… »_

Voldemort dit calmement, _« Silence ! »_ Et Lucius s'arrêta, envoya un dernier regard mesquin à Orion, et retourna à sa position dans le cercle.

_« Pourrais-tu t'expliquer sur le pourquoi tu avais besoin de me voir si urgemment au point que tu oses interrompre, non invité, une réunion de deatheater, jeune Black ? »_ demanda Voldemort en le regardant froidement.

Orion se força à se relaxer. Il devait jouer intelligemment. Il ne pouvait pas juste demander l'aide de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait le braquer ou lui manquer de respect. Il était désespéré à cause du temps qui courrait mais il avait besoin d'être patient et de montrer du calme.

Orion dit d'une voix forte et claire, _« Mon père a été capturé par les aurors. Ils l'ont emmené à Azkaban et les Dementors peuvent lui donner le baiser à n'importe quel instant. »_ Il marqua une pause et regarda dans les yeux de Voldemort et dit avec résolution, _« Je suis venu demander votre aide. »_

Il entendit des rires vicieux et moqueurs venir de quelques deatheaters et quelques commentaires sur son impertinence et sa présomption, mais il ne laissa pas cela l'affecter. Il devait être fort et froid il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son calme.

Voldemort lui demanda calmement, _« Comment a-t-il été capturé ? »_

Orion hésita. Snape était-il là ? Dirait-il à Voldemort une version inverse qui viendrait contredire ce qu'Orion dirait ? Il dit, _« Il a découvert que le traitre Pettigrew était à Hogwarts. Il voulait le capturer et vous l'emmener pour qu'il puisse être proprement puni. Il voulait gagner vos faveurs ainsi. »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux et dit, _« Et il ne voulait pas le faire pour se venger de la mort des Potter ? »_

Orion grimaça comme s'il était réellement choqué et dit, _« Pas que je sache. Mon père m'a juste dit qu'il voulait gagner vos faveurs. Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a maintenant plus d'une décennie l'intéresse encore. »_

Voldemort le regarda encore avec suspicion mais fit un petit mouvement de la main indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer.

_« Pettigrew a réussi à s'échapper et les aurors ont poursuivi mon père. Ils l'ont directement emmené à Azkaban, »_ dit Orion.

Il avait décidé qu'il était mieux de laisser Remus et Snape en dehors de cela pour leurs propres protections. Il était furieux contre la haine maniaque de Snape contre son père. Une haine qui l'avait fait ignoré l'innocence de Sirius, mais il sentait au fond de lui que Snape n'était pas un homme mauvais et il méritait une chance. S'il disait les actions de Snape à Voldemort, Snape serait certainement tué ou au moins torturé jusqu'aux portes de la mort. Et Snape avait essayé de l'éloigner quand Moony avait foncé sur eux, donc peut-être qu'il lui devait ça. Il savait aussi que Snape marchait sur une pente raide entre Dumbledore et Voldemort bien que ses raisons d'agir ainsi soient complexes. Snape avait semblé avoir voulu se venger de Sirius parce qu'il était devenu un deatheater. Il semblait considérer que c'était une trahison aux Potter, particulièrement à Lily, et qu'il méprisait Sirius pour cela. Mais Orion devrait contacter Snape bientôt pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur la version à donner à propos de cette nuit.

_« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? »_ demanda Voldemort calmement.

_« J'étais là. Quand j'ai découvert que mon père n'était pas au manoir, je suis allé à Hogsmeade en poudre de cheminette pour le rechercher… »_ commença à dire Orion.

Voldemort l'interrompit, _« Comment ton père et toi avez-vous réussi à passer les barrières d'Hogwarts ? »_

Orion hésita. Il ne voulait pas révéler ses capacités d'animagus mais d'un autre côté Snape avait vu Sirius se transformer en Padfoot et si Pettigrew revenait un jour vers Voldemort il le lui dirait aussi. Non, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. _« Nous sommes des animagus. »_

Voldemort haussa légèrement ses sourcils et dit, _« Très bien, continue. »_

Orion acquiesça et dit, _« Et bien, je l'ai trouvé se battant contre Pettigrew quand les Dementors sont arrivés sur nous et Pettigrew s'est échappé. Nous avons réussi à repousser les Dementors avec les Patronus mais les Aurors et Dumbledore sont arrivés, »_ cracha-t-il, _« Ils l'ont stupéfié et ont utilisé un portoloin pour l'emmener. »_ Puis il ajouta en regardant Voldemort désespérément, _« J'ai besoin de votre aide pour le sortir de là aussi vite que possible. »_

Voldemort éleva simplement un sourcil et demanda doucement, _« Et pourquoi t'attends-tu à ce que je t'aide ? »_

Orion se tendit mais répondit doucement, _« Mon père est l'un de vos deatheater et un partisan de valeur. Il vient de l'une des plus pures et puissantes lignées de sorciers noirs. Je crois qu'il est de notre intérêt de le sauver. »_

_« Notre intérêt ? »_ Demanda Voldemort d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion sévèrement, _« C'est l'intérêt des ténèbres qu'il reste vivant et en bonne santé. »_

Quelques deatheater rirent et Orion commença à perdre patience. Morgane savait que son père était en train de souffrir à cet instant et ces idiots riaient ! Il sentit sa colère monter en lui et il serra sa baguette magique fermement pour s'empêcher de maudire un de ces imbéciles.

_« Et que gagnerais-je à t'aider ? »_ Demanda Voldemort calmement.

Orion s'empêcha d'hoqueter. Voldemort voulait quelque chose en retour ? Evidemment, c'était à prévoir ! Le sale bâtard manipulateur ! Mais que pouvait lui donner Orion ? Il avait beaucoup d'informations mais toutes le regardaient. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Donc il décida de tenter sa chance et dit avec détermination, _« Ma loyauté. »_

Voldemort le regarda légèrement amusé et lui répondit moqueusement, _« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis intéressé par la loyauté d'un enfant ? »_

L'humeur d'Orion continua à se dégrader et il siffla en fourchelang, _**« Je sssuis plus qu'un ssssimple enfant. Je peux être jeune mais je suis puissant et le temps voulu je pourrais être quelqu'un de valeur dans vos rangs. »**_

Orion vit beaucoup de deatheaters bouger nerveusement et il leur envoya un sourire narquois. Voldemort semblait légèrement surpris. N'avait-il pas cru les rumeurs à son sujet ? Se demanda Orion. Il supposa qu'un sorcier comme Voldemort ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait de lui-même.

Voldemort siffla froidement, en montrant son cercle de deatheaters, _« __**Prouve ta puissance alors. »**_

Orion haussa un sourcil. Cela signifiait-il qu'il pouvait lancer un sort sur n'importe quel deatheater pour montrer de quoi il était capable ? Il siffla en fourchelang, _**« Je peux lancccer un ssssort sur n'importe quel deatheater ? »**_

_**« Oui, n'importe. Ssssi la ssseule chose que tu peux m'offrir est ta loyauté, alors tu dois prouver ta valeur. »**_

Puis il s'adressa à ses partisans et dit froidement, _« Vous n'allez pas contre-attaquer. C'est un test pour le garçon. »_

Orion hocha légèrement la tête et se tourna pour regarder les deatheater. Quelques uns bougeaient nerveusement, évidemment inquiets que leur Lord ait discuté avec lui. Mais maintenant il en connaissait la plupart grâce à ses visions et il y en avait beaucoup qu'il n'aimait pas mais il y en avait un qui méritait particulièrement le pire des destins. Orion s'approcha du loup-garou vicieux qui avait mordu Remus quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Fenrir Greyback méritait tout ce qu'Orion lui ferait et bien plus.

Il rassembla sa magie afin d'utiliser le sort le plus puissant possible, il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et dit, _« Crucio ! »_

Greyback tomba au sol et poussa un cri perçant, son corps convulsa violemment et Orion laissa sa magie glisser hors de lui pour faire intensifier sa douleur. Greyback commença à hurler de douleur et à baver tant il n'arrivait plus à déglutir. Son bras se cassa net quand il toucha fortement le sol dans l'un de ses spasmes et Orion maintint le sort pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Greyback couine pathétiquement. Orion sourit de satisfaction et goûta aux sentiments que ses pouvoirs créaient.

Puis sans perdre de temps, il dit en fourchelang, _« Bassssilic Flameo »_ et un grand basilic fait de flammes vertes sortit de sa baguette et attendit ses instructions. Orion vit le reste des deatheaters faire un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la créature et il lui ordonna, _« __**Mords sa jambe et brule là, mais ne lui injecte pas ton poison. »**_ Orion était particulièrement fière d'elle et l'adorait. Elle avait été son nouveau sort pour la Création de Sorts noirs.

Orion la regarda glisser jusqu'à Greyback et mordre vicieusement sa jambe avec sa mâchoire puissante et bientôt une odeur de peau brûlée remplie la pièce. Greyback perdit rapidement connaissance donc heureusement ses cris d'agonie avaient pris fin. Il brisa le sort et se tourna pour regarder Voldemort.

Voldemort avait un sourcil levé et le regardait d'un air calculateur dans ses yeux rouges. _« Intéressant sort. Où l'as-tu appris ? »_

Orion sourit narquoisement et répondit calmement, _« Je l'ai crée en Création de Sorts Noirs. »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux sans le croire et demanda, _« Romulus, est-ce vrai ? »_

Orion vit l'un des deatheater s'avancer et retirer sa capuche pour laisser apparaître Romulus Rosier. Romulus répondit, _« Oui, Mon Seigneur. Il a également crée un autre sort en fourchelang lors de sa seconde année, mais son professeur a dit que celui-là était plus puissant. »_

Voldemort retourna son regard sur Orion et réfléchit sur le garçon. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui, autant que de Lucius et Romulus, mais aussi de sources extérieures. Il avait été sceptique quant aux capacités de fourchelang du garçon, même lorsque plusieurs rumeurs l'avait confirmée, mais il avait été agréablement surpris et intrigué quand le garçon avait prouvé qu'il était en effet un fourchelang et également capable de créer et utiliser des sorts dans cette langue. Et le plus intéressant était que la première fois où il avait rencontré le garçon, il avait instantanément senti qu'il était très puissant. Sa magie noire s'était grandement intensifiée quand il avait utilisé le Cruciatus. Un tel accomplissement pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Mais il y avait autre chose à propos du garçon. Il y avait quelque chose en lui où sur lui avec lequel il sentait une connexion. Et il ne pouvait discerner ce que c'était. Il devrait trouver un moyen de l'observer plus en détails, mais pour le moment il était trop jeune pour être utile.

Voldemort se rassit sur son trône et dit calmement à Orion, _« Tu es prometteur. Mais il n'y a rien que tu peux m'offrir à présent et je ne peux révéler mon retour en faisant un raid à Azkaban pour sauver ton père. Il y aura une attaque sur Azkaban dans quelques mois, il sera sauver à ce moment-là. »_

Orion le regarda incrédule. Il venait juste de prouver sa valeur ! Il avait révélé certaines de ses capacités à sa demande en échange de son aide et maintenant il trichait sur le marché ! Il avait besoin de sauver son père aussi rapidement que possible ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait l'aider ! Il sentit une furie froide monter en lui et il siffla, _« Le marché était que si je prouvais ma valeur, vous m'aideriez à entrer à Azkaban aussitôt que possible, pas dans quelques mois ! »_

Voldemort le regarda impassible et répondit, _« Il n'y avait pas de marché. Je t'ai juste demandé de montrer tes pouvoirs et tu as accepté. »_

Orion plissa des yeux et dit, _« Et vous pensez que je vais vous suivre dans le futur si vous laissez mon père mourir maintenant ? »_

_« Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu prendras la marque noire quand tu seras plus vieux, »_ répondit Voldemort froidement.

Orion ignora ce commentaire, il n'accepterait jamais d'être marqué, ni maintenant ni dans le futur, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de le lui dire. Il avait besoin que Voldemort attaque Azkaban, il ne pouvait pas attendre des mois ! Orion rassembla ses pensées pour présenter un argument recevable.

Orion dit d'une voix forte et résolue, _« Il y a plusieurs prisonniers à Azkaban qui bénéficieraient de l'attaque. Vos rangs sont pratiquement vides et il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire avec si peu de sorciers. Quelques un de vos plus puissants partisans sont là-bas avec leur magie devenant instable. Si vous attendez plus longtemps, ils ne seront plus aussi utiles. »_

Il marqua une pause et continua, _« Dumbledore recrute déjà et a plus de partisans que vous avez. Vous avez besoin de ceux qui sont à Azkaban. Et une évasion massive d'Azkaban ne signerait pas votre retour. Quand mon père s'est échappé personne n'a pensé que cela impliquait votre retour. Donc ils ne le feront pas non plus maintenant. Les sorciers de la lumière vivent dans le déni et croient ce qu'ils veulent croire. Ils nieront votre retour jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient de leurs propres yeux. Et le ministre Fudge est un vieux fou qui peut facilement être manipulé pour couvrir vos activités. Il peut être utilisé pour garder les sorciers de la lumière dans l'ignorance. De plus, si vos partisans s'évadent d'Azkaban, les sorciers de la lumière commenceront à ne plus se sentir en sécurité et ils désespéreront, et plus tôt cela se passe, mieux ce sera. Ca marchera à votre avantage de déstabiliser le Ministère et de créer subtilement le désordre et un climat de non confiance. Vous risquez peu et vous gagnez plus si vous attaquez Azkaban maintenant. Plus vous attendez et plus Dumbledore aura d'avantages sur vous. »_

Quelques deatheater chuchotèrent entre eux et Voldemort élevé un sourcil et répondit, _« Et de qui as-tu reçu cette information ? »_

Orion répondit calmement, _« J'ai étudié les guerres passées, particulièrement la première avec Grindelwald, et les sorciers de la lumière suivent toujours la même stratégie. Je sais pour Fudge grâce aux journaux et ce que d'autres sorciers ont dit et il est en effet faible et facile à manipuler. Je suis sûr que vous prenez déjà avantage de cela. Et je sais que Dumbledore recrute et a déjà demandé une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix parce que le portrait de Phineas Nigellus me parle fréquemment de ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau de la vieille chouette. »_ Ce qui était un mensonge complet, bien sûr, Dumbledore ne parlait jamais des affaires de l'Ordre dans son bureau mais il était certain que ses suppositions étaient correctes. Il se demanda une fois encore si Snape était là. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais il devait le voir pour le faire taire au sujet de Phineas Nigellus.

Voldemort le regarda silencieusement et dit, _« Intéressant espion que tu as là. »_

Orion hocha la tête et dit avec véhémence. _« Oui. Vous m'avez demandé ce que je peux vous offrir, donc laissez-moi vous offrir des informations que je récupère sur Dumbledore. Je peux aussi recruter des étudiants de Durmstrang pour vous. J'en connais déjà beaucoup qui aimeraient devenir un de vos partisans après le diplôme. Et dans le futur je pourrais offrir bien plus. »_

Voldemort semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées et après un moment il regarda ses deatheater et dit, _« Nous avons déjà fait des plans pour attaquer Azkaban, mais nous avons planifié de le faire bien plus tard. Avez-vous des commentaires à faire ? »_

Rosier fit un pas en avant et inclina sa tête et dit, _« Mon Seigneur, plusieurs choses de ce qu'Orion ont déjà été discutées entre nous et nous savons que plusieurs sont valables. Nous avons déjà plusieurs contacts au ministère qui peuvent être utilisés pour discréditer votre retour et si ce qu'il dit sur Dumbledore est vrai, alors vous aurez besoin des partisans d'Azkaban afin d'exécuter nos plans aussi tôt que possible. Ce n'est que mon humble opinion mais ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'attaquer Azkaban maintenant. »_

D'autres murmurèrent leur accord et Lucius parla, _« Maître, comme je l'ai reporté, je tiens le Ministre Fudge dans ma main et il est entièrement convaincu de l'impossibilité de votre retour. Il a peur de l'influence de Dumbledore et le discréditerait s'il insinuait votre retour. »_

Voldemort s'assit en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Après ce qu'Orion vécu comme si c'était des heures, Voldemort se leva de son trône et dit, _« Très bien. Nous réviserons nos plans pour l'attaque d'Azkaban et toi, Lucius, contacte ceux que tu connais au Daily Prophet. »_ Il se tourna vers Orion et dit, _« Tu peux partir maintenant. Nous planifierons l'attaque et nous l'exécuterons. »_

Orion soupira de soulagement mais répondit avec détermination, _« Je veux être impliqué dans les plans et je veux y aller avec ceux qui attaqueront. »_

Voldemort répondit froidement, _« Il n'y a rien que tu peux faire pour aider et tu ne seras protégé par personne. Si tu y vas, ce sera à tes propres risques. »_

Orion acquiesça et répondit, _« J'en suis conscient. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. »_

Voldemort le scruta et dit avec un sourire froid, _« Tu me devras une dette de sorcier. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il demanda, _« Vous acceptez d'attaquer Azkaban sans même que ce ne soit vos convictions qui vous guident, pourquoi vous devrais-je une dette ? »_

Voldemort grogna, _« Tu ne serais pas capable de sauver ton père sans mes deatheaters, garçon. Si tu refuses, tu ne pourras pas y aller et nous laisserons ton père là-bas. »_

Orion plissa ses yeux, _« Je vous repayerai déjà en vous fournissant des informations sur Dumbledore, recruter des étudiants et je participerai à l'attaque. »_

Voldemort répondit pas du tout impressionné, _« A prendre ou à laisser. »_

Orion était indécis. C'était vraiment un prix très élevé à payer… mais son père pouvait être en train de souffrir maintenant… il avait besoin de le sortir aussi vite que possible ! _« Très bien ! »_ cracha Orion. _« Mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander de tuer ou de torturer une personne que je ne veux pas ou de prendre la marque noire si je ne la veux pas. Et je ne vous devrez une dette que si je réussis à sauver mon père. »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et avec malice, _« Très bien. »_

Voldemort donna des missions à ses deatheaters et prit le reste qui entrerait à Azkaban dans la chambre de guerre, comme c'était appelé, pour revoir leurs plans. C'était une large pièce avec une grande table au milieu et elle était remplie de programmes magiques, de documents de stratégies, parchemins avec des diagrammes et des structures de plusieurs bâtiments de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre, plusieurs cartes et livres. Voldemort s'assit dans une chaise surélevée en bout de table et le reste d'entre eux prirent position sur les côtés. Orion vint avec eux bien que des deatheaters grognent, ennuyés par sa présence, alors que d'autres le regardaient prudemment. Orion était très reconnaissant de la présence de Rosier et s'assit près de lui.

Orion devait admettre qu'il n'était pas dans son élément. Leurs plans étaient déjà avancés et nécessitaient seulement d'être ajustés. Ils parlèrent des barrières de protection, de portoloins, où les gardes sorciers étaient stationnés, quelle partie de la prison était facile de pénétrer, où les cellules étaient localisées… Orion écouta avec attention tout ce qui se disait et commença à mieux comprendre certaines choses, mais il était déjà très fatigué. Ca avait été la journée la plus longue de sa vie et il commença bientôt à somnoler sur sa chaise.

Il se réveilla et regarda autour de lui surpris. Tous les deatheaters étaient partis et les documents étaient proprement mis devant la chaise de Voldemort. Mais il était vide. Il regarda autour de lui une fois encore et trouva Voldemort parlant à Rosier dans un coin. Rosier s'inclina devant lui et quitta la pièce.

Voldemort se tourna pour le regarder et s'approcha de la table. Orion s'assit sur sa chaise et essaya de se réveiller mentalement. Il demanda, _« Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? Où sont passés les autres ? »_

Voldemort le regarda silencieusement puis s'assit sur sa chaise et répondit, _« Plusieurs heures. Les autres sont rentrés chez eux. »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Mais que s'est-il passé avec les plans ? Quand allons-nous attaquer ? »_

_« Les plans sont terminés. L'attaque sera dans deux jours, »_ répondit Voldemort calmement.

_« Deux jours ! C'est trop long ! Il faut que ça soit plus tôt ! » _s'agita Orion.

Voldemort rétorqua froidement, _« Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mes partisans pour tes pleurnichements. C'est le plus tôt possible nous devons encore finir les négociations avec les Dementors. »_

_« Mais… mais mon père ! Ils peuvent l'embrasser à tout moment ! »_ répondit Orion désespéré.

_« Rien ne peut être fait à ce sujet, »_ répondit Voldemort indifférent.

Orion se leva de sa chaise et dit avec colère, _« Nous pourrions y aller demain ! Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour laisser mon père deux jours de plus ! »_

Voldemort ricana, _« Tu n'as rien fait. Tu as dormi pendant que les autres planifiaient. »_

Orion cracha rageusement, _« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu ! J'étais exténué ! J'avais besoin de dormir ! J'ai endure dix duels, fait face à des Dementors, aurors, et Dumbledore le même jour… »_

_« Crucio ! »_ grogna Voldemort.

Orion tomba au sol en gémissant de douleur. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle douleur avant ses os étaient en feux ses yeux roulaient furieusement dans leurs orbites il voulait que ça se termine… s'évanouir… ou mourir… Il mordit sa langue en essayant désespérément d'étouffer ses cris. Il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Voldemort.

Puis ça se finit. Orion hoqueta et toussa et il pouvait sentir sa gorge bruler. Il s'agenouilla et s'agrippa à la table pour le soutenir. Il se leva en tremblant et entendit Voldemort dire froidement, _« Tu t'adresseras à moi avec un ton de voix que j'accepte. J'ai laissé passer ton irrespect trop longtemps. »_

Orion leva les yeux sur ces yeux rouges brillants et dit d'une voix hachée, _« Est-ce le genre de traitement auquel je dois m'attendre si je deviens un jour l'un de vos partisans ? »_

Voldemort attrapa brutalement ses robes et siffla, _« Oh, tu deviendras un de mes partisans, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Et tu seras puni si tu le mérites, comme maintenant. »_

Puis il le relâcha et Orion tomba dans sa chaise douloureusement. Il serra sa baguette à son côté et était tenté de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Voldemort. Comme osait-il le traiter ainsi ! Mais il ne pouvait pas répliquer s'il voulait aller à Azkaban. Il avait d'abord besoin de Voldemort. Donc il rangea sa colère de côté et avala sa réplique venimeuse.

Voldemort sembla satisfait de son silence puis sourit narquoisement et demanda, _« Qui est l'oncle Vernon ? »_

Orion leva les yeux sur lui alarmé et s'écria, _« Quoi ? »_

Le sourire narquois de Voldemort s'intensifia, _« Après que les autres soient partis, tu as commencé à avoir un cauchemar. Tu lui criais d'arrêter. »_

Un tremblement courut dans son corps et Orion sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Avait-il toujours des cauchemars sur son oncle ? Il ne pensait plus qu'il en avait. Mais peut-être que c'était dû à la fatigue et au stress. Il recomposa son masque et répondit glacialement, _« C'était un muggle à l'orphelinat. Il nous a demandé de l'appeler oncle. »_

Voldemort plissa ses yeux et siffla, _« Orphelinat ? »_

Orion se renfrogna et répondit, _« Oui. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat muggle après que ma mère soit morte. Mon père m'a trouvé là-bas quand il s'est échappé d'Azkaban. »_

Voldemort le regarda intensément et demanda calmement, _« Qu'est-ce que le muggle t'a fait pour que tu lui hurles d'arrêter ? »_

Orion lui envoya un regard furieux et répondit, _« Rien ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! »_

Voldemort l'attrapa férocement par la gorge, rapprochant son visage du sien et chuchota menaçant, _« Ne me mens pas. »_

Orion lutta contre la prise de la main de Voldemort mais ce dernier ne fit que la resserrer et Orion commença à manquer d'air. Voldemort défit la pression et Orion prit une large inspiration et regarda dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Ils étaient pleins de colère et Orion se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer ça.

Voldemort secoua légèrement sa gorge et dit, _« Dis-moi. »_

Orion le regarda non sans peur et répondit sincèrement, _« Il m'a battu de façon répétée… »_

_« Autre chose ? »_ grogna Voldemort.

Orion secoua sa tête mais Orion le secoua encore et Orion dit d'une voix rauque, _« Arrêtez… vous me faites mal… laissez-moi ! »_

_« Alors dis-le moi, » _dit Voldemort calmement.

Orion voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait rentrer à la maison… mais il n'en avait pas, pas sans Sirius… il cria finalement désespéré, _« IL A ESSAYE D'ABUSER SEXUELLEMENT DE MOI, OK ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! POURQUOI VOUS VOUS EN PREOCCUPEZ ? »_

Voldemort relâcha immédiatement sa gorge et regarda intensément les yeux d'Orion. Après un silence il dit, _« Je m'en fous. »_

Orion le regarda avec haine et massa sa gorge avec ses mains. Il se leva en tremblant de son siège et dit, _« Puis-je partir maintenant ? »_

Voldemort répondit courtement, _« Romulus t'attend dehors. Il te ramènera à Durmstrang. »_

Orion acquiesça et s'enfuit de la pièce.

Orion venait juste de rejoindre son dortoir. Il regarda les autres lits et vit que Lezander était profondément endormi. Il soupira et alla dans son lit. Il se mit en position fœtale dans ses couvertures. Il souhaitait être avec Lezander… il avait besoin de son réconfort… La façon dont Voldemort l'avait traité l'avait effrayé, même s'il haïssait l'admettre. Il l'avait forcé à dire un secret qu'il n'avait même pas dit à Lezander et l'avait traité avec violence sans raison apparente. Son sort de Cruciatus lui avait tellement fait de mal… il laissa sortir un petit sanglot et se roula plus en boule… il voulait son père… il voulait Lezander… il voulait Tom… tom il pouvait l'avoir, réalisa-t-il.

Il prit le médaillon et l'ouvrit, s'installant mieux dans les couvertures.

Tom le regarda et fronça les sourcils, _« Tu as pleuré. Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Orion le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants et dit d'une voix douce, _« Je suis allé voir Voldemort. »_

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent et il dit avec colère, _« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Tu n'étais pas encore prêt ! »_

Orion rit sans joie, _« Oui, je l'ai réalisé après qu'il m'est mis sous le Cruciatus et qu'il m'ait pratiquement étranglé à mort. »_

Tom lui demanda avec inquiétude, _« Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? »_

Orion grimaça, _« Il m'a lancé le crucio parce que je lui ai parlé irrespectueusement et il m'a étranglé parce que je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'un muggle avait essayé d'abuser sexuellement de moi à l'orphelinat, »_ finit-il dans un sanglot.

Le visage de Tom s'adoucit et il dit, _« Oh, Orion, était-ce que tu refusais de me dire sur ton enfance ? »_

Orion acquiesça et s'étrangla dans son sanglot. Puis il se tourna furieusement vers Tom, _« Oui c'était ça ! Et Voldemort n'avait pas le droit de me le faire dire ! »_

Tom hocha la tête d'accord et répondit, _« Il n'avait pas le droit mais il voulait des informations sur toi. Il a utilisé ta faiblesse contre toi. Je t'avais dit que tu aurais besoin d'être émotionnellement fort et froid près de lui. »_

Orion acquiesça et répondit doucement, _« Oui, je comprends l'importance de ce que tu me disais maintenant. Mais j'étais tellement épuisé. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon humeur… je ne pouvais m'en empêcher… »_

_« Pourquoi es-tu allé le voir ? »_ demanda Tom doucement.

Les larmes d'Orion roulèrent sur ses joues et il chuchota, _« Mon père a été ramené à Azkaban par les Aurors, Tom… je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Il est le seul capable de m'aider à attaquer Azkaban et de le faire sortir avant que les Dementors ne lui donnent le baiser. »_ et il éclata en sanglots.

Tom le regarda tristement et dit avec douceur, _« Je suis vraiment désolé Orion… est-il d'accord pour t'aider ? »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Oui, après plusieurs arguments, il a accepté d'attaquer la prison plus tôt que prévu… mais ça ne sera que dans deux jours, Tom ! Mon père pourrait être mort ou pire d'ici là ! »_ pleura-t-il. _« Et c'était de ma faute ! J'étais là avec lui, Tom. J'aurais pu empêcher qu'ils me prennent ! Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils utiliseraient un portoloin. J'attendais le bon moment pour m'échapper de la prise de l'auror qui me retenait. J'étais idiot ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter du fait que Dumbledore était là… je ne voulais pas révéler mes pouvoirs… c'était à cause de mon égoïsme et de ma stupidité que mon père souffre maintenant ! »_

Tom dit pour le réconforter, _« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Orion. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et tu as agi prudemment, comme l'on doit faire dans ces genres de situations. Ne crois jamais que c'était de ta faute. »_ Puis le visage de Tom s'assombrit et demanda doucement, _« Dumbledore était là ? »_

Orion leva les yeux sur lui et répondit avec une colère froide, _« Oui ! Et je lui ai dit que mon père était innocent et il s'en foutait ! Il a seulement dit que mon père était un deatheater et qu'il méritait de finir à Azkaban ! »_

Tom plissa des yeux et cracha, _« Dumbledore aura ce qu'il mérite, Orion ! Je te le promets ! »_

Orion hocha la tête puis demanda désespérément, _« Mais et si mon père était déjà mort ? Et si j'arrive trop tard pour le sauver ? Et si… » _Il sanglota, _« Et s'ils l'avaient déjà embrassé ? »_

Tom soupira et répondit doucement, _« Tu fais tout ce que tu peux Orion. Ce ne sera pas de ta faute si tu arrives trop tard… »_

_« Si ! Si ce sera ma faute ! J'aurais dû obliger Voldemort à agir plus tôt ! J'aurais dû aller à Azkaban directement par moi-même ! » _Cria Orion hystériquement.

Tom dit d'une voix douce, _« Voldemort t'aurait torturé au point que tu sois incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs jours si tu l'avais forcé à quoi que ce soit. Et si tu étais allé toi-même à Azkaban, tu aurais été capturé ou bien tué sans accomplir quoi que ce soit. Tu dois le réaliser, Orion. Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as déjà risqué ta vie en allant voir Voldemort et tu as réussi à le convaincre. »_

Orion se calma et hocha sa tête. Il chuchota, _« Oui, tu as raison… mais je… j'ai tellement peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à mon père… »_

_« Je comprends, »_ répondit Tom gentiment, _« Mais tu auras une chance de le sauver. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. »_

Orion le regarda reconnaissant et dit doucement, _« Merci, Tom. »_

Tom hocha la tête puis lui demanda nerveusement inquiet, _« Est-ce que tu portais mon médaillon quand tu as rencontré Voldemort ? »_

Orion leva les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils, _« Et bien Oui. Pourquoi tu poses la question ? »_

Tom s'inquiéta davantage et demanda avec urgence, _« Il ne l'a pas vu n'est-ce pas ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Non, tu m'as dit qu'il serait furieux s'il savait que je t'avais trouvé. Je n'ai jamais montré ton médaillon à personne. »_

Tom hocha la tête soulagé et dit, _« Tu ne peux pas porter le médaillon quand tu le rencontres. Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Mais pourquoi es-tu si sûr qu'il sera en colère après moi parce que j'ai le médaillon ? Je ne vois pas pourq… »_

Tom l'interrompit d'une voix déterminée, _« Tu dois m'écouter ! Il ne doit jamais découvrir que tu as toujours eu ce médaillon ou que tu m'as parlé ! Le temps venu, tu présenteras ce médaillon comme un cadeau. Comme si tu l'avais vu quelque part et que tu l'avais ramené. Je te dirai quand ce sera le bon moment. Le médaillon, comme tu le sais, est un héritage de Slytherin, et il a à ses yeux beaucoup de valeur. Mais il sera en colère que tu l'ais. »_

_« Ca n'a pas de sens… »_ commença à dire Orion.

_« Il n'y a pas besoin d'y avoir du sens ! Fais-moi juste confiance ! »_ dit Tom coléreusement.

Orion le regarda prudemment et répondit, _« Ok, Tom. Je promets de ne pas porter ton médaillon quand je suis près de lui ou de te mentionner. »_

Tom eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

_« Mais pourquoi tu veux que je te donne à Voldemort ? »_ Demanda Orion puis il ajouta d'une petite voix, _« Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. »_

Tom sourit doucement et répondit, _« Peut-être que dans le futur, tu pourras me donner à lui pour gagner ses faveurs. Mais je te le dirai moi-même si c'est nécessaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me perdras pas. »_

Orion lui sourit chaudement et s'endormit le médaillon ouvert et Tom le regarda silencieusement.

Les deux jours suivants furent extrêmement durs pour Orion. L'inquiétude pour Sirius le dévorait vivant. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer en cours et il évitait tout le monde. Il avait brièvement parlé à Calypso et Lezander de ce qu'il se passait, sans dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas reparler de ça. Sa discussion avec Tom l'avait grandement aidé et il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir réconforté. Lezander était furieux qu'Orion ait pris le risque d'aller voir le Lord noir et il ne voulait pas qu'Orion aille à Azkaban. Ils avaient eu une grande dispute et depuis Orion ne lui parlait plus. Il comprenait que Lezander réagisse de cette façon parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il avait peur pour sa vie mais il n'avait pas la patience d'expliquer la nécessité de ce qu'il avait fait. Calypso avait compris et lui avait dit qu'il avait été extrêmement brave et qu'il devait aller à Azkaban sauver son père. Bien qu'elle lui ait recommandé d'être très prudent et de s'enfuir au moindre problème. Orion utilisa son temps libre pour entretenir une correspondance avec Snape. Il l'avait intelligemment fait chanter pour que les événements de la nuit passée restent secrets. Il avait dit à Snape qu'il ne dirait pas à Voldemort ses actions si Snape ne disait pas à Voldemort les vraies raisons pour lesquelles Remus et Sirius avaient voulu capturer Pettigrew. Snape avait finalement cédé à la requête d'Orion bien qu'il semblait être furieux qu'Orion l'ait si aisément manipulé. Ce qui rendait la victoire d'Orion plus sucrée à son avis. Orion avait aussi remarqué que Snape n'avait pas été aux réunions de deatheaters pas plus qu'il connaissait l'attaque d'Azkaban. Il semblait que Voldemort était discret à ce propos et qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Snape. Orion admirait les perceptions et les prudences du sorcier.

La nuit suivante, Rosier vint lui donner des robes noires et un masque pour cacher son visage. Orion avait laissé le médaillon dans sa valise, lourdement protégée par des sorts de protections et il avait demandé à Sylvana de mordre quiconque essayait de le prendre. Elle avait fièrement accepté son nouveau rôle de gardien du médaillon.

Les négociations avec les Dementors s'étaient terminées à la satisfaction de tout le monde. Ils avaient accepté de leur laisser la voie libre pendant l'attaque mais qu'ils resteraient à Azkaban en prétendant être toujours sous le contrôle du ministre jusqu'à ce que Voldemort les appelle pour se battre. Le groupe de dix sorciers utilisèrent des portoloins pour atteindre l'île et Voldemort était venu avec eux, lourdement caché par des capes sous des sorts et des charmes, puisqu'il était le seul assez puissant pour briser les barrières de protection. Orion avait regardé avec émerveillement comment Voldemort avait concentré sa magie et avait commencé à murmurer une série de sorts pour réussir à briser les barrières sans que l'alarme de ministère et du département des aurors ne se déclenche. Ils auraient exactement trente minutes avant que les aurors ne soient alertés.

Orion courrait derrière le groupe de sorciers. Il pouvait voir Voldemort devant les mener. L'endroit était froid et le faisait frissonner. Heureusement les Dementors étaient de l'autre côté d'Azkaban pour qu'ils ne soient pas affectés par leur présence. Il pouvait entre les chuchotements et les murmures venant des cellules qu'ils passaient. Tout était noir et ils utilisèrent leurs baguettes pour illuminer leur chemin. Ils avaient déjà tué et assommé les premiers gardes sorciers et ils courraient maintenant vers les cellules où les deatheaters étaient gardés. Il y avait un autre poste de gardes avant cette section.

Orion avait une vision claire dans son esprit de la cellule où Sirius était contenu et il savait que ce n'était plus loin. Il sentit son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine.

Soudainement des cris brisèrent le silence et des sorts fusèrent. C'était le chaos. Orion vit les autres se battre férocement contre les gardes sorciers et quand l'un d'entre eux pointa sa baguette sur Orion, il cria rapidement, _« Crucio ! »_ en faisant un bon sur le côté pour éviter le sort du sorcier.

Le sorcier tomba au sol et Orion leva rapidement le sort et dit rapidement, _« Petrificus Totalus ! »_

Il bougea pour éviter d'autres sorts et pointa sa baguette sur un nouvel attaquant, _« Extrema rigor ! »_

Le sorcier tomba rigidement au sol, inconscient. Orion se tourna pour faire face à un autre. Avant qu'il ne puisse attaque il fut touché par un sort de découpe. Il siffla une contre attaque et ignora la douleur, _« Obscuritas nebulus ! »_

Un grand nuage noir entoura la tête du sorcier et il chercha de l'air. Avec le manque, il s'évanouit rapidement.

Orion regarda autour de lui et vit Rosier se battre contre deux sorcier et il lança, _« Occulum Atrum ! »_ qui aveugla temporairement l'un des sorcier et il pointa rapidement sa baguette contre lui et cria, _« Somnus Eternus ! »_ et le sorcier tomba dans un sommeil infini.

Rosier s'était défait de l'autre et courut vers Orion et l'attrapa au bras, _« Allons-y ! Il ne reste que quinze minutes ! »_

Orion le suivit rapidement. Les autres étaient déjà devant eux. Ils atteignirent finalement la section des deatheaters et Orion vit Lucius ouvrir la cellule de Lestrange. Voldemort donnait des ordres et leur criait de se dépêcher et de prendre les portoloins aussitôt qu'ils avaient libéré les sorciers qui leur étaient assignés. Orion passa devant Lucius qui portait maintenant une femme au visage émacié qu'il reconnut comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange. Il s'arrêta devant la cellule de son père et retira le masque de son visage. Il pouvait voir une forme reposer au sol et il cria promptement, _« Bombarda ! »_ Et la porte de la cellule explosa.

Orion se dépêcha d'entre et cria, _« Père ! Père, je suis venu pour toi ! Nous devons nous dépêcher ! »_

Orion atteignit Sirius et s'agenouilla à ses côté. Il pouvait difficilement voir quelque chose. Il prit sa baguette et ses robes et prit Sirius par les épaules et le secoua légèrement, _« Allez, nous devons partir maintenant ! »_

Sirius ne répondit pas, il ne bougea pas. Orion le regarda désespéré mais il ne pouvait pas discerner son visage. Etait-il blessé ? Evanoui ? Il le secoua plus fortement et cria hystériquement, _« REVEILLE TOI ! __REVEILLE TOI, JE T'EN PRIE ! PERE, S'IL TE PLAIT ! »_

Sirius ne réagissait pas et une peur horrible prit possession d'Orion. Il sortit sa baguette et cria, _« Lumos ! »_

Il entendit Rosier lui crier dessus depuis le Hall, _« Orion, nous devons partir maintenant ! »_

Orion baissa les yeux sur le visage de son père et son sang se glaça. Il sentit son sang se geler et son cœur se serrer violemment alors qu'il hoqueter. Il secoua Sirius violemment et hurla, _« REVEILLE TOI, PERE ! »_ Mais en regardant les yeux vides et gris de son père, il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

Orion commença à trembler. Son esprit refusait d'accepter la réalité. Il cria de façon perçante et désespérée, _« TU N'ES PAS MORT ! TU N'ES PAS MORT ! REVEILLE TOI ! »_ Il commença à sangloter et il se jeta sur le corps de Sirius et l'enlaça fortement, _« NON ! TU N'AS PAS ETE EMBRASSE !... JE T'EN SUPPLIE REVEILLE TOI !... JE T'EN SUPPLIE NE ME QUITTE PAS !... »_ Il s'étranglait avec ses sanglots, _« JE T'EN PRIE REVIENS !... __TU ES TOUT CE QU'IL ME RESTE !... REVIENS ! »_

Des milliers de souvenirs lui traversèrent l'esprit… Sirius caressant ses cheveux et l'appelant « mon petit chiot »… Sirius l'enlaçant et pleurant sur son épaule… Sirius le poursuivant avec son balai… Le sourire malicieux de Sirius et son rire ressemblant à un aboiement… Sirius devenant un deatheater pour le protéger… Sirius se battant avec Moony pour le protéger… Sirius lui disant qu'il était fier de lui… Sirius lui disant qu'il l'aimait…

_« REVIENS !... OH PAR LES DIEUX ! JE T'AIME !... JE T'EN PRIE REVIENS ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME QUITTER !... S'IL TE PLAIT !... J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !... JE NE PEUX PAS CONTINUER SANS TOI !... REVIENS ! »_ criait Orion hystériquement entre deux sanglots. Mais Sirius ne répondit jamais, pas plus qu'il ne bougea.

Orion sanglota plus fort et sentit son esprit se briser, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter… Il sentit sa magie tourbillonner furieusement en lui. Il sentit sa magie noire vrombir en lui et intensifier son désespoir, sa douleur, sa peur, sa folie, sa rage… Il sentit une incroyable explosion de puissance en lui et il sentit sa magie être libérée par vagues… il pouvait sentir sa magie noire l'entourer… couvrir les murs de la cellule et les sols… il la vit consumer et brûler sur son passage… tout excepté lui et le corps de son père… et il arrêta de s'inquiéter de tout… Il se perdit dans la sensation de sa magie… Il se perdit dans son désespoir… dans sa douleur… dans son impuissance… dans sa fureur… il ne pouvait rien entendre… il ne pouvait plus rien voir… tout était noir…

Voldemort se retourna et vit que la plupart de ses deatheaters étaient partis et ricana face à son triomphe. Soudainement, il sentit une force extrême de magie noire toucher ses sens. C'était incroyablement puissant… C'était pur et captivant… C'était intoxicant… Ca l'appelait… Il se tourna pour en voir la source et vit les vagues de magie noire pure venir de l'une des cellules. Il s'approcha et fut frappé par la noirceur ambiante. Il siffla de douleur. Ca le brûlait. Ca voulait le tailler en pièces. Avant qu'il ne soit blessé, il conjura un puissant bouclier de protection en fourchelang et plissa les yeux pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il vit la cellule remplit de magie noire tourbillonnant. Les murs étaient en train de céder. Tout était en train de brûler. Tout était noir. Tout été en train d'être consumé. Il vit le milieu de la cellule être légèrement éclairé. La magie n'attaquait pas le garçon !... Elle venait de lui ! Il vit Orion serer son père désespérément. Il vit le visage ravage par les larmes et les yeux émeraudes briller de désespoir dans le noir. Il était émerveillé par la vue. Le garçon était incroyablement magnifique, son aura et ses pouvoirs étaient fascinants. Il sentait la magie intense et puissante autour de lui, la magie d'Orion, et il se perdit dans cette sensation. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle magie avant… si brute… si pure… si belle… si noire…

Voldemort sortit de sa transe. Il devait sortir Orion de là avec lui. Les Aurors allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il fit appel à sa magie interne pour renforcer le bouclier et entra plus dans la cellule. Il fut immédiatement entouré par la magie noire mais ses boucliers tinrent le choc. Il atteignit Orion, agrippa ses robes et le souleva. Il cria, _« Nous devons partir maintenant ! »_

Mais Orion ne répondit pas. Voldemort regarda dans ses yeux émeraude et vit que le garçon était perdu dans sa propre magie, dans son propre esprit. Le garçon n'était plus conscient de rien. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le gifla durement. Le visage du garçon partit sur le côté.

Orion sentit soudainement une intense douleur sur sa joue et son esprit revint abruptement à lui. Il tourna son visage furieusement pour voir qui lui avait causé une telle douleur et ses yeux se verrouillèrent aux yeux carmin de Voldemort. Voldemort le regardait intensément, comme s'il voulait plonger en lui. Ce fut un regard qui l'effraya.

Voldemort lui ordonna, _« Nous partons maintenant. »_

Orion hocha la tête et se tourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'état de la cellule. Puis il se souvint. Sa magie avait fait ça. Il regard autour et vit que la magie relâchée revenait à lui maintenant qu'il était de nouveau au contrôle de lui-même. Il la ressentit entrer dans son corps, fusionner avec sa magie interne. Il avait l'impression de récupérer de l'énergie. Il baissa les yeux sur son père et sentit le désespoir le reprendre. Il sentit des larmes commencer à sillonner sur ses joues et s'agenouilla pour le prendre.

Voldemort grogna, _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-le ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! »_

Orion se tourna vers lui et hurla furieusement, _« JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS ICI ! »_

Voldemort répondit avec colère, _« Il est mort ! Je ne prends que toi avec moi ! »_

Orion secoua sa tête et colère et de panique, _« JE M'EN FOUS ! VOUS NOUS PRENEZ TOUS LES DEUX OU VOUS NOUS LAISSEZ ! JE NE LE QUITTERAI PAS ! »_

Voldemort regarda Orion furieusement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon ici. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu et expérimenté. Le garçon était trop puissant pour être perdu. Il devait l'avoir. Il devait être sien. Mais il vit l'entêtement dans les yeux du garçon.

Il grogna, _« Prends-le ! »_

Orion hocha la tête et attrapa les épaules de Sirius et le leva mais il était trop lourd.

Voldemort s'avança coléreusement vers le garçon et prit rudement Sirius. Il tint le corps d'un bras et plaqua Orion contre lui de l'autre. Il siffla, _« Tiens-toi bien. »_ Et il activa le portoloin en s'assurant qu'il touchait bien eux trois.

_A suivre…_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Séquelles**

Ils apparurent dans la pièce où les deatheaters s'étaient rassemblés et Orion se défit rapidement de l'étreinte de Voldemort sa cicatrice invisible le lançait douloureusement tout le temps où Voldemort l'avait maintenu contre lui. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que le reste des deatheaters étaient là, portant secours à ceux qui avaient été ramenés et ordonnant aux elfes de maison d'emmener des potions et de préparer les chambres pour les rescapés ou les blessés.

Voldemort laissa tomber avec indifférence le corps de Sirius au sol et ordonna au premier deatheater qu'il vit, _« Occupez-vous de ce corps. »_

Orion fit un pas furieux vers lui et cria, _« PERSONNE NE LE TOUCHERA ! »_

Voldemort se tourna férocement vers lui et dit froidement, _« Il est mort. Je ne veux pas de cadavres dans ces lieux. »_

Orion se mit aux côtés de son père pour empêcher quiconque l'approchant et cria de façon perçante, _« IL N'EST PAS MORT ! »_

Voldemort s'avança vers lui, attrapa Orion par le col et siffla, _« Espèce de fou, ton père est mort. Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter. »_

Orion s'arracha à la prise de Voldemort et leva les yeux sur lui avec haine. Il siffla furieusement, _« Il n'est pas mort ! Il a été embrassé ! Son corps est toujours vivant ! »_

Voldemort le regarda et dit froidement, _« C'est même pire. Son âme n'atteindra jamais les contrées spirituelles. Elle est prisonnière d'un Dementor, il ne trouvera jamais la paix. Ce serait pour le mieux si tu tuais son corps maintenant. »_

Orion fonça sur Voldemort et s'écria, _« C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QU'IL FALLAIT Y ALLER PLUS TOT ! NOUS AURIONS PU LE SAUVER ! »_

Voldemort l'arrêta en attrapant douloureusement son bras et en le bloquant dans son dos et gronda furieusement, baissant les yeux sur le garçon, _« C'était la faute de la stupidité de ton père ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie emmené à Azkaban ! »_

Orion lutta contre la prise, tremblant de rage et de tristesse. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal de nouveau et ça intensifia la colère de Voldemort. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et il leva les yeux sur ceux carmins de Voldemort et siffla, _« Personne ne le touche. Il restera avec moi. Je garderai son corps en vie jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen… ils le paieront… »_ Puis il hurla avec folie, _« DUMBLEDORE PAIERA ! IL EST A MOI, VOUS ENTENDEZ ? C'EST A MOI DE PRENDRE MA REVANCHE SUR LUI ! »_

Voldemort secoua sa tête et ricana, _« Un petit garçon pathétique ne pourrait pas défaire Dumbledore. Il est mon adversaire. C'est à moi d'en disposer. »_

Orion secoua furieusement sa tête, ravalant la douleur qu'il ressentait à travers son front et dit, _« Non ! Je… »_ Mais il se sentit soudainement très étourdi et somnolant. Il trébucha et son esprit s'envola…

Orion sentit soudainement la prise de Voldemort s'évanouir et Voldemort fronça les sourcils face au garçon dans ses bras. Il venait de perdre conscience. Puis il vit le sang couler au sol. Il tint rapidement le garçon d'un bras et de l'autre déchira ses robes. Il y avait une blessure profonde au milieu de la poitrine du garçon et sa chemise était trempée de sang. Voldemort jura silencieusement et lança rapidement un sort de guérison et regarda intensément comment la blessure d'Orion se refermait.

Orion se réveilla groggy. Il regard autour de lui et vit plusieurs fioles vides de potion sur la table de nuit près de son lit. Il était dans une chambre décorée avec des nuances sombres de vert avec quelques touches argentées ici et là. Il fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas où il était. Il se leva, mais s'assit immédiatement quand il sentit une douleur aigue dans sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il n'avait plus de t-shirt. Il y avait un bandage enroulé autour de sa poitrine. Ah, il se souvenait maintenant du sort de découpe qu'il avait reçu. Il se leva une fois encore lentement, alla vers l'antichambre et mit une large chemise verte sombre. Il regarda autour de lui indécis. Etait-il toujours dans le manoir de Voldemort où autre part ? Et qu'était-il arrivé au corps de son père ? Il devait le retrouver avant qu'ils ne lui fassent quelque chose !

Il se glissa silencieusement hors de la chambre avec sa baguette pointée devant lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il commença à marcher dans le hall plus rapidement quand il entendit des voix venir d'une chambre à sa droite. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte et entra légèrement à l'intérieur, baguette pointée devant lui.

Il arrêta sa course et baissa sa baguette quand il vit que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient assis près d'un large lit occupé par deux personnes. Ils s'étaient retournés pour le regarder et Narcissa se leva rapidement de son siège et s'avança vers lui.

_« Mon pauvre enfant, »_ dit-il gentiment en l'enlaçant, _« Je suis tellement désolée de ce qui est arrivé à ton père. »_

Orion brisa l'étreinte, leva des yeux plaidants sur elle et demanda, _« Où est-il ? Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils ont fait de lui ? »_

Narcissa le regarda tristement et répondit, _« Il est dans une autre chambre. Le Lord Noir a ordonné qu'il devait rester là et qu'on lui donnerait des potions pour maintenir son corps en vie. »_

Orion soupira de soulagement. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Lucius debout près du lit, le regardant en silence. Orion se tourna vers Narcissa une fois encore et demanda, _« Où sommes-nous ? »_

Narcissa lui envoya un petit sourire et répondit, _« Au manoir du Lord Noir. Les deatheaters qui ont été secourus ont vu des chambres leur être attribuées et sont en train d'être guéris. »_ Elle prit une des mains d'Orion et le conduit vers le lit, _« Je resterai ici pour prendre soin de ma sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille assez bien pour partir. »_

Orion baissa les yeux sur le lit et vit Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange profondément endormis. Leurs cheveux avaient été coupés et peignés et ils avaient été lavés et changés mais ils semblaient vraiment malades. Rodolphus avait des cicatrices sur son visage et sur son torse nu, et ils étaient couverts par une sorte de pommade. Ils étaient tous les deux très pâles et extrêmement fins, mais il pouvait dire que Bellatrix avait été une belle femme et Rodolphus gardait encore de beaux traits.

Orion regarda Narcissa et demanda, _« Est-ce qu'ils iront mieux ? »_

Narcissa soupira doucement et répondit, _« Physiquement, oui, avec le temps. Mais mentalement on ne peut pas encore le dire. J'ai peur qu'ils ne soient restés trop longtemps enfermés à Azkaban pour en être ressortis totalement sains. »_

Orion la regarda tristement, _« Je suis désolé. »_

Narcissa lui sourit doucement et prit son visage en coupe, _« Ne te sens pas désolé. Nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose pour les aider avant mais j'ai appris que tu as été celui qui avait insisté pour que l'attaque d'Azkaban soit menée plus tôt, donc je te remercie pour ça. »_

Orion hocha la tête et était sur le point de répondre quand Lucius dit strictement, _« Nous avons beaucoup à discuter Orion. »_

Orion leva des yeux interrogateurs sur lui. Lucius le perçait de son regard. Il s'approcha de sa femme et constata, _« Tu étais endormi pendant deux jours et beaucoup de choses se sont passées. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a été dit dans la presse sur l'évasion ? »_

Lucius fit un geste nonchalant de la main, _« Ca a été couvert comme nous voulions que ça le soit. Ils croient qu'ils se sont enfuis de leurs propres chefs et que les Dementors sont toujours sous le contrôle du ministère. Ils ne suspectent rien sur le retour du Lord Noir. »_

_« Bien, »_ répondit Orion sincèrement.

_« Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout, »_ dit Lucius en le regardant sérieusement, _« Les nouvelles du baiser de ton père a été rendu public, » _Orion se tendit de rage mais Lucius continua, _« Tu es maintenant à la tête de la Maison des Black mais tu es toujours mineur. Selon la loi tu dois vivre avec tes gardiens. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Mais je n'ai pas de gardiens. »_

Lucius hocha la tête rapidement, _« Etant une parente, Narcissa peut demander ta garde. »_

Orion se tourna vers Narcissa, surpris et demanda, _« Vous feriez ça ? »_

Narcissa lui sourit doucement, _« Bien sûr, Orion. J'aimerais vraiment ça si tu venais vivre avec nous. »_

Orion lui sourit chaudement en retour, _« Merci. »_ Puis il fronça les sourcils. _« Mais je voudrais revenir au Manoir des Black. Je veux ramener mon père là-bas et engager des médicomages pour qu'ils prennent soin de lui. »_

Narcissa attrapa gentiment son bras, _« Il peut rester avec nous aussi. Quand ma sœur ira mieux, elle et son mari resteront au manoir aussi. Les aurors essayent désespérément de les retrouver et ils pourront mieux se cacher au sein des protections du manoir. Le corps de ton père sera mieux protégé là-bas. »_

Lucius l'interrompit, _« Mais il y a toujours un problème, Orion. J'ai déjà rempli ta demande de garde, mais j'ai appris qu'Andromeda Tonks l'avait fait également. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Andromeda Tonks ? »_ Il se tourna vers Narcissa et demanda, _« Votre autre sœur ? »_

Narcissa fit un bruit dégoûté mais hocha la tête. Puis une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Orion et il gronda, _« Dumbledore ! Ca doit être du fait de Dumbledore ! Pourquoi s'inquièterait-elle de moi alors qu'elle ne me connait pas ? »_

Lucius répondit calmement, _« Oui, nous pensons qu'elle le fait sur les ordres de Dumbledore. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi il s'intéresse à toi… »_

Orion l'interrompit avec un rire jaune, _« Oh, je sais pourquoi il est intéressé. Cette vieille chouette manipulatrice croit qu'elle peut me manipuler pour me ramener de leur côté ! »_

Lucius arqua un sourcil, _« Pourquoi te voudrait-il de son côté ? »_

_« Pourquoi, en effet ? »_ dit une voix froide derrière lui.

Orion se retourna et fit face à Voldemort. Ses yeux carmin le perçaient et Orion bougea inconfortablement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre Voldemort ou lui être reconnaissant pour avoir obéi à sa requête de garder le corps de Sirius en sécurité et vivant.

Orion ignora le regard de Voldemort et répondit furieusement, _« Il m'a vu utiliser de la magie très avancée. Je pense que ça a dû piquer sa curiosité. Et il a même essayé de justifier ses actions auprès de moi, comme s'il pensait que je pourrais être persuadé de voir les choses de son point de vue ! Et imaginez juste quelle grande victoire ce serait pour lui d'avoir un Black à ses côtés ! »_

Voldemort plissa ses yeux et demanda froidement, _« Que sait-il sur toi ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Voldemort ne pouvait que se référer à ses pouvoirs, à ce qu'il avait vu à Azkaban. Il était peut-être inquiet que Dumbledore ait vu quelque chose de similaire. Mais pourquoi Voldemort s'en inquiétait ? C'était son propre problème si Dumbledore le voulait.

Orion répondit, _« Il sait que je suis le fils de Sirius et il sait que Sirius était un deatheater. Il m'a vu lancer des sorts noirs et des sorts non verbaux et… »_ sa voix se brisa. Devait-il parler du fait qu'il utilisait la magie sans baguette ? Dumbledore l'avait vu donc sûrement qu'il ne gagnerait rien à mentir à Voldemort à ce sujet.

Voldemort s'approcha jusqu'à être en face d'Orion et baissa les yeux sur lui et siffla, _« Et ? »_

Orion leva les yeux et dit doucement, _« Et il m'a vu utiliser la magie sans baguette. »_

Voldemort haussa un sourcil et demanda, _« Magie sans baguette ? »_

Orion lui lança un sourire narquois, _« Oui. »_

Voldemort le regarda froidement et dit, _« Tu es plein de surprises. »_ Puis il plissa des yeux et demanda, _« A-t-il vu autre chose ? »_

Orion comprit ce à quoi il faisait référence et secoua sa tête et répondit, _« Non. »_

Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius qui avait attentivement observé leur interaction, et lui dit, _« Tu gagneras la garde d'Orion. Ne me déçois pas. »_

Lucius inclina légèrement sa tête et répondit, _« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »_

Voldemort sembla satisfait et tourna rapidement autour d'Orion. Il attrapa fortement le bras gauche d'Orion et leva la manche en apposant sa baguette dessus.

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il tenta de s'échapper en criant, _« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? »_

Les yeux carmin le percèrent et il serra le bras d'Orion pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il siffla, _« Es-tu du côté des ténèbres ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, ignorant la douleur qui commençait à surgir dans son front, et répondit, _« Oui, bien sûr. »_

Voldemort sourit narquoisement et vicieusement et dit, _« Alors je te marque. Je veux pouvoir t'appeler quand j'en ai besoin. »_

Orion réussit à retirer son bras et sortit sa baguette, _« Je ne serai pas marqué ! »_

Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent meurtriers et il siffla, _« Si tu es de notre côté, tu prendras la marque noire ! Tu deviendras un partisan ! »_

Orion vit du coin de ses yeux l'appréhension de Narcissa et Lucius restant stoïquement debout. Aucun ne fit un mouvement pour l'aider. Orion regarda les yeux rouges de Voldemort et répondit dans un chuchotement furieux, _« Je suis de votre côté. Je veux être impliqué dans vos plans, »_ Puis il éleva légèrement la voix et dit, _« Mais je ne serai pas marqué comme du bétail ! Je ne serai pas votre serviteur ! Pas plus que j'autoriserai quiconque à me traiter de la sorte ! Je peux aider notre côté en m'alliant à vous, mais pas comme un simple partisan. Je ne serai rien de plus que votre égal ! »_

Orion entendit Narcissa hoqueter et Lucius ricaner.

Voldemort rit vicieusement amusé et enlaça violemment Orion et leva avec force son menton pour le regarder. Il siffla, _« Personne n'est mon égal. Encore moins un petit garçon pathétique comme toi. »_

Orion ferma brièvement les yeux sous la douleur et se concentra jusqu'à réussir à la bloquer grâce à son Occlumencie. Ca lui prit quelques secondes et il ré-ouvrit les yeux et grogna, _« Si je suis si pathétique je me demande pourquoi vous me voulez comme partisan. »_ Puis il verrouilla ses yeux à ceux de Voldemort et chuchota d'un ton suffisant, _« Vous pensez évidemment que je suis assez puissant si vous voulez me marquer si jeune. Je serai votre partisan mais je ne serai pas traité comme le reste et je ne serai pas marqué. Je vous donnerai ma loyauté qu'à ces conditions. »_

Voldemort l'écarta violemment et attrapa la main d'Orion. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et dit dans un sifflement à pleine audible, _« … Morsmordre ! »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il regarda frénétiquement sa main. Il vit l'anneau, un héritage des Black, que son père lui avait donné briller dans un nuage noir. Il pouvait voir la marque noire imprimée dans la pierre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et que la pierre ne revienne à son état normal.

Voldemort leva durement le menton d'Orion une fois encore et dit aigrement, _« L'anneau brûlera quand je t'appellerai. Tu mettras ta baguette dessus et ça te mènera à moi. Peut-être que c'est trop risqué pour toi maintenant, mais tu SERAS marqué plus tard. »_

Avec un dernier regard scrutateur à Orion, il sortit de la pièce.

Orion était agenouillé à côté du lit où son père était couché. Il avait pleuré aux côtés de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente vidé de toutes émotions. Maintenant il regardait silencieusement son père. Tant de choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à tous les changements dans sa vie et à ses futures actions. Il était certain que Malfoy gagnerait sa garde. Lucius était un politicien très rusé et avait des contacts hauts placés dans le ministère, pas même Dumbledore pouvait le battre sur le champ politique.

Dumbledore… Orion sentit une rage intense et meurtrière en pensant au vieux sorcier. Il s'était déjà fait le serment d'être celui qui causerait la perte du vieil homme, peu importait ce que Voldemort disait dessus. Mais il devrait jouer intelligemment. Il ne pouvait pas encore s'opposer ouvertement à Dumbledore. Il devrait d'abord en apprendre plus sur la vieille chouette. Peut-être même en entrant dans ses bonnes grâces… Il se demanda comment il pourrait faire cela. Il y avait plusieurs façons mais elles étaient toutes risquées. La plus efficace serait de laisser découvrir le vieux sorcier qu'il est celui qui a survécu. Il était certain que le vieil homme serait si extatique qu'il révèlerait des informations utiles pour le persuader d'être du côté de la Lumière. Mais c'était aussi très risqué et il devrait jouer son rôle très prudemment. Il devait le planifier bien mieux s'il suivrait ce plan. Mais peu importait ce qu'il se passait, Dumbledore en souffrirait à la fin.

Une autre chose lui vint à l'esprit, que faire de Sirius. Il n'avait dit à personne pourquoi il avait insisté pour garder le corps de son père vivant. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, il avait seulement l'espoir qu'un jour il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour renverser l'effet du baiser. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire ça. Le Baiser du Dementor était considéré comme irréversible, mais il pouvait chercher des réponses, il pourrait rechercher des options. Il y avait forcément un moyen. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Et puis il y avait Voldemort. Le sorcier n'avait pas accepté ses conditions mais au moins il n'était pas marqué, même s'il planifiait de le faire dans le futur. Orion était juste soulagé que Voldemort ait réalisé qu'il était trop jeune pour porter la Marque Noire, et que c'était en effet trop risqué pour lui puisqu'à de diverses occasions, des gens pourraient la voir. Il se demanda quels étaient les plans de Voldemort pour lui. Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il un moyen de pouvoir l'appeler près de lui ? Il en était en partie content parce que ça signifiait qu'il participerait à certains rassemblements mais ça le rendait aussi mal à l'aise. Voldemort avait vu ses pouvoirs, il en savait plus sur ses pouvoirs que n'importe qui et Orion avait vu le regard calculateur de Voldemort sur lui. Voldemort avait évidemment un plan dans son esprit. Orion soupira. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas y faire grand chose maintenant. Il devrait attendre et voir ce qu'il se passait.

Puis il se souvint d'autre chose. Il se souvint de la voix de Voldemort. Il se souvint des cris dans sa mémoire. Les souvenirs qu'il avait revécu près d'un Dementor. Ca avait été la voix de Voldemort ! Et sa mère lui suppliant d'épargner son bébé. De prendre sa vie à la place. Mais Voldemort lui avait donné le choix de vivre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il donné à un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix un moyen de sauver sa vie ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Il ne serait pas attendu à ça de Voldemort. A moins… à moins qu'il ne gagne quelque chose à cela. A moins que quelqu'un ne lui ait demandé de ne pas tuer Lily en échange de quelque chose… Snape ! Snape devait être celui qui avait demandé une telle faveur à Voldemort ! Mais pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il été d'accord ? L'information ! Ca devait être à cause de cette information que Snape lui avait donnée. Donc Voldemort avait accepté d'épargner Lily pour récompenser Snape. Et bien, Voldemort avait essayé de tenir parole. Et c'était surprenant. Orion n'aurait pas pensé que le sorcier était ainsi juste. Mais à part sa cruauté et son caractère vicieux, Voldemort essayait d'être juste avec ses loyaux deatheaters, quand ça lui plaisait. Tom avait raison. Au final, Voldemort n'était pas un mauvais leader. Il était juste, et bien, extrêmement agressif et peut-être un peu fou. Mais après tout ce que Voldemort avait traversé, ce n'était pas surprenant. Et peut-être que la séparation de son âme en deux avait quelque chose à voir avec ça aussi.

Orion soupira et son esprit se dirigea vers sa dernière inquiétude : Remus. Qu'était-il arrivé à Remus ? Savait-il ce qui était arrivé à Sirius ? Il avait dû le lire dans les journaux. Orion avait besoin de le contacter aussi rapidement que possible. Il avait besoin de parler à Remus. Il devait trouver une opportunité au plus vite.

Ses pensées furent interrompues en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et il vit Lucius entrer. Il s'arrêta et resta sur le seuil. Il regarda Orion puis le corps de Sirius. Son regard se reposa sur Orion et il dit froidement, _« Tu devrais porter l'anneau des Black. Il est à toi maintenant. »_ Il se retourna et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Orion fronça les sourcils et regarda Sirius. Il toucha la main froide de son père et caressa l'anneau de son doigt. Lucius avait raison mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être le chef de la famille des Black, pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre à son père. Il laissa l'anneau qui à son avis était à la bonne place et soupira

Le jour suivant Rosier ramena Orion à Durmstrang. Il n'y avait qu'une semaine de cours restant et Orion avait décidé de ne pas rester. Il avait juste besoin de revenir à Durmstrang pour récupérer ses affaires et parler à ses amis.

Aussitôt qu'Orion entra dans la salle commune, il vit Lezander et Calypso assis sur un canapé attendant apparemment son arrivée. Lezander se leva immédiatement et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à être devant.

Lezander regarda Orion de façon incertaine et dit doucement, _« Pardonne-moi. J'avais tord de ne pas te demander d'aller à Azkaban ». _Il attrapa la main d'Orion gentiment et chuchota, _« Je suis tellement désolé pour ton père. Je ne pensais pas… »_

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'Orion le prit fortement dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille, _« Oh Lez. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec toi. Mais je comprends que tu te sois inquiété, il n'y a rien à pardonner. » _Il étouffa un sanglot et continua, _« Mais je suis arrivé trop tard de toute façon. Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour rien. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver… »_

Lezander caressa le dos d'Orion gentiment et brisa l'étreinte pour regarder dans les yeux d'Orion. Ils étaient remplis de larmes et le cœur de Lezander se serra quand il vit la tristesse et le désespoir de ces magnifiques émeraudes. Il caressa gentiment la joue d'Orion et dit doucement, _« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Les Dementors ont dû l'embrasser dès qu'il a été ramené à Azkaban. »_

Orion hocha la tête et rechercha le toucher de Lezander. Lezander sourit à la réaction d'Orion et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Orion ferma les yeux et prit tout ce réconfort que le vampire lui offrait en le prenant dans ses bras. Il entendit un petit toussotement et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Calypso le regarder. Orion se sépara de Lezander et se tourna vers elle.

_« Heureuse de voir que je suis si facilement ignorée. »_ dit Calypso avec un sourire avant de l'enlacer fortement. Puis elle dit tristement à son oreille, _« Je suis désolée aussi. J'aurais souhaité t'avoir aidé plus que ça. J'aurais pu aller avec toi… »_

Orion soupira contre ses cheveux noirs comme la soie et répondit, _« Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Personne n'aurait rien pu y faire. Je réalise cela maintenant. »_ Il brisa l'étreinte, baissa son regard sur le sien et dit avec résolution, _« Les seuls coupables sont les aurors et Dumbledore. Et je leur ferai payer ce qu'ils ont fait. »_

Calypso hocha la tête et prit la main d'Orion pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent tous ensemble. Elle se tourna vers lui et dit, _« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »_

Orion soupira et son regard se perdit, _« Je ne sais pas. Je veux prendre ma revanche mais je dois le faire intelligemment. Je dois être patient et tout planifier prudemment. »_

Calypso prit sa main et dit, _« Je t'aiderai. Le Lord Noir va bientôt révéler son retour et nous pourrons le rejoindre et nous battre contre les aurors et Dumbledore. »_

Orion la regarda et répondit, _« Oui, mais nous serons toujours en sous nombre. Même avec tous les deatheaters que nous avons secourus d'Azkaban, nous ne sommes pas assez. Nous avons besoin de plus d'alliés. Le Lord Noir a déjà les loups garous menés par Greyback mais nous avons besoin de bien plus que cela. »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils et dit, _« Mais le Lord Noir a déjà le soutien des Dementors et il négocie avec les géants. »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai mais nous avons besoin du soutien de plus de créatures noires. Nous avons besoin de la loyauté de plus de meutes de loups garous et peut-être les centaures et les gobelins et… »_ la voix d'Orion s'altéra et regarda Lezander. Puis il dit avec détermination, _« Et les vampires. Nous avons besoin de vous aussi. »_

Lezander soupira et répondit, _« Je t'ai déjà dit que nous resterons certainement neutres, Orion. »_

Orion se renfrogna et dit coléreusement, _« Et pourquoi le reste du monde sorcier noir se battrait pour leur liberté et vous vous resteriez là sur le côté à ne rien faire ? Même quand les autres créatures se battent ? Nous avons besoin de vous ! Ne vois-tu pas que si votre espèce ne nous aide pas, vous aurez moins de chances de gagner des droits égaux aux sorciers ? Vous serez définitivement mis en marge si les ténèbres perdent contre la Lumière ! »_

Lezander le regarda tristement et répondit, _« Je comprends. Mais jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres ne nous proposent pas un bon marché pour nous, nous ne prendrons pas de camps. Nous ne serons pas utilisés sans rien recevoir en retour, et sans la certitude que nous ne serons pas trahis après. Le Lord Noir peut promettre beaucoup de choses mais après qu'il gagne il pourrait ne pas remplir ses promesses. Nous ne lui ferons jamais entièrement confiance et c'est pourquoi nous ne prendrons pas son côté. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils puis demanda, _« En qui auriez-vous assez confiance pour avoir un bon marché et ne pas être trahi après ? »_

Lezander perça Orion de ses yeux bleus pâles et dit calmement, _« Quelqu'un qui est assez puissant pour contrôler les sorciers noirs et qui aura notre intérêt dans la tête. Quelqu'un qui doit être aussi l'un d'entre nous. »_

Orion hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et Calypso les regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, _« De qui vous parlez… »_

Lezander l'interrompit et demanda, _« Que se passera-t-il avec toi maintenant, Orion ? Avec qui vas-tu vivre ? »_

Orion le regarda et répondit, _« Les Malfoy ont demandé ma garde mais Andromeda Tonks se bat aussi pour, sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Pour le moment je resterai au manoir du Lord Noir. Quand la garde sera accordée aux Malfoy, j'irai vivre avec eux. »_

Calypso hoqueta et dit avec des yeux écarquillés, _« Tu restes au manoir du Lord Noir ? »_

Orion lui sourit et répondit, _« Oui. Les deatheaters secourus sont là-bas aussi, ainsi que quelques uns de leurs parents. Narcissa restera un moment et je serai avec elle pour l'aider. »_

Lezander attrapa fermement les mains d'Orion et grogna, _« Je n'aime pas ça. C'est dangereux d'être là-bas pour toi avec le Lord Noir aux alentours. Tu pourrais rester avec moi. »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils, _« Pourquoi ça serait dangereux pour Orion ? »_

Orion comprit que Lezander pensait au fait qu'il était le Garçon qui a survécu. Mais rien n'était arrivé sauf sa cicatrice le lançant douloureusement et il pouvait supporter cela. De plus si Voldemort décidait d'utiliser la Legilimencie sur lui, il était quasiment sûr de pouvoir protéger ses souvenirs les plus importants. Selvans lui avait dit qu'il avait dit qu'il avait quasiment maîtrisé l'art de l'occlumencie pendant l'année et qu'il avait seulement besoin de plus d'entraînement.

Orion lui sourit de façon rassurante et dit, _« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'irai bien. De plus il me donne une excellente opportunité de le connaître mieux et peut-être de participer aux réunions. »_

_« Participer aux réunions ? »_ Demanda Calypso le sourcil haussé.

Orion fit tourner son anneau autour de son doigt et dit, _« Oui. Je pense qu'il souhaite me voir à certains rassemblements. Il a transformé l'anneau en portoloin pour qu'il puisse m'appeler. »_

Lezander plissa des yeux et dit furieusement, _« Et tu l'as autorisé à faire une telle chose ? D'avoir un tel contrôle sur toi ? »_

Orion se tourna pour le regarder et répondit calmement, _« C'était soit ça soit la Marque Noire. Je pense que je m'en suis bien tiré. »_

Le visage de Lezander s'assombrit et il grogna entre ses dents, _« Il voulait te marquer ? »_

Orion hocha la tête et fit un geste nonchalant de la main, _« Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je suis content qu'il puisse faire appel à moi. Je veux participer aux réunions. »_

Calypso dit avec excitation, _« C'est super ! J'adorerais participer aussi ! Je devrais en parler à mon père. Je veux savoir quand il me présentera au Lord Noir. »_

Orion lui sourit mais Lezander l'attrapa au bras et lui demanda, _« Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi rencontrer mes parents ? »_

Orion soupira, _« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé aux Malfoy. Je suis à la tête de la Maison des Black maintenant et je vais devoir passer beaucoup de temps cet été à apprendre comment gérer les coffres familiaux et tout ça. Je pense que je vais donner le contrôle aux gobelins pour les affaires et les investissements que j'ai déjà jusqu'à ce que j'en apprenne plus moi-même. Mais au-delà de ça, même si je suis à la tête de la Maison des Black et que j'ai une indépendance financière, je dois toujours obéir à mes gardiens parce que je suis mineur. Je suis certain que les Malfoy gagneront ma garde et je devrai leur demander la permission d'y aller. Lucius m'a déjà dit que je continuerai à Durmstrang et que je pourrai aller au manoir des Black quand je le voulais mais je dois demander pour tout autre chose. »_

Lezander se renfrogna et dit, _« S'ils ne te laissent pas venir avec moi, est-ce que je pourrai au moins te rendre visite quelques semaines ? »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas un problème. Je leur demanderai et je t'écrirai pour que tu sois au courant. »_

Calypso dit avec excitation, _« Oh, Orion ! Nous avons oublié de te dire quelque chose de fabuleux ! »_ Orion se tourna vers elle pour la regarder en haussant un sourcil et elle continua, _« Nous avons été sélectionnés pour aller à Hogwarts en Octobre ! »_

Orion sourit faiblement et dit, _« Vraiment ? Qui y va ? »_

_« Et bien, nous trois, bien sûr, »_ dit-elle avec arrogance, _« Mais Viktor non. Les autres sont plus âgés. Viktor Krum y va aussi. Il était assez en colère contre toi. »_ finit-elle en gloussant.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et répondit, _« Et bien, je l'ai battu loyalement. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est trop lent. »_

Calypso ricana et dit, _« Il clame partout que ce n'était pas juste que tu puisses utiliser des sorts en fourchelang. Je me souviens encore de son visage horrifié quand le serpent l'a mordu. C'était fantastique ! »_

Orion gloussa et dit en faisant une petite grimace satisfaite, _« Oh que oui. »_

Après s'être séparé de ses amis, partageant un baiser passionné avec Lezander alors que Calypso levait les yeux au ciel et se parlait à elle-même, Orion partit avec sa valise et alla au manoir des Black en poudre de cheminette. Il avait besoin de prendre quelques affaires au manoir et il avait aussi demandé à Remus de le rencontrer là-bas.

Avec l'aide du portrait d'Arcturus, Orion fut capable d'ajuster les barrières de protection du manoir avec son sang et il pouvait maintenant les sentir en lui et les contrôler. Il les avait déjà ajustées pour que Remus puisse entrer. Arcturus et Phineas avaient été dévastés quand Orion leur avait dit ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. Orion avait décidé de garder les deux portraits avec lui puisqu'il y avait d'autres portraits d'eux plus petits au manoir et il aurait besoin de leur aide dans le futur, particulièrement Phinéas qui était totalement d'accord pour espionner totalement Dumbledore en ayant appris quel rôle le vieil homme avait joué dans la capture de Sirius.

Orion était assis dans le salon principal, avec plusieurs valises et les deux portraits bien emballés, quand un elfe de maison apparut et dit, _« Maitre, Remus Lupin est à l'entrée et demande la permission de venir. »_

Orion répondit, _« Fais le entrer, s'il te plait. »_

L'elfe inclina sa tête et disparut dans un petit pop.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus entra dans la pièce. Orion se leva et l'observa silencieusement. Remus avait vraiment l'air horrible. Il avait des cercles noirs sous les yeux et plusieurs coupures sur le visage. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et ses robes étaient plus que rapiécées et ses cheveux sales, comme s'il ne s'occupait plus de lui. Il avait l'air perdu et misérable.

Orion soupira et marcha vers lui. Il fut enlacé fermement par Remus qui chuchota à son oreille d'une voix tremblante, _« Mon petit chiot, je suis si désolé. Je n'ai pas pu t'aider ou Sirius… je me suis transformé et… Oh Merlin. Il est mort et c'est de ma faute. J'ai oublié la potion… il est mort… »_ dit-il et il éclata en sanglots.

Orion sentit sa poitrine se serrer mais il ravala ses sanglots. Il avait besoin d'être fort. Il brisa l'étreinte et regarda les yeux ambrés de Remus qui étaient remplis de larmes. Il dit doucement, _« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Remus. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu et c'était injuste de ma part de te demander de sauver mon père. C'était ma responsabilité, pas la tienne. Et tu aurais pris la potion si tu n'avais pas été si inquiet pour Sirius. »_

Remus commença à secouer sa tête mais Orion l'intima de se taire et prit gentiment ses bras et le fit asseoir. Orion s'assit sur l'accoudoir pour lui faire face et demanda, _« Remus, que sais-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »_

Remus le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils et répondit doucement, _« Je me souviens seulement de ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à ce que je me transforme. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais déjà sous ma forme humaine et au milieu de la forêt interdite. Quand j'ai rejoint Hogwarts, Dumbledore m'a dit avec regrets que les aurors avaient capturés Sirius et l'avaient emmené à Azkaban. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pettigrew et je lui ai dit que Sirius était innocent. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Sirius. Mais quelques jours plus tard, le Daily Prophet a dit que Sirius avait été embrassé. Il n'y avait rien que Dumbledore ait pu faire pour le sauver à temps. »_

Orion rit sans joie, _« Donc ce vieux Dumbledore a dit qu'il essaierait d'aider Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Remus fronça les sourcils et Orion verrouilla ses yeux dans les siens et cracha furieusement, _« Dumbledore était là avec Snape et moi quand les aurors ont capturé mon père ! Snape lui avait déjà parlé de Pettigrew et Dumbledore n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour arrêter les aurors. Je lui ai crié que Sirius était innocent et Dumbledore a simplement répondu qu'il était un deatheater et qu'il méritait Azkaban ! Il savait que Sirius serait embrassé dès qu'il aurait mis le pied à la prison et il s'en foutait ! Il t'a menti, Remus ! »_

Remus secoua sa tête et répondit avec confusion, _« Non, Albus ne ferait pas cela. Il a dit que la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire serait d'empêcher qu'on ne lui donne le baiser avant qu'il n'obtienne un procès… »_

Orion l'interrompit furieusement, _« As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ? C'était moi qui ais empêché les Dementors d'embrasser mon père dans la forêt. Il avait perdu conscience et après que les Dementors se soient enfuis, les Aurors sont arrivés conduits par Dumbledore et Snape. C'était Dumbledore qui a livré Sirius aux Aurors. C'était Dumbledore qui a dit que Sirius méritait Azkaban. Il se foutait de son innocence, la seule chose qui comptait était que Sirius était un deatheater. C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE DUMBLEDORE QUE MON PERE EST MAINTENANT UNE COQUILLE VIDE ! DUMBLEDORE NE REGRETTE RIEN ! »_

Remus le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et Orion se leva de son accoudoir et s'agenouilla devant Remus et prit ses mains et demanda, _« Est-ce que tu me crois ? Est-ce que tu veux voir mes souvenirs ? »_ Orion fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette mais Remus l'arrêta gentiment.

_« Je te crois, Orion, »_ chuchota Remus, _« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ferait une telle chose et pourquoi me dire qu'il essaierait d'aider Sirius. »_

Orion regarda Remus dans les yeux et dit férocement, _« Pour te manipuler bien sûr. Après avoir vu que tu savais à propos de l'innocence de Sirius, il se devait de jouer le papi inquiet et soucieux pour que tu lui fasses confiance. Il te veut de son côté. Il te veut dans l'Ordre pour utiliser ta condition et gagner la fidélité de certaines meutes de loups garous. Il ne veut pas te perdre à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé pour Sirius. »_

Remus se tendit et demanda, _« Mais est-ce que c'était vrai ? Sirius était un deatheater ? »_

Orion se leva et baissa furieusement le regard sur Remus, _« Et quoi s'il l'était ? Il ne méritait pas d'aller à Azkaban juste à cause de ça. Il n'a rien fait d'illégal ou de mauvais. Il n'a fait de mal à personne. »_

Remus le regarda tristement et répondit, _« Mais alors Dumbledore pensait que Sirius méritait d'aller à Azkaban parce qu'il était un deatheater… »_

Orion s'écria, _« SIRIUS EST DEVENU UN DEATHEATER SEULEMENT A CAUSE DE MOI ! POUR AVOIR DES INFORMATIONS ET ME PROTEGER DE VOLDEMORT ! IL N'A JAMAIS VOULU EN ÊTRE UN ! IL A TOUT FAIT POUR MOI ! »_

Remus se leva lentement face à Orion et dit doucement, _« Je comprends, Orion. Je sais que c'était sûrement la seule raison pour que Sirius le devienne. Mais Dumbledore pensait que ce qu'il faisait était juste puisqu'il croyait que Sirius en était un… »_

Orion agrippa les robes de Remus et cracha furieusement, _« Et l'innocence de Sirius ? Dumbledore savait pour Pettigrew, il savait toute la vérité et il s'en foutait ! Il a permis aux Aurors de m'empêcher de l'aider ! Merlin sait ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi après m'avoir vu lancer des sorts noirs. Et pourtant tu te tiens là et tu justifies ses actions ? Alors qu'il est la raison pour laquelle le dernier de tes amis est mort ? Que tu es maintenant seul au monde ! »_

Le corps de Remus se secoua légèrement mais Orion continua, _« Que feras-tu maintenant, Remus ? Prendras-tu le côté du meurtrier de Sirius ? Parce que c'est ce qu'est Dumbledore, ne t'illusionne pas. Vas-tu rejoindre l'Ordre et devenir mon ennemi ? »_

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent et il dit d'une voix tremblante, _« Je n'ai nulle part où aller. L'école sait que je suis un loup garou maintenant et les parents ont écrit à Dumbledore en demandant ma démission. Il n'avait plus d'autre solution que de m'enlever le poste, mais il a dit que je pouvais rejoindre l'Ordre et vivre aux quartiers généraux… »_

Orion secoua coléreusement Remus et dit, _« Ne vois-tu pas qu'il te manipule ! Dumbledore a bien assez de pions politiques pour te permettre d'enseigner à Hogwarts s'il le voulait. Le ministre ne peut interférer dans ses décisions de professeurs, pas sous les lois actuelles ! Tu as servi ses buts en enseignant comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et tu as donné une occasion à Sirius de venir à Hogwarts, ce qui j'en suis sûr était l'intention initiale de Dumbledore quand il t'a engagé puisqu'il ne savait pas encore pour Pettigrew. Et maintenant il veut que tu fasses partie de l'Ordre pour t'envoyer chez les loups-garous ! Il t'utilise encore et tu l'autorises à faire ainsi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! Tu peux rester au manoir des Black ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cet endroit et je pourrai te rendre visite souvent si tu vis ici, personne ne saura. Mais tu dois prendre une décision maintenant. Si tu rejoins l'Ordre, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, je ne chercherai pas à comprendre. A partir de cette nuit, Dumbledore est devenu mon ennemi. Toute personne venant de l'Ordre est mon ennemie également. Je ne montrerai aucune clémence. Si tu les rejoins, tu deviendras mon ennemi aussi. »_

Remus attrapa Orion par les épaules et dit tristement, _« Je ne serai jamais ton ennemi, Orion. Mais je ne peux pas trahir la lumière. Je suis des leurs. »_

Orion répondit frustré, _« Je ne te demande pas de trahir la lumière mais de ne pas rejoindre l'Ordre ! Je te demande d'ouvrir les yeux et d'accepter que Dumbledore te manipule. Je te demande de vivre au manoir des Black et de rester à mes côtés. Tu es le seul qu'il me reste, Remus. »_ Il marqua une pause et dit, _« Réponds juste à ça, est-ce que tu vas soutenir Dumbledore ? »_

Remus bougea inconfortablement et sembla réfléchir profondément. Après un petit moment il regarda dans les yeux d'Orion et dit avec résolution, _« Non. »_ Il marqua une pause et ajouta, _« Je pense que tu m'as dit la vérité. Je comprends tes soupçons sur les motivations de Dumbledore et même si je ne peux être certain que tu ais raison, je ne peux pas réellement soutenir Dumbledore maintenant que je sais qu'il a laissé Sirius être embrassé. »_

Orion soupira de soulagement et demanda, _« Est-ce que tu vas rester au manoir des Black ? S'il te plaît, je souhaiterais pouvoir venir te voir fréquemment et c'est le meilleur endroit pour toi. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ici. Je demanderai aux elfes de maison de te ramener la potion Tue-Loup tous les mois. »_

Remus soupira et répondit, _« Très bien, je resterai ici. Je te remercie pour ton offre, Orion. »_

Orion acquiesça et dit tristement, _« Pourquoi tu insistes à renier ta vraie nature, Remus ? »_ Remus le regarda confus et Orion continua, _« Tu as peut-être été élevé comme un sorcier de la lumière mais tu es une créature noire, Remus. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Tu nies ta vraie nature et tu ne fais que te blesser. Tu devrais accepter et embrasser ta nature de loup-garou tu serais plus fort si tu le faisais. Ca m'attriste que tu vives ta vie en essayant de le réprimer. Tu devrais te battre pour les droits des loups-garous. Tu sais que la Lumière ne donnera jamais à ton genre des droits égaux et qu'ils auront toujours peur de toi et te mépriseront, et pourtant tu les soutiens. »_

Remus soupira et répondit, _« Et qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas trouver d'emploi, je n'ai pas d'argent à moi pour monter une campagne pour les droits des loups-garous et il n'y a personne à qui ça intéresse. »_

Orion haussa un sourcil et répondit, _« Les sorciers noirs s'en préoccupent, Remus. Dans la première guerre, le Lord Noir a négocié avec des meutes de loups-garous pour leur donner des droits égaux une fois que la guerre serait finie. »_

Remus le regarda de façon sceptique et dit, _« Le Lord Noir veut seulement les utiliser comme machines à tuer, mon petit chiot. Il ne s'en préoccupait réellement. Je doute qu'il aurait tenu ses promesses envers les meutes. »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Ah, mais peut-être que cette fois ça pourrait être différent. Si les meutes ont un bon leader, un qui comprenne comment le Lord Noir opère. Un leader qui est assez puissant qui pourrait menacer le Lord Noir en jurant de lancer les loups-garous sur les deatheaters si les promesses n'étaient pas tenues. » _Il marqua une pause et perça Remus de son regard vert, _« Tu pourrais être cette personne, Remus. Tu pourrais les mener. Tu pourrais finalement faire quelque chose pour ta propre espèce. Penses-y, Remus. Tu as du temps, pourquoi ne pas l'investir dans une bonne cause ? »_

Remus murmura, _« Et bien… peut-être que je pourrais… mais je n'ai jamais… »_

Orion prit les mains du loup dans les siennes et dit gentiment, _« Tu es le meilleur pour les mener. Si tu acceptes ta nature de loup-garou, tu pourrais être très puissant et tu es très intelligent et tu connais les pièges du Lord Noir aussi. Tu pourrais être un bon négociateur. »_ Il marqua une pause et prit une décision, _« Il est de retour, Remus. »_ Remus fronça les sourcils et Orion continua, _« Le Lord Noir est de retour. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de l'évasion d'Azkaban ? »_ Remus hocha la tête confus et Orion dit, _« Et bien, maintenant il a plus de deatheaters que jamais. Il prépare son retour à la guerre. Je recommanderais que tu contactes les meutes de loups-garous aussi tôt que possible et que tu commences à en prendre le contrôle. Ils n'ont que Greyback et bien peu le soutiennent. »_

Remus hoqueta, _« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »_

Orion eut un large sourire et dit, _« J'ai vu Voldemort moi-même. J'ai eu l'immense plaisir de torturer celui qui t'a mordu pendant un moment, Remus. Je dois dire que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux d'être capable de torturer quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je pense que ça sera seulement surpassé quand j'aurais le plaisir de tuer Pettigrew. »_

Orion vit que Remus était sur le point de poser des questions et il dit rapidement, _« Peu importe pourquoi et comment. Maintenant que tu sais que Voldemort est de retour et que Greyback est en train d'essayer de contrôler les meutes de loups-garous, bien que ce soit un échec, je dois ajouter. Il est trop vicieux et fou il n'est pas bon pour eux. Si tu veux faire quelque chose de vraiment important, alors va voir les meutes de loups-garous et vois ce que tu peux faire pour aider. Je vais rejoindre Voldemort mais je ne lui permettrai jamais de me marquer. Je pourrai t'aider de l'intérieur. Nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses si nous travaillions ensemble. »_

Remus acquiesça puis se perdit dans ses pensées. Orion lui sourit satisfait et se sépara de Remus après lui avoir appris comment modifier les barrières et en promettant de s'écrire fréquemment.

Aussitôt qu'Orion atteignit son lit au manoir du Lord Noir, il lança de puissantes barrières de protection et des sorts de silence et ouvrit le médaillon.

Tom le regarda avec ses yeux bleus et demanda, _« Comment ça s'est passé ? »_

Orion s'assit sur son lit et répondit d'une voix fatiguée, _« C'était trop tard, Tom. Mon père avait déjà été embrassé. »_

Tom le regarda inquiet et répondit doucement, _« Je suis désolé, Orion. Ca a dû être terrible pour toi de voir ton père comme ça. »_

Orion soupira et s'étira sur le lit, mit le médaillon sur sa poitrine et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il regarda Tom et fut surpris de voir une inquiétude et une tristesse sincère dans les yeux de son ami. Tom avait changé, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Et c'était arrivé graduellement. Tom semblait le comprendre mieux et se préoccupait de ses sentiments. Il se demanda d'où venaient les changements mais ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Orion répondit avec un petit sourire, _« Merci, Tom. C'était réellement affreux mais ça fait plusieurs jours et j'ai eu le temps d'y penser et d'accepter qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que j'aurais pu faire. Je me demande juste s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour ramener son âme… »_

Tom fronça les sourcils et répondit, _« Et bien, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Baiser du Dementor renversé… mais peut-être qu'un nécromancien pourrait le faire… »_

Orion se rassit, attrapa le médaillon et le rapprocha de son visage et demanda avec urgence, _« Un nécromancien ? Es-tu certain ? »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et répondit,_ « Je ne suis pas certain, mais si quelqu'un peut le faire ce sera un nécromancien. Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent invoquer les esprits et les âmes. Dans le cas d'une âme qui a été arrachée au corps par le baiser d'un dementor, un nécromancien aurait besoin de capturer le Dementor et de l'extraire de lui. C'est ainsi que je pense que ça pourrait être fait mais je ne me suis jamais plongé dans les arts de la Nécromancie, c'est juste une supposition. »_

Orion hocha la tête et ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Ca avait du sens. Seul un nécromancien pourrait avoir de tels pouvoirs. Mais serait-il jamais capable d'en devenir un ? Maintenant il avait plus de raisons que jamais. Il se demanda s'il pouvait forcer Vagnarov à lui enseigner cet art. Mais il savait que le sorcier refuserait. Orion devrait attendre jusqu'à sa sixième année et prouver qu'il avait les pouvoirs pour les étudier. Il espérait simplement qu'il en avait réellement les pouvoirs. C'était son seul espoir. Mais si les nécromanciens étaient capables de renverser le baiser pourquoi ce n'était pas mentionné dans les livres sur les Dementors ? Sûrement y avait-il au moins un petit passage dessus. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si simple, peut-être qu'un nécromancien avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour accomplir cela… Orion hoqueta. Il savait ce qui pourrait certainement aider ! L'outil parfait pour un nécromancien… La Pierre de Résurrection ! Il était sûr que Cadmus Peverell devait avoir été un nécromancien pour être capable de créer une telle pierre. Et il l'avait utilisée pour ramener à la vie son amour perdu. Ca serait parfait de ramener l'âme de Sirius du Dementor et de le replacer dans son corps. Et l'âme de Sirius n'avait jamais quitté les terres mortelles il ne souffrirait pas nécessairement en revenant à la vie comme la fille de Cadmus avait souffert. Oui ! C'était la solution ! Orion soupira. Et bien, il avait juste besoin d'attendre jusqu'à sa sixième année, prouver qu'il avait les pouvoirs pour devenir un nécromancien, étudier les arts pendant deux ans et trouver la relique dans le même temps. Ce n'était pas exactement une cerise sur le gâteau, mais il le ferait. Il devrait tout planifier avant et maintenant il avait plus de raisons.

Orion regarda Tom et dit en souriant, _« Merci, Tom. Tu es réellement un génie. »_

Tom haussa un sourcil et dit avec arrogance, _« J'ai toujours su cela et je suis content que je le réalise enfin. Mais puis-je te demander en quoi je t'ai aidé cette fois ? »_

Orion lui sourit largement et dit, _« Tu m'as dit que j'avais besoin de devenir un nécromancien, »_ Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent et Orion continua, _« Les Hydres sont testées à leur sixième année pour voir s'ils ont les pouvoirs d'en devenir un. Si je passe le test alors j'apprendrai à en devenir un pendant mes deux dernières années. C'est ma seule chance de ramener mon père. »_

Tom demanda prudemment, _« Et tu penses que tu en as les pouvoirs ? »_

Orion soupira, _« Je ne sais pas, mais je dois essayer. Je vais chercher plus d'informations sur eux et j'en demanderai à mon directeur. Il est celui qui enseigne la nécromancie. Il pourra me dire si c'est possible de sauver une âme d'un Dementor et ramener une personne à la vie. »_

Tom hocha la tête et demanda, _« Avec qui tu vis maintenant ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être avec les Malfoy s'ils gagnent ma garde, parce que Narcissa est ma tante au deuxième degré. Je suis au manoir du Lord Noir là, »_ répondit Orion.

_« Quoi ? »_ hoqueta Tom. Puis il dit avec urgence, _« Est-ce que tu as protégé ta chambre avec les sorts que je t'ai appris ? Tu prends un grand risque en me parlant ici ! »_

Orion répondit rapidement, _« Oui, j'ai utilisé tes sorts. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Tom. J'ai été prudent et je ne porterai pas ton médaillon. Je le garderai dans ma valise bien protégé. »_

Tom se relaxa un peu et demanda, _« Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? »_

Orion répondit calmement, _« Nous avons secouru les deatheaters d'Azkaban et ils sont actuellement ici. Le Lord Noir a dit à Lucius que je devais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne ma garde. Narcissa est ici aussi pour prendre soin de Bellatrix. »_

Le sourire de Tom se fit large, _« Le Lord Noir a de nouveau tous ses deatheaters, alors. »_

Orion acquiesça, _« Oui. Je pense qu'il planifie de faire quelque chose bientôt. J'espère qu'il ne restera pas caché trop longtemps. Bien que nous ayons besoin de plus d'alliés… »_

Tom le regarda et demanda calmement, _« Comment le Lord Noir t'a-t-il traité ? »_

_« Et bien, je l'ai à peine vu. Mais c'est comme d'habitude, »_ répondit Orion, _« Il est violent et méchant. Et je pense qu'il a certains plans fous pour m'utiliser à sa solde… »_

_« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » _Demanda Tom inquiet.

Orion haussa un sourcil et le taquina, _« Pourquoi, Tom ? Je ne savais pas que ça t'inquiétait. Ne disais-tu pas toujours que ce que faisait le Lord Noir était pour le mieux ? »_

Tom se renfrogna et grogna, _« Je m'inquiète peut-être un peu. Après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour faire de toi un sorcier noir décent, je pense que c'est seulement naturel… »_

Orion l'interrompit en gloussant et dit, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. C'est cool d'admettre que tu m'aimes bien. »_

Tom gronda, _« Je n'aime personne. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je n'aimerai jamais personne. »_

Orion lui sourit simplement et dit avec douceur, _« Et bien, je t'aime bien, Tom et je n'ai pas peur de le dire. »_

Le visage de Tom s'adoucit momentanément puis il cingla, _« Tu me le dirais s'il t'avais fait quelque chose ou pas ? »_

Orion se tourna sérieusement et répondit, _« Il a essayé de me marquer. »_

Tom arqua un sourcil surpris et demanda, _« Pourquoi ? Tu es trop jeune. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire il a essayé ? Il n'a pas réussi ? »_

Orion répondit calmement, _« Il a dit qu'il voulait que je sois un partisan. J'ai… démontré certains pouvoirs pendant l'évasion d'Azkaban et je pense que je l'ai fait réaliser que j'étais un partisan de valeur même en étant si jeune. Mais il a essayé de me marquer et j'ai refusé. Il a finalement seulement transformé mon anneau en portoloin, pour qu'il puisse faire appel à moi quand ça lui plaisait. »_

Tom fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Quels pouvoirs as-tu démontré ? »_

Orion soupira, _« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais quand j'ai vu que mon père avait été embrassé, j'ai juste perdu le contrôle et mes pouvoirs flottaient autour de moi. C'était vraiment étrange. La cellule brûlait et mes pouvoirs tourbillonnaient autour de moi en essayant de tout détruire. Le Lord Noir a été capable de rentrer dedans et de m'en sortir. »_

Tom dit pensivement, _« Ca sonne comme de la magie accidentelle causée par une détresse émotionnelle. Tes pouvoirs semblent s'intensifier avec tes émotions. »_ Il verrouilla ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Orion et dit, _« Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une perte de magie si puissante… et tu dis que ça brûlait tout ? »_ Orion acquiesça et Tom demanda, _« Serais-tu capable de le refaire consciemment ? »_

Orion réfléchit à la question et répondit, _« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais je me souviens comment je me sentais. Peut-être si je m'entraîne. »_

Tom hocha la tête et dit, _« Tu devrais, Orion. Essaye de relâcher ta puissance comme cela une fois encore et contrôle-la. Utilise-la et forme-la pour être ce que tu veux. »_

Orion hocha la tête et Tom demanda avec curiosité, _« Pourquoi as-tu refusé la Marque Noire ? »_

Orion se tourna pour le regarder incrédule, _« Tu rigoles ? Je ne lui permettrai jamais de me marquer ! Je lui ai dit que je voulais être traité comme un égal et que je n'accepterai jamais sa marque. »_

Tom grogna, _« Espèce de fou, tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire cela ! Je suppose qu'il t'a torturé un moment après ça. »_

Orion lui fit un sourire narquois et répondit, _« Oh que non. Il est devenu furieux, penses-tu, et il m'a dit qu'il me marquerait plus tard dans le futur. Mais je lui avais dit que je deviendrais un partisan donc peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas torturé à cause de ça. »_

Tom arqua un sourcil, _« Et bien, sa réaction est assez inattendue. Je suppose que tu l'as assez impressionné pour qu'il ne veuille pas perdre ton soutien. Mais sois prudent avec lui. Tu ne peux pas le défier si ouvertement. »_

Orion se renfrogna, _« Je ne le défiais pas. J'ai juste refusé d'être marqué ! Je ne deviendrai pas sa chose ! »_

Tom lui fit un sourire narquois, _« Il n'y a rien de mal à devenir la propriété du Lord Noir. Tu pourrais trouver ça attirant. »_

Orion claqua de la langue, _« Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus que tout au monde que de devenir un esclave se roulant à ses pieds. Je ne lui permettrai jamais de faire de moi un autre de ses deatheaters. La façon dont ils lui sont soumis serait insupportable pour moi. Je n'agirai jamais d'une telle façon. »_

Le sourire de Tom s'accentua, _« Mais peut-être que maintenant qu'il s'intéresse à toi, il te traitera différemment. Il pourrait te considérer comme étant unique. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce que ça fait de devenir le favori du Lord Noir ? D'être envié par le reste et d'avoir son attention toujours sur toi ? Le Lord Noir peut être calme, charmant et irrésistible quand il le veut. »_

Orion s'étrangla et demanda horrifié, _« Est-ce que tu insinues qu'il aurais pu avoir un intérêt personnel pour moi ? Qu'il pourrait être intéressé par moi de… de cette façon ? »_

Tom se renfrogna et dit sèchement, _« Qu'est-ce qui est si terrifiant à ce propos ? Ce serait un grand honneur si le Lord Noir te choisissait comme son amant. »_

Orion se mit à tousser puis balbutia, _« Tu rigoles, hein ? Ca serait horrible ! Je ne pourrais jamais être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Si… si… »_

Tom cracha furieusement, _« Si quoi ? »_

Orion le regarda avec des yeux semi écarquillés et dit, _« Si cruel ! Si vicieux et violent ! Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas de regrets de me torturer à chaque fois qu'il en a l'envie ! Je ne pense même pas qu'il soit capable d'aimer quelqu'un ! Et je ne pourrais pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. »_

Le visage de Tom s'assombrit et il cingla, _« Tu préfèrerais quelqu'un comme ton petit vampire face au plus puissant sorcier noir ? »_

Orion répondit immédiatement, _« Bien sûr ! Je sais que Lez m'aime. Il me traite gentiment et démontre son amour pour moi à chaque instant. Il prend soin de moi et il est passionné… »_

Tom claqua, _« Il est faible et inférieur ! Il ne fait pas le poids face au Lord Noir ! »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Il n'est peut-être pas aussi puissant mais il n'est pas inférieur. Il est différent. De toute façon, cette discussion est ridicule. Le Lord Noir n'est pas intéressé par moi de cette façon et je suis trop jeune pour avoir des amants… »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et l'interrompit, _« Tu n'as pas encore couché avec ton petit vampire ? »_

Orion se renfrogna et répondit glacialement, _« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mais non. C'est mon petit ami et je prévois d'être avec lui encore longtemps, donc il n'y a pas le feu. Je veux me sentir prêt avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'intime… »_

Le visage de Tom s'éclaircit et il dit avec un sourire narquois. _« Peut-être que tu n'es pas attiré par lui. »_

Orion cingla, _« Bien sûr que je le suis ! Il est extrêmement beau et… »_

Tom l'interrompit une fois encore et ricana, _« Et le Lord Noir ne l'est pas ? Ne te sens-tu pas attiré par lui ? »_

Orion plissa ses yeux, _« Je me fiche de savoir si le Lord Noir est attractif ou pas ! Il n'est pas mon type ! Je n'aime pas sa personnalité… »_

_« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, »_ le taquina Tom, _« Es-tu attiré par lui ou pas ? »_

Orion renifla d'indignation et répondit par un petit chuchotement, _« Je ressens peut-être un petit quelque chose pour sa magie… mais rien de plus ! »_

Tom lui sourit et dit, _« Ca m'a tout l'air d'être de l'attraction pour moi. »_

Orion se renfrogna et dit férocement, _« Je me fiche de ce que c'est pour toi ! Ce n'est pas de l'attraction ! J'abhorre l'homme. Il est extrêmement puissant je l'admets. Et ses pouvoirs ont de l'allure mais il serait le dernier sorcier avec qui je voudrais être impliqué romantiquement. De plus, il ne fait que m'utiliser et je l'utilise pour atteindre des buts communs. Il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous ! »_

Tom demanda doucement, _« Est-ce que tu me trouves beau ? »_

La mâchoire d'Orion s'ouvrit et il regarda Tom incrédule. Il se recomposa et regarda dans les yeux bleus profonds de Tom. Il pouvait voir une certaine nervosité dedans, un flash de vulnérabilité et ça le choqua jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il répondit dans un petit chuchotement, _« Je pense que tu es très beau… et que je t'aime beaucoup… »_

Tom lui fit un petit sourire chaleureux et Orion sentit son cœur faire un petit bond. Il secoua sa tête et répondit avec agitation, _« C'est fou ! Tu es juste un portrait et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi trouvant le Lord Noir attirant ou pas ? Je vais aller dormir ! »_

Orion vit Tom sourire victorieusement et il ferma le médaillon. Il alla dormir en disant que les portraits devraient s'occuper de leurs affaires.

_A suivre…_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Premier appel & Anniversaire**

Durant la semaine suivante, Orion aida Narcissa à prendre soin des Lestrange et plusieurs des autres deatheaters secourus étaient déjà guéris et se reposaient en attendant l'appel de leur Lord. Bellatrix s'était déjà réveillée en l'absence d'Orion, mais Narcissa l'avait empêché de la voir, en disant que Bellatrix était mentalement instable et qu'il n'était pas prudent pour lui d'être autour d'elle.

Orion était debout au milieu de sa chambre. Il méditait profondément, essayant d'invoquer la magie noire en lui et de la relâcher comme à Azkaban. Suivant les conseils de Tom, il s'y était entrainé tous les jours mais n'avait pas encore eu de résultats. Il ferma les yeux et concentra sa magie interne. Il pouvait la voir dans son esprit. Il alla plus loin, de couches en couches dans sa magie, essayant de trouver la source de sa magie noire. Il pouvait la sentir dans son corps, quelque part au fond de lui, mais il ne l'avait pas encore atteinte. Orion pensa que ça devait être le centre de sa magie interne, après toutes les couches de magie, mais il n'avait jamais été capable d'aller si loin. A chaque fois qu'il l'inspectait, sa magie interne semblait être infinie et il finissait toujours épuisé sans être capable d'atteindre son centre. Orion fronça les sourcils en maintenant ses yeux fermés. Il devait y avoir un moyen de faire remonter sa magie à la surface, pour que ce qu'il se soit passé à Azkaban se reproduise. Tom lui avait dit que sa réaction avait été renforcée par ses émotions.

Donc il commença à penser à son père… son visage froid et blanc, ses yeux gris et vides regardant dans l'espace… Il sentit un frisson courir à travers son corps et la tristesse commença à envahir son cœur. Mais sa magie ne vibra pas. Il se concentra plus et pensa à des moments heureux qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais cela ne lui apporta que douleur et désespoir… Orion secoua sa tête. A Azkaban, sa magie noire avait grondé de colère, essayant de tout détruire. Orion réalisa que l'amour ne pouvait pas l'invoquer c'était la haine et le désir de vengeance qui l'avait nourrie. Il revint à cette nuit fatidique, il se souvint de Pettigrew suppliant pour sa misérable vie. Orion commença à trembler de colère et de dégoût. Pettigrew appelant Sirius le traître tentant de convaincre Remus de son innocence. Orion grogna mentalement. Il continua. Les Dementors volant vers Sirius, suçant ses souvenirs… Pettigrew justifiant sa trahison… Snape voulant livrer Sirius aux Aurors pour satisfaire sa vengeance… Dumbledore disant que Sirius méritait d'aller à Azkaban… Dumbledore se foutant de l'innocence de son père… permettant aux Aurors de l'emmener… permettant à un fils de regarder son père se faire emmener pour qu'il soit Embrassé… La furie d'Orion augmenta, son désir de vengeance s'intensifia… pour voir le sang de Dumbledore être versé, pour voir Pettigrew hurler de douleur à ses pieds… Orion permit à ses sentiments de prendre le dessus sur son esprit… puis il la sentit. Un picotement sur sa peau, un feu furieux grondement en lui. Il inspecta mentalement sa magie interne… Il vit des filins noirs de magie s'enrouler autour de sa magie interne. Orion se concentra plus, il se visualisa en train de torturer Dumbledore, tuer Pettigrew… et les filins pulsèrent plus violemment et s'épaissirent. Il serra les poings et ses dents. Il augmenta sa fureur, de violents scénarios traversant son esprit. La magie noire commença à prendre le dessus sur sa magie interne, il pouvait le voir, des bandes noires non plus des filins, vibrant en lui. Il poussa contre et plus de magie noire fut relâchée. Il pouvait la sentir remplir son corps, un feu brûlant le consumant. Et, oh, la puissance… cette puissance si plaisante ravissant son corps, demandant à être utilisée pour abattre ses ennemis. Il la sentait maintenant dans tout son corps. Ses paumes picotaient, ses bouts de doigts brûlaient légèrement et sa cicatrice pulsait plaisamment. Orion frissonna, les sensations étaient inattendues, presque érotiques. Il se sentit se remplir de noirceur et ses sens furent surchargés.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains. Ses paumes blanches brillaient d'une douce aura noire. Il se concentra pour ramener plus de magie noire à la surface. Il ne brisa pas sa concentration et continua de penser à sa vengeance, à la douleur, au sang, à la torture et à la mort. La douce aura noire s'intensifia. Il fronça les sourcils de concentration. Il pouvait sentir son front se couvrir de sueur et son corps se réchauffer. Chaleur, pensa Orion, c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait, comme un feu grondant. Il se concentra et les bandes noires devinrent des flammes noires qui léchèrent ses paumes. Il sentit la chaleur sur sa peau mais ça ne lui faisait pas mal. Pouvait-il donner n'importe quelle forme à sa magie ? Etait-ce un feu réel qui pouvait brûler ? Il fit grandir les flammes et dirigea ses paumes vers une chaise. Il rassembla plus de magie dans ses mains et sans baguette, envoya les flammes. Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent quand il vit une trainée de flammes atteindre la chaise et la dévorer dans de la fumée noire. Il se sentait drainé. Il regarda ses paumes et vit que les flammes étaient parties. Il s'assit sur son lit, fatigué, et pensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était clair pour lui que seules les émotions négatives étaient capables d'invoquer sa magie noire et il semblait être capable de pouvoir leur donner n'importe quelle forme. Orion fronça les sourcils, bon peut-être pas n'importe quelle forme, il devrait s'entraîner plus et voir en quoi il pouvait la modéliser. Mais la transformer en véritable feu indiquait que les possibilités étaient là. Et ça avait du sens. Les théoriciens de la magie noire croyaient que ses origines étaient la magie primaire de la Terre, donc transformer la magie noire en éléments naturels semblaient une chose plausible à faire. Il se demanda combien de sorcier étaient capables d'en faire autant. Il n'avait pas lu beaucoup de choses dessus, mais sûrement que s'il pouvait le faire, d'autres en étaient capables. Bien que considérant le fait que c'était de la magie sans baguette, peu étaient capables de le faire…

Soudainement il sentit une douleur brûlante autour de son petit doigt. Orion fronça les sourcils et vit que son anneau noircissait et il soupira. Voldemort était apparemment en train d'appeler ses deatheaters. Pourquoi cela devait-il être maintenant qu'il était si fatigué ? Il se leva rapidement et se lança un sort de nettoyage. Il attrapa le masque noir qu'il avait utilisé à Azkaban et le mit. Il portait une robe noire à capuche et mit sa baguette sur le bout de son anneau.

Orion fut transporté dans la chambre d'invocation et il vit que le reste des deatheaters formaient déjà un demi-cercle autour du trône de Voldemort. Il pouvait voir que la plupart de ceux qui avaient été secourus à Azkaban étaient là aussi. Et il reconnut, Venerian Vlonski, Xander Fornax, Konstantin Kavsir et Richard Parkinson parmi les rassemblés.

Voldemort se leva de son trône et adressa à ses partisans, les clouant de son regard carmin, _« Bienvenue, mes loyaux serviteurs. Finalement notre famille est complète. Ceux d'entre vous qui sont restés à Azkaban au lieu de renoncer à votre loyauté, seront récompensés au-delà de tous leurs espoirs. »_

_« Maître ! »_ interrompit Bellatrix en se jetant aux pieds de Voldemort et en embrassant ses robes avec ferveur, _« Merci, Maître ! Merci de nous avoir libérés ! Je resterai toujours loyale, toujours fidèle. Je savais que vous reviendriez ! »_

Orion renifla de dégoût. Comment Bellatrix pouvait-elle s'abaisser de façon si soumise ? Elle était une Black ! Elle devrait avoir plus de fierté !

Voldemort baissa les yeux sur elle et eut un petit sourire en parcourant sa joue de son long doigt blanc. Bellatrix frissonna de plaisir et Orion s'étrangla presque en voyant sa réaction et comment elle adorait lever les yeux sur Voldemort alors qu'elle restait à ses pieds.

Voldemort verrouilla de façon inattendue son regard à celui d'Orion et sourit narquoisement en faisant courir son doigt sur son visage. Orion frissonna presque au regard intense que Voldemort lui donnait.

Voldemort baissa une fois encore ses yeux sur Bellatrix et dit calmement, _« Bella, je n'ai jamais douté de ta loyauté. Lève-toi et prends ta place aux côtés de ton mari. »_

_« Oui, mon maître, »_ minauda-t-elle en se levant.

_« Lestrange, approchez, »_ commanda Voldemort.

Orion vit Rodolphus et Rabastan s'avancer et s'agenouiller pour embrasser les robes de Voldemort, avant de se relever et de s'incliner encore.

_« Dolohov, Rookwood, Yaxley, Jugson, Avery, Mulciber, Carrows… »_ dit Voldemort alors que ceux qu'il mentionnait avançaient vers Voldemort et s'agenouillaient devant lui, inclinant leurs têtes.

Voldemort les regarda avec un petit sourire et dit, _« Vous êtes mes plus loyaux partisans. Vous ferez de nouveau partie des Deatheaters de Premier Ordre comme la dernière fois. »_ Puis il fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Où est Crouch ? »_

Yaxley répondit tout en gardant la tête inclinée, _« Mon Seigneur, J'ai vu les gardes sortir un cadavre de sa cellule il y a de cela quelques années. Il est mort, Mon Seigneur. »_

Un flash de colère passa dans les yeux de Voldemort et il dit calmement, _« Nous avons perdu un de nos plus grand partisan, il sera vengé… »_

Soudainement un petit et gros sorcier apparut au milieu de la pièce en portant une femme inconsciente. Les deatheaters devant Voldemort se levèrent et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le nouveau venu et les autres restés dans le cercle sortirent leurs baguettes. Orion se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir mais il pouvait seulement voir son dos.

Voldemort plissa des yeux et siffla dangereusement, _« Wormtail, tu es revenu à moi… »_

Orion se tendit et sortit furieusement sa baguette. Il pouvait voir les autres deatheaters chuchoter coléreusement et attendre de torturer le traitre.

Pettigrew fit tomber la femme au sol et se jeta aux pieds de Voldemort en disant d'une voix pathétique, _« Mon Seigneur… je n'ai jamais quitté votre service… j'attendais votre retour… »_

Voldemort repoussa furieusement Pettigrew de son pied et grogna, _« Tu n'es pas revenu quand j'ai rappelé à moi pour la première fois mes deatheaters. Tu es resté caché. Tu m'as trahi… »_

Pettigrew chouina et dit désespérément. _« Non, Mon Seigneur ! J'essayais de revenir vers vous… Black ! Black m'a trouvé ! Il vous a trahi, mon Seigneur. Il est resté loyal à Dumbledore, il voulait venger les Potter. Il ne voulait pas que je revienne à vos côtés ! »_

Orion resserra plus fortement sa baguette de rage et devait se retenir de ne pas tuer ce rat.

Voldemort baissa les yeux sur Pettigrew avec dégoût et dit, _« Et tu m'as trahi aussi, Wormtail. Tu m'as envoyé chez les Potter sachant ce qui arriverait… »_

_« Non ! »_ cria Pettigrew d'une voix perçante en agrippant les robes de Voldemort, _« Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerait… je n'avais jamais imaginé que le gamin des Potter pourrait vous défaire… »_

Voldemort retira ses robes de la grippe de Pettigrew et siffla furieusement, _« Le rejeton des Potter ne m'a pas défait ! Il a survécu grâce à la chance. »_

Pettigrew hocha la tête vivement et répondit rapidement, _« Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur, je n'ai jamais voulu sous entendre… »_

_« Crucio ! »_ dit Voldemort en dirigeant sa baguette vers Pettigrew.

Orion sourit de satisfaction en regardant Pettigrew se tordre au sol de douleur.

Voldemort leva le sort et dit à un Pettigrew sanglotant et chouinant, _« Tu es revenu à moi parce que tu as été découvert, non pas par loyauté. Tes amis ont découvert ta traitrise et ont cherché à se venger. Tu n'avais nulle part où aller. Tu t'attendais à être repris dans mes rangs ? »_

Pettigrew rampa jusqu'à Voldemort et dit en reniflant, _« Je… je peux espionner pour vous, Mon Seigneur. J'ai ramené un employé du ministère… elle a des informations… elle peut être utile. Je vous en prie, Mon Seigneur, s'il vous plaît… »_

Voldemort le regarda de façon impassible et répondit froidement, _« Tu devras être puni, Wormtail. »_

_« Permettez-moi, Maître, »_ dit Bellatrix en s'avançant. Pettigrew eut un petit cri perçant et s'éloigna d'elle.

Voldemort la regarda avec un sourire fin et dit, _« Non, Bella. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête pour cette tâche. »_ Il se tourna et perça Orion de ses yeux carmins, _« Black, montre-nous ce que tu peux faire. Carte blanche, sauf la mort. »_

Orion haussa un sourcil de surprise et s'avança. Les deatheaters devant lui, le laissèrent passer.

Bellatrix se tourna pour faire face à Orion et dit avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Un Black ? »_

Voldemort sourit narquoisement et répondit, _« Oui, chère Bella. Laisse-moi te présenter à ton neveu, le fils de Sirius Black, Orion. »_

Orion les atteignit et Bellatrix le regarda avec dégoût et cracha, _« Le fils du traître à son sang ? »_

Orion regarda dans ses yeux gris et siffla furieusement, _« Mon père n'était pas un traître à son sang ! Il est devenu un deatheater et a été loyal aux Ténèbres. »_

Bellatrix leva la tête et chantonna, _« Et qu'est-ce qu'un petit garçon comme toi fait ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton lit en train de dormir en tenant ton nounours ? »_

Orion entendit plusieurs deatheaters rire et le moquer et Voldemort les regardait avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Orion serra sa baguette de colère et cracha, _« Apparemment pas, puisque j'ai été appelé comme toi. »_

Orion ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre et se tourna pour faire face à Pettigrew qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Orion sourit vicieusement et dit, _« Hey, Pettigrew. Sûrement pensais-tu que nous ne nous reverrions pas ? »_

Pettigrew regarda frénétiquement Voldemort et hurla, _« C'est un traitre ! Il était avec son père quand ils m'ont empêché de revenir vers vous ! »_

Orion attrapa violemment les robes de Pettigrew et dit furieusement, _« Ne mens pas, traitre ! Tu te cachais et n'a jamais prévu de revenir aux côtés du Lord Noir. Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait à mon père ! »_

Orion rejeta Pettigrew au sol et dit rapidement, _« Crucio ! »_

Pettigrew se tordit violemment de douleur en lui hurlant d'arrêter. Orion sentit sa magie noire augmenter en lui, demandant à être utilisée. Mais il s'en empêcha. Il ne la contrôlait pas entièrement et il ne voulait pas montrer à Voldemort qu'il pouvait l'invoquer à volonté. Il n'avait réussi cela qu'aujourd'hui et il aurait besoin de s'entrainer un peu avant de l'utiliser devant les autres. Et il avait voulu avoir cette opportunité depuis un long moment. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour satisfaire sa soif de vengeance.

Orion leva le sort et siffla, _« Sssssserpentisss Flameossss »_

Quatre serpents de feu sortirent de sa baguette et se levèrent devant lui, attendant ses instructions.

Il entendit certains deatheaters hoqueter, sûrement ceux qui avaient été secourus à Azkaban et qui ne savaient pas qu'il était un fourchelang.

Orion regarda les serpents et siffla, _« __**Tenez-le par les poignets et sssssses chevilles. Mordez-le pour le maintenir en placeeee. »**_

Les serpents glissèrent vers Pettigrew et chacun d'eux s'enroula autour d'une cheville ou d'un poignet. Pettigrew hurla de façon perçante et essaya de bouger mais un des serpents le mordit et il sentit son corps se glacer alors que le poison entrait dans son système sanguin et ses cris s'arrêtèrent vite. Orion pouvait déjà sentir la chaire de Pettigrew brûler où les Serpents le touchaient.

Orion s'agenouilla aux côtés de Pettigrew et conjura une large dague. Il vit les yeux de Pettigrew s'élargir de peur et Orion lui sourit, _« Qu'est-ce que tu as coupé pour incriminer mon père et l'envoyer à Azkaban pour la vie déjà… ? Ah, oui, je m'en souviens. Un doigt, c'est cela ? »_

Les yeux de Pettigrew s'élargirent jusqu'à l'impossible et Orion lui sourit narquoisement. Orion se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Pettigrew, _« C'est pour toutes les personnes que tu as trahi. C'est pour mon père. »_ Et il coupa d'un coup et sans hésitation aucune la main gauche de Pettigrew.

Le corps de Pettigrew convulsa légèrement et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour un cri silencieux. Le sang s'écoula rapidement de son poignet et Orion regarda avec fascination comment le sang se répandait autour de lui. Orion ne savait pas comment il se sentait. Il sentait une sensation froide monter en lui mais aussi une certaine satisfaction. Pettigrew méritait bien pire, il le savait mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir récompensé en torturant quelqu'un. Orion secoua sa tête. C'était bien peu. Pettigrew ne méritait pas sa pitié.

Orion vit les yeux de Pettigrew se révulser. Sûrement à cause des brûlures et de la perte de sa main et du sang. Il lança un « Enervate » et Pettigrew reprit conscience. Orion lança rapidement un sort qui scella son poignet et un sort noir qui l'empêcherait de relier une main artificielle à son moignon.

Orion pointa sa baguette à la main gauche traînant dans une mare de sang au sol et dit, _« Incinerus ! »_ La main disparut dans un ballet de feu et fut rapidement réduit à une pile de cendres.

Orion se leva et fit un mouvement de sa baguette pour le sort en fourchelang. Les quatre serpents disparurent dans un petit bruit et de la fumée noire et Orion pouvait voir que les poignets et chevilles de Pettigrew étaient presque brûlés jusqu'aux os. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas, cela se soignerait avec des potions. Orion regarda ses robes et pantalons et vit qu'ils étaient trempés par le sang de Pettigrew. Il grimaça et se lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage. Le poison dans le corps de Pettigrew semblait déjà perdre de son effet puisque Pettigrew commençait à chouiner et à rabattre son poignet de façon protectrice.

Orion se recula et lança un dernier sort sur Pettigrew qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser sur Pettigrew si jamais il le trouvait un jour, « _Dementia Nocturna ! »_

C'était une malédiction très noire qui forcerait Pettigrew à revivre ses pires cauchemars et souvenirs chaque nuit pendant trois mois. Orion espéra que Pettigrew ressentent des remords pour la mort des Potter et Sirius.

Satisfait, Orion se tourna pour regarder les deatheaters. Ils le regardaient silencieusement et certains commencèrent à remuer inconfortablement. Bellatrix le regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant et il y avait de la fierté qui dansait dans ses yeux. Elle dit d'un ton condescendant, _« Tu as bien fait, petit neveu. »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement et répondit, _« Merci, chère tante. »_

Voldemort lui lança un rapide coup d'œil et dit froidement à ses deatheaters, _« Que quelqu'un enlève Pettigrew de ma vue et lui donne des potions. »_ Puis il se tourna pour regarder Orion et dit calmement, _« Prends ta place auprès de Bella. »_

Orion hocha la tête et retourna dans le cercle. Il vit que Lucius le regardait avec un sourire satisfait.

Voldemort se tint devant eux et ordonna, _« Avery, ramène donc la sorcière que Pettigrew a capturé. »_

La sorcière fut déposée devant Voldemort et il lança un rapide _« Enervate »_ Elle se réveilla et hoqueta quand elle vit les yeux rouges de Voldemort la percer. Elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement et s'écria, _« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Quelques deatheaters rirent et la sorcière se leva en tremblant. Orion eut pitié d'elle et espéra qu'elle ne serait pas blessée.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur elle et siffla, _« Quel est votre nom et quelle est votre position au sein du ministère ? »_

La sorcière le regarda apeurée et bégaya, _« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Vos… vos yeux… »_

_« Crucio ! »_ lança Voldemort et la sorcière tomba au sol en criant de façon perçante.

Orion soupira silencieusement et pria Morgane que la sorcière ait assez de bon sens pour répondre à la prochaine question sans le mettre plus en colère.

Le sort fut levé et la sorcière sanglota au sol, ayant toujours des spasmes de la douleur qui avait parcouru son corps.

Voldemort baissa froidement les yeux sur elle et dit, _« Si vous voulez que la torture s'arrête, vous répondrez à mes questions sans délais. »_

La sorcière trembla de peur toujours au sol mais répondit d'une voix rauque, _« Je suis Bertha Jorkins. J'étais en vacances… »_ Elle regarda autour d'elle confuse, _« Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici… »_

Voldemort l'interrompit avec impatience, _« Que faites-vous au ministère de la magie ? »_

Bertha le regarda les yeux écarquillés et bégaya, _« Je… je travaille au département des Jeux et Sports magiques. »_

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et regarda l'un de ses deatheaters, _« Rosier, tu as rapporté le fait que les ministres voulaient réinstaurer le tournoi des trois sorciers, cette année. As-tu des informations nouvelles sur le tournoi ? »_

Rosier répondit calmement de sa place, _« Oui, mon Seigneur. Tout est déjà installé. Les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveront à Hogwarts en Octobre. »_

Orion se tendit. Avaient-ils planifié quelque chose pour le tournoi ? Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Hogwarts serait rempli d'enfants et une attaque pendant le tournoi causerait des morts inutiles. Ses amis seraient là aussi et il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient exposés.

Voldemort sourit narquoisement et se tourna vers la sorcière. _« Dites-moi ce qui a été prévu pour les tâches. »_

Bertha répondit avec incertitude, _« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup. Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas… il y a trois tâches... et la coupe… je pense que c'est une coupe en forme de verre à pied en or… »_

Voldemort la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et siffla, _« Votre département est celui qui organise le tournoi et vous ne vous souvenez pas des détails ? »_

Bertha secoua sa tête de peur et marmonna, _« Je… je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire… j'essaye de me souvenir mais je n'y arrive pas… je ne sais pas… » _Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Voldemort la regarda dégoûté et leva gracieusement sa baguette sur elle et dit, _« Legilimens ! »_

Le corps de la sorcière se tendit et resta rigidement calme. Ses yeux se perdirent et ses bras s'alignèrent mollement à son corps.

Orion regarda Voldemort abasourdi. Il était capable de lancer le sort sans regarder dans les yeux de la victime ! Il pouvait voir Voldemort se concentrer et ses yeux se vitrer comme s'il n'était pas dans son propre esprit. C'était fascinant à regarder.

Après un moment, Voldemort brisa le sort et regarda la sorcière avec intérêt, _« Vous avez un puissant sort de mémoire qui bloque vos souvenirs. »_

Bertha avait récupéré du sort de torture et le regarda les yeux écarquillés, _« Réellement ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… »_

L'un des deatheaters ricana et Voldemort la regarda avec un sourire vicieux. _« Je pourrais le lever pour vous. Le souhaitez-vous ? »_ dit-il calmement.

Orion fronça les sourcils. Enlever un sort de mémoire était très dangereux, la victime pouvait souffrir de dommages cérébraux si ça n'était pas fait avec prudence. Et Voldemort ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la délicatesse aussi longtemps qu'il avait l'information bloquée. Orion fit un mouvement pour s'avancer mais Lucius attrapa fortement son bras et secoua sa tête. Le message était clair, il ne devait pas interférer. Orion regarda Voldemort et la sorcière avec appréhension.

Bertha regarda Voldemort avec prudence et répondit, _« Je ne sais pas… ça pourrait être dangereux… je ne me souviens pas bien de ce type de sorts mais… »_

_« Assez ! »_ l'interrompit Voldemort avec impatience, _« Regardez-moi. »_

Bertha obéit instinctivement et Voldemort plaça rapidement sa main au dessus de sa tête. Il murmura un sort qu'Orion n'entendit pas et Bertha commença à hurler de douleur alors que son corps convulsait violemment. Voldemort continuait de regarder dans ses yeux et il la tint plus fortement. La sorcière agonisait et de grosses larmes coulaient sous ses yeux mais elle ne semblait pas être capable de les fermer.

Orion trembla légèrement. C'était une scène horrible à regarder, elle était dans une telle agonie, ses cris étaient une torture. _« Non, »_ chuchota-t-il quand il vit que la sorcière avait commencé à saliver fortement. Voldemort était en train de détruire son esprit ! Il devait s'arrêter ! Orion fit un autre pas mais Lucius resserra son bras une fois encore et siffla, _« Reste calme, garçon ! Laisse-lui le faire ! C'est trop tard maintenant de toute façon. »_

Orion secoua fortement sa tête et retira violemment son bras de la prise de Lucius. Juste au moment où il fit un autre pas en avant, Voldemort s'arrêta et enleva sa main de la tête de la sorcière. Elle tomba au sol comme une poupée désarticulée et Orion la regarda horrifié. Son visage était figé sur une grimace distordue de douleur et elle salivait abondamment. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et semblaient vides. Orion frissonna involontairement. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de Sirius après le Baiser.

Orion leva les yeux sur Voldemort de colère et vit qu'il le regardait en retour avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Voldemort demanda d'une voix veloutée, _« Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? »_

Orion agrippa furieusement sa baguette dans sa poche, il pouvait presque sentir ses articulations craquer. Oui, espèce de bâtard, pensa-t-il coléreusement, ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu as détruit son esprit ! Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? C'était trop tard. S'il disait quelque chose il serait seulement torture pour avoir montré de la désobéissance et de l'irrespect.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'intensifia quand il vit que les yeux du garçon flashaient de colère. Là se tenait le garçon, devant ses deatheaters, paraissant si petit et pourtant si confiant dans ses pouvoirs et sa colère justifiée. Et il était si étonnamment beau avec ses cheveux sombres, contrastant avec sa peau blanche, et ses yeux émeraude étincelants. Un bijou unique et précieux au milieu des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il restait à voir était s'il était intelligent aussi.

Orion ravala sa colère et secoua une fois sa tête avant de retourner à côté de Lucius et Bellatrix.

Voldemort sourit de satisfaction et s'adressa à ses deatheaters, _« Il semble que Bartemius Crouch a été celui a qui placé le sort de mémoire sur la sorcière. Elle a découvert quelque chose de très intéressant quand elle est allée à sa maison pour qu'il signe quelques documents. »_ Il marqua une pause et continua, _« Barty Crouch Jr. est vivant et est maintenu par un sort d'Imperius par son père. »_

Quelques deatheaters hoquetèrent de surprise et Voldemort dit, _« Nous planifierons son sauvetage plus tard. La sorcière avait aussi des informations importantes concernant le tournoi. »_ Il se tourna pour regarder Bellatrix et dit, _« Bella, dispose d'elle. »_

Bellatrix s'avança avec un plaisir non dissimulé et dit, _« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Orion ferma ses yeux de désespoir quand il vit la lumière verte et son cœur se glaça. Il se foutait de voir la douleur de ceux qui le méritaient ou qui lui causaient du tort, mais cette sorcière était innocente et elle avait essayé de leur donner des informations. Elle avait souffert et ça aurait pu être empêché. Il aurait pu agir plus tôt… Orion secoua sa tête. Il n'était pas réaliste. Il n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher, même s'il l'avait voulu. Voldemort l'aurait torturé et aurait continué à violer son esprit. Mais pouvait-il justifier ses actions avec cet argument ? Se tiendrait-il de nouveau sur le côté si cela devait de nouveau arriver ? Etait-il prêt à laisser tomber ses principes et sa morale pour ne pas être torturé ? Orion ouvrit ses yeux et soupira. Il interviendrait quand il devrait protéger quelqu'un de réellement innocent et quand il savait qu'il pourrait gagner. Il n'obtiendrait rien s'il intervenait alors qu'il pouvait facilement être arrêté.

Voldemort ordonna, _« Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Deatheaters de premier rang, vous restez. Nous avons beaucoup à planifier. »_

Les deatheaters commencèrent à disparaitre et Orion vit Rosier, Lucius, Bellatrix et les Lestrange rester avec quelques autres. Il sortit de la salle de réunion avec gratitude sans regarder en arrière.

Aussitôt qu'il ferma la porte, il vit Narcissa qui l'attendait. Elle s'approcha de lui et leva gentiment son menton, _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

Orion lui fit un sourire faible et hocha la tête.

Narcissa soupira et dit, _« Je pense que tu es trop jeune pour participer à ces réunions. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense le Lord Noir, te laisser voir ces choses là. Mais Lucius m'assure que tu ne seras pas souvent appelé et qu'aujourd'hui était seulement une introduction. »_

Orion répondit, _« Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi le Lord Noir m'appelle. Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il veut que je devienne un partisan quand je serai plus vieux et peut-être qu'il veut me préparer. Je m'en fiche. C'était dur mais il vaut mieux que je m'y habitue. »_

Narcissa fit claquer sa langue et partit avec lui, _« Tu es trop jeune pour être habitué à ces choses. Draco se prépare aussi à devenir un partisan mais je n'autoriserai jamais qu'il participe maintenant, même si le Lord Noir l'ordonnait. Et heureusement, il ne l'a pas fait. Je vais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Lucius sur cela. Il peut dissuader le Lord Noir par rapport à ta présence. »_

Orion la regarda et dit, _« Je ne veux pas que Lucius soit dans une situation pareille… »_

Narcissa l'interrompit, _« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, nous sommes tes tuteurs maintenant. Nous sommes responsables de toi et nous ferons attention à ce que tu ne manques de rien. »_ Elle releva son menton et dit, _« Tant que c'est en mon pouvoir, aucun enfant ne devrait être privé d'une enfance heureuse et normale. Peu importe à combien de Lord Noir je devrai faire face afin d'accomplir cela. »_

Orion leva des yeux émerveillés sur elle et demanda, _« Vous êtes mes tuteurs ? Vous me considérez comme votre enfant ? »_

Narcissa lui sourit avec chaleur et dit, _« Oui, nous sommes tes tuteurs. Lucius m'en a informé juste avant la réunion, les papiers sont arrivés et nous avons gagné ta garde. »_ Elle prit son visage en coupe et regarda dans les yeux d'Orion, _« Tu fais partie de la famille, tu es un Black, et maintenant tu es mon enfant. »_

Orion sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et une forte chaleur parcourut son cœur. Narcissa soupira et massa gentiment ses cheveux alors qu'elle regardait son visage. _« Tu ressembles tant à ton père. »_ Orion sourit joyeusement et elle le lui rendit, _« Il était mon cousin favori quand nous jouions ensemble lorsque nous étions enfants. Toujours si sauvage et amusant, et si charmant. Bella et lui ne se sont jamais entendus mais nous étions amis avant qu'il ne s'enfuit de chez ses parents. Et je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais aimé Tante Walburga, donc je comprends un peu les raisons de son départ. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Oui, Grand-mère a vraiment un fort caractère et était peut-être un peu folle. Il semble que ce soit un trait de famille. »_

Narcissa sourit joueuse, _« En effet. »_

Orion avait déjà déballé ses affaires et était en ce moment même en train d'observer sa chambre au manoir Malfoy. Son père était dans une chambre proche de la sienne et était déjà assisté par des médico-sorcières que Narcissa avait embauché et la chambre de Draco était en face. Les Lestrange avaient des quartiers à un autre étage.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Orion sursauta et sourit quand il vit Draco entrer. Draco avait beaucoup changé. Orion se souvint brièvement de quoi Draco avait l'air la nuit où il était parti au secours de Sirius. Le petit garçon au visage fin avait disparu pour laisser place à un grand Draco mince et ses cheveux blonds entouraient son visage. Il était très beau et maintenant un air de confiance et d'arrogance s'inscrivait sur son visage.

Draco enlaça fermement Orion et dit, _« Je suis si content que tu restes vivre avec nous. Ca fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu, sauf cette nuit… »_

Draco brisa l'étreinte et regarda Orion d'un air appréciateur. Il dit avec un petit sourire narquois, _« Tu as grandi. » _

Orion rigola, _« Je pensais justement la même chose de toi. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes petits garçons, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Draco arqua un sourcil et grogna, _« Je n'ai jamais été un petit garçon. Toi par contre, souviens-toi, tu étais très petit. Et tu l'es encore un peu, »_ le taquina-t-il.

Orion le frappa gentiment sur la tête et répondit, _« Je suis bien plus grand, merci. D'ailleurs, je vais grandir encore. »_

Draco conduisit Orion sur le lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux et demanda, _« Que veux-tu faire cet été ? »_

Orion soupira, _« Je ne sais pas. Je vais demander à ton père de m'apprendre comment gérer les caveaux des Black et… »_

Draco l'interrompit rapidement, _« C'est ennuyant ! Nous devons faire des trucs amusants. C'est notre premier été ensemble depuis presque deux ans ! On pourrait s'entraîner au Quidditch et je pourrais t'apprendre comment monter à cheval. Oh et ton anniversaire est pour bientôt ! »_ dit-il avec excitation, _« Ma mère a planifié un bal pour toi ! »_

Orion le regarda incrédule et dit sans douceur, _« Je ne veux pas de bal ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur festive vu que je viens de perdre mon père ! »_

Draco le regarda avec incertitude, _« Je ne voulais pas négliger la mort de ton père… »_

Orion regarda dans les yeux gris argenté de Draco et soupira, _« Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Je suis désolé. »_ Il soupira avec résignation et continua, _« Si ta mère veut vraiment que ce bal ait lieu je peux au moins faire ça en signe de reconnaissance. Elle m'a pris avec elle après tout. »_

Draco attrapa sa main et dit, _« Elle veut seulement ce bal pour que tu t'amuses. »_

Orion hocha silencieusement la tête et Draco dit avec animation, _« Et nous avons aussi des billets pour la finale de la 422__ème__ Coupe du monde de Quidditch ! »_ ajouta-t-il avec arrogance, _« Nous serons dans le carré des ministres, tu sais. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Bien évidemment. Où est-ce que les Malfoy s'assoiraient si ce n'est dans le meilleur carré du Stadium ? »_

_« Exactement, »_ dit Draco en ignorant le ton taquin d'Orion, _« Et ça va être génial ! Bulgarie contre Irlande. Ton camarade de classe Krum joue, il me tarde de le voir voler ! »_

Orion grogna, _« Ouais, il est pas mon camarade. Mais c'est un grand attrapeur, je pense que je vais vraiment apprécier le match. »_

Orion regarda nerveusement Draco et demanda, _« Est-ce que tu penses que ton père m'autorisera à inviter un ami à rester ici pour quelques semaines ? Pour mon anniversaire et tout ? »_

Draco fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Qui tu veux inviter ? »_

Orion répondit calmement, _« Lezander. »_

Draco se renfrogna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, _« Tu es toujours avec lui ? »_

Orion haussa un sourcil, _« Tu le sais que je le suis toujours. Je t'ai écrit à ce propos depuis le premier jour où nous étions ensembles. »_

Draco détourna son visage pour ne plus regarder Orion et répondit de façon glaciale, _« Je ne pense pas que mon père appréciera beaucoup. Il ne vient pas d'une famille noire. »_

Orion se renfrogna à son tour et répondit, _« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? C'est mon copain et si Lucius ne lui permet pas de venir alors j'irai chez Lezander pour les vacances ! »_

Draco se tourna vers lui avec colère et dit, _« Et tu préfères rester avec lui qu'avec moi ? Tu l'as vu toute l'année ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque deux ans ! Ne suis-je plus ton meilleur ami ? »_

Orion soupira et dit gentiment, _« Si tu l'es, mais je veux aussi le voir lui. Nous avons eu une grande dispute et les choses ne se sont pas bien passées et je veux arranger ça. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec lui pour ça. »_ Puis son visage s'illumina et il continua, _« Et en plus, j'irai à Hogwarts avec toi cette année ! J'ai oublié de te le dire ! Je fais partie de la délégation de Durmstrang ! »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

Orion haussa les sourcils surpris, _« Du tournoi des trois sorciers bien sûr ! »_

Au regard confus de Draco, Orion compris où était le problème et commença à rire. Draco se renfrogna et Orion dit entre deux gloussements, _« Oh dieux… Dumbledore ne vous l'a pas encore dit ! J'y crois pas ! »_

Draco renifla de dédain et d'agacement, _« Il ne nous a pas dit quoi ? » _

Orion secoua sa tête amusé et répondit, _« Qu'Hogwarts accueillera le tournoi des trois sorciers cette année ! Tu dois avoir lu des choses sur le tournoi dans des livres d'histoire, Draco. Les trois tâches doivent être accomplies par les trois champions, un pour chaque école, Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Hogwarts… »_

Draco réalisa enfin ce que venait de dire Orion et il dit avec excitation, _« Oui, oui ! J'ai lu des choses dessus ! Et ça va se passer cette année ? »_ Orion hocha la tête et le visage de Draco s'assombrit, _« Et la vieille chouette ne nous a encore rien dit ? A quoi pensait-il ? Les étudiants doivent se préparer et s'entraîner pendant l'été ! »_

Orion eut un petit rictus, _« Je ne sais pas à quoi pense Dumbledork mais je suppose qu'il allait vous le dire au début de l'année. »_

Draco renifla d'indignation, _« Et bien il aurait dû nous le dire plus tôt. Ton directeur te l'a apparemment dit depuis longtemps. »_

_« Oui »_ répondit Orion fièrement, _« Nous devions nous battre au tournoi de Duel pour être sélectionné dans la délégation donc je peux réellement dire que ça sera une compétition sérieuse. »_

Draco arqua un sourcil et dit avec arrogance, _« Et bien, je suis aussi un concurrent sérieux. Tu verras je parie que je serai sélectionné pour être le champion d'Hogwarts. »_

Orion lui sourit amusé mais dit pensivement, _« Hmmm, je ne sais toujours pas s'ils vont mettre un âge restrictif. Dumbledore négociait pour en mettre un et je ne connais toujours pas la décision finale. »_

Draco le regarda incrédule, _« Un âge de restriction ? Mais pourquoi ? »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et répondit, _« Ils croient que nous sommes trop jeunes pour compéter. Ils veulent seulement autoriser ceux qui ont dix-sept ans et plus. »_

Draco croisa ses bras coléreusement et haussa son menton, _« C'est des conneries. Je mettrai mon nom quand même. Je trouverai un moyen de passer à travers cette règle stupide. »_

Orion secoua sa tête et gloussa, _« Bonne chance alors. Je vais passer de bons moments à te regarder essayer de duper Dumbledore. »_

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de leur année et ils jouaient aux échecs ou volaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Orion ne s'était pas senti aussi libre depuis des années et il réalisa que Draco lui avait beaucoup manqué. Draco pouvait être superficiel parfois mais son attitude était rafraichissante et entraînante. Draco ne semblait s'inquiéter du Lord Noir ou de la guerre imminente, il aimait juste profiter de la vie autant que possible et ça permettait à Orion de voir à quoi ressembler une enfance normale. Il pouvait voir distinctement l'influence de Narcissa dans le comportement de son ami. Narcissa avait évidemment protégé Draco de la réalité actuelle et Orion enviait cela en partie. Il espéra juste que Draco serait prêt à faire face à la dure vérité quand les choses deviendraient plus sérieuses. Mais Orion réalisa que Draco était aussi en partie conscient de tout cela grâce à Lucius, même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Draco pouvait facilement parler des deatheaters ou de la guerre, il ne semblait juste pas totalement concerné. Draco avait une grande foi en ce que son père lui avait dit sur la grandeur du Lord Noir et il était convaincu que le Lord Noir pourrait vaincre Dumbledore et que les Ténèbres triompheraient au final. Orion était un peu plus sceptique, il savait que les Ténèbres n'étaient pas encore prêtes et qu'ils avaient besoin de plus d'alliés mais il ne voulait pas briser la bulle de son ami. Orion était certain que Lucius prendrait soin de préparer Draco lorsque les temps viendraient et il aimait voir Draco profiter de la vie sans se prendre la tête.

Orion se réveilla soudainement de sa sieste et massa automatiquement sa cicatrice invisible. Il n'avait pas eu de visions depuis un moment puisqu'il dormait toujours avec ses barrières d'occlumencie relevées. Il avait décidé d'avoir un peu de paix et c'est pourquoi il avait commencé à bloquer ses visions. Mais cet après-midi il avait oublié de remettre ses barrières. Ca avait été un meeting régulier de Deatheater mais la partie intéressante était que Voldemort avait ordonné à Pettigrew d'espionner Dumbledore sous sa forme animagus afin de rassembler des informations sur ce que le vieux sorcier savait d'Harry Potter. Il semblait que Voldemort n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le retrouver et ça l'inquiétait. Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il absolument le retrouver ? Est-ce que sa théorie sur Snape et la prophétie était correcte ? Orion soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Il souhaita que les gens oublient juste Harry Potter, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ?

Il se souvint aussi d'autre chose. Voldemort s'était brièvement référé à leurs plans pour le tournoi, mais il n'avait rien dit de spécifique. Il semblait que les mangemorts de premier Ordre avaient déjà tout planifié. Orion se demanda ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Comment pourraient-ils utiliser le tournoi ? Peut-être en créant la panique, peut-être en effrayant les sorciers de la lumière… Est-ce que Voldemort planifiait de faire son retour public pendant le tournoi ? Se sentait-il déjà prêt ?

Orion fronça les sourcils, mais sûrement que les deatheaters qui avaient des enfants allant à Hogwarts cette année ne voudraient pas les mettre en danger. Ils ne risqueraient pas une attaque d'Hogwarts, si ?

Orion se leva et décida de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté. Lucius le lui dirait si quelque chose devait affecter Draco et lui et Calypso seraient prévenus par son père aussi. Il s'en inquièterait quand les temps viendraient. Il avait autres choses à penser.

Orion se déplaça rapidement dans le manoir. Lucius était assis derrière un grand bureau en bois d'acajou et étudiait certains parchemins en tenant une coupe de vin rouge de son autre main.

Lucius arqua un sourcil quand il le vit et demanda, _« Déjà terminé les manuels de finance que je t'ai donné ? »_

Orion répondit, _« Oui, mais je voulais vous parler de quelque chose d'autre. »_

Lucius lui fit signe de prendre un siège et Orion s'assit face à lui et s'inquiéta un peu. Lucius avait été très patient avec lui et lui avait dédié de longues heures à lui apprendre le management de ses caveaux et les affaires auxquelles Sirius participait. Orion avait beaucoup appris et respectait la vivacité d'esprit de Lucius pour les affaires. Mais il était sûr que Lucius ne serait pas content de ce qu'il allait demander, considérant la réaction de Draco quand il lui avait dit.

Orion leva les yeux et dit, _« Vous savez que Narcissa a organisé un bal pour mon anniversaire dans quelques jours. Et je lui ai donné une liste avec les noms de mes amis pour qu'elle puisse les inviter. Mais je me demandais si l'un d'eux pouvait rester au manoir quelques semaines. »_

Lucius répondit calmement, _« Oui, bien sûr. Je ne vois pas de problèmes avec cela. Qui veux-tu inviter ? »_

Orion dit avec prudence mais détermination, _« Lezander Zraven. »_

Lucius fronça les sourcils et dit, _« Je ne reconnais pas le nom de famille… »_ puis les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent et il fixa Orion de son regard, _« Zraven du Clan des vampires ? »_

Orion hocha la tête et décida d'être honnête. Si Lezander restait, ils ne cacheraient pas leur relation. _« Oui, il est le fils du maître vampire. Et… euh… et bien, c'est mon petit-ami. »_

Lucius haussa un sourcil et demanda, _« Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec lui ? »_

_« Un an, »_ répondit Orion calmement.

Lucius le perça de son regard gris et dit sévèrement, _« Tu peux avoir qui tu veux tant que tu es mineur mais tu ne devrais pas investir autant de temps dans une relation que tu devras briser quand tu auras dix-sept ans. Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher comme cela. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et dit, _« Je n'ai aucune envie de briser ma relation avec Lezander si nous sommes toujours ensembles quand nous aurons dix-sept ans. Je ne vois pas pourquoi… »_

Lucius l'interrompit et dit froidement, _« Je suis sûr que ton père te l'a déjà expliqué, Orion. Quand tu auras dix-sept ans tu seras promis à une sorcière ou un sorcier de sang pur afin de concevoir un héritier puissant. Tu devrais quitter Lezander aussitôt que possible avant de devenir trop proche de lui. »_

Orion se renfrogna et répondit, _« Je suis déjà proche de lui et je ne veux pas me marier à n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, mon père n'est plus en mesure de conduire les négociations. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être promis à quelqu'un quand j'aurai dix-sept ans. Je pourrai tout aussi bien rester avec Lezander. »_

Lucius le regarda avec détermination et répondit, _« Narcissa a pris en charge les négociations pour toi, comme c'est prévu. Quand tu auras l'âge, tu seras promis à celui ou celle que nous aurons choisi pour toi. »_

Orion le regarda furieusement, et siffla, _« A celui ou celle sélectionné pour moi ? Je déciderai avec qui je me marierai ! Je n'accepterai pas de mariage arrangé ! »_

Lucius cingla, _« Tu feras ce que l'on te dit ! Tu es à la tête de la Maison des Black. Ton sang ne sera jamais mélangé à celui d'un vampire, je ne le permettrai pas ! Il n'est pas un sorcier noir. Tu feras ton devoir et tu concevras un héritier pour la lignée des Black ! »_

Orion croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et répondit furieusement, _« C'est ma décision. Mon père m'a dit qu'il ne me forcerait pas. Je suis conscient que j'ai besoin d'un héritier mais je déciderai de la personne avec qui je me marierai. Et si je veux me marier quand je serai plus vieux alors je le ferai. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être engagé à dix-sept ans. C'est trop tôt et je pourrai être avec Lezander en même temps. »_

Lucius cracha, _« Ton père était trop gentil avec toi. En tant que gardiens, nous choisirons le meilleur candidat pour toi. Nous faisons cela pour ton propre bien. Nous savons quelle lignée est la meilleure et la plus puissante. Tu te marieras quand tu auras dix-sept ans. Tu pourras retourner auprès de ton vampire quand tu auras conçu un héritier, bien que je n'encourage pas cela. Il n'est pas un bon parti pour toi. Et tu devras le quitter dès que possible. __C'est allé bien trop loin. Fin de la discussion. »_

Orion se leva en fureur et lança un regard noir à Lucius, _« Je respecte hautement votre opinion, mon Oncle, mais vous ne me forcerez pas à le quitter. Quand j'aurai dix-sept ans je serai légalement capable de briser n'importe quel contrat de mariage que vous auriez signé en mon nom. J'accepte de devoir me marier à un sorcier ou une sorcière noire mais si vous voulez éviter le scandale d'un contrat de mariage brisé vous feriez mieux de me présenter les candidats que vous avez sélectionnés et je considèrerai votre opinion quand je ferai mon choix. Mais le choix restera mien ! Et je resterai avec Lezander aussi longtemps que je le souhaite. Je n'ai aucune raison de briser notre relation avant d'être marié. »_

Lucius se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'Orion. Il agrippa son épaule et dit froidement, baissant les yeux sur lui, _« Si tu brises un contrat de mariage tu amèneras la honte et le déshonneur sur la famille. Je ne te permettrai pas de faire ça ! »_

Orion leva les yeux sur lui et dit désespérément, _« Alors vous me laisserez le choix ! J'ai déjà admis que je ne pourrai pas me marier avec Lezander mais au moins laissez-moi le choix de la mère ou du père de mon enfant ! »_

Lucius fronça les sourcils et répondit sévèrement, _« Si nous te laissons le choix, la décision finale nous reviendra. Si nous n'approuvons pas le choix que tu as fait alors tu devras choisir de nouveau jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un accord. »_

Orion le regarda pensivement et dit, _« Si j'accepte cela vous me laisserez rester avec Lezander en même temps ? Est-ce que je pourrai l'inviter et être ouvertement avec lui ? »_

Lucius répondit d'une voix légèrement frustrée, _« Il n'est pas pour toi ! Tu peux être avec n'importe quel autre sorcier noir que tu veux et tu es trop jeune pour une relation sérieuse de toute façon. N'importe quelle relation que tu as maintenant pourra se terminer de toute façon. »_

Orion recula, faisant lâcher prise à Lucius et répondit avec entêtement, _« C'est mon problème. Je serai avec lui peu importe ce que vous dites. Si vous ne lui permettez pas de rester avec moi au manoir, je le verrai toujours à l'école. Ca ne changera rien. »_

Lucius le regarda silencieusement et dit, _« Si tu acceptes le fait que la décision finale concernant ton promis nous revienne à Narcissa et moi alors tu peux l'inviter et rester avec lui jusqu'à ton mariage. »_

_« La décision finale avec mon approbation, »_ rétorqua Orion.

Lucius siffla furieusement, _« Oui. »_

Orion sourit narquoisement et dit, « _Très bien, le marché est conclu. Merci. »_

Orion quitta la pièce satisfait. Lezander resterait avec lui pendant quelques semaines et ils pourraient être ensemble en public sans inquiétude. Il avait déjà deviné que les Malfoy sélectionneraient son futur époux, donc ça n'avait pas été une surprise. De plus, il pourrait éventuellement tout contrôler quand il aurait dix-sept ans. Il n'aurait aucun remord à briser un contrat de mariage si Lucius ne gardait pas sa promesse. Il l'avait prévenu.

Après que le garçon soit parti, Lucius s'assit devant son bureau et fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout qu'Orion soit si borné sur sa relation avec le vampire. Et il aimait encore moins le fait que le garçon veuille choisir son propre époux. Il était le dernier homme de la lignée des Black et il était extrêmement puissant. Le garçon l'avait prouvé à plusieurs occasions. Le garçon avait besoin de mélanger sa lignée à celle d'une autre lignée puissante et ce serait un grand avantage si Orion se mariait à Draco. La lignée des Malfoy serait grandement renforcée si elle se mélangeait de nouveau à celle des Black et la capacité de fourchelang pourrait peut-être se transmettre à leur héritier. Et le Lord Noir lui avait aussi dit qu'il déciderait avec qui Orion serait. Lucius sourit narquoisement. Il y avait certains types de contrat magique que l'on ne pouvait pas briser. Le garçon ne s'était pas renseigné avec assiduité et ça jouerait en sa faveur.

_« Tu m'as manqué, »_ chuchota Lezander en enlaçant Orion dès qu'ils avaient refermé la porte de la chambre d'Orion. Lezander venait juste d'arriver par poudre de cheminette au Manoir Malfoy et après de rapides et brèves présentations à Narcissa et Lucius, Orion l'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Lezander avait une chambre près de la sienne et il avait déjà ses affaires dedans.

Orion fourra son nez dans le cou de Lezander et répondit, _« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis désolé de la façon dont les Malfoy t'ont accueilli. »_

Lezander soupira et massa les cheveux d'Orion, _« Je m'y attendais. Après tout ce que tu m'as expliqué sur les traditions de sang pur noir je m'attendais à ce qu'ils ne soient pas heureux pour nous. »_

Orion leva les yeux sur lui sans briser le câlin et dit, « _Ils n'ont pas le droit d'interférer. Lucius m'a dit qu'il était d'accord avec ça. »_

Lezander haussa un sourcil, _« Il est d'accord que tu deviennes mon compagnon ? »_

Orion s'impatienta et répondit, _« Euh… et bien, non. Je ne lui ai pas dit ça. Nous sommes parvenus à l'accord qu'il ne me forcerait pas à me marier à quelqu'un que je n'approuverai pas. »_ Orion leva les yeux sur Lezander et demanda nerveusement, _« Tu veux toujours que je devienne ton compagnon ? »_

Lezander lui sourit chaudement, _« Bien sûr que oui. Nous sommes toujours trop jeunes mais quand le temps viendra je veux me lier à toi. »_

Orion demanda incertain, _« Mais et tes parents ? Et nos devoirs respectifs ? »_

Lezander soupira et amena Orion vers le lit. Ils s'assirent face à face et Lezander répondit, _« Mes parents étaient déjà déçus que tu ne puisses pas leur rendre visite mais nous essayerons l'année prochaine. Mon père ne t'approuvera pas tant qu'il ne t'a pas rencontré et ma mère travaille déjà à lui faire voir que je n'ai pas forcément besoin d'un compagnon vampire, juste quelqu'un de puissant. Et tu es puissant. Quand mon père te rencontrera, il le ressentira. Donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça. »_ Lezander marqua une pause et verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux d'Orion, _« Et pour nos devoirs, et bien, nous trouverons un compromis quand les temps viendront. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera. »_

Orion lui fit un sourire radieux, _« Oui, tu as raison. C'est simplement un problème d'organisation quand la guerre commencera et que tu prendras ta place auprès de ton père. »_ Orion fronça les sourcils et demanda nerveusement, _« Mais que fera-t-on pour mon héritier de sang pur ? »_

Lezander se renfrogna, _« Est-ce réellement important ? Est-ce qu'un enfant avec moi ne sera pas suffisant ? »_

Orion le regarda avec prudence et répondit, _« Ca serait suffisant pour moi, Lezander, mais il est important pour les sorciers noirs que ma lignée se mélange à une autre. »_

Lezander resta renfrogné et Orion soupira et dit, _« Ca n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Je peux éviter de me marier avec un sorcier au sang pur noir et peut-être quand j'aurai trente ans ou même plus vieux j'aurai un héritier avec quelqu'un. Ca ne devrait pas affecter notre relation. Je ne veux pas me disputer pour ça. Je veux être avec toi. »_

Le visage de Lezander se radoucit et il répondit, _« Oui, ce sont des problèmes qui concernent le futur. »_ Rit-il, _« Nous sommes bien trop jeunes pour nous soucier de ça maintenant. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Oui, c'est fou. Héritiers, sang, devoir, guerre… je souhaiterais juste pouvoir ne plus penser à tout ça et profiter de la vie. »_

Lezander l'enlaça fortement et se coucha dans le lit avec Orion à ses côtés. Lezander l'embrassa gentiment et il dit, _« Je souhaiterais que toi non plus tu n'ais pas à te soucier de tout cela. J'aimerais juste pouvoir te kidnapper avec moi et te garder dans notre citadelle, protégé du monde extérieur. »_

Orion lui sourit et retraça les lèvres de Lezander du bout des doigts, _« Oui je peux déjà voir les grands titres « Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu enlevé par un vampire fou. » »_

Lezander sourit et fit rouler Orion sur son lit de façon inattendue, le maintenant avec son corps. Il rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Orion et ronronna, _« Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu amoureux à la folie d'un vampire sexy, séduisant et complètement hot. » »_

Orion gloussa et haussa un sourcil. Il dit d'une voix taquine, _« Séduisant ? Je ne vois aucune séduction ici. »_

Lezander grogna moqueusement avant d'embrasser Orion passionnément. Orion se battit pour la dominance du baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et autorise simplement Lezander à explorer sa bouche pendant qu'il savourait la main chaude caressant sa poitrine et le goût de Lezander dans sa bouche. Orion gémit contre les lèvres de Lezander, écrasant ses hanches contre les siennes et il prit la tête de Lezander pour approfondir le baiser.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent pour respirer et Lezander regarda dans les yeux verts d'Orion et chuchota doucement, _« Tu es si beau, meu inim__ă. »_

Orion pencha sa tête sur un côté et demanda avec curiosité, _« Meu inimă ? »_

Lezander sourit et répondit, _« Tu es assez linguiste, tu l'as prononcé parfaitement. Bien qu'avec ta petite langue agile, je ne devrais pas être surpris. »_

Orion sourit et répondit, _« Sois sérieux, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

Lezander se rapprocha et chuchota à son oreille, _« Ca veut dire « mon cœur », en roumain. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il demanda, _« Est-ce là que ton Clan vit ? »_

Lezander eut un large sourire narquois, _« Je devrais te mordre et te faire mien si tu divulgues ce secret. »_

Orion gloussa puis leva les yeux sur Lezander, _« Pourquoi ne m'as jamais tu mordu ? »_

Lezander haussa les sourcils, _« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ok avec ça. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Et bien, je ne veux pas que tu me mordes pour me drainer de mon sang. Mais est-ce que les vampires ne mordent pas leurs compagnons quand ils sont ensembles de façon intimes ? »_

_« Oui. Nous drainons peu de sang mais c'est vraiment un moment intime, »_ répondit Lezander sérieusement. Il verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux d'Orion et demanda avec incertitude, _« Ca te dérangerait ? »_

Orion sourit chaudement et répondit, _« Bien sûr que non, je te fais confiance et je ne veux pas que tu te restreignes juste parce que je ne suis pas un vampire. »_ Puis il lui sourit malicieusement et dit, _« J'aimerais expérimenter ces baisers légendaires de vampires par moi-même »_

Lezander se rapprocha et ses yeux étincelèrent. Il ronronna, _« On peut en devenir accroc tu sais ? Je ne voudrais pas être accosté en public par toi me demandant de te mordre encore et pour toujours. »_

Orion rit et répondit, _« C'est toi qui est incapable de ne pas me toucher en présence des autres. Je pense que tu es un exhibitionniste. »_

Lezander sourit largement, _« Bien sûr que je le suis. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. »_

Orion lui rendit son sourire, _« Je le suis, autant que tu m'appartiens. »_

_« Toujours et complètement, » _répondit Lezander avant de plonger son nez dans le cou d'Orion. Puis il chuchota, _« Es-tu sûr ? »_

Orion gloussa et donna un meilleur accès à son cou à Lezander. _« Oui, fais-toi à l'idée parce que sinon je me trouve un autre vampire plus volontaire. »_

Lezander ne perdit pas plus de temps et fit finalement quelque chose qu'il désirait faire depuis un long moment.

Orion hoqueta quand il sentit les crocs de Lezander percer la peau de son cou et il ferma les yeux quand il sentit son sang s'accélérer. Il pouvait sentir les douces lèvres chaudes de Lezander suçant gentiment son cou et bientôt il sentit un grand plaisir courir dans tout son corps. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Lezander battre dans sa poitrine et il s'arqua et gémit de plaisir quand il sentit une large excitation le prendre. Orion caressa aveuglément les longs cheveux de soie de Lezander puis il sentit la langue de Lezander lécher son cou. Le plaisir s'estompa doucement et il ouvrit les yeux hébété.

Le visage de Lezander était à quelques centimètres du sien et il lui souriait.

Orion, toujours un peu hébété, dit, _« Wow ! C'était… c'était époustouflant. » _Puis il secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et demanda en boudant, _« Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué ? »_

Lezander gloussa, _« Je ne voulais pas t'affaiblir. Quand nous serons liés je pourrai le faire plus longtemps sans t'affecter. »_

La moue d'Orion s'intensifia et il dit, _« Et bien ce n'est pas juste. Je commence à me sentir assez envieux de ces muggles que tu prends. Ils ne devraient pas recevoir de plaisir de ta part. »_

Lezander rit, _« Ce serait assez injuste si nous ne leur donnions rien en retour. Leur sang nous nourrit après tout. Et arrête de bouder. Tu es vraiment délicieux ainsi. »_

Orion demanda surpris, _« Vraiment ? »_ puis il sourit largement, _« Et bien, maintenant que je sais ça je saurai quoi faire quand je veux quelque chose de toi. »_

Lezander secoua sa tête amusé et l'embrassa profondément. Orion savoura le goût métallique qu'il sentit dans la bouche de Lezander. C'était étrange de penser que c'était son propre sang mais c'était bon et il en aimait le goût dans la bouche de Lezander.

Lezander brisa le baiser et s'assit sur le lit, positionnant Orion assis aussi. Orion le regarda avec curiosité et Lezander sortit un collier de ses poches.

_« Bon anniversaire, »_ dit Lezander doucement en donnant le collier à Orion.

Orion le regarda et vit une petite fiole cylindrique en verre comme pendentif. C'était rempli d'une substance rouge sombre. Il lança à Lezander un regard inquisiteur.

Lezander dit calmement, _« C'est mon sang. »_ Orion haussa un sourcil de surprise et continua, _« Ce n'est pas assez pour te transformer ou pour te lier à moi mais c'est utile si tu dois un jour guérir une blessure sérieuse. Je veux que tu le portes tout le temps au cas où tu en ais besoin. »_

Orion sourit à Lezander et il l'enlaça fortement, _« Merci, Lez. Je sais combien ton propre sang signifie pour toi. Je suis honoré que tu me fasses assez confiance pour cela. Je le porterai tout le temps. »_

Lezander lui sourit chaudement et prit le collier pour l'accrocher au cou d'Orion.

Orion pensa amusé qu'il semblait involontairement collectionner beaucoup de collier. Il gardait le médaillon de Tom enfermé et protégé dans sa valise d'école puisqu'il était toujours autour de Lucius mais il portait toujours le portoloin des reliques de la mort, qui était caché par un charme qui rendait donnait l'impression d'avoir un pendentif fait en Onyx. Il disait à quiconque demandait que c'était un présent de son père.

Lezander demanda, _« A quel heure est ton bal ? »_

Orion hoqueta. Il avait presque oublié ! Le bal était ce soir. Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette magique et lança un sort lui indiquant l'heure. _« Il ne nous reste qu'une heure ! Narcissa va me dépecer si on est en retard. »_

Orion se leva et tira un Lezander amusé derrière lui, _« Viens, on doit se préparer ! »_

Il n'avait pas arrêté de danser avec Lezander pendant un seul instant. Lezander était un danseur impressionnant et il le conduisait parfaitement dans la salle de bal. Orion pouvait voir un Draco renfrogné embêté par une Pansy déterminée. Mais Draco semblait de mauvaise humeur ce soir et avait refusé de danser à chaque fois qu'on le lui avait demandé. Evander dansait avec Kara et au grand étonnement d'Orion, Viktor avait finalement convaincu une Calypso réticente à le rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Orion lui fit un clin d'œil conspirateur quand Lezander et lui passa le couple dans l'un de leurs tours et elle leva seulement les yeux au ciel. Il avait vu Blaise danser avec un garçon magnifique il y avait quelques temps et Théo parlait avec une fille dans un coin. Les adultes parlaient soit entre eux et regardaient occasionnellement les jeunes couples ou dansaient aussi.

Pour Orion c'était l'un de ses meilleurs anniversaires. Il se sentait extrêmement heureux dans les bras de Lezander, être capable d'être avec lui en public et savoir que Lucius ne le châtierait pas pour cela. Puis son contentement disparut pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité quand il se souvint que son père n'était pas là avec lui et qu'il profitait de la fête alors que Sirius reposait sans âme dans un lit. Il renifla et plaça sa tête dans le cou de Lezander.

Ils continuèrent de danser mais Lezander s'éloigna un peut d'Orion et releva gentiment son menton et demanda avec inquiétude, _« Hey, pourquoi es-tu triste ? N'aimes-tu pas le bal ? »_

Orion grimaça et répondit, _« Si. C'est ça le problème, Lez. Je suis en train de profiter de ma vie et j'en ai oublié mon père et son corps vide qui ne partagera jamais ces moments avec moi. »_

Lezander le regarda tristement et répondit, _« Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir. Tu prévois d'étudier la Nécromancie afin de récupérer son âme. Il y a encore une chance. »_

Orion verrouilla ses yeux dans les siens et dit avec désespoir, _« Oui, mais je ne sais même pas si c'est possible et si ça l'est ça pourrait prendre des années. Comment sera-t-il quand il reviendra ? Ou que se passera-t-il si je ne réussis pas ? Il me manque tant. Je ne mérite pas de m'amuser alors qu'il est dans cette condition. »_

Lezander secoua sa tête et dit avec détermination, _« Tu ne peux pas te faire ça, Orion. Tu dois continuer de vivre et te battre pour lui. Tu ne peux pas tomber en dépression. Tu sais que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir et maintenant tu as juste besoin d'être fort et de trouver un moyen de le ramener. Tu as toujours réussi tout ce que tu entreprenais. Tu réussiras cette fois aussi. Si tu essayes et que tu échoues ce ne sera pas non plus de ta faute. Il y a des choses qui sont irréversibles et échappent à notre contrôle. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer non plus si dans le futur tu échoues à faire quelque chose qui n'a pas été fait avant. Et tu as les autres qui t'aiment et s'inquiètent pour toi aussi. »_

Orion hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire, _« Tu as raison, bien sûr. Je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher. Dès fois je vais bien mais je me rappelle de lui et je me sens si inutile et impuissant. Quel utilité à être magiquement puissant si je ne peux même pas protéger ceux que j'aime ? Si je ne peux pas le sauver de la mort ? »_

Lezander soupira et le prit dans ses bras, _« C'est seulement naturel que tu te sentes ainsi. Ca ira mieux avec le temps. »_

Orion hocha silencieusement la tête et se jura qu'il trouverait un moyen de défaire la mort. Il ramènerait son père, peu importait le prix. Lezander caressa gentiment ses cheveux et Orion chercha le toucher en fermant ses yeux. Il suivit le rythme lent de la musique et commença à apprécier d'avoir le corps de Lezander contre le sien. Il sourit quand Lezander chuchota des encouragements à son oreille.

Soudainement les petits cheveux dans sa nuque s'hérissèrent et il sentit une intense aura magique à travers ses sens. Sa cicatrice invisible commença à picoter furieusement mais ça ne faisait pas trop mal. Il ouvrit les yeux et immédiatement son regard se verrouilla aux yeux carmin qui le regardaient intensément. Orion se tendit quand il les reconnut. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort faisait à son bal d'anniversaire au nom de Morgane ? Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Lezander et vit que Voldemort était entouré par ceux du premier ordre de deatheaters et d'autres sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bellatrix était aux côtés du Lord Noir en parlant avec animation mais il vit que Lucius aussi le regardait. L'expression de Lucius était illisible. Orion fronça les sourcils et pensa à la liste des invités. Il réalisa qu'il y avait tous les deatheaters ou familles qui soutenaient Voldemort par le passé. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Voldemort ose faire une apparition. Il était probablement bénéfique pour lui d'interagir avec les autres sangs purs noirs et prouver qu'il était en bonne santé et fort. S'il voulait plus de partisans, il avait besoin de se montrer.

Lezander devait l'avoir senti se tendre et il demanda, _« Quel est le problème ? »_

Orion répondit rapidement, détournant le regard de Voldemort et de sa large troupe de sorciers. _« Rien. Ce n'est rien. »_ Il ne voulait pas que Lezander sache. Lez n'aimait pas Voldemort du tout, encore moins quand il lui avait dit qu'il était le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Orion agrippa Lezander plus fortement et déposa un baiser rassurant dans sa nuque en priant Morgane que Lezander ne le découvre pas. Une large colère qui n'était pas la sienne balaya son esprit et Orion hoqueta, élevant immédiatement ses boucliers mentaux. Pourquoi quelqu'un devait-il fâcher Voldemort maintenant ? Orion lança un coup d'œil à Voldemort et il vit qu'il l'observait toujours. Orion fronça les sourcils en confusion. Il avait fâché Voldemort ? Pourquoi… ?

Lezander fit tourner Orion qui perdit Voldemort de vue. Orion se relaxa et continua de danser avec Lezander.

Puis ce dernier demanda, _« Qui est ce sorcier ? »_

Orion se tendit et questionna nerveusement, _« Qui, Lez ? »_

Lezander tourna son visage pour le regarda avec suspicion et dit, _« Ce sorcier entouré de sa cour. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous regarder et il a des yeux de couleur rubis. »_

Orion mentit, _« Personne, juste un sorcier noir de plus. Personne dont on ne doive s'inquiéter. »_

Lezander plissa ses yeux puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant qu'il était et il hoqueta, _« C'est Voldemort ! Ces yeux ! Personne d'autre n'a des yeux pareils. »_

Orion soupira et dit avec réticence, _« Oui, c'est lui. Ignore-le. Dansons autre part. »_

Lezander agrippa Orion plus fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger autre part et il chuchota fortement, _« Il te regarde ! Je n'aime pas ça. Il te regarde de façon si possessive. »_

Les mots de Tom firent échos dans l'esprit d'Orion mais il les mit de côté et rit, _« Ne sois pas idiot, Lez. Il regarde juste les couples danser. Et je suis le seul jeune qu'il connaisse personnellement. Il est seulement curieux. » _Et il crut en partie ses propres mots, ca avait du sens… bien que la colère de Voldemort… Orion secoua sa tête.

La chanson se termina heureusement et Orion entraîna Lezander dans un coin où ses amis étaient déjà rassemblés.

Draco semblait hautement agacé et n'avait pas encore bougé Pansy de l'endroit où elle était assise. Draco accueillit froidement Lezander et Lezander regarda Orion de façon inquisitrice, comme s'il lui demandait la raison de la mauvaise humeur de Draco. Orion haussa simplement les épaules. Qui savait quelle mouche avait piqué Draco.

Viktor vint vers eux en riant et tapa Orion dans le dos, _« Super fête, Orion ! Même si les elfes de maisons des Malfoy sont incorruptibles. Je n'ai pas pu en convaincre un de me donner un verre de scotch ! »_

Orion rit et répondit, _« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis sûr que Draco pourrait en avoir un pour toi. Ils doivent lui obéir implicitement. »_

Draco sourit narquoisement et répondit, _« Très bien, scotch pour tout le monde si celui qui faite son anniversaire prend trois cul-sec ! »_

Evander commença à encourager la proposition et il fut vite suivit par les autres garçons.

Orion renifla de dédain mais accepta le défi.

Draco fit claquer ses doigts et appela, _« Dobby, amène du scotch Ogden pour tout le monde. »_

Un elfe portant une large bouteille apparut devant eux.

Orion sourit à l'elfe et prit un verre et l'avala. Il hoqueta et ses yeux s'humidifièrent en sentant sa gorge bruler. Les autres garçons commencèrent à rire bruyamment.

Lezander lui souriait et Orion lui envoya un regard noir et répondit, _« C'était horrible ! Je ne boirai plus ce truc ! »_

_« Oh, allez, allez, Orion »_ gloussa Evander, _« Sois un homme ! »_

Orion se moqua, _« Je veux te voir essayer ! »_

Evander sourit malicieusement et prit rapidement un verre et regarda de nouveau vers Orion impassiblement.

Les autres ricanèrent et bientôt Orion dût boire quatre autres verres pour satisfaire leurs demandes. A la fin, Orion sentit son esprit un peu embrumé et eut un sourire niais sur son visage. Lezander continuait de le regarder amusé en secouant sa tête.

Calypso regardait Orion d'un air désapprobateur et il lui sourit avec malice, _« Calypso, m'honorerais-tu de cette dance ? »_

Les autres sifflèrent et Orion se tourna pour regarder Lezander qui avait un haussé un sourcil mais qui hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Orion se retourna vers Calypso et l'emmena sur la piste.

_« Orion, je déteste danser ! »_ dit Calypso exaspérée.

Orion lui sourit et commença à danser avec elle en répondant, _« N'importe quoi. Je t'ai vue être très câline avec Viktor avant. Tu ne peux pas tromper ton meilleur ami. »_

Calypso renifla contre son cou, _« Il m'a forcée ! Il n'aurait pas pris « non » comme une réponse. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Tu as un admirateur persistant, non ? »_

Calypso ricana et dit, _« Trop insistant pour mon goût. »_

_« Aahh, tu préfères les galants et les gentils ? » _Dit Orion en lui souriant niaisement.

Il s'emmêla un peu dans ses pas et Calypso le regarda avec un sourire narquois, _« Un peu bourré, non ? Fais gaffe que Mr Malfoy n'apprenne pas cela. Il fera une remontrance à Draco s'il le découvre. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Je pense que Draco pourra le gérer. »_

Orion la fit tournoyer et Calypso eut un petit cri avant de retourner dans ses bras et elle dit en se renfrognant, _« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! »_

Orion lui sourit largement et la fit tournoyer un fois de plus. Quand elle fut revenue vers lui, elle dit, _« Orion, putain ! Je ne te permettrai plus de boire encore ! »_

Orion rigola et la rapprocha, _« Ma chère amie, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux dans ma vie. »_

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel et répondit, _« Une stupeur chimique, fantastique ! »_

Orion éclata de rire et Calypso était incapable d'empêcher son sourire. Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir Orion si heureux, même si c'était momentané. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé il le méritait.

Ils continuèrent de danser tandis qu'Orion continuait de la faire tournoyer plus à l'ennui de Calypso.

Calypso dit calmement, _« As-tu vu qui est là ? C'est impressionnant de le voir en personne. Il impose tellement de confiance et de puissance. Il est tout ce que j'avais imaginé et plus. »_

Orion cligna des yeux et demanda, _« Qui ? »_

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel et répondit, _« Le Lord Noir bien sûr ! Il a l'air incroyable et si jeune ! Je me demande comment c'est possible ! »_

Orion regarda autour de lui en portant toujours son sourire niais et vit Voldemort parlant à une quelconque sorcière. Orion réalisa hébété qu'il avait l'air impressionnant. Il était facilement l'homme le plus attirant de la pièce, sauf peut-être Lucius, mais aucun autre n'avait son pouvoir et son allure noire. Voldemort tourna ensuite son regard vers lui et Orion lui sourit avec bonheur. Voldemort arqua un sourcil surpris et Orion gloussa, il n'avait jamais vu Voldie si surpris auparavant. Orion regarda le sorcier près de Voldemort et vit Lucius le regardant suspicieusement. Orion le héla et fit un signe de la main. Lucius haussa ses sourcils et plissa ses yeux vers Draco.

Calypso fit immédiatement baisser la main d'Orion et siffla, _« Orion, pour l'amour de Mordred, arrête d'agir comme un idiot ! Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis ! »_

Orion termina finalement la soirée dans les bras de Lezander en somnolant dans un canapé en fourrure, complètement inconscient de Draco qui boudait alors que Lucius le réprimandait.

Les deux semaines avec Lezander au manoir Malfoy passèrent vite et Orion ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Narcissa s'était miraculeusement ouverte à Lezander, ce qui n'était pas du tout surprenant considérant tout le charme que Lezander avait utilisé en sa présence. Ca amusait énormément Orion de voir son petit ami embrasser galamment sa main et lui faire de petits compliments sur son goût exquis du décor et de la mode. Lucius resta froid comme attendu et à la surprise d'Orion Lezander et Draco ne semblaient pas s'entendre. Orion était conscient que Lezander essayait de devenir l'ami de Draco, plus pour le bien d'Orion qu'autre chose, mais Draco traitait toujours Lezander froidement et avec indifférence. Mais Orion s'était vite arrêté de s'inquiéter de la mauvaise humeur de son ami et il avait passé tout son temps avec Lezander. Ils avaient exploré la vaste propriété ensemble et c'était finalement Lezander qui lui avait appris à monter en selle. Orion l'avait appris facilement, mais il préférait encore voler sur un balai. Ils avaient aussi trouvé un lac charmant et avaient passé d'innombrables heures à nager paresseusement et à se pousser dans l'eau. C'était bientôt fini mais Orion se sentait plus proche de Lezander que jamais.

Finalement c'était le vingt-deux août et Orion montait les escaliers avec les Malfoy pour atteindre le carré des ministres. Plus tôt dans la journée, Draco et lui étaient allés explorer le campement autour du stade de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch et ils s'amusaient des vêtements muggles bizarres que quelques sorciers portaient, clairement inconscients de ce qu'ils portaient. Orion devait expliquer à un Draco amusé que la robe de nuit violette qu'un vieux sorcier portait n'était pas un article de mode masculin. Ils avaient aussi rigolé des tentes bizarres et drôles sur la droite de certains sorciers. La tente des Malfoy était évidemment la plus spectaculaire. C'était un véritable palace blanc, portant fièrement le blason des Malfoy avec deux magnifiques paons se promenant à l'entrée. Orion avait presque roulé des yeux quand il le vit mais il comprit que Lucius avait une image à maintenir et il pouvait difficilement se plaindre, c'état fascinant. Un art à son avis.

Ils atteignirent finalement le carré et Orion vit un petit homme grassouillet avec un chapeau melon, habillé d'un costume semblant venir des films des années trente, dire, _« Je ne suis pas très fort en langues j'ai besoin de Barty Crouch pour ce genre de choses. Ah, je vois son elfe de maison lui garder une place… Bon job, ces bulgares ont essayé de prendre toutes les meilleures places… ah, et voilà Lucius ! »_

Orion n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup pour déduire que c'était Cornélius Fudge, le ministre anglais de la Magie le plus idiot qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ce qui attira son attention fut l'elfe gardant un siège pour Crouch. L'elfe semblait extrêmement nerveux et regardait constamment la place vide derrière. Orion se demanda si Barty Crouch Jr avait déjà été sauvé par les deatheaters. Il n'avait rien entendu dessus et il espérait sincèrement que le sorcier allait bien. Il méprisait Crouch Sr, il avait été celui qui avait envoyé Sirius à Azkaban sans procès et Orion avait été furieux d'apprendre pendant une réunion de deatheaters qu'il maintenait son propre fils prisonnier de l'Imperius, ce qui était hautement hypocrite de sa part considérant que c'était un sort noir banni par son propre ministère.

Orion regarda Narcissa et vit qu'elle revêtait son masque social de sang pur elle avait cette allure qui semblait suggérer qu'il avait une odeur nauséabonde sous le nez, et Orion était incapable d'empêcher un gloussement. Narcissa le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil imperceptible, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Il en était venu à adorer Narcissa, elle était une sorcière de sang pur en toute circonstance mais elle avait un grand cœur et pouvait être très drôle en famille. Elle gâtait énormément Draco et lui et essayait toujours de passer du temps avec eux, quand elle pouvait le juguler avec ses engagements sociaux.

Lucius avança avec confiance, _« Ah, Fudge, »_ dit-il en tendant sa main alors qu'il approchait du ministre. _« Comment allez-vous ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez rencontré ma femme, Narcissa ? Ou notre fils, Draco ? »_

_« Comment allez vous, comment allez-vous ? »_ dit Fudge en souriant et en faisant une courte révérence à Mrs Malfoy.

_« Et notre neveu, Orion Black ? »_ dit calmement Lucius.

Les yeux de Fudge s'écarquillèrent et il regarda Orion et dit nerveusement, _« Ah, un plaisir évidemment. »_

Orion lui sourit glacialement.

Fudge s'impatienta et se tourna vers Lucius, _« Et permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Oblansk… Obalonsk…Mr… et bien, il est le ministre bulgare de la magie, et il ne peut pas comprendre un mot de ce que je dis de toute façon, donc peu importe. Et voyons voir qu'il y a d'autre… vous connaissez Arthur Weasley j'ose dire ? »_

Il y eut un moment tendu. Mr Weasley et Lucius se regardèrent et les yeux gris et froids de Lucius le balaya du regard Mr Weasley puis toute la rangée.

_« Bon dieu, Arthur, »_ dit Lucius doucement, _« Qu'avez-vous à vendre pour avoir des places dans le meilleur carré ? Je suis sûr que votre maison n'aurait pas été assez. »_

Orion et Draco ricanèrent sous cape et Orion lança un regard rapide aux enfants Weasley. Il y avait Ron, rougissant furieusement et c'était très moche à voir et il pouvait voir les jumeaux au fond, chuchotant des choses de façon conspiratrice. Il y avait un autre garçon roux, dont Orion se souvint comment le préfet l'ayant aidé à trouver la direction des donjons d'Hogwarts, et le garçon se tenait à côté de Fudge essayant clairement de se faire remarquer. Orion ricana, les seuls qui semblaient être réellement intéressants étaient les jumeaux.

Fudge qui n'avait pas écouté dit, _« Lucius vient juste de donner une très généreuse contribution à l'hôpital de St Mungo pour les maladies et blessures magiques, Arthur. »_

Draco envoya à Ron un regard méprisant et prit Orion pour qu'ils s'installent entre Narcissa et Lucius qui était à côté du siège de Fudge.

Les Weasley s'assirent une rangée derrière eux et Orion entendit Ron murmurer dans leurs dos, _« Petit con pédant »_ Draco l'ignora froidement, puisqu'ils étaient en public, et il passa une longue-vue à Orion.

Un homme large et énergique fonça dans le carré et dit avec excitation, _« Monsieur le Ministre… prêt ? »_

_« Prêt dès que vous l'êtes, Ludo, »_ dit Fudge confortablement.

Ludo sortit sa baguette, la dirigea sur sa gorge et dit, _« Sonorus ! »_ puis il parla au dessus le grondement qui s'élevait maintenant du stadium sa voix fit écho de tous les côtés. _« Mesdames et Messieurs… bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la finale de la quatre cent vingt-deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! »_

_« Et maintenant, sans attendre plus longtemps permettez-moi de vous présenter… les mascottes nationales de l'équipe de Bulgarie ! »_

Lucius se tourna vers Draco et Orion et murmura un sort vers eux. Orion le regard de façon inquisitrice et Lucius lui sourit juste narquoisement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Orion suivit le coup d'œil de Lucius et vit une centaine des Vélanes arrivaient sur le terrain. Elles étaient extrêmement belles, avec leurs cheveux blonds blancs et leur peau pâle. Elles commencèrent à danser énergiquement et Orion comprit que Lucius avait lancé un sort sur eux pour les immuniser contre les charmes des Vélanes.

La danse s'arrêta et des cris coléreux remplirent le terrain, leur clamant de reprendre la danse.

Orion jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Ron figé. Orion ricana et fit signe à Draco de regarder derrière. Draco sourit narquoisement face à Weasley et souffla, _« L'idiot. »_

Orion hocha la tête mais ses yeux tournèrent rapidement sur une main qui venait d'apparaître dans l'air et qui avait rapidement volé la baguette de Ron avant de disparaitre. Personne ne l'avait remarqué et Orion tourna les yeux sur le jeu. Orion fronça les sourcils. Cette main venait à côté de l'elfe de Crouch. Quelqu'un était là, sous un charme d'illusion, peut-être ? Mais non, le charme rendait toute la personne invisible… c'était certainement une cape d'invisibilité ! Qui pouvait être là et pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une baguette ? Crouch Senior ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, il était toujours en train de travailler à l'élaboration des Portoloins après le match, selon Fudge. Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent en réalisant, Barty Jr ! Par la barbe de Merlin, le pauvre sorcier était toujours sous le contrôle de son père ! Avait-il été capable de contrer le sort de son père ? Ca devait être le cas s'il avait été capable de voler une baguette. Et l'elfe était sûrement là pour garder un œil sur lui. Comment Barty Jr avait-il convaincu son père de le laisser venir au match ? Orion secoua sa tête. Devait-il lui venir en aide ? Non, il valait mieux ne pas s'impliquer sauf si les circonstances jouaient en sa faveur et qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

Il se re-concentra sur le jeu et suivit bientôt les mouvements de Krum avec excitation et applaudissait face à ses manœuvres des plus osées.

Pendant le jeu, Orion se pencha sur Draco et lui demanda dans un chuchotement taquin, _« Dis-moi, Draco, es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas de sang de Vélane en toi ? »_

Draco se tourna vers lui et dit avec indignation, _« Bien sûr que non ! »_

Orion sourit largement et dit en prenant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, _« Tu es sûr ? Tu as des cheveux blonds platine et une peau blanche et laiteuse, juste comme eux. »_

Draco arqua un sourcil et répondit avec un sourire narquois, _« Ah, ce que tu essayes de dire c'est que je suis juste aussi beau qu'eux et que j'exerce une puissante attraction magnétique. »_

Orion rit et répondit, _« Non, tu te trompes. Je dis que je vois de claires ressemblances entre toi et les Vélanes quand elles se transforment en féroces créatures ressemblant à des oiseaux. Juste comme toi quand tu es de mauvaises humeur ou lorsque tu te réveilles le matin. »_

Narcissa gloussa à son commentaire et Draco le frappa sur la tête.

Après la partie, Draco et Orion commentèrent avec excitation la feinte de Wronski parfaitement exécutée de Krum sur le chemin du retour. Ils supplièrent Lucius de les laisser sortir pour rejoindre les festivités Irlandaises mais il refusa absolument, disant qu'aucune personne de sa connaissance ne serait vue avec ce genre de sorciers. Draco et Orion finirent par abandonner et se repassant tous les mouvements et stratégies qu'ils avaient vu.

Après un moment, Lucius sortit de sa chambre, habillé d'une robe à capuche noire, tenant un masque dans sa main. Narcissa était derrière lui et le regardait avec inquiétude et Orion se leva.

Lucius se tourna pour s'adresser à Draco et Orion et dit sévèrement, _« Je veux que vous alliez dans la forêt avec votre mère et que vous y restiez jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Ce sera bientôt fini. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Qu'est-ce vous allez faire ? »_

Lucius sourit narquoisement et dit, _« Quelques uns d'entre nous vont aller s'amuser un peu avec les muggles avec la permission du Lord Noir. »_

Orion plissa les yeux et dit froidement, _« C'est complètement inutile et vous prenez des risques stupides. »_

Lucius cingla, _« Il est bon de ramener les sorciers de la lumière sur terre et de leur faire un petit peur. Personne ne va faire apparaître la marque noire, ainsi il n'y aura pas de suspicion quant au retour du Lord Noir. »_

Orion lança un coup d'œil à Narcissa mais elle arborait une expression résignée et Draco n'irait jamais contre son père. Orion soupira et répondit, _« Très bien, mais nous lancerons des étincelles vertes si on se retrouve séparés. Les choses vont devenir chaotiques. »_

Lucius sortit de la tente et Orion murmura, _« C'est stupide. »_

Narcissa répondit fatiguée, _« En effet. Mais ils n'ont pas pu faire cela depuis une décennie. Je pense que ça leur donne un sens de camaraderie. »_

Orion se tourna vers elle avec colère et cingla, _« Et les muggles ? Ils doivent endurer la torture juste parce qu'un groupe de deatheaters immatures qui veulent se sentir jeunes de nouveau ? »_

Narcissa répondit avec rassurance, _« Lucius m'a rassurée et m'a dit qu'ils voulaient juste leur faire peur. Ils ne vont pas les torturer. Ils veulent juste causer du tord au Ministre de la magie. »_

Orion soupira, c'était une raison potable. Il espéra juste que les muggles ne seraient pas blessés, ça donnait réellement au côté noir une mauvaise réputation.

Les bruits extérieurs de la tente changèrent soudainement. Les chants s'arrêtèrent abruptement. Les cris et le son de personnes courant dans tous les sens purent se faire entendre.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent et elle dit avec frénésie, _« Ca a déjà commencé ! Allons-y ! »_

Elle les agrippa par leurs bras et les dépêcha de quitter la tente.

_A suivre…_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Après la Coupe du Monde & Nécromanciens**

Aussitôt qu'ils sortirent de la tente, ils furent presque emportés par les mouvements de foule. Près d'eux, Orion pouvait voir un groupe de Deatheaters pointant leurs baguettes au dessus d'eux, où la famille muggle du manager du camp flottait dans les airs. Les deatheaters avaient été rejoints par une foule de sorciers qui semblaient s'amuser du spectacle. Il y avait beaucoup de tentes qui avaient été arrachées et détruites, et d'autres brûlées. De forts cris apeurés et perçants pouvaient se faire entendre les enfants pleuraient des voix anxieuses et paniquées faisaient échos dans la nuit froide. C'était le chaos.

Narcissa agrippa fortement leurs bras et commença à courir avec eux vers les bois, mais les mouvements d'hystérie qui avaient pris les sorciers de la lumière étaient réellement violents et désordonnés. Orion fut frappé par quelqu'un et il entendit son nom être crié. Il fut remis sur pied par Draco qui avait un visage très pâle et un air inquiet.

Draco cria par-dessus le bruit, _« Nous avons perdu ma mère ! Je n'arrive plus à la voir ! »_

Orion regarda autour de lui mais il était impossible de trouver Narcissa dans la foule immense. Il attrapa le bras de Draco plus fortement et hurla, _« Nous devons atteindre les bois. Elle nous recherchera là-bas ! Allons-y ! »_

Il sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts électriques devant lui, à l'aveuglette, pour leur créer un chemin. Orion et Draco atteignirent les bois après plusieurs minutes. Il faisait déjà très sombre et Orion vit malgré la distance comment les officiers du ministère tentaient de parvenir jusqu'aux deatheaters à travers la foule qui les encourageait. Il regarda autour et vit Draco reprendre son souffle contre un arbre. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et il se retrouva face à Ron Weasley et deux autres garçons qui devaient être Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan selon la description de Draco concernant les laqués de Weasley.

Draco se mit à ses côtés et dit d'un ton moqueur au Weasley, _« Je suppose que ton papa t'a dit d'aller te cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire… essayer de sauver ces muggles ? »_

_« Où sont tes parents ? »_ dit Ron furieusement, _« Dehors en train de porter des masques, non ? »_

Orion s'avança et dit furieusement, _« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Weasley. Il n'est pas intelligent de faire de fausses accusations. »_

Ron se tourna vers lui et cracha, _« Tout le monde sait que son père est un sale deatheater, peu importe quels mensonges il raconte pour éviter Azkaban. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil absolument pas impressionné et dit calmement, _« Mr Malfoy a été innocenté et il est un sorcier respectable et influençable. »_ Puis il ricana, _« Pas comme d'autres. J'ai entendu dire que ton père travaille dans le bureau des Artefacts muggles. Pas très impressionnant ni même un travail important, non ? Plutôt pathétique si tu veux mon avis. »_

Ron devint rouge et cingla furieusement, _« C'est mieux que d'avoir un père deatheater qui n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait en étant Embrassé ! »_

Orion sortit sa baguette, fit un pas en avant menaçant et siffla, _« N'ose plus jamais dire quelque chose comme ça sur mon père en ma présence, ou je te le ferai regretter pour le reste de ta vie ! »_

Un son comme une bombe qui explose vint du campement, et une lumière verte traversa momentanément les arbres.

Draco plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Orion et fit un geste de la tête à Dean Thomas en disant froidement à Ron, _« Ne feriez-vous mieux pas de vous dépêcher maintenant ? Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il soit touché, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? »_ demanda Dean Thomas confus.

Draco ricana, _« Thomas, ils en ont après les muggles et les sangs-de-bourbe. Tu voudrais être suspendu dans les airs ? Parce que si oui, restez-là… ils arrivent par ici, et ça nous ferait tous rire. »_

Le visage de Ron devint violet de rage et il balbutia avec incohérence,mais Finnegan le prit avec Dean et ils partirent dans la forêt.

Orion se tourna vers Draco et dit avec curiosité, _« Tu les as prévenus. Tu ne voulais pas que les Deatheaters trouvent Thomas. Pourquoi ? »_

Draco haussa les épaules et répondit calmement, _« Je m'en fiche. Je voulais juste qu'ils s'en aillent. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Allons plus loin. Ce n'est pas sûr ici. »_

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes quand soudainement ils entendirent quelqu'un proche d'eux crier, _« MORSMORDRE ! »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent quand il vit un crâne colossal, inclus dans ce qu'il semblait être des étoiles émeraudes, avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche en guise de langue. Alors qu'ils le regardaient, il semblait s'élever de plus en plus haut dans une fumée verdâtre, s'imprimant dans le ciel noir comme une nouvelle constellation. Orion jura sous cape. Personne n'était supposé invoquer la Marque Noire ! Il fronça les sourcils, les deatheaters ne l'auraient pas fait, alors qui… ?

Soudainement, des cris se firent entendre dans les bois. Et Orion se tourna et vit Weasley et ses deux amis semblant confus et effrayés. Des bruits de transplanage annoncèrent l'arrivée de vingt sorciers, entourant Weasley et ses amis. Ils lancèrent tous d'une voix, _« STUPEFY ! »_

Orion entraîna Draco au sol quand plusieurs sorts de stupéfaction survolèrent leurs têtes. Ils pouvaient très bien voir de leurs positions et heureusement les arbres cachaient leurs présences.

Orion vit Mr Weasley s'avancer vers les trois garçons et hurla, _« Stop ! STOP ! C'est mon fils ! »_

_« Hors de mon chemin, Arthur, »_ dit froidement un sorcier avec une petite moustache carrée. C'était Crouch Sr., Orion le reconnut grâce aux journaux.

_« Qui de vous l'a fait ? »_ Claqua Crouch, _« Qui a conjuré la Marque Noire ? »_

_« Nous n'avons rien fait ! »_ dit Ron, qui massait son épaule en regardant son père avec indignation. _« Pourquoi vous nous attaquez ? »_

_« Ne mentez pas, monsieur ! »_ cria Crouch. Sa baguette pointait toujours directement Ron, et ses yeux clignaient furieusement, il semblait légèrement fou. _« Vous avez été découverts sur les lieux du crime ! »_

_« Barty, »_ dit une sorcière avec une longue robe de laine _« Ce sont des enfants, Barty, ils n'auraient jamais été capables de… »_

_« D'où venait la marque, vous trois ? »_ dit Mr Weasley rapidement.

_« Par là, »_ dit Finnegan en tremblant, en montrant un endroit proche d'Orion et Draco, _« Il y avait quelqu'un derrière les arbres… il disait des mots, une incantation… »_

Orion ne s'embêta pas à écouter la suite. Il réalisa que Barty crouch Jr, devait être celui qui avait lancé la Marque Noire, aucun autre ne l'aurait fait puisque le Lord Noir l'avait spécifiquement défendu. Et il ne pouvait pas permettre que Barty Jr soit de nouveau capturé, ils l'enverraient probablement se faire Embrasser. Personne d'autre ne subirait ce sort s'il y avait quelqu'un chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'en empêcher. Il se tourna vers Draco et chuchota, _« Tu restes ici. Je vais te mettre un sort d'illusion. Je reviens. »_

Draco secoua sa tête et répondit en chuchotant aussi, _« Orion, non… »_

Mais Orion lança rapidement le sort et vit Draco disparaître de sa vue. Il courut rapidement vers l'endroit que Finnegan avait pointé. Orion ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose dans la forêt noire donc il lança vite un sort pour se donner une vision nocturne, un petit sort bien utile que Maître Golmirn lui avait appris en Transformation Humaine. Il atteignit la place et vit l'elfe de Crouch stupéfixé à terre. Il regarda frénétiquement autour et hoqueta en sentant le corps d'un sorcier qui était invisible à partir de la taille. Ca devait être Barty Crouch Jr. avec une cape d'invisibilité ! Les sorciers de la lumière devaient l'avoir touché.

Il entendit une voix proche dire, _« Je ne pense pas, nos sorts sont allés directement à travers ces arbres… il y a de bonnes chances que nous l'ayons touché… »_

_« Amos, soit prudent ! »_ dit une autre voix.

Orion se tendit. Ils venaient par là ! Il devait sortir Barty de là. Mais il n'avait pas encore appris comment transplaner et il ne pouvait pas porter le corps de Barty, il serait trop lourd pour lui. Et il avait besoin d'incriminer quelqu'un d'autre sinon ils continueraient de chercher dans les bois. Orion arracha la baguette que Barty avait dans sa main et la plaça rapidement dans celle de l'elfe. Personne ne serait assez stupide pour croire que l'elfe l'avait fait mais ça pourrait lui donner du temps en plus. Il tira le corps de Barty jusqu'à un coin entouré d'ombres. Il remit la cape d'invisibilité sur le corps du sorcier et se lança un sort d'illusion quand il vit un sorcier approcher.

Le sorcier tomba sur l'elfe de maison et cria, _« Oui ! Nous les avons eus ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ! Inconscient ! C'est… mais… oh mon dieu… »_ dit-il et il s'accroupit pour voir que c'était un elfe de maison qui tenait une baguette.

_« Tu as quelque chose ? »_ cria Crouch de l'endroit où il était, _« Qui ? Qui c'est ? »_

Orion vit le sorcier porter l'elfe de maison et attraper la baguette et revenir vers la clairière.

Orion soupira de soulagement. Il entendit les sorciers se disputer entre eux. Certains étaient assez sceptiques quant au fait que ce soit l'elfe qui l'ait fait et Crouch semblait furieux. La baguette était celle de Ron Weasley et l'idiot criait son innocence.

Orion attrapa Barty et l'entraîna plus loin, vers l'endroit où Draco l'attendait. Il releva vivement la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de l'endroit où l'elfe avait été trouvé. Orion resta silencieux et regarda à travers les ombres que Crouch Sr semblait chercher quelqu'un désespérément. Orion fronça les sourcils. Crouch devait chercher son fils. Il devait savoir que c'était lui qui avait conjuré la Marque Noire. Le sorcier semblait à moitié fou en fouillant les bois et en utilisant ses pieds pour trouver quelqu'un caché par une cape d'invisibilité. Le sorcier abandonna finalement et partit furieusement.

Orion tira Barty avec fatigue et atteignit l'endroit où il avait laissé Draco.

Orion sortit sa baguette et annula le sort d'Illusion et chuchota, _« Draco ? »_

Orion sentit une main agripper son bras et il entendit la voix de Draco chuchoter, _« Oui, je suis là. »_

Orion hocha la tête et chuchota en retour, _« J'ai quelqu'un avec moi. Nous devons attendre que les sorciers s'en aillent avant de bouger. »_

_« Okay, »_ répondit Draco dans un bas chuchotement.

Orion se coucha au sol et regarda vers la clairière.

_« Peut-être qu'Amos suggère, »_ dit Crouch en détachant chaque syllabe avec une colère froide, _« que j'enseigne quotidiennement à mes servants à conjurer la Marque Noire ? »_

Le sorcier qui avait trouvé l'elfe répondit horrifié, _« Mr Crouch… non… ce n'est pas ça du tout. »_

_« Je vous fait confiance pour vous souvenir des nombreuses preuves que j'ai donné tout au long de ma longue carrière qui montrent que je méprise et déteste les Arts Noirs et ceux qui les pratiquent ? »_ cria Crouch ses yeux brillants de fureur.

_« Mr Crouch, je… je n'ai jamais suggéré que vous ayez quelque chose à voir avec ça ! » _ Amos murmura de nouveau, maintenant rouge derrière sa barbe châtain en broussaille.

_« Si vous accusez mon elfe, vous m'accusez moi, Diggory ! »_ cria Crouch. _« Où aurait-elle appris à conjurer la marque sinon ? »_

Après plusieurs autres arguments, Crouch congédia son elfe de maison et Mr Weasley emmena Ron et ses amis. Les autres sorciers commencèrent à transplaner et Orion soupira de soulagement.

Il sortit sa baguette pour annuler le sort sur Draco et Draco réapparut devant ses yeux.

Draco demanda avec inquiétude, _« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a lancé la Marque Noire et qui as-tu ramené ? »_

Orion s'agenouilla là où il avait mit Barty et enleva la cape d'invisibilité du corps. Draco hoqueta et Orion se tourna vers lui, _« Tu sais qui c'est ? »_

Draco secoua sa tête et Orion dit, _« C'est Barty Crouch Jr., c'est lui qui a lancé la Marque Noire. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, je ne sais toujours pas comment ou quand. Mais il était sous l'Imperius de son père. Il semble qu'aujourd'hui il ait été capable de lutter contre et de tenter de s'enfuir. Les sorts qu'ont lancés les gens du ministère l'ont touché. Donc je suis allé le chercher. Nous devons l'emmener au Lord Noir. »_

Draco pâlit et dit, _« Ne peut-on pas l'emmener à mon père ? Ou lançons les étincelles vertes et attendons que ma mère nous trouve. »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Non. Nous ne savons pas où est Lucius. Il doit être parti en transplanant. Et nous ne pouvons pas ramener Barty à la tente, même si la tente est toujours debout, ce dont je doute. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. Et si nous lançons les étincelles vertes, nous attirerons certainement l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre et s'ils nous voient avec un deatheater nous sommes faits. »_

Draco dit avec inquiétude, _« Mais comment on l'emmène au Lord Noir ? Et ma mère doit être en train de nous chercher, si nous partons juste, elle en sera malade d'inquiétude. »_

_« Nous pouvons demander au Lord Noir d'invoquer Lucius, ton père nous ramènera à la maison et ta mère ira bien, »_ répondit Orion, _« Et la seule façon d'emmener Barty au Lord Noir est de le réveiller et de lui demander d'utiliser sa Marque Noire pour nous transporter aux côtés du Lord. »_

Draco soupira et répondit, _« Très bien, faisons ça. »_

Orion hocha la tête et dit, _« Sors ta baguette, soit prêt à le stupéfier s'il devient violent. »_

Draco hocha la tête et fit ce qu'Orion avait demandé. Ce dernier annula sa vision nocturne, il enjamba le sorcier à la taille, plaça une main sur la bouche de Barty et il pointa sa baguette vers lui de l'autre main et dit, _« Ennervate ! »_

Le sorcier se réveilla avec un hoquet tut par la main d'Orion et ses yeux noisettes regardèrent autour de lui avec frénésie.

Orion mit plus de pression sur la bouche de Barty et pointa sa baguette contre le cou du sorcier. Orion dit calmement, _« Ne bougez pas. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider. »_

Barty commença à lutter et Orion enfonça douloureusement le bout de sa baguette dans son cou et utilisa ses genoux pour piéger ses bras, et siffla furieusement, _« J'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! Vous avez été stupéfixé et j'ai empêché votre père de vous trouver ! Restez calme ou je vous stupéfixe et vous livre ! »_

Les yeux de Barty s'écarquillèrent et il dit quelque chose sous la main d'Orion.

Orion le regarda suspicieusement et demanda doucement, _« Si j'enlève ma main, vous parlerez calmement ? Il y a toujours des sorciers aux alentours qui pourront toujours nous trouver si vous criez. »_

Barty hocha la tête et Orion enleva sa main de sa bouche mais l'utilisa pour agripper Barty à la gorge.

Barty dit d'une voix rauque, _« Qui es-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Je suis Orion Black et c'est Draco Malfoy, »_ dit Orion en faisant un signe de la tête vers Draco.

Les yeux de Barty s'écarquillèrent en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre et dit, _« Où est ma baguette ? Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? »_

Orion répondit calmement, _« Comme je l'ai dit avant, vous avez été stupéfixé. Je vous ai trouvé et recouvert de votre cape d'invisibilité et j'ai placé la baguette que vous aviez dans la main de l'elfe. Votre père est venu vous chercher mais je vous ai tiré loin de l'endroit où vous étiez. Les autres sorciers croient que c'est l'elfe qui a conjuré la Marque Noire. Je vous ai sauvé et maintenant vous allez faire ce que je demande sinon je vous livre. Compris ? »_

Barty fit claquer sa langue et répondit, _« Que veux-tu ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils face au tic nerveux de Barty mais répondit, _« Nous sommes tous les deux des partisans du Lord Noir. C'était très stupide de votre part de lancer la Marque Noire. Mais nous voudrions que vous utilisiez votre Marque pour nous faire transplaner auprès du Lord Noir. Vous n'avez nulle part autre où aller et Draco et moi devons quitter cet endroit. »_

Barty répondit avec zèle, _« J'ai lancé la Marque Noire pour montrer aux traitres de deatheaters qui s'amusaient ce qu'est un vrai serviteur loyal du Lord Noir ! Je suis allé à Azkaban pour Mon Lord pendant que les autres disaient avoir été sous le sort de l'Imperius ! Ils l'ont renié ! Je suis son plus loyal… »_

Orion dit froidement, _« Assez ! Ce n'est plus important maintenant, le Lord Noir est revenu et il a accepté leur retour. Maintenant vous allez nous amener… »_

Les yeux de Barty s'écarquillèrent une fois encore et il l'interrompit avec excitation, _« Il est de retour ? Mon maître est de retour ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et répondit, _« Vous avez sûrement dû voir votre Marque devenir plus sombre. Vous avez dû ressentir votre marque brûler quand il a appelé à lui ses deatheaters. »_

Barty secoua sa tête et dit franchement, _« Non ! J'étais capable de contrer le sort de l'Imperius que pendant quelques petites périodes de temps et seulement ce dernier mois. Je ne savais pas qu'il était de retour ! »_

Orion s'impatienta, _« Et bien il l'est. Est-ce que vous allez nous emmener à lui ? »_

Barty semblait incertain et Orion ajouta, _« La seule façon que nous vous relâchions est que vous nous emmeniez à lui. Vous n'avez pas de baguette et vous aurez besoin d'utiliser l'une des nôtres pour aller jusqu'à lui. C'est votre seule chance de revenir auprès de votre Maître. »_

Barty fit sortir sa langue une nouvelle fois, juste de la même manière que le ferait un serpent, et répondit, _« Très bien. Prête-moi ta baguette alors. »_

Orion envoya un regard suspicieux à Barty et s'adressa à Draco, _« Passe-lui ta baguette, Draco. »_

_« Quoi ? Non y'a pas moyen… »_ s'indigna Draco.

Orion rétorqua avec frustration, _« Draco, je suis meilleur que toi en duel. Si l'un de nous doit passer sa baguette c'est toi ! Je pourrai mieux nous protéger que toi ! »_

Draco renifla d'indignation et murmura, _« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis aussi bon que toi en sorts noirs… »_ Mais il tendit tout de même sa baguette à Barty.

Orion appuya sa baguette contre le cou de Barty et dit glacialement, _« Pas de bêtises. J'ai sauvé votre vie. Vous avez une dette. »_

Barty hocha la tête et Orion se leva et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Orion pointa sa baguette contre la poitrine de Barty en l'agrippant à la taille et dit à Draco, _« Attrape le par la taille aussi pour qu'il puisse nous faire transplaner. »_

Draco s'y plia et attrapa Barty de l'autre côté. Barty baissa le regard sur eux et releva sa manche gauche en appuyant la baguette de Draco contre sa Marque.

Orion sentit le sentiment familier et ils apparurent dans un bureau composé en majorité d'acajou. Orion avait stupéfixé rapidement Barty, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, et juste au moment où Orion était sur le point de se retourner il entendit un _« Crucio ! »_ Sans y réfléchir deux fois, il plongea vers Draco et ils tombèrent au sol douloureusement.

Orion roula par-dessus Draco et hurla, _« STOP ! C'est Orion Black et Draco Malfoy ! STOP ! »_

Un autre sort les manqua de peu puis ils arrêtèrent de fuser.

Orion renifla dédaigneusement et se leva. Voldemort était debout derrière un large bureau et sa baguette était tournée vers eux. Ses yeux carmin étaient plissés et il semblait furieux.

Voldemort lança à Orion un regard perçant et siffla, _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment es-tu entré ? »_

Draco se leva près d'Orion après avoir arraché sa baguette des mains de Barty et regarda Voldemort prudemment.

Orion épousseta ses robes qui étaient souillées et couvertes de boue, et il répondit hautainement, _« La signification de cela est que Barty Jr est ici, »_ dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers le corps au sol,_ « Il a décidé d'échapper à l'emprise de son père après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et a aussi décidé de montrer son indéfectible loyauté vers vous en lançant stupidement la Marque Noire ! Il a presque été découvert et je l'ai sauvé des griffes de son père ! »_

Voldemort haussa un sourcil et lança un coup d'œil sur Barty avant de regarder Orion de nouveau. Il dit calmement, _« Tu racontes des bêtises, garçon. Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer mieux avant que je ne te lance le Crucio. »_

Orion renifla mais dit platement, _« Barty était à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, portant une cape d'invisibilité sous la supervision de l'elfe de maison de Crouch. Il a réussi à contrer le sort de l'Imperius et a volé une baguette. Après le match, quand vos deatheaters se sont amusés à faire voler quelques muggles en l'air, »_ Orion lui lança un regard noir et il continua, _« Barty a invoqué la Marque Noire. Des officiers du Ministère ont transplané et ont commencé à envoyer pleins de Stupefix partout. Draco et moi nous nous cachions dans les bois et j'ai soupçonné la présence de Barty puisque j'ai vu sa main voler la baguette. Donc je l'ai cherché. Lui et son elfe étaient touchés par les sorts. J'ai placé la baguette dans la main de l'elfe et j'ai recouvert le corps de Barty avec sa cape d'invisibilité et je l'ai tiré. »_ Il marqua une pause pour respirer et ajouta, _« Un officier a trouvé l'elfe et la baguette. __Ils ont cru qu'elle avait conjuré la Marque Noire. __Crouch Sr. sait la vérité, bien sûr, et est allé chercher Barty. Puisque je l'avais tiré il ne l'a pas trouvé. Je suis retourné près de Draco avec le corps de Barty et nous l'avons réveillé, nous lui avons demandé de nous emmener auprès de vous puisque nous ne savions pas où étaient Lucius ou Narcissa et nous avions besoin de partir. »_

Voldemort lui lança un sourire narquois, _« Quelle aventure dis-moi. »_

Orion croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et répondit avec humeur, _« Oui, rien de plus excitant que de secourir un deatheater fanatique de sa propre stupidité. »_

Voldemort arqua un sourcil et fit remarquer froidement, _« Tu aurais pu le laisser là-bas. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et rétorqua, _« Il aurait été Embrassé s'il avait été découvert. Je ne souhaite cela à personne. Et de toute façon, maintenant votre loyal serviteur est de retour. »_

_« En effet, »_ répondit Voldemort en s'approchant du corps de Barty. Il lança un rapide Ennervate et Barty se réveilla. Aussitôt qu'il vit Voldemort il s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

_« Mon Seigneur… Mon Maître, »_ dit Barty avec ferveur, _« Vous êtes de retour ! Je savais que vous étiez trop puissant pour mourir ! Je savais que vous reviendriez à nous ! »_

Voldemort lui sourit doucement et caressa froidement sa tête.

Orion détourna le regard avec dégoût alors que Barty déblatérait d'autres bêtises. Draco était agité à ses côtés et Orion lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

Draco lui chuchota, _« Je me demande si mère va bien… »_

Orion hocha la tête et se tourna vers Voldemort et son obéissant toutou. Orion dit glacialement, _« Excusez-moi d'interrompre cette réunion à briser le cœur mais je me demandais si Lucius pouvait être appelé pour que Draco et moi puissions partir. »_

Barty lui envoya un regard noir et dit furieusement, _« Gamin impertinent ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser à mon maître de la… »_

Voldemort l'interrompit en verrouillant ses yeux carmin dans ceux d'Orion, _« Oui, il est assez insolent. Peut-être qu'on devrait lui apprendre quelques manières. »_

Draco bougea avec gêne à ses côtés et Orion agrippa férocement sa baguette. Qu'il essaye, pensa Orion furieusement, j'en ai eu assez pour ce soir.

Voldemort sourit narquoisement à Orion et siffla en fourchelangue, _« __**Mais peut-être que je pourrais reporter ce plaisssssir immenssssse pour une autre fois. Après tout, tu m'as rendu un sssservice aujourd'hui. Comme je m'asssssurerai que tu continueras de me servir dans le futur. »**_

Orion frissonna au ton de voix de Voldemort. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Voldemort sous entendait mais la façon dont Voldemort avait sorti ses mots quand il parlait en fourchelang de cette manière… on aurait presque dit une caresse. Et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Voldemort le regardait intensément, presque comme un prédateur et avec possession.

Orion frissonna une fois encore involontairement et Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement en comprenant ses pensées. Son sourire se fit séducteur et Orion détourna son regard en rougissant. Réellement, que pensait-il, le sourire de Voldemort était séducteur ? Il devait être épuisé pour avoir des pensées si ridicules.

Voldemort s'approcha d'Orion et avec une gentillesse qu'Orion n'aurait jamais devinée, Voldemort releva son menton. Voldemort verrouilla leurs regards et Orion eut l'impression que ces yeux carmin essayaient de voir dans son âme. Sa cicatrice commença à lui faire mal quand le pouce de Voldemort caressa sa mâchoire. Orion ferma ses yeux en essayant d'annihiler la douleur alors qu'il renforçait ses barrières mentales.

Voldemort siffla doucement, _« __**Ouvre tes yeux. Laisssse-moi les voir.**_ »

Orion ouvrit ses yeux et un petit tressautement le prit quand il vit les yeux carmin de Voldemort le regarder de façon possessive. Voldemort siffla suavement, _**« Pourquoi as-tu détourné ton regard ? Qu'essayes-tu de cacher ? »**_

Orion répondit dans un sifflement nerveux, _**« R…rien »**_

Voldemort continua de faire courir son pouce sur sa mâchoire et laissa un autre doigt traîner dans son cou. Orion frissonna encore quand il sentit le toucher plaisant et il commença réellement à se sentir confus. Il fit un mouvement pour se dégager mais Voldemort attrapa légèrement sa gorge et lui fit un sourire narquois amusé. Voldemort siffla en le perçant de son regard rouge, _« __**C'était quelque chosssse. Dis-moi, pourquoi frissssssonnes-tu quand je te parle en fourchelang ? Pourquoi frisssssonnes-tu quand je te caressssse ? »**_

Orion se demandait exactement la même chose. Il regarda dans les yeux de Voldemort et réalisa avec hébètement qu'ils étaient magnifiques ils étaient d'une couleur unique, un rouge profond. Alors que Voldemort fit jouer son pouce contre la gorge d'Orion, la douleur de sa cicatrice revint et son front le lançait douloureusement et Orion fut incapable d'empêcher un petit gémissement de douleur. Orion siffla d'un ton suppliant _**« Je ne ssssais pas… s'il vous plaît, laissssez-moi partir. »**_

Voldemort fronça les sourcils mais le relâcha. Orion fit un pas hésitant en arrière et détourna rapidement son visage.

Voldemort arrêta de le regarder un moment puis se tourna et s'approcha de Barty, qui était debout et qui le regardait d'un air renfrogné. Voldemort leva la manche de Barty et appuya le bout de sa baguette contre la Marque Noire et appela le nom de « Lucius. »

Après quelques courtes minutes, Lucius apparut dans la pièce et contempla la scène avec un sourcil arqué. Il vit son fils regardant Orion avec un air très coléreux Orion essayait de cacher son visage de tout le monde son Seigneur regardait intensément le garçon et un autre jeune sorcier regardait Orion d'un air renfrogné. Puis il réalisa avec surprise que le jeune sorcier était Barty Jr. Par Morgane comment tout cela était-il arrivé ?

Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius et dit calmement, _« Lucius, tu peux prendre tes garçons avec toi. Je suis sûr que Narcissa doit s'inquiéter. »_

Lucius s'inclina profondément et répondit, _« Oui, mon Seigneur. Merci. »_

Lucius sortit un portoloin et fit signe aux garçons de le prendre. Orion lança un dernier coup d'œil à Voldemort et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant d'être emporté fut Voldemort le regardant avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent dans parloir principal du Manoir Malfoy, Draco et Orion furent confrontés par une Narcissa raide. Seuls les traits tirés de son magnifique visage et la façon dont ses doigts agrippaient ses épaules donnait à Orion l'indication du fait qu'elle avait dû réellement s'inquiéter.

_« Où étiez-vous ? »_ dit-elle d'une voix calme et très légèrement tremblante. _« Je vous ai cherché partout. »_

L'ignorant, Draco fit face à Orion et demanda furieusement, _« Putain mais c'était quoi tout ça ? »_

Orion était profondément confus. A quels jeux jouaient Voldemort avec lui ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il caressé sa joue ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il avec ce ton de voix ? Ca devait être un piège pour qu'il soit confus, pour se jouer de lui, pensa Orion furieusement. Il était en train de planifier quelque chose et ce n'était certainement pas bon pour lui.

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ répondit-il calmement en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu ne sais pas ? »_ cingla Draco furieux. _« Il te parlait en fourchelang. Il te… touchait ! »_

Lucius eut une micro expression sur son visage pendant que Narcissa faisait tout pour garder son masque, puis sa voix s'éleva légèrement et elle demanda, _« Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me dire de quoi vous parler ? Où étiez-vous ? »_

_« Nous avons trouvé Barty Crouch Jr. »_ dit Draco d'une voix dure en se tournant vers elle, _« Et il nous a emmené au Lord Noir pour que nous puissions vous retrouver Père et toi. Et le Lord Noir a menacé de punir Orion pour lui apprendre quelques manières puis il a commencé à parler en fourchelang avec lui. Et Orion se tenait juste là debout pendant que le Lord Noir le caressait ! C'était dégoûtant ! »_

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda Orion avec inquiétude, sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement, _« Il t'a caressé ? »_

_« Oui ! Non, non ! Non, il ne l'a pas fait ! » _dit Orion avec frustration et en secouant sa tête de confusion. _« Il a juste… Il m'a juste demandé des choses. Il ne me caressait pas ! »_

_« Si ! »_ S'écria Draco furieusement en se tournant vers lui. «_ Et tu le laissais faire ! Tu recherchais pratiquement sa caresse ! »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il répondit avec frénésie, _« Je ne recherchais pas sa caresse ! Et il ne me caressait pas ! Il jouait avec moi ! »_

_« Est-ce que tu as apprécié ? »_ gronda Draco en agrippant les épaules d'Orion, _« Est-ce que tu as apprécié qu'il te touche ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête de désespoir, _« Il ne me touchait pas de cette façon ! »_

_« Assez Draco ! »_ fit Narcissa durement, _« Laisse-le. »_

Draco le relâcha mais croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se renfrogna et Orion bougeait avec gêne d'un pied à l'autre.

_« Que t'a fait le Lord Noir, Orion ? »_ Demanda doucement Narcissa, en levant son visage d'un doigt long et délicat.

Orion regarda dans ses yeux bleus et inquiets et répondit doucement, _« Rien. Il n'a rien fait. Il m'a posé des questions et a touché ma mâchoire, mais c'était seulement pour me déstabiliser et me faire répondre. Il n'a rien fait d'autre. »_

Draco ricana mais ne commenta pas.

_« Très bien, »_ dit Narcissa en soupirant doucement, _« Allez aux lits, tous les deux. »_

Quand les garçons quittèrent la pièce, Narcissa se tourna pour faire face à son époux, elle demanda calmement, _« Que s'est-il passé, Lucius ? Est-ce que le Lord Noir s'intéresse à Orion ? »_

Lucius la regarda en silence, et répondit avec prudence, _« Il a montré de l'intérêt dans les pouvoirs d'Orion et dans ses capacités de fourchelang. Il veut aussi décider de la personne qu'il épousera. »_

_« Mais est-il intéressé en Orion lui-même ? »_ le pressa Narcissa, un léger froncement de sourcil était visible sur son doux visage.

Lucius arqua un sourcil. _« Comme un amant ? »_

Elle hocha la tête et il répondit calmement, _« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai vu aucune indication claire qui le suggérait. Mais il a pris des amants avant et il apprécie la beauté et le pouvoir et Orion a les deux. »_

_« Orion est trop jeune, »_ dit-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension dans sa voix, _« Et le Lord Noir ne devrait pas être intéressé par lui de cette façon, Lucius. Nous ne pouvons le permettre. Nous devons le protéger. »_

_« Si le Lord Noir le veut pour un moment,_ » dit Lucius froidement, « _Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »_

Les yeux de Narcissa se plissèrent légèrement, avant qu'elle ne lisse calmement ses robes d'une main, ses yeux perçaient son mari et elle répondit platement, _« Il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Ne lui as-tu pas dit que tu voulais unir Orion et Draco ? Il doit savoir qu'il ne peut pas interférer avec ça simplement pour satisfaire un intérêt passager. »_

_« Il le sait, »_ dit Lucius froidement, _« mais il ne l'a pas commenté. Je ne pense pas que le Lord s'intéresse sérieusement au garçon. »_

_« Oui mais s'il s'y intéresse ? »_ dit-elle de sa voix calme et cachant son inquiétude. _« Peut-être qu'il veut garder Orion pour lui. Peut-être qu'il ne va pas approuver l'union d'Orion et Draco. »_

Lucius fit un geste nonchalant de la main. _« Le Lord Noir a pris énormément d'amants par le passé et n'a jamais pensé à une relation sérieuse ou à un mariage avec personne, Cissy. Il les utilise et les jette. Il a toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas d'égal, et il ne prendrait pas quelqu'un qu'il considère comme étant inférieur comme époux. Et il sait qu'une union entre Orion et Draco produirait un héritier puissant. Je suis sûr qu'il ne planifie pas d'interférer dans ça. »_

_« Tu dois insister et avoir son approbation pour l'union de Draco et Orion. »_ dit Narcissa impassible, semblant incertaine de son affirmation, alors que sa voix était déterminée. _« C'est la seule façon d'être sûrs. Et s'il approuve, tu dois t'assurer qu'Orion ne pourra pas avoir d'amants en même temps. Je ne veux pas que le Lord Noir utilise Orion pour satisfaire son envie. Le Lord Noir n'est pas gentil avec ses amants, Lucius. »_

Lucius arqua un sourcil, et répondit froidement, _« Le Lord Noir a vu Orion avec son vampire, Cissy. Il sait qu'Orion peut être avec d'autres avant son mariage. »_

_« Orion et Lezander sont ensembles, »_ dit Narcissa, avec une expression sévère sur ses traits magnifiques, _« Mais ils ne sont pas encore amants, je peux te l'affirmer. Tu lui diras ça, Lucius. Tu dois lui dire qu'Orion n'est pas autorisé à avoir d'amants. » _Elle le regarda intensément et dit froidement, _« Ou veux-tu que ton neveu soit utilisé de cette façon ? Ne l'aimes-tu pas, toi mon époux ? Pour sa réputation et par extension la nôtre ? »_

Il répondit impassiblement, _« Si, Cissy, et je le protègerai si je le peux, mais il y a peu de choses que je puisse faire contre le Lord Noir s'il veut prendre Orion comme amant avant qu'il ne soit marié. Je le dissuaderai autant que je le peux, si je vois qu'il planifie cela. Je lui dirai ce que tu m'as demandé. »_

Narcissa hocha la tête avec satisfaction, et après un petit baiser sur la joue de Lucius, elle le laissa pour aller dans leur chambre.

Orion se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco était si furieux après lui ; ce n'était pas comme s'il encourageait Voldemort de le traiter de cette façon. Et Voldemort ne l'avait pas exactement caressé non plus. Il l'avait fait pour obtenir une réponse de lui, comme une sorte de manipulation. Mais pourquoi Voldemort avait-il insisté pour connaître les raisons de ses frissons ? C'était vraiment confus tout cela. Voldemort ne faisait rien sans une bonne raison et ses actions étaient inattendues. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, pourquoi les sifflements le faisaient réagir. Ca n'était pas arrivé avant, bien que Voldemort n'ait pas parlé en fourchelang avec ce ton avant. Orion soupira avec fatigue et se frotta les yeux.

Il décida de consulter son confident et lança rapidement des sorts de silence et de protection autour de sa chambre. Il sortit le médaillon de sa valise et se recoucha sur son lit.

Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit le médaillon, Tom le regarda et demanda, _« Comment était le match ? »_

Orion lui sourit largement, _« C'était super. L'Irlande a gagné mais Krum a attrapé le vif d'Or. C'était réellement inattendu. »_

Tom hocha la tête et Orion dit, _« Nous avons trouvé Barty Jr après la partie. Il semble que les deatheaters ne l'avaient pas sauvé. »_

Tom lui lança un regard perçant de ses yeux bleus sombre et comprit que quelque chose s'était passé, _« Quelque chose s'est passé avec le Lord Noir et tu veux m'en parler. Allez dis-le moi. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Tu me connais si bien. Je me demande comment tu fais ça. »_

Tom lui sourit narquoisement, _« Je te connais depuis tes onze ans, Orion. »_

Orion haussa ses sourcils et répondit, _« C'est vrai. Le temps est passé si vite. »_ Il fit un sourire très chaleureux à Tom et ajouta, _« Tu réalises que tu es mon ami le plus ancien ? »_

Tom rétorqua d'un faux ton emprunt de désespoir, _« Oui, ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu éviter de faire ta connaissance. Je suis pratiquement ton prisonnier et j'ai dû endurer tes blablas pendant plusieurs années. Hélas, nous, portraits, souffrons d'injustices. »_

Orion rit et répondit, _« Tu te serais extrêmement ennuyé sans moi, Tom. Qu'aurais-tu fait sans moi dans ta vie ? »_

Tom lui sourit narquoisement, _« Probablement dormir et avoir une existence paisible. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et Tom lui demanda rapidement, _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Orion n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. _« Heu… je ne sais pas vraiment. »_ Orion fronça les sourcils et continua, _« Il a menacé de m'apprendre quelques manières et puis il m'a parlé en fourchelang, mais avec un ton bizarre, très suave. Il a dit quelque chose comme le fait que je continuerai de lui rendre des services, parce que j'étais celui qui a sauvé Barty Jr. »_

Tom cligna des yeux confus, _« C'est tout ? »_

Orion attendit avec prudence et répondit doucement, _« Non… heu… il m'a demandé pourquoi je frissonnais. »_

Tom haussa un sourcil et sourit victorieusement, _« Tu as frissonné ? A cause de lui ? »_

Orion rougit et répondit nerveusement, _« Pas à cause de lui ! Et bien, pas exactement. C'était la façon dont il me parlait et la façon dont il me touchait. »_

Les sourcils de Tom s'élevèrent encore plus et il demanda suavement, _« Il t'a touché et t'a fait frissonner ? As-tu aimé ? »_

Orion commençait à être vraiment très rouge et il répondit avec confusion, _« Il ne m'a pas touché de la façon dont tu le penses. Il a comme qui dirait caressé ma mâchoire et mon cou mais seulement pour me soutirer une réponse. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Je pense qu'il a fait ça pour me manipuler. »_ Il regarda Tom et demanda, _« Fait-il ce genre de choses souvent ? »_

Tom sourit narquoisement et répondit, _« Seulement avec ceux qu'il apprécie. »_

Orion se moqua, _« C'est des conneries. Il a aussi touché Bellatrix et Barty Jr. et ce n'était pas parce qu'il les aime. Il les a traités comme ses animaux de compagnie. Et si c'est ce qu'il a en tête pour moi, il peut l'oublier. Je ne deviendrai pas un partisan asservi et adorant comme eux. »_

Tom braqua son regard sur lui et lui demanda de façon complaisante, _« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question la plus importante. Est-ce que tu as aimé ses caresses ? Si elles t'ont fait frissonner ça indique clairement que tu as apprécié ces attentions. »_

Orion lui lança un regard noir et répondit durement, _« Pas nécessairement. C'était seulement inattendu voilà tout. Une minute je m'attendais à recevoir un crucio de lui et l'autre il commence à siffler de cette façon et me caresser. Bien sûr que je frissonne ! Cet homme est complètement cinglé ! »_

Tom grogna, _« Il ne l'est pas. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait en toute circonstance. »_

Orion répondit avec prudence, _« Oui, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Il a quelque chose à l'esprit et je n'aime pas ça du tout. »_

Tom lui sourit narquoisement et dit joueur, _« Pour moi il me semble que c'est le contraire. Et tu as encore détourné ma question. Est-ce que ça t'a plu ou non ? »_

Orion répondit avec frustration, _« Oui, ok ! J'ai aimé la façon dont il m'a parlé en fourchelang et j'ai aimé la façon dont il a fait courir son doigt sur mon cou. Mais je ne me laisserai pas manipuler de cette façon ! S'il s'attend à ce que je me transforme en fou adorateur seulement parce qu'il a montré de la gentillesse à mon égard, et qui est évidemment fausse, il ne me connait pas du tout ! »_

Tom haussa un sourcil et rétorqua, _« Pourquoi penses-tu que ses caresses et ses attentions sont fausses ? »_

Orion grogna, _« Allons, le Lord Noir ne fait rien sans arrière pensée et il est vicieux et cruel. Un acte de gentillesse venant de lui est suspect et à éviter dans le futur. »_

Tom se renfrogna et répondit, _« Il peut être vicieux et cruel mais ca ne veut pas dire que ses attentions vers toi ne sont pas sincères. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et demanda désespérément, _« Mais alors que veut-il de moi ? Pourquoi agit-il d'une telle façon ? »_

Tom haussa un sourcil et répondit calmement, _« Je pensais que c'était évident. »_ Il marqua une pause et dit, _« Il te veut. »_

Les yeux d'Orion se haussèrent et il demanda nerveusement, _« Il me veut pour quoi ? »_

Tom lui fit un grand sourire narquois, _« Ca, c'est à toi de le découvrir… et d'apprécier. »_

Orion se frustra et il insista, _« Il me veut pour quoi, Tom ? »_

Mais Tom refusa de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et l'observa juste avec un sourire moqueur sur son magnifique visage.

Orion ferma le médaillon et le plaça dans sa valise en plaçant de puissantes barrières de protection autour. Il s'endormit en rêvant d'intenses yeux rouges et de sifflements suaves.

C'était la fin d'Août et Orion avait convaincu Lucius de l'emmener à Diagon Alley pour acheter une nouvelle baguette. Orion avait lu que pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers les baguettes des concurrents seraient inspectées et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un regarde sa baguette. Gregorovitch avait sous entendu qu'elle était spéciale et Ragnarok lui avait dit de ne jamais parler des deux composants internes de sa baguette, donc il avait besoin d'en avoir une nouvelle. De plus, avoir deux baguettes pourrait se révéler être très utile. Il pourrait utiliser une des deux en remplacement et peut-être pourrait-il apprendre à lancer des sorts de sa main gauche aussi. Ce qui pourrait être très avantageux en duel. Bien qu'il savait qu'une nouvelle baguette ne serait jamais aussi puissante ou accoutumée à sa magie que celle qu'il avait déjà. Les sorciers se liaient généralement avec une baguette et une autre ne fonctionnait jamais aussi bien que la première. Il avait dit à Lucius que sa baguette avait commencé à faire des ratés et que peut-être elle avait été endommagée pendant le raid d'Azkaban.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de baguettes d'Ollivander et une petite cloche retentit. Orion s'avança tandis que Lucius restait derrière. Il vit des milliers de boites empilées les unes sur les autres allant même jusqu'au plafond.

«_ Bonjour, »_ dit une douce voix. Et un vieil homme sortit des ténèbres, avec des yeux pâles et larges brillants comme des lunes.

Ollivander le regarda curieusement et demanda, _« Qui êtes-vous donc ? »_

Orion répondit calmement, _« Orion Black. »_

Ollivander scruta son visage et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent marginalement avant de retrouver une expression calme. Il dit doucement, _« J'ai été désolé d'entendre que votre père a été Embrassé. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'il est entré dans mon magasin. Il avait préféré une baguette en bois d'hêtre, trente trois centimètres, très souple et excellente pour la Métamorphose et les Enchantements. Dommage qu'elle ait été brisée en deux après qu'il ait été envoyé à Azkaban. Enfin, j'ai dit que votre père avait préféré… c'est réellement la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, bien sûr. »_

Orion hocha la tête. Il savait déjà ces choses là.

_« Hmmm, »_ dit Mr. Ollivander en perçant Orion de son regard. _« Bien, maintenant Mr Black, laissez-moi voir. »_ Il sortit un mètre-ruban avec des mesures argentées de sa poche. _« Droitier ou gaucher ? »_

_« Ma main gauche, »_ dit Orion d'une voix plate.

_« Très bien, levez votre bras. C'est ça. »_ Il mesura le bras d'Orion de l'épaule au doigt. Puis du poignet au coude, des épaules au sol, de l'aisselle au genou et le tour de sa tête.

Quand il eut terminé, il emmena plusieurs boites et après qu'Orion ait essayé plusieurs baguettes sans succès, Ollivander alla dans l'arrière boutique et revint en disant, _« Je me demande si ça marchera avec vous. Une combinaison inhabituelle, faite en bois de houx et une plume de phoenix, vingt-huit centimètres, souple et facile à manier. »_

Orion prit la baguette et sentit soudainement une grande chaleur partir de ses doigts et courir à travers son corps. Des petites étincelles vertes et noires en sortirent comme un feu d'artifice.

Ollivander le perça de son regard et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au front d'Orion. Orion se tendit et se demanda pourquoi le sorcier avait regardé son front. Etait-il possible que l'homme ait du sang de créature en lui ? Ca expliquerait ses yeux bizarres. Mais pouvait-il voir à travers ses charmes ? Orion agrippa subrepticement sa réelle baguette de sa main droite.

Ollivander dit calmement, _« Je savais que mes suspicions étaient correctes. Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendues, Mr. Black. Et il se trouve que la plume de queue de phoenix qui se trouve dans votre baguette a donné une autre et unique plume. Il est vraiment curieux en effet que vous soyez destiné à cette baguette quand sa sœur vous a donné cette cicatrice… »_

Avant qu'Ollivander ne puisse finir sa phrase, Orion assomma d'un sort sans baguette Lucius et pointa sa baguette de Vie et Mort, comme il l'avait appelée, sur Ollivander. Il rentra sa nouvelle baguette de sa main gauche.

Ollivander le regarda en haussant les sourcils et Orion dit sévèrement, _« Vous savez qui je suis. »_

_« En effet, »_ répondit Ollivander. _« Bien que ça me surprenne que vous soyez un Black, même si la ressemblance est là. Mais votre mère était-elle réellement Lily Potter ? »_

Orion hocha la tête et dit sèchement, _« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser parler de cela à quiconque. »_

_« Je ne dirais… »_

_« Vous le diriez à Dumbledore, »_ rétorqua Orion durement.

Ollivander resta silencieux et dit, _« Il pourrait vous aider. Dumbledore a besoin de savoir. Il vous a recherché… »_

Orion n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Ca venait juste de sceller le destin d'Ollivander. Il l'assomma rapidement et s'agenouilla à côté d'Ollivander derrière le comptoir. Il regarda dans ses yeux irréels, qui étaient restés ouverts, et pointa sa baguette sur le visage d'Ollivander. Orion se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'il voulait effacer. Orion l'avait regardé bizarrement dès son entrée dans le magasin. Il devait avoir vu sa cicatrice dès le début. Il devait effacer tous les souvenirs de sa visite et Ollivander ne se souviendrait jamais l'avoir rencontré. Orion se concentra davantage et dit, _« Obliviate ! »_ Orion vit dans son esprit tous les souvenirs qu'il était en train de détruire et leva le sort dès que le dernier fut supprimé.

Il soupira et se leva avant de faire en sorte que toutes les baguettes se rangent dans leurs boites, incluant la boite vide de sa nouvelle baguette. Si Ollivander l'ouvrait, il se demanderait ce qu'il serait arrivé à la baguette mais il ne connaitrait heureusement jamais la vérité. Mais le problème était toujours là puisqu'il supposait que pendant le tournoi des Trois sorciers, ce serait Ollivander qui vérifierait les baguettes. Enfin, il penserait à une solution s'il devait un jour le faire taire.

Il se tourna et s'agenouilla à côté de Lucius et lança un rapide Obliviate pour éliminer les derniers souvenirs de quand Ollivander lui parlait de sa nouvelle baguette et de sa cicatrice. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et lança un Enervate.

Lucius se réveilla et Orion l'aida à se lever. Lucius fronça les sourcils, et demanda froidement, _« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi j'étais au sol ? »_

Orion le regarda innocemment, et répondit d'une voix inquiète, _« Je suis désolé. Il semblait que l'une des baguettes ne m'aimait pas. Il y a eu une explosion bizarre et vous êtes tombé. Je pense que votre tête a pris un choc. Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? »_

Lucius plissa les yeux mais dit froidement, _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. »_ Il regarda autour de lui avec un sourcil arqué, _« Où est Ollivander ? »_

Ollivander était toujours assommé derrière le comptoir et il ne pouvait pas le voir. Orion répondit calmement, _« Il est allé dans l'arrière boutique. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Je l'ai déjà payé. J'ai une baguette qui marche pour moi. »_

_« Très bien, allons nous en, »_ ordonna Lucius.

Orion hocha la tête et avant de fermer la porte du magasin, il lança un Enervate sans baguette vers Ollivander.

Il marcha dans Diagon Alley en se questionnant sur sa nouvelle baguette. Ca avait été totalement inattendu. En cours, Ollivander avait dit que sa baguette avait pour jumelle la baguette de Voldemort, celle qu'il avait utilisée pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra et qui avait forgé leur lien. Etait-ce à cause du lien que la baguette l'avait choisi ? Mais ça allait au-delà de ça. Pour deux sorciers, porter des baguettes jumelles signifiait que les sorciers étaient similaires sur certains points et que leurs magies étaient compatibles. Les baguettes reconnaissaient ces similarités entre les sorciers quand elles les choisissaient. Orion fronça les sourcils, à quel niveau ressemblait-il à Voldemort ? Pourquoi avaient-ils des magies compatibles.

Orion était assis avec ses amis au banquet de bienvenue de Durmstrang. Ils partiraient à Hogwarts à la fin d'octobre mais ils avaient encore deux mois complets de cours à Durmstrang.

Ils parlaient tous de leurs aventures d'été et Evander dit amusé en regardant Orion, _« Et notre ami ici présent a pris sa première cuite pendant son quatorzième anniversaire ! C'était hilarant ! »_

Calypso gloussa et dit, _« Il a agi comme un idiot ! Réellement, Orion, tu ne devrais plus boire. » _dit-elle amusée. _« Tu as même fait un grand sourire au Lord Noir et tu as fait signe à Mr. Malfoy ! J'étais sûre qu'il allait te réprimander pour ça. »_

Les autres rirent et Lezander envoya à Orion un regard coléreux. Orion demanda horrifié, _« J'ai fait un grand sourire au Lord Noir ? »_

Calypso haussa un sourcil et répondit calmement, _« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu étais tellement étourdi et tu avais ce sourire tellement niais. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et répondit un peu frustré, _« Je ne m'en souviens pas… je m'en souviens à peine. C'est tout flou. »_

Calypso dit succinctement, _« Et bien tu l'as fait. »_

Orion la regarda les yeux écarquillés et demanda, _« Et le Lord Noir ne m'a pas envoyé de Crucio ? »_

Calypso gloussa, _« Il pouvait difficilement te lancer un crucio au milieu du bal. »_

Orion secoua sa tête et grogna, _« Je ne peux pas croire que je lui ai souri ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? Je ne peux imaginer personne sourire au Lord Noir et survivre pour le raconter. »_

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel, _« Ne sois pas si mélodramatique. Sûrement qu'il ne prend pas cela comme une offense que les gens lui sourient largement ou rigolent avec lui. »_

Orion grimaça, _« Il serait capable de le considérer comme de l'irrespect, j'en suis sûr. »_

Calypso bafoua, _« N'importe quoi. Je parie que beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières lui sourient pour avoir son attention et qu'il s'en fiche. Il est vraiment intéressant et extrêmement attirant, il doit avoir une foule de gens tentant de le séduire… »_

Orion cingla, _« Je suis certain que je ne lui ai pas souri pour attirer son attention ! »_

Calypso haussa un sourcil à son éclat de voix, _« Je le sais. Tu étais seulement réellement bourré et que c'était seulement à cause de ton état d'ébriété avancé que tu as fais ça. »_

Les autres ricanèrent alors que Lezander restait stoïquement silencieux.

Orion hocha la tête et il s'empêcha de se frapper la tête contre la table. Il avait souri à Voldemort ? Il lui avait SOURI ! Il ne toucherait définitivement plus un verre de scotch.

Après la fête, Vagnarov demanda aux élèves sélectionnés pour la délégation de rester un peu.

Les étudiants se regroupèrent autour de Vagnarov et il leur dit, _« Comme vous le savez, je vous emmènerai à Hogwarts le 30 octobre. Je resterai avec vous tout au long du tournoi. Bien malheureusement, l'éducation d'Hogwarts n'est pas comme la nôtre et c'est pourquoi vous reviendrez par portoloin assister aux cours qui ne sont pas enseignés à Hogwarts. »_ Il regarda Orion, Calypso et Lezander, _« Vous, qui êtes des Hydres de quatrième année, vous reviendrez assister aux cours des arts noirs, de la transformation humaine, de la création des sorts noirs, Occlumencie et Légilimencie. »_

Vagnarov se tourna vers les autres étudiants et leur apprit les cours qu'ils auraient à Durmstrang également. Quand il termina, il regarda le groupe et dit, _« Vous assisterez au reste de vos cours avec les Slytherins de vos années correspondantes et vous partagerez des chambres d'invités qui sont situés dans les donjons près de leurs dortoirs. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un sourire narquois, _« Être avec d'autres maisons serait trop déplacé. »_

Il les dévisagea et continua, _« Les Champions d'Hogwarts et Beauxbatons seront exempts de leurs examens finaux, mais ce ne sera pas le cas de notre Champion. Il est hors de question que vos notes s'effondrent parce que vous êtes partie intégrante du tournoi. Donc je m'attends à des notes excellentes et aucune excuse ne sera tolérée. Vous allez représenter cette école et je veux que vous vous comportiez avec manières et exemples. Toute personne qui agirait à l'encontre de ce que je viens de dire et qui souillerait la réputation de Durmstrang serait renvoyé immédiatement. Vous porterez fièrement les uniformes de Durmstrang et vous vous comporterez selon nos règles. Vous ne pouvez pas vous entraîner aux sorts noirs sur les terres d'Hogwarts mais dans notre bateau qui est sous la régence du territoire Danois. Après plusieurs négociations, une exception a été faite, et vous serez autorisés à utiliser des sorts noirs pendant le tournoi, sauf les Impardonnables. » _Il leur envoya un regard perçant et dit, _« Avez-vous des questions ? »_

Calypso leva rapidement sa main et demanda, _« Oui, Monsieur le directeur. J'aimerais savoir s'il y aura une restriction de l'âge qui sera imposée ? »_

Vagnarov sourit narquoisement et répondit, _« Puisque trois de nos dix candidats ont quatorze ans, nous avons réussi à convaincre le ministère anglais que l'âge de restriction nécessaire était de quatorze ans. Donc, Ms Rosier, je peux vous assurer que vous pourrez déposer votre candidature. »_

Calypso lui fit un très large sourire ainsi qu'Orion. C'était énorme ! Il ne savait toujours pas s'il voulait concourir, il y avait bien d'autres choses qui l'intéressaient, mais au moins maintenant il avait une option. Et Draco serait extatique en le découvrant !

Personne d'autre n'avait de questions et les étudiants filèrent rapidement. Orion mentionna à Lezander et à Calypso qu'il avait besoin de parler à Vagnarov et de le laisser.

Orion s'approcha du sorcier et dit, _« Excusez-moi, Monsieur le directeur. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler. »_

Vagnarov haussa un sourcil et répondit, _« Bien sûr, monsieur Black. »_

Ils s'assirent à la table la plus proche et Orion le regarda, _« Je suis conscient que je ne peux pas apprendre la Nécromancie jusqu'à ce que passe le test lors de ma sixième année mais j'apprécierais si vous pouviez répondre à quelques questions. »_

_« Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à vos questions si elles ne requièrent pas la divulgation de secret que seuls des nécromanciens peuvent connaître, Monsieur Black, »_ répondit Vagnarov sévèrement.

Orion hocha la tête, _« Je comprends, »_ Il s'impatienta puis verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Vagnarov et dit avec détermination, _« Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible de récupérer une âme qui a été embrassée par un Dementor. »_

Les sourcils de Vagnarov s'élevèrent et il répondit doucement, _« J'ai été désolé d'entendre que votre père a été Embrassé, Monsieur Black. C'est une grande tragédie en effet. Mais une telle chose n'a jamais été faite auparavant. Le Baiser d'un Dementor est irréversible. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et il insista, _« Mais si je comprends bien, une âme qui a été Embrassée reste dans le Dementor, elle ne quitte pas le plan mortel. Donc il pourrait y avoir une façon de capturer un Dementor et d'en sortir l'âme. »_

Vagnarov fronça les sourcils, _« Théoriquement c'est vrai. Une âme nourrit lentement un Dementor et ne quitte pas le plan mortel avant qu'elle n'ait été complètement consommée par un Dementor et ça peut prendre plusieurs décennies. Mais les Dementors ne sont pas de simples créatures noires. Il faudrait un nécromancien extrêmement puissant pour en capturer un et même, je doute que l'on puisse défaire un Dementor et en extraire l'âme. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« Que voulez-vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas de créatures noires. Que sont-ils ? »_

Vagnarov le perça de son regard et répondit calmement, _« L'origine des Dementors n'est pas claire. Mais la théorie la plus soutenue est que les Dementors ont autrefois été des nécromanciens très puissants qui ont évolué vers leurs nouvelles formes quand ils se sont trop profondément enfoncés dans les Arts noirs. Vous voyez, interagir avec les plans spirituels vous change irrémédiablement. Peu ont la force magique et la puissance pour y survivre. C'est pourquoi c'est seulement appris à ceux qui en ont le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi les arts néocromantiques sont si secrets. Ce serait catastrophique que les connaissances d'un nécromancien soient publiques. »_ Il marqua une petite pause et continua, _« L'on croit, et je suis d'accord, qu'un Dementor était un nécromancien qui a été consumé par les arts. Ils ont commencé à vivre plus dans les plans spirituels qu'un être mortel et après, c'est devenu un besoin afin d'exister. Ils ont été biologiquement altérés par leurs interactions fréquentes avec la Mort et le prix qu'ils ont payé a été de perdre leur humanité et de se nourrir d'âmes pour toujours. Ca fait des siècles qu'un Dementor n'a pas été crée. Ils sont supposés immortels piégés dans leur existence maudite mais ils fournissent également un service utile. Ce sont les gardiens de la porte entre ce monde et le prochain. »_

Orion était ébahi. Il n'avait lu ça nulle part ! C'était fascinant. Il demanda rapidement, _« Je vois qu'ils sont extrêmement puissants mais certainement qu'un Nécromancien très puissant et doué pourrait défaire un Dementor. »_

Vagnarov répondit sévèrement, _« Ceux qui par le passé ont osé l'essayer ont perdu la vie. Un Dementor a un niveau bien plus supérieur que les pouvoirs nécromantiques d'un nécromancien pour la simple raison qu'ils interagissent constamment avec le plan spirituel et que ça renforce leurs pouvoirs. Les nécromanciens actuels sont bien trop prudents dans leurs invocations et doivent exercer une certaine retenue afin d'éviter la tentation de rester trop longtemps dans les plans spirituels. Un vrai nécromancien est altéré à chaque interaction, c'est inévitable. Mais il n'interagira jamais avec les plans spirituels aussi longtemps et aussi fréquemment que nécessaire qu'un Dementor. Et devenir un nécromancien puissant se fait à un grand prix. Un sorcier noir qui souhaite devenir un nécromancien a besoin de rejeter l'interaction et le toucher humain, afin d'atteindre un niveau de concentration et un état d'esprit profond pour créer une porte vers le plan spirituel. Un sorcier noir qui veut réellement devenir un nécromancien commence à se comporter de cette façon aussi tôt que possible. Certains ont même commencé à votre âge. Et c'est en effet un grand prix. »_

Orion était choqué. Il était confus et en colère et incertain et il voulait exprimer sa rage contre le monde. S'il voulait aider son père il devrait renoncer à son humanité, il aurait besoin de s'isoler de tout le monde et de se plonger dans les Arts jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assez puissant pour défaire un Dementor. Et il serait physiquement affecté. C'était horrible ! Voulait-il tout abandonner pour faire revenir son père ? Et quand il serait de retour, il ne pourrait pas être à ses côtés ! Il devrait sacrifier Sirius, Remus, Draco, Calypso, Narcissa, Tom, Lezander, Vol… C'était un choix cruel à faire, mais c'était sa seule option. Non, cria Orion dans son esprit, il doit y avoir une autre solution !

La voix d'Orion était secoué quand il demanda de façon plaidante, _« N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? N'est-il pas possible qu'un sorcier noir devienne un Nécromancien puissant sans renoncer au contact humain ? Sans abandonner ses amis et ceux qu'il aime ? »_

Vagnarov le regarda et dit doucement, _« Non. Comme vous le voyez j'ai étudié les Arts mais je ne voulais pas payer le prix pour devenir un véritable nécromancien. Ce que j'enseigne à Durmstrang sont juste les bases, pour donner à ceux qui en ont le pouvoir l'opportunité de suivre le chemin qu'ils désirent réellement. C'est un choix personnel à faire. Mais l'on doit y réfléchir fortement. Il n'y a pas de chemin de retour une fois que l'on a franchi une certaine ligne. »_

Le cœur d'Orion se serra. Puis il se souvint. Il regarda dans les yeux de Vagnarov avec un nouvel espoir et chuchota, _« Mais et s'il y avait un outil ? Un objet qui permettrait à un sorcier noir d'avoir des pouvoirs de nécromancien plus élevés que la normale sans avoir besoin de perdre son humanité ? »_

Vagnarov fronça les sourcils, _« Les nécromanciens utilisent plusieurs outils pour leurs invocations et pour ouvrir les portes vers les prochains plans mais ces objets sont seulement concentrés sur leurs pouvoirs, ils ne les créent pas. »_

Orion secoua sa tête et dit avec ferveur, _« Je parle de quelque chose d'unique. »_ Il regarda Vagnarov avec incertitude mais il fit son choix, il avait besoin de savoir. Orion chuchota, _« Je parle de la Pierre de Résurrection. »_

Les yeux de Vagnarov s'écarquillèrent et il demanda avec urgence, _« Où avez-vous entendu parler de ça ? »_

Orion le regarda et répondit vaguement, _« Il y a plusieurs indices dans plusieurs livres. Si l'on prend le temps, on peut le déduire qu'elle doit effectivement exister et qu'elle semble être l'objet parfait pour un nécromancien. »_

Vagnarov le regarda prudemment et répondit rapidement, _« Son existence n'a jamais été prouvée. Même si elle existe effectivement, personne ne connait ses réels pouvoirs ou comment elle pourrait être utilisée. Ca pourrait être extrêmement dangereux de l'utiliser sans connaissance et sans prudence. »_

Orion dit avec excitation, _« Mais et s'il y avait un sorcier noir qui étudiait les Arts et devenait un nécromancien, sans se perdre, sans s'enfoncer trop profondément dans les connaissances. Si un tel nécromancien utilisait la Pierre, ça ne serait pas dangereux pour lui, il aurait le pouvoir et la connaissance pour la contrôler. »_

Vagnarov le perça de son regard, _« Si elle existe et si un sorcier noir voulait l'utiliser pour défaire un Dementor et récupérer une âme, alors il aurait besoin de devenir un nécromancien puissant. Il aurait besoin de s'enfoncer profondément dans les Arts. Il n'y a pas d'autres façons. Les Dementors sont trop puissants pour être défaits par un nécromancien médiocre, même s'il a la Pierre, parce qu'il n'aurait pas la puissance en lui pour l'utiliser proprement. »_

Orion n'était pas convaincu, mais il répondit, _« Je comprends. Je vous remercie de votre patience. »_

Vagnarov hocha courtement la tête et quand Orion fut sur le point de se lever il attrapa son bras fermement et dit calmement, _« Orion, soyez prudent. Je comprends le pourquoi de votre désir de devenir un nécromancien puissant, mais ne prenez pas les choses à la légère. Le prix est trop élevé. »_

Orion était surpris que Vagnarov utilise son prénom et par l'inquiétude qu'il percevait dans les yeux de l'autre sorcier, mais il sourit chaudement à son directeur et répondit, _« Merci, Monsieur. Je prends bien en compte vos avertissements. »_

Il laissa derrière lui un sorcier hautement perturbé et alla à la bibliothèque pour en lire plus sur les Dementors et ce qu'il pourrait trouver sur les Nécromanciens. Il devrait y penser.

_A suivre…_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Loki & La Coupe de Feu**

**.  
**

Son corps brûlait. Il sentait sa peau s'étirer contre sa lourde poitrine, il était hors d'haleine et eut un gémissement nécessiteux et tourmenté. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'une sensation plaisante d'un petit feu brûlant, il sentit des mains toucher chaque partie de son corps. Il sentit la chaleur monter en lui. Des yeux rouges carmin le regardaient, prenant possession de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il pouvait entendre les mots en fourchelang sifflés contre son oreille et il pouvait sentir une langue légère parcourir sa mâchoire. Il s'arqua avec envie. Il sentit de longs doigts le toucher, bougeant de plus en plus bas. Il laissa échapper un lourd gémissement.

Orion se réveilla fiévreux et hébété, couvert de sueur. C'était quoi ce putain de rêve ?

Il secoua sa tête et toucha sa peau. Il se sentait toujours très chaud, il avait l'impression d'avoir recouvert d'une grande fièvre. Son esprit était lent comme s'il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Orion s'assit sur son lit et se gratta les yeux. Ca faisait un petit bout de temps maintenant qu'il avait des rêves bizarres mais il les oubliait toujours, seules les sensations restaient. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que les sensations étaient dérangeantes. Il ressentait le besoin de quelque chose. Il se souvenait de touchers accompagnés par le plaisir, un plaisir érotique. Il se demanda si ces rêves avaient quelque chose à voir avec son adolescence. Peut-être que les autres garçons aussi avaient ce genre de rêves. Peut-être que son esprit lui disait qu'il était prêt pour passer une étape. Sa relation avec Lezander était stable et ils avaient de longues sessions de caresses et de frottages, mais Orion ne se s'était pas senti prêt à plus, bien qu'il sût que Lezander l'était.

Le sommeil l'avait complètement abandonné. Il avait l'impression de ne pas s'être reposé, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il regarda sa table de nuit et vit un des livres que Lucius lui avait donné pendant l'été : _Le Protocole des Sorcier_ et _La conduite adéquate d'un Sang-Pur._ Orion soupira, et bien, ça lui redonnerait certainement sommeil. Mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de plus physique.

Orion se leva et sortit silencieusement du dortoir. La salle commune était vide. Il lança un rapide sort de Tempus et sut qu'il était trois heures du matin. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir parce que le lendemain ils iraient à Hogwarts.

Les deux premiers mois de cours avaient été réellement très intenses, comme si les professeurs voulaient qu'ils en apprennent le plus possible avant le tournoi. Même les étudiants qui n'y allaient pas étaient très excités et exprimaient aux élèves de la délégation leurs encouragements. Et les étudiants qui allaient à Hogwarts avaient commencé à se rencontrer après les cours pour réviser ensembles leurs sortilèges. Même Viktor Krum l'avait approché et lui avait tendu une main amicale, demandant pardon de s'être emporté contre Orion quand il avait utilisé un sort en fourchelang lors du tournoi de duel. Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Krum, Orion vit qu'il était une bonne personne, pas très intelligent ou intéressant dans une conversation, mais c'était un bon duelliste et Orion adorait parler Quidditch avec lui.

Calypso étudiait sans relâche et poussait toujours Lezander et lui à aller à la bibliothèque pour apprendre plus de sorts qui pourraient être utiles. Orion sourit en pensant à elle. Elle était presque hystérique, toujours à murmurer l'importance de gagner le tournoi des trois sorciers afin d'augmenter la réputation des écoles d'arts noirs telles que Durmstrang.

Les cours avaient été très intéressants, spécialement Occlumencie & Légilimencie. Lezander excellait grâce à ses barrières spirituelles naturelles et Calypso avait rapidement maitrisé l'Occlumencie. Maître Selvans avait pris Orion et Lezander à part pour commencer à pratiquer la Légilimencie. C'était plus complexe que l'Occlumencie mais Orion était déterminé à y arriver. Il avait d'abord vu comment Voldemort s'en servait et il voulait être capable d'utiliser le sort sans baguette et sans le besoin du contact visuel juste comme le faisait Voldemort. Il était très loin de ce niveau d'expertise, puisque cela faisait que deux mois qu'il avait commencé, mais dans deux ans ce serait une autre histoire. Les facilités de Calypso avec l'Occlumencie faisait Orion se demander s'il devait lui dire quelques secrets. Il se sentait partiellement coupable d'avoir dit à Lezander qu'il était Harry Potter et non à elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle apprenait l'Occlumencie rapidement peut-être qu'il pourrait lui dire la vérité. Elle était sa meilleure amie et se confiait toujours à lui et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Donc peut-être que dans un futur pas si lointain il pourrait le lui dire. Quelqu'un le découvrirait tôt ou tard et elle se sentirait trahie qu'il ne lui ait pas dit et en plus, il aurait besoin de tout le soutien qu'il pourrait avoir quand le grand secret éclaterait. Orion décida que peut-être il le lui dirait cette année.

Orion regarda autour de lui et quand il vit qu'il était seul, il se lança un sort d'illusion et quitta le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans chaque allée et entra rapidement dans la première salle de cours.

Il conjura quelques bougies et les alluma, après il leva le sort d'illusion. Il fit les cents pas dans la salle de classe se sentant toujours un peu appréhensif. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose se passerait cette année. Ca pouvait être sa nervosité par rapport au tournoi aussi mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Plusieurs choses le dérangeaient. D'après les lettres de Draco, il avait découvert que Mad Eye Moody enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce qui l'avait pratiquement fait quitter la délégation. Sirius lui avait parlé du légendaire Auror il y a longtemps et sa haine profonde des Arts Noirs mais ça ne l'avait pas inquiété, bien qu'il soit inquiet pour le bien de Calypso. Cet homme avait été celui qui avait mené l'attaque contre le manoir des Rosier ce qui avait résulté par la mort de sa mère et de son oncle. Il était inquiet de savoir comment ses amis gèreraient la présence de Moody à Hogwarts. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était l'œil magique du sorcier. Il se souvint de Sirius lui parlant de ses propriétés et juste après, il avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait dans la bibliothèque se rapportant à ce genre d'aide magique. Selon ses recherches, un œil magique était capable de voir à travers les glamours normaux, les capes d'invisibilité, des sorts d'invisibilité plus ou moins puissant, et les vêtements – la partie vestimentaire dérangeait un peu Orion… mais heureusement il n'était pas capable de voir à travers les sorts de magie noire comme celle qui cachait sa cicatrice. Donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça. Mais il y avait toujours le problème d'Ollivander et des baguettes, il était inutile de dire qu'une année entière sous le regard de Dumbledore pouvait être désastreuse si la vieille chouette réussissait à découvrir ses secrets. Et il y avait aussi Snape, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas les véritables allégeances. Aller à Hogwarts était dangereux pour lui mais d'un autre côté, le château recélait beaucoup de mystères qui avaient besoin d'être explorés. Il voulait trouver la chambre des Secrets et l'explorer de long en large il avait aussi besoin de récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'avait pas oublié sa quête des Reliques de la Mort, et bien qu'il fût plus intéressé par la pierre de Résurrection qu'autre chose, Karkaroff lui avait dit qu'il aurait besoin de toutes les avoir. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il suivrait les conseils de Karkaroff.

Orion était aussi inquiet pour Remus. La dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de lui disait que Remus avait déjà contacté les autres meutes de loups garous et qu'il allait les rejoindre. Orion était content que Remus écoute ses conseils et qu'il retourne vers les meutes afin de débloquer la situation et de tenter d'en prendre les commandes mais il avait peur pour la sécurité de Remus. Mordred savait que Greyback était féroce et déséquilibré. Il espérait que Remus serait capable de prendre le contrôle subtilement sans confronter Greyback jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez de soutien pour le faire. Ca avait été la dernière lettre et Remus lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas communiquer avec lui pendant qu'il était dans les meutes, cela parce qu'ils vivaient à l'écart de toute communauté magique ou muggle et il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'un hibou soit intercepté ramenant une lettre dans leurs camps.

Orion fit courir impatiemment ses doigts dans ses cheveux et expira lentement, essayant de se calmer. Il avait besoin de dépenser son énergie pour que son esprit se libère de ses inquiétudes. Il inspira profondément et commença à vider son esprit. Il se concentra lentement sur sa magie interne et la toucha. Plusieurs banderoles noires commencèrent à tournoyer autour de son noyau magique alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés. Il devenait plutôt bon à jouer avec sa magie interne. Après avoir conjuré des flammes noires dans sa chambre au manoir Malfoy, il ne s'était jamais arrêté de s'entraîner. Au début, il terminait toujours épuisé et obtenait peu de résultats mais il était lentement devenu meilleur et maintenant ce n'était plus fatiguant ou dur de faire ressortir sa magie noire. Pour des effets plus puissants, il avait besoin de penser à sa rage et à son désir de vengeance, mais il avait également appris que les premiers signes de sa magie venaient rapidement s'il était relaxé et calme. Son entraînement à l'Occlumencie avait du bon pour accomplir cela et maintenant il utilisait ces méthodes de méditation afin d'ouvrir la source de sa magie noire. Il se concentra plus et mit sa main face à lui, paume vers le ciel. Il pensa à la forme qu'il désirait pour sa magie. Quand il était en colère, il était capable de conjurer les flammes noires facilement, mais quand il était calme comme maintenant, sa magie prenait une nouvelle forme. Les yeux fermés et l'esprit calme et au repos, il sentit sa magie courir en lui et venir vers son bras. Il la sentit immédiatement dans sa paume et ouvrit les yeux et sourit quand il vit les résultats. Là, flottant quelques centimètres au dessus de sa paume, un globe noir d'eau mouvante s'était matérialisé. Il regarda émerveillé les petits mouvements à la surface de la boule et put sentir une certaine tranquillité. Il la toucha du bout de son autre index et sourit en sentant la froideur de l'eau. Il se concentra plus et l'eau bougea plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que les petites vagues bougent violemment à la surface. Il plissa ses yeux et le globe s'agrandit et les vagues se rencontraient furieusement et il sentit la température baisser. Il sentit des frissons courir à travers son corps alors qu'il transformait l'eau en glace et avec un mouvement soudain de sa paume, il envoya le globe en face de lui et le vit se transformer en jet de glaces noires tranchantes qui s'écrasèrent bruyamment contre le mur.

Orion s'avança et s'agenouilla devant les débris de cristal noir. Il en toucha un et retira rapidement son doigt qu'il venait de s'ouvrir avec la pointe d'un des fragments. Il se sourit à lui-même. Oui, il devenait plutôt bon.

Soudainement les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent et il sentit le froid se propager autour de lui. Il se leva rapidement en se tournant et fit face à une apparition ressemblant à un fantôme.

Il la regarda la bouche ballante. De toutes ses années à Durmstrang, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis la chambre des Murmures.

La petite femme, sans signe d'âge, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres perçants flottait devant lui avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

_« Je vois que tu t'es entraîné. Pas si mal, mais tu peux faire bien mieux, »_ dit-elle avec une voix inhumaine, _« C'était bien peu par rapport à ce que tu peux réellement faire. »_

Orion ferma sa bouche et arqua un sourcil, _« Comment le savez-vous ? C'est la première fois que je vous rencontre depuis ce jour. »_

Elle flotta vers lui et dit calmement en le perçant de ses yeux noirs, _« Oh, je t'ai observé. Toujours. Et j'en sais plus sur toi que toi-même. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Vous m'avez dit que vous répondriez à mes questions quand je vous trouverai. »_

Elle gloussa et sa voix inhumaine résonna à travers les murs de la salle de classe. _« Mais tu ne m'as pas trouvé. Je suis venue à toi. »_

_« Et comment suis-je supposé vous trouver ? »_ Demanda Orion agacé, _« J'ai cherché dans le château et je n'ai rien trouvé. Pourquoi ne me dites vous pas maintenant ce que vous vouliez dire il y a de cela quelques années sur moi étant quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'inattendu ? »_

Elle tendit sa main translucide vers lui et toucha brièvement sa joue. Orion sentit quelque chose de bizarrement glacé là où ses doigts l'avaient touché avant qu'elle ne baisse sa main et recule. Elle flottait au dessus de lui et répondit calmement, _« Tu n'es pas encore prêt à me trouver. Tes questions devront attendre. »_

Orion se renfrogna, _« J'ai attendu des années maintenant. J'ai le droit de savoir de quoi vous parliez. Je n'aime pas être manipulé. »_

Elle le regarda amusée et son doigt pointa son cou, _« D'abord tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour répondre à tes questions. »_

Orion regarda ce qu'elle pointait du doigt et sortit son pendentif en Onyx de son T-shirt. Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés et chuchota, _« Ce… les reliques de la Mort ont quelque chose à voir avec vous ? »_

_« D'une certaine façon »,_ dit-elle succinctement.

Orion commença à perdre patience. Il répondit durement, _« Dites-moi seulement ce que vous vouliez dire par être quelque chose d'inattendu. Je ne suis pas ce que vous vouliez que je sois ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous ne me le direz pas ? »_

Elle le regarda sérieusement et répondit, _« Tu es quelqu'un d'autre et à la fois celui que tu devais être. Celui que moi et bien d'autres avons attendu. Tu auras tes réponses quand tu seras prêt et ce portoloin ne s'activera pas avant cela. Seulement après tu pourras me trouver. »_

Elle se détourna de lui et commença à s'évanouir.

_« Attendez ! S'il vous plaît, attendez ! »_ dit Orion désespéré, _« Que suis-je ! »_

Elle retourna sa tête et chuchota doucement, _« Ce que nous avons planifié des siècles durant, Vindico Atrum, »_ puis elle disparut.

Orion se tenait étonné au milieu de la classe et il sentit la température remonter à son niveau normal. Ses derniers mots tournaient dans son esprit. Elle l'avait appelé, _« Vindico Atrum, »_ une phrase latine… _« Atrum »_ signifiait Ténèbres… _« Vindico »_ avait plusieurs interprétations, le libérateur, le protecteur, le vengeur, celui qui délivre… que voulait-elle dire ? Le libérateur des Ténèbres ? Celui qui délivre les Ténèbres ? Le protecteur des Ténèbres ?

Que voulait-elle dire ? Orion voulait crier de frustration. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore prêt à connaître des choses sur lui-même ? Et pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle en connaissait plus sur lui que lui-même ? Et elle connaissait ses pouvoirs alors que Voldemort était le seul à les avoir vus dans le passé. Il ne l'avait jamais dit ni montré à personne. Elle avait dû le voir s'entraîner mais comment savait-elle qu'il pouvait faire bien mieux ? Que ses pouvoirs allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il était capable de faire maintenant. Misérable ! Elle avait dit que sa démonstration de magie d'aujourd'hui était misérable comparé à ce qu'il était réellement capable de faire ! Donc il devait certainement avoir besoin de s'entraîner plus et de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son pendentif en onyx. Elle avait été capable de voir ce que c'était réellement : un pendentif des reliques de la mort qui était en fait un portoloin vers une personne. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les esprits de la chambre des Murmures et les reliques de la mort étaient reliés. Il avait peut-être suspecté les esprits d'interagir avec Karkaroff dans le passé, mais il n'avait aucune preuve de cela. Karkaroff ne les avait jamais mentionnés. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit, les reliques de la Mort étaient reliées aux esprits et il était relié aux reliques de la Mort. Peut-être serait-il seulement capable de trouver les esprits quand il aurait trouvé les reliques ? Orion soupira, ça prendrait vraiment du temps… Mais non, elle avait dit qu'elle le trouverait après avoir parlé à la personne qu'il rencontrerait après avoir été emmené à lui en portoloin. Donc peut-être il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir les Reliques en premier. Mais quand est-ce que ce putain de portoloin fonctionnerait ?

Orion fit disparaitre furieusement les cristaux noirs et les bougies et il revint dans sa salle commune.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand il vit une petite personne assis calmement sur l'un des canapés. Le garçon avait ses yeux fermés et il semblait être réellement concentré ou en train de méditer. Orion s'approcha silencieusement et sentit immédiatement une sorte de tiraillement dans sa magie interne à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de l'autre garçon. Ca l'avait rendu confus au début, que sa magie interne réagisse ainsi à la présence de l'autre garçon. Spécialement parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui ou même interagi avec lui. Et plus particulièrement parce que ça avait seulement commencé cette année. Il avait observé l'autre garçon pendant ces deux premiers mois et un soupçon avait grandi dans son esprit mais il n'avait jamais approché l'autre garçon. Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais les indications étaient là. La façon dont il ne parlait jamais à personne, choisissant toujours de rester loin, n'ayant jamais eu d'amis et utilisant toujours des robes qui le couvraient presque entièrement.

Orion contempla silencieusement le garçon aux cheveux sombre lorsque ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent.

Le garçon se renfrogna et dit avec humeur, _« Oh c'est toi. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et prit un siège en face de l'autre garçon. Il dit calmement, _« Oui, c'est seulement moi. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? »_ cingla le garçon.

Orion hésita mais se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû avoir cette conversation depuis longtemps déjà. Il le perça de son regard et dit calmement, _« Je veux savoir si tu te prépares pour être un Nécromancien, Loki. »_

Loki se renfrogna plus encore, _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu rembarrais tous les étudiants qui avaient essayé de te connaître tout au long de ces années. Tu restes toujours loin des autres et tu ne parles à personne. Mais je pense que je connais la raison. Ca aurait du sens si tu veux être un nécromancien, »_ répondit Orion sérieusement, _« Tu es venu à Durmstrang en sachant déjà ce que tu voulais être, c'est pourquoi tu rejettes tout contact humain. Je me demande comment tu as pu savoir à si jeune âge que tu voulais en être un, ou que tu as la capacité d'en être. »_

_« Oh, donc tu t'en es finalement rendu compte »_ dit Loki durement, _« Et maintenant je dois répondre à toutes tes questions parce que ton petit cerveau a été capable de découvrir la raison de mon comportement ? »_

Orion haussa les épaules, _« J'étais juste curieux. »_

_« Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »_ dit Loki furieusement.

_« Sûrement, »_ répondit Orion calmement, _« Mais j'ai ressenti… »_ Il fit un geste nonchalant de la main et regarda Loki de façon incertaine.

_« Senti quoi ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à tes petits jeux, Black, »_ cracha Loki.

Orion perdit patience et dit avec colère, _« Je ne joue pas. Je voulais juste avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi ! »_

Loki ricana, _« Et bien, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler maintenant ni plus tard. »_

_« Comme tu veux, »_ cingla Orion, _« J'ai récemment ressenti une sorte de compatibilité avec ta magie et je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était ! »_

Orion se leva furieusement et se tourna pour rejoindre son dortoir mais il entendit Loki dire de façon caustique, _« Donc tu l'as finalement ressenti ? Je me demandais combien de temps ça te prendrait. »_

Il se retourna de nouveau pour regarder l'autre garçon et arqua un sourcil, _« Donc tu l'as aussi senti ? »_

Loki grogna, _« Bien sûr. Tu dois être réellement bouché si ça t'a pris tout ce temps pour savoir ce que tu es. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et se rassit sur son siège, _« Tu veux dIre que tu penses que je pourrais être un nécromancien ? »_

Loki le regarda avec indifférence et bafoué, _« Pas à l'allure où tu vas. »_

Orion inspira lentement, gagnant du temps pour recouvrer sa patience et dit calmement, _« Mais ce… cette chose que je sens près de toi c'est parce que tu as le potentiel pour devenir un nécromancien et que je l'ai aussi et c'est pour ça que ma magie réagit à la tienne ? »_

Loki le regarda comme s'il était la personne la plus stupide du monde et qu'il venait d'énoncer quelque chose d'absolument évident.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel, _« Très bien. Donc c'est pour ça. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Mais comment tu as su que tu aurais le potentiel à seulement onze ans ? »_

_« Je savais même avant ça, »_ dit Loki sévèrement. Puis il ricana, _« Tu l'as découvert en étant plus âgé parce que tu es obtus ou juste magiquement faible mais ça ne veut pas dire que les autres comme nous ne le savent pas dès le début. »_

_« Je ne suis pas magiquement faible ou obtus ! »_ dit Orion furieux, _« Je n'en savais juste pas beaucoup sur les nécromanciens jusqu'à maintenant ! Comment étais-je supposé le savoir ? »_

Loki haussa un sourcil, _« Tes parents ne t'en ont pas parlé ou ne t'ont pas préparé à ça ? Ne t'ont-ils pas expliqué les signes à rechercher dans ta magie pour que tu saches si tu as le pouvoir de devenir un nécromancien ? »_

Orion se renfrogna et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et j'ai rencontré mon père il y a seulement quelques années et je doute sincèrement qu'il savait quoi que ce soit sur les nécromanciens. Et il est mort maintenant donc je n'avais personne à qui demander. »_

_« Désolé pour toi alors, »_ dit Loki un peu plus gentiment mais pas tant que ça, _« Je suppose que ton ignorance n'est pas surprenante vue tes circonstances. Mais j'ose dire que ta famille aurait dû te le dire, ça aurait accéléré tes progrès. »_

_« Mais comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ? »_ demanda Orion avec incertitude.

_« Les pouvoirs nécromantiques sont héréditaires. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un dans ta lignée qui était un nécromancien, peut-être il y a des siècles, mais il aurait laissé des livres ou des journaux sur ses expériences et ça aurait été des héritages familiaux. Au moins dans les familles noires ces livres sont des trésors et se transmettent à la prochaine génération de Nécromancien. Et une famille avec un ancêtre qui a été un nécromancien, sait que les enfants doivent être testés pour voir s'ils en ont le pouvoir, »_ expliqua Loki avec impatience. _« J'ai été testé quand j'avais dix ans, mais bien sûr, ma famille savait déjà que j'en serais un. »_

Orion pensa à toutes les informations qu'il lui avait données. Les pouvoirs devaient venir de la lignée de Black puisque sa mère était une née de muggle, mais alors pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il rien mentionné ? Sirius n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention aux traditions familiales ou à l'histoire des Black donc son ignorance du sujet était facilement expliquée, bien que ce soit impardonnable selon l'opinion d'Orion. Se foutre de l'histoire de la famille, spécialement dans une lignée puissante et importante comme celle des Black était plus qu'irrespectueux. Mais son père avait été très immature et imprudent donc c'était à prévoir que rien de ce que ses parents tentaient de lui apprendre ne rentrerait dans sa tête. Et Orion n'avait pas de grands parents qui auraient pu le former. Il se demanda si Narcissa et Bellatrix savaient quelque chose sur ça ? Bien que la lignée de Sirius soit la principale et la plus puissante, sa lignée partageait la même histoire du côté de Narcissa. Mais devait-il leur demander des informations sur les pouvoirs nécromantiques de leur lignée ? Ca créerait des soupçons et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit quelque chose qu'il veuille divulguer. Il préférait plutôt garder ses atouts dans sa manche, si personne ne le savais et qu'il était capable de devenir un nécromancien dans le secret, ce serait un grand avantage. Et à propos de ces journaux ou livres… il devrait aller dans ses caveaux à Gringotts et les chercher. Il n'était jamais entré dans le caveau des Black avant mais les héritages seraient gardés dedans.

Il regarda Loki et demanda avec curiosité, _« Pourquoi ta famille savait déjà que tu avais les pouvoirs sans être testé ? »_

_« A cause de qui est mon père bien sûr, »_ dit Loki. Quand il vit le froncement d'incompréhension d'Orion, il dit avec mépris, _« Mais tu ne sais vraiment rien ? »_

La colère d'Orion remonta et il dit avec dédain, _« Je pense que nous avons déjà établi cela, non ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je sais presque rien sur les nécromanciens. Donc, non, je ne sais pas qui est ton père ! »_

Loki dit complètement sans sentiment, _« Et bien mon père est le Premier Necro Master Njord, de la guilde des Nécromanciens. »_

Orion cligna des yeux. Guilde ? Ils avaient une guilde ? Il demanda avec ignorance, _« Euh… une guilde de nécromanciens ? »_

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et marqua son agacement, _« T'as vraiment aucune idée de tout cela. »_ Puis il dit avec impatience, _« Oui, ils ont une guilde. Comment penses-tu qu'ils s'organiseraient s'ils n'en avaient pas une ? Et ils ont une hiérarchie entière et ça prend des décennies d'expérience et beaucoup de preuves de tes pouvoirs pour monter les grades. Et mon père est l'un des trois Premiers qui commande la guilde. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Et que fait exactement la guilde ? Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'une organisation ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas te le dire »_ crâna Loki, _« Seul un réel Nécromancien a le droit de demander une audience ou même d'en apprendre leurs objectifs. »_

Orion soupira, _« Bien, je comprends ce besoin de secret. »_ Puis il regarda Loki et dit perceptivement, _« Est-ce pour cela que tu veux être un nécromancien ? Pour être proche de ton père ? »_

Le visage de Loki s'assombrit et Orion ajouta doucement et rapidement, _« Ce serait compréhensible, tu sais. Si mon père en avait été un, j'aurais probablement fait ce que tu as fait. Je veux dire, de ce que je sais ton père ne peut pas interagir beaucoup avec toi, spécialement parce qu'il est si puissant. Donc la seule façon d'être proche de lui est de devenir toi-même un nécromancien. Ca doit être réellement dur d'avoir un père comme nécromancien… »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Loki calmement, _« Il ne peut pas me toucher ou me parler. Je le vois à peine… »_ Puis il leva les yeux sur Orion et dit avec détermination, _« Mais je suis fier de qui est mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais incriminé d'en être un et de ne pas être capable de passer du temps avec moi. »_

Orion hocha la tête et demanda avec incertitude, _« Mais tu veux tout abandonner derrière toi ? Euh… tu sais, toute cette histoire d'abandonner ton humanité et de ne jamais interagir avec les autres gens… »_

Loki se renfrogna et cingla, _« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Ca en vaut le coup. C'est un petit prix à payer pour les grands pouvoirs qu'ont les nécromanciens. »_

Orion le regarda dubitativement et Loki ricana, _« Tu es apparemment pas prêt et avec toutes ces années que tu as perdu sans t'y préparer je doute que tu sois capable d'en devenir un. »_

Orion ne prit pas cela comme une offense. En effet en comparaison de Loki il était loin derrière. Loki était déjà complètement isolé de tout le monde et n'avait aucun remord à laisser les gens derrière lui afin de remplir ses ambitions. Il leva les yeux sur Loki et dit sincèrement, _« Je veux en devenir un, tu sais. Maintenant que je sais que j'ai certaines capacités pour ça, j'aimerais l'explorer mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de m'isoler de ceux que j'aime. »_ Il avala difficilement et continua doucement, _« Je le fais aussi pour mon père. Et si j'étais à ta place, je n'hésiterais pas non plus une minutes si ça signifiait être avec lui. Mais mon cas est différent. Mon père a été Embrassé par un Dementor »_ dit-il et il leva les yeux sur Loki qui hocha à peine la tête, et Orion continua, _« Je veux essayer de récupérer son âme du Dementor et rendre la vie à mon père. Mais même si j'y arrive, je ne pourrais pas être avec lui après parce qu'immergé à ce point dans les Arts je ne serais plus le même qu'avant. Donc je vivrais seul en sachant que mon père est vivant mais sans être capable d'être avec lui et ceux que j'aime. »_

Loki le regarda de façon compréhensive et dit doucement, _« Ton cas est compliqué,_ » soupira-t-il, _« Je voudrais probablement sauver mon père aussi, peu importe le prix, mais de savoir que les possibilités de succès sont fines voire nulles et ne seulement savoir que lorsqu'il est trop tard si tu as réussi ou si tu as raté alors que tu as déjà changé irréversiblement… et bien, peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir plus pour savoir si tu es réellement près à tout abandonner. »_

Orion regarda ses pieds et dit doucement, _« Oui. C'est un choix difficile. Et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai perdu plusieurs années, peut-être que je ne serai pas assez puissant pour réussir même si je plonge réellement dans les arts. »_

_« Peut-être que c'était trop hâtif de dire ça, »_ fit Loki gêné, _« Je veux dire, si tu as le but et la puissance je suis sûr que tu pourrais être un grand Nécromancien un jour. »_

Orion lui sourit et répondit doucement, _« Merci, Loki. »_

Loki hocha rapidement la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Orion se leva fatigué et lui dit bonne nuit, même si c'était déjà le matin. Juste au moment où il fut sur le point de monter dans le dortoir, il entendit, _« Bonne chance pour le tournoi. »_

Orion sourit intérieurement et répondit sans regarder en arrière, _« Merci pour tout. »_

La première chose qu'Orion remarqua sur Hogwarts était qu'il faisait très chaud. Après plusieurs heures de voyage dans les profondeurs de la mer, il fut content lorsque leur bateau remonta à la surface du lac. Il se souvenait à peine du château qu'il avait vu pour la première fois lors de cette horrible nuit. Son esprit était complètement préoccupé par des problèmes plus importants. Mais maintenant il pouvait voir que c'était un château magnifique, sa taille était semblable à Durmstrang et la magie qui circulait en vague était juste aussi puissante. Bien que Durmstrang était indubitablement plus ancien et que ce n'était pas la même atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. La différence principale avec Hogwarts était le fait que ce soit une école de la Lumière alors que Durmstrang en était une des Ténèbres et cela se voyait par la couleur des pierres du château qui faisaient les murs à la magie en place. Hogwarts semblait être une maison très intime alors que Durmstrang était une imposante fortification. Les sentiments qu'évoquaient Hogwarts étaient le bonheur et l'insouciance, Durmstrang était un synonyme de puissance noire et de sérieux. Orion pouvait même le voir sur le visage des étudiants. Ils étaient tous insouciants et relaxés. A Durmstrang, tout le monde étudiait toujours férocement et donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, il n'y avait pas de place pour des blagues et jeux immatures. Et Orion devait admettre qu'il préférait Durmstrang, parce qu'il savait que le type d'environnement que Durmstrang fournissait était meilleur pour s'entraîner à en devenir plus puissant et plus discipliné, même si ça signifiait une éducation plus sévère et moins de temps pour jouer, ça valait le coup.

Ils furent accueillis par les étudiants d'Hogwarts qui étaient debout en rang devant les immenses marches du château alors qu'ils amarraient leur bateau et murmuraient entre eux. Vagnarov avait rapidement fait signe à Dumbledore et Orion devait retenir un ricanement quand il vit que ces deux là ne semblaient pas s'entendre, c'était probablement parce que Vagnarov avait était rude dans les négociations et avait obtenu gain de cause sur la plupart de ses revendications. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient toujours mais Orion pouvait percevoir le fort mépris que la vieille chouette avait pour son directeur. Et Vagnarov regarda à peine les étudiants d'Hogwarts et le château de son regard froid. Il arborait un petit rictus sur son visage. Orion ne pouvait pas être plus fier de son directeur, on ne pouvait que reconnaître sa force.

Ils se mirent en file et entrèrent dans le Grand Hall. Orion vit les étudiants de Beauxbatons frissonner dans leurs uniformes en soie bleu pâle et ils avaient de grosses écharpes en fourrure autour de leurs cous et ils étaient assis à la table des Ravenclaws. Orion enleva sa cape en fourrure bien chère et lissa son uniforme sombre. Le blason des Hydres manquait à son uniforme. Vagnarov leur avait dit que toutes les croix d'Ordre devaient être retirées et que seul le blason de Durmstrang devait rester sur leurs uniformes puisque personne en dehors des élèves de Durmstrang ne devaient connaître le fonctionnement des Ordres. Orion se demandait toujours pourquoi tous ces secrets sur son école mais il n'irait pas contre les règles. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des énormes bannières en soie pendre sur les murs, chacune d'entre elles représentait une maison d'Hogwarts : rouge avec un lion en or pour Gryffindor, bleu avec un aigle en bronze pour Ravenclaw, jaune avec un blaireau noir pour Hufflepuff, et vert et un serpent argenté pour Slytherin. Derrière la table des professeurs, la bannière la plus large représentait le blason d'Hogwarts : lion, aigle, blaireau et serpent unis autour d'un grand H. Mais la chose la plus impressionnant était le plafond magique. Certains livres disaient que ca avait été une idée de Salazar Slytherin et ses sorts qui avaient transformé le plafond arqué en quelque chose de magnifiquement magique, disant qu'il avait fait cela pour que toute personne à Hogwarts puisse sentir l'immensité de notre monde et de notre place dedans. Orion se demandait ce qu'il avait voulu dire par cela, si c'était vrai.

La table la plus bruyante était de loin celle des Gryffindor, ils commentaient les nouveaux étudiants et ça devint pire lorsque Viktor Krum apparut finalement après avoir retiré sa large cape. Orion vit l'idiot Roux, Ron, être bouche bée devant Krum avant qu'il ne regagne un peu de contenance et il commença à faire des signes de la main à Krum et à lui crier de s'asseoir à côté de lui par-dessus toutes les voix. Plusieurs autres personnes sortaient des plumes et des parchemins, voulant évidemment que Krum signe des autographes.

Orion vit Draco à la table des Slytherins. Les Slytherins regardaient autour d'eux avec des airs supérieurs et indifférents mais il vit les lèvres de Draco lui sourire lorsqu'il le vit. Orion se tourna vers Lezander qui attirait l'attention de quelques filles proches d'eux et Calypso regardait autour d'elle, examinant le Grand Hall. Il fit un signe vers la table des Slytherins et quand il vint vers Krum, il lui dit doucement, _« Si tu veux échapper à tes fans avides, viens t'asseoir avec nous avec quelques amis à la table des Slytherins. Promis, ils ne te feront pas chier. »_

L'expression de Krum s'adoucit quand il se tourna pour le regarda et dit avec reconnaissance, _« Merci. Je pense que je vais venir. »_

Orion se demanda comment le lourd accent bulgare de Krum avait réussi à survivre toutes ces années à Durmstrang. Les cours étaient enseignés en anglais puisque la plupart des étudiants venaient de différents pays de l'Europe de l'est et du centre et on apprenait l'anglais depuis l'enfance. Lezander avait encore un léger accent qu'Orion adorait et Viktor Vlonski, bien que Russe, parlait anglais comme un véritable citoyen, de même que pour le reste de ses amis.

Krum et les autres étudiants de Durmstrang s'assirent devant Draco. Et Orion, après avoir reçu une étreinte rapide de Draco, s'assit avec Lezander et Calypso à ses côtés. Dumbledore dit quelques mots d'introduction pour accueillir les nouveaux et leur souhaita un bon repas. Bientôt des plats spectaculaires apparurent à leurs tables et les conversations commencèrent.

Après avoir présenté Krum et ses amis à Draco, Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Millicent, les yeux d'Orion se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Vagnarov parlait cordialement avec la directrice de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, si Orion s'en souvenait bien, et Dumbledore parlait doucement avec McGonagall. Il se souvint que Sirius l'avait beaucoup aimée, disant qu'elle était très stricte mais toujours juste et Sirius avait adoré l'agacer avec ses sorts alors qu'il était un maraudeur. Snape arborait un visage profondément renfrogné et jetait un regard noir à tout le monde et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Snape, les siens se plissèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Orion lui accorda aucune attention et continua à inspecter la salle. Et il capta un rapide coup d'œil de Dumbledore vers lui avant qu'il ne continue sa conversation. Orion dut retenir un regard malveillant et il continua à regarder autour de lui. Il semblait regarder bien trop souvent à la table des Gryffindors.

Orion sentit Calypso se tendre à ses côtés et se tourna pour la regarder. Elle était pâle et ses yeux noirs étaient plissés de haine alors qu'elle regardait Moody. Orion attrapa sa main sous la table et chuchota, _« Je t'ai dit qu'il serait là. Tu vas bien ? »_

Les lèvres de Calypso étaient également plissées et elle dit à travers sa mâchoire contractée, _« Oui. Je peux y arriver. C'est juste de le voir là, en chaire, après tout ce qu'il m'a pris… »_

Orion caressa sa main et murmura, _« Je comprends. Mais tu es forte, tu dois conserver les apparences. Tu auras la chance de te venger dès que la guerre commencera. »_

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et ses yeux brillèrent et elle dit avec conviction, _« Oh, il aura ce qui lui est dû, je m'en assurerai. Et j'adorerai cela immensément. »_

_« Bien ! »_ Dit Orion en souriant.

Draco parlait à Krum en envoyant à Weasley des coups d'œil, alors qu'il devenait rouge de colère. Après la fin de sa conversation, Draco se tourna vers Orion et dit en souriant narquoisement, _« Comment va Sylvana ? »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Furieuse, elle n'arrêta pas de siffler sur moi parce que je ne l'ai pas amenée ici. Mais réellement, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que des écoles de secondes catégories n'admettaient pas les beaux serpents comme familiers et elle ne m'a pas cru. »_

Draco lui envoya un regard noir et siffla, _« Hogwarts n'est pas de seconde zone ! »_

_« Peut-être pas, » _répondit Orion avec un sourire narquois, _« Mais je ne quitterais Durmstrang pour Hogwarts pour rien pas même un million de Gallions. Il y a trop de restrictions ridicules sur la magie ici. »_

Draco renifla de dédain et dit avec arrogance, _« Et bien, nous avons appris les Impardonnables plus tôt cette année. »_

Calypso étouffa un rire et répondit pour leur petit groupe, _« Nous les avons appris et pratiqués l'année dernière. »_

Draco se renfrogna et se tourna pour écouter les blablas de Pansy.

Orion donna un petit coup d'épaule à Lezander puisqu'il avait été étrangement calme, et il lui dit avec un ton taquin, _« Tu as pleins de regards appréciateurs. Devrais-je être inquiet ? »_

_« Comme toi. J'ose dire qu'il y a des gars bien plus beaux dans cette pièce. Quel couple divin nous faisons, »_ dit Lezander en lui souriant malicieusement.

Orion le regarda avec scepticisme. Il n'avait vu personne le regarder avec intérêt, il était clair que Lezander blaguait.

Calypso soupira quand elle vit son expression et dit d'une voix vexée, _« Réellement, Orion, tu es complètement aveugle quand quelqu'un te montre de l'intérêt. Ils devraient te frapper à la tête avec un balai pour que tu les remarques. Comment tu as réussi à avoir un petit-ami me passe au dessus de la tête. »_

Lezander rit et l'interrompit, _« J'ai presque eu à le frapper, c'est sûr. Mais il a finalement compris après plusieurs avances. »_

Orion leur lança un regard noir, _« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je suis parfaitement capable de distinguer une personne qui s'intéresse à moi. »_

Calypso toussa, _« Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas remarqué ces greluches de Beauxbatons te regarder, ou encore le petit groupe idiot de filles de Gryffindor qui battaient des cils quand tu les regardais. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait aucun… ah oui. Il venait de les voir. Il se tourna et dit penaud, _« Et bien, ce sont des filles, bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Si un garçon m'avait regardé, peut-être que j'aurais… »_

_« Quelques garçons ont aussi… »_ rétorqua Calypso avec impatience.

Lezander l'interrompit durement, _« Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que des garçons le regardaient, merci beaucoup. »_

_« J'adore quand tu deviens jaloux, »_ gloussa Orion.

Lezander se pencha sur lui et ronronna quelque chose à son oreille lorsque Draco interrompit Lezander en lui envoyant un regard méchant, _« Pourrais-tu me passer la bouillabaisse, s'il te plait ? »_

Orion hocha la tête et lui tendit le large plat alors que Calypso le regardait intensément. Orion fronça les sourcils en essayant de discerner ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre et elle leva juste les yeux au ciel en murmurant quelque chose sur les hommes aveugles. Orion haussa les épaules et son intérêt se reporta sur la nourriture.

Une fois que les assiettes en or furent propres, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau. Une tension plaisante semblait avoir pris place dans le hall maintenant. Orion leva les yeux sur la table des professeurs et vit que deux personnes venaient juste d'arriver. Il les reconnut instantanément, l'un était Crouch Sr et l'autre était un sorcier à qu'il avait parlé pendant la coupe du monde. Il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

_« Le moment est arrivé, »_ dit Dumbledore en souriant aux visages tournés vers le sien. _« Le tournoi des trois sorciers est sur le point de commencer. J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots d'explications sur la procédure à venir cette année. Mais avant tout, laissez-moi vous présenter, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, Mr Bartemius Crouch, à la tête du département de la coopération internationale magique »_ il y eut des applaudissements polis, _« et Mr. Ludo Bagman, à la tête du département des jeux et sports magiques. »_

_« Mr Bagman et Mr Crouch ont travaillé sans relâche ces derniers mois pour organiser le tournoi des trois sorciers, »_ continua Dumbledore, _« Et ils rejoindront moi-même, le Professeur Vagnarov – « Maitre Vagnarov »_ murmura Calypso indignée par le manque de respect pour le titre du sorcier -, _et Madame Maxime parmi ceux qui jugeront les efforts des champions. »_

A la mention du mot, _« Champions »_, l'attention des étudiants sembla se raffermir. Dumbledore sourit en disant, _« Le coffret s'il vous plait, Mr Filch. »_

Un homme mauvais, qui était passé inaperçu dans un coin du Hall, s'approchait maintenant de Dumbledore en portant un grand coffret en bois riche incrusté de bijoux. Ca semblait extrêmement vieux. Un murmure d'excitation et d'intérêt s'éleva parmi les étudiants.

_« Les instructions pour les tâches attendant les champions cette année ont déjà été examinée par Mr Crouch et Mr Bagman, »_ dit Dumbledore alors que Filch plaçait le coffret délicatement sur la table devant lui, _« Et ils ont fait les arrangements nécessaires pour chaque défi. Il y aura trois tâches, tout au long de l'année, et les champions seront testés de différentes façons… leurs pouvoirs magiques, leurs courages, leurs pouvoirs de déduction, et bien sûr, leurs capacités à faire face au danger. »_

A ces derniers mots, le Hall devint si silencieux qu'on avait l'impression que plus personne ne respirait.

« _Comme vous le savez, trois champions se font face dans le tournoi, » _Dumbledore continua calmement, _« Un pour chaque école participante. Ils seront notés sur chaque tâche et le champion ayant le plus grand score gagnera la coupe du tournoi. Les champions seront choisis par un sélecteur impartial : La coupe de Feu. »_

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et tapa trois fois sur le coffret. Le couvercle s'ouvrit lentement. Dumbledore prit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et sortit une coupe en bois. Elle serait passée totalement inaperçue si des flammes bleues ne dansaient pas au dessus. Dumbledore ferma le coffret et plaça la coupe délicatement dessus, où elle serait visible de tous dans le Hall.

_« Toute personne voulant soumettre sa candidature doit écrire son nom et son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le mettre dans la coupe, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« Ceux qui aspirent à être des champions ont vingt-quatre heures pour déposer leurs noms. Demain soir, soir d'Halloween, la coupe rendra public les noms de celle qu'elle aura jugé les plus méritants pour représenter leurs écoles. La coupe sera placée à l'entrée ce soir, elle sera accessible à tous ceux qui veulent entrer dans la compétition. »_

_« Afin de s'assurer qu'aucun étudiant mineur ne soit tenté,_ » dit Dumbledore, _« Je tracerai une ligne d'âge autour de la coupe de feu une fois qu'elle sera placée dans l'entrée. Toute personne n'ayant pas dix-sept ans ne pourra traverser cette ligne »_ puis il ajouta avec un petit sourire, _« à l'exception des étudiants de Durmstrang qui se sont vu remettre une permission spéciale pour participer même s'ils sont mineurs. »_

Des cris outrés explosèrent dans le grand Hall et Draco envoya à Orion un regard furieux. Orion et le reste des étudiants de Durmstrang étaient étonnés. Ils ne savaient pas qu'une exception avait été faite juste pour eux. Orion pensait que l'âge minimum de quatorze ans serait pour toutes les écoles. Orion regarda Calypso sans cligner des yeux et elle semblait être de réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Il vit Vagnarov sourire narquoisement à la table des professeurs mais il semblait un peu tendu.

Calypso se pencha vers lui et dit, _« Je pense que le Directeur a tenté de rendre cette restriction d'âge pareille pour tout le monde mais peut-être que Dumbledore a contre-attaqué au dernier moment et a décidé de faire de Durmstrang une exception, et en le disant à voix haute, il a une longueur d'avance sur Maître Vagnarov, puisque tous les étudiants vont certainement nous détester pour ça et ils vont penser que Durmstrang triche ou quelque chose du genre. »_

Orion hocha la tête, ce qui avait du sens, c'était un mouvement politique pour les faire détester et monter les étudiants contre une école noire. Orion envoya à Dumbledore un regard noir et la vieille chouette fit finalement taire les étudiants se plaignant.

_« C'est fait pour votre sécurité. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tout un chacun comprenne que toute personne décidant de participer dans ce tournoi ne doit pas prendre sa décision à la légère. Une fois que le champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe de Feu, il ou elle est obligée de concourir jusqu'à la fin. Placer votre nom dans la Coupe de Feu constitue un contrat magique. Il ne peut pas y avoir de retour possible une fois que vous avez été sélectionné comme champion. S'il vous plaît, assurez-vous d'être bien préparé avant de déposer votre nom dans la coupe. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous. »_

Les étudiants d'Hogwarts semblaient vraiment très irrités par toute cette situation et Draco s'était rapidement levé de la table. Orion attrapa son bras pour qu'il se retourne et Draco gronda, _« Tu m'as dit que l'âge de restriction s'appliquerait aussi à Hogwarts ! »_

_« Je suis désolé, Draco, »_ dit Orion doucement en regardant dans les yeux gris coléreux, _« Je le croyais réellement. Je ne savais que ça serait seulement appliqué à… »_

Draco retira violemment son bras de la prise d'Orion et il dit furieusement, _« Je me suis entrainé pendant ces deux mois après que j'ai reçu ta lettre confirmant la restriction d'âge. Je l'ai même dit à mon père ! Il s'attend à ce que je devienne le champion d'Hogwarts et maintenant je vais le décevoir et c'est de ta faute ! »_

Il se retourna et sortit du Grand Hall. Blaise, Théo et Millicent envoyèrent des coups d'œil désolés et suivirent Draco alors que Pansy le regardait avec un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Orion se leva tristement en regardant la direction que Draco avait prise. Il savait très bien que Draco en avait été totalement excité et combien il cherchait à ce que Lucius soit fier de lui. Ca le rendait triste que Draco ait eu de telles attentes juste parce qu'il lui avait garanti que Vagnarov leur avait dit la nouvelle limite d'âge, il avait pensé que ça serait pareil pour tout le monde. Il sentit la main de Lezander serrer son épaule.

Calypso dit doucement, _« Ne t'inquiète pas Orion, il reviendra. C'est difficilement de ta faute, chacun d'entre nous en est arrivé à la même mauvaise conclusion et nous ne savons même pas quand ils ont fait le changement, ça a pu se faire il y a peu de temps. »_

Il hocha à peine la tête et l'un des préfets de Slytherin les escorta jusqu'à leurs chambres d'invités dans les donjons.

Alors que Krum et les autres garçons de la délégation organisaient leurs vêtements, Orion lança des sorts de silence autour d'eux et rapprocha Lezander de lui et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Personne ne leur prêta attention, ils avaient tous été réellement ouverts sur leur relation à Durmstrang et ils étaient l'un des couples les plus vieux à l'école.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Lez ? »_ demanda Orion inquiet, _« Tu as été extrêmement calme pendant notre voyage. »_

Lezander le regarda et répondit sérieusement, _« Orion, je suis un vampire dans une école blanche. As-tu déjà considéré cela ? »_

Les sourcils d'Orion s'élevèrent vivement et il dit honteusement, _« Je suis désolé, Lez. Ca ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. Penses-tu que quelqu'un te causera… hum… des problèmes ? »_

Lezander haussa les épaules et dit avec indifférence, _« Je pourrais gérer ça si quelqu'un se plain… »_

Orion agrippa la main de Lezander et dit férocement, _« Et je jetterai un sort à quiconque osera montrer de l'irrespect envers toi ! »_

_« Merci, mon sauveur, »_ se moqua Lezander, _« Je pense que je suis bien meilleur pour me protéger moi-même que toi. Réellement, tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi ! »_

Orion renifla de dédain, _« Physiquement, oui, mais je suis plutôt bon pour lancer des sorts noirs. »_

_« Moi aussi, »_ dit Lezander avec arrogance.

Orion fit un sourire bizarre, _« Mais pas aussi bon que moi. Qui t'as battu pendant le tournoi, eh ? »_

_« Crétin vaniteux, »_ répondit Lezander avec un petit sourire. Puis il devint sérieux et dit, _« Je ne m'attends pas réellement à beaucoup de problèmes. Aucun de nos camarades ne dira que je suis un vampire, le directeur s'en est assuré et il m'a garanti que ça resterait un secret. Pas même Dumbledore le sait. »_

Orion le regarda les yeux écarquillés puis eut un petit sourire moqueur plaisant, _« Notre directeur cache des choses à Dumbledore ? »_

_« Je pense oui, »_ dit Lezander avec un grand sourire.

_« Mais est-ce que ce serait réellement si mauvais si Dumbledore savait ? »_ demanda Orion en imaginant ce que cette vieille chouette pourrait faire à son petit ami.

Lezander se leva du lit et fit les cents pas devant lui, _« Evidemment, c'est un sorcier de la lumière, de toute sa vie, il n'a jamais fait campagne pour les droits des créatures noires. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et dit, _« Mais je pensais qu'il n'avait aucun préjugé contre les loups garous. Bien que je pense que ce soit de son propre intérêt, et non pour des raisons idéologiques. »_

Lezander ricana et le regarda, _« Bien sûr que c'est pratique pour lui. Les loups garous peuvent être influencés dans la guerre et il les veut à ses côtés. Nous, vampires, sommes plus indépendants et assez franchement, de plus dangereux et valeureux combattants. Dumbledore sait parfaitement bien que nous n'irons jamais à ses côtés, la Lumière nous a toujours montrés leur mépris. Ils ont été ceux à faire la chasse aux vampires de notre clan jusqu'à sa quasi extinction. S'il suspecte que je suis un vampire, il pourrait demander mon renvoi de l'école ou pire, il pourrait tenter de me manipuler. »_

_« Le renvoi pourrait être un problème mais Dumbledore ne pourrait possiblement pas te manipuler toi pour t'emmener à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, Lezander »_ dit Orion sévèrement, _« Il n'est pas omniscient, tu sais. Pour l'amour de Mordred, dans une bataille de volonté tu serais même certainement le vainqueur. Et tu as le soutien de Maître Vagnarov. Il se tiendrait à tes côtés contre lui et je suis sûr qu'il a assez d'influence politique pour empêcher Dumbledore de te renvoyer d'Hogwarts s'il le découvrait. »_

Lezander s'assit à ses côtés et dit calmement, _« Je sais que j'ai le soutien de Maître Vagnarov, c'est pourquoi je suis venu, parce qu'il a catégoriquement refusé de me priver de cette expérience à cause de sorciers de la lumière obtus. Et mon père voulait que je vienne aussi, pour en apprendre plus sur les sorciers de la lumière, pour qu'ils aient une créature qu'ils méprisent juste sous leurs nez… »_

_« Je ne savais pas que tu avais même envisagé de ne pas venir à Hogwarts, » _dit Orion doucement en baissant les yeux, _« Je suis vraiment nul comme petit ami, hein ? Je viens toujours vers toi avec mes problèmes mais je n'ai même pas perçu que tu traversais toutes ces merdes… »_

Lezander leva le menton d'Orion et dit avec un petit sourire, _« J'aime ça quand tu viens me voir pour tes problèmes. N'en doute jamais. Et c'était de ma faute si tu ne le savais pas. Tu as déjà tellement de choses à penser. Je ne voulais pas ajouter quelque chose d'autre. »_

Orion l'embrassa doucement et dit contre les lèvres de Lezander en le regardant droit dans ses yeux bleu pâles, _« Je veux que tu me dises tes problèmes aussi. Ne t'inquiète jamais du fait que j'ai trop de choses à l'esprit, tu es l'une de mes priorités et je veux te soutenir autant que tu l'as toujours fait pour moi. »_

Lezander lui rendit gentiment son baiser en caressant ses cheveux. Ils cassèrent le tendre baiser et Lezander lui sourit malicieusement, _« Merci, je pense que plusieurs de mes inquiétudes sont déjà parties en fumée. »_

Orion le frappa au bras et dit, _« Idiot, je souhaiterais que mes baisers aient cet effet. Je t'embrasserais jusqu'à la folie sans arrêt alors. »_

_« Jusqu'à la folie ? »_ dit Lezander en arquant un sourcil, _« Je pense que je suis celui qui t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que ton esprit ne se souvienne de rien dans cette relation. »_

Orion gloussa puis redevint sérieux. _« Penses-tu réellement que Dumbledore pourrait le découvrir ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Si je suis dans la compétition, peut-être. Mon manque de blessures et ma force physique pourrait le rendre soupçonneux »_ dit Lezander sérieusement, _« C'est pourquoi je ne jouerai pas. »_

_« Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas juste pour toi ! » _dit Orion indigné.

_« Je sais, mais c'est un petit prix à payer pour rester dans l'ombre, »_ rétorqua Lezander calmement.

Orion soupira résigné, _« Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? Si tu savais depuis le début que tu ne rentrerais pas dans le tournoi, pourquoi as-tu quitté Durmstrang ? »_

Lezander leva les yeux au ciel, _« Pour être avec toi, bien sûr ! »_

Orion lui sourit chaudement et Lezander continua de le regarder, _« Et pour voir ce que les autres écoles ont à offrir aussi. J'entends constamment Kara japper sur combien les garçons de Beauxbatons sont exquis, me priverais-je du plaisir de les voir ? »_

Orion tapa Lezander sur le bras et le coinça contre le lit, _« Connard ! Et dire que je pensais que tu étais vraiment adorable. »_ Il sourit narquoisement et dit, _« J'ai vu quelques garçons intéressants aussi, tu sais ? Particulièrement ce grand Hufflepuff avec un corps bronzé et ce sourire étonnant… »_

Il ne put finir sa phrase quand Lezander renversa leurs positions et l'embrassa agressivement. Et Orion admit à lui-même que son esprit s'évaporait dans ces occasions merveilleuses.

Le jour suivant était un Samedi et Orion et le reste de la délégation de Durmstrang, à l'exception de Lezander, soumirent leurs noms au petit matin. Ils venaient juste de partir lorsque les jumeaux Weasley vinrent en rigolant au ridicule de leurs longues barbes. Le bouffon roux maladroit, comme Orion appelait Ronald Weasley, s'était renfrogné lorsque leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Il l'avait entendu parler de lui et dire quelque chose sur son père mais Lezander avait calmement poussé Orion à avancer ignorant ainsi les remarques.

Draco semblait toujours lui faire la gueule, mais Blaise et Millicent semblèrent en avoir marre de son attitude et avaient pris Lezander, Orion et Calypso pour faire un tour du château.

Ca avait réellement été un jour plaisant et Orion avait beaucoup d'arguments pour se disputer verbalement avec le bouffon maladroit puisqu'une fille de Beauxbatons semblait attirer beaucoup de regards. Orion était assez certain qu'elle devait avoir du sang de Veela pour réussir à soutirer cette réaction de la moitié de la population mâle alors qu'elle obtenait des regards vexés et coléreux de la moitié féminine.

Vagnarov les appela pour qu'ils reviennent au bateau pour qu'il puisse leur parler avant le festin d'Halloween et l'annonce des Champions. Ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall, marchant derrière Vagnarov dans une formation disciplinée, portant fièrement leurs uniformes. Quand ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall illuminé par les bougies, il était presque plein. La coupe de feu avait été bougée elle se tenait maintenant devant la chaise de Dumbledore sur la table des professeurs. Ils s'assirent à la table des Slytherin et tout le monde semblait manger en quatrième vitesse, comme si plus tôt ils mangeaient, plutôt ils sauraient les champions. Draco ignora complètement Orion et se concentra sur l'éviscération de son filet mignon. Après plusieurs essais pour parler avec lui toute la journée, Orion avait finalement abandonné et se contentait simplement de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à bout de sa rage.

Au bout d'un long moment, le festin se termina et les assiettes d'or disparurent il y avait un grand bruit dans le Hall, qui mourut dès que Dumbledore s'était levé. A ses côtés, Maître Vagnarov et Madame Maxime aussi tendus que tout le monde. Ludo Bagman rayonnait et faisait des clins d'œil à plusieurs étudiants. Crouch, cependant, semblait plutôt non intéressé, presque agacé.

_« Bien, la coupe est presque prête à faire sa décision, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« J'estime qu'il y a encore une minute d'attente. Maintenant, quand les noms des champions seront appelés, je leur demanderai de venir ici, de longer la table des professeurs et d'aller dans la prochaine salle, »_ il indiqua la porte derrière la table des professeurs, _« où ils recevront leurs premières instructions. »_

Il sortit sa baguette et fit de grands gestes d'un coup, toutes les bougies sauf celles dans les citrouilles s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans une semi obscurité. La coupe de feu brillait maintenant plus que tout dans le grand Hall, et sa lumière faisait presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, attendait… Et quelques personnes regardaient leurs montres…

_« Dans quelques secondes maintenant, »_ chuchota Calypso près d'Orion.

Orion se tourna vers Krum et lui tendit la main en disant, _« Bonne chance, Viktor. »_

Viktor secoua sa main et répondit, _« Merci, bonne chance à toi aussi. Que le meilleur sorcier gagne. »_

_« Et sorcière »_ ajouta Orion en donnant à Calypso un câlin encourageant.

Calypso lui sourit largement mais elle semblait être une boule de nerfs ambulante.

Les flammes dans le gobelet devinrent soudainement rouges. Des étincelles s'élevèrent. Le moment suivant, une grande flamme s'éleva dans les airs, et un morceau de parchemin en sortit, la pièce entière hoqueta. Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin du bout du bras.

_« Le champion de Beauxbatons, »_ lut-il dans une voix forte et claire, _« sera Fleur Delacour ! »_

Il y eut pleins d'applaudissement de garçons et quelques sifflements aussi. Le bouffon applaudissait fortement avec un sourire débile sur le visage. Quelques filles de Beauxbatons sanglotèrent alors que la fille qui ressemblait à une Veela se leva gracieusement, secoua ses longs cheveux blonds, et s'avança entre les tables des Ravenclaw et des Hufflepuff.

Quand Fleur Delacour disparut dans l'autre pièce, le silence retomba, mais cette fois c'était un silence excité.

Et la coupe de feu redevint rouge une fois encore des étincelles s'élevèrent et Dumbledore attrapa le second morceau de parchemin.

_« Le champion d'Hogwarts, »_ appela-t-il, _« est Cédric Diggory ! »_

Un large grondement vint de la table des Hufflepuff. Tous les Hufflepuff s'étaient levés, criant et tapant Cédric dans le dos alors qu'il passait près d'eux, en souriant largement, et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

Les Gryffindors semblaient dégoûtés et n'applaudirent pas. Orion vit une fille avec des cheveux touffus applaudir avidement parmi eux. Le bouffon rouge semblait lui lançait un regard noir et elle l'ignora complètement.

Krum se tourna vers Blaise et demanda, _« C'est qui ? »_

_« Ah, c'est Granger, »_ répondit Blaise calmement.

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« La née de muggles intelligente ? »_

Draco ricana et dit avec humeur à personne en particulier, _« Plus connue comme l'insupportable sang-de-bourbe je-sais-tout. »_

Krum lui envoya un regard noir et Orion ignora Draco et demanda avec curiosité, _« Elle ne s'entend pas avec l'idiot de Weasley ? »_

Blaise ricana, _« Pas du tout. J'ose dire qu'elle est plus censée que n'importe quel Gryffindor que j'ai rencontré. Ils se sont haïs depuis la première année et la belette l'emmerde parce qu'elle est un rat de bibliothèque. Bref, tout le monde est un rat de bibliothèque comparé à cet imbécile. »_

_« Qui sont ses amis ? »_ demanda Orion et Draco lui envoya un sale regard.

_« Elle s'entend très bien avec les Gryffindors sauf les amis de la belette. Elle a plus d'amis à Ravenclaw bien qu'elle semble passer plus de temps à aider Longbottom après les cours ou dans la bibliothèque, »_ répondit Blaise.

Longbottom… Neville… se souvint Orion. Il demanda rapidement à Blaise de lui indiquer où il était et il vit un garçon inquiet et nerveux assis à côté de Granger. Donc il est peut-être l'autre… si mes suspicions sont correctes…

Draco interrompit ses pensées, _« Quoi ? Intéressé dans les sangs de bourbe aussi, maintenant ? Pas assez content avec l'hybride ? »_

Lezander se raidit à ses côtés et Orion se tourna coléreusement vers Draco et siffla furieusement, _« N'ose même pas insulter mon petit-ami, Draco ! Je ne sais pas quel bâton tu as coincé dans ton c… »_

Ses mots furieux furent ravalés quand Dumbledore dit fortement, _« Et le champion de Durmstrang est Orion Sirius Black. »_

Tous les étudiants des autres tables excepté ceux des Slytherin se figèrent. Krum lui tapa dans le dos et le félicita. Lezander lui fit un sourire fier et Calypso eut un petit cri perçant très excité et elle l'enlaça fortement alors que des camarades de Slytherin et de Durmstrang applaudissaient lourdement.

Orion se leva et en passant près des tables il entendit quelques murmures apeurés… _« Le fils de Sirius back… Deatheater… mérite le Baiser… le meurtrier… le traître aux Potter… il est un sorcier noir aussi… »_

Il ne laissa rien l'agacer et sourit narquoisement à quelques étudiants alors qu'il avançait avec confiance entre les tables. En passant la table des professeurs, Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant et Snape le regarda comme s'il était un ver sous sa chaussure. Orion lui sourit méchamment et continua jusqu'à son directeur. Vagnarov semblait extrêmement content et dit doucement, _« Bien joué, Orion. Je suis sûr que Durmstrang peut être fier. »_

Orion lui sourit et dit, _« Merci, Monsieur le Directeur, je ferai de mon mieux. »_

Vagnarov lui fit une petite tape dans le dos et Orion descendit les escaliers vers la pièce où les autres champions attendaient.

Il se trouva dans une chambre plus petite, où des portraits de sorciers et sorcières s'alignaient, et remplie de coupes et de prix. Et un feu magnifique était dans la cheminée et à son opposé, Cédric Diggory et Fleur Delacour étaient ensembles autour du feu. Cédric était debout avec ses mains derrière son dos, regardant le feu. Fleur Delacour regardait autour d'elle quand Orion entra.

_« Tu es le champion de Durmstrang ? »_ dit-elle. _« J'étais sûre que ce serait Krum. »_

Orion la regarda et dit calmement, _« Non, c'était moi au final. »_ Il lui sourit avec charme en se disant qu'il pourrait utiliser quelques astuces de Lezander pour s'intégrer. Des alliés dans le tournoi pourraient être utiles. Il prit sa main galamment et plaça un léger baiser dessus et dit, _« Orion Black, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »_

Fleur le regarda avec ses yeux pâles et un sourire amusé, _« Fleur Delacour, enchantée. »_

Orion gloussa une utilisation ironique pour un Veela. Il se tourna et fit face à Cédric qui le regardait. Cédric secoua sa main, _« Cédric Diggory, ravi de te rencontrer. »_

_« De même, »_ répondit Orion, _« Tu es l'attrapeur des Hufflepuff, non ? »_

Cédric semblait surpris et Orion ajouta, _« J'ai entendu dire que tu es plutôt bon. J'aime bien le Quidditch moi-même et je préfère aussi la position d'attrapeur. »_

Cédric lui sourit et répondit, _« Oui, c'est moi. Nous devrions jouer un match un de ces jours. »_

Orion hocha la tête et dit, _« Ce serait cool. »_

Les trois furent surpris en entendant de lourds bruits venir de la porte. Il semblait que le grand Hall était en effervescence. Curieux, considérant que tout avait été silencieux auparavant.

Ils entendirent des pas incertains et un garçon nerveux vint du couloir et les regarda avec une expression lugubre sur le visage.

Orion le reconnut mais il était complètement perplexe de le voir là.

Fleur regarda le garçon et demanda impatiemment, _« Quoi ? Ils veulent qu'on revienne dans le grand Hall ? »_

Il bougea d'un pied à l'autre et chuchota, _« N… non. Je… je suis… » _Il déglutit et semblait incapable de dire autre chose. Le pauvre garçon semblait être sur le point d'avoir une crise de nerf.

Fleur avait une expression exaspérée sur le visage et Cédric attendait simplement que le garçon dise quelque chose. Il y eut un bruit de pas et Ludo Bagman entra dans la pièce.

Il prit le bras du garçon et le fit avancer. _« Extraordinaire ! »_ murmura Bagman, _« Absolument extraordinaire ! Messieurs… Miss, »_ ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de la cheminée et en s'adressant à eux. _« Puis-je vous présenter, bien que cela semble impossible, le quatrième champion du tournoi ! »_ Il était rayonnant comme s'il présentait un grand show, _« Neville Longbottom ! »_

_A suivre…_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : L'enfance de Tom, attrapeur & Granger**

Orion fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus puisqu'un large groupe de personnes passèrent la porte : Dumbledore, suivi de près par Crouch, Maître Vagnarov, Madame Maxime, McGonagall, et Snape. Orion entendit le bruit de centaines d'étudiants de l'autre côté du mur, avant que McGonagall ne ferme la porte.

_« Madame Maxime ! »_ dit Fleur tout d'un coup en avançant vers sa directrice. _« Ils disent que ce petit garçon va aussi entrer dans le tournoi ! »_

Neville rougit embarrassé et Madame Maxime se redressa de toute sa taille.

_« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Dumbly-dorr? »_ dit-elle impérieuse.

_« Ch'aimerais bien savoir céla aussi, Dumbledore, »_ dit Vagnarov avec un sourire figé,_ « Deux champions pour Hogwarts ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que l'école hôte avait le droit de présenter deux champions, ou je n'ai peut-être pas assez bien lu le règlement ? »_

_« C'est impossible, »_ dit Madame Maxime, sa main gigantesque reposant sur l'épaule de Fleur. _« Ogwarts ne peut pas avoir deux champions. C'est plus qu'injuste. »_

_« Nous pensions que votre ligne d'âge empêcherait vos plus jeunes élèves de concourir, Dumbledore, »_ dit Vagnarov d'une voix glaciale, _« Après vos proclamations sur vos inquiétudes pendant les négociations et votre refus de faire de l'âge de Durmstrang un âge standard, j'aurais pensé que ce genre de choses n'auraient pas pu se passer. Ce qui fait me demander si tout cela n'était pas un complot pour qu'Hogwarts ait deux champions au lieu d'un. »_

_« Vous n'avez pas de quoi vous plaindre, Vagnarov. Après tout, vous avez réussi à créer une exception pour votre propre école. Si Longbottom n'était pas autorisé à concourir alors Black ne le devrait pas non plus, considérant le fait qu'ils ont le même âge, »_ dit Snape durement en regardant Orion.

Orion le regarda avec indifférence, il était sûr que Vagnarov n'autoriserait pas une telle chose.

_« Merci, Severus, »_ dit Dumbledore fermement. Les yeux de Snape brillaient de malveillance.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux sur Neville, qui baissa sa tête. Le vieil homme plaça une main sur son épaule et demanda gentiment, _« As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu, Neville ? »_

_« Non, »_ dit Neville doucement.

_« As-tu demandé à un étudiant plus âgé de mettre ton nom dans la coupe pour toi ? »_ dit Dumbledore.

_« Non, »_ dit le garçon pâle qui semblait vouloir que la Terre l'engloutisse maintenant.

_« Ah, mais bien sûr qu'il ment ! »_ cria Madame Maxime.

Snape ricana, _« Longbottom n'est même pas capable de lancer un simple sort de Lévitation sans rater le sort. Il n'aurait pas pu mettre son propre nom dans la Coupe. »_

Dumbledore lui envoya un regard noir et les lèvres de Snape se recourbèrent dans une moue méprisante. Neville semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir sous le regard.

_« Il n'aurait pas pu traverser la ligne d'âge, »_ dit McGonagall durement. _« Je suis sûr que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ça… »_

_« Dumby-dorr a dû faire une erreur avec la ligne, »_ dit Madame Maxime en haussant les épaules.

McGonagall dit furieusement. _« C'est insensé ! Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas fait une erreur et il croit que Neville n'a pas persuadé un étudiant plus âgé de le faire pour lui, je suis sûre que ça devrait suffire à tout le monde ! »_

_« Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, »_ dit Vagnarov froidement, _« Vous êtes nos… hum… juges « objectifs ». Vous êtes bien conscients que tout ceci est hautement injuste ? »_

Crouch, qui était debout hors du cercle avec son visage caché par les ténèbres, dit d'une voix courte, _« Nous devons suivre les règles, et les règles disent que les participants dont les noms ont été choisis par la Coupe de Feu sont liés par un contrat magique qui les obligent à participer au tournoi. »_

_« Alors j'insiste sur le fait qu'on remette les noms du reste de mes étudiants ainsi que ceux de Beauxbatons jusqu'à ce que les deux écoles aient deux champions »_ dit Vagnarov, _« Je suis sûr que Viktor apprécierait cette opportunité et je suis sûr que Madame Maxime a d'autres étudiants, aussi excellents que Miss Delacour, qui méritent cette chance. »_

Madame Maxime hocha sa tête mais Bagman dit, _« Mais Vagnarov, ça ne marche pas ainsi. La Coupe de feu s'est éteinte, elle ne se ré-allumera qu'au début du prochain tournoi… »_

_« Auquel Beauxbatons ne participera certainement pas ! »_ dit Madame Maxime furieuse.

Vagnarov sourit à Dumbledore, _« Je partage le sentiment de Madame Maxime. Je vais partir avec mon champion et je vais aller me plaindre au Ministre de la Magie et à la confédération internationale des sorciers… »_

_« Menace en l'air, Vagnarov, »_ grogna une voix près de la porte. _« Tu ne peux pas partir avec ton champion maintenant. Il doit participer au tournoi. Ils doivent tous participer. Contrat magique, comme l'a dit Crouch. Utile non ? »_

Moody venait juste de rentrer dans la pièce. Il avança vers le feu.

_« Utile ? »_ dit Madame Maxime. _« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ! »_

Moody dit calmement. « _C'est très simple, quelqu'un a mis le nom de Longbottom dans cette Coupe en sachant qu'il devrait concourir. »_

_« Evidemment quelqu'un qui voulait qu'Hogwarts ait plus de chance ! »_ rétorqua Madame Maxime.

_« Je suis entièrement d'accord, Madame Maxime, »_ dit Vagnarov.

_« Si quelqu'un devrait se plaindre, ce serait Longbottom, »_ grogna Moody, _« mais… comme c'est drôle… je ne l'ai pas entendu dire un mot… »_

Orion leva mentalement les yeux au ciel, bien sûr qu'il ne disait rien, Neville s'était écarté des adultes et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

_« Pourquoi devrait-il se plaindre ? »_ Eclata Fleur Delacour en se mouvant sur ses pieds. _« Il a la chance de concourir, non ? Nous avons tous espéré être choisis pendant des semaines et des semaines ! C'est un honneur pour nos écoles ! Et il y a mille Gallions d'or ce qui est une chance dont beaucoup mourraient pour l'avoir ! »_

_« Peut-être que quelqu'un espère que Longbottom meure pour ça, »_ gronda Moody.

Un silence extrêmement tendu suivit ces mots et Orion pensa honnêtement que ça ne prendrait pas très longtemps vu à quoi ressemblait le garçon. Selon Draco, Longbottom était un étudiant triste et avait peu de pouvoirs. Il se demanda pourquoi et qui voudrait le tuer. Bien, il y avait un sorcier qui pourrait peut-être intéressé par la mort de Longbottom mais est-ce que Voldemort pensait réellement que ce garçon pathétique pourrait être une menace pour lui ? En mettant de côté l'entière théorie de la prophétie, les faits étaient que les Longbottom étaient partis se cacher comme les Potter, sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore devait avoir une raison de leur avoir ordonné ça. Est-ce que la vieille chouette pensait qu'en grandissant Neville pourrait être un puissant sorcier ? Orion inspecta le garçon astucieusement et ne put pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait considérer Longbottom autrement que comme une erreur aux lignées de sang pur. Le garçon était complètement vouté et il semblait qu'un peu de pression le ferait craquer. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait commencé à l'entraîner ? Peut-être que Dumbledore avait finalement abandonné ses recherches concernant le garçon-qui-a-survécu et qu'il voulait maintenant faire de Neville l'icône de la Lumière. Politiquement c'était un mouvement intelligent. Les sorciers de la lumière comptaient avoir le survivant et s'ils le croyaient mort, il n'y aurait que du bénéfice à avoir un nouvel héros. Et les parents de Neville avaient été puissants, la foule ne savait pas que les capacités magiques de Neville étaient nulles. Dumbledore pourrait utiliser le nom de famille de Neville pour redonner de l'espoir aux sorciers de la lumière. En manipulant correctement les masses, Dumbledore n'aurait pas besoin de prouver les capacités magiques de Neville il pourrait simplement l'utiliser pour motiver les foules, sans que Neville ait à se battre. Bien, dans ce cas Neville avait de la valeur et peut-être que Voldemort l'avait reconnu aussi. Et quelle meilleure façon que de briser les espoirs de la Lumière qu'en tuant Neville aussi ? Dumbledore serait alors sans sauveurs.

Orion avait pitié du garçon, il était au beau milieu d'un clash de titans. Orion sourit narquoisement, il était comme lui, mais au moins il avait gagné sa position du côté des Ténèbres et il n'autorisait personne à le manipuler. Il travaillait dur pour devenir un titan lui-même et détruire les deux autres quand il y arriverait. Et tandis que la situation difficile de Neville était de la faute de Dumbledore et Voldemort, c'était aussi de la sienne. Orion avait eu une enfance bien plus difficile et il avait réussi à aller au-delà de tous les doigts dans le nez, alors que Neville avait été élevé dans la communauté magique et avait eu bien plus d'opportunités que lui. Si Neville ne les avait pas prises, c'était tant pis pour lui et c'était pire s'il autorisait Dumbledore à l'utiliser. Le destin de Neville était dans ses mains, conclut Orion. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir une réelle sympathie pour ceux qui se laissaient aller et en plus, il faisait parti de l'ennemi. Il ne ressentait pas de pitié pour l'ennemi, se dit Orion. Et Frank Longbottom avait été plus que rude et vicieux vers les sorciers noirs. Pauvre Bellatrix, un tel potentiel gâché à cause de son insanité. Insanité causée par Frank Longbottom. Et Bellatrix faisait partie de la famille, peu importe combien elle était mauvaise maintenant, elle était avant tout une Black. Il ne lèverait pas un doigt pour aider Neville, que Dumbledore s'occupe des siens. Le vieux bâtard, pensa Orion furieusement, toujours utiliser les autres, et pire, utiliser des enfants. Il semblait que la vieille chouette n'était pas satisfaite d'avoir ruiné l'enfance d'Harry Potter et maintenant il manipulait un autre garçon… Un jour il aurait son dû.

Les autres avaient continué de se disputer pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées mais il n'avait rien manqué de très important. Il n'y avait rien à faire et Orion était sûr que Vagnarov le savait déjà et qu'il utilisait juste la situation pour faire un pied de nez à Dumbledore et gagner le soutien de Madame Maxime. Il se demanda vaguement si Vagnarov était un Deatheater…

_« Comment cette situation est arrivée, nous ne le savons pas, »_ dit Dumbledore en parlant à tout le monde. _« Il me semble, cependant, que nous n'avons d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Cédric et Neville avait été tous les deux choisis pour concourir dans le tournoi. Et c'est ce qu'ils feront. »_

_« Ah, mais Dumbly-dorr… »_ dit Madame Maxime.

_« Ma chère Madame Maxime, si vous avez une alternative, je serai ravi de l'entendre. »_ Et Dumbledore attendit mais elle ne dit rien, elle lui envoya simplement un regard noir. Elle n'était pas la seule. Fleur semblait furieuse Snape était livide Bagman, cependant semblait plutôt excité.

_« Bien, pouvons-nous continuer alors ? »_ dit-il en se frottant les mains ensemble et en souriant aux personnes dans la salle. _« Nous pouvons donner les premières instructions aux champions, non ? Barty, voulez-vous avoir l'honneur ? »_

Crouch semblait revenir d'un long rêve, _« Oui, »_ dit-t-il, _« les instructions. Oui… la première tâche… »_

Il s'avança vers la cheminée. En se rapprochant, Orion nota qu'il avait l'air malade. Il y avait de grosses poches noires sous ses yeux et il semblait bien plus fin qu'il ne l'avait été à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il devait réellement être inquiet de la fuite de son fils… si quelqu'un le découvrait, sa carrière serait finie.

_« La première tâche a été désignée pour tester votre courage, »_ il dit à Orion, Cédric, Fleur et Neville, _« donc nous ne vous dirons pas de quoi il s'agit. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité importante chez un sorcier, très importante. La première tâche se passera le vingt-quatre Novembre, devant les autres élèves et un jury. Les champions ont l'interdiction de demander ou d'accepter l'aide de leurs professeurs pour compléter les tâches du tournoi. Les champions feront face au premier défi seulement armés de leurs baguettes magiques. Ils recevront les informations de la prochaine tâche quand la première sera terminée. Considérant le temps impliqué dans le tournoi, les champions sont dispensés des examens de fin d'année, excepté pour le champion de Durmstrang. »_

Orion sourit à Vagnarov pour lui faire savoir que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout et qu'il comprenait pourquoi. Cédric et Fleur le regardèrent avec pitié mais il haussa simplement ses épaules et sourit.

Crouch se tourna vers Dumbledore, _« Je pense que c'est tout, non, Albus ? »_

_« Je le pense aussi, »_ dit Dumbledore qui regardait Crouch avec inquiétude, _« Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester à Hogwarts cette nuit, Barty ? »_

_« Non, Dumbledore, je dois retourner au Ministère, »_ dit Crouch. _« Les moments sont vraiment très durs et difficiles… j'ai tout laissé à la charge du jeune Weatherby… très enthousiaste… un peu trop si vous voulez tout savoir… »_

Orion retint son sourire narquois en entendant _« Weatherby. »_

_« Professeur Vagnarov, Madame Maxime, un apéritif ? »_ dit Dumbledore.

Mais Madame Maxime avait déjà mis son bras autour des épaules de Fleur et l'emmenait hors de la pièce. Orion pouvait les entendre parler très rapidement en Français alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall.

Vagnarov lui fit signe de le rejoindre en disant froidement à Dumbledore, _« Je ne pense pas, Dumbledore. J'espère que le tournoi ne deviendra pas un capharnaüm. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit le premier jour, soyez assuré que je saurai y faire face. »_

Oh combien il adorait son directeur, pensa Orion amusé. Le pétillement des yeux de Dumbledore disparut momentanément puis il s'adressa à Orion d'une voix gentille, _« Mon enfant, je suis heureux de te revoir. Je vois que tu vas bien. Peut-être que tu pourrais passer dans mon bureau prendre le thé que nous puissions parler de problèmes… »_

Vagnarov l'interrompit glacialement en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Orion, _« Excusez-moi, Dumbledore. Mais Orion est le champion de Durmstrang. Je pense qu'il est hautement inapproprié pour lui de discuter de quoi que ce soit avec vous. Vous ne me voyez pas kidnapper vos nombreux champions, non ? »_

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et emmena Orion avec lui. Orion leva les yeux sur Vagnarov alors qu'il l'escortait jusqu'aux chambres d'invités et il vit son directeur avec une expression très sérieuse sur son visage.

_« Bien joué, Maître Vagnarov, »_ dit Orion avec un large sourire.

Vagnarov baissa ses yeux sur lui et dit avec un sourire narquois, _« Bien sûr, comment un Gryffindor pourrait surpasser une Hydre ? »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« Vous étiez une Hydre ? »_… Et Dumbledore avait été un Gryffindor ? Il avait pensé que le vieil homme aurait été à Ravenclaw, bien qu'il ait aussi des qualités de Slytherin, surtout au niveau de la manipulation… mais Dumbledore en Gryffindor expliquerait son mépris extrême des Arts Noirs et des Slytherin.

_« Oui, »_ ils avaient atteint le portrait des chambres des invités et Vagnarov plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Orion et dit sérieusement, _« Orion, je veux que tu viennes me voir si tu vois quoi que ce soit d'anormal. »_

_« Plus anormal que Longbottom en champion ? »_ demanda Orion amusé.

Vagnarov lui envoya un regard agacé et Orion redevint sérieux et dit, _« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je suis conscient que quelque chose se trame. Pensez-vous qu'il y ait un danger ? »_

Vagnarov lui lança un regard perçant avec ses yeux bleu sombres et lança rapidement un puissant sort de silence autour d'eux et dit, _« Je ne sais réellement pas. Mais je n'aime pas que Dumbledore s'intéresse à toi. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ? »_

Orion hésita mais réalisa que si Vagnarov était un Deatheater, alors il savait probablement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius à Hogwarts et s'il ne l'était pas, il était un sorcier noir et il était son plus grand soutien, _« Nous nous sommes rencontrés avant. La nuit où mon père a été capturé par les Aurors. Il m'a vu utiliser des sorts noirs et… euh… un peu de magie sans baguette… »_

Vagnarov ne semblait pas surpris, _« Je suis bien conscient de tes capacités, Orion. Les professeurs me font des rapports périodiques sur les étudiants. Cela ne me surprend pas que tu puisses faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais tu ne devrais pas en utiliser pendant le tournoi ni de puissants sorts noirs. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas attirer leur attention plus que de nécessaire. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Oui, j'avais déjà prévu cela… »_

_« Et personne ne doit savoir que tu es un Fourchelang, »_ ajouta Vagnarov sévèrement.

_« Evidemment ! __Si Dumbledore le découvrait… ce serait terrible. »_ avoua Orion. C'était possiblement le secret le plus dangereux que Dumbledore pouvait découvrir. Qu'il soit puissant pouvait s'expliquer de différentes façons dû à son héritage des Black mais ses capacités de Fourchelang était un problème entièrement différent. Oh, bien sûr les sorciers noirs pensaient que ça venait de la lignée des Black ou des Valcroix et Voldemort était si content d'avoir un Fourchelang à ses côtés qu'il ne s'y était pas intéressé beaucoup plus, de ce que savait Orion. Mais Dumbledore, d'un autre côté pourrait devenir plus suspicieux. Et bien que tout le monde sache que le Survivant avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, Dumbledore était le seul à l'avoir personnellement vu lorsqu'il était bébé. Voldemort était mort juste au moment où il l'avait eu donc il n'avait pu le savoir que grâce aux journaux. Voldemort n'avait jamais été capable de le voir ou de le suspecter. Dumbledore s'était interrogé sur sa cicatrice mais il ne savait pas à quel point. Quand il avait été un bébé, sûrement que Dumbledore avait bien pris le temps d'inspecter la cicatrice avant de l'abandonner aux Dursley, donc il pourrait suspecter le lien mental et le transfert de pouvoirs. Ses capacités de fourchelang, rendraient la vieille chouette plus suspicieuse et s'il remettait tous les indices en place, il pourrait suspecter qu'il était Harry Potter. Lucius lui avait dit que pendant l'été, les Deatheaters gardaient tous ce secret, sur les ordres du Lord Noir. Pas même Snape ne le savait puisqu'il n'avait jamais été présent lorsqu'Orion était appelé. Ce qui était assez révélateur, il était clair que Voldemort suspectait toujours Snape.

_« Bien. Je suis content de savoir que tu ais pu voir que tu serais discriminé si les sorciers de la lumière connaissaient cette capacité, »_ dit Vagnarov.

Orion hocha simplement la tête et dit bonne nuit à son directeur.

Après une courte fête avec ses camarades de Durmstrang, Orion ferma les rideaux de son lit et lança un sort de silence et d'anti-espionnage. Il resta assis sur le lit et ouvrit le médaillon.

_« Bonjour Tom, »_ dit-il avec plaisir.

Tom arqua un sourcil et demanda impatiemment, _« Alors ? »_

Orion lui fit un sourire arrogant, _« Je suis le champion de Durmstrang. »_

Tom lui sourit fièrement et dit chaudement, _« Félicitations, Orion. Je n'avais pas doute, je savais que tu gagnerais. »_

_« Merci pour la confiance, »_ dit Orion content. Puis il ajouta, _« Mais la chose la plus étrange s'est produite, Tom. Hogwarts a deux champions. Cédric Diggory est celui que je qualifierai d'officiel mais l'autre était Neville Longbottom et il a mon âge. Et Dumbledore avait dessiné une limite d'âge pour les étudiants d'Hogwarts et Beauxbatons, donc il est impossible qu'il ait pu y mettre son nom. »_

Tom sembla songeur un instant, _« Et tu penses que cela à quelque chose à voir avec le Lord Noir ? »_

Orion soupira, _« Je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est très étrange. Les professeurs sont sur leurs gardes et Longbottom ne s'est pas évanoui, par miracle. Personne ne semble savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas quels sont les plans du Lord Noir, je n'ai pas été appelé après cette première fois et Lucius ne m'a rien dit cet été. »_

Tom dit sans inquiétude, _« Alors, tu ne devrais pas interférer avec ce qu'il se passe. Si le Lord Noir ne te l'a pas dit, c'est que ce ne sont pas tes affaires… »_

_« Comment cela ne pourrait-il pas être mes affaires alors que je suis aussi un Champion ? »_ dit Orion furieusement, _« Je veux savoir si le Lord Noir planifie quelque chose pour le tournoi ! Mes amis sont ici, Tom, et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient en danger ! »_

Tom cingla, _« Si tu mets ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regardent pas, tu risques de détruire les plans du Lord. Ne me dis pas que tu veux protéger Longbottom. »_

Orion dit avec nonchalance, _« Je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver, c'est le problème de Dumbledore, pas le mien. »_ Puis il ajouta sévèrement, _« Mais je n'apprécie pas d'être mis de côté. Je sais que le Lord s'intéresse au tournoi après avoir lu l'esprit de Bertha Jorkins. »_

_« Peut-être que quand le Lord Noir apprendra que tu es l'un des champions, il fera appel à toi, »_ dit Tom sans inquiétude, _« Mais au-delà de tout ça, il n'a pas à partager ses plans avec toi. S'il les garde secrets c'est pour une bonne raison. »_

_« Je suppose, »_ dit Orion non convaincu. Puis il verrouilla ses yeux à ceux de Tom et dit avec détermination, _« Je veux en savoir plus sur la Chambre des Secrets, Tom. »_

Tom pâlit momentanément puis plissa les yeux et grogna, _« Pourquoi ? »_

Orion cingla, _« Tu sais pourquoi, Tom ! Tu as refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit des années auparavant mais j'ai besoin de savoir où elle est ! Une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais venir ici était de découvrir la Chambre des Secrets, je ne laisserai pas cette opportunité passer ! »_

_« Il n'y a rien pour toi dans la Chambre des Secrets, »_ siffla Tom coléreusement.

Orion le regarda en plissant des yeux et dit, _« Pourquoi es-tu si opposé au fait que je veuille aller dans la chambre ? »_

Tom répondit avec nonchalance, _« Ca pourrait être dangereux pour toi. »_

Orion bafoua, _« Ouais, bien sûr. Tu sais que je peux m'occuper de moi. Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. »_ Il regarda Tom silencieusement et ajouta, _« Tu as peur que j'y découvre quelque chose. »_

Tom se hérissa et répondit, _« Tu ne découvriras rien ! Il n'y a rien là-bas ! C'est juste une chambre vide ! »_

Orion rit jaune, _« Une chambre vide, mon cul ! Le Lord Noir a récupéré son corps là-bas et je veux savoir comment ! »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »_ gronda Tom furieusement, _« Si tu continues de mettre ton nez dans ses affaires, tu vas mal finir ! »_

Orion eut un geste de la main nonchalant, _« Il ne le saura pas. »_ Puis il dit excité, _« En plus, je veux voir la chambre que Slytherin a construite, elle doit être réellement impressionnante et peut-être qu'il y a une bibliothèque ou une place secrète cachant ses journaux… »_

_« Il n'y a rien de la sorte dedans, »_ dit Tom sévèrement, _« Ce n'est pas du tout intéressant. »_

Orion lui envoya un regard intéressé et dit froidement, _« C'est vrai que tu es entré dans la Chambre quand tu étais étudiant ici. Donc tu dois savoir où est l'entrée. Tu dois me le dire ! »_

Tom lui envoya un regard noir et dit d'une voix catégorique, _« Je ne te dirai rien et tu vas arrêter de me poser des questions sur ça ! »_

Orion se renfrogna, _« Très bien ! »_ Il était fou s'il pensait qu'il ne continuerait pas ses recherches, pensa Orion rebelle, et il a peur de quelque chose… Il y a quelque chose dedans qu'il ne veut pas que je vois… je me demande ce que c'est…

_« Tu ne la rechercheras pas alors ? »_ Demanda Tom sévèrement.

Orion le regarda et lui fit le sourire le plus gentil qu'il avait en réserve, _« Si ça t'ennuie tant, non. Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec moi. »_

Tom plissa des yeux suspicieusement mais ne dit rien.

Orion s'étira sur son lit et commença à monter des plans pour trouver la Chambre. Il demanderait à Calypso de l'aider, c'était elle qui en savait le plus lorsque l'affaire de la Chambre avait éclaté au grand jour il y a de cela quelques années. Et il pourrait redemander à Draco ce qu'il s'était passé cette année là à Hogwarts. Il devait y avoir des indices quelque part indiquant la Chambre. Et il y avait aussi le portrait de Salazar. Il devrait lui reparler.

_« A quoi tu penses ? »_ demanda calmement Tom.

Orion sortit de ses pensées et répondit vaguement, _« A Dumbledore… »_ Puis il se souvint de quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu savoir et ajouta, _« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu le haïssais tant. »_

_« Ca fait parti du passé,_ » dit Tom avec indifférence.

_« Oui et tu n'as jamais partagé ton passé avec moi, Tom »_ dit Orion gentiment, _« Parles-moi de ton enfance. »_

_« D'abord parles moi de la tienne, »_ rétorqua Tom.

Orion soupira et ferma ses yeux, _« Tu sais déjà tout : les corvées, les coups, la malnutrition, les abus verbaux… la tentative de viol… les insultes. C'est tout. »_

_« Comment les muggles t'appelaient ? »_ demanda Tom les dents serrées.

Orion répondit doucement sans ouvrir ses yeux, _« Anormal. »_ Puis il déglutit fortement et ajouta, _« Et ce jour, quand il a essayé de… tu sais quoi… il a continué de chuchoter quelque chose à mon oreille que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque. Puis j'ai grandi et ces mots reviennent dans mes cauchemars. »_

_« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »_ Demanda Tom doucement.

_« Il m'a dit que je deviendrai sa jolie petite pute, »_ dit Orion d'une voix sans sentiment.

Tom resta silencieux pendant un moment et dit calmement, _« J'étais une abomination. C'était ainsi que le gardien de l'orphelinat m'appelait. »_

Orion ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda Tom avec compréhension, _« Que s'est-il passé à l'orphelinat ? »_

Le visage de Tom s'assombrit et il dit, _« J'étais puissant, même enfant, ma magie accidentelle s'activait souvent et ça effrayait les adultes. Ils pensaient que j'étais possédé ou que j'étais un démon ou de la merde qu'ils ont dans leurs religions. »_

_« Continue »_ dit Orion gentiment.

_« Selon eux, ils ont essayé de me soigner, »_ continua Tom calmement, _« Ils m'ont enfermé pendant des jours dans une petite chambre noire, isolé du reste des enfants, sans nourriture et eau pour que je puisse me repentir de mes pêchés. A chaque fois que je faisais de la magie, ils me battaient jusqu'aux portes de la mort pour m'apprendre que les choses surnaturelles ne passeraient pas impunies, »_ se crispa Tom. _« Au début, je me souviens avoir essayé de contrôler ma magie. J'étais terrifié à chaque fois que quelque chose d'anormal se passait parce que je connaissais les conséquences, mais j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Puis, j'ai commencé à voir que je pouvais la contrôler et l'utiliser pour me défendre des autres, ce que j'ai fait. Les autres enfants me détestaient parce qu'ils voyaient que les adultes me détestaient. Donc j'ai utilisé ma magie pour les effrayer. Quand ils me faisaient du mal, je le leur rendais en détruisant leur jouet préféré, en tuant leur animal de compagnie, tout pour me venger. Mais ce n'était jamais assez, ils me faisaient toujours plus mal que ce que je pouvais leur faire. Pas un seul adulte ni enfant n'a pris mon parti. »_

Orion demanda gentiment, _« Est-ce que les cicatrices des coups sont parties ? »_

Tom lui envoya un regard perçant avec ses yeux bleus sombres et dit, _« Pas toutes. Avant que mon portrait ne soit fait j'avais encore le mot _« abomination »_ gravé dans mon bras gauche. C'était à peine visible parce que j'ai pris plusieurs potions et ça a commencé à s'affadir quand j'ai grandi, mais je pouvais encore distinguer les lettres si je regardais réellement. »_

_« Je vois encore les miennes aussi, » _dit Orion doucement, _« Il n'a jamais utilisé de couteau mais les boucles de ceinture ont laissé de grandes traces dans mon dos. Et mes côtes seront toujours sujettes aux fractures puisqu'elles ont été plusieurs fois cassées sans que je reçoive de soins. »_ Il soupira et ajouta, _« Mais le résultat le plus visible de tout ça est ma croissance. Je ne serai jamais grand ou fort physiquement. »_

Tom resta calme et Orion demanda avec perspicacité, _« Dumbledore savait, non ? Tu le hais avec passion. Etait-ce parce que tu lui as dit et il a refusé de t'aider ? »_

Les yeux de Tom éclatèrent de rage avant de revenir à leur normal. Il gronda, _« Dumbledore a été celui qui est venu à l'orphelinat me dire que j'étais un sorcier. J'étais très excité quand j'ai découvert que ce que je pouvais faire ce n'était pas mal mais que c'était de la vraie magie que l'on apprenait dans une école. J'y ai vu une opportunité pour apprendre tout ce que je pouvais pour que plus personne ne fasse jamais de mal. J'étais tellement heureux que je lui ai stupidement révélé tout ce que je pouvais déjà faire. Et puis j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. Il avait peur de moi parce que je pouvais déjà contrôler ma magie et parce que j'étais conscient de ce que je pouvais faire pour me protéger des autres. Il a vu les conditions dans lesquelles je vivais à l'orphelinat. Il a vu les marques sur mes bras mais ne m'a rien demandé. » _Il fit une petite pause puis continua, _« Il était le professeur de Métamorphose en ce temps là mais aussi le Directeur adjoint. En deuxième année, quand les coups sont tombés plus nombreux, j'ai refusé de revenir à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances. Le directeur Dippet était parti pour soigner son dragon et c'était Dumbledore qui était en charge de l'école. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester au château et je lui ai dit que l'environnement de l'orphelinat n'était pas bon pour moi. Il a refusé ma requête et c'est pendant ces vacances que l'un des muggles a utilisé un couteau pour graver « abomination » sur mon bras. Quand je suis revenu, Dumbledore m'a demandé si ça c'était bien passé, j'ai menti et je lui ai dit que j'allais parfaitement bien. C'était déjà trop tard et je savais qu'il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de moi. Il avait toujours montré une telle gentillesse pour quelques étudiants, mais jamais envers moi. Il m'a toujours regardé, toujours attendu que je fasse quelque chose de mal. Depuis ce jour, je suis devenu l'étudiant modèle alors que j'apprenais la magie la plus puissante et la plus noire par moi-même, pour que je n'ai plus jamais besoin de protection de personne, pour que je ne dépende jamais de personne, pour que je puisse devenir quelqu'un que les gens craindraient plutôt qu'ils aient envie de me brutaliser. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Plus tard, j'ai pris ma revanche sur toutes les personnes qui m'avaient fait du mal. »_

Orion soupira et ferma ses yeux. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Tom. Son visage était fermé mais Orion pouvait maintenant voir à travers ces yeux bleus sombres, l'enfant abusé du passé. Il demanda doucement, _« Tu as tué les muggles de l'orphelinat ? »_

Tom plissa les yeux et dit comme s'il s'attendait à une confrontation, _« Oui, et tous ceux qui m'ont blessé aussi. »_

Orion hocha la tête et dit doucement, _« Je comprends, Tom. Je ne te condamne pas pour ça. »_ Il soupira prudemment et ajouta, _« Je pense que tu es plus fort que moi de ce côté. Tu as été capable de prendre ta revanche sans remords, ce qui est difficile à faire. Même si je hais les muggles qui m'ont fait ça, je ne sais toujours pas si je pourrais les tuer. Et dans un sens ça me rend faible. »_

L'expression de Tom s'adoucit et il dit, _« Oui, c'est toujours ce que j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre. »_

_« Et tu avais raison. Je le comprends maintenant que je suis plus vieux, »_ dit Orion en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, _« Peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai et je prendrai ma revanche, juste pour me prouver à moi-même que je peux le faire. Que je suis assez fort et qu'il ne me fait plus peur, qu'il n'a plus de pouvoir sur moi. »_

Tom lui sourit avec indulgence, _« Je pense que tu devrais. Il n'y a rien de plus libérateur que de prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Ca enlève un poids énorme de tes épaules. »_

Orion rit, _« Ou peut-être que ça veut juste dire que tu as déjà perdu tout sens de la moralité et que tu peux aller à tuer les gens sans que ta conscience ne te titille. »_

Tom arqua un sourcil, _« Et bien, ça semble idéal à mes yeux. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et murmura, _« Bien évidemment. »_ Puis il demanda avec curiosité, _« As-tu pu prendre ta revanche sur Dumbledore ? »_

_« Non »_ grogna Tom.

_« Désolé pour ça. Tu es probablement mort ou trop vieux pour te venger de lui maintenant… »_ dit Orion.

_« Je ne suis pas trop vieux ! »_ dit Tom indigné.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel, _« Très bien. Si tu es vivant tu as environ soixante-dix ans et même si c'est plus jeune que Dumbledore je ne pense pas que le vrai toi ait une chance. En plus, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai payer la vieille chouette pour nous deux, »_ dit Orion avec sourire vainqueur.

Tom eut un petit sourire, _« Très bien, tu seras notre vengeur. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Très bien, »_ puis son expression changea et devient plus penseuse, _« C'est bizarre hein ? Combien nos enfances se ressemblent ? J'ai fini dans les mains de muggles qui m'ont abusé parce que mon père est allé à Azkaban et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, il ne s'est pas préoccupé de mon bien être puisqu'il n'est jamais allé vérifier que j'allais bien, et tu as dû rester avec des muggles qui ont abusé de toi parce que Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour t'aider non plus. Et nous sommes tous les deux devenus noirs ! Je veux dire, nous avons le sang noir dans nos veines mais des sorciers de notre sang ont été élevés par des sorciers blancs et ont changé de camp. Mais nous n'avions aucune idée que nous étions sorciers et quand nous l'avons découvert nous sommes tous les deux devenus noirs sans considérer se tourner vers la Lumière, au moins en ce qui me concerne. Et de penser que Dumbledore aurait prévenir tout ça, s'il n'avait pas eu peur de tes pouvoirs et s'il ne m'avait pas négligé, tout aurait pu finir différemment. »_

Tom fronça les sourcils, _« Aurais-tu aimé cela ? Aurais-tu préféré que Dumbledore prenne soin de toi et qu'il t'élève comme un sorcier de la Lumière ? »_

_« Et bien, ça aurait été une enfance plus plaisante, c'est sûr, »_ dit Orion sincèrement en cachant un bâillement, _« Mais je n'aurais jamais appris à aimer les Arts Noirs. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré mes amis, ou mon petit ami, ou considérer les Malfoy comme ma famille. Ils m'auraient lavé le cerveau et j'aurais fini comme le pantin de Dumbledore. Donc non, je préfère comme ça s'est passé. »_

Tom sourit victorieusement et dit les dents serrées, _« C'est tout ce que je veux entendre. »_

Orion le regarda le sommeil dans les yeux et dit doucement, _« Merci, Tom, pour t'être confié à moi. Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi que tu ais finalement été capable de partager ton enfance avec moi. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour toi et j'apprécie. »_

Tom dit avec un petit sourire, _« De rien. »_

Orion s'enfonça dans son lit et tint le médaillon plus près. Il regarda Tom lui sourire et son cœur se réchauffa. Tom lui était si semblable et pourtant si différent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande admiration pour lui. Ca devait être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire dans la vraie vie, c'était vraiment nul qu'il ne pourrait jamais le rencontrer, qu'ils soient séparés par des décennies. Et même s'il était toujours vivant, il serait un vieil homme, dans les dernières décennies de sa vie. Tom était si fort et sûr de lui. Il ne regrettait jamais rien et avait des croyances solides. Il était extrêmement beau, intelligent et rusé. Et alors que Tom avait une personnalité agressive et froide, il avait commencé à montrer qu'il se préoccupait de lui. Orion souhaitait souvent que Tom soit réel. Il souhaitait pouvoir enlacer Tom ou se coucher contre lui alors qu'ils parlaient pendant des heures dans la nuit.

Et maintenant que Tom s'était ouvert à lui, Orion ressentit le besoin de lui dire quelques uns de ses sentiments. Orion toucha gentiment le haut du petit portrait et dit doucement, _« Tu signifies beaucoup pour moi, tu sais ? Je peux me confier à toi et te faire confiance. Tu comprends les parts les plus noires de moi, tu connais le pire de mon passé… et tu me fais devenir plus fort et meilleur. »_ Il regarda dans les yeux sombres de bleus de Tom et continua, _« Je ne t'ai jamais dit directement combien tu m'importais, mais je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup beaucoup. »_

Les yeux de Tom étincelèrent et il dit d'une voix basse et chaude, _« Moi aussi Orion. Je pense que tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais autant réellement apprécié. »_

Orion eut un large sourire et chuchota avant de s'endormir, _« Je souhaiterais que tu sois réel. »_

Tom regarda le jeune homme magnifique et chuchota, _« Je le suis et un jour tu seras à moi. »_

Les jours suivants furent une succession d'activité. Le bouffon roux l'embêtait à chaque occasion qu'il avait, Draco continuait de l'ignorer, les Hufflepuff le regardaient comme s'il était sur le point de leur envoyer un sort de mort, les Gryffindor murmuraient dans son dos sur le fait qu'il soit un deatheater ou possiblement le prochain Lord Noir, les Ravenclaw le regardaient comme s'il était un intéressant spécimen à disséquer, quelques filles rougissaient quand il leur jetait un coup d'œil et chuchotaient entre elles sur ses manières très mystérieuses, Snape lui envoyait des regards noirs de la table des professeurs, et Dumbledore continuait à lui envoyait des coups d'œil pétillants. Orion devait se retenir de tous les ensorceler.

Les cours lui semblaient ridiculement faciles et il avait déjà demandé à Calypso d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur la chambre des Secrets. Elle avait été extrêmement excitée à l'idée de la trouver et de rentrer dans la bibliothèque dès qu'elle le pouvait. Il remercia Morgane chaque jour pour la présence de Lezander à ses côtés.

Ce matin là, Vagnarov le prit à part pour lui dire que ce serait en ce jour que se passerait l'examen des baguettes. Orion ne savait toujours pas quoi faire à ce propos. Finalement il concocta un plan désespéré. Il avait commencé à regarder les baguettes de ses amis et il s'était rendu compte que la baguette de Lezander ressemblait à sa baguette de Vie et Mort.

Après le petit déjeuner, il coinça Lezander dans une salle de classe vide après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de portraits puis il lança un sort de silence autour d'eux.

_« Lez, tu pourrais me rendre un faveur ? »_ demanda Orion urgemment.

Lezander arqua un sourcil et dit, _« Quoi ? »_

_« Je dois présenter ta baguette aujourd'hui à l'examen et aussi pour les tâches, »_ répondit Orion.

Lezander fronça les sourcils, _« Pourquoi ? Utilise la tienne, Orion. »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Non, je ne peux pas. C'est aujourd'hui l'examen des baguettes et je ne veux pas que l'on inspecte la mienne. Elle est trop puissante, tu l'as vu et Vagnarov ma dit de garder profil bas. »_

_« Mais Orion, ma baguette ne marchera pas bien pour toi » _dit Lezander, _« Tu as besoin d'une bonne baguette pour les tâches. »_

_« Ca veut rien dire, je n'utiliserai pas de sorts puissants de toute façon. Ta baguette me suffira, »_ répondit Orion, _« Et pendant les tâches, je garderai ma vraie baguette cachée au cas où j'en aurais besoin. »_

Lezander regarda sa baguette et celle d'Orion, _« Elles se ressemblent, mais si quelqu'un les inspecte de près, ils verront qu'elles sont différentes. »_

_« J'utiliserai ma baguette pendant les cours parce que les professeurs ne paieront jamais attention aux baguettes des étudiants et pendant les tâches, tout le monde gardera d'une distance sûre, donc personne ne se rendra compte que l'on a échangé les baguettes. S'il te plait, Lez, rends moi ce service, »_ dit Orion d'une voix suppliante, _« L'examen des baguettes se fera après les cours mais ce serait mieux si on échangeait nos baguettes maintenant pour que personne ne le remarque. »_

_« Très bien, »_ dit Lezander en passant sa baguette à Orion, _« Prends-la. »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Merci. »_ Puis il fut réticent à passer sa baguette à Lezander. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas qu'on touche à sa baguette. Il ouvrit son sac de cours et chercha son autre baguette. Il la passa à Lezander, _« Utilise celle là. »_

Lezander haussa un sourcil, _« Tu en as un autre ? »_

_« Ouais, »_ répondit Orion impatiemment, _« Mais je l'ai volée, donc qu'elle reste hors de vue de Dumbledore et Ollivander, bien que tu ne le verras pas, donc pas d'inquiétude. »_

Lezander était bouche bée et il chuchota avec urgence, _« Tu as volé une baguette ? Es-tu fou ? Et qui est Ollivander ? »_

Orion lui décrivit rapidement l'homme et lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour chez le créateur de baguette.

_« Il a vu ta cicatrice ? »_ se demanda Lezander. Puis il ajouta urgemment, _« Et tu vas le voir pour l'examen des baguettes ? Comment vas-tu cacher ta cicatrice ? »_

Orion fit une grimace en pensant à son plan, _« Je l'ai déjà couverte, ne t'inquiète pas. »_ Puis il regarda Lezander et demanda, _« Ta baguette est bien de Gregorovitch, non ? »_

Lezander hocha la tête et répondit, _« Oui, son élément interne est du sang de Thestral. »_

_« Hum… inhabituel mais pas choquant, Gregorovitch utilise des éléments inhabituels, je passerai l'examen, »_ dit Orion pensivement.

Pendant les cours, Lezander arrivait difficilement à faire marcher la baguette de Phoenix et Orion lança des sorts pour Lezander sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Orion pouvait utiliser la baguette de Lezander mais elle n'était plus si puissante dans ses mains, mais heureusement que ce n'était que pour le jour. Pendant la première tâche, les cours furent annulés donc ils n'auraient pas besoin de repasser par cela.

Enfin, le dernier cours de la journée arriva. Un cours qui pourrait être utilisé dans les plans d'Orion pour cacher sa cicatrice.

Calypso, Lezander et Orion marchèrent calmement vers leur premier cours de Potions à Hogwarts. Malheureusement c'était un cours avec une double classe la seconde étant Gryffindor.

_« Hey, regardez les gars, c'est le rejeton du Deatheater, »_ dit Weasley à Finnegan et Thomas au moment où il vit Orion. _« Comment ils ont pu lui permettre de devenir un Champion, je ne le sais pas. Il a sûrement dû utiliser un sort de magie noire pour que la Coupe soit confuse. Mais bon, c'est probablement pour le mieux… la moitié des champions du tournoi est morte… combien de temps tu crois que tu vas durer, Black ? J'espère seulement que tu crèveras lentement et douloureusement, rien d'autre que ce que tu mérites. »_

Finnegan et Thomas s'esclaffèrent et Calypso sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur Weasley.

_« Ferme ta grande gueule, la Belette, »_ cracha-t-elle furieusement, _« Il est un champion et un duelliste hors pair, il pourra facilement compléter les tâches de ce tournoi et te botter le cul en un clin d'œil. Et je ne sais pas qui tu penses être, tu viens seulement d'une famille traître à son sang, si quelqu'un mérite la douleur, c'est toi ! » _

Ron devint rouge de colère et il s'avança vers elle menaçant en disant, _« Tu as besoin de ta petite amie pour te protéger, Black ? Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? »_

Orion était calme à côté de Calypso et il dit avec un sourire froid et moqueur, _« J'aimerais personnellement la voir te lancer des sorts jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce. Donc je la laisse s'amuser. »_

Les Slytherin étaient arrivés et se tenaient à leurs côtés et les Gryffindor étaient derrière Weasley. Juste à ce moment, Draco décida de faire son apparition et en voyant la scène il arqua un sourcil et regarda Longbottom, qui se tenait derrière les autres Gryffindor. Le garçon avait eu des jours assez durs aussi. Presque tout Hogwarts s'était tourné contre lui en déclarant qu'il était un tricheur alors qu'ils supportaient fièrement Diggory. Seule Granger et quelques autres Gryffindor avaient pris son parti.

Draco montra avec suffisance son large badge à son torse qui faisait jouer les mots : VIVE CEDRIC DIGGORY – LE VRAI CHAMPION D'HOGWARTS !

Il envoya aux Gryffindor un sourire méchant et dit, _« Tu les aimes, Longbottom ? Et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'ils font, regarde ! »_

Il appuya sur le badge et le message précédent s'effaça pour être remplacés par un autre : GROSCUL PUE ! [Jeu de mot avec Longbottom = long cul qui laisserait à supposer qu'il a un gros fessier]

Les Slytherin explosèrent de rire. Alors que Draco leur passait plus de badges et que tous appuyaient sur leurs badges après les avoir épinglés à leurs robes, et le message GROSCUL PUE brillait sur chaque poitrail.

Orion devait admettre que Draco était créatif et il vit que Lezander et Calypso étaient amusés. Les Gryffindor ne riaient pas mais ne défendaient pas Longbottom non plus.

Granger traversa l'assemblée et dit sarcastiquement à Pansy et au gang des filles de Slytherin qui riaient plus fort que tout le monde, _« Oh vraiment très drôle, espèce de harpie. »_

_« Tu en veux un, Granger ? »_ dit Draco, en tendant un badge à Hermione. _« J'en ai pleins. Mais ne touche pas ma main en le prenant. Je viens juste de la laver, tu vois ; j'aimerais pas qu'une sang de bourbe me contamine. »_

_« Funnunculus ! »_ Cria Longbottom de façon inattendu.

_« Densaugeo ! »_ cria Draco.

Des jets de lumière sortirent des deux baguettes, elles se touchèrent dans les airs et ricochèrent le sort de Longbottom toucha Goyle au visage, et celui de Draco toucha Granger. Goyle hurla et mit ses mains sur son nez, où des furoncles apparaissaient, et Granger commença à paniquer en sentant ses dents grandir hors de sa bouche.

_« Hermione ! »_ dit Longbottom en courant vers elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il obligea Hermione à enlever ses mains de son visage. Ce n'était pas joli à voir. Ses dents de devant étaient déjà beaucoup plus larges que la moyenne, et elles continuaient de grandir à une vitesse effarante elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un castor avec ses dents allongées, elles atteignaient déjà son menton. En les sentant, elle eut un cri terrifié.

_« Quel est tout ce bruit ? »_ demanda une voix douce et menaçante. Snape venait d'arriver.

Les Slytherin commencèrent à donner leurs explications en chœur Snape pointa un long doigt jauni sur Draco et dit, _« Expliquez. »_

_« Longbottom m'a attaqué, Monsieur… »_

_« Ils se sont attaqués en même temps ! »_ crièrent quelques Gryffindor.

_« … et il a touché Goyle, regardez ! »_

Snape examina Goyle dont le visage ressemblait à quelque chose que l'on aurait pu voir dans un livre traitant des champignons vénéneux.

_« Infirmerie, Goyle, »_ dit Snape calmement.

_« Malfoy a touché Hermione ! »_ dit une personne.

Longbottom tremblait sous le regard dur de Snape mais il fit enlever sa main à Hermione pour que Snape voie ses dents.

Pansy et les autres filles de Slytherin furent prises de gloussements silencieux, en pointant Granger derrière le dos de Snape. Même Weasley et ses amis ricanaient calmement.

Snape regarda Granger froidement puis dit, _« Je ne vois pas de différence. »_

Granger gémit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle tourna les talons et courut le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la voit plus.

Snape se retourna vers eux et dit sévèrement, _« Maintenant vous entrez tous dans la classe avant que je ne commence à enlever des points ! »_

Orion vit Snape regarder le badge de Draco et les lèvres du sorcier former un sourire amusé et fort méchant.

Calypso, Orion et Lezander s'assirent du côté de Slytherin et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires. Orion se glaça en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas son livre de potions. Il se souvint que Narcissa lui avait acheté les nouveaux livres nécessaires à Hogwarts et les avait envoyés à Durmstrang par hibou. Orion fronça les sourcils, l'avait-il laissé à Durmstrang ?

_« Antidotes ! »_ dit Snape, en regardant autour de lui, ses yeux noirs brillants avec malveillance. _« Vous allez préparer vos recettes maintenant. Je veux que vous les fassiez prudemment, puis je choisirai quelqu'un qui les testera… »_

Les yeux de Snape rencontrèrent ceux d'Orion, et Orion sut que Snape avait l'intention de l'empoisonner devant toute la classe en lui faisant boire le pire antidote fait par les étudiants. Probablement celui de Longbottom pensa-t-il.

Orion leva sa main et dit poliment, _« Excusez-moi, Professeur Snape. Il semblerait que j'ai laissé mon livre à Durmstrang. Est-ce que je peux en partager un avec quelqu'un pour ce cours ? »_

Snape ricana, _« Trop hautain pour se rappeler de venir préparé aux cours, Monsieur Black ? Je suis sûr qu'ils vous gâtent à Durmstrang mais vous ne dérangerez aucun de mes étudiants. » _Il montra du doigt une étagère remplie de vieux livres, _« Vous utiliserez l'un de cela. »_

Orion hocha la tête et se dirigea calmement vers l'étagère. Il en prit un au hasard et revint travailler sur sa potion. Il ouvrit le livre et vit que les marges étaient remplies de mots écrits en petites lettres. Des commentaires étaient insérés entres les instructions de l'auteur. Orion fronça les sourcils et regarda la couverture. C'était un livre de Potion du niveau des NEWT ! Il n'allait pas demander un autre livre. Il se souvint de cette potion qu'il avait fait à Durmstrang, donc il commença à faire l'antidote. Il avait aussi pris l'ingrédient clé pour son plan. Il devait juste attendre le moment parfait.

Snape fit des allers et retours dans la classe et Calypso l'écoutait avec concentration. Quand Orion la regarda, il vit qu'elle semblait émerveillée. Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent en passant d'elle à Snape puis à elle. Il retint un éclat de rire et fit signe à Lezander de la regarder. Lezander la regarda et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement.

Pendant que Snape était en train d'inspecter les chaudrons, Orion se pencha vers elle et chuchota, _« Est-ce que quelqu'un a capté ton intérêt, petite Calypso ? »_

Elle rougit et dit stoïquement, _« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu dis. »_

Orion gloussa et la taquina, _« Je pense que quelqu'un est en train de développer un crush… »_

Calypso leva la tête et répondit doucement, _« Je pense que tu t'illusionnes. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille que je puisse finir ça. »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Je peux t'aider tu sais ? Je pourrais raccourcir ta jupe avec un sort ou faire sauter un ou deux boutons de ta blouse et tu aurais juste à te pencher par-dessus son bureau en battant des cils, et lui dire d'une voix frissonnante, Maître des Potions, s'il vous plaît, je vois que votre encre est sèche depuis des années, voudriez-vous plonger votre plume dans mon pot d'encre ? »_

Lezander explosa de rire et Calypso rougit férocement alors qu'elle frappait répétitivement Orion sur la tête et criait, _« Orion ! Tu es dégoutant ! Lubrique ! Obscène ! … »_

Snape se dirigea furieusement vers eux et gronda, _« Miss Rosier, Monsieur Black, quelle est la raison de cette agitation ? »_

Calypso renifla dédaigneusement et leva la tête indignée. Son visage était complètement rosé et elle semblait incapable de regarder Snape. Orion eut pitié d'elle et dit, _« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, c'était de ma faute. »_

Snape ricana avec malveillance, _« Evidemment, je n'en attendais pas mieux de vous considérant qui était votre père. Vous êtes un gamin indiscipliné, arrogant comme lui. »_

Weasley et ses laqués rirent mais les Slytherin restèrent silencieux. Orion serra furieusement ses poings mais garda une attitude froide. Il ne donnerait pas à Snape la satisfaction de voir combien ça l'énervait, combien ça le blessait lorsqu'on critiquait son père, il révèlerait une faiblesse s'il le faisait.

Voyant que le garçon ne répondrait pas, Snape cracha furieusement, _« Retenue avec moi Black ! Demain après les cours ! »_ Et il continua à inspecter les chaudrons.

Après un moment de concoction silencieuse, l'instant vint pour Orion de faire son action. Il inspecta sa potion. Le sang de Dragon réagirait juste comme il le voudrait quand il rajouterait l'Aconite. Il lança subtilement et sans baguette un sort de protection pour son visage et son corps, laissant son front non protégé. Il prit une forte inspiration et mit l'Aconite dedans.

La réaction fut instantanée. La potion fit des bulles dangereusement et immédiatement une petite explosion se fit dans le chaudron qui éclaboussa le front d'Orion. Il siffla en sentant la brûlure douloureuse.

Snape lui hurla son incompétence en rajoutant des retenues quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra. C'était un petit Gryffindor.

_« Oui ? »_ dit Snape sèchement.

_« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, je suis supposé ramener Neville Longbottom et Orion Black en haut, »_ dit le petit garçon.

Snape baissa les yeux sur le garçon et dit froidement, _« Ils ont une autre heure de Potions à finir, Monsieur Creevey. Ils monteront quand ils auront fini. »_

Le garçon rosit, _« Mon… monsieur, Monsieur Bagman l'a demandé, »_ dit-il nerveusement, _« Tous les champions doivent y aller, je pense qu'ils veulent prendre des photos… »_

_« Très bien, très bien, »_ cingla Snape. _« Black, laissez vos affaires ici, je veux que vous soyez revenu plus tard pour tester votre antidote. »_

_« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur… il doit prendre ses affaires avec lui, »_ s'étrangla le petit garçon, _« Tous les champions… »_

_« Très bien ! »_ Gronda Snape, _« Longbottom, Black… prenez vos sacs et sortez de ma vue ! »_

Orion mit son livre de potion dans son sac et remercia sa chance. Il pensait qu'il pourrait sortir de la classe en allant à l'infirmerie avant qu'on ne l'appelle. Il pensait qu'ils auraient attendu que les champions aient terminé leurs cours. Il avait invoqué une serviette pour enlever la potion sur la peau de son front qui le lançait douloureusement. Il avait besoin d'un bandage dessus. Ollivander pouvait voir à travers les glamours mais il ne pouvait pas voir à travers les habits, rien ne se verrait sous le bandage. Il avait découvert dans un livre que le sang de la créature magique que le vieil homme avait en lui était sûrement une harpie. Les yeux de l'homme étaient bizarres. Et Moody pourrait voir sous son bandage mais pas à travers son glamour. Il avait pensé à la solution parfaite, si on ne considérait pas la douleur. Un accident de potion était plutôt habituel donc personne ne soupçonnerait rien.

Il quitta la salle de classe en souriant à Calypso et Lezander et quand ils furent dans le couloir, il dit au petit garçon et Longbottom, _« Ecoutez, je dois aller m'occuper de cette blessure d'abord. Dites-leur que je serai là le plus rapidement possible. Où sont-ils ? »_

Le petit Gryffindor répondit, _« Dans la vieille classe de Métamorphoses. Tu sais où c'est ? »_

_« Oui merci,_ » répondit Orion en sprintant vers l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière de l'école, Madame Pomfrey, même en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais et se plaignant des élèves imprudents, remédia facilement à ses blessures en appliquant une crème et en entourant son front d'un bandage. Elle l'informa que le lendemain dans la nuit la blessure serait partie.

Quand il entra dans la classe il vit Bagman assis sur l'un des sièges au milieu de la chambre, parlant à une sorcière blond qu'Orion n'avait jamais vu avant, et qui portait une robe magenta.

Longbottom était tranquillement debout isolé, et Cédric et Fleur étaient en train de parler. Elle semblait bien plus heureuse que lorsqu'Orion l'avait vue elle continuait de faire bouger ses longs cheveux argentés. Un homme au gros ventre tenait une large caméra noire en fumant légèrement, et il regardait Fleur du coin de l'œil.

Bagman vit soudainement Orion, _« Ah et voilà le dernier ! C'est Rita Skeeter, »_ dit-il en montrant la femme blonde en magenta, _« Elle écrit un petit article sur le tournoi pour le Daily Prophet… »_

_« Peut-être pas un petit article, Ludo, »_ dit Rita Skeeter ses yeux sur Orion et Neville.

Ses cheveux étaient élaborés dans un chignon complexe ce qui contrastait avec son visage à la mâchoire forte. Elle portait des accessoires. Les doigts larges attrapèrent son sac en peau de crocodile.

_« Je me demande si je pourrais avoir un petit mot avec Orion et Neville avant que nous commencions ? »_ dit-elle à Bagman, mais son regard était fixement posé sur Orion. _« Les champions les plus jeunes du championnat, vous comprenez… »_

_« Certainement ! »_ cria Bagman, _« Cela s'ils n'ont aucune objection ! »_

_« Euh… »_ dit Longbottom.

Orion contempla Rita. Il avait lu ses articles avant et il avait méprisé les choses qu'elle avait dites sur son père après le Baiser et il pouvait voir la lueur de malveillance dans ses yeux qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour lui, mais elle pouvait être utile. Après tout, un journaliste possédait beaucoup de pouvoir pour manipuler l'opinion publique. Elle pourrait devenir un atout. Orion hocha simplement la tête.

_« Adorables, »_ dit Skeeter et en une seconde, sa main fut sur l'avant bras d'Orion avec une grippe étonnamment forte, et elle tirait Longbottom avec son autre main vers la sortie de la pièce.

_« On ne veut pas être dedans avec tout ce bruit, »_ dit-elle, _« Voyons voir… ah oui c'est calme et intime. »_

C'était un placard à balais. Orion secoua son bras et dit froidement, _« Je ne pense pas, Madame. Si nous sommes sur le point de vous donner des informations juteuses, vous pourriez au moins trouver un endroit décent pour faire votre interrogation. »_

Elle le regarda étonnée, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à être contredite par un petit garçon, avant de lui offrir un sourire faux, _« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »_ Elle ouvrit une autre porte qui mena à une classe vide et Orion y entra avec confiance pendant que Longbottom traînait derrière Skeeter.

_« Bien, »_ dit Skeeter en tirant deux chaises devant elle et en s'asseyant pour leur faire face, « _Voyons voir maintenant… »_ Elle ouvrit son sac en crocodile et sortit un petit rouleau de parchemin violet et une plume verte, qui d'un geste de sa main resta prête à écrire sur le parchemin.

_« Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'utilise une plume à papote ? Ca me laisse la liberté de vous parler normalement… »_

_« Comme vous voulez, »_ dit Orion avec indifférence.

Le sourire de Skeeter d'agrandit, _« Test… mon nom est Rita Skeeter, reporter au Daily Prophet. »_ Au moment où Skeeter avait parlé, la plume verte avait commencé à écrire : Rita Skeeter, quatre trois ans est une femme blonde et attirante… et la plume avait continué à d'écrire des compliments…

_« Parfait, »_ dit Skeeter puis elle se tourna vers Longbottom, _« Donc, Neville, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à entrer dans le Tournoi des Trois sorciers ? »_

_« Euh… je ne suis pas entré… »_ hésita Neville en regardant la plume avec appréhension, puisque cette dernière continuait à écrire sur le parchemin et Orion put lire la dernière phrase : Un garçon fragile, incertain, tourmenté par son passé tragique, essayant de parfaire à la réputation de son père…

Orion retint un rire. Cette femme n'avait pas de prix !

_« Ignore la plume, Neville, »_ dit Skeeter fermement, _« Maintenant, pourquoi as-tu décidé d'entrer dans le tournoi ? »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas décidé, »_ dit Neville calmement, _« Je ne sais pas comment mon nom a été mis dans la Coupe… »_

Skeeter leva son sourcil épais, _« Allons, Neville, il n'a pas de raison d'avoir peur d'avoir des problèmes. Nous savons tous que tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer du tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Mes lecteurs vont adorer. »_

_« Mais je n'ai pas décidé… »_ répéta Neville nerveusement, _« Je ne sais pas qui… »_

_« Comment tu perçois les tâches ? »_ demanda Rita Skeeter, _« Des champions sont morts dans le passé, non ? Est-ce que tu te sens excité ? Nerveux ? »_

_« Nerveux… je suppose, »_ dit Neville en bougeant inconfortablement.

Skeeter le regarda de plus près et dit, _« Que diraient tes parents en te voyant dans cette situation ? »_

_« Euh… »_ dit Neville en ayant ses yeux se remplissant de tristesse.

_« Penses-tu que le traumatisme de ton passé t'a donné envie de prouver ta valeur ? Vivre avec le nom des Longbottom ? Penses-tu que peut-être tu as été tenté de rentrer dans le tournoi parce tu as toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ton père ? Même s'il est hors compétition maintenant, il était un Auror important, peut-être que tu ressens l'envie de faire tes preuves… »_ dit Skeeter.

Neville l'interrompit un peu un peu brusquement, _« Je n'ai pas mis mon nom et mon père n'est pas sur la tou… »_

_« Est-ce que tes parents sont conscients quand tu vas les voir à Sainte Mungo ? Te reconnaissent-ils ? »_ dit Skeeter en parlant plus fort.

_« Non, »_ dit Neville rapidement, son corps tremblant un peu.

_« Comment penses-tu qu'ils le prendraient s'ils pouvaient savoir que tu as brisé la ligne d'âge et que tu es entré dans le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Fiers ? Inquiets ? En colère ? »_

Fronçant les sourcils, Neville évita son regard et tourna son regard sur Orion, _« Et toi, quelle surprise ! Le fils inconnu du seul Deatheater reconnu ayant réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban uniquement pour recevoir le baiser du Dementor plus tard. Comment s'est-il échappé d'Azkaban ? Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu as entendu que ton père avait été Embrassé ? »_

Orion se tendit puis répondit avec un visage et une voix neutre, _« J'ai été atterré par le manque de respect envers les lois du Ministère anglais. Mon père n'a jamais reçu de procès et sa condamnation et le Baiser du Dementor qu'il a reçu étaient une violation évidente de la loi et de ses droits. »_

Elle le regarda avec intérêt, _« Ton père était un ami proche des Potter. Qu'as-tu ressenti en apprenant qu'il avait été celui qui a trahi ses amis et qui a causé les meurtres des Potter par Celui Dont le Nom ne Doit pas être Prononcé et cela a résulté par la disparition du Survivant ? Que ton père soit responsable de la mort présumée de ce garçon ? »_

_« Mon père était leur ami, »_ dit Orion avec nonchalance, _« Mais il n'a jamais été prouvé qu'il les a trahis. Il n'a jamais eu la chance de se défendre contre les charges contre lui non ? N'est-ce pas un peu louche que le Ministre ne lui ait pas donné de procès quand tous les autres deatheaters en ont eu ? »_

_« Suggères-tu que le Ministère était derrière l'assassinat de Potter et qu'ils ont utilisé l'évasion de ton père comme excuse ? »_ dit Skeeter avec une lueur de joie dans ses yeux.

Orion fit un geste nonchalant de la main, _« Pas du tout, j'étais juste en train de mettre l'accent sur l'incompétence du ministère pour suivre leurs propres lois. »_ Puis il ajouta pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, _« Et si le ministère anglais est capable de briser leurs lois en toute impunité, ce n'est pas surprenant que cela se passe également dans le tournoi. »_

_« Certainement, »_ dit Skeeter avec excitation, _« Que ressens-tu par rapport au fait que Neville ait pu entrer dans le tournoi ? »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Je ne pense vraiment pas que c'est de sa faute, c'était la responsabilité de Dumbledore de protéger ses étudiants les plus jeunes et d'empêcher que cela n'arrive. »_

_« En effet, »_ répondit Skeeter folle de joie, _« Penses-tu également que Dumbledore devient trop sénile et qu'il manque à ses devoirs ? »_

Orion lui sourit machiavéliquement, _« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui mais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Neville semble indiquer qu'il a eu des négligences de sa part. » _Son visage eut une expression pensive et il ajouta, _« Peut-être que son inaction devrait être surveillée de près, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que ses étudiants sont mis en danger et qu'il n'a pas été capable de les protéger. Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose sur la disparition d'une fille lors de sa première année… »_

_« Oui ! »_ s'exclama Skeeter, _« La pauvre Ginevra Weasley qui apparemment a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et a été dévorée par le monstre à l'intérieur… »_

Avant que Skeeter puisse continuer son interrogation, la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra et baissa les yeux sur eux.

_« Dumbledore ! »_ s'écria Skeeter, en feignant d'être très heureuse, mais Orion remarqua que sa plume et son parchemin avait soudainement disparu, _« Comment allez-vous ? »_ dit-elle en se levant et en tendant l'une de ses mains à Dumbledore, _« J'espère que vous avez vu mon article de l'été sur la conférence des sorciers sur la Confédération internationale ? »_

_« Absolument désagréable »_ dit Dumbledore les yeux brillants. _« J'ai particulièrement adoré votre description de moi comme étant un vieille chouette dépassée. »_

Skeeter ne sembla absolument pas honteuse, _« Je mettais juste l'accent sur le fait que certaines de vos idées sont démodées, Dumbledore et que plusieurs sorciers dans la rue… »_

_« J'adorerai entendre la raison derrière la méchanceté, Rita, »_ dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant courtoisement, _« mais j'ai peur que nous devrons parler du problème plus tard. L'examen des baguettes va commencer et il ne peut pas avoir lieu si deux de nos champions sont cachés dans une salle de classe. »_

Dégoûté que la petite session entre Dumbledore et Skeeter doive s'arrêter, Orion se leva. Et alors que Neville trainait derrière Dumbledore, il se tourna vers Skeeter avant de quitter la salle de classe et lui chuchota, _« Vous savez, je suis sûr que certains Slytherin pourraient vous donner des informations intéressantes sur le tournoi et Dumbledore si vous réussissez à entrer sur les terres d'Hogwarts non détectée. »_

Les yeux de Skeeter brillèrent de joie et elle lui sourit malicieusement, _« Je pense que ça pourrait s'arranger, et peut-être que tu pourrais continuer à me donner des informations juteuses sur ces problèmes ? »_

Orion lui sourit avec charme, _« Bien sûr, ce serait un plaisir de travailler avec une journaliste respectée et de renom. »_

_« Excellent »_ dit Skeeter avec un sourire mielleux, _« Je t'enverrai un hibou bientôt pour que l'on s'arrange. »_

_« Il me tarde déjà de l'avoir, »_ répondit Orion avec un ton conspirateur.

Quand Orion entra dans la pièce, les autres champions étaient maintenant assis dans des chaises proches de la porte, et il s'assit près de Cédric et s'assura que son bandage était en place. Il leva les yeux sur la table napée, où quatre des cinq juges étaient maintenant assis : Maître Vagnarov, Madame Maxime, Crou et Bagman. Rita Skeeter s'était mise dans un coin et Orion la vit avec son parchemin hors de son sac une fois encore, ouvert sur ses genoux, suçant le haut de sa plume à papotes, et la plaça une fois encore sur le parchemin.

_« Puis-je vous présenter Monsieur Ollivander ? »_ dit Dumbledore en prenant place à la table des juges et en parlant aux champions. _« Il va vérifier vos baguettes pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en état de concourir avant le tournoi. »_

_« Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous être la première, s'il vous plaît ? »_ dit Monsieur Ollivander en avançant dans l'espace vide de la pièce.

Fleur Delacour s'avança vers monsieur Ollivander et lui tendit sa baguette.

_« Hmm… »_ dit-il.

Il fit tourner la baguette entre ses longs doigts comme si c'était un bâton et elle émit pleins d'étincelles roses et dorées. Puis il la rapprocha de ses yeux et l'examina de près.

_« Oui, »_ dit-il calmement, _« Vingt quatre centimètres… flexible, en bois de rose et contenant… oh dieux… »_

_« Un cheveu de Veela, »_ dit Fleur. _« Un appartenant à ma grand-mère. »_

Ollivander fit courir ses doigts le long de la baguette, cherchant des irrégularités puis il murmura, _« Orchideous ! »_ et un bouquet de fleurs jaillit du bout de la baguette.

Il continua de vérifier les baguettes et finalement ce fut le tour d'Orion.

_« Hmm, »_ dit Ollivander en regardant la baguette de Lezander, _« C'est une création de Gregorovitch, je ne me trompe pas ? Un bon créateur, bien que ce ne soit pas de mon style… cependant… »_ Il mit la baguette à hauteur des yeux l'examina minutieusement, la tournant et la retournant devant ses yeux. _« Oui… du sang de Thestral ? »_ s'écria-t-il et Orion hocha la tête. _« Plutôt inhabituel… assez rigide… Avis ! »_ De nombreux petits oiseaux volèrent à travers la fenêtre.

Orion vit Vagnarov lui envoyer un regard inquisiteur et Dumbledore était penseur avec une expression fermée sur le visage.

Puis ils allèrent faire une session photos qui sembla prendre des années et Orion fut finalement libre. Orion sourit de son triomphe. Son plan avait marché et Ollivander n'avait rien remarqué.

Le jour suivant, lui et Calypso étaient assis dans la bibliothèque en train de travailler leurs essais. L'article de Skeeter avait été dans le Prophet le lendemain suivant et Orion était très content de lui. Seeker le mettait sous une lumière positive disant qu'il était un garçon sensible et intelligent avec de grandes chances de gagner le tournoi et qui avait souffert de grandes injustices du côté du Ministère de la magie. Mais l'article était plus centré sur le portrait de Dumbledore comme étant une vieille chouette incapable de protéger ses élèves. Elle travaillait sur les idées qu'Orion avait émises, remettant à l'ordre du jour la chambre des Secrets et la mort de Ginevra Weasley et la participation de Neville au tournoi. Elle décrivit Neville comme un pauvre enfant perturbé, traumatisé par la situation tragique de ses parents qui l'avait résolu à entrer dans le tournoi parce qu'il était en manque d'attention. En tout et pour tout, c'était un excellent article, exactement comme ce qu'Orion avait espéré. Il avait parlé à Calypso concernant Skeeter et elle avait adoré l'idée. Calypso avait pensé que Skeeter pourrait être un grand pion et planifiait déjà son utilisation. Elle pensa aussi que la prochaine fois il serait bien que Draco vienne aussi rencontrer la femme, puisqu'un Malfoy faisait toujours son effet. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la lettre de Skeeter.

Orion se tourna vers Calypso et demanda avec curiosité, _« Hier tu as appelé le bouffon roux un traitre à son sang. C'est juste parce que sa famille est de la Lumière et qu'ils défendent les muggles ? »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils, _« Tu ne connais pas les Prewetts ? »_

_« Qui ? » _demanda Orion confus. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose, _« Ah oui, il y a eu des frères Prewett qui sont morts pendant la dernière guerre, non ? »_

Calypso hocha la tête et dit, _« Oui, ils se sont battus pour la Lumière. La mère de Weasley était leur sœur. Donc les Weasley est de leur lignée. Les Prewetts sont une très vieille lignée de sang pur noir. Puis il y a quelques années ils ont commencé à se marier à des familles de la Lumière, donc avec le temps leur lignée a perdu sa magie noire et leurs descendants sont nés avec du sang de la Lumière. C'est pourquoi ils sont considérés comme des traîtres à leurs sangs, parce qu'ils ont autorisé leur magie noire à disparaitre et ils sont devenus une autre lignée. »_

_« Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Ils ont affaibli leur propre lignée ! Ils ont perdu leur magie noire ! »_ s'exclama Orion.

_« C'était pour des raisons politiques. Quand les sorciers noirs ont commencé à perdre contre les sorciers de la lumière, quelques familles ont décidé de changer de camps et de s'intégrer dans les communautés magiques de la Lumière au lieu de rester fermes dans leurs croyances, » _expliqua Calypso, _« Donc en d'autres mots, ils ont trahi leurs ancêtres et leurs propres magies juste pour être acceptés par le côté qui gagnait et avoir une vie plus confortable. Et considérant que nous sommes une minorité et que notre sang a besoin de se fortifier, les actions de ces familles qui trahissent notre genre sont considérés comme impardonnables. Nous sommes peu comparés aux sorciers de la Lumière et la perte d'une lignée de sang pur noire est catastrophique pour nous, parce que ça limite la source de la magie noire et nous force à se marier encore plus entre nous pour empêcher l'extinction de notre magie. »_

_« Je vois, »_ dit Orion, _« C'est horrible, c'est vraiment une trahison de la pire espèce. »_

Calypso hocha sa tête et dit tristement, _« Oui. Nous avons perdu du terrain depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant. Dans le passé, j'avais l'habitude de penser que si nous ne faisions rien bientôt, plus de familles se tourneraient vers l'autre côté, juste pour être du bon côté. » _Puis elle ajouta avec ravissement. _Mais maintenant nous avons de vraies chances. Avec son retour, nous avons enfin l'opportunité de gagner et d'être le genre dominant du monde sorcier et avec le temps ça signifiera que plus de familles deviendront noires et notre magie noire sera aussi puissante qu'avant. »_

_« Mais comme des familles de la Lumière peuvent se tourner vers les ténèbres ? »_ demanda Orion, _« Aucun sang pur de famille noir s'aventurerait à se marier avec l'un d'eux en sachant que cela affaiblirait les héritiers. »_

_« Les familles de la Lumière peuvent se marier dans des lignées de sang noir plus impurs et avec le temps leurs descendants auront assez de magie noire pour se marier dans des lignées plus pures, et c'est ainsi que notre communauté grandira, »_ dit Calypso patiemment.

Orion rétorqua pensivement, _« Ca a du sens et c'est un bon plan. »_ Puis il la regarda, _« Cette guerre est réellement une guerre pour la survie de notre magie n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Pour nous oui, »_ répondit Calypso, _« Pour les sorciers de la lumière c'est pour la domination et pour maintenir le statut quo. »_

Orion réfléchit à cette information et dit avec excitation, _« Ca pourrait aussi marcher pour les nés de muggles, non ? »_

Calypso dit avec dégoût, _« Que notre genre se mélange aux nés de muggles ? Je ne pense pas non. »_

_« Mais Calypso, penses-y, »_ persista Orion, _« Si des sorciers de la Lumière ont pu devenir des familles noires, pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas être pareil pour les nés de muggles ? »_

_« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le bon sang pour pouvoir le réclamer, Orion, »_ dit Calypso sévèrement, _« Leur magie est neutre, et en ça ils ont ni le pouvoir des sorciers de la lumière ni ceux des ténèbres. »_

_« Mais ils ont de la magie, »_ insista Orion, _« Nous ne comprenons simplement pas d'où elle vient. Ca pourrait être une mutation de gènes dans le sang des muggles, une sorte d'évolution. Et ils peuvent se mélanger aux lignées impures et commencer à avoir des descendants. »_

_« Mais ils sont toujours trop différents de nous. Et leurs cultures ! »_ dit Calypso avec une expression dégoûtée, _« Imagine-les juste teinter nos traditions avec leurs préjugés et leur ignorance. »_

Orion renifla de dédain, _« On peut leur enseigner. »_

_« Peut-être, mais ils ont été élevés comme des muggles, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se change facilement, »_ répondit Calypso.

Orion devint penseur et dit, _« S'ils étaient élevés dans la communauté magique depuis l'enfance, ce ne serait pas un problème. »_

Calypso haussa un sourcil et Orion continua, _« Nous pouvons détecter lorsqu'un enfant magique est né dans une famille de muggles, non ? »_

_« Ils sont détectés quand ils ont leurs premiers accidents magiques, »_ répondit Calypso.

_« Alors ils pourraient être enlevés de chez les muggles et être adoptés par une famille de sorciers noirs. Peut-être pas les familles les plus pures, mais pas les plus impures non plus. Ils seraient élevés comme l'un des nôtres et notre nombre augmenterait, »_ dit Orion avec excitation.

_« Et tu ne penses pas que c'est un petit peu cruel ? Juste de prendre un enfant de ses parents muggles ? »_ répondit Calypso non convaincue.

_« Pas vraiment, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Je pense que nous leur ferions une faveur. Alors que certains nés de muggles sont acceptés par leurs parents, il y en a beaucoup qui ne le sont pas. »_ Puis il ajouta amèrement, _« Ils sont considérés comme des êtres anormaux. Et ils n'auraient pas à subir le choc de culture nos les problèmes d'identité. Ils sauraient depuis le début que ce sont des sorciers, et ainsi pourraient facilement s'intégrer dans notre communauté. »_

_« Et leurs parents ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils auraient quelque chose à y redire sur l'enlèvement de leurs enfants ? »_ demanda Calypso avec un froncement de sourcils.

_« On pourrait leur lancer l'Obliviate, » _dit Orion avec nonchalance, _« Les enfants magiques n'appartiennent pas aux muggles, Calypso. Ils ont besoin d'être dans un environnement magique pour que leurs magies se stabilisent depuis l'enfance, afin qu'ils deviennent magiquement puissants. »_

_« Je sais ça, »_ soupira Calypso, _« Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer une famille noire de sang purs accepter volontairement d'adopter des nés de muggles, Orion. »_

Orion haussa les épaules, _« Pas les familles les plus importantes, peut-être, mais les autres oui. C'est une affaire de politique. Si nous avons le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie, les lois pourraient être promulguées et des agences pourraient être créées. On pourrait inciter les gens et si cela était vu d'un bon œil, les familles noires impures commenceraient à adopter pour avoir une meilleure position sociale et politique. »_

_« Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher, »_ dit finalement Calypso.

Orion lui fit un large sourire, _« Penses-y, Calypso. Je pense que ça pourrait être une solution au problème des nés de muggles. Nous n'aurions pas les problèmes de sécurité lié à cela avec les nés de muggles parlant de notre existence à leur entourage. Et toute la discrimination contre les nés de muggles serait finie. Ce serait autant bénéfique pour eux que pour nous. »_

_« Mmm, peut-être, »_ dit Calypso les yeux brillants d'intérêt, _« Je devrais faire plus de recherches sur leur sang et leur type de magie, juste pour m'assurer qu'il sera sécuritaire pour nous de mélanger notre sang au leurs et pour voir les répercussions à long-terme sur nos lignées… »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Fais toutes les recherches que tu veux et laisse-moi connaître tes résultats. »_

_« Ok, »_ dit Calypso avec un grand sourire, _« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais elle doit être complétée de preuves. Nous ne pouvons pas juste sauter sur cette solution sans savoir comment elle va affecter notre magie. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Je suis d'accord. C'est quelque chose qui a tout de même besoin d'être étudié prudemment. C'est juste une idée pour le futur. »_ Puis il ajouta en soupirant, _« De toute façon, nous avons d'abord besoin de gagner la guerre. »_

_« En effet, »_ répondit Calypso.

Elle partit pour aller écrire un quelconque essai dans son dortoir et Orion resta dans la bibliothèque pensant silencieusement à cela. Il fut tiré de ses songes lorsqu'il fut confronté à Granger.

La fille aux cheveux hirsutes le regarda en plissant les yeux et dit, _« J'ai entendu votre conversation. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil et lui fit signe de prendre un siège. Elle s'assit promptement devant lui et dit, _« Je ne pense pas que tu saches de quoi tu parles. Les muggles ne font pas de discrimination contre les enfants magiques et ton idée de kidnapper les enfants et de le faire oublier à leurs parents est horrible. »_

Orion ricana et répondit froidement, _« Je pense plutôt que j'ai une très bonne idée de comment les muggles traitent les enfants magiques. J'ai été élevé par eux. »_

Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent et elle dit avec suspicion, _« Tu es un sang pur, comment cela est-il possible ? »_

_« Mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban toute mon enfance. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de lui »_ dit Orion avec un sourire narquois. Granger bougea inconfortablement sur son siège mais hocha la tête et Orion continua, _« J'ai été abandonné dans un orphelinat muggle et crois moi quand je te dis qu'ils ne trouvaient pas que ma magie était mignonne. » _Il la regarda froidement et ajouta, _« Ils ont essayé de faire sortir la magie de moi par la force. »_

Elle hoqueta mais dit doucement, _« Les orphelinats peuvent être des places horribles, mais les enfants magiques ne sont traités de cette façon par leurs proches… »_

Les yeux d'Orion flashèrent de colère, _« Certains le sont ! »_

Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent à son éclat et Orion se calma et continua, _« Je suppose que tes parents ont été gentils avec toi et t'ont accepté mais tous les muggles ne réagissent pas de cette façon. Tu n'es toute de même pas si naïve pour croire cela ? J'ai entendu des cas où des proches rejetaient leurs enfants et les abusaient physiquement parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme des anormalités, même s'ils savaient que le monde magique existait. »_

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillant d'intelligence, _« Tu parles d'expérience personnelle. Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu avais été élevé dans un orphelinat ? »_

Orion la regarda pensivement. Elle était rapide en effet. Il fit un geste nonchalant de la main et répondit, _« Je ne parlais pas d'expérience personnelle. Je suis un sang pur et je n'ai pas de parents muggles. Je te disais juste ce que j'ai pu entendre. »_

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue, _« Ces cas sont regrettables en effet, mais ce n'est pas juste d'enlever les enfants magiques des parents qui les aiment. Je serais d'accord sur tes idées si elles étaient seulement appliquées aux enfants maltraités. »_

_« Et comment les détecterions-nous des autres ? »_ demanda Orion. _« Il n'y a aucune façon de le savoir. Les enfants abusés sont trop apeurés pour appeler à l'aide et les parents abusifs couvrent toujours leurs traces. Et en plus, ne me dis pas que tu ne te sens pas tiraillée entre les deux mondes. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas aimé savoir que tu es une sorcière depuis le début et que tu as souffert lors de ta première année quand tu as été confrontée à un monde si différent. Tu aurais été plus puissante si tu avais été élevée dans la communauté magique. Tu n'aurais pas été discriminée si tu avais fait partie d'une famille de sorciers. »_

Granger fronça les sourcils et répondit, _« C'était difficile et bien sûr que j'aurais aimé le savoir depuis le début mais je n'aurais pas abandonné mes parents juste pour bénéficier des avantages dont tu parles. »_

_« Bien sûr que non, pas maintenant, de toute façon, puisque tu as grandi avec eux. Mais si tu avais été adoptée quand tu étais une enfant, tu aurais aimé tes parents sorciers de la même manière. Et dans le cas des enfants abusés, on leur épargnerait toute la douleur, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« Les enfants magiques ne sont jamais abusés dans les familles noires. Tu ne dois pas pensé qu'à ton cas, pense à tous les autres qui n'ont pas eu ta chance et qui n'ont pas de parents compréhensifs. »_

_« Je pense toujours que c'est moralement incorrect, »_ insista la fille.

Orion soupira, _« Peut-être que non, mais c'est la meilleure solution. C'est soit ça ou ce qu'il se passe maintenant, les sangs purs regardant de haut les nés de muggles et les nés de muggles qui tentent de s'adapter. Avec la menace constante que les muggles nous découvrent et nous chassent. »_

Granger fronça les sourcils et dit, _« Les muggles ne nous tueraient pas… »_

Orion ricana et répondit, _« T'es pas possible. Les muggles n'hésiteraient pas à nous utiliser ou à nous tuer s'ils nous percevaient comme une menace. Ils sont en surnombre par millions. Ils pourraient facilement nous utiliser comme des rats de laboratoire et étudier comment nous sommes devenus des êtres magiques pour qu'ils gagnent nos capacités ou sinon ils pourraient avoir tellement peur de nous qu'ils nous tueraient en appuyant sur un bouton. L'histoire des muggles montre qu'ils ont toujours détruit ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ou ce qu'ils pensaient dangereux pour eux. Facile pour eux de nous tuer avec leurs pistolets ou de lâcher des bombes sur nos communautés. Même les boucliers les plus puissants ne pourraient nous protéger. »_

_« Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur les muggles, »_ dit Granger en lui envoyant un regard suspicieux.

Orion répondit, _« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat muggles. Bien sûr que je sais ce dont quoi leur technologie est capable et comment leurs esprits marchent. »_

Elle renifla de dédain et Orion ajouta, _« Ecoute, pense à ce que j'ai dit à mon amie et je serai content de connaître de nouvelles solutions satisfaisantes qui te viendraient à l'esprit. »_

Il se leva de son siège mais elle demanda, _« Est-ce que c'était vrai ? »_ Orion la regarda en attendant la suite et elle continua, _« Au sujet de l'extinction de votre magie ? »_

Orion la perça de ses yeux verts et répondit sincèrement, _« Oui c'est vrai. »_

« _Et sur les différents types de magie pour que la magie noire subsiste vous devez vous marier entre vous ? »_

_« Tout est vrai, »_ répondit Orion patiemment.

Elle devint pensive et dit, _« Mais ce n'est pas de magie noire utilisée pour des desseins diaboliques ? »_

Orion ricana, _« C'est de la merde. C'est simplement une forme différente de magie, une magie liée à la terre. Plus forte et plus sauvage. Elle ne peut être contrôlée que par des sorciers de ce sang c'est pourquoi les sorciers de la lumière nous craignent. Mais la magie en elle-même n'est pas mauvaise, c'est le sorcier qui décide de comment l'utiliser. »_

_« Est-ce que les sorciers noirs nous assujettiraient à une nouvelle ère de terreur s'ils gagnaient ? »_ Demanda-t-elle craintivement, _« Ils ont tué des milliers d'innocents dans la dernière guerre. Ils ont torturé des muggles et des nés de muggles pour leur plaisir personnel. Les sorciers de la lumière ont été les seuls à faire quelque chose pour les protéger… »_

Orion l'interrompit agacé, _« Les sorciers de la lumière en ont tué autant de notre genre. Ils sont en surnombre et n'épargnent pas nos innocents non plus. Ils ne sont pas les sauveurs immaculés que tu sembles le croire. Pense à toutes les personnes magiques et les créatures noires qui sont sous leur joug… » « Elfes de maison, »_ chuchota-t-elle _« On leur refuse des droits égaux. »_ Il soupira et continua, _« On t'a fait un lavage de cerveau, Granger. Tu es dans une école de la lumière donc je m'attendais à ce qu'une sorcière faisant preuve d'intelligence comme toi ait ses propres idées. Je te conseillerai de former tes propres opinions et d'en apprendre plus sur la magie noire et les sorciers noirs avant de ressortir des arguments totalement biaisés dont tu es nourrie chaque jour. »_

Granger fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Orion se leva une fois encore et dit, _« Au revoir, Granger. »_

_« Hermione, »_ dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Orion la regarda avec un sourcil arqué et prit sa main, _« Orion. »_

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et dit, _« Je penserai à ce que tu as dit. Je n'en savais honnêtement pas beaucoup avant que je n'entende votre conversation mais c'est intéressant et je veux en apprendre plus sur les sortes de magie qui existe. »_

Orion haussa un sourcil en lui rendant son sourire, _« Tu n'es pas commune, Hermione. Et je dis ça comme un compliment. »_

_« Tu n'es pas ce à quoi je m'attendais non, pour un sang pur, »_ dit-elle.

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Quelle paire intéressante nous faisons. »_

Puis il partit en la laissant à ses pensées.

_A suivre…_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Première tâche & Entrée trouvée**

Les semaines passèrent et Orion commença doucement à connaître Hermione. Il devait admettre que malgré ses idées biaisées sur les sorciers noirs, il commençait à l'apprécier. Après tout, ses préjugés n'étaient pas complètement de sa faute. Elle avait l'esprit fermé et ça avait pris plusieurs débats pour que son opinion se modifie mais au moins elle avait à cœur d'apprendre la vérité. Elle prenait ses livres en support – mais la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts ne contenait pas de livres sur la communauté noire ou leur magie – et Orion lui avait prêté quelques uns de ses livres favoris sur leur histoire. Ils se rencontraient en secret – à la demande d'Orion puisqu'il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore le découvre – pour discuter de ce qu'elle avait lu et Orion réalisa fièrement qu'elle progressait et devenait un peu plus objective sur les sorciers noirs.

Les cours étaient simples et bien que Snape était toujours méchant avec lui il ne trouvait rien pour critiquer ses potions. Orion n'était pas excellent mais il pouvait facilement suivre les instructions et ses potions étaient toujours bonnes. Il avait immédiatement demandé qu'on lui envoie par hibou son livre de potions mais il gardait toujours le vieux. Il avait commencé à le lire pendant les nuits, pas le texte en lui-même mais les annotations que l'étudiant avait faites. Le propriétaire de ce livre était quelqu'un qui s'était appelé le Prince de Sang-mêlé et Orion devait admettre qu'il était brillant. Le garçon avait crée beaucoup de sorts noirs très utiles et ses instructions en potions étaient impressionnantes.

Les cours qu'il prenait à Durmstrang, en utilisant le portoloin, devenaient plus intéressants. Dans la transformation humaine, ils commençaient à apprendre la transformation en animagus et Orion était surpris de découvrir que les sorciers noirs utilisaient un rituel pour découvrir leur animagus intérieur, s'ils avaient la capacité d'en devenir un. Le professeur leur avait dit qu'ils feraient le rituel après les vacances de Noël et Orion se demandait si son animagus serait sa forme d'aigle ou une autre. Etait-il même possible d'avoir plusieurs formes ? Il ne pouvait pas le demander au professeur puisqu'il voulait que personne ne sache qu'il en était déjà un, donc il devrait attendre patiemment le rituel. En Occlumencie et Légilimencie, Orion continuait à travailler sa Légilimencie et progressait lentement. Ils avaient aussi appris comment utiliser une pensive et les façons de montrer des souvenirs, en faisant des doubles, en les manipulant et en les altérant. Orion connaissait seulement les bases et ces cours étaient fascinants. La création de sorts noirs et les cours d'Arts noirs étaient plus intéressants que jamais et étaient toujours ses préférés.

Le vingt-et-un novembre, il y eut le premier weekend à Hogsmeade et il ne restait que trois jours avant la première tâche, Orion décida de se confronter à Draco.

Avant qu'ils ne quittent le château avec le groupe des Slytherin, il l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide et après avoir lancé un sort de silence autour d'eux il demanda, _« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? Je sais que j'ai merdé avec cette histoire de restriction d'âge, je suis vraiment désolé que tu n'ais pas pu participer… »_

Draco dit calmement sans lui faire face, _« Je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Alors pourquoi t'es toujours en colère contre moi ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, enfin plus maintenant. J'étais furieux au début à cause de toute cette histoire sur la restriction d'âge mais j'ai réalisé que tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour changer ça, »_ répondit Draco d'une voix plate, _« Et Père m'a écrit en disant qu'il n'était pas trop déçu, que j'aurai d'autres façons de montrer ma valeur. »_

Orion attrapa Draco par les épaules et le fit se tourner. Le visage de Draco était illisible, il portait un masque stoïque mais Orion pouvait voir une pointe d'émotion dans ses yeux, une sorte de peur et d'incertitude. Et les mots de Lucius à Draco semblaient un peu durs aux oreilles d'Orion.

_« Tu n'as pas à montrer ta valeur, ton père est déjà très fier de toi, »_ dit Orion en tentant de rassurer son ami.

Draco rit jaune, _« Vraiment ? Penses-tu que je ne vois pas la déception dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regarde ? »_

_« C'est ridicule, Draco ! »_ s'agita Orion, _« Tu es extrêmement intelligent, tu as d'excellentes notes, tu es le leader des Slytherin et un bon attrapeur… »_

Draco l'interrompit, _« Une gryffindor née de muggles me surpasse dans certains cours, je ne suis pas un aussi bon au duel que toi, je n'ai pas de capacités noires spéciales, je n'ai pas appris comment lancer les impardonnables… »_

_« Tu as le temps d'apprendre les Arts Noirs et tu peux t'entraîner pour devenir un excellent duelliste, Draco ! »_ dit Orion, _« Et Granger n'a pas d'importance, tu es toujours dans le top des étudiants ! »_

_« Tu ne comprends pas, Orion, »_ s'exaspéra Draco, _« Tout arrive si facilement pour toi. Je vois l'intérêt que te porte mon père tu es un fourchelang, ce qui est un cadeau noir désirable et unique, tu vas à Durmstrang et tu en connais plus sur les Arts Noirs que n'importe qui de notre âge et tu es déjà dans le cercle du Lord Noir ! Ne vois-tu pas que je ne vaux rien face à toi ? »_

_« Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait autant que je devienne un champion… »_ dit Orion avec incertitude.

_« Je ne suis pas jaloux de toi à cause de ça ! Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas jaloux de toi ! »_ s'exclama furieusement Draco, _« Ne pense pas que je sois si immature au point que ce soit cela qui me gêne. Je ne suis pas aussi triste que tu sembles le percevoir… »_

_« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais… »_ dit Orion doucement.

Draco l'interrompit avec un ricanement, _« Je sais le portrait que je dessine : le sang pur riche et gâté qui n'a pas d'autres inquiétudes que de savoir comment il va coiffer ses cheveux pour la journée. »_ Il fit une pause et dit avec une tension dans la voix, _« Je sais ce qui arrive, Orion. J'apparais peut-être insouciant et pas inquiet mais je sais que les choses vont bientôt s'emballer. »_ Il soupira, _« Je ne suis pas si j'y suis prêt. Je ne sais pas si je vais y survivre. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il attrapa les avants bras de Draco en chuchotant avec urgence, _« C'est la guerre qui arrive qui te met dans cet état ? C'est pourquoi tu as agi si bizarrement ? »_

Draco hocha la tête et dit avec résignation, _« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir ce qu'il faut pour devenir un Deatheater. Père a toujours attendu que je devienne le bras droit du Lord Noir comme il l'est. »_

Orion le perça de son regard, _« Mais est-ce que c'est ce que TU veux Draco ? Excuse-moi, mais envoie ton père sur les roses, c'est ta vie. Tu n'as pas à devenir un Deatheater juste pour coller à la vie qu'il avait prévu pour toi. »_

Draco toussa, _« Penses-tu réellement que le Lord Noir me permettra de lui tourner le dos ? Es-tu fou ? Il me torturerait et punirait Père si je reniais la Marque Noire ! »_

Orion soupira. Même si ça lui faisait du mal, il savait que c'était la vérité, spécialement pour quelqu'un comme Draco qui venait d'une lignée très puissante et si pure. Voldemort ne lui permettrait jamais d'échapper à ses griffes. _« Mais tu détestes l'idée de devenir un Deatheater ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ dit Draco sincèrement, _« J'ai été élevé avec des contes magnifiques et héroïques sur le Lord Noir et ses partisans loyaux qui se battent pour nos droits. Depuis l'enfance, je savais que mon père s'attendait à ce que je suive son chemin. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu mon père revenir de réunions de Deatheaters presqu'incapable de marcher à cause du Cruciatus. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé et je ne sais pas si j'ai les trippes pour ça. Tu as déjà été à des réunions de Deatheaters… »_

_« Seulement à deux… »_ l'interrompit Orion mais Draco continua, _« Et tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti. J'ai entendu Père en parler à l'oncle Rodolphus tout l'été. Tu les as impressionnés. Tu as mon âge et tu es capable de faire face au cercle du Lord Noir et de faire ce qu'il te demande… »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Draco, je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le croies. J'étais horrifié des choses que j'ai vues et c'était vraiment dur pour moi, mais je pense qu'avec le temps je m'y suis habitué. J'ai seulement été capable de torturer Greyback et Pettigrew parce que j'ai des raisons personnelles de les détester. Penses-tu réellement que je pourrais facilement faire du mal à quelqu'un ? A un étranger ? Peut-être que je le pourrais mais pas sans me sentir malade, du moins au début. Mais je sais qu'au final j'aurais les trippes pour ça, il n'y a pas d'autres façons. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je ne peux pas me sentir coupable pour mes actions pendant la guerre parce que pour être un bon combattant, j'ai besoin de devenir indifférent à la douleur des autres. Mais parfois, je me demande si je serai capable de vivre avec ces souvenirs de ce que j'aurais fait quand tout sera fini. »_

_« Mais au moins tu es préparé à ça, autant magiquement que mentalement, »_ insista Draco, _« Tu es extrêmement bon dans les Arts Noirs et même mon père te respecte pour ça, mais que puis-je dire de moi ? Est-ce que je vais craquer sous la pression ? Est-ce que je serai assez puissant pour faire parti du premier cercle de Deatheaters ? Est-ce que je survivrai à cette putain de guerre ? »_

_« Oui, Draco tu survivras, »_ dit Orion avec détermination, _« Je vais m'en assurer. Tu n'es pas seul dans toute cette merde. Je serai toujours là et Calypso et certains de nos amis aussi. Et ton père pourra t'aider aussi. Il t'aime, Draco, ne doute jamais de ça. Et je sais qu'il est fier de toi, il ne le montre peut-être pas mais je sais qu'il est fier de toi et qu'il t'aime énormément. »_

Draco semblait incertain et dit, _« Si c'est vrai pourquoi veut-il me mettre dans une position dangereuse ? Pourquoi veut-il que je devienne un Deatheater ? »_

_« Tu as répondu à cette question toi-même il y a un moment, »_ répondit Orion calmement, _« Le Lord Noir voudra que tu deviennes un Deatheater et ton père le sait, donc le seul chemin qu'il lui reste est de faire en sorte que tu puisses être le meilleur deatheater possible. Il a déjà commencé à te donner des leçons sur les Arts Noirs, en te préparant il te protège de la seule façon qu'il peut. Et en plus, il croit en notre cause et je pense qu'il veut que tu sois impliqué parce qu'après il sera de notre responsabilité de changer les choses pour le mieux. Si nous voulons la prospérité, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous battre. »_

Draco lui sourit un peu plus rassuré, _« Peut-être que tu as raison. »_

Il semblait encore découragé et Orion se demanda si Draco serait réellement capable de surmonter les horreurs que l'on fait en étant un deatheater. Il était puissant et intelligent mais il avait été pouponné toute sa vie, la transition serait réellement dure pour lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour épargner à Draco la prise de la Marque noire. Il devrait convaincre Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Orion l'enlaça et chuchota, _« Nous y arriverons, ne t'inquiète pas. Je partage aussi tes inquiétudes, tu n'es pas seul. »_

Draco lui rendit son étreinte et dit doucement dans les cheveux d'Orion. Ils restèrent là pendant un moment et Orion cassa finalement le câlin et regarda Draco dans les yeux, _« Tout va bien entre nous alors ? »_

Draco sourit, _« Oui, tout va bien. »_ Puis il fronça les sourcils et ajouta aigrement, _« Je n'aime toujours pas ton petit ami, par contre. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et demanda d'une voix suppliante, _« Pourrais-tu au moins essayer d'être civil avec lui ? »_

Draco montra son agacement, _« Pourquoi tu ne le vires simplement pas ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu le méprises tant ? »_ demanda Orion exaspéré.

Draco sembla hésiter puis il regarda Orion et dit en gardant le sujet vague, _« Il n'est pas bon pour toi. »_

_« Cela juste parce que c'est un vampire ? Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des préjugés contre les créatures noires, Draco, »_ dit Orion coléreux.

Draco pinça le haut de son nez et répondit, _« Je n'ai rien contre les hybrides… »_

_« Draco, »_ dit Orion d'un ton menaçant.

Draco fit un geste nonchalant de la main et continua, _« Comme je le disais, je n'ai rien contre les créatures noires mais je pense que les sorciers noirs ne devraient pas se mélanger à eux. Je pense juste que tu pourrais trouver mieux. »_

_« Et bien, c'est à moi de prendre la décision, non ? »_ se défendit Orion, _« Je ne critique pas tes partenaires. »_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, _« C'est parce que je n'en ai pas. »_

Orion ricana et fit semblant de tousser « Pansy ».

Draco lui envoya un regard noir et siffla, _« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! »_

_« Tu as failli m'avoir alors puisque tu la laisses te sauter dessus à chaque fois que tu restes en place deux secondes, »_ le taquina Orion.

Draco haussa élégamment un sourcil et dit d'une voix suave, _« Jaloux ? »_

Orion s'étouffa, _« De cette tête vide ? Ouais, autant que j'envie les capacités du bouffon roux. »_

Draco ricana et Orion demanda curieux, _« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de partenaires ? Je sais que tu as une horde de gars et de filles qui te courent après. Tu es le prince des Slytherin après tout. Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un ? »_

_« Je suis sorti avec des gens, pas mal même… »_ dit Draco avec un sourire cochon, _« mais je ne suis pas intéressé. »_ toussa-t-il, _« Il n'y a personne qui attire mon attention à Hogwarts et avec qui je veuille sortir. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Les histoires d'amour de Draco étaient ses affaires. Puis il dit, _« Est-ce que tu te tiendras bien autour de Lezander ? Je veux passer cette année avec toi mais je ne n'en serai pas capable si tu l'emmerdes à chaque seconde. »_

Draco se renfrogna et finit par sortir, _« Très bien, je le laisserai tranquille. »_ Puis il ajouta sèchement, _« Pour l'instant. »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir mais décida de prendre ce qui lui était offert et il tapa Draco dans le dos, _« Merci. Maintenant allons à Hogsmeade ! »_

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers les deux immenses entrées pour rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient à l'extérieur, Orion vit du coin de l'œil les jumeaux Weasley se tenir tous les deux dans un coin à se chuchoter des choses. En les regardant, il vit qu'ils regardaient un morceau de parchemin. Il ralentit son pas et sortit imperceptiblement sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'écoute et leurs voix traversèrent ses oreilles comme s'il se tenait près d'eux : _« Greg, regarde, Filch bouge dans le troisième couloir… ne devrions-nous pas attendre après Hogsmeade ? Non, je veux voir ces bombes à eaux avant… mais nous devons suivre Bagman, Forge, et il devrait être à Hogsmeade maintenant… Mmm, tu as raison cher frère, très bien, allons-y… Méfaits accomplis ! »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il annula le sort juste en arrivant aux portes. Il tomba presque dans les escaliers sous le choc. Ces deux là avaient la carte du Maraudeur ! Par la baguette de Mordred, comment avaient-ils réussi à l'obtenir ? Sirius avait dit que Filch la leur avait prise pendant leurs scolarités à Hogwarts. Morgane soit bénie, cette carte n'avait pas de prix ! Elle pourrait l'aider à éviter les professeurs pendant sa recherche de la chambre des secrets. Comment pourrait-il mettre la main dessus ?

Il ne pouvait planifier grand-chose puisque Draco et le reste des Slytherins collaient Orion, Lezander et Calypso pendant toute la sortie à Hogsmeade, lui donnant à peine le temps d'imprimer tout ce qui lui avait été révélé.

Il était presque minuit et Orion était assis, seul, dans la salle commune de Durmstrang. Il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment arracher la cape d'invisibilité des griffes de Dumbledore, trouver la chambres des secrets, mettre la main sur la carte des Maraudeurs et découvrir de quelle façon Voldemort avait pu renaître. Il avait pensé par commencer à baisser ses boucliers d'Occlumencie pendant la nuit. Il n'avait plus de vision du tout parce que ses boucliers étaient constamment levés et c'était vraiment une bénédiction de pouvoir dormir en paix, mais peut-être devrait-il les baisser pour quelques nuits… mais il était toujours réticent parce qu'il se souvint que par le passé, l'esprit de Voldemort avait essayé de prendre l'ascendant sur le sien lorsque ses émotions devaient trop fortes pendant les visions. Il ne pensait pas que Voldemort suspecte quoi que ce soit puisqu'il élevait directement ses boucliers lorsque cela arrivait… mais si ça se passait plus de fois, Voldemort détecterait vite une présence étrangère dans son esprit… mais Voldemort ne l'avait pas rappelé et il devait déjà savoir qu'il était un champion. Il écrivait à Narcissa et Lucius fréquemment et même si Lucius ne l'avait pas dit à Voldemort, en sachant qu'il l'avait certainement fait, Voldemort aurait lu l'article dans le Daily Prophet. Et pourtant, pas d'appel. Il n'avait pas le choix, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui allait se passer, donc il décida de baisser ses barrières.

Orion se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce, il avait besoin d'éclaircir son esprit, peut-être qu'une petite excursion de nuit l'aiderait. Il attrapa sa baguette et se lança un sort d'illusion et quitta les dortoirs. Il atteignit l'entrée d'Hogwarts et sortit. L'air froid de la nuit l'apaisa immédiatement et il s'assit sur les escaliers, contemplant les étoiles. Il y avait l'étoile de Sirius, pensa-t-il mélancoliquement, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir parler à son père, pour lui dire tout ce qu'il se passait. Au moins le corps de son père était dans une santé parfaite selon les lettres de Narcissa… et voilà qu'il était à Hogwarts, où son père avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie. Il pouvait imaginer un Sirius insouciant et jeune s'amusant avec un James et un Remus. Orion sourit, il pouvait presque les voir dans son esprit : Sirius charmant les professeurs… les filles gloussant et lui jetant des coups d'œil… James avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens et son vif d'or, essayant d'avoir l'attention de Lily… Sirius sortant de la tour des Gryffindor avec la cape d'invisibilité de James pour rencontrer Lily à minuit dans cette salle dont il lui avait si souvent parlé… la salle sur demande… Padfoot, Prongs et Moony courant follement dans la forêt interdite… Orion fit la grimace, bien sûr Wormtail n'apparaissait pas dans ses souvenirs fictifs. Et Lily… sa mère… il en savait si peu sur elle, seulement ce que Sirius lui avait dit et ce n'était pas assez pour avoir une image claire d'elle, de sa personnalité, de ses manières, ce qu'elle aimait ou non, ses intérêts… Orion soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il vit un grand homme et un garçon venir vers le château. Orion se leva rapidement et se mit sur le côté et alors qu'ils approchaient, il vit que c'était Hagrid et Neville. Neville était pâle et tremblait. Orion fronça les sourcils, que lui était-il arrivé ? Hagrid dit quelque chose à Neville et retourna à sa hutte alors que Neville entra dans le château. Orion haussa les épaules et décida de revenir aussi.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans le château, il se heurta durement à quelque chose et tomba au sol. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il avait foncé dans quelqu'un, et c'était Moody ! Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent quand son œil magique zooma sur lui. Malheur ! Le sorcier pouvait voir à travers son sort de désillusion !

Moody l'attrapa par le haut de son pyjama, le releva et gronda, _« Que faites-vous là à errer dans le château au milieu de la nuit, Monsieur Black ? »_

Orion haïssait l'homme pour sa haine des Arts Noirs mais spécialement parce qu'il avait tué l'oncle et la mère de Calypso. Les cours avec lui étaient bien, supposa-t-il, mais ça ne diminuait pas son mépris. Il se renfrogna et répondit, _« Une promenade de minuit pour m'éclaircir l'esprit. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de mal à cela ? »_

Moody le relâcha et dit brusquement, _« Rentrez dans votre dortoir, gamin, avant que je vous colle en retenue. Je ne veux pas vous voir fouiner dans le château une fois encore ou la prochaine fois je ne serai pas si gentil. »_

Orion lui envoya un mauvais regard mais se glaça quand il vit la langue de Moody sortir rapidement de sa bouche comme une sorte de tic. Il hoqueta et regarda Moody avec des yeux écarquillés. Orion regagna son sang-froid et sortit sa baguette pour lancer très rapidement des sorts de silence autour d'eux. Moody avait immédiatement sorti sa baguette aussi et la dirigeait vers Orion.

Orion siffla furieusement, _« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Barty ! Pointez ça autre part ! »_

L'œil réel de Moody s'écarquilla et il gronda, _« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez Mr Black ! »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et s'exaspéra, _« Barty, vous avez ce tic étrange avec votre langue ! Idiot ! Votre père était dans les alentours, que se serait-il passé s'il avait vu votre tic, hein ? Il vous aurait reconnu immédiatement ! Il l'aurait dit à Dumbledore ! Vous devez faire quelque chose pour ça ou vous serez découvert ! »_

Moody baissa sa baguette et cracha, _« Je pense que je suis capable de gérer mon père, Black ! J'y arrive très bien. »_

_« Ecoutez, prenez juste une potion calmante ou quelque chose qui vous aidera pour ça, »_ dit Orion impatiemment, _« C'est quelque chose qui peut facilement être fixé ou vous risquez de foutre en l'air la mission que vous remplissez. »_ Puis il pencha sa tête sur le côté et demanda, _« Que faites-vous ici de toute façon ? Pourquoi incarnez-vous Moody ? »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes putains d'affaires, »_ grogna Moody, _« Je suis sous les ordres du Seigneur, et cela doit rester secret. »_

_« Votre Seigneur,_ chuchota Orion. Puis il leva les yeux sur Barty et dit, _« Très bien, mais faites donc un meilleur travail ! Sait-il que je suis un champion ? Va-t-il m'appeler ? »_

Moody ricana. _« Il sait que tu es un champion mais pensais-tu réellement qu'il allait t'appeler pour partager ses plans avec toi ? C'est une affaire d'adultes, Black, pas des jeux d'enfants. Reste en dehors. »_

_« Peu importe, »_ dit Orion avec nonchalance et ses yeux se plissèrent, _« Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez ? Du polynectar ? J'espère que vous ne volez pas des ingrédients dans la salle de stockage de Snape, cet homme la vérifie régulièrement selon Draco et vous pourriez être attrapé… »_

Moody gronda, _« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« Ou Snape le sait-il ? Vous aide-t-il dans votre mission ? »_

_« Il ne le sait pas ! »_ dit Moody furieusement, _« Et tu garderas ta bouche fermée si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi ! »_

_« Très bien, je comprends, »_ cingla Orion, _« J'essayais juste de vous aider, la prochaine fois je ne vous dérangerai pas ! »_

Orion se retourna et rentra à son dortoir. _Réellement_, pensa Orion furieusement, _j'ai sauvé son cul ingrat et maintenant je dois subir sa mauvaise humeur. J'aurais dû le laisser pourrir à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, _pensa-t-il minutieusement. Et que faisait-il ici ? Comment arrivait-il à se fournir des cheveux du vrai Moody ? Où était le vrai Moody ? Et bien, au moins il était clair que Voldemort planifiait quelque chose pour le tournoi. _C'est ça, j'ai juste à baisser mes barrières mentales ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe !_

Finalement, le jour de la première tâche arriva. Après que ses amis lui ait souhaité bonne chance – Draco l'avait enlacé fortement, Lezander l'avait accroché d'une étreinte très forte et Calypso lui avait rappelé une liste de sorts qui pourraient être utiles en toutes situations – Vagnarov le mena dans la tente des champions et lui frotta le dos avec confiance.

Fleur était assise dans un coin. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi posé qu'à l'habitude, mais plus pâle et silencieuse. Neville semblait aussi vert que s'il était sur le point de vomir son petit déjeuner et Cédric faisait des allers et retours. Quand Orion entra, Fleur lui fit un petit sourire, qu'Orion lui rendit. Et Bagman était presque en train de sautiller d'excitation.

_« Bien, maintenant vous êtes tous là, il est temps de vous informer ! »_ dit Bagman brillamment. _« Quand le public se sera installé, je vais vous tendre à chacun ce sac »…_ il sortit un petit sac en soie violet et le secoua… _« dans lequel vous prendrez un modèle réduit et animé de ce que vous aurez à faire face ! Il y en a différentes… heu… variétés, vous comprenez. Et je dois vous dire autre chose aussi… ah oui… Votre tâche est de collecter les œufs d'Or ! »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et Cédric regarda Bagman confus. Orion remarqua que seuls Fleur et Neville n'avaient pas réagi. Et en peu de temps, des bruits de pas précipités, des rires, des discussions animées pouvaient se faire entendre…

Bagman ouvrit le sac en soie violet et dit joyeusement en l'offrant à Fleur, _« Les Dames d'abord. »_

Sa main tremblante retira du sac un parfait model de dragon. Orion et Cédric hoquetèrent.

_Dragons ? Nous devons faire face à des dragons ?..._ Pensa Orion choqué. Et bien c'était inattendu… il le regarda et vit que c'était un Vert Gallois si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Il avait le nombre deux autour de son cou et Orion savait, que puisque Fleur ne montrait pas de signes de surprise, mais plutôt une résignation déterminée, elle avait été mise au courant avant l'épreuve. Et les seuls à pouvoir connaître les tâches étaient leurs propres Directeurs et Directrices. Donc Madame Maxime trichait…

Ce fut pareil pour Neville qui tira un Magyar à Pointes avec le numéro trois. Il pâlit mais ne cligna même pas des yeux, s'assit juste et regarda le sol. Orion fronça les sourcils, qui l'avait dit à Neville alors ? Dumbledore peut-être ? Puis il se souvint la nuit passée, que Neville avait été avec Hagrid. Ah ! Hagrid le lui avait dit ? Sous les ordres de Dumbledore ?

Cédric mit sa main dans le sac et sortit un Suédois au museau court qui portait le numéro un. Et les yeux de Cédric s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait clairement pas été mis au courant ce que « innocentait » Dumbledore alors. Orion supposa que si le vieil homme l'aurait dit à Neville, il l'aurait également dit à Cédric. Donc Hagrid avait dû le dire à Neville de son propre chef.

Orion soupira avec résignation et mit sa main dans le sac de soie et sortit un Boutefeu chinois qui portait le numéro quatre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était certainement le dragon le plus vicieux sans compter le Magyar à pointes. Il étira ses ailes alors qu'Orion baissait les yeux dessus. Orion gloussa, c'était réellement un petit truc mignon. Il savait juste quoi en faire une fois qu'il aurait complété la première tâche.

_« Et bien voilà ! »_ dit Bagman. _« Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon auquel vous devrez faire face, et les nombres sur leurs colliers se réfèrent à l'ordre de passage, vous voyez ? Maintenant, je vais vous laisser un moment, parce que je suis le commentateur. Monsieur Diggory, vous êtes le premier, entrez dans l'arène dès que vous entendez le sifflet. »_

Bagman les quitta et juste après un sifflement plutôt fort fut entendu. Cédric s'avança, il était le teint verdâtre et semblait tendu et Orion lui souhaita bonne chance alors qu'il passait devant lui. Cédric ne le remarqua même pas, Orion ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, il était le premier à passer.

Orion et les deux autres s'assirent et écoutèrent. La foule criait… hurlait… hoquetait comme une seule et unique entité. Et les commentaires de Bagman ne les aidaient pas non plus : _« Oooh, manqué de peu, de très peu » … « Il prend des risques, celui là ! »… « Intelligent… dommage que ça n'ait pas marché ! »_

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Orion entendit un rugissement terrifiant qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Cédric était passé devant le dragon et avait capturé l'œuf d'Or.

_« Très bon, en effet ! »_ criait Bagman. _« Et maintenant, les notes des jurys ! »_ Il ne dit pas les notes à voix haute.

_« Un est passé, il en reste trois ! »_ hurla Bagman alors que le sifflet retentissait une fois encore. _« Mademoiselle Delacour, s'il vous plaît ! »_

Fleur tremblait de la tête aux pieds et Orion lui souhaita bonne chance aussi. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et quitta la tente la tête haute et ses mains agrippées sur sa baguette.

Orion se concentra sur les sons et sur ce qu'il allait faire… Il savait déjà comment s'emparer de l'œuf une fois qu'il aurait neutralisé le dragon, mais comment, telle était la question… _Je ne peux pas le blesser parce qu'il pourrait détruire les œufs…_ ce qui éliminait les sorts noirs offensifs… _Je peux le métamorphoser en un autre animal, et même si je peux le faire facilement, ça requiert beaucoup de puissance et je ne peux pas montrer que je suis assez puissant pour faire ça… Je doute que même McGonagall puisse être capable de cela… Il y a pas mal de sorts de fourchelang qui marcheraient, mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas les utiliser… Putain ! Je pourrais utiliser un sort de substitution… transformer ses crocs en ceux de chatons… et sa queue en celle d'un chien… au moins ce n'est pas un métamorphose complète, ça n'élèverait pas les suspicions… et les ailes, _il devait faire quelque chose pour les ailes… _mais rien qui n'attirerait l'attention lui venait. Et son souffle de feu ?... Je pourrais utiliser l'Aguamenti à chaque fois qu'il me lance du feu… Ok, une série de sorts et c'est bon. Pauvre chose, il ne ressemblera plus à rien quand j'en aurais terminé avec lui._

Il entendit la foule applaudir. Fleur devait avoir réussi aussi. Puis pour la troisième fois, le sifflet retentit et Neville trembla. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

_« Ca va ? »_ Demanda Orion.

_« Euh ? »_ dit Neville absent, _« ouais… bien, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »_

Et dès que Neville quitta la tente, Orion changea de baguette. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se confronte à un dragon avec la baguette de Lez. Il cacha l'autre dans sa poche interne et les minutes passèrent et le sifflet se fit entendre pour la dernière fois.

Orion sortit de la tente avec la tête haute et confiance. Il entra l'arène où des centaines de visages le regardaient des gradins. Et là se trouvait le Boutefeu Chinois, face à lui, protégeant ses œufs, ses ailes carmines et son regard vert menaçant sur lui.

La foule faisait beaucoup de bruit et il leva rapidement sa baguette et cria, _« Accio Firebolt ! »_

Très vite, son balai traversa les airs depuis les donjons et Orion le monta à mi volée. La foule fit encore plus de bruit… Bagman criait quelque chose mais Orion était seulement concentré sur son dragon.

Alors qu'il montait, et que ses cheveux étaient au vent, il regarda la configuration des œufs et repéra celui en or, brillant parmi les autres, posé tranquillement aux pattes avant du dragon.

_« Okay, »_ Orion se dit-il, _« Barrages de sorts… allons-y… »_

Il plongea vers la tête du dragon et lança un puissant jet d'eau quand elle souffla son feu. Il esquiva sur le côté pour éviter sa mâchoire et avoir un bon angle pour lancer rapidement un sort de transformation, et ses longs crocs menaçants devinrent plus petits dans sa large bouche.

Sa queue pleine de piques flasha dans les airs et alors qu'elle allait toucher son balai, il lança un autre sort transformant sa queue en celle d'un chiot ce qui était assez ridicule sur elle.

_« Par Scott, il sait voler ! »_ hurla Bagman alors que la foule était en délire.

Orion commença à faire des cercles le Boutefeu Chinois suivait sa progression sa tête lançait de longs jets de flammes mais Orion les évita facilement.

La foule hoqueta et hurla à chaque fois qu'il plongeait ou qu'il esquivait son feu. Il utilisa l'Aguamenti plusieurs autres fois et baissa les yeux sur le dragon. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner, elle protégeait bien trop ses œufs. Et bien, il avait besoin de transformer ses ailes juste au cas où. Il plongea sur elle et changea ses ailes en ailes de chauve-souris qui seraient incapables de la supporter.

Elle ressemblait maintenant à un monstre bizarre qui venait de cauchemars d'enfants, avec le corps et la tête d'un dragon, la queue poilue d'un chien, de petites dents et de larges ailes de chauve-souris inutiles. Mais elle n'était pas blessée ni furieuse, elle semblait juste hautement irritée.

Maintenant, il devait attraper l'œuf. Elle protégeait ses œufs de tout son corps. Ses griffes étaient toujours une menace. Il plongea au sol et s'arrêta tout près et fonça horizontalement vers elle. Il évita rapidement un autre jet de feu et elle ouvrit sa mâchoire de façon menaçante, mais seules ses petites dents dépassaient. Avant que le dragon ne sache ce qu'il avait fait, il lança un sort qui rétrécit ses larges griffes, alors qu'il volait vers elle aussi rapidement que possible, vers les œufs maintenant non protégés. Il lâcha le firebolt d'une main et se pencha au dessus d'un œuf en or et avec une dernière accélération, il attrapa son œuf et se dirigea vers les gradins.

Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte du bruit de la foule, qui criait et applaudissait aussi fort que les supporters irlandais lors de la Coupe du Monde.

_« Regardez ça ! »_ hurlait Bagman. _« Allez-vous y croire ! L'un de nos plus jeunes champions mais aussi le plus rapide à avoir attrapé son œuf ! Et sans blessure également ! Et quel talent pour le vol ! Et bien, cela va certainement permettre à Mr Black de prendre la tête ! »_

Orion vit les dresseurs de dragon renverser les sorts qu'il avait utilisé sur le Boutefeu chinois et lancer des sorts d'étourdissement pour la soumettre. Il vola vers les gradins, le bruit de la foule résonnant à ses oreilles, et il atterrit doucement devant la tente des champions.

Aussitôt qu'il descendit de son firebolt, il vit Calypso, Lezander, Draco, Blaise et Krum courir vers lui.

_« Orion, tu as été brillant ! »_ dit Calypso en l'enlaçant. _« Tu as été super ! Réellement ! »_

Lezander prit son visage en coupe dès que Calypso le relâcha et dit, _« J'ai presque eu une attaque cardiaque à te regarder. Je te laisserai plus face à de telles situations dangereuses de nouveau ! »_ Puis il lui donna un baiser qui le laissa hébété mais avec un sourire heureux sur son visage.

Draco lui donna une forte étreinte en disant, _« Tu as été incroyable ! Le meilleur sans aucun doute ! »_ Il brisa le câlin et sourit chaleureusement à Orion, _« Allez, ils vont mettre tes notes, bientôt. Je veux voir combien tu as humilié les autres avec tes scores parfaits. »_

_« Bien volé, »_ dit Krum en lui tapant l'épaule, _« Quand tu rentreras à Durmstrang, tu devras jouer pour l'équipe de ton Ordre. Le Directeur ne te pardonnerait jamais si tu ne le faisais pas. »_

Orion hocha la tête et Krum dit avec un sourire avant de partir, _« Et une fête ce soir dans les dortoirs de Durmstrang ! Nous allons gagner la coupe c'est sûr ! »_

_« Non fête dans la salle commune des Slytherin ! »_ Cria Draco à Krum, _« Ce sera plus confortable et nous voulons aussi célébrer cela avec Orion ! »_

_« Très bien, on se voit là-bas ! »_ Dit Krum en disparaissant dans la foule.

Récupérant son œuf d'Or et son Firebolt, et en se sentant plus exalté que jamais, Orion et ses amis marchèrent vers l'estrade.

Calypso commença à parler rapidement, _« Tu étais le meilleur, tu sais, pas de compétition. Diggory a fait un truc bizarre, il a transformé une pierre au sol… en un chien… il a essayé de faire en sorte que le dragon s'intéresse au chien plutôt qu'à lui. Et bien, c'était une transformation plutôt cool… »_

_« Mais la tienne était bien mieux, »_ l'interrompit Draco amusé, _« Tes sorts étaient très puissants et impressionnants parce que tu as transformé des parties vivantes d'un dragon ! J'ai même vu McGonagall te regarder fièrement ! Et elle est plutôt dure à impressionner ! »_

_« Oui, et comme je le disais, »_ continua Calypso avec regard noir pour Draco qui l'avait interrompue, _« La métamorphose de Diggory a plus ou moins marchée, parce qu'il a eu son œuf, mais il a aussi été brûlé… le dragon a changé d'avis en chemin et a décidé qu'il préférerait l'avoir lui plutôt que le Labrador. Et Fleur a essayé ce sort, je pense qu'elle a tenté de le mettre en transe… et bien, ça a marché aussi, il s'est endormi, mais il a ronflé, et un énorme jet de flammes est sorti, et sa jupe a pris feu… elle s'en est sortie avec un sort d'eau. Et Longbottom semblait paralysé au début en voyant son dragon. Et c'est quand les Gryffindors ont commencé à lui crier dessus, il a réagi, mais il était trop tard pour éviter le jet de flammes qui a brûlé son bras gauche. Puis il a lancé un sortilège d'attraction sur une plante empoisonnée avec des crocs énormes des serres ! Tu te souviens de celle qu'on a vue la dernière fois en cours de Botanique ? Celle qui a presque dévoré Pansy ? Et bien c'était celle là. Il a fait léviter la plante vers le dragon, mais en plein milieu son sort a foiré ! Je pense que c'était parce qu'il était nerveux. Heureusement pour lui, le pot de la plante ne s'est pas brisé ! Finalement, il a réussi à placer la plante devant le dragon qui a été mordu. Le dragon s'est endormi mais seulement après avoir hurlé de douleur et détruit la moitié des œufs – ils lui ont pris des points pour ça, il n'était pas supposé causer des dommages aux vrais œufs. »_

Calypso prit finalement une inspiration alors qu'ils atteignaient l'estrade. Maintenant que le dragon avait été enlevé de l'arène, Orion put voir où les cinq juges étaient assis… à l'autre bout, dans des sièges surélevés et enroulés d'or.

_« Ils notent sur dix, »_ dit Draco, et Orion regarda le terrain, vit le premier juge… Madame Maxime… lever sa baguette dans les airs. Ce qui ressemblait à un grand ruban argenté en sortit, et devint un grand huit.

_« Pas si mal ! »_ dit Blaise alors que la foule applaudissait.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement, _« Elle aurait dû lui donner un dix ! Il n'était pas blessé et a fini premier ! »_

Crouch était le suivant. Il envoya un nombre dix dans les airs.

_« Et bien, au moins il est objectif, »_ dit Calypso.

_« Tu vas gagner, amour »_ dit Lezander en lui prenant la main. Orion lui fit un sourire.

Le prochain était Dumbledore. Il lui donna un neuf. La foule l'encouragea plus encore alors que Draco reniflait indigné.

Ludo Bagman… dix.

Et finalement Vagnarov, Orion vit le sourire narquois qu'il avait envoyé à Dumbledore, et lui donna un dix.

La foule explosa en applaudissement et Calypso dit malgré le bruit après avoir fait des calculs rapides, _« Tu as la première place ! »_

Lezander l'embrassa encore et il revint sur terre, Orion se tourna face à Draco. Il était renfrogné mais dès qu'Orion le regarda, il eut tôt fait d'arborer une expression innocente sur son visage. Orion leva les yeux au ciel et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour retrouver ce qu'il voulait lui donner. Avec sa main fermée sur le cadeau, il dit en souriant, _« Tiens, c'est pour ta collection. Juste un petit truc pour nourrir ton obsession avec eux. »_

Draco baissa les yeux sur la main ouverte d'Orion et vit un petit modèle vivant du Boutefeu Chinois qu'Orion avait battu pendant la première tâche. Il leva des yeux brillants sur Orion et dit, _« Réellement ? Tu me le donnes ? Tu ne veux pas le garder en souvenir ? »_

Orion lui fit un large sourire, _« Non. Allez prends-le. Je sais que tu meures d'envie de l'avoir. »_

Draco lui fit un sourire radieux, _« Merci ! »_ Il prit gentiment le dragon de sa main et le caressa du bout de doigts. Le dragon carmin fit une petite boule de feu et Draco rit enchanté.

Orion retourna à la tente des champions alors que les autres se dépêchaient d'aller dans la salle commune des Slytherin pour que tout soit prêt pour la fête.

Une partie du visage de Cédric était couverte d'une pâte orange, qui était sûrement là pour ses brûlures. Et Neville avait un gros bandage sur son bras. Fleur avait seulement des petites brûlures sur ses jambes, elles étaient couvertes de la même pâte.

_« Bien joué, vous tous ! »_ dit Ludo Bagman, en entrant dans la tente et en semblant aussi satisfait que si c'était lui qui avait vaincu le dragon. _« Maintenant, juste quelques mots rapides. Vous allez avoir une longue pause avant la seconde tâche, elle se passera à neuf heures et demie le vingt-quatre février… mais nous allons vous donner quelques indices dessus ! Si vous regardez bien ces œufs d'or que vous tenez, vous pouvez remarquer qu'ils s'ouvrent… là ici ? Vous avez besoin de résoudre l'énigme qu'il y a dedans… parce qu'elle vous dira ce qu'est la seconde tâche, et elle vous permettra de vous préparer pour ! Est-ce que tout est clair ? Sûr ? Bien vous pouvez y aller ! »_

Quand Orion quitta la tente, il fut confronté à Rita Skeeter. Elle portait une robe verte acide aujourd'hui la plume à papote était dans sa main.

_« Félicitations, Orion ! »_ dit-elle excitée. _« Je me demandais si je pouvais te parler un peu ? Savoir ce que tu as ressenti en faisant face au dragon ? Comment tu te sens maintenant ? Que penses-tu des notes ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas utilisé de sorts noirs, et j'étais plutôt impatiente d'en voir quelques uns. Est-ce que tu avais l'impression que les Arts Noirs ne pouvaient pas être utilisés librement, c'est pour cela que tu ne les as pas utilisés ? »_

Orion soupira et fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était déjà fatigué et il avait une longue nuit devant lui, spécialement avec Draco en charge de la fête. Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper pour avoir un repos bien mérité.

_« Rita, pourrions-nous faire cela une autre fois ? »_ dit Orion, _« Je suis vraiment fatigué… »_

_« Allons, allons, Orion »_ dit Rita d'une voix veloutée, _« Mes lecteurs avides vont vouloir savoir tout ce qui te concerne maintenant que tu es en première place. Et n'avions-nous pas un marché ?_

_« Très bien, »_ dit Orion, _« Les notes m'ont semblé justes et faire face au dragon n'était pas trop mal non plus. Je n'ai pas utilisé de sorts noirs parce que, et bien, il y a beaucoup de préjugés contre la Magie Noire, spécialement ici, si vous voyez où je veux en venir… mais à part cela, je n'ai aucun problème pour utiliser la magie noire ouvertement, c'est de la magie… elle est juste différente. »_

_« Ah, donc tu dis que Dumbledore n'aimerait pas que tu utilises de la magie noire dans son école ? »_ dit Rita avec des yeux brillants, _« Qu'il a des préjugés ? »_

Orion eut un sourire narquois et lui fit un clin d'œil, _« Ce sont vos mots, Rita, et pas les miens. »_

_« Bien sûr, »_ dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Ses yeux étincelaient énormément et Orion savait que c'était mauvais pour lui. Elle adopta sa petite voix sucrée et dit, _« Et côté cœur, Orion ? Je t'ai vu très proche de l'héritier Malfoy, des commentaires ? »_

_« Je ne vais pas parler de ma vie amoureuse avec vous, Rita. Vous avez certainement des choses plus importantes à écrire, » _dit Orion fermement.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux et insista, _« Mais les preuves sont là. Tu vis avec les Malfoy maintenant, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, et maintenant il t'enlace en public… et tu sembles très proche de Viktor Krum, peut-être que c'est vers lui que ton cœur balance, après tout, il va à Durmstrang avec toi… ou peut-être ce garçon magnifique qui te tenait la main quand on te donnait les notes… Qui est-il ? Quel est son nom de famille ? Ou peut-être cette fille aux cheveux noirs ? »_

Orion plissa ses yeux. Devait-il lui dire que Lezander était son petit-ami ?... Mais son nom était Zraven, elle reconnaitrait immédiatement que ce n'était pas le nom d'une famille de sang pur et si elle cherchait plus d'informations sur lui, elle pourrait découvrir que Zraven était le nom d'un clan de vampires ? Non, il ne donnerait jamais son nom.

_« Ce sont simplement mes amis, Rita, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Je ne suis pas dans ça pour le moment. »_

Rita lui sourit mais il pouvait déjà voir, à la lueur de ses yeux, qu'elle écrirait ce que son imagination lui dictait.

_« Très bien, »_ dit Rita, _« Je vais parler avec Draco Malfoy bientôt, peut-être qu'il pourra m'en dire un peu plus sur la relation que vous avez. »_

_« Comme vous voulez. Il vous dira la vérité, que nous sommes juste amis, »_ dit Orion nonchalamment.

Il alla aux dortoirs de Durmstrang avant pour prendre une longue douche et changer de vêtements. Quand il atteignit les dortoirs des Slytherin, Crabbe et Goyle étaient postés devant comme s'ils montaient la garde devant le portrait de Slytherin. Goyle grogna le mot de passe et Orion pouvait sentir les yeux de Slytherin sur lui. Mais à l'évidence, le portrait ne lui dirait rien tant que les autres étaient là. Il lui parlerait bientôt.

La fête battait son plein, tous les Slytherins et les étudiants de Durmstrang étaient là et aussitôt qu'ils le virent, ils commencèrent à l'acclamer et à demander à ce qu'il ouvre son œuf, qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Finalement, il ouvrit l'œuf et instantanément, le bruit le plus horrible, un cri strident et perçant empli la salle. Les gens lui hurlèrent de le fermer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

_« Bon dieu mais c'était quoi ça ? »_ demanda Blaise horrifié.

_« On aurait dit une Banshee, »_ dit quelqu'un.

_« Non, comme un Veela, vous savez, quand ils se transforment en ces sortes d'oiseau, »_ ajouta une fille.

Calypso s'approcha de lui et dit, _« Laisse-moi voir ça. »_

Orion lui tendit l'œuf avec reconnaissance. Il avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle inspecta l'œuf et fit le mouvement de l'ouvrir encore quand Pansy hurla, _« N'ose même pas ouvrir ce truc encore une fois ! C'était horrible ! J'ai déjà un terrible mal de tête ! »_

Calypso cingla, _« Et bien, comment veux-tu qu'on découvre ce que sera la prochaine tâche si on ne l'ouvre pas une fois encore ? »_

_« Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas mon problème ! »_ dit Pansy furieusement.

_« Pourquoi, espèce de sale petite égoïste… »_ commença à répliquer Calypso.

Orion l'interrompit, _« C'est bon, profitons de la fête. La tâche est le vingt-quatre février, j'ai le temps de découvrir ce que c'est. »_

Calypso renifla dédaigneusement, _« Très bien, mais je t'aiderai et tu devrais réellement résoudre cela avant les vacances de Noël. »_

Orion hocha la tête et plaça l'œuf dans un coin. Draco vint vers lui avec un garçon plus vieux et dit, _« Orion, voici Marcus Flint, mon capitaine de Quidditch. »_

_« Marcus, enchanté de te rencontrer, »_ dit Orion en tendant sa main.

Marcus la prit, _« De même. Bien volé. Tu joues du Quidditch à Durmstrang ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion, _« J'étais trop occupé, mais peut-être l'année prochaine. J'aimerais ça. »_

Un autre garçon plus âgé s'approcha et Draco dit, _« C'est Adrian Pucey. »_

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Orion et le reste des étudiants de Durmstrang furent présentés à presque tous les Slytherins. Ils s'entendirent tous parfaitement bien, ce qui était à prévoir puisque certains se connaissaient depuis l'enfance ou étaient reliés par le sang. La Bièreaubeurre et la nourriture circula et Orion finit par se câliner avec Lezander dans l'un des canapés de cuir noir et s'endormit épuisé alors que Lezander faisait jouer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il était assis sur son trône, regardant directement le seul sorcier de la pièce, _« Est-ce que Dumbledore continue de voir le garçon après les cours ? »_

Aussitôt qu'il dit ces mots, Orion réalisa qu'il avait une vision. Et bien, ça payait finalement d'avoir baissé ses barrières. Sa cicatrice ne faisait même pas mal, possiblement parce que Voldemort était plutôt calme pour le moment.

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, mais je n'ai pas pu découvrir pourquoi Dumbledore passe autant de temps avec le garçon, »_ répondit Snape.

_« Cela m'inquiète. Je pensais qu'avec la mort d'Harry Potter, Dumbledore arrêterait ses manipulations, mais maintenant, il semble qu'il pense que ce garçon, ce Longbottom pourrait m'arrêter. »_ Il perça Snape de son regard carmin, _« Est-ce que Dumbledore pense réellement qu'il puisse me défaire, Severus ? »_

_« Il n'en est pas certain, mais puisqu'il est le seul restant, il s'est mis en tête de le préparer. »_

_« Est-ce que le garçon est puissant ? »_ demanda Voldemort impatiemment, _« Est-ce qu'il a des talents cachés ? »_

Les lèvres de Snape se retroussèrent dans un sourire mauvais, _« Il est presque un cracmol, Mon Seigneur. Il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville. »_

_« Mais Dumbledore doit avoir foi en lui, »_ dit Voldemort penseur.

_« Le vieil homme est désespéré, Mon Seigneur. Toutes ses suppositions concernant la prophétie se sont retrouvées incorrectes quand le rejeton des Potter est mort, donc maintenant il pense que peut-être que la prophétie faisait référence à Longbottom depuis le début. »_

Orion hoqueta mentalement. Sa théorie était correcte ! Il y avait une prophétie sur lui et Neville ! Finalement quelques réponses !

_« Oui, cette satanée prophétie ! Et tu es toujours incapable de convaincre Dumbledore de t'en dire le contenu ! »_ Siffla Voldemort furieusement, _« Nous ne connaissons que le début et ce n'est pas assez, spécialement si Dumbledore prend la prophétie au premier degré. Tu dois redoubler d'efforts pour la connaître, Severus, ou tu seras bien désolé de tous tes échecs. »_

Snape s'inclina profondément, _« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »_

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent et il cingla, _« Et Dumbledore pense réellement qu'Harry Potter est mort, tu es certain de cela ? »_

_« Oui, Maître. Il a arrêté toutes ses tentatives pour rechercher le garçon. Il pense qu'il a dû mourir dans les rues il y a de cela quelques années. Il n'y a pas eu signes de lui et bien trop d'années sont passées. »_

_« Oui, »_ murmura Voldemort, _« Mes espions sont revenus les mains vides également. Le garçon s'est tout simplement évanoui… il doit sûrement être mort, »_ dit-il à voix haute, _« Tu peux partir maintenant, Severus. »_

_« Merci, Mon Seigneur, »_ dit Snape humblement avant de disparaître.

Voldemort se tourna et dit, _« Tu peux venir. »_

Barty Jr apparut, caché qu'il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité et Voldemort demanda, _« Est-ce que Severus m'a dit la vérité ? »_

_« Oui, Maitre, de ce que je peux en dire. Mais il a omis quelque chose qu'il sait peut-être, »_ dit Barty.

_« Quoi donc ? »_ demanda Voldemort avec impatience.

_« Dumbledore lui a demandé d'être le tuteur de Longbottom en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il m'a dit que le garçon avait trop de lacune dans cette matière, »_ répondit Barty.

_« Alors Dumbledore veut réellement l'utiliser contre moi, »_ dit Voldemort calmement. Puis il plissa des yeux, _« Le garçon a complété la première tâche ? »_

_« Oui, Maître. J'ai subtilement fait comprendre au demi-géant de mettre Longbottom sur la voie avec les dragons et le jour suivant, il a débarqué dans mon bureau pour avoir des conseils. Apparemment, il est seulement bon en Botanique donc je lui ai suggéré d'utiliser une plante magique. Tout s'est passé comme prévu pendant la première tâche. »_

_« Et la deuxième ? »_ demanda rapidement Voldemort.

_« Je lui ai donné un livre de Botanique qui l'aidera également, »_ répondit Barty, _« Je pense que cette tâche sera plus simple pour lui. »_

_« Très bien, je suis fier de toi, »_ dit Voldemort froidement.

Le visage de Barty brilla de dévotion, _« Merci, Maître. »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux, _« Et personne ne t'a découvert ? Pas même Severus ? »_

Barty se glaça et dit en tremblant, _« S…Snape non, mais… hum… »_

Voldemort siffla furieusement, _« Tu as été découvert ! Par qui ? »_

_« Personne d'important, Maître, »_ dit Barty avec un visage pâle.

Voldemort pointa rapidement sa baguette sur Barty et siffla, _« Legilimens ! »_

Orion vit des flashs de sa rencontre avec Moody, quand il avait découvert que c'était lui. Puis des flashs de la première tâche mais du point de vue de Barty. _Wow_, pensa-t-il, _est-ce que j'avais réellement l'air si petit en faisant face au dragon ?_

Voldemort annula le sort et eut un petit rire, _« Ah, ce cher Orion, très perspicace. Donc il a été celui qui a découvert ta véritable identité. »_ Puis il plissa ses yeux et cingla furieusement, _« Et le garçon a raison. Est-ce que tu prends une potion contre ton tic ? »_

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, »_ trembla Barty après l'invasion d'esprit qu'il venait de subir.

_« Et as-tu volé des ingrédients de Severus pour faire le Polynectar ? »_ siffla Voldemort.

_« Maître, »_ dit Barty d'une voix plaintive, _« Je ne savais pas qu'il vérifiait son inventaire… »_

_« Il est un maître des potions, imbécile ! »_ gronda Voldemort coléreusement, _« Bien évidemment qu'il garde un œil sur ses ingrédients ! Crucio ! »_

Barty tomba au sol et hurla en convulsant violemment. Orion sentit une douleur intense, la cicatrice réagissait à la colère de Voldemort.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et siffla, _« Lève-toi ! Et ne vole plus d'ingrédients de Severus. Il doit déjà se douter que quelqu'un fait du Polynectar, grâce à ta stupidité ! Même Orion est plus sensé que toi ! »_

Barty s'agenouilla et dit d'une voix rauque, _« Pardon Maître. J'achèterai les ingrédients… »_

_« Si tu es découvert à cause de cela, tu le paieras cher, »_ dit Voldemort menaçant, _« Je ne tolèrerai pas un autre de tes échec. »_

Barty inclina sa tête, _« Oui, Mon Seigneur, je ne faillirai pas. »_

Voldemort le perça de son regard, _« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Es-tu prêt pour la troisième tâche ? »_

_« Je sais quels sorts utiliser et je pourrai les lancer avant la tâche. Je dois juste m'assurer que le garçon l'attrapera en premier, »_ répondit Barty.

_« Orion ne doit pas être blessé, »_ dit Voldemort froidement, _« Tu t'assureras de cela ou tu le paieras de ta vie. »_

Barty blanchit et frissonna, _« Peut-être… si vous lui disiez… »_

Voldemort fit un geste nonchalant de la main et répondit calmement, _« Je le mettrai au courant de ce qu'il doit savoir quand le moment sera venu, comme les autres. C'est trop tôt pour le moment, je veux que tout cela reste un secret aussi longtemps que possible. »_

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, »_ répondit Barty en s'inclinant encore.

Orion se réveilla dans un hoquet étouffé. La main de Lezander était pressée contre sa bouche et il le regardait inquiet.

Il enleva sa main et demanda d'une voix basse, _« C'est encore arrivé ? »_

Orion hocha la tête et frotta son front. Il y avait encore une petite douleur. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira de soulagement en ne voyant personne les regarder. Il se tourna vers Lezander et demanda, _« Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en est rendu compte ? »_

Lezander secoua sa tête, _« Non, dès que tu as commencé à remuer, j'ai essayé de te réveiller. Je pensais que tu avais un cauchemar. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai placé ma main sur ta bouche juste au cas où tu aurais crié comme tu le fais souvent quand cela se passe. »_

Orion lui sourit largement, _« Merci, Lez, »_

_« Ne me remercie pas, Orion, »_ dit Lezander avec une voix dure, _« Je n'aime pas quand cela se passe. Ca pourrait être très dangereux. Et s'il te détecte ? Et s'il essayait de te faire du mal à travers le lien ? Tu dois arrêter cela._

Orion se tortilla et dit calmement, _« Je devais le faire. J'ai besoin de savoir… »_

Lezander l'interrompit en l'attrapant fortement par l'avant-bras et dit furieusement, _« Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu l'as fait exprès ! A quoi tu penses, Orion ? Toutes ces choses stupides… »_

Orion cingla, _« J'avais besoin de savoir, ok ! J'ai appris pas mal d'informations utiles ! Et c'était seulement une fois. Je ne le ferai pas encore sauf si j'en ai besoin. Et ça valait le coup ! »_

_« Rien ne vaut ta douleur ! Ou la possibilité qu'Il te découvre ! »_ cracha Lezander furieux.

Orion secoua sa tête et s'exclama, _« Tu ne comprends pas ! »_ Il regarda autour et de nouveau Lezander, _« Je te le dirai plus tard, quand nous serons seuls, mais tu verras que l'information en valait le coup. »_

Lezander ne relâcha pas sa prise et dit fermement, _« Ca devient réellement fatiguant, Orion. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent de douleur et il dit d'une petite voix, _« De quoi tu parles ? Notre relation devient lassante pour toi ? »_ Puis ses yeux se plissèrent et il siffla furieusement, _« Est-ce que je suis un tel fardeau pour toi Lez ? Moi et tous mes problèmes ? »_

Il se leva rapidement et se dégagea de la prise de Lezander, _« Tu sais quoi, tu as probablement raison. J'ai trop de choses à m'inquiéter pour le moment et elles ne te regardent pas. Tu serais peut-être mieux sans moi et j'aurais plus de temps pour me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire. »_

Il fit un pas pour s'éloigner mais Lezander attrapa son bras et dit en colère, _« Oh non ! __Ne fuis pas cette conversation… »_

_« LACHE-MOI ! »_ hurla Orion en s'échappant de la prise de Lezander.

La fête sembla se mettre sur pause. Tout le monde regardait Lezander puis Orion. Lezander avait retiré sa main et regardait Orion furieusement. Orion se tourna rapidement et sans regarder personne, il quitta la salle commune des Slytherins.

Il fulminait et était réellement blessé. Avec toutes les choses qu'il avait à l'esprit et Lezander qui choisissait ce moment pour devenir difficile. Et ce putain de Voldemort était en train de comploter ! Et cette satanée prophétie existait ! Et ce putain de crétin aux yeux rouges n'avait pas entendu la prophétie complète avant d'agir dessus !... Il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et commença à se déshabiller furieusement. _Voldemort ne veut pas partager ses plans avec moi, non ? Et bien qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je suis fatigué de ce gars !_... Il frotta sa cicatrice avec colère. _Et ce sale lien me rend malade ! Pourquoi devrais-je souffrir dès qu'il s'énerve ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Tout devrait se passer autrement ! Et qu'est-ce que Barty essaye de faire en aidant Longbottom à travers les tâches ? Et cette merde de Dumbledore prépare Neville pour la guerre !_... Orion rit jaune. _Sont-ils tous devenus fous ? _La vieille chouette devait réellement être sénile s'il pensait que Neville avait une chance contre Voldemort ! Quelle blague ! _Je paierais pour voir ça !..._ Il tira les draps de son lit et se cala. Puis alors que sa tête reposait sur son oreiller, il percuta… _Lezander en a marre de moi…_ Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il ravala un sanglot… _« A quoi je m'attendais ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je lui confiais tous mes problèmes, bien sûr qu'il en aurait eu marre à un moment ou un autre. J'ai trop de problèmes, trop d'inquiétudes. Ce n'est pas juste de ma part de lui demander de me soutenir, de toujours rester à mes côtés. Il mérite de vivre sa vie, et de ne pas être impliqué dans tous mes problèmes. Il n'est même pas un sorcier noir, pour l'amour de Morgane ! Il ne devrait pas avoir à faire à Voldemort, même indirectement. Mais sans lui…_ sa gorge se serra, _Oh merlin, sans lui je me sens si vide. Le voir sans l'enlacer ? Sans l'embrasser ? Sans se confier à lui ? Mordred, puis-je seulement le faire ? _… Orion secoua sa tête… _Il le fait ! C'est pour le mieux. Pour son bien ! Et pour le mien ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! J'avais bien trop de choses à penser, je ne peux pas avoir de petit ami ! Pas maintenant ! Je dois… je dois me concentrer… c'est ça ! Pense Orion, pense à ce que tu dois faire._

_D'abord je dois m'occuper de l'œuf et récupérer la carte puis, trouver la chambre des Secrets ensuite, retrouver la cape… et je dois continuer de pratiquer ma magie, comme l'a dit l'esprit. Ok, par où je commence ? Pour l'œuf et la Carte, je peux avoir l'aide de Calypso, pour la Cape, je dois parler avec le portrait de Phineas pendant les vacances de Noel, pour la chambre des Secrets, je dois parler avec le portrait de Salazar. Très bien, donc je dois me concentrer sur tout cela et oublier Lezander !_

_Et la prophétie et Neville ?_ Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pouvait apprendre sur la prophétie. Si Voldemort lui-même, avec toutes ses ressources, n'était pas capable de l'apprendre, quelles chances avait-il ? Aucune, donc il mettrait la prophétie de côté pour le moment. _Et Neville…_ _et bien, que Voldemort et Dumbledore fassent ce qu'ils veulent de lui, ce n'est pas mon problème._ _Et les plans de Voldemort pour le tournoi…_ Voldemort avait demandé à Barty de le protéger, donc, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter… il mettrait cela de côté aussi.

Les jours suivants, Orion évita toutes les tentatives de Lezander pour lui parler et il détourna les questions de ses amis sur leur dispute. Il allait simplement en cours, faisait ses essais, et suivait ses plans. Il commençait à rester dans la salle commune des Slytherins pour éviter Lezander autant que possible.

Il était assis près de Calypso, qui avait été assez intelligente pour ne pas l'embêter avec Lezander, et il se concentrait sur l'œuf. Ils avaient lu des livres sur les Veela et les Banshees et ce genre de créature mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Orion soupira et prit le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il accueillit avec gratitude la distraction qu'il lui apportait et les sorts étaient intéressants.

Il parcourait les pages du livre qu'il avait pratiquement terminé, quand Calypso se tourna et lui demanda, _« C'est quoi ? »_

_« Ah, tu te souviens le premier cours de Potions quand je n'avais pas mon livre ? J'ai utilisé celui-là, »_ répondit Orion.

_« Mais pourquoi tu le lis ? Tu as ton nouveau livre, » _dit Calypso.

Orion se pencha vers elle et lui montra le livre, _« Je lis ce que l'ancien propriétaire du livre a noté. Tu vois, c'est pleins de sorts noirs qu'il a crée ou qui étaient populaires pendant son temps passé à Hogwarts. »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils en lisant, _« Cette écriture me semble familière… qui était le propriétaire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ répondit Orion, _« Ca dit juste le Prince de Sang-mêlé. Et il est brillant en Potions aussi, il a amélioré la plupart des instructions. »_

Calypso regarda Orion avec des yeux écarquillés et eut un petit cri avant de partir, _« Je reviens ! »_

Et elle revint avec un essai. Elle s'assit et regarda le livre, puis l'essai et de nouveau et hoqueta, _« Par les seins de Morgane ! J'avais raison ! »_

Orion la regarda choqué, _« Tu… tu viens de jurer ? »_

Calypso se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil haussé, _« Je suis tout le temps près de toi, Orion, à quoi tu t'attendais ? »_

Orion renifla dédaigneusement, _« Je n'ai jamais utilisé cette expression ! C'est trop vulgaire ! »_ Puis il la regarda avec amusement et la taquina, _« Qu'est-il arrivé de ma petite Calypso ? Je suis la mauvaise influence, et non le contraire. »_

Calypso gloussa, _« J'ai grandi ! En plus, ouais, c'est le résultat de ton influence, »_ puis elle ajouta avec excitation, _« Enfin peu importe, regarde ! Regarde à l'écriture sur mon essai et l'écriture du livre. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils en regardant son essai. C'était une note en Potions. Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir av… ? Il hoqueta. Les commentaires de Snape sur son essai… son écriture… c'était la même que celle du livre !

_« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »_ dit Orion en secouant sa tête, _« Pas possible ! »_

_« Si ! »_ dit Calypso avec excitation et en commençant à faire les cents pas, _« Ca a du sens ! Je ne sais pas comment je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant, mais ses traits, Orion ! Prince de Sang-mêlé… Prince, la lignée de sang pur des Prince ! Il est un Prince ! Il en a même les traits ! Les yeux noirs perçants, ses cheveux si raides et si noirs, son corps fin, ses pommettes hautes… wow, c'est inattendu, je pensais qu'il était un sang pur… mais ça a si peu d'importance, il est si brillant et puissant… »_

Orion était bouche bée et éclata de rire. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda puis se renfrogna, _« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »_

_« Par la barbe de Merlin, Calypso… »_ s'étouffa-t-il en riant, _« Tu en pinces pour lui ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, par Mordred ! »_ Cingla-t-elle.

Son rire continua et il la regarda avec un sourire taquin, _« Calypso, est-ce que tu t'es entendue ? Parler du corps de Snape, et de ses pommettes et de ses yeux noirs brillants ! Et combien il était brillant, puissant, fort, magnifique, non ? »_

Calypso rougit fortement et renifla dédaigneusement, _« Je n'ai pas dit tout ça ! »_

_« Tu l'aurais fait, »_ continua Orion.

_« Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à notre sujet principal ? »_ se vexa-t-elle.

Orion gloussa, _« Très bien, mais seulement si tu admets que tu en pinces pour lui. »_

_« Je n'admettrai rien de la sorte, »_ dit-elle fièrement, _« Maintenant, c'est son livre. C'est certain. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« Le garder, bien sûr ! »_

Calypso lui lança un regard noir et dit chaudement, _« Tu dois le lui rendre ! C'est le sien et je suis sûre qu'il aimerait le récupérer ! »_

_« T'es réellement naïve si tu crois que je vais lui rendre ce livre, »_ dit Orion, _« C'est un trésor… »_

_« Mais il ne t'appartient pas ! »_ L'interrompit Calypso furieusement, _« Et si quelqu'un découvre qu'il a écrit des sorts noirs dans son livre de potions, et qu'il le laisse à la portée d'un étudiant, même si ce n'était pas fait exprès, que penses-tu qu'il lui arrivera ? Il est professeur dans une école de la Lumière ! Il pourrait avoir des ennuis ! Il pourrait être viré ! »_

Orion la regarda pensivement, _« Tu as raison, ça le mettrait dans des ennuis, pas que ça me gênerait ceci dit… »_ Calypso lui envoya un regard mauvais et il continua d'une voix apaisante, _« Je le lui rendrai, mais je dois d'abord en faire une copie… »_

_« Non ! »_ Rétorqua Calypso.

_« J'enlèverai son nom et changerai son écriture, Calypso, »_ dit Orion doucement, _« C'est bon, j'apporterai pas d'ennuis à ton amoureux. »_

_« C'est pas mon amoureux ! »_ dit Calypso indignée, mais elle ne pouvait pas éviter le rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues.

Orion la regarda en connaissance de cause et répondit, _« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Si tu vas par là… ténébreux, sans humour, méchant… »_

_« Il est pas méchant ! »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel, _« Peu importe, je le lui rendrai quand j'aurai fait une copie, ok ? »_

_« Très bien ! »_ fit-elle.

_« Maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton aide… »_ dit Orion en lançant des sorts de silence autour d'eux.

Il lui parla de la carte des Maraudeurs qui était en possession des jumeaux Weasley. Comme quoi elle avait été créée par son père et quelques amis et qu'elle montrait la position de toutes les personnes du château aussi bien dans les pièces que dans les passages.

_« C'est impressionnant »_ dit Calypso bouche bée.

_« Oui, »_ fit Orion fièrement, _« Mais tu dois comprendre que personne ne doit apprendre l'existence de cette carte, »_ il la regarda sérieusement et dit, _« Pas même ton père ou un autre sorcier noir. »_

Calypso le regarda confuse, _« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que c'était celle de mon père et qu'elle m'appartient, »_ dit Orion sévèrement, _« C'est comme un héritage et ça pourrait être dangereux dans de mauvaises mains. Je pense que je suis en droit de la réclamer. Ne ferais-tu pas la même chose si elle avait appartenue à ton père ? Ne la garderais-tu pas secrète ? »_

L'expression de Calypso s'adoucit et elle dit, _ « Je comprends qu'elle doit signifier beaucoup pour toi. Ok, je ne dirai rien sur la carte, à personne, pas même mon père. »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Merci. Maintenant comment la récupérer ? »_

Calypso devint songeuse et dit, _« Et bien, tu veux la réclamer… souviens toi du sort en deuxième année sur les rituels de sang ? Celui utilisé pour protéger les biens ? »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il dit avec excitation, _« Oui ! Je vois de quoi tu parles ! Je peux réclamer la carte en mettant une goutte de mon sang dessus, et si quelqu'un d'autre que moi la touche à l'avenir, ils seront brûlés ! Parfait ! Comme ça personne ne pourrait l'utiliser sauf moi ! »_

_« Exact, »_ répondit Calypso avec un sourire satisfait.

_« Mais le problème est toujours le même, comment je mets la main dessus… »_ fit Orion pensivement.

_« Facile, d'abord un sort d'illusion puis un Accio, »_ répondit Calypso calmement.

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Je vais devoir attendre de voir les jumeaux la ressorte et nous aurons besoin d'une distraction, pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas que je lance les sorts. »_

_« Hum… je pourrais probablement les distraire, »_ rétorqua Calypso.

Orion la regarda attentif, _« Comment ? »_

_« En commençant une dispute, évidemment. Ainsi quand ils réaliseront qu'ils l'ont perdue, ils penseront que c'était pendant la bagarre et non que quelqu'un l'a volée. Si je leur rentre juste dedans ou quelque chose comme ça, ils deviendront suspicieux. Et en plus, c'est plus simple de commencer une dispute. Je n'aurai qu'à critiquer leur frère et dire quelque chose de nase sur leur famille, »_ expliqua Calypso avec nonchalance.

_« Ca à l'air d'être un bon plan mais je ne veux pas que tu te battes à un contre deux, »_ répondit Orion inquiet.

Calypso renifla dédaigneusement, _« Je peux m'en sortir seule, Orion. Je ne suis pas une petite fille. Je pense que je peux me charger de deux sorciers de la Lumière. »_

_« Ils ne sont pas stupides, pas comme leur frère. Ils sont plutôt ingénieux et ils continueront à te faire des blagues stupides jusqu'à ce que vous soyez quittes. »_ Interrompit Orion.

_« Nous trainons toujours avec des Slytherin, »_ dit Calypso, _« Si je commence une bagarre avec eux, je suis certaines que certains Slytherin suivront aussitôt, donc je ne serai pas seule. Et ils auraient besoin de faire des sales coups à pas mal de gens, qui répliqueront aussi… »_

_« Et nous commencerions une guerre de mauvais coups, »_ termina Orion.

Calypso lui sourit narquoisement, _« Et alors ? Ca serait marrant. »_

Orion rit, _« J'ai crée un monstre ! »_

Trois jours après, l'occasion se présenta. Ils marchaient avec leur groupe d'amis Slytherin vers le grand Hall pour prendre leur petit déjeuner quand Orion vit les jumeaux Weasley devant la peinture d'une coupe de fruits peinture qu'Orion connaissait et qui menait aux cuisines, puisque Sirius avait été celui qui l'avait découverte. Il vit l'un des jumeaux cacher la carte rapidement dans sa poche quand ils virent les Slytherin. Orion fit signe à Calypso et elle comprit immédiatement.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et dit d'une voix forte, _« Je suis réellement lasse de ce Weasley. C'est vraiment un crétin insupportable. Je ne sais pas comment t'as pu l'endurer pendant toutes ces années. Il arrive à peine à lire et porte des vêtements miteux, il est pathétique, tous autant qu'ils sont… Quelle famille ! Traitres à leur sang ! Dégueulasses ! Je les aurais moi-même noyés à la naissance si j'étais née avec eux ! »_

Les Slytherin rirent et commencèrent à faire des remarques encore plus dégradantes lorsque les jumeaux déboulèrent furieusement. Une dispute verbale s'en suivit et les baguettes furent rapidement dégainées. Orion se cacha rapidement dans un coin et alors que les sorts fusaient, il utilisa un sort de lévitation pour que la carte soit visible de la poche du jumeau, assez pour qu'il puisse la voir et lancer un sort d'illusion dessus. Une fois fait, il lança rapidement un sort d'attraction sur la carte invisible. Il sourit de satisfaction quand il la sentit dans sa main. Il planta ses ongles dans sa paume pour se faire saigner et fit courir sa main ensanglantée sur la carte en la pointant de sa baguette et chuchota, _« Cruor Meu »._ Une aura rougeâtre entoura la carte invisible avant de s'affadir et Orion savait que ça avait marché. Il la mit immédiatement en poche.

Les jumeaux avaient réussi à lancer des sorts sur les Slytherin mais pas à leur faire mal, et juste au moment où les choses allaient se gâter, McGonagall vint vers eux. Tout le monde s'arrêta, cacha sa baguette et adopta une expression innocente. Elle n'était pas dupe du tout et déduit un bon nombre de points avant de les disperser.

Pendant la semaine suivante, une guerre de mauvais coups éclata. Des Slytherin se transformaient de façon inattendue en de gros canaries verts ou des cornes leurs poussaient ou des queues de diable. Des Gryffindor portaient les couleurs des Slytherin avec leurs cheveux verts ou ils avaient des oreilles et pattes de chats, et ils miaulaient dès qu'ils voulaient parler. Quand les blagues commencèrent à devenir méchantes… brûlures, têtes suantes, symptômes contagieux, nez saignants… Dumbledore les arrêta en déduisant des points et en les menaçant de s'assurer que les Gryffindor et Slytherin seraient assis dans leurs chambres pendant les prochaines tâches. Après cela, les maisons se lançaient des regards noirs mais la paix régnait de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Orion et Calypso avait passé la semaine entière à explorer le château sous des sorts de désillusion et en utilisant la carte pour empêcher d'être détectés. Ils explorèrent les pièces cachées, les passages secrets, la Salle sur Demande, chaque coin mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

La dernière nuit de la semaine, Orion sortit de son dortoir sous un charme de désillusion et alla parler avec le portrait de Slytherin.

Quand il fut devant, il siffla poliment, _« __**Bon ssssoir, Sssseigneur Sssslythhherin. »**_

Slytherin plissa ses yeux verts sombres, en regardant autour, _**« Où es-tu, mon Garçççon ? Je ne peux te voir. »**_

_**« Je ssssuis caché par un ssssort d'illusion. Je penssse qu'il est plus ssssûr qu'on ne me voit pas vous parler. Je sssuis ssssûr que les autres portraits esssspionnent pour Dumbledore. J'esssspère que cccela ne vous dérange pas de me parler ainssssi, »**_ siffla Orion respectueusement.

Slytherin lui sourit narquoisement, _**« Je ssssuis content de voir que tu ais pu voir la véritable perssssonnalité du vieil homme. Mais j'aimerais te voir. Ssssais-tu créer une bulle d'illusion ? »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ répondit Orion, _«__** Je la crée immédiatement, »**_ Il sortit sa baguette et étendit son sort d'illusion pour qu'il le couvre lui et le portrait, permettant à Orion et Slytherin de se voir alors que ceux hors du sort n'y verraient rien.

_**« Il fait bon de te voir, »**_ dit Slytherin avec un sourire en coin, _**« Je me demandais quand tu me rendrais une petite vissssite. »**_

_**« Pardonnez-moi d'avoir mis ssssi longtemps, »**_ répondit Orion.

Slytherin hocha la tête et siffla, _**« Dis-moi, héritier, que veux-tu sssavoir ? »**_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _**« Excusssez-moi, Sssseigneur mais je ne ssssuis pas votre héritier. »**_

_**« Et comment sssse fait-il que tu parles le fourchelang ? »**_ se moqua Slytherin.

_**« Hum… et bien, je ne le ssssais pas réellement, »**_ dit Orion gêné sous le regard perçant de Slytherin. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Slytherin de Voldemort ni de sa cicatrice. _**« Mais je sssuis venu iccci vous demander l'entrée de la Chambre des Sssecrets. »**_

Les yeux de Slytherin se durcirent, _**« Pourquoi cccette requête ? »**_

_**« Je recherche des réponsssses, »**_ répondit Orion calmement, _**« Et parccce que ccc'est une placcce hisssstorique, elle est unique… »**_

_**« Je ne peux t'aider, »**_ l'interrompit Slytherin froidement, _**« Je l'ai dit une fois à mon héritier et il a utilisé les connaisssssances qu'elle renferme pour sssson propre compte, malgré mes ordres. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. »**_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et réalisa, _**« Ccc'était vous qui aviez dit à Tom Riddle où ssse trouvait la Chambre ! »**_

Slytherin arqua un sourcil surpris, _**« Oui. Comment le connais-tu ? »**_

_**« Un ami m'en a parlé, son grand-père a été l'ami de Tom, »**_ mentit ouvertement Orion, _**« Et il lui a dit comment Tom avait ouvert la Chambre alors qu'il était à Hogwartsss. »**_

_**« Oui, et Tom est allé contre ma volonté et il a fait appel à Orsssana et lui a ordonné de tuer une née de muggles, »**_ siffla Slytherin furieusement.

Orion haussa un sourcil, _**« Orsssana ? »**_

Slytherin lui sourit narquoisement, _**« Mon préccccieux et loyal bassssilique qui garde la Chambre. »**_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, _**« C'est vrai alors ? Qu'il y a un basssilique que ssseul votre héritier peut contrôler ? »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ dit Slytherin succinctement, _**« Mais mon héritier ne devait pas l'utilisssser pour ssson propre compte. Elle était là pour protéger Hogwartsss, comme dernier resssssort si les muggles tentaient une attaque que l'école. »**_

Orion hocha la tête, _**« Oui, je sssupposssais que cccela avait été vos réels objectifs quand j'ai lu que vous aviez sssupposssément laisssser une créature dangereusssse ici. »**_

Slytherin arqua un sourcil et dit avec un petit sourire, _**« Vraiment ? Bien, je ssssuis content de voir que tu es ssssenssé. »**_

_**« Je ne ferai jamais rien pour la blesser et je ne peux pas la contrôler de toute façon, donc il n'y a pas de raisssson de pensssser que je pourrais aller contre votre volonté. Je veux ssssimplement voir la Chambre, »**_ dit Orion sincèrement.

_**« Je ne peux prendre le rissssque, »**_ répondit Slytherin sévèrement.

Orion soupira et fronça les sourcils, _**« Vous dites que Tom a fait en ssssorte que le basssilique tue un né de muggles ? Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi Tom a-t-il fait cela ? »**_

_**« Elle était une née de muggles, plutôt ennuyeusssse de ccce que j'ai entendu, pleurant toujours. Je ne me ssssouviens plus de sssson nom… Martha, peut-être. Elle était à Ravenclaw, »**_ dit Slytherin avec nonchalance, _**« Je pensssais que Tom voulait tessster ssson contrôle sur Orssssana. Il voulait voir cccce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il était plutôt ssssatisssfait quand elle a tué la née de muggles d'un regard et je pense que la née de muggle avait découvert quelque chosssse ssssur lui qu'il voulait que perssssonne ne sssache, voilà pourquoi elle a été ciblée. »**_

Orion n'aimait pas l'idée d'un Tom tuant sans remords, mais si la fille avait compris son secret, et bien, il était juste que Tom la fasse taire de façon irrévocable. Il hésita et demanda, _**« Est-ce qu'il a ordonné à Orssssana de tuer quelqu'un d'autre ? »**_

_**« Non, il avait la preuve qu'Orssssana obéirait à sssses ordres, donc il n'en a pas eu besoin, »**_ siffla Slytherin.

Orion hocha la tête et dit d'une voix suppliante, _« __**Ne pourriez-vous pas juste me donner un indice sur l'entrée ? Je vous asssssure que je n'ai aucune intention de relâcher Orssssana, même ssssi je le pouvais. »**_

Slytherin le perça d'un regard appréciateur pendant un long moment et dit, _« __**Je vois que tu es ssssincère sur tes intentttions. Très bien, je vais te donner un indice : trouve la née de muggles et tu trouveras l'entrée. »**_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Trouver la née de muggles ? Elle était morte… ah, elle est devenue un fantôme ! Mais il n'avait parlé à aucun fantôme. Les seuls qu'il connaissait était le Baron Sanglant et Peeves l'emmerdeur. Il en avait vu flotter d'autres mais il ne leur avait pas prêté attention.

Orion s'inclina et dit respectueusement, _« __**Je vous remercie, Sssseigneur Ssslytherin. Je vous promets de ne pas aller à l'encontre de vos sssouhaits en cccce qui conccccerne Orsssana. »**_

Slytherin hocha rapidement la tête, _**« Je sssaurais m'en sssssouvenir. »**_ Puis il le perça de son regard vert, _**« Tu POURRAS la contrôler. Tu refusssses de voir que tu es mon héritier donc je t'affirme que tu l'es. Sssssois ssssûr de ne pas la relâcher par accident. Ssssi tu l'appelles dans la Chambre des Ssssecrets, elle viendra à toi et elle t'obéira. Tu as ma permisssssion de l'utilissser que si cccc'est pour protéger le château ou pour aider notre cause, mais ne tombe pas dans la folie de Tom, ne l'utilisssse pas pour ton propre bénéfice. »**_

Orion était surpris et siffla incrédule, _**« Mais comment puis-je être votre héritier ? Je n'ai pas votre sssang… »**_

Slytherin l'interrompit rapidement,_** « Cela m'importe peu de ssssavoir comment tu es devenu mon héritier, mais tu l'es. Je peux resssentir le fait que tu appartiennes à ma lignée. Je n'ai pas de doute. »**_

Orion fronça les sourcils et retourna dans son dortoir et s'endormit profondément confus. Comment pouvait-il être l'héritier de Slytherin ? Ce n'était pas possible… à moins que la lignée des Black ne dérive de Slytherin… mais cela ne pouvait être vrai, les Black l'auraient fièrement annoncé au monde… ça devait être à cause de son lien avec Voldemort… mais ce lien était seulement et purement une connexion d'esprit… ça n'avait pas de sens !

Quand il entra dans la salle commune de Durmstrang, Calypso l'attendait. Il annula son sort d'illusion et lui expliqua rapidement ce que Slytherin lui avait expliqué, en omettant la partie sur l'héritier et Tom.

_« Donc tu penses que cette née de muggles est devenue un fantôme et qu'elle sait où est l'entrée ? »_ demanda Calypso avec une expression songeuse sur son visage.

Orion soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, _« Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache où est l'entrée. Le plus probable est qu'elle hante l'endroit où elle est morte et si nous la trouvons, nous trouvons où se trouve l'entrée. »_

Orion pouvait presque voir le cerveau de Calypso se mettre en route. Elle fronça finalement les sourcils et demanda, _« C'était quoi son nom déjà ? »_

_« Martha ou quelque chose comme ça, »_ répondit Orion fatigué, _« Elle a beaucoup pleuré selon Slyth… »_

Les yeux de Calypso s'écarquillèrent et elle hoqueta, _« Quels idiots on a été, Orion ! Nous l'avions devant nos yeux depuis le début ! »_

Orion inclina sa tête sur le côté, _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Tu te souviens du mur que Draco nous a montrés, là où il était écrit que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte ? »_ dit-elle avec excitation. Orion hocha la tête et continua, _« Il y a deux nuits, quand nous nous sommes séparés et exploré l'étage, je suis allée dans les toilettes des filles que personne n'utilise. Il y a dedans le fantôme d'une fille qui chiale tout le temps. Mimi Geignarde, Orion ! Pas Martha ! Et cela avait parfaitement du sens, les toilettes étaient proches du mur. Et comment un basilique pouvait bouger dans le château sans être vu ni détecté ? A travers la tuyauterie bien évidemment ! Et ils commençaient dans les toilettes ! Si le basilic l'a tuée, c'est qu'il sortait des tuyaux ! Et si elle était morte dans les toilettes ça signifiait que des tuyaux énormes se cachaient là ! »_

_« Un tuyau qui mène à la chambre des Secrets ! »_ Ajouta Orion avec excitation.

Calypso lui sourit victorieusement, _« Exactement ! »_

Orion l'enlaça fortement, _« T'es un Génie ! »_

Calypso rit et Orion se leva immédiatement, _« Nous devons y aller maintenant ! Pour en être certain ! »_

_« Il est une heure du matin, Orion ! »_ Gémit Calypso avec fatigue.

Orion l'attrapa par la main et la tira avec lui, _« C'est l'heure parfaite. Personne ne fouinera et j'ai la carte. Allons-y ! »_

Ils se mirent un sort d'illusion et avant d'entrer dans les toilettes, Orion demanda, _« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de faire partir les fantômes ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'on a trouvé l'entrée. Elle pourrait le dire à Dumbledore. »_

_« Laisse-la moi, »_ dit Calypso d'une voix désincarnée, _« Attends jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu peux venir. »_

Orion attendit patiemment hors des toilettes et il entendit Calypso chuchoter son nom. Il entra et Calypso se tenait là avec un sourire satisfait.

Orion regarda autour de lui et annula son sort, _« Elle n'est pas là. Qu'as-tu fait ? »_

_« Un sort utile, »_ dit Calypso avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux en faisant jouer sa baguette, _« J'ai conjuré l'image du Baron Sanglant et dès qu'elle l'a vu, elle s'est enfui. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Excellent ! »_

Calypso eut un large sourire et ajouta, _« Ok, allons voir où est ce tuyau. »_

Elle inspecta les murs des toilettes alors qu'Orion regardait le lavabo. Il ressemblait à un lavabo normal. Il inspecta chaque centimètre, devant et dessous, incluant les petits tuyaux. Et ce fut là qu'il le vit : un petit serpent. Et il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé.

_**« Ouvre-toi, »**_ siffla Orion lentement.

Le serpent s'illumina d'une lumière blanche brillante et elle commença à clignoter. Et la seconde suivante, le lavabo commença à bouger le lavabo s'enfonça sous leurs yeux, laissant place à un large tuyau, bien assez large pour qu'un basilic adulte se déplace.

Calypso vint se poser à ses côté et elle hoqueta, _« Ca y est ! C'est l'entrée ! Tu l'as trouvée ! »_

_« Nous l'avons trouvée, »_ dit Orion en lui souriant, _« Je ne l'aurais pas fait sans toi. »_

Calypso laissa exprimer sa joie et finit par dire avec incertitude, _« Heu… tu veux y aller maintenant ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Nous devrions certainement laisser cela pour un autre jour. Le tuyau semble être vertical, nous devrions emporter nos balais la prochaine fois, pour pouvoir revenir. »_ Et il voulait y aller avec le médaillon de Tom, juste au cas où il aurait besoin de son aide. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir commander le basilic, malgré ce que lui avait dit Slytherin, et si Orsana était dehors, peut-être qu'elle obéirait à Tom même s'il n'était qu'un portrait.

Calypso hocha la tête. Orion ferma l'entrée et ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs avec des sourires satisfaits sur leurs visages.

_A suivre…_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Vérité révélée et Bal de Noël**

Le jour suivant, avant le petit déjeuner, Vagnarov appela toute la délégation dans le bateau. Ils s'assirent dans l'une des pièces les plus larges du bateau et Vagnarov se leva de la table ronde pour leur parler, _« Comme je vous en ai informé la semaine dernière, le bal de Noël aura lieu dans deux jours. Il commencera à vingt heures le soir de Noël et finira à minuit dans le grand Hall. C'est une partie traditionnelle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et une opportunité pour nous de faire connaissance avec d'autres sorciers et sorcières étrangers. Je vous encourage à prendre cette occasion et à vous faire des contacts qui pourraient vous être utiles dans le futur. Maintenant, le bal sera accessible qu'à partir des élèves de quatrième années, et vous pourrez y aller avec un étudiant d'Hogwarts ou Beauxbatons si vous le souhaitez. Vous porterez les capes de Durmstrang et je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez honneur à nos étudiants, »_ Il regarda Orion et ajouta, _« Traditionnellement, les champions et leurs partenaires ouvrent le bal. J'attends de toi que tu sois prêt. »_

Orion hocha la tête même si intérieurement il maudissait la providence. Il avait complètement oublié le bal ! Maintenant quand pourrait-il aller dans la Chambre ? Peut-être le lendemain, tout le monde avait la tête au bal, il pourrait facilement s'échapper dans les toilettes des filles. Mais pour le moment il devait trouver un partenaire ! Il s'était attendu à aller avec Lezander mais ils ne se parlaient plus. Pendant les deux semaines après leur dispute, Lezander avait essayé de lui parler mais Orion l'avait complètement ignoré. Depuis la nuit de leur bagarre, il avait résigné son esprit sur le fait que c'était pour le mieux, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur d'autres choses et Lezander serait mieux sans lui. Orion jeta un regard en coin à Lezander et vit qu'il était assis le dos droit et qu'il regardait avec détermination l'espace vide face à lui. Le cœur d'Orion se serra. Il avait été très sec avec Lezander et Lezander avait finalement abandonné l'idée de lui parler quelques jours auparavant. Mais il lui manquait énormément. C'était réellement très dur de prétendre de ne pas s'inquiéter de lui lorsqu'il était proche, de s'empêcher de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer… Sa compagnie lui manquait, son toucher toujours gentil, et leurs longues conversations. Mais il se sentait toujours blessé de ce qu'avait dit Lezander.

Orion soupira et regarda Calypso, _« Avec qui tu y vas ? »_

Calypso se tourna pour lui faire face et dit _« C'est une surprise. »_

Orion haussa un sourcil et dit d'une voix inquiète alors qu'il lançait un regard vers Lezander, _« Qui tu vas inviter ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ répondit Orion en haussant ses épaules, _« J'avais totalement oublié le bal. »_

_« Tu devrais lui parler, »_ dit Calypso d'une voix sévère, _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, mais je pense que vous devriez résoudre vos problèmes. Vous agissez comme une paire de crétins immatures… »_

Orion l'interrompit durement en se levant, _« Ce n'était pas moi qui ait commencé cette dispute et en plus il m'a dit en avoir marre de moi ! Je pense que c'est parfaitement clair que je ne l'intéresse plus ! Il n'y a rien à résoudre ! »_

Il se tourna pour rentrer à Hogwarts pour le petit déjeuner lorsque Lezander arriva derrière lui et attrapa fortement son bras en disant furieusement, _« Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais marre de nous, Orion ! Tu as mal interprété mes mots ! J'ai essayé de m'expliquer mais tu as continué à m'ignorer ! »_

Orion se tourna pour lui faire face et dit avec acidité, _« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, Lez ? Je me souviens que tu ais dit que ça devenait réellement lassant ! Et tu sais quoi, j'y ai pensé et je pense que c'est pour le mieux ! Tu ne comprends pas toutes ces choses que je dois faire et c'est injuste de ma part de te demander d'être là pour moi. » _Il enleva son bras de la grippe de Lezander et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas une chose très sage à faire. Sa colère commença à s'envoler alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux bleus pales de Lezander et ses résolutions s'écroulèrent. Il secoua sa tête et dit doucement avant de sprinter vers Hogwarts. _« T'es mieux sans moi, Lez. »_

Quand il atteignit le Grand Hall, presque tous les étudiants étaient là à manger leur petit déjeuner. Aussitôt qu'Orion entra, des chuchotements, des gloussements et des regards lui vinrent. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit à côté de Draco. Pansy lui envoya un regard meurtrier de l'autre côté mais Draco semblait être plutôt content il mangeait joyeusement son petit déjeuner, ignorant les regards que certains lui donnaient. Orion le regarda confus. Pourquoi les gens le regardaient Draco et lui avec des regards impatients ? Puis il vit un groupe de fille lisant le Daily Prophet alors qu'elles lui envoyaient des regards et en gloussant. Il découvrit rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

Le Daily Prophet fut jeté dans son assiette et Lezander se trouvait devant lui. Il dit furieusement, _« Est-ce que c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu m'as ignoré ces dernières semaines, Orion ? »_

Et là, la première page du Daily Prophet, Orion vit une large image de lui-même et deux autres photos à ses côtés. Il y avait un immense cœur qui regroupait ces trois photos ensemble et le titre de l'article disait : _Le Champion de Durmstrang partagé entre son amour pour l'Héritier Malfoy et la star internationale de Quidditch Viktor Krum._

Quand le choc initial fut passé, il commença à fulminer et maudit silencieusement Rita. Orion se retourna pour faire face à Lezander. Il avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient dangereusement plissés, mais Orion pouvait voir la douleur en eux.

_« Lez, je ne sais pas ce que… »_ tenta de dire Orion.

_« Tout ce temps j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'on revienne ensemble, »_ l'interrompit Lezander furieusement, _« Et pendant tout ce temps tu le voyais lui ! »_ Cracha-t-il en pointant Draco du doigt.

Orion se leva et secoua sa tête, _« Non, Lez ! Je ne sais pas de quoi parle cet article, mais Draco n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je t'ignorais… »_

_« Ne me mens pas ! »_ siffla Lezander furieusement, _« Je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde ! »_

Orion cligna des yeux sans comprendre et Draco se leva rapidement pour faire face à Lezander et ricaner, _« Ecoute, _Lez, _Orion ne veut apparemment plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Il a finalement réalisé que tu n'en valais pas la peine. Donc, pourquoi tu ne le laisserais pas tranquille et si tu retournais à ton dor… »_

_« Reste en dehors de ça, Draco ! »_ Cingla Orion avec impatience.

Lezander s'avança de façon menaçante vers Draco et Orion se dépêcha de lui attraper le bras et dit d'une voix suppliante, _« Lez, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Je ne suis sorti avec personne. »_ Il regarda autour et vit que la plupart des étudiants les regardaient avidement et ajouta, _« S'il te plaît. Sortons et parlons-en. »_

Lezander baissa les yeux sur lui et hocha rapidement la tête avant de se retourner et de sortir du Grand Hall. Orion soupira et le suivit. Aussitôt qu'il passa les portes du Grand Hall, Lezander l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide et lança des sorts de silence autour d'eux.

Il agrippa l'avant bras d'Orion et cingla furieusement, _« Est-ce que tu sors avec Draco ? »_

_« Non ! »_ dit Orion avec exaspération.

Lezander plissa ses yeux, _« Il ne t'intéresse pas ? »_

_« Par la baguette de Mordred, non, Lez ! »_ s'exclama Orion, _« C'est ridicule. Pourquoi croirais-tu ce que dit ce stupide article sur moi ! »_

_« Et bien à quoi t'attendais-tu ? »_ Cracha Lezander, _« Tu ne faisais que m'éviter ! »_

_« Parce que nous nous sommes disputés ! »_ s'exclama Orion, _« Parce que tu as dit que notre relation te lassait ! »_

Lezander secoua sa tête et dit frustré, _« Je suis désolé, ok ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! »_ Il prit le visage d'Orion en coupe et ajouta doucement, _« Je ne suis pas las de toi, Orion. Je veux que nous soyons ensembles. Ce que je voulais dire l'autre nuit c'était que j'étais fatigué de toute cette situation, pas de toi. »_

Orion regarda dans ses yeux et jaugea sa sincérité et demain incertain, _« Tu veux toujours être avec moi ? »_

Lezander lui sourit chaudement et dit doucement, _« Oui. N'en doute jamais. »_

Puis Orion secoua sa tête et dit tristement, _« Mais tu as dit que tu étais fatigué de cette situation liée, comme tu l'appelles, et c'est une partie du problème, Lez. J'ai le lien. Et ça ne partira jamais. Et je vais l'utiliser à mon avantage… »_

_« Mais je peux le supprimer, »_ dit Lezander en le regarda calmement.

Orion leva les yeux sur lui, confus, _« Quoi ? »_

Lezander caressa lentement sa mâchoire en verrouillant leurs regards et dit doucement, _« Si nous nous lions, je pense que le lien disparaitra. Mon sang te donnera des barrières naturelles, rien ne pourrait aller au-delà. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, _« Lien ? Tu veux t'unir à moi maintenant ? »_

Lezander lui sourit, _« Oui, pourquoi attendre ? Je t'aime, Orion. Je veux que tu sois mon compagnon. Il n'y a pas de doutes en moi, je sais que nous nous appartenons. »_

_« Mais nous sommes trop jeunes, »_ dit Orion nerveusement, _« Je… je ne sais pas si j'y suis prêt et tes parents, Lez ! Que diraient-ils… »_

_« Une fois qu'ils te rencontrerons, ils t'accepteront, »_ répondit Lezander calmement.

Orion déglutit et secoua sa tête, _« J'apprécie l'offre, Lez, mais je pense que c'est trop tôt. » _Il vit la douleur dans les yeux de Lezander et le rassura rapidement, _« Je t'aime aussi, Lez, mais nous devrions y penser prudemment et j'aimerais avoir le consentement de tes parents avant de le faire. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un soupir, _« Et il y a toujours trop de choses entre nous, Lez. Que tu l'aimes ou non, je veux avoir ce lien avec Voldemort pour l'instant. C'est un cadeau utile. »_

Il leva les yeux sur Lezander et ajouta calmement, _« Je t'ai évité parce que je pensais que tu ne voulais plus être avec moi, mais ce n'était pas tout. Tu sais qui je suis, tu sais que j'ai besoin de faire pas mal de choses, mais tu ne comprends pas, Lez. Tu t'es mis en colère seulement parce que j'ai utilisé le lien une fois. Ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ferai dans le futur. Je rencontrerai Voldemort régulièrement et je serai dans des situations dangereuses fréquemment. Cette nuit, après notre dispute, j'ai réalisé que je ne devrais réellement pas avoir de petit ami, pas avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi, Lezander. Tu n'as rien à voir avec Voldemort et en étant avec moi, tu vas être impliqué. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi. Ce que je t'ai dit avant était la vérité, tu es vraiment mieux sans moi. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux. Puis il dit, _« Voldemort est toujours un problème entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu veux te battre pour ton genre et je sais que je ne pourrai pas te persuader du contraire, mais je déteste toujours autant te voir souffrir à cause de ce lien que tu partages avec lui. » _Orion tenta de l'interrompre mais Lezander l'arrêta d'une main et continua, _« Je sais que tu es sur le point de dire que le lien est utile et qu'il vaut ta douleur, et peut-être que oui. »_ Il soupira et ajouta, _« Malgré tout, je veux toujours que nous soyons ensembles. J'essaierai de ne pas m'opposer à tes décisions concernant Voldemort. Je te soutiendrai mieux. Et je me fiche d'être indirectement impliqué dans la guerre à travers toi. Je ne suis pas mieux seul qu'avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être simplement ton ami. Je veux que tu sois toujours avec moi, même si tu dois participer à cette guerre. »_

_« En es-tu sûr, Lez ? C'est beaucoup t'en demander… »_ dit Orion avec incertitude même s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire de se montrer sur son visage.

Lezander le lui rendit et répondit, _« Je suis sûr. »_ Puis il embrassa Orion profondément et Orion se perdit volontairement dans le baiser pensant que peut-être ils arriveraient à s'en sortir. Si Lezander le soutenait réellement sans se mettre en colère face aux choses qu'il devait faire, alors tout se passerait bien. Et par Morgane, combien les baisers de Lezander lui avaient manqué!

La nuit suivante, Orion et Calypso sortirent de leurs dortoirs avec leurs balais pour l'aventure dans la Chambre des Secrets. Orion s'était battu avec lui-même pour en parler avec Lezander. Mais au vu de leur récente réconciliation, il ne voulait pas retirer sur la corde sensible en lui disant qu'ils avaient trouvé l'endroit où Voldemort avait été revenu d'entre les morts et avait obtenu un corps.

Après avoir effrayé Mimi Geignarde une fois encore avec l'image du Baron Sanglant, ils annulèrent leurs charmes d'illusion et Orion rangea la carte des Maraudeurs et s'assura que le médaillon était bien caché dans sa poche intérieure. Il siffla et l'entrée s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Orion et Calypso se tenaient juste au dessus de l'entrée que le tuyau formait et ils baissèrent les yeux avec trépidation. C'était assez grand pour qu'ils utilisent des balais mais ce serait difficile, spécialement pour Calypso, pour le faire en descente.

_« Je pense que tu devrais y glisser en première, »_ dit Orion, _« Je dois passer derrière avec le balai pour fermer l'entrée une fois que tu seras dedans, juste au cas où quelqu'un irait dans les toilettes. Je prendrai ton balai, ça devrait être plus simple pour toi. »_

Calypso fit une pression sur sa main et dit doucement, _« Tu y arriveras. Je serai juste derrière toi. »_

Elle redressa ses épaules pour regagner sa confiance et se baissa lentement vers le tuyau, puis elle se laissa aller.

Il y eut un son de précipitation et il perdit la vue de Calypso. Il monta son Firebolt, tint le balai de Calypso de sans autre main et entra dans le tuyau. Arrivé à mi air, il siffla, _« __**Ferme-toi, »**_ et une fois que le cercle de lumière au dessus de lui disparut, il continua sa course. Le tuyau était complètement sombre maintenant. Orion essaya de continuer à voler dans le tuyau mais c'était extrêmement difficile sans être capable de voir. Il avait besoin d'effectuer une descente en plongée mais il ne pouvait pas voir si le tuyau tournait puisque ses mains étaient déjà occupées avec les balais et en plus il ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette pour lancer un Lumos. Donc il descendit de son balai et tomba durement dans le tuyau et commença à glisser. C'était comme tomber dans une glissoire sombre, infinie et étroite. En tenant fermement les balais contre son corps d'un bras, il utilisa l'autre pour lancer un lumos. Maintenant il pouvait voir que des tuyaux partaient dans toutes les directions, mais aucune n'était aussi large que celui-là qui avait commencé à faire des loopings et à tourner, et il sut qu'il s'enfonçait bien plus profondément que les donjons de l'école. Puis, alors qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passerait quand il toucherait le sol, le tuyau s'éleva et il atteignit la fin avec un bruit humide et sourd, atterrissant sur le sol humide et froid d'un tunnel sombre et assez large pour que l'on puisse y être debout.

Calypso était debout dans un petit cercle de lumière qu'elle avait formé autour de sa baguette, ses robes étaient sales et en désordre, mais elle n'était pas blessée et portait une expression excitée sur son visage.

Alors qu'elle récupérait son balai, elle dit, _« Nous devons sûrement être dans les fondations même d'Hogwarts, Orion. C'est impressionnant. Je te parie n'importe quoi qu'il y a une autre entrée à la Chambre. »_

Orion ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il y avait une autre entrée. Il avait vu comment Voldemort l'avait ouverte dans sa vision il y a des années de cela. Mais cette entrée était dans les environs d'Hogsmeade et il ne pouvait pas la rechercher parce que son absence pendant leur journée à Hogsmeade aurait créé des soupçons. Et il n'aurait pas pu demander l'aide de Calypso parce qu'il n'avait aucune façon de lui expliquer comment il le savait, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas son lien avec Voldemort.

Il prit son balai après s'être relevé et leva sa baguette, qui brillait toujours, il regarda autour de lui. Le tunnel était si sombre qu'il ne pouvait voir que très peu loin et le sol était couvert d'os de petits animaux. Orion ouvrit la marche et à côté d'un virage dans le tunnel, il y avait quelque chose de long, courbé et immense couché droit devant. Ca ne bougeait pas. La lumière révéla la peau gigantesque d'un serpent, qui était vert, vivide et vénéneux.

_« Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est de la peau de basilic ! »_ dit Calypso avec excitation alors qu'elle s'approchait pour l'examiner, _« C'est un ingrédient de potions qui n'a pas de valeur ! »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et dit avec consternation, _« Calypso, on ne va pas s'arrêter pour découper la peau ! »_

Calypso renifla de dédain et d'indignation et Orion rajouta pour faire un compromis, _« Tu pourras en prendre un peu une fois une que nous reviendrons, ok ? Allons-y. »_

Ils marchèrent dans le tunnel sombre, alors que Calypso murmurait des choses sur le fait que les gens ne reconnaissaient pas des ingrédients uniques lorsqu'ils en avaient sous les yeux, puis, alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer ils virent un autre virage, Orion vit un mur solide devant lui, sur lequel deux serpents étaient gravés, leurs yeux étaient des émeraudes.

Il se mit en face d'eux et siffla, _«__** Ouvrez »**_

Les serpents se séparèrent et le mur s'ouvrit.

_« C'est magnifique, »_ hoqueta Calypso.

Orion acquiesça. Ils étaient au bout d'une chambre longue et peu éclairée. Des piliers de pierre étaient gravés de plus de serpents et s'élevaient jusqu'aux hauts plafonds pour se perdre dans les ténèbres, ils étaient longs, très longs.

Ils dirigèrent leurs baguettes, droit devant eux et s'avancèrent le long des colonnes serpentines. Chaque pas se répercutait fortement dans les murs. Puis, alors qu'ils approchaient de la dernière paire de piliers, une statue aussi grande que la chambre elle-même se fit voir. Orion l'avait vue avant, dans sa vision, la statue de Slytherin. Et entre ses pieds, reposait un corps avec des cheveux roux flamboyants.

_« C'est la fille Weasley,_ » dit Calypso de façon impassible en regardant le corps, _« Son corps semble avoir été parfaitement conservé. Ca doit être dû à isolation et à la température plutôt froide de la Chambre. Que devons-nous faire d'elle ? »_

Mais Orion l'écoutait à peine. Là, près du corps, se tenait un livre noir et ouvert. Le journal qui avait aidé l'autre partie de l'âme de Voldemort à regagner un corps. Finalement il aurait un indice sur comment Voldemort avait réussi ça.

_« Je vais faire un tour, Orion, »_ dit Calypso, _« Pour voir si y'a des pièces cachées. »_

Orion hocha la tête absent et il s'agenouilla devant le journal. Il utilisa sa baguette pour lancer plusieurs sorts de révélations mais il n'y avait rien. Le journal n'avait pas de magie en lui. Il commença à tourner les pages et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elles étaient toutes blanches. Cela n'était-il pas supposé être un journal ? Alors pourquoi personne n'avait écrit dedans ? Et pourquoi il n'y avait pas de magie ? Surtout si ça avait aidé Voldemort à revenir pourquoi c'était un simple livre avec des pages blanches ?

Il le prit et le ferma. La couverture était en cuir. Il le tourna dans tous les sens et sur sa couverture, dans l'un des coins, il vit dans une écriture petite et élégante : _T.M.R._

Sa gorge s'assécha, son estomac flancha et il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Immédiatement des centaines de pensées entrèrent son esprit, comme si quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Il était à peine capable de le supporter alors que son esprit assimilait ces centaines de pensées qu'il avait eu par le passé, les soupçons, les conclusions atteintes, tout ce qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à maintenant. Il chancela et tomba au sol, alors que tout se mettait en place dans son esprit : la puissance du médaillon lorsque Tom se mettait en colère… les connaissances de Tom sur Voldemort et la façon de travailler des Deatheaters… la défense de Tom face aux idées de Voldemort et ses actions… l'héritage des Gaunt de Tom et Voldemort… leur ancêtre partagé : Slytherin… leurs traits ressemblants… leurs manières similaires et l'inflexion de leurs voix… et finalement… la réalisation que Tom avait été et était Lord Voldemort…

Orion laissa tomber le journal, prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa échapper un cri perçant de rage, de douleur et de trahison.

Calypso avait couru à ses côtés et le secouait par les épaules, _« Orion, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

Orion leva les yeux sur elle, inconscient des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux verts, et il dit d'une voix rauque, _« Je vais bien. Je… j'ai juste… »_ Il secoua sa tête et dit sèchement, _« Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »_

Calypso le regarda inquiète, mais répondit, _« Non, rien. Pas de chambre cachée ou de placards, pas même un placard à balais. »_

Orion avala durement, pour que sa gorge sèche s'humidifie, et dit calmement, _« Tu devrais aller chercher la peau de basilic maintenant, Calypso, pendant que je fais un tour. Comme ça on ne perdra pas plus de temps. Je te verrai là-bas. »_

_« Tu es sûr, Orion ? »_ demanda-t-elle incertaine, _« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… »_

_« C'est bon, Calypso ! »_ cingla Orion, _« Juste vas-y ! »_

Elle lui lança un dernier coup d'œil avant d'aller chercher ses ingrédients. Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Orion ordonna à la porte de la Chambre de se fermer, et avec des doigts tremblants il sortit le médaillon et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Tom avait son regard sur lui et demanda inquiet, _« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »_

Orion le perça de ses yeux plissés et siffla furieusement, _« Comment as-tu pu, Tom ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »_ Puis il hurla alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau, _« JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ! __J'AI PARTAGE MA VIE ENTIERE AVEC TOI ! ET TOUT CE TEMPS, TU ME MENTAIS. TOUT CE TEMPS, TU ETAIS LUI !__ »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? »_ fit Tom les yeux écarquillés et surpris de cet éclat.

_« TU ES PUTAIN DE LORD VOLDEMORT ! »_ hurla Orion. La mâchoire de Tom en tomba alors qu'Orion continuait furieusement, _« EST-CE QUE TU M'ESPIONNAIS POUR LUI ? __QUELS ETAIENT TES PLANS ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU AVEC MON ESPRIT ? »_

Tom était extrêmement pale et semblait incapable de répondre. Orion agrippa le médaillon plus fermement, sortit sa baguette et la dirigea sur le visage de Tom. Il dit sauvagement, _« Donne-moi une bonne raison, Tom ou par Morgane si tu ne réponds pas de suite, je te détruirai maintenant sans hésiter ! »_

_« Comment as-tu… comment l'as-tu découvert ? » _dit Tom doucement et prudemment en regardant la baguette.

_« CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI POSES LES QUESTIONS ! C'EST MOI ! »_ gronda Orion, _« ET REPONDS MAINTENANT ! »_

Tom regagna sa froideur et dit calmement, _« J'étais Lord Voldemort mais je ne t'ai pas espionné. Il ne sait pas que tu m'as et je n'ai pas de connexion avec lui. Je suis seulement son portrait… »_

Orion rit avec hystérie et dit, _« Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que je suis si idiot ? »_ Puis il hurla, _« JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE TU N'ES PAS UN PORTRAIT ! __TU ES AUTRE CHOSE ! ALORS ARRÊTE AVEC TES CONNERIES ET DIS MOI LA VERITE ! »_

Tom secoua sa tête et dit sincèrement, _« Je ne t'espionne pas. Il ne sait réellement pas que tu m'as et je n'ai aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui. »_

Orion le sonda et perçut malgré sa fureur qu'il disait la vérité. Il plissa des yeux et cracha, _« ET QU'AS-TU FAIT A MON ESPRIT ? »_

Tom le contempla et répondit, _« Tu dois comprendre que c'était dangereux pour toi de savoir que j'étais Lord Voldemort. J'ai lancé une toile de secrets dans ton esprit, pour verrouiller dans un coin de ton esprit tous les soupçons que tu avais sur moi. Tes pensées étaient là, tu étais simplement inconscient qu'elles y étaient. Bien que je suppose que tu as découvert quelque chose d'assez conclusif pour que ton esprit détruise la toile. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu étais capable de faire d'autre ? »_ demanda Orion enragé, _« QUE M'AS-TU FAIT DE PLUS ? »_

_« Rien de plus ! »_ s'exclama Tom sincèrement, _« Je ne suis pas capable de faire autre chose ! J'étais seulement capable de faire la toile de secrets parce que je pouvais fréquemment regarder dans tes yeux et c'est comme ça que je la récréais au fur et à mesure, mais sinon je ne peux pas lancer d'autres sorts ! »_

_« Est-ce que tu as déjà utilisé la Légilimencie sur moi ?_ siffla Orion en colère.

Tom secoua sa tête, _« Non, je ne peux pas le lancer sans baguette… »_

Orion cingla, _« Tu n'as pas besoin d'une baguette ! Voldemort n'a pas besoin d'une baguette pour lancer le sort ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas ses pouvoirs ! »_ cria Tom, _« Pas alors que je suis juste… »_ Il ferma sa bouche et ne continua pas.

_« Pas alors que tu es juste quoi ? »_ rétorqua Orion. Puis il gronda fortement, _« QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES BON SANG ? »_

Tom ne répondit pas. Orion respira lentement pour se calmer et penser clairement. Il ferma ses yeux et revécut ses pensées, les redécouvrit en les mélangeant à ce qu'il savait déjà. Tom lui disait la vérité d'après ce qu'il voyait. Il avait de la magie, il était capable de faire un type de magie mais rien de plus. Voldemort avait été Tom Riddle… Orion sentit un pincement très douloureux au cœur à cette pensée, mais il l'écarta pour un instant… Tom n'avait pas voulu qu'il le découvre… il ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans la Chambre des Secrets… le journal ! Bien sûr ! C'était ce que Tom avait peur qu'il découvre, parce qu'il aurait vu ses initiales… le journal qui avait aidé l'âme de Voldemort… Orion hoqueta… Non ! Le journal qui avait détenu l'âme de Voldemort ! C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait plus de magie ! L'âme avait été abritée dans le journal et quand l'âme en était ressortie et avait regagné un corps, le journal s'était vidé, un journal normal. La fille Weasley n'avait pas été possédée comme Quirrell, elle avait utilisé le journal et l'âme avait utilisé sa force vitale pour récupérer son corps ! Que Morgane les aide tous ! Quelle sorte de magie était-ce ? Il n'avait jamais lu ou entendu quoi que ce soit dessus, c'était si puissant, si sombre. Et Tom… un portrait dans un médaillon… un médaillon avec une magie inexplicable… un journal avec une magie puissante…Orion se glaça… Un médaillon et un journal… Les expériences de Voldemort dans sa recherche de l'immortalité… un journal qui détenait une âme… un médaillon qui détenait une âme…

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il vit Tom lui rendre son regard et hoqueter, _« Tu es son âme ! »_

Tom blanchit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Orion dit sèchement, _« Ne cherche pas à le nier ! Je le sais. J'en suis certain ! Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. »_

Puis Orion se souvint et dit curieusement, _« Il y a autre chose que tu es capable de faire. Tu aurais pu utiliser ma force vitale pour revenir à la vie. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »_

Après un long silence pendant lequel Tom regagna sa prestance, il répondit, _« J'avais besoin d'évaluer la situation en premier. J'étais en sécurité entre tes mains, tu m'as gardé secret, tu m'as gardé caché. Personne ne m'aurait trouvé avec toi et tu n'aurais laissé personne me voler ou me détruire. Puis tu m'as dit que Lord Voldemort avait regagné un corps, et je pouvais le sentir aussi, donc je n'avais plus besoin de revenir à la vie. »_

_« Et s'il n'était pas revenu ? »_ demanda Orion avec acidité dans sa voix, _« S'il n'avait pas réussi, est-ce que tu m'aurais utilisé et tué dans le processus pour revenir à la vie ? »_

Tom ne répondit pas et Orion ferma ses yeux alors que des larmes formaient des sillons sur ses joues. Le silence de Tom disait tout.

Orion entendit Tom dire doucement, _« Orion, je ne le ferais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant que je te connais et que tu m'importes… »_

Orion ouvrit les yeux et cingla furieusement, _« Tu te fiches de moi, Tom ! N'essaye pas de m'embobiner ! Ce que tu as fait… est impardonnable ! Tu es Lord Voldemort ! Tu es son âme ! Je peux à peine y croire ! Par Mordred ! J'en suis venu à t'apprécier, t'aimer même ! Et tu es lui ! C'est un sorcier vicieux et sans sentiments et il a tué mes… »_ Il secoua sa tête et dit tristement avec une douleur vive au cœur, _« Que t'est-il arrivé, Tom ? Comment es-tu devenu lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Tu as fracture ton âme en trois pièces… je ne sais même pas comment tu t'es massacré toi-même ! Ton âme, Tom ! La partie la plus pure et la plus importante d'un sorcier, et tu l'as détruite en morceaux ! »_

_« Je l'ai fait pour atteindre l'immortalité, »_ dit Tom calmement, _« C'était la seule façon et c'est un piètre prix à payer pour ça. » _Il marqua une pause et continua, _« En dépit de ce que tu peux penser de moi, crois-moi au moins ça : je t'apprécie, Orion. »_

Orion verrouilla son regard dans le sien et vit la vérité nue dans les yeux bleus sombres de Tom et son cœur se serra. Orion ferma les yeux et chuchota d'une voix tremblante, _« Que Morgane m'aide, je t'apprécie aussi… malgré tout. »_ Il laissa sortir un sanglot étouffé.

Tom lui sourit chaudement mais au fond, Orion était déchiré entre des émotions conflictuelles. Tom, son mentor, son confident, son compagnon le plus vieux, était Lord Voldemort. Le sorcier qui avait tué sa mère, qui avait essayé de le tuer, et qui le tenterait une fois encore lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il était Harry Potter. Le Lord Noir avait tué tellement d'autres sans l'ombre d'un remord et il torturait ses propres partisans sans cligner des yeux. Le Tom qu'il aimait était devenu la terreur du monde sorcier. Et il savait maintenant qu'il aimait Tom d'une certaine façon. La douleur perçante qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine le confirmait.

Orion regarda Tom, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues, et dit calmement, _« Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu m'as déçu, Tom. Et ça, je ne peux pas le pardonner… »_

Tom plissa des yeux et l'interrompit, _« Et toi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »_

_« Non… »_ commença à dire Orion.

_« Quel petit hypocrite, tu fais, Orion, »_ ricana Tom en colère, _« Maintenant que nous nous révélons enfin à l'autre, tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être honnête. »_

Orion était surpris, _« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais référence, je… »_

_« Tu es intelligent et perspicace, Orion, »_ l'interrompit Tom froidement, _« Mais tu oublis que je le suis aussi. Tu ne t'attendais certainement pas à ce que je le découvre, certainement ? »_

Orion se tendit et demanda, _« Découvrir quoi ? »_ Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il cachait à Tom, à quoi faisait-il référence ?

Tom le regarda glacialement et répondit, _« Que tu es Harry Potter, évidemment. Ne me dis pas qu'il y en a plus. »_

Orion hoqueta et fit tomber le médaillon, choqué. Sur toutes les choses possibles, celle-là il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Quand il revint à lui, il récupéra rapidement le médaillon.

Tom lui lançait un regard noir et dit sarcastiquement, _« Oh, merci de m'avoir fait tomber, parce que je n'ai pas eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir. »_

Orion cingla férocement, _« Tu as utilisé la Légilimencie sur moi ! »_

_« Non ! »_ siffla Tom pareillement, _« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas ! »_

_« Alors comment… »_ commença à dire Orion secoué.

Tom lui sourit narquoisement, _« Réellement, Orion, je te connais depuis que tu as onze ans. Les éléments étaient là, crois-moi. Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu les mettre en relation, mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre et je sais des choses sur toi que personne d'autre ne sait. Tu as été capable de m'ouvrir, ce que seul moi pouvait faire tu es un fourchelang alors qu'aucun Black n'a jamais eu cette capacité tu es capable de savoir ce qu'il se passe lors d'une réunion de deatheaters et tu n'as jamais expliqué comment Harry Potter a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra avec une cicatrice, une unique cicatrice maudite… qui expliquerait tes capacités de fourchelang et peut-être aussi pour toi une façon de pouvoir voir à travers les yeux de Voldemort et c'est ainsi que tu pourrais espionner les réunions, et ça expliquerait aussi ton urgence pour apprendre l'Occlumencie Harry Potter s'est enfui de ses gardiens muggles quand il avait dix ans puis il a disparu, cela au même moment où ton père s'est échappé d'Azkaban et qu'il t'a pris avec lui tu m'as dit que tu avais vécu dans un orphelinat muggle où ils abusaient de toi, alors qu'en réalité tu vivais chez des parents à toi muggles et j'imagine que c'était ton oncle qui te battait et qui a tenté de te violer et c'est pour cela que tu t'es enfui et tu hais Dumbledore parce que c'est lui qui t'a placé là-bas il y a aussi ton opinion sur les nés de muggles, qu'aucun sang-pur ne partagerait, mais qui est compréhensible vu que ta mère était Lily Potter ton père était Sirius Black, je n'en doute pas, tu as les traits des Black, mais ta mère devait être Lily Potter puisque tu a vécu avec elle quand tu étais bébé et elle est morte en te protégeant, seule une vraie mère aurait fait ça ce qui explique aussi pourquoi tu étais opposé aux méthodes de Lord Voldemort, puisqu'il l'a tuée. »_ Il marqua une pause et demanda, _« Je suppose que tu utilises un glamour de sang pour cacher ta cicatrice ? »_

Orion hocha la tête, stupéfait, puis il revint à lui et demanda calmement, _« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu le savais ? »_

_« J'espérais qu'un jour tu te confierais à moi, »_ répondit Tom pareillement, _« En plus je n'aurais rien gagné à te faire savoir que j'avais deviné. »_

_« Est-ce que tu penses que Voldemort le sait ? »_ demanda Orion avec appréhension.

_« Non, »_ dit Tom assurément, _« Il t'aurait déjà confronté s'il l'avait su. Mais si tu passes de longues périodes près de lui, il pourrait le découvrir. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« En passant du temps avec lui ? Pourquoi ? »_

Tom ignora la question et dit sévèrement, _« Tu devrais le lui dire. »_

Orion cingla, _« Tu es fou ? Il me tuerait ! »_

_« Pas en sachant que tu es de son côté dans cette guerre, »_ dit Tom calmement.

Orion réalisa, _« Tu t'es d'abord assuré que j'étais fermement du côté des Ténèbres. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si j'aurais aimé que Dumbledore me sauve des muggles et si j'aurais préféré être élevé par une famille de la Lumière. »_

Tom hocha la tête, _« J'en suis certaine maintenant, avec tout ce que je sais sur toi, tu ne retourneras jamais ta veste pour la Lumière. »_

_« Mais Voldemort ne l'est pas, »_ fit remarquer Orion, _« Je veux dire, il sait que je veux être du côté noir mais s'il découvre que je suis Harry Potter, je ne sais pas combien ça va peser. Et je ne suis pas encore prêt. »_

Tom soupira fatigué, _« Tu devras le lui dire au bout d'un moment. »_

_« Seulement quand je serai prêt, maintenant c'est trop tôt, »_ répondit Orion avec détermination et il cingla, _« Et je ne te donnerai pas à lui si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. »_

Tom arqua un sourcil, _« Je n'allais pas demander cela. Tu ne peux pas me donner à lui tant que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu es Harry Potter. »_

_« Exactement, »_ répondit Orion courtement, _« Et même là je te garderai peut-être. »_

Tom lui sourit narquoisement, _« Je te manquerais hein ? »_

_« Pas quand tu deviens suffisant comme ça, »_ cingla Orion en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Orion fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira tristement, _« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es lui. Tu es si différent… »_

_« Nous sommes les mêmes, »_ dit Tom sévèrement. _« Tu as des préjugés contre lui. J'ai toujours essayé de te faire voir qu'il n'est pas un monstre, pourtant tu refuses de reconnaitre… »_

Orion plissa des yeux et dit furieusement, _« Espèce de démon de peu de connivence. J'avais oublié tout ça ! Toutes ces conversations sur Voldemort et tu te jetais des fleurs ! »_

Tom ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné, _« Tu avais besoin de voir les choses objectivement. »_

Orion toussa, _« Tu voulais que je voie les choses de __ton__ point de vue. »_

Tom arqua un sourcil, _« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cela ? »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et dit sévèrement, _« Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai mis trop de temps. Mais ce n'est pas terminé. Tu n'es pas pardonné encore. »_

Tom eut un sourire narquois, _« Toi non plus. Après tout, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de garder mon identité secrète quand tu fais pareil. »_

Orion lui envoya un sale regard et ferma le médaillon. Il se retourna pour regarder le journal au sol. Il était inutile maintenant et il était dangereux que quelqu'un d'autre le découvre parce qu'il y avait des initiales dessus. Même s'il était le seul capable d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Il conjura les flammes noires dans sa paume et les dirigea vers le journal. Il le regarda brûler et devenir poussières. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps et décida de le laisser où il était pour le moment.

Quand il rencontra Calypso cachée par la mue du basilic, elle l'attendait impatiemment et il conjura un grand sac qu'ils remplirent de peau. Il lui dit qu'il avait été vraiment minutieux dans ses explorations de la Chambre et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait pris tant de temps. Ils utilisaient les balais pour remonter le tuyau et ils atteignirent finalement les dortoirs sans se faire détecter.

La dernière pensée d'Orion avait de s'endormir était que Tom lui cachait encore quelque chose. Après tout, comment Voldemort pourrait découvrir qu'il était Harry Potter juste en passant de longues périodes près de lui ? Et pourquoi était-il capable d'ouvrir le médaillon quand seul Voldemort le pouvait ? Est-ce que le lien avait quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Mais ça n'avait pas de sens c'était seulement une connexion mentale, pas une connexion de sang ou quelque chose du genre.

Le soir suivant, Orion était debout devant le miroir alors que les autres parlaient avec animation du bal de Noël. Il attacha la cape de Durmstrang au dessus de ses robes que Narcissa lui avait envoyées. Ses robes de bal étaient d'un vert riche – Narcissa insistait toujours sur le fait que le vert était sa couleur – et de délicates bandes argentés autour de ses poignets et à son col. Les robes étaient d'une qualité telle qu'il était extrêmement plaisant de les porter sur la peau. Il était en train de donner à ses cheveux un style élégant, comme il avait vu son père le faire de nombreuses fois, quand il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper au poignet par derrière et ronronner, _« Tu es magnifique. Ne pense même pas à t'éloigner de moi ce soir. »_

Orion verrouilla son regard au reflet de Lezander dans le miroir et lui sourit doucement. Il se tourna et jaugea son petit ami. Il portait des robes bleues sombres qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus pâles et lui faisait ressembler au prince charmant, bien que le charmant était surplombé par le sourire malicieux de Lezander. Et Orion adorait ça.

Orion eut un soupir déçu et dit, _« Je suppose que je saurais m'en contenter. Trop tard maintenant pour trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour escorter le Champion. »_

Lezander grogna joueur, _« Je vais te montrer combien je te sied parfaitement après le Bal de Noël. »_ Et il le pressa fermement contre son corps, l'entourant de ses bras forts et il l'embrassa profondément.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Orion dit l'air de rien, _« Des promesses, des promesses… »_

Ils furent interrompus par Krum qui les regardait amusé, _« Nous devons y aller maintenant. Sir Vagnarov nous attend dans le bateau pour que nous entrions tous ensembles. »_

Lezander prit sa cape et ils allèrent dans la salle commune où ils rencontrèrent les filles. Calypso était très jolie avec ses cheveux en chignon et une robe noire en satin que l'on voyait sous sa cape. Elle leur sourit quand elle s'approcha de Krum et prit son bras offert.

Orion arqua un sourcil et mima _« Krum ? »_

Elle lui sourit narquoisement et quitta la salle commune escortée de Krum. Lezander et Orion les suivirent derrière avec le reste de la délégation.

Quand ils atteignirent le bateau, Vagnarov les jaugea et sembla être satisfait. Ils marchèrent vers Hogwarts, Vagnarov menant le jeu, suivit par Orion et Lezander et le reste de la délégation. Quand ils atteignirent les grandes portes, elles s'ouvrirent et Orion vit que l'entrée était déjà bondée d'étudiants, attendant qu'il soit huit heures pour que les portes du grand hall s'ouvrent. Ceux qui avaient des partenaires de maisons différentes essayaient de se trouver à travers la foule. Vagnarov les quitta pour rencontrer les autres professeurs et Orion inspecta la foule.

Il vit Hermione escortée par Neville. Elle était vraiment différente de d'habitude. Elle avait fait quelque chose à ses cheveux, ils n'étaient plus hirsutes mais lisses et brillants, et ils étaient élégamment remontés dans un chignon dans sa nuque et quand elle sourit largement, Orion put voir que ses dents semblaient plus petites que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait dû en choisir la taille après avoir été touchée par le sort de Densuago. Fleur était magnifique dans ses robes en satin gris argenté et elle était accompagnée par un garçon de Ravenclaw, et il vit Cédric avec une fille asiatique plutôt mignonne.

Il sourit quand il vit un groupe de Slytherins venir vers eux. Draco était devant il portait des robes en velours noir qui lui allaient réellement bien, et il marchait avec un air princier couplé de confiance et d'arrogance qui lui rappelait Lucius. Pansy Parkinson agrippait le bras de Draco avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage, elle portait une robe en froufrous rose pâle. Draco n'avait pas l'air satisfait de cela. Crabbe et Goyle les entouraient et Blaise était avec son copain Ravenclaw du moment. Théo escortait Millicent qui était plutôt jolie dans sa robe noire qui allait à sa forte constitution.

Avant qu'Orion ne puisse les voir, la voix de McGonagall appela les champions.

Il agrippa la main de Lezander et alla vers elle. McGonagall, qui portait une robe rouge tartan et qui avait arrangé ses cheveux dans un chignon laid autour de son chapeau, leur dit d'attendre d'un côté de la porte alors que les autres entraient ils allaient entrer dans le Grand Hall en procession tandis que le reste des étudiants s'asseyaient.

Fleur et son compagnon s'arrêtèrent près des portes le garçon plus âgé était étonné d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir Fleur comme partenaire qu'il avait du mal à lever les yeux d'elle. Cédric et la fille asiatique parlaient avec animation entre eux et Neville était nerveux. Orion fit un clin d'œil imperceptible à Hermione quand elle lui envoya un regard en coin. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en retour et essaya de rassurer son partenaire.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que tous étaient installés dans le Hall, le Professeur McGonagall leur dit de se mettre par paires et de la suivre. Ils firent ce qu'elle avait dit, et tout le monde dans le Grand Hall les applaudit alors qu'ils entraient et commençaient à avancer vers une table ronde où les juges étaient assis.

Les murs du Hall avaient été couverts de givre argenté, avec des centaines de guirlandes et des lierres traversaient le ciel noir étoilé. Les tables des maisons n'étaient plus là à la place, il y en avait environ une centaine plus petite, et des lanternes les éclairaient. Une douzaine de personnes pouvaient s'asseoir à table.

Dumbledore sourit largement alors qu'ils s'approchaient des tables de devant et Orion réalisa que parmi les juges, un manquait. Crouch n'était pas là, à la place était assis pompeusement Percy Weasley.

Quand Orion atteignit la table avec Lezander, Vagnarov leur indiqua les sièges à ses côtés. Alors que la fête commençait, il entendit Percy Weasley se vanter de sa promotion et il disait que son patron, Crouch, ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il se reposait, et c'était ainsi depuis le choc émotionnel qu'il avait eu pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch et son elfe de maison. Alors que Fleur critiquait les décorations d'Hogwarts, son partenaire ne faisait qu'hochait la tête stupidement à tout ce qu'elle disait.

Quand toute la nourriture fut consommée, Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux étudiants de faire de même. Puis, il eut un mouvement sa baguette, toutes les tables se mirent contre les murs laissant le sol libre, et une scène apparut du côté droit de la pièce. Une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, une cornemuse, et un violoncelle était dessus.

Les Bizarres Sisters étaient sur la scène sous les applaudissements de la foule enthousiaste elles étaient toutes avec beaucoup de cheveux et habillées de robes noires qui avait été déchirées artistiquement. Alors qu'elles prenaient leurs instruments, Orion et le reste des Champions se levèrent avec leurs partenaires et ils allèrent sur le dance floor brillant.

Les Bizarres Sisters entamèrent un slow Lezander prit l'une de ses mains et plaça son bras autour de sa taille. Ils commencèrent à danser lentement sur la piste de danse alors que le reste des étudiants se tenaient sur le côté pour les regarder et commenter. Bientôt le reste des étudiants vinrent sur la piste et Orion vit Calypso danser avec Krum. Pas loin d'eux se tenait Hermione qui regardait fréquemment ses pieds pour s'assurer que Neville ne lui marchait pas dessus et Vagnarov, Vagnarov était avec Madame Maxime. Il était tellement petit comparé à elle que le haut de sa tête atteignait à peine son menton cependant, elle bougeait avec beaucoup de grâce pour une femme si large. Moody, ou plutôt Barty, faisait deux pas de danse avec la professeur d'astronomie, qui évitait nerveusement sa jambe de bois.

Orion entendit la note finale et applaudit fortement alors que les Bizarres Sisters arrêtaient de jouer. Alors que Lezander leur apportait quelques boissons, il s'approcha de Calypso et Krum et lui demanda une danse.

Il la prit par la taille et commença à danser avec elle alors que le groupe recommençait à jouer.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et dit taquin, _« Alors… Krum ? C'était ton grand secret ? Qu'est-il arrivé au pauvre Snape ? »_

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel, _« Je peux difficilement demander à un professeur de m'accompagner au bal, non ? »_

_« Aaaah, donc il t'intéresse ? »_ demanda Orion avec un sourire narquois.

_« Peut-être, »_ dit Calypso avec un petit sourire, _« Peu importe, je suis venue avec Viktor parce qu'il voulait demander à cette Granger mais qu'elle avait déjà été invitée par Longbottom. Donc il me l'a demandé et j'ai accepté. Il est cool, pas que nos conversation soient profondes ou quoi, mais il est devenu notre ami, non ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion, _« C'est un mec bien. Nous n'avons pas parlé tant que ça à Durmstrang, mais nous sommes toujours avec des étudiants de notre âge, donc nous n'avions pas tant que ça d'opportunités. Mais il a vraiment montré son soutien. Il ne m'en voulait pas que je sois devenu Champion. »_

Calypso hocha la tête et Orion dit taquin, _« Donc dis-moi, quels sont tes plans de séduction pour envouter le Maître des Potions ? »_

Calypso lui frappa la tête et gloussa, _« Il est insaisissable, hein ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ici. Je me demande où il est. »_

Orion ricana, _« Probablement en train de donner des retenues à certains étudiants. »_ Puis il devint sérieux et demanda, _« Tu es vraiment intéressée par lui ? Dis-moi la vérité. »_

Calypso soupira, _« Orion, c'est un homme plus vieux. Même si je le suis, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour ça. »_

_« Mais c'est la première fois que tu portes réellement de l'intérêt à quelqu'un. Si tu l'apprécies réellement, son âge n'a pas d'importance, »_ répondit Orion.

_« Je me fiche de son âge, mais il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, »_ dit Calypso, _« Je suis juste une petite fille à ses yeux et en plus, je vais à Durmstrang et il est professeur ici. Après cette année je ne le reverrai pas. »_

_« Et bien, tu le verras quand tu seras plus vieille, aux réunions, tu sais, »_ répondit Orion, _« Et puisque tu veux t'impliquer avant que tu sois diplômée, j'ose dire qu'il ne se passera qu'un an ou deux avant que tu ne le revois. Et à ce moment là, tu auras dix-sept ans et tu seras légalement une adulte. Donc tu pourrais commencer une relation avec lui. »_

Calypso rit, _« Tu es un tel romantique optimiste. Sûrement que dans deux ans il sera avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et il ne se souviendra même pas de moi. »_

Orion dit pensivement, _« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir quelqu'un présentement et en plus, nous savons que les activités qu'il fait pour Lui sont dangereuses. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait tant de temps que ça pour une romance ou même qu'il soit disposé à cela. Et si tu veux qu'il se souvienne de toi alors va juste lui parler potions après les cours. Tu es l'une des étudiantes les plus brillantes en Potions à Durmstrang. Je suis sûr que vous auriez pleins de sujets sur quoi parler tous les deux. »_

Calypso le regarda avec expectative et demanda, _« Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça que je sois avec lui ? Je pensais que tu le haïssais. »_

Orion soupira et dit calmement, _« Je ne le hais pas. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Je le comprends simplement. Je pense qu'il a eu beaucoup de douleurs dans sa vie et comme tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois, il est brillant et puissant. Je pense qu'il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. En plus, je peux facilement t'imaginer avec lui. Je pense que vous iriez bien ensemble. Tu es très intelligente et mature pour quelqu'un de notre âge. Un garçon t'ennuierait facilement. »_

_« Tu as raison, »_ répondit Calypso, _« Mais je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. Je ne t'imagine pas avec quelqu'un de notre âge non plus. »_

Orion baissa les yeux sur elle et fronça les sourcils, _« Et bien, je suis en ce moment avec quelqu'un de mon âge et je peux te dire que je ne m'ennuie pas. »_

Calypso fredonnait et dit, _« Pas maintenant, mais avec le temps… »_

_« Tu ne penses pas que Lezander et moi faisons un beau couple ? » _demanda Orion surprise.

Calypso le regarda et dit prudemment, _« J'adore Lezander, ne t'y trompe pas, mais je t'ai vu avec lui, et même si tu es heureux, tu n'es pas amoureux de lui. Je pense que c'est un engouement… »_

_« Je suis amoureux de lui, »_ l'interrompit Orion avec conviction.

Calypso le regarda et dit perceptivement, _« Peut-être que tu crois réellement que tu l'es mais qu'au fond ce n'est pas cela. Je pense que tu le réaliseras quand tu rencontreras celui avec qui tu es supposé être. Dans ta relation avec Lezander, il est habituellement celui qui vient vers toi. Celui qui veut toujours être avec toi et tu l'acceptes, tu aimes ces attentions mais tu ne le recherches pas activement. Et en plus, tous les deux vous avez des avenirs différents. Je ne sais pas si vous y avez pensé, mais que ferez-vous quand il devra rentrer dans son Clan et que tu devras te battre dans cette guerre ? Vous êtes de deux mondes différents. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensembles. »_

_« Pourquoi tout le monde continue de dire ça ? »_ s'exaspéra Orion, _« Ces choses peuvent être résolues par des accords consentis. Lezander et moi avons parlé de nos avenirs et il soutient mon implication dans la guerre. Enfin, maintenant oui. Et peut-être qu'il ne comprend pas entièrement mais il est d'accord pour me laisser accomplir mes buts. »_

_« Mais c'est ça, »_ répondit Calypso, _« Il ne comprend pas tes ambitions ou l'importance que cette guerre a pour nous. Il vit ça de l'extérieur et leur genre ne veut pas être impliqué. Et comme tu l'as dit, il __t'autorise__ à remplir tes ambitions. Ne vois-tu pas comment ça sonne ? Tu aurais besoin d'expliquer constamment les raisons de ton implication dans la guerre et je pense qu'il continuerait à tenter de t'en éloigner. » _Elle soupira et ajouta, _« Orion, je pense qu'il est quelqu'un de merveilleux mais la réalité de la situation est que tu es un sorcier noir et seuls les sorciers noirs peuvent comprendre. Seul un autre sorcier noir comprendra ce qui te motive. »_

Alors qu'Orion était dans ses pensées par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit, Draco arriva vers eux. La musique venait juste de s'arrêter et une autre chanson était sur le point de commencer.

Draco regarda Orion et dit calmement, _« Est-ce que tu m'accorderais cette danse ? »_

_« Euh… oui, »_ dit Orion surpris dans ses pensées.

Calypso s'éloigna d'Orion et regarda l'un puis l'autre et dit calmement à Orion, _« Je vais trouver Lez et lui demander de danser avec moi. »_ Puis elle partit.

Draco prit la main d'Orion et encercla sa taille de son bras et commença à le mener sur la piste de danse.

Orion pouvait voir que la table au devant était maintenant vide Dumbledore dansait avec McGonagall, Madame Maxime avec Hagrid, Ludo Bagman avec la professeur de Botanique, et Vagnarov était nulle part en vue.

Orion leva les yeux sur Draco et vit qu'il le regardait intensément. Il sourit narquoisement au garçon plus grand et dit, _« Alors… Pansy, hein ? Et tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas ta petite amie. »_

Draco grimaça et répondit, _« Elle m'a fait chanter. Je n'avais pas le choix. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à échapper à ses grippes. »_

Orion rit avec le cœur, _« Elle t'as fait chanter, toi ? Le prince des Slytherin ? La, la, elle devait avoir des informations juteuses pour accomplir cela. »_

Draco lui envoya un regard noir et dit sarcastiquement, _« Content de voir que mes problèmes t'amusent. »_

Orion gloussa et dit joyeusement, _« Ouais, ouais. »_ Puis il pencha sa tête sur le côté et demanda, _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sur toi ? »_

_« Rien de bien important, »_ dit Draco nonchalamment.

Orion arqua un sourcil sceptique mais laissa passer.

_« Donc tu es revenu avec Lezander ? »_ demanda Draco tendu.

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion avec bonheur, _« Nous avons résolu nos problèmes et ça va maintenant. C'était réellement stupide. J'aurais dû l'écouter plus tôt. »_

Draco ne fit pas de commentaire mais dit calmement, _« Tu réalises que c'est la première fois que nous dansons ensembles ? »_

Les sourcils d'Orion s'élevèrent de surprise, _« Tu as raison. Je n'y avais pas pensé. »_ Puis il lui sourit, _« Mais je suis content que nous dansions. Tu es vraiment excellent. Juste aussi bon que Lezander et c'est un compliment. »_

Draco leva la tête avec arrogance, _« Je suis un bien meilleur danseur que lui. »_ Et pour lui prouver cela, il fit tourner Orion et le rattrapa expertement dans ses bras.

Orion rit, _« Ok, je te crois maintenant. »_

Draco lui sourit, _« Tu es un bon danseur aussi. Peu peuvent suivre mes pas autant de fluidité que toi. Je pense que nous faisons une bonne paire. »_

_« Oui, » _Répondit Orion avec un large sourire. Puis il demanda, _« Est-ce que tu as reçu un hibou de tes parents récemment ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Draco, _« Je suppose qu'ils t'ont dit que nous irons au Manoir Malfoy à Moscou pour la saison hivernale ? »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Oui, ta mère m'en a parlé. »_ Puis il soupira, _« Je suppose qu'il y aura des bals et tout ça… »_

Orion gloussa, _« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les bals quand tu danses comme ça ? »_

_« Je ne les aime pas, »_ répondit Orion sincèrement, _« C'est juste que parfois, c'est ennuyant et fatiguant. Et j'aime passer des vacances au calme, avec des activités familiales, plutôt qu'avec des étrangers complets. »_

_« Je comprends, »_ dit Draco avec un hochement, _« Mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras y réchapper cette fois. »_ Il regarda autour et sortit subtilement sa baguette et lança des sorts de silence sur lui et Orion. Puis il murmura, _« Il y a pleins d'activités faites pour rallier plus de supporters à notre cause et les bals sont fait pour cela. »_

Les sourcils d'Orion s'élevèrent et il chuchota dans le cou de Draco, _« Comme ce qu'il s'est passé à mon bal d'anniversaire ? »_

_« Similaire mais sur une échelle plus grande, »_ répondit Draco dans un petit murmure, _« Ils sont intéressés par les étrangers donc un plus grand nombre de personnes seront invités. Et je pense qu'il y aura des réunions secrètes dans des salles adjacentes pendant le bal. »_

_« Et fera-t-Il une apparition ? »_ demanda Orion dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

_« Oui, »_ répondit Draco calmement, _« Il est celui qui a ordonné à ma tante et à mon oncle de mettre cela en place. »_

_« Et bien, voilà qui est intéressant, »_ murmura Orion, _« Je suis content de voir que les choses progressent. Penses-tu que nous serons inclus ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ chuchota Draco, _« C'est vraiment à Lui de décider. Mais je sais que Père veut que nous apprenions comment mener les négociations. »_

_« Il t'a dit cela ? »_ demanda Orion surpris, _« Lucius veut que nous apprenions leur diplomatie ? »_

Draco hocha la tête et dit calmement, _« Oui. Comme tu me l'as dit, il me prépare et maintenant il veut aussi que tu l'apprennes. »_

_« Et il ne pense pas que nous sommes trop jeunes ? »_ chuchota Orion sceptique.

_« Pas pour ça, pas pour les techniques de politique, »_ répondit Draco calmement, _« Plus tôt nous apprenons et le mieux c'est. Et je suis plutôt content de ça. J'aime la politique et la diplomatie. Père me l'a appris depuis que j'ai dix ans mais je n'ai jamais été inclus dans de réelles négociations avant. Ca sera une grande expérience si on nous permet de regarder. »_

Orion hocha la tête surpris, _« Tu as raison, ce serait super. »_ Puis il demanda inquiet, _« Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux d'avoir un tel rassemblement de sorciers noirs à un seul endroit ? Si un seul des invités ouvre sa bouche à la mauvaise personne ça pourrait être catastrophique. »_

Draco secoua sa tête et chuchota, _« Il y a des mesures de sécurité. Pour commencer, les manoirs où les bals se tiennent ont des protections anciennes qui repoussent les attaques, les invités seront en sécurité à l'intérieur. Même ceux qui se sont échappés d'Azkaban seront là. Une autre mesure est que tous ceux qui acceptent l'invitation devront signer un contrat magique qui ne leur permet pas de discuter des réunions avec d'autres personnes. Ils ne peuvent pas parler de ce qui a été dit ou de ceux qui étaient présents ou d'où ça a prit place. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et demanda, _« Et qu'est-ce qui arrive à ceux qui brisent le contrat ? »_

_« La mort, »_ chuchota Draco.

Orion hoqueta et répondit incrédule, _« Et des gens signent ça ? Quand ils savent que leur propre magie va les tuer s'ils brisent le contrat ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Draco calmement, _« Ca sert aussi à identifier ceux qui ne nous soutiennent pas réellement. Une fois que tu as ouvert l'invitation, tu dois sois signer le contrat, en acceptant l'invitation, ou signer ton refus. Ceux qui signent leur refus sont liés par un sort qui ne leur permet pas de dire qu'ils ont reçu une invitation, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas révéler les réunions de sorciers noirs. Donc personne ne verra que nous sommes en train de recruter. »_

_« Wow, »_ dit Orion ébahi, _« Ils ont vraiment tout planifié. »_

_« En effet, »_ rétorqua Draco avec un sourire malsain, _« Ils ne prennent pas de risques. »_

A ce moment, quelqu'un fit une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Orion et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Lezander au regard noir. Orion écarquilla des yeux et réalisa que pendant toute la conversation, Draco et lui étaient restés très proche l'un de l'autre chacun d'eux chuchotant à l'oreille de l'autre. Parce que même si Draco avait lancé un sort de silence, on était jamais trop prudent en parlant de ces problèmes là. Il s'éloigna de Draco et utilisa sa baguette pour annuler les sorts.

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Lezander taquin et Lezander lui envoya un regard mauvais avant d'attraper Orion par le bras et il l'entraina vers le hall d'entrée. Lezander resta stoïquement silencieux alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'école et entraient dans les jardins de roses.

Les petites fées dans le jardin de roses les suivirent à travers le jardin. Ils se trouvèrent entourés de buissons de chemins ornementaux et de larges statues de pierre. Orion pouvait entendre l'eau qui sonnait comme une fontaine. Ici et là, des personnes étaient assis sur les bancs de pierre. Lezander l'entraina vers l'un des chemins à travers les roses et il s'arrêta et se tourna pour le regarder.

_« C'était quoi tout ça ? »_ demanda Lezander glacialement.

Orion soupira et répondit prudemment, _« Rien, Lez, nous parlions juste des vacances d'hiver. »_

Lezander lui lança un regard noir, _« Et ça méritait d'être pressé ainsi contre lui ? Ou de parler à l'oreille de l'autre ? »_

Orion fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, inconscient de la merde qu'il faisait et il dit fatigué, _« Nous avons parlé de problèmes délicats que personne ne devait entendre. » _Il regarda Lezander d'un air entendu, _« Tu sais à quels types de problèmes je fais allusion. »_

Lezander plissa des yeux et dit, _« Tu t'attends à ce que je croie que tu chuchotais des choses à son oreille concernant la guerre ? »_

_« Oui ! »_ dit Orion exaspéré, _« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit et c'est exactement ce que je veux que tu crois. » _Puis il ajouta fatigué, _« Nous en avons déjà parlé avant. Je suis avec toi. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Donc tu devrais arrêter de suspecter que je vois quelqu'un dans ton dos parce que je ne te ferai jamais ça. »_

Lezander était sur le point de rétorquer quand Orion entendit une voix familière et il couvrit instantanément la bouche de Lezander avec sa main alors qu'il tendait l'oreille.

_« … je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'agites, Vulcan, »_ dit Snape avec indifférence.

_« Severus, tu ne peux pas prétendre qu'ils ne le recherchent pas et qu'il n'est pas en danger ! »_ La voix de Vagnarov sonnait anxieuse et basse.

_« Ton ami a creusé sa propre tombe, »_ dit la voix de Snape froidement, _« Il n'y a rien que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre puisse faire pour l'aider, Vulcan. Il sera puni, probablement tué et c'est ainsi. »_

_« Mais Igor n'a jamais voulu donné leurs noms, »_ dit Vagnarov sévèrement, _« Il ne mérite pas d'être puni pour quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait pas de contrôle. Ils l'ont nourri avec de la nourriture emprunte de Veritaserum, Severus. Je te demande juste de le Lui faire savoir. »_

_« Il le sait mais il ne changera pas d'avis. La traitrise est la traitrise et en ça, Il considère que c'est impardonnable, »_ répondit la voix de Snape calmement, _« Mon seul conseil est de lui dire de rester caché, comme il le fait maintenant. »_

Snape et Vagnarov arrivèrent à un coin. Snape avait sa baguette sortie et fit un chemin entre les buissons de roses. Des cris perçants se firent entendre des buissons, et des formes émergèrent.

_« Dix points en moins à Ravenclaw, Fawcett ! »_ cingla Snape alors qu'une fille le dépassait. _« Et dix points en moins à Hufflepuff aussi, Stebbins ! »_ alors qu'un garçon lui courait après.

Juste au moment où Orion commençait à attraper le bras de Lezander pour se cacher, Snape les vit.

_« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? »_ dit Snape avec des yeux plissés.

Vagnarov, remarqua Orion, semblait légèrement décomposé de les voir là.

_« Nous marchions, »_ répondit Orion vaguement, _« Ce n'est pas contre la loi, si ? »_

_« Continuez, alors ! »_ Cingla Snape, et il les passa, ses longues robes tournoyant derrière lui.

Vagnarov s'avança vers eux et ordonna rapidement, _« Pas un mot à personne de ce que vous avez entendu. »_

Il fit un mouvement pour retourner au château mais Orion plaça une main sur son bras et dit calmement, _« Sera-t-il en sécurité ? »_

Vagnarov baissa les yeux sur lui et plissa des yeux et Orion continua doucement, _« C'est juste qu'il m'a aidé une fois. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le trouvent. J'espère qu'il restera en vie. »_

L'expression de Vagnarov s'adoucit et il répondit, _« J'espère aussi. »_ Et avec ça il continua son chemin.

Orion soupira et Lezander, tous ses arguments oubliés, passa une main sur son épaule et demanda doucement, _« Ils parlaient de Karkaroff, non ? »_

Orion se tourna pour lui faire face et dit calmement, _« Oui. Quand les Aurors le détenaient dans les cellules du Ministère, ils lui administraient de faibles doses de Véritaserum dans sa nourriture, ainsi le jour de son procès, il a donné les noms des Deatheaters qu'il connaissait. Les Lestrange, parmi les autres, ont été jeté à Azkaban grâce à son témoignage. Et maintenant, et bien, maintenant ils semblent le poursuivre. Mais Maître Vagnarov a raison, ce n'était réellement de la faute de Karkaroff. »_ Puis il ajouta avec appréhension. _« J'espère réellement qu'ils ne l'attraperont jamais. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'ils lui feront. »_

Lezander hocha la tête et il mit un bras autour des épaules d'Orion pour lui donner du réconfort, _« S'il a été capable de se cacher tout ce temps, alors ses chances de survie sont grandes. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Orion lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Mais il savait que Karkaroff serait découvert un jour, Voldemort n'abandonnerait pas ses recherches. Et il sentait qu'il devait quelque chose au sorcier après tout, il lui avait donné le portoloin des reliques de la mort et lui avait dit de les rechercher et d'entraîner sa magie noire et de ne jamais en avoir peur. D'une certaine façon, Karkaroff avait été celui qui l'avait le plus aidé. Au moins Vagnarov semblait aider Karkaroff d'une manière quelconque. Il ne savait pas que ces deux là étaient amis. Et Vagnarov avait demandé à Snape de plaider la cause de Karkaroff à Voldemort. Ce qui signifiait que Vagnarov n'était pas un deatheater. Mais d'un autre côté, il appelait Snape par son prénom donc ils se connaissaient. Il était probable que Vagnarov était un supporter qui n'avait jamais pris la Marque. Et bien, Vagnarov était un sorcier puissant qui pouvait se permettre de donner ses allégeances tout en refusant la Marque.

Orion et Lezander retournèrent au bal quand les Bizarres Sisters venaient juste de finir de jouer à minuit. Tout le monde leur donna une dernière salve d'applaudissement et commencèrent à s'éparpiller dans le hall d'entrée. Plusieurs personnes exprimaient le souhait de voir le bal continuer, mais Orion était parfaitement heureux d'aller au lit pas mal de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours et il était épuisé.

Quand il alla au lit, Lezander le suivit et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les couvertures. Orion ferma ses yeux et fut content de sentir les doigts de Lezander dans ses cheveux. Lezander gloussa au petit gémissement qu'il eut et lui fit de petits baisers dans le cou et il continua sur son torse en déboutonnant son haut de pyjama. Orion grogna, le toucher de Lezander lui avait tant manqué, c'était magnifique. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire chaleureux pour son petit ami. Lezander lui rendit son sourire et enleva le haut de son pyjama et commença à le caresser. Orion grogna son accord une fois encore et l'enlaça fortement alors qu'il commençait à embrasser le cou de Lezander.

D'un mouvement léger, Lezander bougea au dessus de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Orion retira lentement la chemise de son petit ami et fit courir ses doigts sur son dos, appréciant la sensation de la peau chaude de Lezander sous ses doigts. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait touché Lezander. Combien il lui avait manqué. Il soupira avec bonheur et mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Lezander et recommença à embrasser son cou. Orion plaça ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et l'entraina dans un autre baiser passionné. Alors que la langue de Lezander bougeait avec expertise contre la sienne, il le sentit caresser ses côtes, se dirigeant vers sa ceinture. Orion s'excitait alors que Lezander jouait avec sa ceinture de pyjama, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il sentit l'érection de Lezander contre la sienne et grogna alors que son petit ami commençait à s'accrocher à sa hanche. Il se pressa davantage contre le corps de Lezander et fit jouer ses hanches quand la main de Lezander passa sous son pantalon. Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin mais c'était incroyable, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, jamais. Les doigts de Lezander entouraient son érection et Orion arqua son dos alors qu'un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Lezander s'arrêta et regarda les yeux semi fermés d'Orion. Il dit doucement, _« C'est bon ? Tu veux que je continue ? »_

Orion hocha la tête perdu et dit d'une voix gutturale, _« Oui, c'est magnifique. »_

Lezander lui sourit et continua ses attentions alors qu'Orion l'embrassait profondément et mit ses bras autour de ses épaules. Orion pouvait à peine avoir une pensée cohérente. Les doigts chauds de Lezander autour de son érection le rendaient fous. Il se colla encore plus à Lezander et chuchota, _« Lez, mords-moi, s'il te plait. »_

Lezander lui sourit narquoisement et alors qu'il continuait de bouger sa main, il lécha le cou d'Orion et sans attendre plus longtemps, il plongea ses incisives dans la peau chaude et douce d'Orion. Il sentit le sang d'Orion dans sa bouche alors qu'il suçait gentiment et gémissait contre le cou d'Orion quand il goûta son sang exquis.

Orion ressentit une chaleur étrange autour de l'un de ses doigts mais il en était à peine conscient alors qu'il sentait Lezander sucer son cou. Lezander commença à bouger sa main plus rapidement et Orion gémit fortement de plaisir. Orion était perdu dans toutes les sensations qui couraient dans son corps et n'était pas conscient de la brûlure insistante autour de son doigt. Il caressa la tête de Lezander alors que ses hanches bougeaient frénétiquement contre la main de Lezander qui le tenait fermement. Lezander arrêta de sucer son cou et l'état qu'avait entraîné le baiser du vampire commençait à s'évanouir, Orion réalisa finalement que son doigt le brûlait douloureusement. Il mit sa main devant lui et vit finalement la bague étinceler sombrement.

Lezander le regarda avec des yeux écarquillé et hoqueta, _« Orion… »_

Mais Orion n'entendit pas le reste de ses mots parce qu'à cet instant son corps se déplaça à travers l'espace et il tomba à genoux sur un sol froid non familier. Il était complètement surpris. Il n'était plus dans son lit. Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se leva en tremblant et secoua sa tête pour se remettre l'esprit à l'endroit. Il était toujours dur et il remit sa ceinture de pyjama plus haut alors que le froid de la pièce lui glaçait le corps.

Quand il put finalement regarder autour de lui pour déchiffrer où il était, il entendit une voix froide derrière son dos, _« Je n'apprécie pas de devoir t'attendre lorsque je t'appelle. J'attends de toi que tu sois là instantanément la prochaine fois. »_

Orion se retourna et hoqueta en voyant Voldemort debout devant son trône à quelques pas de lui. Non, pensa Orion désespéré, pas lui ! Pas maintenant !

Quand Voldemort le vit il plissa des yeux, _« Et j'attends également que tu sois habillé plus proprement. »_

Orion le regardait toujours avec une bouche semi ouverte et des yeux écarquillés. Le regard carmin de Voldemort le dévisagea lentement des pieds à la tête sans manquer un centimètre.

Orion enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de son corps. Il se sentait si exposé, si vulnérable… et il pria Morgane pour que l'érection persistante dans son pantalon s'en aille avant qu'il ne meure mortifié.

Voldemort s'approcha et Orion vit ses yeux rouges se verrouiller à son cou avant qu'une douleur intense se propage à travers sa cicatrice. Il mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher de crier et s'éloigna de Voldemort dont le visage arborait maintenant une expression meurtrière alors qu'il avançait vers lui. Orion toucha le mur derrière lui et leva des yeux apeurés sur Voldemort.

Voldemort agrippa sa gorge fermement et fit pencher sa tête sur un côté. Les yeux carmin de Voldemort brillaient de rage et il siffla furieusement, _« Qu'est-ce que cela ? Tu as permis à ce vampire de te mordre ! »_

Orion leva ses barrières mentales pour bloquer la douleur intense causée par la furie de Voldemort mais ce n'était pas assez. Il pouvait sentir son propre sang dans sa bouche alors qu'il mordait fortement sa langue pour s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser en deux.

Voldemort agrippa férocement son épaule avec son autre main et le secoua contre le mur, _« Réponds-moi ! Tu lui as autorisé de te mordre ? »_

Orion cria désespéré, _« Oui ! Maintenant arrêtez cela ! Vous me faites mal ! »_ Il essaya de retirer la main de Voldemort de sa gorge mais sa prise était trop forte. Puis il utilisa ses mains pour repousser Voldemort mais Voldemort agrippa ses poignets et les éloigna.

Voldemort relâcha sa gorge et le força à lever les yeux, alors qu'il tenait ses poignets douloureusement. Les yeux remplis de douleur d'Orion se verrouillèrent à Voldemort qui siffla furieusement, _« Personne ne peut te marquer, tu entends ! Tu es mon partisan ! Personne d'autre que moi à le droit de te marquer ! »_

Orion secoua sa tête et dit, _« Ce n'est pas une marque ! Simplement une morsure… »_

Voldemort le repoussa contre le mur et cingla, _« Une morsure est une marque ! C'est la dernière fois qu'il te mord et tu vas arrêter de voir ce vampire ! »_

Orion bougea furieusement ses poignets de la prise de Voldemort et essaya de le repousser en disant, _« Je n'arrêterai pas de le voir ! Avec qui je suis ce sont mes affaires ! »_

Voldemort attrapa l'avant bras d'Orion et dit enragé, _« Ce ne sont pas seulement tes affaires ! Tu es le dernier de la lignée principale des Black et tu seras avec la personne que j'aurai choisie pour toi ! Et ce ne sera certainement pas ce vampire ! »_

Orion plissa des yeux et cracha furieusement, _« Je me marierai par intérêt parce que je suis à la tête de la Maison des Black mais je serai dans le même temps avec n'importe quelle personne que j'aurai choisie ! Et vous n'avez rien à y redire ! »_

_« Je suis ton Seigneur et tu vas m'obéir ! »_ Imposa Voldemort.

Orion siffla furieusement, _« Vous êtes le meneur des Ténèbres et je suis du côté des Ténèbres mais vous n'êtes pas mon Seigneur ! Vous n'êtes pas mon Maître ! Je ne suis pas l'un de vos deatheaters rampants que vous pouvez commander comme bon vous semble ! Si vous me forcez à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas, alors je ne vous apporterez plus mon soutien ! C'était notre marché ! »_

Voldemort le perça de son regard et siffla furieusement, _« Je ne tolère pas les menaces ! Si tu quittes les Ténèbres, je te tuerai ! »_

_« Votre côté est les Ténèbres et je ne les quitterai jamais, »_ répondit Orion sévèrement, _« Donc il n'y a pas de raison de me tuer. Mais être du côté des Ténèbres ne signifie pas que j'obéirai aveuglément à vos ordres. Je vous l'ai déjà dit avant et je le répète, je veux être votre partisan mais je ne serai pas traité comme une possession ! »_

Les yeux de Voldemort flashèrent et il dit calmement, _« Oh, mais tu es une possession, MA possession. »_

Orion s'hérissa et essaya de repousser Voldemort, _« Je ne vous appartiens pas ! Je n'appartiens à personne ! »_

Voldemort sourit narquoisement et caressa gentiment la mâchoire d'Orion et il siffla, _**« Es-tu bien ssssûr de cccccela ? »**_ Puis il prit le visage d'Orion en coupe et siffla lentement en verrouillant leurs regards, _**« Sssssi je voulais te faire mien, je le pourrais faccccilement et tu ne t'y oppossssserais pas. »**_ Il regarda Orion intensément et ajouta d'une voix de velours, _**« Tu voudrais que je te prenne et tu ssssserais incapable de m'arrêter. »**_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent bien que toujours verrouillés à ceux de Voldemort, et il ne put empêcher un frisson de courir à travers son corps aux mots de Voldemort. Et alors qu'il regardait le visage de Voldemort choqué, il vit la ressemblance de Voldemort avec Tom. Le même visage, la même voix, mais des yeux différents, des mots différents chuchotés à son encontre. Et alors qu'il prenait conscience que Voldemort était Tom, son cœur se serra de douleur, parce que ce n'était pas son Tom. Et pourtant, en regardant dans ces yeux carmins, il pouvait voir Tom en eux. Et ça le rendait confus parce qu'il méprisait Voldemort, il méprisait la façon qu'il avait de le traiter, mais quand Voldemort l'avait gentiment caressé, Tom avait de nouveau fait surface. Et combien de fois avait-il désiré que Tom soit réel ? Combien de fois avait-il désiré que Tom le touche d'une certaine façon ? Et sans s'en rendre compte, il atteignit le visage de Voldemort et toucha gentiment sa joue.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent et il s'éloigna d'Orion. Il avait ressentit une joie plaisante quand Orion avait touché sa joue de façon inattendue. Pourquoi le garçon avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi l'avait-il touché ainsi ? Il regarda dans les magnifiques émeraudes du garçon et vit de la confusion, de la douleur et une attente. Il ne comprenait ni ses réactions ni les siennes.

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et sa main tomba à ses côtés. Il s'éloigna de Voldemort, horrifié par ses actions. Voldemort le regardait avec une expression indescriptible sur son visage.

Orion avala fortement et dit d'une voix tremblante sans regarder Voldemort, _« Je… je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… »_ Il inhala plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Après un petit moment, il se força à regagner sa prestance et il leva les yeux sur Voldemort. Puis il demanda calmement, _« Vous m'avez appelé ici. Que vouliez-vous ? »_

Voldemort se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur son trône. Puis il regarda Orion de façon impassible et dit, _« J'ai une tâche pour toi. Je veux que tu observes Neville Longbottom et que tu me rapportes tout ce que tu trouves sur lui. Attache-toi à découvrir les capacités du garçon et ses pouvoirs. Je veux également que tu vois si Dumbledore l'appelle souvent dans son bureau. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Je peux faire ça. Ce sera facile. Je planifiais aussi de parler au portrait de Phineas pendant les vacances de Noël. Il sera capable de me raconter les réunions de Dumbledore avec Longbottom et ce dont ils discutent. Je vous ferai un rapport complet après avoir parlé avec le portrait. »_

_« Très bien, tu peux partir maintenant, »_ dit Voldemort impérieusement.

Orion fronça les sourcils et dit, _« Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Je ne peux pas activer le portoloin. »_

Voldemort se leva et s'approcha de lui, _« Montre-moi ta bague. »_

Orion tendit sa main et dit, _« Euh… avant que vous me renvoyiez. Pourriez-vous me dire comment j'ai été transporté ici alors que je n'ai pas activé la bague ? »_

_« Quand tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, j'ai activé ton portoloin, »_ cingla Voldemort, _« Que ce soit la dernière fois. »_

Orion hocha la tête et dit avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Y'a-t-il une façon d'activer le portoloin sans que vous m'appeliez ? Comme certains deatheaters avec leurs Marques ? »_

_« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de cela ? »_ demanda Voldemort suspicieusement.

_« Pour venir à vous afin de vous faire mes rapports, »_ répondit Orion impassiblement, _« Et bien, si quelque chose d'important arrive, il serait bénéfique pour moi d'avoir un moyen de vous contacter en premier. »_

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le portoloin d'Orion et murmura un sort et la bague brilla de noir pendant un moment avant de revenir à son état normal.

Il dit sèchement, _« C'est fait. »_ Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il pointa sa baguette sur lui une fois encore et activa le portoloin et vit Orion disparaitre de sa vue.

_A suivre..._


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Les plans de Remus & Réunions d'alliés noirs**

Orion apparut au milieu de son dortoir et il vit Lezander assis sur son lit avec un air extrêmement inquiet sur son visage. Il lança rapidement des sorts de glamour sur ses ecchymoses à son épaule et à sa gorge. Il maintint sa façade froide et s'approcha du lit.

Quand Lezander le vit, il se leva immédiatement et l'enlaça fermement, _« Que s'est-il passé ? T'as disparu ! Où es-tu allé ? J'étais si inquiet ! »_

_« Pas grand-chose, Lez, »_ répondit Orion calmement dans le cou de Lezander, _« Mon portoloin s'est activé. Voldemort voulait juste me donner une mission, une petite tâche. »_

Lezander brisa l'étreinte et le scanna avec inquiétude, _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Non, il m'a juste assigné ma tâche et m'a laissé partir. »_

Lezander soupira de soulagement, _« Merci Merlin ! Ok, retournons au lit. »_

Orion stoppa le mouvement de Lezander et dit d'un ton suppliant, _« Je suis épuisé, Lez. Je veux juste dormir seul ce soir. »_ Puis il lui sourit taquin, _« Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à dormir si tu es avec moi, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Juste pour cette nuit, ok ? »_

_« Ok, si t'es certain, »_ dit Lezander en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion avec un sourire chaleureux et lui donna un baiser rapide, _« Merci de comprendre. »_

Lezander lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête, avant de se retourner vers son propre lit.

Le sourire d'Orion disparut et sa façade s'écroula aussitôt que Lezander entra dans son lit et ferma ses rideaux. Il alla en tremblant vers son lit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

Il était confus par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Voldemort. Entièrement confus et horrifié. _Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?... _pensa Orion désespéré…_ Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça ? Morgane aide-moi, c'est trop. J'ai besoin de… de parler à quelqu'un…_

Il sortit le médaillon après avoir fermé ses rideaux et placé des sorts de silence autour de lui avant de l'ouvrir.

Il n'attendit pas que Tom lui dise bonjour, et dit, _« Je pense que je deviens fou, Tom. C'est trop bizarre. Merlin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je _te_ dis ça. Mais tu es le seul à qui je peux en parler. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je l'ai vu et je t'ai vu en lui… »_ Orion secoua sa tête et dit désespérément, _« Je n'étais pas prêt à le rencontrer si tôt, pas après avoir récemment découvert que tu étais lui. Mais au début je ne te voyais pas en lui. Il était aussi brutal que d'habitude puis il a changé, »_ Orion laissa échapper un rire nerveux, _« Mais il était toujours lui-même, pas toi réellement, parce qu'il me manipulait comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Sifflant doucement et me caressant gentiment et je savais qu'il jouait une fois encore à son petit jeu mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Je l'ai vu différemment. Je t'ai vu. Et que Morgane m'aide, mais j'étais si confus, je suis toujours confus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je voulais juste le toucher, te toucher réellement, parce que tu étais finalement réel. »_ Orion secoua sa tête, _« Mais je me suis trompé. Il n'est pas toi. Mais tout est si confus. Comment puis-je te voir en lui parce qu'il est devenu gentil ? Je ne devrais pas parce qu'il utilise sa gentillesse pour me manipuler. Je sais que ce n'est pas réel. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'ai juste réagi. Et j'étais tellement horrifié après. Merlin, je pense que lui aussi l'était ! Il s'est éloigné de moi, par Morgane ! C'est plutôt drôle maintenant que j'y pense. Le Lord Noir s'éloignant pour une caresse. Si les sorciers de la Lumière savaient cela, ils le réconforteraient juste et pouf ! Le Lord Noir mort à cause d'un choc extrême. Ou peut-être de dégoût. Il n'y a pas de moyens de savoir… Merlin, qu'est-ce que je dis ? »_ finit Orion en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

_« D'après ce que j'ai pu discerner dans ton monologue, »_ dit Tom avec amusement, _« Je comprends que je t'ai appelé et que la rencontre ne s'est pas passée comme prévue ? »_

Orion le regarda incrédule, _« Ne s'est pas passée comme prévue ? J'ai caressé la joue de Voldemort ! A quoi tu penses ? Ca s'est horriblement mal passé ! Et ce n'était pas une rencontre avec toi ! C'était une rencontre avec __lui__ et il y a une énorme différence ! »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et lui fit un sourire triomphant, _« Tu m'as caressé ? »_

Orion grinça des dents, _« Je te __t'ai__ pas caressé. J'ai caressé __sa__ joue, rien de plus ! Et arrête de faire en sorte que je te vois en lui parce que ça ne marchera pas ! »_

Tom sourit narquoisement, _« J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le contraire. »_

Orion lui lança un regarda noir et cingla, _« C'est de ta faute ! Avec toutes tes histoires sur le fait que Voldemort n'est pas mauvais et en insistant qu'il est toi. Tu essayes de m'embrouiller encore plus que ce que je ne le suis ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises que tous les deux êtes les mêmes. J'ai besoin que tu me dises que vous êtes différents ! Et que je ne devrais pas te voir quand je le regarde ! »_

_« Pourquoi te dirais-je que nous sommes différents alors que ce n'est pas vrai ? »_ répondit Tom calmement, _« Et il me semble que même toi tu t'en es rendu compte puisque tu as été celui qui l'a vu et qui a agi en conséquence. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Tu vas finalement au-delà des préjugés que tu as sur lui. Et c'est une chose positive. C'est peut-être dur au début mais avec le temps tu reconnaitras qu'il __est__ moi. »_

Orion siffla furieusement, _« Non, il ne l'est pas ! Il l'a été mais maintenant il est détruit de tous les côtés. Pourquoi tu veux que je l'apprécie ? Ne vois-tu pas comment il me traite ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'apprécier ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de reconnaitre qu'il y a une part de toi en lui ! Parce que ce serait un désavantage pour moi qu'il utiliserait contre moi ! Il se fiche de moi ! Il m'a molesté aujourd'hui, il m'a physiquement fait du mal ! Comment peux-tu dire que c'est toi quand il me traite d'une telle façon ? »_

_« Si je t'ai molesté ça devait être pour une bonne raison, »_ répondit Tom nonchalamment.

_« Toi et tes putains de bonnes raisons, »_ cingla Orion, _« Tu dis toujours que ce qu'il fait est pour une bonne raison et c'est un mensonge ! Il n'y a pas de bonnes raisons ou de mauvaises raisons avec lui, seulement des raisons intéressées ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ce chien galleux ? Il a dit que j'étais sa possession ! Il voulait décider de mon partenaire ! Il m'a ordonné d'arrêter de voir Lezander ! »_

Tom arqua un sourcil, _« Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec moi-même, après tout, ça fait un moment que je te dis que Lezander n'est pas bon pour toi. Mais pourquoi Lezander en particulier ? »_

_« Juste parce qu'il a vu une petite morsure que Lezander m'a faite ! »_ dit Orion exaspéré, _« Et il a juste pété les plombs ! Il a commencé à siffler que personne n'avait le droit de me marquer sauf lui ! Tu y crois ? Pour qu'il me prend ? Une vache ? Qui doit être marquée par la Marque de son possesseur ? Il est fou ? »_

Tom laissa sortir un petit rire et dit, _« Tu es si naïf, Orion. Tu ne vois pas qu'il a pété les plombs, comme tu le dis, parce qu'il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre t'ait ? Il te veut pour lui seul. Et sa possessivité est assez révélatrice. Il ne réagirait pas de cette façon, s'il ne t'appréciait pas. »_

Orion ricana, _« Je ne sais pas qui tu essayes de convaincre : moi ou toi. Il ne m'apprécie pas et il se fiche de moi ! Il pense que je suis une chose ! Une chose qu'il pense pouvoir posséder et il ne veut que personne d'autre n'y touche. Et bien, je ne suis pas une chose ! Et je ne lui appartiens certainement pas ! »_

Tom sourit narquoisement et souffla, _« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as tord. »_

Mais Orion l'entendit et il demanda furieusement, _« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Es-tu en train de dire que je suis une chose ? »_

_« Non, »_ dit Tom avec un petit sourire et des yeux brillants, _« Tu n'es définitivement pas une chose. »_

Orion plissa des yeux et siffla en colère, _« Donc tu insinues que je lui appartiens ! »_

_« Je n'insinue rien du tout, »_ rétorqua Tom avec nonchalance,_ « Tu réagis excessivement à la situation entière. Donc je me suis fâché contre toi et j'ai dit que tu étais à moi. C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit sous le coup de la colère assurément. Tu ne dois pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. »_

_« Arrête de le référer à toi ! »_ siffla Orion, _« Je ne te parlerai plus si tu continues de faire ça ! Je ne te permettrais pas de manipuler mes pensées d'une telle façon ! »_

Tom souffla d'exaspération, _« Très bien. Je ne le ferai plus. Mais tu dois comprendre que c'est vraiment dur pour moi de ne pas penser à lui comme étant moi et de ne pas parler à la première personne. »_

_« Tu as fait du plutôt bon job toutes ces dernières années, »_ cingla Orion furieusement, _« Je pense que tu pourras y arriver ! »_

_« Très bien, »_ dit Tom en levant les yeux au ciel, _« Donc_ Il_ s'est fâché contre toi et a dit des choses que tu n'aimes pas. »_ Puis il ajouta avec sarcasme, _« Je pense que tu survivras. »_

Orion renifla exaspéré. Il était inutile de faire comprendre à Tom le sérieux de la situation. _« Ecoute, tout ce que je dis c'est que je déteste qu'il me traite comme l'un de ses minions. Depuis le début, je lui ai dit que je voulais être son égal. Je ne supporterai pas d'être traité autrement ! »_

Tom fit avec arrogance, _« Il ne te considèrera jamais comme son égal. »_

_« Et pourquoi cela ? »_ cingla Orion furieusement, _« Je suis assez puissant ! »_

_« Tu penses être son égal en pouvoir juste à cause de ta démonstration de magie noire à Azkaban ? »_ Ricana Tom, _« Une démonstration accidentelle que tu ne sais pas reproduire. »_

Orion répondit calmement, _« Je me suis entraîné, comme tu l'as suggéré, Tom. Je suis capable de la contrôler maintenant et je la maîtriserai avec le temps. »_

Tom plissa des yeux, _« Tu ne m'as jamais dit cela. » _

_« Je te l'aurais dit, éventuellement, »_ répondit Orion nonchalamment.

_« Et bien, peu importe. Même si ce que tu dis est vrai et que tu peux être aussi puissant que lui, il ne le reconnaîtra jamais volontairement, »_ répondit Tom sincèrement.

_« Alors je le lui ferai admettre ! »_ siffla Orion.

Tom le regarda inquiet, _« Tu ne peux lui faire face ouvertement, Orion. Tu es puissant mais tu es encore jeune. Il a des décennies d'expérience et une connaissance vaste et profonde des Arts noirs. Ce sont ses avantages sur toi. Si tu le confrontes, il te blessera pour te remettre à ta place. »_

_« Mais il doit voir que je suis assez puissant pour être son égal, Tom ! »_ dit Orion avec impatience.

_« Je pense qu'il le sait déjà, c'est pourquoi il est si intéressé par toi. Mais il te battra à chaque fois pour te dominer, »_ l'interrompit Tom, _« Tu dois vraiment être très prudent près de lui. Montre-lui que tu es puissant mais ne le défis pas ouvertement, ne lui donne pas de raisons de t'attaquer. »_

_« Comment ne puis-je pas le défier lorsqu'il a des idées ridicules me concernant ? Je ne lui permettrai pas de me traiter d'une telle façon ! »_ dit Orion frustré.

Tom arqua un sourcil, _« T'a-t-il torturé ? A-t-il menacé de tuer Lezander si tu ne lui obéissais pas ? Et à la fin, une fois que tu te seras disputé avec lui, a-t-il insisté sur le fait que tu doives lui obéir ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et répondit, _« Non. Mais c'était seulement à cause de la caresse sur la joue. Il était trop dégoûté et horrifié par ça. Il voulait juste que je m'en aille rapidement. »_

Tom sourit narquoisement, _« Je ne pense pas que c'était du dégoût. Mais de toute façon, je pense qu'au final il ne t'a pas traité comme une possession, si ? »_

_« Parce qu'il était choqué ! »_ répondit Orion avec conviction, _« Je suis sûr qu'aussitôt qu'il regagnera ses esprits, il recommencera à dire que je lui appartiens ! »_

_« Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas t'en offenser, »_ répondit Tom nonchalamment, _« Tu devras attendre et voir comment il se conduit la prochaine fois. »_

_« Très bien, »_ répondit Orion avec humeur, _« C'est ce que je ferai. Mais qu'il ne pense pas que je ne me battrai pas s'il croit pouvoir me traiter comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui ! »_

Tom lui fit un sourire sournois, _« Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera le défi. Je sais que moi oui. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et dit bonne nuit à Tom alors qu'il refermait le médaillon. _C'est un miracle si je ne deviens pas cinglé,_ pensa Orion désabusé alors qu'il s'endormait, _comme si un Voldemort n'était pas assez ! Maintenant je dois faire avec deux ! Et merci le destin, je dois leur faire face en même temps !_

Le jour suivant, quelques étudiants commencèrent à quitter le château pour les vacances de Noël. Calypso rentrait à Durmstrang pour passer du temps avec son père alors que Lezander retournait dans son clan. Draco et Orion allaient rentrer avec Narcissa au Manoir Malfoy et ensuite ils iraient à Moscou par poudre de cheminette.

Calypso et Lezander étaient déjà partis et Orion était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il se promenait dans le château pour passer la dernière heure avant que Narcissa ne vienne les chercher. Il était plutôt content à la perspective des vacances. Il avait finalement reçu une lettre de Remus où il demandait de le rencontrer au manoir des Black et il était réellement curieux de savoir comment il se débrouillait avec les meutes de loups-garous. Et maintenant, pour la première fois, les bals d'hiver lui tardaient. Il espérait juste que Draco et lui seraient inclus dans des réunions d'adultes.

Alors qu'il traversait un couloir, regardant certains portraits avec intérêt, il vit du coin de l'œil des robes violettes. Il grogna intérieurement. Il avait réellement fait attention pour éviter Dumbledore mais il semblait que la vieille chouette avait pris l'opportunité de lui tendre une embuscade quand le château était partiellement désert.

_« Mon cher enfant, »_ dit Dumbledore joyeusement en s'approchant d'Orion, _« Quelle coïncidence que je sois tombé sur toi. Te joindrais-tu à moi pour le thé pendant que tu attends ta gardienne ? »_

Orion ricana mentalement. _Coïncidence mon cul !_ Il envoya aux portraits un regard mauvais. L'un d'entre eux avait certainement alerté Dumbledore de sa présence dans ce couloir.

Il leva les yeux sur Dumbledore et dit avec un sourire, _« Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur. J'en serais ravi. »_

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent et il dit joyeusement, _« Excellent. Mon bureau est de ce côté. »_

Orion suivit Dumbledore en silence alors que le vieil homme blablatait sur un sujet ou un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une gargouille extrêmement large et laide. Aussitôt que Dumbledore se mit devant, la gargouille prit vie et se déplaça sur le côté alors que le mur se séparait en deux. Même s'il redoutait cette conversation avec Dumbledore, Orion ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Derrière le mur, un escalier en spiral s'éleva comme un escalator. Alors que lui et Dumbledore l'empruntaient, il entendit la porte se fermer derrière eux. Ils s'élevèrent en tournoyant encore et encore, jusqu'à une dernière fois, Orion vit une porte en bois de chêne brillant, avec une poignée en forme de griffon.

Ils montèrent sur la première marche et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement devant Dumbledore. Orion le suivit à l'intérieur et inspecta le bureau. C'était une large pièce circulaire, pleines de petits bruits marrants. Pas mal d'instruments argentés se tenaient sur des tables, et émettaient de la fumée bizarre. Alors qu'Orion regardait autour de lui, il se demandait où la vieille chouette avait pu mettre sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

Les murs étaient couverts de portraits des vieux directeurs et vieilles directrices, tous le regardaient avec intérêt. Orion vit Phineas mais aucun des deux ne fit de signe, cela puisque Dumbledore le regardait comme un faucon. Il y avait aussi ce bureau énorme aux pieds griffés et derrière, sur une étagère était entreposé un chapeau de sorcier… Orion réalisa qu'il s'agissait du Choixpeau. Et se tenant sur une perche dorée se tenait un oiseau à l'allure décrépie qui ressemblait à moitié à une dinde.

Orion s'avança vers lui et le regarda avec intérêt. L'oiseau eut un petit bruit étranglé. Ses yeux étaient globuleux Orion remarqua qu'il lui restait quelques plumes sur la queue.

_« Voici Fawkes, »_ dit Dumbledore dans son dos, _« C'est un… »_

_« Un Phoenix, »_ coupa Orion en hochant la tête, _« Et c'est l'un de ses jours de crémation. »_

Alors qu'il dit ces mots, le Phoenix prit brusquement feu et dans un dernier petit cri perçant, il ne resta qu'une pile de cendres, avec une petite tête chauve en sortant.

Orion se retourna et Dumbledore lui fit signe de prendre place.

_« C'est une honte que tu l'ais vu en ce jour, »_ dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. _« Il est vraiment magnifique la plupart du temps, un plumage rouge et or. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un sourire, _« Mais tu sembles déjà avoir des connaissances sur les phœnix, après tout tu as un patronus en phœnix, ce qui est plutôt unique. Mais en avoir deux, un phœnix et un basilic est assez remarquable. »_

Orion avait pris place dans un des fauteuils en fourrure devant le bureau de Dumbledore et il se tendit à ces mots. Il prit une tasse de thé que Dumbledore avait conjuré pour lui et prétendit prendre une gorgée. Qui savait ce que le vieil homme avait mis dedans il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Il posa sa tasse et dit doucement, _« Oui, j'étais moi-même assez surpris. Je n'arrive pas à les rappeler cependant. Ca devait être dû aux circonstances. »_

Dumbledore fixa Orion de son regard bleu pénétrant. Il se pencha soudainement au dessus du bureau et attrapa le bras gauche d'Orion en relevant sa manche. Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une peau douce et imberbe.

Orion arracha son bras de la prise de Dumbledore et siffla furieusement, _« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? »_

Alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait sur sa chaise haute, il dit imperturbable, _« Pardonne-moi mon garçon, mais je devais m'en assurer. »_

Orion lui lança un regard noir et Dumbledore plissa légèrement des yeux sur la main droite d'Orion et dit, _« Cet anneau contient de la magie noire, mon enfant. Je pense qu'il serait plus sûr pour toi de t'en débarrasser. »_

Orion retira sa main du bureau de Dumbledore et dit insolemment, _« Bien sûr qu'il contient de la magie noire. C'est l'anneau de l'Héritier des Black, un héritage familial. Mon père me l'a donnée et je le porterai toujours. Vous vous souvenez de mon père, Dumbledore ? »_

Dumbledore soupira et composa une expression triste, _« J'étais réellement désolé d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à ton père, Orion. Je le connaissais enfant. C'était l'un de mes préférés et je l'aimais tellement… »_

Orion vit rouge et hurla, _« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DIRE QUE VOUS AIMIEZ MON PERE QUAND VOUS AVEZ PARTICIPE A SA CAPTURE ! QUAND VOUS AVEZ PERMIS AUX DEMENTORS DE L'EMBRASSER ! »_

Dumbledore lui servit un autre regard triste et dit gentiment, _« Ton père était un Deatheater, mon garçon, les Aurors ont vérifié son bras et ont vu la Marque Noire. Je n'aurais pas pu empêcher sa capture même si j'aurais aimé. »_

_« Vous saviez que Pettigrew était vivant ! Je suis sûr que Snape vous l'a dit dès qu'il vous a vu, »_ dit Orion furieusement, _« Et même en sachant que mon père était innocent des crimes pour lesquels il a été condamné, vous avez permis aux Aurors de le prendre ! Vous auriez pu les arrêter ! Vous auriez pu leur dire que Pettigrew était vivant ! »_

Dumbledore le regardait avec pitié à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, _« Regrettablement, ton père était instable dû à ses années passées à Azkaban et il s'est tourné vers le côté noir, mon enfant. Ca me peinait énormément mais ça devait être fait. C'était pour le mieux. Un Deatheater ne peut pas être autorisé à interagir avec la société civile. »_

_« Et c'était la faute de qui si mon père a passé dix ans à Azkaban ? »_ siffla Orion ses mains se transformant en poings, _« Qui n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour qu'il ait un procès ? En tant que membre du Wizengamot, vous aviez le pouvoir d'en réclamer un. Et pourtant, vous n'avez rien fait ! Il était l'un de vos préférés, vous dites, et vous ne l'avez pas aidé ? »_

Dumbledore soupira et dit doucement, _« C'était des temps dangereux, mon enfant. Tout le monde suspectait tout le monde et il était difficile de dire qui était un deatheater. Les preuves contre ton père étaient trop accablantes… »_ Puis il ajouta tristement, _« J'admets que j'ai fait une erreur. Je porterai cela pour le reste de ma vie. »_

_« N'est-ce pas, »_ cracha Orion en colère, _« Mais admettre que vous étiez dans le faux ne change pas le fait que vous aviez une chance d'arranger vos erreurs et d'aider mon père cette fois et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Il a peut-être été un deatheater mais il n'a commis aucun crime ! »_

_« Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, »_ répondit Dumbledore, _« Même s'il était prouvé que Pettigrew était vivant, ton père était toujours un sorcier condamné qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban… »_

_« Où il n'appartenait pas en premier lieu ! »_ Cingla Orion furieusement.

_« Même, »_ dit Dumbledore gentiment, _« C'est toujours un crime puni par la loi sorcière. »_

Orion fumait en silence. Il était inutile de discuter de ce sujet avec Dumbledore. Le vieil homme trouverait toujours une excuse pour son comportement peu importait ce qu'il disait, Orion ne serait pas détourné de ses convictions sur le fait que Dumbledore était un vieux bâtard manipulateur qui méritait la pire des morts.

Dumbledore prit son silence pour un accord puis changea de sujet, _« Comment te traitent tes gardiens, mon enfant ? »_

Orion le regarda suspicieusement, _« Je suis très heureux avec les Malfoy. Draco et moi sommes devenus de bons amis. »_

_« Je suis content d'apprendre qu'ils prennent bien soin de toi, »_ dit Dumbledore avec des yeux brillants, _« J'étais plutôt surpris qu'ils demandent ta garde. »_

Orion répondit doucement, _« J'étais surpris aussi. Je ne les avais jamais rencontrés avant mais Mrs Malfoy m'a dit qu'elle sentait que c'était son devoir puisqu'elle est ma dernière parente vivante. »_

Dumbledore lui sourit, _« Chère Mrs Malfoy, juste aussi agréable que sa sœur. Tu seras peut-être content d'apprendre que l'excellente Mrs. Tonks était aussi intéressée pour être ta gardienne. »_

Orion le regarda faussement surpris, _« Vraiment ? Je suppose que Mrs. Tonks est la sœur de Mrs. Malfoy ? »_

Dumbledore hocha la tête, _« Elle s'appelle Andromeda Tonks, née Black, et elle a une famille adorable. Je pense que tu t'entendrais magnifiquement bien avec sa fille Nymphadora. »_ Il gloussa et ajouta, _« C'est un personnage, mais très marrant d'être à ses côtés. »_

Orion hocha la tête silencieusement se demandant quand le vieil homme toucherait le sujet. Il n'eut pas à se le demander longtemps puisqu'il continua, _« Ils t'auraient fourni un environnement excellent. Je pense que ton père aurait préféré que tu vives avec une famille de la lumière. Je sais qu'il avait souhaité cela pour lui-même et je pense que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu pour toi. »_

Orion se hérissa intérieurement mais dit calmement, _« Peut-être que vous avez raison. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse être fait maintenant. »_

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent alors qu'il disait, _« Mon cher enfant, si tu veux changer de gardiens, tu n'aurais qu'à soumettre au Ministère un document signé exprimant ton souhait d'être pris en charge par les Tonks. »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Merci de l'information, mais les Malfoy s'occupent excellemment bien de moi. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis heureux avec eux. »_

_« Très bien, »_ répondit Dumbledore calmement, _« Souviens-toi juste que tu as une option si tu changes d'avis dans le futur. Tu pourrais te sentir mieux peut-être avec une famille de la lumière et non une des ténèbres. »_

Orion regarda le vieil homme et dit d'une voix sucrée, _« Je m'en souviendrai. Merci pour votre inquiétude. »_

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent et Orion souhaita pouvoir les déloger de leurs orbites, les mettre dans ses chaussettes et qu'il s'étouffe avec. Alors qu'Orion pensait à divers scénarios tentants, Dumbledore dit impassiblement, _« Je pense que les Malfoy t'emmènent à Moscou pour l'hiver ? »_

_« Si c'est ce qu'ils avaient planifié, ils ne me l'ont pas encore dit, »_ répondit Orion doucement, _« Mais j'espère que non. J'ai entendu dire que ces bals étaient ennuyeux à mourir. »_

Dumbledore plissa ses yeux et dit joyeusement, _« Je suis sûr que tu t'amuseras bien. »_

Orion sourit, _« Peut-être bien. »_

Après une pause silencieusement, Dumbledore dit avec un sourire de grand père, _« J'ai été très impressionné par les capacités de métamorphose que tu as démontré pendant la première tâche. Je me dois de t'en féliciter. »_

_« Merci, »_ répondit Orion, _« Mon père était très bon en métamorphose. Je suppose que j'en ai hérité. »_

_« En effet, »_ rétorqua Dumbledore, _« Il était dans le top 3 des élèves du professeur McGonagall. C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas le plaisir de t'enseigner ce qu'elle sait quand tu rentreras à Durmstrang. »_

Orion répondit, _« Ses cours me manqueront. C'est un professeur excellent. »_

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent alors qu'il disait, _« J'étais surpris que ton père t'envoie à Durmstrang plutôt qu'Hogwarts. Il s'est bien amusé pendant ses années scolaires. Lui et James Potter étaient plutôt populaires. Je suis content que tu ais pu venir par toi-même et voir Hogwarts. Que penses-tu de l'école ? »_

_« De ce que j'en ai vu je l'aime bien, »_ répondit Orion en sachant déjà vers où tout cela allait mener, _« C'est assez différent de Durmstrang, mais c'est sympa. »_

Dumbledore lui sourit, _« Maintenant que les Malfoy sont tes gardiens et que tu es ami avec Draco, peut-être que tu aimerais venir à Hogwarts. Et je suis sûr que ton père aimerait cela aussi. Tu t'y amuserais autant que lui. »_

C'était exactement ce qu'Orion attendait et il répondit simplement, _« Je ne sais pas si les Malfoy ont planifié de me faire changer d'école, mais je préfèrerai rester à Durmstrang. J'ai déjà de bons amis là-bas. »_

_« Les amis sont très importants, en effet. Une belle amitié est le soleil d'une vie, »_ répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire de grand père, _« Je suis sûr que tu pourrais te faire de très bons amis aussi à Hogwarts. Ton propre père a rencontré ses meilleurs amis ici. Aussi chenapans qu'ils étaient. »_

Orion était extrêmement agacé que Dumbledore continue d'utiliser son père à chaque instant pour le manipuler, et il cingla, _« Cela ne lui a pas été très bénéfique, n'est pas ? L'un les a trahis, un est mort et l'autre n'a pas cru en son innocence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard ! Merci mais je pense que je resterai à Durmstrang. »_

Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre, Orion fit semblant de regarder sa montre et dit, _« Oh, regardez l'heure ! »_ Il se leva et dit poliment, _« Merci pour le thé, Monsieur le Directeur. Et bon Noël. »_

Dumbledore lui sourit et dit, _« Merci, mon enfant. Bon Noël a toi aussi. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres opportunités de prendre le thé dans le futur. »_

Orion garda son sourire, _« J'espère aussi. »_ Puis il se tourna et quitta le bureau.

Il était clair pour lui maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en action son plan de dire à Dumbledore qu'il était Harry Potter pour gagner des informations de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de la prophétie. Il n'avait jamais été très certain de ce plan, les risques étaient grands, mais il l'avait considéré comme une possibilité. Mais maintenant ce n'était pas possible. Le vieil homme contrôlait bien trop de choses. Même en étant seulement Orion Blanc, la vieille chouette voulait déjà l'envoyer chez les Tonks et le ramener à Hogwarts, et en tant qu'Harry Potter, il serait impuissant pour empêcher cela, Dumbledore déplacerait des montagnes pour que ça se passe de sa façon. Non, il ne dirait jamais à Dumbledore qu'il était Harry Potter. Il devrait trouver une autre façon de soutirer des informations.

Aussitôt qu'Orion atteignit son dortoir, il écrivit rapidement une note à Draco lui disant de l'attendre et il la laissa sur son lit. Il sortit sa baguette et activa son portoloin.

Il atterrit au beau milieu du bureau de Voldemort. Le sorcier était assis derrière son bureau et écrivait quelque chose sur un long parchemin alors que plusieurs documents étaient dessus.

Il leva son visage pour regarder Orion, arqua un sourcil inquisiteur et dit froidement, _« Tu as déjà quelque chose à me reporter ? »_

Orion avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant le bureau et dit avec urgence sans regarder dans les yeux du sorcier, _« Pas sur la tâche que vous m'avez assignée mais je pense que c'est important. Dumbledore m'a emmené dans son bureau pour discuter et il tentait d'avoir des informations sur Moscou. »_ Il marqua un pause puis ajouta, _« Je pense qu'il suspecte que quelque chose se passera là-bas. Il voulait savoir si les Malfoy allaient y aller. »_

Voldemort s'adossa contre sa chaise et le regarda avec ses yeux perçants, _« Et que penses-tu que Dumbledore suspecte ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« A propos des réunions, bien sûr et toutes les rencontres qui se feront en ces lieux. »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux et dit courtement, _« Et qui t'a parlé des réunions ? »_

Orion pâlit, _« Euh… personne. Narcissa m'a dit que nous allions à Moscou et que les Lestrange y allaient aussi. Donc je pensais que si les Lestrange y allaient c'est parce qu'il y aurait des réunions… »_

Voldemort l'interrompit et dit d'une voix furieuse, _« Ne me mens pas. Qui t'en a parlé ? »_

Orion inspira fortement et dit, _« Draco. »_ Puis il ajouta rapidement, _« Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je l'ai forcé à me le dire. Il a catégoriquement refusé mais j'étais trop insistant et… »_

Voldemort leva la main et dit sévèrement, _« Assez ! Je ne punirai pas Draco de te l'avoir dit. Les Malfoy l'auraient fait éventuellement donc il n'y a pas de mal. »_

Orion soupira de soulagement et Voldemort ajouta, _« Maintenant, tu dis que le vieil homme t'a pris à part dans son bureau. Que te voulait-il ? »_

Orion fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, _« Pas mal de choses. Mais la chose la plus importante était qu'il a vérifié mon bras pour trouver la Marque Noire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me soupçonne… »_ Il lança un regard rapide sur Voldemort et dit, _« Vous avez un espion dans vos rangs. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il me suspecte et pourquoi il sait quelque chose sur Moscou. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Et ce n'est pas Snape. Il ne m'a jamais vu ici et les autres deatheaters ne lui auraient jamais dit quelque chose sur moi. »_

Voldemort haussa un sourcil et demanda doucement, _« Et pourquoi penses-tu que Snape est un autre espion ? »_

Orion hésita. Il ne voulait pas que Snape ait de problème mais la vérité était que Voldemort avait besoin de savoir que Snape passait des informations à Dumbledore. Donc il dit prudemment, _« Je pense qu'il marche sur une ligne fine entre vous et Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il donne des informations à vous deux et qu'on ne peut avoir confiance en lui pour le moment. Mais il a toujours de la valeur. Vous ne l'avez jamais appelé en ma présence donc je pense que vous le savez déjà. »_ Il marqua une pause et demanda, _« Est-ce que Snape est au courant des réunions ? »_

Voldemort répondit calmement, _« Non. Je prends toutes les mesures de sécurité. »_ Puis il perça Orion de ses yeux et dit, _« Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait de plus ? »_

_« Il s'intéresse à moi, »_ dit Orion sourdement, _« Il a dit qu'il serait mieux pour moi que je vive chez les Tonks que chez les Malfoy et il a sous entendu que je devrais aller à Hogwarts. »_ Puis il ajouta en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, _« Il est évident qu'il me veut entre ses griffes mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ca peut être parce qu'il a vu que j'étais puissant la nuit où j'étais à Hogwarts pour aider mon père mais il n'a jamais vu mes vrais pouvoirs, pas comme vous, donc il doit y avoir autre chose. Ou peut-être qu'il veut simplement autant d'alliés que possible. Après tout, avoir un Black de son côté rassurerait certaines familles noires si elles voudraient changer de camp. Et ce serait une victoire pour le camp de la Lumière. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est cet intérêt qu'il a à me faire changer. Je vais devoir me retenir quand il sera autour de moi. Il est tellement manipulateur et en contrôle que je veux juste l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. S'il continue à me tendre des embuscades comme celle là je pourrais juste l'attaquer et… »_

_« Orion ! »_ dit Voldemort fortement en interrompant ses pensées. Orion se tourna pour le regarder et Voldemort continua, _« Je savais déjà que Dumbledore s'intéresserait à toi. Mais il ne peut rien faire pour te retirer de la garde des Malfoy ou pour t'obliger à aller à Hogwarts. Donc il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux, _« Et pour l'attaquer, et bien, je partage tes sentiments, mais tu vas devoir porter ton meilleur masque et souffrir en silence. »_

Orion soupira et hocha la tête. Puis il regarda Voldemort et dit, _« Et bien, c'était tout ce que j'avais à reporter. »_

Voldemort hocha la tête mais resta silencieux regardant Orion. Voldemort inspecta prudemment le garçon qui n'avait pas une fois regardé dans ses yeux. Il se demanda pourquoi Orion ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard. Il se souvint de la confrontation de la veille, il se souvint combien le garçon avait semblé perdu et confus alors que leurs regards étaient verrouillés, juste après qu'il ait manipulé le garçon avec ses caresses et sifflements. Il était lui-même surpris de sa propre réaction à la morsure qu'il avait vu sur le garçon. Tous ses partisans étaient à ses ordres, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cette flamme de possessivité vers aucun de ses partisans jusqu'à présent. La façon dont il avait réagi face au garçon révélait une faiblesse qui pourrait être exploitée par les autres. Le garçon n'était rien pour lui après tout. Il n'était qu'un outil entre ses mains, un partisan de valeur qui avait besoin d'être modulé. Le garçon était magnifique et extrêmement puissant, c'était vrai, mais il n'était qu'un pion dans ses plans.

Voldemort sourit intérieurement. Il était tellement facile de manipuler le garçon avec des caresses et des sifflements langoureux. Les frissons provoqués montraient qu'il y était sensible. Il l'utiliserait pour qu'Orion soit à ses pieds. Le garçon apprendra à obéir et à le respecter. Il devrait faire en sorte qu'Orion soit sous son contrôle complet une créature si puissante ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre que lui. Et il y avait énormément à faire pour changer Orion en un partisan parfait. Le garçon avait bien trop d'innocence, bien trop de compassion. Il se souvint de l'horreur d'Orion face à ce qu'il avait fait à cette sorcière du Ministère. Ca avait besoin d'être changé. Orion était un de ses deatheaters en devenir, probablement le plus puissant. Le garçon devrait devenir sans cœur et rude. Il devra commencer à former Orion à être dur et obéissant, et avec le temps, il entrerait dans le Premier Ordre. Il avait déjà des plans pour lui.

Il inspecta le garçon une fois encore et sourit malicieusement. Oui, le garçon était puissant, exquis même. La magie noire qu'il avait sentie en vagues à Azkaban était attirante et sidérante. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle puissance noire. Peut-être devrait-il réévaluer ce qu'il voulait faire d'Orion. Il savait que Lucius voulait lier le garçon à sa progéniture. Le gamin des Malfoy et Orion produiraient certainement un héritier puissant mais ce serait également une perte de marier Orion au garçon de Lucius. Orion était bien plus puissant que lui. Voldemort fit courir impassiblement ses yeux sur Orion. Le garçon était extrêmement beau, jeune peut-être mais ça importait peu au vu d'une telle puissance dans un si petit corps. Orion devait être avec quelqu'un qui avait autant de pouvoirs que lui si ce n'était plus. Il n'avait jamais daigné prendre un consort avant, il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour être avec lui, et il avait pris des mesures pour être immortel. Eventuellement il aurait besoin d'un héritier et l'entraînerait à régner à ses côtés. Une fois qu'il aurait conquis le monde Sorcier, il lâcherait sa prise sur lui mais sa lignée devait continuer. Il ne pouvait permettre à la grande lignée de Salazar de s'éteindre avec lui. Et peut-être que le garçon pouvait être le moyen d'accomplir cela. Il sourit de satisfaction. Mais d'abord, Orion devait être modelé brisé et être à sa convenance. Tout viendrait avec le temps…

Orion résista à la pulsion de bouger inconfortablement sous le regard carmin de Voldemort. Ils étaient calculateurs et il y avait une étincelle sournoise dans les yeux de Voldemort qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il se demanda ce que le sorcier complotait. Il attendit que Voldemort ait fini son évaluation et qu'il dise quelque chose.

Après quelques moments tendus pour Orion, Voldemort dit nonchalamment en retournant à sa lecture, _« Tu peux partir. »_

Orion hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur son anneau. Puis il marqua une pause, envoya un coup d'œil à Voldemort et demanda, _« Qu'allez-vous faire pour Dumbledore et les réunions ? Et sur l'espion inconnu ? »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, »_ répondit Voldemort froidement sans même le regarder, _« Pars maintenant. J'ai du travail. »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir avant de disparaître.

Alors qu'il apparaissait dans son dortoir, Orion pensa que son premier rapport après l'Incident, comme il appelait ce qu'il s'était la veille, s'était plutôt bien passé. Il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à Voldemort comme étant Tom. Cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'il n'avait même pas osé regarder dans les yeux de Voldemort. Quand Orion l'avait regardé, il s'était concentré sur le front de l'homme ou son menton, tout sauf ses yeux carmin. Mais Orion était assez satisfait. Il n'avait juste qu'à continuer à faire ça et il pourrait facilement rencontrer Voldemort sans problèmes et il pourrait joyeusement continuer sa vie en considérant Tom et Voldemort comme deux entités distinctes, comme ça devait l'être. Et Tom avait raison, Voldemort n'avait rien dit sur le fait de le posséder ou autres absurdités du genre. Il semblait complètement non-intéressé par lui à un niveau personnel. Ce qui lui allait très bien en ce qui le concernait. Mais d'un autre côté, Voldemort l'avait regardé de façon calculatrice. Peu importait ce qu'il planifiait, il le découvrirait et s'y opposerait si ça le désavantageait. Laisser Voldemort croire qu'il voulait simplement être son partisan et devenir son égal en puissance. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait être assez puissant pour que Voldemort ne le domine jamais, et n'essaye jamais de contrôler sa vie. Voldemort était peut être le Lord Noir mais il deviendrait quelqu'un d'important et de puissant également. Il s'en assurerait.

Draco était au milieu du dortoir d'Orion, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et il dit impatiemment, _« Où étais-tu ? Ca fait déjà dix minutes que Mère nous attend dans l'entrée. »_

_« Désolé, »_ répondit Orion, _« J'avais juste quelque chose à faire… »_ Puis il se souvint de quelque chose et jura. Il alla à sa valise et retrouva le livre. Il se tourna pour regarder Draco et dit, _« Peux-tu prendre ma valise avec toi ? Je vous rejoins à l'entrée. Ca ne me prendra pas longtemps. »_ Il n'attendit pas de réponse et courut jusqu'au bureau de Snape.

Il toqua à la porte et entendit un soupir et un « Entrez » exaspéré de l'intérieur. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Le bureau de Snape avait des étagères infinies aux murs remplis de livres, de bocaux contenant des partis bizarres d'animaux et des ingrédients, et des instruments étranges qu'Orion devina être pour la conception de potions. C'était sombre et ça sentait fortement l'aconit et les vers des bois.

Snape était assis derrière son bureau, légèrement penché sur un livre qu'il lisait en prenant des notes sur un parchemin, alors que le voile de ses longs cheveux gras couvrait une partie de son visage et atteignait presque le bureau. Il releva son visage et se renfrogna fortement quand il vit Orion.

_« Que voulez-vous, Black ? »_ Cingla Snape irrité.

Orion s'avança et plaça lourdement le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé devant Snape juste sous son nez crochu.

_« Je suis venu vous rendre cela, Monsieur, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Je pensais que vous apprécierez le récupérer. »_

Snape fronça les sourcils et regarda le livre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il retourna durement son regard sur Orion et siffla furieusement, _« Où avez-vous eu cela ? »_

_« Sur votre étagère, pendant le premier cours de Potions avec les Slytherin et les Gryffindor, »_ répondit Orion nonchalamment, _« Un livre très intéressant à lire. »_

Snape ricana, _« Je doute que vous ayez compris quoi que ce soit d'écrit dedans. C'est un livre de Potions du niveau des ASPIC ! »_

Orion éleva un sourcil et sourit narquoisement, _« Oh, je ne me référai pas aux instructions, bien qu'elles aient été instructives également. Non, je parlais des sorts de magie noire. Vos sorts. »_

Snape plissa des yeux dangereusement et siffla, _« Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez, Black. C'est seulement un vieux manuel utilisé par un ancien étudiant. S'il y avait des sorts écrits dedans je suis sûr que c'était pour rire et qu'ils ne marchent pas. »_

Orion prit calmement un siège face au bureau de Snape et prit son temps pour le regarder en silence. Snape lui rendit son regard avec un renfrognement, _« Je ne vous ai pas invité à vous asseoir, Black ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau ! »_

Orion se pencha sur le bureau, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Snape, il dit calmement, _« C'est un grand livre. Les sorts noirs sont remarquables. La personne qui les a créés est brillante et je pense que nous savons tous deux qui elle est. Je vous l'ai rendu parce que cela pourrait vous causer des problèmes si quelqu'un le trouvait. »_ Puis il regarda directement dans les yeux de Snape et murmura, _« Vous êtes un Prince, le dernier, et vous tournez vôtre dos à vôtre propre sang. Vous permettez à Dumbledore de vous manipuler. Vous devrez bientôt devoir à choisir votre camp et j'espère que vous ne trahirez pas votre genre. »_

Snape se leva brusquement et baissa les yeux sur Orion avec une expression féroce. _« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Black. Mais je vois que vous fourrez vôtre nez dans les affaires des autres, juste comme votre arrogant et impudent de chien galeux de père… »_

Orion attrapa fortement Snape par le col et siffla, ses yeux verts brillants de colère, _« J'ai laissé passer vos commentaires désobligeants sur mon père assez longtemps, Snape. Mais j'en ai assez. Je vous ai pardonné pour votre participation à la capture de mon père. Mais ne me poussez pas… »_

Snape vira la main d'Orion de son col et ricana, baissant les yeux sur lui, _« Comme si je donnais de l'importance à ce qu'une petite merde insolente dans votre genre me pardonne ou pas. Votre père était un deatheater et il méritait son destin. Il a trahi… »_

_« Il n'a trahi personne, »_ siffla Orion avec des yeux plissés, _« Et en ce qui concerne les deatheaters, vous l'êtes également. Mais pas de cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous feriez mieux de reconsidérer vos vraies allégeances. Dumbledore vous utilise et vous retourne contre votre genre. Comment pouvez-vous, un Prince, vous retourner contre votre sang et vos ancêtres… »_

Snape plissa ses yeux en deux fentes vicieuses et l'interrompit brusquement en l'attrapant par le col de ses robes. Snape le traina jusqu'à la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit.

_« Dehors ! »_ siffla Snape furieusement en jetant Orion hors de la pièce, _« Ne revenez jamais dans mon bureau ! »_

Orion se rattrapa alors que la porte se claquait derrière lui. Et bien, ça ne s'était pas bien passé du tout, pensa Orion en marchant vers le Hall d'entrée. Il n'était pas inquiet pour Snape en parlant à Dumbledore. Ca ne l'incriminait pas du tout. Il avait seulement révélé qu'il se considérait comme faisant parti des Ténèbres, ce que dû à sa lignée Dumbledore savait déjà, et qu'il savait que Snape était un Deatheater, mais Sirius aurait facilement pu le lui dire aussi, donc une fois encore ça n'indiquait pas qu'il était un partisan du Seigneur Noir. Mais Snape devait venir de leur côté. Il devait y avoir un moyen. Le seul moyen serait de révéler qu'il est Harry Potter et de le convaincre que Dumbledore manipulait son amour pour Lily pour qu'il reste loyal. Orion soupira. Il ne pouvait pas encore faire cela. Voldemort devait le savoir avant Snape et il n'était pas encore prêt à annoncer sa véritable identité. Mais est-ce que Snape changerait de côté juste parce qu'il était Harry Potter ? Pouvait-il le convaincre ?

Snape devait d'une certaine façon être conscient des manipulations de Dumbledore et savoir que le Garçon qui a survécu était du côté noir pourrait le soustraire à son emprise. Après tout, Snape était un survivant. Il ne parierait pas sur le côté des perdants. Et la Lumière sans le Garçon qui a survécu était plus faible en comparaison. Orion soupira encore une fois, tellement de choses à faire, tellement de plans. Et que se passerait-il quand son identité serait révélée ? Que feront Voldemort et Dumbledore ? Comment réagirait le monde magique ? Il pouvait déjà le voir. Voldemort le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il était entièrement de son côté Dumbledore tentant de mettre la main sur lui, voulant qu'il soit à Hogwarts sous son pouce le monde magique horrifié qu'il soit des Ténèbres mais demandant tout de même qu'il enfile le manteau de Sauveur. Et tout cela à cause d'une prophétie dont il était maintenant sûr de l'existence. Le monde Sorcier ne la connaissait pas, mais ils savaient qu'il avait déjà défait Voldemort une fois et ils attendaient qu'il le fasse encore peu importait ce qu'il voulait réellement, peu importait qu'il n'était qu'un garçon. Il était supposé donner sa vie pour eux. Orion ricana. Il jouerait au héros pour personne. Encore moins pour une bande de sorcier de la Lumière qui voulaient se cacher derrière un garçon. Sorciers qui adoreraient voir son propre genre mort.

Dumbledore était la plus grande menace. Selon ce que Snape avait dit dans sa vision, Dumbledore préparait Neville pour le rôle qu'il avait espéré voir revêtir Harry Potter. Quand Dumbledore découvrirait que le Garçon qui a survécu était vivant, il l'attraperait immédiatement. Il était mille fois plus puissant que Neville. La vieille chouette ne croirait pas à sa chance. Dumbledore essaierait inévitablement de lui laver le cerveau contre les Ténèbres. Il utiliserait la mémoire de son père et de sa mère. Il le retirerait de Durmstrang ! Orion frotta son front. Satanée prophétie ! Que disait-elle ? Pourquoi Dumbledore mettait tant de foi en elle ? Et comment pourrait-il être en mesure de la découvrir ? Orion prit une profonde inspiration et se calma. Peu importait ce qu'elle disait, il ne permettrait à personne de l'utiliser. Il était déjà puissant, et il le serait encore plus quand il réussirait à contrôler sa magie noire. Il ferait face à Dumbledore, Voldemort et tout le monde sorcier si le besoin était. Et Tom l'aiderait, il le guiderait. Mais Tom était Voldemort… Tom ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander pour la prophétie ! Orion fronça les sourcils. Mais Tom n'avait que vingt ans et Snape lui avait parlé de la prophétie avant l'attaque des Potter. Donc Voldemort devait avoir en ce temps une cinquantaine d'années. Tom n'en saurait rien. Orion soupira. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouverait.

Il rencontra un Draco renfrogné et une Narcissa patiente dans l'entrée d'Hogwarts et ils s'en allèrent par portoloin avec leurs valises au Manoir Malfoy. Orion alla rapidement dans sa chambre. Puis il aida la médicosoignante à transporter Sirius à Moscou, il était reconnaissant en Narcissa qu'elle ait bien accepté qu'il soit avec eux cela pour la paix d'esprit d'Orion. Après avoir installé Sirius dans une chambre proche de la sienne et après avoir viré les elfes, il déballa ses affaires, Orion notifia Narcissa qu'il allait passer une heure au manoir des Black pour s'assurer que les elfes gardaient les lieux comme il le leur avait ordonné, avant de revenir et de se préparer pour le bal du soir.

Dès qu'Orion entra dans la cheminée principale du Manoir des Black, il vérifia l'heure. Remus n'arriverait pas avant quinze minutes. Il regarda autour de lui et détesta le sentiment vide du Manoir. Il n'y avait pas de Sirius pour l'accueillir avec un gros câlin et un grand rire. Pas de père pour lui parler de ses inquiétudes et pour jouer. Orion soupira. Il ne se sentait plus chez lui, pas sans Sirius. Il marcha lentement vers le bureau de Sirius. Il avait donné l'ordre qu'il reste propre mais de ne rien toucher. Il n'avait pas osé y remettre les pieds depuis la mort de Sirius. Il se tint incertain devant la porte. Les souvenirs seraient durs à supporter. Mais peut-être qu'il avait besoin de ça. Il ouvrit la porte lentement et entra dedans. C'était juste comme Sirius l'avait laissé. Il pouvait même presque prétendre que son père était autre part dans le manoir et qu'il allait bientôt revenir dans son bureau. Orion s'approcha de la table et toucha tristement les affaires de son père. Il pouvait presque entendre les rires de Sirius en échos.

Il s'assit sur la chaise de son père derrière le bureau et regard autour. Il ferma ses yeux et se cala dans la chaise. Alors que des pensées tristes et déprimantes entraient dans son esprit, il parvint à déceler de la magie. Il ouvrit les yeux abruptement. Il avait senti une concentration proche des boucliers de protection. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à inspecter les boucliers. Le dernier était basé sur la magie du sang. Il utilisa une lettre ouverte et pinça fortement son doigt. Il appuya le bout de son doigt où perlait du sang contre le tiroir, et en un clic, le tiroir s'ouvrit. Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la pensine de son père à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé ! Aussitôt que ses doigts touchèrent le rebord, un morceau de parchemin apparut, volant à mi-air devant son visage. Orion cligna des yeux, surpris et l'attrapa. Il blanchit considérablement et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux alors qu'il lisait.

_Mon petit chiot,_

_J'écris cela alors que je m'apprête à aller à Hogwarts une fois encore. Si tu lis ça, pardonne-moi de trahir ma promesse mais je ne peux pas rester au manoir alors que je sais que le traitre à ton père et ta mère reste libre et impuni. J'espère que tu comprends mon besoin de faire cela. Je suis conscient des risques, c'est pourquoi je laisse derrière moi mes souvenirs les plus précieux, au cas où je serai capturé par les Dementors ou que Peter m'emmène à Voldemort. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ces souvenirs tous ceux qui concernent mes amis, tout ce temps passé avec Lily et tous mes souvenirs de toi, je les laisse derrière parce qu'ils sont mes trésors._

_Je sais que nous n'avons pas réellement parlé de Voldemort ou de la guerre, mais je veux que tu sache que peu m'importe le chemin que tu choisis, je serai fier de toi parce que je sais que tu feras les bonnes décisions. Tu as ta propre destinée à remplir et je sais qu'elle sera grande._

_Peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive, souviens-toi que je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même. Tu m'as donné une raison de vivre quand je pensais qu'il ne me restait plus rien. Tu m'as rendu si fier et heureux que je bénis chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble. Je t'en prie, ne te préoccupe plus de moi et vis ta vie._

_Je t'aimerai toujours._

_Ton père,_

_Sirius._

Orion laissa la lettre retomber sur le bureau et baissa des yeux brouillés par les larmes sur la pensine de son père. Elle était pleine de petits rubans argentés reflétant ses souvenirs. La moitié de la vie de son père semblait être là. Il pouvait seulement être reconnaissant du fait que son père avait pris la précaution de laisser derrière lui ses meilleurs souvenirs parce que les Dementors ne s'en ne seraient pas nourris. Il serait capable de les replacer une fois qu'il aurait récupéré l'âme de son père et qu'il l'aurait ressuscité. Après cette dernière pensée, il éclata en sanglots. Son père connaissait les risques, il n'avait pas agi sans réfléchir comme l'avait d'abord pensé Orion. Alors pourquoi Sirius avait préféré risquer sa vie pour avoir sa revanche plutôt que de rester en sécurité et rester aux côtés de son fils ? Il ne comprenait pas.

_« Orion ? »_ dit une voix inquiète et gentille.

Orion releva la tête, le visage souillé par les trainées de larmes et il vit Remus debout contre le chambranle de la porte. Quand Remus vit son visage, il se dépêcha de traverser la pièce et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Remus prit le visage d'Orion en coupe et dit doucement, _« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

Orion sanglota davantage et avec une main tremblante, il donna la lettre à Remus. Les yeux du sorcier s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il lisait la lettre puis ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes retenues.

_« Oh mon louveteau, »_ dit Remus d'une voix tremblante en enlaçant Orion et en l'entrainant au sol avec lui.

_« Il sa… savait, Re… mus, »_ sanglota Orion contre le torse de Remus, _« Il é…tait conscient du… du dan…ger. Mais il m'a a…bandonné. Il m'a lai…ssé. Il a préféré se ven…ger plutôt que de… de s'occu…per de moi, plutôt que… de… m'ai…mer… »_

_« Il t'aimait plus que la vie, mon petit loup, »_ dit Remus d'une voix tremblante et en resserrant l'étreinte et il caressa les cheveux d'Orion, _« Mais Sirius était très agité. Ca a dû être très dur pour lui de rester au manoir pendant que Peter était à Hogwarts, si près de lui. Tu dois lui pardonner, Orion. Son cœur est au bon endroit. Il ne vivait que pour toi mais il ne pouvait pas continuer en sachant que Peter restait impuni. Il avait besoin de venger la mort de ta mère. Tu dois comprendre que cette décision ne signifiait pas qu'il ne t'aimait pas. »_

Orion agrippa les robes de Remus et enfonça son visage plus loin contre le torse du loup garou. Après un moment, il dit d'une petite voix brisée, _« Je pense que je comprends mais ça ne me fait pas moins mal. »_

Remus soupira et fit courir lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon, _« La douleur s'atténuera avec le temps, mon petit louveteau. »_

Orion leva les yeux sur lui, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, et demanda doucement, _« Est-ce qu'elle est partie dans ton cas ? »_

Les yeux tristes de Remus fixèrent un point fixe et il répondit calmement, _« Non. Elle est toujours là. Je ne pense pas qu'elle partira un jour mais on apprend à vivre avec. La vie continue… »_ Il marqua une pause et dit avec un petit sourire, _« Viens, j'ai beaucoup à te dire. »_

Orion hocha la tête et Remus le releva et le fit asseoir sur le seul canapé de la pièce. Orion regarda réellement Remus pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en si bonne santé. Son visage n'était pas couvert de cicatrices et il semblait plus jeune et en meilleure forme.

_« Tu as l'air différent, »_ dit Orion calmement en l'inspectant, _« Tu sembles heureux et en bonne santé. »_

Remus lui fit un doux sourire et répondit, _« Je me sens heureux. Ces derniers mois étaient étranges mais supers. »_

_« Alors ça s'est bien passé avec les meutes de loups-garous ? »_ demanda Orion impatient.

_« Oui, »_ répondit Remus avec un large sourire,_ « Plus que bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. C'est difficile à expliquer, mon petit loup. Je n'ai jamais fait parti d'une meute avant. Quand je suis allé à Hogwarts, je me transformais seul, sauf pendant les dernières années, quand James et Sirius ont pris leurs formes animagus pour m'accompagner. Et après la mort de James et Lily, et que Sirius ait été jeté à Azkaban, je me suis enfui du pays et j'ai passé des années caché dans un petit village. C'étaient les pires années de ma vie. Je n'avais plus personne et les transformations me terrifiaient. J'ai essayé de les combattre mais c'était inévitable et très douloureux. Je me détestais pour ma condition. Je pensais que je ne méritais pas proche de gens normaux. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que les transformations soient différentes en meute. »_ Ses yeux étincelèrent alors qu'il continuait, _« Mais c'est tellement différent. Nous ne prenons pas la Potion Tue-loup, aucun d'entre nous n'a l'argent pour l'acheter. Nous nous regroupons ensemble pendant la pleine lune et nous nous transformons en même temps, mais il y a ce sentiment partagé de s'appartenir ce qui rend les choses plus supportables, presque sans douleur. Ils ne le combattent pas, pas comme je l'ai fait. J'ai dû apprendre à défaire mes peurs et j'ai finalement réussi à me transformer avec un minimum de douleur, avec leur aide. La meilleure partie était quand nous sommes tous des loups-garous nous ne nous attaquons pas ou nous-mêmes. Il y a ce sentiment de famille qui nous lie ensemble et apaise le loup. Nous chassons à peine de petits animaux pendant la nuit et nous finissons par dormir au sol, ensembles et contents. C'est merveilleux. »_

Orion attrapa sa main et dit avec un sourire, _« Je suis content pour toi, Remus. Je suis content que tu ais arrêté de renier le loup. »_

_« Je dois t'en remercier mon petit loup. Je ne serai jamais allé à eux si tu ne m'avais pas convaincu, »_ dit Remus avec reconnaissance.

Orion secoua sa tête, _« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je ne savais pas que les transformations étaient plus simples lorsque tu appartenais à une meute. »_

Remus lui sourit chaudement, _« Peu importe, je te remercie. »_

Orion haussa les épaules et demanda, _« Parle-moi plus des meutes. »_

_« Il y en a quatre en Angleterre et bien plus à l'étranger. La meute dans laquelle j'ai été, est composée de muggles et de sorciers loups-garous, »_ expliqua Remus, _« Les loups garous muggles réussissent à avoir des petits boulots puisque les loups-garous ne sont pas connus dans le monde muggle, donc ils fournissent un peu d'argent à la meute. On ne les connait pas parce qu'ils ont été jetés de leurs familles ou se sont enfuis lors de leurs premières transformations. Mais ensemble, ils arrivent à économiser de l'argent pour la meute. Les sorciers, cependant, ne pourront jamais trouver de boulot sauf dans le monde muggle, puisque les communautés sorcières, ils sont rapidement détectés et envoyés au Ministère. Comme tu le sais, selon la loi sorcière, un loup garou ne peut avoir d'emploi ou être accepté dans une école magique. Les sorciers loups garous n'ont jamais eu l'opportunité que j'ai eue, donc je passe la plupart de mon temps à leur apprendre comment lancer des sorts. J'ai acheté des baguettes pour eux et je leur ai donnés mes anciens livres d'Hogwarts. Nous vivons dans des tentes avec les commodités basiques d'une large forêt, loin des villes muggles et des communautés sorcières. Nous sommes absolument isolés des êtres humains pour notre protection et la leur. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un grand sourire, _« Après mon voyage avec eux, ils me considèrent comme une sorte de mentor. Ils étaient excités de pouvoir enfin apprendre la magie. »_

_« Donc tu es devenu leur alpha ? »_ demanda Orion excité.

_« Oui, »_ dit Remus avec un sourire content, _« Ils attendent de moi que je les guide puisque je suis le plus aguerri en magie et je suis celui qui en sais le plus sur le monde sorcier. Ils respectent également mes connaissances sur le monde muggle puisque j'avais l'habitude de vivre dans des villages muggles. »_

_« C'est fantastique, Remus ! Tu l'as fait ! »_ s'exclama Orion fièrement.

_« Oui, »_ répondit Remus mais il soupira, _« Mais il y a tant de choses à changer, mon petit loup. Nous vivons presque dans la pauvreté et ils sont non éduqués. Je dois les aider bien plus. Je leur apprends la magie mais j'aimerais créer une classe dans notre campement, autant pour les sorciers que les muggles. J'en entrainerai quelques uns pendant plus de mois jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à enseigner aux autres. Et je veux leur donner plus de facilités. »_

Orion lui sourit et sortit un petit sac noir en soie de ses robes qu'il tendit à Remus, _« J'avais déjà anticipé le fait que tu aurais besoin de fonds. Il est lié au caveau des Black à Gringotts. Il se remplira lorsque le niveau sera faible. Prends le et achète des livres d'éducation sorcier et muggle. Crée ta classe et augmente les conditions de vie de ta meute. »_

Remus secoua sa tête et fit un mouvement pour rendre le sac, _« Je ne peux pas accepter mon petit loup. Tu m'as déjà tellement aidé… »_

Orion pressa le sac dans les mains de Remus, _« Ne sois pas bête, Remus. Tu fais partie de la famille. Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, j'ai bien trop d'argent qui m'attend à Gringotts et qui ne sert à rien. C'est pour une bonne cause. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un grand sourire, _« En plus, Sirius m'aurait tué s'il savait que je ne fais rien pour aider son meilleur ami. S'il te plaît, accepte pour lui aussi. »_

Remus soupira et répondit, _« Je te rembourserai le moindre Gallion dès que possible. »_

_« Tu n'as pas à le faire, »_ dit Orion sévèrement, _« Je le pense vraiment, Remus, tu es le seul qu'il me reste. Je veux t'aider autant que possible. L'argent ne signifie rien s'il n'est pas utilisé pour une bonne cause. Je préfère infiniment savoir que tu l'utilises plutôt que le dépenser futilement. »_ Quand il vit que Remus était sur le point de répliquer, il changea rapidement de sujet, _« Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé de Greyback. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »_

Remus lui envoya un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'oubliait pas le problème mais il répondit, _« Greyback mène une autre meute. Je ne suis pas encore allé à eux. Il n'est pas très aimé dans ma meute. Greyback a essayé de les convaincre de rejoindre sa meute mais ils ont refusé parce qu'ils avaient entendu dire qu'ils se transformaient au milieu de villes muggles pour les attaquer exprès et les convertir. J'ai rendu visite à deux autres meutes et je pense qu'elles pourront nous rejoindre. Nous négocions toujours les termes mais ça semble bien partie. »_

_« C'est magnifique, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire, _« Que pensent-ils de Voldemort et de la guerre qui arrive ? »_

_« Ma meute était menée par un vieux sorcier loup garou qui a été approché par Voldemort pendant la première guerre, »_ répondit Remus. _« Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ils n'étaient pas satisfaits des promesses de Voldemort et les autres ne lui font pas confiance pour garder parole. Savoir que Greyback est un fervent partisan ne les aide pas non plus. Ils ne veulent pas être utilisés comme des machines tueuses. »_

Orion considéra cela, _« Et bien ça a besoin d'être changé. Si les deux autres meutes te rejoignent, combien seriez-vous ? Et combien de loups garous contrôle Greyback ?_

_« Nous serions environ une centaine et Greyback contrôle pour le moment trente loups garous, »_ répondit Remus.

Orion haussa les sourcils de surprise, _« C'est énorme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y en ait autant. »_ Puis il sourit avec conspiration, _« Si tu réussis à fusionner les trois meutes, tu seras capable de défier Greyback et de convaincre sa meute de te rejoindre. Je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'ils verront que tu as amélioré la vie au camp et que ta meute est éduquée, ils te voudront pour alpha aussi. Tu fais du bon boulot, Remus ! Une fois qu'ils seront avec toi, tu pourras commencer à négocier avec Voldemort. Tu seras le leader de toutes les meutes d'Angleterre ! Tu auras le pouvoir de forcer Voldemort à accéder à tes demandes ! »_

Remus lui fit un petit sourire, _« Oui, sûrement. »_

_« Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, Remus, »_ dit Orion excité, _« Tu es parfait pour la tâche. Et tu m'auras dans les rangs de Voldemort. Je pourrais te passer des informations. Je convaincrai Voldemort de me laisser prendre part aux négociations. » _Puis il ajouta pensivement, _« Pendant ce temps, tu devras essayer de contacter les meutes de loups-garous étrangères. Je suis sûr que Voldemort et Dumbledore leur enverront des émissaires pour obtenir leur allégeance. Tu devras les rencontrer en premier et montrer un front commun pendant les négociations. »_

Remus soupira, _« Oui, quand le temps sera venu, oui. Il y a tant à faire. »_

_« Combien de temps cela te prendra-t-il de convaincre les autres meutes d'Angleterre de rejoindre la tienne ? »_ demanda Orion.

_« Les deux autres ne prendront pas trop de temps, si ça se passe bien, »_ répondit Remus dans ses pensées, _« Celle de Greyback sera la plus difficile parce que je devrais le combattre avant d'assumer le rôle d'alpha pour sa meute. Peut-être un an dans le meilleur des cas. »_

Orion écarquilla les yeux, inquiet, _« Tu auras besoin de tuer Greyback ? C'est trop dangereux, Remus, et s'il te fait du mal ? »_

Remus lui sourit, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit loup. J'ai seulement besoin de gagner, pas de le tuer. Ce serait un combat dans nos formes lupines et je suis bien plus fort maintenant que je vis avec une meute. Je serai prêt quand les temps viendront. »_

_« Mais c'est toujours dangereux. Il est vicieux, Remus, »_ dit Orion inquiet, _« Il est fou. »_ Il marqua une pause et regarda Remus et dit calmement, _« Je pourrais le tuer pour toi. Je pourrais probablement le faire sans que les Deatheaters s'en rendent compte… »_

Remus agrippa ses épaules et dit avec appréhension, _« Tu ne tueras personne, Orion ! Tu es un garçon ! Je ne te laisserai tuer personne ! Et encore moins pour moi. Je peux le gérer. »_

_« Remus, »_ dit Orion prudemment, _« Je tuerai éventuellement pendant la guerre. Je l'ai déjà accepté. Et je n'ai aucun remords à tuer quelqu'un comme Grey… »_

Remus l'agrippa plus fortement et dit alarmé, _« Tu n'as pas à tuer, même si c'est la guerre ! C'est exactement ce dont ton père et moi avions peur quand tu as décidé de supporter Voldemort. Il voudra te transformer en meurtrier mais tu ne peux pas le permettre ! Tu es le fils de Sirius et Lily ! Ils n'auraient jamais voulu que tu tues quelqu'un ! Ils se retourneraient dans leurs tombes s'ils savaient que le côté Noir te transforme en tueur ! »_

Orion laissa échapper un rire amer, _« Et que penses-tu que la Lumière voudrait que je fasse s'ils découvraient que j'étais Harry Potter ? »_ Il lança à Remus un regard perçant et continua, _« Dumbledore voudrait que je tue Voldemort ! La Lumière est exactement comme les Ténèbres ! Ils m'utiliseraient de la même façon. Au moins avec les Ténèbres, je tuerais pour mes propres buts, pour aider mon genre. Et en plus, je ne permettrais pas à Voldemort de m'utiliser non plus. Si je tue, ce sera parce que je le jugerai nécessaire, pas parce que Voldemort me l'a ordonné. »_

_« Mais tu n'es qu'un garçon… »_ commença Remus frénétiquement.

_« Je n'ai jamais été un garçon, »_ l'interrompit durement Orion, _« Pas __juste__ un garçon. Je suis Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, celui qui a défait le Lord Noir alors qu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. »_

_« Le sacrifice de Lily… »_ Commença à dire Remus.

_« N'a rien à voir avec cela, »_ finit Orion sévèrement, _« J'ai déjà mené des recherches jusqu'à l'épuisement. Un sacrifice d'amour ne peut pas bloquer le sort de mort. Je pense que ça cause de douleurs à ma cicatrice quand je suis proche de la personne dont elle voulait me protéger, comme une sorte d'alarme. C'était moi, mes pouvoirs qui m'ont sauvé. Et j'ai déjà une idée de comment. »_ Remus fronça les sourcils, confus et Orion ajouta d'une voix calme et confiante, _« Remus, je suis quelque chose d'autre. Au-delà des capacités de fourchelang que Voldemort m'a involontairement transféré ce soir-là, j'ai des pouvoirs uniques. »_

Remus fronça les sourcils et secoua sa tête, _« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de dire. »_

Orion agrippa ses mains et regarda dans le regard ambré de Remus. Il dit doucement, _« Je pensais que ma magie noire… que ce que je pouvais en faire était commun. Que d'autres pouvaient faire ce que je fais. Mais j'ai fait des recherches dans chaque livre de magie noire que j'ai pu trouver et pas un seul mot sur mes pouvoirs. Je ne te les ai jamais montrés. Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne. Voldemort a vu une démonstration incontrôlée de mes pouvoirs quand je n'en étais pas encore conscient. Mais j'ai commencé à les contrôler maintenant. Je suis capable de convoquer ma Magie Noire à volonté. J'ai toujours beaucoup à apprendre mais avec le temps je la maîtriserai. Tu vois, je pense que c'était ma magie noire qui m'a sauvé cette nuit. Même étant enfant, elle est en moi. Et lorsque j'en ai eu besoin, elle s'est élevée en moi. Je pense que j'ai perçu une menace pour ma vie cette nuit là et que ma magie m'a protégé. Pas même le sort de Voldemort pouvait traverser la protection de ma magie. »_ Il marqua une pause incertaine et chuchota, _« La Magie de Voldemort est similaire à la mienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de la reconnaître. Elle semble… elle semble familière. Elle est enivrante, comme si nos magies étaient de la même espèce, comme si elles s'appelaient. Mais d'un autre côté, Voldemort n'est pas capable de faire ce que je fais. S'il a mon type de magie en lui, il n'est pas capable de l'invoquer et de l'utiliser sans baguette comme moi. Je suis sûr qu'il le monterait s'il en était capable. »_

Remus semblait émerveillé et horrifié à la fois, _« Orion, Voldemort n'est pas comme toi ! Il te corrompe. Comment peux-tu trouver sa magie enivrante ?_ »

Orion relâcha les mains de Remus et soupira, _« Voldemort ne me corrompe pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il ressent la même chose quand il sent ma magie. Je ne l'ai utilisée qu'une fois en sa présence. Il n'a pas eu la chance de sentir quoi que ce soit. »_ Puis il ajouta en grimaçant, _« Et je ne dis pas qu'il est similaire à moi. Merlin merci ! Je ne veux pas être comme lui. Je dis juste que de tous les sorciers que j'ai rencontré, sa magie est presque similaire à la mienne. »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée que tu sois de son côté, Orion, »_ dit Remus avec appréhension, _« Je devrais peut-être revenir au Manoir des Black et être là pour toi. Je pourrais passer l'argent à ma meute et… »_

Orion l'interrompit furieusement, _« Remus, je ne t'ai pas dit cela pour que tu t'inquiètes ! Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais rien dit ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer Voldemort. Il est le sorcier le plus puissant pour le moment mais j'ai une maîtrise différente de la magie ! S'il me fait du mal, je le lui rendrai ! »_ Il regarda Remus et ajouta sévèrement, _« Tu as tes devoirs envers ta meute et j'ai les miens envers mon genre. Je ne te permettrai pas d'abandonner ta meute et tes plans juste parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. J'ai des amis et des personnes qui s'occupent de moi. Je ne suis pas sans protection. »_

_« Tu n'as que les Malfoy qui se retourneront contre toi si Voldemort l'ordonne ! »_ rétorqua Remus avec appréhension.

Orion soupira, _« C'est peut-être vrai mais je peux me défendre contre Voldemort. »_ Remus le regarda incrédule et Orion cingla, _« Je ne discuterai pas plus de cela avec toi, Remus. Je ne quitterai pas le côté Noir et tu ne quitteras pas ta meute. La guerre est bien plus grande que nous deux et nous devons être préparés nous devons suivre nos plans respectifs. Je te contacterai si j'ai besoin d'aide. »_

Orion se leva, _« Je dois y aller, maintenant. Les Malfoy attendent que je revienne. »_

Remus agrippa son bras et dit gentiment, _« Je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare en mauvais termes, mon loupiot. »_

Orion lui sourit et l'enlaça fortement, _« Nous ne serons jamais en mauvais termes, Remus. Je te demande juste d'avoir foi en moi. Je ne mens pas sur mes pouvoirs. Ce que je t'ai raconté est la vérité absolue et je peux prendre soin de moi. »_

Remus soupira de résignation, _« Promets-moi que tu me contacteras si tu es en danger, ou si tu as besoin de mon aide. »_

Orion brisa l'étreinte et regarda Remus et lui fit un grand sourire, _« Je te le promets. Bonne chance avec les meutes. Quand tu le pourras, donne-moi de tes nouvelles. »_

Remus hocha la tête et alors qu'Orion était sur le point de jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée, il murmura, _« Juste aussi borné que ton père. »_

Orion regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit avec un sourire heureux, _« Pas faux. »_

Aussitôt qu'il sortit de la cheminée du Manoir Malfoy à Moscou, Lucius, qui lisait calmement le Daily Prophet dit, « _Est-ce que tout va bien au Manoir des Black ? »_

Orion nettoya ses robes d'un sort et répondit calmement, _« Oui, j'ai donné quelques ordres aux elfes de maison mais ils font déjà du bon travail. »_

Lucius lui jeta un coup d'œil derrière son journal et dit, _« Très bien, Draco t'attend dans la bibliothèque. Le bal est dans deux heures, je m'attends à ce que tu sois prêt. »_

Orion hocha la tête rapidement et partit vers la bibliothèque. Draco était assis dans l'un des fauteuils en fourrure, lisant un document épais.

_« Oh, tu es enfin là, »_ fit Draco paresseusement, _« Nous devons lire cela avant la bal. »_ Il tendit à Orion le même document qu'il lisait.

Orion s'assit en face de lui et demanda, _« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Draco lui sourit narquoisement, _« Un dossier sur les sorciers qui seront à la réunion. »_

_« Nous pourrons réellement y assister alors ? »_ demanda Orion excité.

_« Oui, mais Père m'a dit que nous sommes là pour observer sans parler, »_ répondit Draco et il renifla dédaigneusement, _« Et c'est la seule réunion à laquelle nous assisterons. »_

_« Quoi ? »_ dit Orion déçu, _« Il y en aura deux autres cette semaine ! »_

Draco soupira, _« Je sais. Nous devons faire des contacts pendant ces bals pendant que les réunions se passent. »_

Orion dit avec résignation, _« Bien, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Combien y'aura-t-il encore de bals après que nous soyons partis ? »_

_« Encore quelques uns pendant tout l'hiver, »_ répondit Draco, _« Mes parents et les Lestrange resteront ici pour y participer. »_ Puis il tendit quelque chose à Orion, _« Ah et Père dit que tu dois porter ceci. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Il plissa des yeux furieusement quand il vit que c'était l'anneau de son père. Il était rare et possédait un saphir noir unique avec un petit B en argent incrusté. Il était plus large que son anneau le représentant comme héritier mais élégant et masculin sans aucun doute.

_« Lucius l'a pris à mon père ? »_ demanda Orion, sa voix tremblant de colère.

Draco le regarda et dit sévèrement, _« Oui, il disait que tu refusais de le prendre mais tu dois le porter, Orion. Au moins pour ce genre d'engagements sociaux. Il dénote que tu es à la tête de la Maison des Black. »_

_« Je m'en fiche ! »_ cracha Orion, _« Il n'en avait pas le droit ! »_

Draco se renfrogna, _« Mon père l'a fait pour toi ! C'est nécessaire. Je porte mon anneau spécifiant que je suis l'héritier des Malfoy ! »_

_« Non, »_dit Orion furieusement, _« Il appartient à mon père. Il n'est pas encore mort ! Je ne prendrais pas sa place ! »_

_« Tu as déjà sa place ! »_ dit Draco impatiemment, _« Il n'est pas mort, du moins physiquement, mais selon la loi, il n'est plus à la tête de la Maison des Black puisqu'il a été Embrassé. Si tu ne le portes pas, je doute que mon père te laisse assister à la réunion ! »_

Orion ferma furieusement son poing sur l'anneau puis le rangea dans ses robes.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent, _« Tu le porteras ? »_

_« Oui, »_ Cingla Orion avec humeur.

Draco sembla satisfait et continua à lire son dossier. Orion commença coléreusement à jeter un œil sur le sien et dit au bout d'un moment, _« Il y en a beaucoup. Je ne reconnais que quelques noms de famille. Trois Américains et trois Français… »_

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'en préoccupent, »_ dit Draco, _« Les Américains ont toujours était isolés et n'entrent en guerre que lorsqu'ils se font tuer. Ils se fichent de ce qu'il se passe en Europe, »_ Puis il ajouta avec le nez retroussé, _« Et les Français ne sont pas mieux des chauvinistes cachés si tu veux mon avis. »_

Orion gloussa, _« On pourrait dire la même chose de nous, les Anglais, »_ Draco lui envoya un regard noir et Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Mais ça a du sens. Les Français seraient bientôt impliqués dans la guerre et Dumbledore a une base plus grande parce que leur pays est rempli de sorciers de la Lumière. »_

_« Vrai. » _Répondit Draco, _« Et nous aurons besoin aussi des Américains. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda Orion avec intérêt.

_« Et bien, plusieurs familles de sang pur qui ont été chassées il y a des siècles ont émigré vers le Nord de l'Amérique et ont établi des colonies, »_ expliqua Draco, _« Donc il y a quelques familles puissants là-bas. Ils ont changé leurs noms de famille pour éviter la persécution et commencer avec un statut neuf, c'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas reconnaître leurs noms, mais la plupart proviennent des lignées de nos familles. Ce Comodus Conrad par exemple, je sais qu'il est de ma famille d'une certaine façon. Mon père a eu des affaires avec lui dans le passé. Les sorciers américains sont moins durs dans leurs opinions sur les muggles et les nés de muggles mais les familles noires restent entre elles et sont assez riches. »_

_« Tu penses qu'ils nous aideront ? »_ demanda Orion en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Si c'est dans leurs intérêts, oui, »_ répondit Draco, _« Ils se préoccupent de la richesse plus que tout mais ils sont bien en sous nombre par rapport aux sorciers de la lumière et ça les incommode et c'est aussi mauvais pour les affaires, tu vois. Je pense que s'ils voient que nous sommes plus forts en Europe, ils nous prêteront des fonds et convaincront probablement leur Congrès de rejoindre notre camp et d'envoyer des combattants. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Mais comment peuvent-ils convaincre leur gouvernement s'ils sont une minorité ? »_

Draco lui sourit narquoisement, _« Ils sont une minorité mais ils sont les plus riches et possèdent les affaires les plus importantes. Ils ont une grande force politique. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je préfère. Celui qui a de l'argent se fait obéir, ça surplombe les préjudices de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres. Toute leur Economie s'écroulerait sans les sorciers noirs et les sorciers de la Lumière en sont conscients. Donc ils peuvent frapper et crier qu'ils ne veulent pas soutenir le Seigneur Noir, mais au final, les sorciers noirs les brideront et les menaceront pour voter ce qu'ils veulent. »_

Orion parut sceptique. _« Et les Français ? Qui est ce Sébastien De Valois ? Il est le plus jeune du dossier, »_ dit Orion en regardant le magazine français accompagné d'une image magique d'un jeune et bel aristocrate ayant dans la vingtaine, il avait des yeux blonds et des yeux noisettes.

Draco renifla de dédain, _« C'est un sorcier vaniteux, il est à la tête de la famille pure des De Valois depuis la mort de ses parents parvenue il y a cinq ans. Les De Valois étaient dans la royauté pendant les années 1300 à 1500 dans l'histoire muggle française, bien que les muggles ne sachent pas qu'ils étaient des sorciers noirs, évidemment. »_

_« Ils se sont accoquinés avec des muggles ? »_ demanda Orion surpris.

_« Pas dans leurs lignées. Ce sont des sorciers au sang pur, »_ répondit Draco, _« Ils ont juste pris le trône muggle pour avoir plus de pouvoir et pour s'enrichir. Quand les choses sont devenues plus sanglantes entre les muggles, ils ont quitté le trône et sont revenus dans la communauté magique. Les De Valois sont la famille noire la plus importante en France, ils mènent les autres. » _Puis il ajouta avec dégoût, _« Si Sébastien De Valois soutient le Lord Noir alors nous aurons aussi les autres familles noires sorcières de notre côté et peut-être même quelques familles de la Lumière. Il a beaucoup de contacts. »_

_« L'as-tu déjà rencontré ? »_ demanda Orion avec curiosité, _« A la façon dont tu parles de lui, il semblerait que oui. »_

_« Je l'ai rencontré l'hiver dernier. Tu n'étais pas venu aux deux dernières saisons et beaucoup de nouveaux sorciers y ont assisté. Nos familles ont toujours cherché la concurrence. Les De Valois est la famille la plus importante en France, comme les Malfoy en Angleterre, donc il y a toujours eu une rivalité historique entre nous, »_ répondit Draco. Puis il ajouta méchamment, _« Sébastien De Valois est un crétin vaniteux, un playboy frivole qui croit qu'il est le cadeau de Merlin aux sorciers. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil et dit amusé, _« Quoi, tu lui as demandé de danser et il a refusé ? »_

Deux petites taches rosées apparurent sur les joues de Draco et il toussota, _« Rien de la sorte. Il a dansé et flirté avec tous les sorciers les plus mignons et étant plus jeunes que la trentaine, c'est pourquoi je dis que c'est un playboy. De plus, ses escapades romantiques et ses affaires sont imprimées dans tous les magazines magiques français. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ? »_

_« Les magazines de ragots ne m'intéressent pas, Draco, »_ gloussa Orion, _« Je paris que tu lis Sorcière Hebdo aussi. »_

Draco lui lança un regard noir et dit avec indignation, _« N'importe quoi ! Mais contrairement à toi, je lis des journaux et magazines étrangers pour connaitre les derniers événements. »_

Orion eut un mouvement de main nonchalant, _« Est-il intelligent et puissant ? »_

Draco lui envoya un regard suspicieux, _« Il est allé à Beauxbatons et faisait parti des meilleurs élèves. Ils disent qu'il est bien ancré dans les Arts Noirs, probablement a-t-il appris avec un tuteur puisqu'ils ne l'enseignent pas à Beauxbatons, et qu'il est un sorcier puissant. Mais il ne semble pas être un bon duelliste trop fainéant et insipide pour cela. Sûrement a-t-il appris pour conserver les apparences. »_ Puis il plissa des yeux en regardant Orion et dit, _« Ne me dis pas qu'il t'intéresse ? »_

Orion cligna des yeux, _« Bien sûr que oui. Il est celui qui déterminera si les Français nous soutiendront dans la guerre. Il est avantageux d'en savoir le plus possible sur lui. »_

Draco grogna, _« Je voulais dire est-ce qu'il t'attire ? »_

Orion le regarda incrédule, _« En regardant un magazine ? »_ Il éclata de rire et dit, _« Par les couilles de Merlin, Draco, je ne suis pas obsédé par les sorciers, tu sais ? Et j'ai les mains pleines avec Lezander pour le moment. De plus, c'est l'opinion de De Valois qui m'intéresse, pas son apparence ! »_

_« Donc tu admets qu'il est mignon, »_ continua Draco avec suspicion.

Orion arqua un sourcil et sourit narquoisement, _« Oui, il l'est. Je pense d'ailleurs que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières penseraient de même. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? De le séduire pour qu'il se tourne vers nous ? »_

Draco grogna, _« Dur. Trop imbu de sa personne. Bien que je pense que le Lord Noir essayera. »_

Les yeux d'Orion se plissèrent et il cingla, _« Quoi ? Le Lord Noir prend dans son lit toutes les personnes qu'il veut convaincre ? »_

Draco arqua un sourcil et répondit calmement, _« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait d'états d'âme si ça signifiait qu'il aurait le soutien des Français. Mais je n'ai pas entendu parler du fait que le Lord Noir avait des amants en ce moment. »_

_« Et pendant sa première ascension ? »_ demanda Orion calmement avec un froncement de sourcils.

Draco le regarda de façon spéculative, _« De ce que j'ai entendu, il a eu de nombreux amants mais jamais un régulier. Je pense que ma tante était la seule à garder son lit chaud plus de quelques nuits. »_

Orion s'étrangla et hoqueta, _« Bellatrix ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Draco nonchalamment, _« Elle l'a toujours adoré et son mariage avec Oncle Rodolphus était un mariage d'intérêts. Ils ont chacun leurs propres amants. Mais le Lord Noir s'est rapidement lassé d'elle aussi, bien que cela n'ait pas diminué son affection pour lui. »_ Puis il ajouta avec des yeux plissés. _« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant aux amants du Lord ? »_

Orion revêtit un masque neutre sur son visage et dit nonchalamment, _« Je ne le suis pas, j'étais juste curieux. »_ Il ajouta en changeant de sujets, _« Le reste des sorciers du dossier sont de l'Europe de l'Est et Centrale, je suppose que c'est parce que les sorciers sont plus puissants là-bas n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Draco en hochant la tête, _« Les Russes et les Allemands seraient nos meilleurs alliés, de même que les familles noires des petits pays voisins. Les sorciers noirs ont plus de puissance dans ces pays parce que les lois sur les Arts Noirs sont moins restrictives. »_

_« En Allemagne aussi ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Grindelwald ? »_ demanda Orion, _« Je pensais que les familles noires allemandes avaient quitté le pays après sa défaite et que des lois très sévères avaient été établies. »_

_« Elles se sont enfuies vers d'autres pays au début, mais elles sont lentement revenues. Certaines d'entre elles sont restées en Autriche et en Pologne, »_ expliqua Draco une fois encore dans son élément, _« Et les lois étaient très dures au début mais les sorciers noirs ont gagnés plus de puissance avec le support russe et maintenant ils sont même en surnombre par rapport aux sorciers de la Lumière. Comme tu le sais, la Russie a la plus large communauté de sorciers noirs et ils sont politiquement plus forts que les sorciers de la lumière, donc ils sont capables de soutenir d'autres communautés de sorciers et c'était dans leur intérêt d'aider les allemands. Comme tu le vois dans le dossier, il y a un sorcier pour l'Ukraine, un autre pour la Roumanie, et la Bulgarie c'est parce que les sorciers noirs sans plus puissants là-bas grâce aux Russes aussi. »_

Orion hocha la tête. Il avait lu pas mal de chose sur l'histoire sorcière moderne après tout, mais Draco semblait également être bien renseigné sur le sujet. Puis il dit pensivement, _« Les communautés noires les plus anciennes et puissantes sont en Egypte, Chine et Inde. Je suppose que le Lord Noir veut d'abord conquérir l'Angleterre et le reste de l'Europe avant de se tourner vers le reste du monde. Et l'Europe ne peut être conquise sans être certain que les américains ne soutiendront pas la Lumière. »_ Puis il ajouta, _« ça nous prendra une décennie au mieux ! »_

_« Ouais, je pense aussi, »_ répondit Draco pensivement, _« Mais si nous avons le soutien de quelques créatures magiques, ça pourrait être plus rapide. Les Dementors sont déjà de notre côté, donc c'est un bénéfice. Et les Géants ont soutenu le Lord Noir dans la dernière guerre, je suis sûr qu'il arrivera à les convaincre une fois encore. Le support des loups garous serait génial, puisqu'ils sont dans presque tous les pays et qu'ils sont craints par les sorciers. »_

Orion dit sévèrement, _« Oui, mais il faudrait que nous soyons justes avec eux. Si le Lord Noir ne remplit pas ses promesses, je suis sûr qu'ils répliqueront. »_

Draco lui sourit narquoisement, _« Le Lord Noir a été capable de faire des marchés avec des créatures noires avant et de revenir sur ses promesses sans que des actions soient prises contre lui. Je suis qu'il profitera du soutien des loups garous cette fois et qu'il fera ce qu'il veut une fois au pouvoir. »_

Orion ne répondit pas. _Pas tant que je suis là,_ pensa-t-il sombrement. Si Voldemort tentait de tricher sur les négociations, il en informerait Remus. Il soutenait les Ténèbres mais cela incluait également d'aider les créatures noires qui étaient autant réprimés par les sorciers de la Lumière que les sorciers noirs.

Draco interrompit ses pensées furieuses, _« Nous devons nous préparer, Orion. Le bal va commencer dans une demi-heure. Ma mère nous a laissés des robes dans nos chambres. »_

Orion hocha la tête et prit le dossier avec lui. Il prendrait du temps pour se souvenir des photos et des informations sur les sorciers, ce serait extrêmement utile pour la réunion.

Draco et Orion se tenaient aux côtés de Kara, Evander, Calypso et Viktor dans un des côtés de la magnifique et énorme salle de bal du Manoir Fornax. Leurs parents assistaient aussi à la réunion, et Evander après avoir salué les invités avec ses parents s'était échappé pour les rejoindre. Après avoir parlé de la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers et de ce qu'il se passait à Durmstrang, ils passèrent leur temps à commenter les invités.

Orion chuchota impatiemment à Draco, _« Quand est-ce que la réunion va commencer ? »_

_« Père viendra nous chercher avant que ça commence. Une poignée de sorciers peuvent difficilement disparaître alors que le bal commence. Ne t'inquiète pas et arrête de bouger ! »_ répondit Draco dans un murmure.

Orion soupira et lissa ses robes pour la énième fois. Les robes étaient réellement magnifiques. Narcissa avait toujours eu des goûts exquis et elle avait réussi à trouver une robe à la fois de la même couleur que ses yeux, mais élégante et masculine. Et il portait l'anneau de son père, plus contre sa volonté. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la bougeotte alors qu'il attendait impatiemment que la réunion commence. Il avait refusé toute personne lui demandant de danser le bal n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, c'était la réunion qui retenait son attention.

Calypso dit avec envie, _« Vous avez de la chance que Mr Malfoy vous emmène assister à la réunion. J'ai supplié mon père mais il a refusé, il dit que le Lord Noir n'a autorisé que toi et Draco à la demande de Mr Malfoy. Vous devrez tout me dire après ! »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange ? »_

_« Tu oserais refuser des informations à ta meilleure amie ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ? »_ dit Calypso d'une voix sucrée, _« Après tous les sentiments fraternels qu'elle a pour toi ? »_

Orion lui sourit largement, _« Tsssk, je ne suis pas sujet aux chantages affectifs, petite Calypso. Je te le dirai si tu découvres l'énigme de l'œuf. Elle me rend fou, peu importe ce que je fais, ça continue d'hurler. »_

Calypso renifla de dédain et leva les yeux au ciel, _« D'accord, mais j'allais t'aider de toute façon. »_

_« Je voulais juste t'entendre le demander gentiment, »_ dit Orion avec un grand sourire, _« Je sais que tu m'aurais questionné à mort jusqu'à ce que tu ais les informations de la réunion. Maintenant, je viens de me débarrasser de cet œuf agaçant sans rien te donner en échange ce que je n'avais pas prévu. »_

_« Comme un vrai Slytherin, »_ dit Draco fièrement. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il grogna, _« Merlin, pas lui ! »_

Orion se tourna pour regarder la cause de l'agacement de Draco et vit un grand sorcier et bien bâti vêtu de robes en soie bleue et s'approchant d'eux. Il sourit narquoisement avec amusement à Draco et reconnut qu'il s'agissait de Sébastien De Valois.

Orion se pencha vers Draco et dit dans un murmure taquin, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Drakey, je suis sûr que si tu le lui demandes gentiment, il sera d'accord pour danser avec toi cette fois. Comment pourrait-il refuser un Malfoy deux fois ? »_

Draco lui envoya un regard noir et revêtit un masque stoïque.

_« Nous nous rencontrons encore, Malfoy, »_ dit De Valois avec un sourire séducteur alors qu'il regardait les autres, _« Et qui sont vos compagnons si enchanteurs ? »_

Draco fit rapidement les présentations pendant que Kara regardait De Valois fascinée, alors qu'Evander se renfrognait. Les yeux de De Valois se tournèrent sur Orion et il dit suavement avec un petit accent, _« Orion Black ? Le Seigneur de la plus Noble et ancienne Maison des Black, je suppose ? »_

Les lèvres d'Orion s'ourlèrent avec amusement à l'expression fastidieuse de Draco et il répondit, _« Le seul et unique. »_

De Valois lui sourit et dit en offrant son bras, _« Puis-je avoir cette danse, alors ? »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent de surprise et eut un petit sourire hésitant, _« Bien sûr. »_

Alors que De Valois le menait au milieu de la salle de bal où le reste des couples dansaient lentement, Orion pouvait presque sentir les yeux furieux de Draco le perçant.

De Valois prit gentiment sa main et mit un bras à sa taille alors qu'ils commençaient à danser.

Orion leva les yeux sur lui et dit avec amusement, _« Vous essayez d'agacer Draco, avouez-le. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ demanda De Valois avec un sourire mutin, _« Pourquoi danser avec vous ennuierait Malfoy ? »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Parce que nous parlions ensemble et je parie que vous adorez faire monter la moutarde en lui. »_

_« Je me fiche de Malfoy, »_ dit De Valois sincèrement, _« Je voulais juste vous connaître. »_ Il lui sourit et ajouta, _« J'ai entendu parler de vous dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Est-ce vrai que votre cœur est divisé entre Malfoy et Krum ? »_

Orion rit et secoua sa tête, _« Non, quel malheur sinon. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas en gérer un alors deux. »_ Il regarda De Valois pensivement et demanda, _« Connaissez-vous Fleur Delacour ? »_

_« Je connais sa famille, »_ répondit De Valois, _« Mais pas elle personnelle. J'ai entendu dire que c'est une bonne étudiante de Beauxbatons. Comment se débrouille-t-elle au tournoi ? »_

_« Elle est à la troisième place après la Première tâche, »_ dit Orion, _« Elle semble bien capable, je l'aime bien. »_

De Valois arqua un sourcil, _« Un autre tombé dans ses bras ? »_

Orion gloussa, _« Difficilement, elle n'est pas mon type. Je préfère les sorciers. »_

Les yeux noisettes de De Valois brillèrent d'intérêt et il demanda suavement, _« Et quel type de sorcier ? »_

Orion leva les yeux sur lui, légèrement confus avec le changement de ton de voix de De Valois, et répondit incertain, _« Et bien, je ne pense pas avoir de type. Un sorcier noir de préférence, je pense. Mais je n'ai jamais été avec un sorcier noir avant donc tout n'est que supposition. »_

_« Vous n'avez jamais eu de petit ami ? »_ demanda De Valois avec un sourire content.

_« J'ai un petit ami en ce moment, mon premier. Mais… euh… il n'est pas un sorcier noir, »_ répondit Orion.

De Valois pencha sa tête en avant et chuchota, _« Vous découvrirez que les sorciers noirs sont les plus intéressants. »_ Il regarda dans les yeux d'Orion et dit doucement, _« Vous êtes réellement un beau garçon. Bien que les photos ne rendent pas juste à vos yeux étonnants. »_

Orion se tendit brièvement dans les bras de De Valois et ne put empêcher le léger rougissement sur ses joues.

De Valois le regarda avec amusement et demanda, _« Est-ce que ma franchise vous rend inconfortable ? »_

_« Peut-être un peu, »_ répondit Orion sincèrement, _« Seul mon petit ami m'a déjà dit ça et il me considère beau, De Valois. Ca me fait bizarre de l'entendre d'un étranger. »_

_« Ah, mais nous ne sommes plus des étrangers, Orion, »_ dit De Valois avec un sourire chaud, _« Et s'il te plaît, appelle moi Sébastien et tutoie-moi. »_ Puis il ajouta suavement, _« Et on devrait te le dire plus souvent, jusqu'à ce que tu y crois, au moins. »_

Orion haussa les épaules, _« Je me fiche de ce genre de choses. Si mon petit ami le croit, c'est assez pour moi. »_

_« Tu es vraiment rafraichissant après tous ces sorciers superficiels que je rencontre habituellement dans ce genre de rassemblements. » _Répondit Sébastien avec un petit sourire, _« Je pense que tu es devenu mon partenaire de danse préféré. Tu vas être engagé auprès de moi pour toutes tes danses futures. »_

Orion, ayant gagné de la confiance face à Sébastien, répondit avec un sourire narquois et taquin, _« Sûr de toi, hein ? Peut-être que tu es comme les autres et que je préfère danser avec mon bon ami Draco. »_

Sébastien arqua un sourcil et dit avec un sourire certain, _« Un Malfoy préféré à un De Valois ? Je n'ai jamais vu cela. »_ Il ajouta avec séduction, _« Et laisse-moi t'assurer que je suis très différent de toutes les personnes que tu as déjà rencontré. »_ Il baissa sa voix jusqu'à murmurer et dit, _« Si tu me permettais de te montrer à quel point… »_

Une toux discrète l'interrompit et Orion fut surpris de voir Lucius devant eux.

Lucius les regarda, impassible, et dit d'une voix basse, _« La réunion commence. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, je vais vous y mener. »_

Sébastien hocha la tête et retira son bras de la taille d'Orion. Alors qu'ils suivaient Lucius, Sébastien arqua un sourcil inquisiteur à la présence d'Orion alors que ce dernier lui souriait narquoisement.

Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Orion repéra Draco assis bien loin de la tête de table. Il s'assit calmement près de lui et sentit immédiatement l'aura familière de Voldemort alors que le sorcier entrait dans la pièce quelques secondes après eux. Sébastien fit un clin d'œil à Orion alors qu'il s'assit près de Voldemort et Orion vit que le groupe semblait complet. Les Lestrange et le cercle Premier de Deatheaters qui avaient été secourus d'Azkaban étaient assis parmi les nouveaux sorciers et il vit les amis de son père également. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort et devait admettre que le sorcier semblait vraiment intimidant et avait une prestance de leader. La Magie de Voldemort semblait plus forte encore que d'habitude. Orion soupçonnait qu'il la laissait être flairée par les autres.

Alors que le groupe se fit silencieux, Voldemort se leva de sa chaise haute à la tête de la table et dit calmement, _« Bienvenue, mes amis, à notre première réunion qui déterminera les problèmes qui inquiètent nos communautés magiques et noires. »_ Il regarda les visages des sorciers et sa voix se fit plus dure alors qu'il continuait, _« Nous sommes rassemblés pour arriver à un accord entre les communautés noires les plus puissantes et présenter un front uni contre les sorciers qui ont oppressé nos croyances et notre magie pendant des siècles. Le temps est arrivé de se battre pour nos droits avant que nos lignées ne s'affaiblissent davantage et que nous perdions le terrain politique. Ils seraient bien heureux de voir nos lignées et notre magie s'éteindre et depuis trop longtemps nous leur avons permis d'interdire nos pratiques et l'usage de notre magie. Si nous faisons face ensembles, nous serons capables de les défaire dans cette guerre imminente et remodeler le monde magique à notre image. Notre genre dominerait les autres, les muggles et nés de muggles seraient assujettis à notre volonté, et notre parole serait loi. Nous pratiquerions notre magie noire librement sans faire face aux préjugés nous rétablirions nos familles dans le pouvoir et le respect qu'elles méritent et nos enfants seraient magiquement plus puissants à chaque génération jusqu'à que ce que nos lignées portent le pouvoir et la pureté qu'elles avaient autrefois. C'est le monde magique que j'envisage pour nous si nous réussissons dans ces négociations. »_

Plusieurs hochèrent la tête alors que d'autres s'empêchaient de répondre. Le silence préalablement établi fut brisé par le premier courageux, une sorcière française et attirante d'une quarantaine d'année, elle était la tante de Sébastien de Valois selon le dossier.

Sophie Ambroise dit d'une voix claire et mélodique, _« Ca semble merveilleux, votre Excellence. Mais la question est comment les Anglais arriveront à battre Dumbl'door. L'éliminer est le premier pas pour la guerre, puisqu'aucun de nous n'a de sorcier de la lumière aussi puissant dans nos pays. Les familles noires d'Angleterre doivent prouver qu'elles seront capables de le défaire, de préférence le tuer, avant que les Français, au moins, s'impliquent dans la guerre. »_

_« Dumbledore n'est rien, »_ répondit Voldemort calmement, _« Je disposerai facilement de lui quand mes plans porteront leurs fruits, mais notre alliance a besoin d'être établie avant cela. Nous avons peu de temps et beaucoup à planifier, nous ne devons pas laisser cela être retardé parce que Dumbledore est toujours en vie. »_

_« Dumbl'dore a battu Grindelwald, »_ interrompit Dietrich Emmerich, un sorcier imposant de quatre vingt ans, _« Et Gellert était supposé être invincible. J'étais là pendant leur duel, Dumbl'dore ne sera pas facilement défait. »_

Lucius répondit avec un petit ricanement, _« Dumbledore n'a pas les mêmes pouvoirs qu'il y a des décennies, Dietrich. C'est un vieil homme et il n'est pas à la hauteur de Mon Seigneur. »_

_« Ah, mais et Harry Potter ? »_ Rétorqua Sébastien De Valois, lançant un sourire insolent à Lucius, _« Dumbl'door n'était pas capable de battre Votre Lord pendant la première guerre, mais excusez-moi, Votre Excellence, » _dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête pour Voldemort, _« Mais Arry Potter a réussi à vous tuer, bien que pas de façon permanente, heureusement. »_

_« Cette saleté de sang-mêlé est mort, »_ interrompit Bellatrix comme piquée au vif, _« Et c'était sa pute de sang de bourbe de mère qui l'a sauvé de la mort… »_

Orion serra les poings furieusement mais Voldemort la fit taire d'un regard et dit calmement, _« Harry Potter a survécu parce que sa mère est morte pour le protéger. Il n'a pas de pouvoirs extraordinaires et il est mort maintenant. »_ Le ton calme de Voldemort cachait la colère qu'Orion pouvait ressentir puisque sa cicatrice invisible commençait à le lancer.

_« Mais comment savez-vous que le garçon est réellement mort ? »_ demanda Gunnar Ingegärd, un sorcier suédois, _« Selon les journaux, il a simplement disparu, ils n'ont jamais trouvé de corps. »_

Romulus Rosier répondit calmement, _« Si le garçon était toujours en vie, Dumbledore l'aurait trouvé et les espions que nous avons envoyés dans le Londres Muggle auraient trouvé au moins un indice. Dumbledore a déjà abandonné les recherches, donc on peut dire que le garçon est mort, et s'il ne l'est pas, il n'a jamais été magiquement éduqué et ne représente pas une menace pour nos plans. »_

_« Dans le cas où Harry Potter était toujours vivant, alors nous devrions le persuader de rejoindre nos rangs, »_ dit Sébastien de Valois avec conviction, _« On se fiche qu'il ne soit pas entrainé, il est une icône pour la Lumière et en tant que tel, il leur donne de l'espoir. Ils se rallieraient à lui et attendraient de lui qu'il mène la guerre avec Dumbl'door. Cela ne peut être permis. »_

_« Le sang-mêlé est mort ! »_ s'écria Bellatrix impatiemment, _« Et s'il ne l'est pas, il est sans pouvoir et déambule dans les rues. C'est le sacrifice de cette sang de bourbe qui l'a sauvé. Laissons la Lumière le garder s'ils le trouvent, il n'est pas utile. »_

Sébastien ricana, _« Même s'il est sans pouvoir, il a une valeur politique. Nous ne pouvons permettre que la Lumière mette la main sur lui. De plus, un sort de mort ne peut être stoppé par le sacrifice d'une mère. Je me serai attendu à ce que pour des personnes qui prétendent en savoir autant sur les Arts Noirs, vous l'auriez déjà réalisé. Il a arrêté le sort de mort lui-même ! »_

Un silence tendu s'empara de la pièce et la cicatrice d'Orion picotait plus douloureusement que jamais. Voldemort semblait haïr la conversation mais il avait un masque parfait de tranquillité.

_« Il est inutile de spéculer sur Harry Potter, »_ dit Konstantin Kavsir calmement, _« S'il se montre, alors nous déciderons quoi faire de lui. Jusque là, nous devrions discuter de problèmes plus urgents. »_

_« Ja, je suis d'accord avec Konstantin, »_ rétorqua Ludolf Veitner, le sorcier était autrichien, _« Potter est le problème de l'Angleterre. Et pour Dumbledorgh, personne ne peut se mesurer à lui sauf vous Votre Excellence, donc nous vous le laissons également. Le reste d'entre nous s'occupera de vous envoyer des combattants pour la guerre anglaise avant qu'elle n'éclate en Europe. »_

Anatoly Kusakov, un sorcier russe qui rappelait à Orion Karkaroff, dit dans sa barbe, _« J'aimerais savoir quels pays seraient les premiers à se révolter si vous prenez l'Angleterre ? »_

_« Je pense qu'il est important de savoir quel type de gouvernement sera établi après la guerre, »_ interrompit Didier Benoit, un vieux sorcier français, _« Les Français ne permettront pas un gouvernement supranational. Nous voulons notre indépendance plus que tout. »_

_« Et les rétributions de guerre ? »_ ajouta Comodus Conrad, un des américains, _« Les sorciers de la Lumièrr devraient payer les dépenses dues aux dommages matériels c'est le lot des vaincus. Et nous voulons que nos banques aient des droits exclusifs afin de prêter de l'argent pour la reconstruction de l'Europe une fois que la guerre sera terminée. »_

Alistair Armitage, le seul anglais à part les Deatheaters fondit verbalement sur Conrad, _« Il faudra me tuer avant ! Les banques européennes prêteront les Gallions pour restaurer l'Europe. Il est hors de question que l'Europe soit sucée à sec par les banques américaines. »_

Après cela, plusieurs groupes de sorciers se disputèrent. Cassius Sormen et Reginald Rook, les deux autres américains, soutenaient Comodus Conrad, alors qu'Armitage était supporté par Alessandro Bernasconi, Bruno Constanzo et Luis Castillo-Torreblanca, deux italiens et un espagnol. Alors que ce groupe parlait des droits des banque et qui était sur le point de sucer les sorciers de la Lumière de leurs gallions, les Français se disputaient avec Lucius, Rodolphus et Romulus sur l'indépendance de gouvernements. De l'autre côté de la table, les Russes et les allemands discutaient de quels pays allait se révolter en premier, alors que les sorciers venant d'Ukraine, Roumanie, Bulgarie, Autriche et Pologne, se disputaient à propos de droits nationaux sur des territoires magiquement longuement disputés entre eux, Russie et Allemagne.

Orion envoya à Draco un regard étourdi et un sourire narquois lui fut rendu. Les disputes durèrent seulement quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Voldemort s'énerve et lança sans baguette un sort qui força tout le monde à revenir à leurs sièges, ce qui les fit se taire rapidement.

Voldemort perça chacun d'entre eux de son regard furieux et dit d'une voix mortellement calme, _« Toutes vos disputes ne seront nécessaires que lorsque nous aurons gagné la guerre en Angleterre. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur ça plutôt que de perdre plus de temps. Mais laissez moi éclairer une chose chaque pays maintiendra son Ministère de la Magie, mené par des sorciers noirs qui nous sont loyaux, mais il y AURA un gouvernement supranational qui guidera les Ministères et qui adoptera les lois qui seront établies dans chaque pays de façon égalitaire. »_

_« Je suppose que ce gouvernement supranational serait dirigé par vous et composé de certains de votre cercle premier ? »_ demanda nonchalamment Cyryl Czesceslaus, le sorcier Ukrainien.

_« Exactement, »_ répondit Voldemort avec un sourire froid.

_« Ce n'est pas possible ! »_ Interrompit Didier Benoit, _« Les Français n'ont jamais été assujettis à des règles étrangères. Nous ne pouvons permettre de perdre notre autonomie politique et législative ! »_

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir et glacial et dit calmement, _« Les pays ne perdraient pas leur autonomie politique ou législative, ils seraient menés comme avant, avec des sorciers noirs en charge plutôt que des sorciers de la Lumière. Vous élirez toujours vos propres représentants et vous adopterez vos propres lois. Je souhaite seulement établir une forme internationale de gouvernement pour assurer une harmonie entre tous nos pays et m'assurer que les bonnes lois sont implémentées. Sans moi, la guerre ne peut être gagnée, donc je pense pas aller trop loin quand je planifie de laisser vos pays tranquille et de prendre seulement un poste de superviseur. _

Les Français étaient toujours sur leurs gardes les Russes et les Allemands regardaient Voldemort avec trépidation et les Américains avec un peu d'appréhension, ne croyant pas que le gouvernement supranational de Voldemort pourrait les forcer à quelque chose. Pendant tout ce temps, Orion eut des scénarios apocalyptiques flashant dans son esprit, avec Voldemort prenant le monde sorcier après avoir tué les personnes à la tête de chaque gouvernement, alors que les nés de muggles étaient déchus de leurs droits et n'ayant nulle part où aller dû aux lois du gouvernement supranational que Voldemort aurait implanté dans tous les pays.

L'idée de Voldemort de superviser un gouvernement supranational n'était pas mal du tout c'était juste l'idée de Voldemort menant ce gouvernement qui faisait tiquer Orion. Il n'avait pas de doutes quant au fait que Voldemort leur dirait ce qu'ils voulaient entendre pour diminuer leurs peurs et puis, avec la guerre gagnée, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait. Et il pouvait déjà voir que certains sous-estimaient les ambitions et les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Les Américains étaient trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes par exemple.

La réunion continua pendant ce qui semblait être des heures pour Orion. Finalement quelques accords hésitants furent atteints. Les Russes et les Allemands étaient ceux qui montraient le plus de soutien aux plans de Voldemort. Il avait été conclu qu'une fois la guerre commencée en Angleterre, les Russes et les Français bougeraient contre la France qui avait la plus large communauté de sorciers de la Lumière sur le continent européen, avec De Valois et le reste des familles travaillant de l'intérieur. De cette façon, les sorciers anglais de la Lumière n'obtiendraient pas le soutien Français. Une fois que la France et l'Angleterre seraient conquises, les Russes et les Allemands bougeraient pour conquérir la Pologne, l'Autriche, l'Ukraine, la Roumanie et la Bulgarie – qui avait également des alliés dans leurs rangs -, pendant que la France et l'Angleterre bougeraient pour capturer l'Espagne et l'Italie. Après cela, ils bougeraient ensemble pour conquérir la Suisse, la Finlande et la Norvège, et le reste des petits pays restants.

Voldemort expliqua que la guerre en Angleterre ne commencerait pas avant au moins deux ans, donc qu'ils pouvaient revenir dans leurs pays et commencer à convaincre les autres familles de rassembler des ressources. Les Russes aideraient subtilement les Allemands à surpasser politiquement les sorciers de la Lumière dans leur pays, de telle façon que lorsque la guerre commencerait, l'Allemagne serait dans les mains des sorciers noirs. La France représentait la situation la plus délicate. Sébastien de Valois devrait commencer à gagner des alliés dans les familles de la Lumière, de plus il devrait regrouper les familles noires sous son leadership. Et on attendait des américains qu'ils prêtent des fonds et des combattants pour la guerre d'Angleterre et ils avaient deux ans pour manœuvrer leur Congrès et accomplir cela.

C'était le plan général de Voldemort mais les détails n'étaient pas encore discutés. Ils étaient laissés pour des réunions ultérieures, ainsi que les récompenses qu'attendaient les participants pour leur soutien et leurs demandes pour leurs pays. A la fin des négociations, qui pourraient prendre environ un an, chacun d'entre eux devaient signer un contrat magique afin qu'ils accomplissent ce qui avait été décidé.

Quand la réunion fut ajournée, Orion suivit les sorciers, fatigué. Aussitôt qu'il passa la porte, Sébastien le prit de côté.

_« Ton innocence est si attirante, Orion, »_ dit Sébastien dans un murmure, _« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un Deatheater. »_

Orion leva les yeux sur ceux noisettes de Sébastien et dit calmement, _« Je ne suis pas un Deatheater, seulement un partisan. »_

Sébastien le regarda avec des questions et dit suavement, _« De mieux en mieux. J'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir au prochain bal ? »_

_« Pour ceux prévus cette semaine, oui, »_ répondit Orion avec un petit sourire, _« Je reviens à Hogwarts dimanche. »_ Puis son sourire retomba et dit avec résignation, _« Mais je n'assisterai pas aux réunions. C'était ma première et la seule. »_

Sébastien leva gentiment son menton et dit avec un petit ronronnement séducteur, _« Ne désespère pas, mon petit. Tu pourras danser avec moi. Je te chercherai pour les réunions. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil et lui donna un sourire narquois, _« Je vois maintenant ce qu'ils voulaient dire quand ils disaient que tu es du type narcissique. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »_

Les lèvres de Sébastien s'ourlèrent d'amusement et il dit moqueur, _« Ow, un couteau dans mon cœur. »_ Puis il ajouta suavement, _« Je devrai travailler dur alors, pour supprimer toutes ces idées fausses que tu as de moi. Je suis sûr que montrer le vrai moi va me plaire. »_

La réplique d'Orion fut interrompue par la main de Draco sur son épaule.

Draco envoya à Sébastien un regard méprisant et dit à Orion, _« On nous demande à l'intérieur. »_

Quand ils ré-entrèrent la pièce, tous les Deatheaters étaient assis près de Voldemort et ils parlaient de la réunion. Orion s'assit calmement près de Draco.

_« … Les Français et les Américains sont ceux qui ont montré le plus de réticences, Mon Seigneur, »_ dit Lucius, _« Ils demandent un grand prix pour leur soutien. »_

_« Les Américains sont des bâtards gourmands, »_ interrompit Yaxley narquois, _« Si nous leur donnons les droits bancaires pour la reconstruction, ils accepteront facilement de nous soutenir. »_

_« Mais beaucoup de familles noires anglaises n'aimeront pas cela, »_ rétorqua Dolohov, _« Tu as bien vu comment Armitage l'a pris. Sa famille traite avec Gringotts et possède des actions dans la plupart des pus grandes banques d'Europe. Et il a beaucoup de contacts avec les autres familles noires. »_

Voldemort répondit indifféremment, _« On parlera des Américains après que l'on ait gagné la guerre d'Angleterre. Nous leur donnerons ce qu'ils veulent pour le moment. »_

_« Mon Seigneur, »_ dit Rookwood avec déférence, _« A part des fonds et des combattants, nous devrions leur demander des objets magiques qui sont gardés et étudiés dans les sous sol de leurs bâtiments gouvernementaux. »_

Voldemort arqua un sourcil avec intérêt et dit froidement, _« Explique-toi. »_

_« Pendant la période où j'étais une langue de plomb au département des Mystères, il y avait des rumeurs parmi nous sur ce que les américains avaient, »_ rétorqua Rookwood, _« Il était dit qu'à travers les siècles, ils avaient volé de puissants artefacts magiques des pays d'Amérique Latine, probablement des Maya, des Inca et des cultures Aztèques. Des connaissances magiques longuement perdues et qu'ils tentent de découvrir. »_

Voldemort devint pensif et après un moment il dit, _« Il serait très avantageux si nous pouvions mettre la main sur ces connaissances et sur ces artéfacts. Tu as raison, Augustus, nous devrions subtilement demander cela à la prochaine réunion. »_

_« Il reste toujours les Français, Mon Seigneur, »_ dit Rosier, _« Ils sont complètement opposés contre l'établissement d'un Conseil Noir après la guerre. Ils refusent d'être assujettis à une puissance supranationale. Et s'ils savent que vous êtes sur le point d'adopter le titre d'Empereur Noir sur le monde sorcier, ils se battraient avec tout ce qu'ils ont. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent. Par la barbe de Merlin, les ambitions de Voldemort ne connaissaient pas de limites ! Empereur du monde magique ? Et probablement du monde muggle également après qu'ils aient été détruits par Voldemort et son armée. Ses pensées inquiètes furent interrompues par la conversation qui continuait.

Amycus Carrow l'interrompit méchamment, _« C'est le travail de ce vieux fou, Benoit, et de son suivant, De Valois… »_

_« Nous devrions simplement les tuer tous les deux après la guerre, Maître, »_ l'interrompit Bellatrix avec un ton haut perché, _« Je défigurerai avec joie le magnifique visage de De Valois jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie. »_

Voldemort eut un sourire froid et dit avec indulgence, _« Peut-être que je t'accorderai ce vœu, Bella. »_

Orion se glaça sur place. Il ne savait ce qu'il pensait de Sébastien, c'était un flirt consommé, mais il avait semblé être une bonne personne et était intéressant. Et juste imaginer Bellatrix torturer Sébastien lui glaçait le sang.

_« Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres façons de convaincre les Français, Mon Seigneur, »_ interrompit Lucius prudemment, _« Si nous tuons De Valois, le reste des familles noires françaises se retourneront contre nous. Ce ne serait pas sage. »_

Voldemort se tourna pour regarder Lucius, _« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, mon ami rusé ? »_

Lucius envoya un regard à Orion et répondit, _« De Valois semblait sensible aux charmes de jeunes sorciers, Mon Seigneur. Il pourrait être persuadé de nous soutenir si on lui offrait quelque chose qu'il désire. »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux et dit calmement, _« Comme qui ? »_

_« De Valois semblait être intéressé par Orion, Mon Seigneur, »_ répondit Lucius impassible.

Orion hoqueta alors que tous les yeux se dirigeaient vers lui. Il sentait sa cicatrice invisible éclater de douleur alors que Voldemort plissait ses yeux sur lui et dit suavement, _« Ah vraiment, Orion ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête et dit d'une voix faible, _« Euh… non. Je l'ai juste rencontré aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas montré d'intérêt pour moi… »_

_« Quand j'ai interrompu ta danse avec lui, il murmurait à ton oreille, »_ interrompit Lucius nonchalamment, _« Il semblait s'être totalement entiché de toi. »_

Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent des fentes alors que la douleur d'Orion augmentait, et il dit à Lucius sans tourner son regard carmin d'Orion, _« Est-ce que tu suggères d'utiliser Orion pour séduire De Valois, Lucius ? »_

Avant que Lucius ait une chance de répondre, Orion se leva de son siège et dit bouillonnant, _« Je ne serai pas utilisé de cette façon ! Je ne deviendrai pas une pute pour que vous ailliez votre allié ! »_

Un silence complet tomba sur les Deatheaters alors que certains d'entre eux attendaient avec anticipation la punition d'Orion dû à la façon irrespectueuse qu'il avait utilisée pour parler au Seigneur Noir. Ils ne furent pas déçus très longtemps puisque Voldemort sortit sa baguette et dit calmement, _« Crucio. »_

Orion tomba au sol avec un cri perçant. Alors que son corps convulsait et qu'il ravalait ses cris de douleurs, il entendit Voldemort disposer du reste des Deatheaters. A travers ses larmes il vit les robes de Voldemort devant lui.

Il fut relevé durement par son col alors que le sort fut annulé et il fut confronté au regard furieux de Voldemort.

_« Combien de fois devrai-je te punir avant que tu n'apprennes à t'adresser poliment à moi ? »_ dit Voldemort avec une voix mortellement calme.

Orion se bâtit contre la douleur à sa cicatrice et la douleur parcourant son corps, alors qu'il répondit difficilement, _« Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux. J'étais surpris par votre souhait de me donner à De Valois… »_

Voldemort leva son menton fortement et siffla furieusement, _« Gamin fou, je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser lui ou quelqu'un d'autre te toucher. »_ Voldemort le perça de son regard rouge et dit suavement, _« Je ne te prostituerai pas, comme tu le pensais, du moins pas aux autres. »_ Il sourit narquoisement quand il vit les yeux d'Orion s'écarquiller et il commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les joues souillées de larmes d'Orion. Il continua presque gentiment, _« Peut-être avais-tu peur que je laisserai quelqu'un d'autre t'utiliser pour leurs plaisirs ? Que je relâcherai ma prise sur toi ? N'est-ce pas, Orion ? Es-tu inquiet que je préfère laisser les autres t'avoir plutôt que moi ? »_

_« Quoi ? Non… »_ hoqueta Orion.

_« Chuuut, Orion, » _dit Voldemort en le pressant contre son corps. Ses doigts coururent gentiment sur ses lèvres alors qu'Orion le regardait avec une alarme grandissante. Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et siffla, _« Esssst-cccce ccccce que tu veux ? __Veux-tu que je te clame ? Que je te montre ainsssssi qu'aux autres que tu m'appartiens ? »_

Orion ouvrit sa bouche pour rétorquer furieusement mais ses mots furent tus lorsque Voldemort l'embrassa agressivement. Il sentit la langue chaude de Voldemort explorer les profondeurs de sa bouche et ses bras le maintenant contre lui. Choqué et confus il ne réagit pas et il permit à Voldemort de le garder contre lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient balayées par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, adoucissant la douleur venant de sa cicatrice, il sentit quelque chose en lui, tentant de s'élever, comme si ça essayait de faire une connexion. Il gémit avec inadvertance contre la bouche insatiable de Voldemort alors qu'il se pressait encore plus contre son corps son esprit tiraillé entre le plaisir, l'incrédulité, et les reproches puisqu'il permettait cela. Il regagna ses sens immédiatement en sentant la dure érection de Voldemort pressant contre son estomac, ce qui lui fit arrêter ce qu'il se passait avec frénésie.

Il repoussa brusquement Voldemort de lui et dit furieusement entre deux halètements, _« Quoi… qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de faire ? A quel jeu vicieux jouez-vous avec moi maintenant ? Laissez-moi tranquille putain ! »_

Voldemort eut un froncement de sourcils perplexe sur son visage, qui disparut instantanément à ses mots. Il attrapa fortement le visage d'Orion et dit avec une colère froide, _« Te laisser tranquille ? Je ne te laisserai jamais tranquille ! Tu es mon partisan ! Tu feras ce que je veux ! Et il vaut mieux pour toi que je n'entende plus que tu traines avec De Valois ! »_

_« ETES-VOUS TARE ? » _Hurla Orion en virant les mains de Voldemort de son visage, _« VOUS NE ME DIREZ PAS CE QUE J'AI A FAIRE ! JE N'AI PAS A VOUS OBEIR ! Si je veux être ami avec Sébastien, alors je le ser… »_

Voldemort l'envoya abruptement contre le mur. Il laissa un murmure douloureux lui échapper et il vit Voldemort avancer vers lui avec une expression bouillonnante sur le visage. Orion réagit instinctivement il mit devant lui ses mains et sa magie furieuse et noire s'envola de ses paumes, érigeant un mur de flammes noires entre lui et Voldemort. Orion se redressa durement et regarda avec ébahissement la magie qu'il avait produite. Il pouvait distinguer Voldemort derrière et il le vit tendre une main pour la toucher et la retirer rapidement alors que les flammes l'avaient écorché.

Avec une joue brûlante et une douleur atroce au front, Orion perça Voldemort à travers son mur de flammes. Il essuya le sang qui s'était formé dans sa bouche et dit d'une voix froide pleine de colère, _« Vous êtes allés trop loin. Vous me traiterez comme un égal dans le futur ou la prochaine fois je répondrai ! »_ Il vit Voldemort plisser ses yeux et il cracha, _« Je ne changerai pas de côté, mais je me défendrais de vous si vous continuez à me faire du mal ! »_

Il s'éloigna de la pièce. Un moment après, le mur disparut dans une grande fumée noire et Voldemort regarda avec ébahissement ses doigts brûlés. Le garçon était capable de contrôler la magie qu'il avait vue à Azkaban, pour lui donner la forme de flammes. Incroyable. Il pouvait encore ressentir le tiraillement plaisant des pouvoirs du garçon. Quel genre de magie unique le garçon avait-il ? Si spontané et sauvage, si purement noire. Et le baiser, il avait été exquis de façon inattendue, mais il y avait autre chose. Ca avait été trop bref mais il avait senti… quelque chose… quelque chose de familier qui le rendait extrêmement perplexe. Etait-ce la magie du garçon ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Orion était plein de mystères. Il avait besoin de découvrir ce que ça signifiait. Et pire, Orion ne connaissait toujours pas sa place. Son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il pensait à De Valois. Un autre problème. Le garçon semblait attirer trop l'attention. Orion avait besoin d'être restreint, avait besoin d'apprendre l'obéissance, et par-dessus tout, Orion devait reconnaitre qu'il lui appartenait. Toute cette bêtise pour être son égal était ridicule mais respectait le garçon pour tenir sa position. Il aurait besoin d'être plus prudent avec lui compte tenu de ses pouvoirs. Et il perdait le contrôle il n'aurait pas dû embrasser le garçon et il n'aurait pas dû éprouver du plaisir. Mais le corps fin du garçon contre le sien, sa bouche chaude se soumettant à la sienne… non ! Il ne cèderait pas à la tentation, à la faiblesse. S'il voulait utiliser le garçon comme il le voulait, puis il serait en contrôle. Il le ferait pour le manipuler, pas pour se perdre dans une envie incontrôlée.

Alors qu'Orion avait quitté la pièce, il vit que le bal battait toujours son plein. Orion alla dans l'une des pièces désertes et envoya rapidement la poudre de cheminette et rentra au manoir Malfoy. Quand il atteignit sa chambre, il tomba dans son lit fatigué. Il toucha avec hésitation sa lèvre blessée et se renfrogna. Il avait aimé. Que Morgane le foudroie ! Il avait aimé le baiser de Voldemort ! Il n'avait pas été très conscient de cela pendant que ça se passait mais maintenant il savait. Si différent des autres baisers que Lezander lui avait donné, plus intense et consumant. Orion frappa furieusement son oreiller. Putain ! Il n'aurait pas dû aimer ! Pas quand Voldemort lui avait envoyé un Crucio et qu'il l'avait molesté, pas quand Voldemort lui avait encore dit ses idées ridicules. Ca lui échappait. Il devait y mettre fin. Il ne devrait pas donner à Voldemort une raison de commencer ce type de jeu avec lui. Il devrait agir de façon froide et indifférente devant lui. C'était cela ! Juste être invisible. Voldemort avait beaucoup à faire, si Orion gardait un profile bas alors Voldemort ne lui prêterait pas attention. Mais par Morgane, la prochaine fois que Voldemort lui faisait du mal, il répliquerait ! Orion soupira. Au moins il ne le verrait plus aux réunions. Il n'irait pas aux prochains bals non plus. Il fronça les sourcils. Voldemort avait vu le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa magie noire. Putain ! C'était trop tôt. Il devrait s'entraîner plus dur pour la contrôler encore mieux. Mais au-delà de ça, il y avait toujours quelque chose de bizarre. Le baiser, ce qu'il avait ressenti, était-ce seulement du plaisir ? Non, il avait senti quelque chose d'autre pulser en lui. Sa magie ? Peut-être… qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Orion frotta ses yeux de fatigue. Tout était si confus. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

[…]

Orion fit semblant d'être malade pour les deux bals suivants et écrivit à Sébastien pour excuser son absence. Après avoir confronté Lucius pour avoir dit à Voldemort à propos de De Valois et lui, il fut plus calme quand le sorcier lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas pensé que Voldemort se mettrait en colère ou qu'Orion aurait réagi si stupidement. Lucius dit qu'il n'avait pas proposé en particulier qu'Orion séduise De Valois, il pensait juste que la faiblesse de De Valois était quelque chose d'utile que Voldemort devait savoir. Lucius and Draco l'avaient interrogé séparément à propos de ce qu'il se passait entre Voldemort et lui une fois qu'ils avaient quitté la pièce mais Orion avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. Il leur avait seulement dit qu'ils avaient eu une brève dispute et que c'était tout. Lucius avait semblé perturbé et Orion pensait qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose à Narcissa, puisque les jours suivants, elle lui envoyait des regards inquiets. Mais personne n'en parla.

Le dimanche, il retourna à Hogwarts avec Draco, heureusement que Voldemort était trop occupé avec les réunions pour avoir le temps de le convoquer et le confronter. Bien qu'il fût certain, qu'à un certain moment, Voldemort l'appellerait.

Alors qu'Orion atteignait l'entrée des dortoirs de Durmstrang, il se souvint de quelque chose. Il arrêta Draco avant que ce dernier n'atteigne les dortoirs de Slytherin et demanda, _« Draco, que s'est-il passé au département des Mystères ? Rookwood l'a mentionné pendant la réunion. »_

Draco regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls et lança un sort de silence autour d'eux. Il regarda Orion et dit calmement, _« Le département des mystères se trouve dans les plus bas niveaux du Ministère de la Magie, au neuvième sous sol. Là, des sorciers appelés des Langues de Plomb, font des recherches sur les mystères les plus profonds de la magie. Ils recherchent et expérimentent ces forces mystérieuses dans des chambres variées. Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il se trame puisque les Langues de Plomb ont juré de garder leurs secrets. Rookwood a réussi à contourner son vœu et il a donné des informations au Lord Noir pendant la première guerre. De ce qu'il a dit, il semblerait que les américains ont un département similaire je suppose qu'ils en ont dans tous les pays. »_

Orion hocha la tête et alla dans son dortoir. Il se demanda quels genres de choses ils étudiaient là-bas, ça semblait vraiment intéressant. Et qu'est-ce que les Américains pouvaient avoir ?

Cette nuit, alors qu'il se couchait près de Lezander, sa culpabilité le consuma. Il avait permis à Voldemort de l'embrasser et pire, il avait apprécié. Mais ce n'était pas bien. Il regarda le visage paisible de Lezander et caressa tendrement sa joue pâle. Lezander était si gentil et bon avec lui. C'était ce dont il avait besoin l'amour de Lezander pas la possessivité agressive et manipulatrice de Voldemort. Orion embrassa doucement les lèvres de Lezander et se cala contre lui. Il se jura que dès lors ses relations avec Voldemort seraient strictement professionnelles. Lezander était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

_A suivre…_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Deuxième tâche**

Orion eut des semaines très chargées. Juste après être revenu de vacances, ils subirent le rituel noir de Transformation Humaine pour découvrir leurs vraies formes animagus. A la surprise d'Orion et de Maitre Golmirn, le rituel d'Orion produisit une image de l'une des formes de Wyvern, comme sur les armoiries de Durmstrang. C'était un dragon d'une taille d'un lion, des griffes et deux ailes d'aigle, avec une queue en barbelé et une petite tête de basilic. Maître Golmirn lui expliqua joyeusement qu'un Wyvern symbolisait la puissance et l'endurance, la destruction et la guerre. C'était un mélange entre trois animaux : un dragon, un aigle et un basilic. Orion était assez perplexe de découvrir que c'était sa véritable forme et une fois que la classe se termina, il prit Maître Golmirn à part et confessa qu'il était déjà capable de se transformer en aigle. Maître Golmirn l'avait regardé comme s'il était un spécimen rare et fascinant et lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que le Wyvern était sa forme animagus prévue, mais que s'il pouvait se transformer en une forme plus simple c'est qu'il devait avoir du sang de métamorphomage. Orion y avait longuement pensé et se souvint que Sirius lui avait dit que sa nièce, la fille d'Andromeda Tonks, était une métamorphomage. Orion conclut que même s'il n'était pas métamorphomage, la lignée des Black portait certainement des caractéristiques ce qui expliquerait sa grande capacité en Transformation Humaine et la vitesse avec laquelle il avait pu se transformer en aigle. Ainsi que tous ces épisodes bizarres dans son enfance quand Tante Pétunia lui avait coupé les cheveux courts pour se rendre compte le lendemain matin qu'ils avaient de nouveau poussé, plus à son horreur. Il était également logique qu'il puisse se transformer en aigle, puisque c'était l'une des caractéristiques d'un Wyvern. Orion était conscient que cette forme véritable de Wyvern serait plus dure et plus longue à atteindre. D'un autre côté, il était content que Calypso et Lezander aient aussi des formes animagus. Calypso était un aspic noir venimeux avec une rivière de diamants sur le dos, alors que Lezander était un magnifique étalon noir. Orion pensa que ces animaux les représentaient très bien Calypso était maligne et intelligente comme un serpent et Lezander était aussi noble et fort qu'un étalon.

Les classes de Durmstrang devenaient plus dures aussi, particulièrement les Arts Noirs. Romulus Rosier, comme il l'avait dit, leur enseignait des sorts noirs non verbaux plus complexes et maintenant il commençait avec la magie sans baguette, après leur avoir montré les Impardonnables de façon plus approfondie. En ce moment, Calypso et Viktor Vlonski étaient ceux qui appréciaient le plus. Il grinça des dents parfois lorsqu'il la regarda les utiliser sur les lapins qu'ils utilisaient pour s'entraîner. Elle ressemblait à Bellatrix dans ces moments là et ça le faisait frissonner. Il les lançait également sans remords mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait torturer de petits lapins. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il imaginait que ces lapins étaient Dumbledore ou Pettigrew qu'il était capable d'en retirer une certaine satisfaction. Lezander était exceptionnellement bon pour le sort de l'Imperium et Orion, en tant que partenaire, luttait dur pour se défaire de son emprise. Loki et Orion étaient les seuls qui réussirent à lancer un Avada Kedavra, plus à l'ennui de Calypso puisqu'elle ne réussissait qu'à provoquer un saignement de nez à son lapin avec le sort de mort.

Toutes les minutes de libre qu'il avait, il les passait sur le bateau de Durmstrang, et pratiquait en isolation sa magie noire. Il travaillait à faire des flammes et des pics d'eau gelée qui pouvaient être utilisées en défense ou en attaque. Alors que les semaines passaient, il était capable d'invoquer sa magie plus rapidement et requerrait moins de concentration mais il avait toujours beaucoup à apprendre. Orion avait aussi commencé à s'entraîner également avec ses deux baguettes, celle avec la plume de Phoenix et la baguette de Vie et Mort. C'était difficile de lancer des sorts simultanément avec deux baguettes mais il était déterminé à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un duelliste ambidextre.

La Seconde Tâche n'était plus qu'à une semaine et Orion et Calypso n'avaient toujours pas découvert le mystère de l'œuf. Ils venaient juste de sortir de la volière du bateau de Durmstrang Orion venait d'envoyer une réponse à la lettre de Sébastien De Valois, puisque le sorcier lui écrivait depuis les vacances d'hiver et Calypso avait envoyé une lettre à son père. Elle avait pris le parti d'emporter avec elle l'œuf partout où ils allaient, au cas où une inspiration soudaine la prenait. Alors qu'ils traversaient le pont, ils virent Viktor Krum dans son maillot pour plonger dans le lac gelé.

_« Hum… Viktor, tu es conscient que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'hiver, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Demanda Orion surpris, _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

Krum les regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit nonchalamment, _« Je vais nager. C'est un bon exercice pour garder la forme. Tu devrais essayer. »_ Et sans autre mot, il avança sur la planche et plongea dans le lac. Ils pouvaient déjà le voir nager vers le rivage.

Orion se tourna pour regarder Calypso, secouant sa tête à la folie de Krum. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une expression songeuse sur son visage avant qu'elle eut un sourire triomphant, quand elle le poussa brusquement par-dessus bord.

Orion toucha l'eau glacée dans un cri perçant. Il nagea frénétiquement à la surface, bougeant rapidement pour essayer d'avoir un peu de chaleur dans son corps au milieu de l'eau verglacée.

Quand il revint à la surface, il bégaya, _« Cal…ypso, tu es folle ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »_

Calypso baissa les yeux sur lui et s'accroupit sur le pont avec un sourire narquois sur son visage. Elle répondit avec un cri, _« Attrape ! »_

Orion attrapa instinctivement l'œuf et Calypso lui cria excitée, _« Ouvre-le ! Ouvre le sous l'eau ! »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent à la réalisation et il plongea sous l'eau et ouvrit l'œuf. Instantanément, une voix mélodique venant de l'œuf atteignit ses oreilles : _« __**Viens nous chercher où nos voix peuvent être entendues, nous ne pouvons chanter à la surface. Tu auras une heure pour retrouver ce que nous t'avons pris. »**_

Orion ferma l'œuf, brandit sa baguette et lança un sort puissant de propulsion. Il sortit du lac comme un missile et toucha durement et douloureusement le pont de bois de leur bateau. Il toussa et bafouilla alors que Calypso lançait des sorts de séchage et de chaleur sur lui.

Alors qu'il se levait, Calypso demanda avec impatience, _« Alors ? »_

Orion se renfrogna, _« Tu aurais pu me dire ce que tu avais découvert plutôt que de me pousser dans le lac, tu sais ? »_

Calypso fit un geste de la main nonchalant, _« C'était le moyen le plus rapide. »_ Dit-elle avec excitation, _« Alors, ça a marché ? Quelle est l'énigme ? »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Je ne devrais pas te le dire, juste pour te punir. »_

_« Orion ! »_ dit Calypso avec humeur, _« Si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne l'aurais jamais découverte. »_

Orion lui fit un sourire malin, _« Peut-être que tu as raison. Je suppose que tu mérites un petit traitement de faveur. »_ Il ignora son reniflement indigné et continua, _« La voix de l'œuf disait que j'avais une heure pour trouver ce qu'ils avaient pris. Je pense que le 'ils' sont les sirènes puisque ça dit que ça ne peut pas chanter à la surface. Ca explique aussi pourquoi nous n'avons pas résolu l'énigme avant, nous recherchions des créatures magiques terrestres… »_

_« Oui, exactement, »_ l'interrompit Calypso complaisamment, _« C'est ce que j'ai réalisé quand Krum a plongé dans le lac. Donc je suppose que dans le lac il y a des sirènes et que tu devras y aller et rechercher ce qu'ils t'ont enlevé. Quel sort tu vas utiliser pour respirer une heure sous l'eau ? »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« J'en ai déjà plusieurs à l'esprit. Ce sera facile. »_

Cette nuit, alors qu'il s'assit seul dans son lit, il décida de parler au portrait de Phineas. Il avait fait en sorte de prolonger sa mission autant que possible, puisqu'il ne voulait pas faire de rapport à Voldemort aussi tôt après leur confrontation. Mais un mois et demi était déjà passé et Voldemort ne l'avait pas appelé. Selon Calypso, qui l'avait entendu de son père, Voldemort et quelques uns de son Premier Cercle avaient voyagé à l'étranger pour rencontre d'autres familles noires pour gagner leurs soutiens. C'était merveilleux du point de vue d'Orion, Voldemort devait s'être calmé et cela le gardait occupé et du coup il n'avait pas le temps de le convoquer. Il prit le portrait rétréci de sa valise et l'élargit un petit peu. Il le tapa de sa baguette et appelé le nom de Phineas.

Bientôt, le vieux sorcier apparut dans le portrait, portant une robe bleue sombre, _« Ah, jeune Orion. Tu as finalement trouvé le temps de parler à ton arrière beaucoup trop de fois grand oncle ? »_

_« Désolé, Phineas, »_ dit Orion timidement, _« J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Le tournoi et les cours… »_

_« Peu importe, peu importe, »_ dit Phineas nonchalant, _« Je suppose que tu veux me demander ce que la vieille chouette faisait ? »_

_« Oui, »_ grogna Orion, _« Je pense que tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit quand nous avons pris le thé dans son bureau ? »_

Les yeux de Phineas brillèrent de colère, _« En effet. Qu'il soit maudit d'avoir dit que mon arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-neveu méritait un tel sort ! Et dire que les Tonks sont meilleurs que les Malfoy ! Une famille de nés de muggles et de traitres à leurs sangs ! Pourquoi, je n'ai jamais entendu de telles absurdités avant. Cette chouette dégoutante… »_

_« Euh… oui, tu as raison, »_ dit Orion rapidement en interrompant les marmonnements de Phineas, _« Phineas, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu peux me dire sur Dumbledore, spécifiquement si tu l'as vu parlé avec Neville Longbottom dans son bureau. »_

_« Avec le petit Longbottom ? »_ dit Phineas pensivement, _« Oui, il était dans le bureau de la vieille chouette plusieurs fois cette année. »_

_« Réellement ? »_ dit Orion avec excitation, _« Et de quoi ont-ils parlé ? »_

_« Et bien, rien de très intéressant, »_ répondit Phineas, _« Il a juste parlé au garçon de ses parents, combien ils étaient de puissants sorciers qui l'avaient protégé des Deatheaters. Dumbledore lui a parlé du Lord Noir, à quel point la condition de ses parents était de la faute de Lord Voldemort et qu'il devait être arrêté que Dumbledore croyait que le monde n'avait pas été débarrassé de Voldemort et qu'il suspectait son retour. Dumbledore a aussi dit au garçon qu'il devait être meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du mal, ce Alastor Moody va devenir son tuteur après les cours. »_

Orion dit pensivement, _« C'était ce que je suspectais, il prépare Longbottom pour la guerre. » _Puis il perça Phineas de ses yeux et demanda calmement, _« Est-ce que Dumbledore a dit à Longbottom que son devoir était d'affronter le Lord Noir ? »_

Phineas le regarda perplexe, _« Ce garçon pathétique, combattre le Lord Noir ? C'est ridicule ! »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta calmement, _« Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Dumbledore aurait pu subtilement le sous entendre. Il ne l'a jamais dit ouvertement, mais il a rempli la tête du garçon avec des notions héroïques de combat contre le mal combien c'était le devoir de tous les sorciers de la lumière d'arrêter Lord Voldemort et de l'empêcher de mettre la main sur le monde. Dumbledore a dit au garçon qu'il avait été le seul enfant à survivre à une attaque de Deatheater, que ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui et que ça lui donnait possiblement certaines protections. Ca n'était pas vraiment convainquant à mes oreilles mais le garçon semblait y croire. Dumbledore a dit qu'il portait un sang puissant en lui. »_ Ricana Phineas, _« Les Longbottom étaient puissants mais ce garçon n'a hérité d'aucune de leurs capacités. Pourquoi Dumbledore porte tant d'intérêt à ce garçon est un mystère. »_

Orion réfléchi et demanda, _« Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ? Est-ce que Dumbledore a fait quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »_

_« Il s'éloigne d'Hogwarts fréquemment, » _répondit Phineas pensivement, _« Il semble être très occupé. Il se repose peu également. Pourquoi, je ne l'ai jamais vu utilisé une pensine autant de fois cette année. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il demanda impatiemment, _« Il a une pensine ? Dans son bureau ? »_

Phineas lui sourit narquoisement, _« Oui, derrière sa bibliothèque. Tu dois tirer le livre __**les plus grands directeurs d'Hogwarts**__ et les étagères s'ouvrent pour révéler la pensine derrière. »_

_« Merci Phineas, »_ dit Orion avec excitation, _« C'est une grande information. Et est-ce que tu as vu la cape d'invisibilité dans son bureau ? »_

Phineas fronça les sourcils, pensif, _« Il y a des années je l'ai vu sortir une cape d'invisibilité de son tiroir du haut et la regarder pendant un moment. Mais ce tiroir est hautement gardé. Il ne l'a jamais ressortie depuis. »_

Les yeux d'Orion brillèrent de triomphe et il demanda rapidement, _« Phineas, comment je peux entrer dans le bureau de la vieille chouette sans être repéré ? »_

_« Tu as besoin d'un mot de passe pour que la gargouille te laisse entrer. Je pourrais probablement te le fournir en demandant à certains portraits à l'entrée certains d'entre eux me doivent quelques faveurs, »_ dit Phineas avec un sourire malicieux, _« Tu auras besoin de te lancer un sort de désillusion et de geler les portraits du Directeur et te débarrasser de Fawkes. Et apprend à démanteler des protections puissantes. Tu pourrais probablement réussir à entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore en utilisant des sorts noirs. Puis sois certain de te débarrasser de ton empreinte magique, utilise simplement __**'Vanquio Meuprintus',**__ et ça fera l'affaire. »_

Orion lui exprima sa joie, _« Merci, Phineas ! Je te suis redevable. »_

_« A ton service, mon garçon, »_ répondit Phineas content, _« Nous, les Black, nous aidons entre nous. »_

_« Merci, »_ dit Orion avec gratitude. Puis il ajouta content, _« Dis-moi Phineas, est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des Nécromanciens dans notre famille ? »_

Les sourcils de Phineas s'alignèrent, _« Nécromanciens ? Pas à ma connaissance. Bien qu'il soit difficile de savoir en ce qui concerne des siècles de cela. »_

Orion éleva un sourcil inquisiteur et Phineas expliqua, _« Des branches de familles noires ont changé leurs noms de la lignée principale il y a des siècles de cela, et alors qu'ils ont formé leurs propres maisons et héritages, donc il est vraiment très dur de construire un arbre généalogique qui remonte à plus de huit siècles. Il est possible que l'un de nos ancêtres fût un Nécromancien mais cette information a été perdue dans une autre famille. Mais j'en doute, ils sont réellement uniques et à ma connaissance, dans l'histoire des Black, il n'y a jamais eu de Black qui a eu ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de pouvoir nécromantique. »_

Orion soupira de déception. La seule façon de le savoir était d'aller dans ses caveaux à Gringotts mais il ne pouvait pas le faire encore parce que les gobelins verraient sa cicatrice ils pouvaient voir à travers les sorts de glamours et même voir à travers les vêtements, donc il ne pouvait pas la cacher. Il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que son identité en tant qu'Harry Potter soit révélée. Et même là, si le nécromancien n'avait pas été un Black, alors ses journaux ne seraient pas dans ses caveaux. Il était certain qu'un de ses ancêtres avait été un Nécromancien, c'était la seule explication à ses pouvoirs, mais qui savait quel avait été le nom de cet ancêtre.

Il remercia Phineas une fois de plus et le vieux sorcier lui promit de lui donner le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore à chaque fois qu'il changerait. Orion planifia de faire une recherche sur les sorts dont il aurait besoin pour son expédition dans le bureau de la vielle chouette. Le problème principal était Fawkes. Comment pouvait-il se débarrasser de cette satanée dinde grillée ? Et il devait également choisir un moment où Dumbledore serait loin de son bureau, occupé autre part. Il devrait créer une diversion ou peut-être attendre que quelque chose se passe et ensuite se faufiler dans le bureau de la vieille chouette.

Orion réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore à Longbottom. Le vieil homme n'avait pas mentionné la prophétie à Neville, mais il était certain que la prophétie le concernait Neville et lui. Voldemort l'avait pratiquement dit dans sa vision. Et les soupçons de Voldemort étaient vrais, en absence d'Harry Potter, Dumbledore utilisait Neville. Mais à quelles fins ? Qu'est-ce que la prophétie pouvait dire pour que Dumbledore s'en remette désespérément à un simple garçon ? Et bien, peu importe ce qu'elle disait, le problème majeur était que Dumbledore préparait Neville. Il devrait rapporter ses découvertes à Voldemort, bientôt, sans le laisser savoir qu'il connaissait l'existence de la prophétie bien sûr.

Quelqu'un le secouait intensément et appelait son nom. Orion ouvrit ses yeux somnolents et vit le visage renfrogné de Calypso à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il sursauta dans son lit et se couvrit avec les couvertures, _« Par Merlin, Calypso ! Je suis à peine habillé ! »_

Elle renifla et dit avec agacement, _« Exact, parce que ma mission dans la vie est de te voir nu ! Espèce de crétin ! La deuxième tâche commence dans dix minutes et là tu te tiens avec tes rêves plaisants ! »_

Assommé, Orion regarda autour de lui et vit que son dortoir était pratiquement vide. Le dernier là était Krum, qui avait évidemment laissé Calypso entrer. Orion alla rapidement à la salle de bains et sortit ses affaires de piscine. Il métamorphosa une poche intérieure et y rangea sa baguette de Vie et Mort. Il se couvrit d'un peignoir chaud et revint dans sa chambre. La baguette de Lezander était sur sa table de nuit et il la prit rapidement et quitta la pièce avec Calypso et Krum.

Le hall d'entrée contenait encore quelques personnes retardataires, toutes quittant le Grand Hall après le petit déjeuner et ils se dirigeaient vers les doubles portes en bois de chêne pour aller voir la seconde tâche. Ils regardèrent Orion passer promptement, envoyant Colin et Dennis Creevey voler.

Alors qu'il courrait, il vit que les sièges qui avaient encerclé l'enclos des dragons en Novembre étaient maintenant rangés du côté opposé, et s'élevaient en gradins et se reflétaient dans le lac. Les marmonnements excités de la foule firent un écho étrange dans l'eau alors qu'Orion courait de l'autre côté du lac vers les juges, qui étaient assis à une autre table drapée d'or. Cédric, Fleur et Neville étaient à côté de la table, regardant Orion sprinter vers eux.

_« Je suis… là. »_ S'essouffla Orion, glissant légèrement dans la boue au moment de s'arrêter, en envoyant de ce fait accidentellement sur la robe de Fleur.

_« Où étiez-vous ? »_ dit une voix autoritaire et désapprouvée. _« La tâche était sur le point de commencer ! Vous étiez à quelques minutes d'être disqualifié ! »_

Orion regarda autour de lui. Percy Weasley était assis à la table des juges Crouch n'était donc pas venu.

_« Allons, allons, Percy ! »_ dit Ludo Bagman, _« Laissez-le récupérer son souffle ! »_

Vagnarov sourit à Orion, mais Madame Maxime ne semblait pas heureuse de le voir. Il était évident au vu de son visage qu'elle avait pensé qu'il ne viendrait pas. Dumbledore le regardait à peine.

Orion se pencha en avant, mains sur ses genoux, hoquetant pour récupérer son souffle il avait un point de côté, comme s'il avait un couteau dans les côtes, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en débarrasser Ludo Bagman avançait maintenant parmi les champions, et les avait espacés chacun de trois mètres. Orion était à la fin de la ligne, près de Neville, qui portait des affaires pour nager et une plante verte visqueuse dans la main.

_« Bien, tous nos champions sont prêts pour la deuxième tâche, qui va commencer à mon sifflet, »_ dit Bagman après s'être lancé un sort de sonorus à sa gorge, _« Ils ont exactement une heure pour retrouver ce qui leur a été pris. A trois alors. Un… Deux… Trois ! »_

Le sifflé fit écho dans l'eau dans l'air les gradins éclatèrent en encouragements et applaudissements sans regarder ce que les autres champions faisaient, Orion laissa tomber son peignoir et baguette à la main, et pataugea dans l'eau.

Il faisait si froid et la peau de ses jambes donnait l'impression d'être en feu, pas de l'eau glacée. Alors que l'eau couvrait ses genoux, ses pieds s'engourdirent rapidement et glissèrent sur les pierres plates, il se lança un sort de chaleur et plongea dans le lac. Il se lança rapidement un sort de transformation humaine à son cou et sentit des branchies apparaître à chaque côté de son cou. La première gorgée d'eau glacée fut comme le premier souffle de vie. Orion prit une autre gorgée d'eau et la sentit doucement passer à travers ses branchies, renvoyant de l'oxygène dans son cerveau. Il sortit sa baguette de Vie et Mort et conjura une sorte de bande pour maintenir la baguette à son bras. Il fit disparaitre son maillot, mit ses pieds en face de lui et se lança un autre sort de mutation humaine, et vit ses pieds nus s'allonger alors que ses orteils devenaient des palmes. Ses deux jambes fusionnèrent ensemble et des écailles de poissons argentés apparurent. L'inférieur de son corps était maintenant une queue de sirène. Il fit bouger sa queue et fut rapidement propulsé dans l'eau. Sa vision n'était pas claire et ses yeux piquaient, donc il lança un sort à ses yeux et sentit une sorte de voile fin et transparent les recouvrir. Voyant clairement sans ressentir le besoin de cligner des yeux, il continua au plus profond du lac.

Le silence résonnait à ses oreilles alors qu'un paysage étrange, sombre et brumeux apparaissait devant lui. Il ne pouvait plus voir qu'à trois mètres autour de lui, ce fut ainsi qu'en accélérant dans l'eau, des paysages nouveaux semblaient apparaitre des ténèbres : forêts d'algues noires, ondulant, de la boue sur les pierres. Il nagea de plus en plus profond et là au milieu du lac, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, regardant à travers l'eau grisâtre, il vit de petits poissons argentés le dépasser comme des dagues argentés.

Une fois ou deux il crut que quelque chose de plus large bougeait vers lui, mais quand il s'approcha, il découvrit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une large étendue de mauvaises herbes. Il n'y avait aucun signe des autres champions, ni des sirènes, ni même heureusement, du calamar géant dont se plaignait Draco comme quoi il le voyait à travers les fenêtres de la chambre commune des Slytherin et occasionnellement à son plus grand agacement, à travers ses propres fenêtres. Orion gloussa en imaginant un Draco échevelé, se réveillant d'un rêve plaisant juste pour faire face aux yeux larges du calamar au dessus de son lit. Il pouvait seulement imaginer les cris de Draco.

Des herbes vertes claires se tenaient devant lui, aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir. Orion essayait de distinguer ce qu'il venait en face de lui sans cligner des yeux… et là, sans prévenir, quelque chose agrippa sa queue.

Il tourna son corps et vit un Grindylow, un petit démon des eaux avec des cornes, sortant des herbes, ses longs doigts se resserrèrent autour de la queue d'Orion. Plus de Grindylow apparurent des herbes et essayaient de l'entraîner.

Orion pointa sa baguette sur eux et lança un _**'Hervio**_' non verbal, ce qui envoya un jet d'eau bouillante sur eux, les touchant et causant de grosses plaques rouges sur leur peau verte. Les Grindylows crièrent de douleur et le relâchèrent. Orion nagea aussi vite qu'il le put, occasionnellement envoyant d'autres jets d'eau bouillante au dessus de son épaule lorsqu'il sentit les Grindylows le rattraper. Les Grindylows abandonnèrent enfin alors qu'ils lui montraient leurs poings et qu'ils retournèrent dans les herbes.

Il nagea pendant ce qui lui sembla être au moins vingt minutes. Il passait maintenant à travers une sorte de boue noirâtre, qui semblait déranger l'eau. Puis, enfin, il entendit la voix hantée d'une chanson de sirènes.

_« Tu auras une heure, et récupérer ce que nous avons pris… »_

Orion nagea plus rapidement et bientôt un large rocher émergea de l'eau boueuse face à lui. Il y avait des dessins de sirènes dessus ; ils portaient des lances et chassaient ce qu'il semblait être le calamar géant. Orion dépassa la pierre et suivit la chanson.

« _… il ne te reste que la moitié du temps… ne t'attarde pas trop… prends ce que tu recherches et afin qu'il ne rôtisse pas ici… »_

Un groupe d'habitations en pierre surgit des ombres de tous les côtés. Ici et là, aux fenêtres sombres, Orion vit des visages. Les sirènes avaient une peau grisâtre, et des cheveux verts sauvages. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, comme leurs dents cassées, et ils portaient des colliers de cailloux aux cous. Ils lorgnèrent Orion passer alors qu'il nageait ; un ou deux émergèrent de leurs caves pour mieux le regarder, leurs queues puissantes et argentés battaient l'eau, et leurs lances étaient dans leurs mains serrées.

Il se dépêcha, regardant autour de lui, et bientôt les logements devinrent plus nombreux il y avait des jardins d'herbes autour de certains, et il vit même un Grindylow comme animal de compagnie, il était attaché à l'une des portes. Les sirènes émergeaient de partout maintenant, le regardant avec excitation, pointant sa queue argentée et ses écailles, parlant derrière leurs mains à l'autre. Orion se dépêcha d'aller à un coin et il vit quelque chose de bizarres.

Une foule entière de sirènes flottaient devant les maisons qui étaient alignées dans une sorte de village en forme de carré. Un chœur de sirène chantait au milieu, appelant les champions à eux, et derrière eux s'élevait une statue une sirène géante taillée dans la roche. Quatre personnes étaient attachées à la queue de pierre de la sirène.

Orion hoqueta quand il vit Lezander attaché entre Hermione et Cho Chang. Il y avait aussi une fille qui ne semblait pas plus vieille que huit ans, dont les cheveux blanc argentés faisaient qu'Orion l'identifia comme étant la sœur de Fleur Delacour. Tous les quatre semblaient être plongés dans un profond sommeil. Leurs têtes pendaient sur leurs épaules, et de petites bulles sortaient de leurs bouches.

Orion se dépêcha d'arriver aux otages, s'attendant à moitié que les sirènes baissent leurs lances et chargent sur eux, mais ils ne firent rien. Les herbes attachant les otages à la statue étaient larges et très fortes.

Quand il fut sur le point de lancer différents sorts sur les liens de Lezander, il vit Neville se dépêcher vers lui. L'autre garçon des doigts et des pieds palmés et Orion vit des branchies à son cou.

Neville le regarda étourdi et des bulles sorties de sa bouche quand il essaya de parler, _« Fle… atta… Grindylo… »_

Orion secoua sa tête et Neville abandonna et plongea pour attraper une pierre. Orion se tourna vers Lezander et l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'il lançait un sort non verbal pour détruire les liens. Il se tourna et vit Neville entailler les liens d'Hermione avec une pierre pointue. Orion réalisa que l'autre garçon ne semblait pas connaître de sorts non verbaux. Quand elle fut libérée, elle flotta inconsciente. Neville regarda autour de lui nerveusement et s'approcha des liens de la sœur de Fleur. Cette fois, plusieurs paires de mains grises attrapèrent Neville. Une demi douzaine de sirènes l'éloignaient de la fille, en secouant leurs têtes aux cheveux verts, et en riant.

_« Tu prends ton propre otage, »_ dit l'un d'entre eux. _« Tu laisses les autres… »_

Neville secoua sa tête et dit quelque chose mais seulement deux larges bulles en sortirent.

_« Ta tâche est de retrouver seulement ton amie… laisse les autres… »_ dit impatiemment une autre sirène.

Neville essaya de se libérer et de retourner vers les otages. Orion fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi l'autre garçon était si déterminé à libérer les autres alors qu'ils étaient complètement en sécurité avec les sorts. D'un coin de l'œil, il vit Cédric nager vers eux avec un Charme de bulle sur sa tête. Orion ne perdit plus une seconde et commença à nager vers la surface, tenant Lezander d'un bras et pointant sa baguette quand d'autres Grindylows apparurent.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la surface, il vit Cédric nager avec Cho pas loin derrière lui, et il put distinguer la forme de Neville toujours en bas, tentant de convaincre les sirènes de relâcher la dernière captive. Il secoua sa tête à la connerie de Neville alors qu'il annulait rapidement les sorts de transformation humaine. Il conjura ses maillots et plaça sa baguette de Vie et Mort dedans alors qu'il fit disparaitre son attache baguette du bras.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la surface du lac, Lezander se réveilla immédiatement et commença à respirer fortement alors qu'Orion l'attrapait plus fortement à la taille et commençait à nager vers le rivage. La foule dans les gradins faisaient beaucoup de bruit criant et acclamant, ils semblaient tous être debout.

Orion se tourna pour regarder Lezander et vit qu'il était très pâle. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda avec inquiétude, _« Lez, tu vas bien ? »_

Lezander le regarda les yeux écarquillés, _« Ce que j'ai vu… Orion, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Où sommes-nous ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est la deuxième tâche. Quelqu'un t'a emmené dans le lac pour que je vienne te sauver, »_ dit Orion avec inquiétude, _« Ils ne te l'ont pas expliqué avant de te prendre ? »_

_« Si, »_ rétorqua Lezander confus, _« Mais ce n'était pas ce que je… »_ Il secoua sa tête et resta silencieux.

Orion fronça les sourcils mais décida de lui poser des questions plus tard. Il relâcha avec hésitation la taille de Lezander alors qu'il demanda, _« Est-ce que tu te sens assez bien pour nager ? »_

Lezander hocha la tête et ils nagèrent ensemble vers le bord où les juges étaient debout, vingt sirènes les accompagnaient comme une sorte de haie d'honneur, chantant leur horrible chanson.

Aussitôt qu'ils atteignirent le rivage, Madame Pomfrey les couvrit de couvertures et leur donna des potions à avaler. Orion réconforta Lezander en lui caressant le dos, essayant de le réchauffer alors qu'il vit Cédric sortir du lac, tenant Cho qui semblait un peu confuse. Madame Pomfrey fonça sur eux et Orion vit Madame Maxime essayer de retenir Fleur, qui était assez hystérique, se battant becs et ongles pour retourner dans l'eau.

_« Gabrielle ! Gabrielle ! Où est-elle ? Je dois la récupérer ! Elle doit être blessée ! »_

Dumbledore se tenait debout à côté d'elle et regardait intensément vers le lac où Hermione et Neville apparurent finalement.

Orion vit que Neville semblait profondément troublé et Hermione lui parlait rapidement. Quand ils atteignirent le rivage, ils furent rapidement couverts de couvertures épaisses.

Cela semblait être la fin du monde pour Fleur, _« Gabrielle ! Ma Sœur ! Où est-elle ? »_

Neville se releva en titubant et dit frénétiquement à Dumbledore en pointant le lac du doigt, _« Monsieur, j'ai essayé… ils ne voulaient pas me laisser faire ! Elle est toujours là-bas ! »_

Fleur fondit sur Dumbledore, attrapa ses robes et cria désespérément, _« Où est ma sœur ? Faites quelque chose ! »_

Dumbledore l'attrapa aux épaules et dit doucement, _« Votre sœur est sauve, Miss Delacour. »_ Il se tourna vers le lac et dit, _« Vous voyez. »_

Orion suivit le regard de Dumbledore et il vit un groupe de sirène nager vers eux avec la sœur de Fleur au milieu. Fleur courut immédiatement dans le lac et enlaça sa petite sœur, _« C'était les Grindylows… ils m'ont attaquée… oh Gabrielle, je pensais… je pensais… »_

_« Viens ici, mon enfant, »_ dit Madame Pomfrey en prenant Gabrielle dans ses bras et la mettait dans une couverture alors que Fleur caressait les cheveux de sa sœur.

_« Bien joué Orion ! »_ cria Calypso alors qu'elle, Krum et Draco les rejoignaient lui et Lezander, _« Tu l'as fait. Tu as terminé premier ! »_

Orion lui sourit mais semblait inquiet à la vue du visage toujours pâle de Lezander. Il attrapa ses mains et murmura, _« Lez, qu'est-ce qui t'alarme tant ? »_

Lezander était sur le point de répondre quand Krum, qui était assis de façon stratégique entre leur groupe et Neville, dit à Hermione qui tapotait dans le dos de Neville en lui parlant avec des encouragements dans la voix, _« Tu as de l'eau dans tes cheveux, Herm…ionnneuh »_

Hermione l'enleva avec impatience et continua de parler à Neville, _« … Tu es malheureusement bien en dehors du temps imparti, Neville. Ca t'a pris si longtemps que ça de me trouver ? »_

_« Non… je t'ai trouvé vite… »_ croassa Neville découragé, _« Mais j'aurais dû aider la sœur de Fleur… »_

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel et dit avec impatience, _« Espèce d'idiot, tu n'as pas vu qu'elle allait bien ? Elle était sous un sort de sommeil ! Rien n'allait arriver à cette gamine ! Tu as perdu du temps pour rien ! »_

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir et se retourna vers Neville et dit d'une voix apaisante, _« Ne l'écoute pas, Neville. Tu as essayé de faire des choses honorables mais ces sirènes ne t'ont pas laissé faire. Ce n'était pas de ta faute et la sœur de Delacour va bien maintenant. »_

Draco ricana et dit vicieusement, _« Groscul voulait jouer les héros ? C'est pour ça qu'il a mis si longtemps ? Un comportement typiquement idiot et Gryffindor… »_

Hermione essaya de se jeter sur Draco par-dessus Krum, _« Ferme ta sale bouche, Malfoy ! Un petit cafard diabolique comme toi ne comprendrait pas… »_

La voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Bagman atteignit leurs oreilles, les faisait tous sursauter, et fit taire la foule.

_« Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons pris notre décision. Le chef des sirènes Murcus nous a dit exactement ce qu'il s'était passé dans le lac, et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de donner des notes sur cinquante aux champions aussi… Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ait démontré un excellent usage du charme de bulle, a été attaquée par des Grindylows alors qu'elle approchait de son but et a ainsi échoué à retrouver son otage. Nous la récompensons avec vingt-cinq points. »_

Les gradins l'applaudirent mais Fleur ne les considéra même pas.

_« Je mériterais un zéro, »_ croassa-t-elle en secouant ses magnifiques cheveux mouillés.

Bagman continua, _« Cédric Diggory,_ _qui a également un charme de Bulle, a été le deuxième à revenir avec son otage, il est revenu une minute après le temps imparti. »_

D'énormes encouragements se firent entendre de la foule de Hufflepuff Orion vit Cho donner à Cédric un regard brillant.

_« Nous le récompensons de quarante-sept points, »_ dit Bagman par-dessus le bruit, _« Orion Black a utilisé plusieurs transformations humaines et a été le premier à revenir avec son otage dans les temps imparti. Nous le récompensons de cinquante points. »_

Vagnarov l'applaudit fort, semblant vraiment supérieur, pendant que Calypso l'enlaçait et que Draco lui tapait dans le dos.

_« Neville Longbottom a utilisé les effets du Branchiflore, »_ continua Bagman. _« Il est revenu le dernier, et bien au-delà de la limite de temps. Cependant, le chef des sirènes nous a informés que Monsieur Longbottom était le deuxième à atteindre les otages, et qu'il a été retardé par sa détermination à revenir avec tous les otages et pas seulement le sien. »_

Calypso et Draco ricanèrent en même temps alors qu'Hermione lui donna une tape fière dans le dos.

_« La plupart des juges, »_ Bagman donna un regard à Percy et Vagnarov, _« ont ressenti que cette abnégation méritait une bonne note, même si ses essais n'ont pas abouti. C'est pourquoi le score de Monsieur Longbottom est de quarante cinq points. »_

Orion sourit victorieusement alors que la foule applaudissait les champions. Il était à la première place, suivit par Cédric et Neville qui se disputaient la deuxième place, et Fleur était dernière.

_« La dernière tâche prendra place à la tombée de la nuit le vingt-quatre juin, »_ continua Bagman. _« Les Champions seront notifiés de ce qu'il se passera exactement un mois avant. Merci pour tout le soutien que vous montrez aux champions. »_

_Finalement la tâche est finie_, pensa Orion heureux. Maintenant il pouvait se concentrer sur des problèmes plus importants.

Quand il revint à son dortoir, Orion entraina Lezander vers son lit et alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, il demanda, _« Lez, que t'est-il arrivé dans le lac ? Tu es resté terriblement calme après. »_

Lezander regarda Orion avec incertitudes, _« C'est difficile à expliquer. Je… J'ai fait un rêve, je suppose, »_ Il fronça les sourcils en continuant, _« Mais je n'aurais pas dû rêver, pas s'ils nous ont mis sous un charme de sommeil… Quand nous sommes revenus à la surface, ça s'est évidemment arrêté, et j'étais confus au début. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ni où j'étais… »_

Orion sourit de soulagement, _« Donc c'était seulement un rêve alors ? Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, Lez ! »_

_« Peut-être… »_ dit Lezander bizarrement. Puis il fixa Orion inquiet et dit calmement, _« Mais et si c'était quelque chose d'autre ? Je n'aurais pas dû rêver… »_

Orion sentit l'inconfort de Lezander et dit d'une voix apaisante, _« Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ? »_

_« C'était horrible, »_ dit Lezander en détournant son regard, _« J'ai vu un champ de bataille avec des corps… je pouvais sentir le sang dans l'air, le sang des corps au sol… c'était sombre… et tellement de cris de douleur, tellement de sorts… »_

Orion agrippa les épaules de Lezander et dit avec excitation, _« Tu penses que c'était une vision ? Que tu as vu une bataille qui se passera dans le futur ? Est-ce que les Ténèbres gagnaient ? »_

Les yeux de Lezander étincelèrent et il dit sévèrement, _« Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir, Orion ! L'odeur fétide de la Mort était sur ce champ de bataille, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait, ce qui m'horrifiait… j'ai vu la mort avant, ce n'est rien pour un vampire comme moi… »_ Il attrapa fortement l'avant bras d'Orion, _« C'était toi que j'ai vu ! Et tu étais différent… »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ demanda Orion avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Et tu ne voyais personne près de moi ? Nos amis ? Voldemort ? Dumbledore ? »_

Lezander secoua sa tête, _« Non, je ne pouvais seulement distinguer que toi parmi tant d'autres. La bataille faisait toujours rage… les sorciers se battaient, quelques créatures magiques aussi mais je ne pouvais voir personne clairement… je ne voyais que toi… »_ Il raffermit sa prise et dit férocement, _« Tu étais changé, tu n'étais pas toi-même… tu tuais et tu riais ! Je t'ai vu rire alors que tu avais tué des centaines de personnes ! » _Lezander secoua sa tête et dit furieusement, _« Tu étais fou ! Je t'ai vu lancer des sorts noirs horribles, que je n'ai jamais vu avant et tu appréciais cela… il y avait de la satisfaction dans tes yeux, tu aimais ça !... Tes yeux étaient entièrement noirs, tout noir… Tu étais noir, je pouvais le sentir en toi, comme si quelque chose avait pris possession de toi… »_ Il frissonna et continua, _« Ton aura était complètement noire, si puissante mais entièrement noire… et tu ne t'arrêtais pas… tu continuais de tuer… »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et relâcha les épaules de Lezander. Il regarda Lezander et dit hésitant, _« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »_

_« Et si ça n'en était pas un ? »_ cingla Lezander impatiemment, _« Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Peut-être que le sort de sommeil… m'a mis dans une sorte de transe. Je ne sais pas… mais ce que j'ai ressenti… »_ Il secoua sa tête et dit, _« Ce n'était pas comme dans un rêve, Orion. Je percevais tout avec mes sens… je pouvais sentir le sang, entendre les cris et sentir la magie… Et si c'était une issue de la guerre ? Et si c'était un avertissement sur ce que tu allais devenir ? »_

Orion haussa les épaules avec indifférence bien que perturbé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etait-ce réellement une vision ? Et que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi Lezander disait-il qu'il était différent ? Tuer et rire ? Apprécier cela ? Avec une aura magique noire ?

Lezander attrapa ses épaules et dit sévèrement, _« Ca ne mérite pas seulement un simple hochement d'épaules, Orion ! Si c'était une vision du futur, c'est un problème sérieux ! »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »_ répondit Orion agacé, _« Tu pouvais seulement me dire que j'étais différent, que je n'étais pas moi. Je ne peux rien faire sans plus d'informations ! Et en plus, il est plus important de savoir si les Ténèbres gagnaient ! Tu ne pouvais pas dire qui gagnait ? »_

_« Non ! Putain ! »_ Jura Lezander, _« Et ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ce qui importe est d'empêcher cela de t'arriver ! »_

Orion soupira et dit prudemment, _« Ce n'est probablement rien, Lez. Pourquoi deviendrais-je ainsi ? Je ne rirais jamais dans un duel. Je le prendrais sérieusement et je n'apprécierais pas de tuer… »_ Il fronça les sourcils incertain. Il n'aimait pas tuer mais il aimait utiliser la magie noire, même pour des buts destructeurs. Plus les sorts étaient noirs et plus il y trouvait du plaisir… mais cela arrivait à tous les sorciers noirs. C'était l'allure des Arts Noirs… sûrement qu'il n'y avait rien de mal si on avait le contrôle.

_« Je sais que tu n'apprécierais pas, »_ dit Lezander calmé, _« Mais je te demande d'être prudent. Nous ne savons pas ce que cela signifie. Peut-être était-ce un rêve, peut-être pas. Mais dans tous les cas, maintenant que tu sais, tu peux être plus prudent et détecter si quelque chose change en toi. »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Très bien, je serai sur mes gardes au moindre changement. Mais réellement, Lez, rien ne change quelqu'un comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Lezander le regarda incertain et alla dans son lit. Orion repoussa toutes ses inquiétudes sur le rêve bizarre de Lezander et entra dans ses couvertures et lança des sorts de silence pour enfin prendre le médaillon de Tom.

Il parla rapidement à Tom de la seconde tâche et après avoir accepté ses félicitations fières, il révéla à Tom ce qui était arrivé avec Voldemort après la réunion des alliés. Pendant la saison hivernale, il n'avait parlé à Tom de ce qui avait été discuté pendant la réunion mais il avait été trop gêné pour parler à Tom du baiser. Maintenant, il lui révélait tout sans oublier de détail. Il voulait demander à Tom plusieurs choses sur cela. Mais la réaction de Tom n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

_« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »_ demanda Tom calmement après la narration nerveuse d'Orion.

Orion ouvrit une bouche bée face à lui et écarquilla des yeux. Il croassa, _« Quoi ? »_

Tom le regarda en silence et dit, _« Tu l'as laissé entendre quand tu étais furieux après moi dans la Chambre des Secrets. Tu as dit que tu m'appréciais… »_ Il regarda Orion et ajouta doucement, _« Que tu en étais venu à m'aimer. »_

Orion donna des signes d'impatience et détourna son regard de celui bleu sombre de Tom. Il dit avec hésitation, _« Je t'aime beaucoup… peut-être plus que tout le monde excepté mon père. Euh… tu es mon ami le plus ancien… »_

_« Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »_ demanda Tom plus fortement.

Orion se tourna pour le regarder et vit les yeux perçant de Tom, le défiant d'être honnête. Orion fronça les sourcils et dit calmement, _« Peu importe que je t'aime ou pas. »_

Tom plissa des yeux et cingla furieusement, _« Ca m'importe à moi ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le dire ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu être honnête avec toi-même ? »_

_« Et alors et si je t'aime ? »_ répondit Orion de la même manière, _« Tu n'existes pas réellement, non ? Tu n'es qu'un morceau d'âme coincé dans un médaillon ! Même si je t'aimais je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi ! »_

_« J'existe ! »_ siffla Tom furieusement, _« Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Si tu me veux, tu peux m'avoir ! Tu dois juste admettre que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose pour Lord Voldemort ! Tu peux le lui admettre ! »_

_« Je ne ressens rien pour LUI ! »_ cracha Orion furieusement, _« Je ressens quelque chose pour TOI ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »_ Le pressa Tom impatiemment, _« Dis-le moi ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes ou pas ? »_

_« Oui, »_ cracha Orion une fois encore, _« Oui, d'une certaine façon ! Et c'est entièrement pathétique ! Tu es comme un fragment de mon imagination quelqu'un qui ne sera jamais réel pour moi ! Tu veux que je le ressasse, Tom ? Savoir que j'attends quelqu'un que je n'aurai jamais ? Tu veux que j'en souffre ? Parce que j'ai souffert, depuis que j'ai découvert ta véritable identité savoir que je voulais quelqu'un qui n'existait pas, dont la version réelle ne pourrait jamais m'aimer en retour. Mais j'ai juré d'oublier ! Je sais que je ne peux pas t'avoir donc j'ai arrêté de t'attendre ! »_

Tom le regardait avec un sourire triomphant qui mit Orion encore plus en colère. Orion cingla furieusement, _« Pourquoi tu souris narquoisement comme ça ? Tu penses que c'est drôle ? Que mes sentiments pathétiques pour toi sont amusants ! Que… »_

Tom l'interrompit doucement, _« Orion, je te veux aussi. Je sais que nous appartenons l'un à l'autre depuis un long moment et tu l'as finalement admis à toi-même. »_

_« Quelle différence cela fait-il ? »_ dit Orion en secouant sa tête de résignation, _« Tu es un médaillon… »_

_« Je suis le Lord Noir, »_ dit Tom sévèrement, _« Ce que tu ressens pour moi, tu devrais le ressentir pour lui parce que nous sommes une seule et même personne. Si tu m'aimes alors tu L'aimes ! Parce que je suis là, au fond de lui. Il est moi avec quelques années d'expérience en plus qui l'ont changé, mais son âme est mon âme et mon essence est sienne. Si tu as été capable de créer cette émotion en moi… » _Il marqua une pause et continua doucement, _« Si tu as été capable de faire en sorte que je t'aime, alors tu peux faire en sorte qu'il t'aime aussi. Si tu es avec lui, nous pouvons être ensembles. »_

Orion regarda dans les yeux de Tom et demanda gêné, _« Euh… tu m'aimes ? »_

Tom lui sourit chaudement et dit calmement, _« Oui. »_

Le cœur d'Orion rata un battement mais il secoua sa tête et dit désespérément, _« Mais lui ne le fera jamais ! Il n'est pas capable de ressentir des émotions ! Il est allé bien trop loin ! »_

_« Alors fais-lui voir ! »_ dit Tom impatiemment, _« Fais en sorte qu'il te veuille, qu'il s'inquiète pour toi ! Je n'étais pas capable de ressentir non plus et j'ai changé. Il peut changer aussi ! »_

Orion eut un gros éclatement de rire amer, _« Lord Voldemort se préoccupant de mon bien être ? Il me torturerait jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de ressentir quelque chose pour moi ! Et moi, aimant le meurtrier de ma mère ? C'est une chose d'être de son côté, une autre d'aimer quelqu'un qui m'a causé tant de chagrin ! »_

Tom l'ignora et dit sévèrement, _« Il ne t'aimera pas tendrement ou gentiment. Moi non plus. Mais il est capable de ressentir. Il ne le démontrera peut-être pas et il pourra le cacher derrière une façade froide et indifférente mais il peut aimer comme tout le monde et encore plus parce que son amour serait consumant. Si tu réussis à évoquer ces sentiments en lui, sentiments qu'il n'a eu pour personne d'autre, il ne t'abandonnera jamais. Il te fera entièrement sien. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? L'amour irrévocable ? »_

Orion soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, _« Oui, Tom mais je ne veux pas d'amour non désiré. Si je commence à penser qu'il pourrait être changé, que je peux l'amener à être un peu plus comme toi, tout ça parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi… »_ Il avala et continua, _« Si je brise finalement la séparation entre toi et lui, celui que j'ai dans mes pensées, et que je me permets de transférer mes sentiments pour toi à lui… Que se passera-t-il quand il se rendra compte que je pourrais ressentir des choses pour lui ? Quand se passera-t-il quand il l'utilisera contre moi ? Il se moquerait de moi, me briserait ! »_

Tom soupira prudemment, _« Ce ne sera pas facile mais avec le temps il se l'admettra. Je me suis battu un long moment contre les sentiments que j'avais pour toi mais au final je les ai acceptés. La même chose se passera pour lui. »_ Il marqua une pause et ajouta calmement, _« Et si je partage mes souvenirs avec lui, il le comprendra plus tôt. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'ouvrirent en grand et il demanda, _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par partager tes souvenirs avec lui ? »_

_« Quand tu me donneras à lui, il me parlera. Je planifiais de lui donner tous mes souvenirs de toi. Il les demandera de toute manière, »_ répondit Tom calmement.

Orion commença à bégayer, _« Mais tu peux faire ça ? »_

_« Oui. Nous avons la même âme et je suis son… »_ La voix de Tom s'évanouit et il dit, _« Il y a un sort qu'il peut utiliser pour transférer mes souvenirs dans son esprit. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Puis une pensée pourvue d'espoir flasha en lui et il dit avec excitation, _« Tom ! Est-ce que tu peux… est-ce que ton âme peut fusionner avec la sienne ? Il a fusionné avec l'âme du journal donc ça doit être possible pour toi ! »_

Tom secoua sa tête et dit sévèrement, _« Il ne ferait jamais cela et je ne le voudrais pas non plus. »_

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »_ Demanda Orion confus.

_« Parce que je suis son immortalité, Orion, »_ répondit Tom calmement, _« Aussi longtemps que j'existe, il ne mourra jamais il aura une façon de revenir à la vie. Je ne veux pas fusionner avec lui parce que je suis conscient de ma valeur. Tu dois comprendre que je ne le vois pas comme un autre être. Je n'ai aucun désir de le supplanter ou d'exister indépendamment de lui. Il est moi et c'est pourquoi je veux que le médaillon continue d'exister avec mon âme à l'intérieur. Je ne serai jamais d'accord de fusionner mon âme avec la sienne. Et en plus, même si nous fusionnons ça ne changerait rien. Il a l'âme la plus vieille en lui, la partie la plus forte et la recollection la plus complète de ses souvenirs. Si j'étais ajouté, il n'aurait que mes souvenirs puisque nous étions séparés. Ca ne changerait pas sa personnalité. Il serait comme il est maintenant. Et je peux lui donner mes souvenirs sans fusionner, donc il n'y a aucun bénéfice à le faire. »_

Orion soupira déçu et dit, _« Très bien. Je ne prétendrai pas comprendre toute cette histoire d'âme séparée et tu as refusé de m'en dire plus quand je t'en ai parlé par le passé… » _Il regarda Tom et dit résolument, _« Je t'aime beaucoup Tom. Ca ne changera pas. Mais tu m'en demandes trop. Je ne transfèrerai pas ce que je ressens pour toi à lui si je peux l'en empêcher. Ca ne me rendrait que plus faible et lui donnerait une opportunité de me manipuler. La seule façon pour moi de ressentir cela pour lui est qu'il me les fasse ressentir lui-même. »_ Il ricana et ajouta, _« Et sincèrement je doute que cela arrive un jour. »_

Tom se renfrogna et dit vicieusement, _« Quoi, trop noble et bon pour s'abaisser à aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine ? N'en vaut-il pas la peine ? »_

_« Tu en vaux la peine, »_ cingla Orion, _« Mais il est un problème différent. Je ne ressens juste rien pour lui… »_

Tom ricana, _« Bien sûr. Et quand il t'a embrassé, tu n'as rien ressenti, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il t'a caressé, tu n'as pas frissonné ? Quand il t'a pressé contre son corps, tu ne le voulais pas ? »_

Orion rougit furieusement et dit, _« Ce… ce n'était qu'une attraction physique. »_

_« C'est du désir ! »_ cingla Tom impatient, _« C'est de l'appartenance ! Il t'aura ! Admets-le ! »_

_« Ca s'appelle des hormones d'adolescent ! »_ rétorqua Orion en colère, _« Et ce n'est pas assez ! »_

Tom lui sourit narquoisement et dit vicieusement, _« Mais personne d'autre ne te fait ressentir de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'a cette prestance magique ce picotement envoutant sur ta peau que tu as admis ressentir quand tu sens sa magie. Cette connexion que tu ressens avec lui dans le baiser qui te fais sentir que tu lui appartiens ce plaisir qui te fait gémir alors qu'il possède ta bouche, tandis que tu te soumets volontairement à lui. Personne n'a obtenu cette réaction de toi. »_

Alors que Tom parlait, Orion rougissait de plus en plus et incertain, mais une phrase de Tom le fit plisser des yeux. Il cingla, _« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais cette connexion bizarre et brève quand je l'embrassais et je ne sentais pas que je lui appartenais. Et puisque tu en parles, j'ai seulement dit que je sentais un petit quelque chose en moi, essayant d'établir une connexion, »_ Les yeux d'Orion devinrent des fentes et il dit suspicieusement, _« Tu comprends ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas ma magie, hein ? »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et sourit machiavéliquement, _« Et qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? »_

Orion cingla, _« Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je te le demande. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta pensivement, _« Tu m'as dit une fois que si je passais trop de temps proche de lui, il pourrait découvrir que j'étais Harry Potter… était-ce la proximité physique dont tu parlais ? Parce que si c'est le cas alors un baiser tombe définitivement dans la catégorie de la proche proximité et… »_ Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il dit hystériquement, _« Et il pourrait se rendre compte que je suis Harry Potter… Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas comment cela peut-être possible. »_ Il perça Tom de ses yeux verts et cracha furieusement, _« Tu dois me le dire, Tom ! Assez de secrets ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »_

Tom le regarda amusé et dit suavement, _« Pourquoi, Orion, je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi. »_

_« Ne me mens pas ! »_ dit Orion impatient, _« Ne vois-tu pas que c'est dangereux ? Tu étais inquiet avant qu'il découvre mon identité. Pourquoi tu t'en fiches maintenant ? »_

Tom lui sourit narquoisement, _« Dû aux récents développements, je pense que tout le monde bénéficierait de la découverte de ton identité aussi vite que possible. Regarde juste ce qu'il se passe quand tu rencontres quelqu'un de nouveau. Tu as cet ennuyant De Valois après toi, sans mentionner ton petit ami actuel. »_ Il gloussa méchamment et dit victorieusement, _« Quand Voldemort apprendra la vérité, il ne te laissera pas hors de vue ! Il te réclamera et tu ne pourras lui échapper ! Il te forcera à accepter que tu LUI appartiens ! »_

Orion le regarda sans comprendre, _« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Au nom de Merlin que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi me réclamerait-il en découvrant que je suis Harry Potter ? »_ Puis il cingla furieusement, _« Et pourquoi cela signifierait-il que je lui appartiens juste parce que je suis Harry Potter ? »_

Tom lui donna un sourire satisfait quand il le regarda en silence.

Orion lui lança un regard noir et dit, _« Très bien, merci Tom. Garde tes secrets si tu veux mais maintenant tu m'as donné une autre bonne raison de rester éloigné de Voldemort. Sois assuré qu'il ne reviendra plus près de moi, jamais ! »_ Puis il cracha, _« Et des baisers ? Ah ! Ca n'arrivera plus tant que je vivrai ! Et que je transfère mes sentiments, tu peux l'oublier également ! Je ne t'apprécie même plus trop en ce moment ! »_

Tom lui envoya un regard noir et siffla furieusement, _« Dis ce que tu veux mais tu N'AS PAS LE CHOIX. Tu M'appartiens et Voldemort te forcera à voir cela… »_

_« Laisse tomber, Tom ! »_ siffla Orion également en colère, _« Toi et lui vous avez de sérieux problèmes ! Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es un pathétique morceau d'âme coincé dans un médaillon et il n'est rien d'autre qu'un sorcier aliéné qui a depuis longtemps perdu son chemin. Je peux maintenant voir que vous êtes exactement les mêmes avec des idées incohérentes sur le fait de me posséder. Peu importe combien je t'apprécie, je n'écouterai plus tes conneries. Je vais continuer de vivre ma vie avec quelqu'un qui m'aime réellement sans penser à Voldemort ! »_

Orion fit un mouvement pour fermer le médaillon et Tom lui hurla furieusement _« N'OSE MÊME PAS ! Nous n'avons pas terminé cette conversation ! »_

_« En ce qui me concerne, »_ dit Orion froidement, _« Si. »_ Il ferma le médaillon et le jeta dans sa valise.

Orion entra dans son lit et ravala un sanglot de rage qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Il avait été un con. Quand il avait entendu Tom lui demander gentiment de lui dire ses sentiments et quand Tom lui avait gentiment dit qu'il l'aimait, il l'avait cru. Mais Tom avait joué de tons doux et coléreux. Il était clair maintenant pour lui que Tom avait fait cela pour que ses pensées se dirigent dans la direction qu'il souhaitait. C'était comme au début de leur relation, quand Tom était gentil quand il voulait le persuader. Et Voldemort faisait la même chose. Bien sûr que les deux le manipulaient de la même façon ils étaient la même personne après tout. Il pensa furieusement à la façon dont Tom l'avait enjoint à faire en sorte que Voldemort se préoccupe de lui. Orion ricana. Tom ne le voulait que sous la main de Voldemort. Oh, il ne doutait pas que Tom l'appréciait il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans de rares et brèves occasions. Mais Tom n'admettrait jamais qu'il l'aimait sauf si c'était pour le manipuler. Toute cette douceur rassurante en lui assurant qu'ils pouvaient être ensembles s'il était avec Voldemort n'était que de la manipulation. Cela devint clair maintenant quand Tom lui avait triomphalement annoncé que Voldemort le réclamerait et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher et quand Tom lui avait furieusement dit qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Orion renifla de dédain. La gentillesse de Tom au début de la conversation l'avait surpris et avait fait qu'il avait voulu être honnête avec Tom sur ses sentiments. Il avait cherché à trouver un moyen pour qu'ils soient ensembles, pendant que Tom le convainquait de se soumettre à Voldemort. Bien sûr que la gentillesse de Tom était fausse. Tom l'avait dit lui-même, il n'aimait pas tendrement. Tom n'aimait pas tout court en ce qui concernait Orion. Tom ne semblait pas savoir ce que ça voulait réellement dire. Orion fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Est-ce qu'il aimait Tom ? A certains degrés on pourrait dire que oui, mais ça ne serait jamais une affection gratuite, pas avec Tom parce que ça ne lui apporterait que des blessures et de la manipulation. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Tom était complexe. Pouvait-il réellement l'appeler de l'amour ? Il aimait profondément Tom et était habitué à sa compagnie qui lui manquerait énormément. C'était plus comme un besoin, comme quelque chose dont il ne pouvait vivre sans. Mais il voulait frapper Tom aussi souvent qu'il voulait le caresser. C'était confus, il n'y avait pas de réponse prédéfinie. Et malgré la personnalité de Tom, il l'aimait. Il avait apprécié la façon doute et aimante avec laquelle Tom lui avait parlé au début. Oui, c'était un changement plaisant mais il ne pouvait imaginer Tom être seulement ainsi. Mais Orion donnait de la valeur à l'honnêteté et il n'avait pas aimé que Tom se joue de lui continuellement quand cela se trouvait dans ses intérêts.

C'était ce qu'il chérissait en Lezander. Il était toujours honnête il ne cachait pas ses sentiments ou sa colère. Il était franc et ne le manipulait jamais. Mais est-ce qu'il aimait Lezander ? Orion soupira. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur l'amour non plus. La seule personne qu'il avait réellement aimée avait été Sirius, personne ne lui avait montré autant d'amour dévoué comme son père. Mais Lezander lui montrait également une véritable affection et Orion sentait que Lezander était celui avec qu'il pouvait aimer sans être sur ses gardes. Orion pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait sans avoir peur que cela soit utilisé contre lui et il pouvait se laisser emporter par ces sentiments plaisants sans s'inquiéter. Ca n'arriverait jamais avec Tom. Sans penser à Voldemort. C'était juste à mourir de rire. Voldemort était encore plus dangereux que Tom, encore plus froid et manipulateur. Réellement, Tom disait que Voldemort pouvait aimer. Est-ce que Tom pensait réellement qu'il était si stupide ?

Orion ricana. Il voulait être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait réellement mais il n'était pas assez désespéré pour se perdre. Tom l'appréciait et peut-être même pouvait-il croire que c'était de l'amour, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de personnes avant, c'était compréhensible pour Orion, mais pas Voldemort. Voldemort pouvait le vouloir, pour être un partisan, un de ses mignons, pour être sous son commande, mais c'était tout. Et la découverte nouvelle de la possessivité de Tom reflétait juste les sentiments de Voldemort. Et ça le rendait furieux que Tom ait caché cet aspect de lui. Ca faisait que Tom était plus semblable à Voldemort bien plus qu'Orion n'était prêt à accepter. Et bien, il laisserait Tom mariner dans sa colère. Il n'ouvrirait pas le médaillon avant un long moment. Et il continuerait d'être avec Lezander et apprécierait une relation d'affection et d'honnêteté le temps que ça durerait. Puis il aurait un héritier avec un sorcier noir approprié quand les temps viendraient. Tom pouvait s'étouffer dans ses propos rassurants en ce qui concernait Orion.

Le jour suivant, après les cours, Orion décida d'affronter ce qu'il avait souvent retardé. Il s'isola dans une salle de classe vide et utilisa son portoloin.

Il atterrit dans une pièce non familière et luxueuse et il vit que Voldemort n'était pas seul. Il se lança rapidement un sort de désillusion, avant que l'autre sorcier présent ne se retourne.

Orion dut empêcher un grognement de sortir en voyant que c'était Pettigrew. Le petit sorcier chauve et gras semblait stressé. Orion plissa des yeux quand il vit que Pettigrew avait un artefact muggle en remplacement de sa main mutilée. Cela le réconfortait de voir que c'était assez primitif et qu'il n'avait pas accès à de substitution magique. Le sort noir qu'il avait lancé sur le poignet de Pettigrew aurait rejeté toute main magique mais Orion avait oublié que les muggles avaient aussi une solution pour cela.

Voldemort lui jeta un coup d'œil et Orion se fit une note mentale que Voldemort était capable de voir sous les sorts de désillusion. Il devrait trouver un autre sort assez puissant pour qu'il se rende invisible à de sorciers puissants comme Voldemort.

Le Seigneur Noir était assis dans un fauteuil grandiose et noir, baguette pointée sur Pettigrew. Voldemort semblait être de sale humeur.

_« Ton manque d'informations sur Dumbledore devient suspicieux, Wormtail, »_ siffla Voldemort d'un ton menaçant, _« Tu l'as espionné pendant plusieurs mois et tout ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai déjà entendu des autres. Ton utilité commence à faiblir… »_

_« Maître, je vous ai dit tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur les plans de Dumbledore, »_ chouina Pettigrew, _« Mais les affaires de l'Ordre se passent en dehors de son bureau où je ne peux le suivre… »_

_« Alors à quoi me sers-tu ? »_ demanda Voldemort enragé, _« Je t'ai donné comme simple tâche de découvrir où se trouvaient les quartiers généraux de l'Ordre du Phoenix et tu continues à me rapporter des informations d'une inutilité affligeante ! »_

Pettigrew se jeta aux pieds de Voldemort et s'étrangla, _« Je ferai mieux, Maître. Je vous en prie, donnez-moi plus de temps. Nous ne savons même pas si Dumbledore a rassemblé les membres de l'Ordre. »_

Voldemort frappa Pettigrew pour l'éloigner de lui et cracha furieusement, _« Crucio ! »_

Alors que Pettigrew criait et convulsait au sol, Voldemort se tint devant lui et dit en colère, _« Ce fou a déjà regroupé l'Ordre ! Ce n'est pas une information que j'ai eu de toi, ça non ! »_ Il regarda Pettigrew impassible pendant un petit moment et annula le sort et dit d'un ton menaçant, _« La prochaine fois que tu n'as rien d'importer à rapporter, j'autoriserai Bella à s'amuser avec toi pendant une semaine. »_

Pettigrew s'inclina encore plus devant lui en tremblant, _« Non, maître, je vous en prie… j'aurai plus d'informations la prochaine fois. »_

_« J'attends de voir ça, »_ dit Voldemort menaçant, _« Pars ! »_

Pettigrew eut un petit cri et disparut rapidement.

Voldemort s'avança vers Orion et dit sévèrement, _« Tu as pris ton temps pour ton rapport. J'espère pour toi que tu as quelque chose de valeur à me dire. »_

Orion enleva le sort de désillusion et répondit calmement, _« Oui. »_ Il regarda autour dans la chambre luxueuse et demanda avec curiosité, _« Où sommes-nous ? »_

_« Berlin, »_ dit Voldemort succinctement alors qu'il se rasseyait sur son fauteuil. Il perça Orion de son regard carmin et demanda avec impatience, _« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? Et qu'as-tu découvert sur Dumbledore et Longbottom ? »_

Orion se concentra sur le front de Voldemort et répondit nonchalamment, _« Je voulais faire mon rapport après la seconde tâche pour avoir des informations plus pertinentes à vous donner. J'ai parlé au portrait de Phineas et il m'a dit que Dumbledore avait souvent vu Longbottom et qu'il préparait le garçon pour la guerre, » _Il marqua une pause et ajouta, _« Dumbledore est en train de dire à Longbottom qu'il pourrait avoir le pouvoir de vous défaire. C'est ma conclusion de ce que Phineas m'a dit. »_

Un flash de colère se fit voir dans les yeux de Voldemort et il se leva et avança vers Orion. Il grogna, _« Laisse-moi voir. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent quand Voldemort l'atteignit et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour se préparer avant que Voldemort ne dise, _« Legilimens ! »_

Orion eut plusieurs pas en arrière par la force de l'attaque et sa cicatrice brula de douleur alors qu'il sentait son cerveau être envahi. Ses barrières d'Occlumencie commencèrent à céder sous l'attaque et Orion garda ses yeux fermés en essayant désespérément de les fortifier. Il cacha rapidement toutes les informations sur son identité et Tom dans des lagons mentaux et ramena à son esprit sa conversation avec Phineas. Une main douloureuse attrapa les deux côtés de son visage et il entendit l'ordre furieux de Voldemort, _« Ouvre tes yeux, maintenant ! »_

Avec un suprême effort, il cacha rapidement le peu d'informations qu'il avait concernant la cape d'Invisibilité et les suggestions de Phineas pour entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort lui pose des questions sur la cape. Ce serait terrible que Voldemort apprenne l'existence des reliques. Il en serait immédiatement intéressé, après tout, elles feraient de lui le Maître de la Mort, juste ce que Voldemort avait toujours voulu. Et Orion savait qu'il devait avoir les reliques, il ne voulait pas faire la course avec Voldemort pour les obtenir et il était quasi sûr que Voldemort ne le savait pas. Après tout, Tom ne le savait pas non plus.

Orion ouvrit prudemment ses yeux et vit le regard carmin et furieux plonger dans le sien. Il cria quand il sentit son esprit être brutalement violé et les souvenirs de sa conversation avec Phineas furent rapidement inspectées sans douceur. La douleur insupportable de sa cicatrice semblait briser sa tête en deux et il avait l'impression que des piques s'étaient emparées de son cerveau. La douleur était triplée puisqu'il mettait toute sa magie à l'œuvre pour bloquer ses autres souvenirs de Voldemort et son corps s'affaiblit et s'épuisait. Au moment où la douleur semblait être trop à supporter, il laissa un dernier cri s'échapper alors que Voldemort sortait de son esprit.

Orion ferma ses yeux mouillés et souffla contre ce qui le retenait alors que ses genoux se faisaient cotonneux. Sa tête resta contre quelque chose de doux et chaud et Orion ravala un sanglot alors qu'il essayait de calmer la douleur.

Une main caressa ses cheveux et il entendit une voix faussement agréable dire, _« Allons, allons. Ce n'était pas si dur. »_

Orion ouvrit lentement ses yeux et réalisa que sa tête était contre le torse de Voldemort alors que le sorcier le retenait contre son corps. Orion agrippa les robes de Voldemort en essayant de se redresser sur ses jambes faibles.

Il leva les yeux sur Voldemort en colère et croassa, _« Ce n'était pas nécessaire ! »_

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent et il dit en capturant le menton d'Orion d'une main, _« Tu es un Occlumens et un bon. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de cela ? »_

_« Nous l'avons appris à Durmstrang cette année, »_ répondit Orion la voix rauque, _« Et je ne suis pas si bon puisque je ne pouvais repousser l'attaque, non ? »_

Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent des fentes alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur le menton d'Orion, _« Mais tu as été capable de bloquer tous tes autres souvenirs. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »_

Orion secoua sa tête pour désengager son visage de la prise de Voldemort mais c'était inutile. Il dévia son regard de Voldemort et grogna, _« Rien. Je garde toujours mes souvenirs sous des barrières d'Occlumencie. »_

Voldemort releva le visage d'Orion pour qu'il le regarde et siffla menaçant, _« Je pourrais facilement briser ton esprit et voir tes souvenirs cachés. »_

Orion perça Voldemort de ses yeux verts, alors qu'il agrippait plus fortement les robes de Voldemort et dit furieusement, _« Allez-y alors. Je vous combattrai et vous détruirez seulement mon esprit sans avoir d'informations. Est-ce que vous voulez ? Me transformer en un corps sans esprit ? »_

_« Non, »_ gronda Voldemort, _« Mais il serait sage que tu me laisses un accès total la prochaine fois que je veux voir tes souvenirs. »_

Orion essaya de s'éloigner de lui mais il fut ramené plus près et il cingla furieusement, _« Vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon esprit ! Vous m'avez pris de court cette fois mais je… »_

_« Tu ne feras rien ! »_ siffla Voldemort menaçant, _« Ou je te le ferai regretter ! »_

Orion ravala sa réplique furieuse et baissa le regard de façon soumise. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre Voldemort à dos. Il marchait toujours sur des bouts de verre avec lui et s'il le poussait trop loin, il serait torturé. Que Voldemort croit à sa soumission pour le moment.

_« Bien, »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix contente, _« Je vois que tu apprends où est ta place. »_

La mâchoire d'Orion se serra mais il resta calme. Voldemort caressa sa joue et releva son visage une fois encore. Ses yeux carmin le regardaient et il dit plaisamment, _« Tu avais raison sur tes conclusions. Dumbledore remplit la tête de ce garçon avec des idées ridicules. »_ Il sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _« Dommage que le garçon ne restera pas longtemps. Ca aurait été drôle de jouer avec Longbottom pendant un moment. »_

Les yeux d'Orion revinrent sur Voldemort et demanda, _« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Longbottom ? »_

Voldemort ricana, _« Pourquoi, est-ce que tu es inquiet pour ce pathétique garçon ? Cela t-intéresse-t-il qu'il souffre ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion sincèrement, _« Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que vous planifiez une attaque sur Hogwarts alors que j'y suis. »_

Voldemort tira fortement les cheveux d'Orion ce qui fit que sa tête partit en arrière et il siffla furieusement, _« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais attaquer Hogwarts ? »_

Orion gémit de douleur mais répondit calmement, _« C'est la seule raison que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer la présence de Barty à Hogwarts. Et vous avez exprimé de l'intérêt au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand vous êtes entré dans l'esprit de Bertha Jorkins. »_

Voldemort relâcha sa grippe et caressa lentement les cheveux d'Orion, _« Si futé, »_ dit-il amusé.

_« Je sais, »_ cingla Orion impatiemment, _« Maintenant, allez-vous me relâcher ? »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et dit en pressant Orion plus proche de son corps, _« Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Tu sembles aimer cela. »_

_« Et bien c'est faux ! »_ sortit Orion furieusement en poussant Voldemort par le torse, _« De plus, vous n'enlacez pas le reste de vos partisans, non ? »_

_« Ah, mais tu ne te considères pas comme les autres. Tu veux être mon égal, correct ? »_ répondit Voldemort moqueusement.

Les yeux d'Orion étincelèrent de colère, _« Je veux également être traité avec respect ! »_

Voldemort se moqua de lui et baissa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Orion et dit doucement, _« Tu es très ambitieux. Qu'es-tu préparé à offrir pour être mon égal ? »_ Puis il ajouta dans un sifflement suave alors qu'il faisait glisser un doigt sur les lèvres d'Orion, _« __**Je n'ai pas besssssoin d'un égal mais j'ai une placcccce pour toi dans mon esssssprit. Et je penssssse que tu l'aimerais. Veux-tu sssssavoir quelle posssssition je t'offre ? »**_

Orion ressentit un frisson plaisant parcourir son corps mais il s'alarma en ressentant le fantôme des lèvres de Voldemort contre les siennes. Cela ne pouvait plus arriver ! Cela pouvait révéler son identité ! Son esprit lui criait dessus mais il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Les yeux de Voldemort capturèrent cette action et il lui sourit narquoisement alors qu'il caressait gentiment sa joue, rapprochant leurs visages. L'instant où Orion ressentit les lèvres chaudes de Voldemort contre les siennes, il s'écarta violemment.

Orion réussit à se défaire des bras de Voldemort et dit sévèrement en reculant, _« Cela ne peut arriver. »_ Puis il ajouta moqueusement, _« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir ma tante Bella si vous recherchez un corps à baiser ? »_

Voldemort arqua un sourcil et dit amusé, _« Ah, mon petit, serais-tu jaloux ? »_

Orion ricana et dit d'un ton condescendant, _« D'elle ? Sûrement pas. »_ Puis il devint sérieux et ajouta suspicieusement, _« Quelle place avez-vous en tête pour moi ? »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et s'avança d'Orion. Orion dégaina aussitôt sa baguette et dit sévèrement, _« Vous allez garder vos distances. »_

Voldemort regarda la baguette d'Orion sans inquiétude puis perça Orion de ses yeux et dit furieusement, _« Je te laisse faire beaucoup de choses mais n'ais pas la prétention de croire que tu peux refuser ce que je veux de toi. »_

Orion plissa des yeux puis sourit, _« Vous voulez tenter de vous brûler de nouveau le bout des doigts ? »_

Il savait qu'il avait franchi la ligne quand les yeux de Voldemort devinrent enragés et que sa cicatrice se mit à le lancer douloureusement. Voldemort attrapa instantanément la gorge d'Orion fortement.

_« Fais cela encore une fois et je te lancer le Cruciatus jusqu'à ce que tu implores ma pitié, »_ siffla Voldemort furieusement, _« Ne retourne jamais tes pouvoirs contre moi, gamin, où je te ferai comprendre pourquoi je suis le sorcier le plus effrayant dans ce monde. »_

Orion dut calmer son envie de faire exactement cela. Il sentait sa magie noire tourbillonner furieusement en lui, désirant que la furie de son maître se fasse connaître de son attaquant. Mais il se calma et se répéta son mantra de ne pas se mettre à dos Voldemort. Pas maintenant, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas contrôlé complètement ses pouvoirs et être certain qu'il pouvait défaire Voldemort. Et il était encore très loin du compte.

Voldemort prit son silence pour un acquis et dit calmement, _« Tu as entraîné tes pouvoirs. Tu me montreras ce que tu peux faire plus tard. »_ Il relâcha la gorge d'Orion et ajouta avec un sourire narquois, _« Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu as demandé à Phineas s'il y avait des nécromanciens dans la lignée des Black ? »_

Orion se tendit et fut conscient du fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher cette partie de la conversation. Il aurait pu se frapper pour sa stupidité. Il arbora une expression neutre sur son visage et répondit nonchalamment, _« J'étais curieux de connaître mes possibilités. Ils l'apprennent en sixième année à Durmstrang et je voulais savoir s'il y avait un moyen pour que je porte cette caractéristique dans mon sang. Mais malheureusement, il m'a dit que les Black n'en avaient pas le pouvoir. »_

Voldemort le regarda suspicieusement, _« En effet, ils ne l'ont pas. »_ Puis il sourit à Orion moqueusement et ajouta, _« Dommage pour toi que tu ne puisses pas en devenir un. Tu n'es pas aussi puissant que tu le pensais, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Orion réprima son ricanement et haussa les épaules, _« Je suppose, vu comme ça. » _Il regarda Voldemort et dit calmement, _« Je devrais y aller. Avez-vous d'autres requêtes pour ma mission ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Voldemort, _« Mais il y a quelque chose que tu devras faire. Je sais que tu es en première place du classement alors que Longbottom est second. »_

Orion hocha la tête. Barty semblait l'en avoir déjà informé.

_« Alors je veux que tu éloignes les autres champions de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, »_ dit Voldemort sévèrement, _« Seul Longbottom est autorisé à la prendre. »_

_« Quoi ? »_ dit Orion choqué, _« Je la prendrai pour Durmstrang ! Le directeur Vagnarov veut que je gagne pour l'honneur de l'école… je… »_

_« Je me fiche de ce que Vagnarov veut ! »_ cingla Voldemort furieusement, _« Tu feras ce que je te dis et tu laisseras la coupe à Longbottom. Tu n'aimeras pas les conséquences si tu prends la coupe pour toi. »_

C'était plus qu'injuste ! Pensa Orion furieux. Après être arrivé premier à toutes les tâches, il devait renoncer à la Coupe pour ce garçon pathétique ?

Voldemort vit l'expression minutieuse d'Orion et attrapa férocement ses épaules en disant sévèrement, _« Tu m'obéiras sur cela ! »_

Orion cligna des yeux. Etait-ce… était-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il détectait dans la voix de Voldemort ? Orion hocha la tête et demanda calmement, _« Donc vous attaquerez Hogwarts pendant la dernière tâche ? »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux et dit calmement, _« Je ne serai pas impliqué. Mais quelque chose se passera pour rappeler à Dumbledore que son école précieuse n'est pas aussi sûre qu'il le croie. »_

Orion attrapa le bras de Voldemort et dit avec frénésie, _« Mais et mes amis ? Et les Slytherin ? Seront-ils en danger ? »_

Voldemort ricana, _« Occupe-toi de toi, Orion. Une fois que Longbottom prendra la coupe reste simplement à l'écart de ce qu'il pourrait arriver et n'interfère pas. Les enfants de mes partisans seront avertis également et resteront dans leurs dortoirs pour la tâche finale. »_

Orion soupira de soulagement, _« Très bien. Je ferai comme vous le voudrez. »_

_« Comme tu devrais toujours le faire, »_ claqua Voldemort avec impatience, _« Tu n'as aucun intérêt de penser une seconde fois à mes ordres ! »_

Les poils d'Orion se hérissèrent mais il répondit calmement, _« Bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi. »_

Voldemort lui envoya un regard suspicieux puis s'assit dans son fauteuil. Alors qu'Orion pointait sa baguette sur son anneau, Voldemort dit nonchalamment, _« Oh, et cet été, les Lestrange t'entraîneront. »_

Orion se retourna vivement, _« Que voulez-vous dire par m'entrainer ? J'apprends déjà les Arts Noirs à Durmstrang ! »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement, _« Mais tu veux être un partisan de valeur, non ? Ils peuvent t'apprendre beaucoup, spécialement Bella, »_ Puis il ajouta avec ton moqueur, _« Tu ferais un bien piètre Deatheater à l'heure actuelle et si tu veux être mon __**égal**__ alors tu apprendras ce qu'ils ont à t'apprendre et tu en seras reconnaissant. »_

_Bella ?_ Grogna Orion. Alors cet été ne lui tardait pas beaucoup. Il hocha rapidement la tête et activa son portoloin.

Aussitôt qu'il entra dans son lit, il revécut son entrevue avec Voldemort. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui le rendaient confus et la façon dont Voldemort changeait d'humeur le rendait imprévisible et dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer pourquoi Voldemort agissait de cette façon avec lui. Que lui voulait-il ? Pas un égal, Voldemort avait dit, mais il laissait la possibilité en suspend puisqu'il avait parlé de l'entraînement. Et les tentatives continues d'être physiquement proche de lui… pourquoi ? Est-ce que Voldemort suspectait quelque chose sur son identité ? Avait-il ressenti la même connexion pendant le baiser ? Mais Voldemort l'aurait forcé à l'embrasser de nouveau s'il pensait pouvoir avoir ses réponses ainsi. Voldemort ne semblait pas savoir ce que Tom savait. Voldemort s'était rapproché de lui et s'était éloigné, tout cela en une journée, changeant toujours de tactique. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort planifiait pour lui ? Mais par-dessus toutes ses incertitudes sur Voldemort et ses raisons, une chose était devenue claire : peu importait combien il s'était entrainé en Occlumencie, ce n'était pas assez contre la maitrise de Legilimencie de Voldemort. Et c'était très dangereux. Il avait bluffé quand il avait dit que si Voldemort essayait d'atteindre ses souvenirs les plus profonds, il contrattaquerait fortement, même si ça signifiait la destruction de son propre esprit. Il n'aurait pas pu arrêter Voldemort s'il avait réellement essayé de tout bloquer. Puis il solution vint à lui. L'offre de Lezander. Mais il pouvait difficilement devenir le compagnon de Lez juste pour acquérir des barrières Occlumens naturelles ? Ce n'était pas juste pour Lezander, spécialement depuis qu'Orion savait qu'à certains points il devrait se marier à quelqu'un d'autre. Et les mots de Calypso lui avaient fait se demander s'il pouvait encore rester avec Lezander sur le long terme. Elle avait des points valides sur le fait que leur relation était inadéquate. Orion soupira. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre Lezander. Lez était le seul qui le connaissait réellement et qui restait à ses côtés malgré tout. Etait-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir l'amour de Lezander sans être réellement certain qu'il aimait Lezander de la même façon ? Oui, ça l'était, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher il ne voulait pas perdre Lezander à ses côtés. Mais il ne deviendrait pas son compagnon avant qu'il ne soit certain que c'était la seule solution restante. S'il percevait avec assez de temps que Voldemort lui lancerait un Legilimens sur lui, il pourrait se défendre avec des sorts et bloquer certains souvenirs. Il deviendrait le compagnon de Lez si Voldemort persistait à lire son esprit et il implorerait le pardon de Lezander si ce dernier découvrait qu'il devenait son compagnon pour des motifs seconds. Il devait utiliser tout ce qu'il avait à disposition. Lezander le comprendrait et lui pardonnerait, non ?

Pendant la deuxième semaine de Mars, alors qu'Orion revenait du bateau après de longues heures à entrainer sa magie noire, il s'arrêta lorsque le portrait de Slytherin lui siffla dessus.

_**« Mon héritier, j'ai besssssoin de te parler. »**_

Orion regarda autour de lui et après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, il conjura la même bulle de silence qu'il avait déjà lancé auparavant et se rapprocha du portrait.

_**« Mon Ssssseigneur Ssssslytherin, j'essssspère que vous allez bien, »**_dit Orion poliment.

_**« Oui, oui, »**_ répondit Slytherin brièvement. Il regarda Orion silencieusement et dit, _**« Je ssssais que tu gardes ta promesssssse et que tu n'as pas invoqué Orssssana. Je ne l'ai pas ressssentie ou entendue dans les tuyaux. »**_ Orion hocha la tête et Slytherin continua, _**« J'ai décidé de te donner accès à mon héritage. »**_

Orion haussa un sourcil et demanda avec intérêt, _**« Votre héritage, Monssssieur ? »**_

Slytherin lui sourit narquoisement, _**« Mes connaisssssances, garçon. Le travail de ma vie. Mes livres en fourchelang remplis de ssssorts que j'ai crée. Des ssssorts en fourchelang qui ne peuvent être lanccccés que par des fourchelangue et même des ssssorts qui ne peuvent être sssstoppés que par le lanceur. Des journaux consssservant les tracccces de mes recherches ssssur la pureté du ssssang noir et toutes mes expériencccces sur le ssssujet. Je pensssse que cccce n'est que justiccccce pour tu posssssèdes les mêmes connaisssssances que mon autre héritier. »**_

_**« Vous avez donné vos livres à Tom Riddle ? »**_ demanda Orion alarmé.

_**« Oui, »**_ grogna Slytherin, _« __**Mais je lui ai sssseulement donné accès à mes livres et journaux. Ils ne peuvent être dupliqués et ils ne peuvent quitter la Chambre des Ssssecrets mes protections l'en empêchent. Tu devras les lire là-bas. Ils ssssont gardés dans mes quartiers privés. Tu auras bessssoin d'appeler Orssssana puisqu'elle garde les quartiers et tu devras t'adresssser à ma statue et dire, **__'Salazar, le plus grand des quatre d'Hogwarts, voici venir votre héritier.'__ »_

Orion le regarda complètement émerveillé, _« __**Merci, Ssseigneur Sssslytherin, pour l'honneur que vous me faites. Je ne ssssais pas comment m'en acquitter. »**_

Slytherin le perça de son regard et répondit sévèrement, _**« Utilissssse bien les connaisssssances. Utilissssse les pour aider notre genre à dominer les sssssorciers de la Lumière et les sssssangs de bourbe afin de recouvrer notre anccccienne gloire. »**_

Les poils d'Orion se hérissèrent et siffla coléreusement, _**« Ssssangs de bourbe, Monssssieur ? Je penssssais que vous les disssscriminiez parcccce qu'ils représsssentent une brèche dans le ssssecret des communautés magiques. Mais l'utilissssation de ce mot indique un préjugé qui… »**_

_**« Tu ne ssssais rien, »**_ l'interrompit Slytherin sèchement, _**« Après que tu ais lu mes journaux et les conclussssions de mes expériences, tu comprendras. Jusque là, n'osssse point m'accuser de bigoterie infondée, garççççon ! »**_

Orion fronça les sourcils mais répondit poliment, _**« Bien ssssûr, pardonnez mes sssupposssitions. »**_

Slytherin le regarda avec des yeux plissés et dit, _**« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Tom à ton âge ssssavait déjà la place des ssssangs de bourbes et des amoureux des muggles. Le monde actuel dominé par la Lumière t'a déjà corrompu avec leurs points de vue naïfs et ignorants. J'essspère pour ton salut que mes livres t'ouvreront les yeux. »**_

_**« Et quelle place ont-ils ? »**_ cingla Orion, _**« Essssclaves à notre genre ? Magiquement liés et assujettis à nos caprices ? »**_

_**« Que Mordred t'accorde de la jugeote, garççççon, » **_ siffla Slytherin furieusement, _**« Je ne daignerai pas débattre avec toi de cccce problème jusssqu'à ccce que tu ais lu mes livres. Donc dépêche-toi et écoute mes conseils. Lis mes journaux et forme ta conclusion et arrrrête de me ressssortir les idées de la Lumière ! »**_

Orion se hérissa mais répondit calmement, _**« Très bien, je ferai comme vous l'avez demandé. »**_ Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait un problème, _**« Mais j'aurais des problèmes pour accéder à la Chambre des Sssecrets fréquemment. Ce serait ssssussspiccccieux s'ils me voyaient aller fréquemment dans les toilettes pour filles de plusss il y a ceux qui peuvent voir sous le sssssort de désillussssion. »**_

Slytherin toussa, _**« Inquiétude minime puissssque tu peux apparaître dans la Chambre et tu trouveras un sssssort en fourchelang qui fixera tes problèmes d'invissssibilité également. »**_

_**« Apparaître comme dans transssplaner ? »**_ Demanda Orion surpris, _**« Mais l'on ne peut apparaître à l'intérieur d'Hogwartssss ? »**_

Slytherin sourit narquoisement, _**« Tu le peux lorsssque tu es l'héritier d'un des Fondateurs et un étudiant actuel d'Hogwartsss. Le Directeur peut transssplaner également puissssque les protections de l'école ssssont liées à lui, mais il ne peut apparaître dans la Chambre des Ssssecrets puisqu'il ne partage pas mon ssssang ssssans compter le fait qu'il n'est pas au courant de ssssa possssition. »**_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _**« A propos de partager votre ssssang, je doute encore que je sssois… »**_

_**« Tu le portes, »**_ siffla Slytherin avec impatience, _**« Je ne peux croire que mon héritier ssssoit ausssssi têtu que Godric, j'esssspère que tu ne partages pas d'autres de sssses traits ennuyants. Bref, tu t'en convaincras lorsssque tu transsssplaneras dans la Chambre avec ssssuccès. »**_

Orion haussa les épaules de défaite et demanda avec curiosité, _**« Puis-je m'entraîner à vos sssssorts ssssans être détecté dans la Chambre ? Esssst-ce que Dumbledore ssssentira les ssssorts noirs ? »**_

_**« Non, »**_ dit Slytherin avec un sourire mutin, _**« La Chambre des Ssssecrets est lourdement protégée avec la magie du sssang et d'autres ssssorts bien ancccciens. Tu peux t'entraîner librement sssssans t'inquiéter. »**_

_**« Parfait, »**_dit Orion excité, _**« Mercccci encore d'avoir partagé vos connaisssssancccces avec moi. »**_

_**« Tu en avais bessssoin bien plus que je ne le penssssais, »**_ répondit brièvement Slytherin, _**« Sssspécialement concccernant le problème des sssssangs de bourbe. »**_

Orion s'empêcha de commenter et dit bonne nuit à Slytherin alors qu'il faisait disparaitre la bulle de désillusion.

Alors qu'il allait dormir, il planifia d'essayer de transplaner dans la Chambre des Secrets la nuit suivante. Il n'avait jamais tenté de transplaner auparavant, après tout, ils ne donnaient la licence que lorsqu'on fêtait ses dix-sept ans. Mais maintenant c'était nécessaire et cela lui permettrait également de se tirer de mauvais pas. Il se demanda si c'était compliqué mais il se souvint qu'il avait une fois échappé à Dudley et ses crétins d'amis en souhaitant fervemment se retrouver autre part, et il était apparu de façon inexpliquée au dessus du toit de son école. Il était clair qu'il avait transplané par accident. S'il était capable de l'avoir fait quand il avait sept ans, alors ce ne serait pas trop dur pour lui maintenant, si ? Et s'il était réellement capable d'entrer dans les quartiers privés de Slytherin, alors beaucoup d'informations seraient à sa disposition. Mais aurait-il le temps de tout lire ? Il avait quatre mois avant la dernière tâche et la fin de son séjour à Hogwarts et il ne pouvait pas manquer les cours ou des soupçons seraient levés. Il était seulement capable d'y aller dans la nuit, pendant que tout le monde dormait. Orion soupira. Il ne pourrait dormir que deux ou trois heures pendant les quatre prochains mois, mais cela en valait la peine. Il pourrait préparer et boire des potions de régénérescence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé les livres. Et qui savait combien il y en avait. Il doutait qu'il aurait le temps de tous les finir. Mais il lirait les sorts de magie en fourchelang en premier puis quelques uns des journaux de Slytherin. Les yeux d'Orion se plissèrent. Quel bâtard malin, il pensa furieusement. Tom n'avait pas soupiré un mot sur les quartiers caches de Slytherin et de ses livres. Mais bien évidemment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, après tout, ça donnait à Voldemort un avantage sur lui, non ? Il s'endormit en maudissant Tom dans sa tête et en se jurant d'isoler Tom encore quelques mois que ce qu'il avait au préalable prévu.

_A suivre..._


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : Les journaux de Slytherin & Crouch**

Le lendemain après les cours, Orion se cacha dans la salle de bain de son dortoir et alla dans une cabine. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait le trouver là. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra fortement, visionnant la grande statue de Slytherin devant lui. Sa taille impressionnante, sa longue barbe, ses épaules carrées, et son visage sévère… Il rassembla sa magie autour de lui et se concentra sur le sentiment qu'il avait de la Chambre des Secrets, tous les détails dont il pouvait se souvenir. De la sueur apparut sur son front alors qu'il imaginait son corps se déplacer dans l'espace. Après un long moment, Orion ouvrit les yeux mais rien ne s'était passé. Il était toujours debout devant la porte fermée de la cabine. Il soupira et se concentra une fois encore, il mit le focus sur sa magie noire interne et imagina son sang circuler dans ses veines. Il devait passer au travers des protections du sang de Slytherin après tout, peut-être que cela aiderait à la réponse. Il pressa ses ongles contre sa paume et regarda son sang. Il l'étala sur toute sa paume et ferma les yeux une fois encore. Orion se concentra sur le sang chaud qu'il sentait sur ses paumes, il rappela à lui sa magie noire et se rappela les images de la Chambre des Secrets. Il siffla en fourchelang pour lui-même et après ce qu'il sentit comme des années et une concentration extrême, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Il continua de se concentrer sur la statue de Slytherin puis il le ressentit, une pression énorme dans son corps, un déplacement d'organes. Son battement de cœur d'accéléra et la pression diminua. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fit face au pied de pierre de Slytherin.

Orion cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il pouvait à peine y croire. Slytherin avait raison. Il portait son sang. Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas possible… Etait-ce possible que ce soit à cause du lien avec Voldemort ? Encore des conséquences inexpliquées ? Orion secoua sa tête et regarda sa montre. Une heure ! Il avait passé une heure à essayer d'apparaître ici. Et bien il devrait s'entraîner à le faire plus rapidement.

Orion regarda autour de lui et s'arma de courage, priant Morgane qu'il ne soit pas avalé par le basilic ancien.

Il aligna ses épaules et se mit face à la statue intimidante de Slytherin. Avec détermination, il siffla, _« Slytherin, le plus grand des quatre d'Hogwarts, Embrasse ton héritier ! »_

Deux choses se passèrent simultanément qui le fit ouvrir une bouche bée. Les bras de Slytherin, qui étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, se décroisèrent lentement et les bras de pierre furent pointés dans sa direction, ses mains et paumes étaient pointés vers le haut. Une grande porte en pierre circulaire qui était cachée par les bras croisés, était maintenant visible et elle commençait à avoir un effet de rotation, ouvrant ainsi l'ouverture. Et en même temps, la bouche de Slytherin s'ouvrit et de ses lèvres sortirent un basilic gigantesque en sortit, ses écailles glissaient sur la pierre et cela donna des frissons à Orion.

Orion siffla rapidement en baissant les yeux au sol, _« __**Orsssana, je t'en prie baisssssse tes paupières que je puisssssse te regarder. »**_

Le grand basilic continua de glisser de la bouche de la statue, sa longue queue passant enfin entre les lèvres de pierre. Alors que son corps atteignait le sol, elle baissa sa tête vers Orion et siffla, _« __**Maître ? »**_ Sa longue langue goûta l'air autour d'elle et elle continua, _« __**Tu es l'héritier de Sssssalazar mais je ne te reconnais pas. Où es Tom ? Il est le dernier à m'avoir rendu vissssite. »**_

_**« As-tu baisssssé tes paupières, Orsssssana ? »**_ demanda Orion plus fortement.

_**« Oui, maître, »**_ répondit Orsana avec obéissance.

Mais Orion ne voulait pas prendre le risque et se retrouver mort, donc il brandit rapidement sa baguette et conjura un miroir. Il pouvait être pétrifié mais au moins il ne serait pas tué. Mais une autre pensée traversa son esprit et il utilisa la transformation humaine pour se donner des yeux de reptile à travers lesquels il pourrait voir. Plus il y avait de barrière entre les yeux d'Orsana et les siens, mieux c'était. Il tourna le dos à Orsana et baissa ses nouvelles paupières. Il lui envoya un regard rapidement et vit qu'elle avait en effet abaissé ses paupières intérieures comme il l'avait ordonné. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il fit disparaitre le miroir et annula sa transformation.

Orion se tourna pour lui faire face et dit, _**« Tu dois obéir à chacun de mes ordres, non ? »**_

_**« Oui, maître, »**_ répondit Orsana en enroulant sa que autour d'elle-même, _**« Que désssirez-vous ? »**_

_**« A chaque fois que tu sssseras en ma présssence, tu dois baissssser tes paupières internes afin de ne pas me blesssser, »**_ siffla Orion.

_**« Bien ssssûr, Maître, »**_ répondit Orsana, _**« Tom m'a demandé la même chosssse. Où est Tom ? »**_

_**« Il n'est plus à Hogwartssss, »**_ rétorqua Orion, _**« Il a été diplômé voilà des années. Sssssi tu le revois un jour, tu ne peux pas dire que tu m'as vu icccci. Persssssonne ne doit ssssavoir que je ssssuis l'héritier de Sssslytherin ou que j'ai été dans cccccette Chambre. »**_

_**« Je ferai ce que vous avez ordonné, Maître »**_ rétorqua Orsana. Puis elle ajouta déçue, _**« Il a promis de me trouver un compagnon pour que je puisssse avoir des nouveau-nés. J'ai attendu très longtemps. Quand reviendra-t-il ? »**_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel. Typique de Tom de promettre des choses et de les oublier quand ça l'arrangeait. _**« Je ne ssssais pas Orssssana. Mais je vais esssayer de te trouver un compagnon ssssi je le peux, bien que les bassssilics sssssoient pratiquement une racccce extincte. Cccce ssssera très dur, mais ssssi j'apprends qu'il y a un bassssilic mâle quelque part, je ferais ce que je peux pour l'obtenir. Et je rappelerai à Tom sa promesssse un de cccces quatre. »**_

_**« Merci, maître, »**_ répondit-elle contente.

Orion hissa le cou pour regarda l'entrée des quartiers de Slytherin et demanda avec incertitude, _**« Hum… Orssssana, comment esssst-ccce que Tom montait dans les quartiers de Sssslytherin ? »**_

_**« Il montait derrière ma tête et je le montais là-haut. Voulez-vous entrer dans les quartiers ? »**_ demanda-t-elle avec une trace d'excitation.

Orion lui sourit, _**« Oui et j'appréccccierai ton aide. »**_

Orsana sortit sa langue contente et baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose au sol aux pieds d'Orion. Il monta avec difficulté derrière sa tête et elle commença lentement à le monter jusqu'à ce qu'un tiers de son corps soit vertical à la statue de Slytherin et que le reste la maintenait en équilibre au sol. Elle inclina sa tête quand ils atteignirent la poitrine de la statue et Orion sauta habilement de sa tête à l'ouverture.

Avant d'entrer, Orion siffla avec reconnaissance, _**« Mercccci pour ton aide. Esssst-ce que tu attendras que j'en ssssorte ? »**_

_**« Ssssi vous le sssouhaitez, Maître, »**_ répondit Orsana avec indifférence.

_**« Tu peux voyager dans les tuyaux ssssi tu le désssires. Ccccela fait des années que tu n'es pas ssssortie. Profites-en pour sssortir dans le château mais resssste au niveau des donjons et ne parle pas et ne fais pas de bruit. Tu ne dois pas être vue et perssssonne ne doit ssssavoir que tu exissstes, »**_ dit Orion. _**« Et dans à peu près cinq heures, reviens, je devrais avoir terminé pour aujourd'hui. »**_

_**« Mercccci, Maître, »**_ dit Orsana, _**« Je ssssuivrai tous vos ordres. »**_

Orion hocha la tête et traversa l'entrée. Il faisait complètement sombre à l'intérieur. Il sortit sa baguette et dit, _« Lux ! »_

Instantanément, toutes les torches aux murs s'éclairèrent de même que le candélabre au plafond. Orion vit qu'il se tenait au milieu d'une grande pièce circulaire qui possédait plusieurs canapés en fourrure émeraude, quelques fauteuils et des tables basses mais la chose la plus impressionnante était que les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplis de livres. La pièce était une énorme bibliothèque circulaire et le plafond était très haut. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'anticipation à l'idée de pouvoir lire tant de livres mais en même temps, il regrettait de ne pas avoir assez de temps. Il se demanda combien Tom avait été capable de lire pendant ses années à Hogwarts. Même s'il lisait non stop pendant quatre mois, Voldemort aurait toujours plus de connaissances que lui. Orion soupira et détecta plusieurs portes.

Il prit son temps pour explorer l'endroit et découvrit que l'une des portes menait à un grand laboratoire de potions qui aurait fait Maître Kragen et le Professeur Snape vendre leurs mères pour pouvoir y avoir accès. Elle était équipée avec tellement de choses qu'Orion n'avait jamais vu auparavant et d'autres qu'il avait pu reconnaitre dans le bureau de Snape. L'inventaire d'ingrédients était rempli de vases vides et Orion se rendit compte qu'il devait y avoir de puissants sorts de nettoyage dans toute la pièce puisqu'il ne restait aucune trace de poussière, ni d'ingrédients pourris. Une autre porte mena à une large salle de bains avec une baignoire ressemblant plus à une piscine. La troisième porte mena à une élégante chambre à coucher avec un large lit au milieu et les murs étaient couverts de draps vert et argenté. Salazar aimait avoir son petit confort. Mais la pièce qui intéressait le plus Orion était celle que l'on pouvait accéder par la quatrième porte. Elle menait au bureau de Slytherin. Un grand bureau et un grand fauteuil où les seuls meubles à part cela étaient des étagères avec des livres. Et le bureau avait une porte qui menait directement au laboratoire de potions. Sur les étagères, Orion vit plusieurs livres écrits en fourchelang et finalement, dans les tiroirs du bureau, les journaux de Salazar.

Orion s'assit derrière le bureau et caressa avec révérence les anciens livres et journaux écrits en fourchelang. Il décida de lire en premier tous les livres sur la magie des fourchelang dans le bureau et il commencerait avec ceux qu'il pourrait trouver dans la bibliothèque principale, puisqu'il était sûr qu'il trouverait plusieurs sorts qui pourraient l'aider avec tout ce qu'il aurait à faire dans le futur. Il devrait spécifiquement trouver un sort pour Fawkes et un autre pour son invisibilité. _Hmmm, et peut-être que la magie de l'esprit serait utile aussi,_ pensa Orion. Tom n'avait jamais expliqué comment il avait crée une toile de secrets et il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé en Occlumencie & Legilimencie.

Il retourna dans la bibliothèque et commença à sortir tous les livres qu'il voulait lire en premier. Il y avait tant de sujets et tellement de titres attrayant que ça lui faisait presque mal d'en mettre certains de côté au profit d'autres. Après avoir sélectionné environ une trentaine de livres, il s'assit dans l'un des canapés et se prépara pour une longue nuit.

Les mois suivants passèrent très vite pour Orion. Le lendemain suivant la découverte des quartiers privés de Slytherin, il avait concocté des quantités de Potion de régénération dans un large chaudron du laboratoire de potion. Heureusement, la potion requerrait seulement des ingrédients standards qu'il avait déjà et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'acheter en plus par la poste. Au début, il était plein d'énergie et après que tout le monde dans le dortoir de Durmstrang partait se coucher, il transplanait directement dans la pièce circulaire et continuait à lire. Alors que les semaines passaient, il était capable d'apparaître en un instant et avec peu d'efforts et il avait fini de lire plusieurs livres et il se donnait la plupart du temps du temps pour pratiquer les plus importants et difficiles sorts en fourchelang qu'il lisait. Il avait appris des sorts très noirs et vicieux mais tellement fascinants qu'ils étaient clairement le travail d'un pur génie. Les sorts le piégeaient totalement. Ils étaient si différents de ceux qu'il avait déjà pratiqués. Même les sorts qu'il avait appris des trois vieux livres donnés par son vieux tuteur Ragnarok. Les sorts de Salazar étaient clairement des originaux, non dilués par les restrictions sur la magie ou les lois qui forçaient les créateurs de sorts à modifier leurs sorts pour qu'ils soient acceptables. Les sorts de Salazar étaient purs, c'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit d'Orion. Tellement sauvages et purs que sa magie en frissonnait de plaisir.

Il savait que son temps était limité, il commença à prendre de la potion plus fréquemment et à dormir moins chaque jour qui passait. Il était capable de gérer les cours d'Hogwarts et de Durmstrang ainsi, mais il avait mis de la distance avec tout le monde, il s'en foutait pour le moment, les livres étaient le plus importants. Aussitôt qu'il terminait les classes, il trouvait des excuses pour disparaitre et ne revenait que le matin pour que ses camarades de dortoir le voient se lever. Il devait mettre de côté son entrainement pour se transformer en Wyvern et pour entrainer sa magie noire, mais les récompenses étaient incommensurables. Les connaissances antiques dans cette pièce circulaire et dans le bureau n'avaient pas de prix et elles faisaient vibrer l'esprit d'Orion à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Alors que les mois passaient, il réalisa qu'il se sentait physiquement plus faible et qu'il mangeait moins, une des conséquences de prendre la potion si longtemps, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lezander et Calypso étaient inquiets mais il trouva des façons de les rassurer. Il commença à utiliser des glamours pour couvrir ses cernes et ses vêtements étaient amples pour ne pas laisser apparaître sa perte de poids. Mais même si son corps était plus faible, jamais sa magie n'avait été aussi aiguisée et son esprit si éveillé.

Finalement, un mois avant la tâche finale, Orion était au deux tiers des livres qu'il avait sélectionné et il décida de les mettre de côté pour commencer les journaux de Slytherin. Après, il continuerait avec le reste des livres. Ce qu'il trouva dans les épais journaux fit son sang se glacer et son esprit tourbillonner. Il y en avait sept au total, tous décrivant les expériences de Slytherin, ses idées, sa philosophie, ses inquiétudes… et des anecdotes de sa vie étaient insérées ici et là. C'étaient les journaux personnels de Slytherin, pas fait pour être publiés, mais pour lui-même, et il était parfois difficile de le suivre puisqu'il écrivait les mots comme ils venaient à son esprit. Et les derniers journaux étaient probablement les plus difficiles, puisqu'ils étaient écrits dans l'urgence et le désespoir, essayant de trouver une solution aux conclusions alarmantes qu'ils avaient atteints de par ses expériences.

L'esprit d'Orion dévora les journaux alors qu'il tournait les pages et s'enfonçait plus loin dans la quête de Slytherin. Son cœur résonnait lourdement à ses oreilles alors qu'il absorbait les informations incroyables. Des informations uniques et sans prix qui étaient inconnues du grand public et pour lesquelles Salazar avait donné sa vie pour atteindre les réponses finales à ses dernières questions non résolues.

Des phrases particulières étaient écrites en fourchelang et flashaient dans l'esprit d'Orion alors qu'il relisait quelques uns des passages les plus simples à comprendre :

_Godric et Helga étaient horrifiés quand ils ont découvert que j'utilisais des cadavres frais de nés de muggles et de muggles pour étudier leurs anatomies… 'Nécromancien' m'ont-ils accusé d'être, mais hélas, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir… mes questions auraient des réponses si je possédais leurs connaissances… J'ai essayé de leur expliquer la nécessité d'étudier leur anatomie… mais ils étaient horrifiés par l'utilisation de la magie du sang, par mes potions macabres, par l'utilisation de leur sang, la dissection de corps de personnes mortes… sûrement que G & H sont affectés par les superstitions des muggles… 'Diabolique' c'est ce qu'ils commencent à nommer ce que je fais et ils ne comprennent pas que je fais cela pour avoir nos réponses, réponses pour assurer le destin de nos descendants magiques._

_J'ai essayé de l'expliquer à Godric… je pense que je vais perdre son amitié à cause de tout cela et son obstination ignorante commence à m'irriter… Helga refuse déjà de m'écouter quand j'ai appelé les nés de muggles 'sangs de bourbe' quand j'ai essayé de lui montrer mon point de vue… Seule Rowena écoute. Cette chère et intelligente Rowena…_

_Comment les sorciers noirs sont apparus ? Mon sang est si différent de celui de Godric, Helga et Rowena… Toutes mes expériences en potions me le confirment, il y a un élément différent… Mon sang porte l'agent opposé au leur, ce qui je crois fait de ma magie une constante noire et la leur de la lumière… Cela doit venir de la magie de la Terre juste comme Rowena le théorise. Et encore, je sais que seul un Nécromancien pourrait m'en dire plus sur cela… sur la source de ma magie noire. La rumeur veut que ce soit une force féminine… Pourquoi les sorciers noirs sont-ils apparus alors qu'il y avait déjà des sorciers de la lumière ? La magie a une fois encore créé les opposés pour garder un équilibre, comme Rowena me l'a toujours dit ? Peut-être après tout, les muggles sont devenus divers, c'est seulement logique que la même chose arrive aux sorciers…_

_J'ai lutté pour isoler le composé chimique de mon sang noir qui me rend différent de mes amis mais finalement j'ai créé une série de sorts pour mes potions, pour que ça puisse être possible… Aujourd'hui, j'ai mélangé mon sang avec d'autres sangs et j'ai observé les résultats… le sang de la lumière peut être mélangé avec du sang noir plus fort et donner des résultats satisfaisants… le sang obtenu gardera toujours de la magie noire… j'ai répliqué cette expérience et fait de plusieurs croisements pour simuler des siècles de procréation, et le résultat est toujours satisfaisant, mais la magie est bien plus faible que le test fait avec du sang noir… Ce qui est une preuve irréfutable de tout ce que je dis depuis le début est le résultat de mes tests avec les nés de muggles… Leur sang annihile complètement la magie noire du sang après plusieurs croisements, et il réduit également la magie dans la magie de la lumière aussi mais pas de façon aussi significative…_

… _Ce que je disais à Godric a maintenant une preuve tangible… Il doit m'écouter maintenant !... Les nés de muggles doivent être autorisés à se mélanger entre eux ou avec les muggles, ils ne peuvent pas teinter nos lignées magiques… 'Sang de bourbe' je les appelle maintenant, pour ce qu'ils sont, un mélange entre deux espèces, extrêmement dangereux pour nos lignées et de plus, ils doivent être maitrisés ou ils mèneraient nos lignées jusqu'à l'extinction… C'est un test que j'ai fait, le résultat final entre le mélange du sang noir et du sang de la lumière avec des nés de muggle est insatisfaisant... Après des milliers de croisements, simulant des procréations entre les lignées pendant des siècles… Le résultat était clair, au final, les sangs de bourbe noir et de la lumière auraient les mêmes capacités magiques, le même type de magie également… le sang des nés de muggles est le dominant qui fait qu'en définitive les deux tests obtiennent le même résultat… Des descendants possédant une magie neutre, ni noire, ni de la lumière, mais le pire est que la magie est plus faible qu'à l'origine…_

… _Rowena comprend, en partie, pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi je suis obsédé et j'ai créé les potions les plus noires et des sorts non naturels pour mes expériences… Mais à un certain niveau c'est devenu trop pour elle… Mais elle m'a aidé à comprendre les forces de la nature, le fonctionnement de l'univers… Expliquant ses théories de sa tour d'Astronomie…_

… _J'ai montré à Rowena mes derniers résultats et elle croit que j'ai peut-être raison mais elle le voit sous une perspective entièrement différente… Elle m'a parlé de ses propres recherches sur les forces physiques de notre monde… Des heures passées à la tour d'Astronomie, des heures à expliquer ses théories… Elles sont fascinantes. Elle a peut-être raison… Ca expliquerait peut-être mes résultats… Mais même, elle le voit d'une perspective détachée et se fiche de la destinée de la magie noire… Elle pense que si la magie a décidé de créer les nés de muggles afin qu'ils neutralisent le sang noir ou de la lumière pour créer un monde avec un seul type de sorcier avec une magie neutre, alors je ne devrais pas interférer avec les plans de la Magie… Elle croit qu'il doit y avoir une raison ultime à cela… Une fois encore elle a utilisé son argument de la Théorie Générale de l'Equilibre des Pouvoirs… Je ne suis pas d'accord… Si elle a raison sur le fonctionnement de la force qu'elle nomme simplement Magie, alors la Magie nous a donné l'intelligence de changer les choses… Nous ne devrions pas laisser deux types de magie devenir néant… Au moins, je ne permettrai pas à la magie noire d'être teintée par les sangs de bourbe… Comment Rowena peut-être rester de marbre au fait que les sources de magie sont en extinction à cause des sangs de bourbes ?... Je ne la comprends pas, son esprit est toujours dans ses constellations se préoccupant seulement des théories physiques pour expliquer la façon dont les forces interagissent… Elle n'est pas une humaniste, cela est clair à mes yeux… Elle voit les sorciers comme des êtres insignifiants dans le grand schéma de l'univers… Aujourd'hui je lui ai demandé : Cela ne te fait-il rien notre extinction ? Sa réponse a été : Si je ne suis pas là, quelque chose d'autre se substituera à moi, je n'ai pas peur de ce qui arrive, il y aura toujours un équilibre rétabli… Comment elle peut restée amie avec Helga est un mystère, deux sorcières plus différentes que jamais._

… _Les muggles du village le plus proche appellent la Magie de Rowena leur Dieu, c'est leur représentation de la force magique qui a crée l'équilibre de l'univers… Rowena m'a aidé à le comprendre… En mélangeant ses idées avec mes résultats, je suis parvenu à une explication… Je pense que la Magie a crée deux espèces d'être humaine sur cette terre, les muggles et les sorciers, pour équilibrer l'existence en créant deux être opposés… Les nés de muggles ont muté des muggles, ce que j'ai déjà prouvé dans mes précédentes expériences… Je pouvais même isoler l'agent distinctif qu'il manque dans le sang des muggles, et que s'ils l'avaient ils avaient la capacité d'être des sorciers nés de muggles… j'ai déjà prouvé que le sang des nés de muggles a la capacité d'empoisonner nos lignées… il y a un agent neutralisant dans leur sang, comme s'il était stratégiquement placé là, il annule nos types de magie de notre sang s'ils se mélangent à nous… Les sangs de bourbes sont entre les sorciers et les muggles, ils portent un agent neutralisant qui tue nos lignées au final… Ils sont comme des arbitres, l'élément pouvant détruire les deux côtés… Ils ne peuvent être autorisés à entrer dans notre système… le sang des sangs de bourbe déstabilise notre magie noire, seules des lignées suprêmement puissantes peuvent inhiber le poison de leur sang… Mais leurs descendants seraient affectés par un sang magique non équilibré… J'ai utilisé mon propre sang pour prouver cette théorie et Godric aussi… Nos deux sangs peuvent supporter le sang des nés de muggles sans perdre leurs éléments magiques, mais celui de Godric est devenu faible et le mien instable… Après avoir ajouté plus de sang de nés de muggles, les éléments magiques de mon sang se sont éteints… Les résultats étaient pires à chaque croisement… Donc selon les idées de Rowena, les sangs de bourbe ont été crée afin de balancer les sorciers noirs et de la lumière avec la possibilité de standardiser nos sangs pour une nouvelle forme… Elle appelle une nouvelle fois cette chose l'Equilibre… Selon elle, l'Equilibre doit être maintenu, peu importe ce qu'il se passe… Une fois encore nous nous sommes disputés… Je ne peux permettre ce qu'elle propose et elle ne veut pas soutenir mes idées quand j'essaye de convaincre Godric et Helga, parce qu'elle est contente de la tournure des événements… _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert quelque chose par accident qui m'a vraiment choqué… Je ne l'écrirai même pas explicitement mais les possibilités qui s'ouvrent à mon existence sont merveilleuses… Je n'en suis pas sûr si je veux en créer un avant d'obtenir plus de réponses… J'ai encore besoin de comprendre la source de la magie noire et c'est assez particulier le fait que les Nécromanciens soient le plus proche de la source et ils ont également les réponses de mon dilemme actuel… Intéressant de savoir que l'âme est liée par le sang d'un sorcier… Si je ne m'étais pas concentré sur la magie noire, je n'aurais jamais fait ma découverte, qui je suis sûr est une des connaissances secrètes des Nécromanciens… Mes doutes sont les suivants : devrais-je ancré mon âme à la Terre, pour qu'elle ne meure jamais et que je puisse continuer mes études ? Ou devrais-je mourir avec un sourire sur mon visage ? Si seulement je savais ce qui arrivait aux âmes après la mort… Sont-elles renvoyées ? Est-ce que la renaissance est possible ? Ou sont-elles sur un autre plan d'existence ?... Rowena croit que l'âme cesse simplement d'exister une fois que la personne meure, qu'ils deviennent une non entité… Je n'essayerai même pas de déchiffrer les théories complexes derrière sa simple constatation… Mais si les âmes ne sont pas renvoyées, alors je ne veux pas mourir, je préfèrerais rester ancré à la Terre avec la possibilité d'obtenir un nouveau corps… C'est ma façon de créer ma propre renaissance, même si ce n'est pas naturel… J'ai commencé à créer les sorts mais j'avance lentement… J'ai besoin de plus de connaissances…_

_J'ai entendu une rumeur… qui dit qu'un Nécromancien existe dans la forêt près du village de Glenn Mulag, dans le nord… les muggles ont peur de cet endroit ce qui est une indication claire du fait que les rumeurs puissent être vraies… Il y a des murmures de choses inexplicables, des morts retrouvant la vie dans les cimetières proches des villages muggles et ils errent dans la forêt… Je vais là où je peux trouver le seul Nécromancien que je connaisse et qui existe… J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions sur l'âme et sur la magie noire et le sang noir… J'ai perdu mon temps en restant au château, en essayant de convaincre Godric… Nos discussions deviennent de plus en plus violentes… Je n'ose pas faire un ancrage avant de savoir ce qui arrive aux âmes dans la mort… Je leur ai donné le nom d' « Horcrux » ça semble approprié pour une ancre de l'âme… Si la renaissance est possible alors ce serait horrible pour mon âme d'être divisée pour être ancrée sur Terre dans le plan des vivants._

Orion lut la dernière ligne du journal de Slytherin et ferma le livre avec un froncement de sourcils. Tant de pensées se battaient en duel dans son esprit qu'il pouvait à peine penser clairement. Il était éveillé depuis puis de quarante huit heures sans pause, lisant tous les journaux de Slytherin. Les idées de Slytherin étaient très embrouillées, c'était difficile de dire si l'homme était un génie ou un peu mentalement instable, probablement les deux. Salazar supposait beaucoup de choses comme déjà connues et tombait donc dans des idées complexes. La partie qu'il venait juste de finir était la plus simple et la plus claire. Et il y avait d'autres passages qu'il aurait besoin de relire plusieurs fois. Les idées de Rowena étaient aussi dures à comprendre. La façon dont Slytherin les expliquait était simple, mais il ne comprenait pas les preuves des idées de Rowena qu'elle utilisait dans ses théories. Mais si les résultats de Slytherin étaient corrects, alors, les nés de muggles ne devraient pas se mélanger aux autres. En conclusion, Slytherin disait qu'il y avait trois espèces humaines magiques : les sorciers de la lumière, les sorciers noirs et les nés de muggles. Si ces derniers se reproduisaient avec un autre, après plusieurs croisements, les descendants seraient substantiellement plus faibles en magie. Et s'ils se mélangeaient sans limitation, alors un nouveau type de sorciers évoluerait des trois et deviendrait majoritaire. Un sorcier neutre avec une puissance plus faible que les sorciers noirs mais la magie noire aurait déjà disparue des lignées donc le nouveau type de magie serait standard et commun. Bien, Orion devait avouer qu'il était d'accord avec Slytherin sur le fait que cela ne devait pas être permis. Peu importe Rowena et son Equilibre magique. Slytherin avait raison _nous existions pour changer le monde peu importe ce que les forces magiques de l'univers veulent. Nous avons le droit de forger notre propre destin et de préserver notre type de magie._

Mais une chose sortait du reste : les croyances de Slytherin sur le fait qu'un Nécromancien possédait les réponses à ses questions. Il avait raison de supposer qu'un Nécromancien saurait ce qui arrivait à une âme après la mort, mais pas à la source de la magie noire. Personne ne le savait réellement. Oui, c'était la magie de la Terre, mais personne n'avait vraiment vu la source, ni n'avait de communication avec, si c'était même possible. Mais bon, Orion devinait qu'à l'époque de Slytherin, un Nécromancien était plutôt un être connu pour avoir un lien avec le diable ou des conneries du genre, et en plus les gens leurs attribuaient plus de connaissances qu'ils n'en avaient réellement. Quelque chose d'autre embêtait Orion : la volonté de Slytherin d'ancrer son âme à la Terre pour être capable de renaître et avoir une seconde vie après la mort, avec un nouveau corps… Pourquoi, c'était exactement ce que Voldemort avait fait non ? Etait-ce des journaux de Slytherin que Voldemort avait eu la même idée ? Mais les sorts de Slytherin… comment l'appelait-il ? Horcruxes, oui c'était cela, ses sorts sur comment en créer en découpant son âme, ils n'étaient pas complets dans ses journaux. Slytherin avait quitté Hogwarts avait de pouvoir terminer ses recherches sur comment créer des ancres. Est-ce que Voldemort a récupéré ce que Slytherin a laissé ? Est-ce que le médaillon est un Horcruxe ? Il semblait bien que oui, mais les journaux n'en disaient pas beaucoup sur les horcruxes. Y avait-il un moyen de renverser les choses ? Mais la chose la plus alarmante était que Voldemort avait fait deux horcruxes sans savoir ce qu'y arrivait à une âme après la mort. Les doutes de Slytherin étaient fondés. La pire chose qui pouvait être faite était une ancre terrestre alors que sa place était dans les plans spirituels, probablement attendant le bon moment pour renaître dans le plan des vivants une fois encore. Il jouait avec les forces naturelles de la vie et Orion ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne chose à faire. Il était assez alarmé par cela pour être honnête.

Orion rangea les journaux en haut du bureau, fatigué, et apparut dans l'une des cabines de la salle de bain de son dortoir. Il se sentait si exténué ces derniers temps, même la potion de ne l'aidait plus. Il avait deux heures avant que les classes ne commencent, et ils parleraient aux champions de la tâche finale. Mais il avait toujours quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de faire avant de dormir pour un moment.

Il se lança un sort d'invisibilité en fourchelang qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre de Slytherin et alla rendre visite au portrait de Slytherin. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis tout ce temps, il y avait déjà des mois de cela.

Il s'assit sans cérémonie au sol devant le portrait et après avoir lancé la bulle de désillusion, il annula son invisibilité.

Orion leva les yeux à ce qui semblait être un portrait endormi et siffla doucement, _**« Lord Sssslytherin ? »**_

Le sorcier ouvrit instantanément les yeux et baissa les yeux sur Orion. Salazar abandonna toute idée d'être endormi et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il inspecta l'apparence d'Orion avec un froncement de sourcils, _**« Qu'est-ce que tu faissssais ? Tu as une ssssale mine ! »**_

Orion haussa les épaules et répondit nonchalamment, _**« J'étais occupé à lire vos livres et journaux… je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Mais ne vous en inquiétez pas, je… »**_ Il marqua une pause et ajouta calmement, _**« j'ai fini de lire vos journaux. Je les ai lus en profondeur plussssieurs fois, mais… et bien, vous ssssemblez avoir un point valide sur les nés de muggles. »**_

Slytherin arqua un sourcil et grogna, _**« Content que tu l'admettes finalement. Dis-moi, es-tu convaincu maintenant ? »**_

Orion fronça les sourcils pensivement et dit, _**« Je suis convaincu qu'ils ne devraient pas ssssse mélanger à nos lignées… ssssi vos recherches ssssont correctes… »**_

_**« Elles le ssssont, »**_cingla Slytherin avec impatience, _**« et maintenant tu ssssais quelle menace représsssentent les nés de muggles. Ils doivent être éliminés avant qu'ils ne caussssent l'extinction de notre magie. »**_

Orion secoua sa tête et dit avec empathie, _**« Vous ne pouvez pas les blâmer d'avoir un sang différent du nôtre ! Cccce n'est pas comme sssss'ils l'avaient fait exprès ! De plus, les familles noires sssssavent déjà qu'elles ne doivent pas ssssse mélanger à eux, nous devons ssssseulement renforcer ccccccette tradition et expliquer les réssssultats à tous les sorciers, ceux de la lumière inclus pour qu'ainssssi… »**_

Slytherin ricana, _**« Et tu penses que les sorciers de la lumière croiront le travail diabolique du grand méchant Lord Sssslytherin ? Il y a une raison pour laquelle mes réssssultats n'ont jamais vu le jour excepté mes descendants… Les sorts et potions que j'ai crée pour mes expériences sont la magie la plus noire utilisée. Les ssssorciers de la lumière n'accepteront pas les réssssultats pour cette raison. »**_

_**« Vous avez raison,**_ » soupira Orion, _**« Mais les conquérants réécrivent l'histoire. Si les ssssorciers noirs reviennent au pouvoir, les livres d'histoire seront écrits différemment et avec le temps les sorts noirs n'effraieraient plus les autres. Votre nom pourrait être rétabli et de plus vos résultats pourraient être acceptés. De plus, vos résssultats auront besoin de preuves pour contenir les lois. Il n'y a pas besoin de tuer ou d'isoler les nés de muggles, nous avons sssseulement besoin d'établir des lois qui dictent qu'ils peuvent se reproduire avec les autres nés de muggles ou avec des muggles. Quand la raison de cela ssssera expliquée, la loi ssssera facccile à faire passsser. »**_

_**« Tu pensssses que ce sera si simple ? »**_ toussa Slytherin. _**« Même si tu accomplis cela… et je te dis directement que plusieurs sangs de bourbes et sorciers de la lumière réagiront violemment à ta loi… le problème reste toujours le même au final… les nés de muggles et les sorciers de la lumière vont s'asssssocier contre les ssssorciers noirs. Les sangs de bourbe augmentent en nombre chaque année je le vois dans les premières années qui viennent à Hogwarts. Ssssi ça continue ainsssssi, ils vont nous surnombrer ! »**_

_**« Peut-être que ccc'était ce que Rowena disssait en parlant d'équilibre, »**_ dit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils, _**« Elle disait que c'était pour le mieux… et que peut-être qu'elle a raisssson. Après tout, si les trois espèces se mélangent pour en former une nouvelle, il n'y aura plus de guerre entre la lumière et les ténèbres, si ? Seule la magie neutre existerait… un ssssseul type de ssssorciers… peut-être que c'est le prochain pas de l'évolution pour nous… »**_

_**« Bien sssûr que non ça ne l'est pas ! »**_ cingla Slytherin furieusement, _**« L'évolution indique le progrès, et le nouveau type de ssssorciers ne serait pas un progrès ! Leur magie serait plus faible que la nôtre, je l'ai déjà prouvé ! Si la paix dans le monde magique résssulte de l'extinction de la magie noire et blanche ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! »**_

_**« Bon, nous ssssommes d'accord sur cela, »**_ rétorqua Orion fatigué, _**« Je ne veux pas perdre notre magie noire… mais il y aura toujours un conflit entre les ssssorciers… et les nés de muggles auront plus de pouvoir politique avec le temps puisque leur nombre augmente. Et ils s'allieraient avec les sorciers de la Lumière jussste comme vous l'avez dit. Il ssssemble que tout nous emmène vers une grande guerre dans le futur… »**_

_**« C'est pourquoi les sorciers noirs doivent se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite, »**_rétorqua Slytherin sévèrement, _**« Avant que les sangs de bourbe deviennent une force importante de notre monde. Maintenant, il est temps de le faire. »**_

_**« Peut-être. »**_ dit Orion non convaincu, _**« Peut-être que ssssi nous gagnions maintenant et que nous expliquions nos actions aux vaincus… sssi nous expliquions les raisons de nos lois… Mais j'ai peur que les nés de muggles sssse rebellent contre la restriction que nous appliquerons dans leurs choix de partenaires. Et c'est compréhensible, perssssonne n'aime avoir sa liberté réduite ainsi… »**_

_**« C'est pourquoi je dis qu'il est bien plus ssssimple de les tuer après la victoire des Ténèbres, »**_ répondit Slytherin avec nonchalance, _**« Pourquoi s'embêter à faire en ssssorte qu'ils acceptent les lois ? **__**S'ils n'obéisssssent pas, alors ils sssseront tués. Ausssssi simple que cela. »**_

Orion se renfrogna, _**« Et vous pensez que les sorciers de la lumière resssteront bien assis pendant que nous faisons une boucherie des nés de muggles ? Nous ne pouvons établir un règne de terreur on en paierait les conséquences plus tard éventuellement. Nous avons besoin d'une politique équilibrée… Equilibre une fois encore… »**_ Orion secoua sa tête, _**« Tout cela doit être programmé avec prudence. Mais nous nous en préoccuperons plus tard. J'ai une chose plus importante à vous demander. » **_Il marqua une pause et perça Slytherin de ses yeux, _**« Quand est-ce que votre portrait a été crée ? »**_

Slytherin lui sourit narquoisement, _**« Ce que tu veux réellement savoir est ssssi je détiens encore les ssssouvenirs jusqu'au moment où je sssuis mort. »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ répondit Orion en le regarda prudemment, _**« Je sais que maintenant il y a des sorts qui permettent de conférer les derniers souvenirs au portrait de la personne récemment décédée. C'est ainsi que les portraits des directeurs d'Hogwarts suivent leur court selon « Hogwarts : Une Histoire. » »**_

_**« Et qui penses-tu qui a crée les sorts pour accomplir une telle chose ? »**_ demanda Slytherin moqueur.

Orion plissa les yeux sur lui, _**« Vous avez utilisé vos théories pour cela, non ? Vous n'avez pas crée un Horcruxe mais vous avez utilisé quelques théories derrière pour lier vos souvenirs pour qu'ils soient préservés dans votre portrait au moment où vous seriez mort. »**_

_**« Exactement, »**_ rétorqua Slytherin avec un sourire satisfait.

_**« Donc vous devez savoir ! » **_rétorqua Orion excité, _**« Avez-vous eu vos réponses ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé le Nécromancien ? Qui était-il ? Ou était-ce une sorcière ? **_

_**« Oh, j'ai trouvé le Nécromancien, »**_ répondit Slytherin avec une expression ténébreuse. _**« Mais je ne sais pas qui c'était. Mais je peux te dire ce qu'il ou elle est devenu(e). »**_

_**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**_ demanda Orion confus.

_**« J'ai dû faire face au premier Dementor qui a existé, »**_ dit Slytherin amèrement, _**« Bien sssûr, je ne le savais pas en ce temps là. Je faisssais face à une créature qui venait de naître. Pas besoin de dire qu'il ne m'a donné aucune réponse. Je ne ssssavais pas ce à quoi je faisais face jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour moi. Ca a sssimplement sucé mon âme et je ne savais rien de plus. »**_

Orion hoqueta choqué, _**« Vous êtes mort à cause du Baiser d'un Dementor ? Vous avez fait face au Dementor originel ? »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ répondit Slytherin courtement.

_**« Et votre âme ? » **_Demanda Orion perturbé, _**« Savez-vous si elle est toujours là ? Dans le Dementor ? »**_

_**« Non, »**_ murmura Slytherin, _**« J'ai ressenti le moment où elle a complètement été consumée. Ca s'est passé il y a environ cinq siècles. »**_

_**« Donc ça prend environ deux siècles à un Dementor pour se nourrir d'une âme, »**_ dit Orion pensivement.

_**« En effet, »**_ répondit Slytherin puis il ajouta en toussotant, _**« C'est l'ironie de ma vie. J'allais rechercher des réponsssses pour ssssavoir sss'il était sssage de créer un Horcruxe pour que mon âme ssssoit immortelle, pour avoir mon âme entièrement détruite par la personne que je pensais allait pouvoir m'aider. »**_

_**« Vous êtes mort pour votre quête, »**_ dit Orion tristement, _**« Vous êtes mort pour approfondir vos recherches et pour avoir plus de connaissances afin de convaincre Godric et Helga. Après tout ce que vous aviez fait, ils ne vous faisaient toujours pas confiance parce que vous utilisiez de la magie vraiment noire pour trouver une façon de préserver notre sang et notre magie. »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ dit Slytherin, les yeux s'assombrissant de colère, _**« On ne peut pas faire confiance aux sorciers de la Lumière. Ils sont aveuglé par leur supposée morale supérieure. Il n'y a pas d'utilité à essayer de les convaincre. Ils n'ont pas écouté la raison, ils ne le feront pas maintenant. Apprends de mes erreurs, mon héritier. »**_

Orion regarda le seul et répondit avec déférence, _**« Je suis ssssi désolé. Vous ne méritiez pas un tel sort… après tout ce que vous avez abandonné pour vos études… »**_ Il leva les yeux sur Slytherin et dit avec admiration, _**« Vous étiez un génie. Je ne peux même pas vous exprimer ce que vos théories m'ont fait comprendre… Vos sorts en fourchelang sont si puissants… si purs… Quand je les invoque, ma magie se sent si puissante. C'est un sentiment assez compliqué à décrire. »**_

Slytherin lui fit un petit sourire, _**« Je suis content de t'avoir donné mes connaissances et que tu comprennes la valeur de ce qu'elles représentent. »**_

Orion lui envoya un regard de reconnaissance et demanda avec un froncement de sourcils, _**« Tom a lu vos journaux, non ? »**_ Slytherin hocha la tête et il continua, _**« Est-ce qu'il a exprimé de l'intérêt sur les Hrocruxes ? »**_

Slytherin ricana, _**« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. C'est ce qui l'a le plus excité. Il est devenu obsédé par compléter mes recherches sur le sujet. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas fini les sorts. J'ai laissé mes recherches incomplètes. Il a passé la plupart de son temps à Hogwarts à essayer de trouver une trace des livres que mes descendants ont écrit sur le sujet. »**_

Orion le regarda avec surprise, _**« Est-ce que vos descendants ont fini le sort qui pouvait créer un Horcruxe ? »**_

_**« L'un d'entre eux l'a fait, »**_ rétorqua Slytherin avec fierté, _**« J'ai laissé mes quartiers cachés avec tous mes journaux et mes livres pour mon fils. Mais c'était Sylvester, mon petit fils, qui a utilisé mes journaux et qui a fait de plus amples recherches pour les compléter. Il a écrit plusieurs livres en fourchelang avec ses découvertes. »**_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il hoqueta, _**« Sylvester ? Sylvester Slytherin ? »**_

Slytherin plissa ses yeux, _**« Oui, c'était son nom. »**_

_**« J'ai l'un de ses livres ! »**_ dit Orion avec excitation, _**« Les rituels de fourchelang pour l'âme ! J'ai essayé de le lire il y a des années mais je n'ai pas pu comprendre. C'était trop complexe. »**_

_**« Comment est-il entré en ta possession ? »**_ demanda Slytherin avec suspicion, _**« Tom a vraiment essayé de trouver les livres de Sylvester. Je pense qu'il en a trouvé quelques uns après avoir quitté Hogwarts. »**_

_**« Et bien, quelqu'un l'a donné à mon vieux tuteur qui me l'a offert, »**_ dit Orion avec un haussement d'épaules, _**« Je ne sais pas qui était le propriétaire. »**_

Slytherin fronça les sourcils, _**« C'est plutôt inhabituel. Mais maintenant mes journaux t'aideront à comprendre le livre de Sylvester plus facilement. Tu as toujours besoin d'en apprendre plus sur le problème pour comprendre entièrement ses découvertes mais mes journaux t'aideront. » **_Il perça Orion de ses yeux et ajouta sévèrement, _**« J'espère que tu ne planifies pas de créer un Horcruxe pour toi. »**_

_**« Bien sûr que non ! »**_ rétorqua Orion avec véhémence, _**« Je ne ferai jamais cela à mon âme. Je ne comprends pas comment Tom a pu s'y intéresser autant ! Sauf s'il a rencontré un Nécromancien qui lui a donné des réponses sur ce que devient une âme après la mort du corps… »**_

Slytherin toussa, _**« Tom s'en foutait. J'ai essayé de lui dire la folie de continuer son plan pour atteindre l'immortalité en créant un horcruxe sans en savoir plus sur la vie après la mort mais il n'écoutait pas. Il pensait que ça en valait le sacrifice. »**_

_**« Mais alors, il a piégé son âme sur Terre et a détruit le processus naturel de la vie ! »**_ Dit Orion avec frénésie, _**« Et si une âme était supposée renaître ? »**_

_**« Tom ne l'a jamais vu de cette façon, »**_ rétorqua Slytherin impassible, _**« Il pensait qu'il s'assurait de sa renaissance, sans dépendre de ce qu'il pouvait arriver après la mort. Il n'a jamais aimé dépendre de choses qui sont hors de contrôle. Donc il s'est assuré d'avoir le contrôle de son âme. C'est une façon non naturelle de faire les choses mais c'est le seul moyen d'atteindre l'immortalité que les sorciers ont trouvé. »**_

_**« Donc vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? »**_ demanda Orion avec suspicion, _**« Vous pensez que c'est un chemin viable ? »**_

_**« C'est viable, »**_ l'interrompit Slytherin courtement, _**« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça devrait être fait. Aucun de mes descendants n'a fait d'Horcruxes. Même Sylvester avait des réserves pour en faire un. Il y a toujours trop de facteurs inconnus. Tom était le seul de mes héritiers à en faire un. »**_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, _**« Vous savez qu'il en a fait un ? »**_

_**« Bien sûr, il en a fait un en était toujours un étudiant ici. Il en a abreuvé mon cerveau pendant des mois, »**_ rétorqua Slytherin.

_**« Mais il n'avait pas encore les livres de Sylvester ! Vous avez dit qu'il a dû en obtenir après Hogwarts. Donc vous me dites que Tom a complété les sorts basés sur vos journaux ? »**_ demanda Orion surpris.

_**« Oui, »**_ dit Slytherin fièrement, _**« Tom a quelques déficiences mais c'est un génie. »**_

_**« Par la baguette de Mordred ! C'était un journal noir… le premier Horcruxe qu'il a fait alors qu'il était encore ici était un journal, non ? »**_ dit Orion avec émerveillement, _**« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il devait être assez jeune… mais le faire alors qu'il était encore un étudiant… par les couilles de merlin, Tom était incroyable. »**_

_**« Tu es au courant du journal ? »**_ demanda Slytherin avec un froncement de sourcils. _**« Comment ? »**_

Orion regarda Slytherin avec hésitation. Devait-il lui dire que Tom était de retour ? Qu'il avait fait deux Horcruxes et que maintenant Voldemort vivait grâce à cela ? Mais sûrement Slytherin avait-il eu des échos de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets lorsqu'elle avait été ouverte il y a de cela quelques années…

Orion regarda Slytherin et dit calmement, _**« Est-ce que vous savez qui est Lord Voldemort ? »**_

Les yeux de Slytherin se plissèrent. _**« Oui. Et si tu le mentionnes maintenant c'est donc que tu le connais aussi. Tom a adopté ce nom lors de sa cinquième année alors qu'il rassemblait des partisans dans la maison de Slytherin. »**_

Orion hocha la tête, _**« Je sais. C'est comme ça que je savais que le journal était un Horcruxe après avoir lu vos journaux, j'ai trouvé le journal dans la Chambre des Secrets avec les initiales de Tom dessus. Les indices n'étaient pas compliqués à mettre ensembles. »**_

_**« Est-ce qu'il a… est-ce que ce que Dumbledore suspecte est vrai ? »**_ demanda Slytherin prudemment, _**« Est-ce que Lord Voldemort est vivant ? »**_

Orion le regarda suspicieusement, _**« Vous devez sûrement avoir réalisé que ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette fille Weasley dans la Chambre des Secrets était un signe indicatif de ce que Lord Voldemort était en train de faire. »**_

Slytherin soupira prudemment, _**« Je l'ai soupçonné, bien sûr. Je savais que Tom avait fait un Horcruxe, mais je ne savais pas que le journal avait réussi à être réintroduit dans le château. »**_

_**« Est-ce que vous savez si Tom a fait plus d'Horcruxes ? »**_ demanda Orion pensivement. Est-ce que Slytherin avait connaissance du médaillon ? Et est-ce que Tom en avait fait plus ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela jusqu'à maintenant… Mais maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur les objets, il savait que ça pouvait être possible. Il connaissait quelques théories derrière la construction d'un Horcruxe et il était finalement conscient de ce qu'étaient le journal et le médaillon. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait puisque Tom avait refusé de lui en dire plus.

Slytherin le regarda avec suspicion, _**« De ce que j'en sais, il n'a fait que le journal. Est-ce que tu sais s'il y en plus ? »**_

Orion secoua sa tête et mentit impassible, _**« Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est une possibilité qu'il en ait fait plus d'un, non ? Spécialement puisqu'il en était obsédé. »**_ Il regarda Slytherin et dit pensivement, _**« Est-ce qu'il y a un avantage à avoir plusieurs Horcruxes ? Plus important, y'a-t-il une limite ? »**_

_**« L'avantage est que plus il y a d'Horcruxes et moins il y a de probabilités qu'ils soient tous détruits, »**_ rétorqua Slytherin pensivement, _**« Mais je ne sais pas s'il y a une limite. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas fini mes recherches. Sylvester n'a jamais pensé à en faire plus d'un et à la fin, il a décidé qu'il ne risquerait pas son âme. Donc il n'a fait que des théories dans ses livres. »**_

Orion soupira de déception. Puis il demanda avec une certaine curiosité, _**« Est-ce que vous avez parlé de vos découvertes à Rowena sur les Horcruxes ? »**_

_**« Jamais, »**_ répondit Slytherin rapidement, _**« Elle aurait été dégoûtée par la simple idée. »**_ Il gloussa et ajouta, _**« Elle l'aurait vu comme une insulte au grand plan que la Magie a pour nous. »**_

Orion le regarda et dit avec perception, _**« Vous l'appréciez, plus que les autres. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec elle… »**_ Puis il ajouta suspicieusement, _**« J'ai lu quelque part qu'elle ne s'est jamais mariée mais qu'elle avait eu un descendant. »**_

Slytherin plissa des yeux, _**« Elle a eu une fille, tu l'as vue. »**_

Orion cligna des yeux, _**« Comment aurais-je pu la voir ? »**_

_**« Tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que je pensais, »**_ toussa Slytherin, _**« Qui penses-tu qu'est la Dame Grise ? »**_

_**« Le fantôme de Ravenclaw ? Elle était la fille de Rowena ? »**_ Demanda Orion surprise.

_**« Oui, Helena Ravenclaw, »**_ rétorqua Slytherin et il ajouta fièrement, _**« Une jeune sorcière très rusée. »**_

_**« Est-ce que Héléna était votre… »**_ essaya de dire Orion avec délicatesse.

_**« Ma fille ? »**_ l'interrompit Slytherin d'un ton raide, _**« Je ne sais pas, Rowena ne me l'a jamais dit. J'étais déjà marié et j'avais un jeune fils quand j'ai quitté Hogwarts. »**_ Puis il ajouta avec un sourire narquois, _**« Mais c'est possible. Héléna possède quelques uns de mes traits. La maligne a volé le diadème de Rowena et s'est enfuie du château avec. »**_

_**« Diadème ? »**_ demanda Orion avec intérêt, _**« Quel diadème ? »**_

_**« Le diadème de sagesse de Rowena, Garçon, »**_ répondit Slytherin impatiemment, _**« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent de nous jours ? Le diadème fait du porteur quelqu'un de plus intelligent. Helena a toujours voulu surpasser sa mère, donc elle a pris le diadème pour elle-même. Rowena n'a jamais admis la traitrise de sa fille, bien évidemment, elle prétendait toujours avoir le diadème. »**_

_**« Donc vous pourriez possiblement avoir une autre lignée chez les descendants de Rowena ? »**_ demanda Orion avec excitation. Si c'était vrai peut-être que…

_**« Non,**_ » interrompit Slytherin, _**« Helena est morte jeune, elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants et la lignée de Rowena s'est éteinte avec elle. Rowena a envoyé un sorcier très amoureux d'Helena la retrouver. » **_Slytherin sourit narquoisement à Orion et ajouta, _**« Tu l'as aussi vu. C'est le Bloody Baron. »**_ Orion en fut bouche bée et Slytherin continua, _**« Je suis mort avant que tout ceci ne se produise mais… et bien disons que la Dame Grise vient dès fois me parler. Elle est toujours assez amère. Elle avait toujours refusé les avances du Bloody Baron et quand il l'a trouvée cachée dans la forêt en Albanie, il lui a enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur furieux et jaloux qu'elle refuse de revenir avec lui. Il s'est tué ensuite. »**_

_**« C'est terrible, »**_ dit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils, _**« Qu'est-il arrivé au diadème ? Est-ce que Rowena l'a trouvé ? »**_

_**« Rowena était mortellement malade à l'époque, »**_ répondit Slytherin tristement, _**« Elle a envoyé le Bloody Baron parce qu'elle voulait voir Helena avant de mourir. Je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu du diadème Rowena n'en a jamais parlé avant de mourir. »**_

_« __**C'est triste, »**_ répondit Orion. Il regarda sa montre et grogna quand il vit qu'il n'avait que trente minutes pour revenir dans son dortoir avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. Il frotta ses yeux, fatigué et dit, _**« Merci pour m'avoir dit tout cela. Je continuerai d'étudier vos journaux bien que j'ai encore beaucoup de vos livres à lire. Je ne trouve toujours pas le temps de les lire tous… »**_

Slytherin l'inspecta et dit sévèrement, _**« Tu pousses un peu trop ton corps. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir d'épuisement. »**_

_**« J'ai besoin de terminer tout cela avant de quitter Hogwarts, »**_ dit Orion nonchalamment, _**« Il ne me reste qu'un mois. »**_

Slytherin hocha la tête en compréhension et Orion le remercia avec reconnaissance une fois encore avant de revenir à son dortoir.

Ce fut moins une lorsqu'Orion retourna dans son dortoir et prétendit se réveiller, il finit assis avec les Slytherin pendant le petit déjeuner seulement pour découvrir un nouvel article de Rita Skeeter dans Witch Weekly. Maintenant il était supposé être impliqué dans un triangle amoureux avec Hermione et Krum. Selon Rita, Viktor avait invité Hermione à lui rendre visite en Bulgarie pendant les vacances d'été et Hermione était une sorcière née de muggles laide qui faisait des potions d'amour pour envoûter les sorciers célèbres. Orion était supposé attendre l'amour de Viktor alors qu'Hermione continuait ses plans de séductions.

A la façon dont Viktor rougit en lisant l'article, Orion supposa que Rita devait avoir raison sur son invitation. Cela empira lorsque les hiboux commencèrent à voler. Viktor et lui reçurent plusieurs lettres, de sorcières inquiètes et qui les intimaient à devenir plus prudents sur ce qu'on leur offrait comme nourriture ou boisson. Mais pour la pauvre Hermione c'était pire. Elle reçut une horrible beuglante d'une personne mal intentionnée, qui explosa à la table des Gryffindor et qui hurla des insultes pendant plusieurs minutes que tout le Hall entendit. Et une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit était remplie de pus bulbe non dilué qui créa de vilaines cloques sur ses doigts. Orion la vit s'enfuir du Hall vers l'infirmerie, jurant de se venger de Rita Skeeter et se demandant comment la femme avait su pour Viktor.

Pendant ses cours, les Slytherin se moquèrent d'Hermione et Pansy prit un grand plaisir à se moquer d'elle dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Les cours de Potions étaient les pires. Snape confisqua l'article que Pansy avait sorti pour se payer la tête d'Hermione, et il prit un grand plaisir à relire l'article devant la classe ricanant sur des phrases qui parlaient des grandes capacités d'Orion pendant les tâches, ses charmantes façons et ses regards magnifiques. Dans les couloirs, des filles lui envoyaient des coups d'œil et gloussaient, parlant entre elles. Il eut même des coups d'œil de Cho Chang, la copine actuelle de Cédric. Cela lui fit juste penser à la frivolité de certaines filles. Lezander l'avait pris avec humour et Calypso continuait de le taquiner sur sa vie amoureuse compliquée.

Finalement, après la dernière leçon du jour, McGonagall retint Neville et lui.

_**« **__Vous descendrez au terrain de Quidditch cette nuit à neuf heures, »_ leur dit-elle. _« Mr Bagman sera là et dira aux champions en quoi consistera la dernière tâche. »_

Donc à huit heures trente dans la nuit, Orion laissa Lezander et Calypso dans la salle commune de Durmstrang et descendit les escaliers. Alors qu'il était dans le hall d'entrée, il croisa Cédric venant de la salle commune de Hufflepuff.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça va être ? »_ demanda-t-il à Orion alors qu'ils finissaient ensembles les dernières marches et qu'ils sortaient dans cette nuit nuageuse. _« Fleur continue de parler de tunnels sous terre et qu'on devra aller chercher un trésor. »_

_« Ce ne serait pas plus mal, »_ dit Orion en pensant aux Niffleurs qu'Hagrid leur avait montré lors d'un cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au stade de Quidditch, contournèrent les gradins et marchèrent sur le terrain.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont fait ? »_ s'indigna Cédric blanc comme la mort.

Le terrain de Quidditch n'était plus plat. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait construit de grands murs qui allaient dans toutes les directions.

_« Ce sont des haies ! »_ s'exclama Orion en examinant celle qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui.

_« Bonjour, bonjour ! »_ fit une voix accueillante.

Ludo Bagman se tenait au milieu du terrain avec Neville et Fleur. Orion et Cédric arrivèrent jusqu'à eux, montant par-dessus les haies. Fleur les accueillit alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle était toujours en colère contre Dumbledore pour la seconde tâche car elle avait mis en danger sa petite sœur et elle regardait Neville avec animosité depuis que ce dernier avait tenté d'aider sa sœur et qu'il y avait échoué.

_« Et bien, qu'en pensez-vous ? »_ dit Bagman heureux alors qu'Orion et Cédric grimpaient sur la dernière haie. _« Elles poussent bien hein ? Donnez-leur un mois et Hagrid dit qu'elles feront six mètres de hauteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, »_ ajouta-t-il en souriant, et en voyant le visage dépréciatif de Cédric, _« votre terrain de Quidditch vous sera rendu dès que la tâche sera terminée ! Maintenant, j'imagine que vous devinez ce que ça va devenir ? »_

Personne ne parla pendant un moment. Orion regard les haies avec intérêt et proposa, _« Un labyrinthe peut-être ? »_

_« C'est exact ! »_ dit Bagman. _« Un labyrinthe. La dernière tâche sera directe. La coupe du tournoi des trois sorciers sera placée au centre du labyrinthe. Le premier champion à la toucher recevra le plus grand score. »_

_« Nous devons simplement retrouver notre chemin dans le labyrinthe ? »_ dit Fleur dubitative.

_« Il y aura des obstacles, »_ dit Bagman content.

_« Hagrid va fournir un nombre de créatures… puis il y aura des sorts qui peuvent être brisés… toutes sortes de choses, vous voyez. Maintenant, le champion en première place du classement entrera le premier dans le labyrinthe. »_ Bagman sourit à Orion. _« Puis Monsieur Longbottom et Monsieur Diggory entreront en même temps… puis Mademoiselle Delacour. Mais vous aurez tous la même chance de réussir, ça dépend de comment vous vous débrouillez avec les obstacles. Ca devrait être drôle. »_

Orion hocha la tête poliment comme les autres champions.

_« Très bien… si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez revenir au château, il fait un peu froid… »_

Ils commencèrent à sortir du labyrinthe en formation et après quelques instants, Fleur tapa sur l'épaule d'Orion.

Elle lui fit un sourire et dit, _« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr, »_ dit Orion légèrement surpris.

Orion et Fleur quittèrent le stadium ensemble, mais Fleur ne se dirigea pas vers le château. Au lieu de ça, elle marcha vers la forêt près des transports de Beauxbatons.

_« Pourquoi nous allons dans cette direction ? »_ dit Orion alors qu'ils dépassaient la cabane d'Hagrid et les transports illuminés de Beauxbatons.

_« Comme ça on ne nous entendra pas, »_ dit Fleur avec un sourire, _« Assez d'articles sur ta vie amoureuse ont été écrits. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que notre conversation soit dans les tabloïds. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil en se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler. Quand ils atteignirent un point tranquille, Fleur s'arrêta près d'un arbre et se tourna pour faire face à Orion.

_« Donc… toi et Sébastien de Valois ? »_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire, _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? »_

Orion leva les yeux sur Fleur, surpris, _« Avec Sébastien ? Rien ! »_

Fleur rigola, _« Allons, Orion. Mon cousin Arnaud est son meilleur ami. Je sais que tu as échangé des lettres avec Sébastien. »_ Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta, _« Pas que je t'en blâme. C'est un bon parti : Presque toutes les filles et la moitié des hommes en France sont amoureux de lui. »_

_« Nous sommes juste amis, »_ répondit Orion, _« Je l'ai rencontré à un bal, une fois, il n'y a rien de plus. »_

Fleur haussa un sourcil, _« Il ne t'a vu qu'une fois et a commencé à t'écrire ? Tu as dû lui faire une belle impression. »_

Orion hocha les épaules et dit, _« Peut-être. Mais nous sommes juste amis. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ? »_

_« Ce sont les rumeurs qui circulent chez nous, »_ sourit Fleur, _« J'ai reçu des lettres de mes amies me demandant expressément de leur en dire plus sur toi, pour savoir si tu es une compétition sérieuse pour eux. »_

Orion gloussa, _« Alors réduis leurs inquiétudes et dis leur que Sébastien ne recherche qu'une amitié avec moi. »_

Fleur ricana doucement, _« De l'amitié… venant de Sébastien ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu le connais personnellement ? » _demanda Orion.

_« Non. Je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux mais ce que je sais de lui je le tiens de mon cousin et de mes amis, »_ répondit Fleur. Puis elle sourit largement et ajouta, _« Mais je peux t'assurer que les magazines français ne sont pas loin de dire la vérité. Sébastien ne s'embêterait pas à t'écrire s'il ne voulait pas quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié avec toi. »_

Orion soupira, _« Et bien c'est dommage. Je ne cherche pas à me caser avec lui. Je l'apprécie, il est intéressant mais… »_

_« Il est plus qu'intéressant, »_ l'interrompit Fleur en secouant ses cheveux, _« Tu serais un fou si tu rejetais ses avances, Orion. C'est un flirt, pas de doutes sur cela, mais il a toujours traité ses petits amis avec magnificence. Et il est fidèle dans une relation, ce qui n'est pas habituel d'un jeune sorcier français. Et selon Arnaud, Sébastien recherche maintenant quelqu'un de plus sérieux… tu vois… comme il est à la tête des de Valois… il doit trouver un bon parti… »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« N'y en a-t-il pas pour lui en France ? »_

_« Oh, il y a de bonnes familles, »_ répondit Fleur nonchalante, _« Mais Sébastien est déjà sorti avec les sorciers des familles les plus importantes. Mes amis sont désespérés qu'il recherche au-delà des océans. »_ Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire, _« Et tu es à la tête d'une des familles les plus importante d'Angleterre. Ce serait une bonne chose pour tous les deux. Tu es un garçon très intelligent, charmant et riche, et ta lignée est forte et puissante. »_

_« Et bien… »_ commença à dire Orion gêné.

Quelque chose bougea derrière Fleur dans les arbres, et Orion attrapa instinctivement le bras de Fleur et la poussa derrière lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ demanda Fleur alarmée.

Orion secoua sa tête, regarda l'endroit où il avait vu un mouvement. Il rechercha sa baguette dans ses robes. Soudainement, un homme sortit de derrière un chêne. Pendant un moment, Orion ne le reconnut pas… puis il réalisa que c'était Crouch Senior On avait l'impression qu'il avait voyagé pendant des jours. Les bas de ses robes étaient déchirés et ensanglantés, son visage écorché il n'était pas rasé et il était épuisé. Ses cheveux et sa moustache avaient besoin d'être nettoyés. Son apparence étrange, cependant, n'était rien comparée à la façon dont il se comportait. Murmurant et gesticulant, Crouch semblait parler à quelqu'un que seul lui pouvait voir.

_« N'était-il pas un juge ? »_ dit Fleur en regardant Crouch. _« N'est-il pas avec le ministre anglais ? »_

Orion hocha la tête, hésita pendant un moment, et il marcha lentement vers Crouch, qui ne le regardait pas, mais qui continuait à parler à un arbre.

_« … et quand vous aurez fait cela, Weatherby, envoyez un hibou à Dumbledore pour confirmer le nombre d'étudiants de Durmstrang qui assisteront au tournoi, Vagnarov vient juste d'envoyer une note pour dire qu'ils seront dix… »_

_« Monsieur Crouch ? »_ dit Orion avec prudence, en laissant Fleur derrière lui.

_« … et puis envoyez en une autre à Madame Maxime, parce qu'elle voudra peut-être augmenter le nombre d'étudiants qu'elle amène, maintenant que Vagnarov a dit qu'ils seraient dix… faites cela, Weatherby, voulez-vous ? Voulez-vous ? Voulez-v… »_

Les yeux de Crouch sortaient de leurs orbites. Il était debout en train de regarder l'arbre, chuchotant des choses. Puis il fit un pas sur le côté et tomba à genoux.

_« Monsieur Crouch ? »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Est-ce que vous savez où nous sommes ? »_

Les yeux de Crouch roulaient dans leurs orbites. Orion regarda fleur qui l'avait suivit à travers les arbres, et elle regardait Crouch alarmée.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? »_

_« Je sais pas, »_ murmura Orion.

_« Dumbledore !_ » hoqueta Crouch. Il attrapa les robes d'Orion, le rapprochant de lui, _« Je dois… voir… Dumbledore… »_

_« Okay, »_ dit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était de mauvaises nouvelles… que lui était-il arrivé ? Est-ce que les deatheaters lui avaient fait quoi que ce soit ?

_« J'ai fait… quelque chose de… stupide… »_ respira Crouch. Il semblait totalement fou. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de rouler et de la bave coulait de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton. Chaque mot qu'il disait semblait lui couter un effort terrible. _« Je dois… dire à… Dumbledore… »_

_« Levez-vous, Monsieur Crouch, »_ dit Orion clairement. _« Levez-vous et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. »_

Les yeux de Crouch se levèrent sur Orion.

_« Qui… vous ? »_ chuchota-t-il.

_« Je suis un étudiant de l'école, »_ dit Orion en regardant Fleur mais elle se tenait en arrière extrêmement nerveuse.

_« Vous n'êtes pas… avec lui ? » _chuchota Crouch.

_« Non, »_ dit Orion, bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui Crouch parlait.

_« Avec Dumbledore ? »_

_« C'est ça, »_ dit Orion en fronçant les sourcils. C'était mauvais, il le sentait Crouch allait causer des problèmes s'il avait autant besoin de parler à Dumbledore.

Crouch se rapprocha et le fit tomber à terre ; Orion essaya de le faire lâcher prise, mais il était trop fort.

_« Prévenez… Dumbledore… Merci, Weatherby, et quand vous aurez fait cela, j'aimerais une tasse de thé. Ma femme et mon fils vont bientôt arriver, nous irons au concert ce soir avec Monsieur et Madame Fudge. »_

Crouch parlait maintenant normalement à l'arbre et semblait complètement inconscient de la présence d'Orion.

_« Oui, mon fils a récemment eu douze O.W.L.S, très satisfaisant, oui, merci, oui je suis très fier. Maintenant, si vous pourriez me passer le mémo venant d'Andorran Ministre de la Magie, je pense que j'ai le temps de lui écrire une réponse… »_

_« Je reste avec lui ! »_ dit Orion à Fleur. _« Va chercher quelqu'un. »_ Il avait besoin de se débarrasser d'elle aussitôt que possible et choisir que faire de Crouch.

_« Il est fou, »_ dit Fleur pleine de doute, regardant Crouch qui blablatait avec l'arbre en pensant que c'était Percy Weasley.

_« Vas-y, »_ dit Orion en commençant à se relever mais son mouvement fut retenu par Crouch qui le tenait fort aux genoux et ramenait Orion à terre.

_« Ne me… laissez pas ! »_ chuchota-t-il à Orion, ses yeux sortant une fois encore de leurs orbites, _« Je me suis… échappé… je dois prévenir… dois dire… voir Dumbledore… ma faute… tout est de ma faute… Bertha… morte… tout est de ma faute… mon fils… ma faute… dire à Dumbledore… le Lord Noir… plus fort… Longbottom… »_

_Oh putain !_ pensa Orion alarmé. Crouch savait que Voldemort était de retour et apparemment il connaissait ses plans pour la dernière tâche !

Il fit immédiatement taire Crouch sans baguette d'un mouvement de poignet et se tourna pour regarder Fleur, _« Va trouver quelqu'un, maintenant ! »_

Fleur hocha la tête _« Je vais ramener Dumblydoor. »_ Et elle sprinta vers le château.

Orion attrapa Crouch par ses robes et annula le sort de silence, _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire à Dumbledore ? Si vous me le dites, je m'assurerai que Dumbledore aura le message. »_

Les yeux fou de Crouch se tournèrent vers lui et il dit, _« Dumbledore… le prévenir… la coupe… Longbottom ne doit pas prendre la coupe… le Lord Noir est de retour ! »_

_Oh Morgane ! Crouch ne me laisse pas le choix !_ Il ne pouvait permettre que Dumbledore interroge Crouch ! Et il n'y avait qu'une façon de faire taire Crouch pour toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette, elle serait vérifiée.

Orion prit ses résolution et rassembla rapidement sa magie noire et forma une lame tranchante faite de glace dans sa paume gauche. Sans y penser, il trancha la gorge de Crouch.

Les yeux du sorcier s'écarquillèrent alors que du sang épais et rouge se déversait en torrent de la plaie profonde. Orion fit rapidement disparaitre le sang avant qu'il ne touche terre et finalement le corps de Crouch tomba à terre, mort.

Orion entendit du bruit d'un côté et pointa rapidement sa baguette devant lui, se tendant de trépidation.

Moody sortit des ombres et dit calmement, _« Tu l'as tué. »_

Orion gronda, _« Oui, je l'ai fait, Barty ! Vous auriez dû vous occupez de votre père vous-même ! »_ Il annula la lame et dit avec urgence, _« Dumbledore va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Nous devons le cacher ! »_

Moody hocha la tête, brandit sa baguette et transforma le corps de son père en une branche de bois et le jeta dans la forêt.

_« Parfait, »_ dit Orion sèchement, _« Maintenant, attaquez moi ! Vite ! »_

La chose suivant que vit Orion fut un éclair d'énergie traversant son corps puis il ouvrit les yeux complètement sonné. Il vit Dumbledore accroupi à ses côtés. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais Dumbledore mit une main sur son épaule et le fit se recoucher. Fleur était penchée derrière Dumbledore et semblait très inquiète.

_« Il m'a attaqué ! »_ murmura Orion en mettant une main sur sa tête. _« Le vieux fou m'a attaqué ! J'essayais de voir si Fleur arrivait et Crouch m'a attaqué par derrière ! »_

_« Restez tranquille pour un moment, »_ dit Dumbledore.

Le bruit de pas lourds les atteignit, et Hagrid arriva avec Fang à ses talons. Il portait son arc en bois.

_« Professeur Dumbledore ! »_ dit-il les yeux écarquillés. _« Qu'est-ce que… ? »_

_« Hagrid, allez chercher le Professeur Vagnarov, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« Son étudiant a été attaqué. Quand vous aurez fait cela, alertez le professeur Moody… »_

_« Pas besoin, Dumbledore, »_ grogna une voix. _« Je suis là. »_

Moody claudiquait vers eux, sa baguette faisant de la lumière. _« Satanée jambe, »_ dit-il furieusement. _« J'aurais été là plus rapidement… que s'est-il passé ? Snape a dit quelque chose à propos de Crouch… ? »_

_« Crouch ? »_ dit Hagrid blanc comme un linge.

_« Vagnarov, s'il vous plait, Hagrid, »_ dit Dumbledore plus sèchement.

_« Oh oui… vous avez raison, Professeur… »_ dit Hagrid en se tournant et il disparut à travers les arbres, Fang trottinant derrière lui.

_« Je ne sais pas où est Barty Crouch, »_ dit Dumbledore à Moody, _« Mais il est essentiel de le trouver. »_

_« Très bien, »_ gronda Moody en sortant sa baguette et en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Dumbledore inspecta Orion et il sentit une légère pression sur son esprit. Orion s'hérissa intérieurement mais resta calme, conservant cette expression perdue sur son visage alors qu'il verrouillait tous ses souvenirs sur ce qu'il avait fait à Crouch au cas où ses barrières n'étaient pas suffisantes. Mais Dumbledore ne chercha pas plus loin avec sa Légilimencie furtive, sûrement inquiet qu'Orion s'en rende compte. C'était illégal de l'utiliser sans la permission du Wizengamot et Dumbledore aurait sûrement des ennuis si on apprenait qu'il l'utiliser sur les étudiants.

Ni Dumbledore ni Orion ne reparla jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix d'Hagrid et Fang revenir. Vagnarov se dépêchait derrière eux. Il portait une cape en fourrure argenté, et il semblait inquiet.

_« Qu'est-ce que… ? »_ cria-t-il en voyant Orion au sol et Dumbledore près de lui. _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« J'ai été attaqué ! »_ dit Orion indigné en s'asseyant et en frottant sa tête. _« Monsieur Crouch ou peu importe son nom… »_

_« Crouch t'a attaqué ? Crouch t'a attaqué ? Le juge du tournoi ? »_ dit Vagnarov furieusement.

_« Vulcan, »_ commença Dumbledore, mais Vagnarov se redressa en ramenant sa cape autour de lui, il semblait livide.

_« Tricherie ! »_ hurla-t-il en pointant Dumbledore du doigt. _« C'est un complot ! Vous et votre ministère de la Magie m'avez attiré ici sous de faux prétextes, Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas une compétition égale ! D'abord vous incrustez Longbottom dans le tournoi, maintenant un des amis de votre ministre tente de mettre mon champion hors d'état de concourir ! Je sens la corruption dans toute cette affaire, et vous, Dumbledore, vous et vos discours sur les liens internationaux, à propos de renouer les liens, oublier les différences… vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un vieux bâtard manipulateur ! »_

Hagrid attrapa le devant de la cape de Vagnarov et le leva dans les airs et il le plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche.

_« Excusez-vous ! »_ gronda Hagrid alors que Vagnarov cherchait à récupérer son souffle, le poing massif d'Hagrid contre sa gorge, et ses pieds tentant de retoucher terre.

_« Hagrid, non ! »_ cria Dumbledore mais les yeux de Vagnarov étincelèrent de rage et il lança sans baguette une sort puissant qui propulsa Hagrid dans les airs.

Hagrid toucha un large arbre qui s'effondra sous son poids. Vagnarov se redressa de toute sa hauteur et cingla, _« N'ose plus jamais me toucher, mufle ! »_ Il se retourna et adressa à Dumbledore un regard rempli de fureur, _« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à plus d'attaque sur les représentants de Durmstrang, Dumbledore ? »_

Hagrid se leva en tremblant et lança à Vagnarov un regard noir.

_« Escortez Mademoiselle Delacour jusqu'au campement des Beauxbatons, Hagrid, »_ dit Dumbledore sèchement.

Hagrid obéit et prit avec lui une Fleur étourdie, alors que Vagnarov s'approchait d'Orion et cinglait, _« Viens avec moi. »_

Orion hocha la tête et se mit près de lui. Avant de partir, Vagnarov se retourna sur Dumbledore et cracha, _« Je porterai cela devant la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, vieil homme ! Ce n'est pas fini ! »_

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence et finalement Vagnarov l'arrêta et dit sévèrement, _« Je t'ai protégé. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »_

Orion ne détourna pas le regard et répondit imperturbable, _« Est-ce que vous voulez réellement savoir ? »_

Vagnarov plissa des yeux et dit brièvement, _« Je suppose que non. Mais est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais, Orion ? »_

_« Oui, »_ cingla Orion avec impatience, _« Je fais ce qui a besoin d'être fait. »_ Il radoucit sa voix et ajouta, _« Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, mais je sais ce que je fais. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ dit Vagnarov calmement, _« Prends soin de toi, Orion. »_

Avec cela, le sorcier partit vers le bateau. Orion soupira et rentra à son dortoir, fatigué. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait avait été nécessaire. Il n'avait pas de regrets. De plus, il avait toujours méprisé Crouch. L'incarcération injuste de Sirius avait été de la faute de Crouch. Cela n'avait pas été plaisant de tuer Crouch, mais c'était nécessaire. _Son premier meurtre,_ grimaça Orion. Le premier d'une longue série vu la façon dont la guerre était engagée. Orion frotta son front. Il devait se renforcer pour ce genre de situations. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait bien trop sur les épaules et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir peur de tuer lorsque c'était requis.

_« Il va faire chaud dans la classe de Trelawney, elle utilise des bougies, »_ dit Draco alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers la trappe argentée pour leur dernier cours de la journée.

Orion était encore fatigué et sous le coup de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière et il était certain que ce cours était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant. Il remercia Morgane de ne pas avoir Divination à Durmstrang. Une complète perte de temps à son opinion.

Draco avait raison. Les lumières tamisées chauffaient la salle. Les fumées étaient plus fortes que jamais. La tête d'Orion tournait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'une des fenêtres avec des rideaux. Alors que le professeur Trelawney regardait d'un autre côté, il s'installa dans son fauteuil, et le rideau jouait avec son visage. C'était extrêmement confortable. Draco et Lezander étaient assis avec lui alors que Calypso était avec Millicent Bullstrode et Daphné Greengrass.

_« Mes enfants, »_ dit le professeur Trelawney, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil devant la classe et en les regardant avec ses yeux étrangement élargis, _« Nous avons presque fini notre travail sur la divination planétaire. Aujourd'hui, cependant, nous aurons une excellente opportunité d'examiner les effets de mars, dû à sa position très intéressante à l'instant présent. Si vous voulez bien regarder de ce côté, je vais atténuer les lumières… »_

Elle fit bouger sa baguette et les feux s'adoucirent. Le professeur Trelawney se pencha et sortit de sous sa chaise un modèle miniature du système solaire, contenu dans un dôme de verre. C'était magnifique chacune des lunes tournaient autour des neuf planètes. Orion regarda paresseusement le professeur Trelawney et commença à voir l'angle fascinant que faisait Mars avec Neptune.

Les fumées parfumées lui faisaient tourner la tête, et les rideaux jouaient sur son visage. Il pouvait entendre un insecte voler derrière le rideau. Ses cils commençaient à papillonner… il se sentait si épuisé…

Il était en train de voler et ses ailes écaillées battaient puissamment l'air… le dirigeant vers une maison couverte de lierre sur le haut d'une colline. Il volait de plus en plus bas alors qu'il lançait du feu à travers sa bouche… le vent soufflait plaisamment sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une large fenêtre en haut de la maison et il entra. Le manoir était très élégant et rangé… Il semblait familier… Avec les draps noirs et argentés. Maintenant il volait dans le couloir jusqu'à la dernière chambre… à travers la porte, il vit une chambre rempli de meubles en acajou… Il y avait une chaise avec quelqu'un assis devant lui… Il y avait deux formes au sol à côté de la chaise… Les deux étaient agitées… Une était un énorme serpent… l'autre était un homme… Un petit homme, chauve, il avait des yeux mouillés et un petit nez pointu… il sanglotait.

_« Tu as de la chance, Wormtail, »_ dit une voix froide depuis la chaise, _« Tu as beaucoup de chance, en effet. Ton idiotie n'a pas tout ruiné. Il est mort. »_

_« Mon Seigneur ! »_ hoqueta Pettigrew au sol. _« Mon Seigneur… je suis… je suis si heureux… et tellement désolé… »_

_Voldemort,_ pensa Orion hébété, _pourquoi suis-je ici ? Comment suis-je ici ? Je ne devrais pas avoir de visions ! J'ai toujours mes barrières élevées ! Pourquoi maintenant…_

_« Oui, je suis content aussi, »_ dit Voldemort, _« Content de ce que le garçon a fait. »_ Pettigrew regarda Voldemort avec un froncement de sourcils mais Voldemort continua d'un ton menaçant, _« Mais je ne suis pas content de toi, Wormtail. Crouch était sous l'Imperius et tu l'as laissé s'échapper ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'une autre de tes conneries serait récompensée par une semaine sous la tutelle de Bella ? »_

_« Non, je vous en prie, Maître ! »_ chouina Pettigrew pathétique.

_« Ou préfères-tu devenir le repas de Nagini ? »_ dit Voldemort froidement alors que le grand serpent glissait autour de la chaise de Voldemort et sortait sa langue pour goûter Pettiwrew.

Nagini… Il avait déjà entendu parler du serpent mais ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Voldemort semblait la garder protégée.

Pettigrew sanglota et Voldemort dit impassible, _« Nagini, tu n'as pas de chance. Je ne te donnerai pas Wormtail après tout… Maintenant, Wormtail, peut-être dois-je te rappeler pourquoi je ne tolèrerai plus une seule erreur de ta part… laisse moi te montrer avant que je n'appelle Bella… »_

_« Mon Seigneur… non… je vous en supplie… »_

Voldemort pointa le bout de sa baguette vers Pettigrew et dit d'une voix glaciale, _« Crucio ! »_

Pettigrew cria, cria jusqu'à ce que tous les nerfs de son corps soient en feu, les cris remplirent les oreilles d'Orion alors que la cicatrice invisible de son front était douloureuse il criait aussi… Voldemort allait l'entendre, saurait qu'il était là…

_« Orion ! Orion ! »_

Orion ouvrit ses yeux. Il était couché au sol de la classe de Trelawney avec ses mains sur son visage. Sa cicatrice invisible brûlait si fort que ses yeux étaient mouillés. La douleur avait été réelle. Toute la classe était autour de lui, et Draco était agenouillé près de lui, semblant terrifié, alors que Lezander semblait extrêmement inquiet mais savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_ demanda Lezander doucement.

_« Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien ! »_ s'exclama le professeur Trelawney semblait excitée. Ses grands yeux fixèrent Orion. _« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Black ? Une prémonition ? Une apparition ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? »_

_« Rien, »_ mentit Orion. Il s'assit. Il pouvait se sentir trembler. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, dans l'ombre derrière lui la voix de Voldemort avait semblé si proche…

_« Vous étiez en train de crier et vous teniez votre tête ! »_ dit le Professeur Trelawney. _« Vous vous rouliez au sol ! Allons. Black, j'ai déjà expérimenté cela ! »_

Orion lui envoya un regard sombre et dit froidement, _« Je dois aller à l'infirmerie. C'était juste un mal de tête. »_

_« Mon cher, vous êtes indubitablement stimulé par les vibrations extraordinairement clairvoyantes de ma classe ! »_ dit le Professeur Trelawney. _« Si vous partez maintenant, vous perdrez peut-être l'opportunité de voir plus loin que… »_

_« Je ne veux rien voir à part un soin contre les maux de tête ! »_ cingla Orion.

Il se leva. La classe se recula. Ils semblaient tous nerveux.

_« A plus tard, »_ murmura Orion à Lezander, et il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la trappe, ignorant le professeur Trelawney qui portait une expression de grande frustration, alors qu'on lui refusait de traiter un cas réel.

Quand Orion atteignit la porte de la corniche, quelqu'un appela son nom. Il se retourna et vit Lezander en train de descendre.

Quand Lezander l'atteignit, il toucha tendrement le front d'Orion et dit, _« Ca empire ? »_

Orion soupira, _« C'était pire que les autres et ça n'aurait pas dû se passer. Tu sais que j'utilise des barrières d'Occlumens pour les bloquer. Je pense que s'est arrivé parce que j'étais trop fatigué. »_

Lezander le regarda inquiet, _« Tu es épuisé, pas vraiment fatigué. Peu importe ce que tu fais, je ne peux pas t'aider ? »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Tu ne le peux pas, mais merci de l'offre, Lez. »_

_« Mais tu ne me diras pas où tu passes le plus clair de ton temps quand tu es debout ? »_ demanda Lezander calmement.

_« Je ne peux pas, Lez. Personne ne peut le savoir. Tu dois comprendre, »_ dit Orion en remettant à sa place une mèche de cheveux de Lezander.

_« Je comprends. __Je t'ai promis que je te soutiendrai, non ? »_ dit Lezander gentiment, _« Si tu as besoin de moi, tu viendras à moi. Je ne te mettrai pas la pression pour que tu me révèles tes secrets. »_

_« Merci, »_ dit Orion avant d'enlacer Lezander et de l'embrasser profondément.

Quand ils brisèrent le baiser, Lezander lui fit un sourire large et Orion dit, _« Je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Il m'a envoyé un message comme quoi il voulait discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je te retrouve dès que c'est terminé. »_

Orion donna un baiser rapide à Lezander et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il atteignit la gargouille en pierre, il se demanda comment il pourrait passer au travers. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le mot de passer que Phineas lui avait donné. Mais heureusement, quand la gargouille le vit, elle bougea pour le laisser entrer. Orion devina que Dumbledore avait ordonné à la gargouille de le laisser entrer quand il serait là.

Il se dépêcha de monter sur la spirale de pierre, qui monta doucement alors que les portes se fermaient derrière lui, le montant devant des portes en bois de chêne.

Il pouvait entendre des voix à l'intérieur du bureau. Il sortit de l'escalier et hésita, écoutant.

_« Dumbledore, j'ai peur de ne pas voir le lien, de ne pas le voir du tout ! »_ C'était la voix de Cornélius Fudge. _« Ludo dit que Bertha est parfaitement capable de se perdre. Je suis d'accord que depuis le temps, nous aurions dû la trouver, mais même, il n'y a aucune preuve de l'intervention d'un tiers, Dumbledore, aucune. De même que pour le lien entre sa disparition et Barty Crouch ! Vous n'avez que la parole de Miss Delacour disant que Crouch a dit le nom de Bertha ! Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a entendu. Miss Delacour a aussi dit que Crouch semblait fou, il ne savait clairement pas de quoi il parlait ! »_

_« Et que pensez-vous qu'il soit arrivé à Barty Crouch, Monsieur le Ministre ? »_ grogna Moody.

_« Je vois deux possibilités, Alastor, »_ dit Fudge. _« Soit Crouch finalement craqué… ce qui est le plus probable, je suis sûr que vous serez d'accord compte tenu de son histoire personnelle… perdu son esprit, et il est parti errer quelque part… »_

_« Il erre vraiment rapidement, si c'est le cas, Cornélius, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement.

_« Oui alors… et bien, »_ Fudge semblait embarrassé. _« Et bien, je réserve mon jugement après avoir vu la place où il a été trouvé, mais vous avez dit qu'il était près des habitations de Beauxbatons ? Dumbledore, vous savez ce qu'est cette femme ? »_

_« Je la considère comme une directrice très capable… et une excellente danseuse, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement.

_« Dumbledore, allons ! »_ dit Fudge furieux, _« Ne pensez vous pas que vous la favorisez à cause d'Hagrid ? Ils ne sont pas tous sans défense… si l'on peut appeler Hagrid quelqu'un de sans défense, avec ces monstres qu'il adopte… »_

_« Je ne suspecte pas plus Madame Maxime qu'Hagrid, »_ dit Dumbledore, aussi calmement. _« Je pense qu'il est possible que ce soit vous que ayez des préjugés, Cornélius. »_

_« Pourrions-nous revenir à la discussion initiale ? »_ grogna Moody.

_« Oui, oui, allons voir l'endroit alors, »_ dit Fudge avec impatience.

_« Non ce n'est pas ça, »_ dit Moody, _« C'est seulement que Black nous attend juste au dehors, Dumbledore. »_

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

_« Bonjour Black, »_ dit Moody. _« Entrez. »_

Orion entra dans la pièce. Cornélius Fudge se tenait près du bureau de Dumbledore, portant ses capes habituelles et portant un chapeau rond vert.

_« Monsieur Black ! »_ dit Fudge jovial, en s'éloignant de Dumbledore. _« Comment allez-vous ? Comment est-ce que vos excellents gardiens vous traitent ? »_

_« Très bien. Les Malfoy sont une grande famille, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire.

_« En effet, en effet ! Nous parlions justement de la nuit où vous avez trouvé Monsieur Crouch, » _dit Fudge. _« C'était vous qui l'aviez trouvé, non ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion, _« Mais l'homme m'a attaqué aussitôt que Fleur est parti. Il semblait très instable, Monsieur. »_

Fudge regarda Dumbledore triomphalement, _« Vous voyez, Dumbledore, exactement ce que je disais. Crouch a clairement attaqué ce pauvre garçon et est parti. »_

Dumbledore perça Orion de son regard bleu et dit, _« Orion, serais-tu assez gentil de me relater exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Monsieur Crouch. »_

_« Et bien, vous savez déjà ce qu'il s'est passé en majorité. Je parlais avec Fleur et Monsieur Crouch est sorti de la forêt, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Il ne semblait pas savoir où il était. Il continuait à donner des ordres à quelqu'un appelé Weatherby. Les quelques instants où il était conscient, il vous a demandé. Donc j'ai dit à Fleur d'aller chercher de l'aide pendant que je restais avec lui. Peu après qu'elle soit partie, je me suis retourné pour voir si elle arrivait et Monsieur Crouch m'a attaqué et je me suis réveillé. »_

_« Mademoiselle Delacour a dit que Monsieur Crouch t'avais agrippé le bras et t'avait murmuré quelque chose, »_ dit Dumbledore sévèrement, _« Qu'-a-t-il dit ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et revêtit une expression songeuse, _« Et bien, c'était compliqué à comprendre, Monsieur. Il était fou et murmurait de façon incohérence. Mais les quelques mots que je pouvais discerner étaient votre nom et qu'il voulait vous parler. »_

Dumbledore plissa des yeux, _« Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? Pas d'autre nom ? Bertha, par exemple ? »_

_« Bertha ? »_ se demanda Orion. Puis il haussa les épaules et répondit, _« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je suppose que si Fleur l'a dit c'est qu'il a dû le dire, mais je n'en suis pas certain. »_

_« Vous voyez ! »_ dit Fudge d'un ton triomphant, _« Le garçon ne l'a pas entendu ! Et vous ne pouvez pas baser toutes vos théories sur les dires de Miss Delacour, Dumbledore. Maintenant, ce garçon a traversé une rude épreuve, je suis certain qu'il mérite du repos. »_

_« Peut-être devrions nous voir les lieux, Albus, »_ dit Moody, _« Pour trouver d'autres indices. »_

_« Très bien, »_ dit Dumbledore. Puis il regarda Orion avec des yeux brillants et dit gentiment, _« Tu peux y aller, mon garçon. Si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, je te prie de venir me voir. »_

_« Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur. J'essayerai de me souvenir de ce que je peux, »_ répondit Orion poliment. Il eut un petit hochement de tête vers Fudge et quitta le bureau.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le mois de Juin, l'ambiance dans le château était de nouveau excitée et tendue. Tout le monde avait hâte de voir la troisième tâche, qui aurait lieu une semaine avant la fin du trimestre. Orion avait utilisé tout son temps libre à relire tous les journaux de Slytherin et les livres en fourchelang qu'il avait sélectionné. Il allait parfois dans la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts pour étudier ses examens à Durmstrang, puisqu'il était le seul Champion qui n'étaient pas exempté de tests. Il sentait qu'il en savait assez sans étudier trop dur mais ça lui avait aussi donné l'occasion de voir Hermione plus de fois. Le fait qu'ils parlent ensemble était un secret mais maintenant Orion savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement débattre en profondeur de ce dont il avait parlé avec Calypso auparavant. Il était clair pour lui maintenant que les nés de muggles ne pouvaient même pas se mélanger aux familles noires les plus faibles. Mais il discutait toujours avec elle de magie noire et ses idées étaient devenues plus claires et objectives. De plus, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour autre chose. Son épuisement physique était maintenant plus permanent que jamais mais au moins, il savait que cela se terminerait bientôt et il avait profité du temps qu'il avait.

Les nerfs d'Orion étaient à rudes épreuves au fur et à mesure que le vingt-quatre se rapprochait. Il savait qu'il devait traverser le labyrinthe et se défaire des créatures qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais il y avait toujours le plan de Voldemort. Et il avait également décidé d'utiliser la cacophonie que créerait le plan de Voldemort pour se faufiler dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait trouvé le sort en fourchelang qui l'aiderait avec Fawkes et il avait également appris comment détruire de puissants boucliers. Il avait tout planifié, mais plusieurs choses pouvaient aller de travers. Le jour de la tâche final serait un jour long et tendu pour lui.

Le petit déjeuner était une affaire bien bruyante à la table des Slytherin, le matin de la troisième tâche. Orion savait que ses amis avaient été mis au courant par leurs parents de rester dans leurs dortoirs pendant la tâche finale et Orion l'avait aussi dit à Lezander. Orion avait fait promettre à Calypso qu'elle attaquerait Lezander ou qu'elle l'arrêterait s'il tentait de quitter la salle commune.

Les hiboux apparurent, emmenant des lettres d'encouragements à Orion de la part de Kara, Evander, Viktor Vlonski et Sébastien de Valois. Il vit que les autres champions recevaient aussi beaucoup de lettres.

Après avoir fini de lire la lettre de Sébastien avec un sourire, Snape s'approcha de la table de Slytherin.

_« Black, les champions sont attendus dans l'antichambre de la Grande Salle après le petit déjeuner, »_ dit-il froidement.

_« Mais la tâche n'est pas avant ce soir ! »_ dit Orion effrayé de s'être trompé d'heure.

_« J'en suis conscient, Black, »_ cingla Snape avec un renfrognement. _« Les familles des champions sont invités à regarder la tâche finale. C'est simplement une occasion pour vous de les accueillir. »_

Snape se retourna et quitta le Hall dans un tournoiement de robes. Orion finit son petit déjeuner. Il vit Fleur se lever de la table des Ravenclaw pour rejoindre Cédric alors qu'ils passaient dans l'antichambre. Neville les rejoignit peu de temps après.

Quand Orion ouvrit la porte, il vit Cédric et ses parents dans l'un des côtés. Il reconnut le père de Cédric, c'était celui qui avait trouvé l'elfe de Barty pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Neville était admonesté dans un autre coin par une vieille sorcière au chapeau pointu. D'un autre côté de la pièce, Fleur parlait en français à sa mère. La petite sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle, tenait la main de sa mère. Et il y avait d'autres de ses parents avec elle aussi. Finalement, il vit Lucius et Narcissa l'attendant au milieu de la salle. Narcissa lui souriait et Lucius restait toujours impressionnant.

_« Je pensais que tu aimerais nous avoir ici en ce jour, »_ dit Narcissa aussitôt qu'Orion atteignit ses côtés.

Orion lui sourit chaudement, _« Merci, Tante. Je suis très content de vous voir tous les deux ici. »_

_« Nous ne pourrons pas assister à la tâche finale, Orion. Je suis très occupé au ministère, »_ dit Lucius en le perçant de son regard gris, _« Mais je te souhaite bonne chance. Je suis certain que tu feras ce que l'on attend de toi. »_

Orion hocha la tête. Il avait parfaitement compris le message. Obéir aux ordres de Voldemort ou en assumer les conséquences. Il se demanda si Lucius serait impliqué dans ce qui allait se passer. Si les Malfoy ne pouvaient pas rester pour regarder la tâche, c'était certainement parce que Lucius devrait disparaitre en plein milieu, et que cela serait suspect. Et Lucius semblait avoir un alibi au ministère.

Narcissa le regarda prudemment et dit avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, mon cher. Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre le Directeur de t'exempter de tes tests. »_

_« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Narcissa, »_ dit Orion avec un soupir, _« Je suis prêt pour les tests. J'étais juste très occupé récemment. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »_

Lucius ne semblait pas très convaincu et lui envoya un coup d'œil inquiet avant de revêtir de nouveau son masque d'indifférence, _« Très bien. Nous devrions retrouver Draco et nous promener un peu. »_

_« Cela me tarde, »_ dit Narcissa en envoyant un petit clin d'œil à Orion, _« Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'explorer Hogwarts. »_ Puis elle ajouta avec un petit avec un petit murmure de conspiration, _« Je peux te dire toutes les petites choses que Lucius a fait quand nous étions jeunes et qu'il était moins coincé. »_

Orion ricana alors que Lucius leur envoyait un regard suspicieux et désapprobateur. Orion lui envoya un sourire narquois et prit la main de Narcissa dans la sienne, _« Allons trouver Draco pour nos aventures, Cissy. »_

Orion passa réellement un bon matin à se promener dans Hogwarts avec les Malfoy et Draco. Draco continuait à commenter ses réussites en Quidditch, pendant que Narcissa marchait à ses côtés en lui racontant ses escapades dans la tour d'astronomie avec quelques uns de ses petits amis qu'elle avait étant plus jeune. Et selon ses mots, elle aidait à faire des farces avec Lucius aux Gryffindor. Bien sûr, les farces de Lucius étaient différentes de ce que Sirius et les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais fait. Mais cela le faisait rire quand Narcissa avait divulgué que Lucius avait rendu un mois inconscient un garçon qui s'était moqué de ses longs cheveux.

Orion et Draco leur montrèrent les installations des Beauxbatons et le bateau de Durmstrang. Lucius était intrigué par le saule pleureur qui avait été planté après qu'il ait quitté l'école, pendant que Narcissa s'intéressait aux bâtiments des Beauxbatons. Ils retournèrent au château pour le repas et passèrent l'après midi à se promener dans le château. Les Malfoy partirent quand Draco et Orion retournèrent au Grand Hall pour le festin du soir.

Ludo Bagman et Cornelius Fudge avaient maintenant rejoints la table du staff. Bagman semblait très content, mais Cornélius Fudge, qui était assis près de Madame Maxime, semblait sévère et ne parlait pas. Madame Maxime se concentrait sur son plat, et Orion pensait que ses yeux semblaient rouges. Hagrid continuait de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Il y avait plus d'agitation que d'habitude et Orion qui commençait à se sentir nerveux ne mangea pas beaucoup. Alors que le plafond magique commençait à passer du bleu à un ciel poussiéreux, Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde devint silencieux.

_« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, il reste cinq minutes, je vais vous demander de vous diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch pour la troisième et dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les champions, s'il vous plait, suivez Monsieur Bagman au stade maintenant. »_

Orion se leva. Ses amis Slytherin et ses compagnons de Durmstrang l'applaudissaient. Lezander l'embrassa avec urgence et lui demanda d'être prudent. Calypso lui souhaita bonne chance avant d'attraper Lezander pour qu'il vienne avec elle vers les dortoirs. Orion lui envoya un coup d'œil et elle hocha la tête, lui laissant comprendre qu'ils resteraient en sûreté dans leur dortoir. Draco l'enlaça fortement, lui intimant de s'écarter de ce qu'il se passerait dès que ça commencerait, puis lui et leurs amis Slytherin se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

Orion se dirigea vers la sortie du Grand Hall avec Cédric, Fleur et Neville. Ils marchèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch qui était maintenant méconnaissable. Des haies de six mètres de hauteur. Il y avait un fossé devant l'un des murs : l'entrée du vaste labyrinthe. Le passage semblait sombre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les gradins commencèrent à se remplir l'atmosphère était excitée et le bruit d'étudiants remplissant les gradins était palpable. Le ciel était profond et bleu et les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître. Hagrid, Moody, McGonagall et Flitwick s'approchèrent du stade, de Bagman et des champions. Ils portaient de larges, rouges et lumineuses étoiles sur leurs chapeaux, tous sauf Hagrid, qui avait la sienne sur sa veste.

_« Nous allons patrouiller en dehors du labyrinthe, »_ dit McGonagall aux champions. _« Si vous avez des difficultés et que vous souhaitez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, et l'un de nous viendra vous chercher, comprenez-vous ? »_

Les champions hochèrent la tête.

_« Très bien, c'est parti pour vous alors ! »_ dit Bagman avec un grand sourire aux quatre patrouilleurs.

Les professeurs partirent dans différentes directions, pour se stationner autour du labyrinthe. Bagman pointait maintenant sa baguette sur sa gorge, et murmura, _« Sonorus, »_ et sa voix magnifiée fit écho dans les gradins.

_« Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorcier est sur le point de commencer ! Laissez-moi vous rappeler les points actuels ! A la première place, avec quatre vingt quinze points, Monsieur Black de l'institut de Durmstrang ! »_ Il y eut beaucoup d'encouragements et d'applaudissements. _« A la seconde place se trouve Monsieur Diggory avec quatre vingt points et Monsieur Neville Longbottom, tous les deux d'Hogwarts ! »_ Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre de la part des Hufflepuff et des Gryffindor. _« Et à la troisième place… Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour de l'académie des Beauxbatons ! » _Il y eut davantage de bruit.

_« Donc… à mon sifflet, Monsieur Black ! »_ dit Bagman avec un grand sourire. _« Trois… deux… un… »_

Bagman siffla rapidement et Orion se dépêcha d'entrer dans le labyrinthe.

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Tâche finale & Snape**

Les haies créaient des ombres sur le chemin, que ce soit parce qu'elles étaient très grandes et épaisses ou que ce soit parce qu'elles avient été enchantées, les cris de la foule environnante se turent dès l'instant où ils rentrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Orion avait l'impression d'être de nouveau sous l'eau. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura, _« Lumos »_

Il avait la baguette de Vie et de Mort avec lui puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu partir en laissant Lezander sans protection. Il doutait que quelqu'un le remarque. Depuis le début, personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il utilisait la baguette de Lezander pendant les tâches.

Après quarante cinq mètres, il atteignit une intersection. Orion était indécis. Qu'attendait-on de lui ? Devait-il essayer de trouver la coupe ou juste errer dans le labyrinthe jusqu'à ce que tout finisse ? Et bien, il devait empêcher une autre personne de prendre la Coupe avant Longbottom et en plus, il voulait savoir ce qui allait arriver à Neville. Donc il devait atteindre la Coupe aussi rapidement que possible pour prévoir son prochain mouvement.

Il prit le chemin de gauche et entendit le sifflet de Bagman pour la seconde fois. Cédric et Neville venaient d'entrer dans le labyrinthe. Orion se dépêcha. Le chemin qu'il avait choisi semblait complètement désert. Il tourna à droite, et se dépêcha, il tenait sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, tentant de voir aussi loin que possible. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien en vue.

Le sifflet de Bagman se fit entendre pour la troisième fois. Tous les champions étaient maintenant à l'intérieur. Orion continua de regarder derrière lui. La vieille impression d'être surveillé refaisait surface. Le labyrinthe devenait de plus en plus sombre à chaque minute qui passait alors que le ciel devenait noir. Il atteignit une nouvelle intersection.

_« Montre-moi le chemin, »_ chuchota-t-il à sa baguette en la tenant à plat dans sa paume.

La baguette se retourna et pointa la droite, dans les haies. Le chemin allait vers le nord et selon ses calculs, il aurait besoin de se diriger au nord ouest pour atteindre le centre du labyrinthe. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire était de prendre à gauche et de reprendre à droite dès que possible.

Le chemin devant lui était vide aussi, et quand Orion atteignit un virage à droite et qu'il le prit, son chemin fut une fois encore dégagé. Orion ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le manque d'obstacles l'énervait. Sûrement aurait-il dû rencontrer quelque chose depuis le temps. Il avait l'impression que le labyrinthe lui donnait une fausse impression de sécurité. Puis il entendit un mouvement juste derrière lui. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à attaquer, mais il tomba sur Cédric, qui venait juste d'arriver en courant d'un côté droit.

Cédric semblait bien secoué. La manche de sa robe fumait.

_« Les Scrouts à Pétard d'Hagrid ! »_ siffla-t-il. _« Ils sont énormes… je viens juste de m'échapper ! »_

Cédric secoua sa tête et disparut de sa vue vers un autre chemin. Pressé de mettre une bonne distance entre les Scrouts et lui. Orion se dépêcha une fois encore. Puis à un coin, il vit… un Dementor glisser dans les airs vers lui. Quatre mètres de hauteur, son visage caché par sa capuche, ses mains délabrées et pourries devant lui, il avançait aveuglément. Orion pouvait entendre sa respiration rugueuse il sentit la froideur le prendre, mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire…

Il se rappela le souvenir le plus heureux qu'il put, se concentra sur l'idée de sortir du labyrinthe et de faire la fête avec Lezander et Calypso, leva sa baguette et cria, _« Expecto Patronum ! »_

Le phœnix argenté et le basilic sortirent de la baguette d'Orion et arrivèrent vers le Dementor, qui tomba et se prit les pieds dans ses robes… Orion fronça les sourcils, les Dementor ne trébuchaient pas !

Alors qu'il réalisait cela, le Dementor devint Lezander. Ses yeux bleus pâles étaient vides et il avait de profondes blessures ensanglantées sur son visage et son corps. Lezander s'avança pour le toucher et dit d'une voix lointaine alors qu'il s'étouffait avec le sang dans sa gorge, _« Je t'aimais et tu m'as trahi. Tu m'as laissé mourir. C'est de ta faute… je meurs par ta faute… Personne ne t'aimera comme moi… »_

_« Non ! »_ cria Orion en regardant Lezander horrifié. Il attrapa le bras froid de Lezander, _« Non, Lez ! Je ne t'aurais jamais trahi ! Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé mourir ! »_

Lezander tomba soudainement au sol et se transforma en Calypso. Ses yeux noirs étaient sans vie. Elle était morte. Crack ! Le corps de Draco était maintenant au sol… Crack ! Remus mort… Crack ! Le cadavre sans vie de Tom…

_« Non ! »_ Hurla Orion de désespoir. _« Tu n'es pas réel ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Tom ! »_ Il secoua sa tête et cria, _« Tu es un épouvantard ! »_

Orion brandit sa baguette et cria désespérément, _« Riddikulus ! »_

Son sort toucha la poitrine de Tom. Il y eut un fort craquement et l'épouvantard explosa laissant de petites fumées derrière lui.

Orion respira fortement et sentit la chaleur l'entourer. Son phœnix argenté l'enlaçait par derrière avec ses larges ailes alors que son Basilic était enroulé autour d'eux. Il sentit ses forces lui revenir. Il se sentait en sécurité. Puis les Patroni disparurent dans une fumée argentée.

Orion aurait souhaité qu'ils restent… mais il continua, aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible, écoutant, levant sa baguette une fois encore. Gauche… droite… gauche encore… deux fois il se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Il fit de nouveau le sort de localisation et se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop à l'est. Il revint sur ses pas, prit un tournant à droite, et vit une brume dorée bizarre flottant devant lui.

Orion s'en approcha prudemment, pointant sa baguette devant lui. Ca ressemblait à un enchantement. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de le détruire.

_« Reducio ! »_ dit-il.

Le sort traversa la brume, la laissant intacte. Il se fustigea en se rappelant que le sort qu'il venait d'utiliser était pour les objets solides. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il marchait à travers la brume ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'essayer ou devait-il de nouveau revenir en arrière ?

Il hésitait toujours lorsqu'un cri perça le silence.

_« Fleur ? »_ hurla Orion.

C'était le silence. Il regarda autour de lui. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Son cri semblait venir de devant lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et courut à travers le brouillard enchanté.

Le monde s'inversa. Orion avait l'impression que ses pieds étaient glués à l'herbe, qui était maintenant devenu le plafond. Au-delà de tout cela, les étoiles étaient nombreuses. Il avait l'impression que s'il tentait de bouger un pied, il tomberait de la Terre complètement. _Pense,_ se dit-il alors que son sang remontait à la tête, _pense…_

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un sort destiné à combattre un renversement de sol et de ciel. Oserait-il bouger son pied ? Il pouvait sentir son sang pulser à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux, pour qu'il ne voit pas l'espace infini sous lui, et décolla son pied droit de l'herbe.

Immédiatement, le monde redevint normal. Orion tomba à genoux sur le sol magnifiquement solide. Il se sentait choqué. Il prit une grande inspiration, calmant son souffle, puis se releva et se dépêcha, regardant derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait du brouillard doré qui clignotait innocemment à la lumière de la lune.

Il marqua une pause à une jonction de deux chemins et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait des signes de Fleur. Il était sûr que c'était elle qui avait crié. Qu'avait-elle rencontré ? Allait-elle bien ? Il n'y avait pas de signes d'étincelles rouges – cela signifiait-il qu'elle s'en était sortie ou qu'elle était tellement dans le pétrin qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre sa baguette ? Orion prit à droite et il ne put empêcher un sentiment spécial de monter… Un champion de moins à empêcher d'atteindre la Coupe.

La coupe devait être proche, et il semblait que Fleur n'en était plus loin. Il ne rencontra rien pendant dix minutes, mais il continuait à courir dans des culs de sac. Par deux fois, il prit le mauvais virage. Finalement, il trouva un nouveau chemin et commença à jogger, en faisant des vagues avec sa baguette allumée, créant des ombres et faisant des distorsions sur les murs des haies.

Puis il tourna de nouveau et fit face à un Scrout à Pétard. Cédric avait raison, il était énorme. Trois mètres de long, il ressemblait plus à un scorpion gigantesque qu'autre chose. Sa longue queue était retroussée sur son dos. Son armure épaisse scintillait à la lumière de la baguette d'Orion, qui le pointait.

_« Lacer Seorsum ! »_ hurla Orion.

Le sort noir toucha la queue du Scrout qui se détacha immédiatement. Les morceaux de la queue de la créature se mélangèrent avec le sang épais de la créature. Le Scrout eut un cri perçant et soudainement balança une de ses pinces sur Orion.

Orion s'écarta juste à temps et le Scrout fonça instantanément sur lui.

_« Excorio flagello ! »_ cria Orion.

Le sort noir toucha l'armure du Scrout cette fois et abima sauvagement le corps de la créature. Du sang noir et épais sortit des blessures mortelles et le corps de la créature s'affaissa au sol, mort.

Haletant, Orion s'en éloigna et courut rapidement dans la direction opposée. Il prit le chemin de gauche et tomba dans un cul de sac, en reprenant le chemin de droite, pareil, il se força à s'arrêter, son cœur battant à tout rompre, il lança de nouveau un sort de localisation, et choisit un chemin qui le mènerait vers le nord ouest. Il s'était dépêché au long du chemin pendant quelques minutes, quand il entendit quelque chose courir à sa parallèle ce qui l'arrêta.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ cria la voix de Cédric. _« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es train de faire, putain ? »_

Et Orion entendit la voix de Fleur.

_« Crucio ! »_

L'air se remplit soudainement des cris de Cédric. Alarmé, Orion commença à sprinter essayant de trouver un chemin jusqu'à Cédric. Quand aucun n'apparut, il lança un puissant sort de réduction qui brûla un large trou dans la haie, Orion força son chemin mais pas sans avoir déchiré ses robes, et en regardant à sa droite, il vit Cédric crier et se tortiller au sol, Fleur se tenant devant lui.

Orion se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur Fleur alors qu'elle levait ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient voilés et Orion réalisa… elle était sous le sortilège de l'Imperium ! Ca devait être Moody qui l'avait invoqué sur elle. Merde ! Il n'y avait pas de raison de torturer Cédric !

Fleur se retourna et commença à courir.

_« Stupefy ! »_ hurla Orion.

Le sort toucha Fleur dans le dos elle s'arrêta net dans sa course et tomba en avant, et resta là sans bouger, visage contre terre. Orion se dépêcha d'arriver près de Cédric, qui avait arrêté de se tortiller et était couché là, haletant, ses mains sur son visage.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ demanda Orion calmement, en attrapant le bras de Cédric.

_« Ouais, »_ haleta Cédric. _« Ouais… je n'y crois pas… elle m'a eu par derrière… je l'ai entendue, je me suis retourné et elle a pointé sa baguette sur moi… »_

Cédric se leva. Il tremblait toujours. Lui et Orion baissèrent les yeux sur Fleur.

_« Je n'y crois pas… je pensais qu'elle était bien, »_ dit Cédric en regardant Fleur.

_« Est-ce que tu l'as entendue crier tout à l'heure ? » _demanda Orion.

_« Ouais. »_ dit Cédric. _« Je pensais qu'elle avait envoyé des étincelles. Je pensais qu'elle n'était plus en compétition. »_

_« Elle a dû s'enfuir de ce qui l'a fait crier, »_ dit Orion.

_« Devons nous la laisser là ? »_ murmura Cédric.

_« Non, »_ dit Orion. _« Je pense que nous devrions envoyer des étincelles rouges. Quelqu'un viendra la chercher… sinon une créature pourrait lui faire du mal. »_

_« Elle le mériterait, »_ dit Cédric amèrement.

Orion attrapa le bras de Cédric et dit sévèrement, _« Non, Cédric. Elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle ne t'a pas volontairement torturé. Je pense qu'elle était sous un sort. »_

Cédric le regarda alarmé, _« Quel sort ? Qui l'a mis sur elle ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ dit Orion en haussant les épaules.

Cédric soupira et leva sa baguette pour envoyer des étincelles rouges dans les airs qui donnaient la position de Fleur.

Orion et Cédric restèrent là dans les ténèbres pendant un moment, regardant autour d'eux.

Puis Cédric dit, _« Et bien, je suppose qu'on devrait continuer… »_

_« Ouais, »_ dit Orion, _« Oui, tu as raison… »_

C'était un moment assez étrange. Orion savait qu'il devait empêcher Cédric d'avoir la Coupe mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il supposa qu'ils feraient mieux de se séparer maintenant. Il trouverait une autre façon d'arrêter Cédric s'il s'approchait de la Coupe.

Ils avancèrent sans parler, puis Orion tourna à gauche et Cédric à droite. Les bruits de pas de Cédric s'éteignirent lentement.

Orion avança en continuant d'utiliser le sort de localisation, s'assurant qu'il allait bien dans la bonne direction. Il se demanda où était Longbottom. Moody devait l'aider subtilement d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Le désir d'Orion d'atteindre la Coupe se fit maintenant plus fort que jamais… il se dépêcha.

Il fonçait de temps à autres dans des culs de sac, mais la noirceur ambiante augmentait et de ce fait il était sûr d'arriver au cœur du labyrinthe. Puis alors qu'il parcourut un long chemin, il vit des mouvements une fois encore et il vit grâce à sa baguette une créature qu'il avait vue seulement dans son monstrueux livre des monstres.

C'était un sphinx. Il avait le large corps d'un lion : de grandes pattes griffues et une longue queue finissant en touffe. Sa tête, cependant, était celle d'une femme. Elle tourna ses longs yeux en amande sur Orion alors qu'il approchait. Il leva sa baguette avec hésitation. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer mais elle lui bloquait le chemin.

Puis elle parla d'une voix rauque et profonde, _« Tu es vraiment proche de ton but. La façon la plus rapide d'y accéder est de passer devant moi. »_

_« Très bien, donc vous me laisserez passer si je résous votre énigme, c'est cela ? »_ demanda Orion avec impatience.

Elle lui sourit et continua à faire les cents pas, _« Réponds du premier coup… et je te laisserai passer. Trompe-toi et j'attaquerai. Reste silencieux… je te laisserai repartir sans dommage mais cela te mènera loin de la coupe. »_

_« Okay, »_ dit-il. _« Puis-je entendre l'énigme ? »_

Le sphinx s'assit sur ses pattes arrière au beau milieu du chemin et récita :

_« D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il fait apprendre_

_Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre._

_Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance_

_Celui, qui au palais, a élu résidence_

_Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée,_

_Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année._

_Tu connaitras ainsi la créature immonde,_

_Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde. »_

Orion en fut bouche bée.

_« Pourriez-vous répéter… plus lentement ? »_ tenta-t-il.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, sourit et répéta l'énigme.

_« L'énigme est en trois parties, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda Orion pensivement, _« Les premières phrases jouant sur les définitions alors que les dernières sont un jeu de mots indiquant une lettre, correct ? »_

Elle sourit mystérieusement. Orion prit cela pour un « oui ». Orion se mit à réfléchir. La façon la plus simple de résoudre l'énigme était de prendre en compte les dernières phrases. Elles devaient se référer à une lettre ou des lettres, les dernières lettres de la réponse. Le _« ée »._

_« Donc quelque chose qui finit par un 'ée' »_ murmura Orion en la regardant, _« Celui qui au palais a élu résidence… le roi, la reine… et ce qu'ils font par naissance… ils règnent. Et quand on est bébé on apprend l'alphabet et en premier la lettre A. »_

_« Araignée ! »_ dit Orion soudainement, _« C'est une araignée ! »_

Le sphinx sourit plus largement. Elle se leva, étendit ses longues jambes et bougea sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

_« Merci ! »_ dit Orion en fonçant droit devant lui.

Il devait en être prêt maintenant… Orion se mit à courir. Il devait faire un choix. _« Montre-moi le chemin ! »_ chuchota-t-il une fois encore à sa baguette, et ce fut le chemin de droite qui fut montré. Il fonça et vit la lumière devant lui.

La coupe des trois sorciers brillait en face de lui. Soudainement, une forme sombre s'approcha devant lui. C'était Neville ! Enfin !

Neville sprintait aussi vite que possible vers la Coupe, et Orion soupira de soulagement. Puis Orion vit que quelque chose d'immense arrivait sur leur gauche ça bougeait si vite que Neville était sur le point de courir droit dedans, et Neville, les yeux sur la Coupe ne l'avait pas vu.

_« Neville ! »_ Hurla Orion. _« Sur ta gauche ! »_

Neville le vit juste à temps et échappa à la collision, mais dans sa hâte, il trébucha. Orion vit la baguette de Neville s'envoler alors qu'une énorme araignée était sur le chemin et commençait à charger sur Neville.

_Putain ! Comment peut-on être aussi maladroit ?_

_« Stupéfy ! »_ cria quelqu'un le sort toucha la gigantesque araignée, qui courut maintenant sur Cédric.

_« Stupéfy ! Impedimenta ! Stupéfy ! »_ cria Cédric alors que Neville recherchait sa baguette.

Mais c'était bien inutile – l'araignée était trop large, ou trop magique pour que les sorts lui fassent le moindre mal. Orion n'eut même pas le temps d'aider Cédric que les pattes tranchantes de la bête étaient sur le garçon. Cédric fut soulevé dans les airs par les pattes de devant il se battait farouchement pour la frapper ou lui faire lâcher prise, ses jambes furent mordues et il entendit Cédric crier de douleur.

_« Stupéfy ! »_ cria Neville une fois qu'il eut trouvé sa baguette.

_« Non, ça ne marche pas ! »_ cria Orion à Neville, _« Je ne peux pas arrêter l'araignée sans toucher Cédric ! Lance un Expelliarmus pendant que je lancerai un autre sort ! Vite ! »_

Neville obéit et lança le sort de désarmement quand l'araignée bougea ses pinces une fois encore. L'araignée s'arrêta et laissa tomber Cédric, mais cela signifiait que le garçon tombait de quatre mètres sur sa jambe déjà blessée.

Sans faire de pause, Orion pointa sa baguette sur l'araignée et cria, _« Flagello Ferito ! »_

Une grande lumière rouge frappa tel un fouet l'énorme corps de l'araignée qui criait d'agonie alors que le sort se resserrait sur elle et brûlait la créature.

_« Cédric ! »_ cria Orion en courant vers le garçon, _« Ca va ? »_

_« Oui, »_ haleta Cédric.

Orion regarda la jambe de Cédric. Elle saignait abondamment. Il pouvait voir quelque chose comme les sécrétions des pinces de l'araignée sur les robes déchirées de l'autre garçon.

Cédric essaya de se lever, mais sa jambe trembla violemment et ne supporta pas son poids. Il s'adossa à la haie pour respirer.

Neville s'approche d'eux et dit à Orion d'un air horrifié, _« Tu l'as tué ! Avec un sort de magie noire ! »_

Orion se tourna vers lui et cingla, _« Il aurait déchiqueter Cédric ! Qu'attendais-tu que je fasse ? Une sérénade jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme ? C'était la seule façon de l'arrêter ! »_

_« Orion a raison, »_ haleta Cédric. _« C'était la seule façon. »_ Puis il s'adressa à Orion, _« Merci pour cela. »_

_« Pas de problème, »_ répondit Orion.

Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres de la Coupe des trois sorciers qui brillait derrière eux.

Cédric essaya de s'éloigner de la haie qui le soutenait, mais sa jambe blessée céda sous lui. Orion le rattrapa par la taille avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Cédric secoua sa tête et dit en les regardant, _« Je ne peux pas le faire. Vous devriez courir pour savoir qui attrapera la Coupe en premier. »_

Neville se tourna pour regarda la Coupe.

_« Prends-la Neville, »_ dit Orion. _« Je vais rester avec Cédric. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul. Quelque chose d'autre pourrait lui tomber dessus. »_

Cédric le regarda fermement et dit, _« Sois pas fou, Orion. Je peux me défendre. Tu devrais tenter ta chance aussi. »_

_« Tu ne peux même pas marcher, Cédric ! »_ cingla Orion, _« Ce labyrinthe est rempli de créatures. Comment pourrais-tu te défendre contre un Scrout si tu ne peux même pas faire un pas sans tomber ? En plus, au plus tôt Neville prendra la Coupe, au plus tôt nous quitterons cet endroit ! »_

_« Tu en es sûr ? »_ demanda Neville avec hésitation.

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion irrité, _« Je veux que cette tâche s'achève aussi rapidement que possible que nous puissions nous reposer. Alors juste, vas-y et prends cette putain de coupe ! »_

Neville leur envoya un dernier regard avant de sprinter vers la Coupe. Cédric bougea son bras sur les épaules d'Orion pour se lever et ils regardèrent tous les deux Neville se rapprocher de la coupe. Orion voulait juste que cela se termine. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait à Neville une fois qu'il aurait touché la coupe. Il serait probablement touché par un sort noir très puissant ou quelque chose comme ça, juste pour rappeler à Dumbledore que son Sauveur n'était pas en sécurité. Orion fronça les sourcils. Mais les deatheaters devaient être impliqués d'une quelconque façon, non ? Cela ne pouvait pas être un simple sort. Y avait-il quelque chose de pire qu'une malédiction ? La mort de Neville ? Orion hésita pendant une seconde, tiraillé entre crier à Neville d'arrêter ou de rester silencieux et laisser les plans de Voldemort s'accomplir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la décision quand il vit Neville prendre la Coupe.

Instantanément, une sphère verte brillante couvrit Neville et Orion hoqueta horrifié quand il vit le visage de Neville devenir de plus en plus gris et de plus en plus fin ses cheveux commençaient à être grisés et son corps perdait du poids. Cédric cria en voyant l'énergie vitale de Neville être sucée par la Coupe. Orion resserra son bras autour de la taille de Cédric quand l'autre garçon fit un pas en avant. Orion était pétrifié de voir Neville devenir un squelette composé de chair brûlée. Lorsque le corps de Neville fut entièrement décomposé et qu'il tomba au sol en tenant toujours la coupe, la sphère verte explosa, et de nombreuses personnes en sortirent.

La mâchoire d'Orion s'ouvrit en voyant environ dix deatheater se tenir au dessus du corps de Neville. Mais ils n'étaient pas habillés avec leurs accoutrements de Deatheater. Juste des capuches qui couvraient leurs visages et des robes sombres. La coupe devait être un portoloin renversé ! Quelque chose basé sur le sacrifice d'une vie ! Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme cela avant ! Mais pourquoi ne portaient-ils pas leurs uniformes de Deatheater ? Bien sûr ! Ils voulaient attaquer sans donner l'impression d'être sous le commandement de Voldemort ! Fudge était ici après tout, s'il voyait des sorciers attaquer en deatheaters, cela prouverait que quelqu'un les menait. Voldemort ne voulait toujours pas que Fudge sache. Et connaissant Fudge, pas même cette attaque lui ferait accepter que Voldemort était de retour sans preuve plus conclusives. Mais Dumbledore saurait certainement qui avait ordonné l'attaque. C'était brillant. Cela monterait Fudge contre Dumbledore.

Orion leva les yeux sur Cédric. Il arborait une expression terrifiée sur le visage et tremblait violemment. Que devait-il faire de Cédric ? Il ne laisserait pas les Deatheater le tuer !

Les Deatheater les virent rapidement et commencèrent à avancer vers eux. Orion pointa sa baguette devant, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

L'un des deatheater s'avança et dit d'une voix moqueuse et claironnante, _« Qu'est-ce que cela ? Deux petits écoliers perdus dans un petit labyrinthe ? Vous voulez jouer à un petit jeu ? »_

Orion reconnut sa voix instantanément. C'était Bella ! Mais elle agissait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas sûrement sur les ordres de Voldemort.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Cédric et dit enchantée, _« Peut-être devrais-je commencer avec le plus vieux. Assez mignon aussi. Quel dommage… »_

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et cracha d'une voix forte, _« Avada Kedav… »_

_« Non ! »_ hurla Orion en poussant Cédric au sol et en envoyant un sort étourdissant à Bellatrix.

Le filin vert passa au dessus de leurs têtes et Cédric cria de douleur alors qu'ils atterrissaient durement au sol.

Bellatrix avait facilement bloqué le sort et Orion se leva rapidement entre elle et Cédric, qui restait couché au sol, agrippant douloureusement sa jambe blessée. Orion supposa qu'elle s'était cassée dans la chute.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, petit garçon ? »_ cingla Bellatrix. _« Dégage de mon chemin ! »_

_« Non ! »_ cracha Orion catégorique.

Il ne pouvait rien dire sans s'incriminer. Avec un léger mouvement de sa main gauche, il fit tomber Cédric dans l'inconscience alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Bella. Il dit sévèrement, _« Il n'y a pas besoin de le tuer maintenant, Bella ! Il est inconscient. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »_

_« Tu oses m'empêcher de tuer ce dégoûtant amoureux des muggles ? »_ hurla-telle furieuse.

Orion plissa des yeux et répondit furieusement, _« Oui ! Je ne te permettrais pas de le tuer. Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! »_

_« Bella ! »_ dit Rosier en venant vers lui, _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ? Nous n'avons pas le temps. Allons-y ! »_

Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur Orion et cracha avec haine, _« Il protège un sorcier de la lumière ! »_

Puis elle s'adressa à Orion en ricanant, _« Je devrais te lancer un Crucio pour ton impertinence, petit neveu ! »_

_« Alors je te le rendrai et nous perdrions du temps ! »_ cingla Orion avec impatience, _« Faites ce que vous avez à faire et quittez cet endroit ! »_

Leur dispute fut interrompue quand Lucius s'approcha d'eux en faisant léviter le corps de Neville.

Il regarda Bella froidement et dit avec irritation, _« Fais ce que le Lord Noir a demandé que nous puissions lancer l'attaque ! »_

Bellatrix lança à un Orion un regard mauvais avant de se retourner et de pointer sa baguette sur le corps de Neville, _« Divesto ! »_

Tous les vêtements de Neville s'évaporèrent dans l'air et Bella dit, _« Ensis Atra ! »_

Le bout de sa baguette brilla d'un profond rouge alors qu'elle le mit sur la poitrine de Neville gravant quelque chose dans sa chair brûlée en lettres brillantes. Quand elle finit, il put lire : _« Il ne reste plus de Sauveur, Dumbledore. »_

Sa touche finale glaça le sang d'Orion. Avec une application spéciale, Bellatrix incrusta une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Neville.

Rosier pointa sa baguette sur le cadavre et cria, _« Corpus mobiliata ! »_

Le corps de Neville vola à travers eux alors que Rosier le dirigeait dans les airs avec sa baguette. Orion vit le corps voler en direction des gradins. Des cris terrifiés venant des spectateurs brisèrent soudainement le silence du labyrinthe et Rosier fit tourner sa baguette de telle sorte que le corps de Neville reste suspendu dans les airs au dessus des gradins.

Lucius se tourna vers Orion et dit sévèrement, _« Tu dois partir, maintenant et retourner à ton dortoir. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »_ demanda franchement Orion.

_« Nous allons lancer une brève attaque sur les spectateurs avant de partir, »_ répondit Lucius rapidement.

_« Mais Dumbledore est là ! »_ s'inquiéta Orion.

Lucius lui sourit narquoisement, _« Il sera évité. Le grabuge a déjà commencé il n'aura pas le temps de protéger tout le monde, ni même nous combattre tous. Pars maintenant ! »_

Orion hocha la tête mais Bella le rattrapa et montra Cédric de sa baguette, _« Et lui ? »_

_« Je l'emmène avec moi ! »_ cingla Orion.

Les autres deatheaters avaient déjà lancé un sort qui leur permit de s'échapper grâce à une sorte de tornade noire. Ils furent immédiatement reconduits à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Bella ricana avant de s'enfuir en chantonnant, _« Le Lord Noir ne sera pas content que tu ais interféré, petit neveu. »_

Orion frotta son front fatigué quand il fut laissé seul avec Cédric. Orion soupira c'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas transplaner avec Cédric. Il attrapa Cédric par la taille et lança le même sort que les deatheaters avaient utilisé. Pointant sa baguette sur lui, il dit, _« Nigris mobil ventus ! »_

Il fut rapidement enveloppé par un vent noir et attrapa Cédric contre lui et pointa sa baguette dans la direction qu'il voulait prendre. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol immédiatement et il dépêcha. Les haies s'agrandirent et après plusieurs minutes, il annula le sort juste avant d'atteindre l'entrée. Les cris et bruits de personnes courant résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Il coucha gentiment Cédric au sol et dit, _« Enervate ! »_

Cédric se réveilla en sursaut et dit avec hystérie, _« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? »_

_« Tu es en sécurité. Par chance, j'ai réussi à nous éloigner d'eux, »_ répondit Orion calmement, _« Ils sont en train d'attaquer mais si tu restes ici, tu seras en sécurité. Nous sommes à quelques mètres de l'entrée du labyrinthe. »_

Cédric essaya de se lever en disant, _« Mes parents sont dans la foule ! Je dois les aider ! »_ Il cria de douleur quand sa jambe blessée céda.

_« Tu vas rester ici ou je t'assomme ! »_ cingla Orion, _« Tu ne peux pas bouger de toute façon. Je dois y aller. »_

_« Où tu vas ? »_ demanda Cédric désespéré.

_« Tu n'es pas le seul qui a des personnes que tu aimes dans la foule, Cédric ! »_ dit Orion avec impatience, _« Je dois y aller ! »_

Cédric hocha la tête en signe de compréhension mais il ajouta d'une voix brisée, _« S'il te plaît, mes parents… si tu les vois, aide-les ! »_

Orion partit rapidement sans répondre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'impliquer dans le combat qui était en train de prendre place. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Il y avait des gens qui courraient partout et des enfants qui pleuraient. Quelques professeurs et parents essayaient de rassembler les enfants pour les ramener dans le château pendant que quelques uns d'entre eux se battaient contre les deatheaters. Le corps de Neville flottait toujours dans les airs et il vit Dumbledore lancer des sorts pour créer des boucliers de protection pour les étudiants au cas où des sorts perdus les toucheraient. Dumbledore n'avait même pas le temps de se battre contre les deatheaters mais son aura magique était très impressionnante et son visage était sévère et implacable… ses yeux ne brillaient plus. Orion pensa que le vieil homme avait dû ressembler à cela quand il s'était battu contre Grindelwald.

Orion entra dans la foule désordonnée et se lança rapidement un sort d'invisibilité en fourchelang. Une fois qu'il était invisible, il se concentra rapidement et transplana directement devant la gargouille en pierre gardant le bureau de Dumbledore.

_« Baguette de Licorne ! »_ cingla Orion.

La gargouille dévoila immédiatement l'entrée. Orion grimpa rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et lança un sort pour ouvrir la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Aussitôt qu'il entra dans la pièce, il ferma la porte avec un autre sort puis bougea sa baguette créant quelque chose de vraiment complexe dans les airs et dit, _« Helato Retrato ! »_

Instantanément, tous les portraits se glacèrent dans leurs cadres et Orion vit Fawkes bouger sur son perchoir pour essayer de voir qui était l'intrus.

Orion pointa sa baguette sur ses yeux et siffla, _« Occulum Baslissum ! »_

Il cligna des yeux, il savait qu'ils étaient d'une couleur jaune intense. Les yeux de Basilic étaient maintenant sur son visage. C'était une transformation humaine qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre de fourchelang de Slytherin. Il annula le sort d'invisibilité sur ses yeux, laissant le reste de son corps invisible.

Aussitôt que Fawkes rencontra son regard, le grand et bel oiseau eut un cri perçant et se consuma dans le feu. Cela aurait tué n'importe qui d'autre, mais les Phoenix étaient immortels, donc le regard avait seulement forcé Fawkes à recommencer son cycle de vie.

Quand il fut sûr que Fawkes ne serait plus un problème, Orion annula le sort de transformation de ses yeux et réappliqua le sort d'invisibilité sur lui. Il alla rapidement derrière le bureau de Dumbledore et fit bouger lentement sa paume gauche au dessus du tiroir du haut. Il pouvait sentir la magie et plusieurs sorts de protection le bloquer.

Orion commença à lancer un bon nombre de sorts et lentement les boucliers de protection commencèrent à se fissurer les uns après les autres. Après ce qui sembla être des heures, il y eut un 'click' final quand la dernière protection fut annihilée.

Il força par magie le tiroir à s'ouvrit et pointa sa baguette dessus en disant, _« Accio Cape d'invisibilité ! »_

Quelque chose atterrit dans sa main gauche. Il sentit le tissu soyeux et la rangea dans l'une des poches de ses robes. Il resta prudent et ne toucha à rien… après tout, des empreintes pouvaient être trouvées et confondues avec des moyens magiques… il lança un sort pour fermer le tiroir.

Il commença à remettre les sorts de protection qu'il avait démantelés et dont il se souvenait. Il se retourna et se tint devant un meuble plein de livres. Il utilisa le bout de sa baguette pour lire _'Les plus grands directeurs d'Hogwarts'_ et immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla une bassine en pierre.

Il y avait des gravures bizarres : des runes et des symboles, Orion en reconnut certains. Il put voir un souvenir argenté bouger sans cesse. La surface était comme de l'eau.

Orion sortit de sa contemplation et conjura rapidement deux fioles en verre. Il leurs donna les propriétés de pouvoir retenir et protéger les souvenirs, exactement comme Maitre Selvans le lui avait appris. Il tint deux petites flasques dans sa paume gauche et toucha le liquide argenté avec le bout de sa baguette. Il copierait les souvenirs à la surface, puisque c'étaient ceux que Dumbledore avaient récemment vu. Il lança un sort calmement et lentement, la copie du premier souvenir se forma. Avec le bout de sa baguette, il rentra le premier souvenir dans la fiole. Il refit la chose une fois encore et quand il eut fini, il les rangea dans ses poches.

Il était sur le point de conjurer plus de fioles quand il entendit les escaliers tourner. Alarmé, il referma les portes du cabinet et remit le livre à sa place avec sa baguette. Et d'un mouvement de sa baguette, il dégela les portraits.

Puis il fit une grande croix dans les airs en disant, _« Vanquio Meupintus ! »_

Une grande lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette et comme un manteau, cela couvrit tous les objets de la pièce effaçant toutes les traces de ses sorts et de sa signature magique.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Orion se fondit immédiatement dans un coin. Il était toujours sous son sort d'invisibilité en fourchelang. Il ne pouvait être vu mais il pouvait être entendu. Et il ne pouvait plus se lancer de sort Dumbledore sentirait forcément la magie qu'il soit non verbal ou sans baguette.

Dumbledore, Fudge, Snape et McGonagall étaient entrés dans le bureau en se disputant.

_« Vous avez vu le corps de Longbottom, Cornélius, »_ dit Dumbledore. Il regardait Fudge durement, alors qu'il le voyait entièrement pour la première fois. _« Vous avez entendu ce que Monsieur Diggory a dit qu'il s'était passé. »_

_« Le message ne signifiait rien ! Pourquoi dire que Monsieur Longbottom était un Sauveur ? C'était juste l e travail d'un fanatique ! »_ tempêta Fudge. _« La cicatrice en forme d'éclair était une moquerie. Et les attaquants n'étaient même pas des deatheaters ! Est-ce qu'ils ont lancé la Marque Noire ? Non ! Est-ce qu'ils portaient des robes de deatheaters et des masques ? Non ! Donc vous ne pouvez sérieusement pas croire que ces attaquants étaient sous les ordres de Vous Savez Qui ! Il est mort depuis plus d'une décennie ! »_

_« Lord Voldemort est derrière cette attaque, Cornélius »_ dit Dumbledore sévèrement. _« Je pense que Lord Voldemort a récupéré son corps depuis quelques temps déjà. Il revient dans toute sa puissance maintenant. »_

On aurait dit que Fudge venait de se faire frapper. Etourdi, il regarda de nouveau Dumbledore comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il commença à bafouiller les yeux écarquillés :

_« Vous savez qui… de retour ? C'est totalement grotesque. Allons, Dumbledore… »_

_« Comme Minerva et Severus vous l'ont sans doute dit, »_ dit Dumbledore, _« certaines personnes ont reconnu certains attaquants. C'étaient des Deatheaters et auparavant ils étaient menés par Lord Voldemort. Les cheveux de Lucius Malfoy semblent avoir été vus sous sa capuche et le visage de McNair… »_

_« Malfoy a été réhabilité ! »_ dit Fudge visiblement offensé. _« Une très vielle famille… faisant des dons à de causes justes… McNair ! Réhabilité également et travaillant pour le Ministère ! Les gens répètent seulement les noms de ceux qui ont été acquittés il y a de cela treize ans ! »_

_« La fuite d'Azkaban il y a quelques temps, la disparition de Crouch et de Bertha Jorkins, tout cela indique clairement que Vous Savez Qui est de retour ! »_ interrompit Minerva furieuse.

_« Ecoutez, Dumbledore, »_ dit Fudge en l'ignorant avec un léger sourire sur le visage, _« Vous ne pouvez sérieusement pas croire que Vous Savez Qui est de retour ? Allons, allons… certainement que des attaquants pouvaient croire agir sous le nom de Vous Savez Qui… des dérangés, Dumbledore… »_

_« Quand Neville a touché la coupe des trois sorciers ce soir, il a perdu sa vie afin que les attaquants puissent être envoyés au sein d'Hogwarts, passant les protections puissantes, »_ dit Dumbledore d'une voix atone. _« Je ne connais pas le sort de magie noire qui a été lancé sur la Coupe mais seul un sorcier à la capacité de créer un sort aussi atroce. Et ce sorcier est Lord Voldemort. Ecoutez-moi Cornélius, »_ dit Dumbledore en avançant vers Fudge, il émanait de lui un sentiment de puissance indéfinissable qu'Orion avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait protégé les étudiants, _« Quand les Deatheaters sont partis, Alastor Moody a disparu. Le professeur McGonagall est allé le chercher dans son bureau sous mes ordres et a trouvé le véritable Alastor Moody, prisonnier de sa malle magique. Alastor est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie mais il a clairement dit au professeur McGonagall que c'était Barty Crouch Junior qui prenait du polynectar tout ce temps pour nous tromper. Et Crouch Jr lui a joyeusement dit que son Maître était revenu ! C'était Crouch Jr qui a eu accès à la Coupe des Trois Sorciers et qui a lancé un sortilège d'Impérius sur Mademoiselle Delacour. Tout ceci sur les ordres de Lord Voldemort ! »_

Fudge s'était reculé d'un pas, mais il n'en semblait pas moins têtu.

_« Qu'est-ce donc maintenant, Dumbledore ? »_ dit Fudge complètement éberlué, _« Maintenant vous avez la pensée folle que Crouch Jr est revenu d'entre les morts ! Ce sorcier est mort il y a des années à Azkaban ! Son corps a été enterré ! Si ce que vous dites est vrai et que le vrai Alastor Moody dit que quelqu'un a volé son apparence… et vous ne pouvez pas vous fier à la parole d'un vieux fou paranoïaque… alors cela devait être un lunatique quelconque qui a cru que Vous Savez Qui était de retour ! Mais il ne l'est pas ! »_

_« Vous êtes fou ! »_ cria McGonagall. _« Neville Longbottom ! Monsieur Crouch ! Ces morts n'étaient pas le fruit d'une personne quelconque ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas le preuve du contraire ! »_ s'écria Fudge également en colère, son visage rougissant. _« Et __Crouch n'a pas été retrouvé ! Nous ne savons pas s'il est mort ! Il semblerait que vous soyez tous déterminés à faire paniquer la population ce qui déstabiliserait tout ce pour quoi nous avons travaillé ces treize dernières années ! »_

_« Voldemort est de retour, »_ répéta Dumbledore. _« Si vous n'acceptez pas ce fait, Fudge mais que vous prenez les mesures nécessaires, nous avons encore une chance de sauver la situation. La première chose à faire et essentielle est de retirer la garde d'Azkaban des Dementors… »_

_« Ridicule ! »_ cria Fudge une fois encore. _« Retirer les Dementors ? On me virerait instantanément si j'osais ne serait-ce que le suggérer ! La moitié d'entre nous se sent en sécurité dans nos lits parce que nous savons que les Dementors continuent à garder Azkaban ! »_

_« Le reste d'entre nous ne dorment pas sur leurs deux oreilles, Cornélius, en sachant que ce sont certains des alliés les plus dangereux de Lord Voldemort qui gardent Azkaban. Des créatures qui le rejoindront à l'instant où il le demandera ! » _dit Dumbledore. _« Ils ne vous resteront pas loyaux, Fudge ! Voldemort peut leur offrir bien plus pour leur puissance et leur plaisir ! Avec les Dementors derrière lui, et ses vieux partisans qui lui sont déjà revenus, vous êtes un rempart pour l'empêcher qu'il regagne la puissance qu'il avait il y a treize ans ! »_

Fudge ouvrit et ferma sa bouche, aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer son offense.

_« La seconde chose que vous devez faire immédiatement, »_ continua Dumbledore, _« est d'envoyer un émissaire aux géants. »_

_« Un émissaire aux géants ? »_ s'écrit Fudge en retrouvant sa langue. _« Quelle est cette folie ? »_

_« Tendez leur la main de l'amitié maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, »_ dit Dumbledore, _« ou Voldemort les persuadera, comme il l'a fait auparavant, qu'il leur donnera des droits et la liberté au sein des sorciers ! »_

_« Vous… vous ne pouvez être sérieux ! »_ hoqueta Fudge en secouant sa tête et en s'éloignant davantage de Dumbledore. _« Si la communauté magique s'aperçoit que j'ai approché les géants… les gens les haïront, Dumbledore… la fin de ma carrière… »_

_« Vous êtes aveuglé, »_ dit Dumbledore en élevant la voix maintenant, l'aura de puissance autour de lui était maintenant palpable, _« par l'amour de votre fonction, Cornélius ! Je vous le dis maintenant… prenez les initiatives que j'ai suggéré, et on se souviendra de vous, en fonction ou non, comme l'un des plus braves et grands Ministres de la Magie jamais connus. Ne le faites pas, et l'Histoire se souviendra de vous comme l'Homme qui s'est mis de côté et qui a permis à Voldemort une seconde chance de détruire le monde que nous avons reconstruit ! »_

_« C'est complètement insensé, »_ chuchota Fudge en s'éloignant encore plus. _« Fous… »_

_« Si votre détermination à fermer les yeux vous emmène aussi loin que cela, Cornélius, »_ dit Dumbledore, _« Nous avons atteints la croisée des chemins. Vous agirez comme bon vous semblera. Et je ferai de même. »_

La voix de Dumbledore ne portait pas de menace cela sonnait seulement comme une simple constatation, mais Fudge réagit comme si Dumbledore avait sorti sa baguette.

_« Très bien, maintenant, Dumbledore, »_ dit-il en agitant un doigt coléreux, _« Je vous ai toujours donné le libre arbitre. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous. Je ne suis peut être pas d'accord avec certaines de vos décisions, mais j'ai toujours laissé passer. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui aurait accepté que vous engagiez un loup garou, ou que vous gardiez Hagrid, ou que vous décidiez quoi apprendre aux étudiants sans en référer au Ministère. Mais si vous commencez à travailler contre moi… »_

_« La seule personne contre laquelle j'ai l'intention de travailler, »_ dit Dumbledore, _« est Lord Voldemort. Si vous êtes contre lui, alors nous serons du même côté, Cornélius. »_

Il semblait que Fudge n'avait pas de réponse à cela. Il commença à bouger inconfortablement et lissa son chapeau dans ses mains.

Finalement il dit avec une certaine prière dans la voix, _« Il ne peut pas être de retour, Dumbledore, juste, il ne peut pas… »_

Snape s'avança en avant, passa devant Dumbledore et releva la manche gauche de sa robe. Il mit son avant bras sous les yeux de Fudge qui se hérissa.

_« Vous voyez, »_ dit Snape durement, _« Ca. La Marque Noire. Elle n'est pas aussi claire qu'il y a une heure ou que ces derniers temps, quand elle brûle à en devenir noire, mais vous pouvez toujours la voir. Chaque deatheater a la Marque encrée en lui par le Lord Noir. C'était une façon de se distinguer, et une façon de nous appeler à lui. Quand il touchait la marque d'un Deatheater, nous devions apparaître instantanément à ses côtés. La Marque était bien claire toute cette année. »_

Fudge s'éloigna de Snape également. Il secouait la tête. Il ne semblait pas avoir intégré un mot de ce que Snape avait dit. Il regarda, apparemment révulsé par la marque laide sur le bras de Snape, puis il leva les yeux sur Dumbledore et chuchota, _« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous et votre équipe vous jouez, Dumbledore, mais j'en ai assez entendu. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Je vous contacterai demain, Dumbledore, pour discuter de la direction de cette école. Je dois revenir au Ministère. »_

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand il marqua une pause. Il se tourna et revint vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

_« La récompense, »_ dit-il rapidement en sortant un large sac d'or de sa poche et en le laissant sur le bureau de Dumbledore. _« Mille Gallions. Donnez le à qui vous voulez. Il n'y aura pas de cérémonie, vu les circonstances… »_

Il remit son chapeau sur sa tête et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Au moment où il disparut, Dumbledore se tourna face au groupe qu'il avait en face de lui, devant Orion.

_« Il y a du travail à faire, »_ dit-il. _« Minerva… s'il vous plaît, contactez Arthur Weasley et dites lui que Cornélius ne nous soutiendra pas. Dites lui de contacter ceux qui au ministère ne sont pas aussi obtus que Fudge. Dites lui ce qu'il s'est passé et que je le contacterai directement incessamment sous peu. Il doit être discret, cependant. Si Fudge pense que j'interfère dans les affaires du Ministère… »_

McGonagall hocha la tête et Dumbledore ajouta, _« Je veux également voir Hagrid dans mon bureau aussi rapidement que possible. Ainsi que Madame Maxime, si elle le souhaite. Et envoyez un mot aux membres de l'Ordre, dites leur que nous allons nous rencontrer au quartier général demain. »_

McGonagall hocha la tête une fois encore et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Snape regarda Dumbledore et dit calmement, _« Et maintenant, Albus ? Longbottom est mort… »_

_« Il y a encore de l'espoir, Severus, »_ dit Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

_« Que voulez vous dire ? »_ demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

Dumbledore ignora la question et dit, _« Revenez à lui aussitôt que possible. Je suis sûr qu'il va tous vous appelé pour fêter cette attaque… »_

Un petit cri d'oiseau interrompit Dumbledore et il regarda autour de lui pour regarder le perchoir de Fawkes. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en remarquant la pile de cendres et la petite tête chauve de Fawkes en sortir.

_« Mais ? C'est trop tôt… »_ commença à murmurer Dumbledore.

Instantanément, Orion s'élança de soin coin et sprinta vers la porte quand Dumbledore cria, _« Lockdown ! »_

Orion réussit à passer tout juste alors que la porte se fermait. Il descendit les escaliers mais fut brutalement arrêté. Orion tira frénétiquement sur le bout de sa robe qui s'était coincé dans la porte. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas rapides de Dumbledore et Snape alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte.

Il découpa rapidement le morceau de robe avec un sort et s'éloigna des escaliers. Il entendit Dumbledore et Snape lui courir après en lui ordonnant de s'arrêter.

Orion haletait alors qu'il réussit à descendre les escaliers jusqu'au hall. Dumbledore et Snape gagnaient du terrain. Il sentait que son corps était trop fatigué, trop faible… Mais il continuait de courir. Des sorts furent lancés et lui passèrent au dessus de la tête, il plongea sur le côté.

Immédiatement, Snape et Dumbledore atteignirent sa position. Dumbledore regardait autour de lui et dit d'une voix tonitruante, _« Révélez-vous ! »_

Orion n'osait même pas cligner des yeux. Il couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer sa respiration bruyante. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine et il pensait à un moyen de se sortir de toute cette situation.

_« Nous savons que vous êtes ici ! »_ cingla Snape avec une expression furieuse sur le visage, _« Si vous sortez maintenant, votre punition sera plus légère ! Sinon, nous vous donnerons aux Aurors directement ! »_

Au moment où Snape fut sur le point de lancer un sort, Orion réalisa finalement sa stupidité et ferma immédiatement les yeux et se concentra fortement. Il transplana instantanément dans la salle de bain de son dortoir.

Orion s'affala dans un fauteuil, épuisé et en respirant toujours aussi fort, il enleva la sueur de son front avec la manche de sa robe.

Une fois qu'il eut récupérer sa respiration, il annula le sort d'invisibilité et sortit la cape d'invisibilité et deux fioles de ses poches et les mit prudemment sur le sol. Puis il enleva sa robe déchirée et releva le couvercle des toilettes. Il plaça la robe dedans et dit, _« Incinerus ! »_

Les robes devinrent des cendres et furent dans l'eau des toilettes. Orion s'en débarrassa et soupira de soulagement. Il remercia le fait d'avoir porté une robe noire commune pour la tâche finale. Il était possible que le sort de fourchelang ne dure pas bien longtemps sur le morceau de robe déchiré, mais maintenant Dumbledore ne pourrait pas la retrouver en ordonnant aux elfes de maison de retrouver une robe déchirée en possession des étudiants.

Orion récupéra ses trésors du sol. Après s'être assuré que la salle de bain était vide, il quitta la cabine et se mit de l'eau sur le visage. Il protégea les fioles avec la Cape d'invisibilité et entra dans son dortoir.

Instantanément Lezander sauta de son lit et cria, _« Orion ! Tu es là ! »_

Lezander et les autres s'approchèrent de lui. Il semblait que tous les garçons de Durmstrang étaient là.

Krum le regardait inquiet, _« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »_

_« J'ai réussi à m'éloigner avec un sort de désillusion sur moi. Ca fait un moment que je suis là. Je suis juste allé directement dans la salle de bains. J'avais besoin de me reposer et d'être seue pendant un moment. Vous ne m'avez pas vu parce que j'étais encore sous le charme, »_ dit Orion en essayant d'être convainquant.

Lezander lui envoya un regard suspicieux mais Orion empêcha les questions en disant avec inquiétude, _« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »_ Puis il regarda Krum et ajouta, _« Etiez vous là pendant la dernière tâche ? Quand êtes-vous revenus ? »_

_« J'étais là, »_ dit Krum avec une expression sombre, _« Les professeurs ont réussi à escorter tous les étudiants dans le château. Personne n'est mort mais il y a plusieurs blessés. Les attaquants se sont enfuis et aucun n'a été capturé. »_

Orion soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il regarda autour de la pièce et demanda, _« Et le reste ? Où est Calypso ? »_

_« Elle t'attend dans la salle commune, »_ dit Lezander rapidement.

_« Okay, »_ répondit Orion, _« Allons la voir. »_

_« Attends, »_ dit Krum, _« Tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la tâche. »_

_« Je vous le dirai quand nous serons tous ensembles pour que je n'ai pas à me répéter, »_ rétorqua Orion.

Krum hocha la tête et Orion alla à sa malle et y mit la cape d'invisibilité, qui couvrait les fioles, il sortit une robe et la mit sur sa chemise. Seulement après, ils allèrent tous dans la salle commune. Calypso s'élança sur Orion en le serrant contre elle fermement.

_« J'étais folle d'inquiétude pour toi ! »_ dit-elle franchement, _« Viktor t'a cherché partout mais n'a pas réussi à te trouver et Cédric lui a dit que tu l'avais sauvé et que tu étais reparti aider pour combattre les attaquants ! »_

Orion s'assit dans un fauteuil avec elle et fut rapidement entouré de ses camarades de Durmstrang, attendant tous qu'il explique ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Je suppose que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Neville ? »_ dit Orion calmement.

_« Oui ! Nous avons vu son corps dans les airs ! C'était horrible, »_ rétorqua l'une des filles.

Orion soupira et continua, _« Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Il a pris la Coupe et ces gens sont apparus. J'ai réussi à nous éloigner Cédric et moi et ils n'ont pas perdu de temps avant d'attaquer les spectateurs. J'ai laissé Cédric à l'entrée du labyrinthe et je me suis retrouvé dans la foule. Après un moment, je me suis simplement désillusionné et je suis revenu ici. J'avais besoin d'être seul pendant un moment, vous devez le comprendre. Je vous ai tous vu attendre ici, mais je suis simplement aller dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et me reposer. Je viens juste d'en sortir. »_

Certains d'entre eux hochèrent la tête alors que d'autres ne semblaient pas vraiment convaincus mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Orion se retourna vers Calypso, _« Est-ce que tous nos amis sont en sécurité ? Que sais-tu des Slytherin ? Es-tu restée là tout ce temps ? »_

_« Oui. Tout le monde va bien. Draco est venu ici voir si tu étais revenu il y a un petit moment. Nos amis Slytherin sont restés dans leurs dortoirs comme nous l'avons fait, »_ répondit Calypso calmement, _« Nous avons appris ce qui est arrivé quand Viktor est revenu et nous a raconté. »_

_« Et Cédric et Fleur ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »_ demanda Orion à Krum.

_« Je les ai vus être transférés à l'infirmerie par Madame Pomfrey, »_ répondit Krum, _« Cédric était salement amoché mais je pense que dans quelques jours, sa jambe sera guérie. »_

_« Bien, »_ répondit Orion soulagé, _« Et notre directeur ? »_

_« Vagnarov est celui qui nous a ramenés, »_ répondit Krum, _« Il nous a dit de rester là et de nous reposer. Il viendra nous voir demain. Il a emmené certains d'entre nous à l'infirmerie mais c'était des blessures vraiment superficielles. J'ai pris la potion que Madame Pomfrey m'a donnée et je suis revenu ici immédiatement. Le reste des étudiants sont dans leurs propres salles communes. Tout le monde est resté dans sa maison. »_

_« Nous devrions nous reposer alors, »_ leur dit Orion, _« En tout cas j'en ai besoin. »_

La dernière semaine de l'année scolaire était vraiment légère. Orion et le reste des étudiants de Durmstrang étaient allés à leurs examens tous les matins. Orion était revenu dans la bibliothèque de Slytherin d'autres fois pour terminer ses lectures et avait finalement quitté l'endroit le cœur gros. Il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait y revenir. Il avait décidé de laisser le cadavre de Ginevra Weasley où il était, puisque personne sauf Calypso ne savait qu'ils étaient allés dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et Calypso ne le dirait pas.

Les étudiants dans le château continuaient à chuchoter entre eux sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant la tâche finale. Certains croyaient que les attaquants étaient des sorciers fous pendant que d'autres pensaient réellement que c'était des deatheaters agissant de leur propre chef, mais personne ne croyait que Vous Savez Qui était réellement de retour. Plusieurs étudiants tentèrent d'interroger les champions survivants sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais Cédric était le seul qui répondait. Orion se renfrognait dès qu'une personne l'approchait. Et maintenant les Hufflepuff l'adoraient. Cédric avait dit à tout le monde qui le demandait, comment Orion l'avait sauvé du sort de la mort et l'avait déposé en sécurité alors qu'il s'était lancé dans la foule pour combattre les attaquants. Et pire encore, à chaque fois que Dumbledore le regardait, ses yeux brillaient. Orion était certain que le vieil homme devait penser qu'il était un Gryffindor déguisé, parce qu'il avait sauvé Cédric. Cela rendait juste Orion plus furieux encore. Ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'il avait fait était un acte héroïque ! C'était juste qu'il appréciait Cédric et que la mort du garçon était totalement inutile, ça avait été simplement la bonne chose à faire. Il aurait empêché la mort de Cédric comme celle de n'importe qui d'autre si ça avait été en son pouvoir de faire cela et si cela ne bénéficiait pas aux Ténèbres. Au moins, heureusement, les Gryffindor ne l'approchaient pas. Cette maison restait extrêmement calme et triste depuis la mort horrible de Neville. Et Hermione était introuvable. Orion avait entendu dire qu'elle prenait vraiment très mal la mort de son ami et qu'elle restait dans son dortoir.

Orion avait raconté ce qu'il s'était réellement passé – en laissant de côté son expédition dans le bureau de Dumbledore évidemment – à Calypso, Draco et Lezander puisqu'ils savaient déjà qu'il était impliqué chez les deatheaters. Draco était assez content de la tournure des choses et Calypso avait levé les yeux au ciel quand il avait raconté qu'il avait confronté Bella pour l'empêcher de tuer Cédric.

Au-delà de la mort de Neville, tous les étudiants étaient assez choqués d'apprendre que leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas Alastor Moody mais un sorcier inconnu qui avait pris son apparence, alors qu'ils avaient tous pensé qu'il était le professeur le plus intéressant jusque là.

Le Daily Prophet manquait inhabituellement d'informations sur la dernière tâche. Il semblait que Fudge avait déjà mis en place la couverture de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela mentionnait brièvement l'attaque de sorciers inconnus et la mort de Neville. Le Witch Weekly racontait autre chose. Maintenant Cédric et lui étaient les héros du jour. Rita assez contente écrivait leur combat courageux contre les attaquants et le sauvetage héroïque d'Orion.

Le dernier jour de la semaine, Orion et ses amis entrèrent dans le Grand Hall pour le festin de départ. Orion vit que toutes les décorations habituelles manquaient. Le Grand Hall était normalement décoré avec les couleurs de la maison gagnante. Ce soir, cependant, il y avait des draps noirs sur les murs derrière la table des professeurs. Orion savait instantanément que c'était une marque de respect pour Neville.

Le véritable Mad Eye Moody était maintenant assis à la table des professeurs, sa jambe de bois et son œil magique de nouveau en place. Il était extrêmement agité et sursautait dès que quelqu'un lui parlait. Orion ne pouvait pas le blâmer la peur de Moody d'être attaqué avait augmenté avec ses dix mois d'emprisonnement dans sa propre malle. Madame Maxime était toujours là. Elle était assise près d'Hagrid. Ils parlaient calmement ensembles. Plus loin à table, Snape était assis près du professeur McGonagall. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur Orion pendant un moment alors qu'Orion le regardait. Son expression était difficilement lisible. Il semblait amer et aussi désagréable que d'habitude. Orion continua de le regarder et après un long moment, Snape détourna le regard.

Il se demandait toujours quoi faire avec lui. Aujourd'hui était sa dernière chance avant qu'il ne quitte Hogwarts pour de bon. Et il était toujours légèrement en colère contre Snape qu'il ait montré sa Marque Noire à Fudge. Il n'y avait plus de doutes maintenant, Snape était réellement du côté de Dumbledore. Orion sourit narquoisement. Il y avait toujours une chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Les pensées d'Orion s'interrompirent quand Dumbledore se leva de la table professorale. Le Grand Hall devint silencieux.

_« La fin, »_ dit Dumbledore en regardant les élèves, _« d'une nouvelle année. »_

Dumbledore marqua une pause, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la table des Gryffindor. Les élèves de cette maison avaient été les plus calmes et arboraient les visages les plus pâles et les plus tristes du Hall.

_« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire ce soir, »_ dit Dumbledore, _« mais je dois avant tout admettre la perte d'une personne vraiment gentille, qui aurait dû être assis ici, »_ il montra les Gryffindor, _« à célébrer avec nous. Je souhaiterais que vous tous, s'il vous plaît, que vous leviez vos verres à Neville Longbottom. »_

Ils le firent tous les bancs raclèrent le sol alors que tout le monde dans le Hall se levait et levaient leurs gobelets et dirent en écho, d'une seule et même voix, _« A Neville Longbottom. »_

Orion vit Hermione dans la foule. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il se rassit à sa table.

_« Neville était une personne qui possédait plusieurs qualités de la maison des Gryffindor, »_ continua Dumbledore. _« C'était un ami loyal et bon, il avait un esprit gentil et pouvait devenir courageux et aimait le fair play. Sa mort nous affecte tous, que vous l'ayez bien connu ou non. Je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »_

Orion leva sa tête et plissa des yeux sur Dumbledore.

_« La mort de Neville Longbottom a été ordonnée par Lord Voldemort. »_

Des murmures paniqués s'emparèrent du Grand Hall. Les gens regardaient Dumbledore sans y croire, avec horreur. Il semblait parfaitement calme alors qu'il les enjoignit à regagner le silence.

_« Le Ministre de la Magie, »_ continua Dumbledore,_ « ne veut pas que je vous dise cela. Il est possible que certains de vos parents seront horrifiés de savoir que je l'ai fait… ou bien parce qu'ils ne veulent pas croire au retour de Lord Voldemort, ou parce qu'ils pensent que vous êtes trop jeunes. Je pense, cependant, que la vérité est préférable aux mensonges, et que de prétendre que la mort de Neville était un accident serait une insulte à sa mémoire. »_

Eberlués et apeurés, tous les visages du Hall étaient maintenant tournés sur Dumbledore… ou presque tous les visages. Les Slytherin étaient complètement indifférents à ce que Dumbledore disait et quelques uns d'entre eux ricanaient sous cape.

_« Il y a deux personnes qui doivent être mentionné avec la mort de Neville, »_ continua Dumbledore, _« Je parle bien évidemment, de Cédric Diggory et d'Orion Black. »_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de Cédric et Orion avant de revenir sur Dumbledore. Orion ressentait l'envie de poignarder le vieil homme avec sa fourchette. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ressentait le besoin d'apporter l'attention sur lui ? Pensait-il réellement qu'Orion apprécierait d'être transformé en héros ? Pensait-il qu'il se tournerait vers la Lumière ainsi ? Pour qu'il se moule dans ce qu'ils attendaient ? Les deux probablement, pensa Orion avec une grimace.

_« Ils ont tous les deux réussis à échapper aux Deatheaters, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« Et Orion a risqué sa propre vie pour protéger Cédric du sort de la mort. »_

Orion vit Cédric lui faire un large sourire de la table des Hufflepuff et il le lui rendit.

_« Ils ont tous les deux montré, dans tous les aspects, la bravoure que peu de sorciers ont montré face aux deatheaters, et pour cela je les honore. »_

Dumbledore se tourna vers Cédric et Orion et leva son gobelet une fois encore. Tout le monde dans le Hall suivit le mouvement et applaudirent bruyamment. Les Hufflepuff plus que les autres étaient très fiers de Cédric et lançaient à Orion des regards reconnaissants.

Quand tout le monde reprit sa place, Dumbledore continua, _« Le but du tournoi des trois sorciers était de promouvoir les liens entre les différentes communautés. Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé… la confirmation du retour de Lord Voldemort… de tels liens sont plus importants que jamais. »_

Dumbledore regarda Madame Maxime et Hagrid, Fleur Delacour et ses camarades de Beauxbatons, Orion et les Durmstrang assis à la table des Slytherin.

_« Tous les invités dans ce Hall, »_ dit Dumbledore, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Orion et les étudiants de Durmstrang, _« seront les bienvenus, n'importe quand, pour peu qu'ils le souhaitent. Je vous le dis encore une fois, au vu du retour de Lord Voldemort, nous serons plus forts si nous sommes unis, nous serons faibles si nous sommes divisés. Le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort réside dans la discorde et l'inimité qu'il crée. Nous pouvons le battre, seulement en montrant une force égale en amitié et en confiance. Les différentes habitudes et langages ne sont rien du tout si nos buts sont les mêmes et que nos cœurs sont ouverts. Je pense… et je n'ai jamais autant voulu me tromper… que nous allons faire face à des temps difficiles. Certains d'entre vous dans cette salle ont déjà souffert directement des mains de Lord Voldemort. Plusieurs de vos familles ont été déchirées. Il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Souvenez-vous de Neville. Souvenez-vous si un jour vous avez à faire un choix entre ce qui est juste et facile, souvenez vous ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, gentil et brave seulement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez vous de Neville Longbottom. »_

La valise d'Orion était prête Arès était dans sa cage au dessus de ses bagages et sa cape d'invisibilité et les fioles de souvenirs étaient sûrement gardées dans sa valise. Orion fut très content de savoir qu'il avait enfin une des reliques. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'inspecter plus mais ce qui était important maintenant était qu'il n'en restait plus que deux à avoir. Il n'avait toujours pas d'indices sur la Pierre de Résurrection mais il était certain que la baguette de Dumbledore était la Baguette du Sureau. Ce serait probablement la dernière relique qu'il récupèrerait, puisqu'il devrait défaire Dumbledore en duel pour l'avoir. Et cela n'arriverait pas avant que la guerre ne débute réellement et qu'Orion soit assez prêt pour confronter Dumbledore.

Orion avait toujours une heure avant que Narcissa ne vienne les chercher Draco et lui. Donc il décida de mettre son plan en action. Il quitta rapidement la salle commune, remerciant silencieusement Slytherin une fois encore d'avoir crée des sorts aussi utiles en fourchelang. Quand il atteignit le bureau, il l'ouvrit et entra.

_« Encore vous, Black ? »_ Gronda Snape de sa place, _« A quoi dois-je l'honneur de la présence du nouvel héros dans mon bureau ? »_

Orion ignora complètement sa boutade et s'assit devant le sorcier. Il lança un sort de silence sans baguette autour d'eux et perça Snape de ses yeux vert et dit calmement, _« Est-ce le pardon que vous recherchez ? »_

Snape plissa des yeux et cracha, _« De quoi parlez-vous, Black ? Si vous êtes venus ici pour raconter des bêtises, vous nous feriez une faveur à tous les deux si vous pouviez partir et ne jamais revenir ! »_

Orion le regarda prudemment et dit doucement, _« Vous l'avez. Je vous pardonne pour le rôle que vous avez joué dans la mort de… »_

_« Pourquoi voudrais-je votre pardon ? »_ Ricana Snape, _« Pensez-vous que je ressente des remords pour la mort de ce chien galleux que vous appelez père ? »_

Orion se pencha brusquement au dessus du bureau et attrapa légèrement la gorge de Snape et dit calmement, _« Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle. »_

Snape fit un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette mais Orion pointa très rapidement sa baguette sur le visage du sorcier.

_« Vous allez écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous blesser, »_ dit Orion en regardant intensément Snape.

_« Alors dites ce que vous avez à dire et partez ! »_ Grogna Snape, ses yeux noirs flashant de colère.

Orion relâcha sa gorge, attrapa les robes de Snape dans son poing et le rapprocha de son visage. Il regarda dans les yeux de Snape et chuchota doucement, _« Regardez dans mes yeux. »_

Snape se renfrogna sombrement mais obéit. Quand Orion attrapa son regard il continua suavement, _« Regardez les… cette touche unique de vert… regardez les… qui voyez vous ? »_

Snape fronça les sourcils et dit avec impatience, _« Quelle est cette comédie ? »_

Orion le secoua légèrement et continua dans un lent chuchotement, _« Vous ne regardez pas. Essayez encore… n'avez-vous jamais vu ces yeux avant ? Un visage différent avec une voix différente… un visage de votre passé… A qui mes yeux vous font-ils penser ? »_

Snape regarda intensément ses yeux maintenant. Il semblait perdu en eux, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Sans même le réaliser, Snape murmura calmement en fixant les yeux d'Orion, _« Vos yeux… les yeux de Lily… »_

Orion lui sourit et dit doucement, _« Exactement. »_

Snape sortit de sa transe et se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et gronda, _« A quels jeux pensez-vous jouer, Black ! »_ Il attrapa Orion par ses robes et le leva, le secouant fortement, _« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »_

Orion leva les yeux sur l'autre sorcier et dit toujours aussi doucement, _« Vous méritez de le savoir, c'est pourquoi je suis venu vous dire la vérité. Vous recherchez le pardon et c'est à moi de vous le donner. »_ Il marqua une pause. _« Je vous pardonne pour la mort de ma mère. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. »_

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent et il relâcha immédiatement Orion. Cela lui prit une seconde pour retrouver sa prestance et avancer vers Orion et il dit d'un air menaçant, _« Sortez de mon bureau maintenant avant que je ne vous maudisse ! »_

_« SORTEZ ! »_ hurla Snape en attrapant Orion par le col et en le menant à la porte.

Orion s'échappa de la prise de Snape et répondit, _« Lily Potter était ma mère ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous le dise de façon plus claire ? »_

Il attrapa Snape et le rapprocha de lui. Orion lui hurla littéralement dessus, _« LILY ETAIT MA MERE ! Elle est tombée enceinte de l'enfant de Sirius alors qu'elle s'est mariée à James Potter. Et je suis leur fils ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ? La femme que vous aimiez était ma mère ! J'ETAIS HARRY POTTER ! »_

Snape recula d'un pas et le regarda complètement ébahi. Orion s'avança vers lui et dit sévèrement, _« De quelle preuve avez-vous besoin pour me croire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous convaincre ? »_ Orion ricana et ajouta, _« Oh, je pense avoir trouvé. »_

Sans perdre un instant, il coupa sa paume gauche à l'aide de ses ongles et frotta son front avec sa main ensanglantée pour retirer le glamour. Il essuya le sang avec sa manche et dit courtement, _« Est-ce que vous la voyez ? Est-ce que vous me croyez maintenant ? »_

Les yeux de Snape s'étaient écarquillés en voyant son front. Il attrapa Orion et gronda, _« Vous êtes censé être mort ! Nous vous avons cherché, espèce de gamin ingrat ! »_

Orion l'agrippa à son tour et cracha, _« Ce que vous voulez dire est que Dumbledore m'a cherché ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser savoir le fait que je sois en vie ! Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de Dumbledore ! Je suis venu pour vous ! »_

Il resserra sa prise et rapprocha son visage de celui de Snape et dit calmement, _« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais tout. Je sais que vous aimiez ma mère et que vous avez demandé au Lord Noir de l'épargner ! Et il l'a fait ! Il a essayé ! Mais ma mère a voulu mourir pour moi. Ce n'était pas de vôtre faute ! C'était son choix et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous punir pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? Je sais que vous avez donné à Voldemort une partie de la prophétie et que vous vous blâmez toujours pour cela. Mais je me répète : CE N'ETAIT PAS DE VOTRE FAUTE ! »_

Snape le regardait complètement perdu. Il ne semblait pas avoir suivi tout ce qu'Orion venait de lui dire. Puis il entra dans une rage noire, _« Comment savez-vous pour la prophétie ou ce que j'ai demandé ou pas au Lord Noir ? Et comment osez-vous présumer de ma relation avec Lily ? Comment osez-vous venir ici et me donner le pardon pour sa mort ? Je n'ai pas besoin, pas plus que je ne veux de votre pardon ! »_

_« Je me fiche que vous n'en vouliez pas ! »_ cingla Orion furieusement, _« Je vous le donne quand même ! Elle n'est pas là pour vous le faire comprendre donc la responsabilité m'incombe ! Ne voyez-vous pas que vous vous êtes vous-même enchaîné à Dumbledore parce que vous êtes incapable de comprendre qu'elle a fait un choix ! Et vous le lui avez donné ce choix ! Vous avez demandé au Lord Noir de lui donner ce choix et elle l'a fait ! Sa décision n'était pas de votre faute ! Vous avez vécu toutes ces années sous une épaisse couche de culpabilité et Dumbledore l'a utilisée pour vous manipuler ! Ne pensez-vous pas que je ne le comprenne pas ? Moi, qui ais pardonné au meurtrier de ma mère ! Je n'ai pas laissé son choix altérer mes décisions parce que je respecte ce qu'elle a fait ! Et je ne permettrais à personne d'utiliser sa mort pour me manipuler ! Mais vous le faites et c'est ce qui me rend furieux, vous permettez que votre amour pour elle soit utilisé de cette façon ! Elle n'aurait jamais voulu cela ! »_

Snape le tint fermement et cracha, _« Vous ne savez rien ! Rien sur Lily ou moi ! Rien sur Dumbledore ou le Lord Noir ! Vous êtes un petit garçon naïf qui croit être un héros et qui a maintenant des idées de pardon plein la tête et qui ne sont pas les bienvenues ! »_

Orion ricana, _« Je sais tout sur Lily et vous. Souvenez-vous, il y a longtemps lorsque le Lord Noir a lu votre esprit ? Ces faux souvenirs que vous lui avez donnés sur le pseudo espionnage de Dumbledore ? »_ Il lui sourit narquoisement, _« Oh oui, je les ai vus. Je vous ai vu avec ma mère ! J'ai ressenti vos sentiments pour elle, donc arrêtez de dire que je ne sais rien ! Et je ne suis pas un héros ! Je le fais pour moi ! »_

Il rapprocha de nouveau Snape et siffla, _« Dites-moi cela, est-ce que Dumbledore n'a pas utilisé l'amour que vous portiez à ma mère pour vous faire espionner le Lord Noir quand vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'elle allait être une cible suite à une prophétie ? Est-ce que Dumbledore ne vous a-t-il pas promis de vous aider à la protéger si vous deveniez un espion ? Et est-ce que Dumbledore n'a pas failli dans sa tâche ? Et après qu'elle soit morte, n'a-t-il pas blâmé le Lord Noir pour cela ? N'a-t-il pas utilisé votre culpabilité et votre tristesse pour vous enchainer à lui ? Pourquoi ne le voyez-vous pas ? Dumbledore a failli à toutes ces promesses qu'il vous a faites et vous lui êtes toujours loyal ! »_

_« Dumbledore est le seul qui puisse stopper le Lord Noir ! »_ siffla Snape furieusement, _« Et vous allez venir immédiatement avec moi à son bureau ! »_

Orion pointa sa baguette sur Snape et cracha furieusement, _« Espèce de fou ! Je ne suivrai jamais Dumbledore ! Pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! N'avez-vous pas vu comment Neville a fini ? Est-ce là ce que vous voulez pour moi ? »_ Il attrapa Snape au col et siffla, _« Je suis un partisan du Lord Noir ! »_

Snape plissa des yeux et le secoua fortement et gronda, _« Le Lord Noir est celui qui vous veut mort ! C'est lui qui a tué votre mère ! Elle est morte pour que vous viviez votre pathétique vie et c'est ainsi que vous la remerciez ! »_

_« Le Lord Noir ne me tuera pas, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire narquois, _« Pas alors que je suis l'un de ses partisans les plus puissants. Pas alors qu'il sait déjà que je suis à ses côtés. Quand je serai prêt, je lui laisserai savoir qui je suis vraiment et j'arriverai à le convaincre de mon utilité. Et mes choix n'ont rien à voir avec ma mère. Je suis mes propres croyances. Et si vous placez le blâme sur le Lord Noir alors placez-le également sur Dumbledore ! Il savait pour la prophétie mais ne lui a jamais dite ! Ca aurait pu l'aider de la connaitre. L'a-t-il protégée comme il vous l'avez promis ? Non ! Il prend et prend de vous sans jamais rien vous donner en retour ! Pensez-vous que je sois assez stupide pour le laisser m'utiliser de la sorte comme vous ? »_

Orion se rapprocha de lui et dit calmement, _« Je vais vous donner un choix. J'admets que je vous veux à mes côtés. Vous êtes puissant et intelligent et vous êtes noir. Avec Dumbledore vous ne pourrez jamais être vous-même, mais avec nous, si. Vous n'aurez pas à ignorer qui vous êtes vraiment. Vous êtes un sorcier noir, cela ne changera jamais. Le choix vous appartient, mais pensez à ceci : quelle est la probabilité pour que Dumbledore gagne sans Harry Potter ? Et quelle est la probabilité pour que les Ténèbres gagnent avec le soutien du Garçon Qui a Survécu ? Si vous choisissez Dumbledore alors vous choisissez le côté des perdants. Parce que ne faite pas l'erreur de croire que le Lord Noir, ses partisans ou moi-même auront le repos tant que les Ténèbres ne gagneront pas ! » _Il marqua une pause et ajouta, _« Que choisissez-vous, Severus ? Vous tenir aux côtés du fils de la femme que vous aimiez, ou prendrez-vous le côté des sorciers de la Lumière qui vous ont utilisé sans vergogne depuis le début ? »_

Snape le regardait furieusement avec des yeux plissés et Orion le regarda prudemment et dit avec un sourire narquois, _« Mais peut-être devrais-je vous donner plus de temps. Après tout, ce jour était un jour plein de révélations pour vous. Permettez-moi de vous offrir un cadeau inestimable… du temps. »_

Avant que Snape ait le temps de réagir, Orion cria en fourchelang, _**« Claussssus mentisss ! »**_

Un filet doré toucha Snape au front et forma une petite sphère de la même couleur avant de s'enfoncer dans sa tête, enveloppant l'esprit de Snape alors qu'Orion sifflait dans son esprit toutes les commandes et instructions d'une toile à secrets.

Snape l'attrapa rageusement et cracha, _« Que m'avez-vous fait ? »_

Orion le regarda et sourit, _« Je vous donne le temps de penser à ce dont nous avons parlé. Mais bien sûr, je devais m'assurer que vous n'iriez pas cafter à Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre. Les souvenirs de cette conversation sont dans votre esprit, vous pouvez les voir et les revivre mais personne n'y aura accès. Ni Dumbledore, ni le Lord Noir. Et vous ne pouvez pas les ôter de votre esprit et les placer dans une pensine non plus. Ils sont actuellement verrouillés et en sécurité dans votre esprit. Et seul moi peux annuler le sort. Oh, et vous ne pourrez parler à personne de cette conversation. Toutes pensées que vous aurez concernant ceci sera mis de côté avec vos autres souvenirs. Donc vous voyez, maintenant vous avez la chance de pouvoir réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit. J'attends votre décision. Si vous choisissez Dumbledore, vous deviendrez mon ennemi et je dirai au Lord Noir que vous êtes l'espion de Dumbledore. Choisissez bien. »_

_« Comment osez-vous me faire cela ! »_ Hurla Snape furieux.

_« Peu de gens vous aurez donné le choix, Snape ! »_ Cingla Orion rageur, _« De plus, j'ose puisque cette information est sur moi ! C'est mon droit de la protéger et par extension me protéger moi. »_

Orion se tourna vers la porte et dit avant de partir, _« Vous pourriez être quelqu'un d'important avec nous. Ne consacrez pas votre vie à des personnes qui ne s'en soucient pas. »_

_A suivre…_


	30. Chapter 29

Warning : Scène de torture**  
**

**Chapitre 29 : Dangereuse attraction & le test **

**.  
**

Finalement les juges décidèrent que le gagnant du tournoi serait celui qui avait le score le plus élevé avant la dernière tâche. Orion fut donc déclaré vainqueur bien qu'il n'y ait pas de coupe. Les Deatheaters l'avaient reprise avant de partir. Et il n'y eut pas de cérémonie non plus, ce fut une simple remise de prix par Dumbledore, qui le félicita avec des yeux brillants et des paroles lui assurant qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu à Hogwarts.

Orion, Calypso, Draco et Lezander attendaient dans l'entrée bondée avec le reste des étudiants avant de quitter l'école. Calypso et Lezander reprendraient le bateau jusqu'à Durmstrang puisqu'il les laissait près de chez eux, alors qu'Orion et Draco seraient récupérés par Narcissa en portoloin jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy dans le Wiltshire.

Alors qu'Orion regardait la vague d'élèves, il vit Hermione marcher vers lui avec une expression déterminée sur le visage. Aussitôt qu'elle l'atteignit, elle l'emmena avec lui, sans un mot, dans une partie du château où ils pourraient parler en privé.

Elle releva son visage pour pouvoir le regarder et Orion vit ses yeux bouffis et rougies et son apparence échevelée.

Hermione l'attrapa désespérément et en colère, _« C'est de ça dont tu parlais en disant que les sorciers noirs ne terrorisaient pas ? Qu'ils ne tuaient pas en fonction de discriminations ? Ils ont tué Neville ! Ils l'ont assassiné ! »  
_

Orion la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils et demanda calmement, _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que l'attaque venait de sorciers noirs ? »  
_

Elle lui lança un regard noir et cingla, _« Je ne suis pas stupide, Orion ! Peu importe ce que les autres disent, je suis convaincue que les attaquants étaient des deatheaters ! Et si Dumbledore dit que V… Tu Sais Qui est de retour alors je le crois ! »  
_

Orion la perça de ses yeux verts et dit avec impatience, _« Alors tu sais dans quelle époque nous vivons ! »  
_

Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur suite à sa rencontre avec Snape… l'obstination du sorcier était vraiment irritante… et son manque constant de sommeil pendant ces quatre derniers mois n'aidaient pas non plus. Donc Orion la secoua fortement et dit avec impatience, _« Alors pour l'amour de Merlin, Hermione ! Tu réalises que nous sommes à la veille d'une guerre ! Tu pensais réellement qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessés ? »  
_

Elle resserra sa prise sur ses robes et cria désespérément, _« IL ETAIT INNOCENT ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec ta guerre ! Ton genre l'a assassiné ! »  
_

Orion gronda, _« Ce n'était pas de la faute de mon genre ! C'était la marionnette de Dumbledore. Dumbledore est celui qui l'a mis en danger ! Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un alors blâme ton bien-aimé directeur et ouvre tes yeux sur ses manipulations ! »  
_

Hermione recula et bégaya, _« Du… Dumbledore n'a pas… Il appréciait Neville ! Il n'aurait jamais… »  
_

Orion répondit exaspéré, _« Ne me dis pas que Neville ne te confiait pas ses discussions avec Dumbledore ! »  
_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il continua sévèrement, _« Je vois qu'il l'a fait. Alors tu dois savoir que Dumbledore le préparait pour la guerre, qu'il a mis sur ses épaules des responsabilités qui n'auraient pas dû être les siennes ! Dumbledore l'utilisait pour son propre profit sachant que Neville deviendrait une cible ! Dumbledore était responsable de la sécurité de Neville, personne d'autre, et c'est pourquoi il est également responsable de la mort de Neville ! »  
_

Hermione éclata soudainement en sanglots et Orion soupira. Il eut finalement pitié et l'enlaça gentiment. Il chuchota doucement, _« Hermione, je comprends que la mort de Neville était un choc pour tout le monde et que toi, en tant que meilleure amie, tu souffres plus que personne, mais tu dois voir les choses objectivement, le sort de Neville était scellé au moment même où Dumbledore l'a pris dans son bureau et qu'il a commencé à l'utiliser comme un pion. Je n'excuse pas les sorciers qui l'ont tué. Si Neville avait été mon ami, j'aurais aussi été en colère que tu l'es maintenant. Mais le blâme n'est pas entièrement le leur. »  
_

Orion marqua une pause et releva gentiment son visage et dit calmement, _« Hermione, les choses vont devenir pires. Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà. J'espère juste que tu ne me hais pas pour ce qui est arrivé à Neville. »  
_

Hermione renifla et dit doucement, _« Je ne te hais pas. »  
_

_« Et j'espère que tu ne haïras pas non plus les sorciers noirs, Hermione, »_ dit Orion rapidement, _« Ils font ce qui est nécessaire afin de gagner, »_ il soupira et ajouta, _« Je t'avais déjà dit que ce serait un combat pour la survie, Hermione. Bien sûr qu'il y aura des morts des deux côtés et bien sûr que des innocents vont souffrir mais il n'y a pas grands choses que nous puissions faire pour empêcher cela. Nous pouvons seulement agir selon nos principes et sauver des gens lorsque l'opportunité se présente. Mais les joueurs clés de cette guerre souffriront toujours le plus et Neville est devenu une clé quand Dumbledore l'a décidé. Neville serait mort éventuellement, Hermione. Il n'avait pas de chance. »  
_

_« Ca ne justifie pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! »_ cingla Hermione furieusement.

_« Non, »_ acquiesça Orion calmement, _« Mais des choses comme celles là continueront d'exister. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. Tu sais que je fais partie des Ténèbres, Hermione. Je ne suis peut-être pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'ils font mais ils sont toujours mon genre. »  
_

_« Mais ils ne sont pas le mien ! »_ cracha Hermione furieusement, _« Tout ce que tu m'as dit ne veut rien dire maintenant qu'ils ont tué Neville ! Je n'oublierai jamais ni ne pardonnerai ! »  
_

Orion la regarda et dit tristement, _« Je comprends. Et je suis désolé si ça signifie que nous serons dans deux côtés opposés d'un champ de bataille dans le futur, Hermione. Je peux seulement te dire que je ne te blesserai jamais intentionnellement. »  
_

_« Moi non plus, Orion, »_ dit Hermione avec détermination, _« Mais ma place est avec la Lumière et maintenant je suis convaincue que les Ténèbres doivent être stoppées. J'aiderai la Lumière autant que je le pourrai et il est probable que nous nous fassions face comme ennemis dans le futur. »  
_

Orion hocha la tête de compréhension, _« Je t'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais comme informations afin que tu faces un choix avisé. Et maintenant tu l'as fait et je le respecterai. »_ Il la regarda et ajouta calmement, _« Même si nous nous faisons face comme ennemis dans un duel, je ne t'attaquerai pas. Je suppose que tu m'octroieras la même courtoisie ? »  
_

Hermione le perça de son regard et répondit courtement, _« Très bien. Mais j'attaquerai les autres. »  
_

_« De même, »_ dit Orion avec un petit sourire. Puis il l'attrapa et regarda dans ses yeux en disant sévèrement, _« Ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore, ne lui permets pas de t'utiliser, Hermione. Tu dois réaliser comment il fait les choses, comment il utilise les gens comme des pions. J'espère que la façon dont il a utilisé Neville t'a fait réaliser cela ? »  
_

Hermione le regarda avec des larmes contenues dans les yeux et dit avec incertitude en secouant sa tête de confusion, _« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas quoi croire. C'est le plus grand sorcier de notre époque, Orion… il est le leader implicite de la Lumière… »  
_

Orion soupira et prit son visage en coupe, _« Pense à tout ce que Neville t'a dit dans ses discussions avec Dumbledore, Hermione. Et pense à comment Dumbledore planifiait de le mettre au front… et pense à comment Neville a terminé. Fais tes propres conclusions mais ne reste pas aveuglée par ses façons de grand père… derrière toute ce bénévolat, il y a une grande manipulation d'esprit et une croyance des sacrifices, même si cela signifie la mort d'un garçon. Y penseras-tu ? »  
_

Elle renifla et hocha la tête et le regarda suspicieusement, _« Comment es-tu au courant des conversations de Neville avec Dumbledore ? Il m'en a parlé qu'à moi. »  
_

Orion répondit avec un haussement d'épaules, _« Je les ai vus aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore plusieurs fois et une fois alors que j'entrais dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour poser des questions sur un sort qu'il nous avait appris, j'ai vu Moody apprendre à Neville comment se comporter lors d'un duel. J'ai juste ajouté les pièces du puzzle. »  
_

La dernière partie était un mensonge bien sûr, mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle le regardait toujours non convaincue et Orion soupira en baisota gentiment sa joue, _« Au revoir, Hermione. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Et prends soin de toi. »  
_

Quand Orion s'en alla dans la foule, il fut intercepté par Fleur et Cédric.

_« Orion ! »_ dit Cédric alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, _« Nous voulions te dire au revoir. »  
_

_« Nous nous reverrons, je l'espère, »_ dit Fleur en tendant sa main. _« J'essaie de trouver un travail par ici, pour améliorer mon anglais. Donc peut-être que je verrai Cédric. »_ Elle fit un clin d'œil à Orion et ajouta, _« Et peut-être que tu auras l'occasion de venir en France pendant les vacances d'été. Si jamais tu me cherches… »  
_

_« Bien sûr, merci Fleur. C'était cool de vous rencontrer, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire chaleureux.

_« Au revoir, Orion. Je t'écrirai pour rester en contact, »_ dit Fleur en se retournant pour partir, _« C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer ! »  
_

Cédric se tourna vers Orion et dit, _« Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de te remercier proprement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, Orion… »  
_

Orion haussa les épaules, _« Ne t'inquiète pas. » _Puis il ajouta avec une légère grimace, _« De plus, tes Hufflepuff m'ont déjà assez remercié. »  
_

Cédric gloussa, _« Evidemment qu'ils l'ont fait ! »_ Il redevint sérieux et ajouta avec détermination, _« Je te dois une dette de sorcier et je m'en acquitterai un jour. »  
_

Orion hocha la tête. Il savait que ces choses là étaient inévitables. Donc il dit simplement, _« Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. »  
_

Cédric lui sourit largement, _« Oui, peut-être que je l'aurais fait. »  
_

_« Bye Cédric, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire, _« Et bonne chance avec tes matchs de Quidditch. »  
_

Cédric lui tapa l'épaule, _« Merci. Je t'enverrai un hibou, Orion. Prends soin de toi. » _Puis il s'éloigna.

Orion atteignit finalement ses amis et Calypso se retourna pour l'enlacer.

_« Ecris-moi cet été, »_ dit-elle, _« Je demanderai à mon père si je pourrai venir au Manoir Malfoy. »  
_

_« Ce serait génial, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire alors qu'ils se séparaient, _« et bien sûr que je t'écrirai ! Ne le fais-je pas toujours ? »  
_

Calypso lui sourit largement, _« Oui. »_ Puis elle l'inspecta de près et dit inquiète, _« Tu as toujours l'air d'un mort sur pattes. Tu devrais demander à Madame Malfoy quelques potions… »  
_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, »_ dit Orion d'une voix nonchalante, _« Maintenant que tout est fini, j'aurai beaucoup de temps pour me reposer et pour prendre soin de moi. »  
_

Calypso hocha la tête et dit à Lezander, _« Allons-y Lez. Nous devons partir. Les autres sont déjà au bateau. »  
_

Lezander embrassa profondément Orion et dit doucement, _« Tu vas me manquer. »_ Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et dit calmement, _« Est-ce que tu portes mon coller ? »  
_

Orion sortit le collier de sous sa chemise et répondit, _« Oui, je le porte toujours sur moi. »  
_

Lezander lui sourit, _« Bien. »_ Il prit la petite fiole dans ses mains et d'un petit clic, quelque chose s'y rajouta.

Orion baissa les yeux dessus et vit un petit pendentif en argent.

Lezander l'enlaça fortement et chuchota à son oreille, _« C'est un portoloin vers chez moi. Si tu dis mon nom en le tenant, il s'activera. Mon sang est dans la fiole et il permettra le portoloin de passer les barrières de protection de chez moi. Viens me voir cet été s'il te plait. »  
_

Orion leva les yeux sur Lezander et dit avec gratitude, _« Merci, Lez. Je suis sûr que je pourrai venir cet été. »  
_

_« J'espère, »_ chuchota Lezander, _« Mes parents continuent de me demander quand tu viendras donc j'espère que cet été tu pourras. »  
_

_« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela arrive, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire. Il se resserra contre Lezander et l'embrassa profondément pendant plusieurs minutes. Après, il dit en souriant, _« A bientôt. »  
_

Lezander hocha la tête et partit avec Calypso et leurs valises vers le bateau de Durmstrang.

Aussitôt qu'Orion atteignit sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy, il sortit le médaillon pour la première depuis leur dispute.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il regarda Tom prudemment et demanda, _« T'es toujours fâché ? »  
_

Tom lui envoya un regard noir, _« Tu m'as laissé seul pendant quatre mois ! »  
_

_« Tu le méritais, espèce de crétin ! »_ cingla Orion.

_« Non ! »_ cracha Tom, _« Je te disais simplement la vérité ! »  
_

Orion soupira avec impatience et répondit, _« Ecoute, Tom. Je ne veux pas continuer à me disputer avec toi. Je suis vraiment fatigué maintenant et je veux seulement qu'on redevienne amis. »  
_

_« Tu ressembles à rien, »_ fit Tom, _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »  
_

_« J'étais occupé, »_ répondit Orion nonchalamment, _« J'ai dû prendre la potion de Régénérescence tous les jours pendant quatre mois pour avoir assez de temps pour faire tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire. »  
_

Tom en fut bouche bée et dit furieusement, _« Es-tu complètement tombé sur la tête ? Ne connais-tu pas les conséquences d'une prise si fréquente ? Ne sais-tu pas que tu es accroc ? Ton corps doit être sur au seuil de la rupture ! »  
_

_« J'étais conscient des conséquences quand j'ai commencé ! »_ grogna Orion avec humeur, _« Mais c'était la seule façon ! Aucune autre potion n'aurait été aussi efficace. En plus, j'ai arrêté de la prendre il y a deux jours. Je vais juste passer un affreux weekend en combattant l'addiction et c'est tout. Ca valait le coup ! »  
_

_« Tu as arrêté il y a deux jours ? »_ demanda Tom calmement, _« Alors les symptômes ne vont pas tarder à se déclarer. Est-ce que tu en ressens certains ? »  
_

_« Juste des absences temporaires et des sueurs froides, »_ répondit Orion fatigué, _« Mais je sais que ça va être pire bientôt. »  
_

_« Ca deviendra bien pire ! »_ cingla Tom, _« Tu peux t'évanouir à n'importe quel moment et avoir une forte fièvre et des courbatures pendant plus d'une semaine ! »_ Il regarda Orion en plissant des yeux et ajouta, _« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais qui requerrait de prendre une telle potion ? »  
_

_« J'étais juste très occupé, »_ s'impatienta Orion. Puis il ajouta avec un reniflement, _« Et je sais ce qu'il va m'arriver alors arrête de m'en parler ! C'était la seule façon ! »  
_

_« Combien d'heures de sommeil avais-tu ? »_ demanda Tom sévèrement.

_« Deux, peut-être quatre quand j'avais le temps, »_ répondit Orion calmement.

_« Tu es fou ! »_ rétorqua Tom furieux, _« Rien ne vaille que tu fasses cela à toi-même ! »  
_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Oh, si ça valait le coup, crois-moi. Si tu savais tu serais d'accord avec moi. »  
_

Tom plissa des yeux et cracha, _« Alors dis-le moi ! »  
_

_« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »_ dit Orion avec un sourire satisfait, _« Tu gardes tes secrets, je garde les miens. »  
_

_« Si je garde des secrets c'est pour ton propre bien ! »_ gronda Tom.

Orion ricana, _« Conneries, c'est pour le tien. Peu importe, je ne veux pas continuer d'en parler. Ce qui est fait est fait et je ne le regrette pas. Je passerai une semaine pas très plaisante et c'est tout. Il y a bien plus de choses dont je dois te faire part à propos de ces quatre derniers mois, donc est-ce que tu vas m'écouter sans m'interrompre ? »  
_

_« Très bien, »_ grogna Tom agacé, _« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »  
_

Orion lui parla de sa rencontre avec Crouch et tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la tâche finale et les réactions des étudiants et de Dumbledore. Il mit de côté le portrait de Slytherin et ses quartiers cachés, son effraction dans le bureau du directeur, et sa petite conversation avec Snape. Et à la fin de son récit, il était presque en train de dormir, couché sur son lit avec le médaillon de Tom sur son oreiller.

Il ressentit de nouveau une absence et grogna alors que Tom lui disait, _« Et bien, les plans de Voldemort se sont déroulés parfaitement mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu devais sauver ce Diggory. »  
_

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit, »_ dit Orion épuisé, _« Il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il meure. On n'en aurait tiré aucun bénéfice. »  
_

Tom toussa, _« Un sorcier de la lumière de moins dans le monde est une bonne raison pour moi. »  
_

_« Oui, mais je ne suis pas toi, »_ dit Orion impatiemment, _« Maintenant laisse moi dormir un peu. »  
_

_« Il est six heures du soir ! »_ dit Tom. Alors il regarda Orion et dit calmement, _« Ca commence déjà ? »  
_

_« Est-ce que j'ai l'air inconscient pour toi ? »_ dit Orion avec un regard noir, _« Non, pas encore. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et ma tête me fait vraiment mal et j'ai chaud. Donc laisse-moi me reposer un peu… »  
_

Tom soupira, _« Très bien. Mais pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas aux Malfoy ? »  
_

_« Parce qu'ils m'interrogeront, »_ répondit Orion en s'endormant, _« Et je n'ai pas l'énergie de m'embrouiller avec eux. »  
_

_« Donc il vaut mieux qu'ils te trouvent inconscient ? »_ dit Tom incrédule.

_« L'inconscience ne durera qu'une heure, »_ dit Orion fatigué, _« Et je planifie de rester ici quand ça arrivera. Donc ils me trouveront seulement avec une grande fièvre et c'est tout. »  
_

_« Donc tu ne prévois pas de leur dire la vérité, alors, »_ dit Tom perspicace, _« Tu vas les laisser croire que tu es tombé malade et que tu as une fièvre banale ? »  
_

_« Exaaaaaaaactement, »_ bailla Orion en fermant les yeux, _« Réveille-moi si quelqu'un vient pour que je te cache. »  
_

Immédiatement après avoir dit cela, Orion sentit son doigt brûler. Ses yeux se ré-ouvrirent brusquement et il maudit sa malchance.

_« Putain ! »_ dit Orion, _« Tom, il m'appelle ! Je dois y aller. »  
_

Tom le regarda alarmé, _« Tu n'es pas en condition ! »  
_

Orion toussa, _« Bien sûr. Donc je devrais juste l'ignorer et rester ici alors que mon doigt me brûle douloureusement ? Et si je n'y vais pas, il activera le portoloin lui-même et il sera furieux contre moi ! Bye Tom, »_ dit Orion. _« Je vais te fermer maintenant. »  
_

_« Très bien, »_ répondit Tom, _« mais ré-ouvre moi dès que tu le peux. »  
_

_« J'essayerai, »_ rétorqua Orion et il cacha le médaillon dans sa valise et plaça plusieurs protections puissantes. Il laissa également ses autres colliers.

Juste quand il eut terminé, Lucius entra dans sa chambre.

Il regarda Orion et dit, _« Il nous appelle. Es-tu prêt ? »  
_

Orion soupira et quitta lentement son lit, _« Ouais. C'est la première réunion depuis l'attaque ? »  
_

_« Non. Nous l'avons vu juste après. Mais c'est la première depuis, »_ répondit Lucius courtement. Puis il le regarda prudemment et dit en fronçant les sourcils, _« Es-tu malade ? »  
_

_« Hmmm ? »_ dit Orion, _« Oh oui. Je pense que j'ai de la fièvre. »  
_

Lucius s'approcha et leva gentiment son visage. Son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia et il dit, _« Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de potion ? »  
_

_« Aujourd'hui, je pense, »_ dit Orion lentement, _« Et je prendrai des potions après, quand nous rentrerons. »  
_

Bien qu'il pensât que ça n'amènerait rien de bon. La fièvre devait continuer son chemin naturellement et aucune potion n'aiderait. La potion de Régénérescence ne requerrait pas un soin contre les fièvres donc il savait que les Malfoy ne le forceraient pas à la reprendre. Au final, il était assez en sécurité. Il n'avait qu'à survivre à la semaine et c'était tout, pensa Orion calmement.

_« Très bien, »_ dit Lucius, _« J'aurais bien dit au Lord Noir que tu ne pouvais pas venir mais il a requis spécifiquement ta présence, donc tu dois faire un effort. »  
_

Orion hocha lentement la tête, _« Je comprends. Allons-y. »  
_

Orion mit ses robes et mit sa capuche sur sa tête. Alors que Lucius pointait sa baguette sur sa Marque, Orion fit la même chose sur son anneau.

Ils atteignirent tous les deux la pièce de rassemblement en même temps et ils virent le reste des Deatheaters déjà présents et qui formaient un demi-cercle.

Voldemort était assis comme à son habitude sur son trône, les regardant de son regard carmin et sévère.

Il se leva et s'adressa à eux, _« Mes amis, mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Pour une fois, vous avez réussi à ne pas me décevoir. Les attaques se sont bien passées et le Longbottom a été tué. Vous avez bien fait. »  
_

Quelques Deatheaters sifflèrent avec enthousiasme alors que d'autres hochaient simplement la tête en se félicitant silencieusement.

Après avoir marqué une pause, Voldemort regarda Lucius et dit froidement, _« Lucius que peux-tu me dire au sujet du ministère ? »  
_

Lucius fit un pas en avant et s'inclina avant de répondre, _« Mon Seigneur, Dumbledore a dit à Fudge qu'il pensait que vous étiez de retour mais Fudge n'est pas d'accord avec lui. Comme vous le savez, j'ai longtemps travaillé pour lui et il m'écoute. Après mes assurances et le manque de preuves, il ne croit pas aux possibilités de votre retour. Il pense que l'attaque a été perpétrée par des sorciers errants par là. J'ai été capable de le persuader de jeter un coup d'œil à Hogwarts plus souvent. Et maintenant, avec Dumbledore s'opposant à ce que le ministère dit à propos de l'attaque, Fudge se prépare à prendre plus de contrôle sur Hogwarts. »  
_

Lucius fit une pause et ajouta, _« J'ai recommandé à Fudge de sélectionner le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et d'octroyer le poste à quelqu'un qui lui est loyal. Ainsi il aurait un agent infiltré dans l'école pour discréditer Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore a toujours eu du mal à trouver les professeurs pour cette classe nous pourrions facilement dissuader tout candidat. Il y a une sorcière au ministère qui serait idéale pour ce travail. C'est Dolorès Umbrige : la sous secrétaire de Fudge. Elle lui est loyale et elle croit en la pureté du sang. J'ai pu tisser des liens d'amitié avec elle. » _Puis il ajouta avec un sourire narquois, _« Elle n'est pas très intelligente et elle sera facile à manipuler, Mon Seigneur. Et avec le pouvoir du Ministère derrière elle, elle fera un bon travail pour discréditer Dumbledore à Hogwarts. »  
_

Voldemort répondit d'une voix plaisante, _« Très bien, Lucius. Je laisse cela entre tes mains pour t'assurer qu'Umbrige ait le poste. »  
_

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, »_ rétorqua Lucius en s'inclinant et en se reculant à sa place dans le cercle.

_« Romulus, que peux-tu me dire sur Vagnarov ? »_ demanda Voldemort.

Rosier fit un pas en avant et répondit calmement, _« Il soutient les Ténèbres, Mon Seigneur, mais il était très ami avec Karkaroff. J'ai peur que si Karkaroff était tué, il pourrait nous retirer son soutien. Et il était très connu en Europe de l'Est. Donc les autres sorciers pourraient suivre Vagnarov s'il arrête de nous soutenir. »  
_

Les yeux de Voldemort flashèrent de colère et il cingla, _« La mort de Karkaroff n'est pas négociable ! Les traitres meurent ! S'il reste en vie, notre position en serait compromise. »  
_

_« Mais Mon Seigneur, »_ dit Rosier prudemment, _« Igor ne vous a pas trahi intentionnellement… »  
_

_« Karkaroff est la raison pour laquelle nous avons passé une décennie à Azkaban ! »_ interrompit Bella d'une voix perchée.

_« Il a été piégé en consommant de la nourriture imbibée de Véritaserum ! »_ Cingla Rosier, _« Et il a accordé l'asile aux familles noires après la première guerre ! »  
_

_« Il aurait dû se tuer alors ! »_ Gronda Bellatrix furieuse, _« Il aurait dû mourir avant de donner nos noms à Crouch ! »  
_

Rosier regarda Voldemort et dit d'une voix suppliante, _« Mon Seigneur, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Igor… »  
_

_« Non, Romulus, il ne sera pas pardonné, »_ dit Voldemort froidement, _« Je sais qu'il était ton ami aussi mais je ne changerai pas d'avis sur ça. »  
_

Orion était là et écoutait tout ce qui disait alors que son esprit commençait à divaguer. Mais une chose était claire pour lui, Karkaroff méritait une seconde chance. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la décision de Voldemort et il avait peur du moment où Karkaroff serait trouvé. Il savait qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider il lui devait tant.

_« Rodolphus, »_ dit Voldemort sévèrement, _« Toi et ton frère êtes en charge de le retrouver. Avez-vous appris quoi que ce soit ? »  
_

Rodolphus s'inclina devant lui et dit, _« Non, Mon Seigneur. Pardonnez-nous. Nous avons regardé partout mais nous n'avons aucun indice. »  
_

_« Cela ne me contente pas, »_ siffla Voldemort furieusement, _« Pas du tout. Cela fait deux ans qu'il s'est enfui et pourtant vous êtes incapables de le trouver ? »  
_

Rodolphus déglutit fortement et dit doucement, _« Nous avons rendu visite à ses amis et à sa famille, nous les avons torturé pour avoir des informations, mais ils n'en avaient pas, Mon Seigneur. Nous avons tout essayé… »  
_

_« Alors essayez plus ! »_ cracha Voldemort rageusement, _« Crucio ! »  
_

Rodolphus tomba au sol en silence et convulsa pendant quelques instants. Orion devait admettre qu'il admirait le sorcier, recevoir autant de douleur et garder le silence.

Voldemort cessa le sort après quelques secondes et dit sévèrement, _« A ton prochain rapport, je veux des informations ! »  
_

Rodolphus se leva avec difficulté et rétorqua d'une voix rauque, _« Oui, Mon Seigneur. J'essayerai plus durement. »  
_

_« Très bien, »_ dit Voldemort froidement. Il regarda les deux Deatheaters à côté de Dolohov et dit, _« Travers, Macnair, comment s'est passée votre mission auprès des Géants ? »  
_

Les deux Deatheaters s'avancèrent et après s'être inclinés, Travers dit, _« Nous avons localisé leur communauté, Mon Seigneur. Et nous avons commencé à parler avec eux. Cela se déroule d'une façon relativement lente parce qu'il est difficile de converser avec eux mais le géant qui les gouverne est assez vicieux. Nous pensons qu'il acceptera nos propositions au final. »  
_

_« Excellent, »_ dit Voldemort avec un petit sourire, _« Vous me tiendrez fréquemment au courant. »  
_

_« Oui, Maître, »_ répondirent les deux Deatheaters en même temps avant de reprendre leur place.

_« Barty ! »_ cingla Voldemort furieusement, _« Avance. »  
_

Barty eut un pas hésitant et se jeta immédiatement devant Voldemort, _« Maître, pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie, je… »  
_

_« Tu as échoué, Barty ! »_ Gronda Voldemort enragé, _« Tu as laissé Alastor Moody en vie alors que tu devais le tuer une fois que la tâche finale était terminée ! »  
_

_« Mon Seigneur, »_ trembla Barty, _« Je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'étais dans la foule pendant l'attaque mais dans la confusion, Dumbledore ne m'a pas vu. Je l'ai entendu dire à McGonagall de me chercher dans son bureau. Je n'ai pas pu revenir pour tuer Moody, Maitre. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi. »  
_

_« Tu as commis une grande erreur en le laissant vivant, Barty, »_ siffla Voldemort furieusement, _« Il n'y a pas de doute quant au fait que Moody aidera Dumbledore avec son Ordre. »_ Il marqua une pause pour envoyer à Barty un regarda menaçant mais il ajouta froidement, _« Mais d'un autre côté, tu as réussi à lancer mon sort sur la Coupe et tu as aidé Longbottom à se diriger dans le labyrinthe. __Pour cela, je ne te punirai pas. Mais ne me déçois plus ! »  
_

_« Oui, Maitre, merci ! »_ dit Barty en adoration avant de se lever et de retourner dans le cercle.

Orion fronça les sourcils pensivement. Il pouvait clairement voir maintenant ce que Tom lui avait dit sur la façon qu'avait Voldemort de diriger ses deatheaters. Voldemort donnait des récompenses en cas de réussites et torturait en cas d'échecs. Et il ne punissait pas les Deatheaters de Premier Ordre aussi durement que les autres Voldemort avait lancé le Cruciatus à Rodolphus qu'un petit instant. Il supposait que Voldemort faisait cela pour leur démontrer son respect. Bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord sur le fait de lancer un sort tel que le Cruciatus sur ses propres partisans, Orion devait admettre que Voldemort avait un certain sens d'équité, même s'il était tordu.

Voldemort regarda Bellatrix et dit avec un petit sourire, _« Maintenant, Bella, je pense qu'il y avait un problème que tu souhaitais reporter ? »  
_

_« Oui maître, »_ dit Bellatrix avec malveillance. Elle envoya un coup d'œil à Orion et continua, _« Quelqu'un a interrompu nos plans pendant l'attaque, Mon Seigneur. Je pense qu'il doit apprendre de ses erreurs. »  
_

Voldemort plissa des yeux en regardant Orion et siffla furieusement, _« En effet. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as sauvé ce Diggory, Orion ? »  
_

Orion eut une sueur froide pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois depuis le début de la réunion et il s'avança lentement. Son corps était si lourd et si chaud. Et cette fois les vertiges ne passaient pas. Il se concentra avant de répondre.

_« Je… la mort de Diggory n'était pas dans vos plans, si ? »_ répondit Orion épuisé, _« Je pensais juste que ça allait faire plus de mal que de bien de le tuer. »  
_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tuer un sorcier de la Lumière causerait du tort ? »_ gronda Bella en plissant des yeux de façon méprisante.

_« Parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Parce que cela retournerait plus de personnes contre nous ! »_ Cingla Orion, _« Il n'est qu'un étudiant ! Il n'est pas un Auror ni un membre de l'Ordre ! Pourquoi devrions-nous le tuer ? »  
_

_« Mais il pourrait en devenir un dans le futur, »_ cracha Voldemort furieusement, _« Tu as empêché Bella de se débarrasser d'un sorcier de la lumière qui nous combattra pendant la guerre ! »  
_

_« Vous n'en savez rien ! »_ répondit Orion furieux, _« Il pourrait se battre pour la lumière ou il pourrait juste continuer sa vie sans s'impliquer ! Il mérite une chance de vivre pendant ce temps ! Il n'est pas notre ennemi aujourd'hui ! »  
_

_« Surveille ton ton, mon garçon ! »_ Gronda Voldemort, _« Peu importe, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il devienne notre ennemi dans le futur donc tu as donné à Dumbledore un partisan de plus ! Tu aurais dû le tuer toi-même ! »_ Puis il ajouta avec un ricanement, _« Mais peut-être que tu as apprécié devenir un Héros de la lumière ? Est-ce que tu as aimé comment ils te regardaient avec admiration, pour avoir sauvé leur Champion Hufflepuff ? »  
_

_« Non ! »_ répondit Orion furieux, _« Ca n'a rien à voir avec être un héros et tout ce que j'ai fait était juste ! »  
_

_« Qu'est-ce qui était juste ? »_ ricana Bella, _« Tu es faible ! Te tracassant pour la vie inutile de ce garçon ! C'est pathétique ! Si tu ne peux même pas tuer un garçon alors à quoi sers-tu ? »  
_

Orion se retourna brusquement vers elle, sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal et de la sueur apparut sur son front, et il hurla enragé, _« MOI, FAIBLE ? __PUTAIN MAIS QUI A TUE CROUCH ? QUI L'A EMPECHE DE DIRE LES PLANS DU LORD NOIR A DUMBLEDORE ! VOTRE ATTAQUE N'A REUSSI QUE PARCE QUE J'ETAIS LA POUR ARRÊTER CROUCH AVANT TOUT ! SALE P*TE ! »  
_

Bella eut un hurlement haut perché et pointa sa baguette sur Orion, _« Crucio ! »  
_

Orion évita le sort de justesse et sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Bella. Son esprit refusait de se concentrer fortement mais il put lancer son propre sort, _« Flagellum dolus ! »  
_

Bellatrix s'écarta avant que la lumière orange ne la touche et elle dit d'une voix enfantine, _« Allons, allons, petit neveu. Laisse-moi te montrer comment on combat proprement ! »  
_

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit, _« Flamen atr… »  
_

_« Arrêtez ces conneries sur le champ ! »_ hurla Voldemort furieusement, _« Partez ! Vous tous, partez ! Nous avons fini ! »  
_

Orion fit un mouvement pour activer son portoloin mais Voldemort cingla, _« Pas toi, Orion ! Tu as dérangé mes plans et pour cela tu seras puni ! »  
_

Orion vit Bella ricaner avec malveillance avant de transplaner, alors que Lucius lui envoyait un regard inquiet mais il s'en alla également.

Quand tout le monde fut partit, Orion se retourna pour regarder Voldemort et dit furieusement, _« Je n'ai rien dérangé du tout ! Je n'ai pas permis à Bella de tuer Cédric, donc quoi ? Je n'ai pas pris part à l'attaque ! De plus, je pense avoir prouvé que je pouvais tuer quand c'était nécessaire, non ? »  
_

_« Ne me parle pas aussi irrespectueusement ! »_ siffla Voldemort d'un ton menaçant en se levant de son siège, _« Je pensais que tu avais compris où était ta place pendant notre dernier entretien mais il semblerait que tu ais besoin d'un petit rappel ! »  
_

Orion mit sa main gauche à sa tête et grogna. Il prit de profondes inspirations et après que le vertige soit passé il répondit, _« Je vous parlerai coléreusement si j'ai une raison ! Je ne suis pas… »  
_

Le vertige fut plus fort cette fois là et ses jambes refusèrent de le soutenir. Il se sentit tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rattrapé.

Il leva les yeux et à travers une vision trouble, il vit Voldemort le tenir et baisser les yeux sur lui avec un froncement de sourcils. Orion ferma les yeux et son esprit s'éloigna. Il ne pouvait plus penser clairement, ses pensées étaient complètement désordonnées et il voulait juste dormir pour toujours.

_« Orion, ouvre tes yeux, »_ dit Voldemort sévèrement.

Orion obéit lentement et avec difficulté. Quand il réussit finalement à se concentrer sur le visage de Voldemort, il fut frappé par l'impression de voir Tom. Orion cligna des yeux et regarda chaque détail du visage de Voldemort. Ouiiii. Les traits de Tom, ses pommettes hautes, sa forte mâchoire, son nez patricien, un petit front, ses cheveux noirs…

_« Est-ce que tu es malade ? »_ Cingla Voldemort en baissant les yeux sur Orion.

_« Hmm ? »_ répondit Orion confus. Qu'avait-il demandé ? Et qui ? Tom ? Non, c'était Voldemort, non ? Orion secoua sa tête mais cela empira. Il eut un grognement de douleur.

Voldemort resserra sa prise sur Orion et demanda avec impatience, _« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec toi que je puisse te donner une potion adéquate ! »  
_

Orion cligna des yeux et les leva sur Voldemort une fois encore. Il le regarda confus, son esprit divaguait encore plus. Orion dit doucement, _« Vous êtes lui, n'est-ce pas ? »  
_

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et Orion murmura doucement alors que son esprit était un tourbillon de confusion, _« Oui, je vous vois en lui… si semblable… Des fois, j'aimerais… mais il est doux parfois… mais vous jamais, pas vraiment… vous pensez que je ne réalise pas… mais je connais vos jeux… il a dit que vous pourriez sincèrement vous soucier de moi… pour de vrai ?... pourriez-vous jamais vous soucier de moi ?... Lui oui… je le sais… j'aime ça… parce que je peux aussi ressentir… est-ce que vous aussi ?... je ressens… je ressens bien trop… je l'aime… mais il n'est pas réel… vous si… »  
_

Et Orion tomba promptement inconscient.

Orion ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. Il mit sa paume à sa tête et il sentit la moiteur de son front à cause de la fièvre. Orion gémit alors que son ventre lui faisait mal. Ses yeux détaillèrent avec fatigue la chambre et il fronça les sourcils. Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas le Manoir Malfoy.

Il entendit un claquement et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur un elfe de maison debout près de son lit.

_« Vous est réveillé ! »_ dit l'elfe de maison, _« Bonky doit dire au Maître ! »  
_

_« Non ! Attendez ! Où je suis ? »_ demanda Orion alarmé.

Mais l'elfe de maison avait déjà disparu dans un 'pop'.

Orion soupira et roula lentement sur le côté. Il se sentait toujours très fatigué. Il ferma ses yeux une fois encore et s'endormit.

Quelqu'un le secoua gentiment et Orion ouvrit à demi les yeux et les verrouilla sur la personne à travers ses cils. Oh, c'était Voldemort, pensa-t-il calmement. Puis il cligna des yeux et regarda une fois encore. Merde, c'était Voldemort !

Orion essaya de se lever mais Voldemort plaça une main sur son épaule et le recoucha.

_« Couche-toi. Tu dois te reposer, »_ dit-il rapidement.

Orion obéit et demanda avec incertitude, _« Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? »_

_« Tu es à mon Manoir, »_ dit Voldemort sévèrement, _« Tu as perdu conscience et tu as eu une forte fièvre. Tu étais trop malade pour être déplacé donc tu es resté ici. Les Malfoy en sont conscients. »  
_

_« Combien de temps ? »_ demanda Orion perdu.

_« Cela fait deux jours que tu dors, »_ dit Voldemort d'un ton laconique. Puis il demanda impérieux, _« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? »  
_

_« Quoi ? J'ai juste eu de la fièvre, c'est tout, »_ rétorqua Orion lentement.

Voldemort cingla, _« Ne me mens pas ! Une fièvre n'explique pas ta perte de conscience. Maintenant dis le moi ou peut-être préfères-tu que j'utilise la Legilimencie ? »  
_

_« Je vous le dirai ! »_ dit Orion rapidement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était d'essayer de combattre Voldemort par la pensée. Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et Orion lui envoya un regard noir avant de dire calmement, _« Je… heu… J'ai pris une potion de Régénérescence. »  
_

_« Comme je le pensais, »_ coupa Voldemort, _« Combien de temps et quelle dose ? »  
_

Orion soupira. Il ne servait à rien de mentir maintenant. Il dit doucement, _« Une fiole tous les jours pendant quatre mois. »  
_

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent et il cingla, _« Et quel démon t'a possédé pour que tu fasses une chose aussi stupide ? »  
_

_« Ne criez pas ! »_ dit Orion en attrapant sa tête, _« Ca fait mal ! »  
_

Voldemort toussa, _« Punition appropriée pour ton idiotie. »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir, _« Je vais me rendormir. »_ Puis il roula sur le côté opposé afin de présenter son dos à Voldemort.

_« Tu vas te retourner pour me regarder et me parler jusqu'à ce que j'en sois satisfait, »_ cingla Voldemort irrité.

_« Non. Laissez-moi tranquille, »_ marmonna Orion en boudant, il tint fermement l'oreiller contre son visage.

_« Arrête d'agir comme un gamin immature ! »_ Dit Voldemort avec impatience.

_« Arrêtez de crier ! »_ rétorqua Orion en se retournant et en lui envoyant un regard noir.

_« Je ne crie pas, »_ dit Voldemort calmement, _« Maintenant, pourquoi as-tu pris la potion si longtemps ? »  
_

Orion soupira et répondit, _« J'étais occupé. Je devais étudier pour Hogwarts et Durmstrang et je devais aussi gérer le tournoi des trois sorciers. »  
_

Voldemort le regarda avec suspicion mais dit, _« Tu sais que tu es accroc maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »  
_

_« Oui, »_ cingla Orion avec humeur, _« Et je vais souffrir une semaine à cause de l'arrêt brutal. Génial ! Votre Cruciatus est pire ! »  
_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement, _« En effet. Et bien, tu devras rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri. Puis je te renverrai chez les Malfoy. »  
_

_« Je dois vraiment rester ici ? »_ Chouina Orion, _« Au moins j'ai Draco là-bas. Il m'amuserait. »  
_

_« Oui tu restes là, »_ rétorqua Voldemort, _« Je trouverai des livres pour te garder occuper. »  
_

_« Bien, » _ répondit Orion défait, _« Ca va être une longue semaine ennuyante… »  
_

Voldemort répliqua avec impatience, _« Tu n'es pas ici pour t'amuser mais pour guérir. »  
_

_« Je serai tout seul, »_ murmura Orion désespéré, _« Pendant une semaine, tout seul… sans pouvoir bouger du lit… je vais finir par manger mes cheveux ou quelque chose comme ça… »  
_

Voldemort grogna doucement, _« Je te rendrai visite, j'ai du temps. »  
_

Orion cligna les yeux surpris, _« Vraiment ? »  
_

Voldemort le regarda et dit avec indifférence, _« Si je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »  
_

_« Ok, »_ gloussa Orion.

Puis il mit son visage dans son oreiller et soupira de contentement. Sa tête avait arrêté de lui faire mal et il pouvait penser plus clairement. Il avait toujours un peu chaud, mais pour le moment, il appréciait ce petit répit. Il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps.

Orion regarda Voldemort et vit que le sorcier était toujours assis sur son lit. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti ?

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ soupira Orion.

Voldemort arqua son sourcil questionneur et Orion ajouta, _« Vous voulez apparemment me demander quelque chose, c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti. Donc allez-y, demandez. »  
_

Voldemort sourit narquoisement et dit calmement, _« A qui je ressemble ? »  
_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, _« Quoi ? »  
_

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit, _« Tu as dit que je ressemblais à quelqu'un. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu le voyais en moi. »  
_

_« Je… je… quoi ? »_ bégaya Orion confus. Quand avait-il dit cela ? Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière chose qui s'était passé. Mais il était toujours un peu dans les vapes. Il se souvint d'avoir tenté de maudire Bella et de tout le monde qui partait… Puis il se souvint d'être tombé et de Voldemort l'attrapant… mais c'était tout.

_« Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! » _rétorqua Orion.

_« Si tu l'as fait, »_ dit Voldemort avec un mauvais sourire, _« Tu racontais n'importe quoi, mais tu l'as dit. »  
_

Par Morgane ! Qu'avait-il dit ? Avait-il parlé du médaillon ? De Tom ? Ou pire ? Slytherin ? Les Horcruxes ? Les reliques ? Harry Potter ?

Orion le regarda franchement et croassa, _« Qu'ai-je dit ? »  
_

_« Pourquoi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »_ demanda Voldemort avec un mauvais sourire, _« Tu ne te rappelles pas de toutes les choses que tu m'as confiées ? »  
_

Orion avala difficilement et secoua sa tête. Il regardait désespérément autour de lui. Où était sa baguette ? Par la barbe de Merlin, si Voldemort savait quelque chose d'important, il avait besoin de sa baguette pour se protéger ! Ses yeux voyageaient follement dans la pièce. Où était-elle ? Merde !

_« Orion, regarde-moi, »_ dit Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Orion n'obéit pas. Il devait s'éloigner d'ici ! Il sauta du lit et courut vers la porte. Mais en s'étant levé si abruptement, ses vertiges étaient revenus en force et il trébucha dans ses derniers pas.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ dit Voldemort alarmé en attrapant Orion.

Orion le frappa avec le peu de force qu'il avait, _« Laissez-moi ! Relâchez-moi ! »  
_

_« Calme-toi ! »_ cingla Voldemort en essayant d'attraper les bras d'Orion, _« Calme-toi immédiatement ou je t'assomme ! »  
_

Orion grogna quand sa tête commença à lui faire mal une fois encore et les sueurs froides revinrent. Il s'appuya contre Voldemort, attrapant sa tête avec ses mains.

Voldemort le conduisit au lit et Orion remonta lentement dedans. Il se tourna pour regarder Voldemort et dit épuisé, _« Ma baguette… où est-elle ? »  
_

_« Tu ne devrais pas faire de magie en était si malade, »_ dit Voldemort sévèrement.

Orion dit doucement, _« S'il vous plaît, j'en ai besoin… je ne lancerai pas de sorts, mais j'en ai besoin. »  
_

Voldemort lui envoya un regard bizarre avant de sortir la baguette d'Orion de ses robes.

Orion sourit en la voyant et tendit la main pour la prendre. Dès que ses doigts se refermèrent autour du bois froid, il sentit une joie familière reliée à la magie. Orion soupira de contentement et mit sa baguette sur sa poitrine en s'enfonçant dans le lit.

S'il avait su que Voldemort allait juste lui donner la baguette alors il n'aurait pas sauté hors du lit… Si Voldemort lui faisait confiance avec une baguette, alors c'était qu'il ne savait rien d'important, conclut Orion content.

_« Où as-tu eu cette baguette ? »_ demanda Voldemort doucement.

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? »  
_

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent et il cingla, _« Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? »  
_

_« Je vous le dirai si vous répondez à ma question en premier, »_ rétorqua Orion calmement.

_« Je n'ai à répondre à rien du tout ! »_ répondit Voldemort furieux, _« Si tu ne me le dis pas, je trouverai des moyens moins plaisants pour t'extorquer la vérité ! »  
_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir, _« J'en ai ma claque que vous me menaciez à tout bout de champ ! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas être un sorcier normal et avec une conversation paisible ? »  
_

_« Ah mais je ne suis pas un sorcier normal, »_ dit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois, _« Je suis le Lord Noir et de plus je te parlerai comme je l'entends. »  
_

Orion soupira, _« Bien sûr, vous êtes le Lord Noir donc je ne devrais pas attendre beaucoup de vous, n'est-ce pas ? »  
_

_« Tu ne devrais rien attendre de moi, »_ dit Voldemort courtement, _« Je ne donne pas je prends. »  
_

Orion le perça de ses yeux et dit avec une trace de tristesse, _« Et c'est vôtre plus grand défaut. »  
_

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent et il cracha, _« Ce n'est pas un défaut, mon garçon. C'est un trait de caractère des personnes puissantes. »  
_

_« Si vous le dites, »_ dit Orion avec indifférence.

Voldemort s'adossa au dossier et regarda Orion intensément, alors que le garçon lui lançait un regard inquisiteur, la tête posée contre l'oreiller.

_« Ta baguette est puissante, »_ dit Voldemort calmement, _« J'aimerais savoir où tu l'as eue. »_

Orion le regarda avec intérêt, _« Que ressentez-vous quand vous la touchez ? »  
_

_« Comme je l'ai dit, »_ dit Voldemort impatiemment, _« Elle est puissante. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas me le dire ? »  
_

Orion sourit narquoisement, _« Est-ce que vous essayez d'avoir une conversation civile ? Vous y arrivez bien. »  
_

_« Ne te moque pas de moi, mon garçon ! »_ cingla Voldemort.

_« Je ne me moquais pas, »_ dit Orion avec un petit sourire, _« C'était un compliment. »_ Puis il gloussa.

Voldemort lui envoya un regard noir, sa main touchait convulsivement sa poche. Orion vit cela et était sûr que Voldemort était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette pour lui envoyer un crucio. Il se demanda pourquoi Voldemort se restreignait. C'était alarmant en soi. Voldemort voulait quelque chose, Orion le réalisa instantanément. S'il se contrôlait et qu'il essayait d'être patient et gentil… enfin, gentil selon son standard… c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose. Cela le mettait en colère.

Orion cracha, _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
_

Voldemort haussa un sourcil au changement d'humeur, _« Je te l'ai dit. Je veux savoir où tu as eu ta baguette. »  
_

_« Gregorovitch »_ cingla Orion froidement, _« Maintenant, partez. »  
_

Voldemort plissa des yeux, _« Fais gaffe à ton ton, mon garçon. »  
_

_« Ecoutez, je suis malade et épuisé, »_ dit Orion sévèrement, _« Je ne suis pas dans les meilleures conditions pour vos petits jeux de manipulation. Donc soyez juste franc envers moi pour une fois dans votre vie et dites moi ce que vous voulez. »  
_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux quelque chose ? »_ répondit Voldemort en arquant le sourcil.

Orion répondit amèrement, _« Vous êtes patient avec moi que lorsque vous désirez quelque chose. Vous vous retenez depuis le début de m'envoyer un crucio, donc c'est clair que vous voulez quelque chose. Donc allez-y. Je vous promets que vous aurez plus de résultats en étant honnête qu'en utilisant des moyens détournés. »  
_

Voldemort lui sourit largement, _« Très bien. Testons. Qui vois-tu en moi ? »  
_

Orion évita son regard et répondit, _« Personne. »  
_

Voldemort toussa, _« Voilà où va ta promesse que l'honnêteté et la franchise marchent mieux sur toi. »  
_

_« Si c'est vrai ! »_ cingla Orion.

_« Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas honnêtement ? »_ rétorqua Voldemort avec un sourire narquois.

_« Parce que ça marche des deux façons ! »_ rétorqua Orion sévèrement, _« Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je sois honnête si vous ne l'êtes pas ! »  
_

_« Très bien. Je serai honnête. Tu as dit que tu le voyais en moi, qu'il n'était pas réel et que tu l'aimais, »_ dit Voldemort rapidement, _« Maintenant, dis-moi qui c'était. »  
_

Orion en fut bouche bée et bégaya, _« J'ai dit… que… que je… que je l'aimais ? »  
_

_« Oui, »_ dit Voldemort laconiquement.

Orion resta silencieux. Et Voldemort dit plaisamment, _« Nous y voici encore. Maintenant tu m'as prouvé que la seule façon d'avoir des réponses de toi est par des moyens détournés. »  
_

_« Non, »_ cingla Orion, _« C'est juste que… enfin, c'est personnel. Je ne vous demande pas des choses comme cela. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça vous intéresse. »  
_

_« Intéresse ? »_ dit Voldemort doucement, _« Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse. »_ Il s'approcha de sorte qu'il recouvrait partiellement Orion et rapprocha son visage en sifflant doucement, **_« Est-ce que je lui ressssemble, Orion ? Cette perssssonne que tu penssses aimer mais qui n'est pas réelle… Mais je ssssuis réel, mon mignon. Donc dis moi, puisssque tu ne peux pas l'avoir, essst-ce que tu me veux ? Tu as dit avoir des ssssentiments trop forts… Alors que resssens-tu ? Si je te touche comme çça, est-ce que tu aimes ? »  
_**

Voldemort caressa lentement la joue d'Orion et descendit jusqu'à son cou alors qu'Orion frissonnait de plaisir par inadvertance, confus par les yeux de Voldemort.

**_« Et ssssi je t'embrasssse encore, esst-ce que tu gémirais pour moi comme la dernière fois ? »_** dit Voldemort en soufflant sur les lèvres d'Orion créant ainsi le fantôme du baiser.

**_« Dis-moi ce que tu as ressssenti la dernière fois, mon mignon. »_** Voldemort mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure d'Orion.

**_« Essst-ce que tu frissssonnes ? Est-ce que tu ssssens le désir ? »_** Il lécha lentement la lèvre d'Orion.

**_« Est-ce que ccc'était bon ? Essst-ce que tu as chaud ? Essst-ce que tu me veux ? »_** Voldemort entra lentement sa langue dans la bouche d'Orion et s'amusa à créer un va et vient sensuel, _« **Est-ce que tu veux que je te fassse gémir encore, mon mignon ? »**_**_  
_**

Orion ne pouvait plus combattre. Il croisa les bras derrière la nuque de Voldemort le rapprocha et ouvrit sa bouche pour embrasser Voldemort profondément. Il plongea sa langue dans l'antre chaude de Voldemort et l'explora passionnément. Voldemort bougea son corps afin de recouvrir complètement celui d'Orion et il retira lentement les draps entre eux. Quand il n'y eut plus de barrières entre eux sauf les vêtements qu'ils portaient, Voldemort se coucha sur Orion. Il attrapa le visage d'Orion entre ses mains et prit le contrôle du baiser. Il prit son temps pour découvrir la bouche du garçon alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir sur lui.

Orion le rapprocha encore et eut un gémissement de fond de gorge dans la bouche de Voldemort quand il sentit leurs érections se mouvoir ensembles. Orion enroula une jambe autour de Voldemort et se colla à lui en remuant des hanches. Tout était si intense et le consumait qu'Orion se perdit dans le plaisir. Il pouvait sentir l'étrange tiraillement en lui, mais il s'en foutait, il était trop immergé dans son désir. Il voulait juste continuer. Orion remua encore une fois des hanches contre Voldemort et sentit le gémissement de Voldemort dans sa bouche, ce qui l'excita davantage.

Voldemort prit l'une de ses jambes et la ramena contre sa taille alors qu'il pressait son érection contre le garçon. Orion arqua son dos et brisa le baiser pour gémir à l'oreille de Voldemort. Le sorcier plus âgé enleva le t-shirt d'Orion et sa main voyagea des côtes d'Orion à son pantalon et il commença à baisser la ceinture. Orion embrassa le cou de Voldemort alors que le sorcier commençait à enlever son pantalon et Voldemort l'embrassa profondément une fois encore alors qu'il réussissait à se débarrasser du pantalon d'Orion. Se frottant encore plus fortement contre le garçon et en plongeant davantage dans sa bouche, il enleva rapidement le boxer d'Orion et commença à défaire sa ceinture à lui.

Du feu semblait courir dans ses veines et il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que de prendre Orion maintenant. Les gémissements du garçon le rendait fou de désir et l'enjoignaient à réclamer le garçon une fois pour toute. Il marqua une pause pour observer le garçon sous lui. Son regard carmin ne manqua aucun détail du corps alangui sous lui, il était exquis. Les yeux d'Orion étaient à moitié ouverts et il pouvait voir les yeux émeraude remplis de désir derrière ses cils. Le garçon haletait doucement et ses joues étaient rosées. Ses lèvres étaient bombées et ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front par la sueur. Sa poitrine blanche douce et délectable était glissante et menait à une taille étroite… Orion était extrêmement beau.

Orion leva les yeux sur Voldemort confus. Il y avait une expression illisible sur son visage et le sorcier le regardait intensément, sans rater une miette de son corps… Son corps, pensa Orion perdu. Il toucha sa poitrine nue puis sa taille. Sa main s'arrêta quand il rencontra sa peau au lieu de ses vêtements. Orion baissa les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils confus quand il vit qu'il était complètement nu. Que s'était-il passé ? Toujours confus, il regarda Voldemort. Il était couché et nu avec Voldemort, pensa-t-il lentement, son esprit tourbillonnait difficilement. Il vit Voldemort commencer à retirer son t-shirt et s'émerveilla quand il vit les épaules sculptées et la poitrine hâlée.

Orion leva la main et caressa gentiment la poitrine de Voldemort. Les yeux de Voldemort se verrouillèrent aux siens et Orion eut un essai de sourire. Immédiatement, Voldemort se pressa contre lui et ravit une fois encore sa bouche. Voldemort écarta les jambes d'Orion et s'installa entre elles, remuant contre Orion plus fortement et plus vite. Orion gémit en sentant le tissu du pantalon de Voldemort contre son érection nue… Nue… Orion secoua sa tête pour essayer de récupérer ses esprits. Il était nu… Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent. Il était complètement nu ! Avec Voldemort au dessus de lui ! Il regarda rapidement Voldemort et il vit qu'il commençait à retirer son pantalon.

_« Attendez ! »_ hoqueta Orion, ayant finalement retrouvé un esprit plus clair que jamais.

Voldemort arrêta de retirer son pantalon et fronça les sourcils. Orion se regardait avec frénésie, puis Voldemort. Il leva les yeux une fois encore et dit d'une voix qui s'affaiblit, _« Je… je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. »  
_

Orion attrapa la couverture la plus proche et se recouvrit, _« Je suis désolé mais… mais… »  
_

_« Mais quoi ? »_ cingla Voldemort avec un regard noir.

Orion répondit d'une voix douce en évitant son regard, _« Ca ne peut pas aller plus loin. D'ailleurs ça n'aurait pas dû aller aussi loin. »_ Il secoua sa tête et ajouta, _« Je n'ai pas réalisé, pas jusqu'à maintenant, que nous étions sur le point d'aller si loin… »  
_

Voldemort prit férocement le menton d'Orion entre ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde et grogna furieusement, _« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis en train de jouer ? Pourquoi as-tu commencé à m'embrasser si tu ne voulais pas que cela arrive ? »  
_

_« Je… je voulais vous embrasser, »_ dit Orion avec hésitation et en rougissant, _« Mais je n'ai jamais que… enfin, que vous savez… »  
_

_« Que je voudrais te baiser ? »_ dit Voldemort méchamment.

Orion cingla furieusement, _« Oui ! Si vous voulez le dire d'une façon aussi crue. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de coucher avec vous ! »  
_

_« Ah non ? »_ siffla Voldemort furieusement, _« Alors pourquoi avoir commencé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu gémissais comme une pute de l'allée des Embrumes si tu ne voulais pas que je te baise ? »  
_

De rage, Orion plongea sur Voldemort le bloquant sous lui et hurla, _« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME DIRE CELA ? »  
_

Ils roulèrent hors du lit et touchèrent le sol durement. Orion atterrit au dessus d'un Voldemort ébahi, avec la couverture toujours enroulé autour de lui.

_« Excusez-vous ! »_ cria Orion en attrapant les poignets de Voldemort et en les poussant contre le sol, _« Excusez-vous maintenant ! »  
_

Voldemort les fit rouler immédiatement et coinça Orion sous lui et ricana, _« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? C'est l'entière vérité. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu gémis comme une pute pour tous les sorciers qui te baisent ? Ou c'est juste pour moi ? »  
_

Les yeux d'Orion flashèrent de furie et sans y penser une seule seconde, il frappa durement Voldemort dans la mâchoire. Le visage de Voldemort suivit le coup et quelques secondes plus tard, il attrapa Orion par la gorge.

Voldemort baissa les yeux sur Orion et pressa durement. Il siffla furieusement, _« Je devrais te tuer pour cela. »  
_

Orion commença à manquer d'air et il essaya d'écarter la main de Voldemort avec ses doigts. Il les griffa mais Voldemort resserra sa prise. Les jambes d'Orion essayèrent de le frapper mais Voldemort le pressait de tout son corps, l'empêchant de bouger.

_« S…stop, »_ hoqueta Orion alors qu'il commençait à pleurer. Il essaya d'invoquer sa magie noire, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer assez fort, son esprit était très désordonné et lentement son corps s'épuisa.

Voldemort perça Orion de ses yeux froids, _« Pourquoi devrai-je arrêter ? Tu m'as frappé. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une chose aussi dangereuse ? »  
_

Orion attrapa une fois encore la main de Voldemort et réussit à déloger un de ses doigts. Il prit une grosse bouffée d'air et gronda furieusement, _« Vous l'avez mérité ! Je n'ai jamais… personne ne m'a jamais pris ! »  
_

Voldemort relâcha sa gorge et le perça de ses yeux carmins. Il dit calmement, _« Tu veux dire que tu es avec ce vampire depuis plus d'un an et que tu n'as pas encore couché avec lui ? »  
_

Orion massa sa gorge et cracha avec haine, _« Pas que cela vous regarde, putain, mais non, nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour ! Maintenant dégagez de sur moi ! »  
_

Voldemort prit son menton et dit calmement, _« Regarde-moi. »  
_

_« Non ! »_ cracha Orion furieusement, il remua des pieds pour essayer de s'éloigner de Voldemort, _« Putain, mais bougez-vous ! »  
_

_« Non ! »_ dit Voldemort laconiquement, _« Maintenant, regarde-moi. »  
_

Orion bougea davantage ses jambes et essaya de pousser Voldemort avec ses mains. Il cria désespéré, _« Je vous hais, putain ! JE VOUS HAIS ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant ! »  
_

_« Orion… »_ commença à dire Voldemort calmement.

_« Non ! Je ne veux pas écouter ce que vous avez à dire ! »_ rétorqua Orion enragé tout en continuant de se battre, _« Vous avez failli m'étranger à mort ! Vous êtes un putain de psychopathe ! Putain mais restez loin de moi ! »  
_

_« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, »_ siffla Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

_« Merde ! »_ cracha Orion furieux, _« Vous m'avez insulté de pute ! VOUS devriez faire attention à ce que vous ME dites ! »  
_

_« Je pensais que tu avais déjà de l'expérience, »_ dit Voldemort sans s'excuser.

Orion le regarda incrédule, _« Cela ne justifie rien ! Même si j'avais déjà couché avec quelqu'un vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'insulter ! »  
_

_« Tu as initié le contact et tu t'es arrêté au dernier moment, »_ répondit Voldemort d'une colère froide.

_« Vous l'avez initié aussi ! Et j'ai arrêté parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et je ne suis pas prêt ! »_ cingla Orion.

_« Et bien, je ne le savais pas, non ? »_ rétorqua Voldemort sévèrement, _« Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose avant de commencer. »  
_

_« Ce n'est pas le problème ! »_ gronda Orion, _« D'abord vous m'insultez et ensuite vous m'étranglez ! Ils sont là les problèmes ! »  
_

Epuisé par la lutte, Orion s'écroula au sol, ferma ses yeux et dit doucement, _« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. »  
_

Voldemort le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de se lever et de prendre Orion dans ses bras. Orion rabattit rapidement la couverture autour de ses hanches avant qu'elle ne tombe et se laissa reconduire dans le lit.

Un fois réinstallé, il montra immédiatement son dos à Voldemort et dit doucement, _« Je veux dormir. Partez s'il vous plaît. »  
_

Voldemort lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre.

La semaine suivante fut terrible pour Orion. Il avait des courbatures et la fièvre allait et venait par intermittence, le laissant plus faible que jamais. Son esprit était complètement perdu parce qu'il passait de vertiges en vertiges. Et quand son esprit était clair et qu'il sentait la présence de Voldemort, il faisait semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas faire face à Voldemort de nouveau. Plus il y avait de distance entre eux, mieux c'était. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait failli coucher avec Voldemort. Et ça lui faisait terriblement peur parce qu'il avait toujours cru que sa première fois se ferait avec quelqu'un de gentil et d'aimant et qu'il se sentait toujours trop jeune pour cela. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter et il avait toujours pensé qu'il le ferait avec Lezander, puisqu'il était l'amant parfait selon lui. L'idée que Voldemort soit son premier l'effrayait profondément il aurait été brutal ! Le sorcier l'aurait forcément blessé. Les actions de Voldemort le confirmaient ! Il avait essayé de l'étrangler ! Orion était extrêmement furieux contre cela. Non, il ne le laisserait jamais aussi loin. C'était totalement fou et dangereux.

Durant le dernier jour de la semaine, Orion le sentit instantanément. Son esprit commençait à s'éclaircir, son corps récupérait une température normale et sa force revenait. Il soupira de soulagement c'était fini, son corps avait battu l'addiction à la potion. Il alla lentement à la salle de bains et remplit la baignoire. Il plongea dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de plaisir et passa l'heure suivante à apprécier le bain et à fêter le fait d'être à nouveau lui-même.

Après avoir mis des vêtements qui étaient dans le placard, il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de prévenir Voldemort qu'il partait.

Après avoir pris sa baguette de la table de nuit, Voldemort entra dans la pièce.

Le sorcier l'inspecta prudemment et dit rapidement, _« C'est fini. »  
_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion sans le regarder, _« Je me suis senti mieux il y a une heure. Donc je pars maintenant._ »

Voldemort lui lança un coup d'œil et dit sévèrement, _« Ton entraînement avec Bella et Rodolphus commencera demain donc. »  
_

Orion soupira et dit prudemment, _« Très bien. »  
_

Voldemort s'approcha de lui, leva le visage d'Orion et dit froidement, _« Tu feras ce qu'ils te demanderont. Ne me déçois pas. »  
_

Orion plissa des yeux, _« Je ferai ce qu'ils me demandent de faire dans certaines limites. »  
_

Les yeux de Voldemort flashèrent de colère et il gronda, _« Ils vont t'aider à devenir un Deatheater de valeur, »_ puis il ajouta avec un sourire narquois, _« N'as-tu pas dit que ton but était de devenir mon égal ? Alors tu dois prouver que tu en es capable et que tu en as les moyens. »  
_

Orion lui lança un regard noir, _« Mais vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas d'égal, non ? Alors pourquoi devrais-je m'embêter ? »  
_

Voldemort lui sourit avec malveillance, _« Si tu réussis l'entraînement d'une façon qui me satisfait, alors je considèrerai le fait de te donner une position de valeur à mes côtés en temps voulu. »  
_

Orion le regarda avec suspicion, _« Une position d'égal ? Avec le respect et la considération mérités ? »  
_

_« Peut-être, »_ dit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois. Puis il se rapprocha d'Orion et fit jouer un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Orion se tendit immédiatement, se recula et dit calmement, _« Non. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais. C'était une erreur. »  
_

Voldemort plissa des yeux et attrapa son bras en sifflant furieusement, _« Personne ne se refuse à moi, Orion. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »  
_

Orion pointa sa baguette subtilement et perça Voldemort de son regard et dit d'une voix froide, _« De même et vous n'êtes pas celui que je veux. »  
_

A cet instant, il activa son portoloin. La dernière chose qu'il vit, fut les yeux enragés de Voldemort le percer.

Aussitôt qu'il apparut dans sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy, Orion soupira et alla dans la chambre de son père. Il fit sortir l'infirmière et s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit où Sirius était couché. Orion l'inspecta prudemment. Sirius semblait être en bonne santé. Les potions maintenaient son corps dans une condition parfaite et l'infirmière prenait soin de le laver tous les jours. Sirius semblait si jeune, pensa Orion surpris. Son père avait toujours paru si fort et sûr de lui et en le voyant couché là, si vulnérable, si impuissant, faisait qu'Orion réalisait que son père n'était pas le sorcier imbattable qu'il avait toujours imaginé. Peut-être que Sirius lui paraissait plus jeune parce que maintenant il se sentait lui-même très vieux. Tant de fardeaux, tant de pression… Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu mille et une vies depuis qu'il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley. Et de penser à tout ce qui devait être fait… juste de penser à la difficulté du futur… il avait l'impression d'être vieux.

Orion soupira et caressa gentiment la joue de son père et s'approcha de lui.

Il regarda les yeux fermés de Sirius et chuchota d'une voix brisée, _« Que penserais-tu de moi si tu savais ce que j'ai fait ? Que me dirais-tu si tu savais que j'ai volontairement embrassé le sorcier qui a tué maman ? Que nous avons presque… Que je suis attiré par lui peu importe combien de fois je me répète qu'il n'est pas bon pour moi, qu'il me détruira juste au final. Que je vois encore Tom quand je le regarde peu importe combien je me bats contre. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ? »  
_

Orion caressa le magnifique visage de son père et dit tristement, _« Je t'aime plus que tout, tu sais ? J'aime maman aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais connue mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir d'elle en moi. Est-ce qu'elle était gentille ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle l'était. Est-ce que j'ai sa gentillesse en moi ? Son amour ? Quelque part bien enfoui, ai-je encore ces choses là ? Est-ce que je la déshonore en le voulant ? Pleurerait-elle si elle me voyait maintenant ? Toutes ces choses que j'ai faites… »_ Il ravala un sanglot, _« Le meurtre que j'ai commis ? La mort d'un garçon que je n'ai pas empêchée ? Me haïrait-elle ? Et toi ? __»_  


Orion attrapa la main de son père et la plaça sur sa joue et chuchota tristement, _« N'ai-je rien donc d'elle en moi ? Ou me suis-je complètement transformé en quelqu'un de différent ? Combien je souhaite que tu puisses me parler, Père. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu pourrais trouver mon équilibre et me guider… parce que je pense que le chemin que je suis est le bon, et je n'ai pas de regrets. Est-ce normal ? De ne pas regretter le meurtre du sorcier qui t'a fait emprisonner ? De ne pas regretter la mort de Neville parce que les Ténèbres en avaient besoin pour triompher ? Devrais-je ressentir des remords ? Ou devrais-je devenir plus froid pour mon propre bien ? Plus froid afin de ne pas perdre l'esprit dans cette guerre, pour être capable de faire ce qui doit l'être sans arrière pensée, sans me démonter… »  
_

Il soupira et chuchota, _« Remus dit que jamais tu n'aurais voulu que je tue, que tu en serais choqué, révulsé. Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant, Père. Je l'ai déjà fait et même facilement, sans sentiment et je pense toujours que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »  
_

Orion se déplaça pour se coucher à côté de son père et embrassa Sirius en posant son visage dans son cou. Il ferma ses yeux alors que des sillons de larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il dit doucement, _« Tu me manques tellement. Ton humour, ton rire, tes blagues débiles, ton envie de vivre, ton énergie… j'essaye de trouver une façon de t'aider, tu sais ? J'apprends des sorts puissants. Je cherche des choses qui nous aideront… Je fais tout ça pour toi, Père. Parce que je veux ton retour, parce que j'aurais dû être capable de te protéger… Mais je ne te décevrai plus. Personne d'autre ne mourra pour moi. Je ferai tout peu importe la tâche pour devenir assez puissant et empêcher la mort de ceux que j'aime. Est-ce si horrible de ma part ? De vouloir tout faire afin de protéger ceux que j'aime ? Même si ça signifie devenir froid et rude ? Même si je deviens sans cœur et que l'on ait peur de moi ? Même si je deviens plus comme lui ? Tu vois, j'ai besoin de toi parce que mes réponses à ces questions sont tout ce qui m'importent tout cela vaut la peine de t'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés. Parce que je suis catégorique sur mes buts, peu importe quels moyens j'utilise, peu importe ce que je deviens. »  
_

Il chuchota une dernière fois, Orion s'endormit en enlaçant son père, _« Sileo vobiscum pax, Père. J'y arriverai. »  
_

Le mois et demi suivant fut éprouvant pour Orion et Draco. Rodolphus et Bellatrix entraînaient Orion pendant que Lucius enseignait à Draco plus de sorts noirs et comment se battre en fonction de son environnement. Rodolphus étaient un maître rigide il était le genre de sorciers qui observait calmement mais qui donnait des conseils pointus à Orion afin d'améliorer sa posture de combat en duel, comment positionner son corps pour la défense ou l'attaque et comment rendre son lancer de sort plus rapide et puissant. Il le félicitait sobrement quand il gagnait mais le réprimandait durement quand il faisait des erreurs. Orion en était venu à respecter le sorcier plus âgé et il appréciait le temps passé avec lui. Bellatrix était un autre problème elle aimait se moquer de lui et l'énerver mais elle perdait rapidement sa concentration quand Orion donnait autant qu'il recevait. Mais Orion devait admettre que la sorcière était douée son répertoire était large et horrible, et il apprenait énormément avec elle. Pas même Rosier lui avait appris autant de sorts noirs à Durmstrang.

D'habitude, Orion se battait avec Bellatrix alors que Rodolphus l'observait et commentait calmement sa performance. Bellatrix ne lui faisait pas de quartiers et elle infligeait de douloureux coups sans remords caquetant habituellement qu'elle le transformerait en partisan de valeur pour le Lord Noir et qu'elle le débarrasserait de sa faiblesse.

Après chaque jour, Orion retournait dans son lit fatigué et prit les potions nécessaires pour guérir ses blessures. Et Draco venait habituellement après les leçons qu'il avait avec son père pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Draco avançait dans l'apprentissage des connaissances des Arts Noirs et il faisait de gros efforts pour être digne de ce que Lucius attendait de lui. C'était dur pour Draco mais il était extatique que son père prenne du temps pour être avec lui et le prépare, donc il faisait de son mieux pour que Lucius soit fier de lui.

Il avait recommencé l'entrainement de sa magie noire. Après que Draco soit parti, il plaça des sorts de protection sur sa chambre et la pratiqua jusqu'à minuit. Heureusement, les mois sans entrainement semblaient ne pas avoir fait de dommages. Il pouvait l'invoquer aussi rapidement qu'avant et donner à la glace noire et au feu noir les formes qu'il voulait. Bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à les transformer en d'autres éléments. Orion pensait que peut-être être capable d'invoquer un vent noir pourrait être utile mais il ne savait toujours pas comment il pourrait être dirigé, il ne pouvait faire sortir de ses paumes qu'une sorte de brouillard noir. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de le faire de la bonne façon ; en transformant sa magie en éléments. Peut-être qu'il devrait en faire autre chose mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi.

La seule chose qui inquiétait Orion était qu'il avait de nouveau des visions. Il élevait ses barrières d'Occlumens avant de s'endormir chaque nuit mais cela ne semblait pas être assez. Heureusement, pas grand-chose se passait, sa présence dans l'esprit de Voldemort continuait de passer inaperçue. Il avait de courtes visions des partisans de Voldemort qui faisaient des rapports de mission, rien de très important sauf que le climat politique d'Angleterre était en leur faveur. Le Daily Prophet, particulièrement Rita Skeeter, dessinait un portrait de Dumbledore comme était un vieux sorcier sénile, que le temps a consumé et qui chercher à retrouver ses jours de gloire qu'il avait en combattant le mal et Grindelwald. Dumbledore était complètement discrédité en disant que Lord Voldemort était de retour. Les gens refusaient d'y croire et les commentaires de Fudge aux médias réaffirmaient seulement leurs convictions également. L'information intéressante qu'Orion obtint de ses visions concernait les Alliés Noirs. Les Américains avaient déjà commencé à corrompre les sorciers au Congrès, se préparant pour la guerre les allemands gagnaient plus de puissance politique avec l'aide des Russes et Sébastien de Valois avait déjà contacté les plus importantes familles noires et avait prit le titre de leader.

Orion eut le soupçon alarmant que ses visions étaient de retour et qu'il était incapable de les bloquer aussi efficacement sûrement dû au fait que son lien avec Voldemort s'était fortifié. Et la seule raison qui faisait qu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion était ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort quand il avait été à son Manoir. Le contact physique pouvait-elle être la raison de tout ceci ? Il semblait, et ça le préoccupait grandement. Son lien avec Voldemort n'avait pas de précédent dans le monde sorcier personne n'avait survécu au sort de mort, donc il n'avait nulle part où chercher des réponses. Il n'avait aucune façon de savoir toutes les conséquences d'un tel lien ou de comment il s'était crée ou de ce qu'il pouvait se passer à cause de lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était de cacher sa présence à l'esprit de Voldemort, en utilisant ses capacités d'Occlumens, et prier que rien ne pourrait faire comprendre à Voldemort l'existence de ce lien.

Il parlait fréquemment avec Tom, la plupart du temps de son entrainement, mais il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il avait fait avec Voldemort. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était la réjouissance de Tom à ce sujet et qu'il tente de le perturber et de l'embrouiller l'empressant par le fait de dévoiler son identité à Voldemort.

Orion n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir les souvenirs copiés de Dumbledore. Les pensines étaient de puissants objets magiques qui ne pouvaient être conjurés et c'était pourquoi il devait trouver un moyen d'aller au Manoir des Black et utiliser la pensine de son père. Il devait trouver le temps d'y aller sans se faire prendre.

Il fêta calmement son quinzième anniversaire avec les Malfoy. Narcissa lui avait demandé s'il aimerait un autre bal, mais Orion avait poliment refusé. Il eut beaucoup de cadeaux chers de ses gardiens et il défia joyeusement Draco pour un match d'attrapeur. Après cela, il passa la dernière heure de sa soirée avec Sirius il lui raconta doucement tout ce qu'il s'était passé. En gros, ce fut un bon anniversaire pour Orion.

C'était la mi-aout et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de rendre visite à Lezander. Il était certain que Lucius refuserait mais il voir Lezander il avait fait une promesse à son petit-ami qu'il ferait tout ce qui était son pouvoir pour aller le voir pendant l'été et il voulait catégoriquement la remplir. Il en était venu à la conclusion que la seule façon serait d'activer le portoloin sans en parler à personne, comme cela ils ne pourraient pas l'empêcher d'y aller.

Ce jour-là, après le petit déjeuner, il alla dans la pièce que Bella et Rodolphus utilisaient pour son entrainement. Bella lui avait dit que son entrainement pour l'été était presque complet et que la seule chose qui restait était le test final. Orion n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment ils allaient le tester, après tout, il avait déjà utilisé tous les Impardonnables et d'autres sorts très noirs sur les poupées de chaire et de sang de Bella.

Aussitôt qu'Orion entra dans la pièce, il le sentit. Cette aura familière de magie noire intense qui titillait sa peau. Il regarda autour mais ne le vit pas. Voldemort était là, quelque part sous un sort d'invisibilité, il en était certain. Il n'avait pas vu le sorcier noir… sauf dans ses visions… depuis qu'il s'était enfui du Manoir de Voldemort. Le sorcier avait été très occupé et Orion en était bien reconnaissant il voulait l'éviter autant que possible.

Bella et Rodolphus l'attendaient déjà.

Orion hocha poliment la tête vers Rodolphus et dit _« Bonjour. »_

_« Bonjour Orion, »_ dit Rodolphus avec un petit sourire, _« J'espère que tu es prêt pour ton test. »  
_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion laconiquement.

Bella lui envoya un sale regard et caqueta, _« Nous verrons cela, petit neveu. »  
_

Soudainement, elle pointa sa baguette sur le milieu de la pièce et un petit chiot labrador apparut puisqu'elle avait enlevé le sort de désillusion.

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui et dit, _« Vas-y. Utilise le Cruciatus et l'Avada. »  
_

Orion ricana et grogna, _« Un chiot ? Réellement, Tante Bella, Rosier utilisait des lapins. Penses-tu que c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi ? »  
_

Sans lui donner un moment pour répondre, il se recomposa et pointa sa baguette et dit, _« Crucio ! »  
_

Le chiot couina et aboya d'agonie alors qu'il se mettait en boule et convulsait au sol dur.

Après un petit moment, Orion cria rapidement, _« Avada Kedavra ! »  
_

La lumière verte toucha le chiot et termina sa souffrance.

_« Tut,tut, »_ se moqua Bella, _« Tu aurais dû laisser le Cruciatus plus longtemps, petit neveu. Peu importe, tu as une autre chance de faire tes preuves. »  
_

D'un mouvement de sa baguette le corps du chiot disparut. Avec un autre mouvement, un petit chat roux apparut, miaulant doucement vers eux.

Bella se tourna joyeusement vers Orion et dit, _« Utilise le sort noir que je t'ai montré hier. »  
_

Orion hocha la tête, ravala son dégoût et cria, _« Viscus conscious amortis ! »  
_

Aussitôt que le flux rouge toucha le chaton, il miaula d'agonie sur le sol alors que sa fourrure s'arrachait de son corps et qu'un grand trou fit son apparition dans son ventre et les entrailles du chaton commencèrent à se vider au sol mélangé au sang. Le chaton campait sur ses griffes alors qu'il restait conscient de tout cela le sort l'empêchait de mourir et forçait le chaton à tout ressentir.

Quand les entrailles du chat furent toutes au sol et qu'il s'était arrêté de crisser des dents, Orion lança rapidement un _« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Bellatrix vira rapidement tout cela. Son sourire était grand, sa baguette montra le prochain sujet.

Instantanément, une petite fille muggle avec un visage de chérubin, de petites boucles blondes et de grands yeux bleus innocents apparut devant eux.

La petite fille les regarda avec de grands yeux mouillés de larmes et dit, _« Maman ? Où est maman ? »  
_

Orion pâlit et se tourna vers Bellatrix, _« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »  
_

Elle lui sourit, _« Pensais-tu réellement que les autres étaient réellement un test ? Oh non, petit neveu, CECI est ton vrai test. »  
_

Bella se tourna vers la fille et dit d'une voix sucrée, _« Quel est ton prénom, ma puce ? »  
_

La petite fille la regarda hésitante et renifla doucement, _« Victoria. »  
_

_« Oh, un très joli prénom, »_ dit Bellatrix d'une voix de bébé, _« Un joli prénom pour un jolie fille, n'est-ce pas, Orion ? »  
_

Bellatrix lui jeta un coup d'œil quand il ne répondit pas et sourit davantage avant de se retourner vers Victoria, _« Et quel âge as-tu, chérie ? »  
_

Victoria sourit doucement à Bella et dit fièrement en montrant quatre doigts, _« Ca. Ma maman dit que je suis une grande fille. »  
_

_« Oui, bien sûr que tu l'es, mon petit cœur, »_ caqueta Bella.

Victoria la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et dit, _« Où est maman ? »_ Puis elle renifla et gémit, _« Je veux ma maman. »  
_

_« Ce garçon va t'envoyer rejoindre ta maman, n'est-ce pas, Orion ? »_ dit Bella en lui souriant narquoisement, _« Envois-la rejoindre sa mère qui l'attend… »  
_

Orion savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il secoua sa tête et dit, _« Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »  
_

Bella se tourna instantanément sur lui et cracha, _« Fais ce que l'on te dit ! »  
_

_« Je veux ma maman ! »_ Pleura Victoria.

_« Non ! »_ cingla Orion furieusement à Bella, _« Je ne ferai pas cela ! J'ai déjà prouvé que je peux utiliser le sort de mort, il n'y a pas besoin… »  
_

_« Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon pathétique ! »_ hurla Bella, _« TUE-LA ! »  
_

_« MAMAAAN ! Je veux ma maman ! »_ cria Victoria désespérément.

_« NON ! NON JE NE LE FERAI PAS ! »_ ragea Orion en se tournant vers Bella, _« Ce n'est qu'une petite fille muggle ! Il n'y a pas de raison ! »  
_

Bella l'attrapa par le col de ses robes et ricana, _« Tu es toujours faible et sans valeur, garçon ! C'est dégoûtant ! Tu salis le nom des Black ! Tu… »  
_

_« Je veux partir ! MAAAMAN ! »_ Pleura Victoria.

_« Salope ! »_ cracha Orion à Bellatrix en se dégageant de sa grippe, _« C'est toi qui souille ma lignée ! Tu ne connais pas le contrôle ! Tu ne peux pas discerner ce qui n'est pas nécessaire de ce qui l'est… »  
_

_« Crucio ! »_ cria soudainement une voix froide.

Victoria hurla et sanglota de douleur et d'agonie et son petit corps convulsa violemment et tomba sur le sol dur.

Voldemort apparut devant eux et il attrapa immédiatement Orion par ses robes et dit froidement, _« Tu veux être mon partisan, ma main droite ou mon égal alors que tu es incapable de tuer un muggle sans importance ? Même après que les muggle t'aient battu à l'orphelinat ? Même quand ils nous méprisent alors qu'ils ne sont que des créatures répugnantes et sans valeur ! »  
_

_« Je tuerais un muggle adulte si ça aide notre cause ! »_ cracha Orion furieusement, _« Mais la mort de cette fillette n'a pas de sens ! »  
_

Les cris de Victoria s'intensifièrent et Voldemort attrapa Orion par l'arrière de sa nuque et le força à regarder la petite fille agonisant.

Voldemort dit furieusement, _« Tue-la. Tue-la maintenant ! Ou je ne lèverai pas le Cruciatus ! Que préfères-tu Orion ? La mort de la gamine ou une existence perdue après que mon sort l'ait torturé jusqu'à la folie ? »  
_

Orion essaya de s'échapper de la prise de Voldemort mais le sorcier tint sa nuque plus fortement et siffla, _« Termine son agonie, maintenant ! »  
_

Les cris de Victoria faisaient rage dans ses oreilles et perçaient son esprit. Orion sentit des larmes retenues dans ses yeux alors qu'il pointait sa baguette et cria, _« Avada Kedavra ! »  
_

Avec la lumière verte, Victoria arrêta de crier, arrêta de respirer, morte.

Orion se retourna vivement et regarda Voldemort et hurla rageusement, _« PUTAIN DE BÂTARD ! Sale manipulateur ! »  
_

Voldemort se moqua de lui, _« Dis ce que tu veux, Orion, mais tu l'as tuée au final, non ? Ne me blâme pas sa mort alors que c'est toi qui l'a tuée ! »  
_

Orion vit rouge et lança un _« CRUCIO ! »_ enragé sur Voldemort.

Voldemort l'évita en bougeant sur le côté et cria furieusement, _« Dolus augmenta ! »  
_

_« Protectum atrum ! »_ hurla Orion, en formant un bouclier noir de magie qui fit que le sort de torture rebondit loin de lui.

Voldemort utilisa immédiatement l'opportunité d'agripper la gorge d'Orion et le menaça, _« N'ose même plus m'attaquer ! »  
_

_« Allez vous faire voir ! »_ gronda Orion en tentant de respirer, _« J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de vos putains de jeux ! »  
_

Orion attrapa son pendentif et cracha haineusement à Voldemort, _« Ne me manipulez plus jamais ainsi ou je vous le ferai regretter ! »  
_

Et il chuchota le nom de Lezander et disparut de la prise de Voldemort.

_A suivre…_


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : La Citadelle de Zraven, Souvenirs et nouveau marché**

**.  
**

Orion apparut dans une chambre large et élégante plongée dans l'ombre. La chambre était décorée dans des tons rouges sombres et dorés ici et là. Cela semblait ancien et solennel, comme si des siècles étaient compressés dans ces murs.

Il entendit un bruit de chaise contre le sol de marbre noir et se tourna. Lezander le regardait surpris alors qu'il se levait de son bureau et Orion s'élança instantanément sur son petit ami et le serra fortement.

_« Orion ! »_ s'exclama Lezander surpris, alors qu'il retournait l'étreinte. _« Je ne t'attendais pas ! Tu m'as écrit dans tes lettres que tu n'avais pas de temps libre avec ton entraînement et… »  
_

Orion l'étreignit plus fort et l'interrompit en larmes, _« Je me suis enfui. Je suis simplement parti ! »_

Lezander brisa l'étreinte pour regarder le visage d'Orion. Il baissa les yeux sur lui et dit alarmé, _« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Orion sécha férocement ses larmes avec sa manche et cria, _« Je pleure de colère ! De rage ! Comment a-t-Il osé m'utiliser de cette façon ? »_

_« Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? »_ demanda Lezander en attrapant les épaules d'Orion.

Orion leva les yeux sur ceux inquiets de Lezander et rétorqua furieusement, _« Voldemort ! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je t'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui j'avais un test, tu se souviens ? »_ Lezander hocha sa tête appréhensif et Orion continua, _« Et bien ils n'ont pas testé mes capacités ! J'étais certain que ce test serait un duel féroce ou quelque chose comme ça pour juger ma capacité et mes pouvoirs en magie noire. Mais non ! C'était un test contre mes principes ! Contre ma moralité ! »_

Il continua alors qu'il commençait à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, essayant de clarifier son esprit, _« Je suppose qu'ils… non, qu'Il pensait que c'était mon point faible ! Il sait que je suis puissant. Il sait que je pouvais défaire Bella et Rodolphus. Je suis même certain qu'ils le savent eux-mêmes après avoir fait des duels avec moi depuis tous ces mois. Ca devait être l'idée de Voldemort ! Je vois maintenant de quoi il voulait parler ! »_

Il se retourna pour faire face à Lezander et cracha haineusement, _« Il a dit qu'il voulait voir si j'avais en moi le cran. Il m'a fait tuer une gamine de quatre ans, Lez ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_ hoqueta Lezander avec des yeux écarquillés. Il se recomposa et ajouta avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Et bien, ce n'était pas trop difficile, non ? »_ Il regarda Orion incertain, _« Je veux dire, je pensais que ce serait bien plus dur… »_

Orion s'approcha de lui et attrapa son bras, _« Ce n'était pas un test pour voir mes pouvoirs ou ma capacité à utiliser le sort de mort. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Voldemort veut que je sois comme lui. Rude et vicieux ! Il veut que je tue sans penser dès qu'il le commande ! Sa mort était futile ! »_

_« Mais Orion, »_ dit Lezander doucement, _« ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu savais que tu devrais tuer et que tu y étais prêt ? Quand nous nous sommes disputés sur ta participation dans la guerre, tu m'as assuré que tu savais ce que tu ferais et que tu étais prêt… »_

_« Je le suis ! »_ rétorqua Orion. Puis il secoua sa tête. _« C'est juste que… je ne sais pas, Lez. Je suis prêt à tuer dans la bataille ou en dehors si quelqu'un représente un danger pour les plans des Ténèbres, mais pas à tuer les gens qui n'ont rien à voir avec cela ! Je n'aime pas tuer ! Je le fais quand c'est une nécessité ! »_

Lezander le secoua et dit sévèrement, _« Lord Voldemort tue parce qu'il le peut, parce qu'il aime la souffrance des autres. Je te l'ai dit avant et tu ne voulais pas écouter. Pourquoi penses-tu que je me suis opposé à ta décision de te joindre à lui ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai supplié ? Et tu ne m'écoutais pas ! Bien sûr qu'il va te transformer en tueur. Bien sûr qu'il te fera tuer des enfants ! Il se fiche de tout le monde. Tout le monde est sans valeur à ses yeux. Pourquoi penses-tu que mon père ne lui fait pas confiance ? Voldemort n'a pas de principes, ne sait pas se retreindre. Il est mauvais, Orion ! Et pourtant, tu refusais de voir cela ! »_

_« Je savais cela ! Je sais cela ! »_ Rétorqua Orion en secouant sa tête. _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Que je ne devrais pas être en colère parce qu'il m'a fait tuer une gamine ? Que je ne devrais pas sentir de remords d'avoir gâcher sa vie ? »_

_« Non ! »_ cracha Lezander, _« Je te dis de le quitter ! A quoi t'attendais-tu Orion ? Réellement, es-tu si naïf ? Voldemort est le même sorcier qu'il était il y a dix ans : il tue les enfants, les muggles, et les sorciers sans y penser deux fois. Il tue quiconque s'oppose à lui. Pensais-tu réellement qu'il aurait changé ? »_ Il ricana. _« Il est le leader que ton genre a choisi et tu étais prêt à le suivre même quand tu savais ce qu'il était, et maintenant tu changes d'avis parce que tu as vu de quoi il est capable ? Parce qu'il t'a fait tuer une gamine ? »_

_« J'ai toujours su de quoi il était capable, Lez ! »_ rétorqua Orion passionné. _« Il a tué ma mère et James Potter il a essayé de me tuer quand j'étais un bébé, souviens-t-en ! Je ne suis pas naïf ! »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? »_ cingla Lezander impatiemment. _« Tu vois la grandeur de son pouvoir et tu crois qu'il est un bon leader pour les Ténèbres parce qu'il n'y a personne de plus puissant que lui, mais tu deviens aveugle aux choses qu'il fait et qui te dégoûtent. Et quand il te confronte à sa réalité tu t'énerves ! Tu dois décider une fois pour toute, Orion. Si tu n'aimes pas ses méthodes, alors laisse-le ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas, »_ chuchota Orion découragé.

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_ cracha Lezander furieusement alors qu'il attrapait fortement les épaules d'Orion. _« Il veut te modeler en quelque chose que tu ne veux pas être ! Tu hais sa cruauté et son côté vicieux ! Alors quitte-le ! Je te l'ai dit déjà et redit, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu deviennes son partisan. Je te propose une alternative, tu pourrais être avec moi et… »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion calmement, sans regarder Lezander. _« Ce n'est pas si simple, Lez. Il est le seul assez puissant pour contrer Dumbledore en duel… »_

_« Et toi ? »_ rétorqua Lezander impatiemment. _« Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais assumer les commandes des Ténèbres dans le futur ? Que tu t'entrainais et travaillais dur pour être aussi puissant que Voldemort ? Tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! »_

Orion leva les yeux sur Lezander et dit calmement, _« Mais si. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Pour quoi faire ? »_ Demanda Lezander furieux.

_« Je… Voldemort… »_ Hésita Orion en secouant sa tête. _« Je ne suis pas assez puissant encore, Lez. Je ne suis qu'un garçon. Qui suivrait un garçon ? En étant son partisan, j'apprends auprès de lui. Plus le temps passe et plus je deviens fort. Je ne peux pas être en dehors de son cercle. J'y perdrai du pouvoir parmi les autres sorciers noirs si je ne m'implique pas alors qu'ils planifient les stratégies et se battent. Si je suis avec eux, alors je gagnerai leur respect et pendant ce temps ils apprendront à me connaitre et ils me verront en action… »_

Lezander plissa des yeux en le regardant, _« Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »_

_« Je suis lié à lui ! »_ dit Orion en regardant franchement dans les yeux de Lezander. _« Tu le sais, Lez ! Rien n'est simple entre Voldemort et moi. Nous partageons un lien qui ne connait pas de précédent dans le monde sorcier. Je le vois constamment dans mes rêves, dans mes visions ! Même si je quittais ses côtés, même si j'avais l'âge et la puissance de prendre le pouvoir, je ne serai jamais débarrassé de lui ! »_

_« Et tu aurais à le tuer, »_ cingla Lezander dans une colère calme. _« Peut-être que tu es déjà assez puissant pour prendre les commandes des Ténèbres, mais tu devrais le tuer afin de faire cela, non ? Les Deatheaters ne te suivraient pas si tu ne prouvais pas que tu es plus puissant que Voldemort, et pour cela tu aurais à le tuer. Est-ce ce qui t'inquiète ? »_ Orion resta silencieux et Lezander plissa des yeux et cracha, _« Tu ne souhaites pas le tuer ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Après avoir tué ta mère et causé tant de torts dans ce monde ? »_

_« Je… _

_« Tu quoi ? »_ cingla Lezander en attrapant plus fermement les épaules d'Orion. _« Le tuerais-tu ? Si ça signifiait débarrasser le monde du sorcier le plus mauvais et noir de notre époque, ne le tuerais-tu pas ? »_

_« Non ! »_ dit Orion en tremblant alors qu'il perçait le regard de Lezander._ « Je ne le tuerais pas ! Pas de sang froid ! Pas quand il est… »_

Lezander plissa des yeux et dit froidement, _« Pas quand il est quoi ? »_

Orion évita son regard et répondit calmement, _« Il peut changer… peut-être. Je ne sais pas… il n'est pas si mauvais. »_

Les yeux de Lezander flashèrent de colère et il secoua fortement Orion. _« Il n'est pas si mauvais ? Il est pire ! Et si tu crois ça, alors de quoi tu te plains ! Il t'a fait tuer une gamine, et alors ? Tu feras pire sous ses ordres, ça tu peux en être certain ! Si tu te joins à lui, alors assume la responsabilité de ton choix ! »_

_« Je le ferai ! »_ cracha Orion furieux. _« Putain, Lezander ! Je suis venu à toi parce que je pensais que tu comprendrais… »_

_« Je comprends, Orion, »_ dit Lezander calmement. _« Je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir quand tu as tué la fille et je comprends que tu n'aimes pas tuer de cette façon. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas est pourquoi tu le suis toujours ! Tu devrais le haïr ! Je sais que moi oui. Je le hais à cause de ce qu'il te fait faire et parce que malgré tout tu prends son parti ! »_

_« Je ne prends pas son parti, »_ dit Orion doucement. Il attrapa le bras de Lezander et continua, _« Je méprise ses méthodes et sa cruauté, je le hais aussi la plupart du temps… mais je le comprends aussi d'une certaine façon. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. »_ Il secoua sa tête. _« Je suis puissant, Lez, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je ne maîtrise pas encore tous mes pouvoirs… Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Pour le moment, Voldemort est la meilleure chance des Ténèbres dans la guerre. Je reconnais cela. En ce qui concerne sa personnalité, il n'est pas le meilleur leader, mais au sujet de sa puissance, il est le meilleur que nous avons à présent. »_ Puis il ajouta avec détermination, _« Mais je deviendrai un leader un jour, cela je te le promets. Et je m'opposerai à lui lorsqu'il me demandera des choses qu'il n'a pas le droit de me demander. Je ne suivrai pas ses ordres aveuglément et quand je le confronterai de nouveau, je lui poserai un ultimatum. Une fois pour toute, je m'élèverai contre lui et j'ordonner… »_

Orion s'interrompit quand il sentit une douleur cuisante autour de son doigt. Il vit son anneau briller sombrement. Il leva les yeux sur Lezander et dit avec frénésie, _« Merde, Lez ! Le portoloin ! J'ai oublié ! Il m'appelle ! Je ne suis pas prêt à le voir maintenant ! Il sera furieux et je suis toujours tellement en colère, si je le vois maintenant nous entrerons en duel c'est sûr. Je dois être prêt pour notre prochaine rencontre, je ne peux pas… »_

Lezander attrapa sa main et dit avec un sourire, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pourra pas l'activer. Les barrières de protection ne l'autoriseront pas, pas sans mon sang. Tu es en sécurité. »_

Orion soupira de soulagement et fronça les sourcils. _« Je suppose que j'aurai à endurer la douleur. Il se fatiguera à essayer d'activer le portoloin éventuellement. »_

Lezander grimaça. _« Malheureusement, je ne connais pas de façon de te débarrasser de la douleur qui vient avec l'anneau. Tu lui as donné trop de pouvoir sur toi quand tu lui as permis de transformer ton anneau en portoloin. »_

_« Et bien, je n'en connaissais pas toutes ses propriétés à l'époque, »_ rétorqua Orion nonchalamment. _« Et la douleur n'est rien. Le portoloin a ses avantages. »_

Lezander le regarda pas très convaincu mais il plissa des yeux sur Orion et dit sévèrement, _« Tu le suivras toujours ? Même quand je te demande de ne pas le faire ? Même alors qu'il te fait tuer contre ta volonté ? »_

Orion soupira impatiemment et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _« Je comprends tes inquiétudes et ton mépris je les partage. Mais je ne peux pas quitter les Deatheaters maintenant, pas quand tous les plans pour la guerre sont en construction. Nulle part ailleurs j'aurais de meilleures informations et nulle part ailleurs je rencontrerai les joueurs clés de cette guerre. C'est nécessaire jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt. »_ Il leva les yeux sur Lezander avec une nouvelle détermination. _« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui permettrai pas de me faire la même chose deux fois. Comme je l'ai dit avant, la prochaine fois que Voldemort et moi nous rencontrerons, nous serons à un carrefour. Je devrais être prudent, mais je statuerai mes demandes et s'il n'accepte pas… alors je verrai ce que je ferai. »_

Lezander le regarda inquiet. _« Tu as dit que tu lui poserais un ultimatum. Je ne pense pas qu'il le prendra bien. Il pourrait te faire du mal. »_

_« Possible, mais maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire, »_ rétorqua Orion avec un sourire narquois. _« Tant de fois je lui ai dit de ne pas me pousser à bout, tant de fois je l'ai menacé de répliquer, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, jusqu'à maintenant du moins. »_ Il sourit et dit avec délectation, _« J'ai essayé de le mettre sous le Crucio. Il sera fou de colère pour ça et parce que j'ai disparu. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas si je ne m'oppose pas à lui, sans que je ne lui montre que je peux aussi répliquer. Je lui prouverai que je pensais ce que je disais quand je le menaçais de lui faire du mal. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils et prit gentiment le visage d'Orion en coupe. _« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est sage ? De le confronter si ouvertement ? De te battre en duel contre lui ? Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas assez puissant. »_

Orion gloussa. _« Te comprendrai-je un jour, Lezander ? Tu m'as dit que je devrais m'opposer à lui… »_

_« Non, »_ rétorqua Lezander sévèrement, _« Je t'ai dit que tu ne devrais pas être son partisan. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un soupir, _« Mais je suppose que si tu veux toujours participer à cette guerre, du côté des Ténèbres, alors le moins que tu puisses faire est de faire comprendre à Voldemort que tu n'es pas son minion. Bien que je m'inquiète toujours pour ta sécurité. »_

Orion lui sourit chaudement, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lez. Je le ferai sagement. »_ Il sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _« Je le manipulerai. J'utiliserai ses propres techniques. »_

_« Quelles techniques ? »_ interrompit Lezander avec un froncement de sourcils.

_« Euh… »_ Dit Orion en évitant le regarde bleu pale de son petit ami. _« Juste la façon dont il manipule les gens. Rien de particulier. »_

Lezander lui envoya un regard soupçonneux et Orion demanda rapidement, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, _« Où sommes-nous sinon ? »_

_« La Citadelle de Zraven, »_ dit Lezander avec un sourire. _« Nous sommes loin dans les montagnes des Carpates en Roumanie. Pas très loin des frontières Ukrainiennes. »_

Orion haussa un sourcil et dit avec un gloussement, _« Tu savais qu'il y a un livre muggle sur un vampire qui vit dans les montagnes de Carpates ? Bien qu'il était plutôt aux frontières entre la Transylvanie et la Moldavie si je me souviens bien. »_

Lezander renifla de dédain. _« Conneries pures. Nous le savons, bien sûr. Nous surveillons toujours ce qui se dit de nous chez les muggles et sorciers. Ce Stoker avec une vive imagination mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il parlait. Crucifix, pieux, eau bénite ! Comme si ça allait faire du mal à mes semblables ! »_

_« Donc, pas de Comte Dracula ? »_ taquina Orion, _« Et pas d'Elisabetha ? »_

Lezander ricana. _« L'auteur irlandais base son personnage sur l'un des personnages historiques de Roumanie, Vlad l'Eventreur, qui a vécu au quinzième siècle et c'était le prince de Valaquia, qui était le royaume de Moldavie et Roumanie ensembles. Vlad Dracul – qui as eu son nom de famille comme pseudo, depuis que son père était dans l'Ordre du Dragon fondé par Sigmund I de Luxembourg pour se battre contre les Ottomans – était juste un muggle féroce et fou. Et Elisabetha était basée sur la Comtesse Roumaine Erzsébet B__áthory, du seizième siècle, aussi muggle, penses-tu, mais folle aussi. Elle buvait du sang, croyant que cela restaurerait sa jeunesse. Elle a tué les serveuses de sa court pour se baigner dans leur sang et tout. Quand les muggles ont découvert ses donjons remplis de corps calcinés des serveuses, ils l'ont condamnée à vivre emprisonnée dans une petite pièce, occasionnellement nourrie par un petit trou dans le mur. »_

Orion grimaça, _« C'est horrible. »_

_« C'est les superstitions muggles de l'époque, enfin, »_ rétorqua Lezander calmement. _« Nous vivions plus ouvertement il y a des siècles de cela, donc les muggles ont des légendes de nous, spécialement en Europe de l'Est, quelques muggles ont essayé de nous imiter, se trompant dans nos traditions et dans la façon dont notre corps fonctionne. Comme tu le sais, le sang nous maintient en vie mais nous ne sommes pas immortels ou jeune pour toujours, nous avons simplement une très longue vie et nos corps atteignent un âge adulte très lentement. »_

Orion hocha la tête et Lezander le regarda et demanda doucement, _« Est-ce que tu vas rester ? »_

_« Si tu le veux, »_ rétorqua Orion avec un sourire. _« Nous avons une semaine et demie jusqu'au début de notre cinquième année à Durmstrang. Je pourrais passer une semaine avec toi si tu veux. »_

_« Ce serait fantastique ! »_ dit Lezander heureux, en attrapant sa main. _« Je vais te montrer la citadelle, c'est merveilleux, tu vas adorer, et les montagnes sont magnifiques ! Tu vas rencontrer mes parents bien sûr. Et je vais te raconter notre histoire et nos coutumes. Et je vais t'amener des vêtements et tout ce dont tu as besoin pour ton séjour ! »_

Orion inspecta Lezander pour la première fois et demanda pensivement, _« En parlant d'habits, tu portes quoi ? »_

Lezander lui sourit largement et déboutonna son long manteau bleu sombre qui entourait vraiment bien son corps. En dessous, il portait une sorte de veste royale qui rappelait Orion la mode qu'ils avaient en France dans le quinzième siècle… selon les livres d'histoire muggles qu'il avait lus il y a longtemps de ça. Sous la veste serrée, il portait un gilet rouge sombre en soie. Le pantalon de Lezander était noir et serré et était couvert par de sombres bottes montantes. Orion inspecta son petit ami avec appréciation : Lezander était vraiment magnifique habillé ainsi. Il semblait mature et avait une grande allure comme un véritable héritier d'un Clan Vampire. Si différent de l'uniforme qu'il portait à Durmstrang.

_« Ca, »_ dit Lezander avec un sourire malicieux en indiquant ses habits, _« est un aperçu de la mode Vampirique. Nous aimons notre luxe. Comment les sorciers peuvent vivre en portant des robes tout le temps, je ne le comprendrai jamais. Assez ennuyant à mon avis. »_

Il fut interrompu quand Orion l'embrassa abruptement. Orion l'enlaça fermement et plongea passionnément dans le baiser. Lezander le recouvra immédiatement de ses bras et retourna le baiser, savourant le goût d'Orion dans sa bouche, explorant ses profondeurs avec sa langue et ressentant une fois encore ce feu consumant qui montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Orion, à chaque fois qu'il ressentait son petit corps contre le sien. Il lui tardait de se lier à lui, combien il le désirait, combien il voulait être le seul dans la vie d'Orion, être lié à lui et le garder à ses côtés, pour lui montrer le bonheur qu'ils pourraient avoir ensembles, la vie longue et pleine qu'ils pourraient partager.

Orion attrapa la nuque de Lezander et le rapprocha de lui, de sorte que leurs bouches restent l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit la langue chaude de Lezander explorer sa bouche, caressant gentiment sa langue et lui octroyant une chaleur confortable qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis un bout de temps. Il savoura la sensation des bras de Lezander autour de lui, lui donnant un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour tendre qu'il ressentait toujours pour Lez. _Si différent_… pensa-t-il alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser… _si différent des baisers possessifs et consumant de Voldemort… _Il repoussa cette pensée. N'était-ce pas cela qu'il désirait ? Être traité en égal, être traité gentiment et tendrement ? De sentir qu'il était réellement aimé ?

Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Orion garda son front contre le torse de Lezander et chuchota doucement, _« Je serai un meilleur petit ami, je le promets. »_

Lezander releva gentiment son visage et demanda doucement, _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

Orion le perça de ses yeux verts et dit doucement, en caressant les longues boucles noires de Lezander _« Tu te préoccupes vraiment de moi, non ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_ répondit Lezander avec un sourire chaleureux en prenant son visage en coupe. _« Je t'aime, Orion. Ce que je ressens n'est pas qu'une amourette d'enfant. C'est un amour qui augmente à chaque fois que je te vois, à chaque fois que je te tiens dans mes bras. Malgré nos différences et malgré ce que tu prévois de faire dans le futur, cela ne changera pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas et mon amour ne diminuera jamais. Je me connais et je sais quand j'aime quelqu'un autant que je t'aime toi, je me donne entièrement à toi. »_

Orion sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Lezander méritait la même chose de lui, et pourtant, il avait embrassé Voldemort et il l'avait voulu et bien plus encore. Il se dégoûtait. Il avait une personne qui l'aimait réellement et il le rejetterait à cause d'un désir ardent ? A cause de son désir insensé ? Non, Voldemort était une faiblesse Tom était une faiblesse. Il devait le traiter ainsi et la surmonter. Voldemort ne lui donnerait jamais cela.

Orion regarda dans les yeux de Lezander et dit doucement, _« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais non plus, tu dois le savoir. Je… je t'aime aussi. »_ Il baissa les yeux et dit tristement, _« Je ne sais pas si je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes mais c'est quand même de l'amour. J'espère juste pouvoir te donner un jour ce que tu mérites, Lez. Je pense parfois que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas assez, que tu mérites bien plus encore. »_ Il regarda Lezander et vit le petit froncement de sourcil sur son visage et ajouta emphatiquement, _« Mais tu m'importes autant que je t'importe, de ça j'en suis certain. Je ne te blesserai jamais exprès et je te protègerai avec ma propre vie si besoin. Je… »_

_« Chut, Orion, »_ dit Lezander doucement en fusionnant son regard à celui d'Orion. _« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une même proclamation d'amour. Tu as beaucoup de choses à l'esprit et peut-être que c'est difficile d'analyser ses propres sentiments. Et je sais que tu m'aimes à un certain niveau, et c'est assez jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à me donner plus. »_

Orion lui fit un petit sourire et chuchota doucement, _« Merci, Lez. Je ne te mérite pas ni ta patience, ni ta compréhension, mais je t'en remercie. Et un jour, je serai prêt, peut-être quand toute cette folie autour de nous se calmera. Mais je veux être avec toi, peu importe les incertitudes, je veux que nous restions ensemble autant que nous le pouvons. »_

Lezander prit son visage en coupe et dit calmement, _« Et c'est ce qu'il se passera, pendant un très long moment qu'on en verra même pas la fin en ce qui me concerne. »_

Orion l'embrassa gentiment et dit jovialement, _« Et bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Allons explorer ta Citadelle ! »_

La Citadelle de Zraven était immense. Alors que Lezander le menait à travers les halls et finalement vers l'extérieur, Orion réalisa que c'était un immense château connecté aux autres palaces du reste des vampires de la cour. De l'extérieur, ça ressemblait à une série de grands châteaux médiévaux sculptés dans la montagne, fusionnant avec les pierres et allant jusqu'en son centre. C'était une cité entière faite de pierres qui hébergeait les Zraven et les clans reliés en une grande communauté. Il y avait plusieurs niveaux et les halls étaient connectés les uns aux autres, et tout autour de la plus grande et plus imposante structure était là où les plus proches familles de Lezander vivaient.

Ils passèrent devant un grand nombre de vampires qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Lezander et regardaient Orion avec interrogation, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour des présentations. Lezander disait que c'était mieux ainsi, puisque beaucoup de vampires détestaient les humains et la présence d'Orion devrait être annoncée après qu'ils aient rencontré les parents de Lezander, qui étaient occupés donc ils avaient trois heures à tuer jusque là.

Les montagnes étaient magnifiques et la Citadelle si haute qu'elle était toujours entourée par une sorte de brouillard mystique qui ajoutait seulement à sa beauté. Partout où l'on regardait, il y avait des pics de montagnes qui cachait efficacement la Citadelle et obstruait le passage à tout visiteur non désiré. La seule façon d'atteindre la Citadelle était par le vol utilisant un portoloin issu par quelqu'un de la famille régnante, soit Lezander ou ses parents transplaner si on portait le sang de Zraven ou en se déplaçant en se transformant en ombre, c'était la façon des vampires de se déplacer instantanément à travers l'espace… si l'on appartenait au clan. Orion fut conduit dans les étables de la Citadelle et il s'émerveilla quand il vit le choix de transport des vampires, des sombrals ils les utilisaient pour de longs voyages selon Lezander.

Orion était fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait et après trois heures à se promener autour de la Citadelle avec les commentaires de Lezander, il sentait qu'il pourrait facilement échapper à sa vie et vivre pacifiquement dans cet endroit isolé qui était si ancien et solennel. Il y avait un sentiment de communauté et de famille qui régnait dans la Citadelle. Ca devait être merveilleux pour Lezander d'appartenir à un tel endroit et d'en devenir le leader un jour.

Finalement, ils retournèrent dans le château principal et se mirent devant les larges portes en bois sombre du hall central, où les parents de Lezander les attendaient. Avant d'entrer, Orion se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. _« Comment je dois m'adresser à tes parents, Lez ? Je ne connais rien de votre protocole. »_

Lezander lui sourit, _« Mon père est le Maître Vampire, comme tu le sais déjà tu peux t'adresser à lui par son titre, Rege Zraven. Et ma mère par Regin__ă Zraven. Cela signifie roi et reine en Roumain. C'est le titre donné aux dirigeants de chaque grand clan de vampires. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que 'Tipar' veut dire ? »_ demanda Orion, _« Tous les vampires que nous avons rencontré se sont adressés à toi ainsi. »_

_« Prince, »_ sourit Lezander. _« C'est le titre de l'héritier. Le nom de mon père est Răzvan et celui de ma mère est Mireilla, mais il n'y a que moi qui m'adresse à eux de façon si informelle. »_

Orion hocha la tête et se redressa alors que Lezander toquait aux portes imposantes. Immédiatement, elles s'ouvrirent par une force invisible et Lezander attrapa la main d'Orion dans la sienne et avança avec confiance dans le large hall.

C'était un hall immense avec des plafonds en dôme où étaient peintes des batailles féroces entre vampires, muggles et sorciers. Des scènes datant de temps immémoriaux qui représentaient les luttes des vampires pour trouver leur place dans le monde et qui racontait leur histoire. Les murs étaient faits de pierres sombres des montagnes et il y avait d'innombrables tapisseries et peintures accrochées aux nombreuses colonnes. Orion vit une large bannière avec le blason des Zraven… un sombral qui entourait de ses ailes une longue épée ensanglantée… qui se tenait entre deux trônes en or, qui étaient entre deux larges fenêtres qui permettait aux rayons de soleil du soir d'illuminer les trônes et ses occupants.

Alors que Lezander et lui marchaient vers eux, Orion vit qu'ils étaient complètement seuls pour cette rencontre. Il avait pensé que ce hall était habituellement plein de vampires de la cour et il était content que les parents de Lezander aient décidé de le rencontrer seul, sans observateurs. Ses nerfs étaient déjà à fleur de peau, merci bien.

Quand ils atteignirent les marches devant les trônes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Orion resta composé et confiant malgré la tension qu'il ressentait, et il inspecta prudemment les parents de Lezander. Son père était un très grand et imposant vampire, avec de courts cheveux noirs et un visage sévère qui avaient des traits durs mais royaux. Il avait le physique de Lezander et des yeux bleu pâles, bien qu'ils semblaient froids et réservés. Orion savait que le vampire avait environ six cents ans mais il ne semblait même pas en avoir trente. Lezander avait hérité ses yeux de son père, la forme de son visage et sa constitution. Sa mère était une femme magnifique et mince avec des yeux noirs perçants légèrement inclinés… Lezander en avait hérité… et avait des traits délicats et féminins. Elle semblait encore plus jeune et se tenait d'une façon qui rappelait à Orion Narcissa quand elle était dans son personnage hautain face au public.

Răzvan Zraven se leva de son trône et baissa les yeux sur eux. Il s'adressa à Lezander d'une voix profonde et solennelle, _« Voici donc celui dont tu nous as parlé, fils ? »_

Lezander s'inclina légèrement en salutation avant de répondre avec un sourire. _« Père, je te présente Orion Black, qui est à la tête de la famille sorcière des Black. »_ Puis il se tourna vers Orion. _« Je te présente mon père, Rege Zraven. »_

_« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Rege Zraven, »_ dit Orion poliment en s'inclinant. _« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »_

_« Et nous de vous, »_ dit Mireilla Zraven d'une voix douce et mélodique alors qu'elle se levait de son trône pour se placer derrière son mari. Elle descendit les marches et présenta sa main à Orion alors qu'elle dit avec un demi-sourire, _« Je suis Regină Zraven, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mireilla en privé. »_

Orion jeta un coup d'œil à Lezander avant d'embrasser la main pâle de Mireilla et vit son petit ami sourire chaudement à sa mère.

Răzvan se râpa la gorge en signe désapprobateur et il inspecta rudement Orion de ses yeux bleus pâles. Après quelques instants, il se tourna vers son fils et dit sévèrement, _« Il n'est pas fait pour toi trop faible physiquement. Il ne connait pas notre Histoire ni nos coutumes. »_

_« Cela peut s'apprendre, »_ rétorqua Lezander courtement. _« Et tous les humains sont faibles physiquement, cela change avec l'union. »_

_« Il ignore notre héritage, nos buts. Il n'est pas d'une lignée de vampires, »_ répondit Răzvan avec une détermination froide. _« Le conseil des Vampires le taillerait en pièces… »_

_« Mais il est puissant, mon Rege, »_ interrompit Mireilla en descendant les dernières marches et en se tenant devant Orion. Elle caressa doucement sa joue et dit avec un frisson et une voix douce, _« Oui, très puissant. Je peux le sentir… je peux presque le sentir à son sang… si délicieusement noir… une telle magie noire… unique… »_ Elle se tourna vers son fils et dit avec un petit sourire qui révélèrent ses canines allongées, _« Je peux voir pourquoi tu le veux, fils. Son sang doit être délicieux. Et tant de puissance et de beauté. Il fera un bon compagnon pour toi. »_

Son mari la regarda de sa marche et dit d'une voix sèche, _« Nous ne savons pas si ce que tu crois est vrai, meu dragoste. Il n'y a pas de preuves qu'il est… »_

Mireilla tourna rapidement la tête pour regarde Răzvan. _« Tu connais la légende de nos ancêtres et tu peux le ressentir aussi j'en suis sûre. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils de confusion et Orion de même.

Răzvan rétorqua froidement, _« Il n'y a pas de preuves. Il est juste un faible garçon humain avec plus de puissance noire que la moyenne. Il peut ne pas être celui dont ils parlaient. »_

Orion perdit patience. _« Il est dans la pièce et il aimerait savoir de quoi vous parlez, Seigneur. »_

_« Le garçon ne le sait même pas ! »_ ricana Răzvan. Il s'adressa à sa femme et ajouta, _« Cela prouve que tu as tort, mon amour. »_

Mireilla eut un geste nonchalant de la main. _« Cela ne prouve rien. S'il ne le sait pas alors c'est que c'est ainsi que c'était voulu. Ils travaillent de façon mystérieuse. Ils doivent vouloir qu'il le découvre de lui-même. »_

_« Mère, »_ dit Lezander calmement, _« De quoi Père et toi êtes vous en train de parler ? »_

Mireilla jeta un coup d'œil à Orion avant de répondre à son fils. _« Rien d'important pour le moment, mon cher. Ton père est simplement obstiné à propos d'une discussion que nous avons eu il y a déjà bien longtemps. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et lui demanda, _« Vous avez dit quelque chose à propos d'une légende et que je dois découvrir quelque chose par moi-même. Quelle est-elle ? Et qui sont 'ils' ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas vous, »_ interrompit Răzvan froidement. Il jeta un regard noir à sa femme. _« Il n'y aura plus de discussions sur ce problème. Tu en as déjà trop dit. »_

Mireilla hocha la tête avant de prendre le bras d'Orion avec elle et dit d'une petite voix, _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon enfant. Maintenant, dis-moi en plus sur vous. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas avoir ses nombreuses questions laissées sans réponse, mais il lui raconta sa vie avec quelques commentaires occasionnels de Lezander. Ils laissèrent de côté sa véritable identité et se limitèrent à la version que tout le monde connaissait. Lezander semblait être perdu dans des pensées profondes quand il ne participait pas au dialogue et le Maître Vampire regardait simplement Orion de plus près sans dire un mot.

La semaine passée dans la Citadelle de Zraven fila rapidement. Ils dinaient tous les jours avec les parents de Lezander et Mireilla était toujours aussi papote et intéressée par lui, alors que Răzvan restait stoïque et retiré, inspectant toujours Orion intensément et calmement. Orion et Lezander étaient incapables de remettre sur le tapis le mystérieux sujet et ils admirent la défaite et passèrent la plupart de leur temps à penser et à se promener dans le château avec un Lezander expliquant leur Histoire et le passé et ils apprécièrent leurs vols à dos de sombrals au dessus des montagnes. Les autres vampires de la Citadelle s'inclinaient devant Lezander mais ignoraient poliment Orion quand ils les voyaient bien qu'Orion sentait des regards curieux et intenses quand il marchait en compagnie de Lezander. Avec la présente joviale et constante de Lezander, Orion oublia rapidement tous ses problèmes et apprécia réellement sa semaine passée avec lui.

Après le premier jour, il avait écrit aux Malfoy leur disant qu'il était en sécurité mais qu'il ne pouvait pas dire où et qu'il reviendrait dans une semaine. Il sentait encore des brûlures occasionnelles à son doigt mais réussit à l'ignorer très facilement et complètement. Pour le moment, il voulait apprécier ses courtes vacances et par-dessus tout, il prit l'opportunité d'être complètement seul avec Lezander pour pousser plus loin leur intimité et partager leur amour.

De voir Lezander dans son environnement naturel avait changé en Orion sa façon de le voir. Il pouvait déjà envisager Lezander comme un dirigeant juste et fort qui aiderait les vampires à atteindre leur liberté. La passion de Lezander quand il expliquait leurs luttes et leur histoire toucha Orion au plus profond de lui-même alors qu'il reconnaissait cette même passion qui l'étreignait et qui le poussait à aider son genre. Orion en vint à l'admirer encore plus et parfois il souhaita même tout laisser derrière lui, oublier ses devoirs, et rejoindre Lezander ici et l'aider dans son futur règne. C'était une pensée utopique, Orion le savait, parce que même si une part de lui voulait rester avec Lezander, il ne pourrait jamais abandonner son père et il ne pourrait jamais abandonner les Ténèbres non plus. Mais pendant cette brève semaine, il avait tout pu mettre de côté et imaginer ce que serait d'être aux côtés de Lezander dans le futur.

Toutes les nuits, ils se couchèrent ensembles dans le même lit, et Orion devint plus passionné et aimant. Même s'ils n'allaient pas jusqu'au bout, ils s'exploraient l'un l'autre plus que jamais et ils ressentirent tous les deux leur connexion grandir. La tendresse et la chaleur qu'ils partageaient, isolés de tous, les avaient rapprochés. Orion avait appris à mettre de côté toutes les pensées concernant Voldemort quand il était intime avec Lezander, et bien qu'il reconnaissait toujours ressentir un désir non satisfait pour le sorcier noir, il s'était résolu à le laisser de côté et à l'enterrer dans son esprit. Il ne réconfortait pas en choisissant Lezander, se dit-il, il choisissait simplement le meilleur compagnon pour lui-même le seul qui ne le blesserait jamais. Et il avait décidé d'utiliser les mêmes ruses que Voldemort utilisait avec lui, contre lui. Il ne tromperait pas Lezander puisqu'il n'irait jamais trop loin, il manipulerait simplement le sorcier de la même façon.

Le dernier jour, après avoir poliment pris congé de Răzvan et embrassé la joue de Mireilla, les remerciant pour leur hospitalité, Orion alla avec Lezander dans la chambre pour activer le portoloin qui le ramènerait la pièce qu'il avait quitté la salle d'entrainement au Manoir Malfoy.

Orion leva les yeux sur Lezander, _« C'était merveilleux, Lez. Je suis si content que nous ayons passé tout ce temps ensembles. Je te remercie pour tout. »_

Lezander prit son visage en coupe et dit tendrement, _« J'adore t'avoir ici avec moi. Tu y appartiens. »_

_« Peut-être, »_ répondit Orion incertain, _« mais ton père ne le croit pas lui. »_

_« Cela ne veut rien dire, »_ dit Lezander avec un gloussement, _« il ne dit jamais grand-chose aux personnes qu'il vient juste de rencontrer mais je peux te dire qu'après tous nos diners passés ensemble, il en est venu à te respecter. Ma mère t'approuve définitivement et mon père sait que tu es puissant. Il a toujours son problème concernant le fait que tu n'es pas un descendant de vampires, mais cela importe peu, puisqu'après que nous nous soyons unis, tu auras mon sang. Tu deviendras l'un d'entre nous même si tu n'es pas un vampire. Et je pourrais te transformer si tu le voulais réellement. »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Je ne pense pas vouloir devenir vampire, mais je considère l'union, Lez. Et cela ne me dérangerait pas de vivre ici avec toi, c'est un endroit magnifique. Je prendrai bientôt ma décision. Il y a beaucoup de facteurs à considérer, nos deux futurs et nos chemins respectifs, mais l'union avec toi est définitivement une possibilité que j'apprécierai immensément. »_

Lezander lui fit un sourire heureux et Orion demanda avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Tes parents ne t'ont rien dit à propos de ce dont ils discutaient à notre première rencontre ? A propos de la légende mystérieuse et à ces gens qui n'ont pas de noms ? »_

Lezander secoua sa tête et répondit pensivement, _« J'essayerai d'en apprendre plus mais ils ne me diront rien, même ma mère m'a dit de laisser tomber. Je n'ai aucune idée de la légende dont ils parlaient. J'ai étudié toute notre histoire et passé et il n'a jamais été question d'une légende qui se réfère à un sorcier noir. Mais mes parents ont accès à leurs propres documents et livres anciens, qui ne me reviendront que lorsque je monterai sur le trône. Peut-être que c'est dans l'un de ses livres. »_

_« Peut-être, »_ dit Orion pensif, _« mais il y a quelque chose de vraiment particulier. Tes parents ont dit qu' 'ils' avaient parlé de quelqu'un et ta mère pensait que c'était moi. C'est relié à la légende, mais cela veut aussi dire que quelqu'un qui existe aujourd'hui leur a dit quelque chose dessus. »_

_« C'est vraiment étrange, »_ rétorqua Lezander avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Mes parents ne rencontrent seulement que d'autres vampires, de mon propre Clan et autres. Donc pourquoi un vampire parlerait de toi ? Ils ne te connaissent même pas. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas du tout toi. Mon père dit qu'il ne pense pas que ça faisait référence à toi. Et, enfin bref, pourquoi une ancienne légende vampire se réfèrerait à toi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ répondit Orion confus, _« Ce que ta mère a dit pendant notre première rencontre m'a entièrement pris par surprise. »_

Il y avait beaucoup songé mais il n'en était pas arrivé à une conclusion claire. Il n'avait pas assez d'informations pour comprendre. Mais une spéculation le laissait perplexe : la seule explication possible serait que ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec les Reliques. Après tout, les Reliques étaient une légende dans le monde sorcier, peut-être que les vampires avaient aussi une légende qui tournait autour d'elles. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Mireilla pendant qu'il était celui à qui la légende se référait ? Il savait qu'il devait récupérer les Reliques mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait en faire. Et il savait seulement cela grâce à Karkaroff et les mystérieux esprits de la Chambre des Murmures. Il ne pensait pas que Mireilla ait rencontré Karkaroff et il était encore moins probable qu'elle ait rencontré les esprits, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais mis un pied à Durmstrang. Donc qui avait parlé aux parents de Lezander ? Qui étaient 'ils' ? Et est-ce que la légende se référait réellement à lui ? Et si oui, que disait-elle ?

Et il ne pouvait même pas demander aux parents de Lezander puisqu'il savait qu'il devait garder le secret sur les Reliques. Même Lezander ne savait rien dessus ou sur les esprits. S'il se trompait et que la légende ne se référait pas aux Reliques, alors il divulguerait un secret qui pourrait lui porter préjudice.

Lezander prit ses épaules et dit gentiment, _« N'y pense pas, Orion. Tu n'as pas besoin de plus de problèmes dans ta vie. Si je trouve quelque chose dessus, je te le dirai immédiatement. »_

_« Très bien, »_ rétorqua Orion avant d'embrasser profondément Lezander. Après de longues minutes à prendre du plaisir dans le baiser, Orion le brisa et dit avec un grand sourire, _« Je te vois à Durmstrang dans quelques jours. »_

Lezander hocha la tête avec un sourire chaleureux et Orion attrapa le pendentif dans sa main et chuchota le nom de Lezander.

Orion apparut presque instantanément dans le Manoir Malfoy, dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait subi pendant des mois l'entrainement de Bella et Rodolphus. Heureusement, elle était vide et alors qu'Orion marchait vers la porte, il soupira laconiquement : de retour à la réalité. Immédiatement, toutes les pensées qu'il avait mises de côté avec Lezander revinrent en force. Il se répéta tel un mantra toutes les choses qu'il devait faire : La Pierre de Résurrection, la Baguette de Sureau, les Esprits, sa magie noire, les souvenirs de Dumbledore, le livre en fourchelang sur les Rituels de l'âme par Sylvester Slytherin, l'âme de son père… Souvenirs… c'était la première chose qu'il devrait faire maintenant avant de commencer les cours.

Orion ouvrit la porte et aussitôt qu'il commença à marcher dans le hall élégant vers sa chambre il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

_« Orion ? C'est toi ? »_

Il se tourna et vit Draco le regarder surpris. Draco s'approcha rapidement de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

_« Putain mais tu étais où ? »_ dit Draco furieusement, _« C'est le tumulte ici ! Tu as simplement disparu Merlin sait où ! Pendant tout ce temps tu ne nous as envoyés qu'une simple petite lettre ! »_

Orion lui sourit et dit calmement, _« J'ai passé une semaine de vacances. Il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'alarmer. Comme tu le vois je vais très bien et je suis revenu comme je l'avais dit. »_

_« Pas de raison de s'alarmer ? »_ rétorqua Draco furieusement, _« Ma mère était très inquiète, et mon père est extrêmement en colère contre toi, et il va sans dire que le Lord Noir n'est pas très content non plus ! Père m'a dit que le Lord Noir t'a appelé plusieurs fois et que tu ne lui as pas répondu ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait ? »_ Il regarda les vêtements d'Orion et ajouta, _« Et par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »_

Orion regard les vêtements vampiriques que Lezander lui avaient donnés et sourit au souvenir. Il leva les yeux sur Draco et répondit sévèrement, _« Je règlerai tout ça rapidement, Draco. Où j'étais ça me regarde. Tes parents sont mes gardiens, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je devrais demander leur permission pour chaque petite chose ! Je suis, après tout, à la tête de la Maison des Black, peu importe mon âge ! »_

Draco rougit de colère et éclata, _« Tu ne me diras pas où tu as été ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion courtement, _« Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je dois aller à mon Manoir et vérifier que tout est en place. Dis à tes parents que je leur parlerai dès que je serai de retour. »_

Il se retourna rapidement et alla dans sa chambre. Il pouvait encore entendre Draco lui crier dessus mais il s'enferma dans sa chambre avec un sort et alla à sa valise. Il soupira en voyant le médaillon de Tom. Tom aussi serait furieux contre lui pour l'avoir laissé toute la semaine, spécialement puisqu'il lui avait promis de l'informer du test dès que ce serait terminé.

Orion fouilla sa valise et trouva la matière soyeuse de sa Cape d'invisibilité. Il la sortit prudemment et la plaça sur son lit et récupérer les deux fioles de souvenirs. Il plaça les fioles sur son bureau et attrapa sa Cape d'invisibilité. Un côté était complètement invisible, bien que quelqu'un sachant ce qu'il recherche puisse voir le mouvement à travers l'air, et l'autre côté était une cape normale. Donc c'était la Relique d'Ignotus Peverell, offerte en héritage à sa lignée jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne James Potter… Il eut un flash d'une image : La pierre tombale d'Ignotus quand lui et Sirius étaient allés à Godric's Hollow, il y a de cela des années, pour voir la tombe de sa mère. Il se souvint d'avoir vu la marque des reliques sur la pierre tombale d'Ignotus, bien que les dates de naissance et de mort d'Ignotus aient été impossibles à voir. Il ne savait pas exactement à quel siècle les frères Peverell avaient vécu mais cette cape était définitivement ancienne, et elle marchait parfaitement, elle n'avait pas perdue ses propriétés. Il la caressa une fois encore avec un soupir heureux, avant de la remettre dans sa valise sous de fortes protections, ajoutant également une protection en fourchelang pour la bonne mesure.

Il enleva également ses vêtements vampiriques… Draco ne les avait peut-être pas reconnus mais des adultes le pourraient… et il mit des robes plus normales. Orion prit les fioles du bureau et les mit prudemment dans sa poche. Finalement, il lança un sort d'invisibilité en fourchelang sur lui-même et mit son oreille à la porte pour savoir si Draco était parti. Quand il n'entendit rien, il avança avec prudence dans le hall et mit des sorts de protection sur sa chambre avant de partir vers le petit salon ayant une cheminée connectée au réseau de cheminette.

Orion entendit un mouvement et des voix se disputant pas loin de lui et il sut instantanément que Draco parlait avec ses parents et peut-être avec les Lestrange également. Ils devaient être au courant de son retour sûrement. Mais il devait faire cela avant tout. Il restait deux jours avant de revenir à Durmstrang et il était certain que Lucius ne lui permettrait plus de partir. Donc il devait aller au Manoir des Black maintenant ou il ne verrait pas les souvenirs de Dumbledore avant un très long moment. Il entra rapidement dans le petit salon qui correspondait à ses conditions, et alors qu'il entendait les voix se rapprocher, il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et dit calmement sa destination.

Dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, Orion atteignit le bureau de Sirius. Il le retrouva exactement comme il l'avait laissé quand il avait rencontré Remus. Orion fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas entendu parler de Remus depuis un long moment. Mais il supposa que c'était normal le sorcier avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas envoyer d'hiboux du camp afin d'éviter d'être détectés. Orion oublia son inquiétude et alla derrière le bureau de son père et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil alors qu'il regardait le tiroir ouvert qui contenait la pensine. Il ne l'avait pas fermé ou protégé la dernière fois parce qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin, les protections du manoir n'autorisaient l'entrée qu'à Remus ou lui-même.

Orion conjura deux nouvelles fioles et utilisa le bout de sa baguette pour retirer deux souvenirs de la pensine de son père. Une fois cela fait, il ouvrit l'une des fioles des souvenirs de Dumbledore et le guida dans la pensine avec sa baguette.

Avec le bout de sa baguette, il remua le souvenir pour qu'il se répande à la surface au dessus de tous les autres et quand ce fut fait, Orion se pencha, prit une grande inspiration et plongea son visage dans la substance argentée.

Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol il tombait, tombait à travers les ténèbres et assez soudainement, il cligna des yeux face à une lumière du jour étourdissante. Il était debout sur un chemin de campagne bordé de hautes haies, sous un magnifique ciel bleu. A environ trois mètres de lui, il vit un petit homme grassouillet portant d'énormes lunettes épaisses qui réduisaient ses yeux à ceux d'une taupe. Il lisait un panneau de signalisation en bois qui ressortait précairement du côté gauche de la route.

Il portait aussi un étrange assortiment de vêtements choisis habituellement par des sorciers inexpérimentés qui essayaient de ressembler à des muggles : soit une redingote mise sur un costume de plongée. Avant qu'Orion n'ait le temps d'enregistrer son apparence bizarre, le sorcier partit d'une démarche rapide dans la ruelle.

Orion le suivit en se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore avait récemment revu un souvenir de ce sorcier. Il ne le reconnaissait pas et le sorcier ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de spécial. Alors qu'il passait les signaux de bois, Orion les lut. L'un pointait la route opposée à la sienne : Great Hangleton, 8km. L'autre pointait Little Hangleton, 1,6km. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces villes.

Ils prirent un petit chemin avec rien d'autre à voir que des haies, le ciel bleu et le sorcier en redingote. Puis le chemin tourna vers la gauche et descendit puis donna sur une colline ce qui leur donnait une vue inattendue de toute la vallée devant eux. Orion pouvait voir un petit village, sans aucun doute Little Hangleton, qui se tenait entre deux collines, son église et son cimetière étaient clairement visibles. A travers la vallée, installé sur la colline opposée, se trouvait un magnifique manoir entouré par une vaste étendue d'herbe.

Orion arrêta de le suivre alors qu'il regardait le manoir. Il semblait familier. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question puisque le sorcier avait accéléré l'allure à cause d'une pente raide. Orion accéléra son pas. Il pensa que Little Hangleton devait être leur destination finale. Il découvrit qu'il s'était trompé cependant, car ils n'allaient pas au village. Le chemin tourna vers la droite et qu'ils passèrent le coin, il vit le haut du chapeau du sorcier disparaitre un trou dans une haie.

Orion le suivit. Le passage était crochu, plein de pierres et difficile, il semblait mener à des arbres sombres un peu devant eux. Bien assez tôt, le chemin s'arrêta devant un taillis et Orion s'arrêta derrière le sorcier, qui s'était lui-même arrêté et qui avait sorti sa baguette.

Malgré le ciel sans nuage, les arbres créaient une ombre large et ténébreuse et Orion mit du temps à discerner le bâtiment à moitié caché par des malles. Ca lui semblait être une maison très étrange pour choisir d'y vivre, ou alors une décision bizarre de laisser les arbres grandir à côté, bloquant toute la lumière et la vue de la vallée. Il se demanda même si elle était habitée ses murs étaient couverts de mousse et beaucoup de tuiles étaient tombées du toit laissant apparaitre des trous. Des orties grandissaient tout autour, leurs bouts atteignaient les fenêtres. Juste au moment où il conclut que personne ne pouvait vivre ici, une des fenêtres fut ouverte brutalement, et de la fumée en sortit, comme si quelqu'un était en train de cuisiner.

Le sorcier s'avança calmement et avec beaucoup de prudence, remarqua Orion. Alors que les ombres ténébreuses des arbres glissaient sur lui, il s'arrêta une fois encore, regardant la porte où quelqu'un avait cloué un serpent mort. Puis il y eut un craquement, et un homme en haillons s'approcha à côté de l'arbre le plus près, atterrissant juste devant le sorcier, qui recula si rapidement qu'il trébucha sur le pan de sa redingote.

**_« Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. »_**

L'homme debout devant eux avait d'épais cheveux noirs couverts de saleté qu'ils pouvaient être de n'importe quelle couleur. Plusieurs de ses dents manquaient. Ses yeux étaient petits et sombres et regardaient dans des directions opposées. Ca aurait pu être comique, mais ça ne l'était pas l'effet était effrayant, et Orion ne pouvait pas blâmer le sorcier de reculer et de mettre de la distance entre eux.

_« Euh… bonjour. Je viens du ministère de la Magie… »_

**_« Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. »_**

_« Euh… je suis désolé… je ne vous comprends pas, »_ dit le sorcier nerveusement.

Orion pensa que le sorcier était extrêmement sénile l'étranger était très clair à son avis, particulièrement puisqu'il brandissait une baguette d'une main et un petit couteau dans l'autre. Puis il réalisa, le petit sifflement à la fin de la phrase. Bien sûr que le sorcier ne le comprenait pas, l'autre parlait en fourchelang ! Cela expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant, pour lui ça semblait être de l'anglais mais s'il faisait un effort, il pouvait distinguer le léger sifflement. Après avoir entendu Voldemort et Slytherin utiliser le fourchelang si fréquemment, il apprenait à le reconnaitre plus rapidement quand quelqu'un l'utilisait. Qui était cet homme alors ?

L'homme en haillons allait maintenant vers le sorcier.

_« Ecoutez,… »_ Commença le sorcier, mais trop tard : Il y eut un bang, et le sorcier fut à terre, attrapant son nez, alors que du pue jaune se retrouvait sur ses doigts.

_« Morfin ! »_ dit une voix forte.

Et un homme plus âgé vint rapidement de la petite maison, claquant la porte derrière lui et le serpent pendit pathétiquement. Cet homme était plus petit que le premier, et bizarrement proportionné ses épaules étaient très larges et ses bras très longs, ce qui avec ses yeux marron brillants, ses cheveux courts broussailleux et son visage ridé lui donnait un air puissant d'un singe âgé. Il s'arrêta derrière l'homme au couteau, qui ricanait maintenant à la vue du sorcier au sol.

_« Ministère, non ? »_ dit le vieil homme en baissant les yeux sur le sorcier.

_« Correct ! Je suis Mr Ogden, »_ dit le sorcier furieusement en essuyant son visage. _« Et vous je suppose que vous être Mr Gaunt ? »_

Orion hoqueta surpris. Gaunt ! Par la barbe de merlin le dernier descendant de Slytherin ! Ces deux hommes dégoûtants étaient des descendants de Slytherin ? Est-ce que Tom était relié à eux ou étaient-ils d'autres Gaunt ? Tom ne leur ressemblait pas du tout et il n'avait jamais réellement parlé de sa famille non plus. Orion savait seulement que sa mère était une Gaunt et son père était muggle. Orion regarda autour, y avait-il une Sorcière du nom de Gaunt puissante quelque part ? Elle devait être vraiment très belle considérant l'allure de Tom.

_« C'est bon, »_ dit Gaunt. _« Il vous a eu au visage, hein ? »_

_« Oui, »_ cingla Ogden.

_« Vous auriez dû faire connaitre votre présence, non ? »_ dit Gaunt agressivement. _« C'est une propriété privée. On ne peut pas juste aller et venir et s'attendre à ce que mon fils ne se défende pas. »_

_« Se défendre contre quoi ?_ » dit Ogden en se redressant.

_« Intrus. Muggles et pourriture, »_ rétorqua Gaunt.

Ogden pointa sa baguette sur son propre nez, qui suintait toujours énormément de pus, et le flux s'arrêta de suite.

Gaunt dit du coin de sa bouche à Morfin. **_« Rentre dans la maisssson. Ne disssscute pas. »_**

Cette fois, prêt à l'entendre, Orion reconnut le fourchelang ; même s'il comprenait ce qui était dit, il distinguait l'étrange sifflement et comprit que c'était tout ce qu'Ogden pouvait entendre.

Morfin semblait ne pas être d'accord, mais quand son père lui lança un regard menaçant, il changea d'avis, s'éloignant dans la petite maison et en claquant la porte derrière lui, le serpent pendit une fois encore tristement.

_« C'est votre fils que je suis venu voir, Mr Gaunt, »_ dit Ogden en retirant les dernières traces de pus de sa veste. _« C'était Morfin, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ouais, c'était Morfin, »_ dit le vieil homme avec indifférence. _« Êtes-vous un sang pur ? »_ demanda-t-il soudainement agressif.

_« Cela ne vous regarde pas, »_ dit Ogden froidement.

Apparemment cela laissa Gaunt indifférent. Il regarda le visage d'Ogden et murmura, dans ce qu'il supposa être un ton clairement agressif, _« Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai vu des nez comme le vôtre dans la village. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas si votre fils passe ses nerfs sur eux, »_ dit Ogden. _« Peut-être que nous pourrions continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur. »_

_« A l'intérieur ? »_

_« Oui, Mr Gaunt. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis ici pour parler de Morfin. Nous avons envoyé un hibou… »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de hiboux, »_ dit Gaunt. _« Je n'ouvre pas les lettres. »_

_« Alors vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre de ne pas avoir d'avis de passage de vos visiteurs, »_ dit Ogden sèchement. _« Je suis là pour une affaire concernant une sérieuse brèche dans la loi sorcière, cela s'est passé à l'aube ce matin… »_

_« Bien, bien, bien ! »_ cria Gaunt._ « Venez dans la maison ensanglantée, et voyez le bien qu'elle vous fait ! »_

Orion les suivit rapidement, maintenant complètement intéressé par ce souvenir étrange. La pièce semblait contenir trois petites chambres. Deux portes étaient présentes dans la pièce, qui servait de cuisine et de salon combiné.

Morfin était assis sur un fauteuil sale près de la cheminée, jouant avec une vipère vivante :

**_« Ssssiffle sssiffle, petit sssserpent  
Glisssse ssssur le sssol  
Tu sssseras gentil avec Morfin  
Ou il te clouera à la porte. »_**

Il y avait un petit bruit étrange près de la fenêtre ouverte, et Orion réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, une fille en haillons gris qui étaient de la même couleur que le mur sale derrière elle. Elle se tenait debout près d'un pot contenant une substance bizarre. Ses cheveux étaient plats et secs et elle avait un gros visage, pâle et plutôt lourd à regarder. Ses yeux, comme ceux de son frère, regardaient dans des directions opposées. Elle semblait plus propre que les deux autres hommes, mais Orion pensait n'avoir jamais vu une personne aussi résignée qu'elle.

_« M'fille, Merope, »_ grogna Gaunt, alors qu'Ogden la regardait avec une question dans les yeux.

_« Bonjour, »_ dit Ogden.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lança un coup d'œil effrayé à son père, tourna son dos à la pièce et continua à nettoyer les pots sur l'étagère derrière elle.

_« Bien, Mr Gaunt, »_ dit Ogden, _« pour aller droit au but, nous avons des raisons de penser que votre fils, Morfin, a pratiqué de la magie devant un muggle la nuit dernière. »_

Il y eut un bruit fracassant. Merope venait de faire tomber l'un des pots.

_« Ramasse-le ! »_ hurla Gaunt sur sa fille. _« C'est ça, nettoie le sol comme une sale muggle, à quoi sert ta baguette, espèce de moins que rien ? »_

_« Mr Gaunt, s'il vous plaît ! »_ dit Ogden d'une voix choquée, alors que Merope, qui avait déjà récupéré le pot, rougit et laissa glisser le pot une fois encore, elle sortit sa baguette d'une main tremblante, la pointa sur le pot et murmura un sort rapide et inaudible qui fit que le pot s'éloigna rapidement d'elle, frappa le mur opposé et se brisa en deux.

Morfin se moqua d'elle. Gaunt cria, _« Répare-le, nulle que tu es, répare-le ! »_

Merope traversa la pièce, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lever sa baguette, Ogden avait levé la sienne et dit fermement, _« Reparo. »_

Le pot se répara de lui-même instantanément.

Gaunt semblait être sur le point de crier sur Ogden, mais il changea d'avis et caqueta à sa fille, _« Tu as de la chance que le gentil monsieur du Ministère soit là, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il me débarrassera de toi, peut-être qu'il se fiche que tu sois une sale cracmol… »_

Sans un regard pour personne ou de remerciement pour Ogden, Merope prit le pot et le remit, les mains tremblantes, sur l'échelle. Elle resta ensuite droite et silencieuse, le dos contre le mur alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que pouvoir se fondre dans le sol et s'effacer.

_« Mr Gaunt, »_ commença Ogden une fois encore, _« comme je l'ai dit : la raison de ma visite… »_

_« Je vous ai entendu la première fois ! »_ cingla Gaunt. _« Et alors ? Morfin a peut-être montré à un muggle un peu de ce qu'il ne sera jamais… et alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? »_

_« Morfin a transgressé la loi sorcière, »_ dit Ogden sévèrement.

_« Morfin a transgressé la loi sorcière. »_ Imita Gaunt en rendant la phrase ironiquement mélodieuse et pompeuse. Morfin caqueta encore. _« Le sale muggle a appris une leçon, c'est illégal maintenant ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Ogden. _« J'en ai bien peur. »_

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure un petit rouleau de parchemin et le déroula.

_« Qu'est-ce que cela, sa punition ? »_ dit Gaunt d'une voix coléreuse.

_« C'est une injonction à comparaitre au Ministère pour une audience… »_

_« Injonction ! Injonction ? Qui pensez-vous être, pour convoquer mon fils quelque part ? »_

_« Je suis à la tête du département de renforcement des lois sorcières ! »_ dit Ogden.

_« Et vous pensez que nous sommes de la merde, n'est-ce pas ? »_ cria Gaunt en avant vers Ogden avec un doigt sale à l'ongle jauni pointé sur sa poitrine. _« De la merde qui va courir quand le Ministère lui dit de courir ? Est-ce que vous savez à qui vous parlez, sale petit sang de bourbe, vous le savez ? »_

_« J'avais l'impression que je parlais à Mr Gaunt, »_ dit Ogden prudent mais campant sur sa position.

_« Exact ! »_ gronda Gaunt. Pendant un moment, Orion pensa que Gaunt faisait un geste obscène, mais il réalisa qu'il montrait à Ogden l'anneau à la pierre noire qu'il portait à son médium, faisant une vague avec devant les yeux d'Ogden. _« Vous voyez cela ? Vous la voyez ? Vous savez ce que c'est ? Vous savez d'où elle vient ? Des siècles qu'elle est dans notre famille, tous des sangs purs ! Vous savez combien on m'a offert pour elle, avec le blason des Peverell gravé dans la pierre ? »_

Orion en tomba presque sous le choc. Peverell ! Gaunt avait dit que le blason des Peverell était gravé dans la pierre ! Non ce n'était pas possible, si ? Il plissa des yeux pour mieux voir l'anneau mais ne pouvait rien distinguer alors que Gaunt continuait de bouger sa main. Si c'était possible ! Que Morgane le foudroie s'il se trompait, mais le blason des Peverell ne pouvait être que la marques des Reliques ! Donc le seul correspondant était la pierre de résurrection ! La pierre noire de l'anneau était la Pierre de Résurrection ! Il voulait presque crier de joie.

_« Je n'en ai réellement aucune idée, »_ dit Ogden en clignant des yeux alors que l'anneau était sous son nez, _« et cela va bien au-delà du point, Mr Gaunt. Votre fils a commis… »_

Avec un grognement de rage, Gaunt courut vers sa fille. Pendant une seconde, Orion pensa qu'il allait l'étrangler alors que ses mains se diriger vers sa gorge le moment suivant, il tira sa fille par une chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou.

_« Vous voyez cela ? »_ hurla-t-il à Ogden en secouant le lourd médaillon alors que Merope essayait de respirer.

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent. Son médaillon ! Le médaillon de Tom ! N'importe qui pourrait le mettre K.O même avec une plume, il ne pouvait y croire ! Il regarda Merope et se demanda réellement qui elle était. C'était le médaillon de Tom, il n'y avait pas de doute, et elle le portait… est-ce que cette pauvre fille était la mère de Tom ? Mais elle semblait si faible, si différente physiquement de Tom. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une cracmol, comme l'avait dit son père. Peut-être avait-elle des pouvoirs mais elle était tellement harcelée moralement par sa famille qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sans qu'on ne lui reproche de mal faire. Un fort élan de pitié étreignit son cœur. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

_« Je vois, je vois ! »_ répondit Ogden rapidement.

_« Slytherin ! »_ cria Gaunt. _« Il appartient à Salazar Slytherin ! Nous sommes ses derniers descendants vivants, qu'avez-vous à dire à cela, hein ? »_

_« Mr Gaunt, votre fille ! »_ dit Ogden alarmé, mais Gaunt avait déjà relâché Merope elle tituba loin de lui, retournant dans son coin, massant son coup et respirant fortement.

_« Donc ! »_ dit Gaunt triomphant, comme s'il venait juste de prouver un point compliqué, _« N'allez pas nous parler comme si nous étions de la merde sur vos chaussures ! Des générations de Sang Pur, tous sorciers… bien plus que ce que vous pouvez en dire, je n'en doute pas ! »_

Et il cracha aux pieds d'Ogden. Morfin caqueta encore. Merope se tourna vers la fenêtre, la tête basse et son visage caché par une mèche de cheveux.

_« Mr Gaunt, »_ dit Ogden obstiné, _« J'ai bien peur que ni vos ancêtres, ni les miens aient quelque chose à voir avec notre problème. Je suis ici à cause de Morfin, Morfin et le muggle qu'il a accosté hier soir. Nos informations _– il jeta un coup d'œil à son rouleau de parchemin – _disent que Morfin a lancé un sort sur le muggle, causant l'apparition de pustules douloureuses. »_

Morfin gloussa.

_« Silence, mon garçon, »_ grogna Gaunt et Morfin obéit.

_« Et alors que se passera-t-il s'il l'a fait ? »_ dit Gaunt un air de défi sur le visage, _« Je suppose que vous avez arrangé le visage de ce sale Muggle, et sa mémoire a été effacée… »_

_« Ce n'est pas le problème, Mr Gaunt, »_ dit Ogden. _« C'était une attaque sur une personne sans défense… »_

_« Han, je savais que vous étiez un amoureux des muggles dès que je vous ai vu, »_ ricana Gaunt et il cracha une fois encore sur le sol.

_« Cette discussion ne nous mène nulle part, »_ dit Ogden fermement. _« Il est clair que votre fils ne ressent aucun remord à son action. »_ Il jeta un coup d'œil au morceau de parchemin. _« Morfin aura une audience le quatorze septembre afin de répondre aux charges d'utilisation de la magie devant un muggle et lui causant du tort… »_

La voix d'Ogden s'éteignit. Le tintement, le son lourd des cheveux, les voix riantes se faisaient entendre à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Apparemment le chemin menant au village passait très près de l'endroit où se trouvait la maison. Gaunt se glaça, écoutant les yeux écarquillés. Morfin siffla et tourna son visage vers les sons, une expression affamée sur le visage. Merope leva la tête. Son visage devenant soudainement très pâle.

_« Mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! »_ sonna la voix d'une fille qui était aussi audible que si elle avait été dans la maison. _« Est-ce que votre père ne pourrait pas déblayer ce taudis, Tom ? »_

Quand Orion entendit ce nom, il regarda instantanément Merope une fois encore alors qu'il tentait d'en entendre plus. Elle était extrêmement pâle et nerveuse.

_« Ce n'est pas à nous, »_ dit la voix d'un jeune homme. _« Tout ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la vallée nous appartient, mais ce chalet appartient à un vieux vagabond nommé Gaunt, et ses enfants. Le fils est assez cinglé, vous devriez entendre les histoires que l'on raconte sur lui au village… »_

La fille rit. Le tintement et les bruits des chevaux devinrent de plus en plus forts.

Morfin se leva de son fauteuil.

_« Reste assis, »_ prévint son père.

_« Tom, »_ dit la voix de la fille une fois encore, maintenant si claire qu'ils devaient se tenir juste à côté de la maison, _« Peut-être que je me trompe… mais quelqu'un a cloué un serpent à cette porte ? »_

_« Seigneur, vous avez raison ! »_ dit la voix de l'homme. _« Cela doit être le fils, je vous ai dit qu'il n'allait pas bien dans sa tête. Ne regardez pas, Cécilia, ma chère. »_

Le tintement et les bruits de chevaux se firent maintenant plus rapides.

**_« Ma chère, »_ **chuchota Morfin en regardant sa sœur. _« **Ma chère, il l'a appelée. Donc il ne voudrait pas de toi de toute façon. »**_

Merope était si blanche qu'Orion était sûr qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Et il réalisa que tout allait ensemble parfaitement. Merope Gaunt était amoureuse d'un muggle appelé Tom, un riche muggle, selon ce que Tom avait dit. Mais comment cette sorcière aussi moche avait-elle pu réussir à envoûter le muggle ? Le muggle devait être le père de Tom, Merope a appelé son fils comme le père, il n'y avait pas de doute.

**_« Qu'était-ce cela ? »_** dit Gaunt durement, son regard passant de son fils à sa fille. **_« Qu'as-tu dit, Morfin ? »_**

**_« Elle aime regarder ce Muggle, »_** dit Morfin avec une expression vicieuse sur le visage alors qu'il regardait sa sœur qui était maintenant terrifiée. **_« Toujours dans le jardin lorsqu'il passe, l'épiant à travers les haies, n'est-ce pas, ma sœur ? Et la nuit dernière… »_**

Merope secoua fortement sa tête, implorant son frère de se taire, mais Morfin se ficha d'elle et continua, **_« Elle était à la fenêtre, attendant qu'il rentre chez lui, non ? »_**

**_« Elle était à la fenêtre pour regarder ce Muggle ? »_** dit Gaunt calmement.

Les trois Gaunt semblaient avoir oublié Ogden, qui était étourdi et irrité à cette nouvelle éruption de sifflement et grognement incompréhensibles.

**_« Est-ce vrai ? »_** dit Gaunt d'une voix mortelle et en avançant de deux pas vers sa fille terrifiée. **_« Ma fille… sang-pure descendante de Salazar Slytherin… s'éprenant d'un muggle aux veines sales ? »_**

Merope secoua sa tête frénétiquement, se pressant contre le mur, apparemment incapable de parler.

**_« Mais je l'ai eu, Père ! »_** caqueta Morfin. **_« Je l'ai eu alors qu'il passait et il n'était plus aussi beau avec toutes ces furoncles sur le visage, hein, Merope ? »_**

**_« Espèce de sale petite cracmol, espèce de sale traitre à ton sang ! »_** Gronda Gaunt en perdant le contrôle, et sa main se referma sur la gorge de sa fille.

Ogden cria, _« Non ! »_ Il leva sa baguette et cria, _« Relaskio ! »_

Gaunt fut projeté en arrière, loin de sa fille il s'écrasa sur une chaise et tomba sur son dos. Avec un hurlement de rage, Morfin se leva de sa chaise et courut vers Ogden, brandissant un couteau ensanglanté et lançant tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête.

Ogden courut pour sa vie. Orion suivit le sorcier pour ne pas perdre l'image du souvenir d'Ogden alors que les cris de Merope firent échos à ses oreilles.

Le sorcier dévala du passage et tomba sur le chemin principal, les bras sur sa tête, alors qu'il trébucha contre le poitrail d'un cheval conduit par un jeune homme très beau et aux cheveux noirs. Lui et la jolie fille qui étaient à cheval derrière lui sur un cheval gris éclatèrent de rire à la vue d'Ogden, qui rebondit contre le cheval et tomba au sol, trébuchant sur sa redingote.

Et tout devint noir alors que le souvenir se terminait. Orion sortit abruptement de la pensine et s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil de son père. Des pensées tournaient dans son esprit. Tant de révélations assourdissantes. Le visage de ce muggle… c'était le visage de Tom. Il n'y avait plus de doutes : Merope Gaunt et le muggle, qui devait être Tom Riddle Sr., avaient été les parents de Tom. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait dû s'échapper de chez son père et frère et avait dû piéger Riddle Sr par le mariage, utilisant sans aucun doute la magie. Il savait ce qui était arrivé au muggle, Tom lui avait dit qu'il avait tué son père pour se venger. Cela signifiait que Riddle Sr avait abandonné Merope à un certain moment et Tom avait été élevé dans un orphelinat… Merope était morte, conclut Orion tristement, probablement pas longtemps après avoir donné naissance, avec juste assez de temps pour donner à Tom le nom de son père, après l'amour de sa vie. Et Riddle Sr., n'avait jamais recherché son fils. Les Gaunt non plus d'ailleurs, mais peut-être qu'ils étaient morts ou au moins emprisonnés à Azkaban, particulièrement si Morfin avait continué à attaquer des muggles. Et le père de Merope devait aussi avoir fait quelque chose quand elle les avait quittés pour un muggle. C'était horrible, pauvre Tom, avec une mère qui était une descendante de Salazar Slytherin mais pathétique et faible en même temps. Avec un grand père et un oncle clairement cinglés et avec un père muggle qui avait dû mépriser Merope et leur fils.

Orion secoua sa tête tristement et se concentra sur des problèmes plus pratiques. L'anneau ! Il sourit victorieusement, il savait ce qu'était la Pierre de Résurrection ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que Gaunt l'avait ? Seuls les bijoux hérités de Slytherin pouvaient être à sa disposition… Est-ce que les Peverell étaient reliés aux Slytherin ? La lignée des Potter l'était, il le savait déjà, mais Slytherin ? Il ne savait même pas qui avait vécu en premiers, Cadmus Peverell ou Salazar Slytherin… Mais ça devait être Cadmus et sa lignée avait produit celle de Slytherin, ainsi les possessions de Cadmus étaient passées de générations en générations pour devenir celles de Slytherin et finir dans les mains de Gaunt. Est-ce que Salazar Slytherin avait-il découvert que l'anneau était la Pierre de Résurrection ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, Slytherin lui avait dit qu'il avait fait des recherches pour rendre son âme immortelle, c'était pourquoi il avait créé la théorie derrière les Horcruxes. S'il avait la Pierre de Résurrection il n'en aurait pas eu besoin, non ? Il aurait pu apprendre à se servir de la Pierre pour le même but et aucun mot ni remarque avaient été mentionnés dans ses journaux. Si Slytherin avait tenu cet anneau, il n'avait jamais découvert ce qu'il était réellement.

Et il était si inimaginable que les Potter soient des parents distants de Slytherin ! Orion fronça les sourcils de confusion, mais Cadmus n'était-il pas mort avant d'avoir donné un héritier ? Il avait ressuscité son amour et s'était ensuite tué selon la légende et il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants… Selon le livre qu'il avait lu une fois sur la lignée des Peverell, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants non plus. Que s'était-il passé ?

Orion secoua sa tête, les liens entre les lignées sorcières étaient très difficiles à démêler, particulièrement tant de siècles auparavant, et ce qui importait maintenant était les conséquences de ce souvenir. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore avait-il regardé ce souvenir pendant cette année ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait le médaillon et l'anneau ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'un était un horcruxe et l'autre une Relique ? Il devait soupçonner quelque chose et s'il avait pris le risque de prendre ce souvenir d'Ogden alors il connaissait l'identité de Voldemort, mais c'était évident, Tom avait été son pupille. Le vieux sorcier avait dû faire la connexion depuis longtemps, probablement pendant la première guerre. Orion hoqueta, Dumbledore savait ! Dans sa première vision, quand il avait regardé à travers les yeux de Quirrell, Dumbledore avait commencé à dire un nom, il avait dit une lettre avant d'être interrompu, il avait dit 'T… '. Bien sûr il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était 'Tom' que Dumbledore était sur le point de dire, il n'avait pas encore découvert la véritable identité de Tom à cette époque. Mais tout allait ensemble. Dumbledore savait que Merope et le muggle du souvenir étaient les parents de Voldemort et il devait soupçonner quelque chose à propos du médaillon. Est-ce que Dumbledore savait ce qu'un horcruxe était ? Est-ce qu'il savait que le médaillon en était un ?

Mais l'anneau… c'était encore plus important, est-ce que Dumbledore savait que c'était une Relique ? C'était assez dérangeant en fait. Et où est-ce que l'anneau était maintenant ? Tom avait pris le médaillon, est-ce qu'il avait aussi pris l'anneau ? Est-ce que Tom avait visité les Gaunt après avoir découvert son héritage ? Mais Voldemort ne portait pas d'anneau… Il ne portait rien, et il avait laissé le médaillon à un endroit sûr avant que Regulus ne le prenne à Grimmauld Place. Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, l'anneau était le symbole des aïeux de Voldemort, juste comme le médaillon… est-ce que l'anneau était aussi un Horcruxe ? Est-ce qu'une Relique pouvait en devenir un ? Par la barbe de Merlin, combien d'Horcruxes est-ce que le sorcier avait-il fait ? Mais Voldemort ne savait rien des Reliques, Orion en était sûr puisque Voldemort ne les recherchait pas. Donc s'il avait retrouvé l'anneau de son grand père et qu'il l'avait transformé en Horcruxe – si c'était possible – alors Voldemort ne savait pas que c'était la Pierre de Résurrection. Mais où était-il ? Il devait mettre la main dessus le plus rapidement possible !

Il secoua sa tête pour l'éclaircir et il décida de regarder le dernier souvenir en maudissant sa mauvaise chance de ne pas avoir eu le temps de dupliquer plus de souvenirs du bureau de Dumbledore.

Orion se mit sur ses pieds et plaça le souvenir qu'il venait de visionner dans la fiole puis il ouvrit l'autre et dirigea le souvenir dans la pensine grâce à sa baguette.

Il se pencha une fois encore au dessus de la bassine au liquide argenté. Il trébucha dans un trou noir sans fond et atterrit dans un salon devant une vieille sorcière immensément grosse, portant une perruque rousse et des robes roses voletaient autour d'elle, lui donnant l'air d'un gâteau fondu. Elle regarda dans un petit miroir incrusté de bijoux et se mit du rouge clair sur ses joues déjà rougies, alors que le plus petit et le plus vieil elfe qu'Orion ait vu, laçait ses jambes empâtées dans une paire de pantoufles serrés.

_« Dépêche-toi, Hokey ! »_ dit la femme impérieusement. _« Il a dit qu'il arriverait à quatre heures, il ne reste que quelques minutes et il n'est jamais en retard ! »_

Elle tendit sa tête de blaireau à l'elfe qui se raidit. Le haut de la tête de l'elfe atteignait à peine le siège de la vieille sorcière.

_« Comment je suis ? »_ dit la sorcière en tournant sa tête pour admirer tous les angles qu'elle exposait au miroir.

_« Magnifique, Madame Hepzibah, »_ dit Hokey d'une petite voix.

Orion imaginait que c'était dans le contrat d'Hokey de mentir quand on lui posait cette question, parce qu'Hepzibahétait tout sauf magnifique selon lui.

Une sonnerie de carillon se fit entendre et la maîtresse et l'elfe sursautèrent.

_« Vite, vite, il est ici, Hokey ! »_ cria Hepzibah.

Et l'elfe sortit de la pièce qui était si encombrée d'objets qu'il était difficile de voir comment quelqu'un pouvait trouver son chemin sans taper dans au moins une douzaine de choses. Il y avait des placards pleins de petites boites, des valises pleines de livres aux reliures d'or, des étagères d'orbes et orbes célestes, et pleins de plantes en pots. En fait, la pièce ressemblait à moitié à un magasin antique de magie et à une archive.

L'elfe de maison revint quelques minutes immédiatement, suivit par un grand jeune homme qu'Orion n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître comme étant Tom. Il était habillé dans un costume noir ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que ceux de son médaillon et ses joues étaient plus creuses, mais tout lui allait bien il semblait encore plus beau que jamais. Et Orion savait que ce Tom était légèrement plus jeune que celui du médaillon.

Tom se déplaça dans la pièce d'un air qui laissait montrer qu'il l'avait déjà visitée plusieurs fois auparavant et s'inclina devant la petite et grosse main d'Hepzibah pour un baisemain.

_« Je vous ai emmené des fleurs, »_ dit-il calmement, sortant un bouquet de roses de nulle part.

_« Oh vilain garçon, vous n'auriez pas dû ! »_ dit la vieille Hepzibah d'une voix perchée bien qu'Orion avait remarqué un vase vide près à accueillir les fleurs sur une petite table. _« Vous gâtez une vieille dame, Tom… Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous… Où est Hokey ? Ah… »_

Orion ricana. _Ah Tom, toujours aussi dragueur… emmener des fleurs aux vieilles sorcières déjà éprises de toi…_ Que voulait-il d'elle ?

L'elfe de maison apparut en portant un plateau de petits gâteaux.

_« Servez-vous, Tom. »_ dit Hepzibah. _« Je sais que vous adorez mes gâteaux. Maintenant, comment allez-vous ? Vous me semblez bien pâle. Vous êtes surmené au magasin, je l'ai dit des millions de fois… »_

Tom sourit mécaniquement et Hepzibah minauda.

_« Eh bien, quelles sont vos raisons de me rendre visite cette fois ? »_ demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

_« Mr Burke aimerait faire une offre supérieure pour l'armure faite par les Gobelins, »_ dit Tom. _« Cinq cents Gallions, il pense que c'est plus que juste… »_

Orion cligna des yeux. Burke ? De Borgin et Burke ? Le magasin dans Knockturn Alley qu'il avait visité une fois avec Lucius et Draco, il y a bien longtemps lors de sa seconde année à Durmstrang ? Tom avait travaillé là-bas ?

_« Attendez, attendez, pas si vite ou je penserai que vous n'êtes ici que pour mes babioles ! »_ bouda Hepzibah

_« On m'a demandé de venir ici pour elles, »_ dit Tom calmement. _« Je ne suis seulement qu'un pauvre assistant, Madame, qui doit faire ce qui lui est demandé. Mr Burke souhaite que je me renseigne… »_

_« Oh, Monsieur Burke, tsk ! »_ dit Hepzibah en secouant sa main de façon nonchalante. _« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer que je n'ai jamais montré à Monsieur Burke ! Pouvez-vous garder un secret, Tom ? Est-ce que vous promettez de ne pas dire à Monsieur Burke que je l'aie ? Il ne me lâcherait jamais s'il savait que je vous l'aie montrée et que je ne la vends pas, pas à Burke, à personne ! Mais vous, Tom, vous l'apprécierez pour son histoire, et non pour le nombre de Gallions que vous pourrez en tirer. »_

_« Je serai ravi de voir tout ce que Mademoiselle Hepzibah accepte de me montrer, »_ dit Tom calmement, et Hepzibah laissa sortir un nouveau gloussement de gamine.

_« C'est Hokey qui ira la chercher pour moi… Hokey, où es-tu ? J'aimerais montrer à Monsieur Riddle notre trésor le plus précieux… En fait, amène les deux, puisque tu y es… »_

_« Voilà, Madame, »_ fit le petit elfe de maison, et Orion vit deux boites en cuir, l'une sur l'autre, volant à travers la pièce comme si c'était leur propre volonté, bien qu'il sache que c'était le petit elfe qui les tenait par-dessus sa tête alors qu'il trouvait son chemin entre les tables, poufs et tabourets.

_« Voici, » _dit Hepzibah heureuse en prenant les boites à l'elfe, les positionnant sur ses cuisses, et il se prépara à ouvrir celle du dessus, _« Je pense que vous l'aimerez, Tom… Oh, si ma famille savait que je vous la montrais… Ils n'en peuvent plus d'attendre, ils la veulent ! »_

Elle ouvrit le couvercle. Orion se pencha légèrement pour avoir une meilleure vue et vit ce qui ressemblait à une petite coupe en or avec deux fines poignées forgées.

_« Je me demande si vous savez ce que c'est Tom ? Prenez-la pour mieux la voir ! »_ Chuchota Hepzibah et Tom avança une longue et fine main et sortit la coupe de sa prison de soie.

Orion pensa voir une étincelle rouge dans ses yeux bleus. Son expression gourmande était curieusement reflétée sur le visage d'Hepzibah, sauf que ses petits yeux étaient fixés sur les traits magnifiques de Tom.

_« Un blaireau, »_ murmura Tom en examinant la gravure sur la coupe. _« Alors c'était… ? »_

_« Celle d'Helga Hufflepuff, comme vous le savez bien, très intelligent ! »_ dit Hepzibah en se penchant en avant alors que son corset craquait bruyamment et qu'elle pinçait ses joues. _« Ne vous ai-je pas dit que j'étais une descendante distance ? Ca a été dans la famille depuis des années et des années. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Et toutes les sortes de pouvoirs qu'elle est censée posséder aussi, mais je ne les ai pas testés, je la conserve juste et la garde en sécurité… »_

Elle récupéra la coupe des longues mains de Tom et la remit dans sa boite, se concentrant pour la remettre prudemment dans sa position initiale, elle ne vit pas les ombres passer sur le visage de Tom alors que la coupe lui était retirée… »

_« Maintenant, »_ dit Hepzibah heureuse, _« Où est Hokey ? Oh oui, le voilà… range-là maintenant, Hokey. »_

L'elfe récupéra la boite avec obéissance et Hepzibah retourna son attention sur la petite boite à son côté. _« Je pense que vous aimerez encore plus cela, Tom. »_ Elle murmura. _« Penchez-vous un peu, cher enfant, que vous puissiez voir… Bien sûr, Burke sait que j'ai cela, je la lui ai emmenée, et j'ose dire qu'il aimerait la récupérer quand je ne serai plus… »_

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les attaches de la boite. Et en dessous du tissu en velours rouge se tenait un lourd médaillon.

Orion le reconnut instantanément, une fois encore, il soupira prudemment beaucoup de doutes s'éclairaient maintenant.

Tom avança sa main, sans attendre d'invitation cette fois ci et il le tint à la lumière.

_« La Marque de Slytherin, »_ dit-il calmement, alors que la lumière jouait sur le S en serpentin.

_« C'est exact ! »_ dit Hepzibah enchantée, à la vue de Tom fixant son médaillon. _« J'ai dû me couper une jambe pour le payer, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer, pas un trésor tel que celui-là, je devais l'avoir dans ma collection. Burke l'a acheté, apparemment il venait d'une femme en haillons qui semblait l'avoir volé, mais il n'avait aucune idée de sa véritable valeur… »_

Il n'y eut pas d'erreurs cette fois là : les yeux de Tom flashèrent en rouge à ces mots, et Orion vit ses jointures blanchir sur la chaine du médaillon.

Merope avait volé le médaillon, pensa Orion tristement, probablement lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte et qu'elle était désespérée et maintenant Tom le voyait pour la toute première fois, un bijou de famille qui lui revenait de droit. Un élan de pitié le prit momentanément au cœur, autant pour la mère que le fils.

_« … J'ose dire que Burke l'a payé peu cher mais le voilà… Magnifique, non ? Et une fois encore, tous les pouvoirs qui lui sont attribués, je le garde juste en l'état et en sécurité… »_

Elle avança sa main pour récupérer le médaillon. Pendant un moment, Orion pensa que Tom ne l'aurait pas laissée faire, mais il glissa doucement de ses doigts et fut remis dans son tissu.

_« Et bien voilà, mon cher Tom, j'espère que vous avez apprécié tout cela ! »_

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois, Orion vit son sourire s'altérer.

_« Est-ce que vous allez bien, mon cher ? »_

_« Oh oui, »_ dit Tom calmement. _« Oui, je vais très bien… »_

_« Je pensais… mais une illusion de lumière, je suppose… »_ Dit Hepzibah nerveuse, et Orion devina qu'elle devait avoir vu la lueur rouge dans les yeux de Tom. _« Bien, Hokey, ramène tout cela et verrouille-les une fois encore… les protections usuelles… »_

Alors que l'elfe prenait la nouvelle boite, le souvenir devint de plus en plus étroit et noir et Orion quitta la pensine.

Il s'assit de nouveau dans le canapé et frotta prudemment son front. Dumbledore savait. Deux souvenirs sur le même objet, le vieux sorcier savait certainement que c'était un Horcruxe. Et Tom, pauvre Tom… mais la lueur rouge dans ses yeux, la gourmandise qu'il avait eue en regardant la coupe… Il devait trouver, cela ne pouvait pas prendre plus de temps, il devait parler à Tom et lui poser des questions sur les Horcruxes et révéler un peu de ce qu'il savait. Voldemort ne saurait pas ce qu'il dirait à Tom, de toute façon. Et la Coupe de Hufflepuff pouvait également être un Horcruxe selon lui. Merde ! Combien exactement ce fou en avait-il fait ? Combien de temps avait-il charcuté sa propre âme ? Tout ça pour l'immortalité ! De toutes les choses stupides… Et maintenant Dumbledore savait ! Du moins pour le médaillon. Le vieux sorcier commencerait éventuellement à partir à leur chasse, les détruisant un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que Voldemort serait de nouveau mortel, et battable. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait permettre cela, mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à Voldemort non plus ! Comment pouvait-il expliquer être en possession des souvenirs de Dumbledore sans lui expliquer la Cape d'invisibilité, sans révéler l'existence des Reliques ? Voldemort n'était pas stupide, il savait que seul quelque chose d'important pour lui, lui aurait faire prendre le risque de s'aventurer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Que faire ? Que faire ? Une autre chose dont il fallait s'occuper ‼ Cela s'arrêterait-il jamais ? Et dire qu'il pensait en avoir déjà assez à faire, maintenant il devait trouver les Horcruxes également avant que Dumbledore ne mette ses mains dessus ! Putain !

Orion plaça coléreusement le souvenir dans sa fiole et restaura les souvenirs de Sirius dans la pensine. Il fit disparaitre les deux fioles vides avec un sort et mit les deux fioles contenant les souvenirs dupliqués près de la pensine, dans le tiroir du bureau. Après l'avoir fermé, il protégea lourdement le tiroir, utilisant la même protection de sang que Sirius avait originellement placé et il ajouta un sort de fourchelang de l'invention de Slytherin.

Il vérifia que tout était en ordre et vérifia en dernier les protections du Manoir avec les sorts que le portrait d'Arcturus lui avait appris, il y a longtemps, et satisfait, il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et retourna au Manoir Malfoy.

[…]

Quand il sortit de la cheminée, il fut confronté aux Malfoy, Lestrange et Draco. Orion prit une lente, calme et profonde inspiration et s'arma de patience.

Lucius s'avança immédiatement vers lui et dit d'une colère froide, _« Les elfes nous ont dit que tu avais utilisé cette cheminée. Maintenant, tu pourrais sûrement expliquer ce que tu penses faire ? »_

Orion le regarda impassible, _« Je vérifiais que tout allait bien dans mon Manoir. Les elfes doivent être supervisés au bout d'un moment. »_

_« Tu es parti en plein milieu de ton test ! »_ hurla Bellatrix d'une voix grinçante, et en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui. _« Tu as osé disparaître et ignorer les convocations du Lord ! »_

Orion croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et cracha, _« Donc quoi ? Je suis à la tête de la Maison des Black, chère Tante, n'oublie jamais cela ! Cela signifie que je suis en tout point ton Seigneur également ! Je t'ai supportée trop longtemps mais je me dois de te rappeler que je pourrais facilement t'enlever ton nom… en fait, il me suffirait de claquer des doigts ! »_

Bellatrix blanchit momentanément avant que sur son visage ne se dessine une expression folle et enragée. Elle fit un mouvement vif pour retirer sa baguette mais Narcissa plaça immédiatement une main sur son bras.

Elle dit doucement en regardant Orion, _« Mon cher, nous étions inquiets pour toi. Tu dois comprendre que ta disparition était assez inattendue. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi pendant une semaine entière. »_

_« J'ai écrit, »_ dit Orion plus calmement, alors que ses yeux s'adoucissaient en la regardant. _« J'ai expliqué que j'avais pris une semaine de vacances. Et je suis revenu à la date promise. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le rôle de mes gardiens, chère Tante Cissy, mais je ne veux pas demander la permission pour chaque petit mouvement que je fais. »_

_« Tu dois demander notre permission, »_ dit Lucius froidement en lui envoyant un regard noir. _« Nous sommes responsables de toi. Où étais-tu ? »_

Orion soutint nonchalamment le regard coléreux de Lucius. _« Loin et en sécurité. Peu importe où. »_

Les yeux gris clair de Lucius eurent un flash de colère mais il fut interrompu par Bellatrix.

_« Notre Seigneur sait que tu es de retour, »_ dit-elle d'une voix joyeusement méchante. _« Je l'en ai informé moi-même aussitôt que Draco nous a mis au courant. Puisqu'il semble que ton portoloin n'a pas marché pendant une semaine, je dois t'emmener immédiatement à lui. Et tu peux être certain que ce qui t'attend n'est pas plaisant ! »_

Orion envoya à Draco un regard noir mais sa colère s'estompa quand il vit l'expression repentante sur son magnifique visage. Draco ne voulait probablement pas que Voldemort le punisse et Orion ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour avoir dit à ses parents qu'il était revenu.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Bella et rétorqua froidement, _« Il marche. »_

_« Je m'en fiche ! »_ cracha-t-elle en l'attrapant. _« Tu viens avec moi maintenant ! »_

En un instant, elle activa sa marque et prit Orion avec elle alors qu'ils apparaissaient dans la salle de convocation de Voldemort.

Voldemort semblait les avoir attendus et il se leva aussitôt qu'ils s'approchèrent de lui.

Orion resta sur ses gardes et remarqua la rage de Voldemort, ses yeux rouges étaient vraiment très expressifs et la cicatrice invisible d'Orion lui faisait déjà douloureusement mal. Mais par-dessus tout, Orion vit que Voldemort ressemblait vraiment au Tom du dernier souvenir, quand ses yeux viraient parfois au rouge. Et il se maudit d'avoir pensé cela une fois encore, Voldemort était vraiment beau magnifiquement puissant, et attirant.

Orion vit sa mâchoire se serrer – en colère contre lui-même – et il agrippa sa baguette plus fermement à son côté. Il regarda un point quelconque sur le mur derrière Voldemort et attendit de voir ce qu'il se passerait ses muscles se tendirent alors qu'il se préparait à lancer un sort si cela devait se faire.

_« Pars, Bella, »_ commanda Voldemort froidement.

Bellatrix le regarda surprise. _« Mais, Mon Seigneur, je veux voir sa punition ! Après son comportement totalement irrespectueux envers vous, il mérite le pire ! Je vous assisterais volontiers… »_

_« PARS IMMEDIATEMENT ! »_ Ragea Voldemort furieusement.

Bellatrix trébucha légèrement et envoya à Orion un regard irrité avant de disparaitre.

Les yeux d'Orion se détournèrent du mur pour regarder le visage de Voldemort alors que le sorcier s'approchait de lui. Mais Voldemort s'arrêta à quelques pas et le regarda froidement sans essayer de se rapprocher.

_« Où étais-tu ? »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix mortellement contrôlée.

_« Avec un ami, »_ répondit Orion sèchement.

_« Qui ? »_ Rétorqua Voldemort succinctement alors que la cicatrice invisible d'Orion le lançait encore plus douloureusement.

_« Un ami de Durmstrang, »_ dit Orion entre ses dents serrées. _« J'ai le droit de rendre visite à un ami pendant l'été si je le souhaite ! Je n'ai pas à répondre à… »_

_« Tu as à répondre quand tu échoues à ton test ! »_ Gronda Voldemort alors que ses yeux rouges flashaient. _« Quand tu disparais et que tu refuses de répondre à mes appels ! Comment oses-tu… je vais t'apprendre à me respecter ! »_

_« ECHOUE AU TEST ? »_ Hurla Orion furieusement, alors qu'il avançait vers Voldemort de façon menaçante. _« Je l'ai tuée ! »_ Il attrapa les robes de Voldemort avec son poing gauche et siffla de rage, _« Putain, je l'ai tuée cette gamine ! A cause de vous ! Parce que vous m'avez manipulé ! Comment avez-VOUS osé me faire ça ? Je vous ai déjà prévenu et c'était mon dernier retranchement ! Je ne suis pas l'un de vos minions pathétiques ! »_

Instantanément, Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pressa douloureusement contre le cou d'Orion, mais Orion avait fait exactement la même chose dès qu'il avait détecté le mouvement de l'autre. Maintenant, ils se faisaient face, les baguettes douloureusement contre leurs cous. Emeraudes et Rubis se regardaient furieusement.

Orion continua de regarder dans les yeux de Voldemort et cracha d'une colère démontrée, _« C'est bon j'en ai marre. Nous allons jouer cartes sur table entre nous, pour de bon. »_ Il resserra sa prise sur les robes de Voldemort et continua, _« Vous devez faire un choix ici et maintenant. Soit vous acceptez que je choisisse qui tuer et que je n'obéirai à vos ordres que lorsqu'ils me satisferont, ou vous perdez un partisan ! »_

Son front sembla se briser en deux alors que Voldemort se saisissait de son visage en gronda furieusement, _« Tu ne quitteras jamais mes rangs ! Je n'accepte pas les ultimatums ! Si tu quittes les Deatheaters, ce sera parce que tu seras mort par ma baguette ! »_

Trop c'était trop, pensa Orion, maintenant il était temps de répliquer. Il lécha ses lèvres et lui sourit narquoisement avant de ronronner en fourchelang, **_« Pourquoi, Mon Ssssseigneur, essst-ccce que je vous manquerai ? »_**

Il rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Voldemort et lui donna ce qu'il espéra être un regard séducteur tout en continuant, **_« Dites-moi, vous préféreriez me tuer que de ne pas m'avoir du tout ? Apparemment oui. Et je préfèrerai livrer duel plutôt de continuer de ccccette façon. Mais je ne veux pas réellement vous quitter. »_** Orion caressa lentement le cou de Voldemort. Il sourit intérieurement en sentant Voldemort se tendre sous son toucher, il frissonnait et ses yeux carmin bien que reflétant sa colère s'assombrissaient de désir également.

Orion fit courir le bout de son doigt sur la mâchoire forte de Voldemort et continua avec le même ton, **_« Je préfèrerai rester à vos côtés, Mon Ssseigneur, mais pas comme un minion. »_** Il lécha lentement sa lèvre et ajouta d'une voix rauque tout en déposant l'ombre d'un baiser sur les lèvres de Voldemort. **_« Comme quelqu'un de bien mieux. Votre bras droit, votre égal, comme vous l'avez promis. Ce serait une telle perte ssssi nous nous sssséparions. »_**

Voldemort éloigna soudainement le poignet gauche d'Orion et siffla furieusement, **_« Essst-cccce que tu pensssses que te comporter comme un gigolo fera changer mon opinion ? Que tu vas éviter la punitttttion pour cccce que tu as fait ? Et ne joue jamais cccces jeux avec moi ssssi tu n'es pas prêt à en payer le prix ! Tu joues avec le feu ! »_**

Orion fit jouer brièvement ses lèvres mouillées contre celles de Voldemort avant de se retirer et de sourire narquoisement. **_« Aaaah, donc vous vous êtes comporté comme un gigolo avec moi toutes cccces autres fois ? _****_Quand vous avez ssifflé et m'avez caresssssé ? Dommage. »_**

Voldemort enfonça plus fortement sa baguette dans le cou d'Orion alors que ses yeux brûlaient de colère, mais Orion l'ignora et continua, **_« En ccce qui conccccerne la punitttion, ne croyez pas que je ne me défendrai pas ou que je ne vous attaquerai pas si vous esssayez de faire de même. Non, Mon Sssseigneur, nous ssssommes bien au-delà de ça. Mais je ne travaillerai pas contre vous sssssi vous respectez mes décccisions. Donc dites-moi une fois pour toute, ssssi vous acceptez mes termes ou sssssi je dois me préparer au duel ? »_**

La cicatrice invisible d'Orion le lança vraiment douloureusement quand Voldemort l'attrapa fermement par l'arrière de son cou et qu'il siffle d'une façon très menaçante, **_« Je pourrais te détruire, mon mignon. _****_T'annihiler complètement. Tu n'es pas un défi pour moi. Ssssoit tu te ssssoumets à moi et à ma volonté à chaque fois que je le commande, peu importe cccce que je te demande, ou je te tuerai moi-même maintenant ! »_**

**_« Vous pourriez essssayer en effet, »_** répondit Orion avec un sourire calme. **_« Et vous pourriez possssiblement perdre l'un de vos plus puissssants ssssupporters ; un de ccceux qui a ce type de magie noire que vous n'avez jamais vu auparavant ; un qui est également un fourchelang, les deux derniers de cccce monde. Un qui est bien entrainé dans les Arts Noirs et qui a déjà tué quand vos plans étaient menacccés. Qui vous a donné des informations et continuerait à vous en fournir dans le futur, et qui pourrait vous apporter plus de jeunes partissssans. Vous tueriez ma lignée et la possibilité que je produise un héritier puissant qui réintègrerait le gène de puisssssance dans ce nouveau monde que les Ténèbres vont créer… tssss… quelle perte ! »_**

Il le regarda intensément et continua avec un sourire, **_« Ne gagneriez-vous pas plus de bénéfice en m'ayant à vos côtés volontairement ? Ma magie noire unique à votre disssssposition, dans la limite de cccce que je vous demande ? Dites-moi, jetteriez-vous tout ccccela aux ordures alors que vous pouvez tout avoir ? Quand la seule chossse que vous devez faire est de ne pas me demander ce que vous sssavez être au-delà de mes limites ? Quand tout ce que vous avez à faire est de resssspecter mes propres décissssions et ma façon de mener la guerre contre les sorciers de la lumière ? Je ne demande pas beaucoup et j'offre énormément. »_**

**_« Je ne négoccccie pas avec mes partisans ! »_** Cingla Voldemort furieusement alors qu'il accrochait dans son poing les cheveux, les tirant en arrière et penchant sa tête de telle sorte qu'il ait une vision complète de son visage. **_« Une fois à mon service, mes partissssans obéissssent sans rien demander ! »_**

**_« Et bien vous négocccierez avec moi ! »_** cracha Orion furieusement. **_« Puissssque vous ssssavez déjà que je suis différent du reste ! Je pourrais être votre plus grand allié ! »_**

**_« Allié ? »_ **Ricana Voldemort. **_« Tu sssseras ccce que je veux que tu sois ! »_**

**_« Ce qui sssignifie ? »_** Rétorqua Orion avec impatience.

Voldemort sourit narquoisement et dit d'une voix suave alors qu'il perçait Orion de son regard avec ses yeux rouges profonds, **_« Tu porteras mon héritier. »_**

La mâchoire d'Orion s'écarta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reculait et bégaya de façon incrédule, _« QUOI ? »_

Le sourire narquois de Voldemort devint encore plus large alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres d'Orion. **_« Tous tes arguments pour te garder en vie ssssont valides, mon mignon. Tu as plaidé ta cause de façon très convaincante. N'as-tu pas demandé une placcce à mes côtés ? Une possssition de ressspect et d'honneur ? En tant que conssssort tu… »_**

_« JE NE SERAI PAS UNE MERE REPRODUCTRICE ! »_ Hurla Orion agité et alarmé, en essayant de mettre autant d'espace que possible entre eux. **_« _**_J'ai demandé une position en tant qu'égal ! Pas en tant que pute ! »_

Voldemort attrapa durement le visage d'Orion et cingla furieusement, **_« Un conssort n'est pas une pute ! Je te fais un grand honneur en te choissssisssant ! Tu resssteras à mes côtés, tu m'obéiras, et j'asssurerai ta sssécurité avant et après que tu ais porté mon héritier. »_**

**_« Un consssort n'est pas non plus un époux ! »_** cracha Orion furieusement, alors qu'il regardait toujours Voldemort de façon incrédule, comme s'il avait perdu tous ses boulons. **_« Êtes-vous fou ? Je ne sssserai pas votre consssort ! Penssez-vous réellement que je veux être enfermé en sécurité pendant que la guerre fait rage ? Pensez-vous que vous êtes le ssseul à avoir des plans et des chosssses à faire ? Je ne sssserai pas réduit à une position de mère reproductrice pour vous ! _****_J'ai des ambitions aussssi ! Des buts à remplir ! Si vous voulez un putain d'héritier alors choisissssez quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne serai jamais d'accord pour être votre consssort ! »_**

Voldemort resserra sa prise sur le visage d'Orion et répondit irrité, **_« Tu auras le temps de faire ce que tu veux faire avant de porter mon héritier ! Tu es encore très jeune, tu auras quelques années avant cela, mais pendant ce temps, tu M'OBEIRAS et tu deviendras mon consort ! Si nos sangs se mélangent alors, notre héritier sera sssûrement le plus puissant ssssorcccier vivant ! Je ne te permettrai pas de gâcher ton sang ! Crois-moi pour çççça, je tuerai quiconque tu choissssiras ! »_**

**_« Enlevez vos sales pattes de moi ! »_** Hurla Orion d'un cri perçant, en essayant par tous les moyens d'enlever les mains de Voldemort de son visage. Il recula de plusieurs pas et fit entièrement face à Voldemort en répondant avec acidité et haine, **_« Est-ce là cccce que vous m'offrez ? Quelques coups à la va vite pour produire un héritier puissant ? Pensssez-vous réellement que cccela me tente ? De gâcher ma vie avec un sorcier aussi froid et vicieux que vous ? D'être un petit animal de compagnie obéissant qui est seulement intéressé par moi afin de produire un héritier puissant ? Allez baiser Bella ssssi c'est ccce que vous voulez parce que vous n'aurez rien de moi ! Vous ne m'offrez rien ! »_**

**_« Je t'offre tout ! »_** Gronda Voldemort furieux en avançant vers lui. **_« Je t'offre le monde à mes côtés... ! »_**

Orion ricana et rétorqua, _« Vous m'offrez une position de soumissssion à vos côtés ! Un enfant avec vous, vous donnerez un pouvoir immense sur moi, cela me lierait à vous pour toujours ! Vous pourrez toujours l'utiliser pour me faire obéir à vos ordres ! Je peux déjà visionner les choses ! Si je ne lèche pas vos bottes alors je ne verrai pas mon enfant pendant des mois si je ne me jette pas à vos pieds comme vos minions, alors vous m'enlèverez mon enfant pour toujours si je ne tue pas la personne que vous souhaitez alors vous lui ferez du mal ! »_

Orion secoua sa tête et s'écria, _« JAMAIS ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! JE NE SSSSERAI JAMAIS VOTRE CONSSORT ! CETTE DISSSCUSSSION INSSENSSE EST TERMINEE ! »_

Les yeux flashèrent brusquement alors qu'il répondit furieusement en secouant sa baguette, _« Assez, il suffit, ton insolence et ta désobéissance m'insupportent ! CRUCIO ! »_

Ainsi on en arrive là… pensa Orion en évitant le sort. Il dirigea rapidement sa baguette et hurla, _« Dollu Nervare ! »_

Voldemort lança rapidement un sort en fourchelang qui le protégea de ce sort de torture intense et Orion claqua sa langue agacé… il ne pouvait pas les utiliser sans révéler qu'il avait lu les journaux et livres de Slytherin !

_« Aerea Cerrata ! »_ Cracha Voldemort enragé.

Orion mit en avant immédiatement sa main gauche et de sa paume s'échappa de lourds blocs de glace en direction du sort de suffocation, l'interceptant et l'explosant au contact.

Voldemort plissa des yeux. _« Cruor ferveo ! »_

Il se protégea rapidement du sort d'ébullition avec un puissant sort noir que Rodolphus lui avait appris, pendant qu'il envoyait des lames de glace voler vers Voldemort.

Voldemort les fit fondre avec un sort de chaleur alors que l'eau qui éclaboussa le sol devint un brouillard noir et le cacha de la vue d'Orion.

Orion n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que Voldemort n'apparaisse derrière lui, l'attrapant douloureusement par la gorge et le désarmant rapidement.

Sans y penser, Orion plaça immédiatement ses deux mains en avant et créa un mur de flammes noires qui enfermèrent étroitement Voldemort ne lui permettant pas de bouger sans être brûlé, alors que les flammes léchaient Orion sans lui faire du mal. Voldemort avait directement retiré sa main de la gorge d'Orion avant d'être brûlé et quand Orion se tourna pour le regarder, Voldemort lui envoya un regard noir avec une telle expression de furie sur le visage qu'Orion fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

Il vit Voldemort lancer sort après sort à sa prison de feu mais rien ne réussissait à abattre les flammes noires et après avoir récupéré sa baguette, Orion lui sourit narquoisement alors qu'il regardait calmement.

Après de longues minutes, Voldemort s'arrêta et siffla furieusement, _« Si tu veux quitter cet endroit vivant, tu vas immédiatement abaisser ce mur ! »_

_« Les flammes pourraient réellement vous faire du mal, vous savez ? »_ dit Orion calmement, alors qu'il essayait de bloquer la douleur de sa cicatrice causée par la furie incessante de Voldemort. _« Mais je ne le ferai pas, simplement parce que vous vous êtes empêché d'utiliser le sort de mort sur moi. Mais je veux que vous sachiez, avant que vous m'attaquiez de nouveau, maintenant ou dans le futur, que ce n'est qu'un échantillon de ce que je peux maintenant faire avec mes pouvoirs. Vous m'avez dit il y a un moment maintenant que vous vouliez savoir ce que je pouvais faire de mes pouvoirs, je vous l'ai montré. C'est le pouvoir que je pourrais utiliser en me battant à vos côtés. » _Il perça Voldemort de ses yeux verts à travers le mur de flammes noires, et continua, _« Si vous acceptez que je vous soutienne, que je fasse mes propres décisions et que je puisse discuter avec vous de vos ordres si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, alors ce pouvoir sera à la disposition du côté Noir. Je suis sûr que vous en voyez les bénéfices. Donc, est-ce que vous acceptez mes termes ? »_

Les yeux de Voldemort flashèrent et il sourit narquoisement à Orion quand il répondit calmement, _« Oui. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi rapide venant de lui, pas sans plus d'argumentations ou de combats. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lui demander une parle de sorcier Voldemort n'accepterait jamais d'être lié par sa magie pour remplir sa promesse sous peine de mort et il deviendrait juste enragé contre lui d'avoir essayé. Voldemort le lui ferait certainement payé après.

Il regarda Voldemort avec suspicion. Voldemort préparait quelque chose, il en était certain. Orion ajouta prudemment, _« Vous respecterez mes décisions ? »_

_« Oui, »_ rétorqua Voldemort laconiquement alors que son sourire devenait plus large.

Orion lui lança un regard noir, pas très content de la réaction du sorcier. Il demanda fermement, _« Vous ne me forcerez pas à quoi que ce soit et vous me donnerez une position d'égal quand la guerre commencera et que je serai plus vieux ? »_ Puis il ajouta pour éviter la confusion. _« Une position de meneur ? »_

_« Si tu prouves que tu es capable de mener alors lorsque tu seras plus vieux et plus puissant alors oui, »_ dit Voldemort impassible tout en conservant son satané sourire.

Orion plissa des yeux mais d'un mouvement de son poignet, il fit disparaitre les flammes alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur sa baguette au cas où Voldemort aurait la merveilleuse idée de lui envoyer un sort.

Mais le sorcier plus vieux n'en fit rien. Il resta debout, maintenant libre de sa cage de feu, en observant Orion intensément.

_« Quoi ? »_ cingla Orion avec humeur.

Les lèvres de Voldemort s'ourlèrent dans un sourire victorieux. _« Je suis content de voir un peu l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Tu es certainement une bonne acquisition pour mes rangs. Mais il y a quelque chose de vraiment très important que tu as oublié, mon petit serpent. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils confus, alors que l'alarme grandissait au nouveau surnom possessif que Voldemort lui attribuait.

Voldemort sourit à sa confusion et siffla suavement, _« Tu me dois une dette de sorcier. »_

_« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_ cracha Orion immédiatement. _« Je ne vous dois rien de la sorte ! »_

Le vieux sorcier s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face d'Orion et baissa les yeux sur lui, alors qu'il dit d'une voix plaisante, _« Oh si bien sûr. Que ta mémoire est sélective quand cela te convient. »_ Quand Orion lui envoya un regard noir, Voldemort dit finalement avec un sourire narquois sur son visage, _« Tu as contracté une dette de sorcier quand tu m'as demandé de sauver ton père d'Azkaban. »_

Orion eut une bouche bée, incrédule. _« Mon père est mort ! Nous ne l'avons pas du tout sauvé ! »_

Voldemort lui fit un sourire malicieux. _« Oh mais si. Tu as dit que tu ne me devrais une dette que si nous réussissions à sauver ton père. »_

Orion le regarda complètement perdu, avait-il été aussi imprudent dans le choix de ses mots ? Mais il était plus jeune et n'avait pas eu d'expérience avec des sorciers aussi méchants et vicieux que Voldemort… Il se concentra et revécut son souvenir de ce moment et blanchit en se souvenant que cela avaient été ses mots exacts. Il savait déjà comment Voldemort allait déformer cela, mais il dit tout de même, _« 'Sauver' signifiait qu'il serait en vie avec une conscience ! Et il ne l'est pas ! »_

_« 'Sauver' signifie rien de plus que prendre quelqu'un en danger et le mettre en sécurité, sans aucune spécification sur l'état de la personne, et c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait, »_ rétorqua Voldemort calmement. _« Et en plus, le corps de ton père est toujours en vie. »_

_« Seulement parce que je vous ai empêché de vous débarrasser de lui ! »_ cingla Orion en serrant ses poings.

Voldemort répondit nonchalamment, _« Des détails ne changent pas le fait que tu me doives une dette de sorcier. »_

_« Vous osez utiliser la condition de mon père pour m'extorquer ? »_ siffla Orion en colère.

Voldemort arqua un sourcil et répondit sans remords, _« Oui. Avec qui penses-tu être en train de traiter, mon garçon ? »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir et cracha enfiévré, _« Bien. Que voulez-vous ? Mais avant de répondre, laissez-moi vous dire que je sais parfaitement bien qu'une dette n'est pas un serment, ainsi je peux choisir de rejeter ce que vous me demanderez sans que ma magie ne me blesse. »_

_« Mais tu devras accepter une chose que je te demande de toute façon, »_ dit Voldemort avec un sourire vicieux. _« Et plus ça prend du temps pour que toi et moi atteignons un accord sur quelque chose d'acceptable pour nous, plus ta magie réagira violemment contre toi si tu échoues à payer la dette. Et je vous assure que les options que je vais te donner ne seront pas à ton goût. Et si éventuellement tu échoues à remplir ta dette, ta magie réagira si mal qu'elle te transformera en cracmol. »_

_« Je le sais déjà, »_ siffla Orion furieusement à travers ses dents. _« Donc dites moi une fois pour toute quelles sont mes options ? »_

_« Je dois y penser, »_ dit Voldemort avec un sourire malicieux. _« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le décompte ne commencera pas tant que je n'aurais pas statué ce que je veux. »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir. _« Très bien. Pensez-y et dites-le moi lorsque vous êtes prêt, mais je vous le dis directement que je n'accepterai pas de devenir votre consort ! »_

_« Nous verrons cela ! »_ cingla Voldemort furieusement, en faisant un pas en avant. _« Cela te semblera peut-être être la meilleure alternative au reste ! »_

_« J'en doute sincèrement, »_ rétorqua Orion froidement.

Voldemort resserra sa prise sur son menton, rencontrant ses yeux et siffla en colère, _« **Si je me ssssouviens correctement, l'idée que je te baissse ne sssemblait pas sssi horrible il y a quelques temps. »**_

_« Etait-ce avant ou après que vous ayez essayé de m'étouffer ? »_ répondit Orion de la même façon. _« Et je ne pensais pas clairement puisque j'étais malade et que je recouvrais d'une addiction ! Et je tiens à vous rappeler que cela ne s'est pas reproduit ! Vous avez continué à me manipuler et à me blesser ! Même aujourd'hui, vous avez essayé de me lancer le Cruciatus… encore ! Est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais sincèrement aimer ou être avec quelqu'un qui me traite de cette façon ? »_

_« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer ! »_ cingla Voldemort.

_« Exactement, »_ rétorqua Orion, _« Vous voulez juste m'utiliser. Et je ne veux pas me lier à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas et qui ne m'aime pas non plus ! Et vous êtes incapable d'avoir un sentiment réellement décent ! »_

_« Les sentiments sont pour les faibles ! »_ cracha Voldemort furieux. _« Débarrasse-toi de ces idées romantiques et insipides faites pour les fous ! »_

Orion dégagea sa tête pour s'éloigner de la prise de Voldemort et répondit calmement, _« Vous ne comprendrez jamais et pour cela vous me faites pitié. »_

Les yeux de Voldemort flashèrent de rage et il attrapa Orion fermement par l'arrière de son cou. _« Aie pitié de toi-même ! Parce que je te ferai payer ta dette et tu seras toujours sous ma volonté ! Peu importe combien tu me combats, tu ne seras jamais débarrasser de moi ! Et tu te soumettras éventuellement ! »_

_« Nous verrons cela, »_ rétorqua Orion avec un sourire confident. _« Nous jouons selon des règles différentes maintenant. Vous avez accepté mes termes et j'accepte la réclamation de la dette. Nous connaissons tous les deux que les conséquences si vous rompez notre accord et si j'échoue à rembourser la dette. La dette peut sembler chère pour moi, mais je suis sûr que pour quelqu'un comme vous il est assez difficile d'avaler mes conditions. Donc comme vous le voyez, nous avons tous les deux un moyen de pression contre l'autre. »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux mais répondit avec un sourire de son cru, _« Peut-être, mais tu ne me seras jamais supérieur. J'ai plus de façon de t'utiliser que ce que tu crois. »_

_« Tout comme moi, »_ dit Orion en lui lançant un regard noir.

Voldemort arqua un sourcil incrédule et Orion lui sourit malicieusement avant de dire, _« Nous gardons tous deux nos armes contre l'autre secrets jusqu'à des temps plus appropriés, il semble. Mais bien que je souhaite rester en votre illustre compagnie, je dois partir maintenant. »_

Voldemort attrapa la main d'Orion et gronda, _« Pas avant que je répare ton portoloin. Et la prochaine fois que tu ne réponds pas à mes convocations, tu le paieras ! »_

_« Il n'y a pas de problème avec mon anneau, »_ rétorqua Orion en souriant largement. _« J'étais simplement sous des barrières de protection qui ne vous permettaient pas d'activer mon portoloin. »_

_« Où ? »_ demanda Voldemort les yeux plissés.

Orion lui sourit plaisamment. _« Vous voudriez le savoir ? Mais hélas, je ne peux vous le dire… tsss. »_

Et il activa son portoloin avec sa baguette avant que Voldemort ne puisse bouger le moindre muscle.

_A suivre_

* * *

Pour les crétins, j'espère vraiment que maintenant vous mesurez l'ampleur des dégâts que vous causez, le dégoût que vous m'inspirez, les retranchements dans lesquels vous me poussez. J'étais (suis en cas de récidive) réellement à deux doigts de créer une page où continuer l'histoire mais avec une obligation de membership et de restriction sur les membres ou de continuer hors ligne en envoyant par mail ! _Alors si ça c'est être juste à la course aux reviews, just wanna say… Try me !_

Pour les masses silencieuses, je suis vraiment désolée, mais voilà aussi, je ne vous « connais » pas du coup et suis peu voire pas sensibilisée du tout à votre cause parce que pour moi vous êtes comme un mur lisse et nu. Je suis consciente que vous êtes là, mais je ne le compte pas. _Exactement comme dans le téléchargement illégal, il n'est pas comptabilisé pour la création de charts._ En disant ça, je ne cherche à blesser personne mais à faire comprendre comment je le ressens. J'agis et n'agirai désormais qu'en fonction de ceux qui pointent présents parce qu'eux c'est du concret et du mesurable.

Désolée mais il reste encore pas mal de fautes, j'arrivais plus à corriger, trop long et trop d'explications dans ce chapitre ont eu raison de ma patience :p De plus j'ai noté que m'a fait sauter plusieurs mots... sorry guys...

Sinon, j'en suis aujourd'hui, 11 juillet 2011 deux ans après, à **_573 pages imprimées et françaises de l'Héritier_**… Cheers !

Ciao les loulous et bonnes vacances. Sinon je vous invite à lire **_l'Affection d'un Malfoy_** (**_.net/s/7169126/1/Laffection_dun_Malfoy_** il faut juste rajouter fanfiction avant le .net) qui est un cadeau pour vous mes petits lecteurs ^.^ Un merci pour votre fidélité, un merci pour votre soutien, un merci pour votre bonne humeur (en général, je ne compte pas/peu/plus les rageurs) et pour ces deux ans d'aventure. J'espère qu'elle pourra continuer le plus longtemps possible.

Love you

Arianeth

PS : Je suis totalement triste que le 7 partie 2 soit sorti, c'est sans conteste le meilleur film des HP, en même temps il fait en tout 5h30. J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé mon adolescence derrière… (Oui oui, même à 21 ans je me considère toujours comme une jeune adolescence :p)


	32. Chapter 31

**Un énorme Merci** à _**77Hildegard**_, 7lyy, **_Akuma_**, Aliete, _**Anael Snape**_, Ananyme Mania, **_Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing_**, AnyaMalfoyette, **_Ariane_**, Axelle, **_Bellasidious_**, BlackMoony83, **_Blue_Moon_999_**, Caro06, **_Cartigann_**, Chaeos, **_Chlo007_**, Darkaien, **_Darkas Lyx_**, David, _**Dedal5**_, Doradona, _**Dragonha**_, Edo21, **_Egwene Al'Vere_**, elie1sa, _**Elodie57**_, Elodie Nina, **_Falx Italica_**, Flory Wess, _**Fuhatsu**_, Gellycrok, **_Gladys Malfoy_**, Gwenhifar, **_Heroica Fantasia 8,_** Hueco Mundo, **_James Waldorf_**, Jose94, _**KellyParker**_, Keza, _**Kiaeli**_, Kirayami, **_Konomu-imouto_**, Kuramaseke, _**KynnVyr**_, Lilywen, **_Lise261_**, Lord La Folle, _**Luffynette**_, Lulubell Alynn, **_Lylynet's_**, Lynka Read, **_Magicus Lilium_**, Manoirmalfoys, **_Meldrac_**, Michka, _**MissAlassea**_, Missnoire84, **_Mizuju2502_**, Morgana Serpentard, _**Myshka01**_, Naeva, **_Naifu-sasu_**, Nalou, **_Narue_81_**, Necromant70, _**Nelyel**_, Nesumi10, _**nj-56**_, Petit-dragon_50, **_Petite Emeraude_**, Podemy, **_P'tit Pingouin_**, Reya23, **_Ronnie_**, RosedeVelours, _**Ryukette**_, Sheltan, **_Siath Youkai_**, Spoiled Child,**_ Stormtrooper2_**, Teemango, **_Tibp_**, Tsubakigirl, _**Venin_du_Basilik,**_ Yachiru-chan, _**Yamia**_, Yukimai-chan,... pour le dernier chapitre.

Je réponds au possible aux reviews mais là, n'ayant pas été sur l'ordi, j'aurais juste été trop en retard, donc j'ai fait en dessous un F.A.Q. Sinon, j'espère revoir la plupart d'entre vous au minimum.

_**Combien de reviews faut-il pour être éventuellement sur une liste de lecteur ?**_ (Meldrac)  
Malgré ce que certains peuvent en dire et en penser, je ne suis pas une bouffeuse de reviews, j'ai pas besoin d'un quota de reviews pour devenir lecteur en cas de passage à une traduction privée, juste savoir que tu es là et que tu n'as pas attendu la deadline pour te faire connaitre :)

_**Est-ce que Tom s'inquiète pour Orion ?**_ (Hueco Mundo)  
Tom et Orion sont ensembles depuis de longues années maintenant, comme le dit Orion c'est son plus vieil ami, alors oui, malgré que Tom se considère comme Voldemort, il a un comportement bien différent et s'inquiète pour Orion lorsqu'il se met dans de sales draps.

_**Après ta traduction française, j'ai envie de continuer en anglais pour ne pas attendre ?**_ (Rosedevelours)  
Bien au contraire, je suis vraiment enchantée d'avoir pu faire découvrir cette fic. Elle me passionne littéralement, sinon je n'aurais pas pris le risque de la traduire tellement elle est massive. Mais bon, voilà, c'est un travail de longue haleine qui prend du temps donc si tu comprends l'anglais, fonce ! :)

**_Les idiots en tranches ou en rondelles ?_** (James Waldorf)  
Humm... en chair bouillie ça marche ? :p

_**Pourquoi une interdiction aux non membres de ?**_ (Yachiru-chan)  
Bien au contraire, ce sont les membres de qui ont le loisir unique de lire la traduction française. Si j'en viens jusqu'à créer un blog privé pour la traduction, les premiers lecteurs autorisés seront les lecteurs qui se sont déjà fait connaitre sur mais étant un blog privé ceux que je classerais dans la catégorie connards/connasses ne seraient pas autorisés. Je ne doute pas que si j'en arrivais à ce système je perdrai énormément de lecteurs, mais je n'aurais plus non plus l'impression de publier pour du vent (je ne parle évidemment pas de tous ceux qui reviewent surtout depuis les trois derniers chapitres). Certains trouveront ça injuste, mais moi aussi je trouve ma situation injuste. En demander plus sans donner plus je cautionne pas. Voilà et j'assumerai entièrement moi au moins, je ne me cacherai pas derrière l'anonymat :)

**_En cas de publication hors , quelle devra être la démarque à effectuer ?_** (Naeva)  
Nous n'y sommes pas et j'espère que nous n'y arriverons pas. Pour ma part, j'espère surtout que les esprits se sont calmés, le mien oui en tout cas, sauf quand on remet tout sur le tapis. De toute manière, avec l'année qui s'annonce et mon éventuel départ pour San Francisco (ou New York, ou Miami), je ne vais pas me mettre la pression avec la traduction. =)

**_L'histoire de la fille de Serdaigle est-elle réelle ou non ?_** (Lulubell Alynn)  
Hum, franchement, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir lue dans le livre XD J'aime beaucoup ce que Fire en a fait si c'est elle qui l'a réécrite et détaillée :)  
T'es folle t'excuse jamais de ton débordement ! J'A-DO-RE te lire ! J'espère que ton voyage humanitaire s'est bien passé et que tu as vécu tout plein de belles expériences =)

_**A la base c'est Lucius qui gère les demandes de mariage reçues par Orion ?**_ (Gellycrok)  
Parfaitement, c'est le gardien qui gère tout ça. J'aurais tendance à dire, que c'est plus Narcissa cependant qui se serait occupée de tout cela :)

_**Qu'est-ce que la légende dont parle les Zraven ?**_ (Morgana Serpentard)  
Une légende qui a autant d'importance que celle qui désigne Orion comme le seul ayant le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort.  
Au niveau de tes questions, rien est laissé au hasard, il existe bel et bien un lien entre tout :)

_**Vas-tu suivre le livre 6 ?**_ (Petit-dragon 50)  
Je ne suis pas l'auteur mais seulement la traductrice :) Orion a dans l'idée de faire en sorte que Tom récupère une âme entière, est-ce que c'est possible et qu'il y arrivera, cela seule Fire (l'auteur) le sait :)

_**Comment Orion peut-il ainsi tenir tête à Voldemort ?**_ (Lilywen)  
Facile :P Il a eu Voldemort lui-même comme mentor :p Le médaillon l'a bien aidé à devenir celui qu'il est aujourd'hui :)

_**Lily aura-t-elle un rôle plus important que pressenti ?**_ (Jose94)  
Rien dans cette fic n'est laissé au hasard par Fire. Tout est lié et l'on découvre tout cela en même temps qu'Orion :) et les plus futés auront des pressentiments et des intuitions plus définies :p Tes questions soulèvent des points importants de l'histoire, et si certaines réponses semblent parfois évidentes, d'autres cachent d'autres histoires encore plus profondes :) En cela réside la puissance de cette histoire ^^

.

Chapitre 31 : Les Horcruxes de Tom et le sort de Karkaroff

.

Aussitôt qu'il atteignit sa chambre, Orion s'assit sur son lit et permit au choc de s'installer en lui. Consort ! Il secoua frénétiquement sa tête. Voldemort avait perdu la tête ! Orion prit ses cheveux dans ses poings, de colère. Putain de dette ! Qui savait ce que Voldemort allait lui demander ? Il était très conscient que le sorcier lui laisserait peu d'alternatives… le laissant possiblement avec aucun autre choix que d'accepter de porter son héritier ! Et tout ce temps, ce bâtard avait gardé cela secret attendant le parfait moment pour la réclamer ! Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ! Il n'aurait jamais un enfant de Voldemort ! Même sans considérer son âge et son mépris pour Voldemort – à présent tout du moins – comme un facteur, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Et il ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant si jeune, même si Voldemort avait dit que ça ne serait que dans quelques années, mais même c'était trop court. Il n'aurait pas le temps de finir tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il ne voulait pas être ainsi lié à Voldemort ! Ce serait horrible, toujours à sa merci ! Il voulait Lezander ! Putain ! Comment pouvait-il y échapper ?

Orion frotta son front de façon inconsciente. Il ne pouvait pas être le consort d'un tel sorcier… l'homme qui avait tué sa mère… Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'en penserait Sirius quand il reviendrait ? C'était impardonnable ! Peu importait que Voldemort soit le candidat le plus puissant et qu'il dise bien la vérité en stipulant que leur héritier serait probablement le plus puissant sorcier noir du futur… Il ne pouvait simplement pas le faire ! Voldemort ne lui permettrait jamais d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il vivrait une vie sans amour, regrettant pour toujours les circonstances, se haïssant à jamais ainsi que Voldemort. Ce n'était pas la vie dont il rêvait ! Il avait planifié de se marier à un sorcier noir adéquat à environ trente ans mais rester avec Lezander autant que possible… Voldemort ne le lui permettrait jamais, il l'avait lui-même dit, il tuerait quiconque s'approcherait de lui !

Il se leva de son lit et commença à faire les cents pas. Que Morgane l'aide ! Il devait y avoir une solution ! Il y en avait toujours une… Il ne pouvait pas permettre à cela de se passer il serait forcé d'abandonner tous ses plans… les Reliques, devenir un leader, retrouver l'âme de son père ! Non ! Il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de ne pas atteindre ses buts ! De briser la promesse faite à son père ! Le laisser sans âme ! Jamais ! Orion se prit les cheveux dans ses poings. Aaaarg ! Maudit soit Voldemort jusqu'au plus profond des enfers ! Il ne se préoccupait de personne d'autre que lui !

Orion se retourna et regarda sa valise. Mais il n'était pas sans défense contre Voldemort et ses plans sournois. Orion sourit narquoisement. Oh oui, il avait quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser contre Voldemort. S'il en arrivait là, même si ça donnerait à Voldemort l'envie de le tuer, il pourrait utiliser les Horcruxes contre lui. N'avait-il pas le médaillon en sa possession ? Combien il serait facile de détruire l'âme à l'intérieur… Mais Tom, cher Tom… Orion secoua sa tête furieux. Tom ne comptait pas dans tout ce schéma, si ? Il n'était qu'un morceau d'âme coincé dans un médaillon ! Tom était Voldemort en chair et en os ! Si Voldemort ne lui laissait pas d'options, alors il le menacerait de détruire le médaillon ! Et il serait prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution si Voldemort ne le croyait pas ! Et il pouvait également y avoir d'autres Horcruxes… s'il les réunissait tous, alors Voldemort serait à son entière merci ! Orion sourit narquoisement et triomphalement le sorcier plus âgé le sous estimait réellement. Voldemort voulait le rendre sans cœur, rude et vicieux, non ? _Et bien, laissons-le faire face à ce qu'il a fait de moi !_

Avant sa confrontation avec Voldemort, il était sur le point d'aller chercher les Horcruxes pour les protéger de Dumbledore, mais maintenant, leurs utilités avaient atteints un autre niveau. Ils serviraient un double but : garder Voldemort immortel afin qu'il l'aide pour la victoire finale des Ténèbres, et donner à Orion un avantage contre lui. Et s'il n'utilisait pas les Horcruxes contre Voldemort, il pourrait facilement gagner les faveurs de Voldemort en lui disant qu'il les avait collectés pour les protéger de Dumbledore, et que donc il sauvait sa vie. Orion sourit machiavéliquement. C'était parfait.

Il récupéra vite le médaillon de sa valise et se coucha sur son lit alors qu'il l'ouvrait.

_« Coucou, Tom, »_ dit Orion d'une voix plaisante.

Les yeux bleus sombres de Tom s'accrochèrent aux siens et dit avec humeur, _« Où étais-tu pendant toute la semaine ? Tu as dit que tu me dirais comment se seraient passés tes tests ! »_

_« Pardon, mais beaucoup de choses sont arrivées et je me suis enfui donc je n'ai pas pu te parler plus tôt, »_ répondit Orion calmement. _« Je ne veux pas réellement parler du test. Voldemort m'a fait tuer une petite fille muggle et j'avais été parfaitement clair quant au fait que je ne lui permettrai pas de m'utiliser ainsi une fois encore. Et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. Il y a des choses plus importantes dont je dois parler avec toi. »_

La mort de Victoria semblait futile maintenant. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, mais il ne broierait pas du noir par rapport à ça non plus. Il devait s'inquiéter d'autres choses.

Tom arqua son sourcil et dit avec curiosité, _« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »_

Orion le regarda intensément pendant un long moment. Il était presque le même que le Tom qu'il avait vu dans le dernier souvenir : le même magnifique visage, les mêmes traits sculptés, et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux, une certaine distance que Tom avait parfois dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui parlait… Tom lui faisait confiance à un certain niveau, réalisa soudainement Orion. Cela signifiait réellement que Tom se souciait tout de même de lui. Orion sentit un grand coup dans sa poitrine. Un battement d'attente et de regret à la fois. Pouvait-il réellement tuer Tom juste pour prouver à Voldemort qu'il avait un avantage contre lui ? Orion sentit une tristesse infinie l'envahir. Il avala difficilement. Il devait raffermir ce qu'il voulait faire et il pouvait menacer de détruire les autres Horcruxes au lieu du médaillon s'il trouvait un Horcruxe bientôt. Sinon, s'il n'avait que le médaillon…

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _dit Tom calmement. _« Tu me regardes vraiment étrangement. »_

Orion lui fit un sourire pâle. _« Rien. Je pensais juste à toi. »_

Tom sourit narquoisement et ronronna, _« Vraiment ? Et que pensais-tu ? Quelles images de nous sont apparues dans ton esprit ? J'en ai plusieurs moi aussi et ça ne me dérangerait de les partager avec toi. »_

Orion sentit comme un coup de couteau dans la poitrine une fois encore et dut réprimer un sanglot abattu. Pourquoi est-ce que Tom disait des choses comme ça quand il avait besoin de se mettre en tête la possibilité de le détruire ?

_« Peu importe ce que toi et moi envisageons pour nous ne compte pas vraiment, si ? »_ répondit Orion durement. _« Cela n'arrivera jamais. »_

Tom fronça les sourcils et dit doucement, _« Orion, tu sais que cela pourrait se produire si Voldemort et toi… »_

_« Voldemort n'est pas toi ! »_ cracha Orion.

_« Si ! »_ répondit Tom sévèrement. _« Quand reconnaitras-tu c… ? »_

_« Ecoute, Tom, »_ l'interrompit Orion impatient, _« Je ne débattrai pas de cela avec toi une fois encore. Voldemort est qu'il est et cela ne changera pas, j'ai de nombreuses preuves de cela et ce n'est pas lui que je veux ! »_

_« Qui alors ? »_ cingla Tom avec humeur.

Orion lui envoya un regard noir et pointa, _« Tu sais qui. »_ Il bougea sa main nonchalamment et ajouta, _« Nous dérivons du sujet dont je voulais parler. »_

Tom soupira, _« Très bien, mais nous en reparlerons. Ton entêtement m'étonne encore. Mais on laisse tomber pour l'instant. Donc dis-moi de quoi tu veux qu'on parle. »_

Orion le regarda prudemment et dit calmement, _« Tom, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui menace l'existence de Voldemort, ainsi que la tienne, et tu dois me dire tout ce que tu sais pour que je puisse t'aider. »_

Tom fronça les sourcils, _« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

_« Horcruxes, »_ répondit Orion succinctement.

_« Quoi ? »_ Rugit Tom furieux avec des yeux écarquillés et un visage pâle. _« Où as-tu entendu parler d'Horcruxes ? Sais-tu seulement ce qu'ils sont ? »_

Orion ricana. _« Ce n'est qu'un nom. Je savais déjà que tu étais une pièce d'âme coincée dans un objet. Maintenant, j'ai simplement le nom pour ça et un peu plus d'informations dessus. Est-ce que tu pensais réellement que je ne trouverais pas ce que tu es vraiment ? »_

Tom lui lança un regard noir féroce et répondit avec passion, _« Tu ne diras rien de cela à personne ! »_

_« Evidemment ! »_ Interrompit Orion catégorique. _« Je ne suis pas stupide ! Personne n'en saura rien si je peux l'en empêcher ! »_

_« Où as-tu appris l'existence des Horcruxes ? »_ demanda Tom avec force.

_« Cela importe peu, T… »_ Commença à dire Orion.

_« Cela m'importe ! »_ siffla Tom furieux. _« Si tu découvres quelque chose sur eux, alors d'autres le pourraient ! Ne vois-tu pas combien cela me met en danger ? »_

_« Seul moi ai accès à cette source d'informations, »_ dit Orion d'une voix rassurante. _« Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. »_

_« Bien sûr que si ! Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »_ Rétorqua Tom frénétiquement.

Orion perça Tom de ses yeux verts et répondit doucement, _« Fais-moi confiance, Tom. Personne ne pourra l'apprendre de la même façon que moi, mais je ne peux pas te dire ma source. »_

Tom plissa des yeux et cracha, _« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Parce que je ne le peux pas ! »_ rétorqua Orion avec impatience. _« Parce que c'est privé et tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Donc arrête de t'inquiéter, tu as des problèmes plus sérieux. Dumbledore sait ! »_

Tom ouvrit une bouche bée, son visage magnifique était extrêmement pâle, et il croassa, _« Comment ? »_

Orion soupira et répondit calmement, _« Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore sait à propos des Horcruxes. Je ne veux même pas savoir combien il en sait, mais je sais qu'il a des soupçons. »_ Il regarda Tom et dit doucement, _« Est-ce que Voldemort sait que tu es devenu Voldemort ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Tom un peu plus composé. _« Pourquoi tu poses la question ? »_

_« Et il sait qui étaient tes parents, »_ murmura calmement. _« Merope Gaunt et Tom Riddle de Little Hangleton. »_

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent et il chuchota doucement, _« Comment tu sais ça ? »_

_« De Dumbledore, »_ rétorqua Orion. _« Parce qu'il le sait aussi, Tom. Parce qu'il sait qu'il y a un médaillon de Slytherin que tu as récupéré, une coupe de Hufflepuff que tu voulais et la bague de ton grand père que tu as peut-être également pris. L'as-tu fait ? Est-ce que ce sont tes Horcruxes, Tom ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Tom d'une voix rauque. Puis il ajouta hystérique, _« Tu dois le dire à Voldemort, Orion ! Il doit le savoir ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas lui dire ! »_ répondit Orion brutalement. _« Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'il tuerait quiconque possédant l'information imagine ce qu'il m'arriverait s'il découvrait que je sais ce que sont ses Horcruxes ! »_

_« Cela importe peu, »_ trembla Tom._ « Tu dois me rendre à lui et je lui expliquerai tout et après, tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu sais sur les Horcruxes et comment Dumbledore les a découverts… »_

_« Es-tu complètement fou ? »_ L'interrompit Orion frénétiquement. _« Je ne peux pas te donner à Voldemort ! Il saurait que je suis Harry Potter ! »_

_« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Orion, »_ dit Tom désespéré, _« Nous parlons de mes morceaux d'âme ! »_ Puis il lança un regard noir à Orion et gronda en colère, _« Tu préfèrerais qu'ils soient en danger plutôt que de dire à Voldemort qui tu es ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'aider ? Est-ce que tu t'en fous tant ? »_

_« Non, je ne m'en fous pas, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« mais les choses entre Voldemort et moi sont… heu… très heu… précaires en ce moment. Si ma véritable identité était ajoutée à tout ce mélange, je pense que les conséquences seraient explosives. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »_ Il leva les yeux sur Tom et ajouta avec détermination. _« Je trouverai tes Horcruxes moi-même avant Dumbledore. »_

Tom le perça de ses yeux bleus sombres et dit sévèrement, _« Tu les protégeras de la destruction ? »_

_« Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour les protéger des autres, »_ dit Orion en détournant son regard de celui pénétrant de Tom.

_« Ce n'est pas assez ! »_ cracha Tom. _« Je veux un serment de sorcier ! »_

Orion écarquilla ses yeux et dit calmement, _« Je ne ferai pas de serment de sorcier. »_

Tom pâlit et dit doucement, _« Tu ne me protègeras pas ? Tu permettras à quelqu'un de me détruire ? Tu resterais sur la touche et regarderais quelqu'un me tuer, Orion ? Est-ce là combien tu tiens à moi ? »_

Orion avala et chuchota, _« Je te protègerai. »_

_« Et les autres Horcruxes ? »_ demanda Tom sévèrement.

_« Je ne peux te donner que ma parole que je TE protègerai, »_ rétorqua Orion catégorique. _« Pour les autres Horcruxes, je les récupèrerai et les éloignerai de quiconque tentera de mettre la main dessus. »_

_« Les autres Horcruxes sont également moi ! »_ L'interrompit Tom frénétiquement. _« Donne-moi ta parole que tu les protègeras réellement aussi ! Je ne te demande pas de mourir pour les protéger, seulement de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour éviter leur destruction ! »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion sévèrement. _« Seulement toi, Tom. Je collecterai les autres Horcruxes avant Dumbledore et c'est tout. »_

_« POURQUOI ? »_ Hurla Tom désespéré. _« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me promettre de protéger le reste ? »_

_« Parce que beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer entre temps ! »_ cingla Orion. _« Je ne fais pas ne promesse à la légère, Tom ! Je ne peux pas te promettre quelque chose que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir ! »_

_« Alors dis-le à Voldemort ! »_ dit Tom frénétique.

_« NON ! »_ Hurla Orion impatient. _« Ce n'est pas une option ! Je t'offre sincèrement le mieux que je peux ! Je vais les garder et les conserver en sécurité mais c'est tout. Je peux seulement te promettre que TU ne seras pas détruit et c'est mieux que rien ! Et en plus, combien exactement en as-tu crée, Tom ? Est-ce qu'il y en a plus ? »_

_« La Coupe et l'anneau sont les seuls que Dumbledore connait ? »_ demanda Tom calmement le visage fermé.

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Je pense qu'il ne fait que soupçonner le médaillon, mais peut-être qu'il aura aussi des soupçons sur la coupe et l'anneau avec le temps. »_

_« Le reste doit être en sécurité alors, »_ murmura Tom à lui-même.

_« Le reste ? »_ demanda Orion furieux. _« Combien en as-tu, Tom ? »_

Tom sourit narquoisement. _« Tu n'as pas réellement besoin de le savoir, non ? Si tu ne peux qu'offrir de les garder en sécurité, alors ces informations sont suffisantes pour toi. »_

_« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »_ dit Orion en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Tom ricana. _« Après que tu ais promis d'empêcher ma destruction mais pas celle des autres, est-ce que tu penses réellement que je te dirais quels sont mes autres Horcruxes ? »_

_« Dumbledore pourrait être au courant pour eux, »_ dit Orion logique.

Tom sourit avec un air mutin. _« Pas pour tous, Orion, de cela j'en suis certain. »_

_« Bien, » _dit Orion en plissant des yeux. _« La coupe et l'anneau sont assez. Donc où sont-ils ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ rétorqua Tom calmement.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que tu ne le sais pas ? » _demanda Orion avec passion.

_« Comme tu le sais, je n'ai que mes souvenirs jusqu'au moment où j'ai séparé mon âme et ai été mis dans ce médaillon, » _répondit Tom. _« Mais à ce moment, j'avais déjà récupéré la Coupe de Hufflepuff et l'anneau, mais je ne les avais pas encore cachés. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Mais les avais-tu transformés en Horcruxes ? »_

_« Seulement l'anneau, »_ rétorqua Tom. _« J'avais planifié de faire la Coupe après avoir changé le médaillon en Horcruxe. J'en avais déjà fait un et caché. Je suis certain que celui là ne sera pas trouvé. Et j'en avais d'autres de planifiés. »_

_« Cela complique grandement les choses, Tom, »_ dit Orion. _« Je n'ai pas le temps de partir à la chasse pour l'anneau et la coupe… Mais comment tu as eu l'anneau ? »_

_« De mon oncle, Morfin, »_ dit Tom avec une expression dégoûtée. _« Pendant ma dernière année à Hogwarts, je lui ai rendu visite et j'ai vu l'anneau à son doigt. »_

_« Tu l'as tué ? »_ demanda Orion calmement.

Tom ricana. _« Pas lui. »_

_« Ton muggle de père, »_ chuchota Orion. _« Tu as trouvé l'anneau et tu es allé tuer ton père, afin d'avoir le sacrifice nécessaire à la création de l'Horcruxe. »_

Tom plissa des yeux. _« Tu en sais beaucoup sur la théorie de la création d'un Horcruxe. »_

_« J'en sais un peu, »_ dit Orion nonchalant. Puis il perça Tom de ses yeux verts et ajouta, _« Tu as fait un autre Horcruxe à part le journal et tu penses que celui-ci est en sécurité, même face à Dumbledore ? »_

_« Oui, »_ rétorqua Tom calmement. _« Et ne pose pas de questions parce que je ne dirai rien sur ce qu'il est ou où il est. »_

_« Très bien, »_ soupira Orion, _« mais tu dois avoir une idée d'où est-ce que tu dois avoir caché l'anneau et la coupe ? »_

Tom fronça les sourcils pensif, _« Pas vraiment. D'habitude, je les garde pendant un moment avant de les cacher et j'imaginais prudemment les endroits où je pourrais les garder. »_

_« Tu as donné le journal à Lucius, » _dit Orion pensivement. _« Considérant l'âge de Lucius, cela devait être pendant la première guerre, donc tu n'en as pas le souvenir. »_ Il regarda Tom et ajouta, _« Est-ce possible que tu ais donné l'anneau ou la coupe à un autre deatheater ? »_

_« Possible, »_ rétorqua Tom, _« Mais seulement à un deatheater en qui j'aurais eu réellement confiance quelqu'un qui m'était complètement loyal. »_

_« Bellatrix ! »_ réalisa soudainement Orion.

_« Ta tante ? »_ demanda Tom avec un froncement de sourcils. _« Et bien, tu as dit qu'elle était l'une des partisantes les plus loyales de Voldemort mais quand j'étais vivant, elle n'était qu'un bébé, donc je ne sais pas réellement à quel point Voldemort lui fait confiance. »_

Orion ricana. _« Je ne sais pas s'il lui fait confiance, mais elle est définitivement la plus loyale. Elle l'adore complètement et elle serait même capable de tuer son propre mari si Voldemort le lui ordonnait. »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et dit d'une voix suave, _« Est-ce que je détecte de la jalousie dans ta voix ? »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir et cingla, _« Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je me fiche absolument de qui baise Voldemort ! »_

Les sourcils de Tom furent tellement élevés qu'ils touchaient le haut de son front et il dit avec un sourire narquois, _« Oh la la, tu m'as caché beaucoup de choses, toi… n'est-ce pas Orion ? Qui a parlé de baiser ? Je me demande pourquoi tu penses à qui Voldemort baise… Quelque chose s'est définitivement passé entre vous deux si tes pensées convergent dans cette direction. »_

_« Rien ne s'est produit, »_ cingla Orion inconfortable. _« Maintenant revenons au problème. »_

Tom lui fit un sourire entendu mais dit, _« D'habitude, je cache mes Horcruxes dans des endroits significatifs pour moi. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour le premier et je suppose que Voldemort a fait pareil. Il est le seul qui sait où sont la Coupe et l'anneau, mais puisque tu ne veux pas le lui dire… alors tu devras trouver ces endroits toi-même. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Significatifs ? Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort donnerait le journal à Lucius alors ? »_

_« Et bien, c'est un Malfoy, »_ répondit Tom calmement. _« Il fait partie de l'un des familles noires les plus importantes et les plus pures en Angleterre. »_

_« Juste comme Bella, »_ interrompit Orion. _« Elle est définitivement une possibilité alors. Mais cela ne fait que compliquer les choses immensément. Je n'arriverai jamais à extraire cette information d'elle sans qu'elle ne prévienne Voldemort. »_ Elle soupira et continua, _« Ce sera la dernière solution. Maintenant, est-ce que tu aurais pu en cacher un à l'orphelinat ? »_

_« Jamais, je haïssais cet endroit, »_ dit Tom rapidement. _« En plus, je planifiais de cacher ce médaillon quelque part lié à mon enfance. Je suis presque sûr que j'étais caché dans un caveau entouré de mer où les gens de l'orphelinat nous emmenaient parfois. » _Puis il ajouta avec un sourire narquois,« _C'est là que j'ai fait payer ces crétins. »_

_« Charmant, »_ dit Orion sarcastique. _« Je suis sûr que tu étais un adorable petit garçon. »_

Tom lui sourit joueur. _« Bien sûr que je l'étais. C'était l'image que j'ai toujours renvoyé. »_

_« Ah mais Dumbledore n'a jamais cru en ta façade, non ? »_ dit Orion d'une voix trainante. _« Il a vu directement à travers toi, non ? »_

Tom lui envoya un regard noir et dit de façon méprisante, _« Dumbledore n'a jamais rien su de moi ! J'ai fait de nombreuses choses juste sous son nez, et il n'était pas le plus sage. »_

_« Il n'était pas sénile à l'époque, si ? » _rétorqua Orion avec un sourire suffisant.

_« Est-ce que tu te transformes en fan de Dumbledore maintenant ? »_ cracha Tom furieusement.

Orion ricana. _« Difficilement. Mais tu le sous-estimes ; il est le sorcier de la lumière le plus puissant et il est extrêmement intelligent et vif. Je pourrais même dire que Voldemort et Dumbledore partagent pas mal de traits. »_

_« Tu oses me comparer à cette vieille chouette ? »_ Gronda Tom furieux.

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Allons, Tom. Dumbledore est aussi manipulateur que Voldemort, et les deux se fichent de qu'ils écrasent pour peu que tout se passe selon ce qu'ils ont envisagé. Ils utilisent tous les deux les gens comme des pions. Tu vois cela j'en suis sûr. »_

_« La différence est que Dumbledore cache sa véritable nature sous son masque de grand père, »_ siffla Tom avec passion. _« Au moins, je suis honnête ! Au moins, je ne prêche pas la morale et l'amour quand je fais l'opposé dans le dos de tous ! »_

_« Tu as un point, »_ admit Orion. _« Mais peu importe maintenant. »_ Il regarda Tom et dit avec un froncement de sourcils pensif, _« Est-il possible pour toi d'en avoir caché un au magasin de Borgin et Burke ? Sachant que c'est rempli de trucs, quelque chose de bien caché passerait sans être remarqué. »_

Tom plissa des yeux. _« Des informations sur moi que tu ne diras pas d'où elles proviennent ? »_

Orion lui sourit avec hauteur. _« Exactement. Donc c'est une possibilité ? Et tes voyages à travers le monde ? Est-ce que tu as pu penser à en cacher un dans un pays étranger ? »_

_« Je ne laisserais jamais un Horcruxe près de Burke, c'est sûr, »_ répondit Tom vertement. _« Ce sorcier dégoûtant l'aurait trouvé et l'aurait vendu au plus offrant. Et je voulais que tous mes horcruxes restent en Angleterre, où je pourrais avoir un certain contrôle sur eux. »_

Orion soupira et frotta son front. Puis il écarquilla des yeux et dit avec excitation, _« Et la maison des Gaunt ? C'est un symbole de ton héritage Slytherin ! »_

_« Peut-être, »_ répondit Tom pensivement. Puis il ajouta en colère, _« Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit. Mon inutile de père ne vivait pas loin et juste l'idée de penser que les derniers descendants vivants de Slytherin habitant dans un tel squat et crasse… »_

_« Je comprends, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« mais ça mérite qu'on vérifie. Si j'y allais, est-ce qu'il y aurait encore quelqu'un ? Est-ce que ton grand père et Morfin sont toujours vivants ? »_

_« Non, »_ Gronda Tom.

Orion arqua un sourcil mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. _« Très bien. Donc pour le moment, nous avons deux possibilités : Bella et la maison des Gaunt. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un grognement, _« Ce qui signifie que cela me prendra du temps, spécialement avec Bella. Et je pars à Durmstrang après demain. Je ne peux pas disparaitre une fois encore et trouver la maison des Gaunt en si peu de temps. Je devrai attendre jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver, et c'est dans un mois ! »_

_« Et tes weekends ? »_ demanda Tom avec agitation.

_« Personne ne peut quitter le château de Durmstrang sans être détecté par les barrières. Mon Directeur le saurait si je partais. Et Romulus Rosier enseigne là-bas, il pourrait également en entendre parler de Vagnarov. Ils sont tous les deux des amis de Karkaroff, donc peut-être qu'ils sont aussi amis, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais c'est trop risqué. Rosier pourrait le dire à Voldemort que je disparais pendant les weekends. Et en plus, je devrais étudier et m'entrainer pendant les weekends. »_

_« Ok, donc les vacances d'hiver, alors, »_ dit Tom calmement.

_« Oui, je suis désolé, »_ dit Orion doucement. _« Je t'assure que je veux les trouver autant que toi. Mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore les recherchera maintenant. Je pense qu'il ne fait que suspecter pour le médaillon. Et peut-être qu'il croit qu'il n'y en a qu'un après tout, la théorie derrière cela est seulement fait pour un seul Horcruxe. Tu as repoussé les limites en en créant plusieurs. »_

_« En effet, »_ rétorqua Tom avec arrogance. _« Personne avant moi ne l'avait fait ni même réussi comme moi. Je les ai tous surpassés ! »_

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, Tom ! »_ Cingla Orion furieux. _« Tu as déchiqueté ton âme ! Et pas que ça, tu as fait plus que de tuer tes victimes afin de créer les Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais parfaitement bien que tu devais annihiler leurs âmes dans le processus ! Tu ne les as pas tués que dans cette vie, mais pour toujours ! C'est abject ! »_

Tom pâlit momentanément avant de demander furieusement, _« Quelle est la source de tes informations sur les Horcruxes ? Comment peux-tu possiblement savoir cela ? »_

Orion le regarda silencieusement alors que Tom le perçait de ses yeux bleu furieux. Soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il hoqueta, _« Slytherin ! Son vieux portrait t'a parlé de ses quartiers ! J'aurais dû le bruler quand j'en ai eu la chance ! »_

Orion plissa des yeux, _« Tu aurais brûlé le seul portrait de ton ancêtre juste pour garder tes secrets ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? »_

_« Tu as lu ses journaux ! Ses livres ! »_ L'accusa Tom indigné. _« C'est pour ça que tu as bu la potion de régénérescence tous les jours ! Pas à cause de la pression des cours et du tournoi ! Tout ce temps, tu me l'as fait dans le dos et tu as lu les journaux de Slytherin ! »_

Orion siffla furieusement, _« Oui, et tu ne m'as pas parlé de ses journaux, non ! Même en sachant combien ça m'aurait aidé d'apprendre les sorts en fourchelang, tu n'as pas dit un seul mot sur eux ! Et avec ça tu as eu le toupet de me dire que tu m'aiderais toujours ! »_

_« Tu n'en avais pas le droit ! »_ cracha Tom furieux. _« Tu n'es pas l'héritier de Slytherin ! Il n'aurait pas dû t'en parler ! »_

Orion resta silencieux sur cette partie. Il ne dirait rien à personne sur les affirmations de Slytherin. Il était toujours étonné sur le sujet. Donc il dit en colère, _« Ce n'était pas ta seule raison ! Tu ne voulais pas que je sache parce qu'alors Voldemort perdrait son avantage contre moi, hein ? Et bien, maintenant je sais et je peux les utiliser pour mon propre bénéfice ! »_

Tom lui envoya un regard noir, _« Ces connaissances étaient réservées aux héritiers de Slytherin ! »_

Orion fit un geste nonchalant de la main, _« Plus maintenant. »_

Tom resta renfrogné mais Orion l'ignora et pensa à voix haute, _« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce que Dumbledore a eu le premier indice sur l'un de tes Horcruxes ? Dumbledore n'avait pas accès aux journaux de Slytherin. Il ne pouvait même pas les lire, pas plus que le reste des livres écrits sur le sujet par les descendants de Slytherin. Donc comment a-t-il appris pour eux ? »_

_« Je sais déjà comment, »_ siffla Tom en colère.

Orion le regarda avec intérêt. _« Comment ? »_

_« Slughorn ! »_ Cingla Tom. _« A l'instant où tu m'as dit que Dumbledore soupçonnait mes Horcruxes, j'ai réalisé que ce morse obèse avait dû dire quelque chose. »_

_« Qui ? » _Demanda Orion en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Horace Slughorn ! »_ Cracha Tom furieusement. _« Il était à la tête de la maison des Slytherin et mon professeur de Potions quand j'étais à Hogwarts. C'est un sorcier noir, mais il est inutile. Oh, il croit en la pureté du sang mais il ne lèverait jamais un doigt pour aider notre cause ! Sa seule inquiétude est sa préservation et son petit luxe. »_

_« Tu as parlé des Horcruxes à un professeur ? »_ demanda Orion incrédule. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »_

_« Je lui ai demandé des informations dessus ! Il savait déjà ce qu'ils étaient, »_ cingla Tom défensif. _« Et il m'a confirmé le meilleur nombre à faire ! »_

_« Combien ? »_ demanda Orion rapidement bien qu'il en ait déjà des soupçons.

Tom ricana. _« Tu adorerais savoir ? »_

_« J'aimerais, »_ cracha Orion avec impatience.

_« Dommage pour toi alors, »_ dit Tom d'un ton suffisant.

Orion lui lança un regard noir puis dit, _« Tu as tué des sorciers pour moins que ça, pourquoi est-ce que Slughorn est toujours en vie ? »_

_« Tu penses que je l'ai laissé en vie exprès ? »_ siffla Tom. _« Ce vieux morse a disparu aussitôt que j'ai officiellement pris le nom de Lord Voldemort et rallié les Deatheaters à moi. J'ai essayé de le trouver mais je n'ai jamais pu. Je suis sûr que Voldemort le recherche aussi en ce moment. »_

Orion soupira. _« Alors, j'espère, pour ton bien, que Voldemort le trouvera bientôt. Il n'y a aucune façon de savoir tout ce qu'il a dit à Dumbledore. Mais on peut déduire qu'il ne lui en ait pas dit beaucoup avant de disparaître parce que sinon, Dumbledore aurait détruit tes Horcruxes depuis longtemps. »_

_« Je pense que Slughorn a seulement dit à Dumbledore que je lui avais demandé ce qu'était un Horcruxe, »_ répondit Tom. _« Slughorn ne lui aurait pas dit plus à moins que ça lui soit utile. Donc je pense que Dumbledore ne sait pas à cent pour cent si j'en ai fait plusieurs. »_

_« Mais Dumbledore pourrait toujours en avoir l'information de Slughorn, »_ rétorqua Orion.

_« C'est probable, puisque Dumbledore proclame que je suis de retour. De plus, Slughorn s'enterrera davantage dans son trou, »_ dit Tom. _« Mais les souvenirs peuvent toujours être retrouvés. C'est pourquoi c'est l'une des priorités principales de tuer Slughorn aussitôt que possible. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas ordonné à quelques Deatheaters de trouver et tuer Slughorn ? »_

_« Il a du le faire, »_ répondit Tom calmement. _« Mais il voudra tuer ce morse obèse lui-même. »_

Orion hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il devait admettre qu'il ferait probablement quelque chose d'aussi drastique pour empêcher que le secret de son immortalité atteigne les oreilles de son ennemi le plus puissant. Spécialement après avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi horrible que d'avoir déchiré son âme pour les enfermer dans des objets. Il ferait tout pour empêcher ses propres morceaux d'âme d'être détruits. Détruire complètement une âme était irréversible. Il cesserait complètement d'exister, avec aucune possibilité de renaître – si c'était ce qu'il se passait -. Et c'était pourquoi il était si furieux contre Tom d'avoir fait des Horcruxes. C'était vraiment très fou, spécialement si l'on est un Mage Noir et que l'on a autant d'ennemis. Il avait certes gagné une certaine immortalité, mais il avait aussi donné à ses ennemis une chance d'oblitérer complètement son âme morceau par morceau. A son avis, il était préférable de mourir simplement avec une âme complète et espérer renaître aussi vite que possible, au lieu de risquer d'être rayé de la carte pour de bon.

Autant Tom et Voldemort savaient déjà cela et ils avaient fait leurs choix. Il pouvait aussi comprendre l'obsession de Voldemort pour l'immortalité. N'avait-il pas souhaité la même chose pour Sirius ? De ne jamais le voir mourir encore ? Bien qu'il ne veuille pas autant l'immortalité lui-même, il voulait vivre assez longtemps pour achever ses buts. Et il devinait que Voldemort voulait la même chose. C'était simplement que l'ambition de Voldemort de conquérir le monde sorcier était si grande et dangereuse, qu'il s'était assuré de ne pas être touché par la mort pour atteindre son objectif.

Orion soupira intérieurement. Il semblait qu'il comprenait Voldemort un petit peu mieux. Et il n'aimait pas particulièrement cela. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il devenait plus comme Voldemort ? Ou juste que les actions de Voldemort étaient compréhensibles si on les analysait avec une certaine empathie. Si la dernière solution était le cas, il était certain que son empathie pour Voldemort était là parce qu'il appréciait Tom. Et tout cela compliquait les choses encore plus. Qu'en était-il de sa solution visant à menacer Voldemort de détruire l'un de ses Horcruxes ? Il annihilerait une part de Tom pour toujours. Mais tout dépendait de Voldemort maintenant. Si le sorcier ne traversait pas la ligne, alors il n'imaginerait même pas toucher et endommager les Horcruxes, et il les garderait férocement. Et peut-être… peut-être de réunir tous les morceaux d'âmes ensembles. Même si les journaux de Slytherin disaient catégoriquement que c'était impossible.

Tout était possible avec la magie, c'était ça qui était merveilleux. Même si les lois de la nature, de la logique et de la science contredisaient quelque chose, on pourrait toujours trouver une solution par la magie. Même si Dumbledore était imbattable, il trouverait une solution, et même si re-fusionner toutes les parties d'âme était impossible, il pourrait trouver une solution aussi. Tom était la preuve vivante qu'il n'y avait pas de frontière avec la magie. Et il devait admirer Tom pour avoir repoussé les limites de la magie en faisant quelque chose d'inédit auparavant. Même s'il n'aimait pas ça, ce que Tom avait fait était merveilleux. Une telle prouesse magique ! Il imaginait simplement ce que Tom pourrait faire s'il dirigeait son génie et ses pouvoirs vers quelque chose de plus juste ! Si Tom avait eu une famille aimante, si son enfance avait été heureuse, il ne serait pas devenu Voldemort. Orion était sûr qu'il serait devenu un grand sorcier admiré par tous, de la lumière ou bien des ténèbres, et pas effrayant et chassé ainsi comme maintenant. Soudainement, tout semblait si injuste cela le rendait profondément triste et furieux en même temps.

_« Orion, à quoi penses-tu ? »_ demanda Tom avec curiosité. _« Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu ne répondais pas. »_

Orion eut un petit sourire. _« Rien d'important. Je vais aller dormir, Tom. Je suis vraiment fatigué. »_

_« Pas sans me dire avant ce qu'il se passe entre Voldemort et toi, »_ dit Tom avec un sourire narquois heureux.

Orion se renfrogna et dit rapidement, _« Rien ! »_

Tom ricana, _« Je t'en prie ! 'Sexe' et 'Voldemort' prononcés dans la même phrase ? Tes pensées pourraient-elles être plus transparentes ? »_

Orion pâlit mais retrouva son air composé rapidement et rétorqua nonchalamment, _« J'ai juste entendu dire que Bella était sa maîtresse pendant la première guerre. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit ça. Cela ne signifie pas que la vie sexuelle de Voldemort m'intéresse ! »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et dit d'une voix plaisante, _« Ah, mais tu as questionné quelqu'un sur ça, ou quelqu'un te l'a dit et tu as volontiers écouté. Donc ça implique un intérêt, peu importe la façon dont tu l'as su. »_

_« Peu importe ! »_ dit Orion les joues rosées. _« Je ne t'en parlerai pas et c'est tout ! »_

Tom ricana et dit vicieusement, _« Tu sais que tu me le diras éventuellement, donc pourquoi perdre du temps ? Je suis ton conseiller principal concernant Voldemort, donc tu n'as pas à être timide avec moi. Je pourrais te donner des idées. »_

Orion le regarda incrédule. _« Me donner des idées ? C'est la dernière chose que je veux ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'engager une relation avec Voldemort ! Et pour tes capacités de conseils, ils laissent plus à désirer ! Tu es toujours de son côté ! »_

_« Bien sûr, »_ dit Tom sans vergogne. _« Mais pas seulement pour lui mais pour vous deux ensembles, pour nous. »_

_« En effet, »_ cracha Orion, _« et je me demande bien pourquoi tu fais ça. Pourquoi un tel intérêt à nous mettre ensembles ? »_

_« N'est-ce pas évident ? »_ répondit Tom nonchalamment. _« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te voulais et qu'il te voulait. Ce n'est pas un secret. »_

_« Oh, je sais ce qu'il veut pour moi ! »_ dit Orion agité. _« Mais tu ne le sais pas, et puis tu dois avoir des motifs ultérieurs ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas de motifs ultérieurs, vraiment, »_ dit Tom avec un sourire charmant. _« Maintenant, ca devient intéressant. Que veut-il exactement pour toi ? »_

Orion soupira prudemment et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il le dirait éventuellement à Tom, il le faisait toujours. Malgré tout, Tom restait son confident et mentor. Alors pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ?

Il dit finalement dans un murmure audible, _« Il veut que je sois son consort. Il veut que je porte son héritier. »_

Une expression heureuse se dessina sur les traits de Tom et il dit d'une voix triomphante, _« Et bien, il te fait un grand honneur. Au moins, il te donne la position que tu veux et mérite… »_

_« M'honore ? »_ Gronda Orion furieux. _« Une position que je mérite ? En tant que quoi exactement ? Son animal de compagnie ? Sa pute ? Je n'ai jamais voulu cela ! Je veux être son égal ! Pas être son jouet soumis ! »_

Tom sourit narquoisement et ronronna doucement, _« Allons, allons, Orion. Un jouet soumis ? Je ne te considérerais jamais ainsi, ni même pas pute. Je te chérirais, te garderais constamment à mes côtés et tout le monde s'inclinerait à tes pieds. Tu serais ma main droite, tu serais honoré, respecté et envié de tous. » _Ses traits devinrent heureux et il continua avec une lueur démente dans les yeux, _« Penses-y ! Nous pourrions gouverner le monde ensembles ! Nous serions invincibles ! Avec nos pouvoirs, personne ne pourrait jamais nous défaire ! Nous pourrions détruire la Lumière, nous pourrions débarrasser le monde des sorciers et des personnes inutiles ! De tous les sangs de bourbe et traitres à leur sang ! Et seuls toi et moi resterions ! Tout le monde se soumettrait à nous ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il offre ? Ce que j'offre ! La grandeur de modeler le monde comme nous le désirons ! Comme il devrait l'être ! Et nous ensembles, gouvernons sur tous ! »_

Orion le regarda horrifié et dit frénétiquement, _« Je ne veux pas annihiler tous les muggles et les sangs de bourbe, Tom ! Par la barbe de Merlin, nous sommes nous-mêmes des sangs-mêlés… »_

_« Nous ne le sommes pas ! »_ siffla Tom furieusement, ses yeux bleus sombres flashant de colère. _« Nous descendons des lignées noires les plus pures qui ont été infectées qu'une fois par cette saleté de sang muggle ! Une seule fois ! Et regarde combien nous sommes puissants ! Nos pouvoirs sont les seules choses qui comptent dans notre cas ! Et si les muggles n'existaient pas, ils ne contamineraient plus nos lignées. Et les descendants noirs seraient plus puissants que jamais ! »_

_« Tu as lu les journaux de Slytherin, Tom ! »_ dit Orion calmement. _« Ne penses-tu pas que c'est bizarre que nous ayons tous les deux du sang muggle et pourtant que nous soyons plus puissants que nos ancêtres ? Je sais que je suis plus puissant que mon père au moins. Cela ne te fait-il pas réfléchir ? »_

Tom plissa des yeux. _« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Que Slytherin a fait une erreur dans sa recherche ? »_

_« Pas du tout, »_ rétorqua Orion en secouant sa tête. _« Il était vraiment très concis. Je ne doute pas de ses conclusions, mais pourtant, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, Tom. » _Il le regarda et continua calmement, _« Comme tu l'as dit, être touché une seule fois par le sang muggle ne rend pas la lignée plus faible, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi cela nous a rendus si puissant que tous… Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre… »_

_« Nos lignées étaient simplement trop puissantes pour être affectée par cette saleté répugnante, »_ cracha Tom. _« Il n'y a pas de mystère. »_

Orion le regarda non convaincu. Il se demandait toujours à quoi tout cela rimait et dans le cas de Tom, il pensait que peut-être le sang muggle de son père avait aidé à stabiliser la lignée des Gaunt. Après avoir vu le souvenir des Gaunt, il avait clairement vu qu'ils étaient fous, avec une magie instable en eux. Et peut-être qu'un jet de sang muggle avait stabilisé son sang… Bien que Voldemort était un peu instable lui-même… mais cela pouvait être dû aux circonstances de son passé et parce que son âme était séparée en plusieurs morceaux. Et son cas était plus dur à analyser, mais il continuerait les recherches, c'était certain.

Tom prit son silence pour un assentiment et dit avec un sourire satisfait, _« Donc tu vas devenir son consort, alors ? »_

_« Non ! »_ Dit Orion en lui lançant un regard noir. _« Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »_

_« En es-tu certain, Orion ? »_ chuchota Tom d'une voix douce, alors que ses yeux intenses se fixaient dans ceux d'Orion. _« Je sais que tu apprécies ses caresses et baisers. Je sais que tu savoures le sentiment de son aura puissante et noire quand il est près de toi. Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il te faisait frissonner ? Que tu sentais quelque chose te tirailler ? N'as-tu pas gémi quand il t'a embrassé ? Il te ferait jouir si fort… Laisse-moi te dire que mes compétences en la matière ne sont pas à refaire, je pourrais tout te montrer. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir et tu expérimenterais ce que l'on ressent avec le vrai pouvoir, la vraie passion, personne ne te donnera cela, seul moi. »_

Orion devint rouge et refusa de rencontrer son regard. Pendant ce temps, Tom le regarda prudemment et sourit narquoisement avant de ronronner, _« Mais je vois que peut-être, tu as déjà expérimenté quelque chose avec lui. C'est vrai, hein ? Dis-moi, qu'as-tu ressenti ? Est-ce que tu l'as désiré ? Est-ce que tu as ressenti son pouvoir t'envelopper, te consumer ? Dis-moi, Orion… »_

_« Je n'ai rien ressenti, »_ dit Orion, en serrant la mâchoire. _« C'était une erreur de ma part. J'étais malade et je ne pensais pas clairement. Mais cela ne signifiait rien… »_

_« C'est arrivé quand tu es resté à son manoir ! »_ dit Tom heureux. _« Quand tu guérissais de ton addiction à la potion de Régénérescence ! Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi ! »_

Orion lui lança un regard noir et cracha, _« Rien ! J'ai arrêté cela avant que nous… »_ Il ferma sa bouche et resta silencieux.

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent. _« Avant de coucher avec lui ! Tu as presque couché avec lui ! »_ Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire plaisant et ses yeux brillaient. _« Jusqu'où tu es allé exactement, Orion ? Est-ce qu'il a retiré tes vêtements ? Les siens ? Où t'a-t-il touché ? As-tu répondu, Orion ? A quel point le voulais-tu réellement ? »_

Orion rougissait furieusement maintenant, ses dents étaient les unes contre les autres, mais il restait stoïquement calme, ce qui faisait que Tom souriait de triomphe.

_« Tu as adoré ça, Orion. Je peux le dire, »_ dit Tom avec un ronronnement séducteur. _« Et tu en voulais plus. Tu le veux, tu le désires et tu ne peux le combattre, peu importe ce que tu fais, tu en voudras plus. Laisse tes inhibitions de côté ainsi que tes inquiétudes et permets-toi de tout ressentir, pour tout apprécier sans remords. Laisse-le t'emmener à des niveaux de plaisir qui te sont inconnus. Laisse-le te consumer et te posséder à chaque fois qu'il te prend, à chaque fois qu'il te pénètre et… »_

_« Assez ! »_ Cingla Orion gigotant agité. _« Assez, Tom ! Je ne parlerai plus de ça avec toi ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et sourit plaisamment. _« Comme tu le veux, Orion, mais souviens-toi que je suis là pour toi au besoin ! »_

Orion plissa des yeux. _« Merci, mais ça ira. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. J'ai arrangé mes idées. »_

Tom lui sourit de façon charmante. _« Bien sûr, et je le respecterai. »_

_« Merci, »_ dit Orion en le regardant avec suspicion. Puis il ajouta avec un soupir. _« Et bien, je vais aller dormir, Tom. Je te reparlerai quand je serai à Durmstrang et nous planifierons comment récupérer tes Horcruxes, ok ? »_

_« Certainement, »_ dit Tom calmement. Puis il sourit et ajouta, _« Dors bien et fais de beaux rêves, Orion. »_

Orion lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de dire au revoir et ferma le médaillon, avant de le remettre dans sa valise fortement protégée.

Alors qu'il s'endormit, une pensée qu'il avait eue pendant leur conversation lui revint. Sept. Sept était le nombre le plus magique selon une théorie arithmantique mélangé à plusieurs propriétés de stabilité et de concentration de magie. Il s'étira dans son lit agité. Est-ce que Tom pouvait-il réellement avoir sept Horcruxes ? Cela semblait fou, déchirer son âme tant de fois… Cela l'effrayait énormément également quel genre d'être humain était Voldemort maintenant si c'était vrai ? Comment cela l'affectait-il ? Est-ce que cela le rendait plus froid, avec moins de sentiments ? Cela expliquerait tant de choses… Si c'était vrai… et il en était presque certain, il savait très bien comment l'esprit de Tom marchait… alors cela signifiait que la septième partie d'âme était restée dans le corps originel de Voldemort, avant qu'il ne meure, et elle avait fusionnée avec le morceau du journal. Il était encore perplexe sur la façon dont Voldemort avait réussi cela. Certaines pièces d'âme pouvaient être re-fusionnées dans le corps initial s'il ressentait des regrets pour ses crimes, mais il était certain que Voldemort n'avait jamais ressenti de remords dans sa vie. Le sorcier avait réussi à détourner les choses. Mais Voldemort ne fusionnerait pas de nouveau avec ses morceaux d'âme, Tom avait été parfaitement clair. Voldemort avait fusionné que pour retrouver son corps, maintenant il n'y avait plus de raison de le refaire.

Donc cela signifiait qu'il restait cinq Horcruxes : le médaillon, l'anneau, la coupe et deux autres… Un que Tom pensait être bien caché et en sécurité et un autre qu'il n'avait pas crée avant le médaillon. Donc cela signifiait que Voldemort avait pu le faire pendant la première guerre ou même maintenant. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Il semblait utiliser les héritages des Fondateurs d'Hogwarts… Alors cela pouvait être quelque chose de Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw…

Orion sursauta dans son lit quand une pensée entra subitement son esprit. Ravenclaw ‼ Par la barbe de Merlin ! Le diadème ? Est-ce que… Mais il était perdu, non ? Slytherin l'avait dit… mais la dame Grise l'avait volé et elle était à Hogwarts… Tom pouvait l'avoir rencontrée en étant étudiant. Il aurait pu utiliser ses charmantes manières pour avoir les informations qu'il cherchait… Il savait très bien combien Tom pouvait être charmant, et combien les gens lui répondaient facilement... Orion soupira et retourna à son lit. Si le diadème était un autre Horcruxe, alors il était bien caché, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais attendu parlé auparavant… C'était probablement celui que Tom croyait en sécurité. Donc il en restait un inconnu… et Gryffindor n'avait qu'un seul objet d'héritage après tous ces siècles. L'épée. Et il l'avait aperçue dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Donc ce n'était pas cela…

Orion sourit de satisfaction. Peu importait, trois Horcruxes sur cinq, c'était excellent. Il aurait un grand pouvoir sur Voldemort s'il les avait… Et l'anneau… Par Morgane, il devait le récupérer aussi vite que possible. La pierre de Résurrection ! Enfin !

Il s'endormit avec un sourire content sur le visage.

[…]

Orion était dans sa chambre, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Sa valise était prête. Ares était dans sa cage et Sylvana était enroulée autour de son bras, sifflant avec joie le retour à Durmstrang après un an passé au Manoir Malfoy, avec rien d'intéressant à faire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle se plaignait tant de son séjour au Manoir elle était devenue extrêmement lourde et avait également grandi. Orion la taquinait toujours en disant qu'elle était devenue grasse elle n'avait clairement pas été bien nourrie durant cette dernière année. Mais il avait rapidement arrêté quand elle avait perdu patience au point de tenter de le mordre. Après cela, il la rassura sur sa beauté et sa finesse en levant les yeux au ciel et un sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle était si imbue d'elle-même. Mais il était content de l'avoir de nouveau avec elle.

Il lança rapidement un sort de rapetissement sur ses affaires et s'avança vers la cheminée. Draco était déjà là, attendant patiemment Narcissa, qui l'accompagnait à la station de King's Cross alors que Lucius allait avec Orion jusqu'aux quais de St Petersburg pour qu'il puisse embarquer sur le bateau qui le ramènerait à Durmstrang.

Orion regarda Draco et vit qu'il semblait grandement préoccupé par quelque chose. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité pour ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui. A Hogwarts, il avait été occupé par le Tournoi et les journaux de Slytherin et pendant l'été, il n'avait pas eu de temps libre après les sessions d'entrainement, sauf pour parler avec lui une heure environ. Et puis il était parti une semaine avec Lezander. Et maintenant il ne le reverrait pas avant de longs mois.

_« Draco ? »_ dit Orion doucement. _« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

Draco le regarda et lui fit un sourire pâle. _« Je vais bien. C'est juste… »_

_« Quel est le problème ? »_ demanda Orion inquiet en attrapant le bras de Draco.

Draco soupira las, et l'enlaça abruptement. Orion fut d'abord surpris, mais il retourna immédiatement l'étreinte, se demandant ce qui passait dans l'esprit de Draco.

L'autre garçon colla sa bouche à l'oreille d'Orion et chuchota avec urgence, _« Je vais prendre la Marque Noire. »_

Orion resserra immédiatement l'étreinte et rétorqua avec frénésie, _« Quoi ? Quand ? »_

_« Père a dit que je me débrouillais bien dans mon entraînement, »_ répondit Draco dans un murmure à peine audible. _« Et le Lord Noir a demandé à quelques uns de ses partisans de présenter leurs enfants, pour qu'il les marque quand ils auront dix-sept ans. Donc j'ai moins de deux ans avant que cela n'arrive, mais Père m'a déjà prévenu pour que je sois prêt et que je continue de m'entraîner, afin que je continue de dignifier le nom des Malfoy en devenant un partisan de valeur pour le Lord. Il s'attend à ce que je sois assez bon pour que je rejoigne le Premier Cercle de Deatheaters. »_

_« Oh, Draco, »_ dit Orion découragé en resserrant encore son étreinte. _« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »_

Draco brisa l'étreinte et le regarda et répondit avec un air composé et calme, _« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je veux aider, bien sûr, et je veux que mon père soit fier de moi, mais je… »_

_« Mais tu sens toujours qu'être un combattant ne t'irait pas, »_ L'interrompit doucement Orion. Puis il attrapa la main de Draco et continua, _« Et tu aurais raison. Ne te méprends pas, tu as parcouru du chemin, je t'ai vu apprendre et maîtriser beaucoup de sorts noirs extrêmement utiles pour la bataille, mais la politique et la diplomatie te vont mieux. »_

Draco soupira et hocha la tête. _« J'ai parlé à Père de mes préférences, et il a compris, mais il dit toujours que je pouvais utiliser ces attributs pour aider notre cause. Que si je devenais un Deatheater et prouvait ma valeur, je pourrais être inclus dans le premier Cercle et que le Lord Noir me donnerait avec le temps des missions où je pourrais utiliser mes compétences en politique. Comme les missions que donne le Lord Noir à mon père. »_

_« Et bien, c'est en partie vrai, »_ dit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils. _« Le Lord Noir donne à Lucius des missions où il peut utiliser ses contacts du ministère et la notoriété et l'honneur du nom des Malfoy. »_ Il perça Draco de ses yeux et ajouta sévèrement, _« Mais à propos de toutes les autres missions que le Lord Noir te donnera jusqu'à ce que tu rentres dans le Cercle Premier ? Elles ne seront pas plaisantes, Draco, tu devras torturer et tuer. »_

Draco avala durement et dit avec inconfort, _« J'en suis conscient, et c'est ma principale inquiétude. Et si j'échouais, Orion ? Que m'arriverait-il ? Et si je n'avais pas la force de suivre ? »_ Il inclina légèrement sa tête et dit découragé, _« Je n'aime pas tuer ou torturer. Mais si j'échoue, je décevrai mon père et apporterai la honte sur le nom des Malfoy. »_

Orion attrapa avec force les épaules de Draco et répondit sévèrement, _« Tu n'apporteras jamais la honte sur le nom des Malfoy, Draco. Tu es un sorcier très intelligent et doué, et il n'y a pas de honte à être bon en politique au lieu d'être un combattant qui aime le carnage. Le Lord Noir ne devrait pas te forcer à effectuer des missions qui ne te vont pas ! »_ Il soupira las et ajouta doucement, _« J'espérais que tu serais épargné à ce sujet. C'est utopique, je sais, mais ça m'inquiète. Draco, si tu prends la Marque, tu devras faire tout ce que le Lord Noir te demande. »_ Orion grimaça et continua, _« Il ne devrait pas te donner des missions qui ne te vont pas, mais il le fera, afin de te tester. Et tu devras trouver la force en toi de suivre ses ordres si tu échoues, la punition sera terrible. »_

L'autre garçon le regarda abattu et Orion serra sa main et dit doucement, _« Mais ton père sera là pour t'aider et te protéger. Je suis sûr qu'il parlera au Lord Noir afin qu'il te donne des missions plus adéquates. Et je serai là aussi, Draco. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi. »_

Draco serra sa main en retour et lui fit un petit sourire. _« Merci, Orion. Au moins, je sais que j'ai deux ans pour me préparer. Je continuerai de m'entraîner et je montrerai le meilleur de mes capacités quand le temps sera venu. »_

Orion le regarda et vit toujours la grande inquiétude de Draco, et il maudit intérieurement Voldemort de placer un tel fardeau sur les épaules de son ami. Draco n'était pas fait pour être un Deatheater ! Et ils ne lui donnaient pas le choix ! Orion était certain que Lucius sentait aussi que Draco n'était pas prêt et ne le serait probablement jamais. Mais Lucius n'avait pas le choix également il ne pouvait empêcher Voldemort de Marquer Draco ou toute la famille serait punie. Et Voldemort le faisait parce que la guerre se rapprochait et ils auraient besoin de combattants disponibles. Il comprenait en partie que c'était une nécessité, cela parce que les sorciers de la Lumière les surpassaient grandement en nombre, mais ça le mettait tout de même en colère.

Il se souvint de quelque chose et alla immédiatement à sa valise pour récupérer l'objet. Il se tourna vers Draco et dit en lui donnant, _« C'est un miroir à double face, Draco. Je l'utilisais pour communiquer avec mon père instantanément. Maintenant que nous revenons à nos écoles respectives, je pense que ça serait génial que tu l'ais. J'en ai un autre et tu n'as qu'à dire mon nom et le miroir te permettra de me voir et de me parler. Je t'en prie, prends-le et porte-le toujours avec toi. Nous nous reverrons pendant les vacances mais cela me soulagerait de savoir que tu peux me contacter en cas de besoin. »_

Draco prit le miroir avec émerveillement et lui sauta au cou. _« Merci, c'est une idée géniale. »_

Orion l'enlaça fermement et chuchota à l'oreille de Draco, _« J'aurais aimé que nous ayons passé plus de temps ensembles à Hogwarts et pendant l'été, mais même si nous serons séparés par des pays, souviens-toi que tu peux toujours venir à moi. Tout comme je sais que je peux venir à toi si j'ai besoin d'aide. »_

_« Tu es un grand ami, »_ dit Draco doucement avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage quand ils brisèrent l'étreinte. Abruptement, il fit un mouvement pour toucher la joue d'Orion mais sa main retomba en long, alors qu'une expression indiscernable traversa son visage. En une seconde, elle était partie, et Draco retrouva contenance et dit avec arrogance, _« Je serai très occupé pour utiliser le miroir, mais tu pourras l'utiliser pour me parler quand tu te seras ennuyé de toute cette clique d'amis que tu as toujours autour de toi. »_ Il sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _« Je suis certain que je te manquerai énormément. »_

_« Draco, que… » _Commença à dire Orion, conscient de l'étrange changement d'attitude de son ami.

Mais en un instant, Narcissa et Lucius vinrent vers eux, et Orion et Draco durent se séparer sans assez de temps pour se dire autre chose.

[…]

Orion et ses amis étaient assis à la table des cinquièmes années au Banquet de Bienvenue. Après avoir reçu des félicitations pour avoir gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers de la part de plusieurs étudiants qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, il s'assit en silence, sentant la pression monter à propos de toutes les choses qu'il devait faire. Il fut interrompu dans ses rêveries quand Viktor Vlonski dit joyeusement en buvant sa soupe.

_« Et je suis rentré dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Hydres ! »_ Il envoya un regard pointu à Orion. _« Et nous avons tous entendu parler de ton talent pour le vol que tu as montré pendant la première tâche. Je lui ai promis que je te persuaderais de jouer pour nous. Je lui ai dit que tu ferais un excellent attrapeur. »_

_« Dit à qui ? »_ demanda Orion en arquant un sourcil.

Evander ricana et interrompit moqueusement, _« Titania Tenleyn, le nouvel amour de Viktor. Il lui fait désespérément la cour et elle ne lui accorde même pas une journée. »_

_« Conneries, »_ rétorqua Viktor non concerné. _« Elle joue juste les filles dures à avoir, c'est tout. Et je l'aime encore plus pour ça. »_ Il fit un clin d'œil à Orion. _« Elle est géniale une Hydre de septième année et la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Un corps incroyable et un visage ! »_ Puis il ajouta avec un soupir dramatique, _« Je pense que je suis amoureux. »_

Kara ricana. _« Tu as été amoureux une douzaine de fois l'année dernière, alors. Tu as testé toutes les filles de cette école ! »_

_« Ah Kara, es-tu jalouse ? »_ demanda Viktor avec un sourire joueur. _« Est-ce que mon pote Evander ne te suffit pas ? Je t'ai proposé de porter notre amitié à un autre niveau mais tu m'as froidement tourné le dos. Et tu regrettes maintenant ? »_

_« Kara est bien plus que ce que tu ne peux endurer, »_ dit Evander avec un sourire amical, et il mit son bras autour des épaules de sa copine. _« Seuls mes charmes agissent sur elle. »_

Kara jeta un regard noir à Evander et demanda rapidement à Orion, _« Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ce sorcier charmant et magnifique que nous a présentés Draco pendant cet hiver ? Le chef de la famille de Valois qui a dansé avec toi ? »_

Alors qu'Evander se renfrognait, Orion répondit rapidement en voyant le regard acéré de Lezander. _« Non. Pas un mot. »_

Mais en fait, c'était le contraire puisqu'il avait reçu plusieurs lettres. Et il avait fini par attendre les lettres de Sébastien. Elles étaient pleines de remarques spirituelles et d'informations intéressantes sur ce qu'il se passait au sein des familles de sorciers noirs en France. Mais quelque chose le rendait confus : Sébastien lui avait, ces derniers temps, demandé plusieurs fois de venir lui rendre visite en France. Plusieurs raisons étaient avancées : le présenter à d'autres sorciers noirs, lui montrer des sites sorciers historiques, l'aider à créer des relations avec d'importantes familles européennes, prendre connaissance de leurs cultures et traditions… Mais Orion percevait l'urgence des invitations de Sébastien et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Orion mit ses pensées de côté et se tourna vers Viktor. _« J'ai déjà pensé à essayer de jouer au poste d'attrapeur. Peut-être que cette année j'aurai assez de temps pour jouer… »_

_« As-tu oublié que nous passons nos W.I.T cette année ? »_ l'interrompit Calypso avec agacement. Elle se tourna vers Orion et ajouta, _« Tu n'auras pas de temps. De plus, il y a des choses plus importantes auxquelles tu devrais penser. »_

_« Etudier et pas d'amusement, tu deviendras une vieille fille, »_ rétorqua Viktor d'une voix chantante.

_« Ce qui me va très bien ! »_ Cingla Calypso en se levant alors qu'elle terminait son diner. _« J'ai beaucoup à penser… de même que vous…pour penser à voler après des balles ou pour courir après des gars. »_ Elle attrapa le bras d'Orion et ajouta brusquement, _« Je dois te parler. »_

Orion envoya à Lezander un regard surpris avant de suivre Calypso hors du Grand Hall. Aussitôt qu'ils atteignirent le couloir, Calypso le coinça dans un coin et se mit en face les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_« Que s'est-il passé entre toi et le Lord Noir ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_ dit Orion en cachant son état alarmé.

Calypso renifla de dédain et dit avec impatience, _« Tu m'as écrit à propos de ton entraînement et tu m'as dit que le Lord Noir t'avait testé et que tu avais réussi. Donc je veux savoir s'il t'a Marqué ? Est-ce que tu es un Deatheater ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils. _« Ton père te l'aurait dit si j'en étais devenu un, comme je l'aurais fait également. Pourquoi tu poses la question ? »_

_« Tu n'es pas un Deatheater, »_ murmura-t-elle avec déception. _« J'étais certain qu'il te Marquerait. Si le Lord Noir ne te veut même pas comme Deatheater, alors quelles chances ai-je ? »_

_« Calypso, pourquoi être soudainement pressée ? »_ dit Orion inquiet.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Cingla Calypso. _« A quoi tu penses ? »_ Elle sortit le Daily Prophet de son sac de cours et après avoir rapidement tourné les pages elle pointa un article à Orion.

**INTRUSION AU **_**MINISTERE**_

**Sturgis Podmore, 38 ans, habitant au 2, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, est apparu devant le Wizengamot accusé d'intrusion et de tentative de vol au Ministère de la Magie le 31 Août. Podmore a été arrêté par une personne chargée de la sécurité au Ministère, Eric Munch, qui l'a trouvé en train de tenter de forcer l'entrée d'une porte hautement surveillée et protégée à une heure du matin. Podmore, qui a refusé de parler pour sa défense, a été écroué pour les deux chefs d'inculpation et a été condamné à six mois d'Azkaban. **

Orion fronça les sourcils confus après avoir lu le petit article. _« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec les Ténèbres, ou pourquoi ça te presserait à devenir un Deatheater. »_

_« Sturgis Podmore ! »_ rétorqua Calypso d'un ton tranchant. _« A été arrêté juste hier à essayer de voler quelque chose au Ministère Anglais de la Magie ! »_

_« Et alors ? »_ dit Orion. _« Je ne sais même pas qui est Sturgis. »_

_« Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant la dernière guerre, »_ rétorqua Calypso avec impatience. _« Il était clairement au Ministère sur les ordres de Dumbledore. Dumbledore a définitivement regroupé sa petite équipe de partisans ! »_

_« Donc tu penses que la guerre est déjà sur nous, »_ dit Orion calmement.

_« Pas seulement ça, »_ l'interrompit Calypso avec le cœur. _« Ils recherchent quelque chose dans le Ministère. Sûrement quelque chose qui les aiderait à nous vaincre. Et si l'Ordre du Phoenix est de retour… »_

_« Alors Alastor Moody en fera certainement partie, »_ conclut Orion en la perçant de ses yeux verts.

_« Oui, »_ cingla Calypso furieusement, _« Et de penser que c'était Crouch Jr qui nous faisait cours l'an dernier… Mais nous avons vu Moody pendant nos derniers jours à Hogwarts, il allait parfaitement bien et il aidera Dumbledore avec son Ordre. Donc je veux être un Deatheater aussitôt que possible ! Je veux combattre Moody et lui faire payer la mort de ma mère ! »_

_« Je comprends, »_ rétorqua Orion gentiment. _« Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi. »_

Calypso renifla exaspérée. _« Au-delà du fait que cela te concerne aussi, puisque l'Ordre travaille contre nous, tu es le plus qualifié pour devenir un Deatheater. Et puisque les adultes ne nous prennent pas au sérieux, alors nous devons faire quelque chose nous-mêmes ! »_

_« Je suis sûr que ton père… »_ Commença à dire Orion.

_« Mon père ne me prend pas au sérieux non plus ! »_ Cingla Calypso. _« Il sait que je veux devenir un Deatheater mais il ne veut pas que je sois dans des situations dangereuses. Il m'a dit que je deviendrais un Deatheater à dix-sept ans, mais ce sera trop tard ! C'est maintenant qu'il le faut ! »_

_« Il ne pense qu'à ta sécurité, »_ l'interrompit Orion calmement. _« Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu es trop jeune pour devenir un Deatheater. »_

_« Et toi ? »_ dit Calypso en lui envoyant un regard noir. _« Tu n'es pas un Deatheater mais tu es impliqué ! Penses-tu avoir plus de droits que moi ? »_

Orion soupira de lassitude._« Non. Tu as plus de raisons de devenir un Deatheater que moi. Mais que proposes-tu de faire ? Si ton père ne veut pas te présenter au Lord Noir avant dix-sept ans, alors tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour changer cela. »_

Calypso lui sourit narquoisement. _« Je peux être préparée. Je peux m'entraîner pour devenir plus puissante et les aider. Et pas seulement moi. Il y a pleins d'étudiants, ici à Durmstrang, qui souhaitent être prêts pour la guerre. Beaucoup sont reliés aux Deatheaters ou autres partisans du Lord Noir, et beaucoup ont perdu des parents pendant la dernière guerre. Si nous formions un groupe, un groupe d'entrainement, alors tu pourrais nous apprendre correctement le duel. Nous sommes la nouvelle génération de Deatheaters et nous pourrons aider pendant ce temps… »_

_« Moi ? » _Hoqueta Orion surpris. _« Vous apprendre quoi ? De quoi parles-tu Calypso ? Ton père nous apprend comment nous battre au Club de Duel et il nous apprend des sorts noirs chaque année dans ce cours ! »_

_« Oui, »_ rétorqua-t-elle avec impatience. _« Mais ce n'est pas assez. Ne m'as-tu pas dit dans tes lettres que Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange t'avaient enseigné plusieurs sorts que tu ne connaissais pas ? Que Rodolphus t'a grandement aidé dans tes capacités de duel ? Et tu es le meilleur duelliste de Durmstrang ! Tu es le meilleur élève de mon père ! Tu réussis du premier coup les nouveaux sorts noirs que nous apprenons et tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous de loin ! Tu as même inventé des sorts extraordinaires pour le cours de Création de Sorts Noirs. Et tu as utilisé des sorts noirs dans de vrais duels. Tu as même aidé lors de l'attaque d'Azkaban ! Et le Club de Duel ne nous apprend pas comment se battre en combat réel. Si nous formons un large groupe d'étudiants alors nous pourrions simuler des batailles, nous pourrions apprendre comment nous battre en groupes et apprendre des stratégies ! »_

Orion la regarda comme s'il avait eu une révélation soudaine. _ « Et nous aurions un groupe d'alliés : étudiants qui seraient prêts à nous aider et qui deviendraient de futurs combattants pour notre cause. »_

_« Et ce serait une grande expérience pour toi, »_ dit Calypso avec un sourire persuasif. _« Tu veux mener dans le futur, donc quel meilleur apprentissage que de nous mener maintenant ? Deviens notre prof que nous apprenions de toi et tu apprendras comment organiser et nous commander. »_

_« Et tu veux que je mène la bataille ? »_ demanda Orion incertain. _« Et toi ? »_

_« Je suis bonne, Orion, mais je sais que tu es meilleur. Je ne te le retire pas ça. Je ne souhaite pas mener. Je n'ai pas la patience ni les dispositions nécessaires. De plus, tu es apprécié et connu de tous. Je suis certaine que si je te propose comme le leader de notre groupe, ils seront tous d'accord avec moi. »_ Puis elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil. _« Je veux juste être ton bras droit. »_

Orion gloussa. _« Bien entendu. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta avec inquiétude, _« Mais à quels étudiants penses-tu ? Et où travaillerions-nous ? Si nous devons simuler des batailles, nous aurons besoin d'une salle énorme. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser une de cours. Et pour le directeur ? S'il nous trouve ? »_

_« Je vais contacter les étudiants que je sais intéressés, »_ dit Calypso confiante. _« J'ai déjà une grande liste à l'esprit. Et pour l'endroit, nous devrions nous entraîner dehors, pendant les weekends. Et Vagnarov est très content de toi en ce moment. Tu as gagné la Coupe du Tournoi pour lui. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais le persuader que notre petit groupe est sans danger, et simplement une activité extrascolaire. »_

Orion était indécis. Il avait une bonne relation avec Vagnarov mais le vieux sorcier avait questionné ses décisions après l'affaire de Crouch Sr et Vagnarov n'était pas en bons termes avec Voldemort à cause de Karkaroff. Que dirait Vagnarov lorsqu'il lui expliquerait qu'il entrainait les étudiants à devenir des Deatheaters ? Mais peut-être pourrait-il trouver la nuance. Après tout, il voulait les étudiants comme alliés comme _**ses**_ futurs partisans, et non ceux de Voldemort.

_« Donc tu acceptes ? »_ dit Calypso.

Orion lui sourit. _« Oui. Je commencerai à planifier les cours et je trouverai un moyen de simuler nos batailles. Dis-moi juste quand le groupe sera complet, mais essaye de recruter discrètement. »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_ rétorqua Calypso avec un sourire narquois. _« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. »_

[…]

Pendant le premier mois d'école, les élèves de cinquième année devinrent stressés à mesure que le temps passait. Tous les profs semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour faire de leur année une année aussi difficile que possible, supposément parce qu'ils devaient être prêts pour leurs W.I.T.s. On leur assignait des essais infinis et des projets de recherche, et les étudiants campaient pratiquement à la bibliothèque et passaient de longues heures à étudier. Même Orion était assez alarmé au niveau d'étude nécessaire afin de pouvoir assumer ses devoirs et ses propres études indépendantes et son entraînement.

Toutes les cinquièmes années devaient passer le W.I.T.s communs de Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Histoire des Arts Noirs, Potions, les Arts Noirs, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Botanique, Runes Anciennes et Arithmancie. Les étudiants de l'Ordre des Hydres devaient en passer trois de plus : Rituels de Sang, Création de Sorts Noirs et Métamorphose Humaine. Le W.I.T d'Occlumencie et Légilimencie était en option, mais Calypso et Orion avaient décidé de le passer. L'année dernière, ils avaient terminé avec leur cours de Métamorphose Humaine, cédant ainsi la place au cours de Briseur de Sorts et Protection, qu'ils auraient également lors de leur sixième année. Cela signifiait que le test sur le sujet serait fait en septième année. De plus, les Hydres n'avaient que ce cours de nouveau et Création de Sorts Noirs, au-delà des sujets communs. Contrairement à l'année dernière, quand ils avaient eu trois cours additionnels à côté des cours en communs. Donc maintenant, sans une troisième classe, ils auraient un peu plus de temps pour apprendre.

Orion sentit une montagne de pression sur ses épaules parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se transformer en sa vraie forme Animagus qui était un Wyvern, et il voulait être capable de le faire afin d'avoir un Optimal sur son W.I.T de Métamorphose Humaine. Il admettait que l'année dernière il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entraîner, puisqu'il utilisait tout son temps libre pour étudier la bibliothèque de Slytherin, mais cela signifiait que cette année serait la plus dure, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre de côté tous ses autres entraînements.

Il avait fait son emploi du temps à la dernière minute. Après les cours, il passa une heure à travailler sa transformation animagus. Après, il passa deux heures à finir ses devoirs, suivies par deux heures d'entrainement de sa magie noire. A environ onze heures du soir, il fit une petite pause de quinze minutes, et puis il continua ses études, révisant toutes ses notes de cours pendant les quatre années qu'il avait passées à Durmstrang. Il s'arrêta vers une heure du matin et se coucha dans le lit en lisant 'Les Rituels d'Âmes en Fourchelang' par Sylvester Slytherin, cela chaque nuit pendant une demi heure.

Orion se sentait frustré de faire des progrès si lents pour sa transformation animagus et la difficulté de comprendre le livre de Sylvester. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à modifier son pied en une énorme patte d'aigle griffu et ses yeux en ceux d'un Wyvern, qui étaient comme ceux d'un Basilic. Heureusement, les yeux or d'un Wyvern avaient des paupières internes transparentes qui lui permettaient de voir sans tuer personne. Mais cela le frustrait quand même, puisque par le passé, il avait réussi à se transformer entièrement en Blackwings quelques mois.

Et même s'il comprenait mieux le livre de Sylvester – après avoir lu les journaux de Slytherin – il le trouvait toujours hautement complexe et il regrettait de n'avoir que trente minutes par jour pour le lire. Ce qu'il lisait pour le moment, le fascinait et il souhaitait avoir le temps de faire des recherches sur les théories présentées par Sylvester. Le chapitre sur les Horcruxes était le dernier du livre et il y avait encore beaucoup à lire avant d'y arriver, mais les premiers chapitres étaient un discours métaphysique sur les propriétés de l'âme et les différents rituels qui permettaient à un sorcier de la fortifier. Et un rituel particulier attira son attention et son imagination c'était un rituel d'âme en fourchelang qui liait la magie interne du sorcier à son âme, et ainsi en cas de renaissance, le sorcier reviendrait avec tous ses pouvoirs intacts.

Orion comprit immédiatement que Voldemort avait dû faire quelque chose du genre. Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant : si la magie était portée dans le sang, alors cela dépendait du corps du sorcier, pas de son âme. Donc qu'était-il arrivé à un sorcier comme Voldemort qui avait perdu son corps original ? Sans lier sa magie à son âme, il aurait dû perdre tous ses pouvoirs quand l'âme restante avait quitté le corps détruit. Voldemort avait clairement fait le rituel de l'âme afin que son plus vieux morceau d'âme contienne ses pouvoirs. Voldemort avait probablement fait le rituel à chaque création d'Horcruxe. Orion fut émerveillé du génie de Voldemort, puisque le sorcier avait créé des Horcruxes qui avaient la capacité d'aspirer la force vitale d'un autre afin de régénérer sa propre vie dans son propre corps, comme cela avait été le cas pour le journal. Et ces sorts n'étaient même pas mentionnés par Sylvester. Ils avaient dû être créés par Voldemort lui-même, probablement un mélange de rituels de sang et d'âme. Et en se renseignant sur le rituel d'âme, Orion fut soulagé de conclure que son père ne perdrait pas ses pouvoirs en regagnant son âme, puisque son corps était toujours intact.

En plus de tout cela, il utilisait ses weekends pour entrainer davantage sa magie noire, passer plus de temps avec Lezander, et planifier les cours pour l'Armée des Ténèbres… le nom donné par Calypso à leur groupe d'étude…

Au moins il était content parce que l'entrainement de sa magie noire avait atteint un nouveau niveau. Orion avait un contrôle complet des formes feu et glace que prenait sa magie, et il avait finalement réussi à produire un violent tourbillon de vent qui obéissait à chacune de ses commandes mentales.

Il pouvait lever les mannequins avec son vent noir foudroyant et les faire s'écraser contre des murs et des sols. Et une fois, il avait réussi à les détruire en morceaux en créant une sorte de tornade destructrice. Il était toujours assez perplexe à sa soudaine évolution, considérant que pendant l'année dernière ses progrès avaient été très lents. Et il fut étonné que sa magie ait obéit à sa volonté de détruire le mannequin. Il l'avait simplement désiré et sa magie noire l'avait transformée en tourbillon détruisant rapidement le mannequin. Il avait ressenti une intense allégresse qui l'avait laissé frissonnant de plaisir pendant de longues secondes. Le sentiment fort et son succès inattendu, l'encourageant encore plus, et il contrôlait plus rapidement sa magie, et trouvait de nouvelles façons plus créatives de l'utiliser au combat.

Calypso avait déjà contacté tous ceux intéressés par l'Armée des Ténèbres… ou l'A.T en plus court… et leur première réunion serait pendant le premier weekend d'Octobre. Kara, Evander, Viktor et Lezander étaient tous d'accord pour participer, ainsi que vingt quatre autres étudiants, la plupart inconnus à Orion. Ils étaient tous des cinquièmes années ou plus, et quand Orion jeta un coup d'œil au morceau de parchemin, il reconnu plusieurs noms de famille. Il avait découvert, grâce aux jappements incessants de Viktor sur Titania Tenleyn, qu'elle était parente de Cassius Sormen… un des Américains des Alliés Noirs… et il était impatient de la rencontrer.

Il avait également essayé de rallier Loki afin qu'il devienne un membre de leur groupe, mais le garçon aux yeux noirs avait brutalement refusé. Orion avait espéré devenir ami avec lui mais ses espoirs avaient été réduits à néant lors de ses premiers jours à Durmstrang. Loki était encore plus isolé qu'avant et Orion voyait clairement les signes d'un détachement complet des autres : Loki avait réellement prit le chemin des Nécromanciens. Le garçon fin ne parlait jamais sans qu'un professeur lui ait posé une question, il ne mangeait pas avec les autres, étudiait complètement seul, et ses robes le recouvraient complètement, seuls ses doigts et visage étaient visibles. Et il utilisait souvent une capuche pour couvrir son visage quand il était en dehors de la classe. A chaque fois qu'Orion tentait de créer une conversation, Loki le regardait d'une manière significative, faisant comprendre à Orion qu'il savait pourquoi il faisait cela et qu'il ne devait pas le ramener puisque son choix avait été fait. Et cela ajoutait encore plus d'inquiétude pour Orion, puisqu'il voyait en Loki tout ce que lui-même ne faisait pas alors qu'il souhaitait devenir un puissant Nécromancien.

La seule chose qui permettait à Orion de s'évader un peu était sa relation avec Lezander. Ils passaient des semaines à étudier ensemble et à faire leurs devoirs avec Calypso, et ils passaient des heures entières seuls les weekends. Orion sentait que leur relation s'était solidifiée, possiblement dû au temps passé ensembles à la Citadelle de Zraven. Il pouvait clairement envisager un avenir avec Lezander, et leur intimité avait atteint un tel niveau de passion et de besoin, qu'Orion considérait réellement de concrétiser avec lui. Ce qu'il adorait davantage était les minutes volées entre les cours, ou après les longues soirées d'étude, quand l'un entrainait l'autre dans un coin sombre pour profiter de l'autre. Les deux acceptaient bien les railleries de leurs camarades lorsqu'ils les rejoignaient pour les cours ou les repas avec une apparence ébouriffée. Et les nuits, passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre après des sessions passionnées de baisers et de caresses plaisantes, rendaient les jours d'Orion plus supportable.

Et en effet, Orion avait besoin de quelque chose pour rendre ses jours plus supportables, parce que, au-delà de ses activités stressantes, il y avait quelque chose qui craquait lentement en lui. Ses études, son entraînement constant, la pression de trouver les Horcruxes aussi vite que possible, ses inquiétudes concernant le fait de ne pas choisir le bon moyen de devenir Nécromancien, ses inquiétudes concernant la quête des Reliques et aider son père, sa peur de ne pas être assez puissant pour défaire un Dementor, sa nervosité quant au paiement requis par Voldemort concernant la dette de sorcier, et la nouvelle pression pour la formation de A.T. c'étaient les fardeaux et stress quotidiens de sa vie. Mais quelque chose d'insurmontable commençait à rendre cela encore pire : ses visions. Elles étaient plus fréquentes que jamais et s'étaient déjà passées en journée. Heureusement, pas assez longtemps pour que les autres le remarquent. Il avait constamment des visions des activités quotidiennes de Voldemort et de ses rassemblements de Deatheater pendant la nuit. Orion regardait dans un silence horrifié les Deatheaters torturer leurs prisonniers pour rassembler des informations de valeur. Il sentait physiquement les puissants éclats de magie de Voldemort quant le sorcier torturait quelqu'un et il se haïssait ensuite d'apprécier sa magie noire. Ses nuits étaient teintées d'images macabres et pourtant attendues. Quand il n'avait pas ses visions, il sentait parfois la rage de Voldemort ou son enthousiasme pendant les cours, pendant le diner, alors qu'il embrassait Lezander… Cela n'arrêtait jamais et il avait des difficultés à séparer ses propres sentiments avec ce qu'expérimentait Voldemort en même temps. Il devait contrôler son humeur, il devait contrôler ses réactions lorsque ça arrivait, et il devait également réprimer ses cris et sa souffrance quand il regardait impuissant quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé empêcher. Et par-dessus tout, il sentait une inexplicable obsession d'atteindre quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il était sûr que le sentiment venait de Voldemort. Tout cela était épuisant pour lui et le rendait fou.

Il connaissait la solution, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Grâce aux visions, il avait appris que Remus se débrouillait bien. Voldemort avait envoyé quelqu'un négocier avec l'alpha loup garou inconnus qui avait prit le leadership de toutes les meutes d'Angleterre… à l'exception de la meute de Greyback, bien que quelques uns de ses loups garous aient rejoint la meute de Remus. Les Deatheaters ne savaient pas qui étaient le nouvel alpha loup-garou, mais c'était clair pour Orion : Remus avait presque atteint ses buts. Et bientôt Remus commencerait à négocier avec Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Un autre morceau d'information était que Dolorès Umbridge étaient en effet devenue la professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela avait été confirmé lorsqu'il avait brièvement parlé avec Draco grâce au miroir, et par une lettre que lui avait envoyée Cédric. Draco s'amusait énormément puisque la professeure semblait prendre pour cibles ceux qui soutenaient ouvertement Dumbledore, particulièrement les Gryffindors, et particulièrement Hermione. Draco était en extase de voir la Sang de Bourbe enfin rabaissée. Et à la surprise d'Orion, Umbridge faisait de la vie de Cédric un cauchemar. Depuis que Cédric avait été témoin de ce qui était arrivé à Neville, et puisqu'il disait ouvertement qu'il pensait que c'était le travail de Deatheaters, Umbridge faisait tout pour le discréditer ce qui discréditait indirectement Dumbledore.

[…]

C'était le dernier cours de Vendredi et Orion était assis aux premiers bureaux de la salle de Briser les Malédictions et Protection… ou BMP comme ils l'appelaient…avec Calypso, Lezander et Viktor. Le seul autre étudiant était Loki qui était tranquillement assis comme d'habitude. Puisque c'était un cours des Hydres, ils étaient seuls dans la classe lorsque Maître Roman Komorov démontrait comment une simple protection autour d'un objet délicat pouvait détruire l'objet sensé être protégé si la protection était faite à la va vite.

Orion aimait assez le sujet et il savait que ça serait très utile dans le futur. En effet, s'il avait étudié le sujet avant, il était certain qu'il aurait été plus rapide pour démonter les protections du bureau de Dumbledore.

Le professeur était un jeune sorcier russe qui avait travaillé dans le monde en tant que briseur de malédiction, et était assez célèbre comme aventurier et puissant sorcier. Et il avait lui-même était une Hydre, sept ans plus tôt. Orion l'avait instantanément apprécié, pour ses manières faciles à vivre, ses blagues spirituelles entre les cours. Roman – comme le professeur leur avait demandé de l'appeler – avait des cheveux noires en piques et des yeux bleus amicaux qui démontraient l'intelligence derrière. Il se distinguait immédiatement du reste des professeurs qui étaient solennels et réservés – et assez vieux –, à l'exception de Galatea, leur professeur de Création de Sorts Noirs. L'ancien professeur de BMP était parti à la retraite l'année dernière et c'était la première expérience de Roman dans l'enseignement. La plupart des élèves féminines battaient des cils à son passage et lui souriaient niaisement. Même Calypso rougissait dès fois quand Roman s'adressait à elle, ce qui était un exploit selon Orion. Orion devait admettre que le sorcier était très beau et possédait un caractère à la fois sauvage et imprévisible ce qui le rendait très attrayant. Mais au-delà de ce qu'il en avait pensé de prime abord, sa beauté passait bien loin derrière. Ce qui venait de la bouche de Roman était bien plus intéressant que son apparence, selon Orion.

Le lendemain, Orion aurait sa première réunion avec l'A.T et il avait déjà préparé prudemment avec Calypso ce qu'il allait dire et comment motiver les troupes, pour qu'ils puissent commencer les cours aussi vite que possible et éventuellement simuler des batailles. Il se sentait extrêmement fatigué et éveillé en même temps. Au-delà de la nervosité qu'il ressentait, il était inquiet de leur apprendre des sorts encore plus noirs que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vus. Il serait responsable du quelconque accident ou blessure, mais en plus de ça, il pourrait y en avoir certains qui utiliseraient ces connaissances pour leurs propres buts. Il devrait les reconnaitre rapidement avant de tous les accepter, bien que Calypso lui ait assuré de leurs sérieux et de leurs bonnes intentions.

Orion y avait pensé pendant tout le temps où Roman leur expliquait un sort qui brisait les nouvelles protections, quand il ressentit brusquement un sentiment d'anticipation et de fureur. Il agrippa le bord du bureau alors qu'il ressentait une douleur intense et aigue dans son front et un vertige le prendre. Il grogna de douleur et ferma les yeux, et il sentit le bras de Lezander autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de tomber de sa chaise.

Il fut instantanément sortit des ténèbres et quand il ouvrit abruptement les yeux, il hoqueta d'horreur face à l'image qui hanterait ses nuits pendant les prochains mois à venir.

Il ressentit une réjouissance alors qu'il regardait le sorcier en face de lui. Il inspecta les blessures profondes sur le corps torturé du sorcier et sourit vicieusement lorsque Bellatrix lança une fois de plus le Cruciatus.

Le reste des Deatheaters regardaient avec des sourires narquois et satisfaits sur leurs visages et d'autres avec un intérêt détaché. Rosier était étendu au sort, toujours pas rétabli du Cruciatus qu'il avait reçu et mérité pour avoir essayé de s'interposer.

Le sorcier nu convulsa de douleur, empalé par sa colonne vertébrale dans une lance de fer plantée au sol, avec ses bras et jambes écartées et maintenues par des liens invisibles. Plusieurs doigts pendaient par des morceaux de peau de sa main et il saignait abondamment des blessures profondes de son torse et de son bassin. Sa mâchoire semblait déboitée et son visage était boursoufflé et couvert de bleus. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il voulait le voir souffrir et agoniser jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il voulait savourer la peur sur le visage du sorcier celui qui avait renoncé lui tourner le dos et le trahir. Il désirait le voir mourir de douleur…

Karkaroff laissa sortir un agonisant cri de douleur et Orion cria dans son esprit, 'Ce ne sont pas mes sentiments ! Je ne veux pas cela !'

Orion se leva de son trône – 'Non ! Pas moi !' Se criait frénétiquement Orion à lui-même, en essayant de séparer les sentiments de Voldemort et ses propres actions. Il voulait vomir, il voulait crier à Voldemort d'arrêter, il voulait sauver Karkaroff…

Il regarda Rodolphus et dit d'une voix contente, _« Je te laisse l'honneur de décider ce qui devrait être fait de lui, mon ami. Après tout, c'est celui qui t'a dénoncé. Est-ce qu'Igor en a eu assez ? »_

_« Il n'en aura jamais assez ! »_ cria Bellatrix avec indignation en jetant un regard haineux à l'homme alors qu'une lueur de folie heureuse s'était allumée dans ses yeux à la vue du corps détruit de Karkaroff. _« Il est la raison pour laquelle nous avons passé une décennie à Azkaban, Mon Seigneur ! Permettez-moi de me venger davantage ! »_

Voldemort lui fit un petit sourire et dit calmement, _« En effet, Bella, rien n'est assez mauvais pour les traitres. »_ Il se leva calmement devant Karkaroff et demanda plaisamment, _« Dis-moi, Igor, quelle est la punition appropriée pour les traitres ? »_

_« N'ai pas… trahi, »_ dit Karkaroff avec difficulté, alors que sa mâchoire tremblait et que de la salive et du sang coulait de sa bouche.

Orion sentit une rage le consumer et il siffla, _« Oh, mais si tu l'as fait. »_ Il pointa sa baguette devant et cracha, _« Tu ne mérites pas ma Marque. Severita brazus ! »_

Orion cria d'horreur et de folie en voyant le bras gauche de Karkaroff tomber au sol dans une flaque de sang, alors que le corps du sorcier convulsait et s'empalait davantage sur la lance qui était maintenant la seule chose qui le maintenait en position.

Alors que Karkaroff gémissait d'agonie et hurlait avec incohérence, Orion sentit qu'il perdait l'esprit. Ses sentiments partagés faisaient qu'il voulait détruire Karkaroff en morceaux et à la fois le sauver de la douleur. Orion hurla quand Bella conjura une lame et grava dans la peau du sorcier 'Traitre'.

_« Pourquoi as-tu continué de vivre si longtemps, Igor ? »_ demanda Voldemort avec amusement alors qu'il regardait le travail de Bella. _« Tu devais savoir que tu serais éventuellement retrouvé. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas tué pour t'épargner cette souffrance ? »_ Puis il ajouta avec un sourire moqueur _« Est-ce que tu espérais être pardonné ? »_

Karkaroff fit un effort suprême pour pencher sa tête en avant pour regarder directement Voldemort. Il dit lentement, _« Vous n'êtes pas… important. Je vis… vis pour aider un autre. Il est… tout. »_

Voldemort attrapa immédiatement Karkaroff par les cheveux et siffla furieusement, _« Dumbledore ! Tu ne pourras rien lui dire ! »_

_« Pas Dum… pas lui. » _Réussit à dire Karkaroff avant que Voldemort ne crache.

_« Extracto lingua ! »_

Orion vit la langue et les amygdales de Karkaroff être arrachées de sa gorge par une main invisible. Les yeux du sorcier roulèrent dans leurs orbites et beaucoup de sang s'écoula de sa bouche alors que son cri d'agonie était étouffé. Orion ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il hurla mentalement son angoisse et son désespoir, _« ARRÊTEZ ! Par pitié, ARRÊTEZ ! »_

Il ressentit un soudain mouvement dans son esprit mais il s'en foutait, c'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Karkaroff être ainsi torturé il lui devait tant et Karkaroff ne méritait pas cela. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Orion cria, poussa, et hurla alors que le corps de Karkaroff convulsait sur la lance. Il sentit une douleur stupéfiante dans son esprit alors que la furie de Voldemort augmentait mais il essaya sans relâche de faire quelque chose.

Le sang continuait de couler de la gorge de Karkaroff alors que Bellatrix le soumettait au Cruciatus une fois encore et Orion pouvait presque sentir la vie de Karkaroff quitter son corps.

Soudainement, Voldemort gronda, _« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Et une intense lumière verte toucha le corps de Karkaroff qui finit par faire s'effondrer la lance sous le poids du corps mort.

_« Partez tous ! »_ Cingla Voldemort furieusement.

Orion fut saisi d'une intense tristesse, angoisse et culpabilité alors que les Deatheaters transplanaient après avoir lancé des regards confus à Voldemort. Bellatrix hésita mais s'en alla lorsque Rodolphus lui dit rudement d'obéir, juste avant d'attraper Rosier du sol et de disparaitre avec lui.

Il ne pouvait le croire il avait échoué une fois encore. Orion voulait éclater de rage et détruire tout ce qui avait sur son chemin. Il voulait se cacher et pleurer la perte du sorcier qui avait tant aidé les sorciers noirs qui avait accordé à Rosier et aux autres un sanctuaire après la première guerre. Qui avait été celui qui lui avait donné des indices quant aux Reliques. Orion se sentait complètement impuissant et il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber quelqu'un qui avait mérité son aide. Il se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la mort de Karkaroff et coupable d'avoir apprécié la séance de torture en ayant partagé les sentiments de Voldemort. Il se sentait sale, horrifié, impuissant, faible…

_« Harry Potter… tu es vivant, »_ dit une voix froide et calme dans sa tête.

* * *

Coucou

Désolée du retard dans la publication. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et pour ceux qui sont rentrés une bonne rentrée. Pour ma part, je me suis ressourcée, donc ceci est un nouveau départ. Je travaille très tôt le matin, on reste sur la publication du premier mercredi du mois.

J'espère que vous êtes encore nombreux à continuer cette traduction et que vous n'hésiterez pas à vous manifester :). Je prépare mon anniversaire ainsi que mes vacances donc pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera au possible le premier mercredi d'octobre ou le deuxième comme pour septembre.

Nous sommes à un tournant crucial de l'histoire.

_**JE RECHERCHE DEUX BETA-LECTRICES **_(Je n'aurais plus autant de temps à consacrer à la fic, mais je souhaite qu'elle reste corrigée. Donc si vous vous sentez d'attaque, je vous laisse me contacter. Cependant, bien évidemment, n'étant pas une fille qui laisse facilement son travail aux autres, il y a des règles à respecter et des délais également...

- Toute correction faite doit apparaitre sur le chapitre en **couleur** (Orthographe : Mot corrigé entre parenthèses. Grammaire et conjugaison : Correction entre parenthèses même si c'est pour rajouter un "s". Syntaxe : Proposition de l'alternative entre parenthèses)**  
**- Lorsque le chapitre est envoyé, il faudrait le renvoyer sous **72 heures** soit trois jours pour que la seconde bêta-lectrice puisse faire une correction de la correction sous **72 heures** également (les deux alterneront première et deuxième correction) afin que le chapitre puisse être prêt en temps et en heures.  
- Les deux bêta doivent corriger de deux **couleurs différentes**.  
- Je suis ultra exigeante donc si vous postulez, c'est que vous vous en sentez capables et ce, en fonction des activités extérieures de tous (les chapitres font 30 pages en moyenne). Si vous prévenez que vous n'êtes pas disponible (**jusqu'à 3 fois**) c'est directement et pas une fois que les trois jours sont passés. Le rythme de publication en dépend. **Je ne publierai pas de chapitre non corrigé.**  
- Je ne suis pas infaillible lors de mes propres corrections, il reste des fautes de tout mais **si je dois trop recorriger sur les corrections** (je renverrai à ce moment-là aux bêtas mes corrections), je referai un appel à bêta.  
- Evidemment, si le poste ne vous plait pas ou plus ou qu'il n'y a plus de disponibilités, ce serait cool de prévenir assez tôt :)

DONC si vous postulez vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez. Je ne veux pas de remarques style "elle se prend pour qui ?" "ses corrections ne sont pas parfaites, qu'est-ce qu'elle demande autant de rigueur ?" etc... surtout si je refais un appel à bêta. Je souhaite que les chapitres à venir contiennent le moins de fautes possibles (sur 30 pages, maximum une dizaine surtout parce qu'on est 3 à relire le chapitre) pour le confort du lecteur mais surtout du mien.

Voilààà !

Bisoux à tous

Arianeth


	33. Chapter 32

Gros gros merci à :

77Hildegard, **AdelheidRei,** Aemilia97, **Alana76**, Aliete, **Anael Snape**, Asuka Tanku, **AuroreD-92**, BlackMoony83, **BlueMoon999**, Chaeos, **Darkaien**, Darkas Lyx, **Dark Ella**, Dark Viki, **Dragonha**, Edo21, **Egwene Al'Vere**, Elodie57, **Elodie Nina**, Everlyne, **Flory Wess**, Fuhatsu, **Gladys Malfoy**, Gwenfahendel, **Gwenhifar,** Isabelle, **James Waldorf**, KellyParker, **Memelyne,** Mia-vie-ou-meurt**, Mini-Yuya**, Myshka01, **Nesumi10**, Keza, **Kiaeli**, Konomu-imouto, **Krix27**, Kuramaseke, **Ladymalfoy-94**, Landydou, **Lassa**, Lily Joke, **Lord La Folle**, Lunffynette, **Lynka Read**, Mizuki2502, **Naifu-Sasu**, Necromant70, **Opalle**, Reya23, **Ronnie32**, Salias64, **Sheltan**, Stormtrooper2, **Tsubakigirl**, Yachiru-chan, **Yamia**

- _Ne publie pas trop tard la traduction_ (Par **Kiaeli**)

Désolée, ce mois-ci a été assez compliqué donc du coup, voilà le chapitre avec un mois de retard. Tu avais raison, c'était bien mon anniversaire en septembre.

_- Y'a un Mpreg dans cette fic ? Ou sa séquelle ?_ (Par **Asuka Tanku**)

Oui, il y aura un Mpreg prévu dans la séquelle. Mais pour le moment il sera dans longtemps. J'aime bien le Mpreg quand ça surprend un peu :p Mais c'est vrai que bien souvent, il est difficile d'innover en incluant la MPreg.

- _Merci d'être revenue de bonne humeur - c'est agréable !_ (par **Salias64**)

Voui, je suis de bonne humeur mais également débordée avec mon travail maintenant Snif. Je souhaiterais faire tellement de choses et manquer de temps est assez cruel ! =)

- _Orion est attiré par Voldemort mais refuse de l'admettre_ (par **Stormtrooper2**)

Ah que oui, d'ailleurs, à partir du chapitre dernier, les moments physiques vont s'accentuer, se multiplier :p Ca va mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire (encore plus :p)

- _Chapeau bas car tu as au moins le courage de dire en toute franchise les choses_ (par **Aemilia97**)

Certes, certes, mais je manque énormément de tact, ce qui me vaut pas mal de désagréments. :p M'enfin, au moins je dis les choses en face ^.^

- _Histoire d'amour ou simple attraction entre Orion et Voldemort ?_ (Par **Mizuki2502**)

Voldemort et sentiments... très bonne question. Voldemort aime en possédant, Voldemort est obsédé, un peu fou...

- _Hey desole g lu tn pti cooup de gueule o chap precedent et ta raison mon attitude et pire ke toout! Je ne te remercirai jamais assé de traduire cette fic pour nous pauvre ignare ne sachant lire que le français_ (par **Potter241**)

Ecoute chéri, apprend déjà à écrire le français correctement avant d'essayer de jouer les cyniques. Ca ne te va pas au teint...

- _Voldemort ne peut pas vraiment tuer Orion puisqu'il est de son côté ? Est-ce qu'il y aura trois camps, Orion, Voldemort et Dumbledore ? Est-ce qu'Orion va accepter de faire un héritier avec Voldemort ?_ (Par **Dark Viki**)

Je pense que de son côté ou non, si Voldemort veut tuer Orion, il fera tout pour =) Trois camps, je ne sais pas si on peut réellement le dire, mais en tout cas, une chose est certaine, Orion restera assez indépendant. Et oui, à ton grand damne j'en conclus :p Orion n'aura pas le choix que d'accepter de faire un héritier avec voldemort. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour maintenant ^.^

- _Je t'envoie un paquet d'ondes positives_ (Par **Yamia**)

Merciiiii ^.^

- _Pour l'instant Voldy ne semble pas avoir encore de sentiments._ (Par **Lord La Folle**)

Il semble tout de même bien obsédé par Orion :p Chez Voldemort c'est déjà un grand signe :p

- _Voldemort va-t-il rechercher Harry pour le tuer ? Karkaroff parlait-il d'Orion pour l'aide ?_ (Par **Opalle**)

Alors ça je peux te l'assurer. Oui, Karkaroff parle bien d'Orion ^.^

_- Suis-je totalement bilingue ?_ (Par **Gwenhifar**)

Je suis en classification B2/C1 qui correspond à la connaissance de la langue quasi bilingue et maternelle. Après, je reste clouée sur des sujets spécifiques comme la politique, l'économie etc... où il faut un vocabulaire spécifique que je dois d'abord étudier avant de réutiliser :)

_- Est-ce qu'Orion va céder à Sébastien ?_ (Par **Elodie57**)

Bonne question :p Tu dois être l'une des seules à ne pas apprécier Sébastien :p Moi je le trouve rafraîchissant :P Après, c'est un personnage secondaire qui aura son rôle à jouer ^.^

- _Est-ce que je pourrais faire un résumé en début de chapitre ?_ (Par **Fuhatsu**)

Alors, je suis déjà toujours assez sur le timing en ce moment avec cette traduction, je ne sais pas ça dépendra de mon avancement. Et si jamais, je ne mettrai pas de résumé, mais les points importants du chapitre précédent. J'avoue que moi aussi du coup après, ils me sortent de la tête, et je dois les relire. =)

- _Sinon la révélation de Karkaroff concernant le fait qu'il vivait pour en aider un autre qui serait plus important que Voldemort va lui faire creuser les méninges_ (Par **Memelyne**)

A mon avis aussi, c'est surtout l'enrager :p Monsieur Voldemort est tout ce qu'il y a de plus égocentrique :p

- _Lucius n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il voulait que Draco épouse Orion_ ? (Par **77Hildegard**)

Pour Draco, je ne peux évidemment rien te dire :p sinon ça gâcherait tout. Lucius a bel et bien proclamé qu'il souhaitait un mariage entre Orion et Draco, ceci dit, une fois que Voldemort parle, c'est un ordre :p Reste à voir comment tout cela va s'agencer :p

En ce qui concerne Loki, il restera un personnage de fond :)

- _J'ai aussi l'impression que le site avale certaine de tes virgules, points, double-points_... (Par **Aliete**)

Je confirme, pas mal de choses sautent lors de la publication :s mais bon la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'y faire quelque chose, j'ai publié et republié jusqu'à quatre fois XD

- _Comment les Gaunt on fait pour avoir la pierre de résurrection ?_ (Par **Darkaien**)

Non, la mort n'a pas récupéré les Reliques. Les Gaunt ont récupéré la pierre de Résurrection puisque c'est également un héritage de Salazar Slytherin. Pour eux, l'anneau est celui de Slytherin et non pas une relique. Les Gaunt ont arrêté leur vision des choses à Slytherin, alors que la lignée remonte encore plus loin ^.^

- _Voldemort a-t-il déjà deviné que c'était Orion ?_ (Par **Mia-vie-ou-meurt**)

Non, il sait simplement qu'Harry Potter est vivant.

-_ J'ai pas une assez grande marmite pour tous les idiots ! Ils sont vraiment trop nombreux ! (_Par **James Waldorf**)

T'inquiète pas :p On trouvera une solution si on s'y met à plusieurs ce sera facile :p Bisouxx ^^

**Chapitre 32 : Conversation télépathique, l'A.T & le souffle de feu**

**.**

L'esprit d'Orion se glaça alarmé et effrayé, et il sentit immédiatement une douleur horrible le transpercer. Il éleva instantanément ses barrières d'Occlumens au maximum, essayant de combattre l'attaque de Légilimencie de Voldemort. Il sentit une force sauvage bourriner contre ses protections, et il cria mentalement de douleur alors qu'il le repoussait frénétiquement.

_« STOP ! Arrêtez ! »_

_« Comment ? Tu maîtrises l'Occlumencie ? »_ Dit Voldemort furieux dans son esprit. _« Tu as appris la magie. Où ? »_

L'esprit d'Orion tourbillonnait en quête de possibilités et de plans. Comment pouvait-il contrôler cela ? Quel mensonge serait assez convainquant pour Voldemort ? Il était clair que ce dernier avait détecté sa présence dans son esprit et le sorcier en avait déduit qu'il était Harry Potter. Voldemort était assez intelligent pour comprendre rapidement qu'il avait une connexion mentale avec Harry Potter… qui d'autre aurait pu inexplicablement pénétrer dans son esprit, autre que le garçon que Voldemort avait essayé de tuer, et qui avait survécu avec une simple cicatrice maudite ?... Mais Voldemort ne semblait pas suspecter autre chose. Orion devait intelligemment diriger les pensées de Voldemort vers une direction sécuritaire. Que Voldemort ait découvert la survie d'Harry Potter si tôt, et de cette façon, était nuisible pour ses plans, mais tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il pouvait utiliser cela à son avantage.

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ dit Orion avec une voix alarmée et confuse très convaincante. Changer le ton de sa voix mentale, de sorte qu'il ne soit pas reconnu. _« Pourquoi je vous entends ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir ? Est-ce que je rêve ? »_

Il sentit la brève confusion de Voldemort avant que ce ne soit remplacé par un triomphe joyeux.

_« Je suis quelqu'un qui peut t'aider, »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix gentille. _« Dis-moi Harry, où es-tu ? »_

_« A la maison, »_ répondit Orion laconiquement.

_« Oui, mais où ? »_ s'impatienta Voldemort. _« Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous nous rencontrions. J'ai tant de choses à te dire. Je peux t'aider. »_

_« M'aider à quoi ? »_

_« T'aider à découvrir qui tu es, »_ répondit Voldemort gentiment. _« Que sais-tu de toi ? Et de tes parents ? »_

_« De mes parents ? » _demanda Orion tendu. A quoi jouait Voldemort maintenant ? _« Je sais qu'ils ont été tués par Vous-Savez-Qui. »_

_« Ah, donc tu sais qu'ils t'appellent le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, »_ rétorqua Voldemort calmement. _« Qui t'a appris la magie ? Qui t'a parlé du monde magique ? »_

_« J'ai appris seul, » _dit Orion vertement. Il sentit immédiatement les soupçons de Voldemort et son incrédulité, et il ajouta avec nonchalance_. « J'ai vécu dans les rues pendant un moment, et un jour j'ai vu un endroit qu'aucun de mes amis ne pouvait voir, le Leaky truc. J'ai vu une vieille femme en sortir. Elle semblait être une proie facile, donc j'ai essayé de lui voler son portefeuille. Il se trouvait qu'elle n'était pas aussi facile que je l'imaginais. Elle m'a attrapé et mes amis se sont barrés apeurés. Elle était sur le point de me remettre aux autorités quand elle a vu ma cicatrice. A ce moment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si perplexe et troublée, mais elle m'a emmené chez elle. Je vis avec elle depuis mes douze ans. Elle m'a tout appris. »_

Le long silence qui suivit fut abruptement brisé par Voldemort. _« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »_

_« Et vous ? » _demanda Orion prétendant être suspicieux et irrité.

_« Je te le demande parce que je suis inquiet pour toi, »_ répondit Voldemort doucement_. « Je trouve cela très bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas annoncé ton existence. Tu dois réaliser qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui te recherchent. »_

Orion ricana. _« Ils veulent que je sois leur Sauveur, hein ? Ma gardienne n'a rien dit à personne parce qu'après m'avoir parlé de mes parents et de moi, je le lui ai demandé. Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans le Monde Magique. Je ne veux pas être le Garçon qui a Survécu. Elle a compris et respecté ma décision. En retour, j'apprends tout ce qu'elle veut que je sache. »_

Il pouvait clairement voir le sourire narquois de Voldemort quand le sorcier rétorqua, _« Je peux t'en apprendre encore plus, Harry. Les enseignements d'une vieille sorcière ne sont pas assez pour quelqu'un comme toi. Je pourrais te donner le pouvoir. Ne veux-tu pas être puissant ? »_

_« Pourquoi m'offririez-vous cela ? »_

_« Parce que tu es important pour moi, »_ répondit Voldemort doucement. _« Un garçon comme toi, qui a défait un très puissant sorcier alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé mérite un futur splendide. Avec les bons amis, tu pourrais devenir très puissant. Je peux te donner cela. Avec mon aide, et celle de mes amis, tu pourrais t'accomplir davantage. Tu pourrais être adoré comme un dieu. »_

Orion ravala son ricanement, et rétorqua avec une voix naïve et excitée, _« Vous m'apprendriez des sorts puissants ? Vous aimeriez être mon mentor ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, la seule personne que je connais dans le monde magique est ma gardienne, mais j'aimerais rencontrer d'autres personnes. Qui sont vos amis ? Sont-ils puissants ? »_

_« Bien sûr, »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix plaisante. _« Nous adorerions tous te rencontrer, mais avant tout, nous devons nous rencontrer seuls. »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion d'une voix tranchante. Il n'y avait pas moyen que cela arrive. Soit Voldemort voudrait le tuer aussitôt qu'il le verrait, ou il voudrait lui laver le cerveau pour devenir l'un de ses Deatheaters. Créer un golem d'Harry Potter, et le maintenir pendant un long moment, serait très ardu et drainant et il ne prendrait pas le risque. _« Vous pouvez me parler ainsi. Il n'y a pas besoin de se rencontrer. »_

_« Bien sûr que si, » _siffla Voldemort furieux. _« Comment puis-je t'enseigner quoi que ce soit si je ne te vois pas ? J'essaye de t'aider ! »_

_« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à cela encore. Et pourquoi pouvons-nous communiquer ainsi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Je suis un très puissant sorcier, »_ rétorqua Voldemort calmement. _« Je connaissais tes parents. Nous étions… amis. Je te recherche depuis que tu t'es enfui de chez ta Tante. J'ai promis à tes parents de prendre soin de toi si quelque chose devait leur arriver. J'ai utilisé un sort qui m'a permis de te rechercher et ouvrir une communication lorsque tu serais détecté. Tu as possiblement fait de la magie récemment et je t'ai détecté. Ne t'en inquiète pas trop c'est un sort simple et sans dommage. »_

Orion ricana pour lui-même. Mais il supposa que pour quelqu'un d'aussi naïf qu'Harry Potter était sensé être, c'était plausible. Donc il répondit avec excitation, _« Vous connaissiez mes parents ? Je ne sais rien d'eux. Pourriez-vous me dire comment ils étaient ? Et quel est votre nom ? »_

Orion sourit intérieurement, imaginant l'esprit de Voldemort chauffer pour trouver une façon de répondre à ces questions.

_« Tes parents étaient des gens très bien, »_ dit Voldemort comme si ça lui coûtait beaucoup de dire cela. _« Mais cela m'attriste énormément de parler d'eux. Tu m'excuseras si je te semble réticent à en parler. »_

_« Je comprends, »_ rétorqua Orion calmement en masquant son ricanement dérisoire.

_« Tu peux m'appeler… Marvolo. »_

_« C'est un nom bizarre, » _dit Orion. _« D'où vient-il ? »_

_« C'est juste un nom sorcier commun, »_ rétorqua Voldemort avec impatience. _« Maintenant dis-moi où tu vis. »_

_« Euh… je vous ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas vous rencontrer. Je vous connais à peine. »_

_« Je suis un ami de tes parents ! »_ Cingla Voldemort. _« J'ai pris des mesures assez douloureuses pour te trouver, et maintenant que je l'ai fait, tu veux tout envoyer bouler ? Ne veux-tu pas te venger du meurtrier de tes parents ? Je peux t'aider. Je peux te rendre puissant ! »_

_« Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, »_ répondit Orion sèchement. _« Et même si je voulais ma vengeance, je ne l'aurais pas. »_

_« Mais d'autres sont responsables de la mort de tes parents au-delà de Tu-sais-Qui, »_ interrompit Voldemort calmement.

_« Qui ? »_

_« Dumbledore, »_ dit Voldemort. _« Sais-tu qu'il est ? »_

_« Oui, qui ne le sait pas ? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il est responsable de la mort de mes parents ? »_

_« Ah cela est connu seulement par peu de monde, mais je peux te dire que tes parents ont été trahis par lui. Ils lui faisaient confiance pour les protéger, mais Dumbledore les a utilisés puis abandonnés. Ils sont morts parce que Dumbledore n'a pas pris le temps de bien les cacher et protéger. »_

_« Disons que je crois cela, »_ répondit Orion en faisant semblant d'être incertain. _« Je ne veux pas que les gens découvrent mon existence. Je ne veux pas m'impliquer dans le monde magique. »_

_« Personne ne saura pour toi, » _dit Voldemort gentiment. _« Tu seras mon secret. Tu peux venir vivre avec moi. Je serai ton mentor et tu feras bientôt partie de mon groupe d'amis. Nous pourrons t'aider à te venger de Dumbledore. N'aimerais-tu pas cela ? »_

_« Peut-être, » _répondit Orion courtement, _« Mais je dois y réfléchir. Maintenant, j'ai une vie vraiment plaisante avec ma gardienne. »_

_« Très bien, si le fils de mes chers amis décédés a la vie qu'il mérite, »_ grogna Voldemort irrité que cela ne se passe pas comme il le souhaite.

Immédiatement, il sentit comme si un faux tranchante voulait disséquer et déchirer son esprit en deux. Orion mit toute sa magie et énergie pour fortifier ses barrières mentales contre l'assaut. Il s'entendit lui-même crier face à la douleur atroce et il sentit comme des griffes qui plongeaient dans son esprit, il fit un dernier effort qui le repoussa. Il hurla, fort alors que son esprit accueillait avec reconnaissance les ténèbres.

[…]

Orion hoqueta et tenta de respirer alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il était tenu par Lezander qui était assis au sol de la classe avec lui. Calypso et Viktor étaient accroupis près de Lezander qui le regardait alarmé et inquiet alors que Loki était debout avec un énorme froncement sur le visage.

Roman fut le premier à remarquer qu'il était à nouveau conscient, et le professeur qui était accroupi de l'autre côté de Lezander dit avec un sourire chaleureux, _« Il est bon de vous avoir à nouveau parmi nous, Monsieur Black. »_

_« Orion ! »_ dit Lezander hautement inquiet. _« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_« Je… hum… oui. Je vais bien, »_ répondit Orion d'une voix secouée. Il essaya de se lever mais fut arrêté en voyant ses doigts couverts de sang.

_« Tu étais sauvagement en train de griffer ton front, » _lui chuchota Lezander en comprenant pourquoi. _« Tu criais et détruisais le sol. » _Il aida Orion à se lever et ajouta, _« Mais tout va bien. »_

Orion s'appuya sur lui et hocha la tête. Il se sentait épuisé et drainé de toute son énergie, mais au moins il ne s'était pas révélé. Il passa sa main sur sa cicatrice invisible et essuya le sang sur sa manche, alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Sa cicatrice n'était pas dévoilée, Lezander le lui avait assuré. Et il était certain qu'il avait été capable de cacher ses souvenirs de Voldemort. Mais pouvait-il bloquer son attaque de Légilimencie brutale si cela arrivait encore ? Avait-il réellement cru qu'il pourrait contrôler leur lien maintenant que Voldemort savait ? Par la barbe de Merlin, que pouvait-il faire ?

_« Orion, que s'est-il passé ? »_ Demanda Calypso avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

Alors que Lezander resserrait sa prise sur la taille d'Orion, ce dernier essaya de regagner des forces. Finalement, il rétorqua calmement, _« Seulement un mal de tête terrible et soudain. Probablement causé par du surmenage. Rien qu'une bonne sieste ne guérira pas. »_

Calypso plissa des yeux, mais elle fut interrompue dans son interrogatoire par Roman, qui approchait d'Orion et dit, _« Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous rencontrions le Directeur. »_

Orion le regarda alarmé, _« Il n'y a pas besoin, professeur. »_

Roman lui sourit et dit calmement, _« S'il vous plait, Monsieur Black. Cela ne prendra qu'un instant. »_

_« Très bien, » _Rétorqua Orion avec un soupir défait.

Roman termina rapidement le cours et prit Orion avec lui. Alors qu'ils marchaient le long des couloirs sombres de l'école, Orion sentit son angoisse et son appréhension augmenter. Karkaroff avait été brutalement tué. Comment pouvait-il regarder Vagnarov dans les yeux et le lui cacher ? Le Directeur ne méritait-il pas de connaitre le sort de son bon ami ?

Quand ils atteignirent la porte menant au bureau de Vagnarov, Roman pointa abruptement sa baguette sur Orion et murmura rapidement un sort.

Orion sursauta alarmé mais il était trop tard pour éviter le sort. Peu importait, il pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur Roman et siffla, _« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »_

Roman plaça une main sur la baguette d'Orion et rétorqua doucement, _« Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avec votre blessure au front, si ? Quel genre de professeur serais-je si je ne vous avez pas guéri ? »_

Orion toucha son front avec hésitation et découvrit que Roman avait en effet guéri ses blessures infligées par lui-même.

_« Merci, » _dit-il laconiquement.

Roman lui sourit, _« Je vous en prie. »_ Puis il se retourna, ouvrit la porte et entra.

Orion se redressa et entra calmement. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Vagnarov, qui était assis derrière un grand bureau. Orion sentit un frisson le prendre dans tout le corps quand il vit que son bureau ressemblait à celui que Karkaroff avait eu. Le souvenir de la dernière rencontre avec l'homme flasha dans son esprit, suivit par celui de sa torture. Orion sentit une profonde tristesse l'étrangler et il inhala de grandes goulées d'air. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, quand il vit que ses expirations condensaient l'air. Le bureau était terriblement froid. Il frissonna puis se tendit en sentant que quelque chose était là avec eux. Il sentait une présence, ou y'en avaient-ils plusieurs ? En un instant, tout fut de retour à la normal et Orion fronça les sourcils incertain.

_« Orion, »_ dit Vagnarov calmement, _« Quel est donc cette chose que le Professeur Komorov est en train de me dire ? »_

Orion éclaircit sa tête et regarda le directeur. Vagnarov semblait profondément troublé, et Roman était à côté de Vagnarov, regardant Orion avec une expression encourageante sur son visage.

_« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je n'ai pas écouté ce que le Professeur Komorov vous a dit, »_ rétorqua Orion poliment.

_« Selon lui, tu as perdu conscience pendant son cours et tu as égratigné ton front tout en frappant le sol, » _dit Vagnarov en le perçant de ses yeux noirs_. « J'aimerais entendre ta version des faits. Prends un siège s'il te plaît. »_

Orion obéit promptement et s'écroula fatigué dans le fauteuil confortable. _« C'était juste comme le professeur l'a décrit. J'ai eu un mal de tête énorme. J'ai été très fatigué également ces derniers temps. »_

Vagnarov mêla ses doigts, gardant ses mains sur son bureau et le scruta avant de demander gentiment, _« Es-tu sur qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que tu veuilles me dire ? »_

Orion hésita et lança un regard tranchant à Roman. Vagnarov lui sourit. _« Je peux t'assurer de la discrétion du Professeur Komorov et de sa loyauté envers moi et mes étudiants. Tu peux nous faire confiance à nous deux, Orion. »_

_Puis-je réellement ?_ – Pensa Orion abattu – _Puis-je faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que Lezander ?_ Il souhaitait pouvoir en parler à Vagnarov et lui dire la vérité mais il était si incertain. Il se sentait si seul et submergé par tout. Ne serait-il pas magnifique d'avoir de l'aide ? D'avoir un puissant sorcier comme Vagnarov pour l'aider ? Mais les autres ne le considèreraient-ils pas comme un signe de faiblesse s'il demandait de l'aide ? Il devait être assez fort pour faire les choses par lui-même. Et c'était dangereux, qui savait quel était agenda de Vagnarov. Tout était si complexe.

Orion secoua sa tête et dit avec détermination, _« Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire. C'était simplement un mal de tête. »_

Une expression de déception remplacée par de la tristesse qui se dessina sur les traits de Vagnarov mais ce fut rapidement changé par un petit sourire. _« Très bien, Orion. J'espère que tu te sens mieux. »_

_« Merci, Monsieur, » _rétorqua Orion en se levant. Il suivit Roman hors du bureau mais s'arrêta quand il entendit la voix calme de Vagnarov derrière lui.

_« Je suis là pour t'aider. »_

Orion vit que Roman avait continué et n'était pas caché pour écouter. Il se retourna lentement et vit la sincérité dans les yeux de Vagnarov.

_« M'aider de quelle façon, Monsieur ? »_

_« Tout ce dont tu as besoin, »_ rétorqua Vagnarov doucement, en le perçant de son regard.

Orion entra à nouveau à l'intérieur et dit tristement, _« Et si c'est trop tard ? »_

Vagnarov se leva immédiatement et s'approcha de lui. Il demanda avec appréhension, _« Trop tard pour quoi ? »_

_« Trop tard pour sauver quelqu'un, »_ dit Orion tristement en rencontrant les yeux de Vagnarov. _« Je continue simplement d'échouer, n'est-ce pas ? Et les gens continuent de mourir et je ne serai pas assez puissant pour empêcher cela. Quelle est l'utilité de devenir puissant si je ne peux l'empêcher ? »_

Vagnarov le prit par les épaules et demanda frénétiquement, _« Qui est mort, Orion ? Etait-ce Ig… ? Qui est mort ? »_

Orion ne pouvait pas rencontrer son regard. Il ne put empêcher la petite larme de couler sur sa joue non plus. Il dit calmement, _« Un connaissance commune. Quelqu'un qui m'a aidé. »_

Vagnarov hoqueta et murmura en tremblant, _« Merlin, non ! Pas lui ! »_ Il tourna son dos à Orion, et son corps commença à trembler à cause de sanglots silencieux.

Orion se sentit encore plus dévasté qu'avant. Il arqua sa tête et dit dans un chuchotement de tristesse intense, _« Je suis tellement désolé, Monsieur… Je… je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. »_

Vagnarov se tourna abruptement et attrapa les épaules d'Orion. Il demanda calmement, _« Comment le sais-tu ? Etais-tu au rassemblement ? »_

Orion inclina sa tête en silence, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit. Vagnarov leva le visage d'Orion et demanda franchement_, « Est-ce que Karkaroff a dit quoi que ce soit ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Oui. Il a dit que le Lord Noir n'était pas important, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il vivait pour aider cette personne, mais que ce n'était pas Dumbledore. »_

Les yeux de Vagnarov brillèrent de tristesse et d'une émotion profonde d'appréciation pour son ami loyal et décédé. Il attrapa le visage d'Orion et chuchota férocement, _« Tu n'as pas failli. Tu es assez puissant, tu dois seulement le réaliser. Tu n'atteindras pas le sommet de tes pouvoirs si tu continues à douter de toi. »_ Il perça Orion de ses yeux noirs et ajouta avec une détermination urgente. _« Tu dois réussir, Orion. Tu comprends ? Tu dois, réussir. »_

_« En quoi ? » _demanda Orion confus. Combien en savait Vagnarov ?

Vagnarov lui sourit et relâcha son visage. _« Dans tout ce que tu as entrepris, bien sûr. Prends soin de toi, Orion. »_

Et avec cela, Vagnarov le congédia. Orion quitta le bureau en se sentant encore plus confus et découragé que jamais. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. A qui Karkaroff se référait-il ? Qui l'avait aidé ? Qui était important ? Orion se souvint de la réaction de Vagnarov aux nouvelles et les étincelles dans ses yeux quand il avait entendu ce que Karkaroff avait dit. Est-ce que Karkaroff parlait de Vagnarov ?

Il réalisa qu'il y avait là plusieurs choses qui se passaient dont il n'était pas conscient. Les choses avaient atteint un nouveau niveau de complexité et d'urgence, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le gérer. Tout s'accélérait brusquement, la force Léviathan qui semblait le pousser vers la perdition et la folie. La découverte de Voldemort de sa présence la mort de Karkaroff les Reliques, les Horcruxes la légende vampire sa magie noire unique et bizarre le regroupement de l'Ordre du Phoenix recherchant quelque chose la connaissance des Horcruxes de Tom par Dumbledore Voldemort le voulant comme consort Sébastien l'enjoignant à lui rendre visite Voldemort voulant désespérément obtenir quelque chose Dumbledore proclamant que Voldemort était de retour Calypso voulant devenir un Deatheater Draco et le peu de choix qu'il lui restait les Deatheaters devenant de plus en plus brutaux et vicieux et maintenant, la prière urgente de Vagnarov lui souhaitant de réussir. Réussir à quoi exactement ? Retrouver les Horcruxes ou les Reliques ? Arrêter Voldemort ou Dumbledore ?

Que devait-il faire ? Quelle était sa réelle place dans le monde sorcier ? Voldemort voulait transformer Harry Potter en un de ses mignons, et il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il refusait. Dumbledore aimerait l'utiliser également, s'il savait qu'il était vivant. Qui était le meilleur choix ? Est-ce que l'un des deux méritait plus son soutien ? Non, ils ne le méritaient pas. Il était noir mais il était aussi le fils d'une sang de bourbe. Donc, était-il noir ou de la lumière ? Orion secoua sa tête en colère. Il était noir – siffla-t-il pour lui-même – il ne devait jamais douter de cela. Sa propre magie confirmait celui pour lui. Mais les sorciers noirs pouvaient transformer leurs lignées en lignées de la lumière, s'ils pensaient vraiment que le côté noir ne leur était pas bénéfique. Mais pouvait-il trahir son propre sang ? Orion frissonna d'horreur. Non, il n'était pas un traitre à son sang. La magie noire était trop précieuse. Il ne retournerait jamais sa veste. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il marchait le long d'un couloir étroit. Pouvait-il s'élever indépendamment des deux cotés de la guerre ? Pas sans soutien pas sans amis loyaux.

Orion serra sa mâchoire, déterminé. Calypso. Calypso et l'A.T…

[…]

Le jour suivant, c'était samedi, et Orion passa toute sa matinée à s'entrainer au duel avec ses deux baguettes. La découverte du lien par Voldemort le rendait plus dynamique que jamais afin d'avoir plusieurs cartes dans sa manche. Et un duelliste ambidextre n'était pas connu et il était déterminé à en devenir un. Il était content de voir que la baguette avec la plume de Phoenix marchait parfaitement pour lui, bien qu'il préfèrait tout de même sa baguette de Mort et Vie.

Après d'intenses et épuisantes heures d'entrainement, il retourna à son dortoir, content de faire des progrès rapides en maîtrisant les deux baguettes à la fois, puisqu'il s'était aussi entrainé l'année dernière. La réunion de l'A.T. serait à deux heures de l'après-midi, donc il avait le temps de prendre une douche et de dormir environ une heure.

Il plongea dans les ténèbres…

Ce fut comme si un film difficile attendait de commencer dans sa tête. Il marchait le long d'un couloir désert vers une porte noire et simple, traversant des murs en pierres brutes, des torches et une ouverture menant sur un escalier descendant qui se dirigeait vers la gauche… Il continua de marcher le long du couloir sans fenêtre, ses pas faisaient échos dans le silence. Alors que la porte à la fin du passage était plus large, son cœur battit plus rapidement avec excitation… S'il pouvait simplement l'ouvrir… entrer au-delà… Il tendit sa main… les bouts de ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres… Il atteignit la porte noire mais ne put pas l'ouvrir… il resta debout à la fixer, désespérant d'entrer… quelque chose dans son cœur voulait absolument qu'il entre… un trophée au-delà des rêves… Si seulement sa cicatrice arrêtait de picoter… alors il serait capable de penser plus clairement…

Orion ouvrit ses yeux, surpris, hoquetant, et son front couvert de sueur. Lezander le secouait pour qu'il se réveille et il était emmêlé dans ses couvertures.

_« La réunion commence dans quinze minutes, »_ dit Lezander calmement. _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_ dit Orion confus. _« Ah oui, oui. »_

Putain mais c'était quoi ce rêve ? C'était trop clair, trop précis, pour être un rêve dû au hasard. Et l'urgence et le besoin qu'il ressentait d'ouvrir la porte et avoir le trophée derrière était trop intense et bizarre. Et il ne pouvait pas reconnaître l'endroit où il avait été…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? »_ dit Lezander content.

Orion se leva et lui envoya un regard confus. _« Porter ? Mes robes, comme d'habitude. »_

Lezander gloussa et secoua sa tête. _« Pas pour ça, Orion. L'image est tout. Tu dois montrer un look imposant et mature. »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »_ cingla Orion agacé.

Lezander arqua un sourcil, et Orion frotta son front et murmura calmement, _« Désolé. »_

Lezander lui sourit. _« Peu importe. »_ Il attrapa la main d'Orion et le conduisit à sa malle. _« J'ai la tenue parfaite pour toi. » _Lezander chercha dans sa malle et sortit finalement un costume et des bottes pour Orion. Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, Orion fut habillé et avec un autre mouvement de baguette et en murmurant un sort, les habits moulèrent le corps d'Orion.

Orion baissa les yeux sur ses habits. C'étaient des habits vampires mais ils pouvaient aussi passer pour des habits spécifiques de sorciers, ceux d'un duelliste. Le pantalon noir un peu serré était entré dans ses bottes noires et la veste noire et épaisse était serrée contre sa poitrine, atteignant sa taille et marquant parfaitement ses muscles. Elle avait des boutons sur tout un côté et le revers du col était de couleur rouge sang.

Orion regarda Lezander et dit avec un sourire reconnaissant. _« C'est parfait. »_

_« Bien sûr, »_ dit Lezander avec un sourire gourmand. _« C'est ce que les vampires utilisent pour le combat. Tu verras que c'est extrêmement confortable, léger et flexible. Et la veste est épaisse ainsi l'impact des sorts n'est pas très agressif, bien qu'elle ne les annule pas mais une lame aurait du mal à la transpercer. »_ Il sourit narquoisement à Orion et ajouta taquin, _« J'ai aussi une cape je sais que tu serais stupéfiant dedans. »_

Orion gloussa. _« Pas de cape, merci. Trop vampirique. »_

Lezander soupira d'une fausse déception, avant de lui sourire espiègle. _« Et bien, je devrais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes nous voir, et je prendrai un plaisir infini à te déshabiller lentement. »_

Orion explosa de rire avant de s'approcher de Lezander et en lui donnant un baiser long et profond.

Ensuite, ils se dépêchèrent de quitter le dortoir et rencontra Calypso dans la salle commune. Eux trois marchèrent le long des couloirs, quittèrent le château, et se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Sombre, qui entourait l'école.

Ils atteignirent finalement une petite clairière, où environ une trentaine d'étudiants les attendaient. Orion inspecta l'endroit de près avant de leur dire, _« Mettez-vous sur le côté. Nous aurons besoin de plus de pièces pour nos entraînements. »_

Quelques uns lui lancèrent des regards inquisiteurs alors que Lezander et Calypso – avec l'aide d'Evander, Kara et Viktor, qui faisaient partie du groupe qui les attendait – déplaçaient les étudiants sur un côté.

Orion sortit sa baguette, et fit un large cercle dans les airs et siffla, _« **Arbolum Transsssmotor ! »**_

Le groupe d'étudiants sursauta lorsqu'une centaine d'arbres émergèrent du sol et s'envolèrent dans les airs, pour atterrir loin dans la forêt.

Orion regarda son travail avec un sourire narquois. C'était idéal. La clairière était maintenant assez large pour pouvoir simuler des batailles sans obstacle.

Les étudiants commencèrent à se rassembler autour de lui, chacun parlant entre eux et lui lançant des coups d'œil. Une fille se tint devant lui et dit avec hauteur et un léger accent américain, _« Et bien, la plupart d'entre nous savent déjà que tu es un fourchelang. Donc qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tu pourrais prendre la tête du groupe ? »_

Orion la regarda en silence. Elle était très belle : avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, et des yeux marron sombres très expressifs, et elle semblait plus vieille, probablement en septième année.

_« Je répondrai avec plaisir, mais dis-moi d'abord qui tu es. »_

Elle sourit narquoisement et répondit avec arrogance, _« Titania Tenleyn. »_

'Evidemment,' pensa Orion alors qu'il lançait à Viktor Vlonski un regard amusé, qui la regardait avec une admiration non dissimulée. Il décida de répondre avec honnêteté après tout, Calypso lui avait dit qu'elle avait enchanté le parchemin avant que les étudiants l'aient signé. Elle avait utilisé un sort noir secret, qui empêchait quiconque qui avait signé le parchemin de parler de ce qu'ils discutaient et faisaient pendant les réunions de l'A.T aux non membres.

Orion regarda Titania dans les yeux, et dit calmement, _« Je prends le commandement parce que j'excelle dans les Arts Noirs, comme je l'ai prouvé en gagnant le Tournoi de Duel la première fois où j'y ai participé. J'ai également réussi à gagner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et je suppose que dans ce groupe, ce n'est pas un secret que je sois impliqué avec les Deatheaters. Donc j'ai plus d'expériences et de connaissances que la plupart de vous. »_

D'autres murmures brisèrent le silence dans le groupe et Titania renifla de dédain, _« Tu n'as que quinze ans. Tu as gagné la Coupe des Trois Sorciers seulement parce que le garçon pathétique du nom de Longbottom est mort il était celui qui a pris la coupe en premier, après tout. Et tu as peut-être gagné le Tournoi de Duel une fois, mais c'était parce que j'avais une blessure de Quidditch et je ne pouvais pas y participer. Je l'ai gagné plusieurs fois déjà. Et tu es peut-être impliqué avec les Deatheaters mais tu n'en es pas un, toi-même, non ? Si tu l'es, montre-nous ta Marque Noire. »_

Orion ricana. _« Juste parce que je n'ai pas de Marque, ne signifie pas que le Lord Noir ne m'estime pas et n'apprécie pas mes capacités. Et as-tu considéré le fait que je n'ai pas pris la Coupe avant Longbottom parce que le Lord Noir m'avait prévenu de ne pas le faire ? »_ Il s'avança vers elle et chuchota à son oreille, _« Et j'ai rencontré ton gardien, ton Oncle Cassius. Tu peux le lui demander si tu veux. J'ai été invité par le Lord Noir à être présent à la rencontre des Alliés Noirs. Est-ce que le Lord Noir inviterait quelqu'un qu'il juge comme un mignon sans pouvoir ? »_ Il recula et dit fortement, _« Si tu parles pour ceux qui ne sont pas sûrs de mes capacités de duel et mes connaissances en Arts Noirs, alors choisis quelqu'un qui me combatte. Je donnerai le commandement à cette personne si je ne la défais pas en cinq minutes. »_

Quelques ricanements dérisoires et des chuchotements d'incrédulité parcoururent la foule, et un garçon plus âgé de forte carrure et avec un air menaçant dit, _« Titania est la meilleure duelliste parmi nous et elle parle pour les septièmes années. »_

_« C'est vrai, »_ interrompit Titania, avec un flash d'anticipation dans les yeux. _« Je te combattrai en duel. Si tu ne me bats pas en cinq minutes, alors je prendrai le commandement du groupe. Mais aucun sort de fourchelang n'est autorisé. »_

Calypso fut sur le point de répondre, furieuse, lorsqu'Orion plaça une main calme sur son épaule et lui envoya un coup d'œil. Calypso renifla de dédain et resta silencieux.

Orion regarda Titania et sourit narquoisement et avec confiance. _« Très bien. En position. »_

Les étudiants leur laissèrent assez d'espace, alors qu'Orion et Titania prenaient leurs positions respectives, se faisant face laissant plusieurs mètres entre eux pendant que Calypso se tenait près d'eux pour leur dire quand commencer le duel.

Ce qui est important, pensa Orion, est que je dois la battre rapidement et de façon spectaculaire, ou ils ne me respecteront pas. Et avec un groupe de personnes si enraciné dans les Ténèbres, qu'ils aient peur de lui était important. Il savait maintenant que Tom avait eu raison pour cela. Ce n'était pas un petit groupe de sorciers de la lumière qui voulaient un leader bienveillant. Non, ils voulaient un leader qui pourraient inspirer de la peur et qui était assez puissant et féroce pour vaincre leurs ennemis, et ainsi les protéger.

Et bien, c'était réellement le moment de révéler ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire. Il avait assez de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs.

Orion sourit narquoisement à Titania et rentra calmement sa baguette. La foule murmura, et Titania lui rendit le sourire en le pensant trop stupide et bien trop confiant alors que ses amis fronçaient les sourcils face à son action.

Calypso lui lança un coup d'œil qui disait clairement, 'Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?', mais Orion hocha simplement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt.

_« Prêt à ce que je te botte les fesses, Black ? »_ se moqua Titania.

Orion lui sourit avec charme. _« Chère Titania, mon cul est tout à toi si tu es assez rapide pour l'avoir. »_

Des gloussements se firent entendre alors qu'elle se refrognait. Orion vit Lezander lui sourire et lui envoyer un regard encourageant.

Calypso regarda Orion et Titania et dit finalement, _« Prêt ? »_ Les deux hochèrent la tête et elle hurla, _« ALLEZ-Y ! »_

Titania lança instantanément une volée de sorts noirs puissants, et Orion, bloqua les sorts sans baguette, et admit qu'elle était puissante.

Les autres regardèrent le duel avec intérêt et certains se moquèrent d'Orion puisqu'il ne faisait que bloquer sans attaquer.

Après deux minutes passées, Orion jugea qu'il était temps. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait facilement bloquer ses sorts, maintenant il était temps de leur montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Alors qu'il bloquait ses sorts avec sa main droite, son bras droit décrivit un violent arc de cercle et en un instant, une tornade sauvage de vent noir apparut et souleva Titania du sol. La foule hoqueta et cria d'excitation, alors que Titania hurlait de surprise et de peur. Orion la fit tourner violemment autour de lui et utilisa sa paume gauche pour créer une sphère de flammes noires qui se refermèrent sur elle et le tourbillon de vent. La foule le haranguait maintenant alors que Titania lançait inutilement des sorts bien que toujours prisonnière du vent et des flammes au dessus du sol. Avec un mouvement de poignets, la baguette de Titania lui sauta de la main et alla dans la sienne.

_« Trois minutes et vingt-cinq secondes ! »_ cria quelqu'un.

Calypso cria victorieusement, _« Le gagnant : Orion ! »_

Orion fit disparaitre la sphère de feu et fit gentiment atterrir Titania au sol.

Les étudiants entourèrent instantanément Orion et le regardèrent avec émerveillement, alors qu'ils commentaient avec agitation et excitation.

_« Impressionnant, vous avez vu ça ?... »_

_« Sans baguette ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas de la magie noire ordinaire… ! »_

_« Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça de ma vie… »_

_« Il n'a même pas sué… »_

_« Il a battu la meilleure d'entre nous en trois minutes… ! »_

_« Pourrait-il nous apprendre comment… ? »_

_« Laissez-moi passer ! »_

La foule se scinda pour laisser passer Titania. Elle était complètement échevelée et semblait assez perdue. Elle regagna rapidement un air composé et se tint devant Orion.

Avec une étincelle d'admiration dans ses magnifiques yeux marron, elle dit calmement, _« Tu es le bon leader pour nous. »_

Orion lui fit un petit hochement de tête. _« Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord. »_

Elle sourit narquoisement. _« Maintenant, dis-nous ce que tu veux nous apprendre. »_ Elle lança un Accio et conjura rapidement une table en bois avec des chaises.

Orion s'assit à la tête de la table, alors que Calypso et Lezander prit place à ses côtés. Ils leur lancèrent des regards intrigués, pleins d'émerveillement et de curiosité quant à la magie qu'il avait démontrée.

Orion lança une bulle de silence au dessus d'eux pour se protéger des oreilles indiscrètes, et attendit que les étudiants excités et impatients prennent place. Puis il ajouta, _« Nous apprenons tous les Arts Noirs et comment nous battre en duel grâce au père de Calypso, nous avons une assez bonne connaissance des sorts noirs. Mais il y en a tellement plus qui ne sont pas enseignés à Durmstrang qui sont pourtant très utiles, mais plus difficiles à réussir et plus vicieux. » _Il jeta un coup d'œil aux visages impatients qui l'écoutaient sans faillir, et continua, _« Et ces sorts sont ceux qui nous permettront de défaire la Lumière plus rapidement. Nous avons le désavantage du nombre, mais nous portons dans notre sang la capacité de lancer des sorts qui sont au-delà de leurs compétences et de leurs compréhensions. En cela repose notre force. »_

Il se leva de son siège et plaça ses paumes sur la table. _« Nous sommes jeunes, nous ne sommes pas encore des Deatheaters, et certains ne veulent même pas en devenir mais nous sommes des sorciers noirs et nous pouvons aider notre genre. Cela importe peu si nous sommes d'accord avec le Lord Noir ou pas ou s'il nous choisit pour devenir ses partisans ou s'il ne s'intéresse pas à nous parce que, au-delà de tout cela, nous pouvons former un groupe de jeunes sorciers et sorcières unis qui peuvent s'entraider et se faire confiance. Afin que nous soyons préparés à la guerre et à aider nos familles. Afin que nous nous battions contre la Lumière et empêcher la destruction de nos lignées et de nos coutumes. »_

Orion se tendit et vit qu'ils l'écoutaient tous attentifs, et il continua avec ce qu'il avait prudemment planifié, augmentant l'excitation enflammée, _« Nous sommes la prochaine génération de sorciers et sorcières puissants noirs, et le destin de notre genre repose entre nos mains ! La seule façon de survivre à cette guerre brutale qui arrive est de s'entrainer durement ensembles et de se soutenir quand le temps viendra. Si nous réussissons, nous connaitrons des sorts si noirs et puissants que nous battrons nos ennemis facilement et que nous nous tiendrons victorieux sur le champ de bataille ! Tout ne dépend plus que de nous maintenant. Nos seniors se battent aussi, mais ils ne nous considèrent pas comme étant préparés ou assez puissants pour aider. Mais nous pouvons leur montrer que dans la jeunesse repose aussi le pouvoir et la ressource. Nous pouvons montrer au monde que nous sommes un groupe déterminé de jeunes sorciers et sorcières ! Nous sommes les fondateurs de l'Armée des Ténèbres une armée qui peut gagner la guerre pour notre genre ! Qui peut faire trembler de peur nos ennemis et qui peut obliger nos ainés à nous respecter ! »_ Il marqua une pause et ajouta dans une phrase finale débordant d'enthousiasme, _« Qui est avec moi ? »_

La foule cria, applaudit et hurla son assentiment une excitation fervente et agitée, et complètement captivé par Orion et ses mots. Calypso lui envoya un sourire triomphant et Lezander sourit à son succès.

Orion se rassit et Titania, qui était assise près de Calypso, dit avec un petit sourire, _« Très bien, tu as notre attention et nos dispositions volontaires. Qu'est-ce que tu planifies pour nos prochaines rencontres ? »_

_« La première chose que je vous enseignerai est la posture appropriée pour le combat. Un Deatheater me l'a apprise et j'ai vu une grande amélioration dans mes capacités de duel après avoir appris comment positionner mon corps et comment utiliser efficacement les caractéristiques de mon corps. J'ai recherché soigneusement comment prendre avantage des différentes hauteurs, longueurs des bras et jambes, et des autres attributs physiques. »_

Orion vit l'intérêt de leurs visages et continua, _« Puis, je dois évaluer individuellement vos connaissances en Arts Noirs et vos capacités de duel. Je vous mettrai en groupe de trois afin que vous appreniez les uns des autres et que vous améliorez vos capacités. De là, nous nous entrainerons aux Impardonnables jusqu'à ce que vous les maitrisiez complètement. Ensuite, nous continuerons sur des sorts noirs importants et non verbaux, et pour ceux qui ont la capacité, des sorts sans baguette également. Plus tard, je commencerai à vous enseigner de puissants sorts noirs qui ne seront pas enseignés à Durmstrang. »_

Les membres de l'A.T souriaient largement ou souriaient narquoisement à la perspective, et Orion ajouta, _« Quand nous aurons terminé les cours, nous commencerons à simuler des batailles. Je vous diviserai en deux groupes et vous vous battrez les uns contre les autres. De cette façon, nous apprendrons les stratégies de combat, comment dueller en groupes, et comment utiliser efficacement les capacités individuelles de chacun et se relier sur les autres, afin de gagner. » _Orion leur fit un sourire mutin. _« Afin que ça soit plus intéressant, le groupe gagnant pourra demander quelque chose d'intéressant au groupe perdant. »_

Il y eut plusieurs gloussements et sourires narquois.

_« Quand et combien de fois nous nous rencontrerons ? »_ demanda un garçon.

Une fille siffla, _« Ce n'est pas assez si nous nous rencontrons seulement pendant les weekends. »_

Il y eut plusieurs d'accord et Calypso répondit, _« Nous avons pensé que la meilleure façon de respecter les emplois du temps de tout le monde et les entrainements de Quidditch est de se rencontrer le matin, trois fois par semaine. Les cours commencent à neuf heures, donc nous pouvons nous rencontrer à six heures et demie. »_

Quelqu'un grogna mais le reste signala impatiemment son assentiment.

_« Mais et si on ne peut pas venir ou que l'on a besoin de changer l'heure pour une quelconque raison ? Comment pouvons-nous nous contacter sans élever les soupçons ? »_ Demanda quelqu'un.

Orion sourit. _« Calypso a une solution merveilleuse pour cela. »_

Elle lui fit un sourire et rétorqua, _« Tout le monde a une montre, je suppose ? »_ Les membres hochèrent la tête et elle continua, _« Et bien, je lancerai un sort sur vos montres qui vous permettra d'envoyer des messages textuels et de les voir sur vos bracelets de montre. Le bracelet de vos montres vous préviendra lorsque quelqu'un vous envoie un message. Pour écrire, vous aurez simplement à pointer le bout de votre baguette sur votre montre et de murmurer celui et celle que vous voulez contacter. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort ! »_ Interrompit quelqu'un. _« Où l'as-tu appris ? »_

Calypso jeta un coup d'œil à Orion qui lançait un sourire narquois à la fille qui avait posé la question. _« J'ai trouvé l'idée et Orion a crée le sort. Il est assez doué en création de sorts. »_

La fille regarda Orion émerveillée et quelqu'un demanda impatient, _« Est-ce vrai que tu as crée un sort en fourchelang pour conjurer un basilic de feu ? »_

_« Ouais, j'ai aussi entendu cette rumeur ! » _Siffla un garçon de septième année de l'Ordre des Hydres assis près de Lezander. _« Tu l'as fait pour le test de fin d'année de Galatea, non ? »_

_« Oui, » _dit Orion calmement.

_« Impressionnant ! »_ cria quelqu'un.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures d'accord et finalement Orion leur dit, _« Et bien, je pense que nous devrions nous rencontrer ici demain à la même heure afin que Calypso et moi enchantions vos montres. »_

Tout le monde accepta et après un au revoir content à Orion, ils partirent, excités, et parlant les uns aux autres.

[…]

_« Crache, »_ dit Calypso quand Orion et Lezander furent les deux dernières personnes avec lui.

Orion arqua un sourcil et lui sourit narquoisement. _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Tu le sais très bien ! » _dit Calypso avec un sourire impatient. _« Ta magie noire ! Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ! »_

Orion lui expliqua brièvement à elle et Lezander les caractéristiques de ses pouvoirs, en mentionnant juste qu'un jour, il avait accidentellement découvert sa capacité laissant les esprits et Karkaroff, qui lui avait dit d'entraîner ses pouvoirs et de ne jamais en avoir peur. Il leur en dit un peu plus sur les choses qu'il pouvait faire avec, et expliqua qu'il ne leur avait pas dit parce qu'il voulait contrôler ses pouvoirs avant de les révéler. A la fin, les deux regardèrent Orion émerveillés.

_« Et bien, »_ Dit Calypso avec un sourire, _« Je t'envie, mais je suis contente que tu sois un sorcier noir et que tu sois du côté des Ténèbres. »_

Orion envoya un coup d'œil à Lezander. Il avait déjà discuté avec lui de ce qu'il voulait faire, et ils étaient tous les deux d'accord quant au fait que c'était une décision sage.

Calypso les regarda et fronça les sourcils, _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Calypso, et si on s'asseyait, »_ dit Orion.

Elle obéit, avec une étincelle de curiosité brillant dans ses yeux noirs. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Orion dit, _« Calypso, il y a une chose vraiment très importante que je dois te dire sur moi, mais c'est aussi un grand secret que personne ne doit connaitre. Je sais que tu maitrises l'Occlumencie, donc je suis certain que personne ne pourra soutirer cette information de ton esprit, mais j'ai besoin d'être absolument certain que tu n'en discuteras avec personne. »_ Il la regarda avec des yeux plaidants et ajouta, _« Est-ce que tu accepterais de faire un Serment Inviolable pour garder mon secret ? »_

_« Tu peux me faire confiance, Orion ! »_ dit Calypso agacée et blessée_. « Je suis ta meilleure amie. »_

_« Je te fais confiance, Calypso, »_ rétorqua Orion doucement, _« C'est pour cela que je veux te le dire. Mais c'est une sorte de situation de vie ou de mort pour moi. C'est une information très délicate qui pourrait me faire tuer. »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils et resta silencieuse un long moment. Finalement, elle soupira. _« Très bien, je ferai le Serment. »_

_« Tu ne le regretteras pas, »_ dit Orion reconnaissant.

Calypso et Orion s'agenouillèrent l'un en face de l'autre et se prirent les mains. Calypso commença son vœu de garder secret peu importe ce qu'Orion était sur le point de révéler alors que Lezander agissait comme leur gardien. Les deux filets de magie s'enroulèrent autour de leurs mains, entrant dans leurs peaux, et dans le noyau de leur magie. Quand ce fut fait, ils se rassirent, et après avoir lancé un sort de silence autour d'eux, Orion commença à lui révéler son identité en tant qu'Harry Potter. Il lui raconta tout comme il l'avait fait pour Lezander, incluant les visions qu'il avait de Voldemort, et comment Voldemort avait détecté sa présence et qu'il savait déjà qu'Harry Potter était vivant, mais sans réellement suspecter que c'était Orion. Il lui dit également ses soupçons quant à l'existence d'une prophétie le concernant lui et Voldemort. Puisqu'il en avait parlé avec Lezander pendant l'une de leurs nuits ensembles – même au sujet de la découverte de Voldemort et de la prophétie – son petit ami était capable de faire des commentaires afin que les révélations soient plus faciles à accepter pour Calypso et pour qu'elle comprenne la position d'Orion.

A la fin, Calypso était bouche bée et semblait incapable de dire un mot. Soudainement, elle sauta de son siège et commença à faire les cents pas près d'eux. Elle semblait réfléchir rapidement. Enfin, elle se retourna pour regarder Orion et demanda d'une voix tranchante, _« Mais tu es du côté des Ténèbres, correct ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion catégorique.

Elle le regarda intensément et après avoir vu la sincérité dans les yeux d'Orion, elle soupira de soulagement. Puis elle plissa des yeux_. « Et tu soutiens réellement le Lord Noir ? »_

Orion hésita légèrement avant de répondre, _« Avant oui, Calypso, mais dans le futur, ça dépendra de ce qu'il fera. Je sais qu'il est important pour notre cause, mais j'ai aussi besoin de penser à ma propre survie. S'il m'accepte et n'essaye pas de me torturer ou de me tuer quand il aura découvert que je suis celui qui l'a battu quand j'étais bébé, alors il est probable que je continue de le soutenir. »_

Calypso soupira de lassitude. _« Je comprends. »_ Puis elle ajouta avec détermination, _« Mais cela dépend aussi de toi, Orion. Je suis certain que le Lord Noir verrait le bénéfice de t'avoir à ses côtés, et qu'il verra ta valeur, mais tu dois lui donner des indications claires et lui montrer que tu lui es loyal. »_

Lezander cingla furieusement, _« Ton bien-aimé Lord Noir pourrait essayer de le tuer – peu importe ce que fera Orion –, n'y as-tu pas pensé ? Si les soupçons d'Orion sur la prophétie sont vrais, alors le Lord Noir le percevra comme une menace, peu importe combien Orion se montrera loyal, et le Lord Noir essayera de le tuer ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »_ rétorqua Calypso avec passion, _« Le Lord Noir considère déjà Orion comme un partisan de valeur et exceptionnel, et il s'intéresse énormément à lui, mon père me l'a dit. Le Lord Noir ne permettra pas sa haine pour Harry Potter troubler ses perceptions d'Orion. Il comprendra ce qu'Orion a fait. Et nous ne savons pas ce que la prophétie dit, ce ne sont que des suppositions à ce niveau. Je suis sûre qu'Orion et le Lord noir pourraient atteindre un accord quand tout sera dévoilé ! Et en plus, le Lord Noir et Orion travaillant ensembles serait génial ! Je suis sûre qu'Orion sait déjà cela et je suis sûre que le Lord Noir le réalisera. Ils ne peuvent pas permettre qu'une stupide prophétie les transforme en ennemis. Ils serraient invincibles ensembles ! »_

Lezander grogna et fut sur le point de lui gueuler dessus quand Orion plaqua une main sur son épaule. Ce dernier savait très bien comment Lezander se sentait à ce sujet, mais il n'était pas sage de continuer à contrarier Calypso. Lezander lui lança un regard agacé mais garda son calme et resta silencieux.

Orion et Calypso continuèrent de parler de problèmes entre eux alors que Lezander était renfrogné, mais s'empêcha de commenter. A la fin, Orion fut assez satisfait de la réaction de Calypso. Elle l'avait remercié de lui avoir dit et elle lui promit catégoriquement de l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle continua d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'Orion règle les choses avec Voldemort certaine au final, qu'Orion étant Harry Potter était une chose positive pour le côté des Ténèbres. Jusqu'à maintenant, Voldemort n'avait pas de réel ennemi qui pouvait le tuer parce que si Orion avait vraiment le pouvoir de faire cela, il ne le ferait pas parce qu'il soutenait les Ténèbres.

[…]

Quelques jours plus tard, Orion était en cours de potions, faisant une variante du Polynectar que Maître Kragen leur avait appris. Ils utilisaient un ingrédient que les Ministres de la Lumière jugeaient illégal : du sang de licorne qui était soi disant un ingrédient maudit pour ceux qui le buvaient. Mais les sorciers noirs étaient plus au courant et avait trouvé un moyen de filtrer le sang pour se débarrasser du composant chimiquement magique qui causait la malédiction. Cela faisait que le Polynectar durait plus longtemps, jusqu'à trois mois avec le sang de licorne requis.

Orion continua sa potion lorsqu'une forte douleur accompagnée d'une voix froide posséda son esprit.

_« Harry Potter… Impressionnant comment marche ce sort, »_ Voldemort semblait lui sourire vicieusement. _« Je peux te causer de la douleur… »_

Orion resserra ses doigts sur le mortier qu'il tenait et serra les dents, lorsque son esprit fut assailli par un coup féroce qui le fit trembler et suer. Il trébucha presque de sa chaise, mais se redressa à temps. Il avait ses barrières d'Occlumencie élevée au plus haut, donc il savait que Voldemort ne pouvait pas voir à travers ses yeux ou entendre avec ses oreilles. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Calypso et Lezander, à ses côtés, étaient complètement concentrés dans leurs potions.

_« Pourquoi voulez-vous me faire du mal ? »_ siffla Orion dans son esprit. Puis il ajouta moqueusement, _« N'étiez-vous pas un ami de mes parents ? »_

_« Si, »_ gronda Voldemort, _« mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on me dise non. »_

_« Donc vous me mettrez à l'agonie jusqu'à ce que je sois d'accord pour vous rencontrer ? » _cracha Orion.

Voldemort rit cruellement. _« Etait-ce si douloureux pour toi ? Je peux te faire bien plus de mal… »_

Orion sentit une nouvelle douleur, mais cette fois elle fut plus intense. Un petit murmure lui échappa et il laissa tomber le mortier au sol, ferma les yeux.

_« Monsieur Black ! »_ Cingla Kragen pour le bruit qu'il avait causé. _« Soyez plus prudent avec vos outils ! »_

_« Oui Monsieur, » _répondit Orion d'une voix rauque.

Kragen avança vers lui et regarda le bol en bois d'Orion, _« Vous avez trop écrasé ces herbes ! Êtes-vous donc incapable de faire une simple potion ? »_

_« Harry… est-ce que cela t'a fait mal ? »_ demanda la voix moqueuse de Voldemort. _« Pauvre garçon. Je pourrais t'aider… »_

_« Comment vous attendez-vous à réussir votre W.I.T de potions si vous êtes si incompétent… »_ Continuait à dire Kragen.

_« … Tu pourrais devenir si puissant avec mon aide. Tu dois juste venir avec moi, et je te prendrai sous mon aile. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai en retour ? » _Cingla Orion à la voix dans son esprit. _« Vous me voulez, c'est clair. Ou plus précisément, vous voulez le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais qu'avez-vous à m'offrir ? Un groupe d''amis' qui torture et tue les autres ! J'ai vu comment vos 'amis' torturaient ce sorcier ! Comment vous l'avez tué ! Dites-moi qui vous êtes réellement ? Pourquoi vous et vos 'amis' faites-vous cela ? »_

Il devait amener Voldemort à reconnaitre qu'il était sans qu'il ne révèle qu'il était déjà au courant. Le plus tôt Voldemort révélait son identité ou ce serait crédible qu'Harry Potter la découvre, le plus tôt ils pourraient commencer les négociations.

_« Monsieur Black ! »_ Siffla Kragen furieux, en jetant un regard noir à Orion. _« Répondez-moi ! »_

_« Oooh, est-ce que la torture t'a effrayé ? » _dit Voldemort d'une voix cruellement moqueuse. _« Est-ce que cela t'a dégoûté ? Il me semble que tu as besoin d'expérimenter plus de choses de cette nature. Tu sembles avoir été bien trop protégé dans ta vie. Je fais cela simplement pour t'aider, pour que tu deviennes plus fort, bien sur. »_

La scène violente de la torture et de la mort de Karkaroff revint à son esprit, et Orion agrippa les bords de la table, ses jointures devenant blanches et ses mains tremblantes, alors que sa respiration devenait plus lourde et hachée. Il revécut l'horreur et l'impuissance de cette vision, et une tristesse infinie revint à lui encore une fois.

_« Retenue ! » _Lui hurla Kragen. _« Vous apprendrez à respecter vos professeurs et à leur répondre lorsqu'ordonné ! »_

_« Orion, réponds-lui ! » _Lui siffla Calypso.

Lezander plaça gentiment une main sur le bras d'Orion et chuchota inquiet, _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de partir… ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu as apprécié cela, Harry ? »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix plaisante.

_« Non, »_ cracha furieusement Orion_. « Et j'apprécierais si vous me parliez la nuit ! Pas au beau milieu de la journée ! »_

_« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »_ demanda Voldemort avec intérêt. _« Est-ce que tu es occupé actuellement ? Dis-moi donc ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que ta gardienne est avec toi ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que je la trouve et la persuade de te laisser partir ? »_

_« N'osez même pas la menacer ! » _siffla Orion en jouant son rôle. _« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas intéressé par vous et vos 'amis'. Soit vous m'offrez quelque chose qui en vaut le coup ou je ne vous rencontrerai pas ! »_

Kragen attrapa Orion par le col de ses robes et lui hurla, _« J'en ai marre de vous, jeune homme ! Retenue pour la semaine ! »_

Une forte douleur traversa l'esprit d'Orion alors que Voldemort lui montrait une fois encore combien il était réellement vulnérable. Orion repoussa violemment Kragen de lui, alors qu'il restait debout en tremblant et trébuchait sur quelques pas en arrière. Toute la classe le regardait maintenant, alors que Lezander et Calypso étaient derrière lui, inquiets.

_« Vous osez m'agresser ? »_ ragea Kragen arrosant Orion de postillons.

_« Harry, Harry… »_ Dit la voix cruelle de Voldemort, _« Tu veux négocier, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu dois récupérer quelque chose pour moi. Après que tu ais récupéré cet item et que tu me l'ais donné, alors nous parlerons de ce que tu veux en retour. »_

_« Non, monsieur, »_ dit Orion à Kragen d'une voix laconique, avant de fermer ses yeux tandis que de la sueur couvrait son front et ses jambes commencèrent à le lâcher.

_« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Harry ? »_ siffla Voldemort furieux contre lui.

_« Oui ! »_ Cracha Orion dans son esprit. _« Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je veux d'abord savoir ce que vous pouvez réellement m'offrir ! »_

_« Vous venez avec moi chez le Directeur ! »_ Gronda Kragen en approchant pour attraper le bras d'Orion.

_« Insolent ! »_ Ragea Voldemort. _« Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je ferai de ta vie un enfer ! »_

Orion sentit les doigts de Kragen agripper douloureusement son bras, alors qu'une douleur agonisante lui prenait l'esprit, il trébucha en arrière et laissa échapper un cri à travers sa mâchoire serrée.

_« Monsieur Black, »_ gronda Kragen en secouant durement le bras d'Orion, _« Ne résistez pas, vous venez avec moi voir le Directeur ! Et vous avez une retenue avec moi pendant… »_

_« Harry, Harry… je déteste te causer tant de douleur, tu dois seulement m'obéir et la douleur s'arrêtera… »_ Siffla la voix de Voldemort.

_« FERMEZ VOTRE GUEULE ! »_ Hurla Orion à voix haute en reculant davantage.

Calypso et les autres hoquetèrent, alors que Lezander prit Orion par la taille et dit au professeur, _« Il ne se sent pas bien, Maitre Kragen. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi l'emmener à l'infirmerie et… »_

_« RETENUE PENDANT UN MOIS ! » _Ragea Kragen à Orion, sa mâchoire se serrant de fureur.

_« Harry… est-ce que tu as aimé cela ? » _dit Voldemort d'une voix plaisante_. « Est-ce que tu feras ce que je t'ordonne maintenant ? Je continuerai à te causer de la douleur si tu n'es pas d'accord. »_

_« Non ! Espèce de connard ! »_ Hurla Orion dans son esprit_. « Pensez-vous que je vais vous aider à avoir ce que vous voulez juste pour éviter la douleur ? Une douleur causée par un sort que vous avez créé afin de communiquer avec le fils perdu de vos amis décédés, correct ? Je me demande si le sort marche dans l'autre sens ? Devrais-je essayer ? »_

Kragen l'agrippa une fois encore et Orion retira immédiatement son bras et siffla irrité, _« Putain ne me touchez pas ! »_

_« Devrais-je essayer, cher ami de mes parents ? »_ demanda Orion furieusement dans son esprit. Après s'être concentré pour réunir sa magie pour l'attaque… en prenant soin de ne pas utiliser sa magie noire, qui serait facilement reconnue par Voldemort…, il repoussa de toutes ses forces la présence qu'il sentait dans son esprit. Il s'imagina avec une faux et attaqua brutalement. Son front semblait se fendre en deux face à la douleur insupportable, mais il continua de repousser, il continua de hurler dans son esprit, rageant et perçant la présence mentale de Voldemort.

Voldemort contre-attaqua rapidement et sauvagement, et le clash de leurs attaques était d'une telle intensité et puissance qu'Orion hoqueta en agonie et tomba à genoux. Il pouvait également sentir la douleur intense de Voldemort à travers leur lien. Ils étaient tous les deux en train d'essayer de se détruire à ce niveau.

Soudainement, l'attaque dans l'esprit d'Orion s'arrêta et Voldemort siffla furieusement, _« Je vois que tu n'es pas si naïf et incompétent que ce que je ne pensais. Le sort marche peut-être dans les deux sens, tu seras peut-être capable de m'attaquer également, mais laisse moi clarifier quelque chose : si tu essayes de me faire cela à nouveau, je te trouverai et je te détruirai ! »_

Lezander et Calypso aidaient Orion à se lever, mais il les repoussa brutalement alors qu'il se relevait.

_« Putain, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! »_ Cingla-t-il en ressentant à la fois sa furie et celle de Voldemort. Il regarda Kragen et cracha, _« Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de ces cours de merde ! »_

Orion se retourna et s'enfuit du cours.

_« Réponds-moi, garçon ! »_ hurla la voix de Voldemort.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous m'offrez, Marvolo ? »_ dit Orion haineusement, alors qu'il courrait vers son dortoir. _« Qu'est-ce que vous offrez au Garçon qui a survécu ? »_

_« Cela sera abordé lorsque nous nous rencontrerons, » _grogna la voix de Voldemort. _« Et après que tu ais récupéré l'item pour moi. »_

_« Non ! » _cracha Orion alors qu'il atteignait son dortoir et s'asseyait sur son lit, son corps tremblant de fatigue et de douleur. _« Nous en parlerons maintenant ! Je vais vous donner le prix de mon accord, pour l'instant du moins : Je veux tout savoir sur Vous Savez Qui et ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où il a attaqué mes parents ! Je veux savoir qui savait pour l'attaque, la part de Dumbledore dans tout cela, et je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai survécu ! Pourquoi ai-je été capable de survivre à l'Avada Kedavra de Vous Savez Qui ? Je veux savoir pourquoi Dumbledore pense que je suis le Sauveur de la Lumière ! »_

_« Pourquoi penses-tu que je connaisse la réponse à ces questions ? »_ siffla dangereusement la voix de Voldemort.

Orion ricana comme fou, déjà à la fin de la corde. _« Pourquoi vous demandez ? Cher Marvolo, je n'en sais peut-être pas beaucoup sur le monde Magique, j'ai peut-être grandi isolé de tout, mais ne croyez pas que je sois ignorant sur la plupart des choses importantes qui se sont passées dans la communauté sorcière. Je reçois le Daily Prophet. N'est-ce pas Dumbledore qui a proclamé récemment que Vous Savez Qui était de retour ? Ne croyait-il pas que Vous Savez Qui était derrière l'attaque d'Hogwarts l'année dernière ? Et qu'est-ce que je vois, quelques mois après que cela se soit passé ? Un groupe de sorciers encapuchonnés torturant quelqu'un. Vos amis torturant sous votre commandement. Pourquoi, j'ai même reconnu la sorcière. N'était-ce pas Bellatrix Lestrange ? Le Daily Prophet a publié une photo d'elle en Une après qu'elle et d'autres se soient enfuis d'Azkaban. Ma gardienne était assez consternée et avait même peur pour moi. Elle m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé aux Lestrange et ce que les Deatheaters étaient. Ma gardienne est assez âgée mais elle a une mémoire excellente. Elle a survécu à la première guerre, vous savez. »_

_« Et alors ? » _demanda Voldemort avec impatience.

Orion rit de lui et ricana, _« Donc, **Marvolo**, je sais qui vous êtes. La preuve est très accablante. Oserais-je dire votre nom à voix haute ? En effet. LORD VOLDEMORT ! »_

Une douleur intense le traversa, alors que Voldemort sifflait, _« N'ose pas dire ce nom ! Sale petit gamin pathétique et irrespectueux ! »_

Orion cria de douleur et rechercha son air, alors qu'il se mettait en position fœtale, couché sur son lit et agrippant sa tête.

A cet instant, Lezander et Calypso entrèrent abruptement dans la pièce.

Lezander fut instantanément sur Orion et attrapa gentiment son bras.

_« Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, tu m'appelleras le Lord Noir ! »_ dit la voix furieuse et froide de Voldemort dans l'esprit d'Orion.

_« Vous n'êtes pas mon Seigneur ! Je vous appellerai Marvolo ! » _Cracha Orion dans son esprit, agrippant toujours sa tête. Il envoya un regard à Lezander et gronda en colère, _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils et dit inquiet, _« C'est arrivé pendant les Potions, non ? Voldemort t'a parlé. »_

Calypso hoqueta et regarda franchement Orion. _« Par la barbe de Merlin, Orion, tu aurais dû nous le dire ! Nous t'aurions aidé avec Kragen ! Il est furieux après toi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réussir à avoir son pardon… »_

_« Pour l'instant, » _siffla Voldemort, _« Tu peux m'appeler Marvolo. Mais maintenant nous pouvons parler plus entièrement à l'autre, ma petite et pathétique Némésis. »_ Il ricana et ajouta moqueur, _« Parce que c'est ce que tu crois, non ? Que tu es ma Némésis ? Je suis sûr que ta gardienne a rempli ton esprit avec des notions de survie héroïque. Mais tu n'es rien. Tu n'es certainement même pas assez puissant pour que je te considère comme un réel ennemi. Tu as survécu pour la simple et unique raison que ta sale mère sang de bourbe a donnée sa vie sans valeur pour sauver la tienne. C'est le secret de ta survie ! Je pourrais facilement te tuer ! »_

_« … et comment tu comptes passer ton W.I.T de Potions si Maitre Kragen ne t'admets pas dans sa classe ? »_ Continua Calypso inquiète.

_« Ne dis pas que ma mère est une Sang de Bourbe ! » _Cingla Orion dans son esprit, ignorant ses amis. _« Elle n'était pas tant sans valeur si son sacrifice vous a tué, si ? » _Ajouta Orion en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas la raison de sa survie, mais jouant le jeu avec Voldemort. Sa furie n'était pas si difficile à prétendre il voulait découper Voldemort en morceaux pour parlant ainsi de sa mère.

_« Pour l'amour de Merlin, »_ cingla Lezander à Calypso, _« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour les tests ! Ce qui est important est ce qu'a fait Voldemort à Orion ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'Orion a crié de douleur ? Le bâtard lui a fait quelque chose ! »_

Calypso se retourna pour faire face à Lezander et répondit passionnément, _« Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, il est le Lord Noir et mérite notre respect ! Et je suis sûre que le Lord Noir ne le blesserait pas s'il savait que c'était Orion ! »_

_« Ton aveuglement continu m'ébahit, »_ cingla Lezander. _« Voldemort se fiche de ses Deatheaters ou d'Orion. Et encore moins d'Harry Potter ! Voldemort veut le tuer ! »_

Voldemort ricana cruellement dans l'esprit d'Orion. _« Donc tu crois que tes parents étaient des héros ? Laisse-moi te montrer comment ils ont pathétiquement supplié pour leurs vies. Laisse-moi te montrer combien ils étaient faibles et sans valeurs ! »_

_« Tu te trompes ! » _Siffla Calypso furieuse contre Lezander. _« Le LORD NOIR se préoccupe d'Orion et je suis sûre qu'il veut Harry Potter comme allié ! Ensembles ils seraient invincibles ! La Lumière ne saurait pas ce qui les frappe ! Harry Potter est supposément celui qui peut défaire le Lord Noir, et ainsi, les Ténèbres seraient plus fortes avec le Lord Noir et le sauveur de la Lumière travaillant ensembles. Quand le Lord Noir apprendra qu'Orion et Harry ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, alors tout ira bien. Je sais… »_

A ce moment, l'esprit d'Orion fut prit par une force intense et violente qui lui fit remonter un souvenir. Un souvenir de Voldemort : d'après ce qu'il voyait, entendait et ressentait ce que Voldemort avait expérimenté.

C'était une nuit froide et il marchait vivement à travers un charmant petit jardin, atteignant une large petite maison. Il ricana de dégout à la vue alors qu'il ressentait une anticipation impatiente et victorieuse. On se souviendrait de cette nuit dans l'histoire comme celle où le Lord Noir battrait son supposé futur vainqueur. Rien ne l'arrêterait après cela. Le monde serait à lui. Il prouverait à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas d'égal que personne d'existant était assez puissant pour le défaire. Encore moins un pathétique petit bébé, rejeton d'une sang de bourbe. Il utiliserait la mort du garçon pour… Orion fut soudainement rejeté de son souvenir.

Ensuite, Voldemort était sur le point d'atteindre la porte.

_« C'est lui ! »_ Cria une voix frénétique venant de l'intérieur de la maison. _« Les barrières de protection ne sont plus ! COURS, LILY, COURS ! PRENDS HARRY ET PARTEZ ! »_

_« Peter ! Comment a-t-il pu ? »_ Hoqueta une voix de femme. Puis elle ajouta avec désespoir, _« NON ! Je ne te laisserai pas seul face à Voldemort ! Je serai à tes côtés ! »_

_« NON ! »_ Hurla James Potter. _« VA-T-EN MAINTENANT ! PRENDS HARRY ! IL EST TOUT CE QUI IMPORTE ! » _Puis il ajouta désespérément, _« Je t'aime, ne l'oublies jamais, je t'aime ! »_

_« Reviens-nous ! » _Cria Lily en pleurs, _« JE T'EN SUPPLIE, SURVIE ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! Je t'aime ! »_

_« VA-T-EN ! » _Gronda James.

Il entendit des pas précipités de l'intérieur et Voldemort ricana, alors qu'il détruisit d'un mouvement de main facile la porte d'entrée, _« Pathétique. »_

James Potter était debout devant lui en position de combat. Orion hoqueta intérieurement. Son visage en plus vieux le regardait en retour avec une telle détermination et une force interne qu'il ressentit une immense admiration et de l'amour pour le sorcier.

_« Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Auror ? »_ dit-il moqueusement en se réjouissant de le tuer.

James serra sa mâchoire et gronda, alors que ses yeux noisette flashaient de colère derrière ses lunettes, _« Je vais vous tuer. Je vais vous tuer avant que vous ne touchiez mon fils ou ma femme ! »_

Voldemort rit amusé, alors qu'il caressait sa baguette de son doigt. _« Comme j'aimerais rester ici pour jouer avec toi, Potter. Mais je crois que ta sang de bourbe de femme et ton fils m'attendent. Je dois les rattraper avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient, n'est-ce pas ? Bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'échappatoire pour eux. J'ai placé des sorts d'anti transplanage et d'anti portoloin sur votre maison. »_

_« Vous ne vous approcherez pas d'eux ! » _Cracha James en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette en la pointant sur Voldemort. _« L'Ordre sera ici d'une minute à l'autre et… »_

Voldemort ricana, _« Il sera trop tard ! Je transmettrai ton amour à ta sang de bourbe et ton fils avant de m'en occuper. Une dernière volonté ? »_

_« ALLEZ EN ENFER ! »_ Hurla James avant de crier, _« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Dans une sorte de vent noir, Voldemort traversa l'espace alors que la lumière verte s'écrasait à côté de lui. Aussitôt qu'il réapparut au coté gauche de James, il siffla impatient, _« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent horrifiés alors que le sort le touchait de plein fouet. Orion cria mentalement de panique alors qu'il voyait les lunettes rondes s'écraser sur le sol alors que le cadavre de James tombait dans un bruit sourd au sol. Il vit les yeux vides et dilatés de James le regarder, et une intense douleur le prit au cœur alors qu'il se battait contre l'allégresse de Voldemort.

Voldemort marcha à travers le corps et monta les escaliers. Il sentit rapidement la présence de deux individus magiques et détruisit sauvagement les protections sur la porte qui le séparaient de sa proie.

Lily se retourna avec un bébé dans ses bras, Orion n'avait d'yeux que pour sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Dans le souvenir qu'il avait été forcé de revivre à cause des Dementors, il l'avait entendue mais ne l'avait jamais vue. _« Maman… »_ Chuchota Orion les larmes aux yeux. Elle était magnifique, si magnifique. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants encadraient son délicat visage ovale et sa peau de porcelaine. Elle avait des lèvres pleines, dont Orion avait héritées, en plus de ses yeux larges et étonnants de couleur émeraude.

Elle semblait si fragile, mais il y avait des pouvoirs et de la force en elle. Il y avait de la résolution et du courage étincelant dans ses yeux verts.

_« James… »_ Elle chuchota en tremblant alors que des larmes épaisses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bébé, embrassant tendrement son front, et caressa ses cheveux courts et noirs. Ses cheveux parcoururent les cheveux de son bébé, alors qu'elle retraçait ses traits, comme si elle voulait se souvenir du visage de son fils pour l'emporter avec elle dans l'éternité.

_« Maman, maman… » _Continuait de chuchoter Orion. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire elle avait déjà fait son choix.

Lily envoya à Voldemort un regard rempli de détermination avant de se tourner rapidement en plaçant gentiment son bébé dans son berceau avec une dernière caresse sur sa joue ronde. Le bébé lui fit un sourire large sans dents alors qu'il attrapait maladroitement ses doigts dans sa petite menotte bouffi enfantine.

Orion sentit son cœur se briser, alors qu'il voyait sa mère ravaler un sanglot, elle se retourna et prit vaillamment position, entre le berceau et Voldemort.

Elle ne leva pas sa baguette. Elle restait dans sa main, le long de son corps. Elle s'adressa à Voldemort d'une voix plaidante, _« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait, ne me l'enlevez pas. »_

_« Ecarte-toi, »_ Cingla Voldemort avec impatience_. « Il n'y a pas besoin de ta mort. Je ne veux que ton fils. »_

_« NON ! » _Cria Lily désespérée. _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez qu'il est une menace pour vous. Je me fiche des raisons de Dumbledore, je me fiche des vôtres. Mon fils est innocent ! Il n'a rien à voir avec la guerre ! Il n'est qu'un bébé ! Il n'est pas une menace ! »_

_« Pose la question à ton bien aimé Dumbledore, alors, »_ cracha Voldemort en colère. _« Demande-lui pourquoi ton fils doit être tué ! Maintenant écarte-toi ! »_

_« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en prie pas Harry ! »_ Supplia hystériquement Lily alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage et qu'elle restait résolument devant le berceau.

_« Ecarte-toi, folle… écarte-toi maintenant… » _Siffla Voldemort avec impatience alors qu'il pointait sa baguette devant lui.

_« Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, prenez-moi à sa place, tuez-moi plutôt que lui… » _Cria Lily désespérément.

_« Folle ! »_ cracha Voldemort furieusement. _« Tu as eu ta chance. »_

_« NOOOOOON ! » _Hurla Orion.

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_ Gronda Voldemort.

Le flash se réfléchit brièvement dans les yeux de Lily avant que la lumière verte la touchait en pleine poitrine. Et son corps tomba au sol et sa baguette glissa hors de sa main pâle.

Orion sanglota désespérément alors qu'il vit les yeux magnifiques de sa mère devenir opaques et sans vie. Il pleura et sanglota plus fort alors qu'il partageait les sentiments de triomphe de Voldemort tandis qu'il enjambait le corps vers le berceau.

Aussitôt que Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers le bébé en pleurs, le souvenir se fondit abruptement dans les ténèbres.

Orion ouvrit ses yeux, des larmes coulant librement alors que Lezander et Calypso le secouaient.

_« Orion ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _Demanda Lezander inquiet en regardant les larmes d'Orion.

_« Est-ce que tu as une vision ? Ca va ? » _Dit Calypso alarmée et inquiète.

_« Est-ce que cela t'a plu, Harry ? » _demanda la voix calme de Voldemort dans son esprit. _« As-tu vu avec quelle facilité j'ai tué tes parents ? Combien ils étaient pathétiques et sans pouvoirs ? Comment ta mère m'a supplié ? »_

_« ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! »_ Rugit Orion dans son esprit, alors que son corps tremblait violemment à cause de ses sanglots_. « Je vous le ferai payer ! Je le jure ! »_

Voldemort se moqua de lui et répondit froidement_, « Gamin stupide. Si tu t'opposes à moi, ton destin sera le même que le leur. Je te donne la chance de me rejoindre et de vivre. »_

_« Je vous hais ! JE VOUS HAIS ! »_ Hurla Orion comme fou. _« JE VOUS TUERAI ! »_

Voldemort gloussa vicieusement. _« Tu ne sembles pas être en état de faire une décision rationnelle. Je vais te laisser penser à tes options : tu me rejoins ou tu meures. Je te recontacterai bientôt. »_

Et avec cela, Orion sentit la présence dans son esprit s'éloigner. Il commença à gratter frénétiquement sa cicatrice. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille. Il voulait que tout parte. Il tremblait et sanglotait fortement alors qu'il agrippait férocement son front.

Lezander attrapa immédiatement les poignets d'Orion et dit alarmé, _« Orion, arrête ça ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête ! »_

Orion libéra violemment ses poignets de la grippe de Lezander, et hurla furieusement entre ses sanglots, _« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! VA-T-EN ! »_

_« Nous voulons t'aider, »_ dit Calypso doucement_, « S'il te plait, dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

_« NON ! »_ Rugit Orion furieux, _« Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ! Personne ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! J'AI BESOIN DE TEMPS ! POURQUOI NZ POUVEZ VOUS PAS COMPRENDRE ? »_

_« Orion, de quoi… » _Commença à demander Calypso.

_« Non, Calypso, »_ interrompit Lezander calmement. _« Il a raison. Laissons-lui de l'espace. »_

Lezander embrassa tendrement le front intact d'Orion et lui envoya un coup d'œil inquiet avant d'éloigner Calypso avec lui.

Mais Orion ne leur prêta pas d'attention. Il était complètement immergé dans ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti. Il s'enfouit dans son lit et s'autorisa à pleurer violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé.

'Maman, maman, je suis désolé…' continuait-il de se dire. Il sentait une telle tristesse qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. La voir ainsi, sa mère, sachant qu'elle était impuissante face à Voldemort mais sacrifiant tout de même sa vie, et James mourant pour les protéger tous les deux, pour leur donner plus de temps pour s'enfuir, cela entraina un amour féroce et inconditionnel pour eux deux, mais également l'envie de tuer Voldemort. Pour ses actions et sentiments, parce que pendant le souvenir, au-delà de sa tristesse, il avait aussi ressenti la puissance dans le sort de mort de Voldemort, et il avait aimé. Que Morgane l'aide, il s'en était régalé, de la même façon que lorsqu'il utilisait sa propre magie noire. Il s'était tenu là, regardant Voldemort tuer sa mère et alors que son cœur se brisait, il avait aussi ressenti le plaisir intense de l'utilisation de la magie de Voldemort. Et il se haïssait pour cela. Cela arrivait toujours la puissance de Voldemort l'attirait. Cela faisait qu'il avait toujours des sentiments partagés dans son cœur et il était désespéré.

Orion serra les dents, sauta de son lit et retrouva le médaillon dans sa valise. Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela.

Il ouvrit le médaillon et chuchota avec des larmes alors que le médaillon était secoué dans sa main tremblante, _« Je te hais. »_

_« Quoi ? »_ dit Tom alarmé avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur son beau visage.

Orion expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort, alternant entre sanglots et hurlements de colère. Il n'avait pas dit à Tom que Voldemort avait découvert sa présence dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas dit à Tom que Voldemort avait découvert qu'Harry Potter était vivant parce qu'il avait voulu voir où cela allait mener, avant de le dire à Tom. Mais Tom devait savoir afin de comprendre ses raisons.

Quand Orion finit sa narration, il regarda tristement le visage alarmé de Tom.

_« Il ne savait qu'il te parlait à toi ! »_ rétorqua Tom hystérique. _« Il pensait qu'il parlait avec un ennemi ! Je ne te blesserai jamais ainsi ! Il ne te causerait pas autant de douleur s'il savait que tu es Harry Potter ! »_

_« Toi sûrement, »_ dit Orion laconique._ « Mais Voldemort ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Parce que moi non. »_

_« Il ne le ferait pas ! »_ Dit Tom catégorique. Puis il ajouta tristement, _« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a fait. Je suis si désolé… »_

_« Moi aussi, » _répondit Orion calmement. Puis il ajouta avec une douleur sourde dans le cœur, _« Je t'aime, Tom. Vraiment, mais je ne peux plus avoir ces sentiments pour toi. Je ne les supporte pas. Ils me rendent fou : t'aimer mais le haïr. » _Il continua d'une voix tremblante,_ « J'enterrerai mes sentiments pour toi pour toujours… »_

_« Non, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas ! »_ dit Tom désespéré.

Une larme coula de l'œil d'Orion alors qu'il voyait le beau visage paniqué de Tom pâlir. Il ravala un sanglot et répondit, _« Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, mais tu ne seras plus qu'une connaissance, quelqu'un à qui parler occasionnellement. Rien de plus. »_

_« Non… »_ Chuchota Tom. _« Nous pouvons trouver une solution. N'abandonne pas… »_

_« Je n'abandonne pas, je prends juste un autre chemin, »_ rétorqua Orion calmement.

_« Tu veux le tuer ? Me tuer ? »_ Demanda Tom franchement. _« Tu oublieras que je t'aime et tu le tueras parce qu'il a tué ta mère il y a des années de cela ? Avant qu'il n'apprenne à te connaître réellement ? Parce que tu penses qu'il est mauvais puisqu'il n'exprime pas ses vrais sentiments pour toi ? Seulement parce qu'il est difficile pour lui de l'admettre ? »_ Puis il ajouta d'une voix suppliante, _« Tu ne lui donneras pas une chance ? Tu ne me donneras pas une chance ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas si je le tuerai, »_ dit Orion en tremblant. _« Mais je ne le soutiendrai plus. Je reste du coté des Ténèbres. Je serai juste indépendant de Dumbledore et Voldemort. »_

_« Si toi et Voldemort ne vous battez pas ensembles contre la Lumière, les Ténèbres n'ont aucune chance ! »_ plaida Tom_. « Je t'en prie, considère tout cela une fois plus calme, avant de prendre une décision finale._ » Il avala et ajouta dans un chuchotement désespéré, _« Je… je ne veux pas te perdre… je… je t'aime… tu es le seul qui m'a fait ressentir !... Tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais aimé ! »_

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Orion, alors qu'il chuchota perdu, _« Je suis désolé. C'est fini. »_

Il referma le médaillon sans regarder Tom et sans lui donner le temps de répondre. Il le plaça tristement dans sa valise avec les protections habituelles et la regarda longuement.

Finalement, avec le cœur lourd, il retourna à son lit et pleura de détresse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

[…]

_« Je t'aime, je t'aime… »_ Répétait un doux chuchotement à son oreille.

Orion ouvrit ses yeux bouffis et vit que Lezander était monté dans son lit et qu'il caressait ses cheveux tout en l'enlaçant sous les couvertures. Orion ravala un sanglot et enlaça fermement Lezander contre lui.

_« Excuse-moi d'avoir crié contre toi, »_ dit Orion tremblant en enfouissant son visage contre le cou chaud de Lezander. Il chuchota désespérément, _« Je t'aime… j'ai besoin de toi… ne m'abandonne jamais, je t'en prie… je t'aime… »_

Lezander releva gentiment le visage d'Orion pour qu'il le regarde et rétorqua doucement, _« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'aime, Orion. »_

Orion commença à sangloter alors qu'il appuyait ses lèvres contre celles de Lezander et il commença à faire courir ses mains sur la poitrine nue de Lezander.

_« J'ai besoin de toi, »_ chuchota Orion avec urgence, _« J'ai envie de toi… s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… fais-moi oublier… »_

Orion déplaça ses mains sur les hanches de Lezander et commença à retirer son pantalon de pyjama. _« Fais-moi l'amour… » _Chuchota-t-il désespérément, _« Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de ressentir… j'ai besoin d'oublier… »_

Lezander pressa son front contre celui d'Orion et soupira profondément avant de rétorquer avec une voix pleine d'émotion, _« Orion, j'adorerais plus que tout te faire finalement l'amour, mais pas comme ça… pas quand tu es si perdu, pas quand tu n'as pas les idées claires… »_

_« Si je les aie, » _répondit Orion d'une voix suppliante,_ « Je t'en prie, je le veux. Je te veux… j'ai besoin de toi… »_

Lezander le regarda avec une tristesse infinie, _« Je ne pourrais pas prendre avantage de toi ainsi, Orion. Je veux que tu sois certain de notre première fois. »_ Il caressa gentiment les joues sillonnées de larmes d'Orion et ajouta doucement, _« Je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu m'auras toujours avec toi. Je peux te faire te sentir aimer sans avoir besoin de te faire l'amour. Je peux t'aider comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois réellement prêt. »_

Des larmes continuèrent de couler des yeux verts d'Orion alors qu'il chuchotait en tremblant, _« Oui, fais moi ressentir. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles on mérite de se battre. J'ai besoin d'avoir des sentiments autres que de la colère et de la rage, autres que ceux de Voldemort. J'ai besoin d'avoir mes propres sentiments et d'être capable de les séparer de ceux de Voldemort. »_

_« Oh, meu dragoste, »_ chuchota Lezander tristement alors qu'il étreignait Orion. _« Tu n'es pas lui, tu ne lui ressembles en rien. Ses sentiments ne sont pas les tiens. Peu importe combien de fois tu les ressens, ils ne seront jamais les tiens. Tu as un grand cœur aimant tu ne deviendras jamais comme lui. »_

Est-ce vrai ? Pensa Orion désespéré. Si le passé de Voldemort avait été le mien, comment serais-je devenu ? Si je n'avais eu personne qui se préoccupe de moi, qui m'aime… Sans Sirius, sans Remus, Lezander, Draco et Calypso, que serais-je devenu ?

Mais Lezander lui fit bientôt oublier toute sa tristesse et ses inquiétudes, alors qu'il caressait tendrement Orion et lui apportait du réconfort avec des mots chuchotés et de la dévotion.

[…]

Novembre et la première semaine de Décembre passèrent très rapidement pour Orion. Voldemort ne l'avait pas contacté pour le moment ou plutôt il n'avait pas tenté de contacter Harry Potter supposément pour lui donner le temps de décider de le joindre ou mourir. Mais ses nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars sur les tortures de Karkaroff, la tristesse absolue qu'il avait ressenti au souvenir de sa mère et les rêves incessants sur de longs couloirs tous finissants en culs de sac et portes verrouillées. Des rêves qui finissaient toujours devant une grande porte noire et des rêves qu'il supposait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le sentiment d'être piégé lorsqu'il était éveillé, et l'urgence qu'il ressentait d'obtenir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort, puisque cela avait commencé avec leur première conversation d'esprit à esprit et s'était intensifié avec la seconde.

Sa cicatrice invisible le lançait souvent, habituellement pendant la nuit, ou lorsque cela suivait l'un de ces étranges flashs qu'il expérimentait sur les pensées ou l'humeur de Voldemort. Il ressentait souvent des piques d'agacement ou de joie qui ne lui appartenaient pas au moment où cela arrivait, ce qui était toujours accompagné par un tiraillement douloureux de sa cicatrice. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'il se transformait doucement en une sorte d'antenne radio branchée en fonction des fluctuations d'humeur de Voldemort. Mais Voldemort avait bloqué ses visions. Il ne voyait pas de meetings de Deatheater ou quoi que ce soit ayant à voir avec la vie quotidienne de Voldemort. Mais leur lien semblait plus profond et plus puissant, puisqu'il pouvait encore ressentir les humeurs de Voldemort.

Tout se passait très bien entre son entraînement et avec l'A.T, bien qu'il soit la plupart du temps épuisé. Il n'avait jamais de nuit réellement reposante les images cauchemardesques de Karkaroff et de sa mère le hantaient toujours, le rêve bizarre sur les couloirs noirs le tourmentait, et sa propre peur de la situation s'ajoutait à tout cela.

Heureusement, Vagnarov avait parlé avec Kragen, et le maitre des Potions avait permis à Orion de rester en cours après qu'Orion se soit platement excusé.

Et ce qui était mieux : il avait finalement réussi à terminer sa transformation animagus.

Cela était arrivé un samedi. Il était assis sur son lit, épuisé et frustré face à ses lents progrès pour devenir un Wyvern, lorsqu'il s'était dit que peut-être il n'utilisait pas la bonne méthode. Quand il était devenu Blackwing, il avait clairement imaginé dans son esprit comment fonctionnait le corps d'un aigle et à quoi il ressemblait, après s'être ardument renseigné dans des livres. Le problème était que pas grand-chose n'était connu sur les Wyverns, sauf la base, et ils étaient une espèce en voie de disparition ils étaient l'une des plus anciennes et puissantes races de créatures magiques qui vivaient en isolation mais leur nombre diminuait au fil des siècles, la cause était inconnue. Donc il était impossible pour lui d'en trouver et d'apprendre à quoi ils ressemblaient. Les illustrations dans les livres qu'il avait réussis à trouver dans la bibliothèque ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé.

Alors qu'il y avait pensé, il avait essayé d'imaginer ce que ce serait d'être un Wyvern, et un souvenir soudain flasha dans son esprit. Un souvenir longtemps oublié, puisque c'était le souvenir d'un rêve éveillé. Il se souvint de la sensation du vent contre sa tête, le souffle de feu venant de sa bouche, et le battement des ailes fortes. Il se souvint de la joie et de la liberté d'être dans les cieux, juste avant d'entrer dans une maison et de voir Voldemort avec Pettigrew. Il savait ce qu'il avait été le jour du rêve éveillé il avait été en cours de Divination de Trelawney, l'année dernière à Hogwarts.

Alors qu'Orion rejouait le souvenir dans son esprit, remarquant particulièrement la façon dont il s'était ressenti en étant un Wyvern, il hoqueta soudainement. Il se souvint qu'il avait pensé que la vieille maison abandonnée dans son rêve semblait familière. Et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. C'était la même maison que dans le souvenir d'Ogden. Le Manoir était à Little Hangleton. Le Manoir Riddle. Et Orion fit enfin la connexion. Dans le rêve, quand il entrait dans la vieille maison, il était passé à travers une entrée élégamment meublée. Une allée qui lui avait semblé reconnaître. Et en effet, c'était celle du Manoir du Lord Noir. Le Manoir Riddle était le manoir du Lord Noir. Voldemort vivait dans la maison de son père ! Elle semblait abandonnée de l'extérieure, évidemment un sort fait pour les muggles. Mais le manoir avait certainement des barrières de protection puissantes contre les intrus et camoufler la présence de Voldemort et de ses Deatheaters dans la maison. Il savait pour sûr que la seule façon d'entrer était d'utiliser la Marque Noire, ou dans son cas, l'anneau de l'héritier des Black.

Mais peu importait car la maison des Gaunt était proche ! Cela simplifiait grandement les choses ; il avait finalement une idée claire d'où se trouvait la maison. Il pouvait maintenant penser à des façons de s'y introduire…

Orion poussa l'idée de côté, il y penserait plus tard, quand les vacances d'hiver approcheraient. Il sourit triomphalement. C'était même mieux il savait ce que c'était d'être un Wyvern !

Il se dépêcha de partir de son dortoir, dépassant des groupes d'étudiants surpris… Calypso et Lezander inclus…, et alla dans la première salle de classe vide qu'il trouva.

Orion récupéra son souffle et raidit son dos en fermant ses yeux. Il rappela le souvenir de ce rêve éveillé. Il le laissa le posséder et envahir tous ses sens. Il expérimenta une fois encore la façon dont il s'était ressenti, et imagina ce que ce serait s'il était capable de se voir lui-même dans sa forme de Wyvern. Il visualisa clairement chaque détail et tira sa magie noire de son noyau magique. Il laissa courir sa magie dans son corps entier et se concentra pour accélérer les changements de son corps.

Il transpira et trembla violemment, alors qu'il continuait à se concentrer et à forcer sa magie à le changer. Il hoqueta de douleur et mordit férocement ses lèvres quand une souffrance plus forte le saisit. Mais il continua, avec les yeux fermés et une détermination sévère d'accomplir sa transformation une fois pour toute. Il cria et tomba à genoux, quand il sentit une douleur agonisante dans son dos. Violemment, la peau de son dos fut transpercée sa chemise fut déchirée, et du sang éclata au sol, quand des ailes fortes et majestueuses apparurent dans son dos.

Orion ravala ses cris et conjura sans baguette un miroir de pied devant lui. Il était au sol, à quatre pattes, et torse nu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant des écailles couvrir sa poitrine et les grandes ailes sans fourrure sans son dos. Mais il était toujours à peu près humain, avec ses deux paupières ouvertes mais sans que son regard tueur ne l'affecte. Cela ne faisait plus mal. Il se sentait… complet.

Qu'était-ce ? Une transformation animagus partielle ? Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que cela était chose possible. Il secoua sa tête, cela pouvait être utile, mais il avait besoin de finir. Il ferma ses yeux une fois encore et se concentra de nouveau. Il sentit les changements instantanément, cela se passa sans difficultés cette fois. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il était un Wyvern de ses oreilles ressemblant à celles de dragon à ses serres d'aigle. Il ressemblait à un dragon avec une taille de lion. Ses écailles émeraudes brillaient à la lueur des bougies ses quatre jambes robustes soutenaient son corps couvert d'écailles une queue menaçante et acérée balayant l'air d'un air enthousiaste un long museau avec de la fumée sortant de ses narines rondes des ailes grandes et griffues frappant l'air et des yeux or brillants de puissance. Il se sentait sauvage, invincible et puissant et il le savoura.

_« Bien, »_ fit l'écho d'une voix de fantôme dans la pièce.

Orion fut surpris, mais en un instant, la porte d'ouvrit, et Lezander et Calypso entrèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

Orion baissa immédiatement ses paupières transparentes et tourna sa tête pour voir qui venait. Ils devaient l'avoir recherché depuis le temps puisqu'il les avait dépassés dans le couloir. Il aurait souri s'il avait pu. Bien qu'il suspectait que son visage de Wyvern montrait son bonheur.

Lezander le regarda avec des yeux ronds et un sourire large. _« Par les couilles de Merlin ! Orion c'est toi ? »_

Orion claqua ses ailes excité et rit. Il était surpris quand il entendit que le rire sortant de sa bouche était un sifflement. Ses yeux or s'écarquillèrent et il tenta de parler.

**_« Ccccc'est moi ! »_**

_« Fourchelang ! »_ S'exclama Calypso, alors qu'elle et Lezander s'approchaient avec excitation. «_ Bien sûr ! Les Wyverns sont en partie des basilics aussi ! C 'est impressionnant, Orion ! »_

Orion rit une fois encore de joie, mais soudainement, une grande gerbe de flammes sortit de sa bouche, et Lezander lança rapidement un aguamenti.

Lezander dit avec un grand sourire, _« Attention, amour, je sais que tu es content de me voir, mais essaye de contrôler ton enthousiasme ! »_

Orion gloussa avec un sifflement. Il devrait apprendre à contrôler son feu, mais c'était génial !

Il écarta ses ailes avec encore plus et commença à leur faire frapper l'air.

Calypso lui sourit narquoisement et dit à Lezander, _« Je pense que notre cher ami veut que nous nous transformions aussi ! »_

_« Je pense que tu as raison, Calypso, » _taquina Lezander._ « Penses-tu que nous serons en sécurité avec lui ? Il me semble bien sauvage. »_

Orion ricana et fit sortir une petite fumée et Calypso et Lezander rirent.

Ils se transformèrent rapidement en un étalon et un aspic. Calypso glissa jusqu'à Orion et siffla, **_« C'est merveilleux, tu ssssais. Je peux parler avec toi et tout ! »_**

Orion regarda son beau et musclé petit corps de serpent. **_« J'adore ccccela ! Mais je dois essssayer d'utiliser mes ailes. Vous me rejoignez dehors ? »_**

Lezander, qui était un magnifique et fort étalon noir, fit claquer son talon au sol agacé de ne pas pouvoir les comprendre.

Orion siffla son rire et se concentra sans difficulté et se retransforma.

_« Lez, allons dehors et transformons nous là-bas. Dépêche-toi, je veux voler ! »_

Aussitôt que Calypso et Lezander se retransformèrent en eux-mêmes, Orion nettoya rapidement le sang du sol avec un sort, fit disparaitre son T-shirt et en conjura un autre. Il attrapa leurs deux mains, et ils coururent dehors, riant tout au long du chemin.

_« Nous avons besoin de surnoms ! »_ dit Calypso de joie, alors qu'ils dépassaient le terrain de Quidditch, vers une clairière spacieuse dans la forêt des Ombres.

_« Je sais ! »_ Interrompit Lezander, _« Killergaze pour Orion ! »_

_« Non, » _dit Orion avec une petite grimace, _« Rien qui comporte le mot 'tuer', s'il te plaît. Je veux quelque chose de sympa… »_

_« Firebreath ! » _Rajouta Calypso.

Orion lui sourit. _« Oui ! C'est parfait. Et Scaly pour toi ! C'est même en accord avec ton nom ! »_

_« Et Wildmane pour Lezander ! »_ gloussa Calypso_. « Même sous sa forme d'étalon il a un crin noir et long ! Quand les couperas-tu, je te le demande, Lezander ? »_

Lezander gloussa, _« Jamais ! »_

_« Laisse le pauvre Lez tranquille, Scaly ! »_ taquina Orion. _« Il n'a que quelques attributs que l'on peut qualifier de magnifiques, et ses cheveux en font partie. En plus je les adore. »_

_« Pas de baisers pour toi pendant une semaine ! » _rétorqua Lezander avec un sourire narquois. _« Et je dirais même que tu aimes absolument mes cheveux. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de les toucher quand nous sommes au lit. Pourquoi, pendant la nuit dernière, tu… »_

_« Pas de détails, s'il vous plaît ! »_ L'interrompit Calypso moqueusement._ « Pas besoin de me traumatiser avec vos exploits ! »_

Orion et Lezander partagèrent un sourire mutin, un regard ardent et rirent.

Quand ils atteignirent la clairière en forêt, ils se transformèrent promptement et Orion siffla à Calypso, **_« Scaly, enroule-toi autour de mon cou. Allez ! Je t'emmène voler. »_**

Ses yeux jaunes lumineux aux pupilles en fente s'écarquillèrent alarmés. «_ **Je n'aime pas voler ! Et encore moins quand c'est ta première fois ! »**_

Orion renifla dédaigneusement et fit sortir de la fumée amusé. **_« Je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas de problèmes ! »_** Et il actionna ses ailes et s'éleva à environ un mètre cinquante du sol.

Lezander hennît et encouragea Orion, et finalement, Calypso s'enroula autour du cou émeraude d'Orion.

Orion décolla du sol et frappa le sol et en quelques instants, ils s'envolèrent dans les ailes. Orion lança des flammes et cria de joie, alors que Calypso sifflait et hoquetait férocement.

Le paysage flashait sous ses yeux alors qu'il expérimentait une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte avant, il ne pouvait même pas le comparer à son Firebolt. Il se sentait libre, sans restriction et ravi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux si inconscient et libre. Il laissa une de ses pattes toucher la surface du lac en plein milieu de la forêt alors que Calypso sifflait alarmée. Il parcourut la surface de l'eau avec ses griffes, éclaboussant intentionnellement Calypso et gronda de rire.

Il fit des tourbillons dans les airs et vit immédiatement Lezander, galopant follement à travers la forêt, vers eux. Orion marqua des cercles dans le ciel et taquina Lezander en le mordant gentiment et en fuyant, juste pour revenir d'une direction inattendue, et recommencer son jeu. Alors qu'ils parcouraient la forêt, ils sifflèrent et hennirent de joie.

Les trois amis passèrent le reste de la longue journée en sachant d'ors et déjà que ce jour serait l'un des plus amusants et heureux qu'ils aient vécu. Orion chérirait ce souvenir comme l'un des plus heureux de sa vie comme le dernier de ceux qu'il avait passé avec ses meilleurs amis dans l'insouciance et l'amour partagé. Des années plus tard, en se rappelant de ce jour, il savait que des larmes de désespoir couleraient sur ses joues, pour la perte de leur bonheur mais cela réchaufferait son cœur également, sachant que ce moment avait été le leur.

[…]

C'était le milieu de décembre, et Orion se leva de son sommeil en sursautant. Son anneau brûlait. Voldemort l'appelait. Il ne l'avait pas rencontré depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur marché, avant le début de l'année scolaire. Marché dans lequel Voldemort respecterait les décisions d'Orion et évitait de le traiter comme un mignon de plus, et dans lequel Orion devrait payer sa dette. Cela faisait un temps. Tellement de choses avait changé. Orion regarda son anneau avec incertitude et appréhension. Il ne voulait pas voir Voldemort. Il avait peur de la rencontre. Il avait fait le choix d'abandonner Voldemort, mais pourrait-il le faire alors qu'il confrontait le vieux sorcier ? Orion serra sa mâchoire. Il devait y aller. Il devait mettre le point final à tout cela.

Orion utilisa son portoloin pour aller au bureau de Voldemort et regarda un point sur le mur derrière Voldemort.

Voldemort se leva de sa chaise et dit avec un sourire narquois. _« J'ai pensé à plusieurs façons dont tu pourrais payer ta dette. »_ Il regarda Orion et dit avec un froncement de sourcils,_ « Tu es très fin et pâle, et tu sembles épuisé. Es-tu malade ? »_

Le sorcier s'avança jusqu'à être devant Orion, et Orion se tendit, les poings serrés, alors qu'il sentait de nouveau l'appréhension et la prudence le prendre.

Voldemort fit un mouvement pour toucher la joue d'Orion, mais il ne put empêcher de se dérober alors qu'il reculait. Voldemort laissa tomber sa main et son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme de près.

**_« Regarde-moi, »_** siffla Voldemort calmement.

Orion secoua silencieusement sa tête et refusa d'enlever son regard du mur.

Abruptement, Voldemort prit le menton d'Orion et Orion se dégagea violemment et gronda, _« Ne me touchez pas ! »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux. _« Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi à cause de notre dernier entretien ? Dois-je expliquer une fois encore qu'être mon consort est une position d'honneur à mes côtés ? »_ Il sourit narquoisement et ajouta doucement, _« Allons, Orion, faisons la paix. »_

Soudainement, Voldemort l'attrapa et déposa un baiser des plus agressifs sur les lèvres d'Orion. Orion lutta en vain contre le sorcier plus fort et ses yeux attrapèrent le regard de Voldemort.

Ces yeux haïs étaient remplis de désirs et de possessivité, mais avec les beaux traits de Tom sur son visage. Maudit soit-il ! Orion continua de lutter alors qu'il se battait également contre l'attirance qu'il ressentait soudainement contre la puissance de Voldemort, l'aura enchanteresse qui titillait sa peau, et contre ses sentiments refoulés qui menaçaient de refaire surface.

Voldemort franchit les lèvres pressées d'Orion et fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche chaude d'Orion qui agrippait férocement les épaules de Voldemort tandis qu'il ressentait son désir augmenter. La panique d'Orion et son mépris de lui-même augmentaient également quand il sentit sa détermination s'amenuiser, alors que son plaisir dans le baiser se faisait ressentir.

_« NON ! »_ Hoqueta Orion en brisant abruptement le baiser et en essayant de repousser Voldemort. Mais les bras de Voldemort autour ne bougèrent pas. Orion leva son visage pour le regarder et dit en tremblant, _« Soyez maudit ! Ne pouvez juste pas me laisser tranquille ? »_

Voldemort arqua un sourcil et siffla calmement, **_« Tu m'appartiens, mon petit serpent. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû te dire de devenir mon consort sans te montrer ce que je pouvais te donner en retour. »_**Il sourit narquoisement et ajouta doucement, **_« Laisse-moi te montrer maintenant. »_**

Voldemort réattaqua la bouche d'Orion et comment à le caresser dans le dos sous la chemise, pressant son corps contre le sien. Orion attrapa les épaules de Voldemort pour garder son équilibre, alors que Voldemort approfondissait le baiser. Orion hoqueta dans la bouche de Voldemort alors que le sorcier le levait, faisant Orion croiser ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'appuyant contre le mur.

Orion gémit quand il sentit l'excitation de Voldemort se frotter contre la sienne, et alors, alors qu'il allait presque venir, Voldemort plaça une main dans sa nuque et murmura un sort. Orion fut envahi par un désir intense et consumant et un éclat de pouvoir, qui venait de Voldemort et qui courait à travers son corps et enflammait ses nerfs avec des vagues insoutenables de plaisir. Les yeux d'Orion roulèrent dans sa tête, et il resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, continuant de gémir face à cet assaut.

Orion explosa d'extase et finalement resta mollement contre Voldemort, un plaisir intense courait toujours dans son corps. Le sorcier sourit narquoisement avant d'attaquer le cou d'Orion avec des baisers passionnés, et défit lentement la chemise d'Orion. Orion grogna et déboutonna désespérément la chemise de Voldemort, et glissa ses mains dedans, les bougeant sur la poitrine douce et chaude de Voldemort.

Puis, un souvenir de la mort de sa mère et de James traversa son esprit et il se souvint douloureusement avec qu'il était réellement, et il brisa le contact et haleta à la recherche d'air. Il commença à trembler de désespoir, de confusion et d'incertitude, alors qu'il gardait son front contre le creux de la nuque de Voldemort.

Il chuchota avec tristesse, _« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous me rendez fou. » Il_ voulait se maudire pour avoir oublié ce que Voldemort lui avait fait et pour sa faiblesse. Il regagna sa détermination et défit ses jambes de la taille de Voldemort.

Voldemort l'arrêta, mais Orion perdit son air composé et repoussa violemment Voldemort et hurla comme fou alors qu'il se tenait devant lui,_ « Ne comprenez-vous pas que je ne veux pas de vous ? Que faut-il pour que vous l'acceptiez ? Je ne veux même pas être dans la même pièce que vous ! Je ne veux pour vous revoir ! » _Il attrapa Voldemort par ses robes et cria, _« C'est la dernière fois que je réponds à vos appels ! Je trouverai un moyen de désactiver ce putain de portoloin et vous ne me reverrez plus ! »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux et attrapa douloureusement les poignets d'Orion alors qu'il sifflait furieusement, _« Tu oublies que tu es mon partisan ? Tu oublies que tu as une dette envers moi. Ne voulais-tu pas aider notre cause ? Ne voulais-tu pas la défaite de la Lumière ? Es-tu en train de dire que tu deviens un traitre à ton sang ? »_

Orion regarda dans les yeux de Voldemort et dit avec détermination, _« Non. Je dis simplement que je vais de mon propre chemin, sans quitter les Ténèbres. Vous n'avez pas réellement besoin de moi, vous voulez juste m'utiliser. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous non plus. Je n'oublie pas la dette. Je la repairai et nous irons chacun de notre coté. »_

Voldemort ricana, _« Tu veux aller de ton propre chemin, non ? Et que feras-tu exactement ? Te battras-tu contre le Ministère, les Aurors, Dumbledore et l'Ordre à toi tout seul ? Sans soutien ? Combien de temps exactement survivras-tu quand la guerre éclatera ? Quelques jours tout au plus. Sans moi et les Deatheaters, les sorciers de la Lumière te jetteront à Azkaban aussitôt que tu montreras que tu t'opposeras à eux. Sans nous, tu seras tout seul tu seras sans ressources et sans alliés. »_

_« Je trouverai une solution, »_ dit Orion hésitant, _« Il y en a toujours une. »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement. _« Tu n'aurais pas l'occasion d'en chercher une, mon petit serpent. Tu dois d'abord repayer ta dette, et je te donne seulement trois alternatives : devenir mon consort, prendre la Marque Noire ou tuer Draco Malfoy. »_

Orion vacilla choqué, _« Quoi ? »_

Le sourire moqueur de Voldemort s'élargit et il dit plaisamment, _« Je suppose que tu es surpris par la dernière alternative ? »_

_« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous tuer Draco ? » _demanda franchement Orion. _« Il deviendra un de vos deatheaters et Lucius ne vous le pardonnerez jamais si vous le tuiez ! »_

_« Oh mais je ne le tuerais pas, si ? »_ rétorqua Voldemort calmement. _« Toi oui. Et le jeune sorcier n'a pas de valeur à mes yeux. Je me fiche de lui. »_ Il sourit méchamment et ajouta, _« Mais je sais que pour toi c'est le contraire. Tu apprécies le rejeton des Malfoy, non ? C'est un de tes bons amis. Ce sera intéressant de voir à quel point tu es résolu à quitter mes rangs. Si tu veux réellement me quitter, alors ton choix est simple : tuer le gamin Malfoy. »_

Orion lui lança un regard noir et siffla furieusement,_ « Bâtard ! Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas une alternative pour moi ! Vous me laissez simplement avec deux choix : la Marque Noire ou devenir votre Consort ! Les deux me lieront à vous pour toujours ! »_

_« Le temps passe déjà, » _dit Voldemort en ignorant la remarque coléreuse d'Orion. _« J'estime que tu as jusqu'à la fin de ton année scolaire pour payer la dette, avant que ta magie ne commence à se retourner contre toi. »_

Orion inclina sa tête et couvrit ses yeux avec ses paumes. Il murmura désespéré, _« Non, non… cela ne se peut… »_

Voldemort caressa la nuque d'Orion et il dit calmement, _« Pourquoi dois-tu être si difficile, mon petit serpent ? »_

Orion leva sa tête et dégagea la main de Voldemort. Il répondit à travers ses dents serrées, _« Parce que je ne vous apprécie pas ! Parce que vous détruisez mes chances d'indépendance ! »_

Voldemort se moqua de lui. _« Indépendance ? Pensais-tu réellement que je te permettrais d'être indépendant et d'aller de ton côté, même si la dette n'existait pas ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mes partisans ne quittent jamais mon service sinon c'est qu'ils sont morts. » _Puis il siffla suavement, **_« Et tu dis que tu ne m'apprécies pas ? Je trouve cela assez difficile à croire, vu ta réaction à mes avances. »_** Il attrapa Orion par la taille, le plaquant contre son corps faisant pencher le cou d'Orion en arrière et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Orion. **_« Ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas cela, Orion. »_** Il joua avec le lobe d'Orion et siffla doucement, son souffle chaud titilla son cou et le fit frissonner, **_« Je sais quel effet j'ai sur toi, mon petit serpent. Tu ne peux pas me le cacher. »_**

Bâtard arrogant ! Pensa Orion furieusement. Juste comme Tom ! Il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine, et il se dit : Pour l'amour du ciel, oui, c'était Tom ! Il était temps que tu l'acceptes finalement, mais cela ne devrait pas lui importer, aucun ne devrait t'importer ! A mesure que le temps passait, il était de plus en plus en colère contre lui-même et Voldemort. Et par-dessus tout, à la situation impossible dans laquelle Voldemort le plaçait avec la dette.

Orion attrapa fortement Voldemort par le col de ses robes, et se hissa à sa hauteur. Il perça Voldemort de ses yeux et cracha, _« Je vous ferai regretter les alternatives que vous me donnez ! »_ Il agrippa Voldemort par la nuque et l'embrassa agressivement et profondément, alors qu'il poussait un Voldemort surpris contre le mur. Orion plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Voldemort et le ravit avec tout son désir et la passion qu'il possédait. Il sentit Voldemort grogner de plaisir dans sa bouche, mais avant que Voldemort ait le temps de regagner ses esprits, Orion brisa le baiser ardent et siffla furieusement, **_« C'est la dernière fois que vous goutez mes lèvres, mon Seigneur. »_** Il repoussa brusquement Voldemort et continua, **_« Si je deviens votre Deatheater ou votre Consort, je ne serai jamais volontairement intime avec vous. Si je choisis d'être votre Consort, nous ne serons intimes qu'une fois, et de façon aussi brève et détachée que possible, seulement pour créer notre héritier. Et je déciderai de quand ça se passera, pas avant mes dix-sept ans, au moins. Et je ne vivrai pas avec vous. Je continuerai ma vie et je vous verrai aussi peu que possible. »_**

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir, furieux et gronda, _« Si tu deviens mon Consort, tu resteras à mes côtés tout le temps ! Et tu viendras à moi lorsque je le demanderai et je tu apprendras à aimer et à supplier pour en avoir plus ! »_

Orion l'ignora et siffla, **_« Je vous ferai part de mon choix lorsque l'année scolaire de Durmstrang finira. Jusque là, je ne vous reverrai pas. Je ne répondrai pas à vos appels. J'en ai fini avec vous. »_**

Et il activa l'anneau, et en un instant il disparut, laissant un Lord Noir alarmé derrière.

Orion retourna dans son lit, sans réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il mit sa tête sous l'oreiller et couvrit ses oreilles paniqué. Il désirait encore Voldemort, et il voulait encore Tom et Voldemort aussi. Comment pouvait-il encore ressentir toutes ces choses après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment était-ce possible que sa résolution se soit fait la malle quand Voldemort l'avait pris dans ses bras ? Mais il s'était senti à sa place ses émotions et le plaisir avaient été si intenses, le laissant pantois. Et Voldemort lui avait fait expérimenter son désir pour lui. Il était si puissant, si consumant et obsessif. Est-ce que Voldemort ressentait réellement cela pour lui ? C'était du désir, oui, mais c'était aussi une envie profonde et latente. Est-ce que Tom avait eu raison ? Est-ce que Voldemort se souciait de lui au fond ? Est-ce que Voldemort en était conscient ? Etait-il capable de le reconnaitre pour ce qu'il était réellement ?

Mais Voldemort était toujours aussi dérangé qu'avant. Il ravala un sanglot furieux. Voldemort ne lui laissait pas de choix, il ne serait jamais capable de lui échapper maintenant. Être un Deatheater ou un Consort. Il ne savait pas quel choix était le pire. Orion serra les dents. Il devait admettre que Voldemort avait rempli sa part de marché. Voldemort ne lui avait pas lancé de Crucio ou ne l'avait pas menacé. Il ne l'avait pas traité comme l'un de ses mignons. Le sorcier l'avait traité bien mieux qu'avant, avec bien plus de patience et de gentillesse, au moins pour les standards de Voldemort. Voldemort lui avait fait intensément plaisir et lui avait même fait ressentir ce que lui avait ressenti. L'avait-il fait afin de le manipuler ? Certainement, mais cela ne changeait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Orion soupira fortement et dirigea ses pensées autre part. Il avait besoin de réfléchir correctement. La dette lui laissait peu de choix, il ne pourrait pas être indépendant, pas encore. Voldemort avait raison, il aurait peut-être le soutien de l'A.T dans le futur mais il avait besoin de l'aide des Deatheaters pendant ce temps. Il ne pouvait pas encore former son propre camp, pas avec les membres de l'A.T étant si inexpérimentés. Mais ce qu'il avait dit à Voldemort était la vérité. S'il devenait son Consort, il se libèrerait aussitôt la naissance de son héritier. Et il prendrait l'enfant avec lui. Voldemort ne pourrait pas empêcher ce qu'il se passerait. Mais cela ne se passerait que dans plusieurs années. Pendant ce temps, il devrait juste prétendre le soutenir et continuer ses propres plans. S'il choisissait l'autre alternative, prendre la Marque Noire, la même chose arriverait. Il garderait une relation professionnelle avec Voldemort et ferait les choses de son coté.

Deatheater ou Consort… Orion hoqueta. Lezander ! Et Lezander ? Par la barbe de Merlin, il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Il voulait Lezander, il l'aimait ! Il en était certain maintenant. Lezander l'avait tant aidé. Sans lui, il se serait écroulé sous la pression. Par Merlin, devenir le Consort n'était pas une alternative alors.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pensa Orion furieux. Comment puis-je vouloir Tom et aimer Lezander en même temps ? Comment puis-je aimer Lezander et encore désirer Voldemort ? Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que sa mère avait ressenti la même chose ? Il se souvenait de ses mots d'amour pour James Potter. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait aimé et il y avait de la sincérité dans sa voix. Avait-elle aimé Sirius et James en même temps ? Ou avait-elle appris à aimer James après son mariage ? Avait-elle été déchirée entre son amour pour un sorcier noir qui était devenu un sorcier de la Lumière et un choix plus sûr et sage ? Mais elle avait fait le bon choix pour elle et son bébé au final. Orion ne se sentait pas trahi ou en colère pour son père. Il avait compris pourquoi Lily avait choisi cela. Elle avait fait la bonne chose. Et il ferait de même. Lezander était le bon choix.

Et il avait besoin des Horcruxes aussitôt que possible. Heureusement, il ne restait qu'une semaine jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver. Il irait à la maison des Gaunt alors il savait déjà où c'était. Il était clair pour lui qu'il avait besoin des Horcruxes pour avoir un avantage contre Voldemort. Quand le temps viendrait, il achèterait sa liberté avec eux.


	34. Chapter 33

Un grooooos grooos merci à :

77Hildegard, **AdelheidRei**, Arkane 12, **Asuka Tanku**, AuroreD-92, **Axelle**, Caro06, **Edo21**, Egwene Al'Vere, **Dark Ella**, Dragonha, **Elodie57**, Elodie Nina, **Flory Wess**, Fuhatsu, **Gellycrok**, Gladys Malfoy, **Gwenhifar**, Hueco Mundo, **Isabelle**, James Waldorf, **Jenna-Chana**, Juju, Kiaeli, **Kisara**, Konomu-imouto, **Landydou**, Lilywen, **Lord La Folle**, Luffynette, **Lynka Read**, Lys-59, **Mia-vie-ou-meurt**, Mikamic, **Mimi**, Mizuki2502, **Myshka01**, Naifu-Sasu, **Nesumi10**, Nienna-lo, **Princesse Serenity**, Raintrea, **Rinshitaiken**, Ronnie32, **Sahada**, Scillya, **Serenna14**, Sheltan, **Spika**, Stormtrooper2, **Tsubakigirl**, Venin du Basilik, **Yamia**, Zaika

Et à tous ceux qui se rajouteront après =)

- _Vérifie ton texte, les espaces ne sont pas bon_ (Par **Jenna-Chana**)

Je sais, je l'avais mis en note de fin de chapitre. Cela faisait quatre heures que j'essayais coup sur coup de mettre le chapitre en ligne sans que ça foire.

- _A propos de Lezander, il m'agace à être trop prévenant, trop gentil, trop "parfait"_ (Par **Lord La Folle**)

C'est exactement ça, il est trop parfait. Il est franchement le petit ami rêvé qui va en plus te donner un avenir sûr, c'est un prince après tout :p mais quand on cherche l'aventure, être parfait ne suffit pas. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'Orion se souvient de lui quand ça lui convient XD La relation entre Orion et Voldemort est juste... waaaaouh XD

- _Je sens que ça va être long avant qu'ils ne se déclarent leur amour passionné. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée du M-Preg mais apparemment on a le temps_ (Par **Asuka Tanku**)

En même temps, je vois mal Voldemort faire une déclaration d'amour enflammée :p il est quand même un peu dérangé XD. Pour le M-Preg oui, même au bout de 45 chapitres de la séquelle (j'espère qu'elle reprendra la fic T-T faut qu'elle la retravaille elle m'a dit), il n'y a rien :p

- Combien _de temps il faudra à Voldemort pour comprendre qu'Harry et Orion sont une seule et même personne ? La stratégie employée pour attirer Harry n'était pas forcément la meilleure. _(Par **Stormtrooper2**)

Ca approche doucement mais sûrement :p En ce qui concerne la stratégie, on se demande même s'il en avait une. C'est un gros bourrin XD Enfin, je ne sais pas, moi on me montre la mort de mes parents comme alternative, à moins d'être lâche, tu as plus envie de les venger XD C'est vrai que si Orion aimait réellement Lezander, il ne se poserait pas tout ça, même si les hormones jouent un rôle assez conséquent :)

- _Je vois venir du déni en plein milieu..._ (Par **Lynka Read**)

Alors ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire :p Orion est très fort pour nier les choses qui ne lui plaisent pas XD

- _J'ai bien aimé le passage où Orion est en discussion télépathique avec Voldy !_ (par **Hueco Mundo**)

Moi ça fait longtemps que j'aurais décroché à ce que disait le prof. Il a tenu quand même XD - J'ai bien aimé le passage où Orion est en discussion télépathique avec Voldy ! (par Hueco Mundo)

Moi ça fait longtemps que j'aurais décroché à ce que disait le prof. Il a tenu quand même XD

- _J'ai hâte qu'Orion tue Voldemort ! Cependant la scène avec Tom j'avais le goût de pleurer. Lez me tape sur les nerfs !_ (Par **Ronnie32**)

Ah ouais mais non, Orion qui tue Voldemort revient à ce qu'il tue Tom. Je préfère encore qu'il épargne les deux. Après, en se plaçant du point de vue de Voldemort, il considère Harry Potter plus comme un ennemi que comme un allié potentiel, donc il va d'abord chercher à l'intimider et à le traiter comme un ennemi avant de le rallier. Quelque part, il a de la chance qu'Harry soit Orion XD Ouais moi aussi, j'avais envie de chialer pour Tom, j'avais peur d'avoir mal retranscrit tout le désespoir qu'il ressent, mais apparemment c'est bien passé. Et Lezander, t'es pas le seul XD Franchement, on devrait carrément demander qui veut le pendre :p Je pense que plus de la moitié des lecteurs souhaiterait qu'il casse avec Orion :p

_- Il m'a fallu 1h45 pour lire le chapitre_ (par **Sheltan**)

Woooow ! XD Je compte plus le temps de traduction et de correction :p

- _Ca m'énerve que Calypso soit si obstinée et aveugle lorsqu'il s'agit du Lord Noir. A tous les coups si Orion lui parle des deux choix proposés par Voldemort, elle arriverait à être jalouse. Je suis pratiquement certaine que Lezander voudrait qu'Orion tue Draco_. (Par **Elodie57**)

Avis personnel =) je trouve au contraire que Calypso soit à la fois admirative d'Orion et du Lord Noir lui donne une personnalité assez singulière dans le sens où finalement, elle est un peu imprévisible :) Au final est-ce qu'elle serait capable de se retourner contre l'un ou contre l'autre ? Oui, je pense aussi qu'elle arriverait à être jalouse. Elle semble être quelque peu envieuse :) Et en ce qui concerne Lezander, je ne pense pas qu'il souhaiterait la mort de Draco. Il est déjà assez dégoûté que Voldemort mène Orion comme une marionnette.

- _J'espère que tu ne reçois plus de reviews méchantes de gens débiles. Malgré le pairing de l'histoire je ne désespère pas qu'Orion finisse par oublier Tom et se marier avec Lezander. J'ai beaucoup aimé la scène avec les 3 animagus, un moment d'amusement et d'insouciance entre amis. Ces moments sont très rares et vont le devenir de plus en plus j'ai l'impression._ (Par **Scillya**)

Non, je pense que cela a bien agi sur mon moral aussi.

Arf, Lezander serait le choix facile :p Et malheureusement pour Orion, sa vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille XD

Plus on avance dans l'histoire et plus cela devient sombre. C'est vrai qu'on quitte petit à petit l'insouciance de l'enfance. Bien qu'Orion et compagnie aient toujours plus ou moins été conscients de la guerre à venir. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir sur la fic ;)

- _Comment un enfant de 15ans arrive à faire face au lord... comment ça ce fait que le lord, n'arrive pas à faire le lien entre Harry et Orion..._ (Par **77Hildegard**)

Orion a beau avoir 15 ans physique, mentalement on dirait un vieux :p Je pense que pour que Voldemort puisse faire le lien, il manque un petit détail et du temps passé ensemble :p

_- Les dialogues en fourchelang était un peu difficile à lire cependant :/ caprice de l'auteur original ?_ (Par **Tsubakigirl**)

Naaan, comme je l'ai mis en fin de note, j'avais eu un problème de publication. Mais j'ai rétabli la chose =)

- _Voldemort toujours égal à lui-même, je n'en attendais pas moins. Il est vraiment tel que je l'aime dans les fics, violent, vicieux et possessif, ce n'est pas une guimauve et j'adore ça._ (Par **Kiaeli**)

Vouiiiii tu as trop raison, ça fait juste plaisir d'avoir un Voldemort égal à lui-même. Et puis il ne tombe pas juste sous le charme d'Orion comme ça. Il met en place tous les moyens pour l'avoir. Il est tellement obsessif, cruel, envieux... J'adore aussi ^.^

_- J'n'avais pas vu que tu avais publié un autre chapitre et c'est quand j'ai reçu l'alerte pour le suivant que j'ai réalisé! Dis, tu as reparlé du français! Il va réapparaître :D ?_ (Par **Gellycrok**)

Arf t'as eu une double ration du coup :p Ouiiii, Sébastien est là :p Moi je l'adore ^.^

- _Orion dit aimer Lezander, mais ce n'est pas de la même intensité_. (Par **Spika**)

Je pense surtout aussi tu vois que Lezander dû à sa nature vampirique ne voit pas les choses de la même façon qu'Orion qui a certes beaucoup d'affection pour Lezander, mais qui ne comprend pas l'amour véritable encore :) Est-ce qu'il le comprendra un jour ?

_- Par contre je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il veut tuer Drago, à part pour forcer Orion; mais je trouve ça excessif quand même...il le veut vraiment son Orion^^ mais il ne cherche vraiment pas à l'obtenir de la bonne façon, un Voldy maladroit en amour, c'est presque comique!_ (Par **Gwenhifar**)

La raison exacte pour laquelle il veut tuer Draco va être dévoilée un peu plus tard dans la fic. Disons simplement qu'il n'aime pas que l'on marche sur ses plates bandes. Et surtout, si ça peut forcer Orion à faire un choix, c'est tout bénéf' pour lui :p Maladroit en amour, ça c'est le cas de le dire ^.^

- _D'ailleurs je me demande si Orion ne se sert pas inconsciemment de son "amour" pour Lezander pour éviter de penser à ses sentiments pour Voldemort ?_ (Par **Axelle**)

Tu fais bien de mettre amour entre parenthèses, :p pour moi, Orion n'aime pas Lez. Pour Lez, Orion signifie le monde puisqu'il lui a offert de son sang. C'est son compagnon, il n'attend qu'une chose se lier à lui par les relations physiques. Je suis deg pour lui parce qu'il n'est qu'une marionnette sur l'échiquier d'Orion. Il a de l'affection pour lui, mais bon après voilà quoi... Lezander n'est pas Tom et encore moins Voldemort. ;)

- _Mais quand vont-ils conclure tous les deux ! Que ce soit Lez ou Voldychou ! Ah ils sont énervant ça fait trois fois qu'ils nous font le coup !_

_Bon sinon c'est toujours aussi parfait à part que j'ai eu énormément de mal a lire les parties en fourchelangue les mots étaient trop serres entre eux._ (Par **James Waldorf**)

Oui pour les parties en fourchelang, je viens de faire les changements, ça m'a saoulée aussi mais je venais de passer quatre heures à essayer de le publier XD Ca fait vraiment trois fois qu'il y a des feintes de Lemon ? Aaaaah bah... peut-être que cette fois sera la bonne XD

- _Jusqu'à hier, où je suis retombée dessus et n'ayant plus rien à lire, j'ai sauté le pas._

_Résultat, peu d'heure de sommeil et 32 chapitres plus tard je suis triste qu'il n'y ait pas encore un chapitre de plus !_ (Par **Arkane 12**)

Ah ça ça me rend fière ^.^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies la traduction ! Quand j'ai découvert la fic, je crois que j'ai passé une bonne semaine à la lire, je m'arrêtais que pour manger, me laver et dormir XD

- _A force de secrets et de mensonges, il risque de ne plus savoir à quel saint se vouer!_ (Par **Dark Ella**)

Ca c'est sûr, d'autant plus qu'il va finir par se perdre dans tous ces mensonges si ça continue comme ça. XD La vision de la mort de sa mère a ramené à la surface Harry Potter, qu'il n'avait au final jamais considéré réellement ^.^

- _Dis-moi c'est bien un HPLV ?_ (Par **Kisara**)

Oui c'est bien un pairing avec Voldemort et Orion.

- _This is fantastic~ Thank you so much for translating this fic. I'd already read it in English, but I'm learning French right now and it really helps to be able to have something I actually ENJOY reading! Thank you so much! Merci beaucoup~ _(par **_Rainstrea_**)

Oh I'm glad that you're learning French and that I help you with this translation. It's my pleasure really! I fell in love with this fic when I read it in English, Firephoenix8 is incredible! I just could not not translate this fic for the French readers.

**Points forts du Chapitre 32 :**

- Voldemort se rend compte qu'Harry Potter n'est pas un sorcier inconscient de la magie et tente de le menacer pour qu'il révèle l'endroit où il est après avoir essayé la ruse et le mensonge. Il n'hésite pas à faire revivre à Harry la mort de ses parents.

- Orion apprend à Vagnarov la mort de Karkaroff.

- Orion prouve à l'A.T qu'il est largement capable de les diriger. Il défait Titania, la meilleure duelliste en moins de cinq minutes.

- Lezander, Calypso et Orion s'amusent avec leurs formes animagus car Orion s'est transformé pour la première fois sous sa forme complète.

- Orion rejette Tom assez violemment.

- Voldemort donne trois choix à Orion pour remplir sa dette de vie : Tuer Draco Malfoy, devenir un Deatheater ou devenir son Consort.

**.**

**BETA-LECTURE en collaboration avec KURAMASEKE**

**.**

**Chapitre 33 : Découvertes & Rejet mal interprété**

**.**

La semaine suivante, celle avant les vacances d'hiver, Orion fit en sorte que tout soit prêt. Il avait déjà obtenu une carte d'Angleterre de la bibliothèque, et avait prudemment étudié comment aller jusqu'à Little Hangleton. Orion avait également recherché, avec ferveur, comment désactiver son portoloin. Il avait tenté plusieurs sorts, mais en vain. Le sort, que Voldemort avait utilisé pour transformer son portoloin, n'était mentionné dans aucun livre. Il avait même essayé d'enlever son anneau de son doigt, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Orion était extrêmement frustré par cela, mais au moins, Voldemort n'avait pas tenté de le rappeler.

Orion avait finalement fait un choix désespéré; et avait envoyé un portoloin pour le Manoir des Black à un sorcier qui était susceptible de pouvoir l'aider. Il lui avait également envoyé une lettre qui disait, en des termes incertains que le sorcier n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter sa demander. Le portoloin s'activerait le quatrième jour des vacances, donnant ainsi à Orion le temps d'aller à son manoir et d'ajuster les barrières de protection, ce qui permettrait au sorcier d'entrer.

Il avait dédié tout son temps libre à en apprendre plus sur les dettes sorcières. Au début, avait pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver une échappatoire aux alternatives que Voldemort lui avait données. Le premier choix : devenir un Deatheater, était assez clair, mais les autres ne l'étaient pas.

À son grand désespoir, il découvrit que lorsqu'un nom de sorcier était mentionné, il était quasi impossible de trouver un remplacement. Orion avait espéré qu'il pourrait obtenir un animal de compagnie et le nommer Draco Malfoy puis le tuer, ou qu'il pourrait peut-être utiliser un muggle. Mais les livres sur le sujet statuaient clairement qu'une fois que le nom d'un sorcier était mentionné, la seule façon de contourner la dette était de trouver une autre personne qui portait exactement le même nom. A l'époque, il devait exister des personnes – sorcières ou muggles – qui portaient le même nom. Mais 'Draco Malfoy' était unique, tant dans le monde muggle que dans le monde sorcier. Il aurait dû le savoir Voldemort n'aurait pas laissé d'échappatoires.

Orion se demandait toujours pourquoi Voldemort avait choisi Draco. Il y avait d'autres personnes qu'il aurait refusé de tuer, comme Calypso ou Lezander, alors pourquoi Draco ? Voldemort ne faisait rien sans une bonne raison, et Orion n'était pas convaincu par sa réponse simple quant au fait qu'il se fichait bien du fait que Draco vive ou meurt.

Finalement, Orion étudia la dernière alternative : devenir le Consort de Voldemort. Dans le monde sorcier, être un Consort avait plusieurs définitions, bien qu'il y ait un facteur commun à toutes : un Consort devait porter un héritier. Un Consort était, en définition générale, le partenaire choisi du dirigeant mais l'implication et le pouvoir de décision du Consort variait. Et cela dépendait de combien le dirigeant souhaitait l'implication du partenaire dans son règne. Un Consort pouvait être l'égal du dirigeant, sa main droite, ou un simple amant. Et Orion ne se leurrait pas sur la position que Voldemort voulait pour lui.

Donc ses choix restaient encore de devenir un Deatheater ou un Consort. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas penser à prendre une décision. Bien qu'il ait découvert quelque chose qui lui ait brièvement fait plaisir, avant qu'il n'admette que cela ne faisait pas une grande différence. Il avait fait ses propres estimations sur le temps qu'il restait avant de donner une réponse à Voldemort. Après des calculs précis, il avait vu qu'il avait environ trois semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire pour répondre, avant que sa magie ne commence à agir contre lui. L'estimation de Voldemort était plutôt rapide, faite dans le moment, donc Orion était certain que la sienne et ses calculs étaient corrects. Mais au final, pensa-t-il, cela importait peu, il était foutu de toute façon.

Les cauchemars d'Orion hantaient ses nuits, mais son immersion dans la planification et les recherches l'avaient aidé à penser plus rationnellement et avec moins d'émotions. Le souvenir des dernières minutes de sa mère vivante était celui qui le secouait le plus. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était morte pour le sauver, mais le voir était autre chose. Dans le passé, il avait regretté sa mort mais il ne l'avait pas tant ressenti. Il ne l'avait simplement pas assez connue pour qu'elle lui manque. Mais maintenant, il avait senti quelle sorcière aimante elle avait été quelle vie magnifique on lui avait enlevée !

D'un côté il haïssait Voldemort d'utiliser le souvenir pour le tourmenter. Mais d'un autre, il admettait à contrecœur que Tom pourrait avoir raison. Voldemort ne savait pas réellement qu'il le tourmentait ainsi et Voldemort ne l'avait pas tuée pour lui faire du mal. De plus, Voldemort lui avait donné une chance. Il savait que Voldemort avait fait cela pour récompenser Snape, mais la vérité était que Voldemort aurait pu mentir à Snape et la tuer quand même. Mais Voldemort ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait volontairement donné à la mère du sorcier qu'il voulait détruire, une chance de vivre.

Cela rendait Orion grandement confus. L'image négative qu'il avait du Seigneur Noir ne collait pas avec la façon dont il se comportait parfois. Voldemort semblait injuste, cruel et se préoccupant que de lui, mais lui-même faisait des choses comme cela. Et après avoir admis que Voldemort était Tom, Orion réalisa que la personnalité de Tom n'était pas irrévocablement verrouillée à celle de Voldemort, mais qu'elle semblait parfois refaire surface, rendant Voldemort plus humain. _Mais même_, se répétait Orion, _ce n'est pas assez pour que je me préoccupe réellement de Voldemort._

Apprécier Tom était une histoire différente. Presque deux mois étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait parlée à Tom. Son cœur se serrait en se souvenant des suppliques désespérées de Tom et son visage magnifique se tordant de panique. Chaque nuit, Orion prenait le médaillon dans ses mains et le pressait tristement contre sa poitrine, le caressant lentement, alors qu'il rêvait avec trouble. Cela lui manquait de parler à Tom, de lui parler de ses problèmes et de regarder dans ces yeux bleus sombres et profonds. Les derniers mots désespérés de Tom faisaient toujours douloureusement échos dans son esprit et le remplissaient de tristesse. Cela avait été réellement une décision très difficile à faire, mais elle était nécessaire il se le répétait constamment, quand il ressentait le besoin d'ouvrir le médaillon et de demander le pardon de Tom.

[…]

La nuit du dix-huit Décembre, deux jours avant le début des vacances d'hiver, Orion alla au lit épuisé.

Il était profondément endormi lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir dans son lit, tandis que sa nuque pulsait et bougeait frénétiquement de droite à gauche.

Son corps était lisse, puissant et flexible. Il glissait entre des barres de métal brillantes, à travers des pierres froides et sombres… il était à plat contre le sol, rampant sur son ventre… il vit son reflet dans une colonne noire en marbre… il faisait sombre, pourtant il pouvait voir des objets autours de lui de couleurs étranges et vibrantes… sa tête tournait… au premier coup d'œil, le couloir était vide… mais non… un homme était assis au sol devant lui, son menton affaissé contre sa poitrine, sa silhouette brillant dans les ténèbres…

Orion sortit sa langue… il goûta l'odeur de l'homme dans l'air… il était vivant mais somnolant… assis devant une porte au fond du couloir… Orion voulait mordre l'homme… mais il devait maîtriser cette impulsion… il avait du travail plus important à faire…

Mais l'homme s'agitait… une Cape argentée tomba de ses jambes alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds et Orion vit sa silhouette vibrante et floue venir vers lui, vit une baguette être retirée d'une ceinture… il n'avait pas le choix… il s'éleva du sol et attaqua une fois, deux fois, trois fois, plongeant ses crocs profondément dans la peau de l'homme, sentant ses côtes se fragmenter sous ses mâchoires, sentant la chaleur du sang…

L'homme hurlait de douleur… puis il devint silencieux… il atterrit contre le mur… le sang avait éclaboussé le sol…

Son front lui faisait terriblement mal… il avait envie d'éclater…

Soudainement, Orion ouvrit ses yeux avec un hoquet. Chaque fibre de son corps était couverte de sueur froide ses couvertures de lit étaient enroulées autour de lui comme une veste il avait l'impression qu'un fer à blanc était appliqué sur son front.

Il agrippa sa tête et grogna de douleur. Orion essaya de penser clairement, alors que son cœur battait rapidement contre sa poitrine.

Le couloir dans lequel il avait été, était le même que celui de ses rêves. Et la porte était la même que celle qu'il continuait de regarder et qu'il espérait pouvoir ouvrir. Mais quelle était cette nouvelle étrangeté ? Il n'avait pas été un homme. Orion hoqueta. Non, il avait été un serpent ! Il avait mortellement mordu quelqu'un ! Il lutta pour reconstruire l'image. Il connaissait ce sorcier… il était si familier… les cheveux roux ! C'était Arthur Weasley ! Mais pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Weasley ? Qu'est ce que Weasley avait à voir avec ses rêves sur le couloir et la porte ?

Orion secoua sa tête. Weasley… Que savait-il de l'homme ? L'Ordre ! Bien sûr ! Quand il avait pénétré dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier avait dit quelque chose à propos d'Arthur Weasley l'aidant à trouver des soutiens au Ministère. Le sorcier était clairement un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais pourquoi était-il dans ce couloir étrange ?

Puis il se souvint, Weasley avait utilisé une Cape d'Invisibilité ! Donc il n'aurait définitivement pas dû être dans ce couloir, gardant cette porte… Il avait là sur les Ordres de Dumbledore, c'était évident. L'Ordre était intéressé par ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte… et Voldemort aussi. Il était certain que Voldemort avait quelque chose à voir avec ses rêves. Et le membre de l'Ordre dans ce couloir… et au début du trimestre, Sturgis Podmore, venant aussi de l'Ordre, qu'il avait trouvé en train de voler quelque chose du Ministère… Ce couloir était situé au ministère anglais de la Magie !

Orion sortit de son lit et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que l'Ordre et Voldemort étaient intéressés par quelque chose qu'il y avait au Ministère ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être ? Une arme, peut-être ?

Il frotta son front. Cela importait peu pour l'instant, au moins il savait de quoi il avait rêvé. Mais le serpent… il avait été un serpent… il avait vu son reflet… les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent. Il connaissait également ce serpent ! Il y a longtemps, il l'avait vu dans l'une de ses visions, c'était Nagini !

Quelle était cette folie ?... Orion fut pétrifié lorsqu'une pensée entra dans son esprit et quelle pensée, cela l'horrifiait et lui glaçait le sang. Orion la repoussa. Non, non, cela ne se pouvait pas… Il secoua sa tête. Il devait prendre une décision maintenant, il ne pouvait pas paniquer à cause d'une simple supposition.

Devait-il faire quelque chose pour aider Arthur Weasley ? Peut-être le dire à quelqu'un ? Mais Weasley était un ennemi, il faisait partie de l'Ordre. Il devait mourir.

Orion trembla et pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux. Mais Weasley était père. Un père de six enfants, par la barbe de Merlin, pouvait-il réellement rester sur le carreau et permettre à six enfants d'expérimenter l'agonie de perdre un père ?

Il secoua catégoriquement sa tête. Non! Il ne le pouvait pas ! Pas quand c'était en son pouvoir de l'en empêcher ! Pas quand il l'avait lui-même expérimenté. Lumière ou Ténèbres importait peu.

Orion se jeta sur sa valise. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire, sans se révéler. Il retrouva rapidement le portrait vide de Phinéas et pointa sa baguette dessus.

_« Phinéas ! »_ dit-il désespérément, _« J'ai besoin de toi ! Viens ! »_

Quelques instants plus tard, un Phinéas de mauvaise humeur et grognant apparut dans le portrait, avec ses robes de nuits habituelles mais un air renfrogné sur son visage endormi.

_« Par les chaussettes de Merlin, gamin ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ! »_ Cingla Phinéas à peine éveillé.

_« C'est urgent ! »_ rétorqua Orion frénétiquement. _« Tu m'as dit que tu avais un portrait au Ministre Anglais de la Magie, correct ? »_

_« Oui, »_ grogna Phinéas.

_« Alors tu dois alerter quelqu'un au Ministère de suite ! »_ dit Orion rapidement. _« Il y a un sorcier mourant dans l'un de leurs couloirs ! Je ne sais pas dans quel département, mais je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent utiliser un sort pour le localiser ! »_

Les sourcils de Phinéas s'élevèrent si haut qu'ils touchèrent la ligne de ses cheveux, _« Un sorcier mourant, tu dis ? Qui ? »_

_« Peu importe qui ! »_ rétorqua Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Dis-le à un garde ! Mais ne dis rien sur moi ! Dis-leur que tu dormais dans ton portrait au Ministère et que tu t'es réveillé parce que tu as entendu des bruits bizarres. Vas-y ! Le temps court ! »_

_« Très bien, »_ rétorqua Phinéas rapidement, _« Mais toi et moi on va discuter quand je reviendrai. »_

Et avec cela, Phinéas quitta promptement son portrait pour visiter celui du Ministère.

Orion soupira et s'assit sur son lit, avec le portrait vide restant sur ses genoux. Son esprit était cotonneux. Il ne pouvait penser à rien, sauf au sorcier mourant. S'il pouvait simplement le sauver. S'il pouvait juste réussir à aider quelqu'un cette fois, sans faillir…

De longues minutes angoissantes passèrent pour Orion avant que Phinéas ne revienne.

_« Tu avais raison, Orion ! »_ dit Phinéas d'un ton agité. _« Ils l'ont trouvé. C'était Arthur Weasley ! Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'Arthur Weasley faisait là à une telle heure ? »_

Orion attrapa le portrait et il demanda frénétiquement, _« Comment va-t-il ? »_

Phinéas fronça les sourcils. _« Il va très mal en effet. J'ai vu les gardes l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Il saignait à profusion de ce qui semblait être plusieurs marques de morsures de serpent. »_

_« Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? »_ chuchota Orion.

_« Je ne sais pas, fils, »_ rétorqua Phinéas. Puis il plissa des yeux, _« Es-tu conscient d'avoir possiblement sauvé la vie d'un sorcier de la lumière allié à Dumbledore ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion avec un soupir.

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »_

_« C'est le père de six enfants. »_

_« Ah, »_ dit Phinéas calmement, son expression s'adoucissant. _« Je comprends. »_ Il regarda Orion et dit, _« Ton père aurait été fier de toi. »_

Orion sentit son cœur se réchauffer, mais c'était aussi mélangé à une douleur au cœur. Il sourit doucement à Phinéas. _« Merci pour ton aide, Phinéas. Est-ce qu'on t'a posé des questions ? »_

_« Oui, je leur ai dit ce que tu m'as dit et ils m'ont cru. »_ Puis Phinéas ajouta avec un ricanement, _« Les sorciers de la lumière sont si crédules. »_

Orion soupira de soulagement puis fronça les sourcils. _« Phinéas, où as-tu trouvé Arthur Weasley ? »_

_« Au Département des Mystères ! »_ dit Phinéas son visage montrant sa surprise. _« Je me demande pourquoi Arthur était là d'ailleurs. Il travaille dans un autre département. J'ose dire qu'il aurait aura beaucoup à expliquer s'il survit. »_

Orion en fut bouche bée. _« Le département des Mystères ? »_

Il rechercha rapidement dans son esprit la réunion à laquelle il avait assisté avec les Alliés Noirs. Puis il revécut le souvenir où il avait demandé à Draco ce qu'était ce département, puisque Rookwood l'avait mentionné pendant la réunion. Il se rappela finalement ce que Draco lui avait dit, mais c'était bien peu. Il savait seulement qu'ils étudiaient les artéfacts et les forces magiques.

_« Phinéas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le Département des Mystères ? »_

_« Je ne sais vraiment pas, »_ dit Phinéas pensivement. _« Seuls les langues de plomb peuvent y entrer. Je pense qu'ils ont des artéfacts magiques de valeur. »_

Orion acquiesça alors que son esprit évaluait les possibilités. Cela pouvait être une arme. Rookwood n'avait-il pas dit à Voldemort que la version américaine du Département des Mystères était supposée avoir des artéfacts magiques puissants qui pouvaient être utilisés dans la guerre ? Est-ce que Voldemort et l'Ordre avaient découvert de tels artéfacts dans le Département des Mystères ?

_« Comment as-tu su qu'Arthur avait été attaqué ? »_

Orion écarquilla des yeux. Devait-il lui parler de ses visions ? Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Phinéas. Il était le Chef de la Famille Black, donc Phinéas lui devait une loyauté et une alliance inconditionnelles. Mais de penser seulement à la quantité de choses qu'il aurait à expliquer pour répondre à cette question le fit grogner.

Donc il répondit simplement, _« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Phinéas. Un jour, peut-être, je le ferai. Aie juste confiance en mon jugement. »_

Phinéas renifla d'indignation. _« Les jeunes gens de nos jours… aucun respect pour leurs ainés ! Tu penses tout savoir et ne pas avoir besoin de conseils de ceux qui sont plus vieux et sages ! Et tu refuses de répondre à ton ancêtre ! A mon époque, tu aurais été… »_

Phinéas continua de grommeler mais perdit rapidement son fil en voyant Orion lui sourire amusé.

_« Ah les adolescents ! »_ Cingla Phinéas irrité alors qu'il disparaissait de son portrait.

Orion gloussa et protégea le portrait une fois remis dans sa valise. Son sourire amusé s'évanouit lorsque ses terribles soupçons refirent surface une fois encore.

Il avait vu à travers les yeux de Nagini. Exactement comme lorsqu'il était dans ses visions, quand il était Voldemort. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose… Nagini était connectée à Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Plus spécifiquement, elle avait une part de Voldemort en elle. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible. Elle était le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort ! Cela faisait le compte. Elle était le septième morceau d'âme !

Mais cela ne l'avait pas terrifié. Au contraire, il était content de l'avoir découvert. Ce qui le glaçait d'horreur était l'explication du pourquoi il pouvait voir à travers ses yeux. C'était une chose de pouvoir à travers les yeux de Voldemort parce qu'il avait la cicatrice sur son front. C'était un problème entièrement différent d'avoir un lien avec Nagini, qui était un Horcruxe, et non Voldemort lui-même. Il était lié à un Horcruxe… L'esprit d'Orion refusait l'explication logique.

Il prit frénétiquement le livre de Sylvester dans sa valise et tourna les pages jusqu'à atteindre le dernier chapitre avec un visage pâle et des mains tremblantes qui théorisait les Horcruxes. Les yeux d'Orion parcoururent désespérément les mots, cherchant quelque chose qui écarterait l'effrayante possibilité.

Finalement, après de longs moments tendus, il expira fortement. Que Merlin soit loué ! Il n'était pas un Horcruxe ! Orion voulait danser joyeusement et de soulagement.

Il relut le passage écrit en fourchelang plus calmement. C'était là, aussi clair que le cristal :

**_J'ai expérimenté le fait de créer un Horcruxe sur un être vivant. Je pense qu'il est plutôt intéressant de voir si un animal peut être transformé en Horcruxe. En utilisant la méthode penta récursive de Corelus Pommel sur l'expérimentation de l'âme, les ensembles fonctionnels et inductifs d'Ortrand d'arithmétique et de combinaisons de runes…_** Orion sauta la partie technique complexe. Il n'était pas si avancé dans le livre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de ce à quoi Sylvester faisait référence… **_J'ai fait une réplique similaire de mon âme. Cela n'a pas toutes les propriétés métaphysiques d'une âme naturelle, mais ça a les attributs physiques requis pour l'expérience. J'ai détaché un morceau et j'ai suivi les étapes pour transformer un rat en Horcruxe le contenant. L'Horcruxe était stable. Le morceau d'âme n'a pas été rejeté par le récepteur. J'ai gardé le rat en observation pendant plusieurs mois et après une série de tests, le morceau d'âme est resté sauf. En suivant ce premier succès, j'ai répété la même expérience avec d'autres mammifères, amphibiens et reptiles. Tous ont donné le même résultat : il est possible de créer un Horcruxe stable avec un animal._**

**_Cela ne signifie pas que c'est recommandable. J'ai plusieurs arguments contre cela._**

**_D'abord, un animal possède sa propre âme. Cependant plus simple qu'une âme humaine, mais tout de même. Bien que l'association d'un morceau d'âme humain et une âme animale ait été prouvée possible par mes expériences, il y a tout de même de quoi s'inquiéter._**

**_Deuxièmement, un Horcruxe vivant pourrait être plus difficile à contrôler. Le sorcier devrait être assez puissant pour contrôler l'animal à travers sa propre âme et ses propres pouvoirs, ou il aurait un Horcruxe vivant avec son propre esprit, ses propres instincts et sa propre volonté._**

**_Troisièmement, contrairement à un objet, un animal est mortel. L'Horcruxe-animal devrait être sous surveillance constante au moindre signe d'infirmité ou de vieillesse. Si l'animal devait mourir de causes naturelles, le sorcier pourrait retirer le morceau d'âme, avant que l'animal ne meure et faire un nouvel Horcruxe. Puisqu'il n'existe pour le moment pas de sorts pouvant récupérer une âme d'un Horcruxe déjà créé, cette seule raison devrait dissuader quiconque de créer un Horcruxe-animal._**

**_Enfin, comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, le choix de l'animal devrait être fait prudemment. Il serait mieux de sélectionner un récepteur avec lequel le sorcier a une affinité, afin d'exercer plus de contrôle dessus. Et de plus, l'animal transformé devrait être prudemment gardé._**

**_Un sorcier qui pense à créer un Horcruxe devrait penser prudemment à cette alternative, au lieu d'utiliser simplement un objet. Les bénéfices d'utiliser un animal sont faciles à voir. Ce serait un Horcruxe moins suspicieux, puisque je suis le premier à y avoir vu la possibilité. Et l'autre avantage est qu'il peut être contrôlé si l'animal est choisi sagement et si le sorcier est assez puissant. Un sorcier n'a pas de contrôle sur un Horcruxe non animé, mais avec un Horcruxe vivant, il pourrait contrôler l'animal et le faire obéir. Cela peut être attirant._**

**_Le défi intellectuel de trouver des récepteurs alternatifs pour l'âme, m'a entrainé à concevoir et porter l'expérience du projet final. Après beaucoup de préparation et de recherches, j'ai conduit ma plus grande expérience sur le sujet. Le succès de créer un Horcruxe en utilisant un mammifère, m'a donné l'idée d'un défi ultime : voir si un autre être humain pouvait être transformé en Horcruxe. Cela représentait le plus gros défi. Avec l'aide de mon assistant, j'ai fait une réplique de son âme et j'ai essayé de l'associer à la copie de mon morceau d'âme. J'ai utilisé un contenant en verre large et sans air pour observer les dynamiques de la fusion. Les résultats étaient éclairants et nécessitaient plus d'expériences._**

**_L'âme complète rejetait l'autre morceau d'âme. Il semblait y avoir une force répulsive agissant entre eux. J'ai forcé le problème en réappliquant les sorts utilisés pour la création d'un Horcruxe. Après plusieurs rounds de lancers de sorts, l'âme complète a commencé à accepter sous la pression et a finalement fusionné avec l'autre morceau d'âme. Je l'ai gardé en observation. Regrettablement, après quelques heures, les âmes ont recommencé à se repousser. Il semble que l'âme humaine soit trop complexe et puissante, pour permettre la présence d'une âme envahissante._**

**_Non satisfait par ces résultats, j'ai fait une expérience finale. J'ai ajouté au mélange la présence d'un corps. Mon assistant a accepté de se prêter à l'expérience. Et j'ai utilisé un être vivant humain, avec une âme naturelle et non répliquée, les résultats de cette expérience sont sans controverses. La force de répulsion entre l'âme complète et naturelle, et la réplique de mon morceau d'âme répliqué était si forte et violente, que peu importe combien de fois les sorts étaient lancés, le morceau d'âme a été constamment rejeté du corps de mon assistant._**

**_Il y a peut-être une incompatibilité métaphysique entre deux âmes. Quelqu'un avec des connaissances nécromantiques pourrait peut-être découvrir les raisons derrière cela._**

**_En conclusion, mes expériences ont prouvé, sans marge d'erreur, qu'un animal peut être transformé en un Horcruxe stable… bien que l'occasion de le faire soit discutable…, et qu'un autre être humain ne peut pas être transformé en Horcruxe._**

Orion ferma le livre avec un grand soupir de soulagement. Que Merlin soit béni que Sylvester ait tant d'esprit ! Le sorcier avait été un génie, sans prendre en compte son obsession sur le sujet et à quel point il pouvait être étrange – et vraiment fou – pour avoir voulu savoir si un autre être humain pouvait devenir un Horcruxe. Orion frissonna d'horreur. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il était possible d'avoir un morceau d'âme étranger fusionné de force à la sienne, c'était horrible ! L'anormalité ! Dieu merci, les âmes des êtres humains repoussaient les autres du territoire de leur corps.

Puis un souvenir vint à lui. La pensée de Voldemort lui avait montré, quand le sorcier lui avait envoyé l'image de la mort de sa mère. Voldemort avait commencé à penser qu'il utiliserait la mort du garçon, autrement dit sa mort. Il était clair pour Orion que Voldemort avait planifié de le tuer, corps et âme, afin d'avoir le sacrifice de vie requis pour créer un Horcruxe. Et Voldemort avait dit qu'il utiliserait _'_la mort du garçon', et non 'la conversion du garçon'. Si Voldemort avait planifié de créer un Horcruxe en lui, il n'aurait pas essayé de le tuer. Donc il était clair que la possibilité de créer un Horcruxe-Humain n'avait pas traversé son esprit, ou il n'avait pas découvert la façon d'en produire un… Si c'était possible, ce dont Orion était sûr que non, selon les expériences de Sylvester… .

Orion sourit triomphalement. Il était lui-même, et complet. Et il savait ce qu'étaient tous les Horcruxes ! Le journal, l'anneau, le médaillon, la coupe, le diadème et Nagini !

Il alla dormir plus relaxé et calme, que jamais auparavant.

[…]

Deux jours plus tard, le matin du jour où Orion quitterait l'école en portoloin pour aller au Manoir Malfoy pour les vacances, il fut content en lisant le Daily Prophet.

Un petit article avait été imprimé disant qu'Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué alors qu'il travaillait tard dans son bureau et que le sorcier était actuellement à Sainte Mangouste, toujours gravement blessé mais dans les premiers pas pour se rétablir.

Orion soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il n'avait pas failli une fois de plus. Mais la version que le Daily Prophet avait imprimé était bel et bien qu'un énorme condensé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était clair que Dumbledore avait rendu tout cela secret. Pas même Fudge ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, parce que sinon, il était certain qu'Arthur Weasley aurait été à Azkaban pendant au moins six mois, exactement comme Sturgis Podmore. Et cela indiquait que Dumbledore avait des supporters dans le Ministère qui l'aidaient… le côté de Dumbledore devenait plus fort.

Orion froissa le journal avec humeur. Il détestait l'Ordre du Phoenix autant que Voldemort une bande de bâtards hypocrites et moralisateurs.

Il était sur le point de prendre un autre morceau de son toast, quand il vit Roman Komorov approcher sa table.

Orion envoya un regard à Lezander et Calypso, qui étaient assis à son côté, un coup d'œil significatif. Il savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard.

Roman s'arrêta derrière Orion et dit, en plaçant une main sur son épaule, _« Monsieur Black, le Directeur voudrait avoir un mot avec vous avant que vous ne partiez. Vous seriez assez gentil de me suivre jusqu'à son bureau. »_

'_Relax_' fit Lezander à Orion en ne mouvant que sa bouche alors qu'il se levait. Orion lui fit un petit sourire avant de suivre Roman dans le Grand Hall.

Alors qu'ils marchaient le long des couloirs, Orion dit, _« Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi tout cela, Professeur ? »_

Roman lui sourit. _« Appelez-moi Roman, s'il vous plaît. Et vous comprendrez bientôt. »_

_« Très bien… Roman, »_ soupira Orion.

Ils atteignirent le bureau et Roman ouvrit la porte et fit le geste à Orion d'entrer. Orion lui envoya un coup d'œil mesuré avant d'entrer.

Le jeune professeur l'intriguait. Des fois, Roman semblait être trop attentif à lui puis il devenait distant. Pendant son cours, il pouvait toujours sentir le regard intense de Roman sur lui, comme s'il l'évaluait ou l'inspectait de près. Le professeur l'avait également toujours favorisé quand Orion levait sa main pour répondre à une question, au plus grand agacement de Calypso. Et il faisait toujours en sorte qu'Orion développe ses réponses, demandant habituellement plus de questions pour qu'Orion pense aux problèmes liés au sujet, choses auxquelles il n'aurait probablement jamais pensé. Et Roman le faisait souvent resté après les cours, lui assignant plus d'essais et développant brièvement les sujets mentionnés en cours.

Orion pouvait difficilement se plaindre, il en apprenait plus sur les façons de créer des protections ou de briser des sorts qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais il semblait que Roman… le préparait.

Mais ensuite, hors de la classe, Roman le traitait habituellement comme un étudiant standard. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques jours, quand pendant le repas, Lezander lui avait donné un coup d'épaule pour lui chuchoter de regarder la table des professeurs. Quand Orion l'avait fait, il avait verrouillé son regard à celui de Roman qui le regardait franchement. Le jeune professeur lui avait simplement fait un petit sourire et avait tourné sa tête pour parler avec Kragen.

Il y avait aussi la relation de Roman avec Vagnarov. Ces deux là semblaient se faire confiance une confiance basée sur le partage de responsabilités et de travaux effectués ensembles. Ce qui était bizarre, considérant que Roman était il y a encore quelques années, un étudiant, et donc il était bien plus jeune que Vagnarov.

Orion entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui, et vit que Roman l'avait laissé seul avec Vagnarov. Il se retourna et vit le Directeur patiemment assis à son bureau et le regarder fixement.

_« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur, »_ dit Orion poliment alors qu'il prenait place. _« Vous souhaitiez me voir ? »_

_« En effet, »_ rétorqua Vagnarov calmement. Il perça Orion de ses yeux. _« Il m'est parvenu le fait que tu avais fondé un… 'Groupe d'étude' ? »_

Orion rencontra son regard calme. _« Oui, c'est vrai. »_

_« Ah. Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu fais dans ce groupe ? »_

_« Oh comme d'habitude, vous savez. Pratiquer nos sorts et tout, »_ rétorqua Orion.

Vagnarov arqua un sourcil sévère. _« Des sorts tels que le 'Viscus Conscious Amortis', qui est illégal dans la plupart des pays, incluant celui-ci ? »_

Orion marqua des signes d'impatience. C'était l'un des sorts vicieux que Bellatrix lui avait appris. L'A.T avançait plutôt rapidement et Titania avait convaincu Orion de commencer à leur enseigner des sorts noirs plus puissants. Bien que peu aient réussi à lancer avec succès ce sort particulier, ils étaient un groupe qui travaillait dur et qui s'améliorait tous les jours. Et Orion s'était rendu compte qu'il adorait enseigner.

Il sourit intérieurement de satisfaction en pensant à l'A.T. Au début ça avait été un groupe hétéroclite. Les membres étaient pour la plupart de l'Ordre des Hydres… majoritairement des septièmes années…, mais environ un tiers venait des Ordres des Chimères et des Gorgones. C'étaient celles qui avaient besoin d'une grande attention. Mais avoir formé des groupes de trois, mettant ensembles les plus faibles avec les plus forts, avait bien fonctionné. Les Gorgones et les chimères s'étaient grandement améliorées. Orion estimait que d'ici mars, ils pourraient déjà simuler des batailles. Et ce serait à ce moment que cela deviendrait intéressant.

Il sortit de ses rêveries et rétorqua calmement, _« Et bien, c'est illégal de les lancer sur des êtres humains, monsieur. Nous utilisons des mannequins. »_

_« Des mannequins de sang et de chair, Orion, »_ interrompit Vagnarov calmement. _« Très différent des mannequins que le professeur Rosier utilise dans ses cours. Je me demande où tu as appris un sort pour conjurer de tels mannequins. »_

_« Trouvé dans un livre. »_

Vagnarov haussa un sourcil incrédule. Il regarda Orion intensément et dit, _« Les barrières de protection détectent chacun des sorts que ton groupe a utilisé, Orion. Je trouve cela assez particulier que vous n'utilisiez que des sorts de magie noire, et plus spécifiquement, ceux utilisés en combat. Pourrais-tu apporter plus de lumière dessus ? »_

Orion le regarda et dit résolument, _« Oui, bien sûr. Le but de notre groupe est de s'entraîner à nos sorts pour être prêts pour la guerre. Ce n'est pas un secret parmi les sorciers noirs que la guerre se pointe à l'horizon, peu importe à quel point les sorciers de la lumière décident de jouer les aveugles. »_

_« Je vois, »_ dit Vagnarov calmement. Puis il ajouta d'une voix tranchante, _« Donc tu les entraines pour devenir des Deatheaters ? »_

Orion rétorqua catégoriquement, _« Non, Monsieur. J'admets que certains voudront certainement devenir des Deatheaters quand ils seront diplômés, je n'ai pas de contrôle sur cela, mais la majorité souhaite juste être préparée pour leur propre survie. Afin qu'ils puissent se battre du côté des Ténèbres, mais pas nécessairement rejoindre les rangs du Lord Noir. »_

Les yeux de Vagnarov brillèrent avec… _'Etait-ce là de la satisfaction ?'_ se demanda Orion intrigué…

_« Il est sage d'avoir un bon groupe d'amis capables autour de toi, »_ dit Vagnarov calmement. _« Tu devrais considérer le fait d'inviter d'autres étudiants sélectionnés. »_ Il fit un petit sourire à Orion et ajouta, _« J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances. »_

_« Euh… merci, Monsieur, vous aussi, »_ dit Orion avec un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage, alors qu'il se levait de son siège.

_'Putain mais il se passe quoi ?'_… se demanda Orion alors qu'il quittait le bureau de Vagnarov…. Le Directeur lui avait pratiquement donné le feu vert pour amasser un groupe de partisans ! Il s'était attendu à ce que Vagnarov bannisse son groupe ou un truc du genre, et non à ce qu'il lui donne son soutien. Pourquoi, il était pratiquement en train de faire ce que Tom avait fait au même âge, avec les Deatheaters. Bien sûr il ne planifiait pas de les marquer, mais c'était de façon basique la même chose. L'A.T était déjà un groupe de camarades. Et le secret et les messages textuels aidaient simplement à intensifier cette union entre eux.

[…]

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis… et partagé une session câlins longue et ardente avec Lezander, bien sûr…, Orion attrapa sa valise et activa le portoloin qui l'emmènerait au Manoir Malfoy en Angleterre. Les étudiants pouvaient utiliser des portoloins pour rentrer chez eux, mais pas pour revenir à l'école. Cela facilitait le transport des étudiants, sans rendre l'école vulnérable à une attaque extérieure.

Aussitôt que les pieds d'Orion touchèrent le sol de marbre blanc du foyer, il cligna les yeux de surprise. Que se passait-il maintenant ? Il semblait y avoir des activités en série. Les Elfes de Maison apparaissaient et disparaissaient rapidement portant des chaises, des rideaux, des vases, des verres, et même une grande table en bois d'acajou, qui devait être porté par une armée de petites créatures. Est-ce que Narcissa faisait de la redécoration ?

Et juste à l'instant, Narcissa sortit de la pièce où les elfes de maison semblaient porter toutes les affaires.

Elle sourit quand elle vit Orion et fut sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, quand elle dit à un elfe avec exaspération,_ « Pas les chaises de Montcrouse ! J'ai dit les chaises Reginald, Flinky ! »_

_« Pardon, Maîtresse, »_ dit la petite créature en inclinant jusqu'à ses larges oreilles.

_« Que se passe-t-il, Cissy ? »_ demanda Orion perplexe.

_« Et pas ces vases, Dobby ! »_ Cingla Narcissa, en inspectant de près l'un des rideaux que les elfes essayaient de mettre dans la pièce. Elle tourna sa tête vers Orion et dit d'un air absent, _« Oh, mon cher, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te le dire avant mais… pour l'amour de Merlin, Dobby ! Si tu ne peux pas suivre de simples instructions alors laisse les autres faire leur travail et va-t-en ! »_

_« Orion ! » _l'accueillit Draco alors que sa tête sortait du seuil de l'un des salons de thé les plus confortables. Il semblait réticent à quitter sa cachette. Draco sourit narquoisement au visage confus d'Orion et dit, _« Tu veux peut-être trouver refuge ici avec moi et t'éloigner de la ligne de feu, Orion ? »_

_« Draco ! »_ cingla Narcissa. _« Comment oses-tu ! Je suis simplement… oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Pas cette statue hideuse, Bloby ! »_ Elle sembla les oublier alors qu'elle commençait à se mettre sur le dos d'un des elfes de maison.

Orion demanda à un elfe qui passait par là de mettre sa valise dans sa chambre, avant d'écouter les conseils de Draco et de s'échapper rapidement de la folie dans laquelle Narcissa semblait être impliquée.

Aussitôt qu'il passa le seuil de la pièce, Draco ferma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ demanda instantanément Orion.

Draco s'adossa naturellement contre la porte et lui sourit narquoisement. _« Ma mère mène une guerre contre ces créatures inutiles, bien sûr. »_

Orion gloussa. _« Elle semblait bien être prête pour la bataille. Mais pourquoi est-ce que les elfes bougent toutes ces choses dans la salle de réunion de ton père ? »_

_« Oh, tu ne vas pas le croire ! » _dit Draco alors qu'il s'éloignait de la porte. _« Moi-même je n'y crois pas ! »_

Orion haussa un sourcil et dit d'une voix taquine, _« Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or pour la première de ta vie et ils font une fête pour toi ? »_

_« Connard ! »_ dit Draco avec un sourire. Il plaça un bras sur les épaules d'Orion et dit avec arrogance, _« Tu sais pertinemment que j'attrape toujours le Vif. Slytherin n'a jamais gagné autant de matchs de Quidditch avant que je ne rejoigne l'équipe ! »_

Ils commencèrent à parler autour d'un canapé confortable, alors qu'Orion disait avec un sourire narquois, _« C'est juste parce que je ne suis pas allé à Hogwarts. J'aurais nettoyé le terrain de Quidditch avec ton cul. »_

Draco ricana. _« Impossible, puisque tu aurais toi-même été un Slytherin ! »_

Orion marqua une pause pour considérer cela et rit. _« Tu as raison ! Mais alors je t'aurais pris la position d'Attrapeur. »_

_« Dans tes rêves, Black, peut-être dans tes rêves éveillés les plus fous, »_ gronda Draco avec une lueur amusé dans ses yeux argentés.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'asseoir lorsqu'Orion dit, _« Et bien, nous ne le saurons jamais. Mais dis-moi une fois pour toute ce qu'il se passe ! »_

Draco s'arrêta et sourit narquoisement. _« Tu vois ce qu'il se passe quand tu pars dans une école étrangère ? Tu es toujours le dernier à connaître les informations juteuses. »_ Puis il ajouta avec excitation, _« Il est vivant ! Harry Potter a été découvert ! »_

Toutes les couleurs du visage furent drainées du visage d'Orion alors qu'il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Avec un visage pâle, il demanda d'une voix rauque, _« Comment ? »_ Il se racla la gorge et lutta pour récupérer un air composé, avant d'ajouter, _« Que veux-tu dire, Harry Potter ? Il est mort ! Comment aurait-il pu être découvert ? »_

Draco regagna son air composé et continua, _« Quand les rumeurs de la survie de Potter s'est répandue dans les rangs, il y a eu un grand tumulte, et les Alliés Noirs l'ont découvert également. Sûrement à cause de l'indiscrétion de certains Deatheater. Et bien, le truc c'est que les Alliés Noirs ont demandé une réunion d'urgence pour discuter du problème. Donc c'est pour ça que ma mère est si folle. Ils lui ont à peine donné une heure pour que tout soit prêt pour le meeting. Comme tu le sais, le Manoir Malfoy possède les barrières de protection les plus anciennes et puissantes d'Angleterre, donc la réunion se passera ici. Ils vont tous transplaner ou venir par voie de cheminette d'ici trente minutes. »_

Le chaos s'empara de l'esprit d'Orion, il pouvait à peine former une pensée cohérente.

_« Oh, mais les sorciers de la Lumière n'en sauront rien, »_ continua Draco avec un sourire content et narquois. _« T'imagines l'agitation qu'ils mettraient s'ils n'avaient qu'une id… »_ Il fronça les sourcils inquiets en regardant Orion, _« Tu vas bien ? »_

Les mots imprégnèrent l'esprit d'Orion. _« Ouais, ouais. Euh… je suis juste fatigué. Les WITs qui arrivent et tout, tu sais. »_

Draco hocha la tête de compréhension. _« Je sais exactement de quoi tu parles. Les OWLs sont assez durs aussi. »_ Il grogna malicieusement, _« Mais je suis sûr que tu les réussiras avec excellence. Je suis le meilleur étudiant de mon année. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un grognement, _« Bien que la sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe me surpasse dans quelques cours. Pas beaucoup, penses-tu. »_

_« Uhm, bien sûr, Draco, »_ répondit Orion avec absence.

_'Par les couilles de Merlin ! Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Reste, revêts ton plus beau visage et apprends leurs plans.'_ Siffla-t-il pour lui-même en mettant de côté la panique qui lui venait.

Orion se raidit et gronda nonchalant, _« Donc Potter est vivant, hein ? Qui l'aurait deviné ? Je pensais que le pathétique Sang-Mêlé était mort dans les rues, dommage qu'il ne le soit pas. Je me demande quels sont leurs plans. »_

_« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, »_ dit Draco avec un sourire narquois, _« mais ce que je sais c'est que toi et moi sommes invités à la réunion ! »_

Orion lui envoya un regard surpris, et Draco dit, _« Mon père a demandé au Lord Noir et il a accepté. Il a dit que nous en apprendrions plus. »_

_« Ça j'en suis sûr, »_ murmura Orion.

Draco lui sourit largement et regarda sa montre chère. _« Merlin ! Nous avons quinze minutes ! Nous devons nous préparer ! »_

Il commença à pousser Orion vers la porte. _« Père a dit de bien s'habiller. Donc va te changer. »_

Orion hocha silencieusement la tête et sortit rapidement de la salle. Aussitôt qu'il ferma la porte, il s'adossa contre elle et sentit son cœur dans sa gorge bloquant sa respiration.

Il était en train de paniquer, il le savait. Il allait être devant une pièce remplie de sorciers qui voudraient le tuer instantanément avec bonheur s'ils suspectaient son identité. Il sentit la sueur se former sur son front et il l'essuya avec sa manche. Que Morgane l'aide ! Comment pouvait-il supporter le meeting s'il était si paniqué ? Il devait se ressaisir !

Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bains et ouvrit l'eau froide de la douche. Avec un mouvement de sa baguette magique, il fut nu et il sauta rapidement sous le torrent d'eau glacée. Il frissonna, et ses dents se serrèrent, mais il se sentait se calmer, l'eau l'engourdissait.

Quelques instants plus tard, il en sortit, et utilisa sa baguette pour sécher son corps et ses cheveux. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait l'air vraiment pâle. Orion fronça les sourcils. Et il était très fin. Voldemort avait raison sur ça. Il soupira. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il mangeait et dormait à peine. Bien que cette dernière semaine, il ait fait mieux.

Puis il regarda sa poitrine et vit deux colliers : le pendentif des Reliques de la Mort transformé en Onyx et la petite fiole de verre de Lezander emmêlée à la salamandre. Le Sang de Lezander ! Cela pourrait l'aider. S'il en buvait juste un peu, alors il aurait des barrières d'Occlumencie infranchissables pendant un instant, et son corps recouvrerait également !

Il n'y pensa pas une deuxième fois. Il avait besoin d'être au meilleur de sa forme pour ce meeting. Il déboucha la petite fiole de verre et fit tomber prudemment une trainée de sang dans sa bouche ouverte. Orion sentit la chaleureuse trainée de sang sur sa langue, glisser dans sa gorge, et il gémit à voix haute. Le Paradis ! C'était délicieux !

_« Doux Merlin ! »_ hoqueta Orion en sentant une vague de plaisir traverser son corps, enflammant ses nerfs jusqu'à une extase inimaginable, tandis qu'une énergie scintillante semblait courser dans ses veines.

Il agrippa le bord de la baignoire en marbre, alors que son corps continuait de trembler et de frissonner d'un plaisir revitalisant.

Etait-ce que Lezander ressentait à chaque fois qu'il buvait son sang ? Par Merlin ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lezander adorait le mordre autant ! Mais il avait goûté à du sang avant le sien, quand Vernon l'avait battu. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent ? Cela devait être parce que c'était celui de Lezander, du sang de vampire. Et pour Lezander, le sang d'un non vampire devait avoir le même goût.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Orion réussit à crier, _« J'arrive de suite ! »_

Il se raidit difficilement alors que le plaisir commençait à se dissiper. Mais il ressentait toujours cette énergie si forte qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir battre un dragon à mains nues et gagner.

Alors qu'il replaçait le collier de Lezander autour de son cou, il fut content de voir qu'il en avait bu à peine.

Les yeux d'Orion virent son reflet dans le miroir et ils s'écarquillèrent. Il avait l'air… étonnant. Ses yeux verts semblaient plus brillants et vivants que jamais, au moins plus que ces derniers mois stressants. Sa peau pâle semblait étinceler à la lumière, et sa taille fine était masquée par la puissance qui semblait émaner de lui.

Orion sortit de ses rêveries et courut hors de la salle de bains, et mit rapidement l' une des robes formelles que Narcissa lui avait achetées. Cette fois, c'était une bleue sombre, qui lui allait comme un gant, et Orion avait l'impression d'être sur des nuages. La texture était magnifique contre sa peau.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par un Draco étonné. Les yeux de Draco le scannèrent de leurs propres volontés, brillants d'admiration et de désir.

Mais Orion était trop occupé à penser au meeting pour enregistrer la réaction de Draco.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? T'immerger dans un bain magique et restaurateur de beauté ? »_ Le taquina Draco une fois qu'il eut repris un air composé.

Les yeux d'Orion capturèrent ceux de Draco et il sourit largement, _« Idiot ! Allez viens, allons-y ! »_

Juste au moment où Draco et Orion entrèrent dans le Hall principal, Voldemort et son Premier Cercle transplanèrent. Orion se tendit mais les inspecta prudemment.

Voldemort était, comme toujours, imposant et à baver dans ses robes élégantes des traits très beaux et une aura noire intense qui l'entourait et pulsait comme une amante. Orion serra les dents. _Bâtard._ Voldemort pouvait également cacher son aura comme il le faisait. Enfin, commencé à faire, lorsque sa magie noire était devenue si forte qu'il avait senti que son aura serait facilement perçue par les autres qui n'avaient en temps normal pas la sensibilité pour.

Et Voldemort ressemblait à un grand roi, avec sa cour à ses pieds. Putain, s'il y pensait, il aurait lui-même pu être avec eux, attendant d'avoir les faveurs de Voldemort, son attention, son toucher et caresses… Orion regarda au loin, en colère contre lui-même. C'étaient ses hormones en ébullition et le sang de Lezander, se dit-il. _'Je coucherais avec quiconque me regarde à deux fois, là, de suite. Si Lez était là, je le prendrais juste et…'_

Soudainement, il ressentit des sentiments puissants de désir et de possession. Orion releva sa tête et rencontra les yeux carmins puissants de Voldemort qui semblaient le déshabiller tout en étant agacés à la fois.

Orion fronça les sourcils. Il avait pris le sang de Lezander, pourquoi est-ce que son lien renvoyait toujours les sentiments de Voldemort ? Orion vérifia ses barrières mentales. Elles étaient impénétrables ! Le sang de Lezander marchait ! Est-ce que le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort était trop fort pour être annulé par le sang de Lezander ? La perspective était horrifiante. Orion secoua sa tête et se renfrogna. Les liens du sang et ses caractéristiques inconnues ! Bon sang !

_« Orion, »_ dit Draco en sortant de ses pensées, _« Allons dans la salle de meeting. Les Alliés noirs vont bientôt arriver par poudre de Cheminette. »_

Orion hocha la tête et vit que Voldemort et son Premier Cercle avançaient déjà vers la salle.

[…]

Aussitôt qu'ils passèrent le seuil, Lucius les arrêta et dit, _« Vous deux, asseyez-vous ici. »_

Il pointait les sièges les plus éloignés de la tête de la table comme lors du premier meeting auquel ils avaient assisté.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et commencèrent à s'asseoir, lorsque Voldemort qui était déjà assis à la tête de la table, dit à Lucius avec un petit sourire sur son visage, _« Ton fils s'assied là mais Orion doit se placer à ma gauche. »_

[…]

Un silence surpris et absolument tendu s'étendit dans la salle. Orion se releva stoïquement regardant Voldemort avec des yeux écarquillés.

Voldemort le clamait publiquement sien ! Voldemort voulait qu'il soit assis à sa gauche, opposé à Bellatrix et Lucius, qui prenaient toujours sa droite. Pourquoi ? C'était pratiquement dire qu'Orion avait le même rang qu'eux ! Mais pas seulement, le côté gauche était habituellement pris par les Consorts. S'il n'y en avait pas, alors c'était un partisan de grande valeur qui prenait la place, par exemple avant c'était souvent Rodolphus qui la prenait.

_« N'es-tu pas d'accord avec mes arrangements de table ? »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix plaisante. Mais il y avait une sorte d'avertissement et de menace dans sa voix.

_« Bien sûr que non, Mon Seigneur, »_ rétorqua Lucius avec une légère inclination de la tête.

Le visage de Lucius ne révélait rien, mais Orion vit les signes de tension dans les épaules de Lucius.

Il y avait un non dit dangereux entre Voldemort et Lucius. Que s'était-il passé ?

Draco semblait avoir pâli, mais obéit, et s'assit rapidement à la place que Lucius avait indiquée. Les autres Deatheaters lançaient des coups d'œil à Orion. Il en sentit un particulièrement malveillant et vit Bella lui jeter un regard noir féroce.

Orion ricana lourdement. Juste ce dont il avait besoin : une ex-maîtresse jalouse et abandonnée.

Voldemort lui envoya un regard impatient, attendant qu'il obéisse, tandis que le reste des Deatheaters s'asseyaient autour de la table, laissant la place gauche inoccupée.

_« Je vais m'asseoir avec Draco, si cela ne vous dérange pas, »_ lui dit Orion calmement.

Il n'avait pas encore fait de choix ! Voldemort n'avait pas le droit de le mettre dans cette position !

La tension dans l'air était à couper au couteau.

_« Tu vas t'asseoir où je te le dis, Orion, »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix contrôlée. Mais Orion pouvait sentir l'avertissement sous entendu.

Orion lui lança un regard noir. D'où il allait se laisser commander ! Leur marché statuait clairement que…

_« Tu as prouvé ta valeur, tu es un sorcier puissant qui a beaucoup contribué à nos plans, »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix normale. _« C'est pour cela que tu devrais prendre une place qui te sied à ta juste valeur. »_

Voldemort lui donnait un moyen de s'en tirer sans perdre la face ! Ouvrant deux possibilités : soit de prendre la place en tant que consort soit en tant que partisan de valeur. Bien que la plupart des Deatheaters se demanderaient ce que Voldemort voyait réellement en lui. Peu importait, Voldemort disait clairement qu'il avait monté dans les rangs. Maintenant, il avait le même statut que Bella et Lucius. Il ne pouvait pas refuser maintenant, encore moins parce que Voldemort l'avait forcé mais lui avait donné une raison valide.

Orion le regarda pensivement et acquiesça.

Il prit calmement place près de Voldemort, avec Rodolphus à ses côtés. Il sentit tous les yeux des Deatheaters sur lui. Orion leva les yeux et vit Lucius le regarder avec une expression légèrement troublée sur le visage, qui s'éclaira en un instant. Bella semblait bouillonner, ses yeux gris sombres étaient plissés. Orion arqua un sourcil et lui sourit narquoisement. S'il s'asseyait là, autant qu'il s'en amuse.

Soudainement, il sentit une main sur sa jambe droite, sous la table et il tourna ses yeux sur Voldemort qui brillaient amusés.

**_« Tu ne devrais pas taquiner Bella, »_** siffla Voldemort.

Orion bougea sur son siège, essayant discrètement d'écarter sa jambe de la main de Voldemort. Il lui envoya un regard noir et répondit, **_« Alors vous devriez dire clairement à votre maîtresse que je ne suis pas une menace pour elle. Et enlevez votre main ! »_**

**_« Ma maîtresse ? »_ **rétorqua Voldemort avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il laissait traîner un doigt sur la jambe d'Orion, atteignant son aine. **_« C'était il y a des décennies, mon petit ssserpent, et cela n'a duré que quelques nuits ssssi je me ssssouviens correctement. Elle ne m'intéresse pas. _****_Comment le pourrait-elle? Quand je t'ai près de moi avec ta magie noire si attrayante. Tu es devenu bien plus puissssant… elle m'appelle… Et aujourd'hui tu as l'air si séduisant… »_**

Orion bougea dans son siège. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains pour virer les doigts de Voldemort de son aine. Les autres le remarqueraient et cela empirerait les choses. Et si Voldemort continuait de lui faire ça… Putain ! C'était si bon…

Il plissa des yeux et siffla furieusement, **_« Enlevez vos mains de là ! Je vous ai dit que peu importait ce que je choisissais, nous ne serions pas intimes ! Vous faites cela en vain. Et ces arrangements débiles… »_**

Orion ravala un hoquet lorsque les doigts de Voldemort caressèrent son membre à travers son pantalon, augmentant légèrement son excitation, qui commençait déjà à pointer. Putain de sensibilité ! C'était à cause du sang de Lezander. Il en était certain. Cela l'avait laissé sensible à tout.

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement, alors que ses doigts caressaient encore l'érection d'Orion. Il ronronna d'une voix suave, **_« En vain, tu dis ? Pourquoi ne puis-je y croire ? »_**

A cet instant, les Alliés Noirs commencèrent à entrer dans la pièce, et Orion les bénit tous puisque Voldemort avait abruptement retiré sa main.

Quelques Deatheaters leur lançaient des coups d'œil en se demandant ce qu'ils se disaient. Orion frissonna en imaginant ce qui leur traversait l'esprit.

Orion sentit toujours les yeux de Voldemort sur lui de façon occasionnelle, mais il s'en fichait. Il regardait fixement le seuil de la pièce, attendant de voir si Sébastien viendrait. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'étaient ses invitations, puisqu'il évitait d'y répondre dans ses lettres.

Finalement, il le vit entrer. Sébastien était superbe. Le jeune sorcier noir français portait des robes rouges sombres ; avec ses cheveux châtains blonds ondulés et ses yeux noisettes scannèrent la pièce.

Instantanément, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Sébastien lui fit un sourire magnifique. Orion vit le front de Sébastien se froncer alors qu'il regardait les regardait, Voldemort et lui assis côte à côte. Un flash d'inquiétude traversa les yeux de Sébastien, avant qu'il ne prenne calmement place près de Lucius, presque en face d'Orion.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Voldemort se leva, et dit calmement aux Alliés Noirs, _« Je pense que vous êtes ceux qui avaient insisté pour ce meeting. Donc, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait élucider ce besoin ? »_

Didier Benoit répondit avec passion, _« Je pense que tout le monde comprendre la raison pour laquelle ce meeting urgent a été organisé. 'Arry Potter !' Vous nous aviez assuré qu'il était mort, et il est revenu d'entre les morts ! Et vous, les Anglais, n'avez rien fait. »_

_« Benoit a un point valide, »_ interrompit Cassius Somen. _« Nous avons tous rempli notre part. Nous avons déjà commencé à infiltrer nos Congrès, et nous sommes assez confiants quant au fait qu'ils nous fourniront des combattants dont vous aurez besoin pour la guerre en Europe. Dumbledore était votre tâche, et pourtant, il n'y a pas de progrès sur ce front. Et maintenant, nous apprenons que Potter est vivant, vous devez faire quelque chose ! »_

_« Cette saleté de Sang-Mêlé sera tué ! »_ Rétorqua Bellatrix d'une voix haute perchée. _« Aussi simple que cela ! Une fois que nous le trouverons, il ne durera pas deux secondes sous ma baguette ! »_

_« 'Arry Potter ne devrait pas être tué ! »_ dit Sébastien d'une voix tranchante. _« Comme je l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, le garçon doit être convaincu de nous rejoindre. Il est une icône pour la Lumière. Nous serions politiquement plus forts avec lui. Et si nous ne l'avons pas, alors ce sera Dumbledore et ce serait catastrophique. »_

_« Dumbledore ne sait rien, »_ cria Voldemort en perçant Sébastien de ses yeux carmin, flashant de colère. _« Il reste toujours aussi inconscient, et j'ai pris des mesures pour que cela n'atteigne pas ses oreilles. »_

_« Mais comment pouvez-vous être certain que Dumbledore ne le découvrira pas ? »_ dit Gunnar Ingegärd. _« D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous découvert que le garçon était en vie ? Dumbledore pourrait le découvrir de la même façon. »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement. _« Dumbledore ne peut pas trouver le garçon sans mes pouvoirs, ou même détecter qu'il est en vie. Comment j'ai découvert que Potter est en vie est inconséquent »_

_« Vale, »_ interrompit Luis Castillo-Torreblanca, _« Supposons que Dumbledore ne sait rien, pero comment allons-nous gérer el niño ? Qu'allons-nous faire à propos de Potter ? »_

_« Ja, »_ dit Dietrich Emmerich. _« Cela doit être résolu. Nous devons décider maintenant ce que nous allons faire de lui. »_

_« Potter est mon problème, »_ cingla Voldemort. _« Pas le vôtre. Je déciderai quoi faire et vous vous adapterez. »_

_« Mais comment ? »_ S'enquit Fyodor Bronislav. _« Aucun de nous ne doute de votre capacité à régler le problème, mais cela nous inquiète tous. Depuis que Dumbledore, en utilisant Potter, a pu rallier les sorciers de la Lumière de plusieurs pays, nous avons le droit de décider également. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec de Valois. Potter devrait être convaincu de nous rejoindre, il ne devrait pas être tué. Si vous le tuer, Potter deviendra un martyr, qui inciterait les sorciers de la Lumière à nous causer des problèmes. Dumbledore utiliserait certainement la mort du garçon pour recruter plus de partisans. »_

Plusieurs personnes montrèrent leur assentiment alors que d'autres secouaient sa tête.

Bellatrix dit avec un ricanement, _« Potter doit être tué ! S'il reste vivant, il pourrait toujours être utilisé contre nous. Même si on le persuadait de nous rejoindre, »_ elle renifla de dédain et continua, _« il serait inutile. Il n'est qu'un Sang-Mêlé sans pouvoirs, sans entrainement et… »_

_« Madame Lestrange a soulevé un point intéressant, »_ interrompit Comodus Conrad, en envoyant à Bella un coup d'œil contemplatif. _« Enfin pas de la façon dont ça devrait être considéré. A quel point Potter est-il puissant ? Au-delà du point politique, et je suis d'accord avec de Valois, nous avons également besoin de savoir s'il est puissant. S'il l'est, c'est une raison de plus pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Et on devrait donner à Potter une place parmi nous, une position de pouvoir et de respect qui le tentera. J'ai envie de dire qu'on a toujours attiré une abeille avec du miel. »_

_« Donner au Sang-Mêlé une place parmi nous ! »_ Hurla Bella indignée. _« Je n'ai jamais soupçonné que tu sois un traitre à ton sang, Conrad ! »_

Conrad ricana, _« Vous les anglais, vous pensez toujours avec le sang, alors que ce sont le pouvoir et l'influence qui importent le plus. Et Potter, au moins, a de l'influence ! Sa célébrité seule lui donne cela ! »_

Les yeux de Bellatrix lançaient du feu. _« Le sang est tout, traitre à tes croyances ! Comment peux-tu t'asseoir ici et… »_

_« Excuse ses insultes, Conrad, »_ interrompit Rodolphus, en lançant à Bella un regard tranchant et menaçant. _« Je pense que tu voulais savoir si Potter était puissant… »_

_« Comment oses-tu m'interrompre, Rodolphus ! »_ Cracha Bellatrix furieuse contre son mari. _« Je n'ai rien dit qui n'était pas méri… »_

_« Tais-toi, Bella, nous n'allons pas débattre de nos points de vue sur le sang, »_ siffla Voldemort. Bellatrix serra sa mâchoire rageusement, mais obéit. Voldemort regarda Conrad et rétorqua calmement, _« Tu demandais si Potter était puissant. Et bien, non il ne l'est pas. C'est un garçon pathétique avec aucune éducation formelle en magie. »_

_« Mais il a tout de même survécu au Sort de Mort ! »_ Dit Sébastien sévèrement. _« La puissance n'a rien à voir avec l'éducation magique. On l'a ou non. Et s'il n'a pas été entraîné, alors nous pourrions le faire. Et ainsi, il nous serait encore plus redevable. »_

_« Potter ne sera pas entraîné par 'nous', »_ cingla Voldemort. _« Je m'en occuperai, pas vous ! »_

_« Gentlemen, »_ Interrompit Cyryl Czesceslaus calmement, _« Nous tournons autour du pot sans en atteindre le centre. Je suis d'accord avec Conrad, mais aussi avec vous, Votre Excellence. Si quelqu'un doit gérer Potter, alors ce sera vous. Donc, considérons que la plupart d'entre nous souhaite que Potter ne soit pas tué et qu'il doit être converti à notre cause, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous planifiez pour lui ? »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement. _« Simple, je lui donnerai l'opportunité de choisir soit d'accepter de devenir l'un de mes Deatheaters soit la mort. »_

_« Un Deatheater ! »_ S'exclama Cassius Sormen en secouant sa tête. _« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela du tout. Potter est un outil international. Pourquoi devrait-il être l'un de vos partisans ? S'il rejoint les Ténèbres, alors il devrait le faire indépendamment des sous groupes qu'il existe. »_

_« Planifiez-vous de l'utiliser pour votre propre bénéfice ? »_ demanda Lucius avec un sourcil arqué.

Sormen plissa des yeux. _« Et pourquoi pas, Malfoy ? Il est connu aux Etats-Unis également. Si vous anglais, planifiez de l'utiliser alors nous en avons également le droit. » _

_« Potter est à moi, »_ Siffla Voldemort furieusement. _« Il m'appartient de faire de lui ce qu'il me plaît, Sormen. Il ne sera pas influencé par vous de quelque manière que ce soit. »_

Orion serra furieusement la mâchoire. Il n'avait rien écouté de tout le meeting, mais des gens planifiaient de le tuer ou de l'utiliser. A quel point le pensaient-ils pathétique ? Comme s'il pouvait être utilisé par l'un d'entre eux ! Ou tué, d'ailleurs !

Voldemort lui envoya un coup d'œil, et vit les joues rouges de fureur d'Orion et dit plaisamment, _« Ah, il semble que Monsieur Black a ses opinions qu'il n'a pas exprimé. »_

Les Alliés Noirs lui envoyèrent des regards confus, comme s'ils se demandaient comment se pouvait-il que l'on demande l'opinion d'un si jeune sorcier. Les Deatheaters en avaient déjà une petite idée, Lucius arqua un sourcil, Draco lui fit un sourire encourageant, Bellatrix plissa furieusement les yeux et Voldemort lui adressa un sourire narquois.

Orion cacha sa colère et dit calmement et avec nonchalance, _« Je suis d'accord avec de Valois et Conrad. Le Sang-mêlé à son utilité. Même s'il est un sorcier médiocre, il peut être entrainé pour se battre pour nous. Et il est célèbre et a de l'influence, même si c'est un piètre combattant, il a toujours une valeur politique. Et je suis sûr que Potter pourrait être convaincu de nous rejoindre. Et la meilleure façon de persuader quelqu'un est de lui offrir de la puissance et une position de respect, plutôt que par les menaces. Et il peut être retourné contre Dumbledore, ce qui nous serait d'un grand bénéfice. S'il est tué, il deviendra un martyr. Et les sorciers de la Lumière aiment les martyrs. Dumbledore gagnerait plus de puissance et les partisans le rejoindraient par milliers désireux de venger la mort de leur Sauveur. D'un autre côté, si Potter est satisfait de ce qu'on lui donne, nous aurons le Garçon qui A Survécu de notre côté, et les sorciers de la Lumière en seraient désespérés. Le Ministre anglais devrait alors gérer une populace paniquée de sorciers de la lumière et cela déstabiliserait le Ministère, rendant notre ascension plus facile. Et les sorciers de la Lumière, ayant perdu l'espoir dans leur Sauveur, seraient plus faciles à tuer sur le champ de bataille. »_ Il marqua une pause et conclut calmement, _« Nous ne sommes pas encore certains qu'ils soient une menace pour nous. La seule chose que nous accomplirons en tuant Potter est de perdre un allié de valeur possible. »_

Orion vit les américains le regarder comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Lucius, Rosier et Rodolphus semblaient satisfaits de son explication logique, Sébastien lui fit un clin d'œil, Bella semblait vouloir l'étrangler, Draco arborait une expression pensive et le reste hochait la tête bien qu'il en restait encore qui ne semblaient pas être d'accord.

_« Et bien, »_ dit Conrad en regardant Orion avec un regard mesuré, _« le garçon a magnifiquement résumé ma position sur le sujet. »_

Quelques murmures se firent entendre et Voldemort dit finalement, avec une voix qui ne souffrait aucune opposition, _« Orion a des points valides, mais au final, la décision me revient. Ce sujet ne sera plus débattu. Je m'occuperai de Potter et je vous informerai éventuellement des résultats. Ce meeting est terminé. »_

Les sorciers commencèrent à partir, certains murmurant mécontents après avoir salué Voldemort, d'autres satisfaits que Voldemort semble prêt à gérer le problème.

Orion quitta rapidement la pièce. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe la même chose que lors de la première rencontre des alliés noirs, avec Voldemort. Dans le Hall, il fut confronté par Sébastien, qui l'avait attendu en dehors.

_« Orion, j'espérais bien que tu serais présent à ce meeting, »_ lui dit le sorcier français, avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Il s'approcha très près d'Orion et ajouta, _« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté mon invitation pour me rendre visite en France ? »_

_« Comme je te l'ai dit dans mes lettres, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne, »_ répondit Orion avec un sourcil arqué inquisiteur. _« Est-ce que tu me le diras maintenant ? »_

Sébastien lui fit un sourire démoniaque. _« J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, mais seulement si tu acceptes de venir en France pendant tes vacances d'été. »_

Sébastien se pencha vers Orion alors que sa main caressait sa joue, lorsqu'une voix froide et furieuse dit derrière eux, _« Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle vous tournez autour de mes partisans, de Valois. »_

Le sorcier français se tendit et sourit narquoisement à Voldemort, _« Je disais juste au revoir. »_

Il se tourna calmement vers Orion et l'enlaça de façon inattendue en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Orion, _« Prends-ça et utilise-le. »_

Orion sentit Sébastien placer quelque chose dans la poche de ses robes avant que le sorcier ne brise l'étreinte, et l'embrasse sur chaque joue, prenant son temps pour laisser trainer ses lèvres contre la peau d'Orion.

_« En France, nous disons au revoir ainsi, Orion, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire mutin. _« A la prochaine. »_

[…]

Alors que le sorcier s'éloignait calmement, Voldemort attrapa le bras d'Orion et le retourna.

_« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? »_ Demanda-t-il ses yeux carmin dans ceux d'Orion.

Orion rétorqua honnêtement, _« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, vraiment. »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux mais sembla le croire. _« Très bien, retournons à l'intérieur. Il y a toujours des problèmes dont nous devons parler. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que les Deatheaters étaient toujours présents ? Il avait pensé que…

Aussitôt qu'il entra dans la pièce, Voldemort ferma la porte derrière lui et Orion vit qu'ils étaient seuls.

Le regard d'Orion envoyait des dagues à Voldemort. _« Qu'est-ce que cela ? Vous disiez que vous aviez une autre réunion avec vos Deatheaters. »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement alors qu'il se rapprochait d'Orion. _« J'ai dit que nous avions des choses à dire, et en effet. Je me souviens, il y a longtemps que tu étais assez intéressé par Harry Potter. Est-ce pour cela que tu voudrais lui donner une chance ? »_

Orion ricana, _« Je me fiche de Potter. Je pense qu'il serait plus utile vivant et en tant qu'allié plutôt que mort c'est tout. Pas que mon opinion compte énormément avec vous de toute façon. »_

Voldemort arqua un sourcil et siffla d'une voix suave, **_« Mon petit serpent, n'ai-je pas prouvé durant ce meeting que ton opinion m'importait ? »_**

Orion ricana. _« Vous l'avez prétendu. Et n'imaginez pas que je ne sais pas ce que vous faite. Je vous ai dit que je ne vous reverrez plus, donc ce petit tête à tête entre nous ne devrait même pas avoir lieu ! Je dois y aller ! »_

Voldemort l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse bouger. Il perça Orion de ses yeux rouges et siffla calmement, **_« Je n'ai pas prétendu. Je voulais réellement ton opinion. »_**

**_« Oui, vous vouliez connaitre mon opinion en le faisant publiquement remarquer aux autres. »_** Rétorqua Orion avec impatience. **_« Sans oublier toute cette histoire de placement. Je sais ce que vous faites ! Vous essayez de me montrer comment ça serait d'être votre Consort. Mais pensez-vous que je serai si facilement trompé ? Qu'en demandant une fois mon avis, et en montrant aux Deatheaters que j'ai de la valeur pour vous, je croirai qu'être votre Consort sera ainsi ? Vous avez demandé mon opinion aujourd'hui, mais que se passera-t-il lorsque je deviendrai Deatheater ou Consort ? Vous ne le demanderez plus, parce que vous aurez eu ce que vous vouliez ! »_**

**_« Tu te trompes, Orion, » _**Siffla Voldemort furieusement. **_« Je voudrais toujours connaître ton avis. Tu as prouvé que tu avais la tête sur les épaules, occasionnellement. Mais sois certain d'une chose, en tant que Deatheater tu n'auras à peine que la moitié du pouvoir que tu pourrais avoir à mes côtés en tant que Consort. »_**

Orion ricana. **_« Bien entendu, et si j'étais votre Consort vous m'écouteriez ? Vous demanderiez mes conseils et nous prendrions des décisions ensembles ? Planifier des batailles et des missions ensembles ? Vous me traiteriez en égal ? »_**

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et ajouta d'une voix suave en caressant la joue d'Orion, **_« Cela dépendrait de tes capacités de persuasion, Orion. »_**

Quand Voldemort rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, Orion le repoussa abruptement, **_« J'ai dit que vous ne m'embrasseriez plus ! De plus, je suis fatigué de vos jeux ! »_**

Voldemort agrippa furieusement le visage d'Orion et ses yeux carmin flashèrent et il siffla impatiemment, **_« C'est toi qui joues avec moi ! Tu acceptes mes avances puis tu me repousses ! Ma patience n'est pas infinie ! »_**

Orion le regarda avec incrédulité et cingla furieusement, **_« J'ai accepté vos avances ? Vous vous êtes imposé à moi ! Je vous repousse parce que vos avances ne sont pas les bienvenues ! »_**

Voldemort plaqua agressivement Orion contre le mur, et l'emprisonna avec son propre corps, **_« Pas les bienvenues ? »_** Il attrapa le visage d'Orion pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux et siffla, **_« Dis-le moi en me regardant directement dans les yeux. »_** Voldemort plaqua ses hanches contre Orion et commença à parcourir le corps d'Orion de ses mains. **_« Dis-le-moi alors que je te caresse. Alors que je te fais gémir une fois encore. »_**

La bouche de Voldemort s'attacha au cou d'Orion et commença à laisser une trainée de baisers passionnés alors que ses mains déboutonnaient les robes d'Orion. Il se frotta contre Orion et ce dernier sentit son excitation monter.

_« Arrêtez cela ! Je ne… »_ Commença à dire Orion, mais Voldemort pressa immédiatement et avec force une main contre sa bouche.

**_« Ne parle pas, ne pense pas, ressens seulement, »_** Siffla Voldemort. Et avec son autre main, il écarta ses jambes et les plaça autour de sa taille.

Il plaqua ses hanches contre Orion et le mur, faisant leurs érections se caresser, et causant des vagues de plaisir dans le corps d'Orion. Orion n'avait pas les idées claires. Il se sentait toujours hypersensible et les doigts de Voldemort caressaient maintenant sa poitrine nue, semblant créer un trait de feu sur sa peau. Orion eut un gémissement de gorge contre la main, lorsque la main de Voldemort glissa jusqu'à se saisir de son excitation. Orion pensa qu'il allait mourir d'implosion. Voldemort retira sa main de sa bouche et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres, sa langue chaude entrant dans sa bouche pour en explorer les moindres détails. Orion perdit toute raison lorsque Voldemort bougea lentement la main enroulée autour de son érection, le rendant fou de désir et d'envie. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit lourdement, resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Voldemort et les rapprocha.

Avec un geste de sa main, Voldemort retira sa chemise et colla leurs torses. Il fit courir une main à travers les cheveux noirs d'Orion et approfondit désespérément le baiser. Orion perdit contrôle et l'embrassa en retour, follement et passionnément, entourant le cou de Voldemort de ses bras.

Voldemort brisa le baiser et respira fortement contre le cou d'Orion, l'air chaud créant des frissons sur son cou.

**_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_** Siffla Voldemort, ses yeux carmin flashant d'un désir non contenu.

Orion ne pouvait pas aligner deux pensées ensembles. Il voulait juste que ce plaisir intense et consumant ne se termine jamais.

**_« Plus… plus… »_ **Dit-il le souffle court.

Voldemort ne sourit pas de triomphe, il ne souriait pas. Ses yeux rouges s'assombrissaient d'un besoin ardent et de possessivité. Sans un mot, il souleva Orion, toujours enroulé autour de lui, et le bougea vers la table. Il posa Orion dessus, et avec un mouvement du poignet, ils furent tous les deux nus. L'excitation de Voldemort augmenta encore et atteint un niveau nouveau pour lui, lorsque ses yeux se délectèrent de la vision face à lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps pour donner un plaisir intense au jeune sorcier incroyablement beau, si érotiquement allongé sur la table, l'attendant. Il écarta lentement les cuisses d'Orion et son érection en eut un sursaut à la vue. Il murmura un sort.

Orion sentit un tiraillement chaud et glissant en lui et avec des yeux émeraude lourdement fermés de plaisir, il détailla la forme nue de Voldemort. Son esprit était embrumé de désir et de besoin, mais il pouvait voir le corps dur de Voldemort et ressentir son aura intense, entrainante, s'heurtant à la sienne et le faisant frissonner de plaisir et d'anticipation. Il tendit lentement une main, explorant l'estomac doré de Voldemort, sentant de légères contractions de ses muscles sous le bout de ses doigts.

Les yeux carmin assombris de Voldemort se lièrent aux siens, et à cet instant, sa large main entoura les poignets d'Orion et les bloqua contre la table. Il aligna son corps sur celui d'Orion et prudemment, lentement il commença à pousser un doigt dans le passage glissant d'Orion.

Orion hoqueta en sentant quelque chose le tâter puis entrer en lui. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, alors qu'il avançait ses hanches afin que le doigt de Voldemort plonge plus en lui. Il haletait et gémissait pour en avoir plus. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté cela avant. Doux Merlin, c'était magique ! Son corps était en feu, sa magie semblait vibrer au fond de lui et des vagues de plaisir attaquaient son corps le menant doucement à la folie.

Voldemort regarda le visage rougit d'Orion, envouté. Orion était si étroit, si délicieusement étroit. Il grogna lourdement alors qu'Orion se contractait autour de son doigt. Les gémissements et mouvements du garçon le rendaient fou. Il voulait juste le pénétrer, le prendre brutalement et le posséder complètement. Avec un effort suprême, il restreignit son désir et cherchera ce point qui pousserait son Consort au seuil d'un plaisir irrémédiable. Parce qu'Orion serait son Consort, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il laisse échapper le jeune sorcier, il ne permettrait pas qu'il lui échappe. Orion était sien.

Voldemort le trouva et joua avec.

_« Par les dieux ! »_ Geignit Orion alors que ses yeux roulaient encore une fois dans leurs orbites et que son dos s'arcboutait contre la table de bois.

Il fut assailli par un vague de plaisir si puissante et consumante qu'elle semblait parcourir son corps, laissant du feu sur son passage, enflammant sans merci ses sens, et enveloppant son esprit d'une force extatique, qui le faisait désespérément bouger des hanches contre le doigt envahissant de Voldemort. Qui maintenant commençait à entrer et sortir de lui, plus rapide à chaque fois et touchant toujours le même point le faisant continuellement gémir et hoqueter de besoin.

**_« Dis que tu m'appartiens, »_** dit Voldemort d'une voix rauque alors qu'il plongeait son doigt en Orion une fois encore son désir et son excitation faisant échos aux gémissements d'Orion, à la réponse sensuellement impressionnante de son corps, et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes le regardant avec besoin et désir.

_« Je… je… »_ Hoqueta Orion, _« N'arrête pas ! »_

Voldemort entra lentement un second doigt en lui et après lui avoir donné du temps pour s'ajuster, il commença à les bouger. Les hanches d'Orion partirent à leurs rencontres, et Voldemort captura le cri de plaisir d'Orion dans sa bouche. Voldemort l'embrassa profondément et entra dans la bouche délicieuse d'Orion. Il ravit sa bouche, faisant jouer sa langue au même rythme que ses doigts.

Orion tremblait alors que d'intenses vagues secouaient son corps avec répétition, et qu'il enroulait de nouveau ses jambes autour de la taille de Voldemort, voulant tout de lui, le réclamant avec besoin.

Voldemort relâcha les poignets d'Orion et agrippa férocement ses hanches, alors que le jeune sorcier s'arquait contre lui, rapprochant leurs corps.

Orion attrapa franchement les épaules de Voldemort, le faisant se pencher sur lui et le pressant contre sa poitrine. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et joua lentement avec sa langue. Il glissa une main entre eux et attrapa l'érection dure et épaisse de Voldemort qui grogna dans sa bouche et Orion raffermit sa grippe et bougea lentement sa main.

Soudainement, Voldemort brisa le baiser et marqua une pause dans la main d'Orion. **_« Non, Orion, dis d'abord que tu m'appartiens. »_**

Orion le regarda confus. Voldemort plongea une fois encore ses doigts en Orion et demanda d'une voix rauque, **_« Dis que tu es à moi ! »_**

**_« J'ai envie de toi ! »_** Siffla Orion en hoquetant contre le torse de Voldemort alors que son corps s'arquait face à l'invasion.

**_« Ce n'est pas la même chose, mon petit serpent, »_** siffla Voldemort alors qu'il faisait entrer un troisième doigt en lui et commença un va et vient à chaque fois plus rapide. **_« Dis-le ! »_**

C'était une torture, une torture paradisiaque et Orion ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine.

**_« Oui… oui… je t'en prie… »_**

Avec un dernier assaut des doigts de Voldemort, Orion jouit avec un cri de plaisir et ses jambes tremblèrent contre la taille de Voldemort.

Voldemort baissa les yeux sur son obsession, à Orion, alors que le visage du jeune sorcier était marqué par l'extase, et ses yeux émeraude étincelèrent avec un plaisir intense, complet et absolu.

Il embrassa profondément Orion, pour lui faire oublier l'inconfort du sperme, et il retira vraiment prudemment et lentement ses doigts. Alors que le passage serré du garçon se contractait toujours légèrement autour de ses doigts, les yeux carmin de Voldemort le balayèrent du regard. Il attrapa férocement les hanches d'Orion, son érection prête à plonger en lui, douloureuse et dans le besoin, mais Orion n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas dit qu'il lui appartenait. Voldemort respirait lourdement, la sueur coulant de son front face au désir et à l'envie qu'il ressentait, la puissante aura d'Orion titillait sur sa peau, l'envoutant. Il sentait un besoin irrépressible de posséder Orion, de le prendre avec force désespérément, il pouvait à peine se contrôler, mais Orion ne l'avait pas dit. Soudainement, une pensée le retint. S'il couchait avec Orion maintenant, comme cela, le jeune sorcier ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais il souhaitait tellement le posséder…

Voldemort embrassa Orion fortement et Orion répondit directement et avec passion. Mais aussi soudainement que cela s'était passé, Voldemort brisa le baiser et s'éloigna d'Orion, respirant fortement et en se tenant nu devant lui. Orion lutta pour s'asseoir sur la table alors qu'il regardait Voldemort, qui semblait trembler d'un désir insatisfait.

Avec plusieurs mouvements de la main, Voldemort nettoya Orion et les rhabilla. Il envoya à Orion un dernier coup d'œil indescriptible avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Orion s'assit, sur la table, son esprit lui revenant doucement alors qu'il regardait Voldemort s'éloigner de lui.

Quand il regagna ses sens, il sauta de la table, tremblant de colère et ses poings serrés. Comment osait-il ? Voldemort l'avait laissé là ! Il avait été nu, gémissant pour lui et le bâtard l'avait rejeté ! Orion évita de penser au pourquoi il gémissait pour Voldemort, il y réfléchirait plus tard. L'important était que Voldemort l'avait rejeté ! Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ! Voldemort ne le voulait clairement pas comme Consort alors ! Juste au moment où il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être si mal, que Voldemort semblait réellement s'en faire pour lui et écouter son opinion et qu'être son Consort ferait de lui son égal…

Orion secoua furieusement la tête. Bâtard ! Voldemort n'était clairement pas intéressé par lui de cette façon, c'était un putain de jeu ! Une autre de ses manipulations ! Rien n'avait été vrai ! Ni le désir qu'il avait pensé voir dans les yeux de Voldemort, ni la pénétration gentille et lente des doigts de Voldemort en lui, ni l'inquiétude apparente de lui donner du plaisir ! Tout n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ! C'était la dernière fois !

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde si jamais on ne se revoit pas d'ici là. Je ne promets rien on va voir ce qui peut être fait un nouveau petit OS peut-être :)

J'ai adoré ce chapitre XD On se demande pourquoi :P

Lezander est pire que cocu là. Et Orion est tellement faible :p On a vu Sébastien (tralalalèreeeuh x3)

Voiliii voilouu j'attends vos réactions mouahahahaha j'imagine vos têtes frustrées qu'une fois encore ils ne soient pas allés jusqu'au bout XD

BISOUXXXXX  
Arianeth


	35. Chapter 34

**Pour tous les anonymes et même ceux inscrits **

**Page FACEBOOK Associé à mon compte auteur pour être prévenu **

**https : / www . facebook . com/ groups / 218744081567100/**

**Chapitre 34 : La Pierre de Résurrection**

.

Orion enterra le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort au plus profond de son esprit. Il ne voulait même pas y penser, encore moins l'analyser. Les actions de Voldemort l'énervaient et le blessaient à la fois, tandis que son propre comportement le chagrinait, il se sentait humilié d'avoir tant voulu Voldemort, et coupable puisqu'il était encore avec Lezander et l'aimait. Donc, pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit, il se força à ne plus y penser, et continua ses plans.

Le matin suivant, pendant le petit déjeuner, il dit aux Malfoy qu'il allait aller à Diagon Alley. Orion avait sous entendu qu'il allait faire ses achats de Noël, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas de compagnie, puisqu'il leur achetait des cadeaux. Ses gardiens semblèrent le croire.

Dans l'après-midi, après avoir tout préparé, Orion alla au Leaky Cauldron par la poudre de Cheminette content d'avoir déjà acheté leurs cadeaux par hibou lors de ses derniers jours Durmstrang, il avait déjà planifié d'utiliser cette excuse.

Aussitôt que son pied toucha le sol, il vit que l'endroit était très actif. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant Noël et plusieurs sorciers et sorcières faisaient leurs emplettes de dernières minutes.

Orion se tint plus droit et prit une grande inspiration, se préparant pour son excursion dans le Londres Muggle. Il n'avait pas été là-bas depuis des années, et il n'y était allé qu'une fois ou deux avec Pétunia, pour porter ses sacs de course pendant qu'il l'attendait en dehors des boutiques, regardant les vitrines avec des yeux écarquillés en sachant tristement que ces jouets brillants et ces nouveaux vêtements ne seraient jamais pour lui.

Orion serra la mâchoire et inspecta ses vêtements – noir, un pantalon uni et une chemise –, et les jugea passe partout, du moins assez pour se fondre dans la masse. Orion tint fortement son sac à dos, sentant la dureté de la petite boîte qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il allait mettre en gage une paire de boutons de manchettes que Lucius lui avait offerts pour l'un de ses anniversaires. Ce serait plus qu'assez pour avoir un peu d'argent muggle.

Il fut sur le point de quitter le Leaky Cauldron, en entendant une voix contente et surprise l'appeler.

_« Orion ! C'est toi ? »_

Orion se retourna, surpris, et vit Fleur Delacour et un homme inconnu avançant vers lui, à travers la foule.

_« C'est toi ! »_ dit Fleur, avec un large sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle le rejoignait. _« Mon Dieu, tu as beaucoup grandi depuis que je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois ! »_

_« Fleur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _dit Orion, perplexe, mais en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.

Fleur accrocha son bras autour de celui du sorcier près d'elle. Elle sourit heureuse avant de dire, _« Je travaille à Gringotts, pour améliorer mon anglais. »_ Elle regarda le sorcier près d'elle et dit avec une lueur d'adoration dans ses yeux. _« Orion, voici Bill Weasley. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil surpris, alors qu'il inspectait le sorcier. A part les cheveux roux, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet homme était le frère de Ron Weasley. Il était grand, avec de longs cheveux qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval, et il était vraiment beau. Il portait une boucle d'oreille qui ressemblait à un croc. Les vêtements de Bill passeraient inaperçus à un concert de rock, sauf qu'Orion reconnaissait le matériau utilisé pour ses bottes, ce n'était pas du cuir, mais de la peau de dragon.

_« Heureux de te rencontrer, Orion, »_ dit Bill avec un grand sourire et en tendant sa main. _« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »_

Orion prit la main offerte. _« Merci, content de te rencontrer également. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir ton jeune frère. Il est… heu… »_

_« Une épine dans le pied, »_ dit Bill avec une lueur d'humour dans ses yeux bleus clairs, _« et un peu étroit d'esprit, mais c'est un bon garçon. Il m'a parlé de toi, ainsi que Fleur. »_

Orion sourit narquoisement. _« Et bien, oui, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ton frère à pu dire sur moi. Je pense que nous n'avons jamais pu nous supporter. »_

_« Je sais, »_ répondit Bill avec un gloussement naturel. _« Il est certain que tu es le Diable incarné. »_

_« Tout est possible, je suppose, »_ dit Orion avec amusement. Il arqua un sourcil vers Fleur, _« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »_

_« Oh, Bill est un briseur de malédictions ! »_ Dit Fleur avec fierté. _« Il travaille avec Gringotts et nous nous sommes rencontrés là. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ dit Orion avec intérêt. _« J'apprends cette matière à Durmstrang, c'est très intéressant. »_

Bill eut un magnifique sourire. _« Avec Komorov, correct ? »_

_« Comment le sais-tu ? »_ dit Orion avec surprise.

_« Oh, Orion, »_ interrompit Fleur, _« avant que vous ne discutiez de sorts et tout avec Bill est-ce que tu voudrais manger avec nous ? »_

Orion soupira. _« Je suis désolé, Fleur, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai des choses à faire. »_ Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'ajouter, _« Dis, tu pourrais me faire une faveur ? »_

Fleur haussa un sourcil blond. _« Si je le peux. »_

_« J'ai besoin de faire le change de monnaie muggle. Mais les gobelins me donne des frissons, »_ dit Orion en grimaçant faussement, _« en fait, ils m'effraient carrément, ils sont bizarres et on dirait des créatures mauvaises. »_

Fleur rit. _« Il est difficile de traiter avec eux, c'est certain. Très bien. Je ferai le change pour toi. »_

Orion la remercia grandement et lui donna sa petite poche de monnaie sorcière. Avec un geste de sa main, et un mouvement de ses longs et magnifiques cheveux, Fleur les laissa.

_« Tu vas dans le Londres Muggle ? »_ dit Bill avec curiosité.

_« Ouais, »_ répondit Orion calmement. _« J'ai un ami qui a une étrange fascination avec les trucs muggles, donc je vais essayer de lui avoir quelque chose de muggle pour Noël. »_

Bill gloussa. _« Je connais parfaitement ça. Mon père c'est pareil. »_

_« Comment il va ? »_ dit Orion. _« J'ai lu dans le Daily Prophet qu'il avait été sérieusement blessé. »_

Bill devint instantanément sérieux. _« Et bien, il va mieux maintenant. Mais quelques minutes plus tard et ils l'auraient trouvé mort. Nous passons Noël avec lui à St. Mungo. »_ Il leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta, _« J'ai essayé de trouver une sorte de remède muggle, un pans… pensa truc. Une chose muggle qui recolle la peau ! »_

Orion rit. _« Au moins, il recouvre. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Comment tu sais que Komorov enseigne ces cours là ? »_

_« Komorov est bien connu dans le métier, »_ dit Bill. _« Je l'admire énormément. Quand j'ai été diplômé d'Hogwarts, je suis devenu briseur de charmes de protection à cause de lui parce que j'avais entendu parler de lui et de ce qu'il faisait. A cette époque, il n'était que de deux ans mon ainé mais il était déjà célèbre parce qu'il était bon dans son domaine. Ca a attisé ma curiosité. Je l'ai rencontré professionnellement une fois ou deux, et plus tard, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait commencé à enseigner à Durmstrang. Donc j'en ai déduis qu'il était ton professeur. Tu es très chanceux. J'aurais donné beaucoup de choses pour qu'il soit mon professeur ! »_

_« Où il a été ? »_ dit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »_

_« Partout dans le monde, »_ répondit Bill. _« Il a découvert plusieurs artéfacts magiques, c'est un grand exploreur. Il a fait des découvertes particulièrement impressionnantes et… »_

A cet instant, Fleur les rejoignit et dit en tendant la pochette à Orion, _« Et voilà, Orion. »_

_« Ah merci, Fleur ! »_ dit Orion reconnaissant.

_« Tu as des nouvelles de Cédric ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

_« Ouais, il m'a écrit une fois ou deux, »_ répondit Orion. _« Il semble être assez vexé de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »_

_« Umbridge, »_ grogna Bill. _« Je n'ai entendu que des points négatifs sur elle. Ron dit qu'elle favorise les Slytherin et qu'elle est assez horrible avec les Gryffindor, spécialement avec ceux de l'année de Ron… et Granger, je crois que c'est son nom. »_

_« Oh, »_ dit Orion. _« Cédric m'a dit qu'Umbridge ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup non plus. »_

'_Plus comme de la haine, et pour Hermione aussi,'_ pensa Orion. Il avait entendu dire de Draco, que pendant qu'Umbridge insistait sévèrement sur le fait que les proclamations de Dumbledore sur le retour du Lord Noir étaient des mensonges malveillants pour déstabiliser le Ministère, Hermione avait ouvertement défié Umbridge, en soutenant Dumbledore. Et Cédric, étant le seul témoin restant de ce qui était arrivé à Neville Longbottom, et statuant également que cela avait été commis par des deatheaters, était devenu une cible d'Umbridge également. Elle essayait de discréditer Cédric et indirectement Dumbledore aux yeux du public. Et Cédric lui avait dit, dans ses lettres, qu'Umbridge se vengeait sur lui et Hermione.

Orion pensait sincèrement qu'ils étaient tous les deux des fous de s'opposer à Umbridge, qui – en tant que professeur, et récemment Grande Inquisitrice d'Hogwarts – avait le pouvoir sur eux, et ainsi faire de leurs vies un enfer, comme cela se passait maintenant. Et aussi, ce qu'Umbridge faisait était un bénéfice pour son parti. Pour deux raisons principales : la plupart des étudiants croyait le Ministère et ce qui était publié dans le Daily Prophet et, le peu qui n'y croyait pas rendait les choses plus difficiles pour le Ministère avec leurs manifestations rebelles, tout cela les Ténèbres en bénéficiaient au final. Un ministère qui mentait à ses citoyens, et allait éventuellement perdre le soutient du public serait plus facile à asservir.

_« Es-tu sûr que tu ne peux pas rester manger avec nous ? »_ dit Fleur en le sortant de ses pensées.

Orion lui sourit. _« Je suis désolé. Je dois faire mes achats de Noël. Mais j'espère que nous nous reverrons bien. Prends soin de toi. Et Bill, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. »_

_« De même, »_ dit Bill en tapant amicalement le dos d'Orion.

Orion quitta le Leaky Cauldron, satisfait. Il avait de l'argent muggle, sans avoir eu besoin de mettre les boutons de manchette en gage, dont la disparition serait difficile à expliquer si Lucius avait posé des questions. Et il avait évité de voir les gobelins, qui pouvaient voir à travers les glamours de sang qui cachaient sa cicatrice.

Aussitôt qu'il atteignit la fin de l'allée et qu'il entra dans la rue muggle perpendiculaire, Orion fut assailli par les bruits du trafic, les nombreux muggles qui marchaient à vive allure et qui le cognaient rudement sans même s'excuser, et les klaxons et autres bruits de la cité. Il se frotta le nez de dégoût. Il avait oublié combien Londres était bruyante. Le monde sorcier semblait plus calme et paisible en comparaison. Comment est-ce que les muggles arrivaient à vivre ainsi chaque jour ?

Ils lui paraissaient tout d'un coup pathétiques, si ignorants alors qu'ils pensaient être les plus forts, où une partie du pays se voyait comme l'un des plus puissants du monde sans soupçonner l'existence d'une communauté magique qui pouvait peut-être les défaire et les conquérir.

Orion secoua sa tête. Ils n'étaient pas pathétiques, mais ils étaient ignorants, arrogants et remplis de préjugés. Et il n'avait pas exactement des sentiments chaleureux pour eux, pas après avoir souffert de la main des Dursley tant d'années.

Orion repoussa cette pensée et héla un taxi.

_« La rue commerciale, »_ dit-il au chauffeur.

Il se souvint de Pétunia disant que la rue était une frontière entre le Londres riche et les quartiers les plus pauvres de la « East End », pinçant le nez à la pensée de cette partie de Londres.

Après un moment, le taxi tourna au coin de la rue Threadneedle, où ils passèrent devant de grands buildings tels que la Banque d'Angleterre et Lloyd.

Le taxi s'arrêta brusquement et Orion dut rapidement lever les bras pour éviter d'être encastré contre le siège avant.

_« Voilà, et essayez de ne pas tuer vos passagers la prochaine fois, » _grogna Orion au chauffeur en lui tendant la monnaie.

Orion quitta le taxi, qui s'éloigna rapidement, le chauffeur ne se souciant pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Il marcha rapidement et entra dans la « East End ». Après plusieurs minutes, il trouva des vêtements de seconde main et acheta le pantalon et le pull les plus ressemblants à des loques. Après, il entra dans un bar et changea de vêtements dans les toilettes, mettant ses propres habits dans son sac à dos. Il prit de nouveau un taxi et retourna dans l'allée du Leaky Cauldron mais n'y rentra pas.

Il avait décidé que ce qu'il allait faire serait le moyen le plus rapide, évident et facile d'atteindre Little Hangleton. Au début, il avait considéré l'option d'utiliser le Knight Bus – dont Sirius lui avait parlé il y a longtemps – mais ce serait étrange pour un sorcier d'aller dans une ville entièrement muggle, et peut-être que cela pourrait remonter jusqu'aux oreilles de Dumbledore.

Quand Orion vit qu'il n'y avait aucun sorcier sortant du Leaky Cauldron, il se lança rapidement un sort de désillusion. Il plaça sa baguette en plume de Phoenix dans le sac – il avait laissé l'autre chez lui, en pensant que seule la baguette en Phoenix pourrait être reconnue par Ollivander, alors que sa baguette de Vie et Mort pouvait être reconnue par quiconque le connaissait –, et garda bien le sac à la main. Puis il se transforma en Firebreath. Il fit jouer ses ailes invisibles avec excitation. Ce vol allait être une tuerie.

Il sauta dans les airs et prit immédiatement son envol, les voitures et maisons devenaient de plus en plus petites, Londres était à ses pieds alors qu'il montait en flèche dans le ciel.

Il avait appris par cœur toutes les villes qu'il devrait franchir, et les diverses directions qu'il devrait prendre pour atteindre Little Hangleton.

Ce fut après ce qui sembla être des heures, et lorsque la fatigue le gagna en ressentant ses ailes lourdes et frappant les airs plus lentement, qu'il atteignit Grand Hangleton. Et juste après, la petite ville muggle de Little Hangleton avec le Manoir Riddle – où plutôt la location actuelle du Manoir du Lord Noir – se tenant supposément abandonnée au haut d'une colline.

Orion plongea et atterrit habillement dans un groupement dense d'arbres et buissons. Il se retransforma et annula le sort de désillusion. Ses habits étaient appropriés il ressemblait à un muggle pauvre et vagabond. Maintenant son visage.

Il plaqua une main sur son front, se concentra en imaginant l'apparence qu'il voulait avoir, et pointa sa baguette sur lui en chuchotant, _« Facies Glamourie ! »_

Il sentit la magie picoter inconfortablement sur son visage et, quand cela s'arrêta, il conjura rapidement un petit miroir pour se regarder. C'était parfait. Il avait des cheveux châtains et ondulés, des petits yeux marrons foncés un nez ultra moche et gros, deux dents pourries et une cassée.

C'était un sort assez difficile à faire et même encore plus dur à maintenir. Il savait qu'il avait environ une heure avant que le glamour ne se fane. Donc il fit rapidement disparaitre le miroir, plaça sa baguette dans son sac en sécurité, et se dépêcha de marcher le long du chemin qui le mènerait à la maison des Gaunt n'ayant aucune crainte qu'on le voit puisque l'on ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre.

Orion trottina sur le petit chemin et de la boue souilla ses vêtements et son visage. Orion le prit comme idée et accentua le tout en s'en remettant sur le visage. Finalement, le chemin tourna à droite et finit dans un petit coin où il vit une haie. Il se souvint qu'Ogden était passé dans le trou. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, d'anticipation et d'excitation, il fit de même.

Il suivit une route étroite entourée de haies plus hautes que celles qui étaient derrière lui. Le chemin était tortueux et passait d'une colline à l'autre, et il semblait mener à un groupe d'arbres devant lui. En les reconnaissant, Orion courut. Le chemin s'ouvrit sur de petits arbres et des buissons, et Orion s'arrêta.

Ses yeux marron discernèrent le bâtiment caché derrière. La maison des Gaunt était encore pire que dans les souvenirs d'Ogden. Les murs étaient sur le point de s'effondrer. Il ne restait que quelques tuiles sur le toit, et les chevrons étaient visibles. Les orties grandissaient et atteignaient les fenêtres qui étaient cassées pour la plus grande partie.

Orion s'avança, calmement, et prudemment, son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il n'entendit rien d'autre que le croassement de grenouilles à côté et le sifflement du vent. Alors que les ombres des arbres le suivaient, il s'arrêta une fois encore, regardant la porte d'entrée. Elle semblait avoir été partiellement mangée par des termites. Il ouvrit ses oreilles, et n'entendit qu'un silence absolu, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il frappa dans la porte qui s'ouvrit et entra.

Il toussa lorsque ses poumons se remplirent de l'air ambiant lequel sentait la pourriture emprisonnée dans la maison depuis des décennies. Orion couvrit son nez et sa bouche avec une main, et s'avança.

Ses pas firent craquer le sol fragile, et passa au-dessus de mauvaises herbes qui grandissaient entre les tenants du sol. Tout était recouvert d'une largeur de poussière et de saleté. Il était dans la cuisine-salle à manger du souvenir d'Ogden. Orion vit les casseroles de Merope sur la table de la cuisine, qui semblaient avoir accumulé des années de poussière. Il regarda autour de lui. Où pouvait être l'horcruxe ?

Tom cachait les choses dans des endroits significatifs, non ? Donc où est-ce que Tom aurait pu cacher son Horcruxe ? Où l'aurait-il lui-même caché ?

La chambre de sa mère ! Tom méprisait Merope parce qu'elle était morte, même en étant une sorcière, elle n'avait rien fait pour vivre afin d'élever son fils, mais il savait aussi que Tom l'avait aimée. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, la seule fois où il l'avait mentionnée. Il avait vu une tristesse profonde dans les yeux bleus sombres de Tom, qui condamnaient à la fois sa mère mais qui lui démontraient aussi un amour apitoyé, et une envie de l'avoir rencontrée. Il espérait seulement que Voldemort avait toujours ces sentiments pour elle, puisque c'était lui qui avait caché l'Horcruxe, et non le Tom du médaillon.

Orion atteignit rapidement le couloir étroit sur le côté du salon et vit trois portes. Il ouvrit rapidement la première, la pièce était petite mais semblait appartenir à un homme. Ses murs étaient peints en vert sobre et il y avait un bureau sur le côté, le seul meuble autre que le lit. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans une autre pièce. Orion soupira. C'était peint en noir et il n'y avait qu'un lit, mais c'était une chambre d'homme également, tout était pareil. Finalement, il ouvrit la dernière porte et entra. C'était la plus petite chambre, mais c'était peint en bleu clair. C'était la chambre de Merope. Il y avait un lit usé au milieu et un vase vide sur le sol.

Orion regarda frénétiquement autour de lui il sentit quelque chose titiller sa peau, il sentait la magie proche de lui. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la seule chose qui pendait sur les murs sales. Un petit miroir cassé.

Lentement, il s'approcha. Il tendit une main, sans toucher la surface. Là ! Il sentit la magie. Il y avait quelque chose là ou derrière ce miroir.

Il sortit sa baguette en plume de phœnix et la pointa sur le miroir cassé.

_« Revelatio ! »_

Orion hoqueta lorsque le miroir se brisa et qu'il tomba sourdement au sol. Il y avait un petit trou sombre derrière ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en distinguant l'anneau caché par les ombres.

C'était la pierre de Résurrection ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il avait été assez chanceux pour trouver cet Horcruxe au lieu de la Coupe ! Son cœur battit rapidement dans sa poitrine et il tendit immédiatement la main, mais il s'arrêta soudainement à mi-chemin.

Ca avait été trop facile… c'était un piège ! Voldemort n'était pas assez fou pour laisser son Horcruxe derrière un miroir, sans aucun sort dessus.

Il devait savoir quels sorts le protégeaient, que ce soit dans le trou ou sur l'anneau. Il plaça sa main devant le trou sans le toucher, et ferma ses yeux, se concentrant afin de ressentir la magie.

Il se brancha sur ses perceptions, ses sens et alors que de la sueur commençait à se former sur son front, il sentit un titillement familier de magie. Orion hoqueta, en gardant les yeux fermés. Il connaissait le sentiment de cette magie ! C'était de la magie en fourchelang ! Il fronça les sourcils. Mais cela semblait étrange, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Et il y avait autre chose… quelque chose de puissant et de sombre qui résidait dans l'anneau, titillant sa peau, l'appelant à lui… Mais ce n'était pas le morceau d'âme. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la même chose que lorsqu'il tenait le médaillon de Tom, donc le morceau d'âme était là, mais ce sentiment avait quelque chose de différent, et bien plus puissant… c'était quelque chose d'autre… quelque chose qui touchait le noyau de sa magie, quelque chose qui faisait violemment réagir sa magie noire, qui l'excitait, l'accueillait.

La main d'Orion trembla et la sueur recouvrit son visage, alors que le sentiment devenait plus intense et enivrant, comme s'il le persuadait de le prendre dans sa main une fois pour toutes, et de s'abandonner à la magie puissante et accueillante.

Avec un grand effort, Orion se restreignit, baissa sa main, et ouvrit ses yeux. Il chercha son souffle. Il savait quelle était la seule explication possible. C'était une Relique. La Relique l'appelait. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose avec la Cape d'Invisibilité. Orion frissonna de plaisir. Par les cieux, il voulait tellement la Pierre dans ses mains !

Putain ! Il avait la Pierre de Résurrection en face de lui mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher ! Il y avait un sort en fourchelang inconnu sur l'anneau, un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un qu'il ne pouvait pas briser sans en apprendre plus dessus. Et il était certainement vicieux. C'était un piège de Voldemort. Un sorcier qui n'était pas fourchelang et qui n'avait pas appris la magie en fourchelang n'aurait jamais détecté le sort sur l'anneau.

Orion grogna et frotta son front. Il devait prendre l'anneau avec lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Puis ça lui sauta aux yeux. Orion sourit largement de triomphe. Il se souvint d'un très long essai qu'il avait fait pour l'un des cours de Roman. Quand un briseur de malédiction trouvait un artéfact magique qui était entouré de sorts puissants ou de sorts inconnus – qui nécessitait une étude approfondie avant de les briser -, il devait jeter un sort pour contenir l'artéfact en sécurité afin de l'emporter avec lui.

Orion pointa sa baguette sur l'anneau et dit avec excitation, _« Vas Theca Omnis ! »_

Une lueur bleue se dirigea vers l'anneau et avant de le toucher, cela devient une sorte de brouillard bleu, qui se transforma en petit tourbillon qui commença à entourer l'objet. Une fois que cela entoura l'anneau, le brouillard se condensa rapidement jusqu'à devenir une petite sphère de verre, avec l'anneau flottant au milieu. Le sort s'ajusta pour contenir l'artéfact et la magie qui l'entourait ou qui était dedans, permettant au briseur de malédiction de toucher la sphère et de la prendre avec lui.

Donc Orion mit rapidement sa main dans le trou, attrapa la sphère de verre, et la sortit. Il rangea sa baguette dans le sac à dos et regarda la sphère. Même maintenant, à travers le verre froid, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir qu'elle contenait celui de la Relique et celui de l'Horcruxe.

Il se demandait quel sort en fourchelang Voldemort avait utilisé et aussi si la pierre avait été influencée par le morceau d'âme, quand soudainement, il entendit un craquement derrière lui.

Orion se retourna avec la sphère qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main, et hoqueta.

Dumbledore, avec des robes violettes et les yeux plissés, avait sa baguette pointée vers lui.

Putain ! Il s'était attendu à ce que Dumbledore vienne inspecter la maison des Gaunt, mais pas exactement le même jour que lui ! Orion se força au calme. Il savait quel rôle il avait à jouer s'il rencontrait quelqu'un à cet endroit. Il l'avait planifié c'était pourquoi il était habillé comme un pauvre muggle, et qu'il avait transformé ses traits, juste au cas où. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à Dumbledore.

_« Qui es-tu, mon garçon ? »_ dit Dumbledore.

Orion revêtit une attitude confiante et prit un accent des rues. _« Qu'est-ce t'as là, gouv' neur ? C'est quoi c'bâton qu'tu tiens ? »_ Il recula et ajouta, _« T'es pas un poulet, hein ? A voir ton sifflet on d'rait qu'non, mais on sait jamais. »_

Orion remercia intérieurement Dudley qui pensait que c'était cool de parler ainsi, bien loin de l'oreille indiscrète de ses parents bien entendu. Il se souvenait de sa façon de parler.

_« Que fais-tu ici, garçon ? Tes parents ne te recherchent-ils pas ? »_ Dit Dumbledore toujours suspicieux.

_« Pas d'parents, ok ? J'me suis cassé la gueul', »_ rétorqua Orion. _« Et j'ai trouvé cette maison. On peut pas m'en vouloir d'avoir j'té un p'tit coup d'œil dedans. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main ? »_

Orion ramena immédiatement la sphère contre sa poitrine et gronda, _« T'occupes de ton cul. J'l'ai trouvée c'est à moi. »_

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent et il dit gentiment. _« Est-ce que je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ? »_

Orion rit vicieusement. _« Tu rêves. __J'suis Hank Marvin, j'ai pas d'meuf et ça fait perpet' qu'j'ai rien trouvé comme ça. Pourquoi que j'devrais te le donner ? »_

_« Cela ne t'appartient pas, mon enfant, »_ répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire de grand-père.

Orion grogna, _« J'l'ai trouvée. On dirait qu't'as d'quoi manger. __Si tu la veux, donn'moi un penney. »_

_« Un quoi ? »_

_« Un penney, vieillard ! __Vingt-cinq Livres ! »_ dit Orion exaspéré.

Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et dit, _« Je n'ai pas d'argent avec moi, mais si tu me la donnes, je te rembourserai plus tard. »_

Orion ricana. _« La dernière fois qu'mon cousin a refusé de me rendre mon Ayrton, sa tête s'est retrouvée encastrée dans l'mur. Je pourrais facil'ment vous botter l'cul, vieillard. Et j'sais qu'vous m'dites qu'd'la merde. »_

_« Assez, garçon ! »_ rétorqua Dumbledore sévèrement. _« Accio Sphère ! »_

Orion sauta sur le côté et utilisa de la magie sans baguette pour garder la sphère dans sa main, alors qu'il criait, _« Gardez vos tours dans v'sacs ! »_

Dumbledore plissa des yeux. _« Tu n'es pas un muggle ! »_

_« C'est quoi un muggle ? »_ dit Orion avec confusion en se préparant. _« T'es sénile, vieillard ! »_

_« Stupefy ! »_ gronda Dumbledore.

En un instant, Orion sortit sa baguette de son sac à dos et hurla, _« Protego ! »_

Il sprinta vers la porte, et bloqua un sort imminent alors qu'il plaçait la sphère dans son sac.

_« Confundus ! »_ dit Dumbledore derrière son dos.

_« Protego ! __Incarcerus ! »_ Hurla Orion en courant alors qu'il lançait des sorts par dessus son épaule.

Il atteignit la porte principale qui se ferma dans un lourd bruit sourd. Orion se tourna pour se confronter à Dumbledore.

Putain ! Il ne pouvait pas utiliser de sorts noirs, parce que s'il le faisait, Dumbledore pourrait réduire sa liste de suspects. Et s'il utilisait sa magie noire, il était parti pour confesser son identité. Et il ne savait toujours pas s'il était assez puissant pour défaire Dumbledore maintenant. S'il essayait, et qu'il ratait, Dumbledore l'aurait entre ses griffes et découvrirait qu'il était, et même pire, il perdrait la Relique. S'il ne l'avait pas eue, il aurait bien tenté le coup. Non, il ne pouvait pas le risquer. Donc il ne pouvait se battre qu'avec des sorts de la lumière, et avec ceux là, il n'était même pas question de défaire Dumbledore.

_« Qui es-tu, mon garçon ? »_ dit Dumbledore en plissant des yeux, sa baguette tendue.

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Peu importe, gouv'neur ! »_

Dumbledore dit gentiment, _« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as avec toi ? Je ne pense pas. C'est extrêmement dangereux. »_

_« Comme j'ai dit, j'l'ai trouvée, je la garde, »_ rétorqua Orion la baguette également pointée. _« J'en tir'ai un bon prix, hein ? »_

Le visage de Dumbledore devint ténébreux, _« Où es-tu un Deatheater ? »_

_« J'sais pas d'quoi t'parles, vieillard. »_

_« Arrête de faire semblant, tu n'es pas un muggle ! »_

_« J'suis pas idiot, non plus. J'l'ai trouvée, j'ai b'soin d'fric donc j'la garde, »_ gronda Orion.

_« Je te donnerai de l'argent, »_ rétorqua Dumbledore avec impatience.

_« T'as pas l'argent avec toi, donc non. »_

_« Petrificus Totalus ! » _Gronda Dumbledore.

_« Rejecto alica ! »_ dit Orion. Alors que le sort de Dumbledore rebondissait contre le bouclier, il pointa la sienne sur la porte et cria, _« Bombarda ! »_

Des poignards traversèrent les airs, et Orion érigea de nouveau un bouclier, et s'échappa par la porte alors que la maison commençait à trembler, le plafond s'écroula et les murs commencèrent à s'effondrer dans un bruit immense.

Orion fut poussé contre le sol à quelques mètres de la maison tandis que quelques débris lui rentrèrent dans le dos, et il lança un bouclier de protection sur son corps et couvrit instinctivement sa tête de ses bras, alors que la maison avait totalement été détruite et que des morceaux volaient de partout.

_« Expelliarmus ! »_ dit Dumbledore avec son propre bouclier de protection autour de son corps lorsqu'il atteignit Orion.

Orion se tourna rapidement sur son dos et cria, _« Protego ! Tarantallegra ! »_

Il sauta sur ses pieds et commença à courir aussi vite qu'il put, son cœur battant rapidement et cherchant son air, extrêmement fatigué après le long vol et maintenant cette course intense.

_« Diffindo ! »_ Gronda Dumbledore dans son dos en courant après lui.

_« Protego Impedimenta »_ Cria Orion alors qu'il courait en se demandant quand est-ce que Dumbledore arrêterait d'utiliser des sorts simples pour le stopper.

_« Immobulus Corpis ! »_

Orion sauta sur le côté et évita le sort imminent, et hurla, _« Furnunculus ! Oppungno Avis ! »_

Dumbledore bloqua les sorts sans sa baguette et cria, _« Expelliarmus ! »_

_« Rejecto Alica ! Incendio ! »_ Landa Orion avant de sprinter. Il haletait et recherchait son souffle alors qu'il prenait la route qui menait à Little Hangleton.

_« Sever Reducto ! »_

Orion se retourna et contra, _« Protego Maxima ! Langlock ! »_

Dumbledore annula le sort de bloque langue d'un geste de la main et dit, _« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mon garçon, mais si tu ne me donnes pas cette sphère, je n'aurais pas le choix. »_

Ils étaient maintenant debout, sur cette route sale qui menait à la ville muggle et les deux avaient la baguette pointée sur l'autre et haletaient, fatigués.

Orion pensait que peut-être il pouvait tenter sa chance avec un sort non verbal, puisque Dumbledore ne s'attendrait pas à ce genre de magie avancée venant de lui, lorsque Dumbledore gronda, _« Pulmo Contraho ! »_

Orion sentit ses poumons s'étrécir alors qu'il peinait à respirer. Cette saleté essayait de l'étouffer !

'_Anapneo !'_ se lança-t-il en non verbal. Puis il respira un grand coup et lança à Dumbledore un coup d'œil haineux.

Orion lança immédiatement un nouveau sort non verbal, _'Propellus Corpus !'_

Alors que Dumbledore trébuchait de plusieurs pas en arrière, touché par un sort de la lumière qui aurait dû le propulser dans les airs, Orion commença à sentir la magie picoter sur son visage. Son glamour était sur le point de s'effacer !

Sans y penser une seconde fois et alors que Dumbledore lui lançait un autre sort, Orion plongea et agrippa le pendentif autour de son cou en chuchotant le nom de Lezander.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage surpris de Dumbledore alors qu'il s'évaporait dans les airs.

[…]

Orion apparut dans la chambre de Lezander et vit son petit ami sauter de sa chaise et pointer sa baguette sur lui.

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ Gronda-t-il.

_« Att… attends, attends un seconde, Lez, »_ hoqueta Orion alors que les picotements de son visage augmentaient.

Après quelques minutes, cela s'arrêta et Lezander baissa sa baguette, le regardant les yeux écarquillés.

_« Orion ! »_ dit-il. _« Bon sang, mais… que s'est-il passé ? __Pourquoi tu avais ce visage ? Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça, tu vas bien ? »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Je vais bien, mais je suis fatigué. Merlin, je suis épuisé ! »_

_« Assieds-toi, alors ! »_ rétorqua Lezander, en attirant Orion sur le fauteuil.

_« Merci, »_ soupira Orion alors qu'il s'asseyait et qu'il somnolait sur le fauteuil.

Lezander s'accroupit devant lui et plaça ses mains sur les genoux d'Orion et dit, _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Oh, je devais… m'échapper d'une… situation dérangeante, »_ répondit Orion nonchalamment alors qu'il essayait toujours de récupérer son souffle. Quand il put enfin respirer calmement, il ajouta, _« Je te le raconterai plus tard. Mais avant je dois savoir, ce portoloin que tu m'as donné, est intraçable, non ? »_

Lezander arqua un sourcil. _« Bien entendu. __Les barrières de protection autour de la Citadelle de Zraven ne permettront à personne de découvrir la destination des portoloins que mes parents et moi-même créons. »_

Orion soupira de soulagement, _« Bien, très bien. Je pensais bien aussi, mais je devais m'en assurer. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils. _« Que se passe-t-il ? __Qui voudrait suivre tes traces ? »_

Orion verrouilla ses yeux à ceux de Lezander. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler des Horcruxes, ni des Reliques. S'il lui parlait des Horcruxes, alors il le mettrait en danger. Le fait que Voldemort découvre qu'il savait pour ses Horcruxes étaient déjà bien merdique en soit, mais Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à tuer Lezander s'il pensait qu'il connaissait son secret.

_« Heu… je me suis disputé avec Draco, et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu, »_ dit Orion.

Lezander plissa des yeux. _« Je ne te crois pas. __Cela n'explique pas ton visage, ni tes vêtements usés de muggle. »_

Orion sombra de nouveau dans le fauteuil et gloussa à son excuse stupide. Réellement, quel idiot y aurait cru ? Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver une excuse convaincante.

_« Pourquoi tu ris ? »_

Orion lui sourit fatigué, _« A cause de mon excuse bidon, »_ il gloussa de nouveau et ajouta, alors qu'il prenait le visage de Lezander en coupe, _« J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais bien trop intelligent pour croire cela. »_

Lezander ricana et dit avec amusement, _« Pas intelligent, tout le monde aurait pu le voir. C'était réellement très mauvais. »_

_« Je sais ! »_ Rétorqua Orion avec un sourire.

Peu importait le sérieux du fait que Dumbledore avait vu que quelqu'un avait volé l'Horcruxe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être euphorique d'avoir la Relique en sa possession. Merlin, la Relique la plus importante était maintenant dans son sac à dos ! Il ne pouvait attendre de la voir de nouveau ! Il pourrait remettre l'âme de Sirius dans son corps ! Il aurait de nouveau son père avec lui !

_« Donc, tu vas cracher le morceau ? »_ dit Lezander en prenant également le visage d'Orion entre ses mains et en le regardant dans les yeux.

Orion caressa les joues de Lezander du bout des doigts, imprimant son magnifique visage et ses yeux bleus pâles et inquiets. Merlin, il aimait tant Lezander. Comment ne le pouvait-il pas, quand Lezander le lui rendait si intensément, et s'inquiétait toujours de son bien-être ?

_« Je ne peux pas, Lez, »_ dit doucement Orion. _« J'adorerais, mais il y a certaines choses, dans lesquelles je suis impliqué, qui seraient dangereuses pour toi si tu savais. »_

_« Je m'en fiche ! »_ répondit Lezander d'un ton catégorique. _« Je peux t'aider ! »_

Orion lui sourit chaudement. _« Je sais que tu le pourrais, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire moi-même. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. C'est mieux, pour toi et moi, si je garde cela secret. Mais je te promets que lorsque tu pourras l'apprendre en sécurité, je te dirai tout. »_

_« Tu n'as pas à tout faire par toi-même, Orion, »_ dit Lezander calmement. _« Tu as trop de poids sur tes épaules. C'est bon si tu demandes de l'aide. »_

_« Peut-être, »_ rétorqua Orion, _« mais pas pour le moment. »_ Il embrassa gentiment Lezander sur les lèvres, et ajouta, _« Est-ce que tu comprends que je ne te dis rien pour ta propre sécurité ? »_

_« Oui, »_ soupira Lezander, _« mais je ne suis pas d'accord. »_

_« Si tu comprends, c'est tout ce que je demande, »_ dit Orion. Puis il rapprocha son visage de celui de Lezander et dit calmement, _« Je t'aime. »_

Lezander sourit largement et répondit, _« Ne t'avises pas de me manipuler avec des mots d'amour, tricheur ! C'est du chantage émotionnel, c'est très bas. »_

Orion gloussa et répondit avec un rire moqueur, _« Je sais mais je ne le maîtrise pas encore très bien. Je devrais te mentir plus souvent pour aiguiser mes capacités de manipulation. Ou peut-être mes capacités de persuasion ? Tu penses que tu oublierais les choses plus facilement si je te tentais avec du sexe ? »_

Lezander sourit narquoisement. _« Et bien, ça dépend de ce que tu proposes de faire. Si tu retires lentement tes vêtements, par exemple, et que tu te couches sur ce lit pour moi… pour que je puisse profiter de toi et… »_

_« Et si nous allions jusqu'au bout ? »_ l'interrompit Orion les yeux dans les yeux.

Lezander devint instantanément sérieux. Il regarda intensément Orion et dit calmement, _« Si nous allons jusqu'au bout et que nous faisons l'amour, nous serons liés. Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour sans me lier à toi, tu signifies bien trop à mes yeux. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie. Je te donnerai mon sang et te ferai mien. Le dernier pas qui scellera le lien sera de te faire l'amour. Est-ce que tu le veux ? »_

_« Je pense que oui, Lez, » _répondit Orion calmement.

Lezander fronça les sourcils. _« Tu dois en être certain, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière ensuite. »_

_« Est-ce que tu le veux ? »_ Rétorqua Orion.

Lezander attrapa les mains d'Orion et dit avec véhémence, _« Bien entendu ! Je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs occasions, que je ne veux que toi comme compagnon. Mais je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement certain. »_

_« Je suis certain. »_

Lezander le perça de son regard et dit calmement, _« Tu ne l'es pas, Orion. Je peux toujours le voir. » _Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Pourquoi tu le veux tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Orion bougea inconfortablement dans son siège. Il savait pourquoi il le voulait maintenant, c'était parce qu'il aimait Lezander mais aussi parce qu'il voulait oublier Voldemort. Merlin, il était un bâtard manipulateur et égoïste ! Comment pouvait-il se lier à Lezander pour cette raison également ? Lezander méritait que s'il se lie à lui, ce soit fait par amour, et non pour oublier Voldemort ou lui échapper.

Orion se leva abruptement de son siège, en colère contre lui-même et dit, _« Tu as raison, Lez. Je ne suis pas encore prêt. »_ Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lezander et dit, _« Mais je le serai bientôt. J'ai envie de toi. »_

_« Orion, qu'est-ce que… ? »_ dit Lezander avec un froncement de sourcils intense.

_« Je dois y aller, »_ interrompit Orion. _« Ca fait des heures que je suis parti du Manoir Malfoy et ils doivent se demander où je suis. »_

Il se nettoya avec un sort et se changea en robes sorcières et prit soin de brûler les autres avec un rapide 'incendio', suivit d'un 'Evanesco' alors que Lezander lui lançait un regard perdu.

Orion se tourna vers lui et dit, _« J'ai un portoloin vers le Manoir. Peux-tu modifier tes barrières de protection pendant quelques secondes pour que je puisse l'utiliser ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Lezander. _« Mais tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle davantage ? »_

Orion l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de dire, _« Pas maintenant. Je dois penser à certaines choses et me clarifier l'esprit. »_

_« Je ne te mets pas la pression pour que l'on s'unisse, »_ répondit Lezander sévèrement. _« Si tu ne le veux pas, alors tu n'as pas besoin de te clarifier l'esprit, comme tu l'as dit. »_

Orion lui sourit, _« C'est parce que je le souhaite, que j'ai besoin de remettre les choses en ordre. Tu mérites que je vienne à toi complètement sûr. Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y aura pas de retour possible après notre union. Et autant que je le veuille, et que j'aimerais le faire maintenant, je reconnais que j'ai besoin de travailler sur certaines choses avant que je ne m'estime prêt. Mais je sais que ça arrivera, je sais que nous nous unirons. Parce que c'est réellement ce que je veux. »_

_« Très bien, »_ rétorqua Lezander calmement. Puis il ferma ses yeux, pour se concentrer, et commença à murmurer des choses en roumain.

Après quelques longues minutes, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sourit, _« C'est bon. Tu as trente secondes. »_

_« Merci, »_ rétorqua Orion avec un sourire. Il donna un petit baiser à Lezander et activa le portoloin avec sa baguette.

[...]

Aussitôt que les pieds d'Orion touchèrent le dur sol marbré du Manoir Malfoy, il vit Draco se diriger vers la salle à manger et s'arrêter surpris en le voyant.

_« Merlin, Orion tu as mis du temps ! »_ dit Draco en avançant vers lui. _« Nous étions sur le point de souper ! Où étais-tu ? Et où sont les cadeaux ? »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement et montra son sac à dos. _« Dedans, et non, tu ne peux pas les voir. Tu devras attendre, comme le gentil petit garçon que tu es, jusqu'à Noël. D'ailleurs, il est impossible d'acheter des trucs pour toi ou tes parents, vous avez déjà tout ! Mon cerveau a presque grillé, d'avoir trop pensé à ce que je pourrais vous acheter ! »_

Draco ricana. _« Gentil petit garçon, mon balai ! __Tu traites avec un Malfoy là. » _Puis il devint malicieux et ajouta, _« Et bien sûr que j'ai déjà tout, ça vient avec le nom. Mais j'espère que tu m'auras pris quelque chose que j'aimerai ! »_

_« Tu devras attendre et voir, »_ répondit Orion d'une voix chantante.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. _« Bien, allons manger. »_

_« Non, c'est bon, merci »_ répondit Orion. _« Je suis mort d'avoir couru partout dans Diagon Alley en essayant de te trouver un cadeau. La prochaine fois, j'enverrai juste un Elfe de Maison pour m'épargner. »_ Il sourit narquoisement à Draco et ajouta sarcastiquement, _« Probablement Dobby, je sais combien il t'adore. Je lui donnerai carte blanche pour te choisir un cadeau. Il t'achètera certainement à toi et Lucius des chaussettes, juste pour vous donner un indice de ce qu'il voudrait lui-même. Pauvre petite chose. »_

Draco renifla de dédain. _« Pauvre petite chose, tu dis ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'elfe plus bizarre que lui. Réellement je ne sais pas d'où il tient ses attitudes et ses idées. Je lui donnerai juste des vêtements pour m'épargner le mal de crâne. »_

_« Ca te ferait du mal de mieux le traiter, Drakey-pooo, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui. _« Tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense dans son esprit indépendant. Je lancerais des sorts sur ma nourriture, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas craché dedans ! »_

Orion vit Draco pâlir, et gloussa en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Quand il entra, il plaça rapidement des sorts de protection et de silence autour de sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit avec le sac à dos. Orion sortit immédiatement la sphère de verre et regarda l'anneau à l'intérieur.

Il plaça sa baguette de Phoenix dans sa valise, et prit sa baguette de Vie et Mort de sa table de nuit, et commença à lancer sorts sur sorts essayant d'identifier le sort de fourchelang lancé sur l'anneau.

Le verre était fait de telle sorte qu'il permettait aux sorts de passer à travers, alors qu'il contenait la magie de l'artéfact à l'intérieur permettant au briseur de malédiction d'expérimenter sans se soumettre aux sorts blessants que portaient habituellement les anciens artéfacts magiques.

Après trente minutes en vain, Orion se coucha sur son lit, fatigué, tournant la sphère dans sa main, alors qu'il la regardait pensivement.

C'était clair pour lui maintenant, c'était un sort en fourchelang de l'invention de Voldemort. Il soupira. Il savait qui était la seule personne susceptible de l'aider avec ça.

Cela faisait presque trois mois, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Orion alla à sa valise, et après avoir enlevé les barrières de protection, il agrippa le médaillon dans sa main. Il retourna à son lit et s'assit dessus, le médaillon dans une main et la sphère dans l'autre.

Avec un mouvement de son doigt il ouvrit le médaillon.

_« Salut, Tom, »_ dit Orion calmement.

Tom lui envoya un regard froid et grogna, _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose ? »_

Tom ricana méchamment. _« Tu m'as abandonné pendant des mois, en disant que nous deux c'était terminé, et maintenant, tu as l'envie soudaine d'avoir une conversation amicale avec moi ? Tu voulais savoir comment j'allais peut-être ? Je ne crois pas ! Tu attends quelque chose de moi, alors crache le morceau ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais te parler avant, »_ répondit Orion, _« et je voulais savoir comment tu allais. C'est juste que… »_

_« Quoi ? »_ Cracha Tom furieusement. _« C'est quoi ? __Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Pourquoi tu te fichais de comment je me sentais ? »_

_« Parce que ça aurait rendu les choses difficiles pour toi et moi ! »_ rétorqua Orion avec passion. _« Tu penses que c'était difficile que pour toi ? »_

Tom lui envoya un regard noir. _« Bien entendu, je suis coincé là ! Tu es en dehors, tu vis ta vie, sans moi, sans même penser à moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais de la journée à part penser à notre dernière discussion ? Penses-tu qu'il y ait autre chose à faire pour moi dans ce putain de médaillon ! »_

_« Hey ! »_ Cingla Orion. _« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu t'y es mis toi-même dans ce médaillon ! Tu aurais dû penser à tes morceaux d'âme avant de faire les Horcruxes ! Si tu t'ennuies, alors blâme-toi toi-même ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas le soucis ! »_ Gronda Tom. _« Je ne me plains pas d'être coincé ici, mais plutôt face au fait que tu ne m'ouvres plus ! »_

_« C'est aussi de ta faute ! »_ dit Orion avec passion. _« A quoi t'attendais-tu après ce que Voldemort m'a fait ? »_

_« JE T'AI DIT QU'IL NE SAVAIT PAS QU'IL BLESSAIT ! »_ Gronda Tom furieux.

_« Peu importe, »_ cracha Orion. _« Il le fait tout de même ! Il a utilisé la mort de ma mère pour me tourmenter, il a utilisé notre lien mental pour me faire du mal. Ca prouve juste que c'est un bâtard ! »_

Tom grogna, _« Et que ferais-tu à quelqu'un que tu penses être un ennemi ? Que ferais-tu au sorcier qui t'a tué et t'a fait vivre pendant presque deux décennies comme un zombie ? Sans corps, luttant pour revenir à la vie ? QU'AURAIS-TU FAIT, ORION ? ACCUEILLIR TON ENNEMI AVEC DES BRAS GRANDS OUVERTS ? »_

_« Non ! »_ Siffla Orion furieux. _« Mais je n'aurais pas fait d'Horcruxes, déjà. S'il a été coincé dans une sorte de limbes au lieu de crever c'est de sa propre faute ! »_

Tom rétorqua avec un cruel et dur ricanement moqueur, _« Bien sûr, parce qu'Orion est l'icône de tout ce qui est bien, noble et valeureux, hein ? Parce que tu ne te souillerais jamais avec une magie si noire ? Parce que tu aimes tous les sorciers, toutes les espèces et toutes les créatures ? Tu es le sauveur du Monde Sorcier, bien sûr, tu ne ferais pas toutes ces choses ! Bien sûr que tu te foutrais de devenir indestructible ou immortel. Tu es juste si bon et dénué d'égoïsme ! Tu mourrais juste comme un bon petit sorcier de la lumière, au lieu d'accomplir des buts de toute une vie ! »_

_« Va te faire foutre, Tom ! »_ répondit Orion. _« Je ne dis pas que je suis bien ou parfait. Je dis juste que… »_

_« Tu n'aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait ? »_ répondit Tom férocement. _« Si le destin des sorciers noirs et la survie de la magie noire reposaient sur tes épaules, et que tu savais que ça te prendrait des années pour que tu accomplisses tes buts afin d'assurer que les lignées noires continueraient, plus fortes qu'auparavant, et que les Arts Noirs deviennent de nouveau légaux dans tous les pays et sachant que tous les sorciers de la Lumière s'opposeraient à toi, et que tu serais en sous nombre et toujours chassé pour ce que tu voulais accomplir n'aurais-tu pas fait quelque chose pour rester en vie assez longtemps pour voir ce que tu as fait ? Assez longtemps pour voir les sorciers noirs prendre leurs places dans le monde et la magie noire devenir plus forte ? N'aurais-tu rien fait pour toi-même ? Même si ça signifiait beaucoup de douleur, ou devenir le sorcier le plus haï du monde, se battant constamment ou mettant ta vie entre parenthèses, même si tu détruisais l'intégrité même de ton âme, N'AURAIS-TU REELLEMENT RIEN FAIT ? »_

Orion ouvrit une bouche bée. Quand son esprit intégra tout ce que Tom lui avait dit, il dit calmement, _« Est-ce ainsi que tu vois les choses ? Pourquoi as-tu réellement fait des Horcruxes, parce que tu sentais que c'était de ton unique responsabilité d'assurer la survie de la magie noire et de nos lignées ? »_

Tom cingla, _« Ne me sors pas le complexe du héros maintenant ! Je l'ai fait pour moi-même et pour notre genre ! »_

Orion rit, il rit si fort que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il savait qu'il semblait un peu hystérique, mais il s'en foutait, ça faisait tant de bien.

Il dit finalement, _« Je ne te verrai jamais comme un héros, Tom. »_ Il gloussa et ajouta, _« Ce serait comme idéaliser le Diable. »_

Tom lui sourit narquoisement. _« Bonne comparaison, s'il existait. __Bien que je doute qu'il aurait été aussi puissant que moi. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel, puis devint sérieux, et dit calmement, _« Je pensais que peut-être tes buts avaient été tes raisons. Mais je ne savais pas que tu sentais si fortement que ce fardeau était uniquement tien, Tom. »_ Il perça Tom de ses yeux et continua, _« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. »_

Tom ricana. _« Vraiment, qui d'autre ? __Qui était assez puissant pour défendre notre genre et notre magie ? Pour stopper la répression contre nous ? »_

_« Personne, »_ répondit Orion. Il verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. _« Il n'y avait personne avant, mais il y a quelqu'un maintenant, Tom. Tu sais que je souhaite les mêmes choses et que je sens aussi que c'est de mon devoir. »_

_« Oui, »_ rétorqua Tom durement. _« Mais plus maintenant, si ? __Ou du moins, tu ne t'en soucis pas assez. Sinon, si tu voulais réellement aider notre genre, alors tu te battrais aux côtés de Voldemort et non contre lui ! La seule façon pour que les Ténèbres gagnent est de vous avoir ensembles ! »_

_« Je peux le faire seul, »_ interrompit Orion.

_« Pas sans être tué ! »_ Cingla Tom avec passion. _« Pas sans le soutien des Deatheaters et Voldemort ! L'union du côté des Ténèbres est pré-requise pour gagner la guerre ! Diviser pour mieux régner comme le dit le dicton. Si tu sépares les Ténèbres en deux camps, le tien et celui de Voldemort, alors tu aideras le Camp de la Lumière ! »_

_« Je ne veux pas en discuter maintenant »_ dit Orion fatigué.

Tom cingla, _« Et bien, il faudra bien qu'on en parle à un certain point. Tu te comportes comme un petit garçon gâté et fou, Orion qui si ça ne se passe pas comme il le souhaite, frappe et hurle et menace de partir de son côté. »_

Orion jeta un regard noir à Tom. _« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça. __Si Voldemort me traitait… »_

_« Traitait comme un égal ? »_ Cingla Tom. _« Comment le pourrait-il si tu ne lui donnes pas une chance ? En t'offrant de devenir son Consort… »_

_« Il ne l'a pas offert ! Il me force ! »_ l'interrompit Orion furieux.

_« Il l'a offert une fois et tu as refusé, »_ cracha Tom. _« Donc, sachant ton obstination, il a fait ce qu'il pensait être nécessaire. Selon moi, il pourrait te traiter avec égalité. Il y a des Consorts qui sont égaux à celui qui… »_

_« Oui, »_ coupa Orion durement, _« mais un Consort doit aussi porter un Héritier ! Je veux être son égal et non sa poupée gonflable ! »_

Tom arqua un sourcil incrédule et lui fit un sourire narquois.

_« Va te faire foutre, Tom, »_ répondit Orion irrité. _« Je ne veux pas discuter de Voldemort, ou du fait qu'il me traiterait ou pas avec égalité. Ou du fait que tu penses qu'il veule me baiser ou pas ! Je ne veux pas du tout penser à lui ! »_

Tom sourit amusé. Orion lui envoya un regard noir, renifla de dédain avec humeur et amena finalement la sphère devant Tom.

_« C'est de ça que je veux te parler. »_

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent et il dit le souffle coupé, _« Tu l'as trouvée ! »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Oh oui, je l'ai trouvée. Et tu me dois une faveur énorme, Tommy boy. »_

Tom détourna ses yeux, le regarda et grogna. _« Si tu penses que je te dois une faveur, après tout c'est toi qui voulais trouver mes Horcruxes, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, je suis sûr que… »_

_« Dumbledore était là, »_ l'interrompit Orion avec un sourire mesquin. _« Et il l'aurait eue si je n'avais pas été là. Est-ce que tu imagines ce que notre cher Dumbledore aurait fait avec ? »_ Il le taquinait en jouant avec la sphère l'envoyant d'une main à l'autre devant Tom. _« Comment tu aurais géré un morceau d'âme en moins, hein, Tom ? »_

_« Il était là ? »_ dit Tom d'une voix tranchante.

_« Ouais. Et… »_ rétorqua Orion en lui souriant toujours. _« … il me semble que je t'ai sauvé les fesses sur cette occasion. Ou mieux, j'ai sauvé le cul de Voldemort puisqu'il est l'âme maitresse. »_

Tom le regarda complètement serein et sourit. _« Bien, si tu te prends pour mon Sauveur, je ne te priverai pas de ce super sentiment. »_

Orion toussa. _« Non, non, Tommy. __Ca ne marche pas ainsi. Je t'ai aidé, donc maintenant tu m'aides. »_

_« Arrête de m'appeler Tommy ! »_ Cingla Tom. _« 'Tom' est assez mauvais comme ça pas besoin d'en rajouter ! »_

Orion arqua un sourcil. _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec 'Tom' ? »_

_« Nom muggle, »_ cracha Tom.

_« Ouais, et alors ? »_ rétorqua Orion. _« Si je n'avais pas découvert que j'étais un Black, j'aurais probablement répondu toute ma vie à 'Harry'. Je pense que c'est pire que 'Tom'. J'aime 'Tom'._

Tom sourit moqueusement. _« Et bien, 'Harry' est affreux également, mais au moins il signifie 'puissance', même pour les muggles. »_

_« Hmmm, »_ répondit Orion, _« Tu as raison sur ça. Mais c'est un prénom horrible de toute façon. Trop commun. »_

_« J'pense pareil. »_

_« Tu sais, Voldemort m'a dit au début de l'appeler Marvolo, »_ dit Orion.

_« Je préfère ça, »_ soupira Tom. _« Au moins c'est un prénom sorcier. »_

_« Ouais, »_ répondit Orion, _« Mais je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement que comme 'Tom', donc tu vas devoir t'y faire. »_

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. _« Très bien, appelle-moi comme tu veux. Maintenant, tu as dit que Dumbledore était là ? »_

_« Ouaip, »_ dit Orion. _« Aucun doute quant au fait que Dumbledore était certain que tu ais au moins un Horcruxe. Probablement parce que Slughorn lui a dit il y a des années de cela, parce qu'il n'a pas de preuves concrètes. Il n'a jamais vu ton journal, il n'a pas pu mettre la main sur l'anneau, et tu es avec moi. Mais d'un autre côté, il sait que l'âme la plus âgée de Voldemort a survécue d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc c'est un indice assez évident pour qu'il ait des soupçons. »_

Puis il raconta à Tom ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dumbledore et ce qu'il avait dit.

Tom fronça les sourcils. _« Donc il ne te soupçonne pas ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas, »_ répondit Orion. _« J'ai utilisé un glamour et je suis parti avant qu'il ne fasse plus effet. J'ai mis des vêtements muggle, parlé avec un accent des rues, j'ai lancé que des sorts de la lumière, et je n'ai pas utilisé ma magie noire. Il sait pertinemment que je suis un sorcier, mais je ne vois pas comment il pourrait deviner que c'était moi. »_

'_Bien que,'_ s'inquiéta Orion, _'Dumbledore a peut-être vu la baguette de Phoenix'._ Est-ce qu'Ollivander l'avait montrée à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne la vole ? Est-ce que Dumbledore la reconnaitrait ? Il avait lancé un sort de mémoire à Ollivander, donc Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu le voir se lier à la baguette. Mais Ollivander devait certainement s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait disparue, et il aurait pu le dire à Dumbledore. Mais est-ce que Dumbledore soupçonnerait qu'elle ait été volée par Harry Potter ? Est-ce que cela donnerait à Dumbledore l'espoir qu'Harry Potter était en effet en vie ?

Orion soupira. Et bien, même si Dumbledore soupçonnait qu'Harry Potter était en vie, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que c'était lui. Personne ne savait qu'il avait la baguette de Phoenix à part Lezander.

Tom soupira de soulagement, _« Je ne vois pas comment Dumbledore pourrait te soupçonner également. C'est bon. Mais cela signifie qu'il va surveiller tout le monde d'un peu plus près et commencer à chercher un nouvel Horcruxe. »_ Il écarquilla ses yeux et ajouta, _« Tu dois trouver la Coupe, je ne sais pas si elle est en sécurité. »_

_« Eventuellement, »_ soupira Orion fatigué. _« Mais d'abord, je veux que tu m'aides avec celui là. »_

Tom arqua un sourcil. _« T'aider avec quoi ? »_

_« Allez, Tom ! »_ rétorqua Orion exaspéré. _« Si je peux sentir le sort de fourchelang dessus alors toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Tom sourit narquoisement. _« C'est un sort que j'ai créé. Je suis content que tu ais été assez prudent pour sentir le sort avec d'attraper stupidement l'anneau. »_

_« Oui, »_ Cingla Orion, _« Et ce n'était pas grâce à toi. Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »_

_« Je ne savais pas quel sort j'avais mis sur l'Horcruxe pour le protéger. »_ Rétorqua Tom avec passion. _« Voldemort l'a fait, j'étais dans le médaillon, souviens-toi. »_

Orion renifla de dédain. _« Ouais, mais tu as au moins inventé le sort avant d'être mis dans le médaillon. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »_

_« Consume ton corps entier en commençant par le point de contact, et allant jusqu'à te tuer éventuellement. Extrêmement douloureux, bien entendu, »_ répondit Tom avec un sourire satisfait.

_« Comment on brise le sort ? »_

Tom plissa des yeux. _« L'Horcruxe est en sécurité dans cette sphère que tu as créée. Tu n'as pas besoin de briser le sort. »_

_« Si ! »_ rétorqua Orion avec impatience. _« J'ai besoin de pouvoir le toucher ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? Que vas-tu faire avec l'anneau ? »_

_« Rien qui ne te concerne, »_ cingla Orion.

_« Ca l'est lorsque tu parles de mon Horcruxe ! »_

_« Tu me dois une faveur, Tom »_ dit Orion d'une voix tranchante, _« J'ai sauvé ce truc de Dumbledore. »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et sourit narquoisement. _« Je ne crois pas aux dettes de vie lorsqu'on ne sauve qu'un morceau d'âme, Orion. »_

_« Je sais, »_ cracha Orion. _« Il ne doit même pas y avoir de précédent. Je suppose que sauver une âme complète aurait dû être nécessaire. Mais tu me dois tout de même une faveur ! »_

_« Est-ce que tu essayes de jouer sur mon sens de la moralité ? »_ dit Tom avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. _« Parce que je peux t'épargner tout ça et te dire que ça ne marche pas avec moi. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel. _« Arrête de jouer avec moi. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou non ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu dois pouvoir toucher l'anneau ? »_

_« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit ton Horcruxe, Tom ! »_ rétorqua Orion avec impatience. _« Arrête d'être si paranoïaque ! Mais je ne te dirai pas pourquoi, ce sont mes affaires. »_

_« Tu serais paranoïaque également si tu avais ton propre morceau d'âme à l'intérieur ! »_ Cingla Tom. Puis il lui sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _« Je te dirai le contre-sort si tu me donnes ta parole de sorcier que tu ne détruiras pas l'Horcruxe. »_

Orion ouvrit la bouche bée. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il donne sa parole de sorcier en promettant ça ! Il voulait pouvoir utiliser l'Horcruxe contre Voldemort. S'il ne pouvait même pas le détruire, alors il était inutile. Putain ! Mais Tom ne l'aiderait pas sinon. Il pouvait voir la détermination dans ses yeux. Et bien, c'était compréhensible, Tom n'était pas fou. Donc soit il donnait sa parole et avait finalement la Pierre de Résurrection dans sa main ou il refusait et avait un anneau intouchable qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui-même créer un contre sort, il était très bon à la Création de sorts Noirs. Mais ça lui prendrait des mois, peut-être une année ou plus. Orion fronça les sourcils, pensif. D'un autre côté, était-ce sage de détruire un Horcruxe ? Qu'arriverait-il à l'anneau s'il faisait ça ? Est-ce que l'anneau se briserait et perdrait de sa puissance ? Ou est-ce qu'il endurerait l'attaque ? Orion soupira et secoua sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

Orion fronça les sourcils une fois encore. Putain ! S'il pouvait détruire l'Horcruxe, alors l'âme resterait dans la Pierre. Et il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Roman par rapport aux barrières de protection, elles devaient être prudemment créées pour que leurs magies ne se mélange pas à celle de l'artéfact, l'affectant et changeant ses propriétés. Est-ce que la même chose se passait avec le morceau d'âme et la Relique ? L'âme pouvait être affectée par la Relique. Spécialement si c'était un morceau d'âme trempée de la magie de Voldemort, comme il le soupçonnait. Tout comme l'était l'âme de Tom. Il savait que Voldemort devait avoir fait quelques rituels pour donner aux morceaux d'âme de sa magie, leur permettant de pouvoir avoir un corps propre, comme le journal et le médaillon de Tom.

Donc il ne pouvait pas détruire l'Horcruxe et ne pourrait pas utiliser la Pierre sans retirer l'âme – Merlin savait combien ça l'affectait -, et il ne pouvait même pas la toucher sans briser le sort de fourchelang… Et il ne savait pas s'il était sûr de transférer un morceau d'âme d'un Horcruxe à un autre objet… Les journaux de Slytherin ne le mentionnaient pas, pas même les quelques chapitres qu'il avait lu dans le livre de Sylvester.

Orion soupira. Et bien, il ne pouvait pas détruire l'Horcruxe de toute façon, donc autant qu'il gagne du temps en faisant ce stupide serment.

Orion ouvrit les yeux et cracha, _« Très bien. »_

Tom sourit largement. _« Bon choix, Orion. »_

_« Ouais, ouais, »_ rétorqua Orion avec humeur. _« Mais tu vas aussi devoir me faire un serment et que tu me diras le contre sort. »_

Tom lui fit un sourire innocent. _« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »_

Orion ricana amusé. _« Pas une seconde. Et si jouer sur ta morale ne marche pas avec toi, les yeux de chien battu ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Je te connais bien trop pour tomber dans le piège ! »_

_« En effet, »_ répondit Tom en lui souriant avec charme. _« Nous nous connaissons extrêmement bien. Personne ne te connait mieux que moi, et personne ne me connait mieux que toi. Quel couple parfait nous ferions, ne penses-tu pas ? Malgré tout ce que nous savons sur l'autre, nous nous apprécions plus que personne d'autre, j'ose dire. »_

Orion gloussa. _« Ton air charmant ne marche pas avec moi non plus. Enfin la plupart du temps, du moins. Mais je préfère que tu sois charmant et _honnête,_ plutôt qu'avec ton humeur et cinglant. »_

_« Pareil, »_ ronronna suavement Tom, _« et j'ajouterai que je te préfère le cœur léger, joueur et… _mien._ »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et murmura, _« Tu ne changeras jamais. »_

_« Pas besoin de changer la perfection, »_ répondit Tom avec un sourire arrogant.

Orion ricana. _« Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à dire ça en gardant ton sérieux. Mais de toute façon, on s'en fout. »_

_« Marché conclu. »_

Orion envoya un regard perçant à Tom et commença. _« Moi, Orion Sirius Black, jure sur la puissance de ma magie… »_

_« Moi, Tom Marvolo Riddle, jure par la puissance de ma magie, de donner à Orion Sirius Black… »_

_« … de ne jamais détruire l'Horcruxe dans la Bague des Gaunt de Tom Marvolo Riddle. »_

_« … le contre-sort pour briser le sort de fourchelang pour l'Horcruxe sur la Bague des Gaunt. »_

Orion sentit un tiraillement dans son noyau magique alors qu'une petite lumière blanche l'enveloppait le médaillon et lui jusqu'à re-disparaitre en lui.

Orion sourit narquoisement à Tom. _« Donne. »_

_« __**Effrego maledictio puter mortissss, »**_ siffla Tom calmement.

Orion arqua un sourcil. _« C'est complexe. »_

Tom sourit narquoisement. _« En effet, et si tu vas le faire, je veux le voir. »_

_« Ok, »_ répondit Orion alors qu'il plaçait la sphère au milieu de son lit, en mettant le sac à dos au sol et en attrapant le médaillon pour que Tom puisse voir la sphère.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la sphère et siffla avec excitation, _**« Effrego maledictio puter mortisss ! »**_

A cet instant, un fumée verte sombre sortit de sa baguette et toucha la sphère de verre, la traversa et alla jusqu'à l'anneau.

Soudainement, il y eut une petite explosion de magie verte sombre, et des morceaux brisés de verre furent envoyés partout, alors que tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre était sens dessus dessous face à la force violente qui émanait du centre du lit.

_« Merde ! »_ cria Orion alors qu'il s'aplatissait au sol, le médaillon sous son corps, et ses bras par-dessus sa tête.

Orion respira par à coup, le cœur battant vite alors que des morceaux de verre étaient au sol, sur son dos et sur le mobilier, partout.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva en tremblant, le verre tombant de son dos. Il attrapa le médaillon et regarda la zone en désastre.

Son lit semblé avoir été pulvérisé par un boulet de canon, et là au milieu de ce qu'il restait du lit, se trouvait l'anneau, innocemment posé parmi la poussière carbonisée de ce qui avait autrefois été son matelas sans la sphère.

_« Tu aurais dû me dire ce qui allait arriver ! »_ Cingla Orion à Tom en lui montrant ce qu'il restait de son lit. _« Comment je vais expliquer ça ? »_

_« Je ne savais pas que ça réagirait ainsi ! »_ rétorqua Tom de vive voix. _« Je n'ai jamais utilisé le contre-sort sur un objet contenu dans une sphère de verre avant ! Ca aurait dû te traverser l'esprit que la sphère se briserait ! »_

_« Par les couilles de Merlin, regarde mon pauvre lit, Tom ! »_ dit Orion affolé. _« Où je vais dormir maintenant ? Je ne peux pas dire aux Malfoy que j'ai détruit mon propre lit ! Ils vont penser que je deviens barge ! »_

Tom ricana, _« Ils le découvriront éventuellement. Invente juste une excuse. »_ Puis il sourit de façon démoniaque. _« Tu peux toujours demander à Voldemort de te donner une chambre dans son Manoir. Je suis certain qu'il sera content de t'avoir, spécialement pendant les nuits froides d'hiver. »_

_« Va te faire foutre, Tom ! »_ Cingla Orion avec humeur. Il pointa sa baguette sur les morceaux de verre. _« Evanesco ! »_

Les morceaux de verre disparurent aussitôt et Orion renifla de dédain.

_« Bien. Maintenant, voyons si ton dangereux contre-sort a marché. »_

Il approcha sa main pour toucher l'anneau lorsque Tom cria, _« Attends ! »_

Orion lui envoya un coup d'œil impatient. _« Quoi ? »_

_« Lance d'abord :**Revelio mortissss malediction,** juste au cas où ! »_

Orion soupira, _« Très bien. »_

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'anneau et siffla, _**« Revelio mortiss malediction ! »**_

Rien ne se passa, et Tom dit avec satisfaction, _« Vas-y, le sort de fourchelang a été enlevé. »_

_« Tu n'étais pas sûr que le contre sort marcherait ? »_ Cingla Orion.

Tom répondit avec passion,_ « Voldemort aurait pu ajouter autre chose. Comment j'aurais pu savoir ? »_

_« Et tu n'aurais pas été obligé de me dire les autres contre sorts si ça avait été le cas, hein ? »_ dit Orion d'un ton aussi furieux que mordant. _« Tu n'as mentionné qu'UN contre sort quand tu m'as fait ton serment ! Tu as tout dit au singulier ! »_

Tom sourit narquoisement. _« Tu n'as demandé qu'un contre-sort. »_

_« Bâtard ! »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et rétorqua avec contentement, _« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »_

Orion renifla de dédain. _« Je garde ça à l'esprit. »_

_« Mais oui, »_ dit Tom avec un sourire malicieux.

_« Tu es impossible, »_ cingla Orion. _« Je peux le toucher maintenant ? »_

_« Oui. »_

Il était sur le point d'attraper l'anneau, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans son dos. Orion ferma immédiatement le médaillon et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon, avant de se retourner.

_« Que s'est-il passé, Maître Orion, Monsieur ? »_ dit Dobby d'une voix frénétique, en regardant la chambre, ses oreilles se balançant de gauche à droite.

_« Euh… y'a eu un petit accident en pratiquant un sort, Dobby, »_ rétorqua Orion. _« Et ne m'appelle pas 'maître', je ne suis pas un Malfoy. »_

_« Mais Maître et Maîtresse Malfoy est votre gardien, Maître Orion, Monsieur, »_ dit Dobby scandalisé. _« Je dois dire 'Maître,' Maître Orion. Vous est famille. »_

Orion soupira et frotta son front avec fatigue. _« Très bien, Dobby, fais comme tu veux. »_ Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe et dit, _« Ecoute, pourrions-nous garder ce qu'il est arrivé à mon lit entre nous ? »_

Dobby, secoué, commença à trembler. Il parla comme si ça lui coûtait un grand effort. _« Est-ce que cela aiderait Maître Orion, vous est gentil avec moi. Mais je dois le dire à Maitresse. Elle n'est pas gentille. »_ Puis il hoqueta et gémit. _« Oh, méchant Dobby ! Va brûler tes mains ! »_

Orion murmura sous cape alors qu'il attrapait les épaules de Dobby. _« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »_

Il regarda Dobby dans les yeux et lui dit, _« Je suis ton maître et je t'ordonne de ne pas te brûler les mains, ok ? »_

_« Merci, Maître, Orion, Monsieur, »_ dit Dobby d'une voix adoratrice.

_« De rien. »_

Orion attrapa rapidement l'anneau, et oublia la joie et l'excitation qu'il ressentit à sa puissance, et le mit en poche. Il se tourna vers Dobby et dit, _« Peux-tu te débarrasser de ça et me donner un autre lit ? »_

_« Oui, Maître Orion, »_ rétorqua Dobby heureux. _« Je vous emmène le meilleur lit de la meilleure chambre d'amis. »_

Avec un claquement de doigts, le lit détruit disparut.

_« Oh, et dit à Narcissa que j'ai lancé un sortilège de magie noir mal dirigé, c'est ainsi que le lit a été détruit. »_

_« Maître Orion ne devrait pas lancer de sorts noirs, »_ dit Dobby sévèrement, _« les sorts noirs sont mauvais, Maître Orion est bon. »_ Puis il pleura frénétiquement, _« Oh, pardonnez à Dobby. Mais Elfe, mauvais Elfe ! Ne pas dire au Maître quoi faire ! Cogner ma tête ! »_

_« Dobby ! »_ Cingla Orion. _« Je te donne la permission de me dire ce tu penses sans te punir ! »_

Dobby le regarda avec des yeux heureux et larmoyants. _« Merci, Maitre Orion ! »_ Puis il ajouta, _« Maître Orion ne devrait pas faire de sorts noirs. »_

_« Et bien, je suis un sorcier noir, Dobby, »_ dit Orion. _« C'est ce que je suis. »_

_« Les sorciers noirs peuvent devenir de bons sorciers, Maître Orion, Monsieur, »_ insista Dobby.

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Mais je ne le veux pas. »_

Dobby murmura quelque chose mécontent avant de s'en aller. En quelques minutes, il retourna avec son lit, et Orion le remercia et le renvoya.

Orion s'effondra dans son nouveau lit et sortit le médaillon.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_ dit Tom aussitôt qu'Orion ouvrit le médaillon.

_« Elfe de maison, »_ rétorqua Orion. _« J'ai déjà eu un nouveau lit. »_

_« T'as vu, ce n'était pas si difficile, »_ dit Tom.

_« Ouais, si Narcissa et Lucius ne s'intéressent pas de trop près au sort auquel je m' 'entrainais' », _répondit Orion sèchement.

_« Dis juste que c'était un 'bombarda' »._

_« Pourquoi devrais-je m'entrainer à un sort que je peux lancer depuis des années ? Et que j'ai raté pour toucher mon propre lit ? »_ rétorqua Orion avec un ricanement. _« Peu importe, on s'en fiche. Je dirai juste que j'avais envie de détruire mes propres possessions, pour relâcher le stress. Dommage s'ils n'y croient pas, ils ne découvriront jamais la vérité, de toute façon. »_

Il sortit rapidement l'anneau de sa poche et le regarda, ses doigts s'enroulèrent fermement autour de la Pierre, et sentit la magie pulser sous ses doigts. Orion hoqueta et ferma ses yeux, alors qu'il sentait un lien se former entre la Pierre et le noyau de sa magie noire. Merlin, c'était bien plus intense qu'avant ! Et tellement enivrante… si puissante… Il pouvait ressentir sa magie noire tourbillonner violemment en lui, traversant ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts et à travers la Pierre alors qu'il essayait de faire une sorte de connexion.

Sa magie noire poussait dans la Pierre, avec une volonté propre, puis il s'arrêta comme s'il avait rencontré une barrière. Il y eut un nouvel essai, et encore, répétitivement Orion laissa faire ce que sa magie voulait, et ce que lui voulait également. De grosses gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son front, et il commença à trembler. Sa magie devenait plus sauvage, plus frénétique et désespérée. Puis, Orion sentit une pulsation étrangère dans la Pierre, et tiraillement étrange en lui…

Le moment suivant, il sentit une éruption de sa magie noire se dirigeant hors de son noyau jusqu'à la pierre, insistant sans abandonner. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom, mais Orion continua. Sa magie noire continuait à repousser les limites de la Pierre comme si elle voulait la clamer sienne, mais il y avait toujours une sorte de barrière. Ca commença à faire mal, cela faisait si mal, alors que sa magie continuait de frapper frénétiquement contre une barrière qui ne permettait pas le passage.

Orion fit tomber l'anneau avec un cri et ouvrit les yeux, hoquetant lourdement et de douleur. Il frotta son front. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, ses soupçons étaient corrects.

_« Orion ! »_ dit Tom alarmé. _« Putain mais que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »_

Orion ouvrit les yeux. _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« L'anneau était noir et brillait ! Et tu en avais sur ta main, ton bras et ton torse ! »_

_« Dis-moi quelque chose, Tom, »_ cingla Orion. _« Pourquoi je peux ressentir tes Horcruxes ? »_

Tom pâlit. _« Ressentir ? De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Je parle de ce tiraillement étrange quand je suis proche de Voldemort où celui que je ressens en tenant l'anneau ! »_

Tom fronça les sourcils. _« C'est ce que tu as ressenti avec l'anneau ? »_

_« Oui, »_ cingla Orion. _« Je veux savoir ce que c'est. __Tu es celui qui m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'approcher de Voldemort sinon il réaliserait que j'étais Harry Potter. Et bien, il ne l'a toujours pas réalisé. Je ne sais pas s'il ressent le tiraillement ou pas, peut-être que oui, mais jamais il n'a soupçonné que j'étais Harry Potter. Dis le moi une fois pour toute ! »_

Tom arqua un sourcil et sourit narquoisement. _« Que penses-tu que ce soit ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas ! »_ répondit Orion désespéré. _« J'ai déjà supprimé une possibilité. Merci Merlin ce n'était pas ça ! Mais je n'ai pas d'indices. »_

Tom plissa des yeux. _« Quelle possibilité as-tu supprimée ? »_

_« Que je suis moi-même un Horcruxe, bien sûr ! Ridicule, je sais ! »_ répondit Orion agité. _« Mais je devais juste m'en assurer. »_

Les yeux de Tom brillèrent avec amusement, avant qu'il ne le cache, et dit pensivement, _« Et bien, si tu as déjà écarté cette possibilité, ce qui est assez particulier, alors je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être. »_

Orion ouvrit les yeux sur Tom et le perça de son regard, _« Oh tu sais, Tom, je sais que tu sais. Le tiraillement est causé par le lien, le même lien qui me fait ressentir ce que Voldemort ressent parfois et ce qui me permet de voir à travers ses yeux et Na… »_

_« Et quoi ? »_ dit Tom en plissant des yeux.

_« Et rien ! __Je savoir ce qu'est ce putain de lien ! »_ cingla Orion.

Tom arqua un sourcil et dit calmement, _« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Ce lien que tu as est sans précédent dans le monde magique. Je ne détiens pas toutes les réponses aux mystères de la magie, Orion presque mais pas entièrement. »_

_« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Tom ! »_ dit Orion avec impatience. _« Je sais ! Dis-le moi ! »_

_« Et est-ce que tu me diras pourquoi tu veux absolument cet anneau ? Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »_ cingla Tom.

_« Non, »_ gronda Orion._ « Je ne peux pas te le dire. »_

_« Alors ne cherche pas, »_ dit Tom avec un sourire narquois. _« Comme c'est déjà arrivé par le passé, quand nous gardions nos petits secrets. Je pensais que mes secrets étaient plus juteux, mais maintenant je vois que je me suis trompé. Quand tu seras prêt à révéler des informations, dis-le moi. »_

_« Très bien, »_ cingla Orion avec humeur. _« Merci pour rien. »_

_« De même, »_ rétorqua Tom avec un sourire narquois.

_« Tu es exaspérant ! »_ dit Orion. _« Si j'avais su que tu me causerais tant de soucis, je t'aurais laissé seul, dans la chambre de Regulus, sans même t'ouvrir ! »_

Tom sourit avec charme. _« Allons, allons, Orion. Grâce à moi ta vie est excitante. Imagine comment elle aurait été ennuyante sans moi. »_

_« Et sans Voldemort ! »_ Interrompit Orion. _« Ce serait le pied ! »_

_« Vraiment, Orion ? »_ ronronna suavement Tom avec une étincelle dans ses yeux bleu sombres. _« Qui t'inspirerait tant de réponses passionnées si je n'étais pas là ? Qui te tenterait avec une place à ses côtés, t'offrant le pouvoir, un statut et une appartenance ? Qui veut te posséder ? Te posséder en tout point, te donnant autant en retour ? Hmmm, Orion? »_

Orion bougea inconfortablement mais dit finalement, _« Il y en a un autre qui m'a offert cela, et qui me donne autant qu'il prend comme tu le dis. »_

_« Le vampire ne pourra jamais te donner ce que je peux ! »_ cingla furieusement Tom.

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Tu en sais bien peu, Tom. »_

Tom plissa des yeux et siffla dangereusement, _« Tu ne planifies rien de stupide, n'est-ce pas Orion ? »_

Le sourire d'Orion s'élargit et il revêtit une expression innocente. _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Orion, »_ siffla Tom férocement, _« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas oser faire ce que je m'imagine ! Tu es pas fait pour cet hybride pathétique ! »_

Orion gronda furieusement, _« Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! Il est dix fois meilleur que ce que tu ne pourras jamais être ! »_

_« TU NE TE LIERAS PAS AVEC LUI ! »_ Hurla Tom fou.

Orion hurla en retour, _« TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE ME DIRE QUOI FAIRE ! OU AVEC QUI ME LIER ! J'agirai pour mon propre bonheur, avec aucune considération pour toi ! »_

_« TU M'APPARTIENS ! __TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE A QUEL POINT TU M'APPARTIENS ABSOLUMENT ET ENTIEREMENT ! »_ Hurla Tom irrité. _« Tu veux savoir ? Très bien ! __Je vais te dire comme ça tu le sauras ! Tu es mon… »_

_« Va te faire, Tom ! »_ Interrompit Orion furieusement, _« Rien de ce que tu me diras me feras penser que je suis tiens ! Les gens ne sont pas des possessions, Tom! »_

_« Fou ! »_ Cracha Tom en colère, _« Tu es mon… »_

A cet instant, Orion ferma le médaillon et l'envoya furieusement dans sa valise. Quel connard ! Orion frappa son lit et grimaça. _Je suis un idiot !_ Il ébouriffa ses cheveux en colère. _Pourquoi est-ce que Tom n'abandonnait pas ces idées ridicules de possession ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Il y a des choses plus importantes ! _

Orion regarda l'anneau avec prudence et soupira. Il vida la petite boite contenant les boutons de manchette et plaça l'anneau à l'intérieur et la ferma. Il protégea la boite avec de lourds sorts, incluant des sorts de sang et en fourchelang. Finalement, il la mit dans sa valise qu'il protégea également.

Il prit le livre de Sylvester et s'installa dans le fauteuil devant son bureau, frottant ses yeux fatigués et vérifiant l'heure. Onze heures du soir déjà. Orion soupira, frotta ses yeux une fois encore et commença à lire le livre. Il aurait besoin de le finir aussitôt que possible, pour avoir une idée de comment retirer l'Horcruxe dans un autre réceptacle.

Les heures passèrent lentement et finalement, Orion s'endormit, épuisé, sur le livre n'ayant toujours rien trouvé qui pourrait l'aider pour récupérer la Pierre dans son état original et pour sauver son père.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Coucou,

Piouf, enfin !  
Me voilà à Paris, avec mon appartement, ma meilleure amie et mon master :P  
Et comme promis, RDV en Mars... (je sais c'est fin mars XD)

Je vais tenter de remettre le rythme de parution tous les mois. J'espère vous retrouver nombreux à lire ce chapitre ;)

Je répondrais à toutes les questions et reviews de ce chapitre sur le prochain avec celles de ce chapitres (I hope)

A venir également, une minific HPLM dont le premier chapitre devrait arriver également incessamment sous peu, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire également ^.^

Je vous fais de grooooos bisoux lecteurs of my heart

Arianeth


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : Snape & Lien**

**.  
**

Orion dormit à peine les jours suivants et passa toutes ses heures éveillées à lire et finir le livre de Sylvester, ainsi qu'à dévaliser la bibliothèque des Malfoy. A chaque fois, dans le livre de Sylvester, il y était écrit 'Un Nécromancien devrait savoir ceci', 'les connaissances secrètes des Nécromanciens ne sont pas rendues publiques', ou 'Les livres uniques de Corelus Pommel ont sûrement cette information', dès qu'il spéculait sur des choses qui pouvaient être faites avec un morceau d'âme ou une âme complète.

Qui était Corelus Pommel ? Orion se souvenait d'avoir vu le nom du sorcier pour la première fois, lorsqu'il avait lu le chapitre sur les expériences de Sylvester en faisant un Horcruxe animal et humain. Pommel était mentionné dans la partie technique qu'il avait lu en diagonale. Mais à part cela, le nom du sorcier était mentionné sans plus d'informations sur lui.

Orion avait pillé la bibliothèque des Malfoy et n'avait rien trouvé sur lui non plus. Au moins, les Malfoy lui avaient rendus la paix lorsqu'il avait cinglé agacé qu'il travaillait pour ses BUSEs. Draco l'avait regardé comme s'il devenait fou, Narcissa semblait inquiète et Lucius était satisfait qu'il dédise autant de temps à ses études, envoyant à Draco un regard froid qui signifiait clairement qu'il devrait songer à en faire de même.

Il avait reçu et donné ses cadeaux de Noël avec absence. Souriant seulement lorsque Lezander lui avait offert cinq ensembles de vêtements vampiriques chacun très stylé, impressionnant et confortable.

Le quatrième jour des vacances, tôt le matin, Orion alla au Manoir des Black par poudre de cheminette. Il passa toute la matinée, et une partie de l'après-midi à rechercher dans la bibliothèque des informations sur Corelus Pommel et tout ce qui pourrait l'aider avec les Horcruxes.

Aux environs de quatre heures moins dix dans l'après-midi, déjà épuisé et extrêmement déçu de ne rien avoir trouvé et après qu'un sorcier soit passé sur invitation pour le portoloin, Orion se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son père, derrière le large bureau et demanda un verre de Firewhisky à un elfe de maison.

Il l'avala cul-sec, et s'assit là, attendant Snape alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient en lui.

Une chose traversa son esprit, c'était que s'il réussissait à bouger le morceau d'âme de l'Horcruxe dans un autre objet, il ne serait plus tenu par le serment qu'il avait fait. En effet, son serment, avait bien spécifié qu'il ne détruirait pas l'Horcruxe dans l'anneau des Gaunt, ne disant rien d'autre pour les objets. Au moins, il était soulagé d'avoir fait un serment aussi déviant que celui de Tom.

Donc il pouvait toujours utiliser ce petit morceau d'âme contre Voldemort. Il avait pensé à utiliser l'anneau tel quel, contre Voldemort. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'était pas encore réellement préparé à détruire l'Horcruxe, et Voldemort pourrait facilement découvrir que c'était du bluff. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas utiliser l'anneau comme un moyen de pression parce que c'était également une Relique. Voldemort pourrait le lui prendre il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne le risque.

Orion soupira. Mais à la vitesse où il allait, il ne savait pas quand il trouverait un moyen de bouger l'Horcruxe. Ou quand il pourrait utiliser la Pierre pour aider son père.

Soudainement, il entendit un pop et leva la tête.

Snape était là, regardant la pièce avec un dédain évident dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Orion se leva de son fauteuil et dit calmement, _« Je suis content que vous soyez venu. Il fait bon de vous voir. »_

_« Je vous assure que vous êtes le seul, »_ ricana Snape. _« Pensez-vous que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mieux pendant mes brèves périodes de vacances que de venir dans le manoir de votre cabot de père et de supporter votre présence ? »_

_« N'appelez pas mon père un cabot ! »_ Gronda Orion. _« Peu importe ce que vous pensez de lui, vous le respecterez en ma présence, comme je vous respecte. »_

_« Comme vous me respectez ? »_ cracha Snape furieusement en avançant d'un pas menaçant. _« Alors que vous avez forcé une toile de mémoire dans mon esprit et que maintenant vous me faites venir à votre bon vouloir ? »_

_« Vous savez que j'ai lancé la toile pour me protéger, et je vous ai appelé parce que nous avions des choses à nous dire, »_ répondit Orion calmement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il fit un mouvement de la main vers le sofa face à lui. _« Asseyez-vous je vous prie. »_

Snape resta debout le regardant avec une expression pleine de mépris et de dédain.

Orion arqua un sourcil et s'adossa mieux contre le fauteuil. _« Allons, Snape, ne nous entendrons-nous donc jamais ? »_

_« Pas lorsque vous me forcez à prendre un satané portoloin et venir ici ! »_ Cingla Snape.

_« Vous auriez pu refuser, »_ pointa Orion.

_« Et avez-vous dit au Lord Noir que je suis un espion pour Dumbledore ? »_ siffla Snape irrité.

_« Vous aviez un choix, chacun avec des conséquences, et vous avez choisi le moins démoniaque des deux. Je ne vois pas cela comme une obligation à faire quoi que ce soit, »_ répondit Orion calmement.

_« Arrogant et présomptueux ! »_ cracha Snape. _« Juste comme votre dégoûtant de pè… »_

_« Je veux que vous envahissiez mon esprit, »_ interrompit Orion d'une voix tranchante.

Les yeux obsidiennes de Snape s'écarquillèrent et il eut une expression malveillante. _« Avec plaisir. »_

Snape leva instantanément sa baguette et cingla avec ravissement, _« Legilimens ! »_

Le corps d'Orion frappa brutalement le dos du fauteuil, mais il garda ses souvenirs fermement verrouillés et un esprit vide. Leurs regards étaient l'un dans l'autre, et il sentait Snape pousser férocement essayant de briser ses barrières et atteindre les souvenirs.

'_Pas mes souvenirs'_, siffla Orion dans son esprit et en conservant son regard dans celui de Snape. _'Vous ne pourrez pas les voir ils sont protégés. Je veux que vous atteignez quelque chose de plus inhabituel en moi.'_

Mais Snape n'écouta pas, continuant de pousser contre ses barrières d'Occlumencie.

Orion le repoussa alors violemment de son esprit et il vit Snape trébucher de quelques pas.

_« Pas mes souvenirs, j'ai dit ! »_ Cingla Orion à voix haute. _« Cherchez quelque chose de plus étrange ! »_

Snape intensifia son invasion, mais cette fois-ci rechercha autour de l'esprit d'Orion, tâtonnant douloureusement.

Soudainement, la force dans son esprit se retira et Snape le regarda intensément.

_« Vous avez une connexion d'esprit avec quelqu'un. »_

Orion hocha la tête. _« Je pensais que vous le trouveriez. Je ne le peux pas moi-même, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas aussi expérimenté que vous l'êtes en Occlumencie et Légilimencie. » _Il bloqua ses yeux dans ceux de Snape, et ajouta calmement, _« C'est ainsi que j'ai vu vos souvenirs sur ma mère et comment j'ai su que vous aviez dit au Lord Noir quelque chose sur la prophétie. C'est une connexion avec le Lord Noir. J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait, quand il a envahi votre esprit il y a des années de cela. »_

Snape s'assit brusquement sur le canapé, et plissa des yeux. _« Vous avez une connexion avec le Lord Noir et pourtant vous parlez avec moi ? Vous me mettez en danger ! »_

Orion ricana. _« Vous n'avez pas pu voir mes souvenirs, si ? Le Seigneur Noir non plus. Je maîtrise assez l'Occlumencie pour empêcher cela. »_

_« Est-ce qu'il est au courant de la connexion ? »_ siffla Snape.

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« J'ai pu voir à travers ses yeux. J'ai eu des visions sur ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'a détecté ma présence qu'une seule fois, et donc il a découvert qu'Harry Potter était en vie. Mais il ne sait pas que c'est moi. »_

_« Vous devriez essayer davantage de garder votre esprit fermé ! »_ rétorqua Snape durement. Ses yeux noirs étaient plissés et il ricana, _« Mais peut-être que vous appréciez avoir ces visions, Black. Peut-être que cela vous fait vous sentir spécial… important ? »_

_« Non, »_ siffla Orion, sa mâchoire serrée et ses doigts fermement accrochés autour de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il inspira profondément et se calma. _« Elles ont été utiles dans le passé. Mais plus maintenant. Il me bloque. Peu importe, je voulais vous demander si vous saviez quel genre de connexion c'était ? Comment cela s'est formé ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Snape froidement. _« Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme cela. Je peux simplement supposer que c'est relié à votre cicatrice. »_

_« Oui, je le pensais également, »_ dit Orion en frottant son front. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur Snape. _« Que dit la prophétie ? »_

_« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »_ Cingla Snape.

_« Pardon ! __Je sais que le Lord Noir a voulu me tuer à cause d'elle ! »_ rétorqua Orion furieux. _« Si vous ne me le dites pas alors j'aurais cette information par la force ! »_

_« J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer, »_ siffla Snape d'une voix menaçante et en agrippant sa baguette.

Orion plissa des yeux mais fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il regarda Snape intensément et dit calmement, _« Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Même si vous le vouliez, vous ne pouvez pas. Dumbledore a dû vous faire jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Ca tombe sous le sens. Ca a dû être après que vous l'ayez dit au Lord Noir et quand vous êtes allé voir Dumbledore. Dans l'accord passé, il vous a mis sous serment, non ? »_

Snape arqua un sourcil et toussa, _« Pas un simple serment, imbécile, c'était un Serment Inviolable. »_

Orion serra les poings furieusement. _« Cette sale chouette manipulatrice ! »_

Les lèvres de Snape s'ourlèrent d'amusement face à la colère d'Orion.

Orion lui envoya un regard noir et cingla, _« Vous n'avez pas juré de lui rester loyal, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas un fou, gamin, »_ siffla Snape. _« J'aime pouvoir garder des alternatives. »_

_« Pas cette fois, Snape. Cette fois est venu le moment de choisir. Je vous ai donné assez de temps pour y penser. Donc, quel est votre camp ? »_

Les narines de Snape montraient sa fureur. _« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me pousser à choisir si je soutiens le Lord Noir ou Dumbledore ! »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Oh, non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Ce ne sont pas vos seules alternatives. Je sais que vous haïssez le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je suis certain que vous méprisez Dumbledore, mais restez avec lui pour vous venger. Donc je vous donne un troisième choix qui pourrait être plus à votre convenance. »_ Il perça Snape de ses yeux et dit calmement, _« Rejoignez-moi. »_

Snape arqua un sourit et rit vicieusement. _« Vous n'êtes qu'un insolent ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez à la fois vous dresser contre Dumbledore et le Seigneur Noir ? »_

_« Dumbledore, avec le temps, sans soucis, »_ rétorqua Orion calmement. _« En ce qui concerne le Lord Noir, ça dépend de lui. Je ne le tuerai pas si… »_

_« Vous devez le tuer ! »_ Interrompit Snape d'une voix tranchante. _« Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix ! »_

Orion plissa des yeux. _« Pourquoi cela ? »_

Snape resta adossé contre le canapé et sourit narquoisement, _« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le Lord Noir fera en découvrant que vous êtes Harry Potter, hmm ? Vous donner une tape dans le dos et dire 'Bravo de m'avoir berné toutes ces années, en prétendant être mon partisan, et en ayant récupéré des informations sur moi et mes Deatheaters' ? » _Il rit méchamment, et quand il s'arrêta, il ajouta férocement, _« Il vous tuera dès qu'il découvrira la vérité ! Il a tué pour bien peu ! Vous l'aurez ridiculisé devant tout le monde ! »_

Orion bougea inconfortablement dans son fauteuil. Il le savait déjà, bien entendu. C'était pourquoi il avait remis à plus tard l'idée de mettre Voldemort au courant, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de comment Voldemort réagirait. Sa haine pour Harry Potter était profonde. Et il avait décidé avec rationalité qu'il dirait la vérité à Voldemort après être devenu son Deatheater ou son Consort. Voldemort n'aurait plus autant de raisons de le tuer après, il l'espérait. Oh, il avait considéré combattre Voldemort pour sa vie, mais la vérité était qu'il ne connaissait pas le vainqueur du duel. Ils pourraient se tuer l'un et l'autre. Ou Voldemort pourrait être plus puissant que lui, il n'avait jamais vu l'étendue entière de ses pouvoirs. D'un autre côté, ce que Tom lui avait dit lui faisait voir les choses avec plus d'objectivité. Tuer Voldemort, avant la guerre serait une grande perte pour les Ténèbres. Et pouvait-il réellement tuer Voldemort de sang-froid ? Le voulait-il ?

_« Vous n'êtes plus aussi confiant ni présomptueux, hein ? »_ Dit Snape cruellement en sortant Orion d'une question bien difficile à répondre ses sentiments jouant en lui.

Snape continua à ricaner, _« Pas comme la dernière fois, quand vous m'avez assuré que le Lord Noir ne vous tuerait pas en découvrant que vous étiez Harry Potter. »_ Puis il ajouta avec un rire dérisoire, _« Parce que vous êtes l'un de ses plus puissants partisans. »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir. _« Vous ne savez rien de Voldemort et moi, et comment nous sommes l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Que je le tue ou non, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Même si je ne le fais pas, je m'opposerai à lui peu importe comment. »_

_« Si vous ne voulez pas le tuer, »_ grogna Snape, _« Alors qu'ai-je à gagner en m'alliant à un garçon inexpérimenté et sans pouvoir comme vous ? »_

_« Vous venez de toucher juste, »_ rétorqua Orion froidement. _« Vous vous __**allierez**__à moi. Je ne vous traiterai pas comme un mignon comme le font Voldemort et Dumbledore. Et par-dessus tout, je ne suis pas sans pouvoir. »_

Snape ricana et fut sur le point de rétorquer avec acidité lorsqu'Orion l'interrompit impatiemment. _« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous démontrer mes pouvoirs. Vous ne perdez rien en devenant mon allié. Si je meurs, alors vous serez libre de donner votre loyauté à qui vous le souhaitez. »_

_« Comme si j'avais besoin de votre permission pour cela, »_ cingla Snape. _« Soyez assuré que c'est exactement ce que je ferai. Je ne vous vois pas rester en vie bien longtemps avec votre attitude arrogante ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance ! »_ Siffla Orion. _« Je suis bien plus de ressources que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. J'ai de quoi faire chanter Voldemort, je vois occasionnellement ses plans, je sais comment ses Deatheaters opèrent et il m'apprécie à ma valeur maintenant. Je lui dirai bientôt qui je suis, après l'été. Et je le ferai d'une telle façon qu'il ne voudra pas me tuer. Au-delà de cela, j'ai des partisans. Ils sont encore jeunes, je vous l'accorde, mais ils deviendront des adultes puissants dans quelques années, lorsque la guerre commencera. Et vous êtes conscient que j'ai vu Remus, vous m'avez vu avec lui la nuit où mon père a été emmené à Azkaban. Remus me soutient également. Sans mentionner que j'ai mon propre espion auprès de Dumbledore, et vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre son identité. »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas seulement stupide mais naïf également, »_ Cingla Snape. _« Le Lord Noir n'apprécie personne ! Dès que vous ne lui serez plus utile, il vous tuera. Et je doute que vos capacités de persuasion vous sauveront de son sort de mort, quand vous lui direz qui vous êtes. Et je ne vois pas ce que le loup-garou a à voir avec tout cela ! »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Oh, Remus a beaucoup à voir avec cela. Ne croyez pas que je vous dis tout cela parce que je vous fais confiance, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais la toile en vous ne vous permettra pas de répéter un mot de tout cela. Donc je peux vous le dire. Le Loup-Garou Alpha que vous cherchez désespérément est Remus. »_

Snape arqua un sourcil incrédule et dit d'un ton méprisant ? _« Ce loup-garou ne tuerait pas une mouche, encore moins devenir un loup-garou alpha. »_

_« Oh, Remus a changé pour le mieux, »_ rétorqua Orion malicieux. _« Et il a le contrôle de toutes les meutes d'Angleterre sauf de Greyback. Et je parie qu'il travaille dessus. Et j'ai son soutien, et avec lui, celui de toutes les meutes. »_

Snape devint pensif, bien que son visage ne perdait pas son air insatisfait. Finalement, dit-il, _« Que m'offrez-vous, si je m'allie à vous ? »_

_« Un échange d'informations pour le moment, »_ répondit Orion. _« Nous pourrions nous aider l'un et l'autre. Nous marchons tous les deux sur une ligne fine. Avec mes informations, je peux vous aider à éviter de titiller les soupçons de Dumbledore et du Lord Noir, pendant que vous jouez votre rôle d'espion. Et je vous aiderai si le Lord Noir vous accuse de quoi que ce soit. Quand la guerre commencera, et que je formerai mon propre groupe, vous pourrez nous soutenir. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas satisfait avec vos alternatives actuelles, donc vous pouvez me considérer comme un point neutre. Du côté des Ténèbres mais m'opposant parfois au Lord noir juste pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien qui réduise nos chances pendant la guerre, ou quelque chose que nous n'aimons pas. Vous devez comprendre que l'on a besoin du Seigneur Noir pour la bataille. Perdre sa puissance serait un gâchis. Je peux vous demander de m'aider pour des choses mineures, comme vous le pouvez également. »_

_« Comme quoi ? »_ demanda Snape suspicieux et en plissant des yeux.

_« Comme ce que vous avez fait en regardant dans mon esprit, » _dit Orion calmement. _« Des choses que je ne peux pas ou ne sais pas faire moi-même, mais qui ne représentent aucun danger pour vous. »_

_« Très bien, un échange d'informations, alors, »_ dit Snape.

_« Et du soutien, »_ ajouta Orion sévèrement.

_« Oui, »_ siffla Snape impatient.

_« Bien, »_ dit Orion avec un petit sourire, _« Nous pouvons faire nos serments, alors. »_

_« Je ne ferai pas de serment de sorcier ! »_ cingla Snape.

_« C'est la seule façon pour que nous puissions assez nous faire confiance, et pour être capable de travailler ensemble ! »_ cingla Orion. _« A présent, j'ai un avantage sur vous avec la toile que j'ai créée dans votre esprit. C'est aussi pour votre bien. Vous me donnerez plus d'informations, et avec plus de volonté, si vous savez que je suis également amené à faire de même pour vous aider. »_

_« Très bien, »_ dit Snape à travers ses dents serrées.

Puis ils commencèrent à avancer leurs mains l'une vers l'autre pour dire leurs serments alors que les mains s'attrapaient, quand Orion ressentit soudainement une explosion de rage consumante.

Il grogna de douleur alors qu'il plaquait sa main contre son front. Il était si furieux, si ivre de rage qu'il voulait juste tout mettre en pièces et tuer tout le monde à vue. Avec un grand effort, il se frotta le front pour se concentrer, Orion se força à distinguer ses émotions de celles de Voldemort. Après des minutes vraiment douloureuses de combat contre lui-même, hoquetant pour retrouver sa respiration, Orion s'affala contre le fauteuil.

'_Il sait,'_ pensa Orion éberlué. _'Voldemort sait que la maison des Gaunt a été cambriolée. Il a dû le voir de son Manoir. Et il a dû vérifier si son Horcruxe était toujours en place. Donc il savait que quelqu'un l'avait volé.'_ Orion secoua sa tête douloureuse et sourit narquoisement. Oh, Dumbledore avait des ennuis maintenant. Aucun doute qu'il serait le premier suspect de Voldemort.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »_ Cingla Snape. Il plissa des yeux et dit glacialement, _« c'était votre connexion, non ? »_

Orion le regarda surpris, il avait oublié que Snape était ici. Il sourit narquoisement. _« En effet. et je vais vous en dire plus, et donc vous aider si nous prêtons serment maintenant. »_

_« Très bien, allons-y. »_ cracha Snape. _« Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »_

Puis ils agrippèrent rapidement leurs mains et dirent prudemment leur serment, inspectant chacun les mots qu'ils avaient à l'esprit avant de les dire n'acceptant rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient dit.

Aussi tôt que la magie s'installa après la fin des serments, Orion resta sur son fauteuil, satisfait.

_« Vous partirez aussitôt que le Lord Noir vous appellera, j'en suis certain. Mais avant tout, je dois savoir quelque chose. »_ Il montra son anneau à Snape et dit, _« C'est un portoloin que le Lord Noir a fait pour moi. Pouvez-vous reconnaitre le sort ? Y'a-t-il un moyen de le désactiver ? »_

Snape fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec le professionnalisme d'un Maître de son Art, il commença à lancer sort sur sort sur l'anneau. Beaucoup qu'Orion avait déjà utilisé, et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Après quelques minutes, Snape dit avec un froncement de sourcils profond, _« Je ne sais pas quel sort il a utilisé, mais ses propriétés sont remarquables, similaires à la Marque Noire. Il peut vous appeler à lui. Mais il ne peut pas vous faire mal ? »_

_« Ca brûle mais ça ne va pas au point de me causer une douleur insupportable comme votre Marque, »_ répondit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils. _« Et il traverse les barrières de protection de Durmstrang, me permettant de revenir, ce qui ne devrait pas être possible. »_ Il soupira et ajouta, _« C'est vraiment un sort puissant, sans aucun doute. Mais savez-vous comment l'annuler ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Snape courtement.

Orion hocha la tête. C'était trop demander à Snape qu'il résolve le problème pour lui. Il le regarda et demanda pensivement, _« Et que pouvez-vous me dire sur la Marque Noire ? »_

Snape écarquilla les yeux et dit durement, _« Ne la prenez jamais, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_ dit Orion avec un autre froncement.

_« Parce que la magie de la Marque se lie à votre noyau magique. Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'enlever. Personne ne sait quel sort le Lord Noir utilise pour la créer. »_

_« Avez-vous essayé… ? »_

_« Bien sûr que j'ai essayé ! »_ Cingla Snape furieux. _« J'ai essayé tout ce qui me passait par la tête pour me débarrasser de ma Marque ! Mais je n'ai jamais réussi, personne ! »_

_« Vous dites que vous ne savez pas quel sort le Seigneur Noir utilise, »_ dit Orion avec un air pensif, _« mais il le lance devant vous. Est-ce de la magie en fourchelang ? »_

_« Oui, »_ Cingla Snape. Puis il ajouta sarcastique, _« Mais ne pensez pas que parce que vous êtes aussi fourchelang, vous serez capable de vous en débarrasser. C'est un sort de l'invention du Lord Noir et extrêmement complexe en le regardant. »_

_« Comment savez-vous que je suis fourchelang ? »_ Grogna Orion en plissant des yeux.

Snape toussa dédaigneusement. _« Tous les Deatheaters d'un certain rang le savent. »_

_« Est-ce que vous l'avez dit à Dumbledore ? »_ dit Orion d'une voix froide et dangereuse.

_« Non, »_ cingla Snape. _« Pas par considération pour vous, je vous l'assure. __Mais parce que vous aviez déjà lancé la toile dans mon esprit quand je l'ai découvert. »_

Orion s'apaisa et Snape commença à se lever de son siège.

_« Attendez, »_ dit Orion en verrouillant son regard à celui de Snape. _« Une dernière question. »_

_« Oui ? »_ Cracha Snape impatiemment.

_« Qu'est-ce que le Département des Mystères ? »_

_« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »_ dit Snape très calmement et Orion vit avec stupéfaction que Snape était énervé.

_« J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que le Département des Mystères ? »_

_« Et pourquoi, »_ dit Snape lentement ses yeux perçants Orion, _« demandez-vous quelque chose comme cela ? »_

_« Parce que, »_ dit Orion en regardant de près les réactions de Snape, _« J'en ai rêvé. Un porte plus précisément, qui mène j'en suis sûr au Départe… »_

_« Il y a beaucoup de choses dans le Département des Mystères, Black, peu que vous comprendriez et peu qui vous concernent. Suis-je clair ? »_

Snape semblait agité mais quand il parlait, il essayait de donner l'impression d'être froid et non concerné.

Orion plissa des yeux. _« Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'important là-bas. __Quelque chose que le Lord Noir et l'Ordre tentent de récupérer. »_

_« Que ceci soit mon premier acte pour honorer notre alliance, »_ siffla Snape en regardant fermement Orion. _« N'y allez jamais. Cela restera en sécurité si vous n'y allez pas. »_

Orion se leva et son confronta à Snape. _« Si ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi, alors j'ai le droit de savoir ! Notre serment… »_

_« Nous avons juré de se donner des informations, et non pas de tout se révéler. Et encore moins des choses qui nous feraient faire de graves erreurs, comme dans ce cas ! »_ Cingla Snape avec impatience. _« Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous ! Et essayez d'améliorer vos barrières face à ce que le Lord Noir vous envoie. Vous êtes idiot, le Lord Noir continuera à vous tourmenter avec des rêves et autres à travers votre connexion, si vous le gardez ouvert ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas, »_ grogna Orion. _« J'ai essayé mais la connexion est trop forte. Je ne peux pas entièrement la fermer. »_

_« Alors essayez plus fort ! »_ Cracha Snape furieux.

_« Très bien ! »_

Snape agrippa son portoloin pour partir, mais Orion plaça une main sur son bras et dit avec un sourire narquois, _« Quand le Lord Noir vous appellera aujourd'hui, arrivez un petit peu en retard. Il est extrêmement en colère, et vous ne voulez pas être le premier Deatheater qu'il rencontrera. Cela vous sauvera quelque peu du Cruciatus. Et je suis sûr qu'il vous demandera si vous avez vu Dumbledore et s'il a agi bizarrement, peut-être excité de quelque chose. Dites-lui que vous l'avez vu hier soir et qu'il semblait très excité, même triomphant. »_

Snape plissa des yeux et grogna, _« Que savez-vous ? »_

_« Ce que je vous ai dit est assez pour que le Lord Noir soit satisfait de votre information. Et s'il se concentre sur Dumbledore, ça nous bénéficiera à nous deux. Et le Lord Noir vous en sera même reconnaissant pour lui avoir fourni les preuves dont il avait besoin pour confirmer ses soupçons. »_

Snape était sur le point d'en demander plus, quand il agrippa soudainement son bras gauche.

_« Il vous convoque, »_ dit Orion calmement en regardant le bras habillé de Snape.

_« Oui, »_ grogna Snape. _« Je dois y aller. »_ Il lança à Orion un regard mesuré et ajouta avec un sourire narquois, _« Mais je ferai ce que vous avez suggéré, après tout, le serment que vous avez fait ne vous permettra pas de me placer intentionnellement en danger. »_

Orion lui sourit de la même façon. _« De même pour vous. »_

_« En effet, »_ dit Snape alors qu'il activait le portoloin et disparaissait de la vue d'Orion.

Orion s'affala dans le canapé, fatigué et frotta férocement son front. Quand est-ce que Voldemort se calmerait ? Il lui donnait tellement mal à la tête ! Enfin, il valait mieux que Voldemort planifie comment détruire Dumbledore que chasser Harry Potter.

Il sourit narquoisement. Snape serait un allié de valeur. Il commençait même à apprécier sa personnalité vicieuse et méchante. Snape pourrait l'aider à évoluer et le sorcier était très bien informé.

Orion fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il ne savait toujours pas comment désactiver l'anneau-portoloin, mais il ne perdrait pas plus de temps sur cela. Pas quand il devait trouver un moyen de rendre à la Pierre de Résurrection son état original. Et encore moins quand les seules sources d'informations sur le sujet étaient les livres mystérieux de Corelus Pommel, et les connaissances Nécromanciennes – auxquelles il n'aurait pas accès avant sa sixième année, et cela s'il passait les tests de Vagnarov -, il espérait juste que la bibliothèque de Durmstrang avait quelque chose sur Pommel.

Et quelque chose d'autre l'inquiétait par rapport à ce que Snape avait dit sur la Marque Noire. Elle semblait être irréversible. Et si ses choix étaient entre la Marque et être un Consort, alors que devait-il choisir ? Il avait encore quelques mois, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et qu'est-ce qu'était le Département des Mystères ? La réaction de Snape avait été très bizarre. Comme s'il était effrayé que quelqu'un obtienne une arme… mais pourquoi ne devait-il pas y aller ? Cela l'impliquait clairement, si Snape était si catégorique.

Et soudainement, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et Orion hoqueta. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris avant ? Il avait parlé des deux sujets à Snape ! Est-ce que cela pouvait réellement être la prophétie ? Mais oui, quoi d'autre l'impliquait lui, à part la prophétie ? Et qu'est-ce que Voldemort voulait d'autre à part apprendre son contenu entier ? Spécialement maintenant qu'Harry Potter était en vie. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était ça ! Orion fronça les sourcils pensif. Est-ce que les prophéties étaient gardées dans le Département des Mystères ? Il était impossible d'en être sûr, mais c'était logique. Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'en inquiétait ? Et l'Ordre ne voulait pas la voler puisque Dumbledore la connaissait. Ils la protégeaient ! Dumbledore soupçonnait donc définitivement qu'il était en vie, alors ! Pourquoi protéger une prophétie sur un garçon déjà mort ? Oh putain !

Orion frotta ses yeux en colère. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'inquiétaient tant d'une stupide prophétie ? Ce n'était que des conneries à son avis. Il savait que cela devait dire quelque chose concernant la naissance d'un garçon qui serait né puissant ou quelque chose comme ça. Et Voldemort s'était peut-être senti menacé et avait décidé de tuer un concurrent futur.

Orion grogna et dit d'une voix étrange, _« Un garçon naîtra et deviendra le Seigneur Noir, et détrônera l'ancien… »_

Il éclata d'un rire hystérique. Après quelques instants, il s'arrêta en s'entendant. Merlin, il perdait pied ! Il y avait juste une semaine, il avait pensé que tout s'améliorait et maintenant, il semblait que tout s'effondrait de nouveau. Il avait la Pierre, mais ne pouvait pas l'utiliser il avait un Horcruxe, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas menacer de le détruire sans le déplacer dans un autre objet il ne pouvait trouver aucune information qui pourrait l'aider il ne savait toujours pas comment repayer sa dette il était inquiet que Dumbledore sache quelque chose sur lui que Voldemort le découvre également et maintenant, il s'inquiétait d'une prophétie à dormir par terre ! Il pouvait déjà sentir la pression sur ses épaules revenir !

Orion soupira. Non, il suivrait les conseils de Snape. Après tout, Snape ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger intentionnellement, et le sorcier savait définitivement que c'était la prophétie. Donc si c'était si important qu'il n'aille pas au département des Mystères, alors il n'irait pas. Mais quand même, qu'est-ce que ça disait ? Pouvait-il ignorer les raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort avait tué James et sa mère, et essayé de le tuer lui ? La raison pour laquelle Dumbledore voulait désespérément Harry Potter…

Orion secoua sa tête frénétiquement. Non, il n'y penserait pas ! La tentation était là en effet, Snape avait raison !

Il se leva de son siège et rentra immédiatement au Manoir Malfoy.

Cette nuit, Orion ne trouva pas de sommeil réparateur tournant et se retournant dans son lit, la cicatrice transmettant de l'inquiétude, ses yeux bougeant frénétiquement sous ses paupières baissées, et ayant encore des cauchemars.

Ceux-là étaient différents, cependant. Il rêvait de ne pouvoir sauver son père après avoir mis tant de temps que l'âme de Sirius était usée au-delà de toute guérison possible… il rêvait qu'il devenait un Deatheater, et devenait un meurtrier froid et vicieux Voldemort lui caressait la tête comme un obéissant petit animal de compagnie… Il rêvait qu'il devenait un Consort, bloqué dans le Manoir de Voldemort, sorti seulement pour une baise rapide et dégagé aussi facilement alors que son fils lui était retiré pour être élevé comme un monstre cruel… Il rêvait que sa mère lui criait désespérément de découvrir ce que disait la prophétie, lui disant qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour lui et que la prophétie en était la cause… Il rêvait des images de personnes mortes qu'il aimait et qu'il avait vues pendant la Tâche finale tout le monde était mort et c'était de sa faute… il rêvait des yeux vides et morts de Lezander, le regardant et l'accusant de sa mort, l'accusant de ne pas lui retourner son amour, de ne pas l'avoir sauvé et son cœur se serra douloureusement et ressentit une culpabilité déjà ancrée en lui parce que sans Lezander, il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir continuer…

[…]

Le jour suivant, Orion avait vraiment une sale gueule, mais personne ne s'en inquiéta. Draco et lui retournaient à leurs écoles respectives, et il y avait beaucoup à faire.

Vers midi, Orion commença à faire sa valise. Après avoir placé les vêtements vampiriques que Lezander lui avait donnés dans sa valise, il attrapa ses dernières robes.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent en sentant quelque chose dans l'une des poches. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Orion sortit l'objet et le regarda bêtement.

Il avait complètement oublié ce que Sébastien lui avait donné ! Il inspecta le bracelet en argent très masculin et élégant. Il le retourna entre ses doigts et vit finalement une petite inscription incrustée : _'Pierrefonds.'_

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait pas le nom. Il chercha rapidement dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un nom de famille… cela devait être un endroit. Alors le bracelet était clairement un portoloin pour y aller. Cela devait être l'une des possessions de Sébastien. Le sorcier français avait insisté pour qu'il lui rende visite pendant l'été. Le nom était probablement le code d'activation.

Orion soupira fatigué, alors qu'il plaçait le bracelet dans l'une des poches de sa valise, le protégeant de sorts. Il devrait y aller. Mais il penserait à Sébastien et à ce que le sorcier voulait lui dire lorsqu'arriverait l'été. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ajouter une chose de plus dans ses inquiétudes.

Il fut sur le point de prendre une douche rapide pour prendre la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à St Petersburg et prendre le bateau pour Durmstrang, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger dans son esprit.

_« Il est temps de faire ton choix, Harry : vas-tu mourir ou vas-tu me rejoindre ? »_ Demanda la voix froide de Voldemort sans préambule.

La main d'Orion se figea sur la porte de la salle de bains, une grosse boule dans le ventre. Il s'était attendu à ce que Voldemort lui laisse plus de temps.

Il se concentra et respira profondément, et rétorqua calmement, _« Hello Marvolo. J'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps, vous savez, en lisant de vieux Daily Prophet et en en découvrant plus sur le monde magique et mon rôle. C'était assez instructif et aussi j'ai pu voir que la communauté magique semblait m'adorer. Ils se demandent tous où je suis. Ils veulent leur Sauveur de retour, non ? »_

_« Et tu me dis cela parce que ? »_ siffla Voldemort avec impatience.

_« Parce que j'ai appris que j'avais beaucoup de valeur, »_ dit Orion avec nonchalance. _« Qu'est-ce que vous m'offrez ? »_

Il pouvait presque voir Voldemort arquer un sourcil. _« Donc tu me rejoins ? »_

Orion toussota mentalement, _« Pas si je ne juge pas que l'offre soit satisfaisante. »_

_« Je dois dire que tu me surprends, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être avec autant de sang-froid… »_ Puis il ricana, _« Je m'attendais plus à voir l'idiotie et la sentimentalité de Potter. » _Il marqua une pause et ajouta avec ravissement, _« J'ai tué tes parents. »_

_« Oui, »_ grogna Orion. _« Je crois que vous me l'avez assez montré. Et alors ? Voulez-vous que je refuse ? »_

_« Pas du tout, Harry. »_ dit Voldemort. _« Je suis plutôt intrigué. Tu ne semblais pas si émotionnellement stable la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. »_

_« J'ai eu du temps pour évaluer mes choix, »_ cingla Orion.

_« Et quels sont-il ? »_

_« Sois vous soutenir ou Dumbledore, bien entendu, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« Le Monde Magique ne semble être divisé qu'entre vous deux. »_

_« Si tu soutiens Dumbledore, je t'assure que je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! »_ Gronda Voldemort.

Orion haussa les épaules mentalement, _« Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait me protéger de vous. »_

_« Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'atteindre, »_ siffla Voldemort en colère.

_« Mais, »_ l'interrompit Orion d'une voix tranchante, _« Je ne veux pas nécessairement être sous sa coupe. Il semble exercer trop de contrôle sur les gens. J'aime mon indépendance. Je l'ai apprécié pendant plusieurs années. Vivre dans la rue vous change, vous durcit et fait que l'on veut vivre sa vie selon ses propres règles. Etant donné votre première attaque brutale contre mon esprit, vous ne pouviez percevoir cela de moi mais je ne suis pas un pantin. »_

_« Ce qui signifie ? » _dit Voldemort froidement.

_« Ce qui signifie que si je décide de vous rejoindre, je ne serai pas sous votre contrôle. »_

_« Quel garçon présomptueux et arrogant tu es, »_ ricana Voldemort. _« Pourquoi te donnerais-je une autre position que celle d'un mignon ? »_

_« Parce que je suis le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, »_ rétorqua Orion avec confiance. _« Parce que vous me voulez avec vous. Certainement que vous panifiez déjà plusieurs façon d'utiliser mon statut et ma célébrité, donc je veux récupérer quelque chose de cela. Il n'y a rien de gratuit ! »_

Voldemort dit d'une voix méprisante, _« Tu n'as rien qui m'intéresse. Tu n'es pas entraîné, tu n'es pas éduqué et des pouvoirs médiocres au mieux. »_

_« Donc ? »_ répondit Orion. _« Vous ne me voulez pas pour mes pouvoirs. Vous me voulez pour ce que je représente. Et c'est une valeur sûre. Je vous donnerai le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Et vous que me donnerez-vous ? »_

Il y eut une longue pause et Voldemort dit finalement, _« Je peux te faire rencontrer des gens qui je suis sûr, tu voudras rencontrer. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Qui ? »_

_« Ah, tu ne sembles pas savoir, »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix plaisante. _« Je peux te donner celui qui a trahi tes parents, tu peux te venger de lui. Et je peux te donner les amis de tes parents. Sais-tu que tu as un parrain ? »_

Le sang d'Orion se refroidit. _« De qui parlez-vous ? »_

_« Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. »_

'_Quoi ?'_ L'esprit d'Orion réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais il gardait ses pensées pour lui derrières de puissantes barrières de protection. Comment savait-il que Sirius était le parrain d'Harry Potter ? Ou que Remus était l'ami des Potter ? Snape ! Non, cela ne pouvait pas être Snape, il ne savait pas que Sirius était le parrain et il l'avait menacé de ne rien dire sur Remus… Pettigrew ! Ce sale traitre et putain de rat lui avait tout dit !

_« Alors, intéressé, Harry ? »_

Orion se força au sang-froid et ricana. _« Je ne sais pas qui vous pensez tromper. __Pettigrew est mort, Black l'a tué. Black a trahi mes parents. __Je pourrais éventuellement être intéressé pour me venger de lui. Mais Black est mort à Azkaban. Et je ne sais même pas qui est ce Lupin. J'ai lu des choses sur les deux autres mais pas Lupin. »_

_« Ah, de ce que j'ai entendu, Lupin est vraiment une personne amicale, »_ dit Voldemort. _« Je suis sûr que tu adorerais le rencontrer. En ce qui concerne Pettigrew et Black tu as été mal informé. Le Daily Prophet s'est trompé. Les deux étaient mes partisans, mais c'est Pettigrew qui a trahi tes parents, et je t'offre de te venger de lui. Black est devenu un partisan plus tard, et il est ton parrain. »_

_« Mais il est mort. Donc vous ne m'offrez qu'un ami et un traitre. »_

_« Pas exactement, »_ dit Voldemort froidement. _« Black est… en train de récupérer d'une maladie. Tu auras également ton parrain bien aimé. »_

'_Cet enculé de menteur !'_ siffla Orion furieux. Il se calma. Il était évident que Voldemort voulait jouer sur les attaches du cœur et qu'il ne lui donnerait que cela. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons pour qu'il l'informe de la vérité sur celui qui a trahi les Potter. Voldemort voulait lui rendre une famille, pour le manipuler à travers eux plus tard. Menaçant certainement de faire du mal à Remus et Sirius s'il n'exécutait pas ses ordres ou quelque chose comme ça. Et bien, il devait le détourner de cette idée. Il ne placerait pas Remus plus en danger qu'il ne l'était.

_« Peu importe, ça ne fait pas tellement de différence. Un traitre et deux amis, alors. Que je ne connais pas et qui ne comptent pas pour moi. Je dois vous avouer que l'offre ne me tente guère. »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Une position qui correspond au pouvoir que je détiens déjà dans la communauté magique. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore me donnerait cela. Et vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes très puissant, avec beaucoup d'amis puissants. Alors, je veux un statut au dessus d'eux tous. »_

_« Je n'ai pas d'égal, »_ grogna Voldemort.

Orion ricana. _« Pas égal. Mais je veux mon indépendance, pour que personne ne soit au dessus de moi, et avec une position de puissance et respect. Je veux être impliqué dans les décisions que vous et vos partisans prenaient. Après tout, si je veux faire partie du Monde Magique, je dois apprendre. Vous pouvez me considérer comme un allié, qui vous soutiens, mais qui n'a pas de maître. »_

_« Tu en demandes trop et offre bien peu, »_ siffla Voldemort. _« Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, de plus tu dois prendre ma Marque. »_

_« Non, »_ gronda Orion. _« Je suis certain que vous avez des partisans que vous n'avez pas marqué. »_

_« Oui, »_ cingla Voldemort furieux. _« Mais il y en a peu et ils sont très puissants. Tu ne peux contribuer qu'à une influence politique, pas de capacités de combat ou de pouvoirs. »_ Il marqua une pause et ajouta d'une voix commune, _« Je suis d'accord seulement si tu obtiens quelque chose pour moi. »_

_« Parlez-vous de la même chose à laquelle nous avons déjà parlé pendant notre dernière conversation ? »_

_« Oui, » _dit Voldemort nonchalamment. _« C'est un objet important, qui sera facile pour toi à prendre. Si tu le retrouves pour moi, alors nous avons un accord. Je t'enverrai même quelques partisans pour t'aider. »_

Orion se tendit. Il savait ce que Voldemort voulait. La prophétie. Mais il ne devrait pas la récupérer, et encore moins la lui donner. Et Voldemort planifiait certainement de tuer Harry Potter après avoir eu et entendu la prophétie peu importe ce qu'elle disait.

_« Si c'est si facile, alors pourquoi vous ne le récupérez pas vous-même ? »_

_« Parce que j'ai des choses importantes à faire ! »_ Gronda Voldemort.

_« Je ne sais pas, ça sonne comme un piège, »_ dit Orion en prétendant une incertitude. _« Je vais devoir y penser. »_

_« Il n'y a pas le temps, »_ ricana Voldemort. _« Si tu n'acceptes pas cette tâche, alors notre marché est rompu. »_

_« J'ai dit que je devais y penser ! »_ Cingla Orion en colère. _« Vous ne me forcerez à rien ! Et si c'était un piège pour me livrer aux Aurors, ou pour voler quelque chose ou pour que je sois tué dans l'action ? »_

_« Allons, allons, un petit gamin des rues comme toi n'auras aucun problème à voler une petite broutille, »_ dit Voldemort avec mépris. _« Ou tu es inutile comme voleur également ? Tes quelques qualités semblent se réduire à mesure que notre conversation progresse. »_

_« Comme je l'ai dit, »_ rétorqua Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Je vais y penser quelques mois et je vous donnerai alors la réponse. »_

_« Tu n'as pas des mois ! »_ siffla Voldemort. _« Cela doit être fait aussi tôt que possible ! »_

_« Non, »_ dit Orion d'une voix courte. _« Je vous ferai savoir lorsque je serai prêt. C'est mon dernier mot. »_

Soudainement, Orion sentit une force horrible envahir son esprit, et il trébucha de plusieurs pas et grogna face à l'insoutenable douleur, il le contra férocement avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Après quelques moments, Orion gronda, _« Souhaitez-vous que l'on finisse comme la dernière fois ? Arrêtez cela ou nous allons nous détruire mentalement ! »_

_« Alors accepte, »_ siffla la voix de Voldemort dans son esprit alors qu'il intensifiait son attaque.

Ils criaient tous les deux d'une douleur agonisante alors qu'ils se confrontaient à leurs barrières de protection mentales.

_« Je vous ai dit que je vous rejoindrai, il n'y a aucune raison de continuer à se battre ! »_ Gronda Orion.

Abruptement, la présence de Voldemort s'évanouit.

Orion trébucha au sol, son corps tremblant de fatigue et son nez saignant abondamment. Il avait un sérieux mal de tête et sa cicatrice invisible le lançait sans merci, et même ses yeux semblaient lui faire mal alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Il appuya sa paume contre son nez, et, alors qu'il regardait son sang, engourdi, il essaya de calmer sa respiration et son esprit. La douleur commença doucement à s'évanouir.

Il trébucha en se levant et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains. Orion alluma la douche et se mit directement sous le jet d'eau froide, arrêtant ainsi son saignement de nez et apaisant son mal de tête.

Alors que l'eau mouillait ses vêtements, il les enleva et resta le front contre le carrelage froid.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir clairement et rationnellement… quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que Voldemort réagisse de cette façon. Probablement un rapport de Deatheater ou quelque chose du genre.

Orion soupira. Il ne voyait aucune solution au problème Harry – Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas obtenir la prophétie pour Voldemort, donc il devait simplement décliner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à lui dire la vérité pendant l'été, après avoir rempli sa dette. C'était la seule sortie de toute cette merde. Et peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé une façon de déplacer l'âme dans un autre réceptacle, pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser dans leur confrontation. Au moins, il l'espérait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon.

Tout était tellement compliqué !

[…]

Pendant le premier mois d'école, Orion alla à la bibliothèque à chaque occasion. Après avoir sans cesse recherché Pommel, il finit par abandonner. Il n'y avait rien sur le sorcier dans la bibliothèque de Durmstrang. Avec une résignation, il accepta de devoir attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine, quand il aurait une chance d'assister aux cours de Nécromancie de Vagnarov. Seulement après avoir appris la Nécromancie il pourrait restaurer la Pierre de Résurrection et aider son père. Son cœur se brisa parce que le temps passait et il n'avait toujours pas été capable de sauver son père. Et il n'était pas certain de devenir un puissant Nécromancien il n'avait pas pris le chemin de la solitude comme Loki l'avait fait.

Février s'évapora et Orion se sentait incroyablement stressé, inquiet, et avait les épaules lourdes. Ses rêves sur le Département des Mystères étaient revenus comme une vengeance le laissant haletant et couvert de sueur, tremblant d'anticipation, cette envie d'aller au-delà de la porte et atteindre la prophétie. C'était devenu une obsession, l'obsession de Voldemort et il ne pouvait rien faire pour chasser les rêves. Une partie de lui ne le voulait même pas.

Les cours devinrent plus durs et on les surchargeait de devoirs sans fin, et alors que Juin et les WITs approchaient, Orion passa tout son temps à étudier cinq ans de sorts et malédictions, entrainant sa magie noire, et se poussant jusqu'à atteindre de nouveaux niveaux, se préparant également pour les cours de l'Armée des Ténèbres, et se disputant mentalement avec Voldemort qui insistait pour qu'il retrouve l'objet pour lui. Orion arrivait à cours d'excuses plausibles, mais au moins, il assurait constamment Voldemort qu'il voulait devenir son allié. Mais il n'était pas trompé par les affirmations de Voldemort concernant le fait qu'il aurait une place à ses côtés une fois qu'il aurait récupérer l'objet. Voldemort ne laisserait pas Harry Potter vivre à moins que la prophétie dise qu'il n'était pas un danger pour lui. Alors que les rêves s'intensifiaient, et que Voldemort insistait encore en lui offrant de lui rendre les amis de ses parents, la détermination d'Orion pour ne pas aller chercher la prophétie faiblissait. Seuls les avertissements de Snape l'arrêtaient, mais cela le hantait tout de même nuits et jours.

Orion se sentait épuisé, surmené et piégé. L'impatience de Voldemort faisait rage et son humeur l'affectait grandement il répondait mal à ses amis, il répondait aux professeurs, et chaque petite chose l'ennuyait, alors qu'il avait constamment mal à la tête. Il commença à repousser ses amis, s'isolant dans des salles de classes vides pour étudier, s'entrainer et faire des recherches avec une détermination obsessive et fiévreuse.

Un jour, deux choses se passèrent qui semblaient indiquer que tout allait bien s'écrouler autour de lui.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Orion reçut un colis inattendu de Cédric. Cela contenait une lettre dans laquelle Cédric lui disait qu'Hermione Granger l'avait approché avec un plan pour contre-attaquer Umbridge et dire la vérité au public.

Avec l'aide de la petite amie de Cédric, Cho Chang, qui avait convaincu un camarade de les aider, ils avaient publié un article. Cho avait parlé avec une étudiante Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, dont le père était l'éditeur et le propriétaire du Quibbler. Cédric avait adressé au magasine sa lettre.

Orion avait rapidement tourné les pages et avait trouvé l'article mentionné. Il pouvait à la fois détecter les délégations de Cédric et Hermione. Il détaillait l'attaque d'Hogwarts et comment Neville avait été tué, et présentait des arguments qui emmenaient à la conclusion que c'était le travail de Deatheaters qui obéissaient aux ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Orion avait grogné en lisant la courte interview que Cédric avait donnée en accompagnement de l'article. Dedans, Cédric réitérait le fait qu'Orion avait sauvé sa vie et qu'il s'était vaillamment mêlé à la foule pour se battre contre les Deatheaters. L'article entier dénonçait les mensonges du Ministère et l'interférence non désirée d'Umbrige dans la direction de l'école.

Orion admirait les ressources d'Hermione, puisque l'article avait été écrit par Rita Skeeter, qui avait écrit plus professionnellement et sérieusement qu'habituellement. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'avait plus vu d'articles de Rita. Il était clair maintenant qu'Hermione avait dû trouver que Rita était un animagus non enregistré et la faisait chanter pour qu'elle écrive l'article pour eux.

Il savait que la plupart des sorciers ne prendraient pas sérieusement ce qui était publié dans 'The Quibbler', mais c'était le seul article avec une interview de l'un des témoins, donc il pouvait toujours en convaincre pas mal.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus Orion était qu'il était sous le feu des projecteurs. Voldemort ne devait pas être très content du portrait héros que Cédric avait peint de lui. Et cela donnerait à Voldemort des raisons de soupçonner qu'il s'était joué de lui, et même lui faire comprendre qu'il était Harry Potter. Voldemort était très paranoïaque, sans aucun doute croyait-il que tout avait été planifié par Dumbledore, ou quelque chose du genre. Et si le monde Magique le prenait maintenant pour un héros, en tant qu'Orion Black, que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'il était également Harry Potter ? Ils ne le lâcheraient plus. Ils demanderaient qu'il joue son rôle de Garçon Qui A Survécu et le Sauveur.

Cela lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et une boule se forma dans son ventre.

Pour empirer les choses, le même jour, après un cours d'Arts Noirs épuisant dans lequel Rosier les avait fait se battre contre tous les autres à la fois, il avait eu une vision.

Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir quand est-ce qu'il avait eu une dernière vision de Voldemort. Il attribua cela à sa fatigue, ce qui laissait son esprit plus ouvert et connecté que d'habitude.

Après les cours d'Arts Noirs, Orion atteignit son dortoir, qui était vide. Il resta son front contre la fenêtre près de son lit cela apaisa sa cicatrice invisible. Puis il se déshabilla et alla au lit, en souhaitant que son mal de tête disparaisse. Il se sentait également légèrement malade.

Il roula sur un côté, ferma les yeux et s'endormit pratiquement du premier coup…

Il était debout dans une pièce sombre et illuminée par une seule bougie. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le dos d'une chaise en face de lui. Il y avait des longs doigts et blancs comme s'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis des années, et elles semblaient larges et élégantes contre le velours sombre du fauteuil.

Devant le fauteuil, dans une flaque de lumière venant du candélabre, était agenouillé un homme en robes noires.

_« Il semblerait que j'ai été mal conseillé, »_ dit Orion d'une voix froide qui pulsait de colère.

_« Maître, j'implore votre pardon, »_ croassa l'homme agenouillé au sol. L'arrière de sa tête brillait avec la lumière. Il semblait trembler.

_« Je ne te blâme pas, Rookwood, »_ dit Orion de cette voix froide et cruelle.

Il relâcha sa grippe sur le fauteuil et fit les cents pas autour, se rapprochant de l'homme au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit directement debout devant lui dans les ténèbres, baissant les yeux d'une hauteur plus haute que d'habitude.

_« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Rookwood ? »_ Demanda Orion.

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, oui… j'avais l'habitude de travailler dans le Département après… après tout… »_

_« Avery m'a dit que Bode serait capable de la récupérer. »_

_« Bode n'aurait jamais pu la prendre, Maître… Bode aurait dû savoir qu'il ne le pouvait pas… sans aucun doute, c'est pourquoi il s'est battu si fort contre l'Imperius de Malfoy… »_

_« Lève-toi, Rookwood, »_ chuchota Orion.

L'homme agenouillé faillit tomber dans sa précipitation pour obéir. Son visage était marqué les cicatrices étaient mises en relief par la lueur des bougies. Il resta un peu incliné tout en étant debout, et il osa un regard terrifié vers le visage d'Orion.

_« Tu m'as bien servi sur ce coup, »_ dit Orion. _« Très bien… j'ai perdu du temps sur des plans inutiles, il semblerait, mais peu importe… j'avais supposé que ce serait le cas. J'ai un plan alternatif qui est déjà en cours… Je vais devoir être plus – insistant avec le garçon… Tu as la gratitude de ton Seigneur, Rookwood… »_

_« Maître… oui, maître, »_ hoqueta Rookwood d'une voix rauque de soulagement.

_« J'aurai besoin de ton aide. J'aurai besoin des informations que tu pourras me donner. »_

_« Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur, bien sûr… tout ce que vous voulez… »_

_« Très bien… tu peux y aller. Envoie-moi Avery. »_

Rookwood s'éloigna toujours incliné, et disparut à travers la porte.

Seul dans la pièce, Orion se tourna vers le mur. Un miroir ancien et élégant pendait dans l'ombre. Orion s'avança vers lui. Son reflet devenait de plus en plus large et clair dans les Ténèbres… un visage blanc magnifique… des yeux carmin qui étaient pleins de vie et qui brillait de malveillance…

Il sentit un tiraillement en lui, un désir de toucher ce visage, de succomber à ces intenses yeux rouges… de tendre sa main et le toucher… si proche… s'il pouvait juste le toucher… s'abandonner au tiraillement… de le rejoindre enfin…

Soudainement, il sentit un sursaut dans son esprit et vit les yeux carmin se plisser en signe de réflexion.

Il tendit une main pour toucher son propre reflet alors qu'il dit froidement, _« Qui… ? »_

_« NOOOOON ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_ Cria une voix proche.

Orion bougea dans tous les sens, emprisonné dans ses propres draps et tomba hors du lit. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne sut pas où il était il était convaincu d'être sur le point de voir Voldemort debout devant lui, pointant sa baguette sur lui et lui demandant qu'il était.

Puis vraiment très près de lui, la voix de Lezander parla, _« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un fou pour que je puisse t'approcher ! »_

Lezander le dégagea de ses draps et Orion le regarda, lui qui était illuminé dans la lueur de la lune, couché sur le dos et sa cicatrice invisible lui faisant mal. Lezander le regarda comme s'il venait juste de se préparer pour aller au lit, un bras était hors de son pyjama.

Orion sauta sur ses pieds. _« Va chercher Calypso s'il te plaît, je dois vous dire quelque chose. »_

Lezander lui envoya un coup d'œil interrogateur puis quitta rapidement la pièce.

Orion s'assit sur son lit, fatigué, et frotta férocement son front. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il faisait des rêves sur le Département des Mystères, mais il en ressentait le besoin immédiat. Rookwood y avait travaillé, alors cela signifiait que cela avait à voir avec le Département des Mystères et la prophétie.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Calypso entra. Elle regarda autour d'elle, inquiète, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Orion.

Orion conjura rapidement deux fauteuils devant lui alors que Lezander les atteignait.

_« Que se passe-t-il, Orion ? »_ dit Calypso en s'asseyant à son tour. _« Lez dit que tu étais en train de rêver et que tu te débattais dans ton lit. »_

_« Ouais, »_ répondit Orion. _« J'ai eu une vision. __Mais avant tout, je dois vous dire quelques petites choses que je ne vous ai pas dites avant. Pas parce que je ne vous fait pas confiance, j'ai juste… enfin, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter et j'espérai que cela ne mènerait à rien. Mais je ne pense pas que Voldemort va laisser passer ça. »_

Il leur parla rapidement de ses rêves sur la porte, et de trouver qu'elle menait au Département des Mystères, grâce au portrait de Phinéas et la vision qu'il avait eu en tant que Nagini. Puis il leur dit qu'il pensait que la prophétie était là-bas, derrière la porte, et que Voldemort voulait l'avoir, et il insistait pour que ce soit Harry Potter qui la vole, sans mentionner ce que c'était. Il n'avait rien dit sur Snape, son alliance avec lui resterait un secret.

Calypso sauta de son lit et dit, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Orion, _« Tu as sauvé ce Weasley ! C'est un sorcier de la Lumière, Orion, un membre de l'Ordre ! Comment as-tu pu ? »_

_« Oh, tais-toi, Calypso, »_ cingla Lezander défensivement. _« Orion a fait ce qui était juste. »_

Calypso trébucha sur ses mots, _« Ce qui était juste ? Il a sauvé un ennemi ! »_

_« C'est le père de six enfants, Calypso, »_ rétorqua Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Tu as toi-même perdu un parent, tu devrais savoir ce que ça fait. »_

Calypso détourna l'affirmation. _« Nous tuerons beaucoup de parents pendant la guerre, Orion ! Est-ce que tu vas tous les sauver ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion hésitant, _« mais je… je ne pouvais simplement pas le laisser mourir. J'étais très en colère contre Voldemort. Je voulais aider quelqu'un avec succès… je ne le regrette pas ! Et je n'ai pas à justifier mes actions ! »_ Il marqua une pause, lui sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _« Au-delà de tout cela, Weasley me doit une dette de vie, maintenant. Y as-tu pensé ? Même s'il ne le sait pas, sa propre magie le forcera à m'aider un jour. Un membre de l'Ordre qui me doit une dette de vie, c'est plutôt utile. »_

Calypso renifla de dédain, mais Lezander regarda Orion inquiet, et dit, _« Tu as vu à travers les yeux du serpent de Voldemort ? »_

Calypso s'assit et dit avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage, _« C'est très bizarre. Voir à travers les yeux du Seigneur peut être expliqué par ta cicatrice, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi ou comment…, mais son serpent… »_

Orion bougea sa main nonchalamment, _« Cela importe peu maintenant. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'obsession incessante de Voldemort concernant la prophétie. »_

_« Es-tu certain que c'est dans le Département des Mystères ? »_ S'enquit Calypso.

_« Oui, je suis absolument certain de cela. Il m'envoie des rêves, et insiste pour que ce soit Harry Potter qui l'obtienne pour lui. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils. _« Pourquoi il ne la prend pas lui-même ? »_

_« Il ne peut pas, »_ dit Calypso avec un toussotement. _« Il garde le profil bas depuis que les sorciers de la Lumière ne veulent pas croire à son retour. Il ne peut pas aller au Ministère de la Magie, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui, il pourrait être révélé. »_

_« Et bien, il devient de plus en plus désespéré, »_ dit Orion, _« parce que je continue de refuser d'y aller, et maintenant, avec la vision que j'ai eue aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il va faire. »_

Il leur avait parlé de la vision en détail, hormis la partie avec le miroir. Cela l'énervait toujours de voir à quel point Voldemort avait failli interconnecter Harry Potter et lui. Mais au moins, il savait que Voldemort ne l'avait pas découvert, parce que sinon son anneau lui brûlerait férocement le doigt.

_« Bode ? »_ dit Calypso pensivement. _« Attends ! __J'ai lu quelque chose sur lui dans le Daily Prophet il y a quelques jours. C'était un très petit article. Je ne pensais pas à ce que cela signifiait à l'époque mais ça a du sens ! »_

Orion bloqua son regard sur elle. _« Je ne me souviens d'aucun article. »_

Calypso renifla de dédain. _« Et bien, j'ai lu tous les articles de plusieurs journaux récents, tu n'as même pas lu le Daily Prophet. Tu es tellement occupé avec d'autres choses et tu t'enfermes dans des salles de classe. »_

Orion se renfrogna. _« J'étudiais. »_

_« Et tu nous ignorais, »_ l'interrompit Calypso avec ennui.

_« Et que disait l'article ? »_ coupa Lezander avec impatience.

_« Que Bode était une Langue de Plomb, qui avait été blessé pendant son travail, perdant la faculté de parler et se comportant comme s'il était une tasse de thé. Il a été emmené à Sainte Mungo, mais a été tué par une plante nommée le Filet du Diable qui l'a étranglé à mort, »_ dit Calypso. _« Je pensais juste que c'était drôle qu'une Langue de Plomb soit incapable de parler. »_

Orion ricana, puis, il devint instamment sérieux et dit avec un froncement de sourcils. _« Lucius a lancé l'Imperio sur Bode. Bode doit avoir été blessé parce que… »_

_« Il a tenté d'avoir la prophétie, »_ l'interrompit Lezander en le regardant inquiet. _« Voldemort essaye de l'avoir par tous les moyens. »_

_« Et c'est pourquoi ils ont tué Bode, »_ l'interrompit Calypso calmement. _« Quand Bode a essayé de voler la prophétie, quelque chose de drôle lui est arrivé. Je pense qu'il devait y avoir des sorts défensifs dessus, ou autour, pour empêcher les gens de la toucher. C'est pourquoi Bode a été envoyé à Sainte Mungo, son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté et il ne pouvait plus parler. Mais l'article disait qu'il guérissait, avant que la plante ne l'attaque. Et le Lord Noir ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il aille mieux, non ? Je veux dire, le choc qu'il a dû recevoir en essayant de toucher la prophétie a dû lever l'Imperius. Une fois que Bode aurait récupéré sa voix, il aurait expliqué ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Les sorciers de la Lumière auraient découvert qu'il avait été envoyé pour voler la prophétie. Bien sûr, il aurait été facile pour Lucius Malfoy de mettre le sort sur lui. Il n'est jamais en dehors du Ministère. »_

Orion hocha la tête. _« Lucius est toujours là, pour voir Fudge et d'autres personnes officielles du Ministère, et son sort de l'Imperius est l'un des plus puissants que j'ai vu. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Mais personne ne peut toucher la prophétie… Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je dois être capable de la toucher, c'est pourquoi, à part son plan avec Bode, Voldemort veut qu'Harry Potter la vole. Voldemort le soupçonne déjà. »_

_« Il semble que Rookwood vient juste de confirmer cela à Voldemort, »_ dit Lezander calmement. _« Que seul Harry Potter et Voldemort peuvent la toucher, probablement parce que la prophétie parle de vous deux. »_

Il perça Orion de son regard et ajouta calmement, _« Voldemort ne te laissera pas tranquille maintenant. Il va t'envoyer ces rêves plus souvent. »_

_« Je pense que tu devrais aller la chercher, »_ dit Calypso. _« Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Tu as besoin de savoir ce qu'elle dit. »_

Orion frotta son front fatigué. _« Je veux savoir ce que ça dit. Mais elle est en sécurité là-bas pour l'instant. Si seulement Voldemort et moi pouvons l'avoir, alors je la laisserai là pour un petit moment. Je suis certain que Voldemort et l'Ordre ont des gens pour la garder. Si j'y vais, ils pourraient me découvrir, et donc savoir que je suis Harry Potter. »_

_« Mais et si Voldemort tente de la voler lui-même ? »_ dit Lezander avec inquiétude.

_« Il ne le fera pas, il ne peut pas révéler son existence, »_ insista Calypso.

_« Si Voldemort essaye, »_ répondit Orion en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, _« alors j'irai et je me battrais pour l'avoir. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils. _« Et comment tu sauras s'il va essayer ? »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Je ne pense pas qu'il va essayer dans l'immédiat. __Voldemort va essayer de persuader Harry Potter d'abord, en envoyant plus de rêves et en parlant avec moi à travers notre connexion. Mais s'il essaye, il va certainement convoquer ses Deatheaters pour qu'ils le rejoignent. Je le saurai ainsi. »_ Il se tourna vers Calypso et ajouta, _« Et tu dois essayer d'écouter les conversations de ton père via le réseau de cheminette. Si les Deatheaters planifient une incursion au Ministère de la Magie, ton père sera impliqué et ils utiliseront le réseau de Cheminette pour communiquer et planifier les choses, lorsqu'ils ne se rencontrent pas. Toutes les cheminées dans les maisons des Deatheaters doivent être bloquées pour empêcher l'espionnage et c'est la même chose à Durmstrang. Je suis certain qu'ils utiliseront le réseau. »_

Calypso hocha la tête. _« Tu as raison, j'ai vu mon père utiliser fréquemment la Cheminée pour parler aux autres Deatheaters, quand il ne pouvait pas quitter Durmstrang. J'ai fait attention et j'ai écouté sans être détectée. »_

_« Merci, »_ dit Orion en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Calypso lui sourit narquoisement. _« J'espère que tu te souviens de toutes les choses que je fais pour toi. Espionner mon propre père ! Il me dépècerait vivante s'il savait ! »_

Orion toussa. _« Ton père t'adore, il ne te punit même pas quand tu te conduis mal. »_

_« Je ne me conduis jamais mal, »_ dit Calypso avec un sourire arrogant. _« Je suis une fille de sang pure noire parfaite. »_

_« Bien entendu, »_ ricana Orion. _« Si seulement il savait toutes les choses dans lesquelles tu es impliquée… Sans mentionner l'A.T… »_

_« Il serait fier, »_ dit Calypso avec un reniflement dédaigneux. _« Je suis une sorcière indépendante et pleine de ressources. »_

Lezander lui sourit narquoisement. _« Nous t'avons corrompu, petite Calypso. Ah, rien que de penser que tu étais une petite fille innocente et conforme aux règles et que tu es devenue une femme magnifique à la recherche d'aventures. Cela remplit mon cœur de joie. »_

Orion gloussa et il partagea avec Lezander un coup d'œil conspirateur. Il perça les yeux dans ceux de Calypso et ronronna, _« Il a raison, tu sais ? Tu es devenue une sorcière très attirante. »_

Les sourcils de Calypso atteignirent la ligne de ses cheveux.

Lezander lui fit un sourire et dit d'une voix suave, _« Je disais justement à Orion, l'autre jour, que nous devrions t'inclure. Est-ce un threesome t'attirerait, amour ? »_

_« Vous êtes des idiots ! »_ Rétorqua Calypso avec un rougissement féroce sur ses joues. Elle renifla de dédain et les frappa à la tête. _« Vous êtes trop immatures pour moi. »_

_« Oui, tu préfères des sorciers plus matures, n'est-ce pas ? »_ dit Orion avec un sourire démoniaque.

_« Snape ! »_ Toussa Lezander en riant.

Calypso se leva de son fauteuil et leur sourit. _« Précisément, Snape. Peut-être, quand tu seras plus âgé et plus attirant pour moi, je considèrerai ta proposition. »_ Elle arqua un sourcil et grogna, _« mais je doute que tu atteignes mes attentes. Trop gay à mon goût. »_

Orion rigola et dit à son dos, _« Nous serions heureux d'expérimenter tout cela, chérie ! »_

Elle se retourna avant de fermer la porte, et dit avec un sourire joueur, _« Nope, pas tentée pour le moment. Quand tu grandiras, Orion. »_

Orion gloussa quand elle partit. Lezander s'assit à ses côtés et dit calmement, _« Tu voulais la détourner de cela, pourquoi ? »_

Orion se tourna vers lui et dit avec sérieux, _« C'est dur pour elle, de m'aider mais de soutenir le Lord Noir à la fois. Je lui dois beaucoup pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Et elle s'inquiète pour moi, son père et les WITs. Je ne veux pas mettre plus de poids sur ses épaules, mais j'ai besoin d'elle. Mais qu'elle ait un peu le cœur léger est bon pour elle. »_

_« Et pour toi, »_ dit Lezander en l'inspectant de près et en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Orion. _« Tu as l'air épuisé et tu as de nouveau perdu beaucoup de poids. Tu es toujours occupé, impatient et inquiet. »_

Orion soupira et chercher le toucher de Lezander. Il dit calmement, _« Je sens que je ne sais pas comment gérer toutes les choses qui m'arrivent. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution pour fixer les choses. »_

Lezander l'encercla dans ses bras. _« Un pas à la fois, Orion. Tu n'as pas à tout faire en même temps. Et tout ira bien, tu verras. »_ Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Orion et dit en se levant, _« Repose toi cette nuit. Tu en as bien besoin. »_

Orion hocha la tête et se fondit dans son lit. Mais ses rêves n'en furent pas pour autant plus paisibles.

[…]

Au début de Mars, Orion reçut des nouvelles qui le firent réfléchir. Il avait commencé à lire le Daily Prophet de nouveau, après avoir vu les informations importantes qu'il avait raté comme l'article de Bode.

Un jour, il lut que Dolorès Umbridge – la Grande Inquisitrice d'Hogwarts – par le décret de l'Education numéro vingt-trois, avait maintenant le pouvoir de mener une enquête sur n'importe quel professeur, les suspendre ou même les virer.

Une semaine plus tard, pendant l'une de ses rapides discussions avec Draco, en utilisant le miroir à double sens, il lui avait dit qu'Umbridge avait viré Trelawney. Mais cela ne l'avait pas alerté, il comprenait entièrement Trelawney semblait être un imposteur, il avait dû la supporter l'année dernière en cours de Divination. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était la réaction de Dumbledore. Il s'était confronté à Umbridge et lui avait dit devant tout le corps étudiant, que bien qu'elle puisse virer Trelawney, elle ne pouvait pas la virer de l'école. Trelawney vivrait toujours à Hogwarts.

Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore attirait sur lui les foudres d'Umbridge, et donc du Ministère, juste pour garder une sorcière folle dans le château ? Il y avait quelque chose de suspicieux par rapport à cela. La sorcière était inutile, même en temps que professeur. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore la gardait si elle n'allait même plus enseigner ?

Orion eut une révélation subite. Dumbledore faisait cela pour protéger Trelawney ! Mais de quoi ? De qui ? Qui pouvait possiblement s'intéresser à elle ? Puis il comprit enfin. Dumbledore la protégeait des Deatheaters, de Voldemort il n'y avait personne d'autre contre qui la protéger. Il hoqueta face aux implications. Elle était un professeur de Divination, supposément de la lignée même de Cassandra, comme elle le disait occasionnellement à ses étudiants. Et Dumbledore l'éloignait des griffes de Voldemort. C'était clair c'était elle qui avait fait la prophétie !

Pour la première fois, il bénissait l'interférence de Dumbledore.

Le jour suivant, tôt le matin, Orion s'étira dans son lit et se retourna, profondément endormi.

Il se rua le long du couloir du Département des Mystères, passa les murs blancs, passa les torches – la porte noire devenait de plus en plus large il bougeait si rapidement qu'il allait entrer en collision avec elle, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, et il pouvait voir une petite lueur bleue…

La porte s'était ouverte ! Il allait la franchir enfin, dedans, les murs étaient noirs, le sol était noir et la pièce était circulaire avec des bougies qui illuminaient la lumière de bleu et il y avait plus de portes autour de lui… il devait continuer… mais quelle porte choisir ?

Quelqu'un le secoua fortement. Orion ouvrit soudainement les yeux et cria, _« Non ! J'y étais presque ! »_

Lezander était près de son lui et fronça les sourcils, _« Presque de quoi ? »_

Orion se dépêtra des couvertures de son lit et sauta sur ses pieds.

_« De l'atteindre ! __De savoir où c'était ! »_ dit Orion furieux contre Lezander.

_« J'espère qu'on est pas en train de parler de la prophétie ! »_ Siffla Lezander calmement, _« Tu sais que Voldemort t'envoie ces rêves ! Tu ne dois pas en tenir compte ! »_

_« Mais je veux l'atteindre ! »_ dit Orion désespéré. _« Je veux savoir ce que ça dit ! »_

Lezander l'attrapa par les épaules et gronda, _« C'est ce qu'IL veut ! Pas toi ! »_

_« Si moi aussi ! »_ Rétorqua franchement Orion._ « Cela me rend dingue. __Chaque nuit, j'en rêve, chaque nuit, je m'en rapproche, mais je ne traverse jamais la porte. Et je viens juste de la franchir ! »_

Lezander raffermit sa prise, _« Elle sera en sécurité et loin de Voldemort si tu ne l'attrape pas. Tu l'as toi-même admis. »_

_« Mais je veux savoir ce que ça dit, »_ répondit Orion avec passion. _« Elle parle de moi, Lez ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Lezander calmement en perçant Orion de son regard, _« mais tu ne peux pas y aller sans avoir planifié ton coup. C'est ce qu'il veut. Je t'aiderai à l'obtenir, si tu veux. Mais je pense que tu ne le devrais pas. C'est en sécurité pour le moment. »_

Orion soupira et plaça son front contre le torse de Lezander. _« Tu as raison, bien entendu. Je ne devrais pas agir sauf si je sais que Voldemort y va lui-même. »_

_« Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord, »_ dit Lezander avec un petit sourire.

Orion leva les yeux sur lui et retourna son sourire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit que c'était l'aube. Orion se tourna vers Lezander et chouina, _« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé à Merlin sais quelle heure ? »_

Lezander lui sourit narquoisement, _« As-tu oublié quel jour c'est aujourd'hui ? Nous avons une réunion de l'A.T dans dix minutes, et nous simulons notre première bataille ! »_

_« Circé ! »_ dit Orion excité. _« J'avais oublié ! Dépêchons-nous ! »_

[…]

Orion était habillé avec l'un des vêtements vampiriques que Lezander lui avait donné, avec son petit ami à ses côtés, et un large groupe de membres de l'AT excités et impatients derrière lui.

A travers une large clairière se tenait Calypso avec son groupe de membres, incluant Titania qui était à ses côtés.

Chaque équipe avait vingt-cinq étudiants, puisqu'il y avait cinquante membres de l'AT, après qu'Orion ait demandé à Titania, il y avait de cela quelques mois, d'inviter plus de sixième et septième années suivant ainsi les conseils de Vagnarov.

Orion avait déjà dit à son équipe quoi faire. Il les avait mis par deux, un bon en défense avec un autre bon en attaque, et occasionnellement dans les groupes de trois, lorsque l'un des membres n'était pas aussi doué que ses partenaires. Orion avait séparé le groupe en deux flancs de dix membres chacun, laissant un flanc central avec cinq personnes l'incluant lui et Lezander.

_« Prêt, Black ? »_ Cria Titania avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres à travers la clairière.

_« Quand tu veux, ma chère ! »_ rétorqua Orion avec un sourire impatient sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers son équipe et lança rapidement un sort sur eux, qui lui permettrait de leur donner des ordres à l'oreille. Il avait trouvé ce sort utile en recherchant des sorts à inclure dans ses cours pour l'AT.

_« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »_ tenta Orion en chuchotant.

Son équipe hocha la tête avec des sourires narquois sur leurs visages et des étincelles d'anticipation dans leurs yeux.

_« A vos marques ! »_ cria Calypso en pointant sa baguette dans le ciel.

En un instant, des étincelles rouges illuminèrent le ciel, et la bataille commença, les étudiants courant en avant, criant des sorts noirs, il y avait des fuseaux de couleurs partout.

Pendant environ trente minutes, ce fut un pandémonium. Calypso hurlait des ordres, lançait des sorts et en évitait d'autres, pendant qu'Orion faisait la même chose, mais chuchotait ses ordres sans que l'ennemi ne l'entende. Les deux donnaient des ordres alors que leurs équipes se battaient férocement, des membres tombaient à gauche et à droite, mais beaucoup récupérait et se relançait dans la bataille. Finalement, alors que les équipes se réduisaient, puisque beaucoup avaient été touchés, Calypso et Orion finirent par rentrer dans la bataille.

_« Flanc gauche, attaquez leur centre, »_ chuchota Orion en continuant de courir et en lançant des sorts.

Lezander évita un sort et poussa Orion sur un côté alors que ce dernier lançait un bouclier de protection autour d'eux et plusieurs sorts rebondirent contre.

_« Flanc droit, »_ pantela Orion en évitant un Cruciatus, _« désarmez le petit groupe à votre droite et retrouvez le flanc gauche. »_

_« Sever Flagellum ! »_ Cria Lezander à ses côtés.

_« Touchez Orion ! »_ Hurla Calypso par-dessus le bruit des étudiants qui courraient et criaient de douleur.

_« Flanc Central, »_ Siffla Orion, _« Suivez-moi et attaquons Calypso et son groupe. »_

_« Reflecto Alica ! »_ Hurla Orion face aux nombreux sorts qui venaient de l'ennemi.

_« Escudo Protectum ! »_ Lança Lezander directement.

_« Crucio ! »_ Fit Orion en touchant un pauvre étudiant de l'équipe de Calypso. Il le garda quelques seconds et chuchota, _« Flanc gauche et droit, rejoignez-moi maintenant ! »_

Ils coururent vers le groupe de Calypso qui se tenait maintenant en formation de plusieurs rangs, en position de duel et criant toute sorte de sorts noirs.

Le ciel était plein de sorts de couleur et l'air saturait de magie alors que les grognements et sifflements de douleur pouvaient être entendus, et les cris de malédictions vibraient dans l'atmosphère.

Orion rapprocha Lezander alors qu'un sort arrivait à ses côtés, et il pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur Titania et cria, _« Impero ! »_

'_Lance l'Incarcerus sur Calypso !'_ commanda-t-il.

_« Incarcerus ! »_ dit Titania d'une voix monotone.

Surprise, Calypso tomba au sol, pieds et poings liés alors que ses camarades luttaient contre les soldats d'Orion maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour leur donner d'ordres.

Après quelques minutes de plus, ce fut fini, et seuls des grognements de douleur et des hoquets pouvaient être entendus.

Orion relâcha Titania de l'Imperius et fit disparaitre les liens de Calypso.

Il sourit aux membres de l'A.T et dit fièrement, _« Excellent pour notre premier essai ! Maintenant Calypso va vous distribuer diverses potions de soin qu'elle a fait ce dernier mois. Une fois que vous serez guéris, nous discuterons de la bataille. »_

Les membres s'assirent au sol, épuisés, grognant et vérifiant leurs blessures, mais avec une expression satisfaite sur leurs visages.

Quand tout le monde eut pris leurs potions, Orion s'adressa à eux, _« C'était super, mais comme vous l'avez vu, une chaine de commande dans chaque équipe aurait dû être formée. Quand Calypso et Titania sont tombées, vous n'aviez plus personne pour vous donner les ordres. C'est une grande erreur, que j'ai moi-même commise. Au-delà de ça, vous vous groupez autour de vos leaders, pour les protéger, mais cela ne devrait pas être nécessaire. Chaque leader devrait avoir un petit groupe pour le défendre, tandis que les autres se battent indépendamment. »_

Il marqua une pause et ajouta pensivement, _« Nous avons également besoin de pratiquer diverses formations. Nous savons que le camp de la Lumière sera composé de plusieurs sous groupes : les Aurors, l'Ordre, possiblement les professeurs d'Hogwarts, d'autres sorciers et sorcières de la Lumière indépendants, les centaures probablement, et quelques autres créatures – les Veela peut-être. Nous devons apprendre des sorts utiles contre ces créatures, et voir aussi quelle formation est la meilleure pour contrer une armée divisée en sous-groupes. Je pense à un combat de type guérilla, frapper et se camoufler, répétitivement, rapidement, avec précision, en petits groupes et en attaquant là où cela fait le plus mal. Je pense que cela pourrait marcher pour nous, puisque nous ne sommes que cinquante, un très petit groupe en comparaison des Deatheaters et autres partisans du Lord Noir, et comparé aux sorciers de la Lumière. »_

_« Nous pourrions chacun étudier un type de formation armée et l'expliquer dans notre prochaine réunion, »_ suggéra un garçon.

_« Super idée, »_ sourit Orion. _« Comme ça nous aurons plusieurs formations à essayer, et pendant la bataille, nous pourrons passer de l'une à l'autre, en fonction de comment progresse le combat. »_

Les membres hochèrent la tête, impatients, et Orion dit avec enthousiasme, _« Très bien, à Mercredi alors. Allez en cours et essayez de faire croire que vous venez de vous lever ! »_

Les étudiants gloussèrent alors qu'ils quittaient la clairière, et Orion et son groupe d'amis discutèrent avec excitation de la bataille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le premier cours de la journée.

[…]

Le mois passa rapidement, l'A.T simulait des batailles quatre fois dans la semaine et apprenait par cœur beaucoup de formations donnant à chaque équipe une incroyable flexibilité pour changer les tactiques et stratégies en milieu de combat. Une chaine de commande fut établie dans chaque équipe, un leader devait toujours prendre la relève lorsqu'un tombait, mais permettait aussi de petits groupes de se former et qu'ils puissent se battre avec indépendance. A la fin, chaque membre avait une petite idée de ce qu'était le leadership lorsqu'ils devaient prendre le commandement d'un sous groupe.

Alors que Juin approchait, Orion donna une pause à l'A.T, pour que les étudiants puissent étudier leurs examens de fin d'année. La pression des examens pouvait se sentir parmi les étudiants de cinquième et septième années. La bibliothèque et les salles communes étaient des territoires indisputés d'étudiants stressés. Même les premières années respectaient le silence amené par la concentration, plus de peur d'être méchamment brutalisé qu'autre chose.

Calypso était une boule de nerfs, et elle répondait sèchement à n'importe quelle personne qui brisait sa concentration, attrapant ses nombreux livres et quittant la pièce où toute personne, osait la déranger.

Lezander semblait non affecté par la pression et le stress. Il étudiait tranquillement dans la salle commune des Hydres, avec un pied posé négligemment sur une table basse et tournant les pages de ses livres, intégrant les informations avec intérêt et facilité.

Orion n'était pas mieux que Calypso. Bien qu'il ne se sente pas nerveux, il étudiait encore pour ses WITs, entrainait sa Magie Noire et ses deux mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil, exténué. Il devenait de plus en plus grincheux alors que la pression augmentait Voldemort brisait sa concentration avec ses discussions demandeuses et furieuse, et ses rêves sur le Département des Mystères s'intensifiaient et l'attaquaient à chaque moment.

Et il en vint à se sentir piégé et désespéré par les choix que Voldemort lui avait donné pour qu'il repaye la dette – ce qui causait des scénarios dans son esprit, nuit et jour – si bien que le jour avant ses WITs, il s'assit finalement seul dans sa chambre et décida de faire un choix, une fois pour toute. Il pensait à Lezander, la Marque Noire, porter un héritier, et à ce que sa vie serait en fonction du choix qu'il aurait fait. Avec une détermination féroce, Orion décida finalement quoi faire.

[…]

C'était le quinze juin, deux semaines après que les cinquièmes années stressés et épuisés aient commencé leurs examens, et le dernier jour pour les Hydres, la Transformation Humaine.

Les cinq Hydres avaient déjà fait les tests écrits et pratiques. Maintenant, seuls Orion, Lezander et Calypso restaient avec le Ministre Danois de la Magie comme examinateur, pour prouver qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en Animagus.

L'ancien sorcier hocha la tête et en un coup, ils fermèrent leurs yeux et se concentrèrent sur la transformation.

Orion était épuisé et ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de se coconner dans un lit avec Lezander. Il sourit intérieurement pour cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de…

Il mit cette pensée de côté avec réticence, plissa des yeux et se concentra sur la transformation.

Soudainement, il marchait le long d'un sombre couloir dans le Département des Mystères une fois encore, marchant avec un rythme ferme, courant parfois, déterminé à atteindre sa destination enfin… la porte noire s'ouvrit devant lui comme d'habitude, et il fut dans la pièce circulaire avec toutes ces portes…

En face du sol de pierre et à travers la seconde porte… des lumières dansaient sur les murs et le sol, et un mécanisme bizarre cliqueta, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'explorer, il devait se dépêcher… Il jogga les quelques mètres qui restaient jusqu'à la troisième porte qui s'ouvrit comme les autres…

Orion hoqueta. Il n'avait jamais atteint cette pièce avant. _'Mais pas maintenant !'_ se dit-il. Il avait besoin de se concentrer pour se transformer en Firebreath… mais sa curiosité était trop forte.

C'était une pièce de la taille d'une cathédrale avec des étagères remplies de sphères… son cœur battait très vite maintenant… il allait enfin pouvoir y aller, cette fois… quand il atteignit le nombre quatre vingt dix-sept, il tourna à gauche et se dépêcha de courir le long de l'aile entre deux rangs…

Mais il y avait une forme au sol à la fin, une forme noire bougeant au sol comme un animal blessé… l'estomac d'Orion se contracta avec peur… et excitation…

Une voix issue de sa propre bouche, une voix froide et aigue vide de gentillesse humaine…

_« Prends là pour moi… lève là, maintenant… je ne peux pas la toucher… mais toi oui… »_

La forme noire au sol bougea légèrement.

Orion vit une main avec de longs doigts blancs attraper une baguette et s'élever à la fin de son propre bras…

'_Oh pour l'amour de Merlin !'_ siffla Orion avec impatience. _'Pas ça, peu importe ce que c'est. Pas maintenant !'_

Orion repoussa férocement la vision hors de son esprit et avec une détermination froide, bloqua tout accès à son esprit et se concentra sur sa transformation.

En une respiration, il se transforma en Firebreath, baissa ses paupières internes et ouvrit ses yeux.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Scaly et Wildmane se retransformer en leurs formes humaines.

Le vieux sorcier danois applaudit avec une énergie et admiration inattendue.

_« Magnifique ! Excellent ! »_ dit-il excité. _« Très bien vous trois ! »_ Il regarda le Wyvern et ajouta, _« Incroyable ! »_

Quand Orion se retransforma, l'Officier Ministériel dit, _« Allez-y maintenant ! Vous avez terminé vos WITs. Nous vous enverrons les résultats par hibou, en juillet. »_

Les trois amis quittèrent la pièce d'examen contents, et avec des sourires satisfaits sur leurs visages.

[…]

_« Et bien, ce n'était pas si mauvais, si ? »_ demanda Calypso alors qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir. _« Je ne suis pas sûr de m'en être si bien sortie à l'écrit, j'avais plus de temps. Il y avait tant à écrire sur chaque question ! Est-ce vous avez inclus le sort pour acquérir des yeux de serpent dans la question quarante-cinq ? Je n'étais pas sûre si je devais le faire, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait trop – et sur la question vingt-trois… »_

_« Calypso, »_ dit Lezander avec un sourire impatient, _« c'est fini… on ne va pas faire un après exam à chaque fois. Apprécie juste le fait que ce soit notre dernier WIT ! »_

_« Je plussoie, »_ sourit Orion. _« Nous sommes enfin libre ! __Je ne veux plus y penser, nous avons tous bien fait. J'aimerais me reposer. »_ Il lança un coup d'œil à Lezander et ajouta, _« Et je veux m'occuper de choses plus… plaisantes. »_

Calypso renifla de dédain. _« Très bien, je vous laisse. __Je vais rendre visite à mon père alors. »_

Elle se retourna et prit un autre couloir. Lezander arqua un sourcil à Orion et Orion ajouta en souriant narquoisement et en attrapant sa main.

_« Allez viens, Lez, »_ dit Orion en trottinant avec son petit ami. _« J'ai attendu cela pendant très longtemps ! »_

Aussitôt qu'ils atteignirent leur dortoir, heureusement vide sans Viktor et Loki, Orion poussa Lezander sur son lit.

Lezander rit face à la hâte d'Orion. _« Qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? » _

_« Oh, tu vas voir, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire séducteur.

Les yeux bleu pâles de Lezander s'assombrirent de désir, mais il dit calmement, en calmant les ardeurs d'Orion pour le déshabiller. _« Tu sais que… »_

_« Je veux me lier avec toi, »_ interrompit doucement Orion alors qu'il se couchait près de Salazar et qu'il verrouillait son regard à celui de son petit ami.

Lezander se figea et le regarda en retour. _« En es-tu sûr ? »_

_« Sans l'ombre d'un doute, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire chaleureux. Puis il ajouta doucement avec une profonde émotion alors qu'il caressait tendrement le visage de Lezander, _« C'est toi que je veux, Lez. Je te choisis. Je choisis le bonheur à tes côtés. Je sais que tu es le seul qui peut me donner cela, et je veux te le rendre aussi. Sans toi, j'aurais succombé à la pression depuis longtemps. Tu te préoccupes de mon bien être, tu m'aimes, tu me fais me sentir aimé, alors que je pensais ne jamais avoir droit à cela. Et malgré nos différences, tu m'as soutenu, tu m'as compris, avec une patience infinie. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est sauver mon père et être avec toi. Nous avons nos propres voies à suivre, mais nous pouvons le faire ensembles, en s'aidant l'un l'autre. J'y ai pensé depuis longtemps, le seul futur que je veux pour moi est avec toi à mes côtés. »_

_« Oh, meu inima, mon cœur, »_ chuchota Lezander en embrassant doucement les lèvres d'Orion. _« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis. »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion. Il chuchota dans un souffle et dit, _« Lez, je deviendrai un Deatheater, mais je veux quand même que nous soyons ensembles. »_

Lezander fronça les sourcils. _« Pourquoi tu veux devenir un Deatheater ? Je pensais que tu voulais former ton propre camp. »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« mais Voldemort… j'ai une dette envers lui pour m'avoir aidé à ramener mon père hors d'Azkaban. Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant parce que je voulais faire mon propre choix sur le sujet. Mais peut-être, que je pourrais me débarrasser de la Marque Noire c'est un sort en fourchelang. Je peux le faire, avec le temps. Et au final, je soutiendrais quand même les Ténèbres. »_

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il te marque, »_ gronda Lezander.

Orion soupira et caressa les longs cheveux de Lezander. _« Je ne le veux pas non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en débarrasserai. Et une dette ne peut être annulée que par celui qui en est le récepteur, et Voldemort ne ferait jamais une telle chose. »_

Lezander garda son front contre celui d'Orion et dit calmement, _« Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'issue de secours pour les dettes de sorcier. J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises avant… mais je comprends que c'était à toi de prendre la décision. »_ Il leva la tête et regarda Orion et ajouta avec détermination, _« Cela importe peu que tu deviennes un Deatheater. Comme tu l'as dit, tu allais participer à la guerre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et je t'aiderai, je serai à tes côtés. »_

_« Tu n'as pas à… »_

_« Je le veux, »_ dit Lezander calmement. Il regarda dans les yeux d'Orion et dit avec une voix emprunte d'une profonde émotion, _« Je t'aime, tu vas devenir mon compagnon. J'ai attendu longtemps pour cela… je serai là pour toi, comme tu le seras pour moi, pour m'aider à régner sur mon clan, après la guerre. »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion doucement, en rapprochant Lezander et croisant ses bras autour de son cou, _« nous nous aiderons. Toujours ensembles. Partenaires. Compagnons de vie. »_

Lezander l'embrassa profondément et commença à retirer les vêtements d'Orion, alors qu'Orion faisait de même avec les siens se caressant chacun lentement, se repaissant du toucher de l'autre et de la sensation des muscles roulants sous leurs doigts.

Orion embrassa Lezander comme un affamé, envahissant sa bouche chaude, sentant ses incisives tranchantes contre sa langue, explorant, savourant alors que son excitation augmentait. Et il sentit cette chaleur une fois encore, l'envelopper, alors que Lezander répondait aussi passionnément, en caressant son estomac lentement, avec plaisir, comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque centimètre de son corps avec ses doigts.

_« Je t'aime, je t'aime… »_ chuchota Lezander doucement alors qu'il jouait avec le cou d'Orion et en retirant doucement son pantalon.

Orion frissonna de plaisir et releva légèrement ses hanches pour pouvoir faire passer le vêtement.

Les yeux de Lezander s'émerveillèrent du corps d'Orion, le corps de son compagnon en devenir.

_« Tellement beau, »_ chuchota-t-il.

Orion lui sourit. _« Toi aussi. »_

Lezander lui sourit narquoisement, _« Je suis beau, mais toi, meu dragoste, tu es magnifique. »_

_« Et tien. »_

_« Et mien, »_ chuchota Lezander, le cœur sautant dans sa poitrine et son désir atteignant un niveau incomparable à ces mots.

Orion abaissa lentement le pantalon de Lezander, ses yeux imprimant chaque centimètre du corps à la fois doux et dur de son petit ami, et s'assombrirent face à son besoin désespéré.

Lezander poussa Orion sur son dos, et se positionna sur lui, remuant des hanches contre celles d'Orion alors qu'il grognait et Orion gémissait, quand leurs érections se frottèrent ensembles, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans tout leur corps.

Orion croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de Lezander, s'arquant sous lui, et haletant d'un désir fou, son sang courrait dans ses veines, son esprit était voilé de passion, de désir et d'anticipation.

Lezander agrippa les hanches d'Orion et se frotta contre lui, gémissant en sentant leurs chaudes excitations se toucher.

Orion rejeta sa tête en arrière et eut un grognement de gorge, sentant son sang bouillir, en voulant plus, en ayant besoin de plus. Il resserra ses jambes et bras autour de Lezander et chuchota, _« Je ne te permettrai jamais de mourir, Lezander. Je te protègerai toujours. Je t'aime, j'ai tant besoin de toi. »_

Lezander le regarda surpris et dit calmement, _« Je sais cela, Orion. __Je te protègerai toujours également. Je t'aime, Orion. __Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, cela ne changera jamais. »_

_« J'ai envie de toi maintenant, Lez, »_ pantela Orion contre le cou de Lezander, le souffle chaud le faisant frissonner.

Lezander l'embrassa profondément, sa langue explorant passionnément la bouche chaude d'Orion, goûtant sa saveur envoûtante, son odeur unique, qui le rendait fou de désir, il ne pouvait plus se retenir il voulait faire d'Orion son compagnon.

Il lécha le cou d'Orion et fit courir une main le long de son excitation, et l'agrippa fermement, bougeant lentement sa main de haut en bas, rendant ce membre plus dur encore.

_« Oh, doux Merlin ! »_ Laissa échapper Orion en s'arquant et en poussant dans la main de Lezander.

Lezander se perdit dans les orbes à moitié ouvertes d'Orion, voilés de désir et de besoin.

Il chuchota le souffle court, _« Epouse-moi, Orion. »_

Orion enregistra lentement les mots de Lezander dans son esprit fiévreux. Il écarquilla ses yeux. _« Quoi ? »_

_« Quand nous aurons dix-sept ans, dis-moi que tu vas m'épouser. Nous serons des compagnons à partir de maintenant, mais nous serons aussi des époux. Dis oui, Meu Dragoste. »_

Le cœur d'Orion sauta, s'accéléra et battit fort dans sa poitrine, alors qu'un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais jusqu'alors jamais ressenti envahit son cœur. Il n'y pensa pas deux fois, _« Oui, un millier de fois oui ! »_

Une expression de pur bonheur se dessina sur les magnifiques traits de Lezander, montrant à Orion qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé que maintenant.

Lezander dévora Orion jusqu'à le laisser le souffle court, puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Orion, le couvant de tout son amour, avant de plonger ses dents dans son cou chaud.

Orion hoqueta et pencha sa tête en avant, alors qu'il sentait les lèvres chaudes de Lezander sucer son cou, son sang coulant dans la bouche de Lezander, et une vague de plaisir intense, consumant ravagea son corps, l'amenant à une extase infinie.

Son corps trembla d'un plaisir intense, chaud, tandis que Lezander continuait de prendre plus de sang que jamais. L'esprit d'Orion était complètement voilé par le désir, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de son propre prénom il ne connaissait que le plaisir et ce besoin désespéré.

Lezander s'arrêta, et lécha la plaie d'Orion les deux petites incisions marqueraient Orion comme son compagnon de vie pour toujours. Il mordit rapidement son poignet et le plaça contre les lèvres ouvertes d'Orion.

_« Bois, Meu Dragoste, bois, »_ chuchota-t-il.

Alors que leurs yeux se verrouillaient, Orion agrippa le bras de Lezander et lécha le poignet ouvert. Du sang chaud et exquis coula dans sa bouche, et il gémit d'un plaisir inimaginable, alors qu'il goutait Lezander, le sentant courir dans son corps, mélangeant son propre être, les unissant ensemble par le sang, par l'essence.

Orion se sentit s'enflammer, chaque nerf était tendu de plaisir alors que le sang chaud de Lezander entrait dans son système sanguin, sentant une vague intense d'énergie et de puissance courir dans son corps, le changeant, le perfectionnant lui donnant des siècles de vie, une puissance plus forte, une vitesse plus rapide, fortifiant ses muscles, lui donnant une santé infinie et presque une éternelle jeunesse.

Lezander chuchota tendrement, alors que le corps d'Orion était ravagé par les changements, et qu'il était arqué de plaisir et criait d'extase, alors qu'il sentait sa propre magie Noire s'intensifier sous l'assaut, comme s'il accueillait une nouvelle vie inattendue.

Lezander retira son poignet et lécha rapidement la plaie profonde, la soignant. Puis, il tint fermement le corps d'Orion contre lui, le berçant, et embrassant son visage, alors que son compagnon continuait à ressentir les effets du plaisir intense et de cette nouvelle énergie.

Orion ouvrit les yeux et Lezander hoqueta, les yeux émeraude d'Orion étincelaient de puissance et de force, l'envoûtaient. Si beaux, si intenses… jamais il ne les avait vus ainsi…

Orion caressa lentement le visage de Lezander et dit d'une voix rauque, _« Je te sens en moi, dans mes veines. »_ Il ferma ses yeux et dit d'une voix essoufflée, _« Je peux sentir ton cœur battre, en chœur avec le mien… je me sens… différent, si différent… puissant, tellement puissant… imbattable, en vie, fort… je sens… tout… »_

_« Le sang de Vampire, »_ chuchota Lezander en transe.

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion doucement en ouvrant les yeux et en les plongeant dans ceux de Lezander, _« Ton sang exquis. »_ Il lécha ses lèvres teintées de rouge, fit courir son doigt le long des lèvres chaudes de Lezander et chuchota, _« Merci. »_

_« Tu es un Zraven, maintenant, »_ dit Lezander calmement.

Orion lui sourit et dit doucement, _« Oui, mais pas encore ton compagnon de vie. Pas complètement. Scelle le lien, Lez. »_

Il embrassa Lezander ardemment, alors que leurs corps étaient entremêlés, sentant un besoin désespéré de faire l'amour et de compléter leur lien un désir fiévreux courait dans son sang changé, il sentait le cœur de Lezander battre contre sa poitrine, sa chaleur envelopper son propre corps, voulant désespérément qu'ils deviennent un.

_« Lez, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant, »_ chuchota Orion le souffle court. _« S'il te plaît, fais-le maintenant ! Pas de préparation, je peux le supporter. Juste fais-le ! »_

Lezander hocha silencieusement la tête et se positionna sur le corps d'Orion qui semblait étinceler sous lui. Son érection lui faisait mal tant il en avait besoin et il sentit une attraction inexpliquée vers Orion, l'essence d'Orion l'envoûtait et l'appelait. Il agrippa les hanches d'Orion tout en regardant dans ses yeux.

Abruptement, il y eut un grand bang et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter et d'haleter.

_« Merlin, Circé et Morgane ! »_ Cria Calypso en se détournant de la vue.

Lezander se figea, tourna sa tête vers elle et gronda furieusement, _« Il vaut mieux que ce soit important, Calypso ! »_

_« Ca l'est ! »_ Cria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. _« Pour l'amour de Merlin, habillez-vous, habillez-vous ! »_

Orion fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux sur Lezander. Lezander soupira et commença à se lever du lit, relevant Orion avec lui. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement tout en partageant un baiser passionné et des sourires secrets.

Lezander enlaça Orion par derrière et joua avec son cou et chuchota, _« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous finirons plus tard. »_

Orion lui envoya un sourire plein d'envie. _« Je parie ton cul, oui. »_

Lezander lui sourit narquoisement, _« Non, mon amour, le tien. »_

_« En effet, »_ gloussa Orion heureux.

_« Vous avez fini ? »_ dit Calypso désespérée.

_« Oui, »_ cingla Orion en restant contre la poitrine de Lezander. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Calypso se tourna pour les regarder et Orion se tendit immédiatement et s'inquiéta en voyant l'expression hystérique de son visage.

_« Quoi que s'est-il passé ? »_ S'alarma Orion.

_« Les Deatheaters vont au Département des Mystères maintenant ! »_

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

Sur les conseils de James

Pour tous les anonymes et même ceux inscrits

Page FACEBOOK Associé à mon compte auteur pour être prévenu

https : / www . facebook . com/ groups / 218744081567100/

Quelqu'un... mon chat m'a griffé à l'oeil et ça ne me fait pas mal, y'a "juste" les vaisseaux ultra visibles avec sûrement un qui a dû péter pour me faire une tache comme je l'ai dans le coin de l'oeil... quelqu'un a-t-il déjà été dans cette situation ? Si oui, quels conseils (autre que voir un ophtalmo / docteur / urgences) ?

Purée comment je suis trop frustrée que Lezander et Orion ne soient pas allés jusqu'au bout -.-" Tom les aurait dé-fon-cés ! XD

Bisouxxx tout plein !


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : Le Département des Mystères**

**.**

Orion sursauta dans les bras de Lezander et attrapa Calypso par ses épaules. _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment tu le sais ? »_

_« Je suis allée dans le bureau de mon père pour lui rendre visite. Quand je suis rentrée, il parlait à quelqu'un à travers le réseau, »_ raconta Calypso. _« Je n'ai entendu que des bouts de leur conversation, mais ce que j'ai entendu était assez pour m'alarmer. Donc j'ai continué à écouter, sans que mon père ne le sache. Quand ils avaient fini, mon père attrapait ses robes de Deatheater et son masque et a utilisé la poudre de Cheminette. Oh, Orion, ils y vont maintenant ! »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »_ dit Orion avec impatience. _« Dis-moi tout ce que tu as entendu. N'oublie rien ! »_

_« Quelque chose à propos du Lord Noir envoyant une vision à Harry Potter, une vision qui le ferait venir au Département des Mystères pour aider quelqu'un, je pense, »_ répondit rapidement Calypso.

Orion hoqueta et recula. _« Il m'a envoyé une vision ! J'ai oublié ! C'était quand je me transformais en Firebreath. Et il y avait quelqu'un là-bas, qui semblait blessé… »_

_« Oui, oui, »_ dit Calypso frénétiquement. _« Le lord Noir voulait qu'Harry Potter voit un de ses amis torturé dans le Département des Mystères. »_

Orion secoua sa tête. _« Voldemort ne sait pas qui sont les amis d'Harry Potter ! »_

Soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, _« Remus ! C'est pour ça que Voldemort a tellement insisté sur les amis de maman et James, parce qu'il planifiait de m'envoyer cette vision pour me faire aller au Département des Mystères pour sauver Remus, le dernier ami vivant de mes parents – sans compter mon vrai père qui est supposément très malade –, »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'était. Ca pourrait être Remus ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ou Voldemort aurait pu fabriquer la vision de toute pièce ! »_

_« Qui est Remus ? »_ Demanda Calypso avec un froncement de sourcils.

_« Je ne pense pas que Voldemort ait Remus, il ne peut pas ! »_ dit Orion frénétiquement. _« Remus est un loup-garou alpha, Calypso, et mon ami. Je n'ai aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui, mais c'est peu probable qu'il l'ait. Sa meute le protégerait ! »_

Les yeux de Calypso s'écarquillèrent. _« C'est un piège alors ! »_

_« Oui, je pense aussi, »_ dit Orion en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _« Mais si la vision est réelle… »_

_« Tu n'as pas vu qui c'était ? »_ dit Lezander calmement.

_« Non, j'ai repoussé la vision, parce que je voulais me concentrer sur la transformation, »_ répondit Orion en commençant à faire nerveusement les cents pas.

Lezander fronça les sourcils, et dit pensivement, _« Est-ce que Voldemort aurait pu percevoir que tu n'avais pas vu toute la vision, et que donc tu n'ais pas vu qui était torturé ? »_

Orion ouvrit largement ses yeux. _« Possiblement, pourquoi tu demandes ? »_

_« Parce que si Harry Potter ne voit pas le visage de l'ami torturé, alors Voldemort sait qu'Harry Potter n'ira pas. »_

_« Alors le Lord Noir pourrait y aller lui-même ! »_ Interrompit Calypso frénétiquement. _« Cela a du sens. Penses-y. Il envoie les deatheaters capturer Harry Potter et la prophétie, dans l'optique où Harry Potter a vu la vision entière et qu'il se montre. Si Harry Potter ne se montre pas, alors le Lord noir pourrait aller lui-même retrouver la prophétie. Les Deatheaters seraient déjà là-bas, pour l'aider à contrer toute opposition s'il n'y en a pas, ce dont je doute, puisqu'il est déjà tard. Donc c'est assez sécuritaire pour le Lord Noir d'entrer par effraction dans le Ministère, et il aurait encore plus de raisons d'y aller s'il a une chance d'attraper Harry Potter. »_

_« Donc au final, on se fout si la vision est réelle ou non, »_ dit Orion découragé. _« Je dois quand même y aller et obtenir la prophétie avant que Voldemort ne l'ait. »_

_« Mais c'est un piège ! »_ Dit Calypso nerveusement.

_« Je sais, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Mais je n'ai pas le choix. »_ Il les regarda avec détermination et dit, _« Bon. Vous deux vous restez ici. Je vais y aller et… »_

_« N'y pense pas, je viens avec toi ! »_ dit Calypso sévèrement.

Lezander perça Orion de son regard, et dit avec résolution, _« Tu n'y vas pas sans moi, Meu Dragoste. »_

Orion soupira et frotta son front. _« Tu vas insister, hein ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Calypso d'un ton tranchant. _« Tu perds juste plus de temps à essayer de nous convaincre de ne pas y aller, et nous ne t'écouterons pas de toute façon. Nous sommes meilleurs amis, dans les bons et mauvais moments, nous nous entraidons. »_

Orion releva les épaules et dit avec détermination, _« Très bien, allons-y. »_

_« Et à propos de l'A.T ? »_ Interrompit Calypso. _« Ils pourraient aider. »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion courtement, _« ils ne peuvent pas être impliqués. Ca va déjà être étrange qu'Harry Potter y aille avec deux amis, alors cinquante autres personnes, qui ont des connections avec les Ténèbres… De plus, cela me prendrait trop de temps pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et je devrais leur dire que je suis Harry Potter. Et si nous y allons, nous allons utiliser des déguisements, des glamours. Et pas tout le monde dans l'A.T peut continuer à alimenter un glamour. »_

_« Tu penses à des glamours de visage, »_ dit Lezander.

_« Oui. Vous mettrez des visages communs, faciles à oublier, »_ répondit Orion. _« J'utiliserai une version plus jeune de celui de James Potter. Nous mettrons des robes à capuche et nous garderons toujours nos têtes couvertes, juste au cas où. »_

_« Le glamour ne va durer qu'une heure, »_ dit Calypso inquiète.

_« Je sais, »_ dit Orion, _« c'est tout le temps que nous aurons. Les glamours de visage ne peuvent pas être lancés deux fois de façon successive cela draine trop notre magie. Mais les capuches vont aider aussi. »_ Il alla rapidement à sa valise, prit son portoloin pour le manoir des Black et le lança à Calypso. _« Garde ça sur toi, toujours, au cas où nous devrions battre en retraire hâtivement. Cela nous mènera à mon Manoir. »_

Calypso hocha la tête, et partir rapidement pour changer ses robes, tandis que Lezander et Orion faisaient la même chose et commençaient à changer leurs visages.

Elle revint avec son visage changé, elle ressemblait à une sorcière commune avec des yeux marron et des cheveux noirs. Le visage de Lezander était légèrement moche, avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux bouclés noirs également.

Orion conjura rapidement un miroir et vit avec satisfaction, qu'il était la réplique d'un jeune James Potter, mais sans lunettes, elles le gêneraient juste. Il avait assombri ses yeux verts considérablement, donc personne ne ferait la connexion avec lui. Voldemort avait vu Harry Potter bébé, mais les yeux s'assombrissaient avec l'âge, même si les siens non.

_« Est-ce que tu vas annuler le glamour de sang de ta cicatrice ? »_ demanda Calypso en inspectant le visage d'Orion.

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Non, juste au cas où ça nous prendrait plus de temps et que le glamour s'efface. Je ne veux pas que l'on voit mon vrai visage avec la cicatrice. Et Harry Potter aurait pu utiliser quelque chose pour effacer sa cicatrice, personne n'est censé savoir combien il est dur de la cacher. »_

Il alla rapidement à sa valise, retrouva sa baguette de Phoenix, et mit sa baguette de Vie et Mort dans sa poche, qui pourrait être reconnue par quelques Deatheaters. Ses yeux virent le médaillon de Tom. Orion fronça son front et réfléchit. Peut-être que Tom pourrait aider, spécialement s'il y avait des sorts ou des barrières de protection inconnues sur la prophétie. Il démantela rapidement les barrières de protection autour de médaillon et le plaça autour de son cou, avec ses autres colliers, bien caché sous ses robes.

Orion se tourna et dit, _« Ecoutez, nous nous appellerons par nos noms animagus, personne ne les connait à part nous. »_

Calypso hocha la tête et il dit inquiet, _« Comment nous allons aller là-bas ? »_

_« Où est-ce que ton père est allé ? »_ demanda Orion.

_« Au Manoir Malfoy. »_

Orion soupira. _« Evidemment. __Lucius doit mener la mission, considérant qu'il doit connaître le Ministère comme sa main. »_

Il réfléchit rapidement et dit, _« Très bien, nous allons utiliser le réseau de cheminette depuis le bureau de ton père jusqu'au Leaky Cauldron. De là, nous prendrons le Knight Bus jusqu'au Ministère. Je sais comment utiliser l'entrée des visiteurs Lucius me l'a expliqué il y a longtemps. »_

_« C'est quoi le Knight Bus ? »_ Demanda Calypso.

_« Peu importe, »_ dit Lezander exaspéré. _« Le temps presse ! »_

Aussitôt qu'ils passèrent la porte, une chouette marron vola à travers la fenêtre ouverte, avec une lettre adressée à Orion autour de sa patte.

A la hâte, Snape avait écrit : _'Peu importe où vous êtes, n'y allez pas.'_

[…]

_« Oh, pour l'A-mour de Mer-lin ! »_ Cria Calypso haletant alors qu'elle courrait. _« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous deux ? Attendez-moi ! »_

Orion s'arrêta au milieu du couloir qui conduisait au bureau de Romulus Rosier, et cligna les yeux de surprise quand il vit que Calypso était loin derrière.

Lezander s'arrêta à côté de lui et dit avec un sourire narquois, _« L'endurance des Vampires, Meu Dragoste. »_

Orion le regarda émerveillé alors que Calypso atteignait leur position.

_« Je peux la porter, »_ dit Lezander rapidement.

_« Quoi… ? »_ hurla Calypso surprise, alors que Lezander la soulevait rapidement.

Orion lui fit un sourire, et ils commencèrent de nouveau à courir le long du couloir.

_« Oh, laisse-moi ! »_ Cria Calypso en s'agrippant fortement au cou de Lezander. _« Je n'aime pas être portéééee ! »_

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement devant le bureau de Rosier, et Orion dit rapidement, _« Scaly, le mot de passe. »_

Elle descendit des bras de Lezander, secoua sa tête et commença à murmurer des sorts, alors qu'elle annulait les barrières de protection de son père.

Calypso ouvrit rapidement la porte et ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la pièce sombre.

_« Lumos ! »_ dit Orion.

Ses yeux captèrent directement la cheminée, et il attrapa la main de Calypso et la dépêcha devant.

_« Toi d'abord, Scaly, dépêche ! »_

Elle attrapa de la poudre de cheminette, entra dans la cheminée et dit alors qu'elle lança la poudre, _« Leaky Cauldron ! »_

Lezander fut le suivant, suivit par Orion.

En sortant des flammes vertes, Orion regarda autour de lui et vit que le Leaky Cauldron était presque vide il n'y avait que peu de sorciers, ici et là, buvant des pintes de bière ou des verres de Firewhiskey.

_« Bonjour, »_ dit le barman. _« Que souhaitez-vous ? »_

_« J'fais que passer, »_ dit Orion rapidement, en attrapant les mains de Calypso et Lezander et en les emmenant hors de l'endroit.

Dès qu'ils furent dans l'allée, Orion bougea sa baguette au dessus de sa tête.

Il y eut un grand Bang, et Orion mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante.

Avec un hurlement surpris, Calypso trébucha en arrière alors que de grandes roues et de grands phares s'arrêtaient devant lui.

Orion leva la tête et vit un grand bus violet qui était apparu des airs. De grandes lettres en or disaient _'Knight Bus'._

Un conducteur en uniforme violet sortit du bus et commença à dire fortement dans la nuit.

_« Bienvenu dans le Knight Bus, transport d'urgence pour les sorciers et sorcières en détresse. Montrez-moi juste votre main tenant la baguette, montez la marche, et nous vous emmènerons où vous voulez. Mon nom est Stan Shunpike, et je serai votre conducteur ce soir… »_

_« Oui, oui, vite, »_ l'interrompit Orion avec impatience en faisant monter Lezander et Calypso.

De près, il vit que Stan Shunpike était plus vieux que lui de quelques années, dix huit ou dix neuf ans, avec de larges oreilles et quelques tâches de rousseur.

_« Pas besoin d'être si désagréable, »_ dit Stan en laissant tomber ses manières professionnelles.

_« Très bien, »_ dit Orion avec nonchalance. _« Maintenant, combien vous voulez pour aller jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie ? »_

Stan haussa un sourcil. _« Le Ministère ? A cette heure de la nuit? »_

_« Répondez seulement ! »_ Cingla Calypso. _« Où c'est une habitude chez vous d'interroger vos passagers et de les ennuyer à mourir ? »_

Stan renifla de dédain et dit courtement, _« Onze Mornilles chacun. »_

Orion sortit rapidement de la monnaie de sa poche et tendit les Mornilles à Stan.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de sièges à la place, il y avait une douzaine de lits entourés de rideaux. Les bougies brulaient pour chaque lit illuminant les murs de bois. Un sorcier maigre avec un chapeau de nuit murmura à l'arrêt du bus, _« Pas maintenant, merci, je suis en train de décaper quelques limaces, »_ et il se retourna dans son sommeil.

_« Vous avez ceux-là », _dit Stan en indiquant un lit derrière le chauffeur qui était assis dans un fauteuil devant un grand volant et deux autres lits sur le côté. _« C'est notre conducteur, Ernie Prang. »_

Ernie Prang, un vieux sorcier qui portait des lunettes très épaisses, hocha la tête.

Stan les regarda et demanda avec curiosité, _« Quels sont vos noms ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »_ grogna Lezander alors qu'il attira Orion et Calypso derrière le conducteur. _« Allons-y c'est tout ! »_

Stan se renfrogna avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil à côté d'Ernie et dit, _« Vite, dégage-les moi, Ern. »_

Il y eut un autre Bang et le moment suivant, Orion se retrouva dessus Lezander tandis que Calypso était au pied du lit, s'accrochant désespérément à une barre.

_« J'adore »_ dit Lezander avec un sourire narquois en se mouvant sous Orion.

Orion commença à glousser, mais attrapa brusquement Lezander alors que le bus prenait un virage violent et accélérait dans la rue.

Finalement, Orion réussit à se lever et regarda à travers la fenêtre sombre et vit qu'ils étaient maintenant dans une rue entièrement différente.

Lezander prit Orion sur ses genoux, et garda son dos contre la fenêtre, cela faisait qu'Orion le chevauchait sur le lit. Il joua avec le cou d'Orion et dit avec un sourire immense, _« Plus confortable comme ça, ne penses-tu pas ? »_

Orion lui fit un sourire concupiscent, alors qu'il mettait ses bras autour du cou de Lezander et qu'il se mouvait au dessus de lui.

_« Ne me tente pas, amour, »_ grogna Lezander en agrippant les hanches d'Orion.

Orion plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lezander et chuchota, _« Bientôt. »_

_« Bientôt, »_ répondit Lezander doucement, ses yeux bleu pâles étincelants d'un besoin et d'un désir non bridé alors que les bouts de ses doigts caressaient tendrement la joue d'Orion.

_« Pour l'amour de Merlin, comment vous pouvez penser au sexe alors qu'on est dans une situation de vie ou de mort ? »_ dit Calypso avec exaspération, alors qu'elle rampait sur le lit vers eux en attrapant fermement les couvertures en avançant.

Lezander lui envoya un sourire taquin, _« Nous sommes des ados hormonaux, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? »_

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et dit cinglante, _« Ernie ne semble pas savoir magner un volant, non ? »_

Orion regarda à l'extérieur et ricana. Le Knight Bus continuait de monter sur le trottoir, mais il ne percutait rien, les lampadaires, les boites aux lettres et les canettes sautaient hors de son chemin tandis qu'il approchait et ils se remettaient ensuite en position.

Soudainement, Ernie arrêta le Knight Bus. Et les trois étudiants furent jetés à plat dans le lit dans un méli-mélo de jambes et bras.

_« Et voilà, »_ dit Stan content.

Calypso murmura sombrement alors qu'elle sautait hors du lit et lissait ses robes.

_« Merci, »_ dit Orion à Ernie et Stan avant de sauter hors du bus, qui disparut rapidement dans un fort bang.

_« Meilleur trajet de ma vie, »_ dit Lezander en envoyant à Calypso un sourire narquois.

_« Plus jamais, »_ murmura Calypso sous cape. _« Saleté de menace… »_

Orion la réconforta en faisant des mouvements circulaires dans son dos l'insouciance qu'il avait ressentie dans le bus s'en allait rapidement.

Les rues étaient pleines de bureaux, d'un pub et d'un restaurant bondé. Orion s'était attendu à ce que le Ministère soit dans un lieu plus impressionnant. Mais bientôt, il remarqua l'entrée des visiteurs.

_« Où allons-nous maintenant ? »_ demanda Calypso en regardant autour d'elle.

_« Par là, »_ dit Orion en pointant du doigt une cabine contenant un vieux téléphone rouge, dont le verre était cassé et les murs graffités.

Il atteignit rapidement la cabine et ouvrit la porte, et pressa les autres, _« Allez ! »_

Ils s'écrasèrent dedans, Calypso finissant contre l'appareil qui tanguait dans le vide comme si un vandale avait tenté de le voler.

_« Scaly, tape six deux quatre quatre deux ! »_ dit Orion rapidement.

Calypso le fit, son bras avait un angle bizarre et essayait d'atteindre les touches. Il y eut une sorte de tourbillon et une voix de femme froide se fit entendre.

_« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Merci de statuer votre nom et ce que vous venez faire. »_

_« Le bon, le mauvais et le moche, »_ dit Orion très rapidement c'était la première chose muggle qui lui était venue à l'esprit. _« Nous sommes ici pour avoir une nuit d'enfer. »_

Lezander et Calypso arquèrent leurs sourcils mais restèrent calmes.

_« Merci, »_ dit la voix de femme. _« Visiteurs, merci de prendre les badges et de les attacher devant vos robes. »_

Trois badges en métaux apparurent.

Calypso les attrapa et les tendit silencieusement à Orion et Lezander. Orion ricana : _'Le Mauvais, Nuit d'enfer'._

_« Visiteurs du Ministère, merci de passer le contrôle et de présenter vos baguettes pour l'enregistrement de sécurité qui est localisé à la fin de l'Arche. »_

_« Bien ! »_ dit Orion fortement alors que l'urgence et l'adrénaline augmentaient. _« Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? »_

Calypso et Lezander étaient silencieux, se sentant également tendus, le bref temps de normalité était passé depuis longtemps.

Le sol de la cabine de téléphone se brisa en morceau et le trottoir s'éleva les buildings disparaissaient de leurs vues et le noir les enveloppa. Avec un bruit sourd, ils plongèrent dans les tréfonds du Ministère de la Magie.

Une légère lumière dorée apparue à leurs pieds et s'éleva jusqu'à leurs corps. Orion s'agenouilla et garda sa baguette en main, aussi prêt que possible dans une situation pareille, alors qu'il regardait à travers la vitre pour voir si quelqu'un les attendait dans l'Arche. Mais elle semblait complètement vide.

Il y avait une légère lumière, il n'y avait pas de feu dans les candélabres, et le silence régnait complètement.

_« Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable soirée, »_ dit la voix de la femme.

La porte du téléphone s'ouvrit soudainement et Orion en sortit, rapidement suivit par Calypso et Lezander.

Le seul son de l'Arche était l'eau qui coulait de la fontaine en or, où les jets sortaient des baguettes de sorciers et sorcières, d'une pointe d'une flèche d'un arc de centaure, du bout d'un chapeau de gobelin et des oreilles d'un elfe de maison, le tout tombant dans un grand bassin.

_« Allons-y, »_ dit Orion calmement.

Les trois sprintèrent dans le hall, Orion en tête, passant la fontaine vers un bureau au dessus duquel il y avait un signe indiquant le Département et leurs étages respectifs.

Orion vit vite l'étage du Département des Mystères. Et il était sûr qu'il y aurait une personne chargée de la sécurité. Leur absence était un signe et son estomac se serra alors qu'ils passaient les portes en or. Il appuya sur le premier bouton de l'ascenseur pour fermer les grilles qui crissèrent.

Orion appuya sur le nombre neuf. Les grilles se fermèrent dans un bang et l'ascenseur commença à descendre. Orion grimaça au bruit et il lança un sort de silence.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, la voix de la femme dit, _« Département des Mystères, »_ et les grilles s'ouvrirent. Ils sortirent dans un couloir où rien ne bougeait sauf les torches à cause de l'air de l'ascenseur.

Orion se tourna vers les deux grandes portes noires. Après des mois et des mois de rêves, il y était enfin.

_« Allons-y, »_ chuchota-t-il, et il mena le chemin dans le couloir, Lezander et Calypso à ses côtés, tendus et alerts.

_« Ok, écoutez, »_ dit Orion en s'arrêtant à cinq mètres de la porte, et en les regardant sévèrement, _« Je veux que vous utilisiez le portoloin que je vous ai donné dès que ça chauffe. »_

Calypso était sur le point de rétorquer, quand Orion leva une main et ajouta sévèrement, _« Non, pas d'arguments. Vous devez me promettre de l'utiliser. »_

_« Et toi ? »_ dit Lezander calmement.

_« Je peux prendre soin de moi, »_ chuchota Orion. _« De plus, j'ai ton collier, je peux l'utiliser. »_

Bien qu'il n'ait aucune intention de l'utiliser, pas jusqu'à ce que la prophétie soit dans sa main et s'être confronté à Voldemort, en tant qu'Harry Potter, une fois pour toute. Il n'avait aucune intention de combattre Voldemort, mais il voulait que les choses soient claires il le rejoindrait s'il acceptait tout ce dont ils avaient parlé.

_« Très bien, »_ dit Calypso alors que Lezander hochait la tête.

Orion se tourna vers la porte et avança…juste comme dans son rêve… abruptement, il l'ouvrit. Orion inspira profondément, et avec détermination, il avança les autres sur ses talons.

Ils étaient debout dans une pièce large et circulaire. Tout était noir incluant le sol et le plafond, identique, non marqué il y avait des portes noires sans poignets à des intervalles régulières dans le mur noir.

_« Que quelqu'un ferme la porte, »_ murmura Orion.

L'instant où Calypso obéit, ils furent tellement dans le noir que les seules choses qu'ils pouvaient voir étaient les flammes bleues au mur et leurs reflets au sol.

_« Lumos, »_ chuchotèrent Lezander et Orion en même temps.

Orion regarda les portes illuminées avec appréhension. Dans ses rêves, il s'était toujours dirigé vers cette pièce pour aller à l'entrée suivante. Mais là il y avait au moins une douzaine de portes.

Alors qu'il regardait les portes opposées à lui, en essayant de décider si c'était la bonne, il y eut un bruit immense et les bougies commencèrent à vaciller. Le mur circulaire était en train d'opérer une rotation.

Pendant quelques secondes, les flammes bleues autour d'eux s'affadirent et ressemblèrent à des néons au mur puis assez soudainement, comme ça avait commencé, la rotation s'arrêta et tout redevint stationnaire.

_« Nous ne saurons pas par quelle porte nous sommes venus quand nous devront repartir, »_ dit Calypso avec une voix paniquée.

_« Cela importe peu, »_ dit Orion calmement, en agrippant sa baguette plus fortement que jamais. _« Toi et Wildmane utiliserez le portoloin. »_

_« Où allons-nous ? »_ chuchota Lezander.

_« Dans les rêves, je vais jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir dans une pièce sombre – c'est celle là – et je passe une autre porte dans une pièce pleine de… choses qui brillent et scintillent. Nous devrions essayer quelques portes, »_ dit Orion rapidement. _« Je saurai directement laquelle c'est quand je la verrai. Allons-y. »_

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte face à lui, les autres suivirent rapidement. Il mit sa main gauche tout contre et leva sa baguette prêt à frapper au moment où il l'ouvrirait, et il poussa.

Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et entra.

Après les ténèbres de la première pièce, les lampes pendaient au plafond avec des chaines en or et cela donnait l'impression que la pièce rectangulaire était bien plus brillante, même si elle ne brillait pas, pas comme ce qu'Orion avait vu dans ses rêves. L'endroit était assez vide sauf quelques bureau, et au milieu de la pièce se tenait un énorme tube en verre où se trouvait un liquide vert, un tube assez grand pour qu'ils puissent tous les trois y nager un nombre d'objets couleur perle flottaient à la surface.

_« Qu'est-ce que sont que ces trucs ? »_ chuchota Lezander.

_« Aucune idée, »_ dit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils.

Calypso avança pour regarder les côtés du tube. Elle s'arrêta et dit d'une voix bizarre, _« Ce sont des cerveaux. »_

_« Ok, nous partons, »_ dit Orion en l'attrapant et en la tirant en arrière, _« Ce n'est pas la pièce. »_

_« Il y a d'autres portes ici aussi, »_ dit Lezander en montrant le mur. Le cœur d'Orion se serra, quelle était la taille de cet endroit ?

_« Revenons en arrière et essayons-en une autre de là-bas, »_ dit Orion.

Ils revinrent en arrière dans la pièce ténébreuse.

_« Attends ! »_ dit Calypso d'une voix tranchante, alors que Lezander fermait la porte des cerveaux.

Elle traça quelque chose dans les airs avec sa baguette en les pointant puis en pointant la porte et elle dit, _« Nostrum occulum numerata ! »_

Un nombre un apparut sur la porte.

_« Cela numérotera les portes que nous avons essayé, et il n'y a que nous qui verrons les marques. »_

_« Excellent, Scaly, »_ sourit Orion.

Aussitôt que la porte se ferma, ils entendirent de nouveau un grand bruit et une fois encore les murs commencèrent à bouger très vite. Mais maintenant, le nombre un brûlait toujours au dessus de la porte pour leurs yeux.

_« Ok, essayons celui-là, »_ dit Orion.

Une fois encore, il alla directement à la porte face à lui et l'ouvrit, sa baguette toujours levée et les deux autres sur ses talons.

La pièce était plus large que la dernière, la lumière était tamisée et la pièce rectangulaire et au centre se tenait une grande pierre de six mètres. Ils étaient sur une sorte d'estrade d'une sorte d'amphithéâtre où se trouvait pleins de bancs de pierre. Il y avait une estrade de pierre en relief dans le centre de la fosse. Elle était non soutenue par le mur, la voûte était cachée par des rideaux noirs en lambeaux ou un voile, malgré le froid environnant, il flottait légèrement comme s'il y avait un petit vent.

Orion était séduit par cela, il y avait quelque de très puissant derrière cela il pouvait sentir pulser la magie noire, qui l'envoûtait, l'appelait.

Sans même le remarquer, il se déplaça fluidement entre les bancs, un par un, jusqu'à atteindre le bas de l'estrade en relief. Le voile ondulait gentiment, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de passer à travers.

C'était magnifique. Il monta habilement sur l'estrade et regarda le voile avec fascination. Orion tendit une main, sa magie noire tourbillonnait en lui avec animation, son pouls s'accéléra et ses yeux s'assombrirent alors que l'attraction devenait plus forte.

_« Que fais-tu ? »_ Demanda Lezander alarmé en l'attrapant et en arrêtant la main d'Orion.

Orion entendit quelque chose. Il y eut de petits murmures qui venaient de l'autre côté du voile.

_« Est-ce que tu entends ? »_ demanda Orion le souffle court.

Calypso venait de les rejoindre et envoya à Lezander un regard inquiet et dit, _« Non, Firebreath, c'est le silence complet. »_

Les chuchotements et murmures devenaient plus forts, l'attraction qu'il ressentait était plus intense et invitante.

_« Il y a quelque chose dedans, »_ chuchota Orion hypnotisé.

_« Que veux-tu dire, _dedans ?_ »_ dit Calypso. _« Il n'y a rien 'dedans', c'est juste une arche, il n'y a pas de pièce pour contenir quelque chose. Firebreath, arrête, je n'aime pas ça, viens… »_

Elle attrapa le bras d'Orion et le tira, mais il résista.

_« Non, »_ dit Orion d'une voix d'outre-tombe. _« Il y a quelque chose… c'est un portail de Nécromancien… »_

Calypso hoqueta. _« Comment le sais-tu ? »_

Orion cligna des yeux, revenant à lui. _« Je… je le sais juste. »_

Calypso fronça les sourcils, mais dit en colère, _« Et bien si tu as raison, ils doivent l'avoir volée d'un sorcier noir. Les sorciers de la Lumière n'ont pas de droit sur quelque chose qui appartient à notre genre ! »_

_« Peu importe, »_ interrompit Lezander en lançant au voile un regard inquiet. _« Partons j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. »_

Orion était de nouveau hypnotisé. Il ne pouvait plus rien entendre mais les murmures l'appelaient sa magie noire était contente dans son corps, et il était inexorablement attiré par le voile, il voulait le sentir, le toucher…

Soudainement, Lezander l'attrapa avec force et le tira.

_« Firebreath ! »_ Cingla Calypso à Orion avec une inquiétude non cachée dans sa voix. _« Allons-y ! La prophétie, souviens-toi ! »_

Quelque chose réussit finalement à entrer dans son cerveau, et Orion secoua sa tête et détourna ses yeux du voile.

_« Allons-y, »_ dit-il.

_« C'est ce que j'ai essayé de… ouais, allons-y, alors ! »_ dit Calypso exaspérée, et elle mena le chemin du retour.

Lezander prit la main d'Orion en lui envoyant des coups d'œil inquiet, et suivit Calypso.

Ils remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à la porte et ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce circulaire sombre.

Calypso réutilisa le sort et inscrivit le nombre deux sur la porte, contente d'être éloignée de cette pièce. Il y avait une atmosphère menaçante dedans, et la réaction d'Orion avait été très bizarre.

Une fois encore, les murs bougèrent. Orion, sentit son désespoir s'accroitre, et approcha une autre porte au hasard.

_« C'est celle là ! »_ dit-il immédiatement.

Il le sut en voyant les lumières dansant comme de magnifiques diamants. Il avait vu toutes ces horloges étincelantes, qu'elles soient grandes ou petites, suspendues dans les espaces entres les bibliothèques ou debout sur les bureaux on pouvait entendre des tic-tacs infinis. La source de cette lumière diamantaire était une cloche en cristal qui se tenait à la fin de la pièce.

_« Par là ! »_

Le cœur d'Orion allait très vite maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin. Il mena le chemin jusqu'aux bureaux comme il l'avait fait dans son rêve, il passa la cloche de cristal qui était assez grande, elle était sur un bureau, elle semblait pleine d'un vent qui brillait.

_« Oh, regarde ! »_ dit Calypso avec un grand intérêt en pointant le cœur même de la lampe en cloche.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit œuf qui brillait comme un bijou. Alors qu'il s'élevait dans la lampe, il commença à se craqueler et un petit cri d'oisillon se fit entendre, il réussit à s'élever jusqu'au haut de la lampe, mais alors qu'il tombait dans la potion, ses plumes se désintégrèrent et il retomba de nouveau. Au moment où il arriva au bas de la lampe, il était redevenu un œuf.

_« Continue ! »_ dit Orion avec impatience.

Calypso renifla de dédain, dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus dessus, mais elle obéit.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la porte située derrière.

_« C'est ça, »_ dit Orion encore une fois, son cœur battait si fort et si vite qu'il le sentait interférer avec son discours, _« C'est juste là. »_

Debout devant la porte, Orion leur jeta un coup d'œil. Ils avaient leurs baguettes sorties, leurs visages transformés étaient ombrés par leurs capuches, et ils avaient l'air sérieux, anxieux mais déterminés.

_« Si nous rencontrons les Deatheaters, »_ chuchota Orion, _« nous ne pourrons utiliser que des sorts qui ne révèleront pas que nous sommes des sorciers noirs. »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas les blesser, »_ dit Calypso en envoyant un coup d'œil à Orion.

_« Ils nous blesseront ! »_ Interrompit Lezander. _« Nous devons pouvoir nous défendre. »_

Orion hocha la tête à ce que dit Lezander, _« S'ils se battent contre nous, alors nous allons modérer l'utilisation des sorts noirs. J'utiliserai des sorts de magie noire légers qu'Harry Potter ou n'importe quel sorcier pourrait avoir appris et maîtrisé en lisant un livre. »_

_« Et si ca chauffe ? »_ Insista Lezander.

Orion soupira. _« Vous deux vous utiliserez les sorts que vous voulez et vous vous échappez avec le portoloin. »_

_« Et quels sorts tu vas utiliser ? »_ dit Calypso. Puis il ajouta d'une voix suppliante, _« Ne leur fais pas de mal, mon père est avec eux. »_

_« Il va devoir leurs faire du mal s'ils commencent à lui en faire ! »_ Gronda Lezander.

_« Je déciderai quoi faire si ça arrive, »_ dit Orion. Il regarda Calypso et ajouta rapidement, _« N'aie crainte, je me défendrai sans blesser ton père ou Lucius. J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas là. »_

Calypso soupira et hocha la tête.

Orion attrapa abruptement Lezander et l'embrassa avec profondeur. Il s'éloigna en cherchant l'air et verrouilla leurs yeux et chuchota, _« Si les choses s'enveniment, utilise le portoloin pour partir et tu la prends avec toi. J'utiliserai ton collier, mais ne m'attendez pas. Promets-le-moi. »_

Lezander hocha la tête silencieusement, donnant à Orion une dernière petite caresse sur la joue.

Orion se retourna et regarda la porte, agrippa sa baguette de Phoenix et poussa la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit.

C'était bon, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit : aussi grande qu'une église et pleines d'étagères couvertes de poussière et d'orbes en verre. Elles brillaient dans la lumière des bougies qui étaient entreposées sur les étagères à intervalles réguliers.

Orion s'avança et s'aventura entre deux rangées d'étagère dans une aile sombre. Il ne pouvait rien entendre ni voir le moindre petit mouvement.

_« Cherchez la rangée quatre-vingt dix-sept, »_ chuchota-t-il.

Orion leva les yeux sur la fin de la rangée la plus proche. Au dessous de la branche de bougies aux flammes bleues brillait le nombre cinquante trois.

_« Nous devons aller à droite, je pense, »_ chuchota Calypso en avançant sur la prochaine rangée, _« Oui… c'est le cinquante quatre… »_

_« Préparez vos baguettes, »_ dit Orion calmement.

Ils avancèrent, jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux alors qu'ils continuaient le long des étagères qui terminaient si loin qu'on en voyait pas la fin. De petites étiquettes jaunes étaient collées en dessous de chaque orbe sur les étagères. Certains orbes avaient un liquide bizarre et brillant, d'autres étaient sombres.

Ils passèrent la rangée quatre-vingt quatre… quatre-vingt cinq… Orion écoutait le moindre de ses mouvements, le moindre battement de cœur, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, sa magie noire tourbillonnait d'anticipation, comme si elle savait qu'elle aurait la possibilité d'être utilisée.

_« Quatre-vingt dix-sept ! »_ chuchota Lezander.

Ils se tinrent devant la fin de la rangée, baissant le regard sur l'allée juste à côté. Il n'y avait personne.

_« Juste comme nous l'avions soupçonné c'était une vision fabriquée, »_ chuchota Orion avec soulagement. _« Okay, restez en alerte et suivez-moi. »_

Il commença à reprendre le même chemin qu'il avait suivi dans son rêve. Orion les mena entre tous les orbes de verre, dont certaines brillaient sur leur passage…

Ils atteignirent la fin de la rangée et émergèrent dans un petit endroit éclairé par la lueur des bougies. Tout n'était qu'écho.

Orion leva les yeux sur toutes ces étagères remplies d'orbes.

_« Commencez à vérifier les étiquettes, »_ dit Orion calmement en commençant à faire cela lui-même.

Calypso et Lezander obéirent rapidement, bougeant autour d'Orion, vérifiant avec attention les étiquettes jaunes.

Les minutes semblaient se succéder indéfiniment, et Orion alla vérifier une autre rangée avec impatience, laissant Calypso et Lezander derrière lui. Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement étiquettes après étiquettes, son cœur battant fortement et de la sueur froide coulant sur son front, et ses doigts étaient fermement agrippés à sa baguette.

_« Firebreath, ici ! »_ dit Calypso d'une voix excitée.

Orion leva sa tête et retourna rapidement où se tenaient Calypso et Lezander, un petit peu plus bas que la rangée quatre-vingt dix-sept.

Ils regardaient un orbe de verre plein de poussière sur les étagères.

_« Regarde l'étiquette, »_ dit Lezander le souffle court, en pointant du doigt une petite boule de verre qui brillait de l'intérieur, bien qu'elle était très poussiéreuse et ne semblait pas avoir été touchée depuis plusieurs années.

Orion s'avança. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Lezander, il devait lever la tête pour lire l'étiquette jaunâtre fixée sur l'étagère de droite juste en dessous de la boule de verre. Une écriture était présente comme une araignée, il y avait la date qui ramenait environ à seize ans et en dessous :

S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D

Le Seigneur Noir et (?) Harry Potter

Orion hoqueta en la regardant, regardant les initiales des noms. Il avait eu raison. Trelawney avait dit la prophétie à Dumbledore.

Il lança rapidement plusieurs sorts – que Roman lui avait appris – pour détecter des sorts de protections ou des malédictions. Il n'en détecta qu'un seul, qui devait être celui qui empêchait toute personne de la prendre à part les personnes concernées.

Orion ravala son souffle, et referma ses doigts autour de l'orbe. Il s'attendait à ce il soit froid, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il avait été au soleil pendant des heures, comme si la lueur à l'intérieur le réchauffait.

Il prit la boule dans sa main et la regarda.

Rien ne se passa.

Calypso et Lezander s'approchèrent d'Orion, regardant l'orbe alors qu'il la nettoyait.

Et là, venant de derrière eux, une voix grogna.

_« Très bien, Potter. Maintenant retourne-toi gentiment et lentement, et donne-moi cela. »_

Les trois se retournèrent en un seul mouvement, leurs baguettes pointées.

Des formes noires émergèrent de l'air tout autour d'eux, bloquant leur chemin de gauche ou droite des yeux étaient visibles sous les capuches, une douzaine de baguettes illuminées étaient pointées directement sur leurs cœurs. Orion sentit Calypso se tendre près de lui.

_« A moi, Potter, » _gronda Lucius en tendant sa main, la paume vers le haut, en plissant des yeux pour regarder le visage sous glamour d'Orion, caché par l'ombre de sa capuche.

Orion se redressa et dit en changeant sa voix, _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Plusieurs Deatheaters rirent une voix de femme sévère venant du milieu du groupe et sur la gauche d'Orion ricana, _« Le Lord Noir a dit que tu étais niais, petit bébé Potter, mais là c'est trop ! Qui penses-tu que nous sommes ? »_

_« Ses partisans, alors, »_ rétorqua Orion d'un ton tranchant, _« Et bien, j'ai un marché avec lui. Je suis celui qui doit lui donner cela et… »_

_« Un marché avec le Lord Noir ! »_ S'écria furieusement Bella. _« Tu penses qu'il ferait un marché avec un sale petit garçon des rues et sang-mêlé tel que toi ? »_

_« Donne-moi cet orbe, Potter, »_ dit Lucius doucement. _« Nous le donnerons au Lord Noir. Et tu pourras discuter de choses avec lui. »_

Orion ricana et serra l'orbe contre son corps. _« Je… et pas vous… vais le lui donner. Et après seulement je discuterai de choses avec lui, comme vous le dites. Où est Voldemort de toute façon ? Est-ce qu'il va faire une apparition ? »_

Plusieurs Deatheaters sifflèrent lourdement.

_« Tu oses dire son nom ? »_ Chuchota Bellatrix.

_« Ouais, »_ dit Orion, _« Je n'ai pas de problèmes pour dire Vol… »_

_« Ferme cette grande bouche ! »_ S'écria Bellatrix. _« Tu oses dire son nom de tes lèvres pécheresses, tu oses ternir son nom de ta langue de sang-mêlé, tu oses… »_

Elle et des deatheaters s'étaient rapprochés et ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Orion et des autres.

Orion sentit Lezander remuer à côté de lui et il murmura, _« Ne fais rien. »_

Bella laissa éclater un rire rauque.

_« Vous l'avez entendu ? Vous l'avez entendu ? Donner des instructions à l'autre garçon comme s'il pensait à nous combattre ! »_

Les deatheaters rirent, bien que Bella était la plus bruyante.

_« Donne-moi la prophétie, Potter, ou nous commencerons à utiliser nos baguettes, »_ dit Lucius sévèrement, _« Personne n'a besoin d'être blessé si tu obéis. »_

_« Ouais, vous avez raison ! »_ dit Orion avec un rire mauvais. _« Je vous donne cette… prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous nous laisserez juste rentrer à la maison, hein ! »_

A peine les mots eurent quitté sa bouche que Bellatrix s'écria, _« Accio Proph… »_

Orion cria, _« Protego ! »_ avant qu'elle n'ait fini son sort, et bien que la sphère de verre glissait de ses doigts, il réussit à la récupérer.

_« Oh, il sait comment jouer, le petit bébé Potter, »_ dit Bellatrix, ses yeux fous se concentrant sur Potter. _« Très bien, alors… »_

_« JE T'AI DIT, NON ! »_ Rugit Lucius à Bella. _« Si tu l'exploses… ! »_

Bella fit un pas en avant, s'éloignant de ses compagnons et baissa sa capuche.

_« Tu as besoin de plus de persuasion ? »_ dit-elle, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. _« Très bien… prends la fille, »_ dit-elle au Deatheater près d'elle. _« Laissons Potter apprécier la torture de la petite fils. Je vais le faire. »_

Orion et Lezander se rapprochèrent instantanément de Calypso, qui avait été approchée par un Deatheater qu'Orion reconnut comme étant Romulus Rosier. Mais Calypso ne se trahit pas. Sur les nerfs, elle se tenait entre Orion et Lezander, la baguette levée et son visage caché par le glamour fixait le visage masqué de son père.

_« Vous ne toucherez aucun d'entre nous, »_ siffla Orion à Bella. _« Ou je vais détruire cet orbe. Je ne pense pas que votre Lord en sera très content si vous revenez sans, si ? »_

Elle ne bougea pas elle ne fit que le regarder, le bout de sa langue humidifiant sa fine bouche.

_« Donc, »_ dit Orion alors que son esprit réfléchissait à un moyen de les sortir de là, avec la prophétie intacte dans ses mains, et sans révéler qu'ils étaient, _« de quel genre de prophétie nous parlons ? »_

_« Quel genre de prophétie ? »_ répéta Bellatrix, le sourire s'effaçant de son visage. _« Tu plaisantes, Harry Potter ? »_

_« Non, je ne rigole pas, »_ dit Orion passant de deatheater en deatheater, cherchant un point faible dans leur formation, qui leur permettrait de s'échapper. _« Pourquoi Voldemort la veut ? »_

_« Ne prononce pas son nom ! »_ s'écria Bella avant de lui lancer un sort.

Un jet de lumière rouge sortit de la baguette de Bellatrix mais Lucius le détourna rapidement son sort causa la chute d'une étagère à quelques mètres sur la gauche d'Orion et plusieurs orbes de verre se brisèrent.

Deux figures, blanches perle comme des fantômes, fluide comme de la fumée, s'élevèrent des fragments de verres au sol et commencèrent à parler leurs voix faisant écho à l'autre, faisant que seules quelques phrases se firent entendre entre les cris de Lucius et Bellatrix.

_« __… au solstice viendra un nouveau…_ » dit la figure d'un vieil homme avec une barbe.

_« N'ATTAQUE PAS ! NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE LA PROPHETIE ! »_ Rugit Lucius.

_« Il a osé… il ose… »_ hurla Bellatrix avec incohérence, _« il se tient là… saleté de sang-mêlé… »_

Orion utilisa leur distraction pour chuchoter à Lezander et Calypso, _« Explosez les étagères et courrez. »_

_« ATTENDS JUSQU'A CE QUE NOUS AYONS LA PROPHETIE ! »_ Ragea Lucius.

_« __… et personne ne poursuivra…__ »_ dit la figure d'une jeune femme.

Alors que les deux formes qui s'étaient élevées des bris de verre et se fondaient dans les airs, les trois crièrent, _« REDUCTO ! »_

Trois puissants sorts volèrent dans trois directions différentes et les étagères opposées à eux explosèrent alors qu'elles touchaient le pilier principal. Un centaine de boule éclatèrent et des formes fantomatiques apparurent de partout, leurs voix faisant échos.

Orion attrapa Calypso par les robes et la poussa devant alors qu'ils commençaient à sprinter dans le couloir, les étagères tenaient de façon précaire et plus de boules tombaient.

Il lança un sort de protection sur eux, alors que des débris étaient sur le point de les atteindre. Un Deatheater plongea à travers la poussière de nuage et Orion lança rapidement un Incarcerous sur lui.

Tout le monde criait, il y avait des cris de douleur, et des bruits de cassure tonitruants.

Orion trouva un chemin libre devant lui et vit Lezander prendre Calypso dans ses bras et le rattraper alors qu'ils couraient tous les deux d'une vitesse incomparable le long du couloir.

Ils étaient à la fin de la rangée quatre-vingt dix-sept Orion tourna à droite, suivit par Lezander avec Calypso dans ses bras elle lançait sort après sort, par-dessus l'épaule de Lezander, aux deatheaters qui courraient après eux, loin derrière.

Droit devant se tenait la porte qu'il avaient prise Orion pouvait voir l'éclat de la lumière de la cloche de verre il tenait fermement la prophétie dans sa main, et attendit une seconde que Lezander se rue à travers la porte avant la fermer derrière eux.

_« Colloportus ! »_ cria Orion et la porte se scella avec un bruit bizarre.

_« Je veux que vous partiez, maintenant ! »_ dit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Utilisez le portoloin pour mon Manoir, maintenant ! »_

_« Non ! »_ Cingla Calypso. _« Si tu restes, nous aussi, pour t'aider ! »_

_« Nous restons à tes cotés, Meu Dragoste, »_ dit Lezander calmement.

Orion attrapa Lezander par le col et dit frénétiquement, _« Tu as promis, Lez ! »_

_« Je ne partirai pas sans toi, »_ dit Lezander doucement en attrapant le visage d'Orion en coupe.

_« Tu le dois ! »_ dit Orion désespéré. _« J'ai besoin de rester un petit peu plus longtemps pour confronter Voldemort en tant qu'Harry Potter, pour lui parler. Il n'y a pas besoin que tu restes avec moi ! »_

_« Nous restons, »_ réitéra Lezander avec une détermination sévère.

_« Putain ! »_ s'écria Orion en relâchant Lezander et en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _« Très bien, alors nous partons tous ! Sors le portoloin, Scaly ! »_

En un instant, Calypso prit le portoloin. Orion rangea rapidement la prophétie, et ils attrapèrent tous le portoloin en même temps alors qu'Orion disait le code d'activation : _'Manoir des Black'._

Orion cligna des yeux lorsque rien ne se passa.

_« Barrières de protection ! »_ hoqueta Calypso. _« Celles du Ministère ! »_

Orion sortit avec frénésie le collier de Lezander. Il attrapa Calypso et Lezander contre lui et chuchota son prénom.

Rien ne se passa, personne ne bougea.

_« Putain ! »_ Cria Orion en les relâchant. _« Je n'y crois pas ! »_

_« Les barrières de protection sont trop puissantes, »_ dit Calypso d'une voix tremblante.

Orion se tourna vers eux et dit frénétiquement, _« Mais le portoloin de Lezander marche même dans le manoir de Voldemort ! »_

_« Le Ministère doit avoir des barrières de protections très anciennes et très puissantes, »_ répondit Calypso. _« Cela fait des centenaires que les sorciers ajoutent des barrières de protection. »_

Orion souffla fortement et se força au calme. Il frotta férocement son front. Il fronça ses sourcils en se souvenant des cours extrascolaires de Roman. Les barrières de protection du Ministère étaient anciennes, avaient des centaines d'année… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Roman l'avait préparé à une situation comme celle là ! Il connaissait la théorie ! Il avait écrit un essai en plus dessus. Des sorts complexes combinés à de très puissants sorciers, étaient requis pour briser de telles protections. Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps, et une profonde concentration, il pouvait essayer. Peut-être qu'il pouvait le faire, avec sa magie noire… Sa magie noire était devenue incroyablement plus puissante cette année…

_« Ecoutez ! »_ Chuchota Calypso alarmée.

Des bruits de pas faisaient écho derrière la porte. Ils entendirent Lucius rugir, _« Dégage Nott, laisse-le, j'ai dit… ses blessures ne seront rien à côté de ce que Lord Noir nous prépare si nous perdons la prophétie. Jugson, viens ici, nous devons nous organiser ! Nous allons nous séparer en groupe de deux et chercher, et n'oubliez pas, soyez gentils avec Potter jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la prophétie, vous pouvez tuer les autres si nécessaire. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, vous prenez la gauche Crabbe, Rabastan, la droite Jugson, Dolohov, la porte devant, Macnair et Avery, par là Rookwood là-bas Mulciber et Romulus vous venez avec moi ! »_

_« Que faisons-nous ? »_ demande Calypso à Orion avec une expression de panique pure sur le visage.

_« Je peux essayer… les protections… »_ radota Orion, _« mais j'ai besoin de temps… de concentration… »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans cette pièce, »_ dit Lezander rapidement. _« Ils vont nous trouver ! »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion en clarifiant ses pensées. _« Nous devons trouver une pièce dans laquelle je peux travailler et me concentrer. Allons-y ! »_

_« Travailler sur quoi… ? »_ commença à dire Calypso, mais Lezander la porta rapidement une fois encore, et ils coururent à vitesse maximale et quittèrent la pièce.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le hall noir. Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand Orion les vit à travers une porte ouverte, deux Deatheaters courraient vers eux. Se précipitant vers le gauche, ils entrèrent dans un petit bureau sombre et fermèrent la porte.

_« Collo… »_ commença Calypso mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminé le sort, la porte avait volée en éclat et les deux deatheaters étaient entrés en hurlant.

Avec un cri de triomphe, ils crièrent tous les deux, _« IMPEDIMENTA ! »_

_« Rejecto Alica ! »_ hurla Orion en même temps que Lezander et Calypso criaient, _« Protego ! »_

Alors que les sorts étaient lancés sans les toucher, un des deatheaters cria, _« NOUS L'AVONS ! DANS UN BUREAU OFF… »_

_« Petrificus Totalus ! »_ Cria Orion.

Les bras et jambes du Deatheater se collèrent et il tomba en avant, visage en premier aux pieds d'Orion, aussi plat qu'une planche et incapable de bouger.

_« Stupe… »_ avait commencé à lancer Calypso à l'autre Deatheater.

Mais le deatheater, qu'Orion reconnut comme étant Dolohov, fit soudainement un mouvement de découpe avec sa baguette et ce qui sembla être une flamme violette s'élança vers la poitrine de Calypso.

_« NOOOON ! »_ Cria Orion et Lezander au même moment alors que Lezander se lançait sur elle et la ramenant au sol tandis qu'Orion criait, _« Atrum escudum ! Somnus eternis ! »_

Le sort violet non verbal ricocha contre le sort de protection de magie noire, touchant le mur l'écorcha alors que Dolohov tombait au sol, profondément endormi.

_« Connard ! »_ cracha Orion furieusement en frappant vicieusement Dolohov dans les côtes. Il avait reconnu le sort noir, cela aurait pulvérisé Calypso, et seul un sort de protection de magie noire pouvait le dévier.

Lezander remit Calypso sur ses pieds alors qu'elle murmurait, _« C'était gênant… j'aurais dû le voir venir… »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas loin de la sortie, »_ dit Lezander rapidement. _« Nous sommes juste à côté de la pièce circulaire… Si nous pouvions juste y accéder et trouver la bonne porte, avant que plus de Deatheaters n'arrivent, nous pourrions quitter le Ministère. »_

_« Ok, allons-y ! »_ dit Orion.

Ils sortirent du bureau et se redirigèrent vers la porte menant au hall noir, qui semblait maintenant complètement désert. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas et entrèrent dans la pièce circulaire. La porte se ferma derrière eux et les murs commencèrent à tourner une fois encore. Quand les murs arrêtèrent de bouger, le cœur d'Orion se serra. Les nombres de Calypso s'étaient effacés. Un deatheater avait dû détecter le sort et l'annuler.

Lezander regarda autour de lui et dit, _« Quel chemin tu préco… ? »_

Soudainement, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et trois Deatheaters se dépêchèrent d'entrer menés par Bellatrix.

_« ILS SONT LA ! »_ Hurla-t-elle.

Des sorts fusèrent à travers la pièce, Lezander força son chemin jusqu'à la porte face à lui, Calypso et Orion sur ses talons.

_« Colloportus ! »_ cria Calypso, et ils entendirent trois corps s'écraser contre l'autre côté de la porte.

_« Cela importe peu ! »_ dit la voix d'un homme. _« Il y a d'autres chemins… NOUS LES AVONS, ILS SONT LA ! »_

Orion se retourna ils étaient de retour dans la pièce des cerveaux, et bien sûr, il y avait des portes tout autour du mur. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas dans le hall derrière eux alors que plus de Deatheaters courraient pour rejoindre le premier.

Les trois se séparèrent pour sceller les portes. Orion roula par-dessus une table et dans sa hâte atteignit la prochaine porte.

_« Colloportus ! »_

Il y avait des bruits de pas qui courraient le long des portes, dès fois ils pouvaient entendre un corps s'écraser contre une porte, pour qu'elle craque Calypso et Lezander enchantaient les portes opposées. Puis, alors qu'Orion atteignait le haut de la pièce, il entendit Lezander crier.

_« Collo… aaaaaaarg… »_

Orion se retourna à temps pour voir Lezander voler dans les airs cinq deatheaters surgirent dans la pièce à travers la porte que Lezander n'avait pas atteinte à temps. Le cœur d'Orion s'arrêta alors que Lezander touchait violemment un bureau, glissant sur sa surface et au sol de l'autre côté, alors qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Orion vit rouge son sang pulsait dans ses veines, sa magie noire pulsait dangereusement sous sa peau, et ses yeux verts s'assombrirent de fureur.

_« Attrapez Potter ! »_ Hurla Bellatrix, et elle courut vers lui.

Orion ne se préoccupa pas de sa baguette, il n'y pensa pas deux fois, il mit juste ses mains devant et hurla rageusement, _« CRUCIO ! »_

Dans un hurlement inhumain et témoignant d'une douleur insupportable, Bella tomba au sol alors que son corps convulsait et qu'elle salivait.

Les quatre autres deatheaters étaient sous le choc, regardant, avant de regagner leurs sens et commencer à lancer des sorts sur lui et Calypso.

Calypso cria pour son aide, alors qu'elle contrait chaque sort qui lui était envoyé, et l'esprit d'Orion lui revint. Mais il ne leva pas le Cruciatus sur Bella, il le maintenait de sa main gauche, avec un plaisir intense qui courraient dans son corps alors qu'il utilisait sa baguette avec son autre main pour lancer des boucliers de protection et des sorts défensifs.

Des sorts et des malédictions volaient dans les airs, rebondissaient contre des boucliers, ricochaient sur les murs et abruptement, un halo de lumière toucha un tube rempli de cerveaux.

La scène sembla se geler momentanément. Orion, Calypso et les deatheaters se tournèrent, malgré eux, pour regarder le tube exploser alors que des cerveaux s'échappaient du liquide vert. Pendant un moment, ils furent comme suspendus dans les airs. Puis, ils leurs tombèrent dessus.

Rapidement, Orion sauta jusqu'à Calypso et la fit rouler au sol alors qu'il lançait une bulle de protection sur eux.

Deux deatheaters hurlèrent de douleur alors que les tentacules de certains cerveaux s'enroulaient autour de leurs bras, alors que les deux autres deatheaters étaient protégés avec leurs propres protections, et lançaient des sorts pour essayer d'aider leurs camarades, alors que Bella cherchait sa respiration au sol, son corps continuant de trembler d'une intense douleur.

_« Diffindo ! »_ cria un Deatheater en essayant de couper les bras qui s'enroulaient autour de l'un de ses partenaires, le cerveau était autour de la poitrine comme un octopus.

Calypso et Orion se levèrent du sol, firent disparaitre les cerveaux en courant vers Lezander.

Orion se jeta au sol, au dessus du corps de Lezander et pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit, _« Ennervate ! »_

Avec un hoquet et un soubresaut, les yeux bleu pâles de Lezander s'ouvrirent.

_« Ca va ? »_ dit Orion doucement en caressant le visage de Lezander, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

Lezander lui sourit et dit calmement, _« Je vais bien, mauvaise chute. Aide-moi à me lever. »_

Orion hocha la tête et leva Lezander. A cet instant, les autres deatheaters commencèrent à leur lancer des sorts d'abrutissement, Bella semblait déjà avoir recouvert.

Les trois coururent sans y penser une autre fois et les deatheaters qui n'avaient pas été attaqués par les cerveaux les suivirent, balançant les tables et chaises sur leur chemin, mais sans oser lancer de sorts dangereux sur eux au cas où ils détruiraient la prophétie.

Calypso, Lezander et Orion sortirent par la seule porte encore ouverte, celle par laquelle les deatheaters eux-mêmes étaient entrés priant intérieurement pour que ce soit la sortie du Département des Mystères.

Ils coururent encore quelques mètres et soudainement, ils sentirent le sol disparaitre…

Avec un cri surpris, ils commencèrent à tomber, mais Calypso lança rapidement une bulle de protection autour d'eux, et ils continuèrent de tomber jusqu'à atterrir sur leurs dos, sans blessures.

Orion tâtonna frénétiquement sa poche et sentit, avec un soupir de soulagement que l'orbe de la prophétie ne s'était pas cassée, grâce au sort de Calypso.

Soudainement, toute la pièce fut remplie de rires de Deatheaters. Orion leva les yeux et vit les deux qui avaient été dans la salle des cerveaux, plus Bella, venant vers lui, alors que d'autres émergeaient d'autres portes, et commençaient à se diriger vers eux également.

Orion, Calypso et Lezander sautèrent sur leurs pieds, la baguette fermement tenue.

Ils reculèrent, regardant autour d'eux, essayant de garder tous les deatheaters dans leurs lignes de mire.

L'arrière des jambes d'Orion touchèrent quelque chose de solide : ils avaient atteint l'estrade où se tenait l'arche. Ils montèrent dessus.

Les deatheaters s'étaient tous arrêtés, les regardant. Quelques uns respiraient fort, d'autres saignaient, mais la plupart avaient des sourires triomphants sur le visage.

_« Potter, ta course est finie, »_ cingla Lucius en enlevant son masque, _« Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie comme un bon garçon. »_

_« Laissez-nous partir, et je vous la donnerai ! »_ dit Orion, déjà extrêmement fatigué et ne voulant rien d'autre qu'éloigner Lezander et Calypso.

Quelques deatheaters rirent.

_« Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Potter, »_ dit Lucius, son visage pâle rosit de plaisir. _« Tu vois, nous sommes dix et vous êtes trois… ou n'as-tu pas appris à compter en vivant dans les rues ? »_

_« Ne la leur donne pas, »_ grogna Lezander à ses côtés avec sa baguette magique pointée sur Lucius.

Calypso dit calmement. _« Je suis d'accord. Nous allons trouver une solution pour se sortir de cette merde. »_

Orion lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle pointait également sa baguette, même si elle lançait des coups d'œil à son père, avec un visage pâle et anxieux.

Bellatrix s'approcha d'eux et cingla en levant le regard sur Orion, _« Potter, soit tu nous donnes la prophétie, soit tu regardes tes petits copains mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! »_

La main d'Orion bougea dans sa poche, là où était la prophétie, quand soudainement, il sentit un tiraillement sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il entendit Calypso et Lezander hoqueter à ses côtés, sentant également leurs glamours disparaitre.

En un instant, ce fut le chaos, lorsqu'au-dessus d'eux, deux autres portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et douze nouvelles personnes sprintèrent dans la pièce. Alastor Moody une sorcière avec des cheveux rose, qu'Orion reconnut comme étant Nymphadora Tonks, selon la description de Sirius Kingsley, le chef du Département des Aurors et neuf autre qu'Orion ne reconnut pas.

Alors que les deatheaters se battaient férocement avec les nouveaux venus, et sans se poser la question de savoir comment les aurors auraient pu découvrir tout cela, Orion poussa Calypso et Lezander au sol, alors que des sorts volaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

_« Nos visages, »_ chuchota Calypso frénétiquement alors qu'ils se protégeaient les uns les autres.

Orion vit que le vrai visage de Calypso et Lezander étaient déjà facile à distinguer, et il avala fortement avant de dire, _« Est-ce que ma… ? Est-ce que je ressemble à moi-même ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Lezander calmement en le regardant, _« Mettons nos capuches sur nos têtes, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. »_

Ils firent cela immédiatement et Calypso chuchota désespérée, _« Comment allons-nous partir d'ici sans que l'Ordre ou les Deatheaters ne nous arrêtent ou voient nos visages ? »_

_« On s'en fout ! »_ s'exclama Orion. _« Je peux utiliser ma magie noire pour… »_

_« Non ! »_ dit Calypso instantanément. _« Ils saurons immédiatement qui tu es ! L'Ordre aussi ! Penses-y, ils s'attendent à Harry Potter, et genre là tu vas apparaitre et… »_

_« MON SEIGNEUR ! »_ hurla la voix extatique de Bellatrix.

Le visage d'Orion fut directement drainé de toute couleur, et son cœur commença à battre furieusement, alors qu'il tournait sa tête cachée par la capuche et vit Voldemort, avec son intense aura noire qui pulsait et était enroulée autour de lui, il se tenait dans un encadrement de porte au dessus d'eux et inspectait la scène de ses yeux carmin avec un sourire confiant sur son magnifique visage.

Orion sentit une décharge électrique dans tout son corps.

Calypso agrippa fermement le bras d'Orion et chuchota avec urgence, _« Nous devons rejoindre les Deatheaters dans la bataille. C'est la seule façon d'expliquer notre présence ici. Nous dirons que nous avons entendu mon père planifier cette mission, que je te l'ai dit à toi et Lezander et que nous avons décidé d'aider. »_

_« Personne ne va y croire ! »_ s'écria Orion. _« Et où est Harry Potter maintenant ? Il a juste disparu comme ça ? »_

_« C'est la seule façon ! »_ cingla Calypso. _« On s'en fiche s'ils ne nous croient pas maintenant. Ils seront trop choqués de nous voir ici, et ils ne peuvent pas exactement nous interroger au milieu de la bataille, si ? Nous penserons à une excuse plus plausible plus tard. Et Harry Potter pourrait juste, et bien… s'être enfui dans le chaos. »_

Lezander regarda rapidement la bataille qui se déroulait. Puis il les regarda et dit calmement, _« Elle a raison. Frayons-nous un chemin et mélangeons-nous aux Deatheaters, puis nous enlèverons nos capuches, comme si nous venions d'arriver et nous commencerons à nous battre contre l'Ordre. Nos robes sont noires, juste comme celles des Deatheaters, donc nous pourrons facilement nous mélanger. Et maintenant, tout le monde est trop occupé à se battre contre l'autre camp, ils ne le remarqueront pas. »_

Orion frotta son front. _« Très bien, faisons cela si tu… »_

_« DUMBLEDORE ! »_ Siffla une voix furieuse.

Les trois tournèrent leurs têtes et vit Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur Dumbledore, qui se dépêchait d'arriver, sa baguette également pointée, et une expression féroce sur le visage, semblant plus puissant que jamais, alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil chercheurs.

_« Faisons ce que vous avez dit, »_ dit Orion avec détermination.

Des sorts intenses et puissants pleuvaient maintenant, alors que Voldemort et Dumbledore commençaient à se battre l'un contre l'autre, alors que les Deatheaters et les membres de l'Ordre continuaient de se battre, laissant un grand espace au milieu de la pièce, où Voldemort et Dumbledore se battaient.

Ils se frayèrent facilement un chemin.

Calypso alla directement vers son père, qui se battait férocement contre Alastor Moody, Orion la vit baisser sa capuche alors qu'elle courait.

Orion la perdit rapidement de vue alors qu'il évitait un sort rouge, le séparant de Lezander qui commençait à se battre contre un membre de l'Ordre qui l'avait attaqué. Orion commença à lancer des sorts à droite et à gauche, et ses yeux virent Lucius et Rodolphus, se battant dos à dos contre quatre sorciers qui les avaient encerclés.

Il courut rapidement vers eux, et baissa sa capuche et commença à les aider.

_« Negralis, mortalita ! »_ cria Orion et une intense lumière noire sortit de sa baguette touchant l'un des quatre sorciers qui ouvrit un espace dans leur cercle.

Orion rejoignit le côté de Lucius en lançant un bouclier contre un sort qui arrivait.

_« Orion ! »_ Dit Lucius surpris alors qu'il continuait à lancer des sorts. _« Que fais-tu ici ?... Crucio ! »_

_« J'aide, »_ répondit rapidement Orion et il cria, _« Flagellum dollum ! »_

Lucius plissa des yeux mais continua à combattre un autre membre de l'Ordre qui était venu les combattre.

_« Faisons voir ces sorts que je t'ai appris ! »_ dit Rodolphus à Orion avec un sourire narquois avant d'envoyer un sort vraiment mauvais au nouveau venu.

_« Cruor ferventa ! »_ rugit Orion alors que ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement Lezander et Calypso pendant que Lucius, Rodolphus et lui se protégeaient les uns les autres.

_« Tempestas ignis ! »_ cria Orion en se tournant et il se mit de nouveau à côté de Lucius. Alors qu'une petite tempête de flammes se dirigeait vers l'un des sorciers, Orion l'annula avec un Incarcerus et chercha son souffla puis rugit contre les deux sorciers qui se battaient férocement contre Rodolphus, _« Poena lacer ! »_

_« Où est Potter ? »_ gronda un voix familière près d'eux.

Orion tourna sa tête sur le côté et vit qu'ils avaient bougé près de l'endroit où Voldemort et Dumbledore se battaient, près de l'arche.

_« L'as-tu perdu, Tom ? »_ dit Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillants alors que leurs baguettes étaient l'une contre l'autre, les robes étaient écorchées, déchirées, c'étaient les seules preuves de leur duel brutal dans lequel ils étaient engagés. Leurs pouvoirs étaient trop proches pour permettre à l'un ou l'autre de se défaire.

Voldemort gronda, _« C'est toi qui l'a perdu, vieux fou. Tu ne l'as jamais trouvé, si ? Ton petit Sauveur a échappé à tes griffes. Qui va gagner la bataille pour toi cette fois ? »_

Les yeux de Dumbledore se fixèrent sur Orion et dit plaisamment, _« Ah, Monsieur Black. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, même si les circonstances sont inattendues. »_

Voldemort tourna légèrement sa tête et ses yeux se plissèrent sur Orion et il siffla, _« Que fais-tu ici, garçon ? »_

_« Question intéressante, »_ dit Dumbledore ses yeux brillants fixés sur ceux d'Orion.

Orion se tendit, son cœur battait si fort. Mais soudainement, au dessus des épaules de Dumbledore, il vit Lezander. Il se battait férocement contre Kingsley et un autre sorcier. Lezander avait plusieurs blessures sur le corps, semblait épuisé, et Kingsley et l'autre sorcier gagnaient du terrain.

Sans y penser, et seul Lezander à l'esprit, Orion passa à côté de Voldemort et Dumbledore, sauta sur l'estrade pour atterrir aux côtés de Lezander.

_« Protego maxima ! »_ cria Orion face au sort de Kingsley.

Lezander lui lança un sourire avant de rugir, _« Sever corpus ! »_

Kingsley sauta sur le côté pour éviter le sort, et hurla sur Lezander, _« Contracto mentis ! »_

Orion sauta immédiatement devant Lezander et hurla furieusement, _« Atrum escudum ! »_

Alors que le sort rebondissait, Orion vit du coin de l'œil, un lumière verte sombre voler vers lui et qui venait de l'autre sorcier.

_« NOOOOON ! »_ Hurla Lezander en se jetant sur Orion.

La baguette d'Orion glissa de sa main alors qu'il touchait durement le sol. Etendu sur le dos, comme si tout cela se passait au ralenti, il vit la lumière toucher Lezander à la poitrine, ses yeux bleu pâles s'écarquillant, et son corps s'arcbouta gracieusement alors qu'il tombait en arrière, vers le voile.

_« NOOOOOOON ! »_ Cria Orion désespérément, alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds, son sang coursant dans ses veines et dans son corps, alors qu'il se jetait en avant, la main tendue, son esprit perdant toute raison, son cœur se serrant d'une peur panique et sa magie grondant furieusement et sauvagement en lui…

Alors que Lezander traversait le Voile, les doigts d'Orion attrapèrent la main de Lezander et il commença à plonger avec lui, un froid extrême traversa sa main alors qu'il commençait également à traverser le voile…

Abruptement, il fut tiré en arrière par des bras forts qui s'étaient enroulés autour de sa poitrine et de sa taille.

Le bras entier d'Orion avait traversé le voile, et attrapait toujours la main de Lezander de l'autre côté.

_« LACHEZ-MOI ! »_ hurla Orion hystérique alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de qui que ce soit le retenait. Il sentait Lezander glisser de l'autre côté du Voile, quelque chose s'échappant du corps de Lezander alors qu'un froid insupportable pétrifiait son bras.

_« ORION, ARRÊTE CA MAINTENANT ! »_ rugit Voldemort furieusement en raffermissant sa prise. _« C'est la mort là-bas, ton ami est déjà mort ! »_

_« NON ! IL NE L'EST PAS ! »_ Hurla Orion comme fou et désespéré, alors que de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il repoussait Voldemort de son autre bras. _« JE LE RESSENS ! IL EST LA ! JE PEUX LE RAMENER ! JE LE RAMENERAI ! »_

_« PERSONNE NE REVIENT DE LA ! SI TU LE TRAVERSES, TU MOURRAS AUSSI ! »_ hurla Voldemort en tirant violemment Orion en faisant ressortir son bras droit du voile.

_« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, TOM ! LAISSE MOI ! »_ Criait Orion hystérique, un sanglot lui soulevant le cœur et sautant en avant vers le Voile et laissant son bras plonger plus loin. _« LEZANDER NE MOURRA PAS ! JE NE LE PERMETTRAI PAS ! __PERSONNE D'AUTRE QUE J'AIME NE MOURRA A CAUSE DE MOI ! »_

Orion perdit toute raison en sentant l'essence de Lezander glisser, comme si une main froide séparait l'âme de Lezander de son corps.

Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, sa magie noire explosa en lui, le remplit complètement et si violemment, qu'il commença à trembler et à convulser, n'ayant jamais ressenti quelque chose de si puissant et intense… mais cela l'enflamma, le poussant plus loin, lui donnant une énergie incompréhensible.

Sans y penser une seconde fois, Orion la relâcha, il relâcha tout ce qu'il avait en lui et sentit Voldemort trébucher en arrière alors que des vagues de magie noire sortaient de son corps…

Orion concentra tout son esprit, tout son cœur et sa puissance pour attraper l'âme de Lezander. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pouvait ressentir l'essence de Lezander et il l'attrapa, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se séparer complètement du corps de Lezander. Orion entoura sa propre magie noire autour de l'âme de Lezander comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un, et dirigea sa magie sans savoir comment, mais le faisant avec instinct.

Orion pencha sa tête en arrière et un cri d'une douleur insupportable déchira sa gorge, alors qu'il sentait une main griffée attraper brutalement l'âme de Lezander de l'autre côté, et attaquant sa magie en même temps.

Avec une détermination féroce, Orion lutta en retour, poussant toute sa magie contre cette main, voulant la déchirer sauvagement, pour lui faire ressentir toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, se battant pour la vie de son compagnon, de son amour.

Après avoir lancé un sort de fourchelang autour de lui pour se protéger de la magie noire pure et sauvage d'Orion qui consumait tout autour d'elle, Voldemort entoura Orion par derrière, le tirant agressivement loin du Voile et d'un mort certaine.

Mais le jeune sorcier ne bougea pas. Voldemort baissa les yeux sur lui et vit que les yeux d'Orion étaient totalement noirs des orbes obsidiennes, où se tenait un puits sans fond d'une puissance infinie, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de conscience derrière.

Seule la magie rugissant d'Orion pouvait être entendue dans la pièce, et Voldemort vit tous les sorciers et sorcières plaqués contre les murs… ses deatheaters inclus… cherchant frénétiquement un moyen de s'échapper alors que la magie furieuse d'Orion allait vers eux, bloquant tous les chemins. Il grogna quand il vit Dumbledore regarder Orion intensément, le vieil homme était également protégé par un sort de protection alors que la vague de ténèbres s'écrasait tout contre.

Voldemort attrapa Orion plus fortement. Il tira la tête du garçon en avant et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Orion, il força son esprit à travers et il hurla furieusement, _« ORION ! ARRÊTE CELA A L'INSTANT ! CONTROLE TA MAGIE ! TU VAS TUER MES PARTISANS ! TU VAS NOUS DETRUIRE ! »_

La voix de Voldemort entra abruptement son esprit, et Orion hurla furieusement et comme fou d'une voix forte, _« SI LEZANDER MEURT, TOUT LE MONDE MEURT ! __TU ENTENDS ! TOUT LE MONDE ! __JE ME FICHE DE TOUT SAUF LUI ! SI MON COMPAGNON MEURT, VOUS MOURREZ TOUS AVEC LUI ‼! »_

Voldemort se figea à ces mots, avant d'attraper fermement le visage d'Orion, poussant son esprit dans les yeux d'Orion une fois encore, sur le point de demander un explication, mais il fut brutalement repoussé de l'esprit d'Orion.

Orion ignora tout ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de lui et avec un cri inhumain et rageur, il convoqua toute sa magie et lança une attaque sauvage, dévastatrice et désespérée contre la force cruelle et puissante qui ne voulait pas laisser Lezander.

Sa gorge semblait se déchirait alors qu'il hurlait de douleur, continuant son attaque vicieuse contre l'autre force, la déchirant, désespérément, furieusement ne lui laissant pas de répit. Avec un dernier effort, il ramena l'essence de Lezander et il sentit la force lâcher prise alors qu'il la replaçait dans son corps.

Orion continua à pousser toute sa puissance, et avec un dernier souffle, il réussit à ramener le corps de Lezander d'à travers de Voile.

Orion atterrit contre Voldemort, tremblant mais tenant Lezander dans ses bras, hoquetant pour retrouver son souffle, son esprit épuisé par l'effort, son corps douloureux toute sa magie noire revint en lui par vagues.

Il s'arcbouta violemment lorsque sa magie noire s'écrasa en lui, le remplissant de nouveau et rugissant de contentement en lui.

Mais à la seconde suivante, Orion hoqueta en sentant une attraction très forte autour de lui.

En un instant, Voldemort… qui avait trébuché en arrière, en tenant Orion et le poids additionnel de Lezander…, vit Orion disparaitre de sa vue, alors que le vampire tombait au sol.

[…]

Orion s'écrasa contre un sol froid et de pierres. Il se mit immédiatement sur pieds, tendu et alarmé, ses yeux clignant quelque peu pour s'ajuster aux ténèbres de la pièce.

Il sentit quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre et ses yeux tombèrent dessus.

Orion recula choqué, et hoqueta, _« VOUS ! »_

* * *

_Voilà !  
_

_Désolée s'il reste des fautes et incohérences, mon oeil va beaucoup mieux, mes examens se sont bien passés aussi :D  
_

_Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews ces trois derniers chapitres, mais sachez que je lis chacun de vos mots qui me revivre l'histoire avec vous (sans compter la traduction)  
_

_ www . facebook groups / 218744081567100 /_

_C'est le lien du groupe. N'hésitez pas à y venir, les personnes sont au courant de tout avant, y compris les dates de parution et nouveautés à venir ^.^  
_

_BISOUXXX  
_


	38. NDLT en cas de purge

Hello

Merci de prendre en compte le fait que **si la purge m'atteint** seul le lien facebook (agira comme un Stories Alert) vous permettra de **rester informés** quant aux publications puisque j'ai déjà bougé toutes mes fics sans exception sur un site personnel dont je distribuerai l'adresse au besoin à toutes les personnes qui auront fait une présence sur toutes les fics. _(cela comprend Ariane Malfoy Shinigami (parce que certaines fics sont en reprises doucement) et ce compte là)_

En effet, je ne compte plus publier mes fics sur des **sites alternatifs** pour ne plus me confronter aux problèmes de rating de ci de ça.

Tant que fanfiction ne me supprimera pas mes fics, ça restera publié là. Dès lors qu'une de mes fics sera supprimée (si cela arrive réellement) alors je quitterai le site pour publier sur mon site à moi.

Merci de ne pas répondre à cette review ici mais de vous reporter au chapitre précédent en cas de questions.

Bisoux

Callisto.

facebook

groups / 218744081567100 /

3w point facebook point com slash groups slash 218744081567100


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : Révélé**

**.  
**

Un vieil homme était couché sur un lit d'appoint contre le mur. Il était émacié, les os de son visage ressortaient fortement sur sa peau jaunâtre, un visage qui avait dû être magnifique dans le passé. Les mains posées sur la vieille couverture auraient pu appartenir à un squelette. Ses yeux noisette semblaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites mais il y avait encore de la vie en eux. Des cheveux blonds ondulés, avec de petites mèches grises et blanches étaient collées crasseusement contre son front.

_« Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici, »_ dit Orion frénétiquement en regardant la pièce.

C'était vraiment très petit, sale et sombre. Orion frissonna alors que ça lui rappelait la cellule d'Azkaban dans laquelle ils avaient enfermé son père.

Le vieil homme se leva de son lit et inspecta Orion. Puis il dit avec un léger accent allemand, _« Es-tu venu me tuer ? »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent. Le vieil homme semblait complètement serein, comme s'il s'y attendait, et peut-être l'accueillait.

_« Non ! »_ dit Orion. _« Pourquoi le ferai-je ? __Mais pourquoi suis-je là ? Où sommes-nous ? »_

_« Dans la plus haute tour de Nurmengard, bien entendu, »_ dit le vieux sorcier.

_« La prison que vous avez construit pour vos ennemis politiques, »_ chuchota Orion. Il le regarda intensément. _« Je me souviens maintenant, ils vous y ont jeté en 1945, après que Dumbledore vous ait battu. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec vous, Grindelwald ? »_ Puis il ajouta désespérément, _« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Comment puis-je revenir ? »_

Grindelwald arqua un sourcil blanc. _« Je suppose que quelqu'un t'a donné un portoloin et qu'il vient juste de s'activer. »_

Orion hoqueta et sortit immédiatement le pendentif d'onyx autour de son cou.

_« Comme c'est mignon, »_ dit Grindelwald avec un ricanement. _« Une relique de la mort en pendentif. »_

_« Vous pouvez voir à travers le glamour ? »_ se demanda Orion.

_« Oh oui, »_ dit Grindelwald joyeusement. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage d'Orion et instantanément, il fit courir un doigt sale sur la cicatrice invisible d'Orion. _« Intéressant… très __intéressant… »_

Orion recula alarmé et hoqueta, _« Vous voyez à travers le glamour de sang ? Comment ? »_

_« Tranquille, garçon, »_ dit Grindelwald d'une voix plaisante. _« Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le voir à part moi, et quelques personnes qui ont du sang de créatures dans leurs veines. Je peux la voir, parce que je suis simplement le plus puissant sorcier au monde. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, si j'ose dire. »_

Les yeux du vieux sorcier inspectèrent intensément la cicatrice d'Orion et il gloussa amusé, _« Oh, ils ne vont pas du tout aimer ça… »_

_« Ils ? »_ dit Orion. _« Qui sont-ils ? »_

Grindelwald arqua un sourcil et se moqua, _« Les esprit omniscients de Sturm et Drang bien entendu. Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne t'ont pas encore approché ? »_

L'esprit d'Orion était rempli de pensées. Il avait appris quelques mots d'allemand à l'école, c'était inévitable puisque plusieurs étudiants étaient germanophones. Finalement, il dit calmement, _« Sturm und Drang, tempête et stress, Durmstrang… vous les connaissez ? Qui sont-ils ? »_

_« Qui penses-tu qu'ils soient ? »_ répondit Grindelwald avec un sourire narquois sur son visage décharné. _« Mère et fils, fondateurs d'un ancien institut qui s'est spécialisé dans les Arts Noirs, qui n'admettent pas les sangs de bourbe… »_

_« Morgane et Mordred, »_ chuchota Orion émerveillé. Puis il ajouta avec excitation, _« Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est hallucinant ! Mais comment peuvent-ils encore être dans ce plan d'existence ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ? »_

Grindelwald gloussa amusé. _« Vaut mieux de pas mentionner 'Merlin' devant eux, garçon, à moins que tu veuilles une longue et ennuyante diatribe contre lui. »_

_« Alors c'est vous qui allez me donner des informations, n'est-ce pas ? »_ dit Orion avec impatience. _« Morgane m'a dit que je devais vous voir… enfin, que je devais voir la personne vers qui je serai amené en portoloin. Et je ne la trouverai que lorsque le portoloin serait activé. Donc vous devez savoir quelque chose ! »_

Grindelwald lui sourit. _« Oh, je sais beaucoup de choses, mon petit successeur. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, et il dit nerveusement, _« Que voulez-vous dire, successeur ? Je ne suis pas votre successeur ! »_

_« Et bien, ils le croient certainement, »_ dit Grindelwald calmement. Puis il demanda avec impatience, _« Dis-moi, as-tu déjà trouvé les Reliques ? »_

_« Je… j'en ai trouvé deux, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« J'ai toujours besoin de la Baguette de Sureau. __Comme vous le savez, Dumbledore l'a maintenant. Mais c'est une Baguette Imbattable, non ? __Donc, je me demande comment je vais pouvoir la lui prendre. » _Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Bien qu'elle ne soit pas si imbattable si Dumbledore vous l'a prise, et si Dumbledore ne peut pas défaire Voldemort… »_

Grindelwald ricana. _« La Baguette est imbattable pour son vrai maître, bien que tu doives tout de même battre Dumbledore, ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire. Je peux facilement le dire par expérience. »_

_« Ouais, »_ dit Orion avec un profond froncement de sourcils. _« Mais que voulez-vous dire en disant que je suis votre successeur ? »_

_« Et bien, j'applique lâchement les termes du marché, »_ dit Grindelwald. Puis il ajouta amèrement, _« Après tout, j'étais une expérience ratée, non ? Ils doivent être si excités avec toi, garçon. Un Black, correct ? Je peux le dire avec tes traits… Oui, peut-être qu'ils auront finalement réussi… »_

Abruptement, il attrapa fermement les épaules d'Orion et dit férocement, _« Ne te laisse pas avoir par eux. Ils se croient omniscients et omnipotent mais ils ne le sont pas, en prenant en compte la cicatrice sur ton front. Ils ne peuvent à l'évidence pas tout contrôler ils n'ont pas pu empêcher cette cicatrice. Je ne pense même pas qu'ils sachent ce que c'est. Quelle excellente surprise pour eux, j'adorerai voir leurs visages quand ils découvriront ce que c'est réellement. Ils seront furieux que quelqu'un ait interféré dans leur dernière expérience. Je parie qu'ils espèrent que tu sois l'élu. Que tu sois finalement, celui qu'ils aient recherché à créer tous ces siècles durant. Mais ne les laisse pas te contrôler. Ils n'ont pas pu me contrôler, donc ne leur donne pas ce pouvoir sur toi. Ta destinée peut être fixée, mais si tu es l'élu, tu pourras trouver ton propre chemin, selon tes propres termes. »_

Orion eut la bouche bée et il regardait Grindelwald avec de grands yeux écarquillés et confus.

Finalement, il dit avec hésitation, _« Je… je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire, expérience ? Et que savez-vous de ma cicatrice ? Et qu'est-ce qui a fixé ma destinée ? »_ Puis il ajouta frénétiquement, _« J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour vous parler, mais je ne peux pas le faire maintenant, je dois revenir ! Je dois aider mon ami et mon compagnon ! »_

Grindelwald ricana, et dit férocement, _« Compagnon ? Quel compagnon, garçon ? Le Vindico Atrum n'a pas de compagnon, n'a pas d'égal, n'a pas d'amour son chemin est un chemin de ténèbres, de douleur et de solitude. »_ Ses yeux adoptèrent une étincelle fervente et il ajouta d'une voix zélée, _« Mais ça en vaut le coup pour le pouvoir immense, la gloire et la force de ravager le monde et le reconstruire comme il devrait l'être. »_

_« Ravager le monde ? »_ dit Orion profondément alarmé. Puis il agrippa agressivement Grindelwald, et siffla, _« Et j'ai un compagnon, sans un lien complet, mais j'ai son sang, et nous complèterons bientôt le lien. »_ Il descendit son col et montra clairement deux petites marques.

Les yeux de Grindelwald s'écarquillèrent, puis sa tête pencha en arrière en éclatant d'un rire de gorge. _« Oh, merveilleux, c'est tout simplement merveilleux ! Attends qu'ils voient ça ! Oh, ce que je donnerai pour être là ! Il y a du sang de vampire en toi aussi… je me demande ce que tu es maintenant, garçon ! »_

Orion le relâcha et il cingla, _« Content d'être la source de votre amusement. Maintenant dites-moi ce que vous vouliez dire par expériences et toute cette chose sur le Vindico Atrum. »_

Grindelwald lui sourit narquoisement. _« Combien d'heures avons-nous ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas une seule minute à perdre, encore moins des heures ! »_ dit Orion avec impatience. Il fit courir ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, et dit frénétiquement, _« Je devrai juste revenir plus tard, je dois y aller ! »_

Grindelwald ricana. _« Ce portoloin ne marche qu'une seule fois, garçon. Si tu t'en vas maintenant, tu ne pourras pas revenir. »_

_« Quoi ? » _dit Orion désespérément. _« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que le portoloin s'est activé que lorsque tu as eu un brèche majeure avec ta magie noire, »_ répondit Grindelwald calmement. Il regarda intensément Orion et ajouta, _« Peut-être que tu as gagné contre la Mort, hmmm ? C'est sûr que ça a dû le fair. Bien que je me demande si tu pourrais le refaire… Peu importe, le portoloin va se désintégrer quand tu reviendras. »_

_« Putain ! »_ dit Orion alors qu'il commençait à faire frénétiquement les cents pas. Soudainement, il se retourna et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Grindelwald. _« Que savez-vous sur ma magie noire ? »_

Grindelwald arqua un sourcil, et avec un sourire narquois, il leva sa paume gauche et en un instant une petite sphère de flammes noires en sortit.

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il hoqueta, _« Vous êtes comme moi ! »_ Il agrippa abruptement Grindelwald et dit calmement, _« Etiez-vous le Vindico Atrum ? »_

Grindelwald gloussa amusé. _« Non, mon garçon, comme je l'ai dit, j'étais une expérience ratée. Et il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Vindico Atrum dans tout le genre humain et dans toute l'éternité. Oh, j'ai bien essayé mais au final, je ne me suis pas soumis au test ultime je savais que je n'y serais pas arrivé. »_

_« Quel test ? »_ cingla Orion avec impatience.

Grindelwald lui sourit narquoisement. _« Celui qui signifie ta mort si tu n'es pas l'élu, mais qui te consacrera en tant que Vindico Atrum si tu réussis. C'est supposé être très douloureux et presqu'impossible de survivre, même si tu es celui qui a les pouvoirs pour devenir le Vindico Atrum. »_

_« Oh, Merlin, »_ dit Orion avec lassitude. _« Il y a tant de choses que je dois vous demander. __Mais je ne peux pas le faire maintenant ! __J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps. »_ Il plissa des yeux sur Grindelwald et ajouta, _« Si vos pouvoirs sont intacts, pourquoi ne vous échappez-vous pas ? »_

_« Parce que je t'attendais, et je n'ai plus de but. Sans mentionner le fait que la prison est lourdement protégée, même contre mes pouvoirs, »_ répondit Grindelwald calmement. Il perça Orion de ses yeux noisette, et ajouta courtement, _« Si tu t'en vas, tu vas d'abord devoir me tuer. »_

_« Quoi ? »_ Hoqueta Orion. _« Je n'ai aucune intention de vous tuer ! Oh, je sais que vous êtes un meurtrier cruel et vicieux, mais vous êtes ma seule source d'informations. Et de plus, je ne vous tuerai pas sans une bonne raison. »_

_« Tu dois me tuer ! »_ gronda Grindelwald. _« C'est comme ça que ça marche ! »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Une autre chose que vous devrez expliquer, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne le ferai pas. »_ Il perça Grindelwald de ses yeux et ajouta avec une détermination acérée, _« Si je ne peux pas venir ici en portoloin, alors j'y entrerai par effraction et je vous ferai sortir. Puis, vous me direz tout. »_

Grindelwald croisa ses bras osseux contre sa poitrine et sourit narquoisement. _« Cela serait très amusant. »_

Orion ricana et lui fit une révérence moqueuse. _« Je vis pour vous amuser, Lord Grindelwald. »_

_« Appelle-moi Gellert, garçon, »_ dit Grindelwald avec une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux. _« Après tout, il semble que nous soyons frères d'armes, ou mieux, frères de destinée. »_

_« Il semble que ce soit en effet le cas, »_ dit Orion avec un sourcil arqué. Puis il ajouta avec une détermination sévère, _« Je trouverai un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici, je le promets. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra, mais attendez-moi. Je VIENDRAI pour vous. »_

Grindelwald lui fit un petit sourire espiègle et hocha la tête.

Orion sortit instantanément sa baguette de Vie et Mort et la pointa sur le pendentif en Onyx.

Il était sur le point de l'activer, quand Grindelwald dit d'une petite voix, _« Tu l'as ? »_

Orion écarquilla des yeux. _« Quoi ? Cette Baguette ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Grindelwald le souffle court en regardant intensément la baguette, comme s'il voulait la toucher.

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? »_

_« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »_ dit Grindelwald avec incrédulité. _« La Baguette de Sureau sert un but, pour le test ultime mais la baguette dans tes mains est celle qui restera avec toi pour le reste de ta vie. C'est elle qui permet à ta magie noire de sortir avec pureté et puissance. »_

_« Ma magie noire marche avec une autre baguette également, »_ dit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils. _« Même si celle là est meilleure. »_

_« Elle marche avec une autre baguette ? »_ demanda Grindelwald confus. _« Cela ne devrait pas être possible… »_ Puis il regarda Orion intensément, et ajouta calmement, _« Si tu es capable d'apprivoiser cette baguette, alors tu as de très bonnes chances, garçon. Ils ne te l'auraient pas donnée s'ils ne pensaient pas que tu avais le potentiel pour devenir le Vindico Atrum. »_

Orion soupira avec lassitude. _« Et bien ouais, nous verrons cela une fois que vous m'aurez tout dit. »_ Il lança à Grindelwald un coup d'œil reconnaissant et dit calmement, _« Merci, Gellert, pour votre aide. Oh, au fait, je suis Orion Black. »_

Grindelwald lui sourit narquoisement et tapota sa tempe avec un doigt. _« Je savais déjà cela, garçon. »_

_« Comment ? »_ demanda Orion en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il ajouta avec un soupir frustré, _« Peu importe, je dois y aller. » _Alors qu'il était sur le point d'activer son portoloin, il envoya un sourire narquois à Grindelwald et dit, _« Attendez-moi, vieil homme. Ne crevez pas avant que je vous ais sorti de là. »_

_« Gamin effronté ! » _ dit Grindelwald avec un petit sourire espiègle. _« Pars, pars, avant que je ne te montre comment un vieux sac d'os va te botter le cul ! »_

Avec un gloussement, Orion activa le portoloin et disparut de la cellule, laissant derrière lui un vieux sorcier noir, assis sur son lit d'appoint élimé, profondément perdu dans ses pensées et espérant avec ferveur que le garçon serait réellement l'élu mais aussi profondément inquiet sur ce qui allait se passer dans le futur, se demandant si le garçon serait assez fort pour survivre à toute la dévastation et la tristesse à venir.

[…]

En un instant, Orion apparut sur l'Arche de la salle du Voile, alors que le portoloin se désintégrait dans une petite fumée noire.

Orion évita instantanément un sort qui passa au dessus de sa tête. Accroupi, il regarda autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés. Si la bataille avait été féroce, elle était pire maintenant. Il estimait être parti pour dix minutes, et l'Ordre et les Deatheaters avaient repris leur bataille comme si c'était pour la défense de leurs vies, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Orion scanna frénétiquement la scène, recherchant Calypso et Lezander, son cœur battit plus vite, désespéré d'atteindre leurs côtés et voir comment Lezander s'en sortait.

Des sorts flashaient et ricochaient, créant des flashs de couleurs et une atmosphère sombre dans la salle du Voile. Il y avait environ dix Deatheaters, se battant contre douze membres de l'Ordre, éparpillés dans la pièce, en groupes de deux ou trois. Alors qu'ils y avaient des cris, des hurlements, des sorts et des flashs de lumière, il vit le duel le plus spectaculaire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Voldemort et Dumbledore se battaient férocement l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la pièce. Leurs puissantes auras clashaient et saturaient la pièce, leurs magies étaient à couper le souffle et le faisaient réagir.

Voldemort avait conjuré un serpent gigantesque de flammes rouges, qui attaquait Dumbledore pour essayer de le mordre, qui continuait d'apparaitre et disparaitre d'un point à l'autre, évitant et lançant des sorts de représailles.

Au moment suivant, Voldemort fut soulevé du sol, coincé dans une boule d'eau. Orion hoqueta, alors que Voldemort se débattait férocement contre la balle devenue de verre, qui se brisa instantanément, des morceaux de verre tombant partout, alors que Dumbledore se protégeait avec un puissant bouclier de protection.

Voldemort disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée noire, pour apparaitre juste derrière Dumbledore, lançant rapidement le sort de mort. Le vieil homme se tourna et conjura un miroir métallique, qui explosa sous l'impact, sauvant sa vie.

Orion se força à détourner son regard du duel, et continua de chercher. Finalement il les vit et son cœur s'arrêta.

Calypso était couchée dans un coin proche de l'endroit où Dumbledore et Voldemort se battaient, avec de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, alors qu'elle berçait Lezander, qui avait les yeux fermés et qui ne bougeait pas.

Avec un hurlement d'horreur, Orion sauta sur ses pieds, et courut vers eux comme un fou, son visage pâle, anxieux et désespéré ne voulant pas y croire, ne le pensant pas possible, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

'_Qu'il aille bien ! __Pitié, qu'il aille bien!'_ Pensa désespérément Orion alors que son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il évita les sorts, et dégagea toute personne se tenant sur son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à côté de Calypso, alors que la bataille faisait rage, à quelques mètres de leur petit coin.

Calypso leva son visage plein de larmes pour le regarder et elle dit avec hystérie, _« Où étais-tu, Orion ? »_

Mais Orion ne l'entendit pas, il prit Lezander et commença à vérifier les blessures de son corps.

Calypso arrêta ses mains et cria avec désespoir, _« J'ai déjà vérifié, Orion. Je ne trouve pas son pouls ! Il est mort ! »_

_« NOOOON ! »_ lui hurla Orion en la repoussant loin de Lezander. _« Il ne l'est pas ! Je l'ai sauvé, Calypso ! J'ai ressenti son âme revenir dans son corps ! Il est en vie ! »_

Calypso le regarda avec une tristesse infinie, et chuchota doucement, en touchant gentiment son épaule, _« Il est parti… »_

_« IL EST EN VIE ! »_ cria Orion désespérément, les sanglots menaçant de déchirer son cœur.

Il tint fermement Lezander contre lui, et caressa son magnifique visage, le berçant, alors qu'il chuchotait avec urgence, brisé, _« Allez, amour… réveille-toi, réveille toi… je sais que tu es là… Je t'ai sauvé, souviens-toi… j'ai ressenti ton âme… je te l'ai rendue… je sais que tu es en vie… REVEILLE-TOI ‼ ! »_

Calypso l'attrapa et cria, _« Arrête, Orion. IL EST PARTI ! »_

_« NOOOOON ! »_ hurla Orion comme fou alors qu'il la repoussait violemment.

Il attrapa désespérément Lezander et le coucha au sol. Orion mordit sauvagement son poignet et ouvrit de force la bouche de Lezander, plaçant son poignet ouvert contre les lèvres de Lezander, le sang coulant dans la bouche de son compagnon.

Orion massa frénétiquement la gorge de Lezander pour le faire avaler tout le sang qu'il lui donnait. _« Allez, Lez… allez, amour… bois… bois… »_

Son esprit commençait à s'alléger alors que son sang continuait de couler dans la bouche de Lezander. Il s'effondra sur Lezander, continuant de lui donner son essence de vie, et l'agrippant fermement alors qu'il s'affaiblissait davantage.

Tremblant, alors que des sanglots commençaient à secouer son corps, et il invoqua toute la force qu'il lui restait, Orion chevaucha Lezander et frappa sa poitrine avec hystérie, pour forcer son cœur à pomper le sang alors que sa propre blessure se refermait rapidement, se guérissant elle-même.

Il hurla désespérément, fou, frappa la poitrine de Lezander et son visage, _« TU N'ES PAS MORT ! Tu n'es pas mort, mon amour… tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je te ressens en moi, tu es là dans mes veines… souviens-toi, amour, nous sommes compagnons… nous allons nous marier… »_

Orion ravala son sanglot, alors qu'il continuait à frapper, il pleura, _« Nous allions être ensembles, amour… toi m'aidant, et moi t'aidant… souviens-toi ce que nous nous sommes promis… TU NE PEUX PAS ME QUITTER ! »_

Il frappa fortement la poitrine de Lezander, _« VIS !... ALLEZ, VIS ! PUTAIN !... VIS !... JE T'AI DONNE LA VIE !... TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER SEUL !... ET NOUS ? ET CE QUE TU M'AS PROMIS ?... NOS VIES ENSEMBLES !... PUTAIN ! REVEILLE TOI ‼… TU ES LE SEUL POUR MOI !... VIS !... »_

Mais Lezander ne réagit pas, il restait sans vie au sol. Orion se jeta sur Lezander, alors qu'il sentait son cœur se briser irréversiblement, une peine profonde le compressant, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais plus le même, que l'amour n'existerait plus pour lui désormais, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus le ressentir…

Il embrassa désespérément les lèvres ensanglantées de Lezander comme s'il lui inspirait la vie, alors qu'il caressait le visage de Lezander. Orion brisa le baiser, ses lèvres restant contre celles de Lezander et il chuchota d'un ton brisé, entre deux sanglots, _« Je peux pas continuer sans toi, Lez… je perdrai l'esprit… tu m'as montré ce pourquoi il valait la peine de se battre… pour avoir une vie près de toi… si je ne peux pas avoir cela, alors pourquoi se battre ?... Mais je peux encore te ressentir… je sais que tu es en vie… tu vas bientôt te réveiller, hein ? J'attendrai… »_

Orion resta sa tête contre la poitrine de Lezander, l'enlaçant fortement, son corps secoué de sanglots qui ne semblaient pas voir de fin… Il refusait d'y croire, il avait senti lui-même, l'âme de Lezander avait survécue… il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, et Lezander reviendrait… il en était certain… il devait revenir… Orion ferma ses yeux, ne souhaitant rien de plus que de sentir le corps de Lezander contre le sien… souhaitant entendre les battements de son cœur une fois encore…

Calypso les regarda en silence, les larmes sur son visage, des sanglots secouant son corps.

Soudainement, les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, et il se leva de sur Lezander, se laissant tomber sur le côté et il toucha la poitrine de Lezander avec espoir.

Il regarda Calypso et dit frénétiquement, _« Je l'ai senti, Calypso !... très faiblement… Mais son cœur bat encore ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_ Hoqueta Calypso en accourant à ses côtés. _« En es-tu certain ? »_

_« Oui, oui ! »_ dit Orion avec urgence. _« J'ai des perceptions vampiriques, j'ai entendu son cœur ! »_

Calypso lui lança un regard alarmé. _« Que veux-tu dire des perceptions vampiriques ? Par Merlin, Orion ! Vous vous êtes liés ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Il n'est pas pour toi et tu le sais ! »_

_« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! »_ l'avertit Orion. _« Tu ne sais rien ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas l'endroit, mais nous en parlerons ! »_ répondit Calypso avec résolution. _« Maintenant que faisons-nous ? »_

_« Ses parents ! »_ dit Orion. _« Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est eux ! »_

_« Mais comment nous l'emmenons là-bas si les portoloins ne marchent pas ? »_ dit Calypso.

_« D'abord nous allons à mon manoir, »_ dit Orion. _« Tu vas rester là-bas en sécurité, et je l'emmènerai à la Citadelle des Zraven. »_

_« Mais les barrières du Ministère ! »_ rétorqua Calypso inquiète.

_« Je m'en charge ! »_ dit Orion avec une détermination féroce. _« C'est plus rapide d'ouvrir un trou dedans que de trouver la sortie de ce putain d'endroit. »_

_« Nous ne savons pas comment faire tomber de telles protections, »_ dit Calypso en le regardant inquiète, alors qu'elle avait peur qu'il ait perdu le contact avec la réalité.

_« Moi si, Calypso, »_ dit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Roman m'a préparé pour ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sois sûre que je lui demanderai. »_

Calypso le regarda inquiète, mais elle lui donna sa baguette de Phoenix en disant, _« Je l'ai gardée pour toi. »_

Orion lui fit un sourire reconnaissance en la prenant et dit avec une profonde inquiétude en se souvenant, _« Es-tu blessée ? Ma magie noire ne t'a pas blessée, si ? »_

_« Non, »_ dit Calypso calmement. _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ta magie ne m'a pas attaquée, elle semblait avoir un esprit qui lui était propre. J'étais la seule en sécurité »_ Elle gloussa et ajouta, _« Tout le monde me lançait des regards bizarres à cause de ça. Comme s'ils pensaient que j'avais faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Ils pensent que je suis une super puissante sorcière maintenant ! »_

_« Tu l'es, »_ sourit Orion.

Orion secoua sa tête, alors qu'il la vidait de toute pensée excepté ce dont il avait besoin. Il rangea sa baguette de Phoenix, se leva avec son autre baguette, et ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer sur la tâche. Il bloqua tous les bruits, cris de la bataille et se souvint des sorts.

Avec une détermination féroce et une grande urgence, il rassembla toute sa magie autour de lui, alors que son cœur commençait à pomper plus fort, son sang courait plus vite et une sueur froide commença à couler le long de son front.

'_Si je crois en moi, je peux le faire'_ se dit Orion. _'Ne pas avoir peur de mes pouvoirs, comme Karkaroff m'a dit. Je suis assez puissant. Je dois juste le réaliser, comme l'a dit Vagnarov.'_

Il souffla profondément, et avec une détermination féroce, il encouragea sa magie noire à tourner autour de lui, à le remplir comme c'était arrivé avant, à venir à son aide… il la sentait obéir, parcourir son corps, et il le faisait plus facilement que jamais. Il se permit d'être rempli par elle, ses sens picotaient de plaisir, et l'intense magie noire l'enflamma.

Orion écarquilla des yeux et fit faire une croix à sa baguette de Vie et de Mort, dans un mouvement constant, mettant toute sa magie dedans, alors qu'il chuchotait une litanie de sorts, _« Wardum visibilum occulis… Runaes muestrum corpus… Modificum protectum alica… Visibilum mobilis bloqueum… »_

En un instant, comme il s'y était attendu, les murs et les plafonds de l'énorme pièce semblèrent s'enflammer devant ses yeux, alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir les grilles de runes et les codes arithmétiques inscrits sur chaque pierre du mur. Elles flashaient en couleurs devant lui, dans un mouvement constant, vibrant de puissance, alors qu'elles bougeaient le long des murs.

Orion les scanna rapidement, traduisit les runes et les symboles arithmétiques dans son esprit, recherchant la bonne combinaison à briser, cherchant la faiblesse dans leurs liens.

Finalement, il vit une longue ligne vibrant de codes violets, qui glissaient tout au long des murs, du plafond et du sol. Il lut la rune et les combinaisons arithmétiques une fois encore, s'assurant que c'était le code anti portoloin.

Très prudemment, s'assurant de ne pas perturber les autres codes puisqu'aucun n'étaient brisés et il y avait ceux qui ne bougeaient pas, comme si figés… sûrement par Voldemort pour empêcher le Ministère de détecter la présence de personnes dedans… il pointa sa baguette sur le code violet. Et avec un sort murmuré, il le figea.

Puis Orion pointa sa baguette sur la section qu'il avait besoin de déranger. Avec une intense concentration, il commença à chanter, alors qu'il faisait courir sa magie dans sa baguette une fois encore, _« Desvinculum combinae… __Permutas runaes e numerae… Severi mobilis bloquem… »_

Orion répéta le chant, encore et encore, alors que les petits symboles commençaient à se séparer, les runes se transformaient, les combinaisons changeaient, alors que plus de sueur coulait de son front face à son effort constant, sa fatigue augmentait à chaque minute, mais il continuait de briser les petits liens, poussant toute sa magie, pour forcer les symboles à lui obéir…

Finalement, il vit le dernier lien se briser, et il figea immédiatement la section, pour éviter de déclencher l'alarme, et il tomba au sol, épuisé et cherchant son souffle. Il fit bouger sa baguette pour annuler la visibilité des codes et ils disparurent de sa vue, il rampa jusqu'à Calypso qui tenait fermement Lezander.

Elle demande instantanément, _« C'est bon ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion fatigué. Puis il dit rapidement, _« J'ai ouvert une fenêtre d'une minute pour nous, ou le système d'alarme du Ministère va détecter ma petite manipulation. Donc sors le portoloin maintenant ! »_

Calypso sortit rapidement le portoloin de sa poche, et elle enlaça fortement Lezander.

Orion tendit la main pour toucher le portoloin également, quand soudainement, Calypso hurla, regarda derrière Orion, _« NOOOOON ! »_

Orion se retourna mais c'était trop tard pour éviter le sort. Avec un hoquet surpris, Orion tomba au sol, et instantanément, il sentit une attraction sur son corps et il glissa au sol à toute vitesse.

Il s'arrêta, et leva les yeux.

_« J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous permettre de vous enfuir, Monsieur Black. C'est très difficile de vous attraper, »_ dit Dumbledore avec des yeux étincelants sa baguette pointée sur Orion.

Orion regarda désespérément autour et vit Calypso, plusieurs mètres plus loin, sur le côté, le regardant avec des yeux effrayés et écarquillés. Il cria, _« Scaly ! __Eloigne Wildmane d'ici… Tu n'as plus le temps, fais-le maintenant ! »_

En un instant, elle hocha la tête de compréhension et elle la vit disparaitre avec Lezander. Il soupira de soulagement et avec un grognement coléreux, il sauta sur ses pieds, et pointa sa baguette sur Dumbledore.

Orion vit qu'il était entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, qui semblaient avoir arrêté de se battre à cause de l'action inattendue de Dumbledore.

Il cracha furieusement à Dumbledore, _« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous voulez vous battre contre moi, vieil homme ? »_

_« Mon cher garçon, »_ dit Dumbledore gentiment, _« Tu m'as complètement mal compris. Je souhaite seulement que tu viennes avec moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler. »_

Orion ricana. _« Comme quoi ? Pourquoi je suis ici peut-être ? Je suis venu aider mes amis, que vous venez juste de voir disparaitre. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ce que vous avez à me dire. Cette vendetta entre vous et Voldemort est votre problème. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Dumbledore ? »_ siffla Voldemort furieusement alors que sa baguette était pointée sur Dumbledore sans rien lancer puisqu'il voulait des réponses.

Dumbledore l'ignora et dit calmement à Orion, _« On t'a menti, Orion. Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores. Et ta position est mauvaise concernant les problèmes qui affectent actuellement le monde magique. »_ Il plissa des yeux et ajouta, _« Ne penses pas que je sois ignorant à ton sujet, garçon. » Je t'ai vu aider les deatheaters. Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi et… »_

_« Tu ne vas l'emmener nulle part ! »_ Cingla Voldemort furieusement en ramenant Orion vers lui.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil et dit à Orion, _« Il semble que tu sois bien plus impliqué que ce que je ne pensais. »_ Puis il ajouta sévèrement, _« Sais-tu ce que cet homme t'a fait ? Si on peut effectivement l'appeler un homme. Il semble qu'il t'ait retourné le cerveau. Mais tu dois connaitre la vérité, mon enfant. Je ne peux pas te permettre de rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. »_

A cet instant, Dumbledore fit bouger sa baguette dans les airs et lança un sort sur Orion.

Voldemort mit immédiatement Orion sur le côté et contra, _« Vertum obscurum ! »_

Orion sauta sur le côté alors que Voldemort commençait à se battre encore une fois contre Voldemort. A cette seconde, ses perceptions sur Voldemort avaient commencé à changer. Voldemort l'avait protégé, mais pas seulement, il savait que Voldemort devait avoir ses soupçons, mais même, Voldemort l'avait aidé. Peut-être, juste peut-être, il pourrait arranger les choses avec lui…

Soudainement, Dumbledore lui envoya un sort et Orion l'évita. Mais alors son cœur se figea.

Comme au ralenti, il vit la prophétie sortir de sa poche, s'envoler vers la main tendue de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme savait qu'il était !

Orion lança immédiatement son propre sort sur l'orbe, pour empêcher son avancement et il se jeta dessus, tendant sa main autant que possible, tombant éventuellement au sol dans un grognement de douleur, et glissant que quelques mètres alors que l'orbe formait un arc dans l'air et qu'il fut sur le point de toucher le sol.

Il lui échappa. L'orbe glissa entre ses doigts et s'écrasa bruyamment au sol.

Tout sembla se figer : Orion resta couché au sol, regardant la boule de verre explosée avec des yeux écarquillés Dumbledore avait un regard insatisfait dans les yeux et Voldemort avait les yeux fixés là où l'orbe s'était écrasé.

Une forme blanchâtre et perlée s'éleva des fragments de verre, ses yeux étaient énormes derrières ses lunettes, et elle se tourna lentement. Puis elle dit dans une voix mystique et éthérée, qu'Orion se souvint de ses cours, mais le ton était plus dur, plus rauque :

'_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, né lorsque meurt le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas… et chacun doit mourir de la main de l'autre puisqu'aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naitra lorsque mourra le septième mois…'_

Puis la forme fantomatique du Professeur Trelawney s'évapora dans les airs.

Abruptement, Orion éclata d'un rire hystérique, fou et brisé.

C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait juste pas le supporter tout semblait être fixé dans sa vie, toute sa vie était planifiée d'avance… possiblement le Vindico Atrum avec un futur apparent comprenant un vaste pouvoir mais une solitude immense, sans amour, et maintenant il était destiné à tuer Voldemort… c'était comme s'il ne pouvait y échappe, il semblait qu'il ne pouvait rien choisir pour lui-même, puisqu'il pouvait être un Vindico Atrum, se battant pour les Ténèbres s'il tuait également Voldemort afin de vivre. Quelle était sa place réelle dans le monde ? Chacun des deux camps se le disputant… demandant son soutien, parce qu'évidemment c'était ce que Dumbledore et le reste des sorciers de la Lumière voulaient de lui, qu'il se batte pour eux… et d'un autre côté, son propre sang et magie étaient noirs, sa propre conscience faisait qu'il voulait aider les sorciers des Ténèbres, pour les libérer de leur oppression… il ne pouvait plus penser clairement… il voulait juste que tout s'arrête !

Voldemort releva violemment Orion à ses pieds et siffla furieusement, _« C'était toi tout le long, toi espèce de sale petite merde traitresse ! »_

Dumbledore se jeta sur eux et lança un sort pour séparer Orion de Voldemort et le protéger.

Orion vola dans les airs et siffla de douleur en s'écrasant contre le banc de pierres. Il ne pouvait plus penser clairement, son esprit était obscurci à cause de l'impact, et chaque os de son corps semblait lui faire mal. Il regarda Dumbledore se battre contre Voldemort avec confusion, ce dernier était déterminé à l'avoir.

Soudainement une lumière verte lancée de la baguette de Voldemort alla vers lui. Son esprit enregistra lentement l'information et quand ce ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Orion se jeta sur le côté, le sort de mort toucha le banc de pierre et l'explosa.

Dumbledore l'attrapa rapidement et dit, _« Si tu veux vivre, viens avec moi ! »_

_« Non ! Je dois clarifier les choses ! »_ dit Orion en voulant s'expliquer avec Voldemort sans croire que cela pourrait se terminer ici : avec l'Ordre le protégeant et Voldemort voulant le tuer. Il ne voulait pas changer de camp !

Cela était arrivé si vite, qu'Orion n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux. Dumbledore lança un mobilus corpus sur lui et il fut en train de flotter dans les airs, incapable de bouger, la scène flashant dans ses yeux alors que Dumbledore s'éloignait avec lui flottant à ses côtés.

Des gens criaient derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Voldemort hurler et les prendre en chasse, en lançant des sorts pour les stopper.

Ils traversaient la pièce des cerveaux maintenant, seuls les yeux d'Orion étaient capables de bouger, il vit les deux deatheaters au sol, toujours avec les cerveaux serrés autour d'eux…

Il était suspendu dans les airs alors que Dumbledore lui faisait éviter un sort que Voldemort venait de lancer. Puis Dumbledore continua de courir, lançant des sorts par-dessus son épaule de temps en temps…

Puis ils entrèrent dans la salle circulaire noire et les murs commencèrent à tourner. Quand cela s'arrêta, Dumbledore lança un sort et une porte s'ouvrit et ils s'y engouffrèrent…

Orion ne savait pas quoi faire, ses bras étaient figés à ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pouvait pas atteindre ses baguettes, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses paumes pour utiliser sa magie noire…

_« Atrium, »_ dit une voix de femme.

Dumbledore se dépêcha de traverser l'Atrium vers l'une des cheminées alignées à quelques mètres d'eux…

Alors qu'ils dépassaient la fontaine, soudainement, Orion entendit un hurlement et quelque chose le toucha. Il s'écrasa contre un mur et glissa au sol, sa baguette de Vie et Mort s'échappa de sa main et roula loin de lui…

Avec un grognement de douleur, Orion ouvrit ses yeux et se figea. Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur lui, ses yeux carmin étincelaient dangereusement.

Orion sentit un éclat de douleur dans sa tête, sa cicatrice pulsait d'une douleur lancinante, la fureur de Voldemort… _'Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver'_ pensa Orion son esprit essayant d'enrayer la douleur. _'Pas avec le sang de Lezander…'_

_« Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire, Orion »_ dit Voldemort calmement. Orion verrouilla ses yeux aux siens. Y avait-il du regret ?

_« Tu m'as trahi tout ce temps… »_

Orion essaya de se lever en tremblant alors qu'il criait désespérément, _« NON ! Ecoutez-moi ! Je n'ai pas… »_

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

L'esprit d'Orion était vide alors que la lumière volait vers lui… Il ne pouvait pas croire que Voldemort finirait les choses comme cela.

A la dernière seconde, son instinct prit le dessus et il évita le sort en sautant sur le côté, juste au même moment, la statue d'or du sorcier de la fontaine vint à la vie, sortant de son enclos pour atterrir entre Orion et Voldemort. Le sort de mort toucha sa poitrine alors que ses bras s'écartaient pour protéger Orion.

_« Dumbledore ! »_ siffla furieusement Voldemort alors qu'il se retournait. _« Ne mourras-tu donc jamais ? Tu protèges ton animal de compagnie, encore, je vois ! »_

Orion chercha son souffle et son cœur battait si fort, il regarda Voldemort et vit Dumbledore avec sa baguette sur lui, et une expression furieuse sur le visage. _'Dumbledore a l'air mal, Voldemort a dû lui envoyer un sale sort avant que je ne m'écrase contre le mur'_

Voldemort leva sa baguette et un autre jet de lumière verte se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui disparut. La seconde suivant, il réapparut derrière Voldemort et pointa sa baguette sur les restes de la fontaine. Les autres statues prirent vie. Les statues de la sorcière, le gobelin et l'elfe de maison de même que le centaure s'élancèrent sur Voldemort qui disparut et réapparut derrière le bassin.

_« ILS VONT ALERTER TOUT LE MONDE ! »_ Hurla Orion à Voldemort alors que la statue du sorcier l'éloignait du combat tandis que Dumbledore et le centaure d'or entouraient Voldemort.

_« C'était insensé de venir ici ce soir, Tom, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement. _« Les aurors arrivent. »_

_« Le temps qu'ils arrivent je serai parti et toi et ton petit espion serez morts ! »_ cracha Voldemort.

Il lança un autre sort de mort sur Dumbledore mais le rata, à la place, il toucha un bureau de la sécurité qui s'enflamma.

Dumbledore lança un nouveau sort dont la force émanant était telle que même Orion, protégé par le gardien d'or, sentit les effets. Cette fois ci, Voldemort fut forcer de conjurer un bouclier argenté pour annuler le sort qui ne causa aucun dommage.

_« Tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, Dumbledore ? »_ lança Voldemort ses yeux carmin se plissant par-dessus le bouclier. _« Au dessus d'une telle brutalité, hein ? »_

_« Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a d'autres façons de détruire un homme, Tom, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement, en continuant de marcher vers Voldemort comme s'il n'était pas l'homme le plus craint du monde. _« Ne prendre que ta vie ne me satisferait pas, je l'admets… »_

_« Ou peut-être que c'est parce que tu ne peux pas me tuer, vieil homme, »_ cingla Voldemort. _« Nous l'avons tous entendu, non ? C'est cette petite garce traitresse qui le peut. Mais je le tuerai aussi, Dumbledore. »_

_« Pas tant que je serai là pour l'en empêcher, »_ dit Dumbledore en se rapprochant toujours de Voldemort et en parlant aussi légèrement que s'ils étaient en train de prendre un verre.

Le sang d'Orion ne fit qu'un tour. Il en avait assez !

Il sortit sa baguette de Phoenix et dégagea la statue d'or de sur lui.

Avec un grognement, il sauta sur ses pieds et hurla furieusement à Voldemort, _« JE NE SUIS PAS L'ESPION DE VOLDEMORT ! __CRETIN ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRAITRE ! »_

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent pour le regarder et Dumbledore cria inquiet, _« Reste où tu es, Harry ! »_

_« JE NE SUIS PAS HARRY ! »_ rugit Orion rageur, _« JE SUIS UN BLACK ! __PAS UN POTTER ! JE SUIS ORION BLACK ! »_

Voldemort plissa ses yeux carmins sur lui et cracha furieusement, _« Mais tu es celui de la prophétie, celui qui a causé ma chute ! »_

Voldemort ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer, et Orion hurla instantanément alors qu'un sort lui était lancé, _« Protego Atrum ! »_

Une lumière noire s'échappa de sa baguette de Phoenix… les sorts se rencontrèrent dans les airs… et soudainement la baguette d'Orion vibra alors qu'une charge électrique surgissait à travers sa main s'enroula fortement autour il n'aurait pas pu la relâcher s'il avait voulu… et une lumière dorée et brillante connecta étroitement les deux baguettes.

Orion, suivit la lumière d'un regard étonné, vit que les doigts longs et élégants de Voldemort aussi étaient agrippés à sa baguette et qu'elle vibrait et tremblait.

Et alors… rien n'aurait pu préparer Orion pour cela… il se sentit s'élever du sol. Lui et Voldemort s'élevaient tous les deux dans les airs, leurs baguettes étaient toujours connectées par la lumière dorée. Ils s'éloignèrent de la fontaine détruite et de Dumbledore. La connexion entre les deux baguettes connut des trémolos, mais continua de perdurer, des milliers de petites lumières éclatèrent autour d'Orion et Voldemort jusqu'à former un dôme doré, une cage de lumière. Dumbledore les regardait intensément, avec un profond froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

_« Qu'est-ce que cela ? »_ Gronda Voldemort furieusement, et Orion vit ses yeux carmin s'écarquiller d'étonnement, le vit combattre pour briser le lien de lumière qui connectait toujours leurs deux baguettes.

Orion s'accrocha sa baguette plus fortement, avec les deux mains, et le lien resta intacte. _« Je pense que c'est parce que nous avons des baguettes jumelles ! »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux sur lui et regarda sa baguette.

Voldemort était sur le point de rétorquer, quand un magnifique son remplit l'atmosphère, cela ne venait pas de cette planète mais de toutes les petites lumières qui vibraient autour d'Orion et Voldemort. C'était un son qu'Orion reconnut, puisqu'il l'avait entendu une fois, venant de son patronus de phœnix.

C'était le son de l'espoir pour Orion… la chose la plus belle et accueillante qu'il avait entendu de sa vie… Il avait l'impression que la chanson était en lui au lieu de la ressentir juste autour de lui… C'était le son qu'il connectait avec sa baguette de Mort et Vie, bien qu'il manquait le sifflement de son patronus de basilic… Sa magnifique baguette qui était au sol, loin de lui… Il devait la récupérer et vite…

C'était Presque comme si un ami parlait à son oreille… Ne brise pas la connexion.

'_Pourquoi ?'_ Demanda Orion à la musique, mystifié. Mais dès qu'il y pensa, la chose devint plus dure à faire. Sa baguette commença à vibrer plus puissamment que jamais… et maintenant la lumière entre lui et Voldemort avait également changée… Orion sentit sa baguette trembler sous sa main alors que des boules de lumières faisaient leurs apparitions sur la connexion… Elles venaient maintenant de Voldemort et allaient vers lui, il sentit sa baguette trembler encore plus fortement…

Il concentra toutes les particules de son esprit pour que le chemin s'inverse vers Voldemort, ses oreilles étaient pleines de la chanson du Phoenix, ses yeux étaient déterminés, fixés… et lentement, très lentement, les boules s'arrêtèrent et bougèrent dans l'autre sens… et ce fut maintenant la baguette de Voldemort qui vibra furieusement… Voldemort qui semblait ébahi, et presque apeuré… Une des billes frémit à quelques centimètres de la baguette de Voldemort.

Orion ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, ne savait pas ce que ça allait se passer… mais il savait qu'il devait le faire… sa propre magie noire le stimulait, lui faisait comprendre que c'était la bonne marche à suivre… Avec une dernière vague de détermination, il força la bille à aller dans la baguette de Voldemort…

Immédiatement, la baguette de Voldemort émit des échos de cris de douleur… puis… les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent choqués… des formes denses et vaporeuses commencèrent à s'échapper du bout de sa baguette…

Si Orion avait dû lâcher sa baguette face au choc, ça aurait été maintenant, mais d'instinct il garda sa main fermement agrippée à sa baguette, pour que la lumière dorée reste présente, même s'il voyait les fantômes des personnes que Voldemort avait tués… il reconnut Bertha Jorkins… et d'autres…

Elle et d'autres formes commencèrent à tourner autour dans les murs internes du globe doré, chuchotant alors qu'ils encerclaient les deux en train de se combattre en duel, ils chuchotaient des mots d'encouragement à Orion et sifflèrent à Orion des mots que Voldemort ne pouvait pas entendre.

Et maintenant une autre tête émergeait du bout de la baguette de Voldemort… La forme vaporeuse d'un grand homme avec des cheveux allant dans tous les sens toucha le sol, se redressa et le regarda… et Orion, son bras tremblait comme un fou maintenant, fixant le visage de James Potter.

_« Ta mère arrive… »_ dit James calmement, _« Elle veut te voir… tout ira bien… tiens le coup… mon fils… »_

Le cœur d'Orion se serra douloureusement, et il chuchota, en regardant tristement l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour le sauver, _« Je ne suis pas votre fils, hein ? Mais merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi… »_

James lui fit un sourire chaleureux, et tendit la main pour faire jouer sa main dans ses cheveux. Avec surprise, Orion ressentit le toucher du fantôme alors que l'homme disait, _« Je te considère comme mon fils, Orion. Ta mère m'a dit la vérité, elle ne m'a jamais trompée… et je suis content d'avoir fait de toi mon fils… »_

_« Mais et mon père ? Que s'est-il passé par rapport à Sirius ? Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit que j'étais son fils ? »_ Chuchota doucement Orion.

James le regarda très tristement, _« Nous allions le faire, après la fin de la guerre, après t'avoir protégé. Je n'allais pas te voler à lui, et Lily et moi étions d'accord sur le fait qu'étant un Black, tu aurais été en très grand danger… »_

Puis elle vint… d'abord sa tête, puis son corps… une magnifique jeune femme avec de longs cheveux, la forme fantomatique de Lily Potter apparut du bout de la baguette de Voldemort, tomba au sol et se redressa comme son mari. Elle s'approcha d'Orion, baissa les yeux sur lui, et elle dit d'une même voix distante, faisant écho comme les autres, mais calmement, pour que Voldemort, dont le visage était maintenant livide alors que ses victimes tournaient autour de lui et qu'il essayait de briser la connexion, ne puisse pas entendre…

_« Quand la connexion sera brisée, nous ne perdurerons que quelques moments… mais nous te donnerons le temps de t'échapper… nous l'attaquerons… »_

_« Non ! »_ dit Orion soudainement, en la regardant avec de grands yeux mouillés par des larmes, _« Non, ne l'attaquez pas. »_

Lily arqua un sourcil. _« Tu sais ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas, Orion ? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait… »_

_« Oui, »_ chuchota Orion. Il regarda intensément sa mère, et ajouta, _« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, maman ? Sur ma vie ? »_

Elle lui sourit. _« Tout, mon bébé, je sais tout. »_ Puis elle hoqueta alors qu'elle commençait à disparaitre.

Orion posa son regard sur Voldemort et vit qu'il était sur le point de briser la connexion. Il cria désespérément, _« NON, TOM ! NE LA BRISE PAS ! LAISSE-MOI PARLER A MA MERE ! JE T'EN PRIE ! »_

Puis il ordonna d'une voix tranchante aux fantômes qui tourmentaient Voldemort, _« LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! __NE L'ENNUYEZ PLUS ! PARTEZ ! »_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les fantômes obéirent, lui envoyant un dernier regard et disparurent dans les airs.

Orion vit Voldemort plisser ses yeux, et il pria frénétiquement, _« Ne le brise pas ! Les fantômes sont partis, je t'en prie, ne brise pas la connexion ! Laisse-moi voir ma mère une dernière fois ! »_

Orion posa de nouveau son regard sur sa mère, et la vit regagner sa forme. Lily plissa des yeux sur Voldemort, puis se tourna vers Orion et dit calmement, _« Il va peut-être essayer de te tuer, Orion… »_

_« Je sais, »_ Chuchota Orion. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et dit, avec un sanglot dans sa gorge, _« Tu sais le chemin que j'ai pris ? Quel côté je veux soutenir ? Même s'il t'a tuée ? Pardonne-moi je t'en prie... »_

Lily soupira fortement et caressa tendrement la joue d'Orion en disant, _« Je t'ai donné la vie pour que tu fasses tes propres choix… je ne suis peut-être pas d'accord avec tous, mais je ne dicterai pas ta vie… tu dois faire ce que ta conscience te dicte de faire… »_

_« Ce n'est pas à propos de conscience, maman, »_ dit Orion les larmes aux yeux. _« C'est à propos de ce que je suis, à propos du sang et de la magie qui coule dans mes veines… C'est plutôt à propos d'en finir avec une répression injuste… C'est à propos de la survie de la Magie Noire… Si c'était à propos de conscience, je n'aurais jamais apporté mon soutien à ton meurtrier, maman… Mais ça va au-delà de ça… peux-tu comprendre ? Peux-tu me pardonner pour mes choix ? »_

_« Le chemin que tu as choisi est le plus dangereux, il signifie ta mort, et je n'approuve toujours pas, »_ dit Lily sévèrement. Puis son expression s'adoucit, et elle dit calmement, _« Mais il n'y a rien à pardonner… je t'aimerai toujours peu importe ce que tu choisis. »_

_« Merci, je t'aime aussi et James, »_ chuchota Orion, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Il la regarda et ajouta calmement, _« Tu as aimé James, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as aussi aimé papa ? »_

Lily lui sourit. _« J'aimais Sirius. Je les ai tous les deux aimés, de différentes façons, mais je l'aimais profondément… L'amour n'a pas de limite, mon cœur… il ne connait pas de limites… Comme tu le sais toi-même… Tu aimes également deux personnes, de différentes façons, mais quand même… »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent. _« Je… je n'en aime qu'un. »_

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit d'amusement, puis elle fronça les sourcils et dit inquiète, _« Ne laisse pas tes sentiments t'aveugler, c'est dangereux pour toi, considérant vers qu'ils sont réellement tournés… » _Elle soupira et ajouta, _« Une autre chose que je n'approuve pas ni ne comprends. Il semble que tu n'utilises jamais la facilité, hein ? »_

_« Maman, que… ? »_

_« James et moi devons partir maintenant, mon chéri, »_ Interrompit Lily. _« Nous ne pouvons pas rester si longtemps… »_

_« Non attends ! »_ Cria Orion désespéré. _« J'ai besoin de te toucher, de te sentir, je t'en prie ! »_

Il lança un coup d'œil à Voldemort, qui était toujours furieux mais qui maintenait la connexion. Puis, Orion agrippa fermement sa baguette avec sa main droite alors qu'il détachait sa main gauche.

Il tenta de tendre sa main vers le visage de Lily alors qu'elle lui souriait. Il toucha doucement sa joue, alors qu'il disait émerveillé, _« Pourquoi je peux te sentir ? »_

_« A cause de tes pouvoirs, mon bébé, »_ dit Lily calmement.

Il regarda ses magnifiques yeux et un sanglot sec remonta dans sa gorge, alors qu'il chuchotait tristement, _« Est-ce que je te reverrai ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes… »_

_« Oh, mon bébé, »_ dit Lily doucement en caressant tendrement sa joue, _« Peut-être… je t'aime, Orion, toujours… »_

_« Au revoir, mon fils, »_ dit James avec un sourire chaleureux.

_« Non, attendez ! »_ Pria Harry, mais ils étaient partis, dans un tourbillon de brouillard blanc, disparaissant dans les airs.

Orion sanglota et y mit tout son cœur alors qu'il brisait la connexion, et il tomba au sol de fatigue. Au sol, il lança un accio sur sa baguette de Vie et Mort et la rangea.

Soudainement, il y eut des voix faisant écho à travers le hall, plus de voix que ce qu'il y aurait dû y avoir… Orion leva la tête, et vit Dumbledore courir vers lui, alors que l'Atrium commençait à se remplir de personnes, le sol reflétait les flammes vertes émeraude qui prenaient vie dans toutes les cheminées du mur et pleins de sorciers et sorcières en sortirent.

Alors que Dumbledore le remettait sur ses pieds, Orion vit les petites statues dorée d'elfes de maison et du gobelin, diriger un Cornélius Fudge étonné.

Soudainement, quelqu'un l'attrapa fermement et violemment, et dans un tourbillon de brouillard noir, Voldemort les fit disparaitre.

[…]

Orion grogna de douleur alors que Voldemort le jetait contre le sol dur, avec ses yeux carmin flashant de rage, alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Orion, sa main tremblante de fureur.

_« CRUCIO ! »_

Un cri de douleur insupportable franchit la gorge d'Orion, une douleur d'une intensité telle que son corps convulsa et que tous les nerfs de son corps voulaient se désintégrer. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La douleur n'en finissait plus… impardonnable… sauvage punition… et Orion ne pouvait seulement espérer qu'une mort rapide… alors que son esprit et son corps semblaient se briser au-delà de toute réparation possible…

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta, et Orion se recroquevilla au sol, hoquetant entre ses sanglots, sans être capable de penser à autre chose que l'arrêt de la douleur, qu'elle se diffuse…

Voldemort mit sa main à la gorge d'Orion, alors que ses yeux rouges l'inspectaient. _« Non, tu es un Black. Au moins tu n'as pas menti ! Mais cela importe peu, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu es celui qui a causé ma chute ! Tu es celui que je dois tuer ! »_

Le sang d'Orion bouillonna de furie à ces mots. Il retira la main de Voldemort de sa gorge et échangea les positions, et plaqua durement Voldemort contre le mur. _« JE N'AI MENTI SUR RIEN A PART LE NOM DE MA MERE ! Vous êtes un bâtard ! Vous mentez constamment ! ET J'AI CAUSE VOTRE CHUTE ? C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ ESSAYE DE ME TUER QUAND JE N'ETAIS QU'UN BEBE ! ET VOUS AVEZ TUE MA MERE ! Vous devriez être reconnaissant que je ne vous ais pas tué pour ça ! SALE MONSTRE SADIQUE ET EGOCENTRIQUE ! »_

Voldemort pointa violemment sa baguette à la gorge d'Orion et siffla furieusement, _« Je devrais juste te tuer et en être débarrassé ! »_

Orion rit vicieusement. _« Allez-y, faites-le ! Nous allons nous combattre en duel jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions tous les deux, et comme ça nous complèterons cette saleté de prophétie, ne pensez-vous pas ? Magnifique fin pour tous les deux puisque nous sommes destinés à être ennemis ! »_

Mais Voldemort semblait ne pas lui prêter attention. Orion vit que ses yeux carmin étaient plissés, fixés sur son cou, tandis qu'il sentait une aura rageuse et dangereuse venir de Voldemort.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Voldemort arracha le médaillon de son cou qui était sortir de sa robe quand ils s'étaient écrasés contre le mur.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »_ Siffla Voldemort d'une voix dangereuse.

Orion recula légèrement et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort. _« Je l'ai trouvé ! »_

_« Où ? »_

_« Dans la maison des Black, Grimmauld Place, »_ dit Orion d'une voix tendue.

Voldemort plissa des yeux furieux. _« Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »_

Orion soupesa rapidement ses options dans son esprit. _« Oui, mais je… »_

Voldemort n'attendit rien d'autre et une lumière noire sortit de sa baguette vers Orion.

Orion eut juste le temps de l'éviter et hurla, _« CRUCIO ! »_

Voldemort transplana d'un point à l'autre et rugit, _« Cruor hervire ! »_

Ils commencèrent à lancer sorts noirs sur sorts noirs, tournant l'un autour de l'autre, hurlant des sorts défensifs, et des sorts incroyablement dangereux. De la sueur apparut et ils commencèrent à chercher leurs souffles. Voldemort transplanait constamment puisque c'était son Manoir, tandis qu'Orion, avec des reflexes et une vitesse assourdissante évitait les attaques.

Orion ne pensait même pas à utiliser la magie noire Voldemort était assez furieux comme ça. Et au final, il utiliserait cela s'il devait tuer ou lieu d'être tué. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas encore utilisé le sort de mort. Mais Orion utilisait la magie sans baguette et des sorts non verbaux tout comme Voldemort.

Alors qu'Orion bloquait un sort de vide entrailles, il y eut soudainement un cri hystérique qui remplit la pièce.

_« ARRETE ! ARRETE CETTE FOLIE ! NE TOUCHE PAS A ORION ! »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent quand il vit que le médaillon avait été ouvert. Il était fermement serré dans la main de Voldemort, mais un mouvement hasardeux de son doigt avait dû l'ouvrir.

Voldemort ramena le médaillon à son visage et gronda, _« Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »_ Et il attaqua Orion de nouveau alors que Tom continuait de crier désespérément.

_« NON ! IMBECILE ! NE TE DEMANDES-TU PAS COMMENT IL SE FAIT QUE JE CONNAISSE ORION ? COMMENT IL A PU M'OUVRIR ? »_

Voldemort bloqua un sortilège qu'Orion lui avait envoyé et arrêta son attaque.

_« EXPLIQUE-TOI ! »_ Ordonna-t-il furieusement.

_« IL EST NOTRE HORCRUXE ! »_

Orion hoqueta et trébucha en arrière, comme si une sorte de bourrasque l'avait attaqué, le sang drainé de son visage alors que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent, avant de plisser les yeux sur Orion, l'inspectant prudemment, et s'avançant vers lui.

_« Montre-moi ta cicatrice ! »_ Cingla-t-il.

L'esprit d'Orion était sens dessus dessous. Il regardait juste Voldemort incrédule. Quand Voldemort fut sur le point de l'atteindre, Orion sauta hors du chemin et arracha rapidement le médaillon.

Il regarda Tom et dit frénétiquement, _« Tu te trompes, Tom ! Je ne peux pas être un Horcruxe ! __Les horcruxes humains ne sont pas stables ! __Je l'ai vérifié ! C'est pas possible que ce se soit passé ! »_

_« Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas possibles, Orion, »_ dit Tom avec impatience. _« Mais c'est arrivé avec toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai réalisé depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire la dernière fois que nous avions parlés. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ce médaillon ne peut être ouvert que par moi, et pourtant tu l'as ouvert. Tu as des visions, tu ressens ce qu'il sent, tu sens quelque chose quand tu me tiens, et tu as ce tiraillement en toi à chaque fois que tu es proche de lui. C'est mon morceau d'âme, qui a fusionnée avec la tienne, essayant de rentrer en contact avec mon âme ! Le lien crée par le sort de mort est imprimé dans ta cicatrice sur le front. C'est arrivé ! Quand il a essayé de te tuer, ta magie noire t'a protégée, me tuant à la place et un morceau d'âme s'est brisé et s'est retrouvé attaché à la tienne ! »_

_« Non, non, non, »_ chuchota Orion désespérément. _« Cela ne peut pas être possible… »_ Puis ses yeux se plissèrent sur Tom et dit furieusement, _« Espèce de bâtard ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Pas que je l'aurais cru, mais tu aurais pu me faire part de tes soupçons ! Est-ce ainsi que tu te préoccupes de moi ? PARCE QUE JE SUIS TON PUTAIN D'HORCRUXE ? EST-CE TOUT CE QUE JE SUIS POUR TOI ? UN RECEPTACLE POUR TON PARASITE D'AME ! »_

_« Non ! »_ Hurla Tom désespéré, alors que Voldemort regardait leur interaction avec un sourcil arqué. _« Tu es vraiment important pour moi ! Je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant parce que je savais que tu en serais horrifié ! »_

_« Donc tu voulais m'en informer quand je t'ai dit que j'allais me lier à Lezander ? »_ Cingla Orion furieusement. _« Vraiment ? Et pensais-tu que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit, Tom ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! »_

_« Si ! »_ Cingla Tom. _« Tu as mon âme en toi ! Nous ne sommes qu'un ! Tu ne peux te lier avec personne ! Tu m'appartiens ! »_

_« JE N'APPARTIENS A PERSONNE ! »_ Rugit Orion. Puis il ajouta avec un ricanement mauvais. _« Et que me dis-tu ? Que ta saleté d'âme parasite s'est accrochée à la mienne parce que… quoi ? Nous sommes fais pour être ensembles ? Ne sois pas ridicule, Tom ! De quoi parles-tu, d'âmes sœurs ou de quelque chose de stupide comme ça ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non ! »_ dit Tom profondément offensé. _« C'est un concept pathétique de romance des muggles ! Ce que je dis c'est qu'il y avait une comptabilité. Comme tu l'as dit, les horcruxes humains ne sont pas possibles, mais c'est arrivé dans notre cas ! Cela pourrait être dû à notre compatibilité magique. Ne dis pas que tu ne trouves pas la magie de Voldemort attirante ? »_

_« Et alors ? »_ Cingla Orion. _« Je trouve toutes les magies attirantes, surtout si elles sont noires ! »_

_« Oh, mais pas aussi attrayante que la mienne, »_ dit Tom avec un sourire malicieux. _« Tu ne peux pas le nier, Orion. Tu peux sentir ce tiraillement à chaque fois que mon autre moi est proche de toi. Et tu frissonnes quand tu sens mon aura puissante. Quand admettras-tu finalement que nous sommes faits pour être ensembles ? Notre cas est exceptionnel ! Et penses juste à toutes les choses magnifiques que nous pourrions faire ensemble, gouvernant le monde magique et muggle ! »_

_« C'est trop Tom ! »_ dit Orion hystérique. _« Je ne veux pas avoir à gérer ça aussi ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme cela ! »_ Puis il cingla en pointant son doigt sur Voldemort, _« De plus, ce bâtard et moi sommes mentionnés dans une prophétie aussi, Tom ! Nous sommes supposés tuer l'autre afin de survivre ! »_

Tom fronça les sourcils. _« Cela n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de te tuer pour survivre, si tu es mon Horcruxe ? »_

Orion fit courir nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. _« Et bien je n'en sais rien. Je me fiche des prophéties, mais il l'a mise en avant lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer. Parce qu'il ma marqué avec la cicatrice. Et la prophétie dit que le Seigneur Noir me marquera comme son égal, celui qui peut le défaire. »_ Puis il plissa des yeux sur Tom et cingla, _« Et nous ne savons pas si je suis ton Horcruxe ! Arrête de dire ça ! »_

_« Si tu l'es ! __Mais bon, tu peux simplement ignorer la prophétie ! »_ dit Tom. _« Tu peux l'empêcher d'être remplie si tu l'ignores ! »_

Orion ricana et cracha, _« Dis-le à toi-même, alors ! C'était toi qui l'as mise au devant ! »_

_« Bien, je le lui ferai comprendre, »_ dit Tom. Puis il plissa des yeux et siffla, _« Est-ce que tu t'es lié avec l'hybride ? »_

_« Putain, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »_ gronda Orion.

_« Oh, mais si, »_ Interrompit Voldemort calmement, qui s'était approché furtivement. _« J'ai trouvé ton interaction avec mon jeune moi très intéressante, Orion. »_

Orion posa son regard sur lui et grogna, _« Ce qui signifie ? »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement, _« Tu sembles plutôt attaché à mon jeune moi. »_

_« Nous sommes amis, »_ Cingla Orion.

Tom toussota et Voldemort arqua un sourcil incrédule et dit, _« Pas dont la façon dont vous vous parlez. C'est plutôt… révélateur… tu trouves ma magie attirante, n'est-ce pas ? Et mon moi plus jeune est important pour toi… Donc je me demande pourquoi tu es si opposé à devenir mon Consort. »_

_« Parce que je ne veux pas de vous ou de ce qui va avec, » _Cingla Orion. _« J'ai déjà fait mon choix. »_ Puis il hoqueta et ajouta, _« Oh, Merlin, Lez… je dois partir immédiatement ! »_

Il fit un mouvement pour activer son anneau mais se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé pour venir ici, donc ça ne marcherait pas. Il se retourna pour faire face à Voldemort et cingla, _« Baissez vos protections, je dois partir. »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux et agrippa abruptement le cou d'Orion et fit pencher sa tête sur le côté.

Il laissa un sifflement de furie quand il vit les marques de Lezander. Il agrippa fermement les épaules d'Orion, et dit furieusement, _« Tu t'es lié avec cette saleté de vampire ? __Tu lui as permis de __te marquer ? Que t'ai-je dit, il y a longtemps déjà ? Ne t'ai-je pas prévenu de ne pas le laisser faire ? »_

_« Prévenu ? »_ Gronda Orion en dégageant ses épaules de la prise de Voldemort. _« Qui pensez-vous être ? Je fais ce que je veux, putain ! »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et dit suavement, _« Je pense que le problème est __**ce que tu es**__, ne penses-tu pas, mon petit horcruxe ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas prouvé ! »_ Cracha Orion. _« Et cela ne change rien, excepté le fait que je dois trouver une façon de débarrasser votre saleté de morceau d'âme de la mienne, si c'est vrai ! »_

Voldemort attrapa fermement le visage d'Orion et cingla, _« Si c'est vrai, cela explique beaucoup de choses. Et tu n'y toucheras pas ! Cela fait plus d'une décennie qu'elles ont fusionnées. Cela signifierait ta mort si tu essayais ! »_

_« Comme si vous vous en préoccupiez ! »_ Cracha Orion furieusement. _« N'étiez-vous pas sur le point de me tuer, il n'y a même pas quelques minutes ? Je me souviens clairement de deux sorts de mort au Ministère ! »_

_« Oh, mais si je m'en préoccupe, »_ sourit Voldemort narquoisement en faisant jouer un doigt sur sa joue. _« Je dois te protéger maintenant, mon petit horcruxe. »_

Orion dégagea la main de Voldemort. _« Je n'ai pas besoin ni ne veux de votre protection ! Et ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Je suis votre rien du tout ! »_

_« Tu étais à moi avant, et pour bien plus de raison, tu es mien maintenant, »_ siffla Voldemort.

_« Comment osez-vous me dire cela ? »_ Cingla Orion. _« Vous n'avez rien fait à part essayer de me tuer ou de me lancer un crucio ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi et je ne veux pas en parler davantage ! Je dois partir ! Donc baissez vos protections ou je vais détruire tout votre putain de Manoir ! »_

_« Nous n'en avons pas terminé, Orion, »_ dit Voldemort furieux, _« nous en sommes loin. Il y plusieurs choses dont nous devons discuter. Et ne fais pas d'erreurs, il vaut mieux pour toi que le lien avec l'hybride ne soit pas complet, ou il paiera le prix de ta stupidité. Ceci dit, je vais te permettre de partir, parce que j'ai besoin d'entendre l'histoire complète et intrigante venant de mon jeune moi, et je dois également planifier la guerre, puisque mon existence a été révélée. Mais nous reparlerons bientôt, mon mignon. »_

_« Vous ne toucherez pas un cheveu de Lezander, »_ Siffla Orion furieux. _« Ou je vous tuerai de mes propres mains avant même que vous tentiez de le faire ! »_ Puis il marqua une pause et dit frénétiquement, _« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Ils vous ont vu, et Dumbledore sait que je suis le Garçon qui A Survécu ! Merlin, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »_

Voldemort sourit narquoisement. _« J'ai planifié l'éventualité de leur découverte. Cela ne m'inquiète pas, cela devait arriver tôt ou tard, et maintenant mes partisans peuvent attaquer à découvert. »_ Il plissa des yeux sur Orion et ajouta, _« En ce qui te concerne, si je détecte ne serait qu'une seule tentative pour passer de l'autre côté, tu apprendras la réelle signification de la douleur. »_

Orion grogna furieusement, _« Je ne changerai pas de côté ! Pas par considération pour vous, pensez-vous, mais parce que je suis un sorcier noir ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous, vous savez ? Et je prends Tom avec moi ! »_

Voldemort grogna et éloigna le médaillon d'Orion avant que ce dernier ne puisse même cligner des yeux. _« C'est mon Horcruxe, pas le tien. »_

Orion dit à Tom d'une voix hésitante, alors que ce dernier avait écouté tout le temps, _« Tom, je ne veux pas… »_

_« Va, »_ dit Tom calmement. _« Il a raison, et je dois lui expliquer beaucoup de choses. »_

_« Tu vas tout lui dire sur moi ? »_ Cingla Orion en colère.

_« Tu savais que ce jour arriverait, Orion, »_ dit Tom doucement. _« Tu vas énormément me manquer… mais c'est nécessaire. »_

_« Je savais… »_ dit Orion calmement. _« Mais je… est-ce que je vais te revoir… ? »_

Orion vit Voldemort le regarder avec amusement, avec un sourire taquin sur le visage, et il serra la mâchoire, et dit à Tom, _« Très bien, à plus tard alors, ou peut-être pas. Je m'en fous de toute façon. »_

_« Oh, tu me reverras souvent, »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix plaisante.

_« Je ne parlais pas de vous, »_ Cingla Orion avec humeur. _« Maintenant, baissez vos protections pour que je puisse transplaner ! »_

Avec un mouvement de sa main et un sort murmuré, Voldemort le fit, et il dit avec un ton de voix dangereux, _« Souviens-toi de mon avertissement. Et j'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas fait. »_

Orion serra la mâchoire, mais transplana rapidement sans un dernier regard pour Voldemort.

[…]

Aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol de marbre du salon principal du Manoir Black, Orion vit Calypso sauter du fauteuil qui était devant le sofa où Lezander était couché.

_« Oh Merlin, que s'est-il passé Orion ? »_ dit Calypso frénétiquement en vérifiant s'il y avait des blessures. _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu blessé ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a fait ? »_

_« Pas le temps d'expliquer, »_ dit Orion rapidement, _« Comment il va ? »_

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de Lezander et Calypso dit désespérément, _« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas sentir son pouls comme avant. Mais tu as dit que tu avais entendu son cœur battre. »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion effrayé.

Il pressa rapidement son oreille contre la poitrine de Lezander et essaya d'écouter le battement de son cœur.

Orion leva la tête avec un soupir de soulagement. _« Il y est toujours, mais plus faible qu'avant. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Je l'emmène chez ses parents. »_

Calypso dit avec inquiétude, _« Je vais vérifier si mon père va bien et je te ramène ta valise quand je reviens et je t'attendrai. »_

_« Très bien, merci, »_ dit Orion calmement.

Orion leva Lezander, enroula ses bras autour de lui et mit sa main au portoloin et chuchota le prénom de Lezander.

* * *

Coucou,

Comme je le rappelle si une seule de mes fics disparait, tout disparait. Beaucoup ont demandé ou se trouverait la suite. Tapez arianeth sur google (les liens ne s'affichent pas ici). De même il est inutile de me laisser des adresses mail de une parce que je ne les utiliserai pas désolée et de deux parce qu'elles n'apparaissent pas dans les reviews.

Le seul moyen mis en place pour être prévenu de toutes les avancées est le groupe facebook ci dessous :

https (deux points double slash) www (point) facebook (point) com (slash) groups (slash) 218744081567100

Sinon, enfin ENFIN tout le monde sait qui est Orion :p et le rapprochement entre Voldemort et lui va arriver bien assez tôt. La traduction de cette magnifique histoire est un travail de longue haleine dont je ne me lasse pas ^.^

Fire vous remercie de continuer à suivre et à apprécier son oeuvre :) Elle vous assure également que bien que Vindico soit en suspend pour le moment, ce n'est que le temps que soient terminées les deux fics en cours qui sont déjà bien avancées. Ensuite elle reprendra Vindico :)

BISOUXXX et à la prochaine.

(Bon annif à Orion et JKR :p)


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 : Le destin de Lezander, Dursley & Réalisations**

**.**

Il apparut dans la chambre de Lezander, qui était aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe, et plongée dans les ténèbres, puisque la nuit était tombée. Un frisson parcourut à travers le corps d'Orion, alors que l'ambiance témoignait d'un manque d'activité. De larges ombres dessinaient des formes monstrueuses sur le sol et les murs, des créatures effrayantes l'entouraient à cause de la seule lueur de la bougie de la pièce. Orion secoua sa tête pour clarifier les images dans son esprit, sans aucun doute une représentation de ses propres peurs sur le destin de Lezander.

Il resserra sa prise sur Lezander et quitta la chambre pour aller au Hall central, puisqu'il savait que les parents de Lezander tenaient habituellement des réunions très importantes avec d'autres clans après minuit. Il espéra les trouver là, ou il devrait commencer à hurler dans toute la Citadelle.

Alors qu'il courrait comme un dément dans le couloir désert, Orion posait toujours ses yeux sur le visage de Lezander, le suppliant, les larmes au bord des yeux, _« Tiens bon, amour… bientôt, très bientôt, nous serons de nouveau ensembles… nous fusionnerons et deviendrons un, complétant ainsi le lien… puis plus rien ne pourra nous séparer… juste tiens bon… je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas… s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas… »_

Son sang courrait fortement dans ses veines, son cœur se serra de tristesse et de peur, et son cœur battait si vite face à son désespoir et à son impuissance, alors que ses yeux calculaient la pâleur du visage de Lezander et son immobilité absolue…

Quand il atteignit les larges portes sombres et en bois du Hall Central, Orion les ouvrit à la volée d'un mouvement de sa main et d'un violent tourbillon de vent noir…

Avec le dernier souffle qu'il avait, Orion courut jusqu'aux parents de Lezander, qui étaient en réunion avec trois vampires, qui étaient habillés différemment que ceux du clan Zraven.

Il vit Mireilla et Răzvan se lever de leurs trônes, alarmés à quelques mètres de lui alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux rapidement.

Orion monta les marches quatre à quatre et déposa instantanément Lezander à leurs pieds, et s'accroupit aux côtés de Lezander, levant les yeux sur Mireilla et Răzvan et disant désespérément entre deux sanglots, _« Vous devez l'aider, je vous en supplie ! Il… il m'a protégé… il a pris un sort qui devait m'atteindre et à cause de cela, il a traversé un portail de Nécromancien ! … mais, mais je… j'ai récupéré son âme à temps. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?! J'ai pu replacer son âme dans son corps et le sortir du Voile !... Il est vivant ! J'ai senti son cœur battre… très faiblement… son corps n'est pas blessé mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui… Il ne se réveille pas ! Mais il doit être en vie ! Je sais qu'il l'est… mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre… Vous devez faire quelque chose pour le sauver ! Je vous en supplie ! »_

Mireilla hoqueta effrayée et se jeta sur le corps de son fils, l'inspectant frénétiquement alors que des larmes de sang coulaient dans ses yeux sombres. Răzvan lança à son fils un regard inquiet, avant d'hurler, _« GAVRIL NECULAI ! Viens, nous avons besoin de toi ! »_

En un mouvement d'ombres, un vieux vampire apparut devant eux, s'inclina profondément et dit, _« Mon Rege, quels sont vos ordres ? »_

_« Nous devons mener mon fils dans la chambre de guérison, »_ dit Răzvan rapidement. _« Analysez son état avec prudence. Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais en y allant. »_

Il lança à Orion un regard enragé et ordonna, _« Tu restes là. »_

Alors que Gavril enchantait le corps de Lezander pour flotter au dessus du sol, le déplaçant vers une pièce dans un des côtés du hall, Orion sauta sur ses pieds et supplia, _« Non, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous ! Je pourrais aider ! »_

_« Tu as fait assez de dégâts ainsi ! Tu vas nous attendre ici ! »_ Gronda Răzvan furieusement. _« Mireilla, allons-y ! »_

Mireilla suivit rapidement son mari dans la pièce où Gavril avait déjà disparu, avec le corps de Lezander. Les trois autres vampires quittèrent rapidement le Hall Central sans un mot, avec des expressions inquiètes sur leurs visages, et envoyant à Orion des regards intrigués.

Orion se laissa tomber dans les escaliers avec un sanglot brisant le cœur, alors qu'il attrapait furieusement ses cheveux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, alors qu'il se chuchotait des mots d'espoir et de peur pour le bien-être de Lezander…

Les minutes passèrent et semblèrent infinies, puis elles devinrent des heures, et Orion se sentit lentement perdre pied alors que la culpabilité et la tristesse le consumaient… Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était Lezander s'arquant en arrière jusqu'à traverser le portail, son magnifique visage choqué alors qu'il traversait le voile vers la mort… Tout ce dont il se souvenait était Lezander le protégeant d'un sort fait pour lui, prêt à mourir pour lui… Et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était les beaux yeux bleu pâles de Lezander s'écarquiller de peur… et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre et le chuchotement de mots d'amour et de dévotion éternel, encore et encore, faisant écho dans son esprit, brisant son cœur et le menant au seuil de la folie, face à des sentiments de tristesse, de culpabilité et d'impuissance qui s'accumulaient…

Soudainement, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et Orion ouvrit ses yeux gonflés.

Le beau visage de Mireilla était souillé de sillons de larmes de sang, son expression était triste, mais il semblait aussi y avoir une étincelle de contentement dans ses yeux noirs… ou peut-être qu'il l'imaginait ? D'un autre côté, le visage sévère de Răzvan ne trahissait rien.

Orion se leva instantanément et s'approcha rapidement d'eux, et dit apeuré, _« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que Lezander va s'en sortir ? »_

Les yeux bleu pâles de Răzvan se firent de glace, et il gronda furieusement, d'un pas menaçant vers Orion, _« Il est mort ! Mon fils est mort à cause de toi ! »_

Orion hoqueta, sa poitrine se serra d'une douleur incommensurable, et il trébucha en arrière, alors qu'il chuchotait désespérément, les sanglots se bloquant dans sa gorge, _« Non… non… il ne peut pas être mort… J'ai sauvé son âme… j'ai entendu son cœur battre… »_

Il se jeta abruptement sur Răzvan, attrapant le vampire par le col de sa cape, et il dit frénétiquement, _« Je veux le voir ! Il doit être vivant ! C'est obligé ! Je le sens toujours en moi, courant dans mes veines ! Je sais qu'il doit être en vie ! Il m'a donné son sang et je le sens toujours ! Je vous en prie, vous devez me laisser le voir ! »_

Les yeux de Mireilla s'écarquillèrent et elle hoqueta, _« Ils sont liés par le sang, Răzvan ! »_

Răzvan agrippa sans merci les épaules d'Orion et demanda avec force, _« Le lien est-il complet ? Est-ce que c'était un lien complet ?! »_

_« Non ! »_ Cria Orion entre deux sanglots désespérés, _« Nous avons partagé notre sang, mais nous ne l'avons pas complété… Nous allions le faire… est-ce que vous comprenez ? Nous n'avons pas terminé le lien, MAIS IL EST TOUJOURS MON COMPAGNON ! IL EST MA VIE ‼ »_

_« Răzvan… »_ dit Mireilla d'une voix suppliante, regardant Orion avec une tristesse infinie, _« S'il te plaît… »_

Răzvan relâcha abruptement Orion et commença à se disputer fortement avec Mireilla en Roumain, qui semblait être triste mais aussi déterminée et rebelle.

Finalement, Răzvan cingla exaspéré, _« Ce n'est pas un triple lien, Mireilla ! »_

_« Il pourrait l'être… »_

_« Non ! __Nous en avons déjà discuté ! Cela doit être fait ! »_ Rugit Răzvan. Il se tourna sur Orion et dit férocement, _« Mon fils t'a donné son sang, tu es donc un Zraven maintenant, mais le lien n'est pas complet, donc il n'est pas ton compagnon ! Et sois en heureux, mon garçon, ou ce n'est pas debout que tu te tiendrais maintenant. Les changements apportés par son sang vont bientôt se stabiliser dans ton corps, te donnant quelques caractéristiques des nôtres. Et tu sentiras le besoin d'être avec mon fils, mais il est mort, est-ce que __**tu**__ le comprends ?! Il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait ! Et la seule chose qui empêche ma main de te tuer est que tu as partagé son sang… Si tu ne l'avais pas fait… »_ Il prit une inspiration profonde et serra la mâchoire. _« En passant plus de temps sans lui, le besoin et la tristesse s'apaiseront. Tu dois l'oublier et continuer ta vie. »_

Il attrapa le visage d'Orion fermement et gronda, _« Je ne verrai que toi, est-ce que tu écoutes ? Je négocierai l'implication de mon Clan dans la guerre qu'avec toi. »_

_« Je me fiche de cette putain de guerre ! »_ Cria Orion fou et désespéré. _« La seule chose qui m'importe est Lezander ! Comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que penser à la guerre alors qu'il est mort ?! Oh, que Merlin m'aide… je ne veux pas oublier… je ne peux pas continuer sans lui ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Je l'aime ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi le voir… »_

Răzvan le secoua violemment et gronda, _« Ecoute-moi, mon garçon. Je n'ai jamais approuvé l'implication de mon fils avec toi, et sa mort prouve que j'avais raison ! Mais maintenant tu es un Zraven et tu lui dois de remplir la promesse que tu lui as faite. N'as-tu pas juré d'aider à la cause des vampires ? Maintenant tu as l'obligation de le faire ! Mon fils ne t'était pas destiné ! Pourtant, il a donné sa vie pour toi et son sang, tu dois accomplir ta destinée, et tu traiteras avec moi, afin que mon Clan atteigne la liberté qu'il mérite. Tu me le dois ! »_

Orion agrippa désespérément le col de Răzvan, et cria d'une voix brisée, sanglotant comme un enfant, _« Je vous en prie, je dois le voir… laissez-moi le voir, s'il vous plait… il ne peut pas être mort… s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie… »_

Răzvanle frappa fortement sur la joue, et le visage d'Orion suivit le mouvement, il grogna furieusement, _« Il suffit, mon garçon ! Tu ne le reverras jamais ! Il est mort ! Tu me l'as enlevé, et maintenant tu vas me payer en retour ! Et le prix que je requiers de toi est que tu travailles à gagner la guerre pour ton côté comme le mien ! TU DOIS A MON FILS D'AIDER MON CLAN ! »_

_« Je… je le ferai, »_ chuchota Orion alors que de lourds sanglots sillonnaient sur ses joues. Il regarda dans les yeux de Răzvan et ses mots s'étranglèrent, _« Je le ferai, je vous le promets. Vous aurez la liberté, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire de ma vie… »_

_« Bien, » _dit Răzvan froidement en le relâchant. _« Pars maintenant. Quand tu seras prêt à commencer les négociations, tu pourras transplaner ici directement puisque tu as du sang de Zraven. »_

Orion hocha la tête sans voix, se noyant dans une tristesse sans nom, toujours incapable de penser à autre chose que la mort de Lezander. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le portoloin.

Soudainement, Mireilla arrêta la main d'Orion et dit calmement, en le fixant avec une étincelle résolue dans ses yeux sombres, _« Orion, il y a touj… »_

_« Mireilla, assez ! »_ Cingla Răzvan en colère. Puis il ordonna à Orion, _« PARS ! »_

Et Orion le fit chuchotant le prénom de Lezander d'une voix brisée, alors qu'il avait l'impression que toute sa vie était brisée, que son cœur ne pourrait jamais plus s'ouvrir, et sur son esprit était empli de remords, d'une douleur infinie, d'une tristesse et de culpabilité.

[…]

'_Il est mort… il est mort… Et c'est entièrement de ma faute…'_ c'étaient les échos qui résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Orion, alors que Calypso s'était jetée sur lui, après qu'il soit rentré au Manoir des Black.

Orion l'enlaça fortement, et chuchota brisé, alors qu'il sanglotait contre son épaule, _« Lezander est mort, Calypso… Il est mort… Ils n'ont pas pu le sauver… Je n'ai pas pu le sauver… »_

Calypso hoqueta, et ils se laissèrent tous les deux tomber au sol, s'enlaçant et entre deux sanglots, elle chuchota, _« Oh, Orion… Je suis si désolée… Je suis si désolée… »_

_« C'était pas ta faute, »_ chuchota Orion, sa culpabilité le consumant, et la regardant avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues. _« C'était la mienne… »_ Un sanglot triste et douloureux déchira sa gorge, et il chuchota brisé, _« Je ne peux pas survivre sans lui… Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui… »_

_« Orion, »_ dit Calypso avec une tristesse infinie s'inscrivant dans ses yeux sombres, _« Nous survivrons à cela… nous allons nous aider l'un l'autre… Tu ne peux pas abandonner, Orion… Tu dois avancer et… »_

_« JE NE VEUX PAS AVANCER ! »_ Rugit Orion sans y penser. _« Je ne veux qu'une chose, m'enfoncer dans la douleur que je mérite. »_

Calypso le regarda alarmé. _« Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir ! Ne te punis pas pour sa mort. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais ! »_

_« Mais ce n'était pas assez ! »_ dit Orion avec hystérie. _« Je l'ai perdu ! Celui que j'aimais, mon compagnon en devenir, mon futur époux ! Tous les plans d'avenir que nous avions. Tout l'amour que nous partagions ! Et je l'ai laissé tomber. Je lui ai permis de mourir ! Il est mort à cause de moi, pour me protéger. Il est mort parce que je n'étais pas assez puissant ! »_

_« Tu ne peux pas contrôler la mort, Orion ! »_ chuchota Calypso.

_« J'aurais dû ! »_ Cria Orion alors que des sanglots secouaient violemment son corps. _« J'aurais dû… tout le monde meurt… tous ceux que j'aime meurent… à cause de moi… je n'ai personne… »_

Calypso l'agrippa fortement et siffla, _« Tu m'as moi ! Tu as Draco, les Malfoy, et d'autres amis ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas pareil, »_ dit Orion brisé. Puis il se prit la tête dans ses mains tremblantes, et chuchota, _« Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul… »_

_« Non, »_ dit Calypso déterminée. _« Je ne te laisserai pas seul, pas comme ça. Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Tu as besoin de… »_

_« VA-T-EN ! »_ Rugit Orion d'une voix démente en la repoussant. _« JE VEUX ÊTRE SEUL ! »_ Puis il cingla, _« Bogsy ! »_

En un instant, un elfe de maison arriva devant eux, et Orion commanda d'une voix dure, _« Emmène-là. »_

Calypso se remit sur ses pieds alors que l'elfe de maison s'approcha d'elle et elle dit désespérément, _« Non, Orion ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu ne peux pas… »_

Mais avec un claquement de doigts, elle fut éjectée du Manoir des Black.

Orion remit immédiatement les protections autour du manoir à sa puissance maximale, pour que personne ne puisse entrer, et il rampa jusqu'au canapé, et s'y laissa choir en position fœtale, alors que les sanglots se faisaient plus violents. Il cria et chuchota des mots pour lui-même pendant de longues heures, des mots pleins de douleur et de tristesse insupportable pour son amour perdu, pour son futur brisé, sa solitude, son désespoir et sa culpabilité lancinante. Orion imagina les tendres caresses de Lezander sur sa peau échauffée, ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, son magnifique visage lui souriant amoureusement, ses yeux bleu pâles brillants de dévotion, et Orion se perdit dans chaque nouveau sanglot…

_« Emmène-moi avec toi, Lez… sans tes bras autour de moi, je ne peux pas continuer… sans toi, il n'y a rien… »_ se furent les derniers mots d'Orion avant qu'il ne tombe endormi d'épuisement, sentant également qu'il n'avait plus de larmes, sentant son cœur se briser et se durcir se sentant perdu et sans but, abrutit par la douleur.

Le lendemain, Orion s'enfonça dans sa tristesse et son désespoir, sans bouger du canapé, dormant simplement, se réveillant, sanglotant et se rendormant. Il refusa toute nourriture et boisson que les elfes de maison tentaient de lui faire prendre. Il les menaçait même de leur donner des vêtements s'ils continuaient à l'embêter. Il voulait simplement être seul avec sa douleur infinie.

Dans son esprit, seules des images de son temps passé auprès de Lezander faisaient échos, en plus des mots qu'ils se chuchotaient. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre ni la guerre, ni à toutes les choses qu'il devait encore faire, si sa promesse à Grindelwald et Răzvan… Il mit tout de côté il ne voulait penser à rien… Ce qu'il faisait était de l'auto punition, et il le savait, mais il avait besoin de sentir la douleur, et elle n'était jamais assez forte…

Alors qu'Orion se tournait de l'autre côté du canapé, se sentant épuisé et avec sa gorge sèche et râpée, il entendit soudainement un « pop » et il leva sa tête alarmé. Personne n'était supposé être capable de franchir les protections du manoir…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds en voyant Dobby regardant autour de lui avec de grands yeux et le corps de Sirius flottant à côté de lui.

_« Dobby ? Que fais-tu là ? »_ dit Orion d'une voix rauque et en bougeant pour inspecter son père. Puis il ajouta d'une voix désespérée et avec inquiétude, _« Est-ce que quelque chose va mal avec mon père ? Dis-moi ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »_

_« Le père de Maître Orion va bien, »_ dit Dobby en le regardant nerveusement. _« Maitresse Malfoy m'a envoyé pour que le père de Maître Orion reste en sécurité, pour qu'il soit surveillé… Maîtresse est désespérée… Oh, pauvre Maitresse, que va-t-elle faire maintenant ? »_

_« Cissy a des problèmes ? »_ Dit Orion alarmé et inquiet. Il courut jusqu'à sa valise vers la cheminé et ordonna, _« Reste là et prends-soin de mon père, Dobby ! Je reviens vite ! »_

_« Non ! __Maitre Orion ne doit pas y aller ! »_ dit Dobby frénétiquement et en courant vers Orion pour l'arrêter.

Mais Dobby ne fut pas assez rapide et dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, Orion avait disparu, les mots de Dobby n'atteignant pas ses oreilles.

[…]

Orion trébucha hors de la cheminée du parloir principal du Manoir des Malfoy, ses robes sales et délabrées, son visage marqué par l'inquiétude alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec frénésie.

Il hoqueta quand il vit Narcissa faire nerveusement les cents pas dans la pièce, son magnifique visage plein de désespoir.

_« Cissy ! »_ cria Orion en courant vers elle. _« Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

Narcissa se retourna surprise et son expression prit un nouveau niveau d'inquiétude et dit avec une urgence désespérée, _« Orion, tu dois partir immédiatement ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? __Oh Merlin, __va-t-en ! Ils vont t'avoir ! »_

_« Cissy, que… ? »_

Les mots d'Orion furent avalés par un bruit assourdissant d'une porte rapidement ouverte. Et il trébucha en arrière quand il vit Dumbledore venir suivit par un groupe de dix Aurors d'apparence sévère, avec leurs baguettes levées.

Il regarda rapidement Narcissa qui semblait s'être gelée, puis regarda le groupe faisant instantanément un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette, seulement pour se souvenir qu'il avait laissé les deux à son Manoir.

Orion mit Narcissa derrière lui et grogna à Dumbledore, _« Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? Sous quelle autorité vous permettez-vous d'envahir ainsi le manoir de ma tante ? Si vous ne me montrez pas immédiatement le mandat vous permettant d'inspecter ce manoir, alors vous brisez les lois sorcières et nous allons porter plaintes ! »_

Dumbledore signala aux aurors de baisser leurs baguettes puis il regarda Orion intensément, et dit gentiment, _« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour inspecter le Manoir Malfoy mais pour t'emmener avec nous. »_

_« Quoi ? »_ Hoqueta Orion. _« Vous ne pouvez m'emmener nulle part ! Les Malfoy sont mes gardiens, par la loi, et ils… »_

_« Ils ne le sont plus, mon enfant, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement. _« Lucius Abraxas Malfoy a été condamné à Azkaban pour être un Deatheater. Tu es maintenant à la garde de… »_

_« Quoi ?! »_ dit Orion frénétiquement. _« Lucius… il a été pris ? »_ Il envoya un regard à Narcissa et vit une larme unique couler le long de sa joue. Il serra son poing furieusement et cracha à Dumbledore, _« Quelle preuve avez-vous que Lucius est un Deatheater ? Quand a-t-il été arrêté ? »_

Dumbledore le regarda avec des yeux gentils et répondit, _« Tu étais là, mon enfant. Monsieur Malfoy et d'autres ont été capturés après la bataille du Département des Mystères. La Marque sur son bras et sa présence sont assez de preuves pour qu'il ait droit à un aller simple pour passer sa vie à Azkaban. »_

_« Non, non… »_ chuchota Orion brisé. _« Oh Merlin, non… »_

Narcissa se mit à côté d'Orion et dit, _« Mon neveu est toujours sous ma garde. »_ Elle leva sa manche et dit d'une voix tranchante. _« Je ne suis pas un Deatheater. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'enlever ! »_

_« Vous allez devoir m'excuser, Madame Malfoy, »_ dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, _« mais vous n'êtes plus un gardien adéquat, pas avec votre mari en ce moment même à Azkaban. La loi stipule clairement que le gardien d'un enfant ne peut pas avoir d'enregistrement criminel à son encontre, aucun des deux. Il va être amené à des parents qui je suis sûr seront contents de le récupérer. »_

_« Me récupérer ? »_ Chuchota Orion confus. Puis il hoqueta d'horreur et ajouta désespérément, _« NOOOON ! Vous ne pouvez pas me ramener chez les Dursley ! Ils me haïssent ils vont faire de ma vie un enfer ! Ne faites pas ça ! »_

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, et dit gentiment, _« Allons, mon garçon, je suis certain que tu leur as manqué tout ce temps. Ils sont tes plus proches parents ce sera bon pour toi d'être avec la famille de ta mère. »_

Orion se tourna pour regarder l'Auror et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en lui alors qu'il hurlait de furie en voyant Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_« VOUS ! »_ Hurla Orion comme fou alors qu'il se jetait sur Kingsley en ne voulant rien d'autre que d'étriper le sorcier, _« C'était de votre faute ! Il est mort à cause de vous ! Vous allez le pa… »_

Alors que Kingsley reculait, alarmé et surpris, les autres Aurors envoyèrent rapidement des sorts d'étourdissement à Orion qui tomba au sol inconscient la dernière voix qui atteignit ses oreilles fut celle de Narcissa qui criait son prénom.

[…]

Alors qu'Orion passait des heures, inconscient, le monde magique était confus et apeuré par les événements des derniers jours.

En première page de chaque journal était écrit le récit de ce qu'il s'était supposément passé au département des Mystères. Les articles disaient que certaines sources du ministère confirmaient la présence d'une prophétie. Bien que les portes paroles du Ministère refusaient de confirmer l'existence du département, un nombre croissant de sorciers pensaient que les deatheaters maintenant à Azkaban avaient essayé de voler une prophétie. La nature de la prophétie restait inconnue, bien que des spéculations disaient que cela concernait Harry Potter et Celui-Dont-le-Nom-Ne-doit-pas-être-Prononcé, qui se révélaient tous les deux être en vie.

Les articles choquaient le monde magique. En quelques heures, la rumeur disait que non seulement Harry Potter était en vie et en bonne santé, mais également que l'élu, que beaucoup appelaient le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, seul survivant connu du Sort de Mort, était assez puissant pour les débarrasser du Lord noir.

Quand les journaux révélèrent qu'Orion Black était Harry Potter, l'abasourdissement fut tel que le Ministère survécut à peine à l'assaut des Gueulantes qui leur étaient envoyées non seulement pour avoir tenté d'étouffer le retour de Voldemort, mais aussi pour la vie que le Sauveur avait enduré. Et Rita Skeeter revint dans toute sa gloire, racontant tout ce qu'elle savait ou croyait savoir sur Orion Black alias Harry Potter.

Rita Skeeter avait dressé un portrait d'Orion Black comme étant un garçon confus qui avait été kidnappé par son père… le célèbre deatheater Sirius Black… de sa famille muggle. Selon Skeeter, Orion Black avait été endoctriné par son père, ne connaissant jamais son identité ni le nom de sa vraie mère, et devenant ainsi un sorcier noir contre sa volonté. Le pauvre garçon devait être pardonné pour être le fils d'un homme qui avait trahi les Potter, causant ainsi la mort de sa mère. Sirius Black était un Deatheater sans foi ni loi, et avait heureusement subi le baiser du Dementor. Ce dernier avait forcé Lily à porter son enfant et avait prévu de le lui arraché aussitôt qu'il le pouvait. James Potter, tel un héros, avait pourtant accepté de mourir pour sa femme et un fils qui n'était pas sa chaire et son sang tandis que Lily Potter avait été décrite comme une martyr. Beaucoup de monde excusaient son infidélité, certains que Black avait lancé un sort noir sur elle. Et tous les sorciers et sorcières furent surpris de découvrir que leur Sauveur avait eu son éducation à Durmstrang, entouré de l'influence de familles noires et apprenant les Arts Noirs. Le tollé fut encore plus grand lorsqu'il fut révélé que l'honorable et respectable Lucius Malfoy, gardien de leur Sauveur, était un Deatheater et ils demandèrent le retour en Angleterre d'Orion Black afin qu'il finisse son éducation à Hogwarts et qu'il soit protégé des Deatheaters et du Lord Noir.

Le Wizengamot votèrent à l'unanimité contre Cornelius Fudge qui fut remercié et remplacé par l'ancien chef du Département des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour qui avait renoncé il y a de cela quelques mois à sa position pour être candidat au poste de Ministre de la Magie lors des élections devant être faites dans six mois, son précédent poste fut pris par Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dolores Umbridge fut virée de sa position de Grande Inquisitrice d'Hogwarts, mais resta un officier du Ministère, grâce à ses connexions.

La cerise sur le gâteau était qu'Orion ne s'était rendu compte de rien, toujours endormi sur un petit lit. Soudainement, avec un crash, il tomba au sol. Surpris, Orion se réveilla, son esprit lui revenant doucement alors qu'il regardait autour de lui confus. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre… Son cœur se gela quand il se rappela des derniers événements alors que la chambre devenait de plus en plus familière. Les vieux jouets cassés trainaient partout au sol, laissant à peine assez de place pour bouger. Un petit lit contre le mur, le seul meuble étant caché sous une tonne de poussière… C'était l'ancienne chambre de Dudley.

Il était certain que les Dursley avaient essayé de le remettre sous les escaliers, abandonnant l'idée quand ils furent certains qu'il n'y rentrerait pas, le jetant ici à la place, dans une pièce qui semblait ne pas avoir été nettoyée depuis des années.

Orion scanna la pièce avec un soupir défait et une grimace sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en regardant la fenêtre… Il y avait quelque chose là… Lentement, il se leva de son petit lit, essayant de ne pas marcher sur les vieux jouets, et il vit trois Daily Prophets sur sa fenêtre. Orion fronça les sourcils et il se souvint que les hiboux de la librairie de Saint Petersburg devaient avoir volé jusque là puisqu'il avait déjà payé l'abonnement. Il les arracha de la fenêtre et se rassit sur son lit.

Il vérifia les dates. Il semblait avoir été inconscient pendant trois jours, ce qui en des circonstances normales n'aurait jamais dû arriver, même s'il avait été assommé par neuf sorts d'étourdissement. Mais il devinait que l'épuisement de son corps était tel que même le sang de Lezander n'avait pu l'aider à recouvrir assez rapidement. Puis, son cœur se serra à la pensée de Lezander… Avec un effort suprême, il ravala le sanglot logé dans sa gorge, et commença à lire le Daily Prophet…

A la fin, il ne savait pas s'il voulait crier ou pleurer… La façon dont Rita le décrivait était assez hilarant, mais il méprisait comment son père était vu aux yeux du public, et il détestait les demandes des sorciers de la lumière stipulant qu'il devait aller à Hogwarts…

Il ne pouvait pas quitter Durmstrang, tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre était là-bas, incluant la Nécromancie, qui commençait en Septembre…

Orion serra ses poings dans ses cheveux. Tout semblait s'écrouler autour de lui… La mort de Lezander, la perte de Tom, son identité révélée à tout le monde… les sorciers de la lumière essayant de le contrôler, la perte de Narcissa et Lucius… Merlin, Lucius à Azkaban pour la vie, ce qu'il aurait pu empêcher s'il avait essayé de le trouver… Et combien de ses amis le rejetteraient maintenant qu'il était Harry Potter, un sang-mêlé ? Combien des membres de la Dark Army resteraient à ses côtés maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que Lucius et Draco pensaient de lui ? Qu'il les avait trahis, peut-être ?... Et par-dessus tout, une fois encore, la seule personne qu'il avait aimé assez pour le soutenir tout le long de ces épreuves était morte à cause de lui… un sanglot à fendre le cœur s'échappa de sa gorge et il se remit en position fœtale, sans avoir la volonté de combattre ses pensées dépressives, plongeant encore plus loin dans la douleur… Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver… Il avait tout perdu…

Quelqu'un le secoua fortement et Orion ouvrit lentement ses yeux bouffis, pour être confronté au visage fin et ressemblant à un cheval, de Pétunia qui avait son nez retroussé de dégoût.

_« Nous ne voulons pas de toi ici, »_ dit-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, _« mais puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, tu vas payer ton lit en nous faisant le petit déjeuner, le repas, le diner, le nettoyage. »_

_« Retour à mes anciennes corvées, à ce que je vois, »_ dit Orion froidement.

Pétunia plissa des yeux sur lui. _« Fais gaffe à comment tu me parles, garçon. Et change d'habits ! Tu ne peux pas être là avec les vêtements de ta foire ! »_ Elle lui lança une paire de pantalon déformé et délavé et un T-shirt vraiment trop grand pour lui et cingla, _« Tu vas mettre ça ! »_

Orion inspecta les habits avec dégoût. Ils étaient à Dudley sans aucun doute ils ressemblaient à des tentes. Il gronda, _« Je ne serai pas traité comme un elfe de maison. __Je refuse de porter… »_

_« Ne mentionne pas ton monde de monstre ici ! »_ Siffla Pétunia en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir la tête de ses voisins par la fenêtre. _« Tu vas faire ce qu'on t'ordonne. Tu n'as nulle par où aller, si ? Personne ne veut de toi… Ils ont sûrement réalisé que tu étais inutile. __Comme ton père… »_

_« Ne dis rien de mon père ! »_ Cingla Orion furieusement en se levant de son lit.

Pétunia ricana, _« Lequel d'entre eux ? Oh, ils nous ont parlé de toi. Il semble que ma parfaite petite sœur ne soit pas si vertueuse après tout ? Mariée à un homme et couchant avec un autre… J'ai toujours su qu'elle était une p… »_

Orion se jeta furieusement sur Pétunia l'attrapant à la gorge et il siffle, _« Qu'elle était quoi ? Voyons voir si tu oses me le dire en face ! »_

Les yeux de Pétunia s'écarquillèrent de peur alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la grippe d'Orion, quand une voix impatiente et furieuse se fit entendre, _« Qu'est-ce qui te prend si longtemps, chérie ? Est-ce que le monstre te cause des ennuis ? »_

Alors qu'Orion resserrait sa prise sur la gorge de Pétunia, la forme massive de Vernon apparut. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Orion en voyant le gros bœuf qui venait de faire son apparition. Pratiquement pas de cou, plusieurs niveaux de graisse, une large moustache couvrant la plupart de son visage rond.

Vernon rugit de furie et devint violet, attrapant violemment les cheveux d'Orion l'éloignant de Pétunia en hurlant, _« Reste loin d'elle, sale monstre ! »_

_« Lâche-moi ! »_ Rugit Orion furieusement alors que Vernon le lançait au sol.

Orion atterrit avec un grognement de douleur alors que plusieurs jouets lui rentraient douloureusement dans le dos. Il essaya de se lever mais Vernon le frappa vicieusement dans les côtes, alors qu'il hurlait furieusement en crachant sur le visage d'Orion, _« N'ose même pas lever le moindre petit doigt sur nous, sale monstre ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire du mal ! »_ Vernon le frappa deux fois encore avant d'ajouter, _« Nous savons que tu peux pas nous faire des trucs de monstre à cause des lois internationales ! Ils vont t'expulser de ton école ! »_

Orion se figea au sol, les bras entourant ses côtes, certain que l'une d'entre elles devait être cassé, mais ne disant rien, ni ne bougeant. Dans sa rage, il avait oublié tout cela. Même s'il était en Angleterre, attaquer physiquement un muggle ou utiliser la magie contre un muggle, le ferait expulser de Durmstrang. La protection des muggles était en effet internationale. Et il était certain que tôt ou tard, un sorcier viendrait vérifier sa condition et s'ils voyaient que les Dursley étaient blessés, il pouvait dire adieu à Durmstrang.

A cet instant, Dudley arriva en hurlant, cherchant son souffle. Orion vit que le garçon était encore plus gros que dans ses souvenirs. Dumbledore ressemblait maintenant à une petite baleine, plus large que grande.

Dudley dit excité. _« Attrape-le, papa, attrape-le ! »_

Vernon fit un sourire mauvais à Orion et répondit, _« Oh, je vais le faire Duddykins. Il va payer pour tout ce que nous avons subi ! »_ Il attrapa Orion par les cheveux et gronda, _« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que nous avons dû subir quand tu t'es enfui ? Les voisins nous ont demandés où tu étais… les gens chuchotaient des choses sur nous… Même la police nous a interrogés ! __Nous avons dû mentir ! __Nous avons dû dire que nous t'avons envoyé dans un internat ! »_ Il resserra sa prise sur les cheveux d'Orion, et il dit en crachant encore plus sur le jeune garçon, _« Comme si les monstres comme toi méritaient que l'on s'inquiète pour eux ! __Et maintenant te revoilà ! Tu vas payer sale monstre ! »_

Le visage d'Orion se tourna sur le côté sous la force de l'impact et il tomba au sol dans un sifflement de douleur.

Vernon se tenait de façon menaçante au dessus de lui, sa grosse poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous l'effort physique et son visage violet enragé. _« Tu vas rester enfermé dans cette chambre, le monstre ! »_ Il se tourna vers Pétunia et ajouta, _« Il est trop dérangé pour qu'il sorte de cette chambre, mon cœur. Nous le garderons là jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent le récupérer. »_

Pétunia hocha la tête silencieusement et éloigna rapidement Dudley. Vernon se rapprocha d'Orion et chuchota à son oreille, _« A bientôt, le monstre. »_

Avec ceci, Vernon quitta la pièce avec un bruit sourd, le son de plusieurs verrous se faisant entendre de l'autre côté.

Orion rampa lentement vers le petit lit, sifflant de douleur alors que ses côtes semblaient craquer au moindre de ses mouvements. Il respirait lourdement, couché sur le lit, sentant déjà son corps recouvrir, la douleur s'effaçant lentement alors que ses côtes se ressoudaient… Il fit un travail sur lui pour repousser la menace de Vernon, sachant déjà ce qui allait arriver les coups encore et encore… au lieu de cela, il imagina que Lezander était avec lui, sur le lit, entourant ses bras forts autour de lui, et lui chuchotant des mots d'encouragement à l'oreille… il avait besoin de les entendre, puisque cela allait requérir un contrôle extrême de sa magie noire, qui tournoyait furieusement en lui, demandant à être utilisée… Orion s'étrangla dans un sanglot… Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, il ne pouvait pas se défendre, ou il perdrait Durmstrang… Il devait être fort, il devait survivre à cela sans perdre le contrôle…

La même nuit, comme il s'y était attendu, cela arriva.

Orion se réveilla en sursaut, sentant un genou presser douloureusement son dos, le bloquant contre le lit, visage contre l'oreiller. Il essaya de bouger frénétiquement, seulement pour découvrir que ses poignets et ses chevilles avaient été attachés aux montants du lit.

_« Je vais adorer cela, garçon, »_ grogna la voix dure de Vernon à son oreille.

Soudainement, Orion hurla de douleur en sentant la boucle de la ceinture rencontrer son dos avec une force incroyable. Instantanément, les doigts de Vernon recouvrirent et agrippèrent la bouche d'Orion, étouffant les cris alors qu'il grognait, _« Ne cris pas, sale monstre ! Ou tu vas réveiller les voisins ! »_

Le corps d'Orion se secoua avec furie, mais il ravala son cri alors que la boucle de la ceinture de Vernon continuait vicieusement son travail. Il sentait sa peau se briser, et son sang couler, et il força son esprit à se déconnecter de ce qu'il se passait… Ne pas se défendre allait à l'encontre de tout son être, et sa magie noire tentait de l'obliger à l'utiliser contre son attaquant… Mais Orion serra les dents avec détermination, et il garda son esprit vide de toute pensée, alors que Vernon grognait des mots de satisfaction alors qu'il continuait à le frapper.

Les jours et les nuits semblaient se mélanger, alors qu'Orion dormait, appelant désespérément Lezander ou Tom dans ses rêves, se réveillant pour aller à la salle de bain une fois par jour, mené par une Pétunia au visage sévère, retournant à son lit refusant toute nourriture qu'elle lui donnait à travers la trappe qu'ils avaient installé dans la porte, et serrant sa mâchoire chaque nuit quand Vernon frappait encore une fois son lit de colère et de frustration en découvrant que le dos d'Orion était guéri le jour suivant. Et Orion s'endormait chaque nuit avec des cauchemars sur la mort de Lezander, le tourmentant sans relâche à tel point qu'il ne s'inquiétait même plus d'être roué de coups…

Une nuit, Orion fut surprit dans son sommeil en entendant les verrous être ouverts. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant à travers la petite fenêtre, que le soleil venait juste de tomber. Il était trop tôt pour que ce soit Vernon qui lui fasse une petite visite…

Les yeux d'Orion se plissèrent quand il vit Dudley entrer dans la pièce avec un regard moqueur dans les yeux.

_« Comment mon père te traite, le monstre ? »_ dit Dudley avec un sourire heureux sur son visage.

Orion ricana en s'asseyant sur le lit, _« Ce que ton père me fait n'est rien, boule de graisse. J'ai enduré des sorts bien plus puissants. Et crois-moi, le temps viendra où j'utiliserai des sorts très intéressants sur toi, et je me réjouirai d'entendre tes cris de douleur alors que tes entrailles se videront au sol, et que ta graisse explosera au mur. »_

Dudley serra les poings et cracha, _« Tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta monstruosité sur moi ! »_

Orion lui sourit mauvais, _« Peut-être pas maintenant, Duddykins, mais que se passera-t-il quand j'aurai dix-sept ans, hmmm ? Est-ce que ton petit cerveau ramolli a pensé à ça ? »_

Dudley blanchit avant de ricaner, _« Tu dis que de la merde. Tu es un lâche, tu ne ferais jamais ça. En plus, tu n'es pas si brave la nuit, hein ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Je t'ai dit que je me fiche de ce que ton père me fait. »_ Il sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _« Au final, mon corps ne reste pas blessé bien longtemps. »_

_« Sale monstre ! »_ Cracha Dudley dégoûté. _« Tu es encore plus monstrueux que ce que nous pensions. Et je ne parlais pas de mon père mais de tes cauchemars ! »_

Orion pâlit et l'expression de Dudley devint triomphante de satisfaction.

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ dit Orion calmement, mais une sensation froide dans son estomac se fit sentir et ses mains tremblaient.

Dudley explosa de rire et utilisa une voix haute perchée.

_« Ne me quitte pas, Lezander ! Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi ! Reviens ! … Qui est Lezander… ton copain ? J'ai toujours su que t'étais une fiotte… »_

_« Ta gueule ! »_ dit Orion calmement en serra les poings. _« Ta gueule Dudley, je te préviens ! »_

_« Et qui est Tom ? Et Voldetruc ? Tu t'es déjà fait enculé hein ! Trois mecs à la fois, tu es vraiment un pédé ! Mais qui voudrait d'un monstre comme toi ? Ils semblent t'avoir abandonnés, non ? Tout le monde se fiche de toi ! »_

_« Ferme ta grosse bouche, Dudley ! »_ Siffla Orion dangereusement, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines.

Dudley adopta de nouveau une voix aiguë et dit, _« Oh, Tom tu me manques ! __Oh, Lezander, pardonne-moi je t'en prie ! Oh, Voldy, je… »_

_« FERME TA GUEULE ! »_ Hurla Orion en se jetant sur Dudley et en le frappant durement sur le visage, son poing touchant sa joue dans une 'crack' satisfaisant.

Cela était si bon qu'Orion ne put pas s'arrêter, il continua à s'acharner sur Dudley, le frappant sauvagement à tous les endroits non protégés qu'il pouvait trouver, alors que Dudley gémissait au sol, essayant sans succès d'éloigner Orion… Orion était épuisé et était sur le point de s'effondrer à cause du manque de nourriture de toute la semaine et demi, selon ses estimations. Mais il s'en foutait. Avec toute la force qu'il restait dans son corps, il frappait et frappait encore…

Soudainement, Orion fut violemment éloigné de Dudley qui gémissait toujours au sol. Et il toucha douloureusement le sol, toute son énergie vidée, alors qu'il vit Vernon avancer vers lui à travers sa vision floutée, une expression ténébreuse et son visage violet et que Pétunia hurlait en éloignant Dudley.

Vernon attrapant Orion par la gorge et le plaqua brutalement au lit, visage contre l'oreiller, et il gronda furieusement, _« Tu as franchi le pas, monstre ! Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ? »_

Orion resta couché sur le lit sans bouger, épuisé, sentant qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger un muscle même s'il essayait, et il se résigna aux coups qui allaient venir.

Vernon déchira le T-shirt d'Orion et chuchota avec bonheur à son oreille, _« Tu ne peux rien dire à personne, hein le monstre ? Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je leur dirai que tu as attaqué mon fils… et tu seras envoyé dans un asile ou une prison pour les gens comme toi ! Et tu seras expulsé de ton école de cinglés ! »_

_« Quoi… ? »_

Vernon crasha son poing dans le visage d'Orion en grognant, _« Ne parle pas ! Tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites maintenant ! Combien, j'ai attendu pour cette opportunité, garçon ! Et tu ne pourras en parler à personne, ou ton cul va atterrir en prison ! »_

Abruptement, Vernon baissa le pantalon déformé d'Orion le laissant les jambes nues et avec ses mains, il écarta ses cuisses.

_« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! »_ Hurla Orion incrédule désespéré, son visage pressé contre le matelas et en tentant de déloger Vernon.

Orion entendit la fermeture éclair être descendue avant que Vernon ne le frappe une nouvelle fois au visage, laissant sa bouche ouverte sous le choc et recrachant du sang. Il sentit un poids insupportable le pressant contre le lit, et Orion hurla désespérément alors qu'il essayait de bouger sous Vernon, _« NOOOOON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! PITIIIIE ! »_

_« TA GUEULE, MONSTRE ! »_ Rugit Vernon en pressant son corps en sueur contre le dos d'Orion alors qu'il écartait davantage les cuisses d'Orion.

Orion sentit quelque chose commencer à tâter son entrée et il perdit simplement l'esprit… Il hurla à la mort et toute sa magie noire sortit immédiatement de son corps, le remplissant d'une rage infinie et de haine. Sa magie noire ne pouvait être contenue, même s'il le voulait, il ressentait trop de choses, elle était trop sauvage et consumante… Il la laissa entièrement sortir, et tout se passa si rapidement qu'il comprit à peine ce qu'il se passait. Avec un esprit qui lui était propre, sa magie noire explosa en vagues noires hors de son corps, et fit voler Vernon dans les airs, crashant brutalement le gros muggle contre le mur, marquant le mur de briques…

De son lit, Orion resta sans bouger, regardant les choses en transe, avec des yeux complètement noir où tourbillonnait une puissance immense, alors que Vernon hurlait d'une douleur insupportable, tandis que sa magie noire attaquait son Oncle sans merci, comme si une tornade sauvage déchirait la peau de Vernon, morceau par morceau, le sang éclatant partout, atteignant même le visage d'Orion. Vernon hurla et murmurait avec folie, ses organes étaient arrachés un par un de son corps gras, les entrailles et son estomac étaient au sol. Le sang de Vernon devenait une mare qui était sur le point d'atteindre le lit d'Orion… les muscles flasques de Vernon étaient déchirés en morceaux, la force puissante attaquait comme si c'était un démon vengeur venant des Enfers… Les yeux de Vernon lui furent brutalement arrachés et consumés par le vent noir, et finalement, ce fut sa gorge, et les cris stoppèrent, il ne restait plus que son squelette accroché dans les airs et les os décharnés…

Orion ferma les yeux en sentant un plaisir intense parcourir toutes les cellules de son corps… C'était exquis, addictif… Jamais auparavant il ne s'était si puissant… C'était l'extase… Son corps épuisé frissonnait d'un plaisir intense alors que sa magie noire retournait vers lui, ronronnant de contentement alors qu'elle réentourait son noyau magique… Il se sentait supérieur, imbattable, complet et tout puissant… Avec un désire dément de tout détruire autour de lui en admirant le spectacle…

_« C'est ce que je dois apprendre comment la contrôler et la faire ressortir à volonté, lui faisant obéir chacun de mes souhaits, »_ se dit Orion le souffle court, ses yeux obsidien et brillant d'une puissance infinie. _« C'est ce que Gellert n'a pas dû réussir à faire ou contrôler… Merlin ! Le pouvoir ravageur, le plaisir… »_

Il frissonna encore, alors qu'il agrippait les couvertures du lit, son corps entier lui faisait mal à cause de l'épuisement… Mais, alors que sa conscience revenait progressivement, Orion fut confronté aux conséquences de ses actions.

_« Oh, Morgane. Je serai expulsé, ça c'est le minimum, »_ c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait penser avant de s'évanouir.

[…]

Orion sentit des bras forts l'entourer, son corps épuisé appuyé contre un corps chaud, et il sentit une aura familière titiller sa peau, il enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine chaude et habillée. Puis, par inadvertance, un doux chuchotement s'échappa de ses lèvres, _« Tom… »_

Les bras se resserrent autour de lui, et Orion ouvrit ses yeux verts alors qu'il reprenait conscience, et il remonta le corps jusqu'à tomber sur le beau visage de Voldemort à quelques centimètres du sien.

Orion hoqueta, et essaya de s'éloigner, mais Voldemort le tint simplement plus près, le regardant de ses yeux carmins qui semblaient plonger dans son âme.

Toujours dans les bras de Voldemort, Orion regarda autour de lui alarmé, supposant qu'ils étaient dans le Manoir de Voldemort. Mais ils étaient installés dans un énorme lit au bois sombre, dans une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il pouvait voir que les murs étaient d'un vert profond et riche, avec des lignes argentées élégantes, ici et là, quelques belles tapisseries étaient également accrochées. Il y avait un large placard en bois d'acajou dans un côté de la pièce une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens, qui étaient protégés grâce à un verrou dans une vitrine de verre et deux canapés confortables d'une couleur verte. La lueur tamisée des candélabres aux murs permettaient à Orion de voir deux portes sur le côté, puis il inspecta le lit. Le bois sombre du montant du lit était gravé dessinant deux larges et beaux serpents enroulés les uns autour des autres en forme de 'S'.

Orion leva les yeux sur Voldemort et s'écria, _« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Est-ce que… est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que vous savez ce que… ? »_

_« Orion, »_ l'interrompit Voldemort calmement, _« tout va bien. »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire, tout va bien ? »_ Demanda Orion profondément inquiet. _« Dites-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé ! »_

_« Je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans la maison des muggles, »_ répondit calmement Voldemort. _« Et je t'ai amené ici. »_

Orion agrippa le col de Voldemort plus fermement et dit désespéré, _« Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ma famille ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que j'ai tué mon Oncle ?! »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement. _« J'ai joué un petit instant avec ton cousin et ta tante, avant de les tuer. J'aurais aimé jouer avec ton oncle aussi, mais j'ai vu que tu m'as devancé. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il hoqueta, _« Vous les avez tués ? »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux. _« Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu les voulais en vie ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non ! »_ dit Orion immédiatement, avant d'y réfléchir. Il mit une main à sa bouche les yeux grands ouverts, _« Je veux dire… »_

Voldemort sourit narquoisement, avant de devenir sérieux et demanda férocement, _« Regrettes-tu leur mort ? Ou le fait d'avoir tué ton Oncle ? »_

Orion se tendit, mais répondit honnêtement, _« Non, je ne le regrette pas. Mon Oncle méritait ce que je lui ai fait, et je le referai sans hésiter, et apprécierait mon geste tout autant. Et pour ma Tante et mon cousin… »_ Il respira profondément et ajouta calmement, _« Je me fiche qu'ils soient morts. Il n'y a pas d'amour perdu entre nous. »_

Voldemort agrippa fermement le visage d'Orion, le levant pour que leurs yeux soient verrouillés les uns dans les autres, et il demanda calmement, _« Est-ce que ton oncle… ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_ Cracha Orion tendu, _« m'a violé ? »_ Il serra les dents et dit, _« Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Il a essayé, mais je l'ai arrêté avant que… mais c'était moins une… »_

_« Avant que… quoi ? »_ Gronda Voldemort en resserrant sa prise sur le visage d'Orion.

_« Que pensez-vous ? »_ Cingla Orion. _« Avant qu'il ne me l'a foute dans le cul, bien sûr ! »_

Voldemort siffla de fureur, et Orion essaya de s'éloigner de lui.

Voldemort attrapa instantanément son bras et demanda, _« Comment as-tu tué ton Oncle ? »_

_« Pourquoi cela importe ? »_ dit Orion avec impatience. _« Je ne veux pas en parler. »_ Il regarda Voldemort questionneur et dit, _« Comment saviez-vous où j'étais ? Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? »_

_« Je savais déjà où tu vivais, je l'avais déjà découvert quand j'ai envoyé des Deatheaters après Harry Potter, »_ répondit Voldemort calmement. _« Et Narcissa m'a dit que Dumbledore t'avait emmené chez les Dursley, mais je ne pouvais pas te sortir de là à cause du Fidelius sur la maison. C'est seulement quand tu as crié dans ton esprit, que j'ai été capable de te localiser. » _Il lui sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _« Le lien est assez utile. A travers lui, j'ai pu voir où tu étais, et donc je suis venu avec quelques deatheaters et j'ai détruit les sécurités de la maison. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ta tante et ton cousin en train de pleurer pathétiquement, et que je t'ai trouvé, dans cette sale chambre muggle, avec ce qu'il restait de ton oncle. Je me dois d'admettre que j'admire la façon dont tu l'as tué… cela semblait très… imaginatif… Oserai-je dire que tu as aimé ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai aimé, »_ dit Orion courtement. Puis il fit jouer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et dit inquiet, _« Ils vont m'expulser de Durmstrang, n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont peut-être même me jeter à Azkaban… »_

Voldemort lui sourit avec satisfaction. _« Oh non, ils ne le ferons pas, mon petit serpent. C'était une attaque de Deatheater, avec la Marque Noire flottant glorieusement au dessus de la maison. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui a tué ton Oncle j'ai détruit les sorts de surveillance qui enregistrent la magie utilisée. Donc, au final, c'était un meurtre que j'ai commis. »_

Orion le regarda les yeux écarquillés, et chuchota, _« Tu as fait ça pour moi ? Pour m'aider ? »_

Voldemort attrapa le visage d'Orion et gronda, _« Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je te protègerai ? »_

_« Donc vous avez fait ça pour protéger votre Horcruxe, alors ? »_ cingla Orion furieusement, en s'éloignant de Voldemort. Mais à peine il fit un pas au sol, que ses genoux lâchèrent, et Voldemort l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Voldemort força Orion à s'asseoir et gronda, _« Tu es toujours très faible. Il semble que tu n'ais pas mangé depuis des jours. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »_

_« Parce je n'en avais pas envie ! »_ Cingla Orion avec humeur.

Les narines de Voldemort se dilatèrent d'énervement et attrapa Orion abruptement par ses robes, et l'attira vers une porte.

_« Que faites-vous ?! »_ Dit Orion alarmé, essayant de se désengager de la prise de Voldemort. _« Lâchez-moi ! »_

Mais Voldemort continua à tirer Orion vers la porte et avec un mouvement de sa main, elle s'ouvrit, et il poussa Orion dedans. Il agrippa Orion instantanément par les épaules, le retournant et faisant se tenir Orion debout devant lui avec le dos d'Orion pressé contre la poitrine de Voldemort.

_« Regarde ! »_ cingla Voldemort furieusement. _« Et dis-moi ce que tu vois ! »_

Orion écarquilla ses yeux et fut confronté à son propre reflet dans un large miroir de pied qui était contre le mur d'une grande salle de bain, chaque centimètres du mur et du sol couvert par des carrés de marbre noir et vert.

Les yeux émeraude d'Orion s'écarquillèrent. Il se tenait devant Voldemort, atteignant seulement le menton de l'autre sorcier, et il semblait petit et faible en comparaison de Voldemort qui se tenait derrière lui, l'image de la force, avec ses yeux carmin plissés sur lui. Orion vit que son propre visage était émacié et pâle, avec des jours creuses, ses yeux semblaient trop larges pour son visage fin. Son corps, habillé de ses robes noires auraient été à sa taille il y a deux mois, était émacié, les robes étaient bien trop grandes. Il semblait épuisait, fatigué, et consumé par la tristesse. Seuls ses yeux semblaient en vie. Et son cœur était douloureusement serré quand il reconnut pourquoi ses yeux étaient ainsi… Le sang de Lezander avait opéré ce changement…

Orion s'avança, Voldemort relâchant ses épaules, et alors qu'il regardait dans ses yeux verts, il toucha leur reflet avec le bout du doigt, et chuchota brisé, avec une tristesse qui déchira son cœur, _« Lez… »_

Abruptement, Orion fut retourné par Voldemort dont les yeux carmin flashaient de rage.

_« Tu t'es fait ça à cause de l'hybride ?! »_ Grogna Voldemort furieusement, alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans les épaules d'Orion.

_« Ne l'appelez pas ainsi ! »_ Cracha Orion enragé. _« Et je ne me suis rien fait ! Je n'avais juste pas envie de manger ! Pourquoi personne ne peut comprendre ?! »_ Il agrippa fermement les robes de Voldemort et hurla, _« J'AI BESOIN DE FAIRE MON DEUIL ! JE BESOIN DE RESSENTIR LA DOULEUR ! QU'EST-CE QUI EST SI DUR A COMPRENDRE ? » _Un sanglot se perdit dans sa gorge, et il hurla avec une tristesse infinie, _« NOUS NOUS AIMIONS ET JE N'AI PAS PU LE SAUVER ! __NE LE VOYEZ-VOUS PAS ? C'ETAIT MA FAUTE ! __ET NOUS ALLIONS NOUS LIER MAIS NOUS N'AVONS PAS EU LE TEMPS DE LE COMPLETER ! J'AI MIS TROP DE TEMPS A ME DECIDER ! SI JE L'AVAIS FAIT PLUS TÔT… »_ Un nouveau sanglot l'étrangla et il rugit, _« IL EST MORT POUR ME SAUVER ‼ SI JE VEUX RESSENTIR DE LA DOULEUR, ALORS JE LA RESSENTIRAI ET POUR AUTANT DE TEMPS QUE JE LE VEUX ! »_

_« Tu es un fou ! »_ Siffla Voldemort fou de rage en resserrant sa grippe punitive. _« Tu te détruis à __cause de ce sale… »_

_« Ne l'insultez pas ! »_ Gronda Orion. _« Je ne veux pas vous parler ! Vous ne comprenez rien à propos des sentiments ? Vous n'êtes qu'une coquille vide ! Un corps sans vie ! Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ce que c'est de perdre une personne que l'on aime ! JE VEUX PARLER AVEC TOM ! »_

_« JE SUIS TOM ! » _Gronda Voldemort en forçant Orion à lever la tête pour le regarder. _« Et ne prétends pas me connaitre ! »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire… vous êtes Tom ? »_ dit Orion calmement presque avec espoir. _« Est-ce que vous… est-ce que vous avez fusionné votre âme avec la sienne ? »_ Il tendit la main pour toucher le visage de Voldemort en chuchotant, _« Est-ce qu'il est en vous ? »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux. _« J'ai absorbé ses souvenirs. __Cela devait être fait, sinon cela aurait pris une éternité pour mon plus jeune moi de tout me raconter. J'ai tous ses souvenirs comme si je les avais moi-même vécus. »_

La main d'Orion se gela, alors que son cœur se serrait d'une peur intense. Il regarda Voldemort désespéré. _« Mais il a toujours les souvenirs, non ? Je peux encore lui parler ? »_

Voldemort l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et grogna, _« Tu ne pourras plus jamais lui reparler. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur cela. Et non, il n'a plus les souvenirs, je les ai. Il se souvient seulement des moments avant qu'il ne soit placé dans le médaillon, il ne saurait pas qui tu es si tu lui parlais. »_

Orion trébucha en arrière, sentant comme un poignard dans le cœur alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Soudainement, il se jeta sur Voldemort et commença à frapper furieusement son torse, en criant d'une voix brisée, _« ESPECE DE MISERABLE BATARD ! __VOUS ME L'AVEZ ENLEVE ! VOUS SAVIEZ QU'IL ETAIT IMPORTANT POUR MOI, ET VOUS ME L'AVEZ ENLEVE ! __LA DERNIERE PERSONNE QUE J'AVAIS, ET MAINTENANT IL EST PARTI AUSSI ! JE NE VOUS PARDONNERAI JAMAIS CELA ! »_

Voldemort attrapa les poignets d'Orion et gronda furieux, _« Cela te perturbe encore plus de faire la différence entre moi et le moi du médaillon ! Nous sommes la même personne ! Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne te l'ai pas enlevé ! »_

_« Si ! »_ Cria Orion hystérique en sentant qu'il ne pouvait en supporter davantage, en se sentant sur le point de perdre la raison à cause de sa peine et de son impuissance. _« Vous n'êtes pas lui ! Vous avez vos propres expériences qui vous ont changé ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS LUI ! »_

Orion s'appuya contre le miroir, en prenant son visage dans les mains et commença à trembler violemment, alors que de gros sanglots ravageaient son corps. Il chuchota d'une voix brisée, emplie d'une douleur profonde, _« Je n'en peux plus… je… Oh, Merlin… Tom… Il ne me reste plus personne… j'ai perdu tout ceux qui tenaient à moi… Toutes les personnes que j'aimais… je n'ai plus personne… »_ Un hurlement dément et déchirant se fit entendre alors qu'il se laissait glisser au sol, en pleurant lourdement alors que les larmes dévalaient de ses yeux.

_« Cela suffit ! »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix dure, en remettant Orion sur ses pieds. _« Et que fais-tu de tes buts, Orion ? Devenir un sorcier noir puissant ? Devenir un Nécromancien ? Et cela qu'en fais-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas mettre tout cela de côté juste parce que j'ai absorbé les souvenirs de mon jeune moi ? Il a toujours été moi ! »_

_« QUE VOULEZ-VOUS DE MOI ? »_ Hurla Orion fou, brisé et ne l'écoutant pas et ne supportant pas de le regarder, _« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ DE PLUS ? __LA DETTE ? C'EST CA __QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? ET BIEN, ALLEZ-Y, PRENEZ-MOI ! FAITES CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DE MOI ! JE M'EN FOUS !... VOUS ME VOULEZ COMME CONSORT ? C'EST CA ? »_

Voldemort resta silencieux, le regardant intensément, ses yeux carmin fixés dans ceux d'Orion.

Orion rit vicieusement et cracha, _« Et bien ? Suis-je trop hideux pour vous maintenant ? Trop maigre ? Trop émacié ? Et trop souillé ? Suis-je si dégoûtant maintenant ? »_

Voldemort serra la mâchoire, un muscle pulsant sous sa peau pâle et il dit calmement, _« Tu es toujours beau. »_

_« Alors prenez-moi ! »_ dit Orion en riant avec hystérie. _« Allez ! C'est ce que vous avez toujours voulu, non ? Alors faites-le ! »_

Il commença à déchirer ses habits, se griffant par la même occasion. Et il se tint finalement, nu, secoué par les sanglots et tremblant alors que des larmes énormes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se tenait devant Voldemort… qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle, qui le regardait toujours fixement de ses yeux rouges… et Orion cria désespérément, _« VOUS ME VOULEZ ? __POUR ME BAISER ? POUR ME VIOLER, PEUT-ÊTRE ?! ALORS FAITES-LE ! FAITES-LE MAINTENANT ! __PARCE QUE JE ME FOUS DE TOUT ! JE VEUX JUSTE QUE TOUT S'ARRÊTE ‼ »_

Voldemort serra les poings à tel point que les jointures étaient blanches, et que ses poings tremblaient et qu'une intense fureur s'installait en lui.

Orion le regarda et se délecta de la colère de Voldemort, attendant qu'il explose, voulant qu'il soit enragé, allant peut-être jusqu'à se moquer de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le mette sous Cruciatus.

Puis Orion éclata de rire et dit, _« Mais peut-être que vous ne me voulez pas réellement. Peut-être que vous avez changé d'avis depuis quelques temps ? »_ Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Voldemort et d'une voix dure et vicieuse, _« Vous avez éclairé ce point pour moi la dernière fois, non ? Quand vous m'avez laissé seul après la réunion des Alliés Noirs… et vous savez quoi ? __Heureusement ! __Parce que je ne veux pas de vous non plus ! Vous n'êtes pas celui que j'attends ! Celui que j'aime est mort ! Pour me sauver… à cause de moi ! Donc considérons que je fasse mon choix maintenant puisque vous ne voulez pas faire le vôtre ! Je vais devenir votre Deatheater, hein ?! C'est mon choix final, la dette est scellée ! »_

Orion mit violemment son bras gauche sous le nez de Voldemort et hurla, _« ALLEZ, FAITE-LE ! MARQUEZ-MOI ! ET FINISSONS-EN AVEC TOUT CECI ! »_

Voldemort serra des dents, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe… Il attrapa violemment le bras d'Orion et Orion ferma ses yeux, défaits, attendant la douleur à venir, une larme coula involontairement sur sa joue. Il pouvait sentir le regard furieux de Voldemort sur lui, et il attendit, son cœur battant plus vite face à l'attente…

Abruptement, Voldemort écarta le bras d'Orion, se retourna et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Orion ouvrit ses yeux, surpris et chuchota confus, _« Que… ? »_

Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, il couvrit ses yeux de ses mains tremblantes, et tomba au sol, sanglotant toujours mais sans larmes. Aucune ne sortait plus de ses yeux, il ne pensait pas en avoir encore en réserve, il se sentait émotionnellement drainé, si épuisé. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne pensait pas clairement… C'était juste trop à supporter, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne restait plus rien en lui… Il se sentait vide, détaché…

Orion se leva lentement, et s'appuya aux murs pour contrebalancer son poids et lui permettre de marcher… Il atteignit finalement le large lit et s'enterra sous les doux draps noirs de soie. Alors qu'il se mettait en position fœtale, il s'endormit rapidement avec une odeur familière qui l'apaisait.

[…]

Les quatre jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon… Il dormait, il purgeait sa douleur en sanglots, buvait les potions censées le remettre sur pied que les elfes de maison lui apportaient, et se rendormait. Et lentement, il sentit les changements. Il se sentit légèrement plus fort et mieux en forme, mais il se sentait toujours très fatigué, et mentalement perdu, mais il savourait la solitude, il ne voulait penser à rien, il voulait juste être seul dans sa misère. Et étrangement, il avait l'impression qu'un lourd fardeau avait été retiré de ses épaules.

Le quatrième jour, alors qu'Orion était couché dans le lit, le regard perdu dans le vague, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Il tourna lentement sa tête, se fichant de qui cela pouvait être. Mais à sa surprise, il vit Calypso qui se tenait au seuil de la chambre, le regardant avec un froncement de sourcils profond sur le visage et une étincelle déterminée dans ses yeux alors qu'elle l'inspectait.

_« Calypso… »_ dit Orion d'une voix atone, _« Que fais-tu ici ? »_

Elle plissa ses yeux noirs sur lui et dit courtement, _« J'ai demandé à mon père de m'emmener ici et le Lord Noir m'a donné la permission de te voir. »_

_« Oh, »_ dit Orion calmement en se levant lentement.

Calypso serra les dents et le bouscula exprès, et le frappa fortement et abruptement.

Orion trébucha en arrière avec des yeux écarquillés sous la surprise et la douleur, et Calypso cingla fortement en avançant vers lui,_ « Je déteste te voir ainsi ! Tu te perds ! Il est mort, oui, mais tu dois avancer ‼ Ce que tu avais avec Lezander n'était qu'une illusion ! C'était toi qui t'accrochais désespérément à cette idée d'avoir une vie normale, loin de tes responsabilités ! Cela n'aurait jamais marché ! Vous étiez trop différents, avec des buts et destins divergents ! Vos chemins vous auraient séparé éventuellement. Vous vous appréciez profondément, oui, mais ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour. Vous n'étiez pas _amoureux _! L'idée de vous voir ensembles vous plaisait parce que cela signifiait une échappatoire ! »_

Calypso attrapa fermement les épaules d'Orion et hurla furieusement, _« Et la guerre ? Laisseras-tu échapper les sorciers de la lumière qui ont causé la mort de Lezander ? ET TON PERE, ORION ?! NE FERAS-TU RIEN POUR L'AIDER ? IL A BESOIN DE TOI ! ARRETE D'ETRE SI EGOISTE ! »_

Elle le regarda intensément et cracha furieusement, _« CETTE CREATURE PATHETIQUE QUI S'APPITOIE SUR ELLE-MÊME N'EST PAS TOI ! ET CELA ME DEGOUTE ! »_

Avec un claquement de porte et un chuchotement pour elle-même _'Pardonne-moi, Orion, mais c'était nécessaire !'_ Calypso quitta la pièce laissant derrière elle un Orion choqué.

_« Papa… »_ hoqueta Orion en trébuchant sur le lit et ce fut comme si un déclic venait de s'opérer dans son esprit, toutes ses pensées furent mises de côté et les voix de souvenirs passés commencèrent à faire échos dans sa tête… _'Mon fils ne t'était pas destiné ! Et pourtant, il a donné sa vie et son sang, donc tu dois accomplir ta destinée pour lui'… 'Je sais ce que tu es, ce que tu destiné à devenir. Tu dois réussir, tu es notre dernier espoir… Si tu ne peux pas le faire, personne ne le peut et tout sera perdu… Ne crains pas tes pouvoirs, embrasse les'… __'Et tes buts, Orion ? Devenir un puissant sorcier noir ? __Devenir un Nécromancien ?'… 'Le Vindico Atrum n'a pas de compagnon, n'a pas d'égal, n'a pas d'amour ; son chemin est celui des Ténèbres, de la douleur et de la solitude… Mais il en vaut la peine pour l'immense pouvoir, la gloire, et la possibilité de ravager le monde et de le reconstruire comme il aurait dû être'…'Tu es assez puissant, tu dois juste le réaliser... Tu n'atteindras pas le summum de ta puissance si tu continues de douter de toi… Tu dois réussir, Orion. Tu comprends ? Tu dois réussir…'_

Orion se releva du lit avec un grognement furieux contre lui-même, et il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bains. Il regarda le reflet de son visage émacié, et cracha, _« Tu es un fou, Orion Black ! Calypso a raison, cette personne pathétique n'est pas toi ! Tu es fort, tu es puissant et putain tu as beaucoup de choses à faire ! Arrête de perdre ton temps ! »_

Il serra ses poings furieusement et dit avec une féroce détermination, _« Je deviendrai un Nécromancien, et je sauverai mon père. Je vengerai la mort de Lezander, et je leur ferai payer ! Et je remplirai ma destinée, qu'importe ce qu'elle est, parce que la vie de gens en dépend et je suis le sorcier vivant le plus puissant, et je le sais ! Je réparerai la Pierre de Résurrection, j'obtiendrai la Baguette de Sureau et je survivrai à ce putain de test ! Je sais que je peux le faire, je le sens. J'ai juste besoin d'apprendre comment contrôler cette magie sauvage, la plier à mes moindres souhaits et rien ne m'arrêtera ! Je libèrerai Gellert et j'aiderai Răzvan. J'aiderai les Zraven, mes vampires ! Je ferai en sorte que l'A.T me reste loyale, et je contacterai Remus pour que nos plans se mettent en place… Et putain, je réussirai à passer ce test ultime ! Je le sais ! … JE SUIS LE VINDICO ATRUM ! »_

Orion arracha le seul collier qu'il avait autour du cou, et il regarda la petite fiole de sang avec un air déterminé et résolu dans ses yeux émeraude.

Il dit calmement, _« Je t'ai aimé Lezander, mais Calypso avait raison, nous avions des destins différents. Je dois devenir le Vindico Atrum et cela m'aurait éloigné de toi, parce que je ne m'en serai jamais détourné, pas même pour toi, pour personne. Tu es la première personne que j'ai aimée, mais je dois te laisser partir, je dois avancer dans ma vie pour accomplir mon destin que tu n'aurais pas pu partager avec moi. C'est la dernière fois que je te sens en moi. »_

Orion avala rapidement tout le sang de Lezander et jeta la fiole vide au sol. Il appuya les paumes de sa main contre le miroir alors que son corps tremblait et frissonnait quand le sang exquis courut dans ses veines, un gémissement d'un plaisir intense sortant de sa gorge, alors qu'il se sentait revivre d'une énergie nouvelle, d'une force nouvelle, d'une vie nouvelle qui imprégnait chacune de ses cellules de son corps épuisé. Orion ferma les yeux alors que le bout de ses nerfs était comme enflammé d'une extase scintillante, et il accueillait avec plaisir cette énergie revitalisante. Enfin, il sentit l'énergie se stabiliser dans son corps, et il se redressa et se regarda dans le miroir.

Il sourit de satisfaction au reflet renvoyé. Il était de nouveau lui, mais en mieux, plus fort, et au moins sa santé était complètement restaurée. Il était ce qu'un demi-Vampire et demi sorcier devait être sa peau brillait légèrement à la lueur des bougies, son corps était fort et droit, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une puissance intense, et ses sens étaient aiguisés à la perfection.

Alors qu'Orion s'inspectait pour la première fois après avoir pris le sang de Lezander quand ils avaient été sur le point de s'unir, une douce voix mélodieuse fit écho dans son esprit, _'Tu aimes deux personnes également, de deux façons différentes, n'est-ce pas ?... C'est dangereux pour toi, considérant la personne vers qui vont réellement tes sentiments…'_

Orion fronça les sourcils. Il avait aimé deux personnes, de deux façons différentes et au même moment. Et c'était Lezander et Tom, qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Mais à qui se référait également sa mère ? Si c'était dangereux pour lui d'apprécier réellement une personne… elle ne pouvait parler que de Voldemort.

Orion fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et se gratta le front songeur. _'Mais est-ce que j'aime Voldemort ? J'ai aimé Tom, mais Voldemort est différent… Il est plus rude, mais plus mature, il a plus d'expériences et plus fort également. Et pourtant, Voldemort m'a surpris à plusieurs occasions. Voldemort a maintenu la connexion entre nos baguettes quand je l'ai supplié, même en sachant ma véritable identité, même en voulant me tuer, Voldemort ne l'a pas brisée, pour que je puisse parler à ma mère… Au début, Voldemort m'a protégé de Dumbledore, même en ayant des soupçons… Et il a arrangé la merde que j'ai causée chez les Dursley pour que cela ressemble à une attaque de Deatheaters… Voldemort m'a donné la chance de revenir à Durmstrang. Est-ce qu'il a fait cela simplement parce que je suis son Horcruxe ?' _Orion soupira. _'Maintenant que je sais que je suis son Horcruxe, y'a aucune raison de le nier… Et j'avais des soupçons… On dirait que je ne le connais pas du tout… je ne le comprends pas… Voldemort n'a pas fait de moi son Consort et il ne m'a pas marqué… Pourquoi ? Il a eu la chance, et il l'a laissée passer…'_

Orion regarda le reflet de ses yeux et il dit à voix haute, _« Je ne le connais pas du tout apparemment, est-ce que je l'ai mal jugé ? »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta calmement,_ « Il ne m'a pas baisé après la réunion des Alliés Noir non plus, et j'étais là, servi sur un plateau. Est-ce parce qu'il ne veut pas de moi ou parce qu'il voulait me démontrer du respect ? Qu'est-ce Voldemort voulait que je dise ? Ah oui, que je lui appartiens… Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit… »_ Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent. _« Il ne m'a pas baisé, parce que d'une certaine façon, je n'y consentais pas. Il voulait que je lui dise que je lui appartenais avant qu'il ne me prenne… Merlin, j'ai été un idiot aveugle ! »_ Il serra les poings et ajouta sévèrement, _« Non, il n'est pas complètement Tom mais il a prouvé qu'il avait l'humanité de Tom en lui, même avant de prendre ses souvenirs… De son point de vue, il a montré qu'il se préoccupait de moi… »_

'_Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? Il est le seul qui me fait réagir au quart de tour ainsi, soit de rage ou de désir… Dès fois j'ai qu'une envie c'est de le tuer et d'autres fois, je veux juste le sentir près de moi… __Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? __Du désir, de la passion ou quelque chose de plus ?' _Orion serra la mâchoire. _'Mais le Vindico Atrum n'a pas d'amour, son chemin est un chemin de solitude et de ténèbres… Mais qui connait mieux que personne un tel chemin à part Voldemort ? Qui d'autre comprendrait ce par quoi je devrai passer… Mais je ne peux pas lui en parler. Tom n'a jamais su pour les Reliques et heureusement, Voldemort non plus. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ce secret… je ne peux pas lui en parler… Ce sont mes affaires, de toute façon.' _Soupira Orion alors qu'il radotait. _'Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il ressent réellement pour moi ? __Je ne peux pas faire de choix avant de savoir, et pas sans y avoir pensé prudemment avant. Et puis-je réellement m'impliquer avec qu'un quand j'ai tant de choses à faire ? Spécialement avec quelqu'un d'aussi complexe que Voldemort ?' _Il serra les poings, déterminé, et admit finalement, _'Je l'aime bien. Je pense que je pourrais même l'aimer, mais mon destin doit être ma priorité. Comme la guerre est la sienne. J'ai changé… La mort de Lezander m'a changé. Plus dur, plus mature, et peut-être que je me comprends mieux qu'avant. Plus d'illusions, plus de rêves… Juste être honnête avoir moi-même… Peut-être que je l'aime, peut-être que je l'ai aimé pendant tout ce temps, à ma façon. Et peut-être que lui aussi, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Mais je dois creuser d'abord, je ne vais pas lâcher mon cœur si facilement, pas à lui, ca fait trop mal et c'est dangereux, ma mère a raison. Je vais devoir le confronter, et voir de là où cela va me mener…'_

_« Bien, »_ dit Orion à voix haute avec détermination. _« Beaucoup de choses à faire, alors. »_

* * *

_Donc voilà le chapitre ^^. Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez être prévenu de l'avancement sur ce groupe :  
_

_https (deux points slash slash) www (point) facebook (point) com (slash) groups (slash) 218744081567100 (slash)_

_S'il reste des fautes je m'en excuse.  
_

_Gros bisouxxx^^ à très vite.  
_

_PS : OUUUUUAIS LEZ EST MORT (Voldy a le champ libre XD)  
_


	41. Chapter 39

**(Chapitre rating : M)  
**

**.  
**

**Chapitre 39 : Discussions Houleuses & Spinner's End**

**.  
**

Orion marcha le long du couloir, sentant l'aura de Voldemort à proximité, et se cala sur ses perceptions pour le trouver. Il avança avec confiance sous la lueur des candélabres accrochés aux murs sombres, déterminé à confronter Voldemort et à en tirer la vérité.

Il s'arrêta lorsque sa peau commença à chatouiller, avec le sentiment qu'une aura noire puissante était toute proche de là où il était. Il fixa la porte en bois sombre et l'ouvrit rapidement.

Orion entra dans la pièce, et vit Voldemort qui était en train de travailler derrière un grand bureau en bois d'acajou, et écrivait rapidement sur un morceau de parchemin. Il semblait fatigué, comme s'il avait travaillé non-stop pendant de longs jours.

Les yeux de Voldemort se levèrent sur le visage d'Orion. Ses yeux carmin étaient plissés alors qu'il inspectait lentement Orion et dit finalement d'une voix froide, _« Tu sembles… être rétabli. Qu'as-tu fait ? »_

Orion s'approcha et se tint devant le bureau de Voldemort. Il regarda dans ses yeux et dit calmement, _« J'ai bu le sang de Lezander pour la dernière fois. Cela m'a aidé à récupérer ma santé. »_

Orion sentit son cœur se serrer, mais repoussa rudement le sentiment. Il avait décidé d'enterrer sa douleur et il devait le faire, ou il craquerait une fois encore. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de penser à Lezander, il avait pas mal de choses à faire avant. Il pleurerait Lezander plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait sauvé son père, après avoir avancé dans ses objectifs. La douleur ne s'effacerait jamais il le savait, même Remus l'avait dit en parlant de la mort des Potter et du Baiser de Sirius. Non, la douleur ne partirait jamais, mais on devait apprendre à vivre avec. Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part enterrer ses sentiments pour Lezander, les verrouiller fermement dans les tréfonds de son esprit, pour son bien.

_« Pour la dernière fois ? »_ dit Voldemort calmement en perçant Orion de son regard.

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion d'une voix courtoise en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil de fourrure. Il serra les poings se forçant à garder la face et il dit froidement, _« J'avais une petite fiole de son sang. Je l'ai bue. Il est mort je dois avancer. »_

_« Et bien pendant que tu pleurais pathétiquement pendant plus de deux semaines, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, »_ dit Voldemort rudement. _« Nous devons discuter. »_

_« Pleurais pathétiquement ? »_ Siffla Orion furieusement. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et dit fortement, _« Et ce n'était pas deux semaines, mais juste quatre jours… »_

_« As-tu oublié la semaine et demie avec ces dégoûtants muggles ? Cela fait plus de deux semaines depuis la Bataille du Département des Mystères. Ou la mort de cette saleté d'hybride était un tel choc que ton pauvre esprit a perdu le fil du temps ? »_ Se moqua Voldemort. _« Est-ce que sa mort a brisé ton pauvre petit cœur, Orion ? Tu es d'une faiblesse dégoûtante. »_

Orion se leva de son siège en colère et gronda, _« Pourquoi tu es un tel connard, Tom ? »_

_« Tom ? »_ Ricana Voldemort. _« Mais je ne suis pas ton petit Tom, si ? Tu l'as dit toi-même. »_

Orion posa ses paumes sur le bureau et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Voldemort, le regardant droit dans les yeux, _« Tu es toujours Tom pour moi, pas le même Tom du médaillon, mais tu es lui. __Je__ peux__ encore le __voir__ en__ toi__. __Mais ne fais pas d'erreur, je ne m'aveugle pas sur qui tu es réellement. » _Il dit plus calmement, _« Dis-moi pourquoi tu as annulé la dette, Tom… je l'ai sentie une pression relâchée sur ma magie comme si un lourd fardeau était parti de mes épaules. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »_

Abruptement, Voldemort se leva et fit face à Orion et dit d'une voix dure, _« Peu importe. Tu n'as rien à m'offrir, rien qui ne m'intéresse donc j'ai annulé la dette. »_

Orion se redressa et plissa des yeux et dit calmement, _« Rien qui ne t'intéresse ? Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui, »_ Gronda Voldemort, _« Tu ne peux pas être un Deatheater puisque tu es sous le feu des projecteurs. Tu m'es inutile maintenant, un fardeau de plus dont je dois m'occuper. »_

Les narines d'Orion se dilatèrent et il attrapa fermement les robes de Voldemort le penchant au dessus du bureau, et il siffla, _« Je ne suis pas un fardeau dont on doit se charger ! Je peux prendre soin de moi moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »_

Voldemort sourit narquoisement et le regarda, _« Mais tu es mon horcruxe, Orion. Même si tu m'es inutile en tant que partisan, je dois te protéger. »_

_« Je ne suis pas non plus inutile en tant que partisan ! »_ Gronda Orion furieusement. Il relâcha Voldemort et respira profondément pour se calmer et après une petite pause, il dit avec un sourire, _« Parce que je n'ai jamais été un partisan, n'est-ce pas ? Ne suis-je pas ton égal ? Marqué par tes soins ? Juste comme l'a dit la prophétie. Je trouve cela amusant, non ? Que tout ce temps tu ais assuré ne pas avoir d'égal, et que pourtant tu ais presque offert à Harry Potter une position d'allié, et que tu m'ais offert une position de Consort, ce qui selon ton jeune toi, aurait été une position d'égal. Donc, finissons nos négociations, Tom. Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres ? »_

Voldemort agrippa fermement Orion par les épaules et siffla, _« Ta situation a drastiquement changé, Orion. Pensais-tu qu'il n'y aurait aucune répercussion après la révélation de ta véritable identité ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Voldemort le relâcha, et rit vicieusement. _« Tu es chanceux d'avoir été éloigné si longtemps. Beaucoup de mes Deatheaters voudraient te tuer à vue. Un gamin de quinze ans les faisant passer pour des imbéciles, et causant l'échec de leur mission, consistant à récupérer une simple prophétie pour moi. Oh, ils ont été punis pour cela. »_ Il plissa des yeux sur Orion et ajouta, _« Et tu m'as coûté bon nombre de Deatheaters puisqu'ils ont été arrêtés au Département des Mystères. »_

_« Je t'ai coûté ? »_ Gronda Orion en colère. _« Tu as triché ! Tu voulais que les Deatheaters me volent la prophétie, et après l'avoir écoutée, tu aurais tué Harry Potter à vue ! »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement. _« Comme l'a dit mon jeune moi, tu devrais mieux me connaitre maintenant. Je ne joue pas avec les règles ! »_

_« Ouais, »_ soupira Orion, _« c'est évident. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et dit avec inquiétude. _« Et donc que va-t-il arriver aux Deatheaters à Azkaban ? Et Lucius ? Quand allons-nous les libérer ? »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux et grogna furieusement, _« Lucius et les autres vont rester à Azkaban pendant quelques temps, en punition pour leur échec. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il dit avec frénésie, _« Tu ne peux pas punir Lucius pour ça ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la mission a capoté ! »_

Voldemort agrippa Orion par les épaules une fois encore et siffla furieusement, _« Lucius, plus que quiconque mérite cette punition. Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait, Orion ? En étais-tu conscient ? »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? »_ dit Orion en regarda Voldemort confus.

Voldemort mit son index sous le menton d'Orion et dit d'une voix dangereusement calme, _« Lucius a signé en ton nom, un mariage avec un contrat inviolable entre toi et son fils. »_

Orion hoqueta, et trébucha de quelques pas en arrière. _« Tu mens ! Il ne ferait jamais… je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me forcer à… Je n'y crois pas ! »_

_« Oh, mais il l'a fait, »_ siffla Voldemort furieux. Il prit le visage d'Orion dans une prise punitive et dit, _« Veux-tu cela ? Être marié au rejeton des Malfoy ? As-tu donné ton accord ? »_

_« Non, je n'ai pas donné mon accord ! »_ dit Orion d'une voix catégorique. _« Je ne le savais même pas ! Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait pas me forcer à faire un mariage arrangé. Nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'il pouvait choisir pour moi mais que je devais approuver les candidats. »_ Il hoqueta et ajouta, semblant réaliser quelque chose, _« C'était pour ça que tu étais si en colère contre lui pendant la dernière réunion ! Il y avait cette tension dangereuse entre vous deux… c'était pour ça… »_

_« Oui, »_ grogna Voldemort. _« J'ai découvert ce qu'il faisait et je lui ai dit en des termes incertains que je serai celui qui choisirait un époux pour toi. »_

Orion plissa des yeux et cracha avec passion, _« Je ne suis pas une vache à vendre, tu sais ! Je choisirai qui je voudrai épouser ! Et personne d'autre ! »_ Il fronça les sourcils et dit avec frénésie, _« Mais Lucius a signé un contrat inviolable, tu as dit ? Donc je vais devoir me marier à Draco ! Merlin, ça va être si bizarre… je veux dire, je l'aime bien… mais voilà… comme un frère… »_

Voldemort ricana et cingla, _« Je t'en prie, mon petit serpent. Ne me sous-estime pas. Je me suis occupé du contrat aussitôt. Je l'ai détruit. Tu n'es plus tenu par lui. »_

Orion le regarda émerveillé. _« Comment as-tu réussi cela ? Un contrat magique ne peut être détruit, pas s'il est inviolable. »_

Voldemort arqua un sourcil et dit avec un sourire satisfait, _« Tu devrais savoir maintenant que les limites de la magie ne s'appliquent pas à moi non plus. »_

_« Oh, j'en suis bien conscient, crois-moi, »_ grimaça Orion. Il regarda Voldemort et supplia, _« Je t'en prie, nous devons aider Lucius. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait cela dans le but de me nuire. Je crois qu'il pensait seulement à Draco et moi. Il l'a fait pour nos biens, j'en suis certain. Il pensait que c'était le mieux pour nous, étant donné nos lignées et également le fait que nous soyons bons amis. Ne le punis pas pour ça ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser souffrir à Azkaban ! »_

_« Je le peux et je vais le faire, »_ siffla Voldemort, ses yeux carmin flashant de colère. _« Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas en faire un secret. Nous n'en discuterons pas davantage, il est mon Deatheater et je choisis quoi faire de lui, pas toi. »_

_« Mais, Tom, s'il te plaît, c'est mon Oncle et je l'aime ! »_ dit Orion désespéré. _« Tu ne peux pas l'enlever à Narcissa et Draco. La pauvre Cissy est extrêmement inquiète pour lui et Drac… »_

_« Non ! »_ Cingla Voldemort. _« Ce sera la punition de Lucius, et c'est mon dernier mot sur le sujet. Maintenant, je veux parler de ce que j'ai découvert dans les souvenirs de mon jeune moi. »_ Il plissa des yeux et dit calmement, _« Tu as mon anneau. »_

Orion pâlit et dit calmement, _« En effet. »_

_« Tu vas me le rendre, et… »_

_« Non, je ne peux pas ! »_ dit Orion directement. Il regarda Voldemort avec des yeux de chien battu et ajouta, _« Tu as les souvenirs, Tom. Tu m'as aidé à enlever le sort de fourchelang dessus. Tu sais que j'en ai besoin ! »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Voldemort calmement. _« Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu en avais besoin. »_ Il agrippa Orion fermement et cingla, _« Tu voulais l'utiliser contre moi, hein ? Pour les négociations alors que tu prétendais être Harry Potter ? Ou peut-être pour tes propres négociations ? En menaçant de le détruire ? Je sais que mon jeune moi avait ces doutes c'est pourquoi il t'a fait faire le serment. Dis-moi, Orion, est-ce que tu veux le détruire maintenant ? Est-ce que tu veux encore me tuer ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer, »_ répondit Orion calmement. _« Je veux dire, parfois oui… quand tu me tourmentais avec les images de la mort de ma mère… quand tu me faisais du mal à travers notre lien… mais au final, je n'allais pas détruire l'anneau. »_ Il agrippa les robes de Voldemort et dit d'une voix suppliante, _« Mais j'ai besoin que tu enlèves ton âme de l'anneau, s'il te plaît, fais-le. Je ne sais pas comment, et peut-être qu'en tant que celui qui l'a fait, tu peux transférer ton âme dans un autre réceptacle. Tu pourrais le faire, non ? »_

Voldemort plissa davantage ses yeux et cracha furieusement, _« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu ne sois plus tenu par le serment et que tu puisses détruire mon Horcruxe ? Je ne suis pas fou, Orion ! »_

_« Je ne veux pas détruire tes Horcruxes ! »_ dit Orion avec impatience._ « J'en suis un moi-même ! Et je n'ai aucun intérêt pour tes Horcruxes maintenant que tu sais que Dumbledore les chasse. J'ai récupéré l'anneau pour qu'il soit en sureté et loin de Dumbledore, tu te souviens ? Putain, Tom, tu me dois une putain de faveur pour ça ! Je veux juste l'anneau en lui-même, sans l'âme à l'intérieur. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Siffla Voldemort. _« Qu'est-ce qui est si spécial avec ce vieil anneau ? Dis-moi et je le considèrerai. »_

_« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Tom, »_ dit Orion doucement en détournant le regard. _« Nous avons tous les deux nos secrets, comme tu me l'as dit autrefois. »_

_« Tu ne dois avoir aucun secret pour moi ! »_ Gronda Voldemort furieusement en attrapant le visage d'Orion et en le relevant. _« Est-ce que tu comprends cela, mon petit serpent ? Il n'y aura aucun secret entre nous. »_

_« Tu as tes propres secrets, non ? »_ Cingla Orion. _« Et je ne te demande rien ! »_ Il sourit narquoisement à Voldemort et ajouta d'un ton satisfait, _« Bien que j'en connaisse un d'entre eux… Sept Horcruxes, Tom ? Vraiment… Quelle chose stupide à faire… Bien que le septième… moi… n'était pas vraiment de ta faute… Ce n'était pas intentionnel au moins… »_

_« Comment le sais-tu ? »_ Siffla Voldemort furieusement. _« Comment sais-tu que j'en avais six ? »_

Orion lui sourit amusé et dit avec arrogance, _« C'était une simple affaire de connecter les indices entre eux, Tom. Je savais qu'il y avait le journal puisque j'ai vu dans une vision comment tu as acquis ton corps, grâce au sacrifice humain de la fille Weasley. Puis j'ai senti la douleur quand ce Tom a fusionné avec l'âme principale… Tu t'en souviens, Tom ? Je suis assez intéressé par le rituel que tu as utilisé pour ça… Rituel de fourchelang et d'âme, non ? Assez brillant. Enfin, j'ai trouvé le journal vide quand j'étais dans la Chambre des Secrets, tu te souviens de ça, c'est là que j'ai découvert que ton jeune toi était en fait le Lord Noir. J'ai détruit le journal vide, au cas où Dumbledore aurait mis ses mains dessus et découvre ce que c'était… Pour cela aussi tu m'en dois une… Puis laisse-moi y réfléchir… ah oui,… »_

Orion rapprocha son visage de celui de Voldemort et chuchota moqueusement, _« Tu vas adorer celle-là… Je suis entré par effraction dans le bureau de Dumbledore et j'ai volé deux souvenirs de sa pensine. Je t'ai vu avec Hepzibah, et j'ai vu cette lueur rouge dans tes yeux quand tu as vu la Coupe, et encore plus intense quand tu as vu le médaillon. Donc je savais que la Coupe était ton Horcruxe également… Je suppose qu'elle doit être en sécurité avec Bella… ou le diadème… En tout cas sois-en certain. »_ A la surprise de Voldemort, il ajouta avec ravissement, _« Oui, je sais aussi pour le diadème. Le portrait de Slytherin m'a parlé de la Dame Grise et de l'histoire du diadème. C'était juste le genre d'histoire qui a dû t'attirer quand tu étais à l'école… Et tu as voyagé dans le monde, donc tu aurais pu aller en Albanie, là où s'est échappée Helena Ravenclaw. Et n'oublions pas Nagini… j'ai vu à travers ses yeux, et à cause de ça j'ai su qu'elle en était un aussi… »_

Orion se redressa et dit, _« Maintenant tu sais pas mal de choses que je t'ai cachées. Je te les ai dites parce que si j'ai pu faire le lien, alors Dumbledore aussi. Et ainsi, je te prouve également que je n'ai aucun intérêt à la destruction de tes Horcruxes. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore les trouve non plus. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Je me demande si Dumbledore soupçonne que je puisse être ton Horcruxe, maintenant qu'il sait que je suis Harry Potter, avec la cicatrice et tout… Bien qu'il ne sache pas que je sois un Fourchelang et c'est une information assez importante… »_

_« Il sait que tu es un fourchelang, »_ dit Voldemort calmement.

Orion écarquilla ses yeux et s'étrangla, _« Comment ? »_

Une lueur de fureur étincela dans les yeux carmin de Voldemort et il grogna, _« Tu te souviens une fois, tu m'as dit que tu pensais qu'il y avait un espion dans mes rangs ? »_ Orion hocha la tête confus et Voldemort continua, son aura pulsant de rage, _« Et bien, c'était Wormtail. »_

_« Pettigrew ! »_ Hoqueta Orion. Il serra sa mâchoire et à travers ses dents serrées, il dit furieusement, _« Ce putain de traître ! Je vais lui arracher le cœur ! »_

Voldemort sourit amusé et dit d'une voix suave, _« Oh non, mon petit serpent, Wormtail est sous mes tendres services dans mes donjons. Et je préfèrerai le garder en vie pour le moment. »_

_« Qu'a-t-il dit à Dumbledore ? »_ dit Orion d'une voix désespérée. _« A quel point Dumbledore sait des choses sur moi ? »_

_« Dumbledore sait que tu as été présent à quelques réunions de Deatheaters, »_ dit Voldemort calmement. _« Et que tu es un fourchelang. Dumbledore savait également pour le Département des Mystères parce que Wormtail lui avait dévoilé mon plan d'attirer Harry Potter là-bas. »_ Puis il ajouta d'une voix moqueuse, _« Avec cette information, l'Ordre est allé sauver leur Sauveur perdu. »_

'_Et Pettigrew a dû lui dire que Remus m'avait aidé avec Sirius, la nuit où nous étions à Hogwarts,'_ pensa Orion. _'Dumbledore a dû suspecter depuis tout ce temps que j'étais Harry Potter. Remus nous as cru parce que nous lui avons dit que j'étais le fils de Sirius et Lily. Dumbledore doit réaliser que si Remus nous a aidés, c'était parce que Sirius était innocent, et ajoutons à cela mes capacités de fourchelang… il a dû connecter les indices et découvrir qui j'étais.' _Il serra les poings furieusement. _'Je me demande si ce bâtard se sent coupable d'avoir aidé les Aurors à arrêter mon père… Le vieil homme a vu Pettigrew en vie, si Pettigrew lui a dit toutes ces choses… Est-ce qu'ils ont fait un pacte ?'_

Orion attrapa Voldemort par le col et demanda dans un sifflement furieux, _« Dis-moi, Tom, pourquoi est-ce que Pettigrew t'a trahi ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore lui a offert ? »_

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. _« Wormtail espionnait pour moi, dans sa forme de rat, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Apparemment, Dumbledore l'a attrapé, et Pettigrew a parlé, ayant sûrement peur que Dumbledore ne le jette à Azkaban. »_

Les narines d'Orion se dilatèrent et il dit d'une voix calme et dangereuse, _« Est-ce que Dumbledore a offert à Pettigrew la liberté s'il t'espionnait ? »_

Voldemort ricana, _« Non, Dumbledore allait le jeter à Azkaban quand même, parce que Wormtail a trahi les Potter, et aussi pour que le nom de ton père soit rétabli. Il semble que Dumbledore se sente coupable maintenant, pour avoir aidé à ce que ton père reçoive le Baiser du Dementor. Dumbledore a simplement dit à Wormtail qu'il ferait en sorte que sa sentence soit plus clémente s'il m'espionnait. »_ Il marqua une pause et ajouta en ricanant, _« Parce que Dumbledore voulait des informations sur toi pour pouvoir t'éloigner de moi. Je pense que le vieil homme se bat pour sauver ton âme de mon influence néfaste. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils confus, et chuchota, _« Mais cela n'a pas de sens… Dumbledore se préoccupant de moi… et se sentant coupable du sort de mon père… »_

Voldemort raffermit sa prise sur les épaules d'Orion et cingla, _« Ne te méprends pas, Orion. Dumbledore te voit comme un pion en plus à manipuler. Tu es, après tout, le Sauveur de la Lumière. C'est la seule valeur qu'il te donne. »_

Orion hocha la tête alors que son esprit était rempli de pensées.

_« Orion, »_ siffla Voldemort en enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules d'Orion, _« ne me dis pas que tu vois Dumbledore sous un jour positif maintenant. »_

Orion leva sa tête. _« Non, bien sûr que non… Il m'a abandonné avec les Dursley quand j'étais un bébé, et il l'a refait, même si je l'ai supplié de ne pas me renvoyer là-bas… Bien qu'il ait paru surpris à mon sursaut, il fronçait les sourcils… je me demande maintenant s'il savait comment me traitaient les Dursley… Et maintenant tu me dis qu'il se préoccupe de nettoyer le nom de mon père… Et il m'a protégé de toi dans le Département des Mystères… je me demande juste… j'ai toujours pensé qu'il faisait tout intentionnellement… qu'il savait pour les Dursley, et qu'il a aidé à arrêter mon père même en sachant qu'il était innocent… mais il apparait qu'il ait tout fait en pensant que c'était pour le mieux, la bonne chose à faire… Il savait que mon père était innocent, mais puisque Sirius avait la Marque Noire, Dumbledore a aidé les Aurors, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit un jour… Mais cela importe peu, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qui est arrivé à mon père. »_ Il soupira et ajouta, _« C'est juste que peut-être que Dumbledore pense que ce qu'il fait est juste, qu'il ne fait pas ça pour ses propres buts, mais pour me garder en sécurité. »_

_« Pour te garder entre les griffes de la Lumière, Orion, »_ grogna Voldemort. _« Dumbledore a toujours pensé qu'il faisait pour le bien de tous, mais il ne regarde que le but définitif. Il se fiche de qui est blessé sur son chemin. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas comment te traitaient les Dursley, mais il n'a pas vérifié comment tu allais non plus. Il s'est débarrassé de toi, supposément pour te protéger de mes Deatheaters qui recherchaient Harry Potter pour venger ma chute… Mais il t'a laissé dans une maison Muggle, où le développement de tes capacités magiques ne se serait pas facilement stabilisé. »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Tu as raison. Je sais que les enfants magiques développent mieux leurs magies s'ils vivent dans une famille de sorciers. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Heureusement que ma magie n'était pas affectée, bien que ma croissance l'ait été. »_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et dit d'une voix suave, _« Oui, tu es assez petit pour ton âge. »_

Orion lui lança un regard noir, et dit, profondément offensé, _« Je ne suis pas petit ! Je suis un petit peu court pour mon âge ! »_

Il se mit face à Orion et le rapprocha abruptement en enroulant ses bras autour de lui et il releva la tête d'Orion et ronronna suavement, ses yeux carmin dans ceux d'Orion, _« Tu es petit, mais regarde comme ton corps est parfait contre le mien ? »_

Voldemort resserra son étreinte, et alors qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, Orion sentit l'aura attirante de Voldemort titiller sa peau, et l'excitation évidente de Voldemort contre son estomac. Et il vit ces yeux carmin flasher de désir intense, et un frisson d'anticipation parcourut son corps.

Voldemort siffla sensuellement, _**« Tu es à la parfaite taille pour moi, mon petit serpent… maintenant, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu veux l'anneau ? »**_

Orion le regarda incrédule et dit avec un gloussement amusé, _« Vraiment, Tom, ne t'ai-je pas dit que ton charme ne marche pas avec moi ? »_ Il arqua un sourcil et ajouta suavement, _« Est-ce que tu tentes de me séduire pour que je te dévoile tous mes secrets ? Cela marche dans les deux sens tu sais ? »_ Il fit jouer le bout de son doigt sur les lèvres chaudes de Voldemort et rapprocha leurs visages à quelques centimètres, il chuchota, _**« Est-ce que tu vas transférer l'âme dans l'anneau, Tom ? Le ferais-tu pour moi ? »**_ Il appuya ses hanches contre Voldemort, se frottant intentionnellement contre son excitation et ajouta sensuellement, _**« Vas-tu m'aider avec cette petite faveur, hmmm ? Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant… »**_

Voldemort grogna, agrippa les hanches d'Orion d'une main, et arrêta son mouvement. _« Ne joues pas avec moi, Orion. » _Il plissa des yeux sur le jeune homme et grogna, _« Tu as été parfaitement clair par rapport au fait que l'idée même d'être avec moi te dégoûte, préférant même devenir un Deatheater. »_

Orion écarquilla ses yeux et dit calmement, _« Est-ce pour cela que tu as annulé la dette, Tom ? »_ Il attrapa le visage de Voldemort et verrouilla leurs regards en disant doucement, _« Dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as fait, Tom. Tu ne voulais pas me forcer à être avec toi, contre ma volonté ? C'est cela ? Parce que je peux te dire que… »_

Soudainement, un toussotement se fit entendre dans la pièce, et Voldemort relâcha immédiatement Orion, qui trébucha de quelques pas en arrière, alors que Voldemort pointait sa baguette contre l'intrus.

_« Ah, c'est toi, Severus, »_ dit Voldemort normalement en baissant sa baguette. Il regarda Orion et dit d'une voix courtoise, _« Assieds-toi, nous devons parler. »_

Orion envoya un regard confus à Snape, qui arqua un sourcil, son regard passant entre Voldemort et Orion.

_« Mon Seigneur, »_ dit Snape après s'être légèrement incliné. _« Pardonnez mon retard la réunion de l'Ordre a été prolongée et vient de se terminer il y a quelques minutes. »_

_« Tu es excusé, Severus. »_ répondit Voldemort d'une voix atone. Il plissa des yeux et demanda, _« Est-ce que ta suggestion a été acceptée ? »_

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, »_ répondit Snape. _« Dumbledore y travaille alors que nous parlons. Cela prendra quelques jours. »_

_« Très bien, Orion partira avec toi aujourd'hui. »_ dit Voldemort en faisant signe à Snape de s'asseoir.

_« Vos désirs sont mes ordres mon Seigneur, »_ répondit Snape alors qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil, ses robes noires reposant sur un côté.

_« Vous m'emmenez ? »_ Demanda Orion avec impatience en regardant Snape. _« Vous m'emmenez où ? De quoi vous parlez vous deux ? »_

_« Asseyez-vous, Black, »_ Cingla Snape en se renfrognant, _« vous en serez informé. Et adressez-vous à vos aînés avec plus de respect. Être le fils du cabot n'est pas une excuse. »_

_« Allez-vous faire voir, Snape, »_ Cingla Orion. _« Appelez une fois encore mon père un cabot et je ferai personnellement en sorte que vos longs doigts et agiles de maître des Potions resteront brisés pour la vie. Je connais quelques sorts en fourchelang qui feront l'affaire. »_ Il se laissa affaler dans un fauteuil, jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort et demanda, _« Alors ? »_

_« Vous osez vous adresser au Lord Noir avec autant d'irrespect, gamin arrogant ? »_ Siffla Snape enragé.

_« Je ne vous parlais pas à vous, Snape, »_ Grogna Orion furieux. _« La façon dont je m'adresse au Lord Noir ne vous regarde pas ! »_

_« Assez ! »_ Interrompit Voldemort en colère. Il regarda Orion et dit, _« Narcissa ne peut plus être ta gardienne. Dumbledore voulait que ce soient les Tonks, mais Snape l'a convaincu qu'il était mieux que tu restes avec lui. Dumbledore a accepté, pensant que Snape aurait une bonne influence sur toi. »_ Il ajouta avec un ricanement, _« La vieille chouette pense que puisque Snape est un sorcier réformé, il aurait un rôle de modèle pour toi, quelqu'un à qui tu pourrais t'identifier. Et cela le conforte aussi quant au fait qu'il puisse t'atteindre quand il le souhaite. »_

_« Et je pourrai aussi continuer à être présent lors des réunions de Deatheaters, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« Avec les Tonks cela aurait été difficile de trouver une excuse à chaque fois. Avec Snape je n'en aurai pas besoin. Et Snape n'a pas de casier judiciaire puisque Dumbledore l'a nettoyé. »_

_« Précisément, Black. Bien que je vous assure que votre présence dans ma maison n'est pas la bienvenue, »_ cingla Snape. _« Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de mon Seigneur. Mais soyez certain que vous paierez le gîte. »_ Il sourit narquoisement à Orion et ajouta, _« J'ai plusieurs ingrédients de potion qui doivent être hachés, un tâche manuelle qui je suis sûr pourront rééquilibrer vos capacités médiocres en Potion. »_

Orion ignora complètement Snape, et il siffla à Voldemort avec inquiétude, _**« Où est-ce que Dumbledore pense que j'ai été depuis que j'ai quitté la maison des Dursley ? Et est-ce qu'il pense que c'était une attaque de Deatheaters ? »**_

_**« La version officielle est que tu t'es échappé alors que nous avons attaqué les Dursley, »**_siffla Voldemort calmement. Puis il ajouta avec un ricanement, _« __**Les journaux ont imprimé que Le-Garçon-Qui-a-survécu avait échappé à Celui-Dont-On-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom encore une fois, et que tu t'es caché dans le Londres muggle. Dumbledore pense aussi que c'était une attaque de Deatheaters et il a envoyé quelques membres de l'Ordre, Severus inclus, à ta recherche. Sous mes ordres, Severus a informé Dumbledore, aujourd'hui, qu'il t'a trouvé et qu'il t'a pris dans sa maison. C'est pourquoi tu dois partir aujourd'hui avec lui. Dumbledore te rendra visite demain. »**_

_**« Putain ! »**_ Dit Orion frustré en faisant passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _**« Je ne veux pas avoir à le gérer ! »**_ Il plissa des yeux et demanda, _**« Tu veux que j'agisse comme étant un petit garçon hésitant et confus, hein ? Est-ce que je suis supposé revêtir le manteau du Sauveur de la Lumière ? Est-ce que je vais être un autre espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre ? »**_

Voldemort répondit sévèrement, _**« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas me soutenir ouvertement, donc tu vas devoir jouer avec les sorciers de la Lumière. »**_ Il plissa des yeux sur Orion et ajouta dangereusement, _**« Tu vas te comporter comme les sorciers de la Lumière attendent que tu te comportes, mais tu ne vas jamais, sous aucune circonstance, accepter de rejoindre l'Ordre ! »**_

_**« Est-ce que tu as toujours peur que je change de camp, Tom ?! »**_ Grogna Orion en colère. _**« Penses-tu que l'Ordre va pouvoir me faire un lavage de cerveau ? De quelle preuve as-tu encore besoin ? Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais sur les Horcruxes, j'ai gardé le médaillon en sécurité tout ce temps, et j'ai même protégé l'anneau de Dumbledore ! »**_

_**« Et tu m'amèneras l'anneau la prochaine fois que je te convoquerai, »**_siffla Voldemort.

Orion serra la mâchoire et dit entre ses dents serrés, _**« Je ne le ferai pas, Tom. J'en ai besoin. »**_ Il perça Voldemort de ses yeux et dit d'une voix sensuelle, _**« Dis-moi comment transférer l'âme et je te donnerai le nouveau réceptacle avec joie. »**_

_**« Un âme ne peux pas être déplacée de son Horcruxe ! »**_ rétorqua Voldemort avec impatience. _**« La seule façon est d'endommager l'objet et alors l'âme en serait libérée. Ou détruire l'objet et donc détruire l'âme dedans. Mais il semble que tu ne veuilles endommager l'anneau, donc il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. »**_

Orion hoqueta et dit frénétiquement, _**« En es-tu certain, Tom ? Il doit y avoir une façon de transférer une âme de son Horcruxe ! »**_

_**« J'ai lu tout ce qu'i savoir sur les Horcruxes, et je n'ai jamais trouvé de façon, »**_ dit Voldemort exaspéré.

Orion perça Voldemort de ses yeux et dit avec détermination, _**« Alors je vais garder l'anneau jusqu'à découvrir une façon. »**_ Puis il ajouta avec un chuchotement suppliant, _**« Je ne détruirai jamais ton Horcruxe, Tom. Laisse-moi garder l'anneau, j'ai bien gardé le médaillon en sécurité tout ce temps, non ? Tu peux me faire confiance avec ton Horcruxe après tout j'en suis un moi-même. »**_

Voldemort plissa des yeux sur Orion et dit d'une voix dangereuse, _**« Très bien, garde-le. Mais si je découvre que tu as transféré l'âme et que tu l'as détruite, tu me supplieras de te tuer au lieu de faire face à ton châtiment. »**_

_**« Cela n'arrivera pas, »**_dit Orion calmement. _**« Je te donnerai le nouveau réceptacle avec l'âme, aussitôt que je réussirai le transfert, ok ? »**_

_« Très bien, »_ dit Voldemort sévèrement. Puis il s'adressa à Snape qui les avait regardés avec un sourcil arqué. _« As-tu quoi que ce soit à rapporter ? »_

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, »_ répondit Snape. Il envoya à Orion un regard mauvais et continua, _« Dumbledore a transféré Black à Hogwarts, avec l'aide du nouveau ministre de la Magie. »_

_« QUOI ?! »_ Rugit Orion en sautant sur ses pieds et tremblant de colère. _« Je n'irai pas à Hogwarts ! »_

_« Oh, mais si, »_ répondit Snape d'une voix vicieuse et suave.

_« Vous allez être mon nouveau gardien, »_ Cingla Orion en colère, _« Donc vous avez le pouvoir de décider où vous m'envoyez. Dites simplement que j'irai à Durmstrang ! »_

Snape ricana et dit avec un ricanement, _« Garçon stupide, je dois conserver ma couverture comme un membre loyal de l'Ordre. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à Dumbledore. »_

_« Si vous le pouvez ! »_ Gronda Orion.

_« Severus a raison, Orion, »_ dit Voldemort calmement. _« Le fait que tu ailles à Hogwarts est quelque chose que toute la communauté sorcière réclame. Si Severus continue de t'envoyer à Durmstrang, alors Dumbledore le soupçonnerait, et la vieille chouette te confierait simplement aux Tonks, qui t'enverraient assurément à Hogwarts. Il n'y a rien à faire. »_

Orion se tourna sur Voldemort et dit avec une grande agitation, _**« Tu sais à quel point Durmstrang est important pour moi, Tom ! Tu sais que je veux devenir un Nécromancien ! Je ne peux pas quitter Durmstrang ! »**_

_**« Il n'y a aucune issue, »**_ dit Voldemort calmement. _**« Au moins tu as une éducation dans les Arts Noirs. Tu vas manquer deux ans, mais tu peux apprendre par toi-même. »**_

_**« Mais je ne peux pas étudier la Nécromancie seul, Tom ! »**_ dit Orion désespéré. _**« Il n'y a pas de livres disponibles dessus ! »**_ Voldemort resta stoïque et finalement Orion cracha, _**« Très bien, merci de ton aide ! Je trouverai un moyen ! »**_

Voldemort siffla furieusement, _**« Penses-tu que je veux te voir à Hogwarts, Orion ? Sous le nez de la vieille chouette ? S'il y avait une façon de t'aider, j'aurais essayé ! »**_

Orion se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, restant sévèrement calme, alors que son esprit commençait à créer des plans pour rester à Durmstrang.

Voldemort se leva et dit, _« Tu peux emmener Orion maintenant, Severus. »_ Il lança à Orion un regard sévère et ajouta, _**« Il y aura une réunion des alliés noirs dans trois semaines, pour discuter de la révélation de ton identité entre autres choses. Tu y seras. Je te convoquerai. »**_

_**«**__ Oui, Mon Seigneur, »_ dit Snape en se levant. Il s'inclina devant Voldemort et atteignit Orion et cingla, _« C'est l'heure d'y aller, Black. »_

Alors que Snape était sur le point de l'attraper, Orion sauta et se tourna pour regarder Voldemort. _**« Et Lucius, Tom ? Ne le laisse pas à… »**_

_**« Nous en avons déjà parlé, »**_ siffla Voldemort en colère. _**« Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! »**_

Orion serra les poings, et demanda avec des yeux plissés, _**« Mais tu vas le faire sortir éventuellement, et les autres aussi, non ? »**_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement, _**« Quand je considèrerai qu'assez de temps est passé, oui. »**_

_**« Très bien, »**_ dit Orion avec un soupir défait. Il verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Voldemort et dit calmement, _**« Et à propos de la dette… »**_

_**« Tu es libre, »**_ cingla Voldemort avec des yeux carmin. _« __**Que veux-tu de plus ? »**_

_**« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as annulée ! »**_ Cingla Orion avec impatience. _**« Je veux savoir où est-ce qu'on en est ? »**_

_**« Où est-ce qu'on en est ? »**_ Cingla Voldemort. _**« Tu es mon Horcruxe, aussi simple que cela. Quelque chose que je dois garder en sécurité. Rien de plus et rien de moins que mon Horcruxe. »**_

_**« Va te faire foutre, Tom ! »**_ Siffla Orion furieusement. Il attrapa Voldemort par le col et verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Tom et demanda férocement, _**« Est-ce la seule chose que je suis pour toi, ou tu fais juste ton crétin parce que tu penses… »**_

Voldemort écarta la main d'Orion et cingla, _**« Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer pour des problèmes insignifiants avec toi, Orion. Et tu dois partir avec Severus avant que Dumbledore ne pointe son large nez dans la maison de Severus à ta recherche. »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas insignifiant, Tom ! »**_ Siffla Orion en colère. Puis il ajouta avec exaspération, _**« Putain ! Pourquoi dois-tu être si difficile**__** ? **__**Je ne te comprends pas ! »**_ Il rapprocha Voldemort de lui, le perça de son regard, et dit calmement, _**« Dès fois, on dirait que je t'importe vraiment, et puis tu te retournes et tu me traites comme rien de plus qu'une possession, qui n'a aucune autre valeur que d'être le réceptacle de ton âme. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement comment tu me vois réellement ? »**_

_**« Et comment tu me regardes, Orion ? »**_ Siffla Voldemort, en colère et les yeux plissés. _**« Maintenant que mon jeune moi n'est plus là, suis-je un pauvre substitut de lui ? »**_ Il prit le visage d'Orion entre ses mains, et ajouta, _**« Dis-moi, est-ce que je t'importe autant qu'il t'importait ? Ou est-ce que je te révulse toujours ? »**_

_**« Tu n'es pas un substitut, »**_ dit Orion calmement en verrouillant son regard dans celui inquisiteur de Voldemort. _**« Tu es lui. Plus vieux et changé, mais toujours lui, comme tu l'as dit. »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ répondit Voldemort en plissant des yeux, _**« Mais tu es toujours dégoûté par l'idée de devenir mon Consort, non ? »**_

Orion bougea inconfortablement et dit finalement, _**« Je veux être ton égal, Tom, comme tu le sais, pas ton Consort. »**_

_**« Mon égal en quelles capacités, Orion ? »**_ Dit Voldemort férocement. _**« Juste pour gouverner mes Deatheaters ? »**_

_**« Non ! »**_ répondit Orion catégorique. _**« Pour t'aider avec la guerre, Tom ! Planifier les batailles et les missions ensembles ! » **_Il ajouta calmement, _**« Si tu étais d'accord pour m'offrir une place en tant que Consort, et offrir à Harry Potter une position d'allié, alors offre moi une position d'égal… dans tous les sens du terme… pas seulement en puissance. »**_ Il marqua une pause et ajouta fortement, _**« Fais de moi ton égal ! »**_

_**« Dans tous les sens du terme… signifie ? »**_dit Voldemort calmement ses yeux toujours dans ceux d'Orion.

_**« Je… heu… ça dépend, »**_ dit Orion avec hésitation. Il regarda les yeux carmin de Voldemort et ajouta, _**« Ca dépend de si je t'importe réellement ou pas, Tom. Si je t'importe au-delà du fait que je sois ton Horcruxe, alors dis-le. Dis-moi simplement la vérité. Je suis fatigué d'essayer d'élucider les raisons derrière tes actes. »**_

_**« Est-ce que je t'importe ? »**_ Demanda Voldemort avec force.

_**« Tu sais très bien que oui ! »**_ Répondit Orion exaspéré.

Voldemort sourit de satisfaction et dit suavement, _**« A quel point Orion ? Assez pour consentir à devenir mon égal et mien à tous les niveaux ? »**_

Orion plissa des yeux et dit de façon pointilleuse, _**« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Est-ce que je t'importe ou pas ? »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ dit Voldemort calmement.

_**« Au-delà du fait que je sois ton Horcruxe ? »**_ Le pressa Orion.

Voldemort arqua un sourcil et dit calmement, _**« Qu'en penses-tu ? »**_

_**« Je ne sais pas ! C'est pour ça que je te demande, »**_ Cingla Orion avec impatience. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et dit avec incertitude, _**« Dès fois, je pense que oui, tu me l'as démontré à quelques occasions. »**_ Il lança un regard noir à Voldemort en ajoutant, _**« Mais dès fois, tu es un tel connard avec moi. »**_

Voldemort eut un sourire amusé. _**« Je serai toujours un connard, comme tu le dis, Orion. Je ne changerai pas. »**_

Orion renifla de dédain. _**« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu changes, Tom. »**_ Il sourit narquoisement à Voldemort et ajouta, _**« Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? A peu près soixante-dix ? T'es un ancien ! Les vieux hommes ne changent pas. »**_

_**« Attention, Orion, »**_ siffla Voldemort dangereusement. _**« Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain là. »**_

Orion arqua un sourcil amusé. _**« Je pointais simplement la vérité. »**_ Il sourit moqueusement et ajouta, _**« Quant à ton endurance, Tom… Tu t'en es vanté une fois… mais considérant ton âge… »**_

_**« Est-ce une invitation pour que je me prouve à toi ? »**_ Siffla Voldemort suavement ses yeux carmin s'assombrissant.

Orion devint sérieux et répondit sévèrement, _**« Pas avant que tu ne me répondes. »**_

Voldemort arqua un sourcil et il sourit à Orion narquoisement, _**« Donc tu le considères ? »**_

_**« Réponds juste à la putain de question, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »**_ Cingla Orion exaspéré.

Voldemort resta silencieux pendant un long moment, regardant Orion intensément.

_**« Très bien, oublis ! »**_ Grogna Orion en colère. _**« A quoi je m'attendais de toute façon ? T'es juste aussi mort à l'intérieur que je pensais que tu étais ! »**_

Orion se tourna et avança vers Snape et cingla, _ « Partons, Snape. »_

_« Je ne prends aucun ordre de vous, Black, »_ Cingla Snape en attrapant le bras d'Orion et en pointant sa baguette sur sa Marque.

_« Severus, attends Orion à l'extérieur, »_ Ordonna Voldemort froidement.

Snape s'arrêta, il envoya à Orion un regard sévère, et avec une inclination de la tête vers Voldemort, il obéit et quitta la pièce.

Orion se retourna, et cingla en colère _**« Et maintenant, Tom ? »**_

Voldemort se déplaça jusqu'à être en face d'Orion et dit d'une voix tranchante, _**« Je ne suis pas gentil et ne joue pas dans la dentelle. N'attends pas de moi des sonnets romantiques. »**_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il dit calmement, _**« Je sais ça. »**_

Voldemort attrapa le visage d'Orion, le leva, perça Orion de son regard et il dit férocement, _**« Je ne partage pas non plus. Si tu es avec moi, tu ne penseras à personne d'autre. »**_ Il plissa des yeux et ajouta, _**« Y compris ton vampire mort. Es-tu prêt pour cela ? »**_

_**« Je… je ne sais pas, »**_ dit Orion calmement en baissant les yeux alors que son cœur était douloureusement serré.

Voldemort resserra sa prise, forçant Orion à le regarder et siffla en colère, _**« Tu as dit que tu voulais avancer. »**_

_**« Cela ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain, Tom, »**_ dit Orion triste.

_**« Mais est-ce que tu essaies ? Est-ce que tu veux avancer ? »**_ Demanda Voldemort avec force.

_**« Oui, »**_ chuchota Orion en regardant Voldemort, _**« Mais… mais je me souviendrai toujours de lui, Tom. Il était… il m'aimait vraiment… Il était celui qui m'a montré pour la première fois ce que pouvait être une relation. »**_ Il ferma les yeux et dit avec un grand effort, _**« mais je veux avancer. J'ai besoin d'avancer, pour mon propre bien-être. »**_

_**« Je t'aiderai alors, »**_ dit Voldemort calmement.

Orion écarquilla les yeux et fut confronté au regard carmin de Voldemort. Orion déglutit de façon audible et dit, _**« Ce qui signifie ? »**_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et siffla suavement, _**« Ce qui signifie que quand je te prendrai, je te possèderai complètement, te faisant mien et te gâtant comme personne. Tu oublieras tout le monde quand tu seras avec moi. »**_ Il plissa des yeux sur Orion et ajouta d'une voix tranchante, _**« Comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne partage pas. Si tu es avec moi, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, et tu ne seras avec personne d'autre, ni aura d'intérêt pour personne d'autre. Si tu me trahis… tu le paieras. Je ne te tuerai pas mais je tuerai quiconque ose s'approcher de toi, est-ce que tu comprends ? »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ dit Orion calmement. Puis il plissa des yeux sur Voldemort et dit, _**« Et tu ne seras avec personne d'autre et je ne partage pas non plus. Nous sommes égaux en ça, Tom. Ce qui s'applique à moi, s'applique à toi. »**_

_**« Certainement, »**_ siffla Voldemort avec un sourire de satisfaction. _**« Je ne suis intéressé par personne d'autre. »**_

Orion perça le regard de Voldemort et il dit fortement, _**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu offres, Tom ? Et tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma première question ! »**_

Voldemort lui sourit narquoisement et fit jouer le bout de son doigt sur la joue d'Orion, il siffla suavement, _**« Je t'offre ce que mon jeune moi t'a offert. Une place à mes côtés, régnant sur le monde magique… ensembles. »**_

_**« Comme égaux ? »**_ demanda Orion.

_**« Oui, »**_ siffla Voldemort impatiemment. _**« Il semble que je n'ai pas le choix sur cela, tu n'accepteras rien d'autre. »**_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _**« En effet. Après tout, tu m'as marqué comme ton égal, non ? Et tu sais que je suis puissant, et de même niveau. » **_Puis il plissa des yeux sur Voldemort et dit d'une voix agréable, _**« Maintenant, dis-le. »**_

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. _**« Dire quoi ? »**_

_**« Ne joue pas avec moi, Tom, »**_ Cingla Orion. _**« Tu sais ce que je veux entendre. »**_

_**« Que je tiens vraiment à toi ? »**_ Siffla Voldemort amusé.

Orion lui envoya un regard noir et il cracha avec passion, _**« Seulement si c'est vrai. »**_

_**« Oh, mais c'est vrai, mon serpent, »**_ dit Voldemort suavement. Abruptement, il rapprocha Orion et fit pencher sa tête sur le côté, il ravagea la bouche d'Orion, sa langue chaude explorant avidement chaque recoin, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez.

Orion agrippa Voldemort par les épaules alors qu'il l'embrassait profondément en retour. Il trouva la langue invasive et ondula contre elle, se repaissant de la lutte. Alors qu'il sentait les bras forts de Voldemort s'enrouler autour de lui, le baiser devint plus consumant et demandeur, Orion mit ses mains aux joues de Voldemort et rendit mouvement pour mouvement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela était bon, comme si quelque chose dans son subconscient avait souhaité que cela se passe enfin et il se donna entièrement alors que le tiraillement revenait en lui, sachant maintenant pourquoi cela arrivait, donc il l'accueillit.

Voldemort grogna dans la bouche d'Orion alors que leurs excitations étaient pressées l'un contre l'autre, et avec un sourire intérieur, Orion bougea sinueusement des hanches contre Voldemort, se frottant contre lui, c'était comme si une trainée de lave parcourait son corps. Son excitation augmenta lorsque Voldemort attrapa agressivement ses hanches, pour se frotter contre lui et dévorer sa bouche désespérément.

Voldemort l'éleva, faisant qu'Orion enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, et brisa le baiser, alors qu'il les dirigeait vers le bureau. Avec un mouvement de sa main, il n'y eut plus rien dessus, et il posa gentiment Orion dessus. Il regarda son visage, et vit des joues rosées d'excitation, des lèvres boursoufflées, des orbes émeraude brillant de désir et de puissance qui l'attiraient inexorablement vers le jeune homme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à la magnifique vue que donnait le visage d'Orion, il se pencha et embrassa sa bouche, savourant les lèvres sucrées et le toucher velvetde sa langue, mouillée, chaude et douce contre la sienne. Lentement, il lui écarta les cuisses, se plaçant entre elles, et attrapa Orion par le bas du dos, pour le rapprocher de lui, faisant ainsi des mouvements circulaires, lents et plaisants. Leurs deux excitations se frottaient l'une contre l'autre dans un plaisir absolu. Orion enroula ses bras autour du cou de Voldemort pour le rapprocher, et il fit lentement jouer sa bouche sur la jugulaire de Voldemort tout en gémissant puisque ce dernier continuait ce rythme de friction lent qui le rendait fou de désir et d'envie. Soudainement, il sentit l'air frais toucher sa poitrine et il vit que Voldemort avait retiré sa chemise avec magie. Des vagues de plaisir intenses parcoururent le corps d'Orion quand Voldemort pencha sa tête et fit courir sa bouche brûlante sur son cou nu, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Orion hoqueta et s'arqua en faisant jouer ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres et doux de Voldemort.

Orion mit ses bras autour du cou de Voldemort, le rapprochant, et il fit lentement courir sa bouche contre sa nuque, alors que de petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche face aux frottements lents de Voldemort qui le rendaient fou de désir et de besoin. Soudainement, il sentit le froid toucher sa poitrine et il vit que Voldemort avait fait disparaitre sa chemise. Des vagues de plaisir intense parcoururent le corps d'Orion quand Voldemort pencha sa tête et fit jouer sa bouche contre son cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine, Orion s'arqua et hoqueta alors qu'il s'accrochait aux cheveux de Voldemort.

Voldemort grogna quand Orion tira ses cheveux, le détachant de son cou, Orion pénétra rapidement sa bouche de sa langue et l'embrassa passionnément, et en demanda plus, silencieusement. Son besoin de prendre Orion devint hors de contrôle il voulait le prendre maintenant, lentement, gentiment et puis brutalement, férocement, avec répétition, il voulait qu'Orion le supplie d'en avoir plus. Il voulait qu'Orion frissonne de façon incontrôlable sous lui.

Orion entoura la taille de Voldemort en pressant leurs excitations ensembles et se frotta à un rythme effréné. Alors qu'il gémissait dans la bouche de Voldemort, emprisonnant également son gémissement, il ressentit immédiatement le désir de goûter Voldemort, de sentir son essence même courir en lui. Il brisa le baiser, et instantanément, il enfonça ses dents dans le cou chaud de Voldemort. Alors que Voldemort hoquetait, une coulée de sang chaud entra dans la bouche d'Orion et Orion ferma ses yeux d'extase, alors que son esprit tourbillonnait avec incohérence. Le sang de Voldemort était délicieux et insupportablement exquis, il pouvait même ressentir la magie noire de Voldemort dedans, et cela électrisa le corps d'Orion, sa propre magie noire tourbillonnant puissamment et avec animation en lui, s'élevant à de nouveaux niveaux et poussant plus loin en lui, s'ajoutant à son immense plaisir et son désir irréfléchi. Orion frissonna de plaisir alors que de chaudes vagues de plaisir ravagèrent son corps sa magie noire n'avait jamais réagi ainsi avec le sang de Lezander, et cela l'intrigua, il s'abandonna au sentiment alors qu'il se consumait d'extase.

Finalement, Orion lécha lentement la blessure de Voldemort, et avec le goût de son sang toujours présent en lui, il regarda dans les yeux brumeux de Voldemort et expira d'une voix aigue, _**« Goûte-toi dans ma bouche. »**_

Avec un grognement sauvage, Voldemort attrapa fermement le visage d'Orion et l'embrassa, sentant son goût dans la caverne chaude et consuma son besoin de ravager le jeune homme devant lui. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le torse d'Orion, à travers son abdomen, puis il revint en arrière, sentant les muscles d'Orion se contracter sous ses doigts.

Orion sentit un fort plaisir en suivant le toucher de Voldemort alors que ses doigts jouaient gentiment sur ses tétons, il inspira durement. Il sentit Voldemort changer le bout de doigts qui courraient sur sa peau… puis une fois encore… Orion s'arqua légèrement, demanda silencieusement aux lèvres de Voldemort de remplacer ses doigts pour que sa bouche suive le même chemin.

Voldemort atteignit la ceinture du pantalon d'Orion et il demanda, ses yeux flashant avec possessivité et un désir incontrôlé, _**« Essst-ce que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? »**_

Un éclair de conscience pénétra l'esprit d'Orion alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux carmin de Voldemort… Oui il le voulait… mais ce n'était pas sage de se donner à Voldemort aussi tôt, sans avoir plus de preuves que le sorcier se souciait bien de lui. Voldemort avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible Voldemort ne le lui permettrait pas une fois qu'il l'aurait pris…

Voldemort vit les yeux émeraude d'Orion se remplir d'une émotion trouble et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir avec hésitation. Il s'éloigna immédiatement d'Orion et gronda furieusement, _« Tu ne veux pas trahir la mémoire de ton vampire en étant avec moi ? Je suis fatigué de tes jeux, Orion ! __Ma patience pour toi a atteint ses limites. Les choses sont bien claires pour moi. »_

En un instant, Voldemort se redressa et commanda d'une voix tonitruante, _« Severus, entre ! »_

Orion sauta du bureau et remit rapidement sa chemise alors que Snape entrait dans la pièce.

_« Emmène-le ! »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il atteignit rapidement Voldemort. _« Non attends ! Tom, laisse-moi m'expliquer, je… »_

Voldemort plissa des yeux, un air froid et impardonnable et il cingla furieusement, _« TU NE T'ADRESSERAS PLUS A MOI DE CETTE FACON ! »_

_« Non ! __Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! »_ Dit Orion frénétiquement, mais c'était comme parler à un sourd, il disparut aussi sec.

[…]

_« Putain, Snape ! »_ Siffla Orion furieusement, alors que ses pieds atteignaient le sol dur. _« J'avais besoin de plus de temps pour lui parler. »_

Snape attrapa instantanément les épaules d'Orion et grogna, _« Que pensez-vous faire, garçon ? Je pensais que votre stupidité ne pouvait pas atteindre de nouveaux niveaux, mais vous avez réussi à me prouver le contraire une fois encore ! »_

_« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_ Cingla Orion en colère.

Snape plissa ses yeux noirs sur lui et ricana, _« Votre nouveau but est de devenir le jouet sexuel de Voldemort ! Je vous ai vu dans ses bras quand je suis arrivé la première fois ! »_

_« Ce que je fais avec lui ne vous concerne pas, Snape ! »_ Cingla Orion furieux. _« Et vous ne savez rien ! Je ne suis pas son jouet sexuel ! »_

Snape rit vicieusement et il dit d'une voix moqueuse, _« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il se préoccupe de vous ? Qu'il vous veut pour autre chose que de vous sauter et vous garder comme un animal de compagnie ? »_ Puis il ajouta d'une voix cruelle, _« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Le Seigneur noir utilise les gens et les jette quelques jours après. Il le fait toujours, avec chaque nouvel amant ! »_

_« Il est différent avec moi ! »_ Cingla Orion.

_« Oh, c'est simplement amusant, »_ dit Severus avec un éclat de rire mauvais. Il ourla ses lèvres et ricana, _« C'est différent avec vous parce qu'il vous traite gentiment parfois ? __Parce qu'il vous séduit et vous captive ? Ne soyez pas idiot, garçon ! __Il est toujours comme ça au début ! Puis il vous utilisera, puis vous baisera quelques fois et vous jettera ! »_

_« Vous parlez d'une expérience personnelle, Snape ? »_ Ricana Orion.

Snape resserra ses bras sur les épaules d'Orion et siffla furieusement, _« Ne me poussez pas, Orion. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« Orion ? C'est une première. »_

_« Si je vais devoir supporter votre insupportable présence dans ma maison, je préfère m'adresser à vous par votre prénom, »_ Cingla Snape. _« '__Black'__ me rappelle seulement le fait que vous êtes le rejeton de cet imbécile qui a fait de mon enfance un enfer. »_

Orion ricana, _« Faites ce que vous voulez, __**Severus.**__ »_ Il sourit narquoisement à Snape et ajouta, _« D'ailleurs, belle performance le 'Ne parlez pas au Lord Noir avec autant d'irrespect. »_

_« Ce n'était pas très difficile de prétendre vous mépriser, »_ ricana Snape. _« Et ne changez pas de sujets. Je veux savoir ce que votre esprit scabreux a inventé. »_

_« Ma relation avec le Lord Noir me regarde, Severus, »_ répondit Orion. _« Et cela n'est pas ouvert à la discussion. »_

_« Ca l'est lorsque vous avez un marché avec moi, »_ gronda Snape. _« Qu'advient-il des serments que nous avons fait ? »_

_« Je ne brise pas mon serment ! »_ rétorqua Orion catégorique. _« Et je m'opposerait à lui quand je pense qu'il agit de façon incorrecte ! Si je suis avec lui, cela ne signifie pas que je lui serai soumis, je continuerai mes plans ! »_

Snape toussa. _« Et je conserve l'espoir que vous ayez toujours un peu de cerveau en vous ! »_ Il plissa des yeux sur Orion et dit cruellement, _« Si le Lord Noir vous saute, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il vous soumettra à lui ! Vous ne serez pas son bras droit, ou quoi que ce soit, vous serez son jouet, son animal de compagnie ! »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Nous verrons cela, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je m'en lave les mains ! »_ Siffla Snape. _« Je vous aurai prévenu. »_

_« Un point pour vous, »_ répondit Orion d'une voix aigre. Il regarda autour de lui et arqua un sourcil et dit, _« Où sommes-nous ? »_

Ils étaient dans un petit salon qui donnait plus l'impression d'être une cellule. Les murs étaient complètement couverts de livres, la plupart avaient une vieille couverture noire ou en cuir marron un canapé et un vieux fauteuil, et une petite table remplissait la pièce, le tout éclairé par une petite lampe au plafond. L'endroit avait un air négligé, comme si ce n'était habituellement pas habité.

_« Spinner's End, »_ répondit Snape courtement. _« Dans une petite ville muggle avec quelques maisons de briques et un moulin abandonné. »_

_« Charmant, »_ dit Orion sarcastique.

Snape ricana, _« Ici vous n'aurez pas le luxe auquel vous étiez habitué, garçon ! »_

Orion renifla dédaigneusement. _« J'ai vécu les dix premières années de ma vie en étant utilisé comme un elfe de maison par mes parents muggles. Croyez-moi, c'est le paradis en comparaison. De plus, c'est une bonne cache. »_

_« Epargnez-moi vos histoires sur votre enfance malheureuse, »_ dit Snape

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Oui, je pense que vous avez plein vous-même, non ? »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Pourquoi vivez-vous ici ? Qu'est-il arrivé au Manoir des Prince ? »_

_« Je suis un Sang-Mêlé, »_ répondit Snape avec impatience, _« Comme vous le savez déjà. Ma Mère a été bannie de la lignée des Prince quand elle s'est mariée à un muggle, et mon vieux grand-père qui l'a reniée, est le seul Prince encore en vie, habitant encore aujourd'hui au Manoir des Prince. »_

_« A en juger par l'état de cet endroit, vous n'y restez pas souvent, »_ dit Orion en voyant de négligence.

_« En effet, »_ grogna Snape. _« Je reste habituellement à Hogwarts. __Et maintenant, grâce à vous, je dois rester ici, enfermé à faire du baby-sitting. »_

_« Souriez, Severus, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire mutin. _« Je suis vraiment passable en Potions. Je vais vous permettre de m'exploiter injustement je vais écraser quelques racines de mandragore pour vous. »_

Sur les lèvres de Snape se dessinèrent un sourire vicieux. _« Vous ferez bien plus qu'écraser des racines de mandragore, garçon. J'ai plein de chauve-souris mortes qui attendent vos doigts maladroits pour que leurs yeux soient retirés. »_

_« Fascinant, »_ dit Orion avec une grimace.

Snape sourit méchamment avant de froncer les sourcils, demandant férocement, _« Allez-vous retourner voir le Lord Noir ? »_

Orion soupira, _« Pas aujourd'hui, il est déjà trop tard et j'ai encore besoin d'aller au Manoir des Black pour récupérer ma valise. De plus, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »_

_« Faites-cela oui, »_ cingla Snape.

_« Oui, je vais soupeser mes options dans la vie pendant que je sors les yeux de chauve-souris, cela sera thérapeutique, »_ rétorqua Orion sarcastiquement. Il lança un regard incertain sur la table et ajouta, _« Ce truc ne va pas disparaitre, non ? »_

Snape toussota, _« Sauf si vous planifiez de l'utiliser comme cible d'entrainement. »_

_« Excellent, »_ répondit Orion, en envoyant à Snape un sourire charmant mais hautement moqueur. _« Asseyons-nous alors. J'ai plusieurs questions pour vous. »_

Snape arqua un sourcil, mais il s'assit rapidement autour de la table et Orion dit immédiatement, _« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand je n'étais pas là, particulièrement avec les Deatheaters. Quelle a été leurs réactions quand ils ont su que j'étais Harry Potter ? »_

Severus arqua un sourcil et dit moqueusement, _« Comment pensez-vous qu'ils aient réagi quand ils ont découvert que vous les avez trompés pendant des années ? »_

Orion soupira et dit avec impatience, _« Pas de temps pour vos réponses cinglantes, dites-moi tout simplement, Severus. Il est tard et je dois encore aller à mon manoir, donc faites-moi la faveur de retenir votre langue acérée pendant quelques minutes. Vous pourrez ensuite vous lâcher sur moi demain et ce pour tout le temps que nous resterons ensembles. Marché conclu ? »_

Snape lui sourit narquoisement. _« Très bien. »_ Son visage, à peine illumine par les petites lumières des candélabres, devint sérieux et dit, _ « Bien des choses se sont passées, que voulez-vous savoir en premier ? »_

Orion fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et dit calmement, _« Oui, tout semble avoir explosé d'un coup… je peux à peine suivre… J'ai pris connaissance de quelques réactions du côté de la Lumière, j'ai lu quelques Daily Prophet… mais c'était il y a une semaine… » _Il respira profondément et fixa Snape, _« La première chose que je veux savoir c'est comment Lucius s'est fait capturer. Et qui d'autre a été emmené à Azkaban. »_

Snape mit ses mains jointes sur la table et dit calmement, _« De ce que j'ai pu rassembler comme informations, dès que le Lord Noir vous a éloigné du Ministère, Dumbledore et les Aurors sont retournés au Département des Mystères, où les Deatheaters se battaient encore contre l'Ordre. Les Deatheaters étaient, évidemment, totalement en sous-nombre. Lucius, en tant que leader de la mission, devait s'assurer que tout le monde puisse quitter le champ de bataille en sécurité donc ils ont fait leur chemin à travers les Aurors et l'Ordre et ils ont atteint l'Atrium. Ils ont essayé d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour partir, beaucoup ont réussi mais Dumbledore a réussi à en immobiliser beaucoup aussi. Et ceux-là ont été envoyés à Azkaban, il y avait Jugson, Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott et Lucius. »_

Orion frotta son front. _« Pourquoi est-ce que le Lord Noir ne les a pas aidés avant de m'éloigner ? »_

Snape ricana. _« Le Lord Noir ne fait pas le baby-sitter pour ses partisans il attend d'eux qu'ils puissent se gérer dans n'importe quelle situation. »_ Il lança un regard perçant à Orion et ajouta, _« Et le Lord Noir voulait vous tuer cette nuit. »_ Il plissa des yeux. _« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Oh, il était furieux, croyez-moi. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis le plus puissant partisan qu'il ait. Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'au final il ne me tuerait pas ? »_

_« Assurez-vous simplement qu'il n'a aucune idée de vengeance à l'esprit, »_ dit Snape sévèrement en perçant Orion de ses yeux noirs. _« Le Lord Noir est connu pour donner à ses ennemis une fausse sensation de sécurité avant de les détruire entièrement. Il aime jouer avec ses victimes. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, mais il repoussa ses pensées. Il regarda Snape et dit calmement, _« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »_

_« Le jour suivant, les journaux avaient déjà imprimé l'histoire qui a révélé votre identité. Il y avait une réunion de Deatheaters, le Lord Noir les a punis pour leur échec, et puis… les Deatheaters étaient furieux, vous étiez celui qui a causé leur échec, et beaucoup se senti trahis, et ont juré de se venger. »_ Snape plissa des yeux sur Orion. _« Mais le Lord Noir a ordonné avec férocité que vous ne soyez pas touché. Il a juste dit que vous étiez de notre côté et que quiconque vous blesserez sera tué de sa main, instantanément. »_

Orion sentit sa bouche s'assécher, il avala difficilement et chuchota, _« Est-ce que… est-ce que certains Deatheaters ne voulaient pas me tuer ? Est-ce que certains m'appréciaient assez pour pardonner cela ? »_

_« Appréciation ? »_ ricana Snape. _« Certains Deatheaters se fichent de… »_ Sa voix se fana et il dit courtement, _« Il semble qu'il vous reste quelques amis. Rodolphus et Romulus n'ont jamais exprimé un désir de vengeance. Ils semblaient peinés au début. Je pense qu'ils s'inquiétaient de votre sort. »_

Les lèvres d'Orion formèrent lentement un petit sourire. _« Ruddy et Maître Rosier… j'aurais dû deviner. »_

Snape toussa. _« Cela ne signifie pas que cela sera facile pour vous. Non seulement vous les avez tous trompés mais en plus vous êtes un Sang-Mêlé. Vous pouvez imaginer l'indignation qui s'ajoute à cela. »_ Il perça Orion de son regard et dit sévèrement, _« Je me méfierai de Bellatrix. Elle était encore plus folle de rage que d'habitude. Imaginez, le Chef de la Maison des Black est un Sang-Mêlé. »_

Orion grimaça. _« Oui, je peux imaginer leur réaction très clairement. »_ Il sourit narquoisement à Snape et dit, _« Je peux la gérer. Je suis peut-être un Sang-Mêlé mais ils savent que je suis plus puissant. Rodolphus, Rosier et Bellatrix connait mes capacités. Bella sait que je pourrais la tuer facilement si je le voulais. »_

_« Cela n'enlèvera pas sa détermination, »_ dit Snape calmement. Il plissa des yeux et dit, _« Et en ce qui concerne vos capacités… j'ai entendu ce que vous aviez fait dans la Chambre des Morts. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« C'est ainsi que c'est appelé ? L'endroit où est entreposé le Voile ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Snape sévèrement. _« Que s'est-il passé dedans ? Les Deatheaters étaient grandement agités à propos de ce que vous avez fait… J'ai ressenti de la peur, même quand ils juraient de se venger, beaucoup y réfléchiront à deux fois. »_

_« Que s'est-il passé selon eux ? »_ dit Orion avec un grand intérêt.

_« Vous avez démontré une forme de magie noire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu auparavant, qui semblait être destinée à détruire toute chose et personne dans la pièce, »_ dit Snape d'une voix tranchante. _« De ce que j'ai entendu il n'y avait qu'une sorcière qui n'était pas menacée. » _Il arqua un sourcil. _« Ils disent que c'était la fille de Romulus. »_

Orion sourit. _« C'était Calypso Rosier. Vous vous souvenez d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Jolie, les cheveux noirs dans votre cours de Potions. »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Snape courtement. _« C'était la seule qui démontrait des capacités en potions. »_

Orion sourit amusé. _« Plus que quelques capacités, Severus. Elle est excellente en potions, la meilleure à Durmstrang. Et elle est jolie, non ? Et brillante. »_

_« Et vous vantez ses attributs, parce que… ? »_ dit Snape avec un sourcil arqué. Il ajouta en ricanant, _« Ne me dites pas qu'elle est votre dernière conquête. »_

Orion ravala un gloussement. _« Non, non, Severus. Elle n'est pas intéressée par les garçons immatures comme moi, hélas. » _Il envoya à Snape un sourire démoniaque. _« Elle apprécie que les sorciers soient… assaisonnés. »_

Snape arqua de nouveau un sourcil, et Orion lui envoya un nouveau sourire narquois, avant de les froncer, _« Et quelle était la réaction de l'Ordre face à la démonstration de ma Magie Noire ? »_

_« Ils étaient inquiets bien sûr, »_ répondit Snape avec un sourire narquois. _« Imaginez, leur petit sauveur montrant clairement qu'il est un Sorcier Noir… »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Dumbledore semble perturbé, plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu. »_

Le sang d'Orion ne fit qu'un tour et il se perdit dans ses pensées. Dumbledore s'était battu contre Gellert… Est-ce que Gellert avait démontré ce style de magie pendant le duel ? Et Dumbledore était au courant pour les Reliques… Etait-il possible que Dumbledore soit au courant pour le Vindico Atrum ? Est-ce que Dumbledore soupçonnait quelque chose ? Cela serait terrible… Sa quête pour les Reliques et son but pour devenir le Vindico Atrum devait rester un des plus grands secrets.

Orion s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, _« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »_

_« Rien de plus que la préparation de la guerre autant l'Ordre que les Deatheaters étaient assez occupés, »_ répondit Snape. _« Les Dementors ont abandonné Azkaban et ont déjà donné leur soutien au Lord Noir. Le Ministère est un chaos total après ce qu'il s'est passé et… »_

_« Attendez ! »_ l'interrompit Orion et fixa Snape. _« Vous voulez me dire que Lucius est à Azkaban sans que les Dementors ne le garde ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Snape laconiquement.

Orion soupira de soulagement, _« C'est génial ! Il ne souffrira pas beaucoup et ce sera plus facile de l'en libérer. »_

Snape toussa. _« Il n'y pas de Dementors à Azkaban, mais il y a presqu'une armée de sorcier blanc les gardant. Et ils peuvent être aussi cruels qu'un Dementor. Je ne pense pas que Lucius et les autres feront un voyage de santé. »_

Orion frotta son front inquiet. _« Et bien, le Lord Noir les libèrera éventuellement. Et Lucius est fort. »_ Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape et dit avec incertitude. _« Est-ce que Lucius est au courant de ma véritable identité ? »_

_« Je pense que la nouvelle l'a atteint, » _dit Snape. _« Les gardes en parleront sûrement. »_

_« Il va me haïr, maintenant qu'il sait que je suis un Sang-Mêlé, »_ dit Orion déprimé.

Snape arqua un sourcil. _« Lucius aime jouer son rôle de Sang Pur. Je suis également un Sang-Mêlé et il est mon ami depuis Hogwarts. Peu importe ce qu'il peut dire en public, ce qui importe à Lucius est le pouvoir et l'influence. Si quelqu'un montre des capacités, et tant que cette personne n'est pas un né de muggles, alors Lucius ne sera pas aveuglé par ses préjugés. »_

_« Et vous avez de très grandes capacités en potions, c'est pourquoi Lucius ne peut que trouver de la valeur en vous, même si vous êtes un Sang-Mêlé, »_ dit Orion.

_« Précisément. »_

_« Je me demande, Severus, »_ dit Orion en perçant Snape de son regard. _« Quand vous étiez loyal à Dumbledore, étiez-vous conscient que vous trahiriez Lucius ? Cela ne vous importait-il pas ? »_

_« Lucius a choisi son camp, »_ dit Snape d'une voix tranchante. _« Et j'avais choisi la mienne. La politique et la guerre n'interviennent pas en amitié, Orion. Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre. Peut-être que Lucius me soupçonnait, peut-être pas, mais il n'a jamais tenté d'en discuter avec moi. Nous respections chacun nos décisions. »_

_« Même si cela signifiait que vous finiriez par vous faire face en tant qu'ennemis sur le champ de bataille ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Snape rapidement. _« Dans ce cas-là nous nous serions battus l'un contre l'autre au meilleur de nos capacités. »_

_« Auriez-vous pu le tuer ? »_ Demanda Orion d'une voix tranchante.

Snape se renfrogna sombrement. _« Nous ne parlons pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous savoir de plus sur ce que vous avez manqué ? »_

Orion fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Snape et dit calmement, _« Et bien, au moins maintenant vous n'aurez pas à faire face à Lucius en tant qu'ennemi, non ? Vous êtes du côté des Ténèbres, non, Severus ? Vous ne nous trahiriez pas au dernier moment, j'ai confiance en vous. »_

Snape arqua un sourcil. _« On ne peut faire confiance à personne. »_

_« Je vous fais confiance, »_ grogna Orion férocement. _« Je sais que vous méprisez les deux côtés, mais putain, Severus ! Vous êtes un sorcier noir vous-même ! Peu importe que vous soyez un Sang Mêlé, vous êtes toujours un Prince ! De la même manière, je suis toujours un Black, on ne peut pas renier le Sang Noir. Il coulera toujours dans vos veines, déterminerons toujours votre magie et votre genre. Peu importe ce que sont vos idéologies, vous n'arrêterez jamais d'être un sorcier noir ! »_

_« Avez-vous terminé avec votre discours passionné ? »_ dit Snape sarcastiquement, _« D'autres questions ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Vous me disiez que les Dementors soutiennent ouvertement le Lord Noir maintenant. Que s'est-il passé d'autre ? »_

_« Les négociations avec les géants sont presque terminées, »_ dit Snape. _« Je pense que dans quelques jours, les géants soutiendront ouvertement le Lord noir également. »_

Un sourire triomphant éclaira le visage d'Orion. _« Par Merlin ! Tout se met en place. La guerre va réellement commencer, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin ! »_

_« Je ne le souhaiterais pas ! »_ Cingla Snape furieux. _« Avez-vous la moindre idée des dégâts qui vont être engendrés ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion calmement. Il verrouilla son regard à celui de Snape et ajouta, _« Mais putain, il était temps ! Oui, il y aura des morts, de la douleur, de la désolation, vous l'avez dit… mais cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. La Révolution arrivera dans une rivière de sang. C'est le prix que nous devons tous payer. Et nous pouvons simplement nous battre avec tout ce que nous avons et protéger ceux qui nous sont chers. »_

_« Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi immature, »_ ricana Snape. _« Avec des idées romantiques de batailles héroïques pour atteindre les objectifs des sorciers noirs. »_ Il ajouta furieusement, _« La guerre n'est rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps ! Cela devrait être évité. Les deux camps vont terminer avec moitié moins de personnes, si nous sommes chanceux. La destruction sera catastrophique ! Des familles seront déchirées, des communautés de sorciers ravagées, des fils et des pères morts… »_

_« Je suis conscient de cela ! »_ dit Orion d'une voix tranchante, se levant de sa chaise. Il serra le poing et dit furieusement, _« La diplomatie ne marche pas. Nous le savons tous, les sorciers noirs ont essayé, sans succès pendant des siècles. »_ Il marqua une pause et ajouta férocement, _« Comme je l'ai dit, la Révolution viendra telle une rivière de sang. Il n'y aura pas de pitié ! »_

[…]

Le lendemain fut un jour de réflexion pour Orion. La nuit précédente, il était allé à son Manoir pour retrouver sa valise et ses baguettes, et il avait été accueilli par un groupe d'elfes de maison troublé. Il semblait que chaque sorcier et sorcière d'Angleterre avait quelque chose à lui dire, puisque les elfes avaient reçu des lettres, non stop, adressées à 'Orion Black, Manoir des Black'. Il y avait même quelques beuglantes. Orion avait simplement ordonné aux elfes de détruire les beuglantes et d'écrire un petit résumé des lettres qui lui étaient adressées. Heureusement, il avait demandé si une lettre avait été envoyée par Remus Lupin, et à son grand soulagement, la réponse était positive.

C'était vraiment une lettre très courte, demandant juste si Orion allait bien, mais Remus lui avait donné une adresse où il pourrait envoyer sa réponse. Orion répondit rapidement à Remus, lui demandant de le rencontrer à Spinner's End dans une semaine. Il avait décidé de ne pas demander la permission de Snape puisqu'il savait que le sorcier plus âgé refuserait il gèrerait Snape le jour J et il voulait que Remus et Snape s'entendent bien, ils étaient tous les deux ses supporters et il avait besoin du fait qu'ils soient unis.

Il vérifia que son père allait bien, et demanda à Dobby de prendre soin de Sirius exclusivement, et de le prévenir à Spinner's End si sa santé évoluait.

Au petit matin, il soupesa ses options, et avait finalement écrit à un sorcier qui pourrait peut-être être convaincu de l'aider dans ses problèmes d'école. Il s'était également résolu à utiliser le portoloin de Sébastien une semaine avant la réunion des Alliés Noirs. Et il avait passé toute la matinée à écrire des lettres aux membres de l'Armée Noire, expliquant ses décisions passées de ne pas révéler son identité comme étant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu mais leur assurant de son soutien aux Ténèbres et que rien n'avait changé.

Il avait fini par la lettre la plus difficile, celle de Draco. Il avait déjà écrit à Narcissa et elle avait rapidement répondu, l'assurant qu'elle ne le blâmait pas et qu'elle le considérait toujours comme un membre de la famille. Cela avait réchauffé son cœur mais il avait aussi senti dans ses mots, que Draco l'avait réellement mal pris. Après avoir réfléchi quelque peu, il avait écrit une longue lettre à Draco, le suppliant de comprendre sa position et statuant férocement qu'ils étaient toujours amis et que leur relation ne devrait pas souffrir de cette révélation, car qu'il était toujours Orion Black comme Draco l'avait connu. Mais Draco ne lui avait jamais répondu.

Alors qu'il attendait Dumbledore, qui allait supposément lui rendre visite en ce jour, et considérant que Snape avait disparu, Qui-Savait-Où, Orion avait commencé à préparer des ingrédients de potions alors que son esprit tourbillonnait de pensées.

Et effectivement, en préparant les yeux de chauve-souris, Orion repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort. Voldemort avait été incroyablement mauvais au début, mais Orion pensait que peut-être c'était dû à sa crise de colère qu'il avait eue en se réveillant au manoir de Voldemort. Il se souvenait du silence de Voldemort et serra les poings, il se souvenait de ses yeux rouges flashant de colère, mais il se souvenait aussi que Voldemort avait utilisé la dette. Le lendemain de sa crise, le sorcier avait annulé la dette, lui rendant sa liberté. Et il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il avait crié à Voldemort de la prendre, de le violer, de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait et enfin de le marquer en tant que Deatheater. Il avait été aveuglé par le deuil et le désespoir et Voldemort n'avait pas profité de cela. Orion pensa que peut-être que Voldemort avait annulé la dette parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit un Deatheater, ni même un Consort s'il était si opposé à l'idée. Et Orion comprenait maintenant, que c'était un signe clair que Voldemort se préoccupait de lui finalement.

La réaction de Voldemort quand il avait hésité à coucher avec lui le rendait perplexe. Son cœur se serra quand il y pensa, parce que malgré les accusations de Voldemort, Lezander n'avait pas une seule fois traversé son esprit, pas même une seconde, pendant sa brève intimité avec Voldemort Et il se demandait avec appréhension, quel type de personne insensible et froide il était pour ne pas penser à la personne qu'il avait tant aimé et qui venait de mourir si récemment. Oui, il avait enterré sa douleur et ses sentiments pour Lezander, mais il était toujours inquiet par le fait que Lezander n'avait pas traversé son esprit alors qu'il avait été si proche de Voldemort. Il avait toujours pensé que sa première fois serait Lezander, il l'avait souhaité, mais maintenant il l'avait pratiquement fait avec une autre personne sans même penser à Lezander.

Alors qu'Orion essayait de démêler ses sentiments et ce qu'il voulait réellement, il fut soudainement surpris quand Snape apparut dans la pièce.

Son visage était marqué par le stress et le manque de sommeil.

_« Severus, je ne vous ai pas vu de toute la journée, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_ dit Orion. _« Et quand est-ce que vient Dumbledore ? »_

Snape lui envoya un regard et dit courtement, _« Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous transmettre le fait qu'il soit content que vous ayez bien et que vous soyez en sécurité. Il ne peut pas venir maintenant, peut-être la semaine prochaine. L'Ordre est très occupé. »_

Orion fit tomber la chauve souris morte dans ses mains et approcha Snape. _« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi l'Ordre et Dumbledore sont-ils si pressés ? »_

Snape réprima un grognement d'impatience, et répondit d'une voix tranchante, _« Aujourd'hui, le Lord Noir a tué Amélia Bones, le Chef du Renforcement des lois magiques, et Emmeline Vance, un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les deux étaient très puissantes et sont une grande perte pour le côté de la Lumière. »_

_« Et bien, c'est bien pour nous, non ? »_ dit Orion avec un froncement de sourcils.

Snape enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules d'Orion et cingla, _« C'étaient de bonnes personnes, Orion. »_

_« C'étaient des sorcières de la Lumière qui se battaient contre nous, Severus, »_ dit Orion sévèrement. _« Et remarquez que j'ai dit 'nous', parce que vous êtes avec moi, Severus, avec les Ténèbres. Ne l'oubliez pas. »_

Snape relâcha Orion avec un grognement en colère, et Orion attrapa rapidement son bras et dit calmement en fixant Snape dans les yeux, _« Ne vous sentez pas coupable de cela. Ce n'est pas votre responsabilité ni votre faute si elles sont mortes. Vous savez que cela continuera d'arriver. »_

_« Oui, »_ siffla Snape furieusement. Il respira profondément, et frotta son front. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Orion et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« Le Lord Noir avance sur certains de ses plans. Je suis certain que plusieurs autres choses vont se produire cette semaine. Je ne serai pas présent très souvent. »_

Orion soupira de lassitude. _« Je comprends. Prenez soin de vous. »_

Snape hocha rapidement de la tête et attrapa quelque chose d'une étagère et transplana.

Les quatre jours suivants, Orion vit à peine Severus, le sorcier semblait extrêmement fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, et Orion ne lui posa pas de questions. Orion passait tout son temps à répondre aux membres de l'A.T qui acceptaient lentement le fait qu'Orion leur disait la vérité, et qu'il était effectivement du côté des Ténèbres. Et il continuait d'écrire à Draco sans recevoir de réponses. Le reste du temps, il faisait un ravage dans la bibliothèque de Severus, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur un transfert d'âme ou sur la Pierre de Résurrection, alors qu'il attendait le jour où il verrait Remus, peut-être que lui pourrait l'aider.

Pendant les nuits, Orion était couché dans son petit lit et se demanda ce qu'il voulait réellement, _qui_ il voulait réellement. Plusieurs fois, il avait été sur le point d'utiliser le portoloin pour voir Voldemort, mais il s'arrêtait au dernier moment. Il voulait aller voir Voldemort quand il serait certain que c'était lui qu'il voulait réellement que n'allait pas juste vers Voldemort parce qu'il n'avait plus Tom ou Lezander. Et chaque nuit, il revoyait les actions de Voldemort, et pensa à Lezander le cœur serré, il réalisa lentement qu'il voulait Voldemort. Qu'il l'avait toujours voulu. La forte attirance était indéniable, même sa magie noire était contente quand il était proche de Voldemort, sans mentionner la petite partie d'âme en lui, qui était ravie de rejoindre Voldemort. Mais cela allait au-delà de l'attirance et du désir, Voldemort avait toujours une certaine part d'humanité en lui, peu importe à quel point c'était enfoui en lui, c'était là et il le montrait à l'occasion en le traitant avec considération. Et ces moments étaient précieux pour Orion parce qu'ils révélaient la réelle personne qu'était Voldemort et qu'il cachait à tout le monde, pensant certainement que c'était un signe de faiblesse.

Le quatrième jour, alors qu'Orion était profondément concentré sur un livre sur les Arts Noir qui mentionnait quelque chose sur les âmes, mais pas assez pour lui être utile, il entendit un 'crack' et il tourna sa tête.

Orion se leva rapidement, atteignit Snape et dit d'une voix sévère,_ « Severus, je sais que vous êtes très occupé, mais vous n'avez pas le Daily Prophet ici et je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe ! »_

Snape, qui semblait encore plus privé de sommeil et épuisé comme jamais, soupira de lassitude, et répondit, _« Le Lord Noir a demandé à Scrimgeour d'abandonner le Ministère, pour qu'il puisse le conquérir, sous la menace de tuer quelques muggles. Quand Scrimgeour a refusé, les Deatheaters ont détruit le Pont de Brockdale, et tué des douzaines de muggles. Les Géants soutiennent le Lord Noir maintenant, et ils ont détruit quelques villes muggles dans le Somerset. La mémoire des muggles a été effacée pour leur faire croire que c'était un ouragan. Et les Dementors se nourrissent de la population muggle, ils se multiplient. »_

Orion en était bouche bée. Puis il reprit son air composé et cingla, _« Pourquoi attaque-t-il les muggles ?! Est-il fou ? La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est que les muggles découvrent notre existence et nous réduisent en cendres ! »_

Snape gronda, _« Oui et bien, allez dire cela au Lord Noir ! Il est sur le chemin de la guerre ! »_

Orion fronça les sourcils, _« Vous dites que les Deatheaters ont détruit un pont muggle ? »_ Il attrapa les épaules de Snape et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« Alors c'est qu'il y a eu plusieurs réunions de Deatheaters ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ?! Je n'ai pas eu de visions… il doit me bloquer ! »_

_« Je ne répondrais pas à ses appels si j'étais vous et qu'il vous convoque ! »_ trancha Snape. _« Il était de très très mauvaise humeur depuis… »_ Snape plissa des yeux sur Orion. _« Depuis le dernier jour où il vous a vu. »_

Orion frotta son front et soupira.

_« Je dois y aller, »_ dit Snape avec impatience. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Orion et dit sévèrement, _« Ne faites rien de stupide. N'allez pas voir le Lord Noir s'il ne vous a pas convoqué. »_

Orion hocha la tête et Snape transplana une fois encore.

Il alla dormir tôt, son esprit plein de pensées pour Voldemort. Et alors qu'il tournait et se retournait dans le lit, les mots de Voldemort firent échos dans sa tête, disant qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible, qu'une fois que Voldemort le prendrait il lui appartiendrait… Mais Orion devait admettre qu'il voulait Voldemort, juste comme il était maintenant, pas Tom complètement mas lui-même. Oui, il aimait quand Voldemort lui témoignait des petits signes d'affection, mais il était aussi attiré par le côté sombre de Voldemort, même son côté cruel. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec Voldemort, c'était comme être sur une montagne russe d'émotions fortes, danger et étonnamment, de confort et de compréhension. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais maintenant il savait que c'était Voldemort qu'il avait toujours voulu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de ne pas être à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas d'une vie sans lui.

'_J'irai à lui demain. Je le veux. __J'ai enfin choisi et il ne sert à rien de le renier, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Il est ce que je veux. Je le confronterai, je le lui dirai et nous serons ensembles,'_ furent les dernières pensées d'Orion avant qu'il ne tombe de sommeil.

Il était dans une salle sombre et éclairée par un seul candélabre. Il avait déjà vu cette pièce auparavant, il la reconnaissait. Il était assis sur une chaise, ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs, de longs doigts fins et élégants contrastant avec le matériel.

En face de la chaise, dans une mare de lumière que créait le candélabre, une femme en robes noires était agenouillée.

_« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Bella ? »_ dit Orion avec une voix froide, pulsant d'impatience.

_« Que le Maître me pardonne, »_ dit Bella. Les longs et brillants cheveux noirs étincelaient à la lueur des bougies. Elle semblait nerveuse et hésitante. _« Mais je suis ici pour ma sœur. Elle est très inquiète et… »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Bella, »_ dit Orion froidement.

Il relâcha sa grippe sur les accoudoirs, se leva et marcha vers Bellatrix, jusqu'à être directement en face d'elle, la jaugeant du regard.

_« Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Bella. Il n'a qu'à réussir et il lui sera attribué une position au dessus de tous les autres. »_

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, oui… bien sûr… Il vous démontrera sa valeur, Maître. »_

_« Je l'espère, Bella, pour son bien, »_ rétorqua Orion d'une voix tranchante.

Bella leva sa tête pour le regarder et dit avec ferveur, _« Il ne vous décevra pas, Maître. Il semble être content de pouvoir prouver sa valeur. Il réussira. »_

_« Je suis content de l'entendre, »_ dit Orion. Il regarda Bellatrix et ajouta férocement, _« Comme tu le sais, ce plan doit rester un secret absolu. Personne ne doit être au courant. »_

_« Certainement, Maître, personne n'en saura rien. Mes lèvres et celles de Cissy sont scellées. »_

_« Bien… tu peux te retirer. »_

_« Merci, Maître, »_ dit Bellatrix avant de s'incliner et de disparaitre à travers une porte.

Laissé seul dans la pièce sombre, Orion se tourna vers le mur. Un ancien miroir familier et élégant y était accroché dans les ténèbres. Orion s'en approcha. Son reflet devenait de plus en plus large et clair… un visage caché par une capuche… Il baissa rapidement sa capuche, et sourit narquoisement de satisfaction… des yeux rouges avec des fentes en tant que pupilles… une tête chauve plus blanche qu'un crâne… un nez plat avec deux narines inclinées… Alors qu'il ricanait, le visage ressemblant à un serpent semblait se tordre face au reflet horrifiant…

_« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »_

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

_Coucou les Loulous,  
_

_Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vos vacances d'été se sont bien passées et que celles de la Toussaint également =)  
_

_Ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir, au delà du fait que mon temps s'est considérablement réduit, c'est aussi la description de la scène intime entre Voldemort et Orion qui est vraiment super compliquée à traduire. Et cela m'a vraiment mise en retard.  
_

_Enfin, ce qu'il s'est passé là est le début d'une nouvelle ère moi je vous dis ^.^  
_

_Je vous remercie à tous d'être restés fidèles à la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos sentiments sur le chapitre, ici en reviews ou / et sur **www (point) facebook (point) fr (slash) groups (slash) 218744081567100 **qui est le groupe auteur / traducteur associé au site de secours en cas de suppression.  
_

_Des bisouxx  
_

_Arianeth  
_


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : Première fois & l'Obsession du Lord Noir**

**.**

_« NOOOOOOOOOOON ! »_

Orion s'emmêla dans les couvertures et tomba du lit. Son cœur battait désespérément vite, ses sens semblaient paralysés, et son esprit était secoué par une peur panique, un désespoir sans issue… La seule chose qui lui revenait, était ses yeux froids et sans sentiment et ce visage ressemblant à celui d'un serpent… son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine… Savoir sans vouloir y croire, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la vérité… que cela ne s'était pas passé…

Alors que le désespoir et la tristesse envahissaient son cœur, Orion se mit debout et prit sa baguette de Vie et Mort, et il sortit de sa chambre en hurlant, _« SEVERUS ! SEVERUS ! »_

Il courut le long du couloir petit et étroit, alors qu'il fonçait dans la porte qui en marquait la fin, trébuchant en entrant dans le salon, où Snape était sur ses pieds, sa baguette tendue devant lui.

Orion se jeta sur Snape, et attrapa fermement le sorcier par le col, et demanda désespérément, _« Severus, vous avez vu le Lord Noir… Dites-moi, dites-moi maintenant… avez-vous son visage ?! »_

Tentant de retirer les mains d'Orion de sa personne, Snape gronda furieusement, _« Eloignez vos griffes de moi, garçon. Quelle est cette folie ? »_

Orion secoua rudement le sorcier et hurla, _« AVEZ-VOUS VU SON VISAGE ?! »_

Snape resta immobile et baissa les yeux sur Orion, il se renfrogna et dit d'une voix dure, _« Non. Il utilise une capuche pour couvrir son visage. »_

Le sang d'Orion ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, il avait du mal à respirer, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il s'étouffa, _« Depuis combien de temps ? »_

Snape plissa des yeux et cingla, _« Un jour ou deux après vous avoir ramené ici. Et les raisons derrière ces questions insensées sont ? »_

Orion le relâcha brusquement, et sortit sa baguette et il chuchota en tremblant. _« Je dois aller le voir… je dois le voir… »_

Alors qu'Orion pointait sa baguette sur son anneau, Snape attrapa fermement le bras d'Orion et dit férocement, _« Vous ne pouvez pas aller voir le Lord Noir maintenant. Il est presque minuit et il est en réunion… »_

_« LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »_ Hurla Orion frénétiquement alors qu'il arrachait son bras de la prise de Snape.

Sans y repenser une deuxième fois, il activa son portoloin et transplana.

Ses pieds atterrirent sur le sol dur de la Chambre de convocation, et à travers la vaste pièce, il vit un groupe de cinq Deatheaters devant Voldemort, qui était assis sur son trône, son visage plongé dans les ténèbres grâce à une capuche.

Les Deatheaters se retournèrent instantanément, baguettes pointées devant eux.

_« TOI ! »_ Hurla Bellatrix enragée alors qu'elle s'éloignait du groupe et s'avançait rapidement vers Orion. _« Espèce de sale Sang-Mêlé ! Comment oses-tu montrer ton visage ici ! »_

_« Tu n'as pas été convoqué, Orion, »_ cingla Voldemort d'une voix froide et hautaine alors qu'il se levait de son trône. _« VA-T-EN ! »_

_« CRUCIO ! »_ Hurla Bellatrix.

Orion se jeta rapidement sur le côté et dit furieusement, _ « Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, Bella ! »_ Il regarda le reste des Deatheaters et ordonna d'une voix dure, _« ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! TOUS ! PARTEZ ! OU JE VOUS FERAI REGRETTER D'ETRE RESTE ! »_

_« Cruor Hervire ! »_ Cria Bellatrix furieusement avec une étincelle de haine et de folie dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Orion à toute vitesse.

_« Protectum Atrum ! »_ Hurla Orion alors que son désespoir augmentait.

Bellatrix répondit rapidement, _« Cruenta Dollum ! »_

Orion esquiva de nouveau et fit, _**« Ssssserpentia incarcerata ! »**_

D'épais serpents lièrent instantanément les poignets et chevilles de Bellatrix, et sa baguette glissa de sa main alors qu'elle tombait au sol, hurlant hystériquement alors que les serpents sifflaient et montraient leurs crocs, mais sans l'attaquer.

_« JE VOUS AI DIT DE PARTIR ! »_ Hurla férocement Orion aux Deatheaters qui étaient toujours debout avec leurs baguettes tendues mais semblant hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Son sang circulait si rapidement en lui, sa magie noire était furieuse, et tourbillonnait puissamment, sentant son urgence et son désespoir, demandant à être utilisée.

Orion n'y pensa pas deux fois, et avec un grognement, il mit sa paume gauche devant lui et relâcha sa magie… un vent noir et tournant furieusement fit décoller les Deatheaters du sol, alors qu'ils criaient de surprise et de peur, Bellatrix incluse, et les fit tournoyer comme s'ils étaient prisonniers d'une tornade…

_« QUE PENSES-TU ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? »_ hurla Voldemort en colère alors qu'il s'approchait d'Orion, _« LIBERE-LES A L'INSTANT ! »_

Orion ne s'occupa pas de lui et projeta immédiatement les Deatheaters contre les grandes portes de bois, les faisant s'ouvrir… Aussitôt que les Deatheaters passèrent le seuil, Orion arrêta sa magie, les Deatheaters grognèrent de douleur en atteignant le sol dur de pierre dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

_« Colloportus ! »_ Cracha Orion immédiatement. Les portes se fermèrent avec un bang, laissant les Deatheaters de l'autre côté.

Soudainement, Orion se sentit brutalement plaqué contre un mur. Voldemort le tenait fermement par la gorge, penché sur lui, les yeux rouges étincelant de rage à travers la noirceur de son visage.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »_ Siffla furieusement Voldemort.

Orion chercha son souffle alors qu'il verrouillait ses yeux sur le visage de Voldemort, essayant de voir à travers sa capuche, son cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine.

_« Devais… te voir, »_ s'étouffa Orion, les larmes prêtes à couler, et il se souvint alors qu'une peur sans nom étreignait son cœur une fois encore.

Orion tendit une main tremblante vers la capuche de Voldemort en chuchotant, _« Je t'en prie… que ce ne soit pas vrai… je t'en prie… »_

Voldemort relâcha immédiatement la gorge d'Orion, et attrapa son poignet dans une prise punitive, arrêtant par la même sa main, et il siffla en colère, _« Que fais-tu ? »_

_« J'avais besoin de voir… »_ dit Orion d'une voix tremblante. Avec un mouvement rapide, il repoussa la main de Voldemort et baissa rapidement sa capuche.

Orion hoqueta, et recula contre le mur, sa poitrine serrée de désespoir et de tristesse. Le visage de Voldemort était exactement comme celui qu'il avait vu dans la vision plus blanc qu'un squelette, avec de grands yeux écarlates et un nez qui était aussi plat que celui des serpents.

_« Etait-ce ce que tu avais besoin de voir ? Est-ce que cela te dégoûte, Orion ? __Te révulse ? __Ton Tom n'existe plus, est-ce pour cela que tu pleures si pathétiquement ? »_ siffla cruellement Voldemort en agrippant le visage d'Orion, le forçant à le regarder, ramenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_« Pourquoi ? » _chuchota Orion brisé, une larme unique coulant le long de sa joue, alors que ses yeux se verrouillaient à ceux de Voldemort, _« Pourquoi, Tom ? »_

_« Je ne suis plus Tom ! »_ Gronda Voldemort en resserrant sa prise sur le visage d'Orion, alors que ses yeux rouges étincelaient de colère.

_« Si tu l'es ! »_ Cria Orion désespéré. Il frappe le torse de Voldemort avec force, en criant, _« Tu as fait un nouvel Horcruxe, hein ? __POURQUOI, TOM ? __TU T'ES DEBARRASSE DE LA DERNIERE PARCELE D'HUMANITE QU'IL TE RESTAIT ! Les livres disaient… selon leurs théories, si un sorcier brisait son âme en trop de morceaux, alors le corps changerait et qu'il perdrait toute trace d'humanité ‼ Tu t'es débarrassé du morceau d'âme avec lequel tu as fusionné, celui du journal, hein ?! »_

_« Oui, »_ siffla Voldemort avec jubilation. _« Pour devenir plus fort, plus puissant, indestructible… Pour me concentrer sur ce qui importe réellement… »_

_« Et devenir plus froid et dépourvu de sentiments également ! »_ dit Orion désespéré. Il attrapa fermement Voldemort par le col et chuchota tristement, _« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu, Tom ? T'es qu'un crétin… as-tu fait cela parce que tu pensais que je ne voulais pas de toi ? »_

Voldemort écarta les mains d'Orion et cingla furieusement, _« Tu n'as rien à voir avec ma décision ! N'ose même pas supposer… »_

_« Ce monstre inhumain n'est pas toi, Tom ! »_ Cria Orion frénétiquement. _« Tu m'as moi ! __Je suis ton Horcruxe et personne ne peut me détruire ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela ! »_

Voldemort attrapa le visage d'Orion, le rapprochant du sien, et dit d'une voix froide et cruelle, _« Es-tu encore plus dégoûté de moi maintenant, Orion ? Est-ce que cela brise ton pauvre et pathétique petit cœur faible de voir ce que ton Tom s'est fait à lui-même ? »_

Avec un serrement douloureux de son cœur, Orion regarda le visage de Voldemort et sentit son souffle devenir plus erratique. Il avala difficilement et tenta de toucher la joue pâle de Voldemort de sa main.

Voldemort agrippa le poignet d'Orion et siffla furieusement, _« Tu ne me toucheras pas ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas dégoûté par toi, »_ chuchota Orion doucement en regardant dans les yeux carmin de Voldemort. _« Je n'ai jamais été dégoûté par toi. »_ Il attrapa fermement les robes de Voldemort et hurla, _« Je n'ai pas hésité parce que je pensais à Lezander. IL NE M'A MÊME PAS TRAVERSE L'ESPRIT ! JE DOUTAIS DE TA SINCERITE ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? »_ Il secoua rudement Voldemort. _« C'EST TOI QUE JE VEUX ! ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! J'avais besoin de temps… de temps pour réfléchir… mais j'ai fait mon choix ! JE TE VEUX TOI ! »_

Une expression indéchiffrable traversa le visage de Voldemort, et attrapa le visage d'Orion fermement, et demanda d'une voix tranchante, _« Même ainsi, Orion ? Malgré mon apparence actuelle ? C'est ma véritable personne ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, Tom ! »_ Cingla Orion désespéré. _« Tu dois le défaire ! »_

_« Non ! »_ Grogna Voldemort. _« Dumbledore sait pour les Horcruxes, sur un ou plusieurs, cela importe peu, il sait. »_

_« Même s'il le sait, je ne peux pas être tué facilement, Tom ! »_ dit Orion frénétiquement. _« Ton âme sera toujours en sécurité en moi ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas ouvert à la discussion ! »_ Gronda Voldemort avec impatience. Puis il rapprocha le visage d'Orion proche du sien et demanda furieusement, _« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Orion. Et je trouve cela assez dur à croire que soudainement, tu veuilles de moi. »_

_« C'est pourtant le cas ! »_ Insista Orion en plongeant son regard dans celui carmin de Voldemort. Il agrippa les robes de Voldemort, le rapprochant de lui et ajouta, _« Je t'ai toujours voulu… je devais juste le réaliser… Mais si tu as fait cela pour me repousser… pour te distancer de moi, parce que tu pensais que je me fichais de toi ou que je ne te voulais pas… alors tu t'es trompé ! Je ne me fiche pas de toi ! Et je me fiche de ce à quoi tu ressembles ! Ce qui m'importe est ton âme et ton humanité dont tu t'es débarrassé ! Mais par Merlin, je prouverai que je suis honnête ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour tout cela ! Je n'attendrai pas plus ! J'AI ENVIE DE TOI ! »_

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Voldemort et poussa sa langue dans sa bouche, se l'appropriant voracement, fusionnant leurs bouches avec ferveur, voulant plus, demandant plus, alors que son sang chaud courrait rapidement dans ses veines et que sa magie noire ronronnait en lui de contentement.

Voldemort grogna dans la bouche d'Orion, et il le plaqua contre un mur, se pressant contre Orion alors qu'il agrippait ses hanches. Il brisa le baiser, baissa les yeux sur le visage rosée d'Orion et demanda férocement, _« Même si je suis ainsi ? »_

_« Oui, »_ expira Orion en regardant dans ses yeux rouges assombri par le désir et le besoin. _« Oui, j'ai envie de toi… maintenant… je ne veux pas attendre… je me fiche de ton visage… c'est toujours toi… »_

Un grognement profond s'échappa de la gorge de Voldemort, et en un instant, Voldemort eut fermement Orion dans ses bras, et les fit transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre familière, et Orion regarda autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés. Il leva les yeux sur Voldemort et chuchota, _« C'était ta chambre. Tu m'as donné ta chambre quand tu m'as ramené à ton manoir, après m'avoir récupéré de chez les Dursley. »_

_**« Ouiii, »**_ siffla Voldemort, perçant Orion de son regard. Il agrippa le visage d'Orion et dit calmement, _« Es-tu certain que tu veux le faire ? Il n'y aura pas de… »_

_« Retour. Je sais et j'ai fait mon choix, »_ chuchota Orion doucement, avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Il toucha tendrement la joue de Voldemort et dit calmement en fixant ses yeux, _« Tu n'es pas seul, plus jamais. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, Tom ? Quand tu m'as dit pourquoi tu avais crée les Horcruxes… j'ai dit que je t'aiderai. Et tu m'as dit qu'ensemble nous étions plus forts que séparés. Tu avais raison, tellement raison. J'ai arrêté de le nier. Je sais que j'ai envie de toi, réellement et complètement, et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je… j'ai envie que tu… me prennes… »_ Il avala difficilement et ajouta calmement, _« que tu me baises. »_

Voldemort embrassa Orion agressivement et abruptement, pénétrant Orion de sa langue, goûtant le goût exquis de la bouche chaude d'Orion, sentant le besoin irrépressible de le prendre rudement et sans pitié. Il fit un grand effort pour se restreindre et brisa le baiser. Il baissa les yeux sur le magnifique visage d'Orion, les lèvres gonflées et légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux émeraude à moitié fermés et assombris par le désir, son excitation atteignant des sommets insupportables.

Il sourit narquoisement à Orion et dit d'une voix rauque, _**« D'abord, je vais te faire l'amour, lentement, gentiment… tu vas me supplier… Puis je te prendrai à répétition et brutalement… et je te ferai crier… tu ne voudras jamais personne d'autre que moi… »**_

_« Oh, Merlin… »_ expira Orion en sentant un frisson chaud parcourir son corps face aux mots de Voldemort. Il attrapa le visage de Voldemort, plongea dans ses yeux et chuchota, _**« Oui, prends-moi et montre-moi ce que tu m'as promis… la façon dont tu me posssssèderas… »**_

_**« Ssssans problèmes, »**_grogna Voldemort. _**« Je vais te prendre, te posssssséder, entièrement, complètement et à répétition… tu m'appartiens. »**_

Voldemort s'empara avec passion de la bouche d'Orion, l'entoura de ses bras, tout en pressant leurs érections ensembles et capturant les gémissements d'Orion dans sa bouche alors qu'il se frottait à lui. Il leva Orion du sol et alors que le jeune homme entourait ses jambes autour de sa taille, il les fit bouger vers le large lit. Il le déposa gentiment dessus, et avec une respiration bruyante, il se leva. D'un mouvement de poignet, ils furent tous deux dévêtus, et ses yeux s'assombrirent de besoin, de désir et de possessivité face à la vision en face de lui.

Orion était érotiquement disposé dans les draps sombres de soie, sa peau douce et crémeuse contrastant magnifiquement contre le noir, ses yeux émeraude possédant toute cette puissante attirante et le besoin d'être pris. Ses cheveux noirs étaient posés telle une auréole. Ses lèvres gonflées étaient entrouvertes et il haletait doucement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme effréné de sa respiration.

Alors qu'Orion faisait courir ses yeux à demi fermés sur la forme nue de Voldemort, une trainée de plaisir intense courut dans son corps, l'enflammant de désir. Le corps de Voldemort était plus fin et plus pâle, mais il était toujours fort, avec ses muscles dessinant la peau pâle et son corps brillant glorieusement sous la lueur des bougies. Sa gorge était sèche et il avala difficilement quand il vit l'érection longue et épaisse de Voldemort laisser échapper du liquide séminal.

Voldemort bougea rapidement au dessus de lui, et la peau d'Orion picota de plaisir en sentant l'intense aura sombre de Voldemort l'envelopper, sa propre magie noire tournoyant avec animation en lui, sentant la proximité. Voldemort colla leur poitrine, et il écarta lentement les cuisses d'Orion, se plaçant entre elles, alors qu'il caressait la joue d'Orion, et le fixait comme en transe.

Orion sentit un picotement chaud et épais en lui, et Voldemort emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Orion, alors qu'il poussait lentement et prudemment un doigt dans son passage étroit.

Orion hoqueta face à la sensation, arqua son dos et se contracta autour du doigt. Il enroula la taille de Voldemort avec ses jambes et les rapprocha, sentant la dure érection de Voldemort se presser contre son aine, alors que son corps était submergé d'un plaisir et d'un désir intense.

Orion fixa les yeux carmin de Voldemort et tendit une main pour caresser son abdomen, sentant la contraction sous ses doigts. Il attrapa fermement les épaules de Voldemort et ses hanches tressautèrent en sentant son doigt s'enfoncer plus profondément.

Voldemort captura le gémissement de plaisir d'Orion avec sa bouche, quand il poussa son doigt plus fortement jusqu'au bout, grognant d'une envie sans restreinte en sentant son corps se contracter autour de son doigt. Il ressentait le besoin brutal de prendre brutalement le jeune sorcier, qui gémissait et bougeait sensuellement sous lui. Il prit le visage d'Orion en coupe, pour le regarder, alors qu'il faisait pénétrer un nouveau doigt. Il se délecta de voir la tête d'Orion se pencher brusquement en arrière, ses yeux émeraude complètement terrassés par le plaisir, alors que le jeune sorcier faisait jouer ses hanches une fois encore pour que le doigt s'enfonce en lui. Les jambes d'Orion se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, faisant que son érection durcissait encore d'une envie douloureuse.

Orion gémit contre le cou de Voldemort. Il agrippa fermement sa nuque, et embrassa la bouche de Voldemort avec ardeur, tandis qu'il atteignait l'excitation dure de Voldemort et il commença à le masturber lentement.

Voldemort dilata prudemment Orion avec deux doigts, leur imprimant un lent mouvement de va et vient. Ses yeux carmin étaient voilés et il grognait face au traitement d'Orion. Il fit poser ses doigts en Orion, et avec son autre main, il attrapa son visage et siffla d'une voix rauque, le souffle court, _**« Succombe, complètement… admets que tu m'appartiens… dis-le… »**_

Orion fixa le regard de Voldemort qui était noir et rempli d'un désir brut et de possessivité.

Il continua de masturber lentement l'érection de Voldemort et dit calmement, _**« Dis d'abord que je suis important pour toi. »**_

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. _**« Je te l'ai déjà dit… »**_

Orion plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Voldemort, _**« J'ai besoin de l'entendre. J'ai besoin d'y croire. »**_

_**« De quelle preuve as-tu besoin ? »**_ dit Voldemort en sortant partiellement ses doigts et en les faisant de nouveau entrer en Orion avec force.

Orion gémit alors que son corps s'arquait face à l'invasion, et il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Voldemort alors qu'il était assailli par des vagues de plaisir, sa magie noire rugissait en lui, ajoutant à son plaisir ravageur, alors ondula son corps contre les doigts en lui.

Orion attrapa la nuque de Voldemort, et glissa une main contre l'arrière de son crâne et expira, _**« Je veux l'entendre de tes lèvres… alors que tu regardes dans mes yeux… Je saurai si tu mens… alors dis-le… »**_

Voldemort fixa Orion dans les yeux et siffla calmement, _**« Tu es réellement important pour moi, mon petit serpent… »**_

Orion vit l'étincelle de sincérité dans les yeux carmin, et il lui sourit brièvement avant de rapprocher le visage de Voldemort, et l'embrassa avec ferveur, entoura ses épaules et se pressa contre lui, permettant à Voldemort de continuer son traitement, leur gémissements et grognements se perdant dans le baiser.

Voldemort brisa le baiser et haleta doucement contre le cou d'Orion, le faisant frissonner tandis que le souffle chaud chatouillait sa peau chaude. Il regarda Orion dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix suave, _**« Dis que tu m'appartiens. »**_

Il fit prudemment entrer un troisième doigt en Orion, les bougeant lentement en lui, et il dit d'une voix forte, _**« Dis que tu m'appartiens… »**_

_**« Oh, Merlin… Tom… »**_ expira Orion en répondant aux doigts en lui avec un désir et une envie folle. Avec un grand effort, il revint à la raison et dit en plongeant ses yeux à moitié fermés dans ceux de Voldemort, _**« Je t'appartiens si toi aussi. Egaux, Tom, tu te souviens ? Je n'accepterai rien d'autre. »**_

_**« Egaux, »**_ acquiesça Voldemort dans un sifflement bas et suave, plongeant dans les orbes émeraudes.

_**« Alors… oui… »**_ chuchota Orion, _**« Oui… je t'appartiens… »**_

Une expression exaltante se dessina sur les traits de Voldemort, abruptement, il embrassa Orion avec une ferveur intense, consumant la bouche d'Orion, et il commença lentement et prudemment à enlever ses doigts d'Orion grogna en sentant le corps d'Orion s'accrocher à ses doigts, il ne supporta plus de se restreindre, son sang courrait dans ses veines alors que son aura noire était inexorablement attirée par la puissance d'Orion.

Voldemort se positionna à l'entrée d'Orion puis il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa lentement en lui, sentant la délicieuse chaleur l'engloutir, et il entendit Orion crier de plaisir. Il continua son invasion tortueuse et quand il fut entièrement en lui, le corps d'Orion se contracta fermement autour de son érection, il marqua une pause. Il regarda le visage d'Orion rougir de plaisir et les yeux émeraude se fermèrent d'extase, et il caressa tendrement son visage, en sifflant puisque la contraction était presque insupportable, _**« Sssssi étroit… sssssi incroyablement étroit et chaud… sssssi parfait… »**_

Orion ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Il rapprocha Voldemort, resserra ses jambes autour de lui et expira, _**« Bouge… Tom… je suis si rempli… si magnifiquement rempli… bouge je t'en prie… »**_

Orion rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit fortement quand Voldemort commença à aller et venir en lui, des vagues de plaisir écrasèrent son corps, le rendant fou par son rythme si lent. Il atteignait toujours ce point en lui qui ravageait son corps.

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il voulait que Voldemort le ravage, il voulait sentir Voldemort le prendre brutalement. Il fit s'écraser Voldemort contre lui grâce à ses jambes, envoyant le Lord plus profondément en lui, un fort grognement sorti de la gorge de Voldemort et Orion enfonça ses dents dans le cou chaud de Voldemort, ses yeux se retournèrent dans leurs orbites et un gémissement de gorge s'échappa de ses lèvres, à la sensation du sang noir et puissant de Voldemort qui coulait dans sa bouche et le sentiment d'être complet en ayant Voldemort si loin en lui. Il fut assailli par les puissantes et consumantes vagues de plaisir qui ravageaient son corps, enflammant ses sens, alors que Voldemort commençait à aller et venir, à répétition, à chaque fois plus rapidement, alors que Voldemort sifflait des mots remplis de désir à son oreille, menant Orion dans un plaisir sans fin qui attaquait ses sens.

Les gémissements d'Orion et ses cris de plaisir rendait Voldemort fou, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il agrippa fermement les hanches d'Orion et perdit presque immédiatement le contrôle alors qu'Orion continuait de se contracter. Il commença à donner des coups de boutoir incessants, prenant Orion plus profondément, brutalement et complètement.

_**« Plus… Tom… Merlin ! **__**J'ai besoin de toi… plus fort ! Plus vite ! »**_ cria Orion alors que Voldemort le pénétrait avec puissance. Il resserra ses bras et ses jambes autour de Voldemort et leurs poitrines luisantes de sueur glissaient l'une contre l'autre au son des grognements et des gémissements de la chambre.

Orion avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, sa magie semblait rugir en lui, et des vagues de plaisir sans fin attaquaient son corps le rendant quasiment fou.

Voldemort l'embrassa rudement, le ravagea alors qu'il le pilonnait brutalement, sa langue pénétra sa bouche au même rythme que leurs corps, et Orion ne put plus supporter les explosions de plaisir. Il relâcha toute sa magie noire qui rugissait si puissamment en lui, et il sentit le morceau d'âme atteindre l'extase absolue.

Alors que la magie noire d'Orion explosait hors de son corps, il rencontra systématiquement les violents et impatients coups de rein de Voldemort, alors que leurs magies noires tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, les protégeant dans un cocon de douces ténèbres mélangé au plaisir. Voldemort l'embrassait toujours plus passionnément et sifflait des mots incohérents à l'oreille d'Orion, alors qu'il prenait brutalement et complètement possession de lui et qu'Orion lui criait en vouloir plus.

Orion rejeta sa tête en arrière et un cri de plaisir semblant infini s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il éjaculait, le corps tremblant, et sentant toujours la dureté de Voldemort en lui. Il savoura les dernières vagues de plaisir en resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille de Voldemort.

Voldemort s'immobilisa et enlaça Orion, le pressant contre sa poitrine. Il sentit les chairs se contracter autour de lui, son érection toujours en lui. Il embrassa Orion avec passion, alors que le garçon s'effondrait contre lui, chuchotant et gémissant son nom à répétition, enflammant son corps d'un besoin ardent et d'une possessivité forte.

Il déposa gentiment Orion sur le lit, regarda dans les yeux à moitié fermés d'Orion, mit ses jambes sur ses épaules et laissa échapper un coup de rein, laissant Orion apprécier le plaisir.

Orion cria et arqua son corps, alors qu'il sentait son corps être une fois encore ravagé par Voldemort, sa propre érection revenant à la vie alors que Voldemort continuait ses coups de boutoir. Il enroula ses bras et jambes autour de Voldemort une fois encore, et il pénétra la bouche de Voldemort de sa langue, capturant ses grognements et sifflements.

Voldemort continuait de venir en lui, et Orion ne pouvait que gémir à répétition quand il sentit son corps trembler d'un plaisir consumant et il éjacula de nouveau en sentant Voldemort éjaculer en lui.

Les mouvements de Voldemort continuèrent lentement alors qu'il continuait à se vider en lui, il grogna fortement alors que les parois anales d'Orion se resserraient autour de lui. Il attrapa les lèvres d'Orion et l'embrassa profondément, leurs corps se joignirent et s'emmêlèrent, leurs auras noires se mélangeant et augmentant leurs sensations.

Toujours en Orion, et ne voulant pas se retirer de sa chaleur, Voldemort les firent rouler jusqu'à ce qu'Orion se retrouve sur lui, tout en étant fermement dans ses bras, contre son corps, alors que le jeune sorcier haletait dans sa nuque.

_**« Ne te retire pas, »**_ chuchota Orion le souffle court, alors qu'il était au dessus de Voldemort. Il caressa le visage pâle de Voldemort, leva les yeux sur ceux voilés de Voldemort. _**« Je veux toujours te ssssentir en moi. »**_

Voldemort pencha sa tête pour regarder Orion, et il siffla calmement, alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'Orion, _**« Très bien, mon petit ssssserpent. »**_

Orion lui sourit, avant de baisser sa tête sur le torse de Voldemort, et d'écouter son cœur battre à vive allure. Il enroula ses bras autour de Voldemort, se sentant plus content et complet que jamais auparavant. Il se sentait entièrement complet pour la première fois. Il soupira de contentement et mit son visage dans le creux du cou de Voldemort, ses sens complètement envoûtés par l'odeur unique de Voldemort.

Ils restèrent entremêlés, le silence envahit la pièce, et seules leurs respirations se firent entendre. Après quelques moments, Voldemort se retira lentement du passage d'Orion qui murmura son mécontentement face à la perte.

Voldemort sourit narquoisement, et alors que ses doigts caressaient les cheveux d'Orion, il siffla suavement, _**« Nous n'avons pas encore fini, mon petit ssssserpent. J'ai promis que je te prendrai à répétition. »**_

Orion releva la tête en sentant l'érection de Voldemort renaître contre son estomac. Il arqua un sourcil et dit avec un petit sourire, _**« Tu ne mentais pas alors, à propos de ton endurance ? »**_

Le sourire narquois de Voldemort s'élargit. _**« En effet. »**_

_**« Mais si tôt ? »**_ chuchota Orion avec un sourire démoniaque. _**« Pas que je me plaigne, je suis prêt. Mais comment as-tu fait ? »**_

_**« J'ai perfectionné mon corps avec quelques rituels de ssssang, »**_ dit Voldemort avec une étincelle démente dans les yeux.

_**« Et c'est pour ççççça que tu es toujours physssiquement plus fort que moi, »**_ dit Orion avec un petit sourire, _**« même ssssi j'ai du sssang de vampire en moi. »**_

_**« Précisément, mon petit ssserpent, »**_ dit Voldemort avec un petit sourire. _**« Je peux te promettre que tu sssseras entièrement ssssatisfait et fatigué quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. »**_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement et grogna, _**« Voyons-voir cela, vieil homme. »**_

Avec un grognement sauvage, Voldemort retourna Orion, et enfonça son visage face contre les draps de soie noirs. Il pressa son corps contre le dos d'Orion, et écarta rapidement ses cuisses, se positionnant entre elles. Il attrapa les fesses d'Orion qu'il massa, et enfonça un doigt en lui alors qu'Orion se cambrait et gémissait, permettant au doigt de s'enfoncer plus loin. Les yeux de Voldemort le regardait d'un désir sans barrière, et il retira rapidement son doigt et attrapa les mains d'Orion, emmêla leurs doigts et ramena leurs mains jointes au dessus de la tête d'Orion.

Il se pencha et siffla suavement à l'oreille d'Orion, _**« Laisse-moi entendre tes cris, Orion… je veux t'entendre de nouveau, me demandant d'aller plus vite, plus fort… cries pour moi, mon petit sssserpent… »**_

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit brutalement ses coups de boutoir en Orion, et resserra sa grippe sur ses mains.

_**« Putain ! **__**Tom ! »**_Cria Orion de plaisir face à l'invasion des plus dures, il leva ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre des coups brutaux de Voldemort et sentit une explosion de plaisir ravager son corps.

_**« En effet. **__**Je vais te baiser… toute la nuit. »**_ Siffla doucement Voldemort toujours à son oreille.

Il se retira et revint sauvagement dans l'antre chaude d'Orion, et ils grognèrent et gémirent de plaisir, leurs corps tremblaient, alors que Voldemort continuait d'aller et venir dans le corps d'Orion avec enthousiasme, chaque fois plus vite et plus fortement. Chacun cria le nom de l'autre lorsque l'orgasme vint les prendre. Leurs magies noire rugissaient en eux, leurs auras noires se mélangeaient se joignaient, les entourant de ténèbres et de chaleur.

Voldemort prit Orion trois fois de plus, deux fois en rendant Orion fou de désir par ses allers et venues douces et gentilles et une fois de plus en faisant crier Orion d'incohérence alors que Voldemort le prenait brutalement et violemment.

Alors qu'Orion se laissait choir sur le lit d'épuisement, Voldemort entoura le corps d'Orion de ses bras, le rapprochant de sa poitrine tandis que ce dernier s'endormait avec un sourire immense sur son visage, sa poitrine le levant lentement alors qu'il dormait d'un sommeil reposant.

Voldemort embrassa la nuque d'Orion et chuchota à son oreille avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, avec le corps chaud d'Orion fermement maintenu dans ses bras forts, _**« Mon obsession… ma faiblesse… je ne te laisserai jamais partir… »**_

[…]

Orion ouvrit lentement ses yeux alors que des rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux. Il sentit un corps chaud pressé derrière lui, et des bras forts autour de sa poitrine et de sa taille. Lentement, il se retourna, toujours dans les bras de Voldemort, et il regarda son visage qui marquait son sommeil. Il caressa tendrement le visage de serpent, qui semblait relaxé et serein, et dans ses yeux, il était magnifique, il était toujours Tom, et il était sien.

Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur le visage d'Orion quand les yeux carmin de Voldemort s'ouvrirent lentement.

_« Bonjour, »_ chuchota Orion doucement avant d'embrasser brièvement les lèvres de Voldemort.

Voldemort resserra ses bras autour d'Orion et murmura des choses incohérentes.

Orion gloussa doucement, _« Tu n'es pas du matin, hein ? J'aurais dû le savoir. »_

Voldemort ouvrit un œil, fronça les sourcils et chuchota, _« Trop tôt. » _Puis il referma son œil.

Orion gloussa et referma ses doigts autour de la dure excitation de Voldemort. _« Apparemment pas. Tu es en partie réveillé, au moins. »_

Orion masturba fermement l'érection de Voldemort qui ouvrit instantanément ses yeux, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur son visage.

_**« Et bien, et bien… Tu es vraiment une vraie petite nymphe. Tu as adoré me sentir bouger en toi, hein ? Te prendre, te posséder, te marquer mien, à répétition… »**_ chuchota suavement Voldemort, avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, alors qu'il utilisait la main d'Orion pour se caresser.

Orion ressentit un frisson dans son dos. Il sourit narquoisement à Voldemort. _**« Autant que toi, Tom. »**_ Il verrouilla ses yeux à ceux de Voldemort et dit d'une voix sensuelle, _**« Je veux te prendre. »**_

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix agréable, _« Je ne pratique pas ainsi, mon petit serpent. »_

Orion retroussa son nez_ « Ce serait… bizarre. »_ Il envoya à Voldemort un sourire mutin et ajouta, _« Il y a d'autres façons. »_

Abruptement, Orion mit Voldemort sur son dos et le chevaucha. Il caressa leurs érections ensemble et captura le gémissement de Voldemort dans un baiser profond, alors que Voldemort attrapait fermement ses cuisses, se frottant en retour contre lui.

Orion attrapa fermement l'excitation de Voldemort, et arrêta ses mouvements. Il se pencha pour embrasser Voldemort avec langueur, puis il regarda dans ses yeux à moitié fermés, et chuchota doucement, _« Tom, je veux que tu fusionnes avec le morceau d'âme du journal. »_

Voldemort se calma. Il plissa des yeux sur Orion et demanda d'une voix dure, _« Pourquoi cela ? Tu ne veux pas de moi si je suis ainsi ? »_

_« Je veux toujours être avec toi, Tom, mais tu dois défaire cela ! »_ Cingla Orion. Il verrouilla ses yeux à ceux de Voldemort et dit calmement, _« S'il te plait, fais-le pour moi. Cela ne te rend pas plus fort ou plus puissant, cela rend ton âme plus faible. Et tu as d'autres Horcruxes, garde-les juste en sécurité. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de nouveau fusionner, mais je pense que ce serait la chose la plus sage à faire. Tu m'as toujours, et personne ne me détruira… S'il te plait, je ne peux pas supporter ce que tu t'es fait… Je me suis donné à toi, nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre… mais je ne peux pas… »_

_« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »_ cracha Voldemort en attrapant fermement le menton d'Orion et en rapprochant son visage. _« Tu ne peux pas supporter que je te prenne ? Est-ce que je te révulse ? __Je ne pensais pas vu comment tu gémissais comme une pute qui en voulait plus ! »_

Orion s'écarta de Voldemort et gronda furieusement, _« Ne sois pas un connard, Tom ! »_

Il fit un mouvement pour s'écarter entièrement mais Voldemort rattrapa fermement Orion par les hanches et le remit en place et siffla en colère, _« Réponds-moi, Orion ! »_

_« Non, crétin, je ne suis pas révulsé par ton apparence ! »_ Cracha Orion avec passion. _« Mais je ne resterai pas les bras croiser à te regarder te détruire ainsi ! __Il n'y en a pas besoin ! Si tu ne le défais pas… alors je… je… »_

_« Tu quoi ? »_ Gronda Voldemort en plissant des yeux. _« Je n'accepte pas le chantage ou les menaces, Orion ! »_

Orion agrippa les épaules de Voldemort et siffla furieusement, _« Ce n'est pas une menace, mais une promesse ! Si tu ne défais pas cela alors je ne resterai pas avec toi ! Je te quitterai ! »_

_« TU NE ME QUITTERAS JAMAIS ! »_ Rugit Voldemort follement alors qu'il plaquait agressivement Orion contre le lit et qu'il attrapait ses poignets et l'emprisonnait de son corps.

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent de peur en voyant la flamme de possessivité de Voldemort.

_« TU M'APPARTIENS ! Et à personne d'autre ! Peut-être as-tu besoin que je te prenne aussi brutalement que possible une fois encore, histoire que cela s'imprime dans ta tête ! »_ siffla furieusement Voldemort alors qu'il commençait à presser son érection à l'entrée d'Orion.

Orion sentit son sang se glacer de peur, et il combattit sans relâche la prise de Voldemort, luttant pour éloigner son corps de celui de Voldemort alors qu'il criait désespérément, _« Ne fais pas ça, Tom ! STOP ! JE T'EN PRIE ! »_

_« Tu as besoin d'accepter cela ! Tu dois apprendre la leçon ! »_ Cingla Voldemort furieusement, en colère et continuant de tenter de pénétrer le corps récalcitrant d'Orion.

_« NOOOON ! »_ Cria Orion frénétiquement. _« Ecoute-toi ! Tu n'es pas stable ! Tu n'es pas toi-même ! »_

Une peur sans nom prit place dans son cœur et sans y penser une seconde fois, il écarta violemment Voldemort de lui dans un accès de magie noire. Orion se jeta hors du lit rapidement, son corps tremblant alors que Voldemort s'écrasait contre un mur. Voldemort se leva instantanément du sol, et avança de façon menaçante vers Orion.

Orion recula rapidement et hurla, _« Accio baguette ! »_

Sa baguette de Vie et mort s'échappa de la poche de ses robes au sol jusqu'à sa main tremblante, qu'il dirigea contre Voldemort qui avançait vers lui plus rapidement, une expression enragée sur son visage.

Orion cria désespérément, _« Je n'ai jamais eu tant peur de toi auparavant, Tom ! Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un que je crains je ne peux pas être avec toi si tu es comme ça ! Tu n'es pas stable, c'est clair à mes yeux maintenant, c'est parce que tu as fait trop d'Horcruxes ! Ce n'est pas toi ! »_

_« TU NE ME QUITTERAS PAS ! »_ Rugit Voldemort avec une étincelle de fureur, de possessivité e de folie dans ses yeux rouges alors qu'il agrippait fermement les épaules d'Orion, le plaquant contre un mur, et écartant violemment ses cuisses avec son genou.

Orion étouffa un sanglot et éloigna Voldemort de lui une fois encore. Il pointa rapidement sa baguette sur son anneau, avant d'activer le portoloin et dit frénétiquement à Voldemort qui se relevait du sol une fois encore, _« CE N'EST PAS TOI ! SI TU NE LE DEFAIS PAS, JE NE TE REVIENDRAI JAMAIS ! »_

Les mots qu'hurla Voldemort n'atteignirent pas les oreilles d'Orion qui partit rapidement.

[…]

Orion apparut dans la pièce principale de Spinner End, et il tomba à genoux en tremblant, alors qu'il ravala un sanglot qu'il ne permit pas de faire surface, sentant toujours sa poitrine serrée de peur peur de ce que Voldemort avait été sur le point de faire et peur quant à sa santé mentale.

_« Orion, où étiez-vous ?! »_

Orion releva la tête en entendant la voix dure. Il vit le visage de Severus sur lequel était dessiné un profond froncement de sourcils, et il sanglota, _« Severus… Oh, Merlin… Severus… »_

Severus couvrit rapidement la forme nue d'Orion avec son long manteau noir, et il prit Orion dans ses bras pour l'aider à se lever.

Orion s'agrippa au bras de Snape fermement, alors que Snape le dirigeait vers un fauteuil. Il s'effondra dessus en couvrant son visage de ses mains, son corps se calmant lentement des tremblements dont il était pris depuis son retour.

_« Orion, que s'est-il passé ? »_ demanda Snape calmement.

Orion leva les yeux sur Snape et dit d'une voix plate, _« Il a besoin d'aider… Merlin, il est si dérangé… »_

_« 'Il' étant le Lord Noir ? »_ Gronda Snape en relevant la tête d'Orion pour le percer de son regard. _« Vous étiez avec lui ? Vous avez passé la nuit avec lui ?! Vous êtes un enfant stupide ! »_

_« Oui j'ai passé la nuit avec lui, mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »_ Cingla Orion en se levant.

_« Ca l'est lorsque vous revenez ainsi ! »_ Cingla Snape en colère. _« Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit que le Lord Noir utilisait les gens et les jetait ensuite ?! »_

_« Il ne m'a pas jeté ! »_ Rétorqua Orion avec passion. _« Je l'ai quitté ! »_

Soudainement, il sentit son anneau le brûler férocement, et il hoqueta, _« Il m'appelle ! »_ Il regarda Snape et dit frénétiquement, _« Je ne peux pas le voir, Severus ! Il est fou, il n'est pas lui-même ! »_

Snape toussa. _« Et vous réalisez cela maintenant ? »_

_« Vous ne comprenez pas ! »_ dit Orion frénétiquement. _« Vous ne savez pas ! »_

_« Ne pas savoir quoi ? »_ demanda Snape en plissant des yeux.

_« Rien, »_ répondit instantanément Orion. Il agrippa sa baguette et couvrit la maison avec des barrières de protection très puissantes. Il mordit rapidement le bout de son doigt, et avec une goutte de son sang, il érigea rapidement une barrière de sang autour de toute la maison, sachant, grâce aux leçons de Roman, que les portoloins non activés par le générateur de la barrière de protection ne marcheraient pas.

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire de la magie, vous n'êtes pas majeur ! »_ Cingla Snape directement.

Dès qu'il eut fini, Orion se retourna et lui sourit narquoisement. _« Qui peut savoir que vous n'avez pas fait cela vous-même ? Le Ministère ne peut détecter que l'utilisation de la magie, mais pas qui l'a fait. Pas sans avoir vérifié nos baguettes, et ériger des barrières de protection ne mérite pas une inspection, cela ne fait de mal à personne, et je ne l'ai pas fait devant un muggle. Il y a deux sorciers dans cette maison, et je vous fais confiance pour dire que c'est vous qui avez fait cela. »_

Snape croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et cingla, _« Pourquoi devrais-je mentir pour vous ? »_

Orion lui sourit, _« Mais parce que nous sommes alliés, Severus. Vous me couvrez et je vous couvre, vous vous souvenez ? »_

_« Couvrir vos bêtises ne rentre pas dans le cadre des serments que nous avons fait, »_ dit Snape d'une voix tranchante.

Orion agrippa les robes de Snape, et dit frénétiquement en regardant dans les yeux de Snape, _« C'est pour ma protection, Severus, contre le Lord Noir. Je n'ai pas le choix. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »_

Snape plissa des yeux. _« Et que dois-je dire au Lord Noir lorsqu'il me demandera pourquoi vous ne répondez pas aux appels ou pourquoi il ne peut pas activer le portoloin ? »_

Orion soupira de lassitude et dit calmement, _« Dites-lui qu'il connait déjà mes raisons. »_

_« Que s'est-il passé, Orion ? »_ le pressa Snape d'une voix sévère.

_« Je ne souhaite pas en parler, »_ dit Orion calmement en détournant le regard, _« S'il vous plaît, respectez cela. »_

Snape soupira de frustration. _« Très bien, dès que vous le pourrez, rendez-moi mon manteau. »_ Puis il cingla, _« Et la prochaine fois, ayez la décence de vous habiller avant de vous présenter à moi. »_

Orion serra le manteau autour de lui et sourit à Snape. _« Bien sûr, Severus. Merci. »_

Snape hocha courtoisement la tête et se rassit là où il était pour reprendre sa lecture.

Orion se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre, et après avoir déposé le manteau de Snape sur un fauteuil, il se mit dans son lit, en position fœtale en repensant à ce qu'il avait failli se passer… Mais il voulait toujours Voldemort… ses gentilles caresses, ses mots passionnés, la façon dont il l'avait pris, le faisant crier d'un plaisir infini… Il le voulait toujours, il avait besoin de lui… son corps voulait désespérément son toucher… le ressentir en lui encore une fois…

Orion s'endormit d'un sommeil troublé et anxieux, toujours avec l'envie latente d'avoir Voldemort à ses côtés, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui revenir, l'instabilité mentale de Voldemort l'effrayait toujours… le remplissait de tristesse et de désespoir…

Quelqu'un le secoua fortement, et Orion ouvrit ses yeux et vit Snape penché sur lui à côté du lit avec un profond froncement de sourcils.

_« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? »_ dit Orion d'une voix atone en se retournant.

_« Levez-vous, Orion, »_ dit Snape calmement.

Orion fronça les sourcils en enroulant le drap autour de sa taille et en se levant du lit. Il regarda Snape et dit fatigué, _« Et bien ? »_

_« Le Lord Noir m'a convoqué, »_ dit Snape calmement. _« Il est vraiment d'une sale humeur… Il veut que je vous amène à lui, à l'instant. »_

_« Quoi ?! »_ S'écria Orion. _« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, Severus ! »_

_« Si je ne le fais pas… »_

_« Il vous punira, »_ dit Orion calmement en regardant Snape avec désespoir. Il fit courir ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux et il commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. _« Je ne peux pas le voir, Severus. C'est juste au dessus de mes forces. Personne ne sait ce dont il est capable de faire maintenant… Et il n'écoutera rien ni personne… je ne peux pas le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ce que je lui ai demandé de faire… »_

Il se retourna pour regarder Snape et demanda, _« Est-ce qu'il portait toujours une capuche ? »_

Snape ricana, _« Pourquoi cela vous… ? »_

_« Répondez juste à cette putain de question ! »_ Cingla Orion avec impatience.

_« Oui, »_ dit Snape en regardant Orion renfrogné. _« Et ceci est pertinent parce que… ? »_

_« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, »_ dit Orion d'une voix nonchalante. Une pensée soudaine revint à lui et il regarda Snape avec triomphe. _« Dites-lui que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé, que j'étais parti quand vous êtes revenu. Et d'ailleurs… »_

Il attrapa sa baguette et conjura rapidement un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il écrit rapidement :

_Snape,_

_Je suis chez un ami de l'école. Ne me recherchez pas, vous ne me trouverez pas. Je suis en sécurité et je reviendrai avant que l'école ne commence._

_Orion Black._

Il tendit le morceau de parchemin à Snape qui le lut directement et dit moqueusement, _« Et vous pensez que ceci va annihiler la détermination du Lord Noir ? Il vous trouvera où que vous alliez ! Et vous ne pouvez pas partir pendant des mois. Dumbledore va venir la semaine prochaine. »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Oh, le Lord Noir ne me trouvera pas. Pas là où je vais, il ne l'imaginera même pas. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a des barrières de protection très puissantes, il ne pourra pas activer mon portoloin non plus. De plus, je n'y vais que pour une semaine. J'ai des choses à faire ici, des personnes à rencontrer. Mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je serai revenu dans une semaine, si ? »_

_« Où allez-vous ? Et qui allez-vous rencontrer ? »_ dit Snape les yeux plissés.

_« Il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas au courant, Severus, »_ dit Orion d'une voix plaisante. Il verrouilla ses yeux aux siens et dit calmement, _« S'il vous plait, dites-lui juste ce que j'ai dit, et montrez lui la lettre. Il sera furieux mais il ne vous punira pas, je l'espère. S'il vous plait aidez-moi avec cela. Et je vous retournerez la faveur un de ces jour. »_

Snape croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et cingla, _« Très bien. Je le ferai. Mais vous me devez une faveur. »_

_« Certainement, Severus, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire chaleureux. Il devint sérieux et dit, _« Il vaut mieux que vous sortiez de ma chambre, ainsi vous n'entendrez pas où je vais. »_

Snape hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, ses robes noires tournoyant derrière lui.

Orion s'habilla rapidement avec les premières robes qu'il trouva, fit sa valise, et mit ses baguettes en poche. Il avait laissé Sylvana au Manoir des Black, mais il avait emmené Arès avec lui, qui n'était pas dans sa cage car la veille il avait délivré une lettre d'Orion pour un membre de l'A.T dans un autre pays. Mais l'aigle était intelligent et le trouverait certainement peu importait où il allait, donc il ne s'inquiéta pas. Et il devait rencontrer Remus et un autre sorcier dans une semaine, donc il pouvait partir pour une semaine sans problèmes. Il y allait un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais cela semblait être la meilleure des solutions.

Quand tout fut prêt, il attrapa la sangle de sa valise et mit une main sur le bracelet élégant et en argent. Et il chuchota, _« Pierrefonds. »_

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

_Coucou,_

_Et voilàà pour ceux qui ne seraient pas dans le groupe facebook, l'évènement majeur que j'ai annoncé est la publication de la suite le 02 ou 03 janvier.  
_

_www (point) facebook (point) com (slash) groups (slash) 218744081567100  
_

_Je vous souhaite de passer de joyeuses fêtes. L'histoire a pris LA tournure qu'on attendait tous même moi dans la traduction, c'était le TURNING POINT que j'attendais XD  
_

_Je vous fais de gros bisouxx, Firephoenix8 également, elle vous remercie (et moi aussi) de rester fidèles.  
_

_A très vite ^^  
_

_Arianeth.  
_


	43. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 : Sébastien & Négociations ministérielles**

**.**

Orion fut bouche bée lorsque ses pieds atterrirent au sol à côté de sa valise. Le soleil était éblouissant, et il se tenait devant le château le plus magnifique qu'il ait pu voir jusqu'à présent. On pouvait sentir qu'il était ancien, datant probablement des temps médiévaux, mais son architecture n'était pas lugubre et sombre mais brillante et lumineuse, et il semblait très bien entretenu, comme s'il avait été restauré. Il était fait de briques en pierre grise-blanche, avec des plafonds d'un ton gris plus sombres, et avait tant de petites fenêtres qu'il était compliqué de dire combien d'étages il y avait. Il pouvait voir bon nombre de grandes tours sur les côtés, et il se tenait devant une grande enceinte entourée de hauts murs de pierre.

Il cligna des yeux en voyant un large groupe de muggles traverser les grandes portes ouvertes, avec des appareils photos prenant des images de façon incessante. Il baissa les yeux sur le bracelet et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Où est-ce que le bracelet l'avait emmené ?

Orion soupira et attrapa la hanse de sa valise. Il avait besoin de voir où il était et de là, décider quoi faire. Il passa rapidement l'entrée, tirant la valise derrière lui, traversant l'arche et prenant les escaliers, tandis qu'il sentait des barrières magiques chatouiller sa peau. Il lâcha sa valise lorsqu'il se tint devant de grandes portes. Elles étaient fermées. Orion fronça les sourcils. Les muggles venaient juste de traverser les portes et elles étaient ouvertes…

Il frappa à la porte.

Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit et Orion rencontra un petit elfe de maison habillé d'un petit manteau qui trainait sur le sol de marbre. Orion ravala un gloussement lorsque l'elfe lui envoya un regard méprisant.

_« Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Orion Black. Où est Pierrefonds ? »_ Répondit Orion en se souvenant rapidement de ses cours de français avec Ragnarok.

L'elfe leva le menton et répondit avec arrogance, _« C'est le château de Pierrefonds. »_ Il plissa ses larges yeux sur Orion et demanda, _« Et que voulez-vous ? »_

_« Je souhaiterais voir Sébastien de Valois, »_ dit Orion d'une voix courtoise. Il montra à l'elfe le bracelet et ajouta, _« Il m'a donné ceci. »_

L'expression de l'elfe devint servile et il dit poliment, _« Un moment, s'il vous plaît. »_

La porte se ferma devant Orion, et il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec impatience, regardant autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait d'autres muggles. A sa surprise, l'enceinte était maintenant déserte.

Abruptement, les portes s'ouvrirent et Orion fut abasourdi par ce qu'il vit. Devant lui se tenait un groupe d'elfes de maison qui tenaient des flutes, des violons et des trompettes, jouant une musique animée, tandis qu'ils s'inclinaient devant lui et dansaient autour en cercle.

Il vit Sébastien avancer vers lui avec un sourire charmant sur le visage. Le sorcier français avait une allure princière, avec des robes bleu clair qui lui allaient parfaitement, et avec des petites fleurs de lys délicatement cousues sur les revers et les poignets.

Orion rit quand Sébastien atteignit sa position et dit avec amusement, en regardant les elfes de maison, _« Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? »_

Sébastien rit moqueusement en prenant le bras d'Orion, _« Certainement, mon petit. Un bienvenu approprié pour un invité que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais. »_

_« Oh, j'allais te rendre visite tôt ou tard, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire. _« J'étais bien intrigué par toutes ces choses que tu ne disais pas dans tes lettres. »_ Il arqua un sourcil et dit, _« Mais ces elfes de maison musicaux… je ne m'y attendais pas. »_

_« Je suis un compagnon bien extravagant, que puis-je dire d'autre ? »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire démoniaque, alors qu'il faisait entrer Orion dans le château. _« J'aime la bonne vie. »_

Orion regarda autour de lui et vit que le château était décoré dans un style français de la fin du XVème siècle. _« Ton château est magnifique. »_

Sébastien s'arrêta et baissa les yeux sur Orion avec une étincelle excitée dans ses yeux noisette, et dit calmement, _« J'aime les belles choses. »_

_« Euh… ok, »_ dit Orion inconfortable, en évitant le regard de Sébastien.

_« Et tu es plus beau à chaque fois que je te vois, Orion, »_ dit Sébastien d'une voix suave et en relevant le menton d'Orion. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et ajouta, _« Tu sembles… différent. Encore plus beau, mais différent… »_

_« Je suis différent, »_ dit Orion en repoussant le souvenir douloureux du moment où Lezander lui avait donné son sang. Il soupira et dit avec un froncement de sourcils, _« J'ai vu des touristes muggles entrer… __Où sont-ils ? »_

Sébastien gloussa. Il attrapa la main d'Orion en disant, _« Allons dans le salon principal. Je t'expliquerai tout cela là-bas. »_ Il se retourna vers un elfe de maison, celui qui avait répondu à la porte et dit, _« Philippe, amène la valise de mon invité dans la chambre bleue. »_

_« Philippe ? »_ dit Orion avec amusement alors qu'il était conduit dans une pièce grande et élégante avec plusieurs canapés et tables basses pour le thé, un grand piano et une harpe dans le coin. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie en soie bleu ciel, avec des fleurs de lys gravées dessus.

Sébastien s'installa sur une causeuse et tapota sur la place à ses côtés, attendant d'Orion qu'il s'y assoit à son tour.

Orion fit cela et dit, _« Très bien, mais d'abord, je dois savoir. »_ Il envoya un regard inquiet à Sébastien et dit, _« Tu as des barrières de protection puissantes, ici, oui ? Des barrières qui ne permettront pas aux portoloins de fonctionner ? Sans qu'il ne soit activé par toi ? »_

Sébastien arqua un sourcil. _« Bien sûr. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« De qui te caches-tu ? »_

_« Personne, »_ répondit Orion d'une voix courtoise. _« Je ne veux simplement pas être dérangé. »_

Sébastien lui lança un regard incrédule mais dit, _« Tu ne seras pas dérangé ici. »_ Il sourit à Orion de façon charmeuse et dit, _« J'espère que tu resteras ici jusqu'à la réunion des Alliés Noirs, il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux te montrer… L'Europe est à tes pieds, mon petit… J'ai plusieurs maisons dans différents pays… »_ Il prit gentiment la main d'Orion et ronronna, _« Nous pourrions aller à Venise, la perle de mon cœur… »_ Il caressa la paume d'Orion avec un doigt, et ajouta avec un murmure suave, _« Ou peut-être Lago Di Como, pour bronzer… ta peau crémeuse serait encore plus magnifique avec un petit bronzage… »_

Orion se tendit et retira lentement sa main de celle de Sébastien. Il regarda le sorcier français avec un froncement de sourcils et dit calmement, _« Sébastien, je n'ai pas… »_

_« Appelle-moi Bastien, s'il te plaît, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire charmeur. _« Tous mes amis proches m'appellent ainsi. »_

_« Euh… ok, »_ dit Orion gêné. Il inspira profondément et dit d'une voix sévère, _« Bastien, je ne suis pas venu ici pour des vacances. Je suis venu pour découvrir ce que tu avais à me dire. Tu m'as dit que c'était important. »_

_« En effet, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire démoniaque. _« Mais nous pouvons en parler plus tard. »_ Il se leva de son siège et se mit devant le piano. _« D'abord, je veux que tu apprécies ce séjour ici. Deux semaines, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais nous pourrons quand même voyager à plusieurs endroits. »_ Il se retourna et dit avec un sourire plaisant, _« J'adore voyager et je souhaite te montrer tous les endroits chers à mon cœur. »_

Orion soupira avec impatience et se leva pour faire face à Sébastien, _« Je ne reste pas deux semaines, Bastien. Seulement une, maximum. »_

_« Oh, mais tu dois rester deux semaines ! » _dit Sébastien d'une voix catégorique. _« Tu dois aller à la réunion des Alliés Noirs, non ? »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec le fait que je doive rester deux semaines ? »_

Sébastien sourit narquoisement. _« La réunion aura lieu ici, dans mon château. Donc il est inutile que tu rentres en Angleterre pour revenir une semaine plus tard. Quelle perte de temps ! »_

_« Ici ? »_ S'exclama Orion surpris. _« Je ne le savais pas, mais cela ne change rien, j'ai des choses à faire en Angleterre. Je ne reste que pour une semaine. »_

Sébastien lui envoya un regard déçu avant de s'assoir au piano. _« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu joues, mon petit ? »_

Orion s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté du piano. _« Non, je n'ai jamais appris. »_

_« Et bien, je vais devoir te l'apprendre, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire narquois. Ses longs doigts commencèrent à bouger sur le clavier avec brio, remplissant la pièce d'une mélodie romantique. Il envoya à Orion un sourire charmeur, et dit, _« Frédéric Chopin, un brillant muggle. Dans les Arts, ils nous surpassent… »_ Il ferma les yeux et dit avec un sourire langoureux sur le visage, _« La Polonaise… Cela ne t'aide-t-il pas à élever ton esprit et à te transporter dans une autre ère des manières de la cour et à des temps plus insouciants… ? »_

_« Si, c'est magnifique, »_ répondit Orion avec honnêteté alors que le tempo de la chanson augmentait, passant d'une mélodie romantique à des notes plus fortes. Il se réveilla de la torpeur dans laquelle le plongeait la musique et dit, _« Bastien… »_

_« Chhhh, »_ chuchota Sébastien sans ouvrir ses yeux alors que ses doigts volaient rapidement sur le clavier du piano. _« Ferme tes yeux, Orion, et ressens-le… »_

Orion soupira avec impatience, mais obéit, la mélodie remplissant la pièce… Cela sonnait romantique mais avec une pointe d'envie à ses oreilles… et puis fort et puissant…

_« C'est la Première Balade, »_ chuchota Sébastien alors qu'il commençait une nouvelle mélodie. _« Dis-moi ce qu'elle te fait ressentir… »_

_« De la tristesse et de l'envie, »_ dit Orion calmement, ses yeux fermé alors qu'une chanson magnifique envahissait la pièce. Cela lui faisait penser à Lezander, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il y avait une telle nuance de découragement… Une triste nostalgie pour quelque chose de perdu… puis une résolution forte et désespérée pour l'atteindre… Ses moments avec Lezander revinrent à lui… La promesse d'un futur qu'ils n'auraient jamais… qu'il avait permis de lui échapper, en étant pas assez puissant pour sauver celui pour lequel il avait tant d'affection…

Alors que la mélodie devenait plus désespérée, Orion se leva de son siège et demanda, les larmes aux yeux, d'une voix coléreuse, _« Pourquoi tu joues cela, Sébastien ? Que tentes-tu de faire ? »_

Sébastien s'arrêta de jouer à l'instant et se leva. Il atteignit Orion et dit calmement, _« Je suis désolé, Orion. Je voulais juste partager avec toi l'art de mon compositeur préféré. Je ne voulais pas te gêner. »_

Orion regarda ses pieds avec un froncement sur le visage et dit calmement, _« Et bien, il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux savoir, et… »_

_« Bien sûr, »_ dit Sébastien immédiatement. Il conduisit Orion sur la causeuse une fois encore et se tourna vers lui, et dit avec un sourire, _« Je pense que tu voulais en savoir plus sur les muggles que tu as vu dans le château ? »_

Orion le regarda surpris. _« J'avais oublié cela. Mais oui, cela a piqué ma curiosité. » _Il regarda Sébastien et ajouta sévèrement, _« Bien que je sois plus intéressé par le pourquoi tu me voulais ici. Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. »_

Sébastien lui sourit de façon charmeuse. _« Tout viendra à point à qui sait attendre. Et en ce qui concerne les muggles… et bien c'est assez simple réellement. »_ Il montra la pièce et dit, _« Ce château a été en partie détruit dans la première partie du dix-septième siècle, quand Richelieu… un sorcier noir que tu dois connaitre… a envoyé des troupes pour assiéger un de mes ancêtres, Henri II, Prince de Condé. Puisque le monde muggle semble être constamment ravagé par les guerres, la Maison des Valois a décidé de se retirer de la sphère muggle, mais mes ancêtres ne pouvaient juste pas disparaitre ainsi… les muggles sont fous mais pas stupides… Donc quand Napoléon l'a acheté, le château était en ruines, mes ancêtres ont déménagé, attendant le bon moment pour le récupérer. Et puis Napoléon III a ordonné à Viollet-le-Duc de restaurer le château. Evidemment, les muggles ont payé pour le projet entier, ce qui allait parfaitement à mes ancêtres. En 1848, la restauration a été complète et le Ministre de la Culture muggle et Français en a fait un bâtiment historique. Et puis mes ancêtres sont simplement revenus et ont placé de puissants enchantements sur le château. Les muggles peuvent le voir et ils peuvent y entrer, comme tu as vu les touristes le faire, mais c'est une illusion. Les touristes pourraient être dans la même pièce que nous actuellement, mais ils ne peuvent pas nous voir et nous ne pouvons pas les voir, et nous ne pouvons pas nous cogner physiquement à eux non plus. C'est comme si nous étions invisibles, des fantômes entre nous. Ils ne peuvent pas nous toucher, nous entendre ou nous voir. Et nous non plus. Si les muggles déplacent quelque chose, cela reviendra forcément à sa place quand ils partiront. »_

_« C'est impressionnant, »_ dit Orion émerveillé. _« Je n'ai jamais entendu une telle chose… je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, de partager le même espace avec les muggles, et pourtant n'avoir aucune interaction avec eux de quelconque manière que ce soit… »_

_« Et bien oui, »_ dit Sébastien d'un ton suffisant. _« C'est le seul château sorcier avec si puissants enchantements. Mes ancêtres ont crée les enchantements eux-mêmes. »_

_« Et c'est quoi toutes ces fleurs de lys ? »_ demanda Orion avec curiosité en regardant les murs.

Sébastien lui sourit narquoisement et dit fièrement, _« Le Blason des Valois est un bouclier bleu avec trois fleurs de lys. C'est l'un des Blasons les plus anciens de l'histoire Française. »_

_« Ceci explique tout. C'est vraiment fascinant, les enchantements et tout, mais j'insiste sur le fait que je souhaite savoir pourquoi tu voulais que je te rende visite, »_ dit Orion en perçant Sébastien de son regard.

Sébastien attrapa la main d'Orion et dit calmement, _« Je peux te dire une des raisons, celle qui m'importe le plus. Je te dirai les autres à ton dernier jour, sinon tu m'abandonneras trop rapidement. »_

Orion soupira. _« Très bien. »_

Sébastien sourit à Orion avec charme et amena la main d'Orion à sa poitrine, alors qu'il disait d'une voix basse, _« Je souhaiterais que tu me considères comme un candidat… pour devenir ton époux. J'ai déjà approché Lord Malfoy, mais il a courtoisement rejeté mon offre. Maintenant, je te le dis, pour que tu puisses faire ton propre choix. »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, et il retira immédiatement sa main de celle de Sébastien et dit d'une voix frénétique, _« Bastien, les nouvelles ont certainement dû atteindre la France ! Tu sais que je suis un Sang-Mêlé et que j'étais Harry Potter ! »_

Sébastien éclata de rire et dit avec un sourire narquois, _« Bien sûr que je l'ai entendu ! C'était partout dans les journaux ! Et j'ai reçu une flopée de lettres des Alliés Noirs, demandant à ce que nous ayons une réunion pour savoir quoi faire de toi… Quel petit démon sournois tu as été, Orion ! Nous écouter comploter sur comment faire passer Harry Potter de notre côté… Et pendant tout ce temps, c'était toi ! Je n'ai jamais été plus amusé dans ma vie entière ! »_

_« Amusé ? »_ Dit Orion étonné.

Sébastien sourit, _« Bien entendu ! Tu t'es joué de nous tous ! Je n'aurais pas pu être plus fier de toi ! »_

Orion était bouche bée et dit avec hésitation, _« Donc tu n'étais pas en colère ? Tu n'as pas pensé que j'espionnais pour le compte de la Lumière ? »_

Sébastien toussota. _« Quel idiot croirait cela ? Tu es un sorcier noir malgré tout. Cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. »_

_« Et bien, j'ose dire que tu es bien le seul, »_ dit Orion calmement.

_« Conneries, »_ sourit Sébastien. _« Didier et Sophie pensent comme moi. Ils sont même assez contents d'avoir appris que tu étais Harry Potter, et que tu étais de notre côté, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et à lire leurs lettres, les Américains sont satisfaits de la tournure des événements également. Je pense que tu es monté dans leurs estimes, un sorcier malin, juste ceux qu'ils aiment. »_

Orion cligna des yeux. _« Et bien, je ne m'y attendais pas. __Je pensais que les Alliés Noirs me mépriseraient d'avoir gardé le secret… » _Il regarda Sébastien avec un froncement de sourcils et ajouta, _« Mais si tu sais que je suis un Sang-Mêlé, alors pourquoi souhaites-tu m'épouser ? Tu es un Sang Pur ! »_

Sébastien lui sourit narquoisement et dit suavement, _« Oui, je suis un Sang Pur, mais tu es un Black. Cela importe peu si ta lignée a du sang muggle pour la première fois. C'est toujours l'une des plus pures. En plus, c'est la puissance qui importe dans une union, et tu l'es bien entendu. »_ Il prit la main d'Orion une fois encore et dit, alors qu'il verrouillait son regard au sien, _« Nos deux lignées sont l'une des plus fortes et des plus pures, imagine à quoi ressemblerait notre héritier… Tu le rendrais certainement puissant... J'admets que tu es plus puissant que moi, après ce que j'ai entendu de toi… Et nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un héritier pour nos lignées, donc pourquoi ne pas en avoir un tous les deux ? Avec nos fortunes et lignées combinées, nous pourrions être le couple le plus influent d'Europe. Et tout ce qui est à moi serait à toi également… Ce château, mes autres châteaux à travers tous les pays… Et je suis une personne drôle, tu ne serais jamais ennuyé… Nous voyagerions où tu veux… Je serais toujours attentif à tes besoins… Et je dois admettre que j'ai toujours été attiré par toi… Je ne t'attire pas ? »_

Orion rougit visiblement, et il dit avec hésitation, _« Je t'aime bien Sébastien mais je ne peux pas être avec toi… »_ Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et ajouta avec un petit froncement de sourcils, _« Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre, en quelques sortes… »_

Sébastien arqua un sourcil. _« En quelques sortes ? »_

Orion le regarda et dit calmement, _« Euh, oui… je veux dire, j'aimerais être avec cette personne mais au final… je ne sais pas si ça va marcher… »_ Il fronça les sourcils, et ajouta sévèrement, _« Mais je veux essayer de faire marcher cette relation. Il est celui que je veux, je veux arranger les choses, ou plutôt, je veux que ce soit lui qui arrange les choses. »_

Sébastien leva le menton d'Orion et dit calmement, _« Est-ce que cette personne te rend heureux, Orion ? Parce que je pourrais te rendre heureux. »_

_« Tu me connais à peine, Bastien ! Comment peux-tu être sûr de cela ? »_ Dit Orion avec passion.

Sébastien lui sourit avec charme, _« Parce que je suis un magnifique gentilhomme. Je traite toujours mes amants avec splendeur, et encore plus mon époux il serait la personne la plus importe pour moi, ma première priorité. »_

Orion fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux nerveusement, et dit calmement, _« Je ne devrais même pas avoir cette conversation avec toi… Si quelqu'un le découvrait… »_ Il agrippa abruptement Sébastien par le col et ajouta inquiet, _« Cela pourrait dangereux pour toi, Bastien, tu comprends ? Tu dois oublier tout cela. Ca ne peut pas arriver ! Et je ne suis pas prêt à prendre une telle décision ! Je ne sais même pas où la vie me mènera ! Je ne peux pas penser à un mariage maintenant ! »_

Sébastien prit gentiment le visage d'Orion en coupe et dit avec un petit sourire, _« Je peux prendre soin de moi, mon petit. De plus, tu vas avoir dix-sept ans dans un an, tu devras faire un choix. Et tu devrais y penser, je sais comment notre genre est impatient d'avoir des héritiers puissants. »_

Orion relâcha Sébastien, frustré, et dit vivement, _« Je sais combien c'est important. Je ne reculerai pas devant mes devoirs. »_ Il regarda Sébastien avec résolution et ajouta d'une voix courtoise, _« Mais je ne pense pas que je me marierai. Ce n'est pas une priorité pour moi, Bastien. Je me dois d'être honnête avec toi. J'aurai un héritier noir quand je jugerai que le temps est venu et certainement pas quand j'aurais dix-sept ans. Je sais qu'il est de coutume de se marier à cet âge, mais je ne le ferai pas. »_

Sébastien lui sourit. _« Je sais que tu as tes propres ambitions, Orion, et je respecte cela. J'aime cela. Mais est-ce que tu vas au moins considérer ma proposition ? Si tu ne veux pas avoir un enfant si jeune, alors que je peux attendre. Je ne suis pas pressé non plus. Je préfère profiter de ma jeunesse avant d'avoir des enfants. »_

_« Tu n'abandonnes pas facilement, hein ? »_ dit Orion frustré.

Sébastien lui sourit narquoisement, _« En effet, mon petit. Je peux t'offrir une vie magnifique. »_

Orion se leva abruptement et dit sévèrement, _« Je suis désolé, mais je ne souhaite pas penser à cela. »_ Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et dit calmement, _« J'ai perdu quelqu'un récemment, quelqu'un qui signifiait énormément pour moi… »_ Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Sébastien et dit doucement, _« Tu me fais penser à lui parfois…il était différent… mais plein de vie, comme toi… et cela me fait encore mal… »_ Il éclaircit sa gorge et ajouta, _« En plus, comme je l'ai dit, je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Sébastien se leva et attrapa Orion par les épaules. Il verrouilla ses yeux à ceux d'Orion et dit calmement, _« Mais est-ce que cette personne te rend heureux ? Est-ce que tu vas l'épouser ? Est-ce que tu veux avoir un héritier avec lui ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, ok ! »_ Cingla Orion. _« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Mon Bonheur n'est certes pas assuré avec lui. Mais c'est quand même lui que je veux ! »_

Sébastien fronça les sourcils. _« Ton bonheur devrait être ce qui t'importe le plus. »_

Orion ricana et dit d'une voix dure, _« Le bonheur est fugace. Je ne rêve plus d'une vie pleine et heureuse ! J'ai perdu cette chance et je ne m'aveuglerai pas une fois encore en essayant de combler mes rêves d'amour ! »_ Il attrapa les robes de Sébastien et ajouta d'une voix tranchante, _« Tu ne me connais vraiment pas Sébastien. Tu disais que j'étais différent, et en effet, je le suis. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon rêveur mes objectifs sont tout ce qui m'importe ! »_

Sébastien sourit de façon démoniaque. _« J'en sais bien plus sur toi que ce que tu ne peux soupçonner. Et je te veux toujours comme époux. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Toute cette conversation sérieuse tue l'ambiance, »_ dit Sébastien d'une voix commune en s'éloignant d'Orion. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et dit avec un sourire charmant. _« Considère ma proposition s'il te plait. Ne la mets pas de côté si vite. Maintenant, laisse-moi te montrer mon magnifique château. »_

Pendant le reste de la journée, Sébastien fit faire la visite du château à Orion, lui montrant toutes les pièces, lui expliquant l'histoire du château et révélant d'où venaient les antiques pièces détenues. Il lui montra les magnifiques jardins, et ne permit plus à aucune discussion sérieuse de tuer l'ambiance, comme il l'aurait si bien dit.

Après un bain long et chaud dans sa suite, Orion s'endormit, fatigué, se triturant toujours les méninges sur la surprise de Sébastien. Il appréciait Sébastien et il était même attiré par le beau français, mais il voulait toujours Voldemort, et Lezander était toujours occasionnellement présent dans son esprit. Mais Sébastien l'avait fait réfléchir sur quel genre de relation et de futur il pourrait avoir avec Voldemort. Aucun si Voldemort ne fusionnait pas avec son morceau d'âme. Mais même si Voldemort le faisait, est-ce qu'il serait heureux avec lui sur le long terme ? Les deux avaient leurs propres ambitions, et c'étaient leurs priorités… Et Voldemort était une personne très complexe et difficile. Cela l'attirait à un certain degré, mais pouvait-il avoir un héritier avec Voldemort ? Etait-ce le choix le plus sage ? Orion n'en était pas réellement sûr. Il savait qu'il voulait Voldemort et personne d'autre, mais avoir un héritier avec lui était un autre problème…

Le lendemain matin, Orion entra dans la pièce où serait servi le petit déjeuner, où Sébastien était déjà assis, et lisait le journal.

Quand Orion s'assit, Sébastien enroula le journal français et le mit sur la table, et dit avec un sourire, _« Tu n'as pas encore défait tes valises j'espère ? »_

Orion lui jeta un regard curieux. _« Non, pourquoi ? »_

_« Parfait, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire moqueur. _« Alors, nous partons aujourd'hui. »_

_« Partir ? Où ? »_ Dit Orion étonné. _« Je ne peux pas partir, Bastien ! Je dois être dans un endroit avec des barrières de protection puissantes. »_

Sébastien arqua un sourcil. _« Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi, une fois encore. »_ Il envoya à Orion un sourire démoniaque, et ajouta, _« Il y a des barrières de protections puissantes, là où je t'emmène. En plus, tu vas adorer, crois-moi. Tu as l'air fatigué et inquiet tu as besoin de te relaxer et de végéter quelques jours. »_

_« Je ne peux p… »_

Sébastien leva une main, et dit avec un petit sourire, _« Pas de non, je n'accepterai aucun refus. Cela te fera du bien. Après le petit-déjeuner, nous partons. »_

_« Où ? »_ soupira Orion.

_« Tu verras, mon petit, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire plaisant. _« Maintenant, déjeunons… Philippe ! »_

Alors que l'elfe de maison commençait à ramener une trainée de plateaux repas, Orion dit avec amusement, _« Excuse-moi, Bastien, mais je dois quand même te demander… pourquoi 'Philippe' ? »_

Alors qu'il prenait un morceau de pain et de fromage, Sébastien lui envoya un sourire narquois, _« Les elfes de maisons choisissent leurs propres noms, comme tu dois le savoir, et en France, les elfes des vieilles familles, comme la mienne, aiment se comporter aristocratiquement eux-mêmes, et ils choisissent des noms comme 'Philippe' ou 'François'. Mes elfes sont plus fiers d'être français que moi. Tu peux leur parler en anglais, ils le comprennent, mais ils te répondront toujours en français. »_ Il retroussa son nez de dégoût et ajouta, _« J'ai entendu dire que les elfes de maison anglais choisissaient des noms ridicules. »_

Orion gloussa. _« Oui, ils le font habituellement. Même ceux que j'ai à Moscou. Mais, d'un autre côté, ils ne sont pas aussi snobs que les tiens. »_

_« Touché, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire langoureux.

Ils parlèrent amicalement en finissant leurs petits-déjeuners, et bien que Sébastien continuait de taquiner Orion avec des sous-entendus, des sourires charmants et des sourires narquois, Orion commençait à s'amuser en tentant Sébastien, s'habituant au jeu du sorcier et à ses manières séductrices.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé, Sébastien attrapa une figurine en verre de l'étagère, et enlaça fermement Orion contre lui et dit avec un sourire narquois, _« Attrape le portoloin, mon petit. Les elfes emmèneront nos affaires. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« Tu n'as pas besoin de me câliner pour que le portoloin fonctionne, Bastien. »_

_« La proximité ne me dérange pas, »_ dit Sébastien avec un grand sourire.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et plaça sa main sur le portoloin, et Sébastien dit immédiatement, _« Villa di Como. »_

[…]

Ils passèrent les cinq jours suivants à ne rien faire. Ils nageaient dans le lac, restaient sur la terrasse de la villa italienne de Sébastien, savouraient le soleil en parlant de leurs vies, leurs points de vue sur le monde sorcier, et tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit; les problèmes concernant la guerre étaient absolument interdits par Sébastien qui insistait pour passer des vacances paisibles.

Pour Orion, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si insouciant et content, qu'il finit par se relaxer et savourer le temps passé à ne rien faire et la tranquillité. Et il savait que ce petit répit ne durerait pas. Sébastien, avec sa personnalité vivante et joueuse, faisait en sorte qu'Orion soit dans l'impossibilité de ne rien faire d'autre que rire et apprécier le temps passé avec lui.

Le sixième jour, alors qu'Orion était langoureusement assis dans le transat sur la terrasse, toujours mouillé à cause de la longue nage qu'il avait faite dans le lac, Sébastien remonta à la surface de l'eau et atteignit la terrasse en quelques pas.

Il envoya à Orion une œillade appréciatrice, le détaillant, et alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, il dit, _« Tu es déjà joliment bronzé. Le ton mordoré te va bien, cela fait ressortir tes magnifiques yeux émeraude. »_

Orion lui sourit, et regarda le lac bordé par des villas enchanteresques. _« Merci de m'avoir emmené ici, Bastien. »_ Il soupira de contentement et ajouta, _« C'est un endroit superbe on dirait le paradis. »_

_« Nos vies pourraient être ainsi, tu sais ? »_ dit Sébastien d'une voix charmante.

_« Que… à gaspiller nos destinées, à ne rien faire ? »_ ricana doucement Orion.

Sébastien toussota, _« Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait 'gaspiller nos destinées', comme tu le dis, même si nous essayions. »_

Orion se mit sur son côté pour le regarder et dit calmement, _« Tu ne t'ennuierais pas au final ? »_

_« Si, si j'étais seul, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire sensuel. _« Mais pas avec toi. Il y a tellement d'activités que nous pourrions faire ensembles, une en particulier me vient à l'esprit. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas, »_ gloussa Orion. Il devint sérieux et ajouta, _« Tu sais que ça ne peut pas durer. »_

_« Je sais, »_ répondit Sébastien calmement. _« Je parlais de nos vies après la guerre. »_

_« Si nous survivons, »_ dit Orion en détournant son regard sur le lac, le contemplant avec une expression détachée sur le visage.

Sébastien attrapa le menton d'Orion et le fit le regarder et dit sévèrement, _« Nous survivrons, n'en doute pas. »_

_« Bien sûr, »_ dit Orion d'une voix nonchalante. Sébastien se retourna pour attraper sa serviette et quelque chose…autre que les gouttes d'eau coulant le long du dos bronzé de Sébastien et de ses larges épaules… capturèrent le regard d'Orion. Il gloussa, _« Je ne savais pas que les sorciers avaient des tatouages. Je pensais que c'était une chose muggle. »_

Sébastien se retourna brusquement et dit d'une voix soufflé, _« Tu le vois ? »_

_« Bien sûr, maintenant que ses cheveux sont mouillés et que ta nuque n'est plus couverte, »_ dit Orion en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'asseyait, _« Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? »_

Les yeux noisettes de Sébastien s'écarquillèrent, et il chuchota, _« Cela le prouve alors,… Par Circé ! … Leurs espoirs sont élevés, mais nous ne pensions pas que ce serait si tôt… »_

Orion se mit debout immédiatement et demanda furieusement, _« Explique-toi, Bastien ! De quoi tu parles ? »_

Sébastien attrapa les mains d'Orion et dit avec urgence, _« Tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas supposé être au courant ! Pas aussi tôt, pas maintenant, sans prouver ta valeur… »_

Orion retira ses mains de celles de Sébastien, et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« De quoi tu parles, Bastien ? Réponds-moi ! »_

_« Tu ne peux pas leur en parler, est-ce que tu comprends ? Je vais t'en parler parce que tu m'importes énormément, »_ dit Sébastien d'une voix suppliante. _« Mais ils me tueraient s'ils savaient que je te l'ai montré. »_

_« Qui ça 'ils' ? » _demanda Orion d'une voix pressée.

Sébastien secoua sa tête, et s'agenouilla devant Orion en dégageant sa nuque. Il dit calmement, _« Que vois-tu ? »_

Les yeux d'Orion revinrent sur la nuque de Sébastien, et il fit courir le bout de son doigt sur ce qu'il pensait être un tatouage. C'était une marque, avec deux triangles superposés, formant ce qui semblait être un sablier avec des figures géométriques à l'intérieur. Alors que Sébastien frissonnait sous son toucher, le souffle d'Orion se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il s'étrangla, _« C'est… le symbole des Reliques de la Mort… il y en a deux… superposés ! »_

_« Quelles lettres forment-ils ? »_ demanda Sébastien calmement.

_« Lettres ? »_ dit Orion le cœur battant à la chamade, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans son corps et son esprit écrasé par les pensées. Son doigt se glaça et il hoqueta, _« Un V et un A. »_

Sébastien se leva et se tourna, attrapa les épaules d'Orion et demanda,_« Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? »_

_« Vindico Atrum, »_ Chuchota Orion pour lui-même complètement abasourdi.

Sébastien lui sourit et dit doucement, _« Je savais que ce serait toi, même s'il est si tôt… Tu réussis toujours à me surprendre… »_

Orion s'éloigna de lui et cracha avec passion, _« Je n'y crois pas ! Je pensais que tu étais mon ami, sans arrières pensées ! Et pendant tout ce temps tu savais pour moi ! Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu me veux comme époux, Bastien ? »_

Sébastien attrapa les épaules d'Orion et dit férocement,_ « Es-tu fou ? Je te veux pour époux parce que je t'apprécie, parce que tu m'importe ! S'ils savaient ce que je tente, qui sait ce qu'ils me feraient ! Ils ne veulent pas que tu ais quelqu'un, aucun intérêt pour l'amour, rien pour te distraire de ton chemin ! Je crois en la cause, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit juste pour toi, qu'ils dictent ainsi ta vie si rudement ! »_

Orion attrapa douloureusement le visage de Sébastien et siffla furieusement, _« Tu parles de Morgane et Mordred, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les as vus ? Que veulent-ils ? »_

Sébastien hocha la tête sans mot dire et Orion cracha, _« Parle-moi ! Tu ne peux pas juste hocher la tête ! »_

_« J'ai fait le serment du secret, »_ dit Sébastien entre ses dents serrées, _« Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, cela irait contre le serment. »_

Orion le relâcha, et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _« Merlin, c'en est trop… »_ Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sébastien et cingla, _« Ils t'ont marqué ? »_

Sébastien secoua sa tête, et Orion serra le poing de colère et d'impatience. Il prit une inspiration profonde et dit, _« Très bien, essayons encore. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et pensa à voix haute, _« Je me souviens que quelqu'un d'autre a parlé d'un serment… un serment pour m'aider… »_ Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Sébastien. _« Karkaroff, est-ce que tu le connaissais ? Est-ce que lui aussi était marqué ? »_

Sébastien hocha la tête avec un air soulagé dans les yeux, et il dit calmement, _« Il était notre leader. »_

_« _Notre_ leader ? »_ dit Orion perplexe. _« Donc il y a plus de personnes dans cette histoire, marqués par l'Ordre de Morgane et Mordred ? »_

Sébastien hocha la tête. Orion attrapa ses épaules et demanda férocement, _« Et Vagnarov ? Est-il impliqué dans tout cela ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Sébastien calmement. _« C'est notre leader actuel. »_

Orion s'effondra sur son siège, le visage pâle, et il murmura en frottant son front, _« Combien êtes-vous ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ dit Sébastien en s'asseyant face à Orion.

Orion le perça de son regard, et cracha, _« Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est votre but ? »_

Sébastien secoua sa tête. Orion soupira d'impatience et cingla, _« Très bien, selon Karkaroff, il a juré de m'aider des décennies auparavant. Donc il n'a pas juré de m'aider moi en particulier mais d'aider celui qui pourrait devenir le Vindico Atrum, j'ai raison ? »_

Sébastien hocha la tête et Orion continua en verrouillant ses yeux à ceux de Sébastien, _« Donc je suppose que Morgane et Mordred sélectionnent d'une manière ou d'une autre des gens pour aider le candidat qui pourrait devenir le Vindico Atrum. Donc vous travaillez tous pour eux. Mais tu n'es pas allé à Durmstrang, donc comment est-ce qu'ils te contactent ? »_

_« Ragnarok, »_ répondit Sébastien calmement. _« Il était mon tuteur en Arts Noirs pendant plusieurs années, ils ne l'enseignaient pas à Beauxbâtons. »_ Il regarda Orion et ajouta avec un sourire, _« Il a dit que tu avais le potentiel. Je t'ai connu à partir de là, et non à cause d'un article de journal que j'aurais lu sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, comme je te l'ai dit. »_

Orion fut bouche bée, _« Ragnarok ? Mais… je n'avais que dix ans ! »_

Sébastien lui sourit narquoisement, _« Il n'était pas le premier à détecter quelque chose en toi. »_

Et il se souvint de quelque chose qui l'avait toujours intrigué, et sachant maintenant que ça devait être relié, Orion demanda, _« Les livres en Fourchelang que Ragnarok m'a donné, à qu'ils appartenaient ? »_

Sébastien arqua un sourcil et regarda la main droite d'Orion.

Orion fronça les sourcils et rapprocha sa main droite de son visage et hoqueta, _« La main de laquelle je tiens ma baguette… ma baguette magique… Gregorovitch ? »_

Sébastien lui sourit plaisamment, et Orion dit frénétiquement, _« Attends laisse-moi remettre les choses en place. Gregorovitch et Ragnarok sont aussi marqués, comme toi ? »_ Sébastien hocha la tête et Orion fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il continua, _« Très bien, donc Ragnarok t'a recruté… As-tu vu Morgane et Mordred ? »_

Le sorcier français secoua sa tête, mais tapota son front.

Un froncement de sourcil profond se dessina sur le visage d'Orion et il dit calmement, _« Ils peuvent communiquer avec toi ? Dans ton esprit ? »_

Sébastien soupira de soulagement et hocha la tête. Orion attrapa les épaules nues de Sébastien et dit frénétiquement, _« Comment est-ce possible ? Ce sont des esprits, non ?! »_

_« Je ne sais pas, »_ dit Sébastien en haussant les épaules.

Orion se mit sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cents pas sur la terrasse, en essayant de clarifier ses pensées. _« Très bien, donc vous êtes tous marqués, pour aider le candidat qui peut devenir le Vindico Atrum… Gregorovitch était le premier, il m'a donné ma baguette… Ragnarok m'a aidé en me donnant les livres en fourchelang… Karkaroff en me donnant le portoloin et en me disant de chercher les Reliques… et Vagnarov… et bien… Vagnarov m'a permis de former l'Armée des Ténèbres et m'a même dit de recruter plus de personnes, plus de partisans… »_ Il se retourna vers Sébastien et dit d'une voix acérée, _« Donc… quel est ton rôle ? »_

_« Te protéger, »_ dit Sébastien calmement. _« T'aider comme je le peux. T'aider avec les Alliés Noirs. »_

_« En prétendant être mon ami ? »_ Cingla Orion en colère. _« En tentant de me séduire ?! »_

_« Non ! »_ dit Sébastien d'une voix catégorique, en se levant. Il attrapa les épaules d'Orion et dit sévèrement, _« Je suis ton ami, je t'apprécie, même si tu n'étais pas le candidat. Tu dois comprendre cela, Orion. Je n'ai jamais eu de motifs ultérieurs ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas supposé t'apprécier, du moins pas de cette façon ! »_

Orion soupira avec lassitude. Puis il plissa ses yeux sur Sébastien, et grogna furieusement, _« Et pourquoi pas ? Parce que le Vindico Atrum n'a pas d'amour, pas d'égal ? Son chemin est un chemin de Ténèbres et de solitude ? »_

_« Exactement, »_ dit Sébastien calmement. _« Il regarda Orion et dit frénétiquement, _« _Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi, Orion ! Ils veulent que tu ne penses qu'à ton but, mais ton chemin n'a pas besoin d'être ainsi ! »_

_« Très bien ! »_ Cingla Orion irrité. Il perça Sébastien de son regard et dit calmement, _« Tu as dit que je n'aurais pas dû le découvrir si tôt, pas avant de prouver ma valeur. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que ce groupe auquel tu appartiens, ne se serait révélé à moi que si je devenais le Vindico Atrum ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Sébastien. _« Nous t'aidons en t'enseignant des choses, en te donnant des morceaux d'informations, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous mêler du développement de tes pouvoirs dans ta quête pour les Reliques, ceci est ta responsabilité. Si tu échoues ou si tu réussis, ce sera par ton seul mérite. Ce n'est seulement que si tu deviens le Vindico Atrum que nous deviendrons tes partisans, à ton service. »_

_« Servir pour quoi ? »_ Cingla Orion avec impatience. _« Quels sont les buts du Vindico Atrum ? »_

_« Je… rien dire… serment… »_ Dit Sébastien en serrant les dents. _« Je t'en ai déjà trop dit… »_

Orion frotta son front férocement, et il verrouilla son regard à celui de Sébastien. _« Tu étais surpris que je voie ta marque. Pourquoi si tu savais déjà que j'étais un candidat ? »_

_« La Marque ne peut être vue que par ceux qui l'ont, »_ dit Sébastien calmement, _« C'est ainsi que nous nous reconnaissons seul notre leader sait combien nous sommes. »_ Il regarda Orion et dit avec un sourire satisfait, _« Si tu peux la voir, cela signifie que tes pouvoirs se sont développés, que tu as réellement une chance de devenir le Vindico Atrum. Et c'est plus tôt que ce à quoi nous nous attendions, nous avons de l'espoir mais nous ne pouvons pas encore être certains que c'est toi. »_

Orion agrippa les épaules de Sébastien et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« Mais Morgane et Mordred étaient surpris la première fois qu'ils m'ont vu. Ils n'étaient pas certains non plus… Ils ont dit que j'étais inattendu… quelque chose d'autre… Pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu es inattendu, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire. _« Je ne pensais pas être en vie pour voir cela arriver… Ils n'avaient pas planifié la venue de quelqu'un qui avait réellement une chance de devenir le VA pour encore plusieurs autres siècles… »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas planifié est arrivé avec toi… __Tu es juste un Black, après tout… »_

_« Juste un Black ? »_ dit Orion surprise. _« Qu'est-ce que ma lignée à avoir avec ça ? »_

Sébastien secoua sa tête catégoriquement. Orion serra le poing et dit avec frustration, _« Je ne peux rien dire non plus. »_

Sébastien lui envoya un sourire désolé, et Orion fronça les sourcils. Il lança un regard à Sébastien et dit calmement, _« Selon toi, Gregorovitch était le premier à détecter quelque chose en moi, et il ne pouvait que savoir que j'étais un Black… donc être un Black a certainement quelque chose à voir avec ça. Mais il m'a donné la baguette après avoir épuisé toutes les autres possibilités, donc même s'il savait que j'étais un Black, ce n'était pas assez à son avis… Et tu dis que les esprits peuvent communiquer avec toi, donc je suppose qu'il pouvait aussi communiquer avec eux. Je suppose que les esprits me connaissaient déjà avant que je n'aille à Durmstrang, mais ils ont quand même été surpris, donc être un Black n'est pas assez… Le sang détermine le pouvoir, mais je suis bien plus puissant que tout autre Black, donc il est clair qu'il y a quelque chose en plus… Et selon ce que tu m'as dit, les esprits ne semblent pas savoir ce que c'est… » _Il soupira et ajouta, _« Et bien, cela importe peu. Je dois rechercher les esprits. Je dois aller à Durmstrang, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, il y a trop de choses que je dois faire là-bas. »_

_« Bien sûr que tu dois aller à Durmstrang ! »_ dit Sébastien surpris. _« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas ? »_

_« Les sorciers de la Lumière ordonnent que j'aille à Hogwarts, »_ grimaça Orion. _« Dumbledore s'est déjà arrangé, et mon gardien actuel ne peut pas s'opposer à sa décision. »_ Il perça Sébastien de son regard et demanda, _« Sais-tu comment trouver les esprits ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais mis un pied à Durmstrang, Orion, »_ dit Sébastien calmement. _« Je ne les ai jamais vus non plus. »_

_« Qui t'a marqué alors ? __Comment as-tu été sélectionné ? »_ Se demanda Orion.

_« Un sorcier déjà marqué nous recommande aux esprits, »_ répondit Sébastien. _« Ragnarok m'a recommandé. Ils choisissent des sorciers puissants. Puis les esprits m'ont contacté et évalué. » _Il tapa son front et continua, _« Si tu passes l'épreuve, et après avoir fait ton serment, le leader te marque. »_

_« Qui marque le leader, alors ? »_

Sébastien fronça les sourcils, _« Les esprits, je suppose. »_

_« Comment est-ce possible, ce ne sont que des esprits ?! »_ Cingla Orion frustré.

_« Je ne sais pas, Orion, »_ dit Sébastien impatiemment. _« Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses ! Et même si je les avais, je ne pourrais pas te les dire. »_

_« Désolé, »_ murmura Orion. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et dit avec un froncement de sourcils, _« Mais pourquoi aurais-tu accepté d'être marqué ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? »_

Sébastien arqua un sourcil, et dit incrédule, _« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Quand le VA s'élèvera, nous serons ses partisans, son élite, ceux avec le pouvoir. Et nous sommes tous d'accord avec le test final, tout le monde l'attend avec impatience. »_

_« Pour ravager le monde et le reconstruire comme il le devrait ? »_ Cingla Orion avec des yeux plissés, _« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? »_

Sébastien le regarda surpris. _« Tu lui as déjà parlé ? »_ Il attrapa les épaules d'Orion et dit avec empressement, _« Alors tu dois tout savoir maintenant ! »_

_« Non, je ne sais pas tout, »_ soupira Orion. _« J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui parler. »_

_« Pourquoi… ? »_

_« Longue histoire, »_ l'interrompit Orion en balayant sa question de la main. Il verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Sébastien et ajouta, _« Que peux-tu me dire sur lui ? »_

_« Rien, »_ dit Sébastien déçu. _« Je pensais que tu pourrais m'en parler, et pas le contraire. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur Grindelwald, excepté qu'il était un candidat qui a échoué. »_

_« Et vous l'avez laissé pourrir à Nurmengard ! _Siffla Orion furieux.

_« Il a échoué, »_ pointa Sébastien.

_« Et alors ?! »_ Gronda Orion. _« C'était un candidat, non ? »_

_« Ce n'était pas de ma faute, »_ rétorqua Sébastien avec passion. _« Je n'étais même pas né ! De plus, si quelqu'un avait le pouvoir de l'aider, ça aurait été les esprits. S'ils n'ont donné à personne l'ordre d'aider Grindelwald, alors c'est que personne ne peut rien y faire. »_

_« Oh, je vois, »_ siffla Orion furieux. _« Si on rate, on se débarrasse de nous ? »_

Sébastien attrapa les épaules d'Orion et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« En effet, Orion. Ne t'y trompe pas, les esprits ne sont pas des êtres bienveillants. Ils sont fixés sur leurs buts, ils se foutent du reste. »_ Il soupira et dit gentiment, _« Si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirai prudemment, avant de t'engager sur le chemin du Vindico Atrum. Les récompenses sont grandes, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas facile, ni plaisant. Et si tu échoues au test… »_

_« Je meurs, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« Je sais cela. »_

Sébastien verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux d'Orion et chuchota, _« Est-ce que tu vas continuer cela ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion avec une détermination d'acier. Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, _« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le test final ? »_

_« Non, »_ dit Sébastien doucement. _« Je doute que même notre leader soit au courant. »_

_« Très bien, »_ dit Orion avec un soupir défait. Il arqua un sourcil. _« Pourquoi peux-tu me dire tout cela maintenant si tu as fait un serment de secret ? »_

_« Le serment couvre les informations les plus importantes, »_ répondit Sébastien. _« Ce que je viens de te dire avec des mots n'est pas très important. J'ai pu en parler librement, mais quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu les informations que tu avais avant, n'aurait rien compris. Cela aurait semblé être des conneries pour lui. »_

Orion hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sébastien et demanda, _« Que devais-tu me dire ? Tu as dit que tu me le dirais le dernier jour, et c'est aujourd'hui. »_

_« Oh oui, »_ dit Sébastien avec une expression déçue. _« Je ne pensais pas que nous passerions si peu de temps ensembles. »_

_« Je me suis bien amusé, Bastien, »_ dit Orion avec un petit sourire. _« Je t'en remercie. »_

Sébastien sourit avec charme. _« J'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois. »_

_« C'est difficile à dire, »_ soupira Orion. _« Découvrir tout cela me fait juste réaliser, une fois encore, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. J'ai l'impression que c'est sans fin. »_

_« Je t'aiderai comme je le pourrai, »_ dit Sébastien doucement. _« Tu peux toujours compter sur moi. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« Même si tu risques la fureur des esprits ? »_

Sébastien lui fit un large sourire. _« Je suis un maître Occlumens, ils ne verront pas ce que je ne veux pas qu'ils voient. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai pris la liberté de tenter ma chance avec toi ? Ils n'auront pas accès à cette conversation non plus. » _Il attrapa les épaules d'Orion et ajouta avec inquiétude, _« Tu ne peux pas en parler à Vagnarov. Il me dépècerait pour t'en avoir dit autant. »_

Orion lui sourit chaudement. _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne trahirai pas ta confiance. Je n'en parlerai à personne. »_ Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta d'une voix tranchante, _« Bien que je confronterai Vagnarov, sans rien dire sur toi, bien sûr. »_

_« Très bien, »_ dit Sébastien satisfait. Il envoya un sourire narquois à Orion. _« Je peux te le dire ouvertement maintenant. J'étais supposé laisser des indices sans révéler pourquoi c'était important et sans élever tes soupçons. Mais puisque tu ne voulais pas me rendre visite sans une bonne raison, je devais te dire que c'était important. Je me demandais toujours comment te faire comprendre cela de façon détournée… mais il n'y en a plus besoin maintenant… » _Il marqua une pause et ajouta calmement, _« Il y a quelque chose dans le coffre des Black. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais tu devrais vérifier. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« Je planifiais déjà de faire ça. Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'Harry Potter est en vie, je peux aller à Gringotts sans soucis. » _Il écarquilla les yeux et dit avec empressement, _« J'allais chercher des journaux sur la Nécromancie… Est-ce que tu penses que c'est ce qu'ils veulent que je trouve ? »_

Sébastien fronça les sourcils, _« Et bien, je ne sais pas… »_ Il attrapa les épaules d'Orion et dit avec inquiétude, _« Tu ne planifies pas d'en devenir un, n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu ce qu'il t'arriverait ? Comment cela te changerait ? »_

_« Je sais, Bastien, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Mais je dois sauver mon père. »_

Les yeux de Sébastien s'écarquillèrent et il dit avec frénésie, _« Ton père a été Embrassé par un Dementor ! Tu ne peux décemment pas planifier d'en confronter un et de le défaire ! Cela te tuera ! »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement. _« Même si je suis si puissant ? Possiblement le VA ? »_

_« Oui, putain ! »_ Cingla Sébastien désespéré. _« Tu n'es pas encore le VA ! Attends au moins jusqu'à ce que tu le deviennes ! »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Pas d'attente. Je dois le faire avant. __Si je tente de devenir le VA et que j'échoue, je mourrais et personne ne pourra aider mon père. Je ne prendrai pas le risque. Je sauverai mon père en premier, et ensuite j'essayerai de devenir le VA. »_

_« Es-tu fou ?! »_ dit Sébastien frénétiquement. _« Personne n'a jamais défait un Dementor ! C'est de la folie ! »_

_« Je m'en fiche ! » _Cingla Orion. _« Je le ferai. Rien ne me convaincra de faire autrement. __C'est pourquoi je dois devenir un Nécromancien. J'ai besoin des connaissances. »_

_« Tu vas changer ! »_ rétorqua Sébastien vivement inquiet.

_« J'essayerai de ne pas changer, »_ répondit Orion sévèrement. _« J'arrêterai d'étudier les Arts Nécromantiques quand j'aurai les connaissances nécessaires pour défaire un Dementor. Je ne prendrai pas le chemin entier. »_

_« Pour défaire un Dementor, tu devras être un Nécromancien, et même là tes chances de réussir sont nulles ! »_

_« Ecoute, Bastien, je ne changerai pas d'avis, »_ dit Orion d'une voix calme. _« Alors laisse tomber. »_

_« Je te supplie de reconsidérer cela. »_

_« Non, je suis désolé, »_ dit Orion calmement. Il attrapa les épaules d'Orion et ajouta férocement, _« Mon père est tout ce qui m'importe, il est tout ce qu'il me reste. C'est inutile d'être puissant si je ne peux pas sauver les personnes que j'aime, putain ! Je n'échouerai plus ! J'ai perdu mon père, j'ai perdu quelqu'un d'autre que j'aimais profondément, et maintenant, j'ai encore une chance de sauver mon père. Rien ne fera obstacle à ma détermination ! Si cela signifie que je dois changer, ou que je risque de mourir, alors je m'en fiche. Au moins, je sais que j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ranimer mon père ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Sébastien calmement. _« Je ne remettrai pas le sujet sur le tapis. »_

_« Merci, »_ dit Orion doucement en le relâchant. Il regarda le visage pâle de Sébastien et vit son expression profondément soucieuse, et il lui sourit chaudement. _« Tu es un bon ami, Bastien. Et tu as pris un risque en me disant tout ceci. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »_

_« Ce n'est rien, mon petit, »_ dit Sébastien calmement. Il soupira et ajouta, _« Je suppose que nous devrions partir. Tu as dit que tu devais rentrer en Angleterre aujourd'hui. »_

_« Oui, allons-y. Y'a-t-il un moyen d'utiliser un portoloin directement allant à l'endroit d'où je suis parti ? »_

_« Oui, tu peux utiliser le bracelet directement d'ici, »_ dit Sébastien avec une expression déprimée.

Orion hocha la tête et quitta rapidement la terrasse. Une fois dans sa chambre, il mit ses affaires dans sa valise, il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Il ramena à la hâte sa valise sur la terrasse, où se tenait un Sébastien silencieux.

Il agrippa le bracelet et s'approcha de Sébastien. Il soupira en regardant la vue, et dit calmement, _« Cet endroit va me manquer. »_

_« Nous pourrons toujours y revenir, »_ sourit largement Sébastien. _« Dis le mot et je te kidnapperai et t'emmènerai ici. »_

Orion gloussa. _« Je risque de te prendre aux mots. »_

Il regarda Sébastien calmement et remarqua que les yeux noisette étaient inquiets et tristes, bien qu'il arborait une expression joueuse, ses lèvres ourlées dans un sourire langoureux alors que ses cheveux mouillés encadraient son magnifique visage masculin. Impétueusement, il prit le visage de Sébastien en coup et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Sébastien s'écarquillèrent mais il répondit immédiatement. Orion fut sur le point d'approfondir le baiser lorsque sa raison se rappela à lui, et il hoqueta, relâchant le sorcier.

Sébastien arqua un sourcil et enlaça librement Orion, en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_« Merci pour tout, »_ dit Orion calmement.

Sébastien resserra son étreinte et dit en retour en levant le menton d'Orion pour que leurs regards se croisent, _« C'était mon plaisir… tu m'importes beaucoup, bien au-delà de toute cette histoire avec le VA… Même si tu n'étais pas un candidat, tu m'importerais tout autant… Je sais que tu as dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un, mais est-ce que tu vas considérer ma proposition ? »_

Orion soupira et laissa son front reposer contre sa poitrine, _« Oui, Bastien. Tout est incertain dans ma vie, maintenant… »_ Il leva les yeux sur Sébastien et dit avec un sourire chaleureux, _« Je t'apprécie énormément. J'ai appris à bien te connaitre ces derniers jours et tu es définitivement quelqu'un que je ne me lasserai pas de côtoyer. Et… tu en sais réellement bien plus sur moi que je ne le soupçonnais. » _Il marqua une pause et ajouta calmement, _« Mais je ne vais pas te mentir non plus… il y a cette autre personne… et j'espère que ça fonctionnera avec lui… »_

_« Mais si ça ne marche pas, est-ce que tu me considèreras comme un amant potentiel ? »_ sourit Sébastien.

_« Tu n'abandonnes vraiment jamais ! »_ gloussa Orion. _« Oui, je te considèrerai comme tel. Nous nous entendons vraiment très bien… et pour être honnête, je me sens bien auprès de toi. »_ Il sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _« Et tu es extravagant et intéressant. Je pense que je ne m'ennuierais jamais avec toi, comme tu l'as dit… Mais je ne fais aucune promesse. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je ne peux pas courir dans les bras d'une autre personne à chaque fois que les choses ne vont pas bien. Je ne veux pas être ainsi. »_

_« Tu peux certainement me courir dans les bras quand tu le veux, »_ dit Sébastien avec un sourire démoniaque.

_« Non, je ne peux pas, »_ dit Orion sévèrement en le regardant. _« Je ne veux pas le tromper. Je l'apprécie réellement l'aime même sûrement… peut-être que s'il me laissait la chance de… Je ne l'ai pas trompé avec toi, et pourtant, s'il savait que j'ai passé du temps avec toi, il ne le comprendrait pas et ne le pardonnerait pas. »_

_« Il a l'air d'être un connard pour moi, »_ dit Sébastien en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Non, il est juste compliqué, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« C'est un connard parfois, je ne peux pas le nier, mais au final, je m'en fiche. »_ Il regarda dans les yeux de Sébastien et dit sévèrement, _« Je le choisis, Bastien. Je ne veux pas te tromper. J'essayerai de mon mieux pour rester avec lui. »_

_« Je comprends, mon petit, »_ soupira Sébastien. Il sourit et ajouta, _« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner. »_

_« Tu devrais, tu sais comment je suis, »_ dit Orion en le regardant et il ajouta inquiet, _« Je te demande juste de ne pas montrer ton intérêt ouvertement. Nous pouvons être amis, mais rien de plus. Ce ne serait pas sûr, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. »_

Sébastien fronça les sourcils, _« Je ne vois pas pourq… »_

_« Fais-moi confiance, »_ l'interrompit Orion. _« Seulement des amis, ok ? »_ Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Sébastien avec incertitude. _« Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs avec le baiser… J'ai juste… je ne sais pas… peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »_

Sébastien rit. _« Oh, c'était trop chaste pour me donner de l'espoir, Orion. Peut-être que les anglais, étant si coincés, en font toute une histoire. Mais nous, les français, sommes plus libéraux avec les démonstrations d'affection. Crois-moi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »_ Il lui sourit largement et ajouta, _« Maintenant, un vrai baiser… ce serait différent. Tu veux essayer ? »_

_« Non ! »_ gloussa Orion. _« Je suis déjà assez mal barré. »_

_« Pffff, »_ fit Sébastien avec dédain. _« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu passes juste quelques jours avec un ami, où est le mal à cela ? »_

_« Nulle part, »_ sourit Orion. _« Je dois partir maintenant. »_

Sébastien sourit narquoisement à Orion avant de déposer deux baisers sur chaque joue. _« L'au revoir traditionnel des français, mon chou. Je ne vais pas renoncer à cela. »_

Orion secoua sa tête amusé en attrapant la hanse de sa valise. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Sébastien avant d'activer le portoloin, inquiet pour la première fois des répercussions de sa visite. Il en avait appris beaucoup, mais il avait été stupidement impulsif également.

[…]

Quand il atterrit dans le salon de Spinner's End, il laissa tomber sa valise, et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sentant que le bref répit était terminé. Il regarda dans la pièce vide, et sentit de nouveau comme étant chargé d'un lourd fardeau, avec ses inquiétudes et ses appréhensions. Il ne regrettait pas être allé à Sébastien, il l'aurait fait tôt ou tard, et les informations qu'il avait réussi à avoir étaient des plus importantes.

Il serra la mâchoire, déterminé. Et il ne regrettait pas le baiser non plus. Il en avait ressenti l'envie, alors il l'avait fait. Cela ne signifiait rien, et réellement, il n'appartenait pas à Voldemort non plus. Il était sa propre personne, et le vieux sorcier avait certainement côtoyé d'autres personnes aussi. Et depuis qu'il avait couché avec Voldemort, il avait ressenti le besoin de continuer de le faire… Il savait que ce n'était pas les hormones typiques des adolescents, pas ainsi, pas si intenses… Sébastien l'attirait, plus que jamais à chaque fois qu'il avait vu l'autre sorcier sortir de l'eau, il avait ressenti ce désir intense. Et il savait ce que c'était, Lezander lui avait dit que les vampires étaient des créatures très sexuelles et qu'après le lien, dans le sang comme physiquement, Orion sentirait le changement. Et il l'avait effectivement ressenti, après avoir couché avec Voldemort, il avait senti son désir atteindre de nouveaux niveaux pour quiconque vers qu'il s'était senti attiré. Heureusement, avec des efforts, il pouvait le gérer… bien qu'avec Sébastien ça avait quelque peu dérapé…

Orion serra ses poings de colère. Voldemort avait été son premier, et même s'il ne voulait pas être avec d'autres personnes, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire s'il le sentait ainsi. Il avait été clair avec Voldemort, il ne reviendrait pas vers lui, sauf s'il fusionnait de nouveau avec le morceau d'âme. Jusque là, il avait la liberté de faire ce qu'il lui traversait l'esprit que la possessivité de Voldemort soit maudite, il n'agirait pas comme un partenaire soumis !

Orion balança férocement sa valise dans sa chambre. Il la défit rapidement et vérifia l'heure. Il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, donc il resta simplement sur son lit, pensant au jour suivant, et en planifiant ce qu'il dirait à Remus et à l'autre sorcier qui lui rendraient visite. Tout dépendait du sorcier, encore plus maintenant qu'il était désespéré à l'idée de trouver Morgane et Mordred…

Le matin suivant, il s'assit à table, prenant supposément son petit déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas faim il joua simplement avec son omelette. Son estomac était serré de nervosité alors qu'il attendait que le sorcier vienne, encore quelques minutes à attendre. Il n'avait pas vu Snape, pas depuis qu'il était arrivé, et il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ainé. Il savait qu'il était très occupé, travaillant à la fois avec l'Ordre et les Deatheaters, mais il était tout de même appréhensif.

Il continua de jouer avec sa nourriture en regardant par la fenêtre. Soudainement, ses yeux virent un hibou voler vers la maison, portant une large enveloppe carrée.

Orion sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre alors que l'oiseau s'y engouffrait, atterrissant sur la table et levant rapidement sa patte droite.

_« Qu'as-tu là ? »_ murmura Orion en caressant le hibou et en déliant la lettre.

Ca lui était adressé. L'oiseau lui becqueta le doigt et Orion lui jeta un coup d'œil. _« Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux de mon assiette. »_

Le hibou hulula et se nourrit pendant qu'Orion s'était assis pour ouvrir la lettre. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage en lisant. Il avait oublié qu'il les recevrait ce mois-ci.

Résultats de Tests de Sorcier Intermédiaire

Notes de réussite :

Suprême (S), Remarquable (R), Adéquat (A)

Notes d'échec :

Inférieur (I), Pathétique (P), Nul (N)

Orion Sirius Black a obtenu :

Les Arts Noirs (S), Histoire des Arts Noirs (S), Métamorphose (S), Enchantements (S), Potions (R), Créatures Magiques (R), Botanique (A), Astronomie (R), Runes Anciennes (S), Arithmancie (S)

Matières spécialisées :

Rituels de sang (S), Création de sorts noirs (S), Transformation Humaine (S)

Orion lut le parchemin plusieurs fois, et un large sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. C'était génial : Il se fichait des Potions, des Créatures Magiques, de l'Astronomie et de la Botanique, et pour le reste il avait eu les notes suprêmes. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux, peut-être un suprême en Potion, ce n'était pas sa matière préférée en cours, mais c'était utile, mais il pourrait arranger cela pour les tests des septièmes années.

Soudainement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Orion rangea rapidement la lettre, sentant bien plus confiant qu'auparavant. Il débarrassa vite fait la table tandis que l'oiseau s'envolait, et il vérifia que la pièce était en ordre.

Il se mit droit, prêt à agir, et avec un sourire charmant sur son visage, il ouvrit la porte.

Un sorcier se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, appuyé sur sa canne et un sourire plaisant sur le visage. Mais Orion pouvait percevoir une perspicacité et une rudesse en lui. Il avait des mèches de cheveux gris et des sourcils broussailleux il avait des yeux jaunâtres et vifs caché derrières une paire de lunettes et une posture longiligne et gracieuse malgré un certain boitement.

_« Monsieur le Ministre Scrimgeour, »_ dit Orion en tendant sa main. _« Content de faire enfin votre connaissance. »_

Alors que Scrimgeour était sur le point de prendre la main d'Orion, il y eut un soudain craquement derrière Orion, Scrimgeour se tendit immédiatement et baissa sa main et dit d'une voix courtoise en regardant derrière Orion, _« Monsieur Snape. »_

Orion se tourna lentement et lança un sourire narquois à Snape.

Snape plissa des yeux, se tourna vers Scrimgeour et dit d'une voix non engageante et un léger hochement de la tête, _« Monsieur le Ministre, à quoi dois-je cet honneur ? »_

_« Et bien, »_ dit Scrimgeour en regardant Snape avec une étincelle dure dans ses yeux, _« J'aimerais parler avec le garçon. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ dit Snape d'une voix suave avec une petite pointe d'avertissement.

Scrimgeour l'ignora. Il regarda Orion et dit d'une voix plaisante. _« J'ai reçu votre lettre, et j'étais content que vous me contactiez. »_ Il lança un coup d'œil dehors et dit d'une voix commune, _« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous promener dans le jardin… »_ Il se tourna vers Snape et ajouta, _« Pas besoin de déranger votre excellent gardien, je suis sûr qu'il est très occupé. Je ne veux pas nous imposer. »_

_« Cela ne me dérangerait pas de vous faire visiter les alentours, Monsieur le Ministre, »_ dit Snape sèchement. _« Je suis sûr que vous voulez vous assurer que le garçon est bien ici et que son environnement est plus qu'adéquat. »_

Orion lui sourit plaisamment et dit poliment, _« Je serai honoré de vous faire visiter les alentours. Je sais à quel point tu es occupé, Severus, pas besoin de nous accompagner. »_

_« Magnifique ! »_ dit Scrimgeour, en reculant pour laisser Orion passer le seuil de la porte. _« Nous n'irons pas loin et je m'en irai. »_

Orion lança à un Snape un sourire et sortit dans le jardin négligé de l'homme, Scrimgeour se mit à ses côtés. Il avait été, Orion le savait, à la tête du département des Aurors il semblait dur et assez marqué, très différent de Fudge de ses chapeaux légendaires.

_« Charmant, »_ dit Scrimgeour en s'arrêtant à la barrière rouillée et en voyant les pousses jaunâtres et les plantes sèches, _« Charmant. »_

Orion ne dit rien. Il pouvait dire que Scrimgeour le regardait, mais il voulait qu'il soit le premier à parler, et ainsi savoir comment le persuader.

_« Je voulais vous rencontrer depuis un très long moment, » _dit Scrimgeour après quelques instants. _« Le saviez-vous ? »_

Orion arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

_« Oh oui, pendant un très long moment. Mais Dumbledore est très protecteur avec vous, »_ dit Scrimgeour. _« Naturel, bien sûr, naturel, après ce que vous avez traversé… Spécialement après ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère… »_

Il attendit qu'Orion dise quelque chose, mais Orion le regarda simplement avec un intérêt poli, donc il continua, _« J'ai espéré avoir une occasion de vous parler depuis ma prise de fonction, mais Dumbledore a, de façon compréhensible comme je l'ai dit, empêché cela. »_

Orion ne dit toujours rien et attendit.

_« Les rumeurs courent ! »_ dit Scrimgeour. _« Enfin, bien entendu, nous savons que ces histoires sont travesties… tous ces bruits de couloir à propos d'une prophétie… disant que vous êtes 'l'élu'… »_

Ils s'approchaient maintenant, Orion pensa, le moment d'attaquer.

_« Je suppose que Dumbledore a parlé de ces problèmes avec vous ? »_

Orion jeta un coup d'œil à Scrimgeour et dit calmement, _« Il n'y avait pas besoin, je l'ai entendu moi-même. »_

_« Vraiment… »_ Dit Scrimgeour en le regardant intensément. _« Et qu'est-ce que cela disait ? »_

Orion lui sourit et mentit facilement, _« On m'a dit de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Pour ma propre protection. »_

_« Oh, bien entendu, »_ dit Scrimgeour avec un ton amical et léger, _« Si c'est une question pour votre sécurité, si Dumbledore vous a dit de ne rien dire, je ne voudrais pas que vous divulguiez… non, non… et au cas où, cela importe-t-il réellement que vous soyez 'l'Elu' ou pas ? »_

Orion arqua un sourcil. _« Pardon ? »_

_« Et bien, bien sûr, pour vous ça vous importerez énormément, »_ dit Scrimgeour avec riant. _« Mais pour la majorité de la Communauté Sorcière… tout n'est qu'une question de perception, non ? C'est ce que pensent les gens qui est important. »_

Finalement, pensa Orion, encore un petit peu plus…

_« Les gens croient que vous êtes 'L'Elu', vous voyez, »_ dit Scrimgeour. _« Ils pensent que vous êtes un héros, vous échappant des griffes de Vous-Savez-Qui plusieurs fois… ce vous êtes, Orion, Elu ou pas ! Enfin, bref, »_ pressa-t-il, _« le point étant que vous êtes un symbole d'espoir pour beaucoup, Orion. L'idée que quelqu'un soit capable, ou soit même destiné à détruire Celui-Dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-Prononcé, donne des ailes aux gens, naturellement. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir, une fois que vous allez réaliser cela, vous le considèrerez aussi, que c'est presque un devoir de me tenir aux côtés du Ministère, et donner à tout le monde un coup de booste. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »_ dit Orion lentement en masquant son excitation. _« Se tenir aux côtés du Ministère ? »_

_« Oh et bien, rien de très prenant, je vous l'assure, »_ dit Scrimgeour gentiment. _« Si on vous voyait aller et venir du Ministère de temps à autre, par exemple, ça donnerait la bonne impression. Et bien sûr, pendant votre présence, vous auriez l'entière opportunité de parler à Kingsley Shacklebolt, mon successeur à la tête du Département des Aurors. Je suis sûr qu'un brave garçon comme vous deviendrez un Auror, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, cela pourrait être facilement arrangé… »_

Orion serra le poing et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ce nom mais il dit calmement, _« Donc de façon basique, vous aimeriez donner l'impression que je travaille pour le Ministère ? »_

_« Cela donnerait des ailes à tout le monde si vous étiez plus impliqué, Orion, »_ dit Scrimgeour en paraissant soulagé qu'Orion ait si vite compris les choses, _« 'L'Elu', vous savez… C'est juste donner de l'espoir aux gens, le sentiment que des choses excitantes se préparent… »_

_« Mais si je vais et viens en dehors du Ministère, »_ dit Orion d'une voix amicale, _« cela ne signifierait-il pas que j'approuve ce que fait le Ministère ? »_

_« Et bien, »_ dit Scrimgeour en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, _« et bien, oui, c'est en partie ce pourquoi nous aimeri… »_

_« Alors non, je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnerait, »_ dit Orion d'une voix plaisante. _« Le Ministère m'a mis et retiré de plusieurs familles, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime. Je ne peux pas publiquement dire que j'approuve ce que le Ministère fait si, je suis moi-même, déçu. »_

Scrimgeour le regarda longuement et durement et dit finalement toute trace de chaleur disparue, _« je vois vous êtes un homme de Dumbledore de part en part. Vous préférez… comme votre héros, Dumbledore… vous dissocier du Ministère ? »_

Orion rit. _« Oh non, vous vous méprenez complètement. »_ Il regarda Scrimgeour et dit sévèrement, _« Laissons tomber les masques vous voulez faire de moi votre mascotte, pour prétendre que 'l'Elu' travaille pour vous. »_

_« Donc vous n'êtes pas 'L'Elu' ? »_ dit Scrimgeour instantanément.

_« Je pensais que vous aviez dit que cela importait peu ? »_ dit Orion en arquant un sourcil. _« Pas vous en tout cas. »_

_« Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, »_ dit Scrimgeour rapidement. _« Je n'ai pas eu de tact… »_

_« Non, c'était honnête, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Vous vous foutez que je vive ou meure, mais ce qui vous importe est que je vous aide à convaincre tout le monde que vous gagnez la guerre contre Voldemort. Et je comprends complètement votre position. Tout est une question de perception, comme vous l'avez dit. »_ Il perça Scrimgeour avec ses yeux et ajouta, _« Je ressens qu'il est de monde devoir d'aider le Ministère, mais j'aimerais améliorer ma situation également. Devenir Auror ne m'intéresse pas, mais ce qui m'intéresse est de prendre les décisions les plus importantes de ma vie. Si je vous aidais, ce serait en tant que garçon de seize ans aidant le Ministère, un garçon qui a été arraché de familles. D'abord, j'ai été placé chez les Malfoy… et dues aux récentes découvertes, la communauté sorcière est horrifiée par cette décision désastreuse… et maintenant, je suis avec Severus Snape, qui, si je me souviens bien, a été soupçonné d'être un Deatheater. Il a été rétabli, bien sûr, avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Mais ne me dite pas que la communauté sorcière n'est pas choquée par les familles dans lesquelles j'ai été placé. Ce serait plus simple si vous m'accordiez le statut d'un sorcier adulte. »_

_« Je ne pourrais possiblement pas… vous êtes mineur… »_ Dit Scrimgeour avec un profond froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

_« Ah mais tout est une question de perceptions, Monsieur le Ministre, »_ dit Orion plaisamment. _« Est-ce que la communauté sorcière ne se sentirait pas plus en sécurité, si j'avais le statut d'un adulte, sachant que 'l'Elu' est considéré comme un adulte par le Ministère ? Et bien sûr, je vous en serai reconnaissant… j'irai et viendrai hors du Ministère, comme vous l'avez demandé, je pourrais même donner une interview, disant que le Ministère travaille dur pour protéger la Communauté Sorcière des Deatheaters. »_ Il verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Scrimgeour et ajouta, _« Je ne demande que cette petite faveur et une de plus. Je suis sûr que la communauté sorcière ne se sent pas bien à l'idée que le père de 'l'Elu' soit un Deatheater. Cela semble contradictoire, ça les rend confus. Et en effet, mon père n'a jamais été un Deatheater. C'était un Auror, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Si vous voulez que je vous aide, je veux que son nom soit rétabli. »_

Scrimgeour ne parla pas pendant un moment mais son expression s'était durcie instantanément. _« Sirius Black a été condamné pour avoir tué une douzaine de muggle et d'avoir trahi les Potter. Il s'est échappé et a été arrêté de nouveau, il a reçu sa punition après que nous ayons vu qu'il portait la Marque Noire sur son bras. C'est un Deatheater prouvé. »_

Orion serra ses poings et dit calmement, _« Mais vous vous trompez, Monsieur le Ministre. Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir, ma mère est morte à cause d'un traitre, et je peux vous dire que c'étai Pettigrew… »_

_« Ridicule ! »_ l'interrompit Scrimgeour. _« Black l'a tué, on a retrouvé qu'un d… »_

_« Un doit, »_ l'interrompit froidement Orion. _« Précisément. Pas un corps, mais un doigt. Un sorcier peut prétendre sa mort en laissant seulement un doigt derrière lui. J'ai vu Pettigrew moi-même, Monsieur le Ministre. La nuit où mon père a été appréhendé, il essayait de remettre Pettigrew aux Aurors. Regrettablement, Pettigrew s'est échappé et les Aurors ont appréhendé mon Père sans lui donner le temps de s'expliquer. »_ Il marqua une pause et cracha furieusement. _« Sans un procès, une fois encore. Je pourrais facilement rappeler ces manques de procès lors de l'interview que je prévois de donner. Et qui pensez-vous que la Communauté sorcière soutiendra ? Le Ministère négligeant ou 'l'Elu' ? »_

_« Votre père est mort, »_ dit Scrimgeour avec une étincelle dure dans ses yeux. _« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait remuer le passé… »_

_« Exactement, »_ l'interrompit Orion. _« Il est mort. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait revivre, non ? Donc vous ne perdez rien en rétablissant son nom. Et pensez à comment la Communauté Sorcière vous applaudira pour cela pour avoir découvert et rendu public l'innocence du père de 'l'Elu'. Si vous voulez booster leurs humeurs, comme vous l'avez dit, cela aiderait. »_

_« Je ne peux le faire sans preuve, »_ dit Scrimgeour d'une voix tranchante. _« J'aurais besoin de témoin oculaire confirmant que Pettigrew est en vie, ou il doit se rendre aux Aurors. »_

_« Ne suis-je pas un témoin oculaire ? »_

_« Non, »_ dit Scrimgeour en plissant des yeux. _« Vous êtes trop impliqué. Cela nécessite une personne impartiale. »_

_« Mais Pettigrew pourrait ne plus être en vie, »_ dit Orion. _« Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu le tuer. »_

_« La mort récente de Pettigrew serait aussi une preuve. »_

_« Ah, »_ dit Orion d'une voix plaisante. _« Donc si les Aurors trouvent son cadavre… »_

_« Ce qui est peu probable, »_ dit Scrimgeour sévèrement.

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Mais s'ils le trouvaient, alors vous rétabliriez le nom de mon père ? »_

_« J'aurais besoin de le voir, »_ dit Scrimgeour avec une étincelle dure dans ses yeux. _« Il y a aussi le problème concernant la nature noire de votre père… »_ Il plissa des yeux sur Orion et ajouta, _« Les rumeurs disent que vous en êtes un vous-même. »_

Orion éclata de rire. Quand il se calma, il dit avec amusement. _« C'est inestimable ! Dites-moi, Monsieur le Ministre, comment pourrais-je être un sorcier noir si ma mère est une née de muggles ? Et malgré la lignée malheureuse de mon père, c'était un sorcier de la lumière. C'était un Gryffindor, tous ses amis étaient des sorciers de la lumière, il vivait chez James Potter après s'être enfui de sa famille, il est devenu un Auror et un membre de l'Ordre, et il a eu un enfant avec une née de muggle. Est-ce le profil d'un sorcier noir ? Non, en effet. Donc mes parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers de la Lumière et membres de l'Ordre, et ma mère a été tuée par Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. Comment pourrais-je être un sorcier noir ? »_

_« Votre scolarité… »_

_« Je suis allé à Durmstrang parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix, »_ dit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Tant mon père que moi-même avons détesté ce choix, mais considérant que je ne pouvais pas aller à Hogwarts… pas après que Dumbledore ait laissé mon père pourrir à Azkaban, et considérant que nous voulions mon identité secrète, au cas où des Deatheaters me rechercheraient toujours… je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne pouvais pas aller à Beauxbâtons, ils enseignent les cours en Français et j'ai toujours été nul en langues étrangères. C'était soit Durmstrang, soit quitter l'Europe. Nous ne pouvions pas quitter l'Europe parce que mon père voulait rester informer de ce qu'il se passait ici et il avait plusieurs maisons sur ce continent. »_

_« Donc vous êtes content maintenant que vous allez à Hogwarts ? »_ dit Scrimgeour en l'inspectant.

Orion lui sourit chaleureusement. _« Bien sûr, j'y suis allé pendant ma quatrième année et j'ai adoré l'environnement. Mon père m'en avait toujours parlé. C'était très difficile pour moi de revenir à Durmstrang après tout ça. »_

Après une longue pause, Scrimgeour dit, _« Donc vous allez soutenir le Ministère ? »_

_« Je le ferai, si vous me donnez le statut d'adulte et que vous rétablissiez le nom de mon père… si vous obtenez toutes les preuves dont vous avez besoin, »_ dit Orion calmement. Il arqua un sourcil et ajouta, _« Est-ce que nous nous comprenons ? »_

_« Parfaitement, »_ dit Scrimgeour sèchement. _« Vous accordez le statut d'adulte prendra du temps. Vous aurez besoin de faire des allers et venues au Ministère pour montrer votre soutien avant que je puisse… »_

_« Conneries, Monsieur le Ministre, »_ l'interrompit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Nous sommes en période de guerre, vous pouvez l'ordonnez et me déclarer adulte, immédiatement. Plus vous prendrez du temps, et plus je mettrai du temps à soutenir le Ministère publiquement. Et étant donné l'état des choses, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux si vous aviez mon soutien public aussitôt que possible. Je ne pourrais pas faire d'allers et venues une fois que l'école commencera. »_

Scrimgeour serra la mâchoire. _« Très bien. __Vous serez notifié par hibou avant que vos cours ne commencent. »_

Orion lui sourit. _« J'apprécierai cela, Monsieur le Ministre. Dès que je recevrai le document, je viendrai au Ministère. Et je planifie également de donner l'interview. Est-ce que cela vous satisfait ? »_

_« Oui, »_ grogna Scrimgeour.

_« Bonne journée à vous, Monsieur le Ministère, »_ dit Orion d'une voix plaisante et en hocha légèrement la tête. Il se détourna du Ministre un sourire narquois et satisfait sur le visage.

A suivre...

* * *

Coucou

Et voilà le chapitre traduit avec amour. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes, dans le cas échéant je le reprendrai une fois encore demain.

J'espère que vous avez tous passés de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, je vous souhaite le meilleur et également, bien sûr, je me souhaite que vous restiez fidèles à mon travail hihihihi.

Santé, amour, bonheur et prospérité, comme chaque année sont les mots d'ordre, j'espère que vous aurez tout ça.

Love,

Arianeth


	44. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 : Le Serment**

**.**

Aussitôt qu'Orion passa le seuil de la porte, il fut confronté par Severus, qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une expression ténébreuse sur le visage.

_« Asseyez-vous, »_ Cingla Snape, ses yeux noirs plissés, _« Expliquez-vous. »_

Orion leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit, et s'assit à table. Il leva les yeux sur Snape et dit d'une voix nonchalante, _« Que voulez-vous que j'explique ? »_

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Snape et il débita en colère, _« Qu'est-ce que faisait le Ministre de la Magie ici ? Il a dit que vous lui aviez écrit. »_ Il plissa les yeux davantage, les transformant presque en fentes, _« Pourquoi ? »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement et dit calmement, _« Juste pour avoir une petite discussion. »_

_« A quel propos ? »_ Gronda Snape, sa patience atteignant ses limites.

Orion arqua un sourcil. _« Ce sont mes affaires, pas les vôtres. »_

_« Je suis votre gardien, et vous allez me traiter avec le respect qui m'est dû, »_ Siffla Snape furieusement. _« Si je vous pose une question, vous répondez ! »_

Orion se leva de sa chaise et cingla, _« Nous sommes alliés et vous avez dit vous-même que nous n'avions pas à tout nous dire. Ce que je faisais avec le Ministre sont mes affaires, cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, et moins vous en savez et mieux c'est. »_

_« Gamin ingrat ! »_ Cingla Snape vert de rage, s'avançant vers Orion et agrippant douloureusement ses épaules. _« Vous continuez à foutre la merde, j'exige de savoir ce que vous complotez maintenant ! »_

Orion se dégagea de la prise de Snape et cingla en colère, _« Je ne fous pas la merde, j'essaye de la fixer ! »_ Il plissa ses yeux et ajouta, _« De plus, je ne veux pas que Dumbledore soit au courant de la visite de Scrimgeour, donc pourquoi je vous le dirai ? Cela ne fera que vous tenter de donner l'information à Dumbledore le moins vous en savez et le mieux c'est pour toutes les personnes impliquées. »_

_« Vous ne foutez pas la merde ? »_ Cracha Snape en colère, _« J'ai passé la dernière semaine à tenter de vous couvrir ! »_ Il inspecta Orion de près et renifla de dédain, _« Pendant que vous faisiez bronzette quelque part, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait ici, je faisais face à la rage du Lord Noir suite à votre disparition ! »_

Cela fit décroitre ostensiblement la colère d'Orion alors que la peur étrennait son cœur. Snape avait raison, il avait tenté d'oublier tout ce qu'il se passait avec Sébastien. Et par-dessus tout, il avait essayé de repousser Voldemort hors de ses pensées, mais maintenant il devait une fois encore faire face à la réalité. Maintenant il était de retour en Angleterre, il ne pouvait plus éviter le problème et plus encore, il voulait le résoudre aussi vite que possible.

Il pouvait repousser son désir d'être avec Voldemort quand il était à l'étranger, car rien ne le lui rappelait, mais la vérité était qu'il voulait lui revenir. Il savait pourquoi il avait embrassé Sébastien, il était attiré par lui dans une certaine mesure, mais au final, il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait ressenti le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un, et plus spécifiquement, avec Voldemort.

Cela ne servait à rien de le nier, l'envie qu'il ressentait s'était intensifiée pendant la semaine avec Sébastien, après sa première fois avec Voldemort, mais son désir était dirigé vers Voldemort, d'autres sorciers ne pouvaient être que de pauvres substituts qui n'auraient jamais réellement pu le satisfaire. Il voulait Voldemort, il crevait littéralement d'envie de le sentir en lui de nouveau, le prenant puissamment, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas lui revenir, pas après la menace qu'il avait proférée. S'il s'inclinait maintenant, alors Voldemort aurait gagné, et il aurait le pas sur toutes les futures altercations. Il ne pouvait pas être soumis à Voldemort, pas quand il devait s'opposer à lui pour plusieurs choses, majoritairement sur comment procéder dans la guerre et leurs buts ultimes.

Il revint sur ce que Snape avait dit, il regarda son ainé et dit calmement, _« Je suis désolé, vous avez raison. »_ Il verrouilla ses yeux dans les siens et dit avec inquiétude, _« Vous a-t-il puni ? Je pensais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Je ne voulais pas que vous… »_

_« Je n'ai pas été le réceptacle de sa rage, »_ cingla Snape avec impatience, _« mais d'autres oui. »_

_« Que s'est-il passé lorsque je n'étais pas là ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »_ Demanda doucement Orion.

_« Nous ne changeons pas de sujet, »_ rétorqua Snape d'une voix tranchante. _« Le problème actuel est Scrimgeour et vos plans. Je ne vous permettrai pas de… »_

Les lèvres d'Orion s'incurvèrent d'amusement alors que Snape continuait de radoter sur sa stupidité, son manque de sens et ses supposées qualités gryffindoriennes… si l'homme savait ce que Slytherin lui avait dit… Il avait réellement besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour Snape, quelqu'un pour apaiser son humeur amère…

Il vit le visage de Snape s'assombrir à son sourire, et il dit rapidement, _« Je vous parlerai de Scrimgeour, mais parlez-moi d'abord de Voldemort. »_

Snape ricana, _« Pourquoi ? Vous allez redevenir son jouet à baiser quand il lui plait ? »_

Orion serra la mâchoire, et siffla à travers ses dents serrées, _« Attention, Severus. Je ne suis le jouet de personne. Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi, mais il n'y a pas besoin de proférer des paroles vulgaires. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé parce que vous aviez dit qu'il était enragé et je veux savoir s'il a fait quelques dommages. »_ Il perça Snape de ses yeux et cracha, _« Je vous l'ai demandé parce que j'étais inquiet qu'il vous ait torturé, mais si vous continuez à me chercher, je vais juste m'assoir et apprécier le spectacle quand il décidera d'utiliser le Cruciatus sur vous. »_

_« Un comportement typique des Black, »_ gronda Snape. _« Vous refusez de voir la vérité en face de vos yeux, toujours si arrogant et sûr de vous. Si vous apprécierez quand il me torturera, alors j'apprécierai très certainement lorsqu'il vous rabaissera avec quelques piques de son crû, et quand il vous traitera comme son animal de compagnie devant tous et qu'il vous jettera comme une vieille chaussette ‼ »_

_« Pour l'amour de Merlin, je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec vous une fois encore ! »_ Cingla Orion avec impatience. _« Ecoutez, vous m'avez prévenu pour lui, ok, je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre à chaque fois que nous nous disputons. Maintenant, dites-moi une fois pour toute ce que Voldemort a fait quand je n'étais pas là ? »_

_« Que pensez-vous qu'il ait fait en perdant son jouet ? »_ Ricana Snape, en avançant vers Orion. Il l'agrippa aux épaules et dit durement, _« Il a envoyé une poignée de Deatheaters vous chercher, avec l'ordre de vous ramener, avec autorisation d'utiliser la force. Est-ce que cela s'imprègne dans votre esprit ? Si les Deatheaters vous auraient trouvé, je suis certain qu'ils vous auraient torturé pendant un moment avant de vous amener au Lord Noir. Et à la vue de la rage du Lord Noir, je ne pense pas qu'il les aurait punis pour ça. Je suis même assez certain que le Lord Noir n'attend que de vous torturer lui-même, pour vous apprendre une leçon, bien entendu. »_

_« Il ne le ferait pas, »_ dit Orion incertain et en sentant une sueur froide prendre place sur son front. _« Il ne me ferait pas de m… »_

_« Mal ? »_ Cracha Snape vicieusement. _« Il vous torturerait jusqu'à vous briser, jusqu'à ce que vous lui soyez soumis, que vous n'osiez plus jamais lui tourner le dos. Il punit les traitres de mort, et dans votre cas, peut-être qu'il ne vous tuera pas, mais il vous torturera bien certainement jusqu'au seuil de la folie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi enragé. Quand les Deatheaters sont revenus les mains vides, au-delà de les avoir sévèrement torturés, il a attaqué d'innombrables villes muggles et il a envoyé ses deatheaters sur plusieurs raids toute la semaine dernière. »_ Il resserra sa grippe sur les épaules d'Orion et ajouta durement, _« Vous demandiez toujours s'il utilisait une capuche, c'est facile de voir pourquoi. Il est devenu plus dur et plus cruel, vous m'avez fait remarquer cela. Je sais qu'il a changé, physiquement, puisque c'est son visage qu'il cache. Donc laissez-moi vous dire, qu'il utilise toujours une capuche et qu'il est clairement plus fou que jamais. S'il vous trouve, il ne se restreindra pas, il vous brisera. »_

La gorge d'Orion s'assécha. Il regarda dans les yeux de Snape et dit d'une voix rauque, _« Je n'ai pas… »_

_« Quoi ? __Vous n'avez pas pensé à comment il allait réagir à votre désertion ? »_ L'interrompit Snape d'une voix tranchante. _« Vous n'avez pas pensé aux meurtres qu'il allait commettre pour satisfaire sa rage ? Aux muggles qu'il allait tuer brutalement ? Votre cicatrice ne vous a même pas fait mal quand il a tué et torturé ? Ou étiez-vous trop occupé à vous prélasser au soleil ? »_

_« Oh non, ne retournez pas la faute sur moi ! »_ Cracha Orion en sentant son cœur se serrer, de la culpabilité qu'il mit rudement de côté.

Il savait que Voldemort serait incroyablement furieux, et que Voldemort ferait quelque chose à ce propos, mais au final, il ne s'était préoccupé que de Voldemort et lui, et de comment les Ténèbres se débrouillaient dans le nouveau développement de la guerre et non pas de quelques muggles.

Il regarda Snape et dit sévèrement, _« Je le bloquais. Quand j'étais au loin, cela semblait plus facile et je me suis évertué à fermer mon esprit afin qu'il ne me retrouve pas. Mais ce n'est pas le point. Ce qui devrait nous inquiéter est comment faire en sorte que Voldemort redevienne ce qu'il était avant ! »_

Snape toussota. _« Et vous pensez que vous pouvez changer cela ? Alors qu'il n'attend que de vous avoir entre ses griffes une fois encore, pour vous punir jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à genoux, suppliant pour son pardon ? »_ Il perça Orion de son regard et ajouta d'une voix tranchante, _« Non, il ne changera pas et il doit être stoppé. Il devait être stoppé avant, et pour bien plus de raison, et il doit être stoppé maintenant. Il n'y a qu'un choix pour nous, nous devons soutenir Dumbledore… »_

_« Quoi ?! »_ hurla Orion furieusement. _« Vous n'êtes pas bien, si vous pensez trahir les Ténèbres ! »_

_« Nous devons soutenir Dumbledore afin de faire tomber le Lord Noir, »_ interrompit Snape d'une voix tranchante. _« Une fois que le Lord Noir sera mis hors course, alors nous pourrons revenir vers les Ténèbres et continuer la guerre comme elle devrait être menée. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les Ténèbres êtes menées par un fou assoiffé de sang ! »_

_« Vous dites que vous soutiendriez les Ténèbres ? Au final, ce serait votre choix ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Snape impatiemment. _« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour aider les Ténèbres, et vous avez dit que vous vous opposeriez au Lord Noir si les choses devenaient hors de contrôle. Je veux qu'il périsse parce qu'avec lui comme leader, les Ténèbres ne gagneront jamais. Nous ne gagnons seulement que plus d'opposition chaque jour qui passe. Sa brutalité élève même les sorciers neutres contre nous. Nous allons être encore plus en sous nombre. Sans mentionner le fait que les muggles ne resteront pas ignorants de notre existence si le Lord Noir continue d'envoyer les Géants pour détruire leurs villes ! »_

_« Putain ! »_ dit Orion avec appréhension. Il frotta férocement le front, son esprit fonctionnant à vive allure et planifia de retourner la situation entière.

_« Vous avez fait un serment, »_ dit Snape d'une voix tranchante. _« Vous devez le tuer. »_

Orion leva la tête pour regarder Snape et dit, _« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le tuerais, seulement que je m'opposerais à lui si nous n'étions pas d'accord avec sa gestion des choses ! »_

_« Et vous êtes d'accord avec sa gestion des choses depuis tout ce temps ? »_ Siffla Snape furieusement.

_« Je n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe, »_ Cingla Orion. _« Que les muggles découvrent notre existence serait catastrophique nous ne sommes techniquement pas prêts pour cela. Mais je ne vais pas trouver refuge chez Dumbledore et je ne vais certainement pas tuer Voldemort ! Avant qu'il change, il pouvait être raisonné, influencé, du moins je le pouvais. S'il redevient ce qu'il était, je sais qu'il m'écouterait, d'égal à égal. »_

Snape toussota moqueusement et Orion cracha furieusement, _« Oui, comme un putain d'égal parce qu'il l'a dit et j'ai vu la sincérité dans ses yeux ! Et c'est arrivé alors qu'il avait déjà changé ! Je ne le perdrai pas à cause de ça, et vous savez qu'il est trop puissant pour être gâché. Notre côté a besoin de sorciers puissants et il est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants en vie ! »_

_« Un puissant sorcier furieux est pire qu'un sorcier médiocre et sain ! »_ Cingla Snape. _« Il n'y a pas le choix. »_

_« Je ne le tuerai pas, Severus ! »_ Cracha Orion avec passion.

_« Alors que proposez-vous de faire ? »_ Siffla Snape en agrippant les épaules d'Orion. _« Je briserai mon alliance avec vous si vous insistez pour le soutenir ! »_

Orion perça Snape de ses yeux alors qu'il dit durement, _« Je trouverai une façon de le ramener, et vous resterez mon allié une fois qu'il sera de nouveau sain d'esprit, nos plans n'ont pas changés. »_

_« Et vous pensez que je vais vous écouter maintenant ? Alors que vous l'avez trahi ? »_ Ricana Snape. _« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Débiter votre amour et dévotion éternels, lui suppliant d'être gentil alors qu'il vous torturera et vous violera, ce qu'il fera certainement à l'instant où vous serez entre ses griffes. »_

Orion serra sa mâchoire de colère, _« Je ne l'ai pas trahi, peu importe ce que vous ou lui croyez, je n'ai pas retourné ma veste. »_ Il inspira profondément et une pensée entra dans son esprit. Il sourit narquoisement, et ajouta, _« De plus, vous avez oublié mon lien mental avec lui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être en sa présence pour lui parler. »_

_« Si vous baissez vos barrières Occlumens pour rétablir la connexion avec lui, il utilisera le lien pour vous causer du mal, »_ siffla Snape. _« De tous vos plans idiots, c'est le plus stupide de tous. »_

_« Laissez-moi m'en occuper, »_ dit Orion d'une voix courte. Il plissa des yeux sur Snape et demanda, _« S'il est de nouveau sain, et s'il écoute nos plans pour la guerre, est-ce que vous nous soutiendrez lui et moi ? »_

_« Oui, »_ siffla Snape, _« Mais s'il reste comme il l'est maintenant, je rejoindrai réellement le camp de Dumbledore. »_

Orion serra les poings mais dit calmement, _« Je comprends. »_

S'il en arrivait réellement à ce point, il utiliserait la toile que Snape avait déjà dans son esprit pour détruire toutes les choses importantes que Snape savait sur lui et ses plans. Cela ne serait pas dur, donc il n'avait pas peur que Snape aille tout raconter à Dumbledore, mais il ne voulait pas perdre le soutien de Snape. Il était un allié de valeur, ses connaissances en potions étaient inestimables et il était aussi assez puissant. Snape était l'un des sorciers noirs les plus équilibré, rationnel et intelligent qu'il connaissait. Si quelqu'un pourrait être utile dans le futur pour occuper une position d'importance, c'était Snape.

_« Vous menez une bataille perdue d'avance avec le Lord Noir, il ne… »_ Commença à dire Snape alors qu'un léger toquement se fit entendre.

Snape sortit instantanément sa baguette, son corps sur ses gardes dans une position d'attaque qu'Orion avait reconnu comme une de celles que Rodolphus lui avait enseignée il y avait longtemps. Orion vérifia l'heure et se mit debout. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il mettait de côté toute son inquiétude et sa lassitude concernant Voldemort, et alla ouvrir la porte rapidement.

_« Remus ! »_ il cria de contentement en se jetant sur le loup-garou et en l'enlaçant fermement.

_« Mon louveteau, »_ dit Remus doucement en l'enlaçant et en dégageant quelques cheveux d'Orion. Il prit Orion par les épaules pour le reculer et le regarder et dit calmement, _« J'étais inquiet à ton propos, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose dans ma lettre au cas où qu'elle soit interceptée. »_

_« Je comprends, » _sourit Orion largement.

_« Tu as grandi, louveteau, »_ dit Remus en l'inspectant. Ses narines s'écarquillèrent, et il ajouta confus, _« Tu sens différemment aussi… il y a quelque chose… »_

_« Du sang de vampire, »_ chuchota Orion d'une voix inaudible, sachant que Remus l'entendrait.

Les sourcils de Remus s'élevèrent. _« Je vois que tu as beaucoup à me dire. »_

_« Je suis désolé d'interrompre cette réunion de bons sentiments, »_ ricana Snape sa baguette toujours pointée. _« Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que le loup-garou fait chez moi ! »_

_« Severus, s'il te plait… »_ Dit Remus gentiment.

_« Ne t'adresse pas à moi si familièrement, Lupin ! »_ Gronda Snape.

_« Allez-vous arrêter cela, Severus, »_ dit Orion avec impatience. _« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire et nous ne pourrons pas avancer si vous continuer à rabrouer Remus ! »_

Snape se retourna contre lui et cracha d'une voix dure, _« Vous n'aviez aucun droit de l'inviter chez moi ! »_

_« Nous avons besoin de lui, »_ cingla Orion. Puis il ajouta, _« Maintenant plus que jamais, étant donné la situation avec Voldemort. »_

Snape lui lança un regard noir, et Orion prit cette occasion pour tirer Remus dans la maison.

Remus s'installa dans un fauteuil, avec une expression interrogatrice sur le visage, alors que Snape lui lançait un regard si noir qu'il en serait mort, à l'opposé de la pièce.

Après un court instant de silence, Snape se tourna vers Orion et demanda, _« Que faisiez-vous avec Scrimgeour ? Ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié cela. »_

Orion lui sourit narquoisement, _« Je négociais avec lui. Je montrerai mon soutien au Ministère publiquement une fois que Scrimgeour m'émancipera. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Cingla Snape.

_« Pour que je puisse aller à Durmstrang, bien entendu, »_ dit Orion d'une voix plaisante.

_« Et Scrimgeour a accepté cela ? »_ répondit Snape d'une voix tranchante en plissant des yeux. _« Je trouve cela assez dur à croire. »_

Orion lui sourit largement, _« Oh non, il pense que je le veux pour ne pas être placé de familles en familles. Il pense que je suis très heureux à l'idée d'aller à Hogwarts. »_

_« Il révoquera votre émancipation dès que vous poserez le pied à Durmstrang, »_ dit Snape avec dédain. _« Je pensais que vous étiez un minimum intelligent, mais je vois que… »_

Orion ricana. _« Il ne le révoquera jamais. N'avez-vous pas lu qu'il avait appréhendé Stan Shunpike pour être un Deatheater ? La communauté sorcière entière n'y croit pas, mais Scrimgeour ne le relâche pas il ne peut pas se permettre de revenir sur ses actions. Encore moins révoquer mon émancipation juste après me l'avoir accordée. Cela ne serait pas bien vu aux yeux du public. Et c'est tout ce dont il se soucie. »_

_« Vous allez vous faire un ennemi, »_ cingla Snape, _« en le trompant ainsi. »_

_« Non, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« Je lui donnerai ce qu'il veut. Je ferai une interview dans laquelle je l'encenserai ça l'amollira un peu. Il se fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, c'est Dumbledore qui me veut à Hogwarts. Scrimgeour s'en fiche tant que je tiens ma part du marché. »_

_« Et comment vous expliquerez cela ? »_ dit Snape les yeux plissés. _« Le Lord Noir vous a ordonné de vous comporter comme un sorcier de la Lumière. Comment allez-vous expliquer à Dumbledore et à Scrimgeour que vous retournez à Durmstrang ? Comment allez-vous l'expliquer à la communauté sorcière ? »_

Orion serra ses poings et cracha, _« Je ne permettrai pas aux sorciers de la Lumière de dicter ma vie ! Ils peuvent mettre leurs demandes dans leurs… »_

_« Vous ne pouvez pas être un sorcier noir ouvertement, Orion ! »_ l'interrompit Severus férocement. Il agrippa fermement les épaules d'Orion et siffla en colère, _« Vous n'avez pas idée de l'enfer que serait votre vie si la communauté sorcière pensait que vous en étiez un. »_

_« Vous parlez par expérience, Severus ? »_ Cingla Orion irrité.

_« Oui, espèce de saleté de gamin ! »_ Gronda Snape.

Orion dégagea ses épaules de la prise de Snape et dit avec impatience. _« Ecoutez, je sais déjà que je dois agir comme un sorcier de la Lumière, pour le moment, je l'ai bien compris. Je demanderai à mon directeur de m'aider. Je peux facilement raconter quelque chose qui le convaincra que je n'ai d'autre choix que de revenir à Durmstrang. Et non, je ne vous dirai pas comment, car je ne le sais pas encore moi-même. » _Il sourit narquoisement à Snape et ajouta, _« De plus, vous oubliez que je ne peux juste pas être un sorcier noir à leurs yeux. Je suis 'l'Elu' c'est surprenant de voir le poids que ça peut donner mais… »_

_« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »_ l'interrompit doucement Remus en regardant intensément Orion. _« Ce que les journaux ont dit sur une certaine prophétie ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Orion en fronçant les sourcils. _« Je ne comprends toujours pas… ça n'a pas de sens puisque je suis un… »_ Il s'éclaircit la gorge et garda ses pensées silencieuses, seulement marquées par le froncement de ses sourcils.

Remus attrapa Orion par les épaules et dit inquiet, _« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as été choisi pour tuer Voldemort ? C'est ce que dit la prophétie ? »_

_« Asseyons-nous, »_ soupira Orion. _« Et je t'en dirai plus. »_

Remus hocha silencieusement la tête et s'assit à table, tandis que Snape continuait de rester debout contre un mur, le bras croisés et un profond renfrognement sur son visage alors que ses yeux étaient plissés sur Remus.

Orion regarda Snape intensément, voulant analyser sa réaction et dit calmement, _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naitre de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième fois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Il avait vu les yeux de Snape s'écarquiller aux premières phrases de son récital, et il s'adressa à lui, _« Vous ne connaissiez que les deux premières phrases, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que vous n'aviez pas entendu la prophétie complète, mais je ne savais pas exactement ce que vous saviez. »_ Soupira Orion et il ajouta, _« Et cela a du sens. Voldemort y aurait pensé à deux fois s'il avait su qu'il me marquerait comme son égal. »_ Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'une phrase le rendait plus curieux que tout le reste, non pas pour sa signification évidente mais pour autre chose. _« J'ai un pouvoir que le Lord Noir ignore… »_

_« Tu dois le tuer, »_ murmura Remus sa voix emprise de peur face au destin d'Orion.

Orion le regarda et dit sévèrement, _« Non. En fait, je ne le ferai pas ! C'est juste une prophétie et si je n'agis pas alors rien n'arrivera, elle restera juste inaccomplie. »_

Snape cogna abruptement les poings sur la table et perça Orion de ses yeux plissés et cracha furieusement, _« Le Seigneur Noir l'a entendue en entière et vous pensez qu'il vous laissera en vie ?! Cela confirme mes soupçons et ce que je n'ai pas cessé de vous répéter. S'il ne vous a pas encore tué c'est qu'il joue avec vous, utilise son temps pour vous détruire entièrement ! Comment pouvez-vous être si naïf ? »_

_« Il ne me tuera pas, »_ cingla Orion avec passion. _« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas. »_ Il sourit narquoisement à Snape et ajouta, _« Et pensez-vous réellement que je puisse être si facilement tué ? J'ai survécu au Sortilège de Mort alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, vous vous souvenez ? S'il essaye encore, laissez-moi vous assurer que je me défendrai. »_

_« Severus a raison, Orion, »_ l'interrompit Remus, avec une expression profondément troublée sur son gentil visage. _« Je ne pense pas que Voldemort va te laisser en vie en sachant tout cela. »_

_« Ecoutez, vous deux, »_ dit Orion avec impatience. _« Il ne me tuera pas et s'il essaye je contrattaquerai, donc il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter ! »_

_« Trelawney a fait la prophétie, »_ dit Snape d'une voix tranchante, _« dans l'un de ses rares moments de lucidité en tant que Prophétesse. Les Prophétesses ne font pas des prophéties juste comme ça ! Ella a vu cela dans le futur et l'a Dit. De plus, votre choix est de tuer ou d'être tué ! »_

_« Cela pourrait être un scenario possible du futur, Severus, »_ rétorqua Orion. _« Cela ne signifie pas que cela doit se terminer ainsi. Si Voldemort et moi n'agissons pas dessus, alors rien ne se passera. »_

_« Le temps est linéaire, espèce d'inconscient ! La prophétie parle de la seule et unique façon dont cela doit finir. Et soyez assuré que le Lord Noir agira dessus ! » _Rugit Severus. _« Vous avez supposément le pouvoir de le vaincre, il ne vous permettra jamais de vivre, vous êtes une menace pour lui ! »_

Orion fronça profondément les sourcils, mais après quelques instants, il regarda Snape et dit sévèrement, _« Il ne me tuera pas et je ne le tuerai pas, et c'est la fin de la discussion. C'est mon problème de toute façon, donc arrêtez de m'énerver avec cela. »_

_« Vous êtes un gamin stupide qui n'écoutera pas la raison, »_ cracha Snape en colère. _« Je vous ai prévenu sans cesse sur le Lord Noir et vous refusez d'ouvrir les yeux ! »_

_« J'apprécie votre inquiétude, Severus ! »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Mais elle n'a pas de raison d'être. Je sais ce que je fais. »_

_« Très bien, »_ grogna Snape. _« Ce sera votre fardeau, alors. »_

Remus regarda Orion d'une voix suppliante, _« Louveteau, je pense que Severus a raison… »_

_« Il y a des choses bien plus importantes dont nous devons parler, »_ l'interrompit Orion avec impatience. _« Je m'occuperai de Voldemort et de la prophétie. Remus, je veux savoir comment nous allons procéder pour nos plans. » _Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape et dit calmement, _« Asseyez-vous, Severus. Vous êtes dans le même bateau que nous, donc j'insiste à ce que vous preniez part à la discussion. »_

Remus arqua un sourcil. _« Tu veux parler devant Severus ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« Lui et moi avons un accord. Nous sommes allies, comme toi et moi. Donc il est également ton allié. »_

_« Je ne suis pas l'allié du Loup-garou ! »_ Cracha Snape toujours debout et en lui jeta un regard noir.

_« Si vous l'êtes, »_ cingla Orion. _« Remus a derrière lui des meutes de loup-garou, donc il est l'un de nos plus grands soutiens dans cette guerre. »_ Il perça Snape de son regard et décida de lui dire sa façon de penser, _« Je sais que mon père et James étaient de vrais connards avec vous, mais Remus n'a jamais approuvé ce qu'ils faisaient. La blague que mon père vous a fait en vous faisant aller à la Cabane Hurlante… ce n'était pas de la faute de Remus. Il n'avait jamais su. Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, alors blâmez mon père, mais arrêtez d'haïr Remus pour cela ! »_

Snape lança un regard mauvais à Remus et s'assit à table. Il plissa des yeux sur Orion et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« Je suis d'accord pour prendre part à cette petite réunion parce que je veux savoir ce que vous et le loup planifiez. »_

_« Un point pour vous, »_ répondit Orion.

Remus regarda Snape et dit calmement, _« Severus, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour les arrêter de te tourmenter, et je regrette ma faiblesse maintenant, mais ce qu'Orion a dit est la vérité, je n'ai pas… »_

_« Epargne-moi ça, Lupin, »_ cingla Snape. _« Continuons. »_

Remus soupira et Orion lança un regard noir à Snape. Il se tourna vers Remus et dit avec un sourire chaleureux. _« Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. J'étais inquiet par le manque de communication entre nous. Rien ne t'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Tout s'est bien passé pour toi ? »_

_« Je vais parfaitement bien, mon louveteau, et je suis content de voir que tu as l'air en pleine forme également, »_ dit Remus en lui retournant son sourire, alors que l'expression de Snape devenait encore plus amère à leurs sourires.

_« Pouvons-nous discuter de ce qui est pertinent plutôt que de perdre du temps ainsi ? »_ dit Snape d'une voix acide.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel. Il sourit largement à Remus et dit, _« Dis-moi comment ça se passe avec les meutes ? »_

Remus lui sourit, ses yeux ambrés étincelant de satisfaction alors qu'il racontait tous les progrès qu'il avait faits, alors qu'Orion et Snape, bien que le sorcier tentait de cacher son intérêt, écoutaient attentivement.

Aussitôt que Remus eut terminé, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Orion et il dit fièrement, _« Je savais que tu étais parfait pour devenir le Loup Alpha, Remus. »_

Snape ricana avec dérision quand Remus lança à Orion un sourire content. Ils continuèrent de discuter et de planifier ce qu'ils voulaient pour les meutes, et au final, quand tout eut atteint un accord, Orion les regarda et pensa à voix haute, _« Personne ne doit savoir les progrès que tu fais, Remus, je pourrais l'utiliser pour faire en sorte que d'autres personnes nous soutiennent et nous donnent ce que nous voulons. »_

Snape perça Orion de ses yeux noirs et dit calmement, _« Faites-vous référence aux Alliés Noirs ? »_

Orion écarquilla des yeux, surpris, _« Vous les connaissez ? »_

_« En effet, »_ dit Snape avec un sourire narquois. _« Je suis devenu l'un des partisans en qui le Lord Noir a le plus confiance. Il m'a parlé de la réunion qui va avoir lieu dans une semaine. Et j'ai eu l'ordre d'y assister. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil, _« Et bien, félicitations pour votre ascension. »_ Il lui sourit avec satisfaction et ajouta, _« Et ce sera parfait pour nos plans. Vous et moi mènerons la conversation jusqu'à ce dont nous souhaitons parler. Et j'ai des nouvelles encore plus importantes pour vous, j'ai gagné un autre allié très important. »_

_« Qui ? »_ demanda Remus intrigué.

_« Un Maître vampire, »_ répondit Orion en voyant l'éclair de compréhension sur le visage de Remus et le froncement de sourcils de Snape.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Maître Vampire s'allierait à vous ? »_ Demanda Snape avec impatience. _« Les Vampires n'interfèrent jamais dans les affaires humaines, sans compter qu'ils ne s'allient à personne, encore moins un gamin. »_

_« Je ne révèlerai pas comment c'est arrivé, le point est que j'ai derrière moi tout son clan, et ce sont des vampires magiques, donc des combattants plus puissants encore. »_ Puis Orion ajouta sévèrement, _« Je sais ce qu'il veut pour son clan et je ferai l'impossible pour le lui accorder, tout comme nous ferons l'impossible pour aider les Loups garou. Ce sera un échange de bons procédés. Je ne permettrai pas qu'ils soient piégés dans les négociations. Voldemort et les Alliés Noirs devront leur donner ce qu'ils désirent si nous gagnions la guerre. »_

_« Et comment planifiez-vous de les convaincre ? »_ Ricana Snape. _« Le Lord Noir promet toujours plus aux créatures magiques qui le soutiennent et il revient toujours sur ses engagements. »_

_« Oui, je sais, »_ dit Orion en fronçant les sourcils. _« C'est pourquoi le Maitre Vampire ne traitera qu'avec moi, parce qu'il sait que je le lui dois, et en plus, je ne le trahirai jamais. »_

Snape plissa des yeux. _« Pourquoi le lui devrais-… ? »_

Orion fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. _« Je dois prudemment planifier ce que je vais dire pendant le meeting, puisque je sais que ce sera arrangé pour m'interroger. Il y a plusieurs choses qui dépendent de la façon dont se déroulera la réunion. »_ Il perça Snape de son regard et ajouta calmement, _« Peut-être que je devrai improviser au milieu de la réunion, donc suivez ce que je dis sans révéler que nous sommes alliés. Vous savez que je ferai ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nos intérêts. Est-ce que vous serez discrètement derrière moi ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Snape sèchement, _« tant que vous n'allez pas à l'encontre de nos objectifs. »_

Orion lui sourit,_ « Très bien. »_ Il se tourna vers Remus et ajouta en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, _« Tu as dit que Greyback ne te rencontrera pas parce qu'il sait que tu as tout le soutien, et que donc se battre pour devenir l'Alpha est sans intérêt selon lui. Mais il n'a toujours pas renoncé à utiliser les quelques loups garou qui lui obéissent toujours pour l'attaquer quand Voldemort le commande. On doit faire quelque chose. Que ferais-tu de lui ? »_

Les yeux de Remus se durcirent et il gronda, _« Il est retourné auprès de Voldemort et a abandonné le peu qui restait de sa meute. Il est hors de ma portée. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil. _« Mais il n'a plus aucun loup garou sous son pouvoir, donc il ne sert plus à rien pour Voldemort. »_

Snape toussota. _« Le Lord Noir peut toujours l'utiliser pour infecter les sorciers de la Lumière, spécialement quand Greyback utilise une potion qui le transforme partiellement quand ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Il a toujours de la valeur pour le Lord Noir et il est sous sa protection. »_

_« Je ne savais pas pour la potion, »_ dit Orion en fronçant les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. _« Savez-vous comment la concocter ? »_

_« Je pourrais le découvrir, oui, »_ dit Snape en arquant un sourcil.

_« Non, Orion, »_ dit Remus d'une voix dure. Orion le regarda et il continua, _« Je sais pourquoi tu la veux et je te le dis dès maintenant, mes meutes et moi ne l'utiliserons pas. »_

_« Cela pourrait être utile, Remus, »_ dit Orion calmement. _« Vous ne pouvez vous transformer que pendant les pleines lunes et les chances pour que les batailles se déroulent sous unes sont infimes. »_

_« Cela importe peu, »_ cingla Remus en colère, _« Je ne me transformerai pas pour infecter d'autres personnes ! »_

_« Je ne te demande pas d'infecter des gens, »_ dit Orion d'une voix sévère. _« Je veux que toi et les autres soyez aussi puissants que possible. En vous transformant partiellement vous aurez quasiment la force entière du loup-garou au-delà de vos pouvoirs magiques. Je pensais juste à vous donner quelque chose qui vous aurait aidé. Ne tuez pas, n'infectez personne, mais au moins battez-vous avec tout ce que vous avez ! »_

Remus fronça profondément les sourcils, l'incertitude écrite sur tout son visage.

Orion attrapa instantanément sa main et dit calmement, _« Remus, tu ne peux décemment pas croire que je vous ferai prendre une potion juste pour utiliser les loups-garous comme des machines à tuer. Je ne te forcerai pas à la prendre si tu ne le veux pas, mais penses au moins à la possibilité. »_ Il verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Remus et ajouta, _« Je veux m'assurer que tu seras en sécurité dans cette bataille. Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour toi. Je sais que tu es puissant mais nous serons en sous nombre. Si tu donnes cette potion à tes meutes, tu les aideras à devenir plus forts et invulnérables à certains sorts. »_

_« J'y penserai, »_ répondit Remus d'une voix calme.

_« C'est tout ce que je demande, »_ dit Orion en relâchant sa main et en lui souriant chaudement. Il se tourna vers Snape, _« Quand cela pourra-t-il être prêt, au cas où Remus en ait besoin ? »_

_« Probablement dans six mois, »_ répondit Snape. _« Je dois faire beaucoup de recherches, et je dois trouver un moyen d'avoir du sang de Greyback, pour l'examiner. »_

Orion hocha la tête, _« Très bien. » _Il leur sourit narquoisement et dit avec confiance, _« Je pense que tout est prêt, maintenant ce n'est qu'une question de négociations. »_

_« Ce qui est le plus dur, »_ grogna Remus. _« Même les sorciers noirs ont des préjugés contre les loups-garous et les vampires aussi. »_

_« Les sorciers noirs veulent gagner, et toi et le Maître Vampire offrez votre soutien qu'ils n'auraient pas pu espérer même dans leurs plus grands rêves, »_ dit Orion avec un sourire. _« Je vais créer la scène des négociations et puis il faudra que tu viennes toi-même à une réunion, Remus. Et je vais négocier avec le maître Vampire de l'autre côté. Nous allons tout planifier et orchestrer pour avoir ce qu'on veut. »_

_« Le Lord Noir sera toujours votre plus grand problème, »_ l'interrompit Snape sévèrement. _« Il sera peut-être d'accord pour les négociations mais après, mais le faire honorer ses promesses aux meutes et au clan de vampires sera une autre paire de manche. »_ Il perça Orion de son regard, et dit d'une voix pointue, _« Le Lord Noir est le plus grand obstacle de nos plans. »_

Orion lui envoya un regard noir et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« Et c'est à moi de le gérer. »_

Snape toussa mais resta calme, sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à briser l'entêtement ignorant et naïf d'Orion. Si le garçon voulait s'aveugler, il s'en lavait les mains. Il avait prévenu le gamin.

Remus se leva de son siège, _« Je dois partir, ma meute m'attend. »_

Orion hocha la tête déçu.

Remus lui sourit chaudement et l'enlaça en disant, _« Ecris-moi à l'adresse que je t'ai donnée. Nous serons en contact fréquent maintenant. »_

_« Tu vas me manquer, »_ dit Orion calmement en s'éloignant.

Remus fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage. _« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »_ Il sortit rapidement quelque chose de sa poche et le présenta à Orion.

Orion le prit dans sa main, et sourit en voyant que c'était un collier d'argent avec un pendentif, où trois petites formes pouvaient être distinguées, toutes emmêlées dans ce qui semblait être une étreinte : un large chien, une biche et un cerf.

Il leva les yeux sur Remus et dit doucement, _« Mon père, James, et… ma mère ? Pourquoi une biche ? »_

Orion sentit Snape se tendre à ses côtés, et il lui lança un regard rapide. Avant que Snape revête un masque, Orion perçut un profond élan de douleur dans les yeux du sorcier. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il se souvint que Snape avait aimé sa mère, profondément il semblait. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne serait bienvenu auprès de Snape, donc il tourna son regard sur Remus.

Remus lui sourit. _« Un jour je te le dirai. Il y a plusieurs histoires des Maraudeurs dont tu n'es pas encore au courant. »_

_« Merci, »_ dit Orion d'une sincérité profonde. _« Je l'adore. »_

_« Il a également un but, louveteau, »_ dit Remus. _« Il n'est à utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence, car je ne veux pas que l'emplacement de ma meute soit révélée. Mais si tu en as le besoin, agrippe-le juste et dit 'Padfoot', et il t'emmènera directement où je suis. »_

_« Merci, »_ murmura Orion en plaçant le collier autour de son cou, regardant le pendentif en argent.

_« De rien, »_ répondit Remus doucement. _« Prends soin de toi, mon louveteau. »_ Et avec ces mots, Remus quitta la maison, laissant Orion et Snape dans un silence inconfortable.

Orion jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il plaça le pendentif sous sa chemise, et dit calmement, _« Severus, je… »_

_« J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, »_ l'interrompit Snape d'une voix tranchante. _« Et vous aussi. Vous devez vous préparer pour la réunion. »_

Orion regarda Snape quitter la pièce, les épaules du sorcier se tendirent et son dos se redressa alors que ses robes noires tourbillonnaient derrière lui.

[…]

Il passa le reste de la soirée à planifier ce qu'il dirait pendant la réunion, et comment manipuler son monde pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Et il écrivit finalement une lettre à Vagnarov, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de son directeur afin de revenir à Durmstrang. Les jours à venir allaient être rudes, spécialement en considérant le fait qu'il avait très peu de temps avant la réunion des alliés noirs et qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec Voldemort.

Le jour suivant, il tenta de continuer à peaufiner ses plans, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez longtemps. Voldemort était présent dans chacune de ses pensées.

Orion bougea inconfortablement dans sa chaise, la plume entre ses doigts ne cessant d'écrire ses idées pour la réunion des Alliés Noirs. Il laissa tomber la plume et avec des doigts pleins d'encre, il frotta son front fatigué.

Il n'avait pas encore baissé ses barrières Occlumens, il voulait être préparé pour sa confrontation mentale avec Voldemort. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment ça se déroulerait. Il sentait juste une profonde peur face à ce que Snape avait dit sur la rage de Voldemort quand il était parti, et comment le sorcier était parti dans une folie meurtrière. Voldemort était fou, il n'en avait aucun doute, et en plus, il ne pouvait pas prédire sa réaction. Est-ce que Snape avait vu juste sur le fait que Voldemort le torturerait sans merci ? Le violant même ? Un frisson parcourut son corps en se souvenant du dernier jour qu'il avait passé avec Voldemort. Le sorcier en avait semblé capable, et sa poitrine se serra de douleur et de culpabilité. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas parti… mais non, il ne le regrettait pas non plus. Cela avait valu le coup, surtout pour apprendre la présence de la Marque de Sébastien et le groupe de personnes qui obéissait aux ordres de Morgane et Mordred. Il avait toujours du mal à y croire il ne savait pas que les esprits étaient capables de faire de telles choses. Et il pensait toujours à Grindelwald, enfermé comme un sorcier inutile qui avait raté peu importe ce que Morgane et Mordred voulaient qu'il fasse.

Il voulait aider Grindelwald. Même s'il savait que le sorcier noir avait fait beaucoup de choses horribles, il avait senti une compatibilité profonde avec lui. Grindelwald semblait le connaitre, ou au moins, il comprenait mieux le destin d'Orion que lui-même. Le vieux sorcier avait mis un nom dessus ils étaient frères de destinée. Et c'était cette destinée qui le troublait également. Il voulait en savoir autant que possible sur le VA, et seul Grindelwald pouvait l'aider avec cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire évader le sorcier seul. Il avait besoin d'aide et avait besoin d'un plan efficace.

Et il y avait également toujours le problème urgent concernant son retour à Durmstrang, autant pour trouver les esprits que pour apprendre la Nécromancie, dont il avait désespérément besoin pour aider son père. Sans mentionner l'âme qu'il devait retirer de la Pierre de Résurrection, qui était un pré-requis dans sa tâche pour aider Sirius.

Draco lui traversa également l'esprit. Son ami, qu'il considérait comme un frère, n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, et il était très inquiet à son sujet.

Et il était aussi inquiet à propos de la réaction des membres de l'armée des Ténèbres s'il réussissait à revenir à Durmstrang. Il avait gardé le contact avec chacun d'entre eux, mais il savait que lorsqu'il les verrait, il devrait user de beaucoup de persuasion.

De plus, il n'avait pas écrit à Calypso, pas même une fois. Et elle n'avait pas tenté de le contacter non plus, depuis le jour où elle avait débarqué dans la chambre de Voldemort au Manoir, pour le sortir de sa dépression. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait fait cela, mais cela lui avait tout de même fait du mal, et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Sans Lezander, leur amitié profonde semblait s'être écroulée.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour précieux, quand il s'était transformé en Firebreath pour la première fois. Fusse un temps où cela avait été son plus précieux souvenir. Celui qu'il chérissait. Dans le passé, dès qu'il pensait à eux trois courants sauvagement à travers la Forêt des Ombres sous leurs formes animagi, cela lui donnait le sourire. Mais maintenant, cela lui faisait mal d'y penser. Cela ne lui apportait que de la tristesse et de la douleur, car il savait que ce sentiment qu'il avait partagé avec eux ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais il ne devait pas s'appesantir davantage sur ces problèmes. Même en sachant tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était un thème récurrent en lui.

Ses pensées semblaient converger vers une seule direction : Voldemort. Pas même la prophétie lui importait à présent il laissait ça pour un autre moment. Mais penser à Voldemort le mettait mal à l'aise. Snape lui répétait sans cesse que Voldemort devait être tué avant qu'il ne ruine tout pour les Ténèbres, il avait encore plus de mal à savoir quel suite il voulait donner à ce problème.

Il n'était pas certain de toute cette histoire à propos de tuer Voldemort, au fond de lui il n'y avait aucun doute : il ne tuerait jamais Voldemort. Voldemort était Tom. Même après avoir perdu son humanité, Voldemort lui avait fait ressentir des choses comme jamais auparavant, entièrement complet et heureux, comme s'ils appartenaient réellement l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient fait l'amour, ils avaient couché ensembles brutalement, et il en avait aimé chaque instant. Et il savait maintenant, que pas même Lezander l'avait fait sentir si bien. Le sang de Lezander n'avait jamais été aussi exquis il n'avait pas la puissante magie noire de Voldemort en lui. Sa magie noire n'avait jamais rugi quand il avait été avec Lezander, cela n'était arrivé qu'avec Voldemort. Et même la petite partie d'âme en lui avait tressauté quand ils avaient couché ensembles.

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ces faits, et donc, il ne pouvait pas douter de son besoin de revenir vers Voldemort. Chaque particule de son corps criait son désir d'être dans les bras de Voldemort une fois encore, de ressentir Voldemort pulser en lui. Ce n'était pas que de l'envie ou une attirance profondément ancrée, c'était bien plus incompréhensif et bien plus. Mais il ne questionnait plus cela, il l'avait accepté.

Au final, ce qui le remplissait d'incertitude était ce qu'il était prêt à abandonner afin de voir cela se réaliser. Qu'est-ce qu'il était prêt à sacrifier pour avoir Tom de retour ? Afin que Voldemort fusionne avec le morceau d'âme du journal ?

Orion se leva de sa chaise et se mit sur son lit, attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, sachant qu'il devrait prendre une décision qui changerait tout.

Voldemort se sentait trahi par sa disparition, alors que lui avait pensé que ça aiderait le sorcier à comprendre qu'il était déterminé à ne pas revenir si Voldemort ne fusionnait pas avec son âme. Qu'il faisait cela pour son bien. Mais il aurait dû savoir que Voldemort était trop putain de fier pour se plier aux menaces. Ou peut-être, trop aveugle pour comprendre réellement les raisons derrière ses actions. Il aurait dû savoir que Voldemort verrait cela comme une trahison, au lieu d'un acte perpétré au nom de l'inquiétude. Il aurait dû réaliser que Voldemort se sentait probablement incertain, et considèrerait sa disparition comme un rejet.

Orion toussa à la pensée. Voldemort était la personne qui avait le plus confiance en lui-même qu'il connaissait, et le sorcier lui lancerait certainement un crucio s'il osait ne serait que dire qu'il était la cause de ses doutes. Mais Orion soupçonnait qu'en ce qui le concernait, Voldemort ne savait pas non plus sur quel pied danser et que c'était réellement la seule explication possible qu'il avait trouvé aux actions et à la rage de Voldemort. En vérité, il savait que personne ne pouvait faire rager Voldemort comme lui. En fait, chaque sentiment était exacerbé à l'extrême quand il s'agissait d'eux autant le bon que le mauvais, colère et passion… haine et amour, même.

Il agrippa fermement sa tête. Ces sentiments intenses étaient ceux dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Tom lui avait déjà dit auparavant que Voldemort était le seul qui pourrait le faire ressentir autant de choses, et par Merlin, il avait eu raison. Etre avec Voldemort était comme une montagne russe de sensations se crashant les unes aux autres. Et Orion devait admettre qu'il adorait cela, même quand il haïssait Voldemort il l'adorait.

Orion relâcha sa tête et soupira. Les menaces ne marchaient pas avec Voldemort, c'était compréhensible, les menaces ne marchaient pas avec lui non plus, cela l'énervait encore plus. Il semblait que Voldemort était un homme de cœur à ce niveau là. La seule chose qui pouvait marcher était de lui donner quelque chose afin qu'il donne à son tour. Et il savait quelle était l'unique chose qui pourrait persuader Voldemort. Lui donner ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

La question était toujours la même, était-il prêt à ce que cela impliquait ?

Orion se plongea dans une profonde introspection. Après avoir bien réfléchi, il devait admettre au final, que Voldemort aurait toujours été celui qu'il choisirait. Malgré ses doutes, il ne pouvait imaginer faire ce pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que Merlin l'aide dans ses décisions !

[…]

Le jour suivant, Orion travailla ardemment sur ses plans concernant la réunion des alliés noirs, son esprit aiguisé et concentré. Orion avait fait son choix, il sentit un fardeau quitter ses épaules. Il savait qu'il devrait dire à voix haute sa décision pour que Voldemort ne croie pas que cela cache quelque chose qui détruirait ses plans. Et en effet, il n'était pas en train de camoufler les choses. Il n'était pas soumis, il ne le serait jamais, et Voldemort devait s'adapter à cela. Il avait fait un choix parce qu'il le voulait, parce que cela serait arrivé au final. Au moins, maintenant, il pouvait l'utiliser comme un moyen de manipulation, pour que Voldemort fasse ce qu'il voulait. Que Voldemort revienne à son état normal, devienne le puissant leader dont les Ténèbres avaient besoin, avec lui à ses côtés, comme un égal, planifiant la guerre ensembles, fusionnant leurs puissances et leurs supporters.

Les jours passèrent tandis qu'Orion était profondément concentré dans son travail, sa plume écrivait sur le parchemin rapidement alors qu'il perfectionnait ses plans.

Pendant la journée, il reçut la réponse de Vagnarov, il avait également travaillé sur ces plans là, à part celle des Alliés Noirs. Son travail se rapportant aux Alliés Noirs était presque terminé, et son plan avec son Directeur semblait viable, bien qu'il y ait d'autres petits détails à peaufiner.

Il avait aussi gardé le contact avec Răzvan grâce à un système d'échange instantané dont il avait fait part à Orion dans sa première lettre. A sa plus grande honte, Orion n'avait jamais entendu parler du sort que Răzvan voulait absolument utiliser. C'était un sort de sang, le sang était déposé sur la lettre, avec une incantation, ce qui faisait disparaitre la lettre instantanément et la faisait apparaitre dans la main de la personne à qui elle était adressée. Il devait y avoir un lien de sang entre les correspondants pour que ça marche, et ça leur était bien utile. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient capables de se mettre d'accord, le jour-même, sur ce qu'Orion allait dire à la réunion des Alliés Noirs, sur la participation de Răzvan dans la guerre. Eventuellement, Orion devrait apparaitre dans la Citadelle, pour continuer les négociations, mais c'était plus sûr s'il apparaissait de Durmstrang au lieu de la maison de Snape.

Alors que le soleil se couchait et que la lueur de la lune apparaissait à travers les rideaux de la petite chambre d'Orion, il s'arrêta d'écrire avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il était prêt pour la réunion, et il avait encore trois jours jusque là. Le jour avant la réunion serait son anniversaire, bien qu'il ne souhaitât pas y penser. Un anniversaire avec pour seule compagnie l'humeur amère de Snape n'était pas quelque chose a laquelle il avait envie de penser.

Il étira son dos en se levant de sa chaise, massant lentement ses trapèzes et sa nuque. Même ses doigts lui faisaient mal après toute cette journée à écrire. Il vérifia l'heure et décida de voir si Snape était debout. Il n'avait pas vu le sorcier depuis la journée avec Scrimgeour et Remus. Et il était d'humeur à une petite partie de réparties bien placée. Il s'y était habitué et devait admettre qu'il appréciait les commentaires cyniques de Snape et son répertoire de réponses.

Orion était sur le point de sortir de sa chambre, avec un large sourire sur le visage, prêt à taquiner Snape et l'énerver, quand il s'arrêta en entendant quelque chose, très distante.

_« Cissy… Narcissa, écoute-moi… »_

_« Va-t-en, Bella ! »_

_« Tu dois m'écouter ! »_

_« Je t'ai déjà écoutée. J'ai pris ma décision, laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent et il alla immédiatement à sa fenêtre, bougeant prudemment les rideaux, s'assurant de ne pas être vu. Il n'était pas supposé être dans la maison de Snape, puisque Voldemort et tous les Deatheaters pensaient qu'il était chez un ami d'école. Snape n'avait pas dit à Voldemort qu'il était rentré, donc si Bella le voyait, cela aurait des conséquences sur son gardien.

Il ouvrit ses oreilles et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la fenêtre, dans la nuit. Il pouvait voir deux formes bouger. Il pouvait les différencier en fonction de la façon dont elles marchaient Narcissa avait toujours été plus douce et élégante dans ses mouvements. Elles étaient un petit peu plus loin, mais Orion savait qu'il pouvait les entendre grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, dû au sang de vampire en lui.

Les formes se tenaient maintenant l'une à côté de l'autre.

_« Il vit ici ? »_ demanda Bella d'une voix pleine de mépris. _« Ici ? Dans ce coin perdu muggle ? __Nous devons être les premières de notre rang à mettre un pied i… »_

Narcissa passa entre deux ruelles et se dépêcha de marcher.

_« Cissy, attends ! »_ Bella la suivit, sa cape trainant derrière elle alors que Narcissa accéléra le pas.

Quelques lampadaires étaient brisés les deux femmes passaient de lumière à l'obscurité. Bellatrix rattrapa sa proie et tourna à un coin, réussissant cette fois à attraper le bras de Narcissa et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

_« Cissy, tu ne dois pas faire cela, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance… »_

_« Le Lord Noir lui fait confiance, non ? »_

_« Je pense… que le Lord Noir… a tort, »_ haleta Bella, ses yeux brillants sous sa capuche, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne l'avait entendue. _« Dans tous les cas, on nous a demandé de parler de ce plan à personne. C'est une trahison… »_

Orion fronça les sourcils en les écoutant.

_« Lâche-moi, Bella ! »_ cingla Narcissa en retira sa baguette de sa cape et en la pointant au visage de sa sœur.

Bellatrix se moqua d'elle. _« Cissy, ta propre sœur ? Tu n'oserais pas… »_

_« Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas ! »_ répondit Narcissa avec une note d'hystérie dans la voix, et elle abaissa sa baguette comme un poignard, il y eut un autre flash de lumière.

Bella lâcha son bras comme si elle s'était brûlée. _« Narcissa ! »_

Orion vit Narcissa reprendre son pas, et elle semblait s'inquiéter à chaque instant qui passait. Narcissa semblait désespérée, et il n'aimait pas cela. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer. Cela avait-il à voir avec Lucius ? Quelque chose lui était-il arrivé à Azkaban ? Il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Il devait tant aux Malfoy, et il était particulièrement attaché à Narcissa. Il voulait réellement l'aider, mais il décida de continuer d'écouter avant de passer à l'action.

Frottant sa main, Bellatrix la suivit de nouveau, gardant ses distances maintenant.

Au moins, Orion voyait Narcissa venir à la maison. Il rabaissa rapidement le rideau, et avec un léger mouvement de sa baguette, il lança un sort de désillusion sur lui-même. Il quitta rapidement sa chambre, et courut silencieusement à travers le couloir étroit. Il hésita au seuil du salon. La porte était entrouverte, donc il décida de rester derrière, alors qu'il avait une vue de la chambre de sa position.

Snape était en train de boire un verre de Firewhisky, alors qu'il lisait un livre, avec un profond froncement de sourcils démontrant toute sa concentration, écrivant occasionnellement des choses dans les marges de son autre main.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Snape ferma immédiatement le livre, le mettant sur l'étagère, et fit disparaitre le verre avant de s'avancer vers la porte, alerte, et la baguette pointée devant lui.

Orion vit Snape lancer un sort d'identification à travers la porte. Snape fronça profondément les sourcils, avant de porter un masque de calme en rangeant sa baguette.

Snape ouvrit légèrement la porte et Orion vit Narcissa devant Snape, qui venait de baisser sa capuche.

Elle était si pâle qu'elle semblait briller dans les ténèbres les longs cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos, donnant l'impression d'une rescapée de la noyade.

_« Narcissa ! »_ dit Snape en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, et il vit ensuite sa sœur, _« Quelle plaisante surprise ! »_

Snape ne parlait jamais aussi fort. Orion avait que le sorcier l'alertait de leur présence, puisqu'il n'était pas supposé être dans la maison. Mais Orion s'en fichait pour le moment ce qui lui importait était l'état de Narcissa, elle semblait si impuissante.

_« Severus, »_ chuchota Narcissa, _« Puis-je te parler ? C'est urgent. »_

_« Mais bien sûr, »_ il se dégagea du chemin pour lui permettre de passer dans la maison. Sa sœur toujours protégée par sa capuche, suivit sans y être invitée.

_« Snape, »_ dit Bella courtement en passant devant lui.

_« Bellatrix, »_ il répondit sa bouche dessinant un petit sourire moqueur en claquant la porte pour la fermer.

Ils allèrent directement dans le petit salon. Snape fit signe à Narcissa de s'asseoir dans le sofa. Elle retira sa cape, la mit de côté et s'assit, regardant ses mains blanches et tremblantes. Bellatrix baissa sa capuche plus lentement. Elle ne détourna pas le regard de Snape alors qu'elle se plaçait derrière Narcissa.

_« Donc que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_ Demanda Snape en s'installant dans le fauteuil face aux deux sœurs.

_« Nous… nous sommes seuls, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda Narcissa doucement.

_« Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, ton neveu avait pour habitude d'être présent, mais comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas encore entendu parler de lui, »_ dit Snape d'une voix suave.

Narcissa mordit sa lèvre et regarda Snape, _« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il ira bien ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Quand il sera retrouvé, est-ce que… »_

_« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ce petit sang mêlé ingrat, Cissy ! »_ siffla Bellatrix furieusement. _« C'est un traitre ! J'ai toujours su que c'en était un, et maintenant nous en avons la preuve, fuir face au Lord ! Mais nous l'aurons bientôt et Notre Lord lui donnera la punition qu'il mérite ! On devrait le priver de sa magie, et de son nom ! __Il souille… »_

_« TAIS-TOI ! » _Hurla Narcissa sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement en lançant un regard coléreux à sa sœur. _« Il est notre neveu, il est de la famille ! Et n'oubli jamais, que peu importe qui était sa mère, il est le fils de Sirius, et donc, le Chef de la Famille des Black, tu lui dois ton soutien ! »_

_« Il n'est rien de plus qu'un sang-mêlé qui aurait dû être noyé à la naissance ! »_ Hurla Bella. _« Tué avant qu'il ne souille nos lignées ! »_

Narcissa plissa des yeux et cingla furieuse, _« Le Lord Noir l'a toujours apprécié à sa valeur, et même ton propre mari, parce qu'ils voient qu'il est puissant. Tu devrais le voir aussi. Je ne discuterai plus de cela avec toi, ma sœur ! Mais sois sage et ravale tes commentaires en ma présence. J'en ai déjà trop entendu de ta part ! »_

_« Nous ne devrions pas être là ! »_ Siffla Bellatrix.

_« Alors va-t-en ! »_ rétorqua Narcissa avec véhémence. _« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir avec moi. »_

_« Je suis venue t'empêcher de faire une grosse erreur ! »_

Narcissa l'ignora et tourna son visage vers Snape. _« Severus, je suis désolée de venir ainsi, mais je devais te voir. Je pense que tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider… »_ Elle semblait sur le point de craquer. Elle inspira profondément avant de continuer. _« Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, on m'a ordonné de ne rien dire à personne, mais… »_

_« Alors tu te dois te retenir ta langue ! »_ Cingla Bellatrix. _« Particulièrement en telle compagnie ! »_

_« Telle compagnie ? »_ répéta Snape sardonique. _« Et que dois-je comprendre par cela Bellatrix ? »_

_« Que je ne te fais pas confiance, Snape, comme tu le sais ! »_

Narcissa laissa échapper un sanglot et couvrit son visage avec ses mains.

Snape plaça ses mains sur les accoudoirs et sourit à l'expression noire qu'arborait Bellatrix.

_« Narcissa, je pense que nous devrions écouter ce que Bellatrix a envie de dire cela empêchera toutes interruptions futures. Et bien, continue, Bellatrix, »_ dit Snape. _« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? »_

_« Une centaine de raisons ! »_ Elle dit fortement, elle s'écarta du sofa et se mit devant Snape. _« Où commencer ! Où étais-tu quand le Lord Noir est tombé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tenté de le retrouver quand il a disparu ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années où tu as vécu comme pantin de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu une fois que le Lord Noir est revenu à nous ? Où étais-tu quand nous avons attaqué Hogwarts pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas découvert qu'Orion était Harry Potter alors qu'il était sous ton nez pendant une année entière ? Où étais-tu il y a quelques semaines de cela quand nous nous sommes battus pour récupérer la Prophétie du Lord Noir ? Et pourquoi, Snape, est-ce que le Sang Mêlé s'est échappé de ta maison alors que tu l'avais à ta merci ? »_

Elle marqua une pause, sa poitrine se levant rapidement, le rose aux joues par ses multiples questions. Derrière elle, Narcissa était assise, son visage toujours caché dans ses mains.

Snape sourit.

_« Avant que je ne te réponde… Oh, oui, Bellatrix, je vais te répondre ! Tu peux rapporter mes mots aux autres qui parlent sur mon dos et qui m'accusent faussement de trahison envers notre Lord ! Avant que je ne te réponde, laisse-moi te poser une question à mon tour. Penses-tu réellement que le Lord Noir ne m'a pas déjà posé chacune de ces questions ? Et penses-tu réellement que si je n'avais pas été en mesure de lui donner des réponses satisfaisantes, je serai assis là en train de parler avec toi ? »_

Elle hésita. _« Je sais qu'il te croit, mais… »_

_« Tu penses qu'il se trompe ? Ou que d'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai pu le duper ? Duper le Lord Noir, le plus grand sorcier, le Legilimens le plus accompli que connaisse le monde ? »_

Bellatrix ne dit rien, mais sembla pour la première fois déconfite.

Snape n'appuya pas plus. Il conjura des verres pour eux trois. Il prit le sien, le sirota et continua, _« Tu as demandé où j'étais quand le Lord Noir est tombé. J'étais là où il m'a ordonné d'être, à Hogwarts, l'école de Sorcellerie, parce qu'il souhaitait que j'espionne Albus Dumbledore. Tu sais, je présume, que c'était sur les ordres du Lord Noir que j'ai pris le poste ? »_

Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et ouvrit la bouche, mais Snape la devança.

_« Tu as demandé pourquoi je n'ai pas tenter de le retrouver quand il a disparu. Pour la même raison qu'Avery, Yaxley, les Carrow, Greyback, Lucius »_ il inclina légèrement sa tête vers Narcissa, _« et pleins d'autres n'ont pas tenté de le trouver. Je pensais qu'il n'était plus. Je n'en suis pas fier, j'avais tord, mais voilà… s'il n'avait pas pardonné à ceux qui ont perdu la foi en ce temps, il aurait eu très peu de partisans restant. »_

_« Il m'aurait eu moi ! »_ dit Bellatrix avec passion. _« Moi, qui ai passé toutes ces années à Azkaban pour lui ! »_

_« Oui, en effet, très admirable, »_ dit Snape d'une voix ennuyé. _« Tu ne lui as pas été d'une grande utilité en prison, mais le geste était indubitablement bien… »_

_« Comment oses-tu ! »_ Elle hurla et dans sa furie elle semblait un peu folle. _« Pendant que je supportais les Dementors, tu es resté à Hogwarts jouant à l'animal de compagnie de Dumbledore ! »_

_« Pas vraiment, »_ dit Snape calmement, _« Il ne m'aurait pas donné le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu sais. Il semble penser que je pourrais replonger… tenté par mes vieux démons. »_

_« C'était ton sacrifice pour le Lord Noir, ne pas enseigner ta matière préférée ? »_ Hurla-t-elle dégoûtée. _« Pourquoi es-tu resté là-bas tout ce temps, Snape ? Toujours à espionner Dumbledore pour ton maître que tu croyais mort ? »_

_« Pas vraiment, »_ dit Snape. _« Cependant, le Lord Noir est content que je ne sois jamais parti de mon poste j'avais seize ans d'informations sur Dumbledore à lui donner quand il est revenu, un cadeau de retour bien plus utile que des souvenirs infinis de combien Azkaban était pas un cure de minceur… »_

_« Mais tu es resté… »_

_« Oui, Bellatrix, je suis resté, »_ dit Snape trahissant son impatience pour la première fois. _« J'avais un boulot confortable que j'ai préféré à Azkaban. Ils faisaient la chasse aux Deatheaters tu sais. La protection de Dumbledore m'a gardé hors de prison c'était plus qu'utile et je m'en suis servie. Je le répète : le Lord Noir ne s'est pas plaint que je sois resté, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi toi oui. »_

Orion savait que ce n'était que des mensonges. A ce moment là, Snape s'était réellement tourné vers le côté de Dumbledore, mais il devait avouer que l'homme forçait son admiration pour mentir avec un tel aplomb. S'il ne l'avait pas su, il aurait cru à ce que Snape avait dit. Et même si Snape était du côté des Ténèbres maintenant, il savait que le sorcier n'était pas loyal à Voldemort, pas si ce dernier n'agissait pas selon ses intérêts. Snape était un combattant, un survivant, mais il était aussi quelqu'un qui avait un sens propre de la moralité. Orion était conscient que Snape avait fait plusieurs choses qui le révulsait, juste pour rester un espion de Dumbledore dans les rangs de Voldemort. Snape ne se détournait pas de ce qui était nécessaire, mais il se demandait si le sorcier se pardonnait de ses actions.

_« Je pense que la prochaine chose que tu veux savoir, »_ continua Snape un petit peu plus fort car Bellatrix montrait des signes qu'elle allait l'interrompre. _« Pourquoi je n'étais pas dans le groupe qui a tué Longbottom. Facile de répondre. Le Lord Noir ne savait pas s'il pouvait me faire confiance, il ne m'a jamais parlé de ses plans. Il pensait, comme toi, que j'étais devenu fidèle à Dumbledore. Je regrette profondément qu'il ne m'ait pas fait confiance, mais je l'ai aidé dans ses intérêts depuis bien longtemps. »_

La bouche de Bellatrix se déforma et gronda, _« Mais tu ne t'es pas montré quand il est revenu, tu n'as pas transplané quand tu as senti la Marque Noire te brûler… »_

_« Correct. Je suis revenu plus tard. Je suis revenu sur les ordres de Dumbledore. »_

_« Les ordres de Dumble… ? »_ commença-t-elle outrée.

_« Réfléchis ! »_ dit Snape avec impatience de nouveau. _« Réfléchis ! En attendant, je me suis assuré que je puisse rester à Hogwarts comme espion ! En permettant à Dumbledore de penser que je retournais vers le Lord Noir parce qu'il l'avait ordonné, j'ai pu transmettre des informations sur Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Considère ceci Bellatrix : La Marque Noire est devenue plus visible pendant un an. Je savais qu'il était sur le point de revenir, tous les Deatheaters le savaient ! J'ai eu largement le temps de penser à ce que je voulais faire, pour planifier mon prochain mouvement, pour m'échapper comme Karkaroff, non ? Le déplaisir du Lord Noir de mon retard initial a complètement disparu, je te l'assure, quand je lui ai expliqué que je suis resté fidèle, bien que Dumbledore pense que je sois de son côté. Oui, le Lord Noir pensait que je l'avais quitté pour toujours, mais il s'est trompé. »_

_« Mais quelle utilité as-tu été ? »_ ricana Bellatrix. _« Quelles informations utiles avons-nous de toi ? »_

_« Mes informations ont été directement transmises au Lord Noir, »_ dit Snape, _« S'il choisit de ne pas les partager avec toi… »_

_« Il partage tout avec moi ! »_ Ragea Bellatrix. _« Il me nomme sa plus loyale, sa plus fidèle… »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ dit Snape, sa voix impliquant délicatement qu'il n'en croyait rien. _« Le fait-il toujours après le fiasco du Ministère ? »_

_« Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! »_ s'empourpra Bellatrix. _« Le Lord Noir, par le passé, m'a fait confiance avec son plus précieux… si Lucius n'avait pas… »_

La phrase de Bella ne cessa de tourner dans la tête d'Orion. Voldemort l'avait fait confiance avec son plus précieux… Il savait maintenant que ses soupçons étaient corrects. Voldemort ne l'avait jamais nié non plus, lorsqu'il l'avait mentionné une fois. Bella avait un Horcruxe à sa garde, comme il en avait parlé à Tom.

_« N'ose même pas… n'ose même pas blâmer mon mari ! »_ dit Narcissa en baissant sa voix jusqu'à en être un murmure menaçant.

_« Cela ne sert à rien de chercher à qui revient le tort, »_ dit Snape doucement. _« Ce qui est fait, est fait. »_

_« Mais pas par toi ! »_ dit Bellatrix furieusement. _« Non, une fois encore tu étais absent alors que le reste d'entre nous étions en danger, n'est-ce pas Snape ? »_

_« Mes ordres étaient de restés à l'arrière, »_ dit Snape. _« Peut-être que si tu n'es pas d'accord avec le Lord Noir, peut-être penses-tu que Dumbledore n'aurait pas remarqué si j'avais rejoint les Deatheaters pour me battre contre l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Et… pardonne-moi… tu parles de danger… vous faisiez face à trois adolescents, non ? »_

_« Ils ont été rejoints, comme tu le sais très bien, par la moitié de l'Ordre presque immédiatement après ! »_ Gronda Bellatrix. _« Et, tant que nous sommes sur l'Ordre, tu clames toujours que tu ne peux pas révéler où se trouve leur quartier général, non ? »_

_« Je n'en suis pas le gardien du secret je ne peux pas parler de l'endroit. Tu comprends comment marche l'enchantement, je pense ? Le Lord Noir est satisfait avec les informations que je lui ai transmises sur l'Ordre. Cela a mené, comme tu l'as deviné, à la capture récente et au meurtre d'Emmeline Vance. »_

Il inclina sa tête et porta un toast. Son expression ne s'adoucit pas. Et pendant tout ce temps, le sang d'Orion se glaça dans ses veines. Il se souvenait de ce nom. Snape avait été endeuillé par la mort de la sorcière, par le gâchis d'une sorcière si puissante, même si elle était de la Lumière. Pourquoi Snape l'avait-il fait alors ? Par Merlin, cela avait-il été pour se racheter auprès de Voldemort sous les ordres de Dumbledore ? Pour que Voldemort fasse confiance à Snape et lui en dise plus sur ses plans ?

_« Tu as éludé ma dernière question, Snape. Harry Potter, Orion Black, peu importe. Tu l'avais à Hogwarts pendant une année entière. Il était ton étudiant, et tu ne l'as jamais soupçonné ? Etant donné ses traits, ses capacités, cela aurait dû être évident ! Et pourquoi s'est-il échappé de ta maison il y a plus d'une semaine de cela ? Comment le garçon a-t-il pu t'échapper si tu ne l'aidais pas à trahir le Lord Noir ?! »_

_« As-tu discuté de ce problème avec le Lord Noir ? »_ demanda Snape calmement.

_« Il… dernièrement, nous… je te pose la question, Snape ! »_

_« Parle-t-on du même garçon qui a été inclus dans les rangs du Lord Noir depuis son âge tendre ? Pas même le Lord Noir l'a soupçonné pendant toutes ces années. Le même garçon qui était sous ta tutelle pendant un été ? »_ Demanda Snape suavement.

_« Tu l'as eu pendant une année entière ! »_ Cingla Bellatrix. _« Tu avais plus de temps pour découvrir… »_

_« Ah oui, à cause de ses traits, correct ? »_ Ricana Snape. _« Les traits des Black, bien sûr, cela aurait dû être évident pour moi que ton cousin était le père du Garçon qui a survécu, au lieu de James Potter. »_

_« Ses yeux, »_ siffla Bellatrix. _« Je sais que sa pute de sang de bourbe de mère était dans la même année que toi à Hogwarts. Tu as sûrement dû noter la ressemblance ! »_

Snape serra la mâchoire. En un instant il se calma, _« Ce n'était pas assez pour me rendre suspicieux. Des yeux verts ne sont pas communs, mais ils ne sont pas non plus inhabituels. Et tu parles de ses capacités. Je ne savais pas que le garçon était un fourchelang, le Lord Noir ne me l'avait pas confié. Mais toi, d'un autre côté, tu le savais dès le début. »_

_« Je ne… »_ Balbutia Bellatrix enragée. _« Et son évasion ? »_

_« Il s'est échappé quand j'ai été convoqué par le Lord Noir, » _rétorqua Snape calmement. _« De puissantes barrières de protection de magie noire n'auraient pas pu être placées sur ma maison pour le garder prisonnier ou Dumbledore serait devenu suspicieux. Le garçon est plein de ressources et passablement puissant, comme tu le sais, donc détruire les barrières de protection a dû être bien simple pour lui. Et en ce qui concerne la traitrise du garçon ou non, tu devrais en discuter avec notre Lord. »_

_« C'est un traitre, et tu aurais dû le tuer à la première chance que tu avais lorsque tu étais son gardien ! »_ Siffla Bellatrix.

_« Donc tu penses que notre Lord a fait une erreur en faisant confiance au garçon ? En lui permettant de rentrer dans nos rangs pendant toutes ses années, et même en épargnant sa vie quand il a découvert qu'il était Harry Potter ? Tu as si peu confiance dans le jugement de notre Maître ? »_ Dit Snape suavement.

Bellatrix blanchit, et Snape continua. _« Le Lord Noir reconnait que le garçon est un grand sorcier noir, ce qui lui a permis de survivre à l'attaque du Lord Noir quand il était un bébé, et de façon répétitives à toutes leurs confrontations. Le Lord Noir n'a pas donné l'ordre de tuer le garçon, donc je n'ai vu aucune raison de le faire, et je suis confiant dans le fait que le Lord Noir lui trouvera encore une utilité. »_ Il perça Bellatrix de ses yeux onyx et ajouta, _« Après que le Lord Noir ait découvert l'identité du garçon, il a prévenu tout le monde du fait qu'il ne devait pas être touché. Notre Lord a dit que le garçon était de notre côté. Je ne pense pas que notre Maître serait content si tu allais contre sa volonté. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait seulement donné l'ordre d'appréhender le gamin, mais rien de plus. »_

_« Parce qu'il souhaite punir le traitre lui-même ! »_ insista Bellatrix.

_« Peu importe, ce qu'i faire du rejeton de Black est de la prérogative du Lord et non de la tienne, »_ dit Snape d'une voix tranchante.

_« Et à travers tout cela, nous somme supposés croire que Dumbledore ne t'a jamais soupçonné ? »_ demanda Bellatrix en changeant d'angle d'attaque. _« Il n'a aucune idée de tes véritables allégeances, il te fait toujours implicitement confiante ? »_

_« J'ai bien joué mon rôle, »_ dit Snape. _« Et tu dois prendre en compte la plus grande faiblesse de Dumbledore : il met toujours en avant le meilleur de chaque personne. Je lui ai sorti un récit sur mes remords les plus profonds quand j'ai rejoint son staff, et il m'a accueilli les bras grands ouverts… bien que, comme je l'ai dit, ne m'a jamais permis d'être proches des Arts Noirs s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant… oh oui, il l'est, »_ Bellatrix sembla s'étrangler à cette allégation, _« et le Lord Noir le reconnait. Je suis content de dire, cependant, que pendant toutes ces années, Dumbledore n'a jamais stoppé de me faire confiance, et en cela repose ma grande valeur auprès du Lord Noir. »_

Bellatrix semblait toujours mécontente, bien qu'elle apparaisse incertaine de comment attaquer Snape au mieux.

Profitant de son silence, Snape se tourna vers sa sœur.

_« Maintenant… tu es venue me demander mon aide, Narcissa ? »_

Narcissa leva les yeux, le visage rempli de désespoir.

_« Oui, Severus. Je… je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux m'aider, je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Lucius est en prison et… »_

Elle ferma ses yeux et deux grosses larmes apparurent sous ses yeux.

_« Le Lord Noir m'a interdit d'en parler, »_ continua Narcissa les yeux toujours clos. _« Il souhaite que personne ne soit au courant du plan. C'est… très secret. Mais… »_

_« S'il l'a interdit, tu ne dois pas en parler, »_ dit directement Snape. _« Les paroles du Lord Noir font lois ! »_

Narcissa hoqueta, c'était comme si elle était sous une douche froide. Bellatrix sembla satisfaite pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la maison.

_« Là ! »_ dit-elle triomphante à sa sœur. _« Même Snape le dit : on t'a ordonné de ne pas parler, garde le silence ! »_

Mais Snape s'était levé pour se mettre face à la petite fenêtre, et jeta un coup d'œil à la rue déserte à travers ses rideaux, puis les referma d'un mouvement. Il se tourna pour faire face à Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Il se trouve que je suis au courant du plan, »_ dit-il d'une voix basse. _« Je fais parti du peu de Deatheaters à qui le Lord Noir en a fait part. Peu importe, si je n'avais pas été dans le secret, Narcissa, tu aurais été coupable de Haute Trahison. »_

_« Je pensais justement que tu étais au courant ! »_ dit Narcissa en respirant plus librement. _« Il te fait tellement confiance Severus… »_

_« Tu connais le plan ? »_ dit Bellatrix son expression de satisfaction remplacé par une expression outrée. _« Tu le connais ? »_

Orion inspecta prudemment Snape, de sa position, il avait appris comment lire les yeux de Snape, puisque son visage ne révélait jamais rien, et il se souvint de quelque chose d'autre, il comprit soudainement une partie de ce qui se jouait ce soir.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été si négligeant. Il avait complètement oublié la vision dont il ne se souvenait que maintenant, et qui était la vision où il avait appris que Voldemort avait de nouveau divisé son esprit. Cela avait été la seule chose dont il s'était souvenu à l'époque mais maintenant il se souvenait clairement du reste…

Bellatrix s'était agenouillée devant Voldemort, allant à lui au nom de sa sœur. Ils n'avaient parlé que d'une seule personne : Draco.

Orion serra les poings. Voldemort avait dit qu'il honorait Draco, alors que Bella lui avait assuré son succès. Il était douloureusement clair que Voldemort avait attribué une mission à Draco, et si Narcissa était si hystérique, cela signifiait que Draco avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

Et Orion réalisa que Snape ne connaissait rien de la mission de Draco. Voldemort avait strictement interdit Bella d'en parler à quiconque. Voldemort n'aurait pas risqué d'en parler à Snape, il le savait. Snape essayait de récupérer autant d'informations que possible, avec le peu d'informations que Bella et Cissy laissaient passer Snape était un maître de cela après tout.

Il s'énerva en soupçonnant le pourquoi de cette action de Voldemort. Il ne savait pas quelle était la mission de Draco, mais elle était définitivement dangereuse.

_« Certainement, que je suis au courant, »_ dit Snape. _« Mais de quelle aide as-tu besoin, Narcissa ? Si tu imagines que je peux persuader le Lord Noir de changer d'avis, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucun espoir, pas du tout même. »_

_« Severus, »_ chuchota-t-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles, _« Mon fils… mon fils unique… »_

Orion sentit sa poitrine se serrer en la regarder, et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'avait qu'à attendre le bon moment.

_« Draco devrait être fier, »_ exulta Bellatrix, _« Le Lord Noir lui offre un grand honneur. Et je dirai cela pour Draco : il ne se dérobe pas à son devoir, il semble même content d'avoir une chance de prouver sa valeur, excité à l'idée… »_

Narcissa commença à pleurer, ne dérivant pas son regard de Snape. _« C'est parce qu'il a seize ans et il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attend ! __Pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi mon fils ? __C'est trop dangereux ! C'est une vengeance pour l'échec de Lucius, je le sais ! »_

Snape ne dit rien et détourna son regard de la femme en pleurs, comme si c'était indécent, mais il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

_« C'est pour cela qu'il a choisi Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »_ persista Narcissa. _« Pour punir Lucius ? »_

_« Si Draco réussit, »_ dit Snape en conservant son regard ailleurs que sur elle, _« il sera honoré comme personne ! »_

_« Mais il n'y arrivera pas ! »_ Sanglota Narcissa. _« Comment peut-il alors que le Lord lui-même… ? »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, son esprit évaluant toutes les possibilités, essayant de les réduire, alors que Bellatrix hoquetait, et que Narcissa semblait s'énerver.

_« Je voulais dire… que personne n'a encore réussi…Severus… s'il te plait… Tu es, tu as toujours été, le professeur préféré de Draco… Tu es le plus vieil ami de Lucius… je t'en supplie… Tu es le favori du Lord Noir, son conseiller le plus proche… Est-ce que tu lui parleras, le persuaderas… ? »_

_« Le Lord Noir ne peut être persuadé, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour le tenter, »_ dit Snape d'une voix plate. _« Je ne peux pas prétendre que le Lord Noir n'est pas en colère contre Lucius. Lucius était supposé être en charge. Il s'est fait capturer avec bien d'autres, et il a échoué dans sa mission. Oui, le Lord Noir est en colère, Narcissa, très en colère en effet. »_

Et pas seulement à cause de cela, pensa Orion amèrement. Il repoussa cette pensée et se répéta les mots de Narcissa, il avait peu de temps et les indices étaient là…

_« Alors j'ai raison, il a choisi Draco pour se venger ! »_ S'étouffa Narcissa. _« Il ne veut pas qu'il réussisse, il veut qu'il soit tué en essayant ! »_

Quand Snape ne dit rien, Narcissa sembla perdre encore plus pied. Se leva, elle attrapa Snape par sa robe. Son visage proche du sien, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elle hoqueta, _« Tu pourrais le faire. Tu pourrais le faire au lieu de Draco, Severus. Tu réussirais, bien sur que tu réussirais, et il te récompenserait au-delà de tes rêves… »_

Snape l'attrapa par les poignets et retira ses mains. Il baissa les yeux sur son visage rempli de larmes, et dit lentement, _« Je pense qu'au final il s'attende à ce que ce soit moi. Mais il est déterminé à ce que Draco tente cela avant tout. Tu vois, dans le cas où Draco réussit, je pourrais rester à Hogwarts un peu plus longtemps, continuant mon rôle d'espion. »_

_« En d'autres mots, peu lui importe si Draco est tué ! »_

_« Le Lord Noir est très en colère, »_ répéta Snape calmement. _« Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Narcissa qu'il ne pardonne pas facilement. »_

Elle s'écroula à ses pieds, sanglotant et gémissant au sol. _« Mon fils unique… mon fils unique… »_

Orion ne pouvait plus le supporter, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il devait être patient et bien le faire. Il sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche.

_« Tu devrais être fière ! »_ dit Bellatrix cruellement. _« Si j'avais eu des fils, j'aurais été très heureuse qu'ils soient au service du Lord Noir ! »_

Narcissa eut des petits cris de désespoir et attrapa ses longs cheveux blonds. Snape la saisit sous les bras, la releva, et la rassit sur le sofa. Il lui servit plus de vin et mit le verre dans sa main.

_« Narcissa, assez. Bois cela et écoute-moi. »_

Elle se calma un petit peu, buvant le vin par petites doses.

_« Je pourrais peut-être… aider Draco. »_

Elle se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, _« Severus… oh, Severus… tu l'aiderais ? Tu le surveillerais pour qu'il revienne en sureté ? »_

_« Je peux essayer. »_

Elle envoya valser son verre et se jeta à genoux aux pieds de Snape, prenant sa main dans les siennes en pressant ses lèvres. _« Si tu es là pour le protéger… Severus, le jugerais-tu ? Est-ce que tu prendrais le serment inviolable ? »_

_« Un serment inviolable ? »_ l'expression de Snape était neutre, illisible.

Bellatrix, cependant, laissa échapper un caquètement triomphant. _« N'as-tu pas écouté, Narcissa ? Oh, il essayera, j'en suis sûre… Les habituels mots vides, et sa non action… oh, sur les ordres du Lord, bien sûr ! »_

Snape ne regarda pas Bellatrix. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur ceux mouillés de Narcissa alors qu'elle avait toujours sa main dans les siennes.

_« Certainement, Narcissa, je prendrai le Serment Inviolable, »_ dit-il calmement. _« Peut-être que ta sœur consentirait à être celle qui officie notre Serment. »_

Bellatrix en fut bouche bée. Snape s'agenouilla jusqu'à côté de Narcissa. Face au regard étonné de Bellatrix, ils lièrent leurs mains droites.

_« Tu auras besoin de ta baguette, Bellatrix, »_ dit Snape froidement.

Elle la sortit toujours étonnée.

_« Et tu vas devoir te rapprocher, »_ dit-il.

Elle fit un pas en avant et plaça le bout de sa baguette sur leurs mains liées.

Orion les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Narcissa faisait jurer à Snape de protéger Draco. Devait-il laisser cela arriver ? Cela semblait sans danger, et Draco pourrait le faire avec la protection de Snape.

Narcissa parla. _« Est-ce que toi, Severus, surveilleras mon fils, Draco alors qu'il tentera d'accéder aux désirs du Lord ? »_

En cet instant, Orion sut que Narcissa irait plus loin, il n'en avait aucun doute, elle était désespérée. Est-ce que Snape le soupçonnait ? Qu'il était sur le point d'être piégé au milieu d'un rituel de Serment Inviolable ?

Et tout se mit en place dans son esprit. Narcissa était assez désespérée pour piéger Snape, Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas réussi à faire ce qu'il avait assigné à Draco, Snape avait dit que si Draco réussissait, il pourrait rester à Hogwarts, alors que si Snape le faisait lui-même il devrait partir, Narcissa était certaine que Draco allait mourir, et il était sûr que c'était ce que Voldemort attendait car il connaissait ses motivations mieux que personne… Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver !

_« Je… »_ Commença à dire Snape.

Orion déboula par la porte et pointa sa baguette sur Snape et hurla, _« REPELIO ! »_

Snape vola dans les airs alors qu'une flamme venant de la baguette de Bellatrix se dirigea dans les airs avant de s'envoler lorsqu'aucun noyau magique ne fut trouvé.

Narcissa s'écrasa sur le dos contre le sol, ses yeux écarquillés de frayeur, alors que Bellatrix commençait à lancer des sorts à droite et à gauche, criant enragée, _« MONTREZ-VOUS ! »_

Orion, toujours invisible sous le sort de désillusion, lança un sort de protection au dessus de Narcissa et évita le sort. Il se tourna pour faire face à sa tante furieuse et rugit, _« Incarcerous ! »_

Mais Bellatrix pouvait anticiper ses sorts et elle le contrat, _« Cruenta dollum ! »_

Orion s'écarta sur un côté en réfléchissant rapidement à un sort à utiliser. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser des sorts de fourchelang ou sa magie noire, cela serait détecté par les barrières de protection et on ne pouvait pas dire que Snape les avait utilisés.

_« Cruor Hervire ! »_ cracha Bellatrix alors qu'elle lançait d'autres sorts dans toutes les directions.

Orion se mit à ses côtés et apparut dans son dos et dit calmement, _« Somnus temporis. »_

Bella n'eut pas le temps de réagir et elle s'écroula au sol, les yeux fermés et le visage calme alors qu'elle était dans un profond sommeil.

Il annula rapidement le charme de Désillusion alors que Snape commençait à se relever, avançant furieusement vers lui.

_« Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? Vous n'auriez pas dû vous interposer, espèce d'imbécile ! »_ Cingla Snape en pointant Bellatrix du doigt. _« Elle dira au Lord Noir que vous êtes ici ! »_

Orion ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'approcha de Narcissa qui était toujours au sol, le regardant avec surprise. Il la releva gentiment et dit gentiment, _« Est-ce que tu n'as rien ? »_

_« Non, »_ haleta-t-elle. Elle enlaça abruptement Orion et chuchota d'une voix tremblante, _« J'étais si inquiète pour toi. Personne ne savait ce qu'il t'était arrivé… Les Deatheaters… je ne savais pas… »_

_« Je vais bien, Cissy, »_ dit Orion calmement en lui tapotant le dos. Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps alors il brisa le câlin et lui attrapa les épaules et demanda, _« Quelle est la mission de Draco ? »_

Narcissa sembla s'écrouler mais elle plaça rapidement un masque sur son visage, ses épaules se redressèrent et son expression devint résolue, _« Rien qui ne te concerne. »_

Orion plissa des yeux et cingla, _« Mais cela concerne Severus ? »_

Alors que Narcissa le regardait avec une expression dure sur le visage, Snape choisit d'intervenir, et il cingla en colère, _« Il n'y a pas de temps pour que vous montriez vos pathétiques tendances héroïques ! »_

Orion se braqua contre lui et cracha, _« Dites-moi, Severus, saviez-vous ce qu'elle allait vous faire jurer ? »_ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa et dit d'une voix tranchante, _« Dis-lui Cissy, bien qu'il doive certainement le soupçonner, il te connait depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. »_

_« Je le sais déjà ! »_ cingla Snape impatiemment. _« Et j'étais prêt à le faire ! »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ rétorqua Orion méchamment. _« Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser faire. Et je me demande si vous le feriez au final. Vous pouvez le détester mais il avait une figure paternelle pour vous, non ? Avant ses manipulations allaient en votre faveur, je me demande au final si vous pourriez supporter de vivre avec votre culpabilité si vous le faisiez ! »_

_« N'osez pas présumer de mon besoin que vous aillez de la considération pour moi ! »_ siffla Snape en colère.

Orion toussa. _« Je n'ai pas arrêté cela afin de vous sauver du choix compliqué de le tuer ou d'être tué par votre magie. Je l'ai fait parce que quelqu'un doit le faire, et cela doit être moi. Et de plus, je sais que je pourrais le faire jusqu'au bout, vous, d'un autre côté, vous êtes une carte joker. Je n'ai pas envie de tester vos convictions aussi tôt. »_

_« Vous ne savez rien sur cela, et je… »_ Cingla Snape.

_« Je ne sais rien ? »_ l'interrompit Orion avec un ricanement. _« Si vous pouviez le comprendre vous-même de ce que Cissy et Bellatrix a dit, moi aussi. »_ Il se retourna vers Narcissa et cingla, _« Draco doit tuer Dumbledore, j'ai raison ? »_

Narcissa pâlit, et son masque s'évanouit. Elle attrapa fermement les épaules d'Orion et dit d'une voix suppliante et brisée, _« Reste en dehors de cela, je t'en prie. Severus peut gérer cela. Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué, Orion ! »_

Les yeux d'Orion s'adoucirent momentanément, avant de dire avec une froide détermination, _« Je ne peux pas. Je ne comprends pas, ça doit être moi, j'en ai besoin… »_

_« Non ! »_ Hurla Narcissa désespérée. _« C'est déjà assez d'avoir Draco… Il peut… il peut mourir… »_ Elle ravala un sanglot, avant d'ajouter en larmes, _« Je ne veux pas être responsable et t'embarquer dans cette… »_

Orion attrapa ses épaules et répondit ardemment, _« Draco sera en sécurité. Je peux l'aider. Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse le serment… et Snape le fera pas, je ne le permettrai pas…, alors je peux parler avec Voldemort et lui demander de… »_

_« Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! »_ dit Narcissa en tremblant. _« Seule Belle et moi savions pour la mission, et le Lord Noir a interdit d'en parler, ou même que quiconque aide Draco. Si tu lui dis que je suis venue ici, ou si tu lui demandes d'épargner Draco, alors il le tuera instantanément… Le Lord Noir veut que Draco meure, j'en suis certaine. Il ne le tue pas maintenant au cas où Draco réussisse, mais je sais qu'il n'y arrivera pas ! Comme pourrait-il avoir une chance contre Dumbledore ? Et le Lord Noir n'épargnera jamais Draco… C'est parce que Lucius a échoué et n'a pas réussi à récupérer la prophétie… »_

Orion la perça de son regard et dit calmement, _« Nous savons tous les deux que le Lord Noir n'a pas fait cela juste pour ça. Tu sais qu'il ne punit pas Lucius à cause de son échec. »_

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent et Orion continua, _« Est-ce que tu étais au courant, Cissy ? Est-ce que tu étais d'accord avec ce que Lucius a fait dans mon dos ? »_

_« Tu sais, »_ chuchota-t-elle en tremblant. Elle verrouilla son regard dans celui d'Orion et dit, _« Je pensais… Lucius et moi pensions que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, Orion. Tu dois le comprendre. Le Lord Noir… »_ Elle inspira et continua, _« Il était intéressé par toi, trop intéressé. Je voulais te protéger, je sais comment il traite ses… je ne voulais pas de ce destin pour toi ! Et Draco et toi… »_

Orion frotta son front. _« Je comprends. Je ne peux pas réellement te blâmer puisque je sais que tu pensais simplement au meilleur intérêt de Draco et moi, mais en le faisant dans le dos de Voldemort… j'étais en colère au début, et Voldemort encore plus… »_ Il la regarda intensément et ajouta d'une voix tranchante, _« Mais ne vois-tu pas ce que vous avez causé ? Draco en paye le prix maintenant ! Voldemort le voit comme une menace. Comment faisons-nous pour faire en sorte que Voldemort n'épargne la vie de Draco ? »_

Narcissa sanglota fortement et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

Orion la regarda avec pitié, mais ne lui offrit aucun réconfort. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La seule solution était qu'il fasse la mission et espérer que Voldemort soit satisfait de la mort de Dumbledore, sans s'occuper de qui l'avait menée à bien. Et il reconnaissait que Narcissa avait raison il était inutile de plaider pour la vie de Draco, Voldemort ne changerait pas d'avis. Et s'il plaidait pour la vie de Draco alors Voldemort saurait que Narcissa était venue ici, échouant à suivre des ordres directs. Ou Voldemort pouvait croire qu'il plaidait pour la vie de Draco à cause de sentiments amoureux, ou de la merde comme cela. Dans les deux cas, ce serait pire.

Il regarda Snape et vit qu'il fronçait ses sourcils. Snape devait avoir deviné ce que Lucius avait fait ; le contrat de mariage indissoluble que Lucius avait signé en son nom.

Orion détourna son regard de Snape et serra la mâchoire. Il devait être celui qui devait le faire et Narcissa n'aurait aucun espoir, aucun repos tant que personne ne faisait le serment pour aider Draco et finir la tâche pour lui s'il échouait. Et Snape ne pouvait pas être celui qui allait faire le serment.

Orion n'avait pas dit ses réelles raisons d'interrompre le rituel. La vérité était qu'il avait besoin de défaire Dumbledore car il avait besoin de la Baguette de Sureau. Il pouvait défaire ou tuer Dumbledore pour l'obtenir. Mais en le tuant, au lieu de juste le défaire, il ferait d'une pierre plusieurs coups il aidait Draco à remplir sa tâche, il obtenait la Baguette de Sureau, et il faisait ce que quelque devait faire un jour ou l'autre, tuer le leader de la Lumière.

Et il devait le faire. Si Draco ou Snape tuait Dumbledore, alors la baguette leur serait loyale, signifiant qu'il aurait à défaire Draco ou Snape par la suite. Et il préférait tuer Dumbledore que blesser Draco ou Snape afin d'obtenir la baguette.

Il n'avait pas de culpabilité ou de peur à la perspective de tuer Dumbledore il se sentait indifférent. Il avait blâmé Dumbledore pour beaucoup de choses, spécialement pour sa vie chez les Dursley et le Baiser donné à Sirius. Mais ses perceptions avaient légèrement changées quand Dumbledore avait tenté de le protéger de Voldemort dans le Département des Mystères et quand Voldemort lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait voulu restaurer le nom de Sirius, car il regrettait d'avoir participé à sa capture. Dumbledore était toujours une chouette manipulatrice, qui utilisait cruellement les autres comme des pions, mais comme Voldemort, qui lui avait causé autant de douleur si ce n'était plus. Il détestait toujours Dumbledore de temps à autres, mais maintenant c'était plus un problème de faire quelque chose de nécessaire, plutôt que de se venger. Sa seule inquiétude était de savoir s'il serait assez puissant pour tuer Dumbledore le vieil homme avait quand même défait Grindelwald quand ce dernier avait la Baguette de Sureau, qui lui avait pourtant donné un avantage net sur Dumbledore. Maintenant la roue avait tourné et c'était Voldemort qui avait la puissante Baguette en sa possession.

Enfin, cela importait peu il devait l'avoir. Orion sourit intérieurement. Et pour être honnête, il était certain que lorsque viendrait le temps, il apprécierait le combat contre Dumbledore et même le tuer, même si sa haine pour le vieux sorcier n'était plus aussi puissante qu'avant.

Il sortit de ses pensées alors que Narcissa continuait de pleurer. Elle le regarda comme si elle allait se noyer dans le désespoir.

_« Je vais faire le serment, Cissy, »_ dit Orion d'une voix sévère.

_« Non, »_ chuchota Narcissa les lèvres tremblantes. _« Laisse Severus… »_

_« Comment aiderez-vous Draco alors que vous planifiez d'aller à Durmstrang ? »_ demanda Snape d'une voix tranchante. _« Je peux offrir à Draco une aide constante, et vous non. »_

Orion arqua un sourcil et rétorqua sèchement, _« Et qui pensez-vous que Draco va permettre de l'aider ? Vous, qui malgré le fait que vous soyez son parrain n'avez jamais passé plus de temps que nécessaire pendant vos cours avec lui, ou moi, qu'il a connu depuis onze ans, et avec qu'il a une relation fraternelle proche ? »_ Puis il ajouta sarcastiquement, _« De plus, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du réseau de cheminées ? La solution est simple : je viendrai de Durmstrang dans votre bureau, aussi souvent que nécessaire. »_

_« Et vous planifiez de vous promener dans Hogwarts sans être détecté ? » _ricana Snape. _« Dumbledore va… »_

_« Dumbledore ne détectera rien, »_ l'interrompit Orion rapidement. _« J'ai mes moyens pour éviter la détection. Vous n'avez qu'à m'autoriser l'utilisation de votre cheminée. Et je sais que vous êtes capable de le faire sans que Dumbledore soit au courant. »_ Il ajouta, _« Je sais que Draco vous importe beaucoup, mais à moi aussi, et je peux l'aider bien plus que vous. Vous êtes constamment sous la supervision de Dumbledore, moi non. »_

Snape se renfrogna et hocha la tête.

_« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, Severus ! »_ S'exclama Narcissa frénétiquement en regardant Snape sans y croire. _« Tu ne peux pas permettre à Orion d'être impliqué dans tout cela. Draco et lui vont mourir ! »_

_« Cissy, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« aie confiance en Draco et moi. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je promets de contacter Snape, ok ? »_

_« Severus… »_ Trépida Narcissa.

_« Si ce gamin veut ça, très bien, »_ cingla Snape d'une voix tranchante, en se tournant vers le corps endormi de Bellatrix.

Orion mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, afin d'empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Pour Snape, cela revenait à dire qu'Orion avait une chance de réussir.

Il approcha Snape et dit calmement, _« Pourrez-vous effacer ses souvenirs pendant qu'elle est sous le sort ? »_

Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil et ajouta rapidement, _« Oui. »_ Il s'accroupit à côté de Bellatrix et pointa sa baguette sur son front. Il ouvrit ses paupières et commença à murmurer une incantation.

Orion laissa Snape faire son travail et s'approcha de Narcissa. _« Tu devras la ramener avec toi et essaye de penser à un mensonge convainquant pour sa perte de mémoire. »_

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle regarda Orion et dit calmement, _« Merci d'aider Draco. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'impliquer dans cela mais il semble que tout soit déjà décidé de toute façon. »_

_« En effet, »_ sourit Orion. Il vit son hésitation et ajouta, _« Cissy, est-ce que je pourrai te rendre visite toi et Draco à mon anniversaire ? Il ne veut toujours pas répondre à mes lettres et j'ai besoin de lui parler dès que possible. Je sais qu'il n'acceptera pas mon aide facilement plus tôt je commence à le persuader, mieux c'est. »_

Narcissa lui sourit doucement, _« Bien sûr que tu peux venir, nous t'attendrons. »_

Orion attrapa sa main dès que Snape s'approcha de lui avec un sourire narquois sur son visage.

_« Cissy, faisons-le, »_ dit Orion calmement.

_« Tu n'as pas à faire le serment, Orion. Je te fais confiance tu… »_

_« Non, je veux le prendre, »_ insista Orion. Il lui sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _« C'est mieux si je le fais. Tu t'inquièteras moins pour Draco, et j'aurais plus de raisons encore d'en finir si besoin et… le plus important est que Draco ne pourra pas refuser mon aide après le Serment. C'est une bonne façon de le convaincre d'accepter mon aide. »_

Elle eut un sourire blême, et alors qu'ils s'agenouillaient l'un en face de l'autre, Snape pointa sa baguette sur leurs mains fermement liées.

_« Est-ce que toi, Orion, aideras mon fils, Draco, dans sa quête destinée à remplir les souhaits du Lord Noir ? »_ dit Narcissa calmement.

_« Je le jure. »_

Et une fine flamme brillante venant de la baguette frappa leurs mains liées dans une sorte de corde rougeâtre.

_« Et est-ce que tu jures de le protéger au mieux de tes capacités ? »_

_« Je le jure, »_ répondit Orion.

Et une seconde flamme sortit de la baguette devenant une chaine brillante.

_« Et si cela doit s'avérer nécessaire… s'il te semble que Draco va échouer… »_ Chuchota Narcissa, sa voix se brisant comme si elle avait peur de lui faire jurer cela.

Orion serra sa main plus fortement et lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant.

Elle hocha à son tour la tête et continua d'une voix plus forte, _« est-ce que tu accompliras la tâche que le Lord Noir a assigné à Draco ? »_

Sans attendre, Orion dit, _« Je le jure. »_

Leurs visages brillèrent face à la lueur rouge d'une troisième flamme sortant de la baguette, et se mélangea aux autres, et se lia avec épaisseur autour de leurs mains emmêlées, comme un serpent, alors que la magie du serment s'enroulait au noyau magique d'Orion.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Coucou les Loulous ^^_

_J'espère que ça va depuis le temps et que récemment vous ne vous êtes pas gavés de chocolat... comme moi XD_

_Merci à vous tous qui continuez de lire, un plus grand merci à ceux qui rajoutent la fic ou moi-même en alert et/ou favori_

_Mais le plus grand des mercis revient à tous ceux qui ont laissé, laissent et laisseront des petits mots. Vos reviews me font toujours sourire et me motivent pour continuer à traduire cette fic d'envergure tant par sa taille que par son scénario. _

_Je vous dis à très vite sur la fic ou sur le groupe facebook suivant pour ceux qui le veulent :_

_http (deux points) slash (slash) www (point) facebook (point) fr (slash) groups (slash) 218744081567100_


	45. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 : Dumbledore, Slughorn & le compromis**

.

L'après-midi suivant, Orion s'assit à son bureau et se frotta le front fatigué. Il n'avait pas eu une nuit facile. La situation de Draco l'inquiétait, ainsi que le désespoir de Narcissa. Mais il avait quelque chose à faire aussi tôt que possible… plus d'entourloupe…

Il inspira profondément, et récupéra le calme dont il avait besoin afin de réussir ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il ferma les yeux, et baissa d'un seul coup toutes ses barrières Occlumens il se sentait inconfortable et sans protection mais il était déterminé à le faire.

Et cela arriva comme un pique glacée à travers son cerveau une voix mortellement froide tranchant son esprit.

_**« Où étais-tu ? »**_

Orion serra ses dents et sortit, _« Je veux discuter de quelque chose de très important avec toi, Tom. J'ai besoin que tu… »_

_« OU ETAIS-TU ? »_ Rugit Voldemort sans relâche alors qu'Orion commençait à ressentir une pression tranchante dans son esprit.

_« Sors de mes souvenirs ! »_ Cracha Orion en colère, en repoussant violemment la présence de Voldemort et en fermant cette partie de son esprit.

_« Avec qui étais-tu ? »_ demanda Voldemort d'une voix dangereuse. _« AVEC QUI ? »_

_« Si tu te calmes, je te le dirai, »_ cingla Orion.

_**« Je n'ai pas bessssoin de me calmer, »**_Siffla Voldemort furieux. _**« Tu m'as dit que tu m'appartenais… tu t'es donné à moi… TU M'APPARTIENS ! Et tu vas venir à moi à l'inssstant ! »**_

_« Pas avant que nous ayons parlé de quelque chose, »_ rétorqua Orion avec impatience.

_« Il n'y a rien à discuter, »_ dit Voldemort froidement. _« Tu m'appartiens, tu m'obéiras, et tu vas venir à moi à l'instant ! »_

Orion serra le poing et dit d'une voix glaciale, _« Nous allons discuter de ces choses maintenant, et trouver un accord, avant que je ne te fasse face. A prendre ou à laisser ! »_

Il sentit la fureur de Voldemort comme une douleur lancinante dans son front. Orion siffla de douleur, pressant la paume de sa main contre sa cicatrice, il cingla, _« Je veux faire un marché avec toi ! Mais si tu insistes pour me faire du mal alors je… »_

_**« Tu quoi ? »**_ siffla Voldemort vicieusement. _**« Tu vas tenter de me tuer ? Tu vas tenter de faire pencher la prophétie en ta faveur ? Tu es mon Horcruxe ! Tu m'appartiens… A moi sssseul, et jamais tu ne pourras me détruire ! Jamais ! »**_

_« Je ne souhaite pas te détruire ! »_ rétorqua Orion en colère. _« Je veux faire un pacte avec toi ! Tu as dis que nous étions égaux, non ? Et pourtant, tu t'attends à ce que j'obéisse à tes ordres comme l'un de tes minions ?! »_

_**« Ssssoit tu m'obéis, ssssoit je te forcerai à te sssoumettre, »**_siffla Voldemort.

Orion rit méchamment. _**« J'aimerais te voir faire, Tom. **__**Nous pourrions comparer nos puissssances et voir qui en ssssort vainqueur. Et en consssidérant la démonstration de ma magie noire, qui penssses-tu avoir les meilleures chances ? Je t'accorde le fait que je n'ai pas vu l'entièreté de tes pouvoirs, mais toi non plus ! Je pourrais te défaire ! »**_

_« TU NE LE FERAS PAS… »_

_« Mais je ne le ferai pas ! »_ L'interrompit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Je suis fatigué de te dire que je suis de ton côté, et comme je l'ai dit, je dois discuter avec toi de plusieurs choses, au lieu de perdre mon temps à te rassurer sur ma loyauté aux Ténèbres pour la énième fois. Le plus important étant que j'ai gagné de puissants alliés pour notre camp ! »_

Il y eut un petit silence, et Orion sentit la douleur dans son front s'affadir. C'était comme il l'avait soupçonné. Mentionner quelque chose à propos de la guerre qui élargirait les ambitions de Voldemort, et le sorcier écouterait.

_«Qui ? »_ demanda Voldemort froidement.

Orion sourit narquoisement et dit calmement, _« Ils me suivront moi, et puisque je suis de ton côté, ils se battront pour les Ténèbres. Mais ne fais pas d'erreurs, ce sont mes alliés ! »_

_« Tu n'as pas d'alliés à toi ! »_ Cracha Voldemort en colère. _« S'ils soutiennent les Ténèbres, ils me soutiennent moi, et donc, ce sont mes partisans. »_

_« Oh non, Tom, tu te trompes, »_ rétorqua Orion froidement. _« Maintenant j'ai des alliés qui me sont propres, qui ne soutiennent les Ténèbres que parce que je suis là. S'il ne reste que toi, ils retireront leur soutien. »_ Il marqua une pause et ajouta d'une voix tranchante, _« Maintenant, je viens réellement à toi comme un égal. Ensembles, nous serions une puissance que l'on ne pourrait pas arrêter, une puissance qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais encore vue. N'as-tu pas dit cela toi-même ? Et bien, maintenant, je peux apporter quelque chose à notre alliance. Je peux apporter des supporters. Tu as tes Deatheaters, et j'ai mes partisans. Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter maintenant ? »_

_**« Qui ssssont tes supporters ? »**_siffla Voldemort avec impatience.

_« Je te le dirai une fois que nous nous serons mis d'accord sur quelques points. »_

_« Que veux-tu ? »_ sortit Voldemort.

_**« Ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Tom, »**_ dit Orion d'une voix tranchante.

_**« Je ne fusssionnerai pas avec mon morceau d'âme ! »**_

Orion serra la mâchoire et fut tenter de l'envoyer bouler mais il ravala sa colère et siffla calmement, _**« Même ssssi je te donnais quelque chose que tu as toujours voulu, en retour, Tom ? »**_

_**« Comme quoi ? »**_

Orion inspira profondément et lança une réponse qui changerait sa vie de façon qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer. _**« Un héritier. »**_

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, alors qu'Orion attendait la réaction de Voldemort avec un souffle irrégulier. Si cela ne marchait pas, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. Il sentit la pression monter alors que Voldemort restait silencieux, pendant qu'il réfléchissait rapidement, mais il ne pouvait rien percevoir, pas une seule pensée ou émotion ne transparaissait.

_**« Tu vas devenir mon consort ? »**_dit Voldemort soudainement. Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une question.

_**« Non, »**_dit Orion calmement. _« Je deviendrai quelque chose d'autre. Je n'ai jamais déserté peu importe ce que tu crois, et malgré tout ce que tu as fait… »_

_« Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait ? »_ gronda Voldemort en colère. _« Je t'ai montré bien trop de considération, trop d'indulgence. Et comment tu m'as remercié, en te détournant de moi ! »_

_« Montré de la considération ? »_ Cracha Orion furieux. _« Tu as essayé de me prendre de force ! »_

_**« Tu m'appartiens, »**_ pointa Voldemort. _**« Tu l'as admis… tu l'as crié quand je t'ai pris, revendiqué à répétition… »**_

Orion sentit son sang bouillir et gronda, _« Ce n'est pas une raison, ni une excuse, pour ce que tu as tenté de faire ! »_

Il respirait difficilement et se força au calme une fois encore. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de se battre avec Voldemort ou la fin ne serait pas heureuse et il était fatigué de se disputer à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient ensembles. Il voulait Voldemort et il voulait qu'ils soient ensembles… travaillant ensembles au lieu de se battre. Il devait accomplir cela maintenant ou ce serait trop tard. Et par-dessus tout, il devait le faire sans céder.

_**« Sssi nous allons faire cela enssembles, planifier la guerre, se battre… et avoir un héritier, il n'y a qu'une ssseule ssolution… Une ssseule solution où nous sssserons entièrement égaux, Tom. Aucun ne se soumettra à l'autre… »**_ dit Orion calmement. Il serra les poings, et ajouta d'une voix forte et résolue, _**« Je deviendrai ton époux. »**_

Il pouvait sentir l'incrédulité de Voldemort avant de ressentir un triomphe vicieux, alors que le sorcier sifflait suavement, _**« Mon époux ? »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ cingla Orion. _**« Comme des égaux, toujours. **__**J'amènerai des partisans à l'union, comme toi. C'est une union de forces et de ressources, juste ce dont a besoin les Ténèbres, avec ses leaders unis pour la guerre. C'est un arrangement de convenances. »**_

_**« Convenance ? »**_ siffla Voldemort en colère.

_« En effet, »_ sortit Orion, _« Convenance pour tous les deux, et notre camp. Tu auras un héritier, comme tu le voulais et tu fusionnes avec ton morceau d'âme comme je le voulais. C'est mon offre, Tom la seule que je ferai. »_

Après une brève pause, Voldemort dit d'une voix courte, _« Alors tu seras lié à moi immédiatement, et nous… »_

_« Non, »_ l'interrompit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Tu vas fusionner avant que je ne m'engage à quoi que ce soit. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Quand j'aurais vu, de mes propres yeux que tu as de nouveau fusionné, alors nous discuterons de comment ça va se passer entre nous. »_

_**« Facile de voir comment ça va se passer, »**_ siffla Voldemort. _**« Tu sssseras mon époux, tu porteras mon héritier et tu resssteras en sécurité à mes côtés à tous moments. N'oublies jamais que tu es mon Horcruxe ! »**_

_« Rester en sécurité à tes côtés ? »_ dit Orion, en plissant des yeux. _« Que veux-tu dire par… »_

A ce moment précis, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Snape entra suivit immédiatement par Dumbledore qui prit un moment pour inspecter Orion de près.

Orion hoqueta presque, mais couvrit sa réaction instantanément. Il brisa rapidement toute connexion avec Voldemort, relevant ses barrières d'Occlumens à toute sa puissance sans cligner des yeux.

Il se leva de sa chaise et dit avec un léger hochement de tête en regardant directement Dumbledore, _« Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien. »_

_« Merci mon cher, »_ dit Dumbledore gentiment alors que ses yeux bleus ciel inspectaient toujours Orion, _« Je suis content de voir que Severus prend bien soin de toi. »_

_« En effet, »_ dit Orion d'une voix plaisante en lui offrant ce qui semblait être un sourire sincère.

Il savait exactement comment jouer son rôle, et il n'allait décevoir personne. Il envoya à Snape un regard reconnaissant et dit calmement, _« Il m'a fait voir des choses d'une perspective différente… Il m'a montré qu'il y avait d'autres alternatives… »_ Il vit l'œil gauche de Snape tressauter alors qu'il devait mordre sa langue pour empêcher un sourire narquois sur son visage.

_« Severus est un bon guide pour toi, mon cher enfant, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement, ses yeux bleus perçant Orion. _« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu pourrais apprendre de son expérience, et de ses erreurs passées. »_

_« Je sais, »_ dit Orion doucement en semblant contrit. _« Il m'a déjà parlé de son expérience… j'ai compris et pu établir une relation avec mon histoire. » _

Dumbledore plissa des yeux sur lui avant de dire gentiment, _« Peut-être que nous pourrions boire du thé et discuter de quelques problèmes, mon enfant. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. Je voulais te voir depuis la bataille du Département des Mystères, mais ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai pu trouver le temps. »_

_« Bien entendu, »_ dit Orion en lui souriant chaleureusement. _« J'aimerais cela. »_

_« Vous pouvez nous laisser Severus, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement.

Snape lança à Orion un regard plissé, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans les pirouettes d'Orion mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, avant de sortir de la salle.

Dumbledore regarda la petite salle et sortit calmement sa baguette, conjurant deux fauteuils et une petite table de thé pour eux. Il s'assit en enjoignant Orion à faire de même, et conjura deux tasses de thé chaud.

La main droite d'Orion tressauta à ses côtés en sentant la puissance venir de la baguette de Dumbledore. Elle avait l'air commune, une simple baguette en bois, sans aucune marque dessus mais il était certain que c'était la Baguette de Sureau. Il sentait quelque chose, sa peau picotait et il sentait sa magie noire tournoyer en lui, impatiente, attendant quelque chose.

Il détourna son regard de la baguette, et s'assit rigidement face à Dumbledore, les mains sur les accoudoirs se forçant à ne rien faire. Il n'aimerait rien de mieux que d'essayer de voler la baguette à Dumbledore. Mais il ne le pouvait pas encore. Le serment qu'il avait fait allait à l'encontre de sa volonté et il n'était pas encore certain d'être prêt. Et par-dessus tout, il ne pouvait pas augmenter les soupçons de Dumbledore. Il était supposément un garçon confus, qui avait été élevé comme un sorcier noir à qui on avait menti sur sa mère et qui avait été trompé par Voldemort. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que soupçonnait Dumbledore mais il était certain que ce dernier ignorait beaucoup de choses sur lui, et il espérait que cela reste ainsi.

Dumbledore sirota calmement son thé, avant de replacer sa tasse sur la table. Il regarda Orion à travers ses lunettes en demi lune les yeux bleus semblant tristes. _« D'abord, je dois te demander pardon. »_

Orion verrouilla ses yeux sur lui, surpris, alors que Dumbledore continuait calmement, _« Tu dois pardonner ses erreurs à un vieil homme. Nous avons parlé de cela il y a longtemps, mais maintenant je vois que j'étais dans l'erreur. Je n'ai aucun moyen de rattraper les choses, mais laisse-moi au moins exprimer mes regrets. Le destin ultime de ton père est une croix que je porterai toute ma vie. »_

Orion grinça des dents et siffla, _« Vous parlez avec sincérité. Soit vous êtes un fabuleux acteur, soit vous ressentez vraiment des remords. »_

L'étincelle dans les yeux de Dumbledore était maintenant complètement partie et que des yeux fatigués et suppliants regardaient Orion. _« Je suis sincère dans mes remords. J'ai agi avec hâte, selon les preuves qui m'ont été présentées. A ce moment là, je pensais que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser un supporter de Voldemort s'échapper, malgré les doutes que j'avais. Je savais que Voldemort était en train de revenir et il devait être neutralisé aussitôt que possible, et pour de bon en ce qui me concernait. Maintenant, je vois que je ne me suis pas mieux comporté que Crouch Senior offrant aucune seconde chance, convaincu avant d'entendre la partie coupable. »_

_« Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, »_ dit Orion d'une voix tranchante, ses mains étaient si crispées que ses articulations étaient blanches et lui faisaient mal. _« Je vous avais dit que mon père était innocent, et votre seule réponse était qu'il était un Deatheater. Cela était une preuve suffisante pour vous. »_

_« Je m'étais trompé, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement. _« Je n'ai pas considéré les circonstances sous lesquelles Sirius avait dû prendre la Marque Noire. Je pensais qu'il était le traitre des Potter. »_

_« Et maintenant ? »_ demanda Orion d'une voix dure. _« Que pensez-vous maintenant ? »_

_« Je sais qu'il était innocent, »_ dit Dumbledore en regardant droit dans les yeux d'Orion. _« Je sais que Pettigrew était en vie, et je pense que ton père a pris la Marque pour te protéger. Je n'ai pas encore le contexte entier, donc je te demande de le clarifier. »_

Orion plissa des yeux et gronda, _« Vous me demandez cela maintenant ? Et pour quoi faire ? Mon père est mort. »_

_« M'aider à comprendre, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement.

Orion détourna son regard, sa mâchoire serrée, de même que ses poings. Il ne voulait pas en discuter avec Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas entendre les excuses de Dumbledore pour son comportement. Il ne voulait même pas considérer Dumbledore pour ses 'excuses'. Il avait choisi son côté et il n'appréciait pas que Dumbledore le fasse douter de ses véritables intentions.

Il regarda Dumbledore et dit d'une voix courte, _« Mon père a pris la Marque pour me protéger. Il a toujours été un sorcier de la Lumière et ne les a jamais trahis. Je ne souhaite pas en dire davantage. »_

_« Je comprends, »_ dit Dumbledore en semblant plus vieux et plus fatigué que jamais. Il lança un coup d'œil à Orion et dit d'une voix attristée, _« Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela t'arrive. Ce que j'ai fait, cela a toujours été pour te protéger. »_

_« Pour me protéger de quoi ? »_ dit Orion d'une voix tranchante.

_« De ce qui t'es arrivé malgré mes actions, »_ dit Dumbledore en perçant Orion de ses yeux bleus clairs. _« Je t'ai placé avec la famille de ta mère parce que je pensais que le sacrifice de ta mère t'avait donné une protection. Je pensais que tu avais survécu au sort de la mort de Voldemort à cause de son sacrifice d'amour. Etant donné cela, tu aurais été protégé dans la famille de ta tante. Le sang que ta mère partage avec sa sœur t'aurait protégé des Deatheaters qui ont survécu à la première guerre, et… »_

_« Et pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais vérifié que j'allais bien ? »_ gronda Orion sans pouvoir se retenir. Il s'était toujours demandé cela et il avait besoin de connaitre la réponse.

Dumbledore le regard surpris, _« Vérifier que tu allais bien ? »_

_« Oui, »_ Cingla Orion. _« Vérifier que j'allais bien ! S'ils me traitaient correctement ! »_

Dumbledore le regarda intensément et dit calmement, _« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne te traitaient pas comme… »_

_« Un membre de la famille ? »_ l'interrompit Orion d'une voix tranchante, et en ricanant. _« Pas vraiment, mais cela importe peu maintenant. Vous m'avez laissé dans une famille muggle, et tout le monde sait qu'un enfant magique doit grandir dans une famille magique. C'est l'environnement dont l'enfant a besoin quand ses pouvoirs magiques sont en train de se développer, quand ils doivent se stabiliser ! »_

_« Il n'y avait pas d'autres options, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement. _« C'était la meilleure alternative. Si je t'avais laissé dans une famille sorcière, alors les Deatheaters t'auraient facilement retrouvé, et je voulais te protéger d'eux et de la pression que le reste du monde sorcier aurait mise sur tes épaules en grandissant. »_ Il perça Orion de ses yeux et ajouta, _« C'était la meilleure alternative puisque je pensais que tu avais survécu grâce au sacrifice de Lily. Je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas la raison. »_

Orion sentit sa gorge s'assécher. _« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

Dumbledore conserva son dos contre le fauteuil et regarda Orion par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. _« J'ai vu ce que tu as fait dans la Chambre des Morts. J'ai besoin de parler avec toi de plusieurs choses qui s'y sont passées. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu apprennes pour la prophétie de cette façon, et je ne voulais certainement pas que Voldemort l'entende. Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour changer cela la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de faire avec. »_ Il lia ses mains sur la table et perça Orion de son regard en disant calmement, _« Tu as appelé Voldemort, 'Tom', et quand tu as voulu plonger dans le Voile, il t'a arrêté… sauvé… cela m'a surpris. Tant le fait que vous sembliez si proche que le fait qu'il t'ait protégé. »_

Dumbledore resta silencieux, attendant clairement l'explication d'Orion alors que ce dernier essayait de réfléchir rapidement sur quoi dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore et dit calmement, _« Il m'a sauvé parce qu'il pensait que j'étais son partisan. »_

_« Et tu ne l'es pas ? »_ demanda Dumbledore en le perçant toujours de son regard.

_« Je n'ai jamais pris la Marque, »_ pointa Orion. _« J'étais en cours à Durmstrang parce que j'étais évidemment curieux à son sujet, mais ma curiosité n'étais que cela. Je n'ai jamais proclamé le soutenir. »_

_« Tu as participé à des réunions de Deatheaters, »_ dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranchante. _« Et tu connais son vrai nom. Te l'a-t-il dit lui-même ? »_

_« J'ai participé à des réunions de Deatheaters parce que mon père et moi pensions que c'était la meilleure façon de protéger mon identité en étant juste sous le nez de Voldemort, »_ dit Orion calmement, _« Ni mon père ni moi n'avons réellement soutenu Voldemort. Nous avons fait cela afin de survivre. Et pour son prénom… il me l'a dit lui-même. »_

_« Vraiment ? » _ dit Dumbledore en l'inspectant avec perspicacité. _« Je trouve cela très intéressant. Voldemort n'a jamais dit à personne son identité ou son passé. Il n'a jamais assez eu confiance pour le faire. »_

Orion toussota amusé. _« Il ne me fait pas confiance. Je ne suis qu'un pion pour lui. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de son passé je n'en sais rien. Il m'a simplement dit de l'appeler 'Tom' quand il a découvert que j'étais un fourchelang. Je pense que cela l'a beaucoup excité et que cela n'était pas intentionnel. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un grand scoop. »_

_« Oh mais si, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement mais sans s'expliquer davantage. Il regarda Orion et ajouta, _« Et tes capacités de fourchelang sont également assez surprenantes. »_

Orion haussa ses épaules. _« Mon père m'a dit qu'il était possible qu'il y ait quelques fourchelangs dans la lignée des Black. C'est juste un trait du sang. »_

Dumbledore inspecta Orion avant de dire calmement, _« Oui, sûrement. J'aimerais voir ta cicatrice mon cher enfant. Il n'y a plus besoin de la cacher maintenant que ta véritable identité a été révélée. »_

Orion se tendit. Une idée soudaine flasha dans son esprit, il regarda Dumbledore tristement et dit, _« Cela ne me dérangerait pas de la montrer, mais ce n'est pas possible. Mon père a découvert un sort de sang pour la cacher et il a utilisé le sien pour cela quand j'étais très jeune et je ne sais pas comment faire le sort. Il n'y a que lui qui peut le défaire. Et puisqu'il est mort… »_

_« Bien entendu, »_ dit Dumbledore gentiment ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage d'Orion. _« As-tu ta baguette sur toi ? »_

Une sueur froide s'empara du corps d'Orion en entendant cela. Qu'est-ce que suspectait Dumbledore ? Puis il se souvint. Dumbledore avait été là quand sa baguette avec la plume de phœnix s'était connectée à celle de Voldemort. Sûrement Dumbledore savait que la baguette de Voldemort avait une jumelle et qu'elle était en sa possession. Et il préférait admettre cela que de montrer sa baguette de Vie et Mort. Sa vraie baguette était plus importante que cella là qui devait rester un secret et devant Dumbledore plus que quiconque. Heureusement, il portait toujours ses deux baguettes sur lui ces derniers temps.

Il sortit rapidement sa baguette de Phoenix dans sa poche, et la tendit à Dumbledore en disant avec incertitude, _« Monsieur Malfoy ne va pas avoir plus de problèmes à cause de ça n'est-ce pas ? »_

Dumbledore lui lança un coup d'œil en inspectant la baguette dans sa main. _« Que veux-tu dire, mon enfant ? »_

Orion se redressa inconfortablement sur son siège et regarda Dumbledore. _« Oui, vous voyez, avant que je n'aille à Hogwarts pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'ai accidentellement cassé ma première baguette. Donc Monsieur Malfoy m'a amené chez Monsieur Ollivander. Monsieur Malfoy était plaisamment surpris quand Ollivander lui a dit que c'était la jumelle de la baguette de Voldemort. Malfoy m'a dit que c'était un signe sûr que je deviendrai un sorcier noir puissant et il a lancé un sort d'Oubliettes sur Ollivander. J'étais consterné par ses actions avant qu'il ne m'explique que ce serait très dangereux pour moi si quelqu'un savait que la baguette jumelle de Voldemort m'avait choisi. » _Il regarda Dumbledore contrit et ajouta, _« J'ai donné mon accord pour garder cela secret. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, »_ dit Dumbledore gentiment. _« C'est compréhensible. »_ Il regarda la baguette une fois encore et se perdit dans ses pensées, _« Et cela explique certainement la connexion qu'il y a eu dans l'Atrium. La baguette jumelle de Voldemort… »_

Orion éclaircit sa gorge. _« Oui, Ollivander a dit que c'était une bonne baguette, et que même si c'était la baguette jumelle de Voldemort cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait faire de mauvaises choses… vous savez… »_

Dumbledore regarda Orion et dit avec un sourire chaleureux, _« Bien sûr que non. C'est le sorcier qui détermine cela. »_ Il rendit la baguette et ajouta, _« Et je suis certain de pouvoir te garder sur le droit chemin, mon enfant. Je suis là pour t'aider. »_

Orion serra son poing sous la table, mais répondit avec un petit sourire, _« Je pense que j'ai déjà évité le mauvais chemin. Snape m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses que je ne comprenais pas avant. »_

Dumbledore le perça de ses yeux et dit calmement, _« Je suis content d'entendre cela, mon garçon, mais comme je l'ai dit avant, à mon grand regret, mes actions ne t'ont pas protégé de ce dont j'avais peur pour toi. »_

Orion fronça les sourcils. _« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_« Que tu sois attiré par Voldemort. Il a une façon de manier les mots et a toujours été capable de charmer et de persuader les gens de ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement, nous t'avons sauvé de son influence à temps, mais tu as vécu beaucoup d'années à apprendre les Arts Noirs. Même si nous pouvons rectifier cela maintenant, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu pourras te débarrasser ainsi. »_ Dumbledore marqua une pause et regarda Orion intensément avant d'ajouta calmement, _« J'ai vu ta démonstration de Magie Noire dans la Chambre des Morts. Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais vu une telle démonstration venant de toi, même en connaissant ta véritable identité. J'ai toujours voulu te protéger des Ténèbres. Je sais que tu as été trompé par Voldemort, et maintenant que tu connais la prophétie, tu sais quel doit être ton chemin… mais tes pouvoirs m'inquiètent… »_

_« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? »_ demanda Orion en prétendant être apeuré, _« Je ne le comprends toujours pas. C'était la première fois qu'une chose comme ça m'est arrivé… Je… je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. Je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu… Ca m'a fait peur… »_

Dumbledore le regarda et ajouta gentiment, _« Nous allons travailler ensembles pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais, mon enfant. »_ Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'il regarda Orion et dit toujours gentiment, _« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un… »_ Ses yeux semblèrent se perdre dans ses souvenirs passés, et ils se tintèrent de tristesse, alors qu'il continuait, _« Oui, vous êtes très similaires… Il était puissant aussi promis à un grand avenir, un esprit brillant… mais il s'est perdu en chemin... ses ambitions étaient trop grandes, il a perdu sa concentration et a été attiré par… »_

Alors que Dumbledore parlait, les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, et il inspecta le visage de Dumbledore avec perspicacité. Sa première pensée était que Dumbledore parlait de Tom, puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas, et cela lui tomba dessus d'un coup. Dumbledore était passé de parler de sa magie noire à dire qu'il était similaire à un autre sorcier… C'était clair Dumbledore parlait de Grindelwald. Mais pourquoi la tristesse dans sa voix ? Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore parlait comme s'il avait connu personnellement Grindelwald ? Il savait que Dumbledore avait vaincu Grindelwald, bien sûr, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre avant de combattre chacun pour leurs camps. Mais cela était une preuve Dumbledore avait connu Grindelwald personnellement. Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi la tristesse et le remord dans l'expression de Dumbledore ? Et par-dessus tout, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore savait sur Grindelwald ? Est-ce que l'allemand avait été assez stupide pour lui parler du Vindico Atrum ? Une sueur froide courut le long de son épine dorsale alors qu'il contemplait les possibilités catastrophiques.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se retrouvèrent sur Orion et il dit avec un maigre sourire, _« Souvenirs d'un vieil esprit, mon garçon, excuse-moi. »_

Orion dit d'un ton tranchant en prétendant être profondément offensé, alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de pousser les choses plus loin, _« Est-ce que vous dite que je vous rappelle Voldemort quand il était jeune ? Parce que je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je ne tuerai jamais personne ! »_

_« Vous avez des traits similaires, mais je sais qu'en rien tu ne ressembles à Tom, mon enfant, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement, _« J'admets que Tom était brillant et puissant, mais depuis son jeune âge il a montré qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et que mon aide ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. J'étais là trop tard pour l'aider, mais je ne suis pas trop en retard pour toi. »_

_« Alors de qui parliez-vous ? »_ Insista Orion en perçant Dumbledore de ses yeux.

_« Cela importe peu, mon cher garçon, »_ dit Dumbledore gentiment. _« Ce qui importe est que ton destin sera meilleur que le leurs. Tu as la chance de le corriger. »_

Orion serra le poing et sortit, _« Corriger quoi exactement ? Je vous ai dit que je ne soutenais pas Voldemort ! »_

_« Peut-être que non, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement, _« Mais tu as des pouvoirs que tu dois maîtriser afin qu'ils ne réapparaissent jamais. »_

_« Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, »_ dit Orion exaspéré. _« C'est arrivé une fois et jamais plus. C'était sûrement un épisode bizarre de magie accidentelle. »_

_« Peut-être que tu as raison, »_ dit Dumbledore gentiment, _« mais nous devons nous assurer que cela n'arrive jamais. »_

_« Très bien, »_ rétorqua Orion. _« Si cela arrive, je m'assurerai de vous tenir au courant. »_

_« J'apprécierai cela, »_ répondit Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Il devint sérieux, et ajouta calmement, _« Maintenant nous devons parler de la prophétie. Est-ce que tu as compris de quoi il était question ? »_

Orion se redressa dans son fauteuil en regardant Dumbledore, _« Oui. Je dois tuer Voldemort ou être tué de sa main. C'est cela ? »_

Dumbledore le regarda à travers ses lunettes. _« Oui, il n'y a pas de doutes. Il y a des années, quand tu as disparu et qu'on te disait mort, je pensais que ce n'était pas toi et que peut-être c'était Neville Longbottom. »_ Il marqua une pause et continua d'une voix douloureuse, _« Mais au final, ce n'était pas lui puisqu'il a été tué par des Deatheaters. Quand j'ai découvert que tu étais en vie, alors je savais qu'une prophétie faisait référence à toi. La phrase concernant le fait que Voldemort te marquerait comme son égal était claire, il t'a choisi lui-même, cette nuit d'Halloween, il y a quinze ans. Il a choisi le garçon qui selon lui représenterait le plus une menace. Remarque ceci, Orion : il a choisi non pas le sang pur, qui selon ses principes sont les seuls sorciers de valeur, mais un sang mêlé comme lui. Il s'est vu en toi avant de t'avoir connu, et il t'a marqué avec cette cicatrice, il ne t'a pas tué, comme il le voulait, mais il t'a donné un futur qui t'a permis de lui échapper plusieurs fois, et toi, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel, tu étais près de lui et tu as plus qu'appris à le connaitre. Cela te donne un avantage, bien que je doive t'en dire et t'en montrer plus sur lui avant que tu puisses réellement être en capacité de le vaincre. »_

_« Et c'est quoi ce pouvoir que j'ai et qu'il n'a pas ? »_ dit Orion en perçant Dumbledore de ses yeux. _« Vous pensez que c'est ce que j'ai démontré… ? »_

_« Non, »_ l'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix tranchante. _« Cela ne doit plus jamais être utilisé par toi ! Cela te ferait beaucoup de mal, mon cher garçon, tu dois comprendre cela ! »_

Orion hocha la tête comme cela était requis, et Dumbledore se calma et ajouta, _« Il y a une pièce dans le Département des Mystères qui est gardée, fermée tout le temps. Elle contient une force qui est à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. C'est aussi, peut-être, l'un des sujets les plus mystérieux qui réside là-bas à l'étude. C'est le pouvoir qui réside dans cette pièce que je pense que tu dois posséder dans une telle quantité et que Voldemort n'a pas du tout. Le pouvoir qui a fait que tu as essayé de sauver ton ami du Voile en t'assurant que ton autre ami quitte la Chambre des Morts en sécurité. Un pouvoir qui t'a fait aller à Hogwarts, il y a des années, pour aider ton père qui était en train de poursuivre Pettigrew. Je l'ai vu en toi, cette nuit dans le Département des Mystères. Tu t'inquiètes pour les gens à un point où leur bien être passe avant le tien. Ta mère était comme toi, et ton père aussi. Au final, c'est ton cœur qui te sauvera et t'aidera à vaincre Voldemort. »_

Orion le regarda incrédule et dut ravaler un ricanement dérisoire. L'amour ?! Dumbledore parlait du pouvoir de l'amour ? Qui sur Terre pouvait croire que l'amour était le pouvoir dont il aurait besoin pour vaincre Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour avait fait pour sa mère ? Lily avait utilisé l'amour pour tenter de le sauver, mais elle était morte quand même. Et le sort de mort n'avait pas été stoppé par l'amour ! Dumbledore devait le croire vraiment stupide pour ne pas voir à travers cela !

Il inspecta le visage de Dumbledore le sorcier semblait entièrement sincère dans ses croyances, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus. Dumbledore ne lui disait certainement pas tout. Le sorcier devait simplement attendre de lui qu'il confronte Voldemort sans rien d'autre que de bonnes intentions et un bon cœur. Oh non, il le voyait clairement maintenant : Dumbledore voulait qu'il confronte Voldemort sans préparation. La vieille chouette n'avait pas offert de cours de défense et d'attaque avancées, il n'avait pas offert de l'entrainer, juste de lui donner des informations sur Voldemort. Il savait précisément ce que cela serait : les horcruxes possibles de Voldemort. La vieille chouette lui montrerait certainement quelques uns de ses souvenirs. Et il en avait déjà vu deux, il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus il savait tout sur les horcruxes, bien plus que la chouette elle-même.

Soudainement il comprit, et il avait besoin de tout son self control pour ne pas tuer Dumbledore sur le champ. Par Merlin, s'il n'avait pas pris ce satané serment, il aurait pu essayer cela de suite ! Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore avant que Draco n'essaye.

C'était clair pour lui, alors qu'il se souvenait des mots de Voldemort quand il l'avait menacé de se débarrasser du morceau d'âme qui avait fusionné avec la sienne. Voldemort avait dit qu'essayer de se débarrasser d'un morceau d'âme le tuerait. De plus, Voldemort avait dit que le seul moyen de sortir un morceau d'âme de son horcruxe, était de détruire l'objet qui contenait l'âme. La même chose devait s'appliquer à lui-même ! S'il mourait, le morceau d'âme de Voldemort s'arracherait de lui, probablement très affaibli voire même détruit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait exactement si cela devait arriver, mais il savait que Dumbledore le voulait. Dumbledore voulait qu'il meure, afin que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort puisse être détruit.

Dumbledore savait alors qu'il était un horcruxe. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Est-ce que la vieille chouette n'avait pas demandé à voir la cicatrice ? Dumbledore savait qu'il était un fourchelang, il savait que Voldemort l'avait marqué par la cicatrice, et que la vieille chouette croyait que Voldemort lui avait transmis cette capacité de cette façon. Le bâtard manipulateur savait que Voldemort avait des horcruxes, il avait vu la connexion de leurs baguettes, et l'affinité qui existait entre eux. Il suffisait d'ajouter les indices ensembles, et Dumbledore avait un esprit très clair.

Orion serra les poings de furie sous la table. Et Dumbledore avait peur de sa magie noire la vieille chouette s'attendait à ce qu'il ne l'utilise jamais, qu'il la supprime. Et bien, il aurait un dur réveil !

Mais pas encore, pas encore, se dit Orion, alors qu'il se forçait au calme en maintenant une expression neutre sur son visage.

Il regarda Dumbledore, et dit avec une prétendue acceptation, _« Très bien, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, mais je me demande… Et si la prophétie est incorrecte ? Ou si elle reste sans être appliquée ? Ou si ça parle juste de quelques possibilités ? »_

_« Je suis désolé, mon cher garçon, »_ dit Dumbledore d'une voix triste, _« mais il n'y a pas de doute sur le fait que la prophétie soit correcte. En effet, quelques prophéties restent inaccomplies, mais celle-ci a déjà commencé, des parties se sont déjà produites. Cela ne peut être arrêté. Et de plus, une fois que les prophéties commencent à être remplies, ce qu'elles prédisent n'ont qu'un seul futur possible. Dans ce cas, tu dois le tuer avant qu'il ne le fasse. »_ Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter doucement, _« J'aimerais retirer ce fardeau de tes épaules, mon enfant. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert et j'aurais aimé t'épargner ce destin, mais hélas, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. C'est cruel qu'une telle tâche te soit ainsi attribuée… J'aurais aimé te protéger de ce destin aussi longtemps que possible… »_

Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta de parler, et Orion le regarda pour voir une larme couler le long du visage de Dumbledore jusque dans sa barbe argentée.

Orion fut surpris par la démonstration de Dumbledore. Il douta un instant, se demandant si Dumbledore ressentait réellement cela, si Dumbledore s'en inquiétait réellement. Mais il se souvint de ce que le vieux sorcier planifiait et cela raffermit ses résolutions. Cela importait peu si Dumbledore s'inquiétait du fait qu'il doive l'envoyer à sa mort pour tuer Voldemort. Cela importait encore moins que Dumbledore le regrettait. Ce qui était important était que Dumbledore était prêt à le voir mourir, et qu'il le manipulait la vieille chouette pensait au bien du plus grand nombre et il sacrifierait quiconque se trouvant sur la victoire de la Lumière sur les Ténèbres.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Dumbledore ne le brise d'une voix douce, _« Je t'aiderai comme je peux. Avec Severus tu seras en sécurité face aux Deatheaters et Voldemort, et une fois que tu viendras à Hogwarts, je te dédierai mon temps pour te préparer. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as besoin de savoir sur Voldemort avant que tu ne tentes de le tuer. »_

Orion hocha la tête, et dit avec une prétendue reconnaissance, _« Merci. Je serai content d'avoir son aide. »_

Dumbledore lui sourit chaudement, et dit avec des yeux étincelants, _« Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir de courtes vacances avant de commencer Hogwarts ? »_

_« Je suis déjà en vacances, »_ dit Orion en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Oh, être ici avec Severus compte difficilement comme des vacances pour un jeune garçon comme toi, »_ dit Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse. _« Tu devrais être autour de personnes de ton âge. Et tu devrais rencontrer quelques uns de tes camarades de classe. Cela sera dur pour toi de laisser tes amis de Durmstrang, donc je pensais que tu pourrais passer quelques jours chez une excellente famille qui a des fils de ton âge. »_

_« Qui ? »_ demanda Orion en ayant déjà peur de la réponse.

_« Les Weasley, »_ dit Dumbledore en regardant Orion avec bienveillance. _« C'est une famille très agréable, et je dois admettre que j'ai toujours trouvé les farces des jumeaux amusantes à l'école. Je pense que tu les as déjà rencontrés, quand tu as passé ton année à Hogwarts. Ils pourraient être… »_

_« Non, »_ l'interrompit Orion d'une voix tranchante. _« Ecoutez, j'apprécie l'offre, mais pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais entendu avec leur plus jeune garçon, Ronald. La dernière chose que je veux est de me le farcir tout l'été. »_

_« Mon cher garçon, »_ réprimanda gentiment Dumbledore, _« ce serait bien pour toi d'interagir avec quelques sorciers de la Lumière de ton âge. De cette façon tu auras des amis d'ici que tu commences le trimestre. »_

_« Je suis sûr que ce sont des personnes excellentes, »_ dit Orion avec difficulté, _« mais je préfère rester ici avec Snape. J'aime le calme et j'apprécie mes conversations avec lui. Il m'a aidé à voir les choses plus clairement et il me manquerait. »_

_« Je suis content d'entendre cela, »_ dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. _« Très bien, »_ il se leva et ajouta, _« Il y a beaucoup de chose que nous ferons dans le semestre, mais pour l'instant, je ne vais te demander qu'une chose, avant de te laisser pour le reste des vacances. »_

Orion se leva également et dit prudemment, _« Quoi donc ? »_

_« Que tu m'accompagnes dans une petite expédition, »_ dit Dumbledore brillamment. _« Je pense que ce sera intéressant pour toi. »_ Il fit disparaitre les fauteuils, les tasses de thé et la petite table, avant d'ajouter, _« Tu n'as pas passé ton test de transplanage, bien sûr ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion calmement, _« Je ne sais même pas comment transplaner et je n'ai pas encore dix-sept ans. »_

_« Bien sûr. Alors, tu vas devoir t'agripper bien fortement à mon bras, »_ dit Dumbledore en attendant qu'il le fasse.

Orion rangea sa baguette de Phoenix et agrippa l'avant-bras de Dumbledore en se demandant où ils allaient.

_« Très bien, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« Bien, allons-y. »_

Orion sentit le bras de Dumbledore se dérober et il redoubla sa grippe la chose suivante qu'il vit fut que tout était devenu noir il fut pressé dans toutes les directions, et il ferma ses yeux fermement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été transplané par quelqu'un et il détestait ça. Il préférait transplaner seul, ainsi il pouvait contrôler un certain niveau de transformation d'espace.

[…]

Quand il sentit cela s'arrêter, il ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon en jets d'orange et de rouge. Lui et Dumbledore étaient maintenant dans ce qui semblait être un village désert, au centre duquel se trouvait un vieux mémorial de guerre et quelques bancs.

Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil et dit avec un grand sourire, _« Garde ta baguette prête, Orion. »_

_« Mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école, Monsieur, »_ dit Orion en fronçant les sourcils.

_« S'il y a une attaque, »_ dit Dumbledore, _« Je te donne la permission d'utiliser tous les sorts et contre sorts qui te passent par l'esprit. »_

Orion hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette de Phoenix de sa poche, alors que Dumbledore relevait sa cape de voyage autour de son cou, et dit, _« Par là. »_

Ils partirent d'un pas rapide, passèrent une auberge vide et quelques maisons.

_« Donc dis-moi, mon enfant, »_ dit Dumbledore d'une voix entrainante. _« Ta cicatrice… t'a-t-elle déjà fait mal ? »_

_« Non, »_ répondit Orion calmement, _« jamais. Parfois j'oublie même qu'elle est là. Pourquoi est-ce important ? »_

_« Juste de la curiosité, »_ dit Dumbledore gaiment.

Ils tournèrent à un coin, passèrent une cabine téléphonique et un abri de bus. Orion regarda Dumbledore en coin. _« Monsieur, où allons-nous exactement ? »_

_« Il y a ce charmant village de Budleigh Babberton. »_

_« Et qu'allons-nous faire là ? »_

_« Ah oui, bien sûr, je ne te l'ai pas dit, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« Tu vas le savoir très vite. A gauche, Orion. »_

Ils continuèrent le long d'une rue remplie de maisons, et Orion suivit rapidement Dumbledore, alerte et la baguette pointée devant. Il commençait à soupçonner les intentions de Dumbledore, donc il ouvrit tous ses sens afin de détecter une quelconque présence.

Ils étaient près d'une petite maison de pierre placée dans son propre jardin. Ils atteignirent la porte principale, et Dumbledore s'arrêta, alors il murmura, _« Oh par Merlin… »_

Orion suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils. La porte était suspendue par ses gonds.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil le long de la rue. Elle semblait déserte.

_« Baguette prête et suis-moi, Orion, »_ dit le vieux sorcier calmement.

Dumbledore ouvrit le portail et marcha silencieusement le long du chemin, Orion sur ses talons, puis ouvrit la porte lentement, la baguette levée et prête.

_« Lumos. »_

Le bout de la baguette de Dumbledore lança des petites boules de lumière et resta lumineuse. Dumbledore entra dans le salon avec Orion à côté de lui.

Une scène de totale destruction se tenait face à eux. Une horloge de grand père était à leurs pieds, le pendule un petit peu plus loin comme une épée abandonnée. Un piano était à côté, les clés étaient éparpillées au sol. Un chandelier était à moitié accroché au mur. Les fauteuils étaient éventrés, des plumes étaient partout dans la pièce des fragments de verre trainaient comme de la poudre au sol. Dumbledore leva sa baguette plus haut pour que la lumière soit faite sur les murs, où quelques tâches rouges se trouvaient.

_« Quelque chose d'horrible s'est passé ici, »_ dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Dumbledore bougea prudemment au milieu de la pièce, et regarda ce qu'il y avait à ses pieds avant d'avancer. Orion suivit en regardant le sang au mur avec curiosité.

_« Peu importe qui vous recherchez, il semble que quelqu'un l'a déjà eu avant vous, »_ dit Orion.

_« Je ne pense pas, »_ dit Dumbledore calmement, en touchant un fauteuil au sol placé sur son côté.

Orion comprenait sa signification et tourna son regard sur le large fauteuil en arquant un sourcil.

Sans prévenir, Dumbledore plongea sa baguette au milieu du fauteuil qui cria, _« Aiie ! »_

_« Bonsoir, Horace, »_ dit Dumbledore en se redressant.

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent, pas à cause de la transformation humaine que le sorcier inconnu avait fait, mais à cause du prénom que Dumbledore avait utilisé.

En une fraction de seconde, là où se tenait un fauteuil, était maintenant un vieil homme énorme et chauve qui massait son ventre et qui regardait Dumbledore avec des yeux humides.

_« Il n'y avait aucune raison de mettre la baguette si fort, »_ ronchonna-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds. _« Ca fait mal. »_

La lumière de la baguette fit briller son visage, ses yeux proéminents, sa moustache énorme et argentée, et les boutons de sa veste marron qu'il portait sur un pyjama en soie lilas. Le haut de sa tête atteignait le menton de Dumbledore.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ? »_ grogna le sorcier en trébuchant légèrement mais en continuant de masser son ventre. Il semblait nullement intimidé pour un homme qui venait d'être découvert à faire semblant d'être un fauteuil.

_« Mon cher Horace, »_ dit Dumbledore amusé, _« si les Deatheaters étaient réellement venus, la Marque Noire aurait été au dessus de la maison. »_

Le sorcier mit sa main grasse sur son large front.

_« La Marque Noire, »_ murmura-t-il. _« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose… ah oui. Je n'en aurais pas eu le temps de toute façon. Je venais juste de finir de mettre la touche finale quand vous êtes entrés. »_

Il soupira profondément en sentant sa moustache frémir.

_« Souhaites-tu mon assistance pour nettoyer ? »_ demanda Dumbledore poliment.

_« Merci, »_ dit l'autre.

Ils se mirent dos à dos, le grand et fin sorcier et le petit et rond l'un contre l'autre, et ils firent tournoyer leurs baguettes avec des mouvements identiques, alors qu'Orion inspectait le gros sorcier.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes en lui, il se souvenait de la description de Tom. C'était Horace Slughorn. Il devait se mordre la langue pour empêcher un sourire narquois de se dessiner sur son visage. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il pouvait faire…

Les meubles retrouvèrent leurs places originales et les murs devinrent propres alors que les vieux sorciers parlaient joyeusement.

_« Ma dernière bouteille et les prix sont au plus haut en ce moment. Ca peut être réutilisable, »_ dit Slughorn sur le ton de la conversation. Il récupéra une petite bouteille de cristal qu'il mit à la lumière et examina le liquide épais qu'il contenait. _« Hmmm. Un peu poussiéreux, »_ Il remit la bouteille sur le buffet et soupira. Ce fut à ce moment que son regard tomba sur Orion.

_« Ohoh, »_ dit-il alors que ses yeux semblaient dévorer le visage d'Orion, _« Ohoh ! »_

_« C'est, »_ dit Dumbledore en se déplaçant pour faire les présentations, _« Orion Black, que tu peux aussi connaitre comme Harry Potter. Orion, c'est un vieil ami et un de mes collègues, Horace Slughorn. »_

Slughorn se tourna sur Dumbledore, l'expression perspicace. _« Donc c'est ainsi que tu pensais pouvoir me persuader, hein ? Et bien la réponse est non, Albus. »_

Il dépassa Orion, regardant résolument autre part, l'air d'un homme qui essayait de résister à la tentation.

_« Je suppose que nous pouvons au moins prendre un verre ? »_ demanda Dumbledore. _« En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? »_

Slughorn hésita et finalement dit sans aucune envie, _« Très bien, un verre. »_

Dumbledore sourit à Orion et le dirigea vers une chaise, qui se tenait près de la cheminée et d'une lampe à huile. Orion s'assit avec la nette impression que Dumbledore, pour quelle que raison que ce soit, le voulait aussi visible que possible. Certainement, quand Slughorn, qui avait été occupé avec les verres, tourna son visage vers la pièce et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Orion.

_« Huumph, »_ dit-il en détournant son regard comme s'il était effrayé de se faire mal aux yeux. _« Là. »_ Il donna son verre à Dumbledore, qui s'était assis sans invitation, et posa le plateau devant Orion avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil réparé avec une expression renfrognée. Ses jambes étaient si petites qu'elles ne touchaient pas le sol.

_« Et bien, comment ça va sinon, Horace ? »_ demanda Dumbledore.

_« Pas si bien, »_ dit Slughorn directement. _« De la toux. De l'asthme. Des rhumatismes. Peux pas bouger comme j'en avais l'habitude. Enfin, c'était prévisible. Je vieillis. Je suis fatigué. »_

_« Et pourtant, tu as dû bouger bien rapidement pour préparer une telle scène de bienvenue, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« Tu n'as pas dû avoir plus de trois minutes, non ? »_

Slughorn dit, mi irrité, mi fier, _« Deux. Pas entendu mon charme anti-intrus, j'étais dans la baignoire. Enfin, »_ ajouta-t-il sévèrement en semblant se concentrer de nouveau, _« le fait est que je suis un vieil homme, Albus. Un vieil homme fatigué qui a mérité une fin de vie calme et confortable. »_

_« Tu n'es pas encore aussi vieux que moi, Horace, »_ dit Dumbledore.

_« Et bien, peut-être que tu devrais toi aussi songer à te retirer, »_ dit Slughorn d'un ton franc.

_« Donc, toutes ces précautions étaient contre les intrus, Horace… Pour les Deatheaters ou pour moi ? »_ demanda Dumbledore en ignorant la réponse de Slughorn.

_« Qu'est-ce que les Deatheaters voudraient à un pauvre débris comme moi ? »_ demanda Slughorn.

Les soupçons qui grandissaient dans l'esprit d'Orion furent confirmés quand il entendit cela, et il lança un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Il savait pourquoi Dumbledore était venu ici il voulait Slughorn à Hogwarts et Dumbledore manquait d'un professeur puisqu'Umbridge avait été jetée hors de l'école. Slughorn pouvait facilement prendre le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Dumbledore aurait un an entier pour sortir les souvenirs de Slughorn et plus spécifiquement, des souvenirs de Tom et de ce que Slughorn lui avait dit sur les Horcruxes. Tom lui avait dit que Slughorn avait été celui qui avait confirmé la possibilité de faire plusieurs horcruxes, et Dumbledore soupçonnait cela aussi. Dumbledore cherchait des preuves. En un instant, Orion sut exactement ce qui devait être fait, et puisque ses options étaient limités.

Orion manqua de leur conversation, alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il complotait, souriant narquoisement et intérieurement à l'opportunité en or qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, il se tourna pour écouter leur dialogue.

_« Ingénieux, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« Mais cela semble plutôt être une existence fatigante pour un vieux débris à la recherche d'une vie calme. Maintenant, si tu retournais à Hogwarts… »_

_« Si tu vas me dire que ma vie serait plus calme dans cette école pestilentielle, tu peux épargner ton souffle, Albus ! Je suis peut-être en train de me cacher, mais des rumeurs amusantes sont venues jusqu'à moi depuis que Dolorès Umbridge est partie ! Si c'est ainsi que tu traites tes professeurs ces derniers jours… »_

Orion ricana et Dumbledore et Slughorn le regardèrent.

_« Ce qu'il a dit est amusant, »_ dit Orion en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore se leva plutôt brutalement.

_« Est-ce que vous partez ? »_ demanda Slughorn avec espoir.

_« Non, je me demandais si je pouvais utiliser ta salle de bains, »_ dit Dumbledore.

_« Oh, »_ dit Slughorn clairement déçu. _« Deuxième porte sur la gauche. »_

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce. Une fois que la porte s'était fermée derrière lui, ce fut le silence. Après un petit moment, Slughorn se leva mais sembla incertain sur ce quoi faire. Il lança des coups d'œil furtifs à Orion, puis se mit dos à la cheminée, réchauffant son large derrière.

_« Ne pensez pas que je ne sache pas pourquoi il vous a emmené ici, »_ dit-il abruptement.

Orion regarda calmement Slughorn il savait ce que Dumbledore voulait mais il se demandait pourquoi le vieil homme pensait qu'il pourrait faire changer Slughorn d'avis. Mais Dumbledore pouvait être en train d'écouter, donc il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se comporter comme il était censé le faire.

Les yeux humides de Slughorn regardèrent en détail le visage d'Orion. _« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père vous avez les traits distincts des Black. »_

Orion arqua à peine un sourcil, et Slughorn ajouta, _« Sauf pour vos yeux, vous avez… »_

_« Ceux de ma mère, oui, »_ l'interrompit Orion, l'ayant entendu tant de fois qu'il trouvait cela fatiguant.

_« Huumph. Oui, bien. On ne devrait pas avoir de favoris en tant que professeur, bien sûr, mais elle était l'une des miennes. Votre mère, »_ ajouta Slughorn à la réponse à la question que lançait le regard d'Orion. _« Lily Evans. Une des plus brillantes sorcières à qui j'ai eu le loisir d'enseigner. Vivace, vous savez. Une charmante fille. J'avais l'habitude de lui dire qu'elle aurait dû être dans ma Maison. J'ai eu des réponses très culottées en retour. »_

_« Quelle était votre Maison ? »_ dit Orion en connaissant déjà la réponse.

_« J'étais le professeur référent de Slytherin, »_ dit Slughorn. _« Ah, je vois que vous n'avez pas de préjugés, »_ dit-il avec un grand sourire en voyant l'expression impassible du visage d'Orion, _« c'est très bien de ne pas être aveuglé par de telles choses. Je me demande ce que vous pourriez être… Un Gryffindor comme vos deux parents ? »_ Il perça Orion de ses yeux et ajouta en souriant narquoisement, _« Ou peut-être que non. Cela va habituellement de familles, et étant donné votre lignée… Toute la famille Black a été dans ma Maison, mais votre père a fini à Gryffindor ! Dommage, c'était un garçon talentueux. J'ai eu son frère, votre oncle Regulus, quand il est venu, mais j'aurais aimé avoir les deux. »_

On avait l'impression qu'il parlait d'un objet authentique et collector qu'il aurait pu avoir à une vente aux enchères. Apparemment perdu dans ses souvenirs, Slughorn avait le regard perdu sur le mur opposé, faisant bouger son arrière train pour s'assurer d'avoir assez de chaleur dessus.

_« Votre mère était une née de muggles, bien sûr. Pas pu y croire quand je l'ai découvert. Pensais qu'elle aurait dû être une sang pure, elle était très bonne. Drôle comment les choses arrivent, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Orion lui sourit. _« En effet. __Je pense qu'au final, seul les pouvoirs importent, le sang devenant secondaire si le sorcier ou la sorcière est assez puissant. Bien qu'en matière de former une famille et d'avoir des enfants, le sang devient de nouveau important. »_

_« Exactement ce que je pensais, »_ dit Slughorn surpris. _« Je suis surpris que vous pensiez cela vous-même… Bien que selon ce que j'ai lu de vous, vous avez été élevé comme un sorcier noir… »_

_« Vous vous trompez, »_ l'interrompit Orion calmement, _« Je suis un sorcier de la Lumière mais j'ai des visions plus ouvertes par rapport à quelques… idées fausses. »_

Slughorn lui lança un coup d'œil avant de dire, _« Vous êtes intéressant, mais vous mettre sous mon nez ne va pas me faire changer d'avis. Un sorcier prudent garde toujours la tête sur les épaules en tels moments. Prendre un poste à Hogwarts reviendrait à dire publiquement que je déclare allégeance à l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Et je suis sûre que ce sont des sorciers braves, admirables et tout le reste, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement le taux de mortalité… »_

Orion ravala un soupir, et procéda de faire ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui. _« Vous n'avez pas à rejoindre l'Ordre pour enseigner à Hogwarts. Et je reconnais que le staff est plus en sécurité pendant que Dumbledore est directeur il est supposé être le seul dont Voldemort ait peur, non ? »_

Le regard de Slughorn se perdit dans le vague un moment il semblait penser aux mots d'Orion.

_« Et bien, oui, il est vrai que Celui-Dont-le-Nom-ne-Doit-pas-être-Prononcé n'a jamais cherché le combat avec Dumbledore, »_ il murmura. _« Et je suppose que personne ne peut discuter le fait que comme je n'ai jamais rejoint les Deatheaters, Celui-Dont-le-Nom-ne-Doit-pas-être-Prononcé ne doit pas me compter dans ses amis… dans ce cas, je serai plus en sécurité un petit plus près d'Albus… je ne peux pas prétendre que la Mort d'Amélia Bones ne m'a pas secouée… Si elle, malgré tous ses contacts et la protection par le Ministère… »_

Dumbledore entra de nouveau dans la pièce et Slughorn sursauta comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était dans la maison.

_« Oh, te voilà, Albus, »_ dit-il. _« Cela t'a pris du temps. Aigreurs d'estomac ? »_

_« Non, je lisais seulement des magasines muggles, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« J'adore les modèles de tricots. Bon, Orion, nous avons abusé de l'hospitalité d'Horace depuis un long moment je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. »_

Orion se leva, détestant Dumbledore pour lui faire faire cela, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autres options. Slughorn lui avait semblé être un sorcier amical, et il aurait aimé lui parler librement, lui conseiller de fuir quelque part de sûr… Mais au final, il savait que ce qu'il avait planifié était nécessaire, considérant les plans de Dumbledore et ses soupçons. Et cela serait avantageux pour lui aussi.

Slughorn semblait stupéfait. _« Vous partez ? »_

_« Oui, en effet, »_ répondit Dumbledore calmement. _« Je pense reconnaitre une cause perdue lorsque j'en vois une. »_

_« Perdue… ? »_ Slughorn semblait agité. Il joua avec ses pouces gras en voyant Dumbledore attacher sa cape de voyage.

_« Et bien, je suis désolé du fait que tu ne veuilles pas le travail, Horace, »_ dit Dumbledore. _« Hogwarts aurait été content de te revoir. Avec notre sécurité sans pareille, tu seras toujours le bienvenu si tu veux nous rendre visite. »_

_« Oui… très bien… très gracieux… comme je disais… »_

_« Au revoir, alors. »_

_« Au revoir, »_ dit Orion.

Ils étaient à la porte quand ils entendirent un cri de l'intérieur.

_« Très bien, très bien, je vais le faire ! »_

Dumbledore se tourna pour voir Slughorn, essoufflé à la porte du salon.

_« Tu sors de ta retraite ? »_

_« Oui, oui, »_ dit Slughorn avec impatience. _« Je dois être fou, mais oui. »_

_« Magnifique, »_ dit Dumbledore enjoué. _« Et bien, Horace, on se voit le premier septembre. »_

_« Oui, en effet, »_ gronda Slughorn.

Et alors qu'ils étaient sur le petit chemin du jardin, la voix de Slughorn vint jusqu'à eux, _« Je veux une augmentation, Dumbledore ! »_

Dumbledore gloussa, et Orion ferma momentanément les yeux. Le portail s'ouvrit et se ferma derrière eux, et ils remontèrent jusqu'à la petite colline.

_« Bien joué, Orion, »_ dit Dumbledore.

Orion hocha la tête sans parler.

_« L'as-tu apprécié ? »_

Orion lui lança un coup d'œil et dut réprimer le désir d'arracher le sourire chaleureux de Dumbledore de son visage. _« Oui. »_

Dumbledore commença à parler sur Slughorn et Orion n'écouta rien sa résolution se raffermissant et souhaitant passer au dessus de cela aussitôt que possible, se concentrant sur les bénéfices de son plan par-dessus tout.

Dumbledore avait arrêté de parler alors qu'ils venaient de passer devant la petite église. _« Cela ira, Orion. Tu peux attraper mon bras. »_

Orion le fit, et quand la pression disparut, il se trouva devant la maison de Snape.

Dumbledore arrêta Orion avant qu'il ne rentre et dit calmement, _« Je pense que tu as dû lire le Daily Prophet ces dernières semaines ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion.

_« Alors tu as dû voir qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de fuites concernant ton aventure dans le Hall des Prophéties ? »_

_« Oui, »_ dit Orion une fois encore. _« Et maintenant tout le monde sait que je suis l'Elu… »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas le cas, »_ l'interrompit Dumbledore. _« Il n'y a que deux personnes dans le monde entier, à part Voldemort, qui connaissent le contenu entier de la prophétie, et ils se tiennent tous deux là. C'est vrai, cependant, beaucoup ont deviné correctement, que Voldemort a envoyé ses Deatheaters pour voler une prophétie, et que la prophétie te concerne. Maintenant, je pense que j'ai raison de dire que tu n'as parlé à personne du contenu ? »_

_« Non, »_ dit Orion rapidement.

_« Une sage décision, »_ dit Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux et une tape sur le dos. _« Je te revois bientôt, mon cher garçon. Prends soin de toi. »_

Orion regarda Dumbledore transplaner, attendant quelques minutes pour s'en assurer et se glissa dans un coin sombre à côté de la maison, il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa sur son anneau.

[…]

Il sentit ses pieds atterrir sur le sol dur et froid de la Chambre d'Appel, et il vit un groupe de vingt Deatheaters formant un demi-cercle devant Voldemort, qui avait relevé la tête à la vue de l'intrus.

Les Deatheaters se retournèrent tous pour le regarder, et Orion devait se retenir en voyant Bellatrix parmi eux. Il avait eu pitié d'elle, pour avoir perdu son enfant, et être incapable d'avoir un héritier, sachant combien c'était important pour une sorcière noire en particulier. Et pour avoir passé un si long moment à Azkaban, qui avait rajouté à sa folie. Mais depuis longtemps, il s'était fatigué de la haine constante qu'elle dirigeait vers lui, et de ses préjugés aveugles. Elle était une Black, et de plus, il ne voulait pas la tuer, mais si elle lui donnait un jour plus de raisons de le faire, il n'hésiterait pas.

Rosier et Rodolphus étaient aussi parmi le groupe, bien qu'ils ne faisaient que le regarder, alors que Bellatrix faisait un mouvement vers lui, ses yeux brillaient de folie.

Voldemort se leva de son trône, et sa voix froide et dure résonna dans la chambre en dôme, _« Bella, reste calme ! »_

Bellatrix ralentit ses pas et lança à Orion un regard malveillant, avant de s'adresser à Voldemort, _« Mais, Mon Seigneur, il ose venir ici sans être appelé ! »_ Elle pointa un doigt sur Orion, qui tremblait de fureur et ajouta, _« C'est un Sang-Mêlé qui nous a trompés tout ce temps ! Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance, je suis certaine que c'est un traître, et… »_

_« SILENCE ! »_ Rugit Voldemort en colère. Il baissa son regard sur Bellatrix, et ajouta d'une voix dangereuse et suave, _« Doutes-tu de mon jugement, Bella ? »_

Bellatrix blanchit et dit d'une voix tremblante bien que persistante, _« Non, Maître. Mais il s'est enfui, cela indique sûrement que… »_

_« J'ai dit qu'il était mon allié après le gâchis que vous avez causé dans le Département des Mystères, et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire après. Je n'ai pas à donner plus d'informations, à toi encore moins ! Mais tu sembles toujours en douter. Donc je te le demande encore, »_ siffla Voldemort en s'approchant d'elle. _« Doutes-tu de mon jugement ? »_

_« Non, Mon Seigneur, »_ répondit Bellatrix en baissant le regard.

_« Assure-toi que ce soit le cas, »_ dit Voldemort froidement, sa voix promettant une douleur épouvantable alors qu'il se tenait devant ses partisans. _« Faites place pour lui. »_

Les Deatheaters obéirent en silence, bien que leurs yeux soient fixés sur Orion, attendant de voir ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Orion avança avec confiance, sans se presser même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il passa la colonne de Deatheaters, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fit face à Voldemort. Il ne pouvait voir que ses yeux carmin plissés à cause de la forme encapuchonnée qui venait de baisser les yeux sur lui.

_**« Pourquoi as-tu brisé la connexion ? »**_ demanda Voldemort d'un sifflement dur.

_**« Dumbledore est venu me voir, »**_ dit Orion rapidement. _**« Je t'en parlerai plus tard. »**_ Il verrouilla son regard dans celui de Voldemort et dit calmement, _**« J'ai besoin de savoir de suite est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ce que j'ai proposé ? »**_

Voldemort s'avança et la flamme des bougies illumina le visage de serpent de Voldemort, alors que le sorcier souriait narquoisement, et tendait une main vers le visage d'Orion, mais ce dernier attrapa rapidement son poignet, et dit d'une voix tranchante, _**« Oui ou non, Tom ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Nous pourrons parler des détails plus tard, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse maintenant. »**_

_**« Pourquoi maintenant ?**_** »** répondit Voldemort avec des yeux plissés.

Orion relâcha le poignet du sorcier et sourit narquoisement. _**« Crois-moi, c'est dans ton meilleur intérêt de me dire ta décision de suite. Il y a quelque chose que je sais qui t'intéresserait grandement, mais son utilité diminue aussi vite que le temps que tu mets à me donner ta réponse. »**_

_**« Pour que tu sois mon époux et portes un héritier en échange je fusionne de nouveau avec un morceau de mon âme ? »**_ siffla Voldemort suavement.

_**« Oui, »**_ répondit Orion d'une voix tranchante, en le regardant intensément. _**« C'est le marché. Nous deviendrons des époux, égaux, unissant nos partisans, et planifiant la guerre ensembles et tu fusionnes de nouveau. »**_

Abruptement, Voldemort plaça une main sous le menton d'Orion et perça son regard, alors qu'il sifflait, _**« Alors oui, nous avons un marché. »**_

Orion sourit narquoisement, et il était sur le point de répondre, quand Voldemort écrasa leurs bouches ensembles, envahissant rapidement la bouche d'Orion de sa langue et transformant le baiser en un baiser exigeant, alors qu'il pressait fermement Orion contre lui.

Orion pouvait entendre les hoquets et les murmures derrière lui, mais il s'en fichait bien. Si Voldemort voulait annoncer les nouvelles de cette façon, alors soit. Cela ne pouvait pas être gardé secret, l'idée était que les Deatheaters sachent et acceptent cela aussi vite que possible. Il entendit quelqu'un hurler, distinctement la voix de Bellatrix, mais ce fut soudainement calmé parce que quelqu'un avait dû la restreindre avec un sort.

Il arrêta de penser aux Deatheaters, et répondit au baiser de Voldemort avec autant de vigueur, accrochant ses bras autour du cou de Voldemort, et approfondissant le baiser. Leurs langues ondulaient l'une contre l'autre, et il sentit son corps dur et chaud contre le sien. Il sentait son excitation augmenter alors que Voldemort ravageait sa bouche sans répit, exigeant et possessif. Et il sentit sa magie noire tourbillonner de contentement alors que l'aura noire de Voldemort picotait contre sa peau. Les baisers de Voldemort étaient intoxicants et brûlants, et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre davantage, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il écarta son corps de celui de Voldemort et captura le grognement du sorcier dans sa bouche avant qu'ils ne se séparent, pantelants.

Les yeux carmin de Voldemort semblaient percer Orion cherchant une réponse, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers les Deatheaters, et dit froidement, _« Il est mon allié. »_ Il marqua une pause, et ajouta comme si ça lui coûtait beaucoup d'efforts, _« Mon égal… »_ Il plissa ses yeux sur ses partisans, et continua d'un ton menaçant, _« Et vous le traiterez comme tel ! »_

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, »_ murmurèrent quelques Deatheaters, alors qu'ils inspectaient Orion, et que d'autres hochaient simplement la tête, semblant frappés d'horreur ou plongés dans leurs pensées comme s'ils évaluaient le nouveau développement et ce qu'il signifiait pour eux.

Orion vit Bellatrix se tenir droite à côté de son mari, sa main fermement agrippée à son bras, alors que ses yeux brillaient de malveillance et regardaient Orion.

Orion lui lança un sourire vicieux, avant de se tourner vers Voldemort. Il regarda ses yeux carmins, et dit calmement, _**« Tu dois venir avec moi de suite. Baisse tes barrières de protection pour que je puisse nous faire transplaner. »**_

Voldemort plissa des yeux sur lui et demanda d'une voix tranchante, _**« Nous faire transplaner où ? »**_

_**« Fais-moi confiance, Tom, »**_dit Orion calmement, _**« Je pense que je t'ai déjà prouvé que tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis ton horcruxe et étant donné le marché que nous venons juste de faire, nous aurons besoin de nous faire confiance afin que cela marche. »**_ Il sourit narquoisement et ajouta, _**« Bref, tu peux te défendre contre tout, donc tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Je promets d'utiliser un de tes horcruxes pour te ressusciter si quelque chose devait t'arriver. Satisfait ? »**_

_**« Partiellement, »**_ dit Voldemort d'une voix tranchante. Il jeta un regard à ses Deatheaters et dit froidement, _« Partez, je vous rappellerai plus tard… »_

Les Deatheaters s'inclinèrent et quittèrent rapidement la salle, chuchotant entre eux alors que Rosier lançait un regard prudent sur Orion, Bellatrix un regard envenimé et Rodolphus un sourire narquois.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls, et après avoir vu Voldemort chuchoter la formule permettant d'abaisser les barrières de protection, Orion mit son bras autour de la taille de Voldemort et dit d'une voix plaisante, _« Tu m'en dois une. »_

Sans attendre ce qui serait certainement une réponse sèche de Voldemort, Orion ferma ses yeux et se concentra profondément sur leur destination, s'assurant que sa magie les emporte lui et Voldemort.

Ils transplanèrent dans la pièce désordonnée, remplie de chaises et tabourets, boissons et livres, boites de chocolat et fauteuil en fourrure.

Orion le vit de suite. Le sorcier portait toujours son pyjama, sur le même fauteuil devant la cheminée, avant qu'il ne sursaute face à leur intrusion.

Le visage rond de Slughorn pâlit dramatiquement, et sa moustache trembla alors que ses yeux protubérants s'écarquillaient de peur et d'incrédulité alors qu'il regardait Orion, puis Voldemort.

_« Que… Que… ? Vous… Lui… »_ Bafouilla Slughorn en reculant, sa main tremblant alors qu'il tendait fermement sa baguette sur eux.

Orion sentit la furie et le désir de meurtre pulser de Voldemort alors que sa cicatrice le lançait légèrement.

Il plaça une main sur le bras de Voldemort, et dit calmement en le regardant, _**« Mon cadeau pour toi, pour honorer notre engagement. »**_

Voldemort sourit narquoisement, et fit lentement courir un doigt sur la joue d'Orion. _**« Un cadeau de valeur, mon petit serpent. »**_

Le geste intime de Voldemort semblait en être trop pour Slughorn, puisqu'il cria sur Orion, _« Vous êtes avec lui ?! Vous trahiriez toutes les personnes qui ont placé leurs espoirs en vous ! Votre mère et votre père ! »_

Voldemort fit un mouvement pour attaquer Slughorn, mais Orion l'arrêta rapidement, avant de se tourne sur Slughorn et cracher, _« Mon père et ma mère connaissent mon choix dans cette guerre, bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien. En ce qui concerne trahir ceux qui ont placé leurs espoirs en moi… et bien, ils peuvent aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire leurs batailles eux-mêmes ! Ou se battre eux-mêmes au lieu de se protéger derrière un garçon ! »_ Il avança vers Slughorn, sa baguette pointée et continua, _« Je ne pouvais pas vous dire la vérité avec Dumbledore qui nous écoutait, mais je suppose que vous méritez de savoir que je suis un sorcier noir, comme vous, mais contrairement à vous, je ne trahirai jamais mon genre. Je n'aurais pas vendu et choisi ce qui était plus avantageux ou confortable pour moi, comme vous l'avez fait ! »_

_« Il a tué… il a assassiné votre mère ! »_ Cracha Slughorn furieusement. Une veine pulsait sur son front alors qu'il regardait Orion avec mépris. _« Si elle pouvait vous voir, si elle savait… »_

Orion ricana. _« Vous vous fichez de cela. Ceux qui vous importe est votre planque. »_ Il marqua une pause et dit calmement, _« J'aurais aimé vous prévenir, vous dire de fuir. Mais vous devez remercier Dumbledore pour votre situation présente. Il n'aurait pas dû vous rechercher, vous plaçant ainsi en position de danger qui n'était pas nécessaire. Vous savez ce qu'il veut de vous, vous n'êtes pas stupide. Et au final, vous étiez préparé à échanger vos informations contre une protection. Vous n'auriez pas dû accepter, Slughorn. Vous auriez dû rejeter l'offre de Dumbledore. »_

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de Slughorn alors que le sorcier lui criait des mots de colère, de peur et les supplier de le laisser en vie. Orion durcit et hocha la tête à Voldemort et passa à côté de lui, vers une autre pièce de la maison. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil alors qu'il entendait des cris d'agonie, des hurlements dus aux sorts, et de violents bruits de fracas. Il se construisit un mental d'acier, se disant que c'était nécessaire. Slughorn en savait trop, il ne pouvait pas rester en vie, et encore moins sous la protection de Dumbledore. Et c'était le droit de Voldemort de le tuer. En y réfléchissant, s'il était à la place de Voldemort, il aurait fait la même chose tuer la personne qui connaissait ses horcruxes, ou qui connaissait juste quelque chose qui pourrait les détruire si on le disait à son plus grand ennemi. Il n'y avait rien à faire, et au final, ça lui allait très bien. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la guerre ensemble, il avait besoin de la confiance entière de Voldemort et que ce dernier l'écoute, car il exigerait beaucoup de choses de Voldemort aussi. Beaucoup de choses devaient être changées dans la façon de mener la guerre et le sorcier serait très réticent au moindre changement. Ceci, et d'autres choses du passé, seraient les parfaits outils pour une manipulation subtile.

Soudainement, tout devint calme, et Orion se leva avec fluidité et se dirigea dans le salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit aucune trace de Slughorn, aucun signe de lutte et pas une goutte de sang.

Orion arqua un sourcil. _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Je l'ai tué bien sûr, »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix plaisante avec un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage alors que ses yeux carmin flashaient de contentement. _« Et j'ai disposé de toutes les preuves. Tu as sous entendu que Dumbledore a été ici, donc cela aurait été très curieux si Slughorn avait attaqué par moi le même jour qu'il lui ait rendu visite avec toi. Ainsi on dirait juste qu'il s'est enfui. »_

_« Et le corps ? »_ demanda Orion.

_« J'ai employé un petit sort très utile pour qu'il disparaisse, »_ dit Voldemort en s'approchant d'Orion et en faisant trainer lentement le bout de son doigt sur les lèvres d'Orion alors que ses yeux se concentraient sur elles.

_« Tu devras me l'apprendre celui là, »_ dit Orion calmement.

_**« Bien sûr, mon petit serpent, »**_ siffla Voldemort suavement. _**« Maintenant, je pense que toi et moi devons parler de beaucoup de choses, et… un moment dont nous avons vraiment besoin, seuls, pour solidifier notre marché… notre engagement. »**_

Sans donner à Orion une chance de répondre, Voldemort déposa instantanément sa bouche sur celle d'Orion, l'enlaça fermement et les fit transplaner dans la chambre de son Manoir. Alors qu'il ravissait agressivement la bouche d'Orion, ses yeux carmin flashèrent d'allégresse et d'un triomphe sournois sachant qu'enfin, il avait réussi à pendre entièrement possession du jeune sorcier et que Orion serait irréversiblement lié à lui.

A suivre...

* * *

Je suis désolée, je fais un merci général pour les revieweurs anonymes si vous voulez que je vous réponde, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mail ^^

Bisouxxx

Daemonia, Kitten08, Guest

PS : Je sais que je ne répondais pas aux reviews avant, bien qu'elles me donnaient le sourire jusqu'aux cheveux ^^  
Je me reconnais dans les questions que vous vous êtes posées au fur et à mesure des chapitres. J'étais super organisée avant avec mon chapitre une fois par mois, là ça s'est espacé.  
Entre la baisse d'envie suite aux idiots qui envoyaient des reviews stupides faites pour blesser, la baisse généralisée des reviews passant du quintuple à maintenant, de mon job et de ma validation de master je me suis laissée débordée. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand il y aura le prochain chapitre, mais il sera là dans les deux jours des réponses aux reviews ça je peux le dire je ne me mouille pas trop ^^

**Pour tous les anonymes et même ceux inscrits **

**Page FACEBOOK Associé à mon compte auteur pour être prévenu **

** www (point) facebook (point) com (slash) groups (slash) 218744081567100**


End file.
